


Los Conejos Negros

by KuronoHatter



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OOC, Psychological Drama, Romance, Suspense, Universo Alterno, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 79
Words: 284,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2952956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronoHatter/pseuds/KuronoHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroki Kamijou es un fiscal de distrito en un Tokyo corrupto y manipulado desde las sombras por el omnipotente poder de la Corporación Usami. En búsqueda de respuestas por el asesinato de su padre se involucra en terrenos peligrosos. Kamijou sabe demasiado y debe ser eliminado. El mejor asesino de los Usami es enviado para cumplir con la tarea, pero ¿Qué ocurre cuando el cazador se enamora de la presa?</p><p>Universo alternativo/ Crossover entre Junjou Romantica y Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. Ambas historias pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura y no a mi. OOC intencional en algunos personajes por la naturaleza de la historia y muerte de algunos personajes principales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cacería

Era una mañana excepcionalmente cálida, a pesar de ser los últimos días del invierno; podría decirse que la primavera se había impacientado y había decidido irrumpir con su calidez y colorido antes de lo esperado.

Los primeros rayos de sol encontraron a Hiroki Kamijō durmiendo plácidamente por primera vez en días, quizás en años. Desde la muerte de su padre había decidido de manera intransigente e inquebrantable convertirse en un representante de la justicia, no solo para hallar a la mente maestra detrás de la muerte de su progenitor, sino para con eso poder devolverle un poco de paz a su madre y a sí mismo.

_“Yo no puedo creer que fue un accidente Hiroki. A tu padre lo asesinaron"_

Aquellas palabras brotaron de la boca de su desconsolada madre días después del funeral, después del duelo nacional, después de los méritos post mortem, después de los cientos de periodistas, cuando por fin pudieron sentarse a llorar tranquilos su pérdida.

Y desde ese día se juró develar la bruma detrás de ese misterioso accidente de tráfico, se decidió a descubrir por qué, siendo su padre como era de maniático con su auto, no se había fijado que no tenía frenos. Precisamente cuando había reunido la información necesaria para desenmascararlos.

Eran demasiadas coincidencias juntas, durante años la mente de Hiroki se llenó de teorías, de posibles sospechosos, de una lista casi interminable de enemigos, de gente que sobre todas las cosas quería ver a su padre muerto.

Y por el bien de su manía se decidió a estudiar leyes en la universidad, para convertirse en un fiscal como su padre, para, desde adentro del sistema poder hallar la verdad. Esa búsqueda de la verdad fue su principal motor durante sus años de estudiante, durante sus meses de interino, incluso ahora que por fin había logrado unirse al Ministerio Publico y con eso había ganado el privilegio de encerrar y juzgar criminales.

Pero, cuando perseguir la verdad se convierte en tu principal obsesión y meta en la vida ¿Qué tan lejos estas dispuesto a llegar por ella? y, más importante aún ¿Puedes manejarla una vez la verdad se plante ante tus ojos?

_"Sé quién asesino a tu padre y por qué"_

Esa nota apareció en su escritorio hace un año cuando se sentía más desesperado por no hallar nada, por sentir que había fallado a su padre al no encontrar al responsable de su muerte, aquella nota escrita con letras recortadas de periódicos lo descolocó totalmente. Tenía que saber quién era, tenía que conocer la verdad.

Durante meses las notas llegaron a su casa, a su oficina, incluso a la casa de su madre, quitándole el poco reposo que la pobre mujer había logrado en su soledad. Todas decían lo mismo, todas lo atormentaban con una verdad que no revelaban. Al borde de la desesperación apareció la verdad como un trueno, cayendo sobre él como una cruz enorme.

_"La Corporación Usami está detrás de todo. Ellos lo controlan todo. Ellos mataron a tu padre. Y te matarán a ti también"_

La corporación Usami había sido por años motivo de rumores de todo tipo, incluso de cargos y procesos administrativos que jamás se llevaron a cabo por motivos desconocidos. Desde lavado de dinero hasta tráfico de drogas y personas, muchos eran los supuestos crímenes detrás de una de las empresas más grandes y poderosas de Japón. No había mercado que no controlaran, no existía empresa que pudiera competir con ellos.

Pero nadie había podido probar nada en su contra y todos los casos habían sido desestimados, después de eso, muchos de los que lucharon contra ellos desaparecieron sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro.

Pero Hiroki no se rendía, ya tenía una pista, un indicio y no lo iba a dejar ir. Llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias, así la vida se le fuera en ello.

La alarma lo despertó sin ninguna consideración, hoy era un día importantísimo, hoy era el día en que el misterioso aliado se revelaría y le daría toda la información necesaria para acabar con la farsa que era la Corporación Usami, hoy era el día en que por fin le haría justicia a su padre.

Se levantó movido por una motivación y esperanza casi desaparecidas, su padre era quien había inculcado en el la importancia de la justicia. Y ahora él le daría paz a su alma revelando la verdad al mundo.

Hace un par de semanas el misterioso aliado por fin se decidió a llamarlo. Acordaron reunirse en una bodega en las afueras de la ciudad y allí acordó entregarse y decir todo a cambio de una reducción en la pena. Con eso por lo menos podía reabrir el caso de su padre y tantos otros olvidados o, mejor dicho, callados gracias al poder de los Usami.

Se vistió con celeridad y llamó un taxi. Su corazón latía dentro de su pecho con una velocidad irregular, sus manos sudaban y su mente daba miles de vueltas con teorías y motivos.

— _Y hoy, a un año de la desaparición en extrañas circunstancias de Ritsu Onodera, periodista del diario Emerald, sus familiares y su prometida claman por justicia y porque se retome la búsqueda del reportero, quien investigaba supuestos actos de corrupción que involucraban a importantes políticos y a empresarios poderosos como Akihiko Usami, presidente y heredero de la corporación Usami_ —recitaba una voz femenina en la radio del taxi—. _Los asesores legales de la Corporación Usami enviaron un comunicado esta mañana donde condenaban las falsas acusaciones de los familiares de Onodera y aclaraban que la investigación sobre ellos se había cerrado por falta de pruebas..._

—Como para variar —bufó Hiroki con un chasquido.

— ¿Dijo algo? —preguntó el taxista con cortesía.

—No, nada. No se preocupe —contestó para no dar demasiadas explicaciones.

Cuando su teléfono vibró dentro de su chaqueta, sintió que la poca calma que había logrado reunir se disipaba en un instante. Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza y sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

Pero muchas veces la verdad es escurridiza y el destino es cruel.

—Kamijō, soy yo —dijo la voz del interlocutor. Hiroki soltó un suspiro de decepción.

—Miyagi. Pensé que era...

—De eso precisamente quería hablarte —dijo Miyagi con voz sombría. Hiroki sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Esa voz de su superior solo precedía malas noticias—. ¿El punto de reunión con el testigo era en la bodega abandonada de la empresa Kan?

—Sí, allí era —respondió con el corazón en la garganta.

—Bien. Lamento decirte esto pero... Tu testigo está muerto en esta bodega.

Sintió como el corazón se le bajaba al estómago y las fuerzas lo abandonaban. De no haber estado sentado en el taxi posiblemente se habría desplomado al piso.

Cuando llegó a la bodega, habían decenas de policías y forenses haciendo pesquisas al sitio y levantando el cadáver que estaba en el piso en medio de un charco de sangre. Hasta donde alcanzaba a ver su cabello era marrón avellanado y tez blanca, era muy alto... Aparentaba unos 20 o 21 años. Llevaba una chaqueta de deportes y pantalones de jean.

Miyagi estaba junto a unos policías recolectando información para abrir el caso. Yō Miyagi era el supervisor de Hiroki y jefe del departamento donde ellos estaban; era una persona discreta y responsable en su trabajo, algunas veces demasiado distante pero igualmente confiable. Hiroki en el fondo le tenía respeto, puesto que era una persona de trayectoria dentro de ese mundo, y fue subordinado de su padre antes de que muriera.

—Shinnosuke Tōdō. 22 años. Es una pena —dijo cuándo se acercó a ellos. Lo miró con empatía—. No tenías que venir. Ya yo me hice cargo de todo.

—No. Tenía que venir. Tenía que verlo —replicó Hiroki tratando de ocultar su abatimiento—. Estuve demasiado cerca ¿no?

Miyagi le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y tuvo que tragar el nudo en su garganta para no llorar delante de todos.

—Tómate el resto del día —le dijo en tono más como un hermano mayor que como un superior—. Lo necesitas.

Miyagi por lo general era un tipo bromista y demasiado confianzudo, para Hiroki que era demasiado serio y rígido era insoportable a veces, no obstante, en ocasiones decía esas frases que podían reconfortar a cualquiera, era un gran jefe y amigo cuando se lo proponía.

—Creo que no —musitó recuperando un poco la firmeza—. Si voy a casa solo me sentiré peor.

—Bueno, si te vas a quedar ayúdame con esto —le dijo dándole unas carpetas llenas de formularios—. Se supone que llevaría esto a la oficina. Shinobu está esperándolos.

Shinobu Takatsuki era la más reciente adquisición del departamento. Se había integrado hace poco más de un año y era un muchacho inteligente y capaz. Aunque por una extraña razón Hiroki sentía que no era del agrado del chico.

—Está bien, se los llevaré —aceptó algo dubitativo. Por lo general estar a solas en la oficina con Shinobu era un poco incómodo.

Cuando llegó al departamento donde trabajaban, el castaño estaba sentado en su escritorio transcribiendo algunos documentos en una computadora. Levanto el rostro para mirarlo, no estaba ceñudo como siempre, más bien su mirada era compasiva y un poco triste.

—Miyagi me contó por teléfono lo que sucedió. Lo siento.

Hiroki se sintió extrañamente conmovido por el gesto del chico, habían días en los que no le dirigía la palabra en todo el día y si lo hacía era para lo extremadamente necesario.

—Gracias, Takatsuki —le respondió con una ligera sonrisa luego de colocar la carpeta que había enviado Miyagi en su escritorio—. Miyagi mandó esto.

Shinobu revisó las carpetas para verificar que todo estaba en orden, al parecer encontró algo extraño, porque después de leer una pequeña nota al final de una de ellas se puso rojo como un tomate.

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó extrañado.

—Eh, ah... s—sí. Todo está en orden —contestó en un hilo de voz.

El resto del día Hiroki estuvo distraído y desanimado, así que sólo se dedicó a procesar documentos y hacer papeleo. La idea de haber estado tan cerca de su meta, el haber tenido por lo que tanto había trabajado casi al alcance de su mano le generaba una profunda tristeza, tuvo que controlarse varias veces para no llorar en la oficina.

Pero las palabras en aquella nota hacían eco en su memoria con una fuerza impresionante...

_"La Corporación Usami está detrás de todo. Ellos lo controlan todo. Ellos mataron a tu padre. Y te matarán a ti también"_

Hiroki también recordó la última conversación que tuvo con Tōdō antes de reunirse...

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres meter tus narices en esto?

—Quiero la verdad —contestó con determinación.

—Conoces mis condiciones, quiero salir vivo de esta.

—Haré lo posible, pero pon de tu parte.

—Van a comenzar a cazarte. Nadie toca el imperio Usami... y nadie huye o se esconde de él.

Incapaz de ir a su casa y lidiar con sus pensamientos, Hiroki entró a un bar cerca de la estación. No era persona de ir a bares o beber, sin embargo... hoy era un día para regalarse esa excepción.

— ¡Kamijō! —exclamó sorprendido el alegre bar tender. Era un hombre algo mayor, sin embargo conservaba una juventud casi irreal en su rostro, era muy atractivo para ser un hombre.

—Ijuuin. Dame lo de siempre por favor —dijo mientras se sentaba en la barra lanzando un profundo suspiro. Habia sido arrastrado varias veces por Miyagi a ese mismo bar, por eso le conocían allí. Era un sitio bastante acogedor y cómodo. Además que Ijuuin era alguien confiable que escuchaba sin juzgar a sus, a veces molestos y quejumbrosos invitados.

—Mal día ¿eh? —comentó con empatía sirviendo un poco de whisky en un vaso corto con hielo.

—Podrías llamarlo el peor de todos —confesó Hiroki mientras probaba un sorbo del trago.

— ¿Tan malo así? —interrogó con el rostro lleno de franca preocupación.

—Tuve la verdad casi en mis manos. Y me la arrancaron, otra vez. —Suspiró frustrado—. Toda mi vida había trabajado para esto. Ahora tengo que empezar de cero.

Ijuuin estuvo a punto de hablar, pero otra voz se le adelantó.

—Al menos tiene la oportunidad de volver a empezar —dijo una voz amable. Cuando Hiroki se volvió al inesperado participante vio a un joven de cabellos negros como la madrugada en pleno apogeo y tez muy blanca; estaba vestido de negro y sus ojos azul intenso miraban el vaso que sostenía en sus manos mientras agregaba.

—Algunos ni siquiera tienen esa oportunidad.

Sus palabras eran amables, pero al mismo tiempo tristes y nostálgicas. Hiroki halló en la mirada de aquel hombre una tristeza más profunda que la suya, y eso era decir bastante.

—Supongo tienes razón, pero...

—Es inevitable sentirse frustrado, lo sé —irrumpió el pelinegro—. Pero, siempre que pueda empezar de nuevo, habrá una oportunidad de encontrar esa verdad que tanto busca ¿no lo cree usted?

Hiroki se quedó mudo, no se había dado la oportunidad de ver las cosas de esa manera, había estado tan ensimismado en su propia desventura que había descartado por completo que ya tenía un indicio, que lo único que hacía falta era reunir las pruebas, si la verdad se rehusaba a aparecer ante él. Él entonces iba a encontrarla y a mostrarla ante todos. Él iba a desenmascarar a Akihiko Usami y todos sus crímenes. Iba a hacer justicia.

—Gracias —dijo con discreción, pero con sinceridad.

—No tiene por qué darlas, todo estará bien. Usted es una persona impresionante, sé que podrá lograrlo.

Hiroki se sonrojo, nadie había dicho que él era impresionante de buenas a primeras... jamás.

—Soy Nowaki, a propósito —se presentó el hombre con una sonrisa franca mientras extendía su mano. A Hiroki le tomó un par de segundos reaccionar.

—K—Kamijō. Kamijō Hiroki —dijo un poco avergonzado de sí mientras devolvía el gesto estrechando la mano de Nowaki.

—Es un placer conocerte, Hiro. —Sonrío sosteniéndole la mirada con dulzura. Hiroki notó como un leve brillo aparecía en sus ojos azules.

Charlaron casi toda la noche mientras bebían. Por alguna extraña razón, Hiroki se sentía totalmente en confianza, toda la conversación resultó tan natural y fluida. Hablaron desde las cosas más triviales y tontas hasta las más profundas.

Se veían y compartían por primera vez, y aun así, Hiroki sintió que conocía a Nowaki de toda la vida.

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada cuando el taxi que Nowaki le llamó lo dejó en su departamento, en un impulso le dejó su tarjeta con su dirección y mail. Seguramente en la mañana se arrepentiría cuando el efecto de los tragos hubiera pasado.

Nowaki estaba durmiendo en su departamento después de haber conocido a la que quizás hubiera sido la persona más maravillosa que había encontrado en la vida. Tenía unos ojos marrones que evocaban a las hojas cuando caen de los árboles en otoño y una piel blanca como la nieve, además era una persona muy culta e instruida, podía hablar con él de casi cualquier cosa y no aburrirse. Lo conoció abatido y triste en la barra del bar que solía frecuentar, pero después cuando mostró una sonrisa modesta al darle las gracias fue cuando se dio cuenta...

Se había enamorado de aquella persona tan increíble.

El teléfono vibro en la mesa de noche y tuvo que volver al mundo real para vestirse y atender al llamado. Él no podía enamorarse de nadie, él debía permanecer impávido, imperturbable, calculador y centrado. No podía darse el lujo de enamorarse.

Los asesinos como él no tenían derecho a amar a nadie.

Abordó el ascensor con su característico traje negro hasta el pent-house donde estaba su oficina como un empleado más.

Un hombre de cabello avellanado y rostro severo lo esperaba en la puerta. Llevaba un traje café y una corbata azul cobalto.

—Puntual como siempre —le dijo con media sonrisa orgullosa.

—Asahina —saludó Nowaki respetuosamente con una reverencia.

—Lamentamos llamarte, sé que tu último trabajo fue hace poco, pero ya sabes que él...

—No se preocupe —interrumpió Nowaki con tranquilidad—, no es ninguna molestia.

Cruzaron una puerta de madera y entraron a una enorme y lujosa oficina. Tres de las paredes estaban decoradas con exquisitas pinturas y la restante era enteramente de cristal transparente develando la hermosa vista de la ciudad.

Se detuvieron frente a una mesa finísima de madera. Un sillón de cuero les daba la espalda mirando hacia la ventana de cristal.

—Señor, Nowaki está aquí —dijo Asahina con cortesía.

La elegante y sobria figura de Akihiko Usami se giró hacia ellos.

—Gracias por venir. De nuevo debo confiarte un trabajo importante —le dijo mirándolo fijamente mientras deslizaba un sobre frente a él. Nowaki caminó hacia la mesa para tomarlo.

—Este sujeto es demasiado problemático. Hay que eliminarlo antes de que sepa de más.

El sobre que Nowaki sostenía en sus manos tenía el sello de un pequeño conejo negro. Cuando lo abrió había una serie de fotografías, posiblemente de su próximo blanco.

Hiroki Kamijō estaba en todas ellas. Nowaki sintió que se desmayaba por una fracción de segundo.

—Quiero a ese tipo muerto lo más pronto posible —dijo levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia la ventana.

Nowaki no pudo hablar, hace unos minutos había descubierto que estaba enamorado de alguien maravilloso y ¿ahora tenía que matarlo?, era inconcebible.

—Estas pálido ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Asahina preocupado—. Si quieres podemos dejárselo a alguien más...

—No, yo lo haré —interrumpió mientras la idea más descabellada y arriesgada de todas se armaba en su cabeza.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo —dijo Akihiko con media Sonrisa.

Nowaki apretó las fotografías entre sus manos y salió de la oficina antes de perder la poca compostura que le quedaba.

— ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza? —Exclamó Miyagi incrédulo ante la disparatada idea de Hiroki—. ¿Que tú qué?

—Voy a iniciar una investigación contra la Corporación Usami —contestó Hiroki, decidido. Las palabras de Nowaki en el bar lo habían ayudado a aclarar su mente y a tomar el coraje que le hacía falta.

—Tú quieres que te maten ¿verdad? —Espetó mientras lo miraba estupefacto—, porque enfrentarte al imperio Usami es suicidio... ¿lo entiendes, Kamijō? SUICIDIO.

— ¿Entonces seguiremos dejando que hagan lo que les plazca impunemente? ¿Para qué estamos haciendo esto entonces?

—Kamijō no tienes pruebas, solo tienes lo que Tōdō te dijo y no sabemos si es verdad porque murió.

— ¿No le parece eso demasiado conveniente? ¡Que Tōdō haya muerto el mismo día que me diría la verdad es claramente obra de Usami! Lo mismo pasó con mi padre, ¡lo mismo le paso a ese periodista!

—Lo de Onodera no está comprobado que ellos tengan que ver.

—Miyagi por favor. Tenga un poquito más de intuición. ¡No son hechos aislados! ¡Usami está detrás de todos ellos!

La discusión se estaba poniendo más acalorada cuando una de las secretarias entró en la oficina muy quedamente.

—Kamijō. Lo están buscando aquí afuera —dijo con voz trémula.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Kamijō sin reprimir su mal humor.

—Alguien llamado Nowaki. Dice que es urgente.

— ¿Nowaki? —interrogó dubitativo. ¿Por qué estaba buscándolo el tipo que conoció la noche anterior en el bar?— Dile que no puedo atenderlo, Kohinata, por favor.

—Señor, ya le dije eso, pero él dice que es muy urgente lo que tiene que decirle y que usted tiene que oírlo —dijo la joven con insistencia.

—Bien, iré —exclamó hastiado antes de salir de la oficina dando un portazo.

Nowaki estaba sentado en el lobby del edificio con un suéter negro y pantalones grises. Hiroki casi se enrojeció cuando lo vio.

—Nowaki. En realidad estoy muy ocupado ahora. Así que si me permites...

—Lamento interrumpirte Hiro, pero necesito hablar contigo —pidió Nowaki mientras le sostenía la mirada con determinación. ¿De dónde sacaría fuerzas para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer?

—Está bien. Dime lo que tengas que decirme —aceptó.

—Podemos ir a un sitio más... privado —susurró con cortesía. Hiroki se sintió un poco mareado.

—Bien, sígueme. Iremos a aquella oficina —exclamó ya fastidiado. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenía que decírselo en privado?

Entraron a una oficina al final del pasillo que era el archivo del tribunal. Hiroki cerró la puerta tras de sí y quedaron completamente solos.

—Bien. ¿Ahora que tienes que decirme? —preguntó volviéndose hacía él, pero Nowaki lo miraba de manera fría e impasible.

—Hiroki Kamijō... Soy a quien Akihiko Usami envió a matarte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Si están leyendo esto es porque leyeron el capítulo completo y por eso, muchas gracias.
> 
> Esta historia ya ha sido publicada en varios sitios, pero no me había atrevido a hacerlo aquí... no sé por qué. Quiero agradecer a Ysabella (o Neko Uke Chan como debe ser conocida por este mundillo) por la invitación a AO3 que desembocó en que por fin me atreviera a dejarles esta bomba aquí...
> 
> En fin, es un viaje largo y espero que me acompañen y a mis niños por esta montaña rusa emocional (ya entenderán por qué se los digo). Basta de cháchara ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 2! 
> 
> ¡Besos con labial rojo!


	2. David contra Goliat

Hiroki miró estupefacto al hombre frente a él. Era totalmente diferente del que había conocido en el bar, aquél tenía la mirada triste, noble y nostálgica, la de éste era totalmente vacía y sin emociones. Era como mirar una estatua.

Buscó en su cerebro donde podía haber algo con que defenderse en esa pequeña oficina en caso de que el otro lo agrediera ¿Cómo pudo ser tan confiado? ¿Cómo pudo darle su dirección y su teléfono?

Nowaki metió la mano en su chaqueta y Hiroki aprovechó ese descuido para lanzarle un puñetazo. No iba a matarlo así de fácil, él no iba a irse sin dar pelea. Sin embargo el pelinegro lo sujeto de la muñeca frenando su ataque. Las fotos que sacó de su chaqueta se regaron por el suelo.

—Hiro, por favor escúchame— Solicitó con voz triste. Hiroki comenzó a forcejear para que lo soltara.

— ¿Que voy a escuchar de ti?— Exclamó casi gritando— Vienes a matarme aquí delante de todos. Sabes que te atraparan en cuanto salgas.

—Yo dije que me enviaron a matarte, no que iba a matarte. — Dijo Nowaki soltándolo y Hiroki lo miró aún más extrañado.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. Yo no voy a matarte— Dijo Nowaki sosteniéndole la mirada. Sus ojos revelaban decisión ahora.

Hiroki cayó en una silla cerca de la puerta y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

— Bueno, debo empezar por decirte que soy un asesino a sueldo— Dijo Nowaki como si fuera lo más oportuno para decir en ese momento. Hiroki lo miró de soslayo.

—Eso es obvio.

—Bueno y que Akihiko Usami me mandó a matarte.

— ¡¿Puedes dejar de recalcar lo que ya has dicho?!— Estalló furioso. Estaba confundido y contrariado, un sujeto que había conocido justo la noche anterior, que le había dado ánimos y que lo había ayudado de manera indirecta a tomar la decisión de desenmascarar a Akihiko Usami, precisamente era un asesino al servicio del mismo Usami y había venido a matarlo, pero ya no iba a matarlo.

Sí, así de ilógico era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Entonces, anoche tu... ¿estabas siguiéndome?— Preguntó dejando escapar algo de desaliento. Las palabras que le había dicho podían ser mentira y eso le dolió un poco.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— Exclamó Nowaki intentando disuadirlo de esa idea. — Yo no sabía quién eras tú antes de anoche, todo lo que dije fue verdad. Te lo juro.

Esa última frase la dijo con la voz casi quebrada. Hiroki miró sus ojos casi vidriosos, le estaba rogando que le creyera.

— Bien, supongamos que te creo que no estabas siguiéndome. ¿Por qué no vas a matarme?

—Porque... yo... me siento atraído por ti— Contestó sin desviar la mirada de la de Hiroki. Éste se enrojeció en el acto.

—Esto debe ser alguna clase de broma malévola— Planteó mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de la estrecha habitación. — Te apareces anoche en el bar a donde voy y me das ánimos, luego te presentas aquí y dices que eres un asesino a sueldo, que Akihiko Usami te envió a matarme, pero tú no vas a matarme ¿por qué te sientes atraído por mí?

—Sí, eso más o menos lo resume todo— Dijo Nowaki con serenidad.

— ¿Miyagi te contrató verdad? Esto es para que desista de acusar a Usami, pues déjame decirte que si esto es una broma...

—Hiro, esto no es una broma— Lo miró seriamente. — Estas en grave peligro. Usami te quiere quitar del medio y si yo no lo hago hay muchos otros que puede enviar en mi lugar. Hiroki sintió que envejecía 20 años en un instante, se volvió a sentar para poder poner en orden el gran desastre que eran sus ideas. Nowaki lo miraba expectante, esperando su próximo movimiento.

— ¿Qué es eso?— Preguntó señalando las fotos en suelo.

—Fotos tuyas.

—Por supuesto que son fotos mías, idiota. Pregunto es ¿quién las tomo?

—No lo sé, posiblemente alguien de la corporación.

— ¡Y no vas a decirme quien es!— Profirió Hiroki exasperado. Esta situación lo estaba desesperando.

—Hiro. No voy a traicionar a nadie más. Suficiente tengo con haber hecho esto. Te pido que no preguntes eso.

—Grandioso, de paso eres leal— Bufó con ironía. Nowaki miró hacia el suelo con pena. Hiroki se sintió un poco culpable; ¿Por qué tenía que poner esa cara? Quien estaba en problemas ahora era él...

No, ambos ahora serian perseguidos hasta ser asesinados. Cuando imagino que Nowaki moriría por su traición sintió una extraña opresión en su pecho.

—Bien, hay que pensar en algo, tenemos que buscar la forma de protegernos— decía mientras trataba de calmarse un poco, luego se le ocurrió algo. — Protección de testigos. Debemos contarles lo que está pasando y ellos nos ayudaran...

—Hiro— Comenzó Nowaki. — Hay algo que debes saber. La corporación Usami tiene una gran influencia sobre muchas cosas, algunas de ellas ni siquiera puedes llegar a imaginarlas, hay demasiada gente que trabaja para ellos en todos lados. ¿Cómo crees que se enteran de todo?

De inmediato Hiroki recordó que Tōdō había dicho algo similar en una de sus conversaciones y que incluso no confiaba en el programa de protección de testigos, por ello nunca había revelado quien era; era Hiroki quien había pedido protección para el en cuanto apareciera.

—De hecho, el que estemos hablando aquí simboliza un riesgo muy grande— Agregó mientras recorría la oficina con la mirada.

— Bien, entonces ¿cuál es tu plan?

—Huir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Yo no voy a huir.

— Hiro, tienes que hacerlo, tarde o temprano Usami se enterará de que no te eliminé y enviará a sus mejores asesinos a hacerlo. Debes esconderte y no aparecer nunca más.

Cada cosa que Nowaki le decía le resultaba más y más ilógica. Él no podía darse el lujo de huir como un cobarde, como si tuviera algo que ocultar. Su orgullo no le permitía fallarle a su padre, porque esconderse significaba renunciar a todo lo que había descubierto, a lo que se había prometido. Esconderse era enterrar la verdad y con ella la desaparición de Onodera, la muerte de Tōdō y la de su propio padre.

—Yo no haré eso Nowaki, yo no me voy a esconder, ni mucho menos no aparecer nunca más. Eso no.

Nowaki emitió un profundo suspiro. Hiroki estaba determinado a luchar contra Akihiko, el sabia, estaba seguro de que sería aplastado, sintió como su pecho se contraía nada mas de imaginar que le pasara algo, o peor, que lo mataran.

—Debemos hablar con Miyagi— Dijo Hiroki mientras abría la puerta. Nowaki lo retuvo y lo hizo entrar de nuevo a la oficina.

—No puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto. Aquí cualquiera puede ser un espía de Usami ¿es que no lo ves? Tu sólo contra todo su imperio...

— Alguien me dijo que siempre que pudiera empezar de nuevo tenía una oportunidad para buscar la verdad. ¿O me equivoco?

La mirada llena de seguridad que Hiroki le brindó a Nowaki se grabaría perenne en su memoria. Lentamente soltó su mano y lo dejo ir.

Hiroki casi corrió a la oficina donde estaban Miyagi y Shinobu, arreglando unos papeles. La expresión con la que entró debió ser muy preocupante, ya que ambos se consternaron cuando lo vieron.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasó?— Preguntó el primero viéndolo como respiraba agitadamente y sudaba. — Cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma.

—Tienen. Qué. Venir. Conmigo. Ahora — Dijo enfatizando cada palabra para no dar lugar a debates.

Shinobu y Miyagi se miraron pasmados y luego miraron a Hiroki en la puerta. No actuaba como le era usual, estaba pálido y tembloroso.

Hiroki volvió al archivo donde había dejado a Nowaki con Shinobu y Miyagi tras de él.

—Dígame que usted conoce a este hombre y que todo esto es una absurda broma suya— Demandó Hiroki colocando a Miyagi y a Nowaki frente a frente. Aun cabía la posibilidad de que todo esto fuera un muy mal chiste.

—Nunca lo he visto— Le contestó Miyagi con tranquilidad.

— ¿Takatsuki?

—Kamijou, yo nunca he visto a este hombre, y puedo asegurarle que Miyagi tampoco lo conoce— Argumentó Shinobu tratando de disipar la tensión que había entre todos.

—Hiro, ya te lo dije. Esto no es ninguna broma.

—Entonces... todo esto es... verdad.

Hiroki se dejó caer en una silla. Su cerebro por fin lo había aceptado. La cacería de la que Tōdō, le advirtió había comenzado.

— ¿Puedo saber quién es él y que rayos está pasando?— Exigió Miyagi una explicación. Toda esta situación estaba poniéndolo ansioso, comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

—Vamos a mi departamento. Allí les explico. — Ordenó Hiroki mientras salía del archivo. Miyagi y Shinobu se mostraron más confundidos que al principio y aun así lo siguieron con Nowaki tras ellos.

— ¡Un asesino!— Exclamó Miyagi luego de que Hiroki le contara todo lo que estaba pasando una vez llegaron al departamento. De manera casi instantánea cubrió a Shinobu con uno de sus brazos. — No te le acerques, Shinobu.

Shinobu tragó fuertemente y permaneció detrás del brazo protector de Miyagi, sin embargo si aquel hombre realizaba un movimiento en falso para herirlo no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

—No va a hacerle nada Miyagi. De hecho, no le hará nada a nadie— Dijo Hiroki un poco más tranquilo, pero tenso aún.

— ¿y tú le crees?

—Sí. En primer lugar, a quien lo mandaron a matar fue a mí y, en segundo lugar, de haber querido matarnos ya lo habría hecho ¿no lo cree?

Miyagi dio un suspiro de exasperación y se tumbó en el sofá junto a él. Shinobu se sentó calmadamente a su lado, aún estaba procesando todo.

Nowaki era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Sus acciones impulsivas habían desatado la más fiera e implacable de las guerras. Por un impulso emocional había arrastrado a tres personas a una lucha de la cual la probabilidad de salir vivos era ínfima.

—Shinobu, vete— Irrumpió Miyagi decidido.

— ¿Que estás diciéndome?— Preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿De verdad Miyagi estaba pidiéndole que se fuera?

—Lo que oíste. Vete a tu casa.

—No me voy a ir. No vas a sacarme de esto así de simple. No.

—Esto no es un juego Shinobu, hazme caso y vete.

— ¡¿Tu de verdad crees que no estoy consciente de eso?! No me voy a ir Miyagi— Exclamó lleno de indignación.

— ¡Pareciera que no! ¡Tú no sabes la magnitud de esto! ¡Deja de portarte como un chiquillo!

Nowaki y Hiroki miraban al par discutir sintiéndose no menos que culpables.

—Miyagi. Lo siento. Yo enfrentaré esto solo. No tiene por qué preocuparse.

—No creo que sea el momento para decir eso después que nos has encerrado con un asesino en tu casa Kamijō.

Hiroki bajó la mirada avergonzado ¿En que estaba pensando cuando los involucró en esto?

— Sr. Miyagi— Al fin Nowaki abrió la boca— Yo voy a proteger a Hiro de lo que sea que vaya a pasar. Aún nadie en la corporación sabe que hui y mucho menos que me retracté de cumplir con mi trabajo. No les pasara nada a ninguno.

—Tú puedes asegurar eso, pero es de Akihiko Usami de quien estamos hablando. En cuanto se percate, que será muy pronto, querrá la cabeza de ambos en una repisa para su oficina, y se llevará a quien sea por delante. Yo solo quiero a Shinobu fuera de este lío mientras pueda salir ileso.

—Y yo ya te dije que no vas a librarte de mí— Espetó Shinobu intransigente.

Hiroki podía hasta cierto punto entender los motivos de Miyagi para apartar a Shinobu del terrible peligro que estaba a punto de cernirse sobre ellos, era el más joven del departamento, era el hijo de un respetable magistrado, tenía todavía un futuro muy amplio por delante, era un chico listo y bien parecido. Sería una lástima que por su culpa muriera cuando su vida no hacía más que empezar.

—Takatsuki... Lo que dice Miyagi es verdad, lo más prudente es que tú...

— ¡No! ¡Me rehúso! ¡Me niego!— Comenzó a gritar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Déjenos solos por un momento— Musitó Miyagi. Hiroki aceptó y ambos salieron del despacho donde se encontraban hacía la sala.

—Lo siento— Susurró Nowaki una vez Hiroki cerró la puerta.

—Son amigos desde hace un buen tiempo, encontrarán la forma de solucionarlo.

—No es solo eso. Te he causado demasiados problemas desde que aparecí ¿no es cierto?— Su mirada estaba nublada y su voz era apagada y triste.

— No tenías otra opción, ¿Que ibas a hacer entonces? ¿Matarme?

— No. Preferiría morirme yo en tu lugar— Dijo con demasiada franqueza. Hiroki se convenció de que era un muchacho demasiado directo.

— Entonces no nos queda de otra que enfrentarlo. Lo que me habría gustado fuese no involucrarlos en esto.

 

* * *

 

— ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?— Preguntó Miyagi mientras Shinobu lo miraba seriamente pero con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué quieres apartarme de tu lado?— Devolvió la pregunta.

—No lo entiendes. Esto es demasiado peligroso ¿es que no lo ves?

—Precisamente por eso, quiero estar contigo en esto. No voy a dejarte solo.

—Shinobu, no seas obstinado. Si llega a pasarte algo yo... No podría perdonármelo.

—Y si tú te mueres... Yo me muero después de ti Miyagi. ¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo?

Tomó tembloroso las manos del otro entre las suyas mientras daba rienda suelta a su llanto.

—No me alejes de ti— Sollozó. — Yo... te amo.

Miyagi lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza. No era que no lo quería a su lado... era que lo quería demasiado como para permitir que algo le pasara.

—Si vas a estar con nosotros no harás nada imprudente como intentar protegerme o algo así ¿está claro?— Ordenó en tono juguetón mientras colocaba su puño en la cabeza del pequeño.

— ¿Y quién va a proteger a un viejo como tú?— Le contestó de forma mimada mientras se aferraba más a su pecho, como si quisiera fundirse con él.

El día había pasado a una velocidad sorprendente después de los acontecimientos en la oficina. Los cuatro hombres yacían en la sala buscando una forma de proteger a Hiroki y a Nowaki de la furia de los Usami, quienes en cuanto se percataran de todo comenzarían a cazarlos como ratas.

—Yo creo que la opción de Nowaki es bastante sensata. Tienes que esconderte Kamijō— Dijo Miyagi.

—Pero escondiéndome sólo demostraría que soy un cobarde— Replicó indignado— Y entonces perseguirían a mi madre o a ustedes.

—Bueno, tu madre puede incluirse en protección de testigos....

Hiroki le devolvió una mirada severa.

—Está bien, no confías en protección de testigos por lo que pasó con Tōdō, pero ni siquiera sabemos si ellos tuvieron algo que ver.

—Mientras menos cabos dejemos sueltos, mejor Sr. Miyagi— Comentó Nowaki.

— Mi familia tiene un departamento en Sapporo que puede servirles de escondite— Dijo Shinobu. — Además mi padre me lo daría sin pedirme demasiadas explicaciones.

—No creo que eso sea prudente. No podemos involucrar a tu familia, Takatsuki; es hacerles un mal muy grande. —Comentó Hiroki.

—Esto es lo que haremos— Resolvió Miyagi— Mañana irás a la oficina y pedirás tus vacaciones. Diles que todo este asunto de Tōdō te ha dejado un poco desorientado y que necesitas tiempo para pensar y visitar a tu madre. La casa de mis padres en Shibuya está disponible, así que tómala mientras decides que hacer.

—Gracias Miyagi. Lamento haberle molestado involucrándolos en todo esto.

—Tú harías lo mismo por mí, o eso supongo yo. Así que nos las apañaremos como el equipo que somos ¿o no?— Comentó con sinceridad mientras Shinobu discretamente apretaba sus manos.

Los tres se miraron de forma decidida. Por primera vez en todo el día la tensión había disminuido. Pensando fríamente, que Usami fuera detrás de Hiroki era solo cuestión de tiempo. Ese tiempo había llegado, sólo había que estar un paso delante de él.

— ¿Qué pasará con él?— Preguntó Shinobu señalando a Nowaki quien estaba de pie junto a la ventana.

—Iré con Hiro por supuesto— Contestó como si fuera la respuesta más obvia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vivir conmigo? ¿Tú?— Exclamó más nervioso de lo que debió haber estado.

—No puedes quedarte solo Kamijō. Es demasiado arriesgado, y él dijo que iba a protegerte. Es lo más viable.

Hiroki termino por ceder, la situación no estaba para ponerse demasiado exigente, además si él estaba en peligro, Nowaki estaba en iguales condiciones.

—Bien, por el momento quédense aquí y permanezcan alertas. En la mañana has lo que te dije. Y actúa como si no estuviera pasando nada fuera de lo común. — Dijo Miyagi mientras él y Shinobu se levantaban para irse. Luego le dirigió una mirada firme a Nowaki.

—No sé lo que tengas en la cabeza muchacho, pero acabas de traicionar al Goliat de Japón.

—Aceptaré la responsabilidad— Le respondió decidido. Miyagi esbozo media sonrisa.

—Menudo lío en el que nos hemos metido, pero, por otro lado... Todo esto valdrá la pena en cuanto pueda ponerle un par de esposas a Usami.

Una vez se fueron. Hiroki se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Saber que no estaba sólo en medio de la tempestad lo reconfortaba un poco y eso disminuyó su estrés.

En medio del silencio de la sala se escuchó un sonido gutural. Hiroki se sonrojó como un tomate maduro.

—No has comido nada hoy ¿verdad?— Sentenció Nowaki preocupado.

Por lo general, Hiroki era de esas personas que comía para vivir más que vivir para comer, por eso era tan delgado y aparentemente frágil, además en medio de todas las emociones por las que había pasado hoy, definitivamente el hambre había pasado al final de la lista. Ahora que ya podía respirar con un poco más de tranquilidad, se posicionó agresivamente en el primer lugar.

—No te preocupes por mí, puedo comer cualquier cosa— Contestó simulando un poco de casualidad.

Nowaki caminó rápidamente hacia la cocina y empezó a sacar ingredientes del refrigerador y la alacena.

— ¿Que estás haciendo?

—Cocinar algo. Tú no has comido nada por mi culpa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. — Respondió resuelto mientras cortaba verduras y encendía hornillas en la estufa. Hiroki lo miró pasmado.

—No la voy a envenenar. No te preocupes— Le dijo con una sonrisa. La primera que había brotado de sus labios en todo el día. Se sintió curiosamente aliviado, como si pudiese ver al mismo Nowaki del bar sonreírle otra vez.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras. Voy a darme un baño. — Dijo después de aclarar su garganta para recuperar un poco la compostura. Pudo sentir como su rostro hervía y se apresuró antes de que el otro se diera cuenta.

Miyagi lucía un poco apesadumbrado mientras conducía con Shinobu a su lado. Aún no podía concebir un plan definitivo para protegerlos a todos de lo que podría llegar a pasarles, el plan de esconderse en Shibuya solo era una medida temporal, además Shinobu ya estaba involucrado y se rehusaba a alejarse del problema, su conciencia daba miles de vueltas.

Sintió la cálida mano de su acompañante sobre la que movía la palanca.

—Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y tratar de resolverlo solo. Tú mismo lo dijiste; somos un equipo y de esta saldremos juntos. — Le reconfortó sin mirarle, sin embargo podía sentir como le apretaba la mano para darle fuerzas. Le pareció tan irresistiblemente tierno en ese momento.

— ¿Puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche?— Preguntó mientras cambiaban las luces del semáforo en una avenida. Su mano soltó la palanca para entrelazarse con la de Shinobu.

—S—sí— Contestó el otro en un hilillo de voz. Lo miró de reojo como se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y se sonrió disimuladamente.

* * *

 

Cuando Hiroki vio la mesa donde Nowaki había servido lo que había cocinado sintió que estaba en presencia de un chef de restaurante gourmet y no de un mercenario.

—Se ve bien— Comentó tratando de contener la impresión.

— Gracias. Espero te guste.

Tenían unos cuantos minutos comiendo en silencio cuando por fin Hiroki se atrevió a hablar. No podía contener la incomodidad que le causaba el que no intercambiaran ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?— Cuestionó mirándolo fijamente. — Y no me digas que es porque te sientes atraído por mí porque uno no hace estas cosas por simple atracción.

Nowaki sonrió por lo bajo.

—Cuando nos conocimos y te dije que habían personas sin oportunidad para empezar de nuevo... Me refería a mí. Cuando te vi en la barra tan abatido, tuve la extraña sensación de que podías hacer grandes cosas, no podía permitir que te rindieras cuando aún tenías la oportunidad de recuperar lo perdido.

— ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que el consejo que te di lo tomé para mí también. Nadie iba a darme la oportunidad de reivindicarme por lo que había hecho, así que la tomé cuando se me encargó... bueno, ya sabes. Porque tú eres de esas personas que ya casi no existen Hiro.

Hiroki se sintió un poco avergonzado, nadie, excepto su madre quizás, había visto en él ese dechado de virtudes que Nowaki estaba exponiendo tan ilusionado y admirado.

—Cargar con la muerte de personas en la conciencia no es algo muy fácil que digamos, así que no me importa lo que pase conmigo, si logro salvarte a ti... siento que me habré revindicado.— Expuso determinado. Hiroki al fin lo vio, lo que había decidido Nowaki no era un capricho, un impulso... esa conversación en el bar no le había servido solo a él para decidirse a seguir buscando la verdad hasta hallarla, había ayudado a Nowaki a decidir cambiar su vida y a expiarse por lo que había hecho.

— ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué yo?

— Porque, en el momento que te vi... sentí que mi vida tenía que cambiar en algo. Yo mismo no sé explicarlo, sólo lo supe.

Hiroki desvió la mirada aún más avergonzado. ¿Acaso era el destino que estaba juntándolos bajo estas circunstancias tan complicadas?

—Bueno, déjame decirte que tu repentina epifanía nos ha puesto en peligro a ambos.

—Hiro. Te prometo, que te voy a proteger a costa de mi propia vida si eso es necesario. — Dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Hiroki sintió que su corazón subía a su garganta para bajar velozmente a su estómago.

Un estruendo sacó a Hiroki de su sueño cuando después de tanto perseguirlo, por fin lo había conciliado.

Salió de la habitación rápidamente. Nowaki se ocultaba junto a la ventana, cuando lo vio hizo un gesto para que mantuviera silencio.

Otro disparo cruzó la ventana, seguido de una ráfaga de otros iguales que rompieron los vidrios y agujerearon las paredes. Nowaki se abalanzó sobre Hiroki rápidamente y lo cubrió durante los segundos que duró el bombardeo que parecieron horas.

— ¿Cómo se enteraron tan rápido?— chasqueó Nowaki impresionado ante la rapidez con la que los habían descubierto.

—¡¡Kamijō!! Gritó una voz desde la calle con una voz socarrona. — Si estás ahí, más te vale salir porque si no voy a dispararle a todo el edificio.

Extendió la última frase para dar rienda suelta a una risa desquiciada.

— ¡Maldición!— susurró Nowaki con impotencia.

— ¿No vas a salir?— preguntó la voz en tono juguetón de nuevo— Es una pena. — Completó antes de comenzar a disparar nuevamente, esta vez Hiroki escuchó como las balas rompían las ventanas de todo el piso donde él estaba, seguido de gritos desesperados de sus vecinos.

— ¿Saldrás ahora Kamijō?

Hiroki hizo un esfuerzo para quitarse a Nowaki de encima y así poder levantarse.

— ¿Que harás?— Preguntó Nowaki cuando entendió lo que el otro estaba pretendiendo.

—Salir, claro está.

—No puedes salir. Va a volver a dispararte.

— ¿Entonces dejaremos que mate a toda esta gente?—

Nowaki chasqueó la lengua furioso. Hiroki tenía razón, no podían permitir que vidas inocentes se perdieran.

—Estoy esperaaaando— volvió a clamar la voz en el mismo tonito de juego desesperante. — Tranquilo, que no voy a matarte apenas salgas, eso sería demasiado aburrido.

Nowaki abrió los ojos de par en par, como si por fin hubiera reconocido a quien hablaba desde fuera de la ventana. Hiroki lo adivinó casi de inmediato.

— ¿sabes quién es?

Se levantó del suelo y sacó el arma que había en su chaqueta apuntándola hacia la ventana. Se asomó lentamente.

Un hombre alto, de cabellos oscuros como la caoba y una sonrisa guasona lo miraba, sus ojos estaban casi cerrados mientras sonreía.

—Mino— Musitó mientras lo miraba fijamente.


	3. Aquel que siempre sonríe

El hombre llamado Mino miró a Nowaki y sonrío ampliamente llevándose la pistola automática a la espalda.

—Nowaki— Pronunció alargando la última letra con diversión— Esto será divertido. ¡Dos pájaros de un solo tiro!

A Nowaki su risa no le pareció en nada divertida, más bien su rostro lucía enfadado

— ¡Hey no me mires con esa cara!— Le dijo apuntándole con el dedo— ¡Tú fuiste quien decidió no cumplir con su trabajo! Ahora, baja con Kamijō que estoy aburriéndome.

Nowaki aun figuraba que hacer, por lo que sabía, Mino era una persona inestable y sádica, quizá la más inestable del clan. Si dudaba durante mucho tiempo era capaz de secuestrar el edificio armando un escándalo así Usami lo matara después por exponerlo demasiado.

—Bueno, si prefieres las cosas a las malas— Se encogió Mino de hombros mientras volvía a prepararse para disparar.

— ¡No!— Gritó Hiroki junto a Nowaki en la ventana. En un descuido de su protector lo desobedeció y se acercó. — Voy a salir, pero tienes que jurar que no le harás daño a nadie.

Nowaki se volvió hacia él con preocupación.

—Hiro, Mino no es de la clase de gente con la que se pueda negociar— Susurró tratando de convencerlo.

—Si no bajo, va a matar a toda esta gente ¿verdad?

Nowaki bajo la mirada sin contestar.

— ¿Entonces Mino? ¿Si bajo no dispararás más?— Propuso al hombre bajo la ventana con voz desafiante. Sin embargo, el más alto pudo ver como sus manos se asían temblorosas al alféizar de la ventana.

—Bueno, lo intentaré. — Contestó aquel que sólo sonreía.

—Bien, entonces voy a bajar— decidió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Nowaki salió tras él, si estaba tan determinado a bajar, entonces él no iba a dejarlo solo.

Cuando salieron del edificio se encontraron frente a frente con Mino, quien les sonrío ampliamente. Hiroki sintió un escalofrió bajando por su espalda.

—Hasta que por fin salieron a jugar— sonrió juguetón mientras apoyaba el arma en su hombro. Nowaki se colocó rápidamente delante de Hiroki en caso de que aquél maniático frente a ellos realizara algún movimiento en falso.

Las ideas cruzaban la mente de Hiroki a velocidades y cantidades alarmantes. Empezó a preguntarse cosas del tipo ¿cómo terminó en esa situación? ¿Por qué terminó en esa situación? y la más importante ¿Cómo podría salir de ella? Definitivamente no era lo mismo llamar al diablo que verlo llegar.

—Deberíamos ir a otro lugar... donde llamemos menos la atención. Además la policía debe venir en camino— Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, proteger a la gente en el edificio era su principal prioridad, luego buscaría la forma de entregarle a Mino a la policía.

Nowaki le dirigió una mirada confundida ¿cómo iba a alertarlo sobre la policía? Pero, debía tener un plan, lo más lógico era confiar en él. Él tenía que tener un plan.

Mino soltó una carcajada.

— ¿ves lo inocente que es, Nowaki? ¿Lo ves? El cree que la policía va a venir.

Dejo de reírse y dio cabida a una sonrisa macabra.

—Basta Mino. Fue suficiente— sentenció por fin Nowaki con el rostro tenso.

—Eres un aguafiestas, pero eso está por acabarse—. Dijo antes de apuntarle de nuevo. Hiroki ahogó un grito en su garganta.

—Cuando te diga corre hacia el parque— le susurró Nowaki delante de él— Hay que alejarlo de aquí.

Hiroki no estaba del todo convencido en que el plan de Nowaki funcionaría, se suponía que era la persona enviado a asesinarle, no podía esperar en que confiara en el ciegamente en menos de 24 horas, pero, analizando la situación lo más fríamente que podía dadas las circunstancias, era eso o que Mino les disparara. Así que asintió con la cabeza esperando.

Mino posicionó sus dedos sobre el gatillo. Nowaki tensó sus músculos en alerta.

— ¡Ahora!— ordenó mientras corría hacia Mino a gran velocidad para luego girar sobre sus talones y darle una patada que pudiera hacer que tirara el arma al suelo, sin embargo Mino leyó totalmente sus movimientos y se cubrió con el antebrazo.

—Buena táctica, pero no te funcionó— Sonrió.

—Te equivocas, si funcionó— Nowaki le devolvió la pícara sonrisa antes de volver a lanzarse sobre él.

Hiroki corrió a toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas hacia el parque que estaba a un par de calles del edificio, sentía como el corazón le galopaba en el pecho, como fluía la adrenalina en sus venas y como el aire frio de la noche le golpeaba la cara.

Una vez que llegara al parque tenía que encontrar alguna manera de acorralar a Mino y poderlo entregar a la policía ¿pero cuál?

Además estaba la burla que éste le había hecho por suponer que alguno de sus vecinos llamaría a la policía pero esta no acudiría. ¿De verdad el poder de Akihiko Usami era tal que hasta la policía estaba bajo su control?

Cuando llegó al parque se percató de que había perdido a los otros dos y comenzó a sentirse ansioso. Para colmo de males había dejado su celular y su cartera en casa, así que la idea de llamar a alguien por su cuenta no era algo que pudiese hacer.

—Aquí estas— Oyó la burlona voz de Mino acercarse a él desde su espalda.

Sintió le faltaba el aire y comenzaba a hiperventilar. Por primera vez en su vida tenia pánico.

Pero las teorías más terribles se agolparon en su cabeza cuando se preguntó dónde estaba Nowaki

Miró hacia los lados y detrás de Mino con preocupación y ansiedad. Tenía que hallarlo, tenía que asegurarse que estuviera bien.

—Si estás buscando a Nowaki debe estar inconsciente frente al edificio— Respondió Mino leyendo sus pensamientos. ¿Inconsciente? ¿Acaso estaba...?

—No está muerto. El no moriría así de fácil ¿sabes? Pero sé que vendrá aquí cuando despierte... y cuando eso pase ya tu no estarás con vida—. Completó sin borrar la sonrisa desquiciante de su cara mientras le apuntaba con el arma en el rostro.

Hiroki sentía como sus piernas temblaban incapaz de moverse hacia donde pudiera escapar, miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente, por un momento pensó que si moría en ese momento podía evitar males mayores a muchas personas que le eran queridas. Ya no perseguirían a Miyagi o a Shinobu, su madre estaría a salvo. Sufriría, pero estaría a salvo.

Pero se debía la verdad a sí mismo, si iba a entregarse a la muerte así de simple de nada habría valido que Nowaki intentase salvarlo arrojando sobre sí toda la furia del clan Usami, la determinación de Miyagi habría sido en vano, todo por lo que había trabajado sería sepultado junto con él y olvidado luego.

No podía permitir algo así.

Reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo y recordó sus clases de defensa personal en la secundaria, algo de eso aún debe permanecer dentro de él después de tantos años, al fin y al cabo era el mejor de su clase.

Y como si una corriente eléctrica lo hubiese despertado con su mano izquierda golpeó la muñeca de su atacante mientras que con la derecha desviaba el arma arrancándola de su mano.

—Te envió Usami Akihiko ¿verdad? ¡Confiésalo!— Ordenó mientras le apuntaba.

— ¿Crees que con eso vas a pararme? Al contrario, estas divirtiéndome— dijo incitándolo. Hizo un movimiento lanzándose hacia su pecho sosteniendo una navaja entre sus manos. Hiroki logró esquivarlo a tiempo, sin embargo una cortada pequeña cruzaba diagonalmente su camisa.

Aunque tenía el arma entre sus manos, era incapaz de disparar, estaba totalmente renuente a la idea de matar a alguien, fuese quien fuese. Muchas veces Miyagi lo reprimió por eso, en una situación extrema podía disparar a partes no vitales, pero Hiroki sólo aplicó eso en un par de ocasiones y cómo último recurso.

Mino era una máquina sin miedo que se lanzaba al ataque sin medir consecuencias y eso lo asustaba, aun así se mantuvo defendiéndose lo más que pudo.

Tomó el arma con las dos manos y se preparó para disparar, la situación extrema se había presentado y tenía que inmovilizarlo como fuera, si le daba en una de las piernas podría recuperarse.

Pero si la velocidad de Nowaki cuando atacó a Mino fue increíble, aquel que siempre sonreía no se quedaba atrás. En un momento de duda se deslizó rápidamente hasta quedar junto a Hiroki.

—Muy lento— Comentó divertido al tiempo que dirigía su rodilla con fuerza hacía su estómago.

Sólo sintió como sus órganos se sacudieron antes de rodar por el piso soltando el arma, que salió disparada hacia unos arbustos.

Cuando intentó levantarse, otra patada en el estómago lo mantuvo en el suelo. Sintió como la boca se le llenaba de un líquido viscoso y espeso con sabor metálico.

—Pensé que ibas a poner una resistencia menos deprimente Kamijō, pero a lo mejor mi jefe tiene razón y sólo eres una rata de biblioteca.

Se agachó junto a él y lo tomó de los cabellos, levantando su rostro.

—Saludos de parte de Akihiko Usami— Susurró en su oído mientras Hiroki sentía el filo de una navaja en su cuello.

—Suéltalo— se oyó desde la espalda de Mino. El cañón de un revolver estaba apuntándolo a la cabeza.

La excelsa figura de Nowaki se erguía tras él amenazante. Aún con la poca oscuridad pudo jurar que su mirada estaba apagada y vacía, como la que le dirigió cuando le dijo que había sido enviado a eliminarlo.

—Suéltalo, Mino— Repitió la advertencia removiendo el seguro del arma. Mino soltó una risita y liberó a Hiroki.

—Sabía que vendrías rápido, pero no tan rápido. ¿Cuál es tu interés en este hombre?— Preguntó levantando las manos lentamente.

—Eso no te concierne. Ahora levántate.

Mino amagó por un par de segundos haciendo creer al pelinegro que se levantaría, pero se giró sobre sus talones y extendió la navaja hacia las piernas de su atacante. Nowaki soltó un disparo que sólo rozó sus cabellos al tiempo que lo esquivaba.

—A ver... Si eres tan valiente dispárame— Se levantó y extendió los brazos frente a él, ofreciéndole su pecho como blanco—. Demuéstrame y muéstrale a nuestro estimado fiscal que tan sangre fría puedes llegar a ser.

Hiroki no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Nowaki era un asesino, sí, pero él estaba luchando por una oportunidad, sus ojos mostraban sus ganas de cambiar, de redimirse.

_"si logro salvarte a ti... siento que me habré revindicado"_

— ¿Entonces? No me digas que has cambiado. ¡Dispárame! Sólo mira lo que le he hecho a tu amiguito— Siguió provocándolo mientras señalaba a Hiroki quien trataba a tientas de levantarse del suelo.

Nowaki logró verlo tambaleándose, una de sus manos protegía su estómago mientras con la otra se apoyaba del suelo intentando reincorporarse, tenía la boca ensangrentada y estaba jadeando.

Sintió como una rabia incontenible se apoderaba de él. Levantó el arma y apuntó hacia el corazón de Mino para no fallar. Los sentidos de Hiroki activaron sus alarmas. Iba a disparar.

— ¡No lo hagas!— Gritó a garganta viva. Si sus palabras podían ejercer alguna influencia sobre él, la usaría para que no disparase, para que no volviera a ser un mercenario, para que más muertes no se acumularan en su ya pesada conciencia—. Tú quieres cambiar ¿verdad? Ya no quieres ser un mercenario ¿Verdad? Entonces no hagas esto, no cedas a sus provocaciones. No dispares Nowaki.

Nowaki vacilaba entre la rabia de verlo en ese estado y el poder que ejercían sus palabras sobre él. Quería destruir a Mino, estaba harto de su sonrisita maquiavélica, de sus provocaciones, podría librarse de él de una vez por todas, su puntería era muy buena, no podía fallar. Apretó sus dientes y el arma entre sus manos, confundido.

Pero las palabras de Hiroki retumbaban en su mente, él quería cambiar de vida, dispararle a Mino era retroceder, significaba perder el camino andado… Lo peor era que perdería la poca fe que Hiroki había depositado en él… y la que tenía en sí mismo.

Lentamente bajo el arma para luego soltarla.

—No voy a matarte Mino— Susurró serenamente.

—Eres tan predecible... Y tan estúpido.

Corrió hacia él con la navaja empuñada, decidido a cortarle el cuello, pero Nowaki lo tomó del brazo girando su muñeca hacia afuera. Mino golpeó el brazo que lo sostenía con el dorso de su mano para separarlos, luego lanzó una patada directamente a su cara. Nowaki interpuso su antebrazo para bloquearlo.

Se miraron fijamente por unos cuantos segundos descifrando que haría el otro y como podían contrarrestar su próximo movimiento. Ambos respiraban agitadamente con los puños levantados dispuestos a defenderse.

Para Nowaki, esta pelea significaría la confirmación de su decisión, debía ser capaz de vencer a Mino, con quien había entrenado y convivido durante años. Si lograba superar esta primera prueba, no sólo ganaría confianza en sí mismo y en sus acciones... Convencería a Hiroki que estaba decidido a cambiar.

Mino lanzó un puño contra su rostro, del que afortunadamente pudo cubrirse rápidamente con la palma de la mano, sin embargo, otro más rápido dio de lleno en el pómulo, lanzándolo contra el suelo.

—Definitivamente eres estúpido— Decía Mino mientras se limpiaba los labios con el dorso de la mano— ¿Cambiar? ¿Redimirte? No seas absurdo.

—Quizás— contestó levantándose, luego salió en carrera con el puño levantado lleno de decisión— Pero, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estoy seguro de algo.

El puño de Nowaki impactó contra la mejilla de su oponente como un trueno. Mino frenó con sus talones apoyándose en las yemas de sus dedos para impulsarse de nuevo al ataque.

Esquivó unos cuantos puños agachándose y ladeándose, pero cuando intentó conectar otro golpe en su mandíbula, Mino lo sostuvo y golpeó su rostro con el codo haciéndolo retroceder.

Sentía como su nariz sangraba, pero no había tiempo para fijarse en las heridas, disparó otro puño hacia su cara, pero lo esquivó nuevamente.

—Debiste ver la cara de todos cuando el Sr. Usami dijo que habías abandonado al clan. Fue tan divertido— comentó Mino mientras lanzaba una patada a su estómago. Nowaki tomó su pie con ambas manos y lo giro para desviarlo.

—Sobre todo la de ese par. Fue un poema— agregó mientras volvía a intentar patearlo, pero esta vez a la cabeza. Apenas pudo defenderse cruzando los brazos entre el pie de Mino y su objetivo.

Nowaki sintió un poco de impotencia al escuchar como el otro se burlaba de la reacción de sus camaradas ante su huida, como si no fuese importante para él, como si no le hubiese dolido abandonarlos.

—Yo siempre supe que nos traicionarías. Que no eras de fiar…— Mino tomó un tubo de acero que tenía al alcance y comenzó a abanicarlo hacia él. Nowaki tuvo que cesar el ataque y pasar a la defensa.

>>Y Sin embargo…— decía cambiando la hasta ahora imperturbable sonrisa por un rostro severo que era aún más temible mientras recordaba como Asahina siempre le daba las mejores misiones, como lo alababa durante los entrenamientos, e incluso como Usami siempre se refería a él como el más capaz y confiable.

…Siempre fuiste el favorito— completó antes de asestarle un tubazo en el costado que lo hizo hincarse de dolor.

Lo pateó en el estómago haciéndolo caer con la frente hacia el cielo.

—No sabes la satisfacción que me dará entregarle tu cabeza al jefe— Musitó mientras elevaba el tubo sobre su cabeza para propinarle el golpe final.

Un sonido seco resonó en el silencio, seguido de la caída del tubo al suelo.

A pocos metros de ellos; Hiroki Kamijō sostenía el revolver con el que había disparado.


	4. La traición; se paga con muerte, Nowaki

Hiroki temblaba mientras el cañón del revolver despedía un hilo de humo blanco hacia el cielo. La reacción inmediata de Mino fue cubrirse la herida de la pierna que sangraba a borbotones con la mano.

—Hasta este gato asustado puede sacar las garras de vez en cuando —dijo divertido mientras caminaba hacia él cojeando.

Hiroki sólo apretó el arma con más fuerza y ordenó:

—Entrégate.

Mino levantó ambas manos y se acercó en son de paz. O eso creyó Hiroki.

Cuando estuvo más cerca de él, le hizo una zancada con su pierna buena tomándolo desprevenido. Hiroki dio un par de traspiés que el otro aprovechó para arrebatarle el arma y apuntarle.

—Se acabó el juego. —Sonrió mientras sus dedos se acercaron peligrosamente al gatillo.

Cómo hizo Nowaki para levantarse dado el estado en el que estaba posiblemente sería una de esas famosas descargas de adrenalina que sufre el cuerpo ante las situaciones de peligro, pero en cuanto Hiroki había visto lo inminente e inevitable de su muerte, el brazo libre de Mino estaba siendo atraído hacia el gigante para propinarle un codazo de lleno en todo el rostro.

Nowaki jadeó un par de veces con la mano en el estómago y los ojos nublados, quizá de dolor, quizá de rabia ante el peligro del castaño. El hecho fue que la voz que lo amenazó parecía provenir de alguien diferente en el cuerpo de Nowaki.

—Vuelves a intentar algo tan bajo... y te juro que te mato.

Y era en serio, Hiroki sintió la firmeza de su voz calarse en sus huesos haciéndolo temblar de pavor.

Mino se levantó con dificultad, no estaba preparado para ese retorno y menos para un ultimátum tan tajante. Jadeó respirando por la boca mientras su nariz sangraba casi tanto como su pierna, pero aún mantenía su sonrisa macabra, el conjunto de su aspecto con su expresión ofrecía un espectáculo tétrico a la vista.

—No voy a perder contra ti. Ya no más.

Y volvió a lanzarse al ataque. Para Mino, derrotar a Nowaki significaba más que cumplir la misión de Akihiko, significaba derribarlo de ese pedestal donde todos en el clan lo tenían, descubrirlo ante todos como el traidor que era, que todos se dieran cuenta que él tenía razón. Sobretodo Kaoru.

Él iba a tener que disculparse por colocar a Nowaki por encima de él todos estos años.

_"Nowaki es quien tiene mejor puntería en el clan Mino. Deberías aprender un poco más de él."_

_"No Mino, prefiero que Nowaki lleve a cabo este trabajo."_

_"Eres demasiado extravagante Mino. Eso no te hace fiable."_

Con el puño lleno de sangre y el rostro contraído de furia e impotencia se arrojó contra su adversario de años, contra su némesis, contra aquel que había sido puesto por encima de él para después traicionarlos.

Pero decenas de luces alumbraron su rostro mientras una cantidad igual o mayor de armas apuntaban a todas partes de él desde todos los ángulos.

— ¡Kanade Mino, estas arrestado por atentar contra el orden público e intento de homicidio! ¡Levanta las manos y entrégate pacífica y voluntariamente! —decretó la voz desde el parlante al tiempo que un número importante de policías, comandados por Yō Miyagi, apuntaban sin ceder un milímetro a aquel que siempre solía sonreír para ocultar un terrible resentimiento.

A Mino no le quedó más que frenar su carrera y obedecerles.

Se necesitaron alrededor de cuatro policías sólo para poder hacer que Mino se dejara esposar, y otros doce para guiarlo al departamento de policía donde estaría hasta que se iniciara el proceso en su contra.

Para no dar explicaciones innecesarias, Hiroki se rehusó totalmente a ir a un hospital, alegando que esos sitios sólo lo deprimían y exasperaban, y que si alguien si necesitaba atención médica con urgencia era Nowaki y no él. El más alto por su parte renegó hasta el cansancio de que sus heridas fueran graves y casi imploro que llevaran a Hiroki a un hospital porque él si había recibido la mayor parte de los daños.

Hartos de que cada uno abogara por el otro olvidándose de sí mismos sin dar lugar a negociaciones, Miyagi y Shinobu decidieron dejarlos estar. El más joven del grupo, afortunadamente, era casi un experto en primeros auxilios, así que trató las heridas superficiales y las que requirieran de atención inmediata con la esperanza de que ambos hombres dejaran de portarse como niños y fueran a que los trataran como era debido.

—Ya está, pero de verdad creo que debe ir a un hospital —le dijo diligente a Nowaki mientras arrojaba en una bolsa una bola de algodón llena de sangre de su nariz—. Recibir un golpe con un tubo pudo causarle una hemorragia estomacal por lo mínimo.

—Yo estoy bien, por favor lleven a Hiro —solicitó como por centésima vez—. De verdad esto no es nada.

Se llevó la mano al costado y retrajo un poco el rostro.

— ¡Idiota! —exclamó Hiroki indicando el fin de su, de por sí limitada, paciencia—. Recibiste un golpe con un tubo de acero y ¿dices que no es nada? ¡Si quieres vivir lo suficiente para salir de esta debes cuidar de tu salud!

Los otros tres lo miraron pasmados. ¿Acaso estaba... preocupado?

— ¡Kamijō! —exclamó Miyagi conmovido mientras lo abrazaba jugueteando—. Nuestro pequeño y orgulloso demonio está preocupado.

Ante tal afirmación ni siquiera Shinobu pudo sentir celos de él. Sintió compasión del par al que curaba, debieron pasar por mucho estrés y ahora por fin podían relajarse un poco.

Hiroki se enrojeció como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo se hubiese concentrado en su cara.

— ¡Claro que no! Es solo que... él tiene que asumir su responsabilidad con todo esto. Morirse sería tomar la salida sencilla —exclamó intentando salir del aprieto.

— ¡Que tierno eres Kamijō! ¡Estás preocupado! ¡Preocúpate por mí también! —vociferaba Miyagi mientras intentaba mimarlo.

— ¡Aléjese de mí! ¡Déjeme! —exigía Hiroki tratando de quitárselo de encima.

Después del gesto de preocupación de Hiroki, Nowaki accedió ir al hospital siempre y cuando Hiroki fuera también a tratar sus lesiones. El castaño aceptó a regañadientes y fueron al pequeño dispensario de la policía puesto que deseaban evitar a toda costa que alguien hiciera demasiadas preguntas sobre quién era Nowaki.

Dos costillas rotas, una dislocación del hombro derecho y el tabique fracturado para Nowaki; mientras que Hiroki, contra todo pronóstico, sólo tenía algunas contusiones, pero nada que requiriera hospitalización. Las únicas indicaciones fueron descanso y tratamiento para las lesiones superficiales de su estómago a causa de las patadas de Mino.

Miyagi sugirió que fueran directamente a la casa de sus padres en Shibuya en vez de regresar al destruido departamento de Hiroki, también les prometió que trataría de obviar la presencia de Nowaki en la escena al momento de que se levantaran los reportes para que no lo llamaran a declarar, de esa forma no llamaría la atención y nadie comenzaría a investigar.

—De todas maneras no conseguirían nada si investigaran quién soy —comentaba Nowaki con un tono casual mientras iban en el auto a Shibuya—. El Sr. Usami se encargó de que ninguno de nosotros estuviera registrado en ningún lado.

—Eso quiere decir que... —musitó Hiroki deduciendo que quería decir.

—Sí, para fines de la sociedad, no existimos.

Hiroki sintió un enorme peso en el alma, quizá para Nowaki no era importante, pero era una persona sin apellido, cuya existencia fue borrada de la sociedad, un fantasma sin nombre.

Una persona que cuando muriera nadie iría a llorar o tendría en un altar familiar, era nadie.

Sintió como un pequeño nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Una vez llegaron al departamento de los padres de Miyagi, éste les entregó las llaves y les mostró donde podrían dormir e incluso las tiendas de conveniencia que estaban cerca, a donde podían ir sin que nadie descubriera donde estaban.

—Debes andarte con pies de plomo ahora Kamijō —le aconsejó con tono paternal—. Lo que viviste hoy es sólo el principio.

Hiroki asintió con la cabeza y los despidió una vez los ayudaron a instalarse. Nowaki insistía en ayudarlo, e incluso en hacerle algo de comer o un té para los nervios. Tenía el brazo derecho totalmente inmovilizado y aun así insistía en cuidarlo.

—Deberías tratar de dormir —le dijo mientras ambos estaban en la sala cuando se quedaron solos. Ya los primeros rayos de sol se apoderaban del cielo, habían logrado pasar del día... eso ya era una victoria.

—No podría aunque quisiera —replicó Hiroki—. Tú sí deberías dormir algo. Creo que por estar cuidándome no...

—Mi deber es cuidarte Hiro. Yo estaré bien.

— ¿Acaso eres tonto? Si no duermes, te enfermarás y, ¿a quién puedes ayudar así? No abuses de tu cuerpo.

—El Sr. Miyagi tiene razón. Eres tierno cuando te preocupas.

Hiroki se sonrojó hasta más no poder.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir tal cosa? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo? ¡Conoce tu lugar, mocoso! —vociferaba mientras le lanzaba los cojines del sofá como le era costumbre cuando se enojaba, arrojar lo que encontrara a la mano.

Escuchó una risa discreta seguida de un par de quejiditos. Cuando miró a su interlocutor veía que éste era el que reía quedamente, pero con los ojos brillantes y vivos. Hiroki sintió como una calidez que jamás había sentido se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Aquel sentimiento era tan sereno que nada más imaginarse que estuvieron tan cerca de no vivirlo podía conmoverlo hasta las lágrimas.

— ¿Nowaki? —preguntó casi alarmado. El alma le volvió al cuerpo una vez escuchó la respiración acompasada del gigante al quedarse profundamente dormido en el sofá.

* * *

 

Más de uno quedó en el sitio cuando vieron a Hiroki presentarse en la oficina. No porque los rumores de lo que había pasado la noche anterior ya estuvieran corriendo como la pólvora entre los trabajadores y demás fiscales del tribunal; sino porque nadie contaba con que se aparecería después de aquello.

Miyagi y Shinobu lo esperaban en la oficina, pues ahora tenían un asunto más importante que lidiar con rumores entre manos.

— ¿Que haremos para que colabore? —preguntó Miyagi. Si Mino decidía colaborar con la justicia delatando a Akihiko Usami tendrían al menos un testigo clave y una causa para aprehenderlo, pero una cosa era imaginarse el escenario y la otra comenzar a llevarlo a los hechos.

—Él no va a colaborar, al contrario. Quería matar a Nowaki porque los traicionó —contestó Hiroki con preocupación, con un testimonio de Mino en la cárcel podría reabrir alguno de los casos que habían sido engavetados, como el de su padre.

—Es preciso convencerlo de que nos ayude, podemos ofrecerle protección, reducción de la pena, un juicio mucho más rápido, un proceso discreto lejos de la prensa.

—Lo último no vas a poder cumplírselo Miyagi, todo lo que involucre a Usami traerá miles de periodistas aquí —refunfuñó Shinobu removiendo viejos rencores. Él sabía de primera mano que cualquier escándalo que intentara manchar a la Corporación Usami generaba mucho centimetraje en la prensa, lo sabía de primera mano porque lo vivió...

Shinobu llevaba el caso de la desaparición de Ritsu Onodera antes de que lo cerraran por falta de pruebas.

Fue su primer gran fracaso y su primer choque con la obstrucción de la justicia. Pero también le dio la oportunidad de acercarse a Miyagi como algo más que amigos, así que no era tan malo, sin embargo, Shinobu aún tenía la esperanza de que con estos nuevos acontecimientos pudiera retirar la espina de su corazón con respecto a ese primer tropiezo.

—Lo importante es conseguir algo que lo motive a colaborar con nosotros —dijo Miyagi—. A todas estas... ¿cómo esta... tu amigo? —cambió el tema preguntando en un tono de extraña complicidad.

—No es mi amigo. Es una persona con la que tengo que convivir por circunstancias extraordinarias —respondió Hiroki, soberbio.

— Ha salvado tu vida dos veces... ¿y no lo consideras tu amigo? Eso es cruel, Kamijō —le comentó Miyagi mientras encendía un cigarrillo que inmediatamente apagó ante la mirada severa de Shinobu.

Aquella frase puso a Hiroki a pensar por unos instantes qué era Nowaki para él. ¿Un verdugo en busca de expiación? ¿Un aliado? ¿Un amigo? Aquellas preguntas en su mente lo pusieron ansioso, pero la que más lo atormentó fue el recordar cómo se sintió al verlo dormir, al escucharlo reír quedamente, su mirada melancólica cuando le abrió su corazón.

_"Te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario"_

Definitivamente aquel chico era extraño, era demasiado directo, demasiado indiferente al muro que Hiroki había construido tan esmeradamente a su alrededor, simplemente lo traspasaba con aquellas frases, lo leía como a un libro.

— ¡Sr. Kamijō! —gritó finalmente Shinobu sacándolo de su ensoñación.

—Ah, sí dime que pasa —contestó desorientado.

—Quieren que vaya a interrogar a Mino —respondió pasmado con la mano en el teléfono aun. Miyagi frunció el ceño.

— ¿Pero qué demonios están pensando? ¿No saben el estado en el que está? —exclamó histérico. Eso tenía que ser alguna clase de broma.

—Sí, pero que él debe llevar este caso puesto que tú y yo estamos descartados porque no seríamos objetivos puesto que somos compañeros.

— ¡¿Que tú y yo que?! ¿Y él sí? ¡Él es la víctima por amor a todo lo sagrado!

—No me grites, Miyagi. Yo también estoy enojado —le reprochó.

—Yo lo haré, Miyagi —le dijo Hiroki extrañamente sereno, en el fondo él quería preguntarle un par de cosas a Mino y si pedían que lo interrogara otro fiscal que no fuera de su departamento empezarían a investigar en cuanto Mino nombrase a Nowaki—. Estaré bien, ustedes mantengan la calma.

—Kamijō —le dijo Miyagi en un tono muy serio, que casi nunca usaba con él—, ten mucho cuidado.

Hiroki asintió con la cabeza y salió de la oficina.

* * *

 

Akihiko Usami había amanecido de pésimo humor aquella mañana, y no era para menos. El escándalo que Mino había causado era el titular más grande y más cubierto por cada primera plana de cada diario de Tokio. Y una cosa era obvia, el riesgo de que a Mino se le fuera la lengua era pequeño, pero existía. Y si alguien odiaba esa pequeña posibilidad, era él.

— ¡Es que es un imbécil! —espetó furioso mientras estrellaba el diario contra la mesa ante la mirada de su secretario y abogado que simplemente no sabían dónde meterse.

—Señor... —alcanzó a susurrar Kaoru en una voz casi apagada, como intentando amainar su furia.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué lo mandaste a él?

—Era el único que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerlo anoche. Lo siento... de verdad no pensé que las cosas terminarían así.

— ¿Qué riesgo corremos, Aikawa? —preguntó a la mujer parada junto a Kaoru que temblaba cual hoja al viento.

—Si habla, mucho. Aunque todos los registros de Mino fueron eliminados y eso retrasaría el proceso algún tiempo... también está el factor de que si él decide hablar también ya serían dos... y eso agrava las cosas para usted —contestó luego de aclararse la garganta para que no le temblara la voz.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y no lo han encontrado?

—Seguimos sin saber dónde está, señor —respondió Kaoru sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Akihiko tomó un par de profundos respiros antes de volver a su usual tono de voz.

—Salgamos de Mino por el momento. Después nos ocuparemos de él. Asahina... Llámala.

Kaoru dejo ir un pequeño soplido de exasperación.

—Sí, señor —reverenció antes de retirarse.

—Tú cúbrenos como puedas Aikawa. Ninguna relación debe existir entre ellos y nosotros. Hazlos quedar como locos si es necesario, que nadie les crea nada si hablan. ¿Está claro?

—Entendido, Sr. Usami —indicó Aikawa dando una larga reverencia antes de irse también.

—Veamos cuanto tiempo dura tu pantomima de gran detective, Kamijō —susurró Akihiko por lo bajo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

* * *

 

Cuando Hiroki llegó al pequeño cuarto dónde interrogaría a Mino sintió como lentamente el coraje que llevaba desde el tribunal desaparecía para cederle paso a una combinación de rabia y miedo. Rabia porque aquél hombre frente a él estuvo a punto de herir a muchos inocentes buscándolo, sólo por diversión; y miedo porque ese era el principal motor de Mino, él no mataba por algún motivo en específico más allá de la diversión. Y ese tipo de personas eran muy difíciles de intimidar, eran personas sin miedo, sin arrepentimientos.

—Viniste a visitarme, Kamijō... ¿Me extrañaste? —le dijo sonriente en cuanto lo vio cruzar la puerta de la oficina. El aspecto del hombre era doloroso de mirar; tenía la mitad del rostro vendado, incluyendo la nariz y la mandíbula, su pierna estaba vendada también a la altura del muslo y tenía un ojo amoratado y la boca rota en una de sus comisuras. Y sin embargo aquello parecía no perturbarle, se mostraba insolentemente sonriente como siempre.

— ¿Dónde está tu abogado? —preguntó sin dar lugar a trivialidades.

—No tengo. Renuncié a mi defensa —asumió en una posición autosuficiente—. Yo seré mi propio abogado.

— ¿Eres abogado?

Mino soltó una carcajada.

—Eres una persona divertida, Kamijō, te muestras soberbio y orgulloso y aun así eres ingenuo. Que adorable.

Hiroki apretó sus puños para no lanzarse sobre él.

— ¿Cómo esta... tú sabes? —susurró acercándose a Hiroki utilizando un irritante tono de secreteo.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —refutó Hiroki casi inmediatamente. ¿Acaso estaba protegiéndolo?

—Eres divertido, Kamijō, en verdad lo eres. —Mino parecía entretenido con todo aquello. Hiroki sólo se enfurecía. — ¿Sabes? Él era el más sigiloso de todos nosotros. Te distraías un momento y ¡pum! estabas muerto.

Hiroki tragó con fuerza. Se repitió mentalmente que Mino sólo estaba manipulando, estaba desviando el tema.

—Vinimos fue a hablar de ti. ¿Quién te envió? —trató de retomar el control del interrogatorio, no obstante, sus manos temblaban sobre sus rodillas.

—Te ves bien asumiendo ese rol de policía malo y severo.

— ¡¿Crees que esto es un juego?! ¿Sabes cuántas vidas pusiste en peligro anoche? ¡Dime quién te envió y por qué! —terminó de explotar. Aquel maniático sólo estaba jugando con él.

Mino apoyó sus brazos en la mesa acercándose a Hiroki.

— ¿Crees que voy a colaborar, Kamijō? —dijo en tono muy serio—. ¿Por qué no tienes aquí sentado al asesino con el que andas? Él es quizás igual o peor que yo.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con él.

Mino golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano y empezó a reír.

—Tú también caíste. Sí, él es de ese tipo de gente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— De ese tipo de gente que causa que todos quieran protegerlo y cubrirlo, todos lo adoran, a todos les parece noble y gentil, pero es una bestia dormida... Sólo yo puedo verlo.

— ¿Por qué lo odias tanto? —preguntó intrigado.

—Ahora asumes que yo lo odio. Eres igual que todos, Kamijō, pensé que eras interesante, pero estoy decepcionado ahora... Vete.

Hiroki terminó de perder los estribos.

— ¿Acaso eso importa? ¿Importa si te divierto o te decepciono? Podíamos haber negociado, pude haberte ayudado, pudiste redimirte en algo...

— ¿Tú crees que yo quiero redimirme? —soltó con una risa irónica—. No me pongas en el mismo saco que ese idiota.

Hiroki se levantó para irse. Le costaba controlar sus emociones y así no podía interrogarlo como era debido.

—No te enamores, Kamijō... Muy poco te durará el idilio si lo haces —le dijo enlazando las manos en su nuca. Hiroki se volvió hacia él en el acto.

— ¿Qué demonios...?

—Sólo existe una ley en el clan. La traición, se paga con muerte —dijo aquello en un tono serio, mirando fijamente a Hiroki.


	5. Nuestro Sucio Secreto

Cuando Hiroki regresó a la oficina su semblante era terrible.

— ¿Nada? —preguntó Miyagi cuando vio su decaimiento.

Hiroki negó con la cabeza.

—Tuve que salir, estaba a punto de perder el control —dijo decepcionado de sí. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, habría mantenido su compostura serena y firme y habría logrado terminar el interrogatorio sin mayores contratiempos, pero cada frase que Mino le había dicho lo descolocó, lo arrinconaba hacia la duda, hacia la desconfianza.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no conocía a Nowaki del todo sintió una profunda desazón.

— ¿Habló del chico?—preguntó Shinobu. Habían pactado no mencionar su nombre en la oficina. Fuera de ellos tres, cualquiera que lo escuchara era un espía o alguien que podía investigar.

—Sí. Sólo hablo de él—contestó Hiroki dejando en evidencia su frustración.

— ¿Eso es lo que te tiene así? —inquirió Miyagi.

—Un poco, no lo conocemos, no sabemos quién es ¿Por qué no se entrega? ¿Por qué no nos dice lo que sabe?

—Porque en el momento en que ponga un pie en la cárcel me matarán y porque ponerlos a todos en evidencia implica que más gente morirá.

Las palabras de Nowaki golpearon la espalda de Hiroki como piedras cuando lo escuchó tras él. Lo hicieron reflexionar en que si quería saber esas respuestas sólo debía haber hecho las preguntas.

—Tu... ¿Q-Que haces aquí? —demandó nervioso. Alguien puede verte y comenzar a preguntar...

—Ya les dije que si alguien intenta averiguar quién soy, no hallarán nada.

—Estás herido, no deberías salir —dijo Miyagi.

—Vine a decirles que deben cuidar a Mino mientras esté allí adentro. Lo que pasó está en todos los periódicos y no tardarán en eliminarlo para que no hable.

—No te entiendo. Si sabes todas esas cosas, si conoces todos los movimientos que hará, ¿por qué no simplemente declaras y ya?

Hiroki estaba al límite de lo que sus nervios podían soportar. Su lógica no aceptaba la obstinación de Nowaki de no declarar, con su testimonio daría algo por dónde empezar, si Mino no quería hablar, él podía hacerlo.

—Eso implicaría entregarme y dejarte solo. No haré eso.

— ¿Por qué eres tan obstinado? ¡Tú no estás en posición de hacer lo que te plazca cuando tú...!

No pudo controlar la última frase, cuando se percató del calibre de lo que diría ya había salido de sus labios.

—Soy un asesino. Eso quieres decir ¿verdad? —lo miró a los ojos. Hiroki descubrió un nuevo sentimiento en ellos. Dolor.

—Bueno, creo que esto está saliéndose de control —trató de mediar Miyagi entre los dos—. Tenemos que pensar con cabeza fría, si no nos tendrán en sus manos. Tú no deberías estar aquí, es por tu propio bien y el de todos. Estás poniéndote y poniéndonos en evidencia.

Nowaki dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Sólo vine a decirles eso. Ya me voy.

Le dirigió una mirada llena de tristeza a Hiroki antes de salir de la oficina. Hiroki pudo sentir como su pecho se contrajo.

—Eso que sientes, se llama culpa Kamijō —le dijo Miyagi mientras palmeaba su hombro. Hiroki sólo podía mirar hacía la puerta debatiéndose entre el orgullo de quedarse y las ganas de seguirlo para disculparse.

Ganó su orgullo, como siempre.

* * *

 

—Sr. Isaka ¡Que hermoso es! —clamó una de las secretarias maravillada ante el enorme ramo de flores rosadas que adornaban el escritorio y perfumaban la oficina.

—Sí, es un bonito ramo —respondió con la mirada ilusionada el hombre a quien fue destinado tan elegante y romántico presente; Ryuichiro Isaka.

— ¿Y quién se lo dio? —preguntó interesada la emocionada secretaria.

—Yo, por supuesto —respondió una mujer mientras entraba a la oficina con caminar elegante y distinguido. Tenía una hermosa cabellera rojiza rizada que resaltaba su tez blanca como la luna y sus ojos verdes eran vivos y despiertos. Se acercó hasta Ryuichiro y lo abrazó cariñosamente por la espalda. —¿Quien más le enviaría ese precioso regalo a mi querido esposo si no soy yo?

—Tiene usted toda la razón Sra. Fujikawa. Ustedes hacen una pareja maravillosa ¡Que romántico! Ya quisiera yo que mi esposo fuera así.

La mujer que abrazaba a Ryuichiro rio discretamente.

— ¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento, Nimemori? Hay algo que quiero conversar con Yui. —dijo Ryuichiro con una amplia sonrisa.

—Claro que sí, Sr. Isaka. Si necesita algo, llámeme. —Reverenció antes de salir de la oficina dejándolos solos. La sonrisa de la pareja despareció de sus rostros.

—Ya quisiera yo que mi esposo fuera así. —dijo Yui en tono de burla mientras se separaba de Ryuichiro.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó en tono despectivo, como quien habla con alguien que es indeseado.

— ¿Ahora no se me permite visitar a mi querido esposo? —replicó con ironía mientras acariciaba algunas de las rosas en el ramo—. ¿Qué sería de ti sin mi Ryuichiro? ¿Cómo explicarías esto?

—Sería alguien mucho más feliz, créeme.

—Las envió él, ¿verdad? ¿Quién diría que tendría ese lado tan romántico? ¿Con qué motivo las envió? ¿Aniversario? ¿Es tu cumpleaños? ¿O sólo las envió para animarte dado lo imposible de su amor? —preguntaba Yui con sarcasmo.

— ¡Ya basta, Yui! —ordenó con los dientes apretados.

—No, Ryuichiro, no me voy a detener. Voy a recordarte cada día mientras dure esta farsa cuan infeliz y despreciable eres. Y cuan bajo son los dos al revolcarse en mi cara como si yo no fuera nadie.

Ryuichiro perdió la paciencia al fin.

—No te permito...

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué es lo que no me permites? Te recuerdo que tú, tu adorado amante y yo estamos en la misma cuerda. Y soy capaz de cortarla si me place, Ryuichiro. No me retes.

—Este matrimonio es una farsa y tú eres una mujer venenosa y ruin.

—Cierto. Es una pantomima para ocultar que el importante político, Ryuichiro Isaka, es gay y se acuesta con el secretario del asesino del que recibe dinero para mantener su campaña. Tú tienes más que perder que yo.

Todos los días era lo mismo, si no era en la oficina, era en cuanto llegaba a la casa o en medio de la cena o cuando estaba a punto de salir sin dar explicaciones.

La misma discusión, con el mismo argumento, el mismo libreto con los mismos insultos e improperios.

A Ryuichiro Isaka su secreto le costaba muy caro.

Se tumbó en la silla del escritorio ante la mirada llena de desprecio de "su mujer". Le daría el gusto de ganar esta vez con tal de no escucharla más, de que no lo atormentara más recordándole su miseria.

Yui sonrió complacida, había ganado una vez más. Si ella se hundiría en un mar de infelicidad, no lo haría sola, arrastraría a quien pudiera consigo.

Era lo más que podía hacer.

—Me imagino que sabes lo que pasó —dijo sentándose frente a él dejando la disputa a un lado de momento.

—Sí, está en todas partes. ¿Qué hará Akihiko?

—Deshacerse de él, claro está.

—Y si estás diciéndome esto es porque...

Yui asintió con media sonrisa en su rostro. Ryuichiro sostenía su cabeza con las yemas de sus dedos.

Es dicho en la cultura popular que las mentiras son como una bola de nieve que crece a medida que cuentas una para cubrir la otra hasta que se transforma en una avalancha que te aplasta.

Había dicho tantas mentiras y labrado tantos secretos en torno a sí mismo que, no una, sino cientos de avalanchas lo habían arrastrado a su merced.

Y todo por aceptar los favores de Akihiko Usami pensando que no pasaría nada, que nadie lo descubriría. ¡Qué errado estaba!

—Una mano lava a la otra Ryuichiro. Sabes lo que pasará en el momento que decidas echarte hacia atrás —le dijo Usami una vez cuando intentó retirarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que la maraña de mentiras lo siguiera envolviendo.

Y ahora ocupaba un cargo importante dentro de la carrera política nacional, siendo no más que un peón bajo el control de Akihiko Usami.

—Está bien. Haz lo que tengas que hacer —resopló rendido, no había más que ceder. Por el bien de quien más quería.

Yui se levantó y caminó hacía la puerta.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con él? ¿Ya saben dónde está?—preguntó Ryuichiro. El rostro de Yui se ensombreció.

—No —respondió con pena y salió de la oficina.

Hiroki llegó al departamento después de decidir que intentaría negociar con Mino de nuevo al día siguiente, cuando estuviera más calmado y pudiera canalizar sus emociones con más frialdad para no dejarse manipular por él. Encontró a Nowaki leyendo en la sala uno de los primeros libros que Miyagi le había prestado cuando empezó a trabajar con él. Eso podía ser un buen punto de partida para iniciar una conversación, puesto que a juzgar por la forma en que lo miró antes de salir de la oficina las cosas no andaban del todo bien.

— ¿Maquiavelo? Es un buen libro, pero una selección curiosa —le dijo en el tono más casual que pudo elaborar, esperando que no estuviera resentido por la forma en la que lo había tratado más temprano.

— ¡Bienvenido, Hiro! —saludó cerrando el libro y apoyándolo en sus piernas—. Sólo lo encontré en la biblioteca y pensé que leyéndolo podría entender un poco más tu mundo y como funciona.

Hiroki se sorprendió ante el empeño del otro por entenderlo, por comprender su mente.

— ¿Por qué te interesas tanto en saber de mí?

— ¿No es natural saber cómo piensa la persona que te gusta?

Hiroki intentó no sonrojarse ante la directa forma en la que le hablaba. Era como un niño enorme, testarudo y sincero hasta lo insoportable. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas así?

—Acerca de lo de hace un rato yo...

—Si querías saber todas esas cosas, las hubieras preguntado. Yo no quiero que desconfíes de mí. He sido una terrible persona, lo admito, pero... ya no quiero serlo más.

—Pero es que me es difícil comprenderte, todas las cosas que has hecho desde hace dos días que nos conocimos y la forma en la que Mino te describió son tan opuestas. Es como si se refiriera a dos personas completamente diferentes.

—Entonces permíteme demostrarte quien soy en verdad. Deja que mis acciones hablen por mí y forja tu opinión basándote en lo que veas. No en lo que diga Mino o incluso en lo que diga yo. Si estoy aquí, si he hecho todo lo que he hecho es porque ya no quiero más esto, ya no quiero ser el asesino que te describieron, quiero ser alguien más. —Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y lo miró fijamente a los ojos marrones como la madera. —Dame esa oportunidad.

Maldijo la forma tan esperanzadora y dulce que tenía de hablar.

—Dime por qué no dices el nombre de tus compañeros entonces —inquirió dubitativo soltándose del agarre.

—Hiro, si hago eso los matarán a todos o los desaparecerán. No quiero eso. Esta decisión la tomé yo sólo. Si arrastro a los demás seré peor de lo que ya he sido. ¿Quieres arrestarme? Hazlo. Pero una vez me asegure que no corres más peligro. En ese momento, tú mismo ponme un par de esposas y júzgame por lo que he hecho, pero déjame protegerte hasta entonces.

Había un aire de súplica en su voz y su mirada, cuando Hiroki viera las cosas racionalmente, iba a jurar que en ese momento se volvió totalmente loco.

—Bien, has lo que quieras —contestó cediendo ante el pelinegro y su mirada que lo traspasaba como una flecha.

—Gracias. —Sonrió ampliamente. En verdad era un niño grande.

* * *

 

Ryuichiro estaba frente a la ventana cristalina de la lujosa habitación donde se encontraba mirando hacia la ciudad llena de luces brillantes. Así era siempre, lujosas habitaciones de hoteles cinco estrellas, en lugares discretos donde nadie los viera o reconociera.

Tomó un sorbo de su copa mientras esperaba. Miles de cosas daban vueltas en su cabeza, cientos de dudas y miedos, pero todas desaparecían cuando escuchaba sus pasos después de cerrar la puerta.

—Ryuichiro. —La voz serena de Kaoru le daba paz por unos instantes, esos momentos efímeros que podía pasar a su lado.

—Llegas tarde —reprochó colocando la copa en la mesa junto a la ventana.

— ¿Has estado bebiendo?

—Sólo un poco.

—Esto no parece un poco —reclamó Kaoru levantando la botella casi vacía del cubo con hielo—. ¿Por qué haces esto?

— ¡Porque tengo miedo! ¿Está bien? ¡Porque Mino está en la cárcel y no sabes donde esta Nowaki! ¡Y Akihiko cada día me ahoga más con sus exigencias! ¡Y Yui está volviéndome loco! ¡El mundo en el que vivo se desmorona conmigo en su centro! y yo...

Kaoru lo estrechó entre sus brazos para que se calmara.

— ¿Cómo fui a meterme en todo esto? —musitó casi a punto de llorar, cuando estaba bebido se mostraba más frágil e indefenso ante Kaoru.

—Te estás preocupando demasiado. Del asunto de Mino ya se encargó el Sr. Usami, Nowaki aparecerá en cualquier momento y con respecto al Sr. Usami y a Yui... sólo tienes que pensar con cabeza fría, con atormentarte así no estás logrando nada.

—Tengo miedo de que te hagan algo.

—No me harán nada Ryuichiro. No te tortures más. Deja que yo me preocupe por ti —susurró levantando su barbilla con sus dedos mientras se acercaba a su rostro para depositarle un suave beso en los labios.

—G-Gracias por las flores —dijo en un hilo de voz. Kaoru tenía la habilidad de desaparecer todas sus angustias como si de pequeñeces se tratase. Así era desde que lo había conocido, procurando siempre su bienestar, sobre todas las cosas.

—Tal día como hoy hace seis años me dijiste que me querías. ¿Lo recuerdas? —musitó seductivamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Sí —contestó sonrojado mientras sus manos se enlazaban en su nuca.

—Desde entonces, no, desde mucho antes no hay lugar en mi corazón para nadie más.

Se acercó y lo besó de nuevo suave y profundamente mientras lo guiaba hacia la cama. Los dulces besos de Kaoru eran más embriagantes y deliciosos que la champaña o el vino más finos; tenían el poder de hacerlo sentirse mareado, de desvanecer su fuerza.

A medida que el beso fue haciéndose más intenso la ropa comenzó a estorbarles. Los tersos labios de Kaoru se deslizaban por su cuello dejando un rastro de calor y deseo. Las manos de Ryuichiro se aferraban a su cabello y a su espalda, siempre era así. Siempre hacían el amor como si fuera la última vez que se volverían a ver.

—Kaoru —gemía en su oído—, prométeme que no me dejarás.

—Jamás —le aseguró mirándolo con sus profundos ojos café.

Sin Kaoru cerca, quizá Ryuichiro había cedido ante sus miedos hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

 

Unos pasos retumbaron en la oscuridad de aquél pasillo que daba hacia las diminutas celdas del departamento de policía donde se encontraba Mino recluido hasta que comenzara su juicio. Había avanzado la noche y ya todos se habían ido.

Mino esbozó una media sonrisa en cuanto sintió los pasos aproximarse hacía su celda.

—Habían tardado mucho en reaccionar —dijo sin apartar la vista de la pared—. Comencé a creer que el Sr. Usami se estaba ablandando.

—El Sr. Usami no admite escándalos Mino. Lo sabías y aun así armaste uno que salió en todos los diarios —le reprendió el misterioso visitante.

—Lamento no ser una ama de casa sumisa y obediente como tú... Yui.

La mujer chasqueó los labios.

— ¿Cómo pudiste fallar así? Sólo tenías que matarlo.

—Si supieras con quien se ha aliado, créeme que te habrías orinado encima.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién está protegiendo al fiscalito? —preguntó Yui con una sonrisita irónica.

—Tu querido hermano mayor —le respondió Mino. La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Yui y su expresión se tornó lánguida.

—Tienes que estar jodiéndome.

—En lo absoluto, querida —se levantó por fin y se acercó a ella. Sólo los separaban los gruesos barrotes de la celda—. Tu adorado Nowaki es ahora el guardaespaldas personal de Hiroki Kamijō.

Yui sintió como comenzaba a faltarle el aire, comenzó a temblar y a sudar frío.

—Mentira, tiene que ser mentira. Él no...

— ¿Los traicionaría? Si ya los había abandonado, Yui. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que volviera y se disculpara? No seas ilusa.

— ¡Cállate! —espetó histérica.

—Yo lo veía venir, pero tú... siempre confiaste en él. Qué pena Yui, tienes que ser más selectiva —le dijo en tono burlón.

Yui sacó las llaves de la celda de su abrigo y abrió la reja fúrica.

— ¿Que les dijiste? —le preguntó desde muy cerca. Apuntando con una jeringa a la garganta de Mino.

—Vas a matarme de todas maneras ¿cuál es el teatro?

—Puedo hacer tu muerte rápida o puedo hacerla lenta y dolorosa, Mino. ¿Cuál escoges?

Su semblante era escalofriante. Sus ojos verdes miraban a Mino llenos de rabia mientras sus labios rojos como las fresas estaban tensos.

—No les dije nada, si eso quieres saber —le contestó sin perder la compostura.

— ¿Dónde están?

—Eso si no lo sé. Los llevaron a otro sitio después de que me arrestaron.

Yui se incorporó y preparó la jeringa.

—Conoces las reglas, ¿cierto, Mino? —le interrogó mientras se ajustaba los guantes. Aunque intentara poner resistencia le era imposible, estaba muy herido y Yui, a pesar de ser mujer, era muy hábil.

Mino cambió la sonrisa de su rostro por un semblante serio. Como el que había colocado cuando le habló a Hiroki.

—Algún día se desharán de ti de la misma forma que tú lo haces conmigo —le dijo con un dejo de amenaza en su voz.

—No, Mino. A diferencia de ti... yo siempre le seré útil al Sr. Usami —susurró aquella última frase en su oído mientras vaciaba el contenido de la jeringa en su cuello.

—Nos veremos en el infierno —afirmó mientras batallaba por respirar.

—Adiós, Mino —le despidió mientras salía de la celda internándose de nuevo en la oscuridad.

* * *

 

— ¿Puedo saber qué rayos intentas hacer? —demandó Hiroki cuando vio a Nowaki en la cocina.

—El desayuno —afirmó como si fuera una respuesta obvia.

—Estás herido, debes guardar reposo, ¿por qué persistes en...?

El teléfono interrumpió su ameno debate matutino.

—Kamijō, soy yo.

—Miyagi. Estoy a punto de ir al departamento a ver si hoy...

—No vengas, Kamijō. Ya no hace falta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mino fue encontrado muerto esta mañana —dijo sombría la voz de Miyagi en la bocina.


	6. Los peones no fueron diseñados para oponerse al rey

Hiroki palideció como un papel.

― ¿Cuando? ¿Cómo? ―preguntó tratando de sostenerse sobre sus pies.

―Los forenses estiman que fue anoche. Un paro cardiaco, dicen, pero yo no me lo creo ―le informó Miyagi por el auricular, luego agregó en voz baja―: Kamijou, ese chico tenía razón. Si se entrega, lo matan.

Apoyó  la frente en la palma de su mano. Una vez más estaba como al principio.

― ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó sentándose en el sofá. Posiblemente sus piernas no darían para más.

―Por el momento, y aunque no te guste, hay que ocultar al muchacho. Tienes que admitir que es tu carta del triunfo y si la juegas ahora le pasará lo mismo que a Tōdō y a éste.

Exhaló un profundo suspiro de exasperación; no se trataba de que él no quisiera cuidar de Nowaki, sino que alargar este asunto significaba darle más y más tiempo a Usami de prepararse, o peor, de huir del país y no responder por sus fechorías.

Pero tan solo con pensar que Nowaki podía sufrir el mismo destino de Mino y Tōdō sentía una punzada en el pecho. Y si lo pensaba más detenidamente, Nowaki era quien lo había protegido cuando Mino los atacó, así que él no necesitaba que lo protegieran de ninguno de los asesinos de Akihiko...

Si su actitud tan temeraria con respecto a protegerlo continuaba, de quien había que protegerlo, era de sí mismo.

Cerró el teléfono cuando finalizó la llamada.

― ¿Pasó algo? ―preguntó Nowaki casi inocentemente. Llevaba puesto un delantal, una franela fresca y pantalones de deporte, a pesar de la fajilla para las fracturas en sus costillas y el vendaje que había en su nariz, por un momento muy breve Hiroki pensó que se veía... bien.

―Encontraron a Mino muerto esta mañana en su celda― Contestó dejando escapar algo de su desaliento.

Nowaki bajó la mirada.

―Espero que ni se te ocurra decirme "te lo dije".

―Por supuesto que no, es solo que... Si yo...

―Detente ―le interrumpió al instante con un gesto de la mano―. Lo que decidiste nadie puede contradecirlo, y yo no puedo obligarte a traicionar a nadie, es lo mismo que coaccionarte y viciaría la investigación. Además, si tus compañeros son tan importantes para ti... entonces respetaré lo que decidas.

Nowaki le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida.

―Lo realmente importante aquí es que tengas sumo cuidado, no puedes salir cuando te plazca, tampoco ir al tribunal a buscarme, mucho cuidado a quien llamas por teléfono e incluso cuando vayas a la tienda de conveniencia asegúrate de que nadie te esté siguiendo.

―Igual tú, Hiro, también debes cuidarte mucho ―le dijo casi suplicante―. Aunque, no te he agradecido apropiadamente que fuiste quien salvó mi vida. Gracias.

Hiroki sintió como el corazón le daba una vuelta en el pecho.

* * *

 

Yui seguía echada en su cama recordando todas las cosas que sucedieron después que Mino le contó quién era el nuevo protector de Hiroki.

― ¿Con que esas tenemos? ―respondió calmadamente una vez que Yui con la voz quebrada y las manos temblorosas le contó todo lo que Mino había dicho antes de morir.

Levantó el teléfono y marcó a quien supuso, era Kaoru.

A los veinte minutos, todos sus camaradas que estaban en el país estaban en la oficina de Akihiko. Kaoru llegó unos diez minutos después. Se sentía tan miserable que ni siquiera tuvo ganas de lanzarle una de sus miradas de más profundo desprecio al mínimo indicio de que había estado con Ryuichiro.

―Falta alguien ―le dijo Akihiko a Kaoru― ¿Dónde está?

―Fuera del país señor. Recuerde que él tiene una asignación especial.

Akihiko los miró a todos y apoyó sus palmas en el escritorio.

―Supongo que saben por qué están todos aquí... Mino era una persona, muy particular... torpe a veces, pero fue útil y leal hasta donde su retorcida personalidad se lo permitió. Incluso, en sus últimos momentos nos ha enviado a través de Yui una información sumamente valiosa.

Yui bajó la mirada, se sentía contrariada por lo que acababa de hacer.

―Nowaki nos traicionó. Está protegiendo a Hiroki Kamijou ahora.

Yui sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su corazón se contraía de nuevo ante esa frase. Desvió la mirada y vio como el chico junto a ella apretaba el puño lleno de rabia.

―Yo nunca he usado este lenguaje con ustedes, pero... dadas las circunstancias debo permitirme recordarles que este no es un juego de niños o la escuela secundaria. ―Yui levantó la mirada y vio como la de Akihiko se ensombrecía hasta inspirar el miedo más profundo―. Las traiciones no están permitidas. Si uno decide irse, no puede permitírsele escapar ileso, al que se atrape, acepta ser descartado por el bien del resto. Mino lo sabía y lo aceptó, sin embargo Tōdō no y ya conocemos las consecuencias... ¿verdad?

Yui apretó su pecho como si así pudiera evitar que doliera más.

― Así que esta es la orden. Encuéntrenlos y elimínenlos. Sin contemplaciones, sin sentimentalismos. Y con esto me refiero a ustedes dos. ―Señaló a Yui y al chico junto a ella, que fueron incapaces de otra cosa más que de asentir.

―Entendido señor― Respondieron en voz baja al unísono.

― Kaoru. Mueve nuestras fichas en ese tribunal, si se les ocurre incluirlo en protección de testigos o algo por el estilo tenemos que saberlo.

―Sí.

―Eso es todo. Pueden irse. ―Hizo un gesto con la mano indicándoles a todos que se fueran. Y así lo hicieron.

_"Sin contemplaciones, sin sentimentalismos"_

Esa frase seguía haciendo eco en su memoria, al compás de los recuerdos, de los sentimientos.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas estar allí lamentándote? ―le preguntó un chico en tono de reproche. Yui observó sus pies enfundados en unas botas verde oliva.

―Déjame en paz... Kou ―respondió girándose hacia el lado opuesto y abrazando la almohada con más fuerza.

―Dime, ¿qué ganas deprimiéndote?

― ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces?! ―gritó incorporándose, sus ojos se encontraron con las ambareadas pupilas de su compañero―. ¿Crees que es fácil aceptar que nos abandonó? ¿Qué nos traicionó?

― ¿Y tú creerías que volvería? ¡En el momento que le dio la espalda al clan nos había traicionado ya! ¿Qué rayos esperabas?

―Y... ¿Y si ese hombre lo está amenazando? ¿Si le está lavando el cerebro? Si él...

― Yui... Ya basta.

― Mino pudo haber mentido, sabes que nunca se ha llevado bien con él...

― ¡Reacciona! ―La sacudió por los hombros―. ¿De verdad crees que Nowaki es de ese tipo de gente que se deja lavar el cerebro?

― ¿Tú crees que es un traidor?― Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo.

―Si el Sr. Usami lo dice, yo le creo ―le contestó convencido.

―Entonces...

―Si lo encuentro lo mato, Yui. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

― ¡Es nuestro hermano!

―Eso no le importó ¿Por qué habría de importarme?

―Kou...

― ¿Tu acaso olvidas todo lo que el Sr. Usami ha hecho por nosotros? Él nos recibió, nos dio utilidad de nuevo, nos dio refugio... nos dio vida. Lo mínimo que le debemos es nuestra más absoluta lealtad.

Apretó las sabanas entre sus manos mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro. Nunca se había sentido tan confundida.

―Si no estás con nosotros, estás contra nosotros ―le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Y volvió a llorar desconsolada.

* * *

 

Los días que siguieron a la muerte de Mino transcurrieron en medio de una calma tensa, pero calma al fin. Hiroki decidió seguir el consejo de Miyagi y pedir sus vacaciones en el tribunal para evitar ser descubierto. Visitó a su madre, pero fue incapaz de decirle algo, tal cosa podía generarle una angustia enorme, sin embargo, antes de irse, como si pudiera leer en sus gestos lo que sucedía, le dijo.

―Cuídate mucho hijo mío...

También pudo observar detenidamente las actitudes que componían la personalidad del hombre con el que estaba viviendo. Nowaki era muy útil comparado a Hiroki, que gracias a su trabajo era la oda al desorden. Cocinaba bien, hacía los quehaceres sin quejarse, e incluso, se interesaba por las cosas que captaban su atención. Antes de que se diera cuenta veían documentales y series policiacas juntos. Hiroki siempre acertaba quien era el asesino, incluso sus motivos y el modus operandi mucho antes de que lo revelaran.

―Hiro, eres impresionante.

Soltaba inocentemente esos comentarios que caían siempre como bombas sobre el desprevenido Hiroki, que jamás estuvo acostumbrado a los halagos o a los cumplidos.

―No era tan complicado. ―Saltaba siempre intentando no sonrojarse.

Por su parte, Nowaki experimentaba las mieles de una vida más tranquila, aunque no pudiera salir del departamento, a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario. Podía cuidar de alguien como Hiroki quien, por lo que veía, difícilmente podía bastarse solo. Tenía con quien conversar, inclusive con quien reñir divertidamente de vez en cuando, su rostro ilusionado leyendo un libro fascinante (que él después leía para sacarle conversación), o deduciendo el final de una serie policiaca cada vez con menos elementos a manera de reto personal, lo distraían de la alerta constante a la que se había sometido a vivir con tal de mantenerlo a salvo.

Cuando la noche llegaba y no podía dormir debido su paranoia de que alguien llegase a atacarlos o cuando el peso de su conciencia no le dejaba reposo, la respiración serena del castaño mientras dormía bajo su vigilancia afirmaba su propósito.

Si lo salvaba al menos a él, su conciencia podía pesarle mucho menos.

Había momentos en los que se sentía un traidor, indiferentemente de sus acciones. Akihiko Usami le había ayudado, estaba Kaoru que lo había entrenado y significaba un padre para él... y estaban sus camaradas que eran como sus hermanos...

Sólo esperaba que pudieran perdonarle...

* * *

 

Cuando Kaoru entró a la oficina, encontró a Akihiko mirando detenidamente un hermoso tablero de ajedrez de cristal. Desde que lo conocía, siempre le habían gustado los juegos, sobretodo el ajedrez. Siempre jugaba con las piezas negras, decían que le recordaban a su familia, oscuras, misteriosas, malignas...

―Dime que me traes buenas noticias, Kaoru ―dijo mientras observaba al rey de cristal a contraluz. Proyectaba una sombra con algunos destellos de colores. Hermoso, pero corrupto.

―No, señor. Lamento decirle que aún no hallamos nada.

―Quiero resultados. Estas tardando.

―Lo sé, señor, y lo siento, pero dada su personalidad, es posible que deduzca cuales movimientos haremos.

―Dada su personalidad... ¿eh? ―Akihiko colocó de nuevo la pieza en el tablero―. Sigue siendo obstinado como en aquel entonces.

―Siempre ha sido decidido, señor. Cuando cree en algo es inquebrantable.

―Es una pena... que un peón tan bueno se pierda.

Kaoru exhaló un suspiro.

―Este imperio funciona de igual forma que un tablero de ajedrez.

―En el que supongo que usted sería el Rey señor.

―Sí, no obstante... un Rey necesita una guardia que lo proteja. Los peones van al frente protegiendo al Rey, él no los subestima, ni los menosprecia, al contrario... sabe que su misión es la más difícil y que sin ellos estaría desprotegido. Los conejos negros son mis peones, pero yo no los desestimo porque sin ellos estaría a merced de mis enemigos. Son más que los que hacen el trabajo sucio para mí... son mis aliados.

―Pero...

―Eso no significa que vaya a pasar por alto una traición. No una segunda vez. Nowaki era el mejor de mis peones, pero si él insiste en proteger al enemigo, tendremos que hacerle entender... que los peones no fueron diseñados para oponerse al rey.

* * *

 

―Kou... No... Tan rápido... ―pedía entre gemidos una voz un poco infantil mientras perladas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente.

―Lo... lo siento ―se excusó el otro disminuyendo la velocidad de sus caderas, al tiempo que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo y sus labios besaban su cuello.

Unas pequeñas manos se aferraban con ahínco a su espalda; gimiendo y jadeando al ritmo de aquella pasión desenfrenada, Kou sintió como las uñas de su compañero arañaban el tatuaje en forma de conejo que había en su espalda.

―Kou... voy a...  ―exhaló una vez más en su oído, casi sin fuerzas.

―Yo... también ―sostuvo el rostro delicado de su amante para besarlo profundamente. Cuando alcanzaron el clímax ambos se miraron intensamente.

― ¿Te pasa algo? ―le preguntó el hombre de cabellos negros como el azabache mientras reposaban aun en la cama―. Por lo general no eres tan... agresivo.

―No, no pasa nada. No te preocupes... ¿Te traté mal? De verdad lo siento, yo...

―Yukina― Lanzó una mirada acusadora― No. Me. Mientas.

Kou se acercó a él, preocupado.

― ¡Shouta, no me llames así! ¡Tú sólo te diriges así a mi cuando estás enojado!

―No mientas entonces ― contestó el otro antes de beber un largo sorbo de agua de una botella transparente. Kou desvió la mirada.

―Es sobre lo que dijo el Sr. Usami anoche... ¿o me equivoco?

―Aun no me cabe en la cabeza que haya hecho eso. Yo... lo admiraba ―confesó con la mirada llena de tristeza, se sentía profundamente sólo después de aquella revelación, podía estar haciéndose el fuerte con Yui, pero... no podía ocultar que estaba bastante decepcionado.

Shouta colocó su espalda frente a él.

―Kou, quiero que me digas que ves allí ―le ordenó decidido.

―Tu espalda.

―Por supuesto que es mi espalda, tonto, pero que ves en ella.

―Una marca igual a la que hay en mi espalda, pero del lado izquierdo ―respondió tocando un tatuaje con la forma de un conejo de color negro en su omoplato izquierdo. Shouta tembló un poco ante el roce, pero se giró dándole el frente.

―Exacto ―le dijo mirándolo―. Estas marcas sobre nosotros nos dicen que estamos juntos en esto. Yo no te dejaré solo, yo no voy a traicionarte. Lo que tú decidas, por mí está bien.

Kou lo miró con los ojos vidriosos, tomó las manos de su amante entre las suyas y las besó delicadamente. Para él, la persona que tenía al frente era demasiado preciosa, demasiado valiosa, sin él estaría perdido, igual que Yui... o peor.

Separó  sus manos sonrojado hasta las orejas.

―Bien... ¿entonces qué haremos?― Preguntó aclarando un poco su garganta.

Kou optó por la solución que protegería lo más valioso para él, si traicionar al clan significaba que apartarían a Shouta de su lado por seguirlo, entonces lamentablemente...

―Vamos a buscarlos ―afirmó con determinación.

De todas formas... ya Nowaki era un traidor.

* * *

 

Cada día intermedio; Shinobu aparecía a revisar las heridas de Nowaki, dado que, en su posición, no podía ir a un hospital.

―Sólo un poco más Nowaki. Aguante un poco ―dijo mientras cambiaba las vendas de su nariz. Nowaki infructuosamente, trataba de ocultar que aquello aún le dolía―. ¡Ya está! ―exclamó una vez colocó la última bandita―. Déjeme ver su hombro.

Nowaki asintió y se quitó la camiseta. Hiroki desde la puerta observaba la rutina y se sintió un poco avergonzado cuando vio su pecho fuerte y lleno de músculos. Lo que más llamó su atención fue una marca, un tatuaje, para ser más específicos. Era un conejo negro dibujado en la clavícula.

― ¿Y eso? ―preguntó sin miramientos señalando la mancha que rompía con la armonía de su pecho olímpico.

―Bueno, eso es... La marca del clan ―contestó un poco avergonzado mientras rascaba el dibujo como si así pudiera borrarlo.

― ¿Sabes? Respeto totalmente que quieras ocultar a tus compañeros, pero creo que es justo que por lo menos nos cuentes de dónde saliste tú y cómo terminaste trabajando para Akihiko Usami.

Shinobu lo miró desconcertado. Hiroki tenía el principal defecto de ser la persona con menos tacto del planeta.

―Sr. Kamijou, no creo que esa sea la forma de...

―Está bien ―contestó Nowaki sin titubeos―. Creo que es lo menos que te debo.


	7. Esto es por la familia, mi familia

Nowaki se dejó caer sobre el sofá y apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas.

―Voy a contarles todo ―dijo después de exhalar un hondo suspiro.

Shinobu y Hiroki se sentaron frente a él y no dejaron de mirarlo un segundo. Tomando una bocanada de aire para darse coraje empezó a relatar, sólo esperaba que después de escuchar todo, no lo odiaran o peor, le temieran.

―Crecí en un orfanato, según las personas que me cuidaban allí, me encontraron en la puerta en medio de un temporal cuando era bebé. Por eso me llamaron así.

Hiroki recordó que Nowaki era un tipo de tempestad que azotaba a los campos de arroz durante el otoño, además era un barco bombardero durante la segunda guerra mundial. Imaginaba que ese nombre podía ser colocado a una persona agresiva, impulsiva y con un carácter muy fuerte...

Nada que ver con el hombre tolerante y paciente que tenía al frente.

―Siempre fui el más alto así que todos me consideraban una especie de "hermano mayor", evitaba que peleasen, que llorasen e incluso ayudaba a nuestros padres cuando estaban rebeldes o enfermos. Pero cuando crecí me di cuenta que cada vez éramos más y no habían muchos recursos con que mantenernos a todos ―completó mientras los recuerdos de aquellos días volvían con claridad.

― ¡¿Que dices?! ¿Acaso has perdido el juicio? ¿Trabajar? ―exclamaba un hombre alto de cabellos castaños mientras reprendía al jovencito sentado frente a él.

―Sí. Después de la graduación. Conseguiré un trabajo y ganaré dinero ―respondió decidido el chico mientras sus ojos azules como cielo nocturno miraban fijos y decididos a los del hombre.

―Nowaki, cariño, nunca hemos interferido en tus decisiones, pero... ―objetaba dulcemente la mujer junto al hombre con el rostro lleno de preocupación― ¿estás seguro de esto? Eres un buen estudiante y dejar la escuela así es...

― ¡Pero quiero ayudarlos! ¡Sé lo que está pasando! ¡Sé que estamos teniendo problemas de dinero! No me lo oculten más ―espetó lleno de indignación. El hombre le desvió la mirada mientras la mujer se cubría la boca con la mano para sollozar.

―Creo que te hemos subestimado demasiado ―sonrió el hombre con dolor―. Tienes esa habilidad de notarlo todo. Supongo que ya no eres un niño.

La mujer lo tomó de la mano mientras las lágrimas empañaban su rostro.

―Madre, padre, confíen en mí, por favor ―pidió mientras su frente tocaba el piso en una profunda reverencia. Escuchó como su madre sollozaba con fuerza y su padre despeinaba dulcemente sus cabellos.

―Siempre hemos confiado en ti. Eres el hermano mayor Nowaki.

Fue la primera vez que miró a su padre llorar.

Después de la graduación de la escuela media, dejaría los estudios y buscaría algunos trabajos de medio tiempo, de esa forma podría ayudar a sus padres con las deudas del orfanato. Sus padres y sus hermanos eran lo más importante que tenía, sus padres verdaderos nunca lo habían querido, o eso siempre había pensado. Aquellas dos personas que lo criaron se habían desvelado durante sus enfermedades, celebrado sus triunfos y llorado sus fracasos con él... Eso era lo que los padres hacían cuando amaban a sus hijos.

Ahora le tocaba devolverles sólo un poco de lo que ellos habían hecho por todos los niños que estaban allí, por sus hermanos y hermanas.

La dura realidad lo sacudió inmediatamente después de la graduación, malos empleadores, malos pagos y malos tratos fueron sus panes de cada día durante los primeros meses, llegó un momento en el que tenía 4 trabajos de medio tiempo para poder reunir más.

Y siempre se motivaba con la misma frase:

_"Esto es por la familia, mi familia"_

Había un trabajo en particular que le gustaba muchísimo, era el mensajero en una pequeña floristería; su jefe era un dulce muchacho que había abandonado la escuela igual que él para encargarse del negocio de sus padres, era gentil y bondadoso. Todos los días agradecía su arduo trabajo antes de irse y cuando llegaba en las mañanas siempre lo recibía afectuosamente.

_"¡Me alegra tenerte de nuevo por aquí, Nowaki!"_

Sin embargo un día, el joven florista cayó terriblemente enfermo. Durante semanas no abrió la floristería y poco a poco las rosas y las azucenas se marchitaron, al igual que las flores de cerezo y las margaritas.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que su amable empleador había fallecido y la floristería fue vendida y se convirtió en una tienda de conveniencia donde Nowaki ya no era necesario.

Un día regresaba de repartir los periódicos cuando vio a unos hombres de traje sacar cosas de su hogar, su padre trataba de negociar con ellos mientras su madre trataba de controlar a sus hermanos menores quienes lloraban sin consuelo.

―Pero denos sólo un par de días más, le aseguro tendremos el dinero... Por favor ―escuchó suplicar a su pobre padre a un hombre de traje negro que parecía ser quien mandaba sobre todos ellos.

―Lo siento Sr. Kusama, pero el plazo establecido se ha vencido, y lo hemos extendido ya tres veces, lo siento... No podemos hacer más ―contestó el hombre con voz fría e indiferente.. Él no lo sentía, no lo sentía en lo absoluto.

Corrió hacia su habitación y sacó un sobre lleno del dinero que había podido reunir durante esos días, su trabajo, esfuerzo y tesón estaban allí. Con eso podría salvarlos.

―Madre, ten. Dales esto ―insistió a su madre mientras colocaba el sobre entre sus manos―. Esto debería al menos tranquilizarlos...

― ¡Oh cariño! ―se arrojó la desdichada mujer a sus brazos mientras lloraba dolorosamente.

Pero todo su esfuerzo, todo su duro trabajo no sirvió para nada, aquel dinero que alcanzó a reunir no alcanzaba ni para cubrir los intereses de la deuda, lo supo cuando su padre esbozó aquella sonrisa adolorida mientras lo miraba después que su madre le había llevado el sobre, y le fue confirmado cuando el hombre del traje rechazó el sobre alegando que era todo el dinero, o nada.

Y corrió... corrió con todas las fuerzas que le daban sus piernas, corrió con todo su ímpetu y su rabia, con toda la desesperación de no poder salvar lo que más amaba, con toda la impotencia de ser un niñato inútil que no podía aportar nada.

Llegó hasta aquel edificio plateado de gran altura, él sólo había escuchado rumores y sólo las personas más valientes o más tontas se los habían comentado, sin embargo en este momento era todo o nada...

Sólo podía arriesgarse.

―Quiero ver al Sr. Akihiko Usami, por favor ―solicitó jadeante ante una mujer rubia de mirada desinteresada.

― ¿Quién eres tú? ―preguntó mirándole como quien ve a alguien insignificante.

―Nowaki... Kusama Nowaki. Necesito verlo, por favor ―pidió una vez más.

― ¿Tiene usted cita?

―No, pero necesito verle, necesito hablarle, por favor, se lo ruego.

La determinación de aquel muchacho no daba lugar a negativas. La mujer arqueó las cejas.

―Joven, si usted no tiene cita, no puede ver al Sr. Usami, acaba de asumir la presidencia y está muy ocupado, así que...

― ¡Por favor déjeme hablar con él! ¡Se lo suplico!

Era su último recurso, su última esperanza.

―Retírate antes que llame a seguridad ―ordenó sin dar lugar a consideraciones, aquel chiquillo estaba llamando demasiado la atención.

―Sólo déjeme hablar con él unos momentos... Se lo pido ―insistía con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sin vacilar. Un hombre de unos veinticinco años, de mirada serena color café y caminar decidido lo miró al salir del ascensor.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí, Fujiwara? ―preguntó a la mujer rubia con interés.

―Sr. Asahina, e-es sólo un intruso... ya llamare a seguridad ―dijo nerviosa levantando el auricular.

Asahina afincó el dedo en el marcador obligándola a colgar.

―Déjame escuchar primero que quiere, ¿te parece? ―reprendió mirándola. Fujiwara se puso aún más nerviosa―. ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí jovencito?

―Quiero hablar con el Sr. Usami. Es urgente ―respondió sin titubear.

― ¡El Sr. Usami está muy ocupado, Sr. Asahina, y este señorito ni siquiera tiene cita! Inmediatamente llamo a seguridad para que...

La decisión que había en aquellos ojos azules posiblemente Kaoru no la vio ni la vería jamás. Posiblemente se arrepentiría, posiblemente Akihiko lo reprendería, pero ese muchacho tenía algo que sólo pocos a su alrededor tenían: Voluntad.

―Está bien, Fujiwara. Yo lo llevaré a verlo ―dijo Kaoru mirando a Nowaki fijamente, como inspeccionándolo. La mujer palideció como un papel.

―P-pero Sr. Asahina...

―No te preocupes, yo asumiré la responsabilidad ―aclaró antes de dirigirse a Nowaki.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Nowaki, Kusama Nowaki ―respondió una vez más con firmeza.

―Bien Nowaki, te llevaré a ver al Sr. Usami. Espero que tu solicitud sea importante.

―Lo es para mí. Y mucho.

Kaoru dejó escapar media sonrisa de sus labios mientras viajaban en el ascensor.

―Bien, entonces... Veamos cuan valioso es tu pedido.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, un muchacho unos cuatro años mayor que Nowaki estaba sentado en un escritorio observando unas piezas de ajedrez con especial detenimiento. Tenía los cabellos de un fascinante color ceniza y los ojos de un purpura intenso que lucían intimidantes y un poco apagados.

― ¿Quién es este, Kaoru? ―preguntó en cuanto los vio señalando a Nowaki con desdén.

―Sr. Usami. Le presento a Kusama Nowaki ―respondió apoyando su mano en el hombro de Nowaki―. Tiene una importante petición que hacerle.

Nowaki sentía cómo comenzaban a temblarle las piernas y cómo sus manos se tornaban frías y sudorosas.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y, recordando por qué y por quienes estaba allí soltó su pedido.

― ¡Ayude al orfanato Kusama, por favor! ―casi que gritó hincado en el piso con una profunda reverencia. Kaoru y Akihiko lo miraron pasmados ante aquella fuerza―. Sé que usted es una persona con bastante dinero y poder. El orfanato en el que crecí está a punto de desaparecer si mis padres no pagan la deuda, yo trabajaré para usted si es necesario, haré lo que sea, pero ayúdelos por favor.

Akihiko rio por lo bajo.

―Mi padre y mi hermano murieron hace sólo tres días Nowaki, ni siquiera he podido secar mis lágrimas por completo y fui llamado a asumir su imperio... ¿y tú te acercas a mí a pedirme dinero? ¡Vaya agallas tienes!

―Lamento profundamente lo de su familia, Sr. Usami, pero sé que usted entonces deberá entender el dolor que siento al estar a punto de perder la mía. Ya le he dicho que le repondré el dinero con trabajo, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario.

― ¿De verdad estas dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, Nowaki? ―fue una pregunta capciosa, si alguien sólo le hubiese advertido en la clase de empleado en la que se convertiría no habría dado esa respuesta.

―Lo que sea, señor ―dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Akihiko miró a Kaoru.

―Tiene talento y muchas agallas, pero la última respuesta es suya, Señor ―le dijo con elocuencia.

―Dale lo que pide ―decidió Akihiko mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Nowaki esbozó una amplia sonrisa y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas de felicidad.

―Gracias, muchísimas gracias ―exclamaba lleno de alegría, por fin había servido de algo para quienes le eran valiosos.

―No agradezcas, Nowaki. Tú mismo lo dijiste, pagarás con tu trabajo ―colocó su mano sobre su hombro―. Ve a casa con tus padres. Mañana comenzarás a trabajar aquí con nosotros.

―Sí, señor. Muchísimas gracias. A primera hora estaré aquí. ―Reverenciaba una y otra vez en su camino a la puerta.

―No lo pierdas de vista, Kaoru ―ordenó una vez Nowaki se fue―, no vaya a ser que quiera pasarse de listo.

―No lo hará. Estará aquí mañana. Yo lo vi y usted también.

―Si... Será un peón excelente ―sonrió con malicia.

Cuando llegó al orfanato, curiosamente los hombres de traje seguían allí, pero esta vez lucían contrariados y confundidos mientras el que había rechazado el dinero de su padre hablaba por teléfono. Sus padres también lucían confundidos, todas las cosas estaban siendo devueltas a la casa.

―Nowaki ¡Qué bueno que estas bien! ―clamó su madre cuando lo vio llegar―. Sucedió un milagro.

― ¿Qué pasó, madre? ―preguntó. Obviamente sabía lo que había pasado, pero no diría nada, era un regalo anónimo. No quería agradecimientos, menos dar explicaciones de dónde había conseguido el dinero.

―La deuda desapareció. Llamaron del banco cancelando el embargo. Dijeron que un donador anónimo había pagado y que ya no nos quitarían la casa.

Su madre lloraba de felicidad y todas sus preocupaciones se disiparon. Había salvado a su familia, había sido útil por al menos una vez.

Al día siguiente, cuando se presentó a trabajar, pensó que lo pondrían de mensajero o algo así, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo el tiempo que fuera necesario, así le tomara toda la vida pagar.

En que error había caído aquel chico en su inocencia.

―Nowaki, bienvenido ―lo recibió Kaoru afectuosamente. Qué bueno es tenerte de nuevo por aquí.

Nowaki sonrió complacido. Tendría un trabajo humilde pero si se esforzaba lo suficiente podía aprender mucho, además Kaoru y el Sr. Usami parecían personas amables y bondadosas.

Pero las cosas y las personas... nunca son lo que aparentan.

Abordó el ascensor de nuevo con Kaoru a su lado y llegó de nuevo a aquella oficina de paredes blancas rematadas con un amplio ventanal que mostraba la hermosa vista de la ciudad.

―Aquí está señor. Le dije que vendría.

Usami se giró hacia él y le mostro una sonrisa complacida.

―El problema del que me hablaste fue resuelto sin mayores problemas, supongo ―le dijo mirándolo.

―Sí, señor. Muchísimas gracias... De verdad no sabe cuánto...

―Espero te hayas despedido de tus padres apropiadamente... Nowaki.

La sonrisa se borró de su cara infantil cediéndole el paso a la confusión y al miedo.

―No... No entiendo de qué está hablándome, señor ―comenzó a decir nervioso mientras giraba la cabeza hacia Kaoru y hacia Akihiko. Su respiración se estaba agitando, presentía algo malo.

―Bueno, verás. La deuda de tus padres era muy grande... y un empleo normal en mi compañía no basta para pagarla. Además, tú mismo lo sabes... los intereses se acumulan a medida que el tiempo pasa... No querrás que lo que pasó se repita, ¿verdad?

Se sentía acorralado, no imaginaba que la deuda era tan grande, tampoco que no vería a su familia nunca más.

―Pero como soy generoso, haré un donativo a tu hogar cada mes, así podrás asegurarles un mejor futuro a tus padres y hermanos... y nunca más pasarán por una mala situación económica.

―¿A cambio de qué? ―preguntó reuniendo un poco de valentía. No podía mostrar que tenía miedo.

―Harás un tipo de trabajo especial. Kaoru te entrenará para eso, sé que podrás hacerlo bien... y podrás cumplir con tu familia como el hermano mayor que eres.

Cerró los puños a los lados de sus piernas y tomó una bocanada de aire. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por el bien de los suyos... ya no podía retroceder.

―¿Qué tipo de trabajo? ―preguntó un poco asustado mientras la sensación de vacío en su estómago crecía.

―Bien ¿cómo digo esto? Vas a limpiar la basura por mí.

―Ah, está bien, si sólo se trata de limpiar lo haré ―suspiró aliviado, aunque no entendía por qué tenía que alejarse de su familia sólo por un trabajo de conserje.

―El tipo de limpieza que harás es un tipo de limpieza muy especial. Nadie puede verte, nadie puede conocerte... por qué la basura que vas a eliminar... Son personas.

Aquello lo descolocó ¿Personas? ¿Eso quería decir que él sería...?

―¿Un... sicario? ―susurró con un hilo de voz.

―Ya estas entendiendo ―le dijo Akihiko con el semblante serio. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba, sintió como las fuerzas lo abandonaban y casi se desplomó en la oficina. Un sicario, alguien que mata personas por dinero.

―Verás Nowaki, nuestra empresa esconde muchos secretos, y para protegerlos existen personas como Kaoru, tú y algunos otros que se encargan de remover del camino a quienes no son necesarios... Si no quieres el trabajo lo comprendo, pero... sería una lástima entonces porque... la deuda del orfanato se incrementaría el doble, incluso el triple con los intereses y dudo que con un trabajo común puedas pagarla.

Para un chiquillo de quince años aquella revelación sería suficiente para huir despavorido y dejarlo todo, o para acabar con si mismo debido a la culpa, pero Nowaki no era de ese tipo de chicos, sus padres siempre le habían inculcado que se debían asumir las consecuencias de nuestros actos, con coraje, con decisión, con responsabilidad...

Pero también le habían enseñado que la vida era algo demasiado preciado como para arrebatarla por dinero.

Llevado por el compromiso que había hecho y motivado por la promesa de que su familia estaría a salvo, de que nunca les faltaría nada y de que su sacrificio seria por su bien...

―Está bien, lo haré ―dijo decidido.

Les sería útil... sólo así podía pagarles tanto amor...


	8. ¿Qué rayos haremos ahora?

Aquella primera noche lejos de su hogar lloró como nunca había llorado en la vida. Nunca había sentido tanto arrepentimiento, soledad y miedo al mismo tiempo. Quiso correr a donde sus padres y contarles todo para que lo protegieran y aconsejaran, o despertar de repente y esperar que todo aquello hubiese sido sólo una terrible pesadilla, pero no era así. Aquello era tan real como que estaba vivo y respiraba para su propia desgracia.

A partir de la mañana siguiente sería un asesino al servicio de Akihiko Usami y por primera vez en la vida Nowaki quiso morirse.

Los días que le sucedieron a aquel transcurrieron en medio de entrenamientos de todo tipo: defensa personal, manejo y mantenimiento de armas, judo, clases de tiro, espionaje industrial, idiomas, incluso disfraces. No podía negar que Kaoru era un excelente maestro que enseñaba con disciplina sin llegar a maltratarlo, en los momentos en los que veía que no podía más lo dejaba descansar e incluso cuando sentía que su cara de póker se quebraba y comenzaría a llorar de nuevo lo mandaba lejos de él bajo cualquier pretexto, dándole la privacidad necesaria para entregarse a su dolor.

Aún podía recordar la primera vez que miró a sus camaradas, tenía a lo mucho una semana viviendo en el dormitorio y las piernas le temblaban, además de tener los ojos hinchados de llorar cada noche hasta dormir.

―Es un niño― Observó uno de cabellos negros y rostro infantil después de haberlo mirado desde los pies a la cabeza.― ¿No está muy joven para esto?

―Si lo ves desde un punto de vista objetivo, todos, hasta el Sr. Usami estamos muy jóvenes para esto Kisa― Le respondió Kaoru.

Un chico que aparentaba ser un par de años mayor que él se le acercó con aire intimidante. Tenía los ojos muy cerrados y sonreía misterioso.

―Entonces niño... ¿te gusta matar?― Preguntó sin titubeos. A Nowaki se le trancó la respiración por unos segundos del susto. Sus ojos se humedecieron al instante.

―Mino no hagas esas preguntas― Le reprendió Kaoru apretando su hombro para que no llorara― Nowaki sígueme. Te mostraré donde vas a entrenar.

―No me gusta― Dijo Mino tumbándose en una silla cuando se fueron.

― ¿por qué lo dices?― Le preguntó Kisa

―No logro confiar en él. Es diferente a nosotros.

Dotado de una puntería envidiable, Akihiko recomendó que se le entrenara como un francotirador, puesto que era indispensable tener uno, y así se hizo. Acompañado con un fusil de mira telescópica, su mirada apagada y el rostro indiferente, Nowaki a los dieciocho años era el más certero, más sigiloso y más inmutable de los asesinos que Akihiko podía pedir para su clan.

Nunca faltó a su palabra. Todos los meses lo llamaba para mostrarle las donaciones que había hecho al orfanato y cómo estaba su familia gracias a su peculiar trabajo. Un día, presa de su desprecio por sí mismo, cuando le preguntó si quería enviarles una carta explicando, hasta donde podía, donde estaba para que sus padres no se preocuparan por él; sólo contestó con la mirada apagada...

_"No, díganles que morí"_

No se consideraba ya digno de su familia, ni del amor o consideración de nadie.

Y uno, dos, tres cuerpos caían inertes ante su mirada cada vez más distante, más vacía. No importaba quienes fueran, poco a poco cerró su corazón para que dejara de importarle el pasado, la familia o los sueños de sus víctimas... Debía ser implacable para no decepcionarse más de sí mismo, para no darse más lástima.

Y se endureció hasta no albergar ningún sentimiento por nadie más que su propia culpa y soledad. Ya no sonreía, ya no lloraba como cuando era un niño. Era un adulto imperturbable, indiferente; con la mirada acostumbrada a la muerte y la conciencia pesada como la tiene quien la perpetra.

Un día, Kaoru dejó a su cargo a dos chiquillos... Uno tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos almendrados, su mirada estaba perdida a pesar de lo hermoso que era; la otra tenía los cabellos rojos como el fuego y los ojos verdes encendidos. Ambos temblaban de miedo o de resentimiento, ya había perdido la habilidad de distinguir un sentimiento de otro.

―Entrénalos.

― ¿yo? Pero Sr. Asahina. Yo... No creo que pueda hacerlo― Le dijo sorprendido ante aquella petición. Los miró detenidamente. Tendrían a lo sumo catorce y diecisiete años respectivamente.― Son unos niños.

―El Sr. Usami los rescató y considera que pueden ser útiles. El que quiere quedarse aquí tiene que trabajar y ellos ya aceptaron. Además... Ese rol de hermano mayor te sienta ¿o no?

Nowaki bajó la mirada. Se había vuelto increíblemente dócil y obediente.

―Está bien.

Y los entrenó como lo entrenaron, con disciplina y con severidad.

_"Kou sube la barbilla", "Yui mira hacia donde estas disparando", "Endereza la espalda", "No tiembles", "No llores"..._

_"No titubees..."_

Para cuando se dio cuenta había logrado encariñarse un poco con esos niños... pero el vacío y el remordimiento no se iban por más que se mostraran afectuosos y agradecidos con él, por más que lo llamaran "hermano mayor"...

Nunca sería el abnegado hermano que en otrora fue.

Akihiko se mostraba complacido con los resultados que Kou y Yui mostraban y los tres conformaban un equipo impecable, tanto que Nowaki había ganado el respeto de sus camaradas, inclusive Mino que nunca lo había aceptado no podía negar sus habilidades y la de sus pupilos.

Pero la soledad crecía y cuando tuvieron que separarse por diferentes motivos, una vez más sintió como la culpa se apoderaba de él. Cerrándole las paredes y rodeándolo de los fantasmas de todas esas personas que habían muerto por sus manos. Algunas ni siquiera en verdad lo merecían, eran personas buenas que sólo querían justicia, algunos sólo querían cambiar al mundo, querían un mundo que a la corporación Usami no le convenía.

Con todos esos amargos recuerdos dentro, sólo le contó a Shinobu y a Hiroki de donde venía y como había llegado a trabajar con Akihiko, tratando de omitir lo más posible que pudiera generar en ellos temor o repulsión. Ya no era el mismo sujeto indiferente, desde hace algún tiempo un montón de sentimientos nuevos habían surgido dentro de él; esperanza, valor, preocupación, protección, es que incluso hasta lo que otros consideraban terrible como la ansiedad o la incertidumbre le parecían preciosos, porque él nunca se había permitido sentirlos.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace algún tiempo, en la oscuridad de su auto flagelo que alguien aparecería a cambiarle la vida al punto que traicionaría a los suyos y que sería perseguido por ellos, probablemente lo habría considerado un tonto...

Ahora la sola idea de retroceder y dejar a quien había cambiado su vida a la deriva le resultaba imperdonable.

Cuando Shinobu y Hiroki terminaron de escuchar su historia sentían un extraño peso en el alma, ese tipo de pesos que sólo se siente cuando el dolor de otros te demuestra cuán afortunada ha sido tu vida y cuán terrible es a veces la humanidad.

Hiroki en particular pensó que la necesidad de Nowaki de proteger a Akihiko Usami era una necedad incomprensible... ¿Cómo podía proteger a quien lo chantajeo y manipuló durante años? sintió como se iba llenando de impotencia, ahora tenía el doble de motivos para encerrarlo en una cárcel hasta el fin de sus días.

―Pero, el Sr. Usami es una buena persona, él sólo ha hecho lo que tenía que hacer― Comentó Nowaki de repente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

― ¿cómo puedes decir algo así?― Preguntó indignado.― Durante años los ha tenido haciendo el trabajo sucio, desde niños los ha chantajeado, ahora está buscándote para matarte sin importarle nada... ¡Y tú sigues diciendo que es bueno! ¿Pero qué rayos tienes en la cabeza?

Estaba fuera de sí, lleno de rabia e impotencia... ¿es que ni siquiera un poco de rencor podía guardarle?

―Hiro― Lo llamó dulcemente. Hiroki se percató que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y de que había gritado delante de Shinobu quien lo miraba sorprendido.

―Ya no importa. Has lo que te plazca. Takatsuki, estás en tu casa― Replicó orgulloso antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

―Quizás yo deba irme― Expresó Shinobu levantándose― Pero Kamijō tiene razón... ¿por qué protege tanto a esas personas, si le hicieron tanto daño?

―Nadie me obligó Joven Takatsuki, yo mismo asumí las consecuencias de mis actos― Le contestó amablemente. Shinobu se sintió un poco confundido, mientras Nowaki contaba su pasado su mirada era triste y lejana, pero ahora era amable y gentil... Era como si dos personas habitaran dentro de él.

― Entonces... ¿por qué abandonó? ¿Por qué hizo todo esto a sabiendas que los convertiría en sus enemigos? Sé que lo ha explicado varias veces, sin embargo no entiendo...

―Joven Takatsuki... ¿usted tiene a alguien a quien ama?

Shinobu se sonrojo totalmente.

―S-si― Contestó nervioso.

― ¿y daría la vida por esa persona.... Así el mundo se pusiera en su contra?

― ¡Claro que sí! ¡Sin dudarlo!― Exclamó seguro

―Entonces sabe cómo me siento y el por qué estoy haciendo esto.

Entonces lo comprendió, porque el mismo haría lo mismo por Miyagi.

―Nowaki... tenga mucho cuidado― Le dijo en la puerta antes de irse.

―Igualmente...  aún es muy joven para estar envuelto en una situación tan peligrosa.

―Digamos que... también tengo a alguien a quien proteger― Confesó con media sonrisa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Nowaki decidió dejar solo a Hiroki por un momento, no quería aumentar su mal humor. Las cosas que había dicho puede que hayan sido ciertas, pero molestarse y buscar venganza no era la mejor opción en la situación en la que estaban. Se sentó junto a la ventana y reflexionó muchas cosas, al principio lo dudaba, pero ahora podía estar seguro de ello y afrontar el sentimiento con toda la responsabilidad que conllevaba, no era algo que sentía por azar... era algo que había crecido dentro de él.

Estaba total, perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de Hiroki Kamijō, de sus expresiones, de su orgullo, de la forma en que respiraba cuando dormía, de la forma en que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo cuando su subconsciente lo traicionaba y dejaba escapar sus verdaderos sentimientos o cuando lo halagaban demasiado, de sus labios rosados, de su ceño fruncido, de todas y cada una de las cosas que lo componían.

Pero hablar abierta y honestamente de sus sentimientos lo perturbaría... ¿cómo podía enamorarse un mercenario de una persona correcta y honesta como él? De un guardián de la ley.. Podría conformarse con protegerlo hasta que estuviera a salvo de Akihiko, albergando la esperanza de que algún día lo viera como algo más.

También, por primera vez, desde que había huido pensó en el orfanato y en los niños que dependían de los donativos de Usami y se le encogió el corazón. Lo único que lo había motivado a hacer ese trabajo durante todos estos tortuosos años pendía de un hilo y corría peligro si Akihiko decidía amenazarlos para acorralarlo, pero no lo creía capaz, hasta dónde lo conocía siempre había sido una persona incapaz de hacerle daño a niños, a él lo protegió y ayudó... incluso a Yui y a Kou les había dado refugio...

― ¿En qué piensas?― Preguntó Hiroki a su espalda.

― ¡Hiro! Pensé que ya estabas dormido... Nada importante en realidad.

―Nowaki... Basta― Le dijo con el rostro serio y mirándolo fijamente.

―No entiendo de qué hablas.

―De ti. De tu persistencia por ocultar cosas, de mantener a tu alrededor este velo de que no sientes, de que no padeces... Estas pensando en esos niños ¿verdad? En los del orfanato.

Nowaki abrió los ojos como platos. Lo había leído completamente.

―Yo no logro entender por qué proteges tanto a esa gente, por qué me proteges a mí con tanta insistencia al mismo tiempo, como si quisieras salvarnos a todos... ¿y dónde te dejas a ti? ¿Puedes cargar tanto peso?

Ante aquellas preguntas Nowaki se sintió totalmente aturdido. El hombre frente a él le estaba mostrando consideración, preocupación...

―Hiro... ¿cómo me ves?― Preguntó. La luz de la luna entraba delicadamente por la ventana alumbrando tenuemente la oscura habitación.

―Como una persona con muchas cargas. Con un peligroso empeño de salvar lo que le es valioso a pesar de sí mismo...

Nowaki rio por lo bajo.

―Acabas de decir que me empeño en salvar lo que me es valioso... ¿Entonces sabes cuan valioso eres para mí?― Sonrió inocentemente. Las mejillas del castaño se tiñeron de rojo sangre.

― ¡Idiota me refería a los niños del orfanato! ― Exclamó nervioso― ¡Olvídalo! ¡Me voy a la cama!

Emprendió su marcha de vuelta a la habitación cuando Nowaki lo tomó del brazo trayéndolo hacia él.

En otras circunstancias, Hiroki habría soltado un manotazo a cualquiera que se atreviese siquiera a mirarlo en la descarada forma en la que Nowaki estaba mirándolo en ese momento, pero ahí estaba con el brazo atrapado entre las cálidas manos de aquél chiquillo sin que él tuviese fuerzas para objetar, bajo su mirada azul y profunda como el océano. Y ahora que lo notaba, sus ojos cuando lo conoció estaban apagados y helados como quien mira un muñeco de cristal sin emociones, pero ahora su mirada era brillante, cálida y dulce, había un brillo allí cerca de la retina, alumbrando como una estrella su rostro marmoleo.

Todo en la cara de Nowaki era tan armónico, sus ojos, la forma en que caía su cabello negriazul como la madrugada, su nariz fina, sus labios... ¿pero qué demonios hacia mirándole los labios? ¿Y Por qué diantres su corazón latía tan rápido? Mejor aún... ¿por qué no se había soltado de su agarre?

Sentía los labios secos, el corazón acelerado e incapaz de separar su mirada de la suya cuando aquel soltó la última de sus bombas...

―Entre lo que es valioso para mí... Tú eres lo que más deseo proteger.

Susurró eso mientras se fue acercando a su rostro. Y allí bajo la tenue luz de la luna frente a la ventana... Lo besó en los labios.

Cerró los ojos, cediendo ante aquella intromisión. Sus labios se sentían tan dulces, tan suaves, tan cálidos. Sus grandes y tibias manos acariciaban su rostro quemándolo de una forma tan sutil que sólo podía dejarse llevar por él.

Sentía que la fuerza se desvanecía de su cuerpo cuando cayeron sobre el sofá. El beso se había profundizado y sentía las enormes manos de Nowaki recorrer su pecho bajo la franela. Cuando sus labios comenzaron a bajar por su cuello fue que reaccionó, eran dos hombres... aquello no era posible... ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

―Nowaki... no... detente― pidió tratando de controlar su propia respiración mientras trataba de apartarlo― ¡DETENTE!

Nowaki se paró en seco y lo miró sorprendido. Hiroki lo empujó y se levantó del sofá para correr hacía su habitación dando un portazo.

Nunca se había sentido tan incómodo, desorientado e incorrecto como en ese momento. El corazón casi se le iba a salir del pecho por la garganta, las manos aún le temblaban y respiraba erráticamente.

Nowaki lo había besado, y no sólo eso... si no hubiera parado posiblemente habrían...

Movió su cabeza para sacudirse esos pensamientos ¿cómo se suponía que lo vería a la cara ahora?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la cama.

― ¿Que rayos haremos ahora?― Suspiró.

Nowaki por su parte había caído sobre el sofá en el mismo estado de abatimiento. ¿Cómo rayos pudo hacer eso? Era un idiota, había forzado sus sentimientos hacía él, capaz y estaba confundiendo las cosas y Hiroki lo veía solo como un amigo, como un aliado en unas circunstancias especiales con un contrario en común. Se golpeó la frente con el dorso de la mano... ¿y si ahora Hiroki no sabía cómo lidiar con él y le pedía que se fuera? No iba a poder perdonarse si le perdía la confianza...

Miró hacia la puerta cerrada y suspiró.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Estaba en ese tren de pensamiento cuando llamaron a la puerta. Fueron tres golpes quedos pero firmes. Nowaki sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda... Sólo había una persona que llamaba así a la puerta.

Corrió a abrirla con la garganta seca esperando que fuera sólo un producto de su imaginación exacerbada con todos los sucesos del día cuando volvieron a llamar.

―Nowaki― dijo una voz seria y firme una vez le abrió. Era Kaoru.


	9. La torre, el peón y una historia de amor

—¿No te gustaría huir, Kaoru? —preguntó mientras sus dedos trazaban figuras inteligibles en su pecho desnudo después de hacer el amor.

Cuando le contó a Ryuiichirō  lo que había hecho Nowaki comenzó a insistir en que se vieran más seguido, aunque le dijera en repetidas ocasiones que podían descubrirlos si abusaban de su buena suerte. Siempre respondía que no le importaba, que lo necesitaba y terminaba convenciéndolo.

— ¿Eh? —balbuceó totalmente desconcertado.

—Es que sólo pensé que... Tōdō lo hizo, y ahora Nowaki... quizá nosotros. —Se detuvo en seco al percatarse de lo que estuvo a punto de insinuar—. No, olvida que mencioné algo así... Es una tontería.

—Ryuiichirō ... ¿Tú quieres huir? —preguntó directamente.

—Yo... —hizo una pausa para luego suspirar—. Sí... contigo.

Kaoru sintió un nudo en la garganta, todo este tiempo había estado sometido a esta situación tan peligrosa, tan estresante. Refugiarse en la bebida había sido sólo el comienzo, cuando lo conoció era una persona ambiciosa, soberbia y caprichosa, pero ahora... las circunstancias lo habían vuelto nervioso, miedoso, retraído.

—Pero sé que es imposible, mira a Tōdō, Nowaki terminará de la misma manera... Si a ti te pasara algo yo... Si tú te murieras yo...

Kaoru sintió las cálidas lágrimas de su amante caer sobre su pecho.

—No me pasará nada, ya te lo dije... Deja de llorar —dijo dulcemente mientras despeinaba sus cabellos.

—¡Yo no estoy llorando! —exclamó con un leve sonrojo en su cara. Sus ojos azules brillaban—. Idiota.

Aquellas palabras de Ryuiichirō   habían hecho mella en él, aunque él no lo quisiera; durante días se abstraía acariciando la idea de llevarse a su amado lejos de Akihiko, lejos de Yui, lejos de la gente y sus comentarios, lejos de los prejuicios... donde nadie los conociera, empezar de nuevo, juntos, libres.

—Kaoru, está distraído —le dijo Aikawa sacándolo de su cavilación.

—Lo siento mucho —excusó respetuosamente retornando a los papeles que ambos leían—. ¿Decías?

—Que es necesario que el Sr. Usami firme estos documentos para poder hacer negocios con estas compañías. Una gran cantidad de dinero puede ser cubierta con ellos —repitió tolerante.

—Sí, claro. Haré que los firme esta misma tarde.

—Kaoru... ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿De qué?

—Esta pensativo y luce preocupado... Sé que es imposible estar tranquilos con esta clase de trabajo pero... nunca le había visto tan... ¿abatido?

—Usted debe estar al tanto de la situación por la que pasamos, Aikawa... Es muy difícil no estar inquieto.

—Sí, lo sé — suspiró—. Aquí entre nosotros... yo admiro a Nowaki.

Kaoru la miró consternado.

—No quiero decir que el que haya traicionado al Sr. Usami es algo que deba aplaudírsele, pero... ¿a usted no le gustaría también? Me refiero a salir de esto y comenzar de nuevo. Si yo, que solamente me dedico a cubrir lo ilegal con papeles y burocracia; fantaseo con vivir sin miedo a que un día nos descubran y vayamos todos a la cárcel... imagínese cómo estará ese pobre muchacho con todas esas muertes en su conciencia.

Aquellas palabras de Aikawa sólo lo confundieron más, dándole más fuerza a lo que Ryuiichirō   había insinuado...

_"¿No te gustaría huir... Kaoru?"_

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, encontraba el haberse enamorado de él tan descabellado, no porque fuese una mala persona, sino porque sus personalidades distaban demasiado de coincidir. Aún recordaba claramente cuando se apareció en la oficina de Akihiko hacía unos ocho años, cuando era un desconocido en el atiborrado mundo de la política en Japón.

—Kaoru, te presento a Ryuiichirō  Isaka. Él será nuestro nuevo aliado —señaló complacido. Cuando lo observó con detenimiento notó que era un tanto extravagante y orgulloso, sus ojos azules lo miraban con supremacía y tenía una ligera elevación del labio superior por el lado izquierdo cómo preparado para soltar una ofensa en cualquier momento.

A primeras luces, Kaoru notó que era un mimado.

Tiempo después de conocerle, se enteró de que era un hombre de buena familia, descendiente de una importante dinastía de personas importantes en el mundo de la política, incluso su abuelo llegó a ser primer ministro, le escuchó presumir en varias ocasiones; pero por alguna razón su familia le retiró su apoyo e incluso renegaron de él.

¿La razón? Ryuiichirō   era gay.

Cuando comenzó a ascender en el mundo de la política, los aportes que le hacía Akihiko comenzaron también a incrementarse... afianzando más y más su control sobre él.

—Esto está poniéndose muy peligroso, Akihiko —manifestó con honda preocupación cuando descubrieron que uno de sus rivales recibía dinero de los Yakuzas—. Yo creo que debería...

—¿Acaso estas considerando el romper con nuestro pacto después de todo lo que te he ayudado, Ryuiichirō  ? —le detuvo acercándose amenazadoramente—. Una mano lava a la otra. Sabes lo que pasará en el momento que decidas echarte hacia atrás.

Vio como tembló ligeramente ante la intimidación. A partir de allí comenzó a mirarlo con una perspectiva diferente, no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

—Vigílalo muy de cerca, Kaoru —ordenó cuando salió de la oficina—. Puede quebrarse en cualquier momento.

Akihiko fue criado de forma rigurosa en un mundo donde mostrar señales de miedo, tristeza o desesperación eran símbolos claros de debilidad. Mostrarlos al enemigo estaba fuera de discusión. Por ello, que flaqueara en momentos clave no le resultaba confiable. Pensó que bajo el ojo vigilante de Kaoru recordaría cuál era su lugar hasta acostumbrarse a él y trabajar conforme a sus planes...

Y ejecutando la tarea que le fue encomendada, Kaoru comenzó a vigilarlo desde muy cerca, conociendo, con el tiempo, cómo reaccionaba ante las diversas situaciones que vivía. Siendo tan observador como era, sabía en poco tiempo cuando se enojaba, cuando estaba ansioso, nervioso, asustado, incluso solitario. Y para cuando se percató, estaba cautivado por el destello de sus ojos, bajo el hechizo de su presencia elegante, preso de sus miradas furtivas, preocupado por el constante temblor de sus manos.

Se había enamorado de él.

Una noche lo encontró borracho como una cuba en su departamento, allí aprendió algo nuevo. Bebía cuando estaba bajo demasiada presión.

Con mucho cuidado lo llevó a su cama y velo su sueño, podía escucharlo gimotear y observaba como su cara se contraía de angustia. Podía haber sido arrogante y pedante al principio, pero la vida que llevaba lo había convertido en un manojo de nervios.

Cuando vio que le había preparado el desayuno y un baño caliente al día siguiente, notó como toda la sangre se le fue al rostro observándolo lleno de sorpresa. Tiempo después, cuando por fin se declararon su afecto, Ryuiichirō   le confesó que aquella noche pensaba suicidarse porque ya no podía con tantas cosas... Pero que bebió tanto para no sentir dolor que terminó quedándose dormido en la sala.

—Quizás fue el destino... si lo hubiera logrado no te tendría —sonrió levemente después de contarle.

La forma en que le dijo que lo amaba fue, por mucho, el acontecimiento más extraño y a la vez, el más feliz de su vida. Un par de años después de conocerse, cuando Kaoru fue a llevarle un encargo de Akihiko, pasó el seguro a la puerta de la oficina y se lanzó sobre él, besándolo. Se sintió contrariado y dichoso al mismo tiempo, contrariado porque pensó que se estaba burlando de sus sentimientos y dichoso porque al fin había conocido el sabor de sus labios.

Pero la confusión cedió paso a la más ferviente y encendida de las pasiones; el calor de su cuerpo, la sensación de su aliento en su cuello, la melodía desvergonzada de sus gemidos al clamor de su nombre; cada una de esas cosas lo hacía perder la razón por completo, tanto que se olvidaba de Akihiko, de quienes eran, de lo fútil que sería anhelar un futuro juntos... sólo rindiéndose ante el presente, ante la celeste mirada altanera de Ryuiichirō   y a su voz rogándole que no se fuera.

Pero como nada es perfecto, ante ellos se desató la tormenta, los medios rumoraban y la gente especulaba. La orientación sexual de Ryuiichirō Isaka  estaba a punto de ser descubierta porque era difícil concebir que un hombre a los 31 años no estuviera ya casado. Su popularidad bajaba y las alertas de Akihiko se dispararon.

Tenía que casarse, y Akihiko tenía a la candidata ideal.

—Kaoru está de acuerdo en que es lo mejor para ti, para que no pierdas tu cargo —dijo cuándo intentó oponerse bajo el pretexto de que no podía casarse sin amor y menos por ocultar quien era.

Kaoru no podía recordar su cara destilando decepción y tristeza cuando Akihiko soltó aquella frase sin sentir que su corazón se contraía de dolor. Se arrepentía de haber sido tan cobarde cada vez que los miraba en las portadas de las revistas sonriendo como la pareja del año cuando la realidad era todo lo opuesto.

Pero no renunció a él como pensó que haría. No habían pasado ni seis meses de la boda cuando estaban viéndose a escondidas de nuevo, rendidos ante la necesidad de sentirse, ante la dependencia del otro como del aire para respirar, refugiándose en el adulterio como el sentimiento más cercano a la felicidad.

Y desde que a Nowaki se le ocurrió la brillante idea de huir, las esperanzas de Ryuiichirō   crecieron, albergándose en la posibilidad minúscula de que ellos también podían huir y ser felices, libres para amarse sin reservas.

Esa esperanza lo llevó a esconderle a Akihiko que había encontrado a Nowaki, lo puso frente a su puerta, ante su presencia estupefacta.

Pero él sabía que ninguno sería totalmente libre hasta que el imperio Usami cayera, serían cazados, perseguidos hasta ser eliminados... Y él no podía permitirse perder a Ryuiichirō, no cuando era el principal motivo de su existencia.

Allí estaba Nowaki, mirándolo lleno de confusión y miedo, apretando sus puños para que no notara que temblaba. Como si él no lo conociera.

—No intentes lo de la navaja... Ya te vi —le dijo sin inmutarse cuando vio que su aprendiz estaba intentando ubicar algo con que defenderse en su espalda—. Yo te entrené. Sé todo lo que harás.

Colocó sus manos lentamente a los lados de sus piernas. La relación entre ambos siempre había sido fraternal, Nowaki veía a Kaoru como su hermano mayor, como alguien a quien siempre podía acudir. Que la vida los pusiera ahora en esta situación resultaba tan tristemente irónico.

—No vine a pelear contigo... Aún —acotó Kaoru sosteniéndole la mirada. La tensión entre ambos podía cortarse con un cuchillo—. ¿Me dejas pasar?

— ¿Qué pretende? —inquirió sin contenerse.

—Por el momento escuchar tus razones: Después ya veremos.

Nowaki le cedió el paso para que entrara, era una casa humilde, pero acogedora.

— ¿Cómo nos encontró?

—Nowaki, esa es una pregunta absurda. Kamijō tiene muy pocos contactos, sólo fue cuestión de investigar un poco para dar con que Yō Miyagi les daría esta casa. Son compañeros desde hace años, es un comportamiento predecible.

Nowaki sintió como un peso caía en su estómago... Ya habían dado con Miyagi.

—El Sr. Usami no sabe aún donde están, puedes tranquilizarte.

—¿P-Por qué no? —Aquello era sorprendente... Acaso Kaoru ¿estaba traicionando también a Usami?

—Sé que no estás haciendo esto por azar sino bajo un motivo muy poderoso. Y quiero escuchar por qué abandonaste al clan y por qué estas protegiendo a esa persona.

Nowaki hizo una pausa sosteniéndole la mirada, no sabía si podía confiar en él, a este punto cualquiera podía valerse de lo que fuera para encontrarlos y entregarlos, pero Kaoru no solía utilizar métodos tan bajos para alcanzar sus propósitos, además en nombre del lazo que habían forjado durante años de convivencia le debía al menos una explicación.

El ruido en la sala sacó a Hiroki de la reclusión de su habitación. Encontró a los dos hombres charlando en el recibo y se escondió donde pudiera escucharlos.

—Porque lo amo —contestó Nowaki con más seguridad de la que imaginaba. Kaoru abrió sus ojos como platos. Hiroki al escucharlo se puso colorado de vergüenza.

—Bueno, eso es bastante impresionante —manifestó con la usual voz serena que usaba para dirigirse a él—. Si no fuera cierto, no te pondrías en esta situación.

—Sr. Asahina, discúlpeme pero... sigo sin hallarle el objeto a su visita —le dijo Nowaki bajando la guardia.

—Ya te dije que quería escuchar tus motivos y después de eso tomaría mi decisión.

—Bien, ya le dije el por qué... ¿Ahora qué hará?

Kaoru vio en Nowaki aquel coraje que a él le faltaba para liberarse, para salvarse y salvar a Ryuiichirō   de todas las mentiras en los que ellos se habían envuelto. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía que traicionar a Akihiko era algo muy bajo, muy ruin, habían estado juntos durante años...

Pero también sabía que al igual que Tōdō, Mino e incluso el mismo Nowaki en caso de que lo hallaran, Ryuiichirō   moriría cuando dejara de serle útil a Akihiko, o cuando sus nervios se quebraran ante el peso de tantas farsas.

No podía permitir eso, tenía que protegerlo a costa de lo que fuese, de su propia vida si eso era preciso.

—Voy a ayudarlos— Decidió a fin de proteger lo que le era preciado, a fin de cumplir su deseo. Nowaki lo miró confundido.

—¿Cómo dijo?

— Lo que oíste... voy a ayudarlos. No esperes una ayuda directa porque, no puedo ponerme en evidencia... tengo razones muy poderosas para permanecer oculto, pero voy a hacer lo que pueda...

—¿Y cómo sabremos si lo que dice es cierto? —Irrumpió Hiroki integrándose a la conversación—. Simplemente pudo ser enviado por Usami para que confiáramos en él y poder tomarnos desprevenidos.

En el rostro de Kaoru se dibujó media sonrisa.

—Eres bastante suspicaz Kamijō, aunque déjame decirte que tu teoría no es válida. En realidad voy a ayudarlos, no por ustedes... sino porque si Akihiko cae, alguien que es importante para mi será libre.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Hiroki. No iba a dar lugar a más misterios. Miyagi, Shinobu y hasta el mismo Nowaki estaban poniendo sus vidas en la línea sin reservas, sin algo que ocultar. El que ofreciera su ayuda lo haría sin secretos.

—La persona que amo... ¿te basta con eso?

Hiroki siguió mirándolo inquisitivamente. Nowaki le colocó la mano en el hombro.

—Hiro... Yo confío en el Sr. Asahina. Él tiene tanto que perder como nosotros... quizá más. Vamos a darle el beneficio de la duda ¿sí? —le dijo calmado.

Hiroki se apartó sosteniéndole la mirada a Kaoru... Si Nowaki confiaba en él, le daría una oportunidad.

—Lo primero que deben hacer es salir de aquí. El Sr. Usami no los ha encontrado porque ha estado demasiado ocupado para ponerse a investigar por sí mismo, pero el que estén aquí es igual que pusieran un aviso en el periódico, los encontraría cualquiera. Deben ir a un lugar donde no los conozcan y que nada tenga que ver con tus compañeros Kamijō. Si los rastrean a ellos llegaran directamente hasta ti.

Nowaki y Hiroki exhalaron un suspiro... Kaoru tenía razón, si Miyagi o Shinobu los ayudaban, no sólo serían descubiertos rápidamente, sino que también los ponían a ellos en peligro inminente.

—Además, por mucho que les moleste, deben cambiar de ubicación constantemente. Digamos, cada dos o tres semanas a lo sumo. Si quieren quedarse en el país es su decisión, pero si se van, sería mucho mejor.

—No podemos irnos del país —dijo Hiroki—. Así se dificultaría más investigar a Usami.

—Está bien, en ese caso opten por movilizarse cada vez que puedan. Sonará terrible, pero si quieren durar lo suficiente para descubrir al Sr. Usami, deben hacerlo.

Hiroki no terminaba de entender por qué si a todos les convenía que Akihiko estuviera en la cárcel no declaraban o se entregaban. En su rostro debió estar escrito todo eso porque Kaoru le comentó.

—Si me entrego, lo primero que harán será matar a esa persona y no voy a permitirlo.

Sintió que había escuchado esa misma frase en otra parte.

—En fin, lo que puedo hacer es desorientar al Sr. Usami por un tiempo y decirles si está muy cerca.

—Hiro... ¿puedes dejarnos solos un momento? —solicitó Nowaki de repente. Hiroki se turbó un poco.

—Como quieras —bufó un poco molesto y los dejó en la sala.

—Asahina... espero que no esté mintiéndonos porque... no podría perdonárselo. —Su mirada se tornó sombría e intimidante.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no mostrabas tanto interés en el bienestar de alguien... ni siquiera de tus propios hermanos —comentó fascinado—...de verdad ese hombre te importa.

— ¿Y usted? Traicionar al señor Usami jamás le había pasado por la cabeza antes —comentó intrigado—. Está haciendo esto por el Sr. Isaka, ¿verdad?

—No va a aguantar mucho más. Todo ha empeorado desde que te fuiste, la campaña viene en camino y además Yui...

—Lo siento, Sr. Asahina —suspiró sintiéndose culpable.

—No, yo no hice nada por evitarlo así que es mi culpa también... Ryuiichirō   esperaba alguna reacción mía y no hice nada. Pero eso va a cambiar Nowaki. Si tengo que traicionar a Usami para protegerlo... soy capaz de hacerlo pero tú ¿podrás afrontar todo lo que te viene encima?

—Creo que esa pregunta se responde sola Sr. Asahina.

Kaoru le sonrió tenuemente.

—Hay algo que debes saber. —Su cara se tornó muy seria— Hay alguien que puede ayudarte, alguien que logró escapar.

Nowaki lo miró lleno de curiosidad, hasta donde sabía los únicos que habían traicionado al clan habían sido Tōdō y él... ¿quién había logrado escapar?

— ¿De qué está hablándome?

—Masamune está vivo.


	10. Un doloroso paso hacia atrás

Nowaki no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

— ¿Masamune... qué? —preguntó de nuevo, por un momento dudó de haber escuchado correctamente.

—Está vivo, Nowaki. Él escapo del Sr. Usami con vida. Nosotros les mentimos —repitió Kaoru con firmeza.

Masamune gozaba de admiración de parte de casi todos en el clan, era una persona un tanto distante a decir verdad, pero también era muy disciplinado, honesto, y sensato. Hasta donde Nowaki podía recordar, su departamento siempre estaba lleno de libros igual que el de Hiroki, siempre le recomendaba algunos porque, en su percepción, necesitaba alguien con cerebro para discutirlos. Hace poco más de un año, cuando el Sr. Usami les dijo que había muerto durante un trabajo a manos de la policía se sintieron muy abatidos, pero ahora escuchaba que estaba vivo y que había huido... no sabía que pensar.

— ¿Por qué mintieron? —preguntó intrigado.

—El Sr. Usami lo consideró una medida para que el resto no se revelara y siguieran su ejemplo. Y asignó a alguien a cazarlo, pero de una forma u otra siempre logra escabullirse —contestó Kaoru—. Nowaki, sé que puede resultar muy... cínico pedirte esto, pero... si encuentras a Masamune y lo pones de nuestro lado sería de muchísima ayuda.

Reflexionó por unos momentos, encontrar a Masamune podría servir mucho a sus propósitos como Kaoru había dicho, pero... ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué había huido? ¿Estaría de verdad dispuesto a ayudarlos?

—Esto no es una trampa, ¿verdad? —inquirió. Kaoru exhaló un suspiro.

—Puedes dudar de mí si quieres, pero tu vida, la de Kamijō, la de sus compañeros, la mía y la de Ryuiichirō ahora están en riesgo... ¿Tú crees que te habría dicho que Masamune está vivo si esto fuera una trampa? ¿Sabes en el riesgo que me he puesto para venir hasta aquí? En cuanto el Sr. Usami se entere que sabía dónde estabas y no se lo dije me pondrá una bala en la cabeza... o peor... se la pondrá a él conmigo al frente. —Apretó las manos—. Yo solo quiero sacarlo de todo esto.

Nowaki vio la desesperación en sus ojos y finalmente accedió.

—Está bien, buscaré a Masamune —contestó decidido—. Sólo espero que cumpla con su palabra y pueda darnos el tiempo necesario... sin trampas.

—Tienes mi palabra —aseguró levantándose para irse—. No puedo estar demasiado tiempo aquí, pero hallaré la forma de mantenerte al tanto de lo que esté pasando.

Nowaki lo acompañó hasta la puerta para despedirlo.

—Gracias por su ayuda —dijo con sinceridad.

—No estoy haciendo esto solo por ustedes, pero digamos que en cierta forma me motivaste a hacerlo. Tardé demasiado en tratar de sacar a Ryuiichirō de esto —respondió con franqueza—. A propósito, debes cuidarte el doble, Mino sólo fue el comienzo... Todos están tras tu pista.

— ¿Ellos también? —preguntó un poco desalentado. Kaoru comprendió que se refería a sus hermanos.

—Sabías que esto sucedería. El señor Usami ha sido muy tajante en que se te extermine sin miramientos, especialmente con ellos ha sido muy exigente en ese aspecto.

Bajó la cabeza, es verdad, sabía que sucedería, pero una cosa era pensar las cosas y otra era vivirlas. Aunque se considerara iluso, había albergado la posibilidad ínfima de que sus hermanos lo buscaran para protegerlo, en lugar de Kaoru.

—Supongo que tiene razón —suspiró.

Kaoru le dirigió una última mirada simpatizante. Ahora volvían a pertenecer al mismo bando.

—Suerte en tu búsqueda —le deseó antes de irse.

Apenas se cerró la puerta, Hiroki salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina. Recordó el beso y se sonrojó como un tomate, se recriminó que no debía pensar más en eso, que debía estar enojado con Nowaki por sacarlo de la conversación que sostenía con Aasahina... ¿No quería que se generara una opinión de él basada en sus actos? Pues con éste no había generado una muy buena.

—Si tienes hambre puedo prepararte algo de comer —dijo Nowaki con voz dulce y Hiroki lo considero un descarado ¿Acaso había olvidado todo ya?

—No hace falta, gracias —contestó cortante. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del salón.

—Hiro, yo...

—No hace falta que te expliques. Tenías tu vida, yo la mía. A mala hora vinieron a combinarse —soltaba aquellas frases con furia aunque no las sintiera de verdad así. Estaba indignado... ¿cómo pudo sacarlo así? ¿Estaba pintado en la pared?

—Hiro tu no entiendes...

— ¿Qué quieres que entienda? No hace falta entender nada —espetó casi histérico— Tú conoces a esa persona desde hace un buen tiempo, ¿no? ¿Quién soy para decirte que debes contarme y que no?

—Si esto se trata del Sr. Asahina déjame explicarte que...

— ¡Que no hace falta, Nowaki!— gritó apretando los puños—. Ustedes son todos un clan... tú los consideraste tu familia, sin embargo te cazan y tú les muestras consideración, guardando sus secretos y confiando en sus alianzas. ¿Qué te asegura que él no irá corriendo a donde Usami y le dirá dónde estamos? ¿Qué puede poner en peligro a quien ama? ¡Tonterías! ¡Es un iluso si cree que todo el que se involucre en esto está exento de daño! ¡Y tú eres aún más iluso por ayudarle ciegamente!

— ¡Ya deja de juzgarme! — gritó furioso. Los ojos de Hiroki se abrieron como platos; era la primera vez desde que estaban juntos que se habían gritado así—. Yo quiero hacer esto, yo confío en Asahina, creo en que podremos salir de esto vivos, creo en que puedo reivindicarme y salvarte ¿Es eso tan malo? ¡Déjame decidir en quién confiar!

Hiroki aún lo miraba sorprendido sin saber cómo responderle, era como si las palabras hubieran desaparecido de su garganta. Nowaki aun lo miraba furibundo, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

—Saldré un momento a tomar aire. Con permiso —agregó en voz baja antes de salir. Hiroki siguió en el sitio sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Sus pensamientos eran un desastre mientras caminaba sin rumbo, por un lado se sentía arrepentido de haberlo gritado así, pero por otra parte consideraba que el otro sólo estaba menospreciando sus decisiones, dudando de sus actos... ¿No había escuchado cuando le dijo que él era lo más valioso? ¿Que sólo quería protegerlo? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil confiar en él?

_"Tenías tu vida, yo la mía. A mala hora vinieron a combinarse."_

Esa frase le resultaba dolorosa ¿Consideraba su encuentro una maldición? ¿Solo había causado problemas desde que apareció? Un curioso dolor cruzó su pecho.

El amor era un asunto muy difícil.

El gélido viento nocturno movió sus cabellos mientras caminaba hacia un pequeño parque vacío y recordó sus días de infancia, tan lejanos que sólo podían llenar su corazón de melancolía.

_"Nowaki por favor no corras tanto, te puedes caer"_

_"Dejen de pelear niños... ¿Puedes ayudarme Nowaki por favor?"_

_"Gracias Nowaki"_

Se sentó en una de las banquetas y con la cabeza hacía atrás acarició aquellas memorias... sus emociones pasadas estaban a flor de piel, y a pesar de todo el daño, de la cacería... él no podía odiar a nadie, en su corazón no cabía lugar para eso. Estaba consciente de que todo lo que había pasado y lo que estaría por pasar eran las consecuencias naturales de sus actos, no podía responsabilizar al Sr. Usami, o a Kaoru, o a Hiroki, incluso no podía juzgar a sus hermanos por no perdonarlo; él los había dejado desde un principio.

Sintió un extraño movimiento en unos arbustos y entró en alerta. Ahora que lo recordaba, no debió dejarlo solo en la casa, podrían atacarlo. Se sintió increíblemente estúpido por haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones y se incorporó dispuesto a volver, pero una sombra lo interceptó trancándole el paso.

—Buenas noches... hermano —susurró con media sonrisa en su rostro juvenil.

—Kō —contestó Nowaki sin devolverle el gesto. La sonrisa del chico se borró para cambiarse por un rostro severo y lleno de ira—. ¿Cómo..?

—¿...Te encontré? Fue tan predecible que me resultó difícil de creer. La verdad estoy decepcionado —dijo sacando un cuchillo de una de las mangas de su espeso abrigo—. Basta de charlas. A lo que vine.

Se lanzó a atacarlo, Nowaki lo esquivó como pudo, lastimándose el hombro de nuevo en el proceso.

— ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó mientras volvía a atacarle.

Sintió como el hombro le punzaba de dolor, pero no podía demostrarlo. Girando en el suelo tomó la tapa de uno de los botes de la basura para protegerse de uno de los cuchillazos.

El castaño bufó exasperado y sacó otro cuchillo de la manga restante; Nowaki por poco evitó que le cortara el rostro cuando lo abanicó sobre su cara y entendió que defendiéndose de esa manera no duraría demasiado. Kō lo tenía acorralado y el sólo podía defenderse con la tapa por el momento.

—Si vas a hacer ese movimiento tan cobarde ¿por qué no dejas que te mate de una vez? —preguntó frustrado. Había demasiada rabia dentro de él. Nowaki recordaba como si fuera ayer su sonrisa jovial, su carácter amable y afable. La forma en la que se pegaba a Kisa todo el tiempo con una sonrisa brillante como las estrellas.

La mirada que le dirigía ahora era la del niño rabioso que llegó a sus manos, que no permitía que nadie se le acercara.

— ¡Kō, tienes que parar esto! —exclamó mientras seguía evadiéndolo sus ataques buscando con qué defenderse.

— ¿Por qué? —seguía atacando sin acertar. Se detuvo en seco—. ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos? ¡Nosotros éramos una familia! ¡El Sr. Usami nos dio todo y tú...!

Los amargos recuerdos cruzaron su memoria a gran velocidad, las sombras, el llanto, la muerte, el rescate, la segunda oportunidad... el amor.

—Estás equivocado —exclamó Nowaki tratando de controlarlo.

—Traidor —masculló con la mirada sombría—. Muere.

* * *

 

Kaoru llegó al lobby del piso donde estaba su departamento, junto al que Nowaki y Masamune solían ocupar. No pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro. Sus pupilos habían sido tan valientes al liberarse de sus cadenas, se decepcionó un poco de sí mismo cuando se percató de que los alumnos tuvieron mejores virtudes que el maestro.

— ¿Puedo saber si ese suspiro es por mi esposo? —preguntó Yui a sus espaldas, sentada en el sofá con una copa en la mano llena de un líquido rojo. Lo miraba inquisitivamente, se habían perdido el respeto hace tiempo.

—Yo no te debo explicaciones —soltó a modo de respuesta—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yui colocó la copa en la mesita frente al sofá y caminó hacia él.

—Yo solía respetarte Kaoru... solía admirarte. Nowaki hablaba tan bien de ti; de tu disciplina, de tu firmeza, de tu rectitud —bufó entre dientes—. No eres más que un hipócrita.

Kaoru la miró indiferente. Tenía cosas que merecían más preocupación que los repentinos reproches de Yui.

—Quiero que me digas dónde está Nowaki— demandó sin vacilar. Kaoru sintió como su corazón de detenía por unos momentos.

—No sé todavía dónde está —contestó manteniendo la calma.

—Generalmente no tardas tanto en hallar a alguien... ¿Estás perdiendo facultades?

—Eso no te concierne —contestó abriendo la puerta de su departamento. Yui lo tomó del brazo.

— ¿No estas ocultando algo?

—No tengo idea de que rayos estás hablándome —contestó mirándola con desdén— Deberías estar en tu casa. Estás ebria.

—Yo no tengo casa —respondió soltándolo—. Ni hogar, ni familia, ni esposo porque tú me lo quitaste, ni hermanos porque ese maldito fiscal y Kisa me los quitaron... Todo lo que tenía ustedes me lo han arrebatado.

—Las personas no te pertenecen, Yui... no son objetos. Ni Ryuiichirō, ni Nowaki, ni Yukina son de tu pertenencia. Son personas con vidas propias...

— ¡Cállate! —Le interrumpió apuntándole con el dedo—. Tú eres el peor de todos... refiriéndote con tanta familiaridad a mi esposo... eres de la misma calaña que Hiroki Kamijō. Eres despreciable Kaoru.

—Tú nunca quisiste a Ryuiichirō, ¿a qué vienen tus reclamos?

—A que ustedes no tienen ningún tipo de vergüenza... regodeándose de su descaro frente a mí, sin ningún tipo de respeto o decoro... ¡bastardos desgraciados! —exclamó lanzándose sobre él golpeándole el pecho con los puños cerrados.

—Oigan, ¿ustedes no han visto a Kō?— preguntó un muchacho de cabello negro y rostro infantil, sus ojos lucían preocupados.

— ¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí! ¡Al otro ladrón! —gritó Yui enseñando a Kisa.

—Yui, no de nuevo —soltó mientras se acariciaba las cienes. Yui se acercó a él.

— ¡Kō era un muchacho tierno e inocente que tú pervertiste! — Comenzó a gritarles a ambos—. ¡Ustedes son unos enfermos desvergonzados!

—Yui, ya basta —dijo Kisa mirándola con severidad—. ¿Kō no te prohibió que bebieras?

—Kō, Kō, Kō... ¡Deja de usar su nombre! —comenzó a llorar—. Ustedes me han dejado sin nada... ¡Los odio!

Salió de la habitación sollozando como una niña. Kisa exhaló un profundo suspiro.

—Es desesperante cuando se pone así. Entonces... ¿no lo has visto?

—No —contestó Kaoru—. Yukina siempre anda pegado a ti. Si tú no sabes dónde está, dudo que alguno de nosotros lo sepa.

Kisa suspiró y miró hacía la ventana.

— ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese tonto?

* * *

 

Ambos jadeaban a pocos pasos de distancia sin haber podido tocarse un pelo.

Nowaki se hizo de un tubo metálico de un viejo edificio cercano para poder repeler los ataques de Yukina, quien se aventaba hacia el cada vez con más furia y decisión, pero en su empeño por evadir sus ataques se lastimó el hombro un par de veces y tenía unas cuantas cortadas en la camisa y en el rostro.

Yukina por su parte, además de un par de golpes, no tenía ninguna herida física, pero la frustración de no haber podido matarlo aún lo descontrolaba. No podía permitirse regresar derrotado.

—Kō —dijo casi suplicándole mientras se sostenía el hombro—. Entra en razón... Esto no está bien, viste lo que pasó con Tōdō, sabes lo que le pasó a Mino... en cualquier momento se desharán de ti... o de Kisa...

— ¡A él no lo metas en esto! —exclamó furioso—. Tōdō era un traidor.... igual que tú.

Intentó cortarlo de nuevo, dándole de lleno en el pecho haciendo un corte transversal. Nowaki se cubrió la herida con la mano que se llenó de sangre en un instante.

El otro esbozó una media sonrisa y sacudió el cuchillo para limpiarlo un poco.

—Te has vuelto lento... ¿Un mes con ese fiscal te hizo tanto mal? —Se lanzó sobre él y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa mientras echaba el cuchillo hacia atrás para tomar impulso—. Ya quiero escuchar el sonido de su garganta cuando la rebane.

Iba a atestar el cuchillazo a toda velocidad cuando Nowaki sintió hervir de rabia sus entrañas ante esa amenaza. Cuando el cuchillo estaba sólo a centímetros de su pecho tomó a Kō de la muñeca y lo giró sobre su espalda invirtiendo sus posiciones iniciales, echándole el brazo hacía la espalda para inmovilizarlo.

—Siempre has bajado la guardia cuando haces eso —susurró en un gruñido rabioso mientras colocaba el filo del cuchillo en la garganta del castaño— veremos que garganta es la que suena ahora.

Kō temblaba ligeramente mientras el miedo se apoderaba de él al no poder soltarse de su agarre. Entonces supo que Nowaki iba en serio, lo sintió en su respiración frenética, en la forma en que apoyaba el filo en su garganta, podía sentir como el frío metal comenzaba a perforar superficialmente su piel.

Unas sirenas comenzaron a escucharse cerca de ellos. Eso lo sacó de su estupor, reaccionando frente a lo que estaba por hacer soltó el cuchillo tembloroso y se alejó de Yukina quien se cubrió el cuello con la mano.

—K-Kō... yo —titubeaba mientras temblaba de terror a sí mismo. Estuvo a punto de matar a su hermano.

—Esto no se ha terminado —gruñó el otro desapareciendo en las penumbras.

Nowaki se miró las manos lleno de miedo.

— ¿Pero qué rayos estuve por hacer?

* * *

 

Kō llegó al departamento jadeando mientras se cubría la herida. No era porque fuera grave, sino porque por primera vez sintió tanto miedo que la respuesta automática de su cuerpo fue correr hasta que llegara a lugar seguro, y ese lugar era junto a Kisa.

Cuando el pelinegro lo vio entrar en ese estado; sintió que envejecía veinte años de un solo golpe.

— ¡Kō! —exclamó angustiado mientras lo socorría—. ¿Qué rayos te pasó?

El otro sólo lo abrazó con fuerza. Kisa sintió como temblaba de miedo.

—Ya... tranquilo. Está bien —susurraba palmeando su espalda.

* * *

 

Nowaki regresó a la casa casi arrastrándose, se sentía terrible física y emocionalmente. Se había lastimado el hombro de nuevo, siendo incapaz de levantar el brazo, tenía una herida enorme en el pecho y estuvo a punto de matar a alguien de nuevo. Si a eso le agregaba que hacia un par de horas él y Hiroki habían discutido era un día para borrar del calendario.

Lo peor de todo era que ya Kō sabía dónde estaban, eso no les dejaba mucho tiempo, por mucho que Kaoru hubiese intentado ocultarlos, al descubrir otro de los suyos su ubicación no tardaría en decírselo al señor Usami.

Abrió la puerta y se tiró al sofá. La herida le ardía mucho y sentía ganas de llorar de impotencia. Él había prometido que cambiaría, pero su viejo yo lo había dominado de nuevo.

— ¡Santos cielos, Nowaki! —Exclamó Hiroki acercándose casi desesperado inspeccionando sus heridas—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién hizo esto?

—Hiro... yo —musitaba débil. Había perdido una cantidad importante de sangre. Hiroki pensó que si no hacía algo moriría y un dolor punzante se apoderó de su corazón.

—Aguanta voy por algunas vendas. Hay que detener ese sangrado. — No podía llamar a Shinobu a esas horas, era una imprudencia de su parte, tendría que hacer su mayor esfuerzo o Nowaki... No, trató de sacudirse esos pensamientos mientras ponía el departamento patas arriba buscando una caja de primeros auxilios... tenía que haberla.

—En el baño principal, Hiro —jadeó Nowaki al escuchar las cosas volar en su búsqueda desesperada por el botiquín.

Corrió al baño y allí la halló. Volvió a su lado y con las tijeras de emergencia cortó la maltrecha franela.

—Nowaki, por favor resiste —suplicó mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia con algunas vendas mientras temblaba. Cuando tocó su pecho sintió que se había encendido en fiebre—. Mierda. Esto es lo peor.

Nowaki estaba al borde de la inconciencia y sólo se obligaba a estar despierto para no empeorar los nervios de Hiroki que estaba a punto de llorar. Lo vio correr a la cocina y casi derramar el agua fría trayéndola de regreso al sofá.

—Hiro. No hace falta... Yo es-estoy b-bien —, mentía descaradamente. No estaba bien en lo absoluto, sentía escalofríos y el dolor en el hombro estaba perforándolo. Dejó escapar un grito ahogado casi sin quererlo.

—Mientes, no estás nada bien —humedeció una toalla y la colocó en su frente. Veía como sudaba frío y como la hemorragia no paraba.

— ¡Maldita sea! —masculló exasperado y tomó el teléfono. Nadie contestaba. —Takatsuki....

El mismo tono apagado. Llevándose las manos a la cabeza y viendo a Nowaki jadear entre fiebres sintió que podía llorar.

—Perdóname —susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—, soy un inútil.

—Hiro e-esta b-bien —acarició sus cabellos—. Ya se me va a pasar.

No, no se iba a pasar. Nowaki iba a morir allí. No, él no iba a morir allí. Hiroki no se lo iba a permitir.

En un impulso decidido tomó las vendas y comenzó a parar la hemorragia, pero sabía que tenía que ir a un hospital sino se moriría.

El teléfono vibró en el escritorio. Hiroki lo tomó con las manos ensangrentadas. Era Shinobu.

—Kamijō, ¿pasó algo? Vi tu llamada y...

—Tienes que venir a ayudarme, Takatsuki... Nowaki... está muy grave —comenzó a sollozar desesperado.

—Kamijō, trata de calmarte, ¿qué le paso a Nowaki? —Trataba de entender mientras con gestos le indicaba a Miyagi que no entendía que pasaba.

—Nowaki, está herido. Está muy mal... Si no hacemos algo se muere Takatsuki. Se muere. — Exclamó angustiado mientras lo veía jadear y contraer el rostro de dolor.


	11. El origen de Los Conejos Negros

...Aquél día pensé que iba a morir...

—Kaoru...Kaoru— sollozaba una voz suplicante mientras el pequeño niño abría los ojos desconociendo donde estaba. La mujer lloraba en su regazo mientras veía cables atados a su cuerpecito que enviaban señales a unas máquinas emitiendo pitidos que indicaban que estaba vivo.

— ¿Dónde e-estoy?— preguntó aun con la vista algo nublada. La mujer levantó la mirada y sus ojos llovían a cántaros, igual que afuera. Una de sus pequeñas manos se posó en su mejilla— ¿M-mamá?

La mujer no dejaba de llorar rogando que la perdonara, que lo sentía, que no la odiara. Besaba sus manitas llenándolas de húmedas lágrimas. Ella también estaba herida; en su rostro había suturas y su brazo estaba vendado, pero ella sólo podía llorar por él, agradecer que estuviera bien. Cuando recordó lo que había pasado comenzó a llorar con ella.

— ¿Un viaje?— preguntó inocente con los ojos marrones abiertos como platos. El hombre frente a él tenía una cara extraña, conteniendo las lágrimas con una sonrisa forzada.

—Si Kaoru. Daremos un viaje muy largo— respondió con dulzura. La mujer tras él se cubrió la boca para ahogar un gimoteo.

—Está bien. Siempre que estemos juntos está bien— dijo con una sonrisa. Al hombre finalmente se le escapó una lágrima.

Se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos de arrancar y el resto lo recordó como eso; como un lejano sueño dónde se movía y golpeaba contra los rincones del automóvil; después todo negro... hasta que despertó en el hospital.

—Viviremos con los Usami ahora— dijo su padre cuando les dieron de alta. Ante el pequeño Kaoru se erguía un niño de su misma edad mientras que una mujer cargaba un bebé en sus brazos— Ellos son Haruhiko y Akihiko. Los jóvenes amos de esta casa. Debes cuidar de ellos y serles siempre leal... ¿entendido?

—Si padre— asintió obediente. Quizás si hacía caso y era disciplinado nunca tendría que hacer ese horrible viaje de nuevo.

Creció desempeñando el papel de consejero y acompañante como era debido. Evitó las peleas cuando fue necesario con justicia casi salomónica, los ayudó a estudiar mientras él mismo se preparaba y ante sus berrinches tuvo que siempre ceder si era necesario, sus propios beneficios. Para cuando eran adolescentes se había vuelto el muchacho perfecto: comedido, discreto y sereno. El modelo ideal para guiar a los herederos de la corporación Usami.

Lo enviaron a la universidad a que estudiara economía, para que ayudara a Haruhiko cuando asumiera el control de la compañía. La corporación Usami era muy especial, imponente, poderosa e importante.

Para mantenerse así durante mucho tiempo es necesario hacer unos sacrificios, y romper algunas leyes.

Durante las noches veía a su madre llorar de angustia ante el arrepentimiento del mundo en el que habían involucrado a su hijo por agradecimiento y desesperación. Sabía que Kaoru algún día llevaría un legado de silencio, corrupción y deshonestidad; un mundo que ella jamás habría querido para un hijo suyo.

—Maldigo la hora en que no morí en ese accidente para ver a mi hijo hundirse con los Usami entre las sombras— lloriqueaba desesperada discutiendo con su padre, a quien se le borró la sonrisa del rostro ante tanta culpa.

Cuando cumplió veinticinco el Patriarca Usami, su hijo mayor y su propio padre fallecieron en un accidente. Los rumores iban y venían; muchos decían que en realidad había sido un accidente, otros que había sido la policía que los emboscó iniciando un intercambio de disparos, otros dijeron que habían sido los Yakuzas para apoderarse de sus territorios.

Allí fue cuando entendió el motivo detrás de los constantes llantos de su madre y la ausencia de su padre. La Corporación Usami escondía cosas terribles tras una fachada de trabajo honesto y arduo.

—Kaoru... quiero muertos a quienes mataron a mi padre— ordenó Akihiko; el hijo menor apenas asumió las riendas de la compañía a regañadientes; ni siquiera les dieron tiempo que lloraran a sus padres. Él no quería esto, lo veía en su mirada, fue arrastrado... igual que él.

—Vengándose no logrará nada Señor Usami. —Intentó disuadirlo.

—No quiero vengarme— contestó mirándole fijamente. — Quiero mostrarles quien manda. Reúne a los mejores, ya sean que maten por necesidad, por placer, por diversión y entrénalos. Quiero la armada personal más leal que alguien pueda tener.

—Sí, Señor— obedeció como siempre.

—El imperio Usami vivirá su época de mayor poder y gloria— juró sin cavilaciones ante la luminosa ciudad nocturna desde la ventana y Kaoru lo supo. Ya no había retorno.

Ejecutando cabalmente su tarea encontró a los mejores, a aquellos que por desesperación o necesidad fueran capaces de convertirse en implacables asesinos; un jovencito a quien no le importaba nada, pues alegaba haber sido abandonado; alguien con rostro de niño con una madre con una terrible enfermedad y un hombre con rostro sonriente cuya principal fuente de entretenimiento era matar fueron los primeros que presentó ante Usami.

—Bienvenidos— saludó cuando estuvieron en su presencia— Yo les daré lo que necesiten. Cualquier cosa que el dinero pueda comprar, pero a cambio... desde este momento no tienen identidad, vida o familia. Sólo se tienen los unos a los otros... y a mí. El primero que se descarrile o sea descubierto será eliminado ¿está claro?

La voz de aquel muchacho resonaba contra las paredes con firmeza y decisión, su mirada era intimidante y su porte elegante y soberbio. No permitiría que nadie o nada le pasara por encima o lo derrumbara. Sólo un muchacho con aquella fuerza podía generar tal respeto y lealtad en un grupo de asesinos.

Encontró a quienes habían eliminado a la cúpula mayor Usami valiéndose de los más terribles recursos; chantajes, torturas, sobornos. Kaoru ejecutaba las tareas que Akihiko le encomendaba como un perro fiel, misterioso y discreto; pues desde que tenía memoria lo que más se le repetía es que los Usami los habían salvado y merecían la más absoluta y ciega de las devociones.

Cuando tomó aquella casa, en esa noche en que arrebató una vida por primera vez junto a los tres primeros aliados que había reclutado, sentía cómo temblaba de pánico al tiempo que indicaba a los otros que hacer, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, era imposible volver derrotados. Y los cuatro hicieron acopio de toda su fuerza para matarlos a todos. Y lo lograron, cómo si se tratase de una hazaña macabra.

Se presentó ante su señor con la primera victoria de Los Conejos Negros y él se mostró complacido.

—Bien hecho, Kaoru— decía siempre después de una tarea. Mientras su humanidad moría lentamente.

Un día apareció un niño, de unos quince años; de mirada profundamente azul. Estaba desesperado, dispuesto a lo que fuese, terco ante la petición de que se le escuchara, inflexible a que se le ayudara. Durante años Kaoru se arrepintió de haberlo llevado a esa oficina, que lo conociera el Señor Usami había manchado su destino para siempre, pero su fidelidad era ciega y los deseos de Akihiko eran palabras santas que no debían ser contradichas.

Y al niño de ojos azules se unieron otros camaradas; desesperados, enfadados, vengativos, dispuestos a lo que fuese. Y tal como le fue encargado, Akihiko Usami tenía una armada personal dispuesta a obedecerle ciegamente.

— ¡Ese maldito periodista de nuevo!— exclamó histérico estrellando un periódico contra la mesa que tenía una foto acompañada de un extenso artículo titulado **_"El reino de corrupción comandado por la Corporación Usami"_** resaltando en enormes letras en la primera página. No distaba demasiado de la verdad, pero eso no podía decirlo. Si le estorbaba a Usami había que quitarlo. Esa era la ley.

Muchos de los niños que reclutó para su armada se hicieron hombres ante sus ojos con el pasar indetenible del tiempo, incluso él mismo distaba de aquel chiquillo que los había entrenado. Uno de ellos fue encomendado a eliminar al periodista que tantos dolores de cabeza le causaban al rey del imperio.

— ¿Aun no lo encuentras?— preguntó irritado al tercer día de su desaparición. Kaoru dentro de sí rezó para que lo que había prevenido por tantos años no estuviese ocurriendo.

—Supongo que tenía que pasar algún día— masculló con las manos enlazadas frente a su rostro, la mirada que le dirigió a Kaoru le generó escalofríos. — Habrá que eliminar a Masamune.

Pero de alguna forma se las había arreglado para desaparecer de su rastro cada vez que estaban a un paso de hallarlo.

Tōdō fue descubierto un par de meses después dispuesto a colaborar con la policía. Siempre había tenido miedo, Kaoru lo veía temblar cada vez que lo enviaban a algún trabajo o alguno de sus compañeros lo reprendía porque en ocasiones se ausentaba, con la mirada perdida mientras preparaban algún atentado.

Una nueva piedra había aparecido en su camino, el legado de una que habían removido hacía años.

— ¿Sabes quién es?— preguntó extendiéndole unas fotos tomadas desde diferentes ángulos. La persona en ellas era capturada en varios aspectos, saliendo de la oficina, de la biblioteca, de tiendas de conveniencia, de una casa de estilo imperial.

Kaoru reconoció en su rostro a alguien que él mismo había visto que mandaban a eliminar hacía unos años y abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Los errores de mi padre regresaron a cobrarnos factura Kaoru. Esta es la persona a la que Tōdō ha estado filtrándole información todo este tiempo. El hijo del Fiscal de distrito Kamijō... Hiroki.

—Señor...

—Sabe demasiado y hay que eliminarlo... ¿Nowaki puede hacerlo?

—Acaba de llegar de su último encargo, pero... puede hacerlo— contestó Kaoru compuesto.

—Perfecto. Llámalo, es el indicado para este trabajo.

Así comenzó el declive. Kaoru entendió que por más que los amedrentara de vez en cuando, no podía conseguir que todos los conejos le fueran ciegamente fieles por encima de sus propios sentimientos, inclusive el mismo Kaoru ya no le era del todo leal. Su corazón, su devoción y su dedicación le pertenecían a alguien más ahora. Sólo permanecía a su lado por miedo, y por ese lazo que habían establecido hace años.

—Kaoru— El dueño de aquella devoción llamaba demandando su atención cuando absorto en sus pensamientos olvidó que estaba junto a él— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Akihiko te hizo algo?

—No, es sólo que... tranquilo, no pasa nada— dijo negando con la cabeza, no era de esas personas que se sumergía en el pasado o en arrepentimientos, aunque, si era franco consigo mismo, el amor desenfrenado que sentía hacia Ryuiichirō era lo que le mantenía en sus cabales, le devolvió la humanidad con la primera mirada, le derritió el corazón con el primer beso y se apoderó de su razón con el primer "te amo".

—Bueno, entonces quizás deberíamos ce... ¡Kaoru!— exclamó sorprendido cuando el más alto lo abrazó desde la espalda aferrándose a su pecho.

— ¿Que sería de mí sin ti?— susurró de repente en su oído. Ryuiichirō no entendía nada, pero al mismo tiempo lo entendía todo. Eran la cura uno del otro, eran la calma en medio de la tempestad, eran víctimas y victimarios.

Su amor lo podía todo y a la vez no podía con nada frenado por sus propios temores.

—No lo sé, pero yo sin ti estaría muerto— se volvió hacía su rostro para besarlo profundamente en los labios y Kaoru deslizó las suyas hasta su cintura tocándolo por debajo de la franela.

—Ryuiichirō— suspiró mientras atacaba su cuello con besos encendidos de deseo, subiendo hasta sus orejas. Le escuchaba jadear gemiditos por lo bajo, entregándose a sus mimos cuando sintió sus manos en su pecho.

Con un rápido movimiento terminó de quitarle la prenda girándolo hacía él para adueñarse de sus labios en un beso apasionado entre tanto que sus manos recorrían su espalda de arriba a abajo. Sólo se separaron cuando sus cuerpos necesitaron de aire, mirándose fijamente entre jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas.

Se  abrazó a él con tanto ahínco que por un momento pensó que sus cuerpos se fusionarían.

—Kaoru— Susurró en voz queda con el rostro al rojo vivo clavado en su hombro— Hazme el amor...

—Como digas— asintió besándolo de nuevo mientras lo guiaba a la habitación quitándose y quitándole la ropa.

* * *

 

Miyagi y Shinobu tardaron veinte minutos que para Hiroki fueron eternos.

— ¡Por todos los cielos!— exclamó Shinobu en cuanto vio a Nowaki en el sofá. Estaba pálido y ardía en fiebre. — ¿Que paso?

— ¡N-no lo sé! lo encontré así y ya no tiene ni fuerzas para hablar— respondió Hiroki casi llorando.

—Nowaki, Nowaki ¿Me escucha?— comenzó a hablarle para verificar que siguiera consciente. Tenía los labios casi morados.

—Ta-Takatsuki— contestó con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de sonreír... incluso en ese estado seguía siendo amable.

—Manténgase despierto. Voy a suturar la herida— indicó quitándose la chaqueta y recogiendo sus mangas. Miyagi y Hiroki lo miraron sorprendido.

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamó Miyagi acercándose a él— Shinobu. Debemos llevarlo a un hospital, mira en el estado en el que está.

—No hay tiempo, está perdiendo pulso— dijo mientras preparaba una inyección— Nowaki, no le puedo anestesiar, va a tener que resistir. Kamijō por favor busque agua fría y unas compresas; Miyagi no te quedes ahí parado, sostenlo para que no se mueva.

Hiroki y Miyagi tardaron un par de segundos en reaccionar ante la orden, después corrieron a ejecutarlas. Shinobu enterró la inyectadora en su antebrazo y preparó la sutura.

—Lo que acabo de ponerle es un coagulante sanguíneo para detener la hemorragia ¿podría decirme a que es alérgico?— preguntó más por mantenerlo despierto que porque fuera relevante. Hiroki regresó con las compresas y el agua, el menor le indicó con un gesto que las humedeciera y se las pusiera en la frente para amainar su fiebre.

—A... a casi nada— contestó con la respiración entrecortada— aunque... la morfina me... marea.

—Bien, no le pondremos morfina entonces— siguió hablando mientras humedecía un algodón con una sustancia incolora— Nowaki, voy a limpiar la herida, esto puede arder un poco, pero por favor resista.

Le indicó con un gesto a Miyagi que lo sostuviera con fuerza y comenzó a limpiar. Su rostro se contraía mientras se sacudía con fuerza. Miyagi tuvo que aplicar todo su peso en sus brazos para retenerlo al tiempo que comenzaba a gritar.

Hiroki sintió como las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro sintiéndose inmensurablemente miserable durante el par de minutos que duraron las convulsiones y los gritos.

―Ya Miyagi, suéltalo—indicó Shinobu cuando terminó de limpiar la herida. Nowaki jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento y Miyagi se limpiaba la frente con el dorso de la mano. — Esto no dolerá tanto como hace un momento, pero le pido que aguante un poco más, ya casi estamos.

Comenzó a cerrar la herida con firmes puntos de sutura. Miyagi le indicó a Hiroki que cambiaran de posición rápidamente. Hiroki tomó la mano del herido que comenzó a apretarla con ímpetu. Como si aferrándose a ella se sostuviera a la vida.

—H-Hiro...

—Tranquilo, estarás bien— Por primera vez estaba seguro.

—Listo— Shinobu cayó sentado al suelo una vez dio la última puntada. Cincuenta puntos se necesitaron para cerrar la herida. — Podemos enfocarnos en bajarle la fiebre ahora.

Hiroki humedeció una vez más las compresas y las colocó sobre su frente. Miyagi trajo dos frazadas de la habitación; una de ellas la colocó sobre el valiente enfermero y la otra se la cedió a Hiroki para que abrigara a Nowaki.

Una vez que la temperatura comenzó a descender respiraron aliviados y dejaron a Nowaki dormir. Hiroki se quedó a su lado hasta la mañana asido a su mano, cuando sintió que la calidez que le era conocida volvió a ella sucumbió ante el cansancio sentado en el suelo junto a él.

Cuando despertó el sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo. Sintió el cuerpo pesado y adolorido. Tenía el pecho cubierto de vendas y el brazo no le dolía tanto como en la noche.

Intentó incorporarse. Hiroki dormía en su regazo asido a su mano, se veía tan enternecedor.

—Hiro... deberías levantarte, puedes resfriarte allí— susurró dulcemente. Hiroki despertó quedamente al principio, pero cuando se percató de la dulce mirada del menor y de sus manos enlazadas se volvió un manojo de nervios.

—Esto... Eh— balbuceó incoherentemente levantándose de golpe— ¡Nowaki! D-despertaste... ¿Cómo te sientes?

Shinobu y Miyagi salieron en el acto de la habitación cuando escucharon sus voces.

—Bastante bien en realidad— sonrió mientras tocaba las vendas en su pecho— Muchas gracias. Salvaron mi vida.

—Todo fue gracias a Takatsuki— dijo Hiroki mientras estrechaba con un brazo a Shinobu— Si él no hubiese actuado tan valientemente-

—No, fue trabajo de todos. Hasta tuyo Nowaki, sabemos que no fue fácil permanecer despierto con tanto dolor— le felicitó con sinceridad.

—No quisiera acabar con el enternecedor momento, pero... ¿Quién te hizo esto?— preguntó Miyagi. La sonrisa dulce del moreno fue sustituida por un rostro totalmente serio.

—Uno de los hombres de Usami— contestó a medias. No quiso decir que se trataba de su hermano. — Debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes Hiro, ya saben dónde estamos....

— ¡Sabía que ese tal Asahina hablaría!— exclamó Hiroki colérico— ¡Caímos directo a la trampa!

— ¿Asahina? ¿Te refieres al secretario de Usami?— preguntó Miyagi— ¿Él estuvo aquí?

— ¡No! El Señor Asahina no tiene nada que ver con esto— intentó explicarles. Él me dio su palabra... Dijo que nos ayudaría.

Se llevó la mano al pecho.

— ¡No te agites!— demandó Shinobu— Tu herida puede abrirse.

Hiroki bajó la guardia. La noche anterior habían discutido por ese tema y casi lo había perdido.

—En ese caso, suponiendo que no haya sido Asahina, de igual forma tenemos que salir que aquí— dijo tratando de controlarse.

—Sigue en pie la oferta del departamento de mis padres en Sapporo— comentó Shinobu.

—No, tiene que ser un lugar donde no puedan rastrearnos a través de ustedes— aclaró Nowaki— El Sr. Asahina logró distraerlo, pero el Sr. Usami estuvo a punto de descubrir que usted nos dio esta casa Miyagi, es demasiado peligroso si aceptamos su oferta.

Miyagi quedó dubitativo unos segundos mientras Shinobu lo miraba con preocupación temblando ligeramente.

—Okinawa— dijo el mayor de todos con resolución. El resto lo miró consternado.

—Esto es un escape Miyagi, ¡no unas vacaciones!— exclamó Hiroki indignado ante su comentario. No estaban en el momento para bromear de esa manera.

—Si lo miras bien es el lugar perfecto, hay muchos turistas todo el tiempo. Sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Mirándolo desde esa perspectiva tenía razón.

—Pero las posadas pedirán nuestros datos, con eso pueden investigar— refutó Hiroki tratando de evitar dejar cabos sueltos. — Además por los boletos pueden rastrearnos.

—Podemos conseguirles identificaciones falsas— argumentó Miyagi.

— ¡No! eso no. ¡Dijimos que no íbamos a involucrarnos con protección a testigos! — negó agitando las manos.

— ¡Por Dios Kamijō! ¡No tienen que enterarse a dónde irás! Es el único recurso que nos queda ¡Ya viste hasta donde pueden llegar! ¿Quieres que los ataquen de nuevo? ¡Porque te puedo asegurar que dejar vivo a ese muchacho fue un error que no se darán el lujo de cometer otra vez!— profirió perdiendo la paciencia. Hiroki reflexionó aquello con atención. Miyagi tenía razón, la próxima vez no correrían con tanta suerte.

—Supongo no tendremos opción— masculló cediendo. En el fondo no quería enfrentar de nuevo lo que había pasado hacía unas horas.

—Esta tarde arreglaremos lo de sus identidades provisionales— resolvió Miyagi mientras resaltaba la última frase mirando inquisitivamente a Hiroki— Lo más probable es que tengan que viajar esta misma noche. Así que prepárense.

Hiroki y Nowaki asintieron.

—Bien, comenzaremos a prepararnos. Kamijō te pido paciencia, sé que en este momento quieres encerrar a Usami y yo también quiero eso, pero si mató a tu padre, a Tōdō y a Mino y no pudimos hacerle nada, aunque Nowaki lo delatara no lograríamos demasiado.

Hiroki desvió la mirada apretando los puños.

—Por el momento sólo podemos hacer esto... supongo— dijo con desgano.

* * *

 

Miyagi suspiró apenas subieron al auto. El menor apretó su mano con tanta fuerza que sintió que se la rompería.

— ¿Shinobu...?— musitó sorprendido, por su rostro rodaban algunas lágrimas. —Estaré bien... en cualquier momento sabíamos que esto pasaría ¿no?— Tomó su rostro entre sus manos para limpiar algunas.

—Yo... No quiero perderte— lloriqueó mientras aferraba sus manos a las suyas entregándose al llanto— Tengo miedo.

Miyagi lo abrazó con fuerza peinando sus cabellos color avellana con los dedos.

—Tranquilo... estaremos bien— susurró dulcemente— No te librarás de mí con tal facilidad.

Shinobu lo miró con reproche y Miyagi tomó su rostro para besarlo profundamente.

—M-Miyagi.... Te amo. — Se abrazó a él con ahínco sin querer soltarle.

—Lo sé— contestó. Lo sabía desde el principio.


	12. Azul

Aquella noche tomaron un avión a Okinawa. Huyendo de nuevo.

Hiroki albergó la sospecha de que Miyagi tuviera algún tipo de vida secreta gracias a la rapidez con la que preparó todo para que viajaran. Había caído ya la noche cuando llegó con identificaciones, boletos, algo de efectivo e incluso tarjetas de crédito falsas para que pudieran moverse.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó cuándo sus ojos marrones lo juzgaron— Hay gente que me debe un par de favores, es todo. Deja la paranoia.

Tomaron sus cosas y se fueron discretamente amparados por la penumbra nocturna. Como el par de fugitivos que eran.

Durante el vuelo; Hiroki no podía separar su vista de la ventana. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en los últimos días. Apareció Asahina, discutió con Nowaki, Nowaki casi muere... y lo había besado.

En medio de todo no había podido detenerse a pensar en eso, mejor dicho, no había querido detenerse a pensar en eso. Nowaki yacía mudo a su lado. Supuso que quería pensar, o que aún estaba disgustado por su discusión, mirándolo de soslayo descubrió sus dulces orbes azules inspeccionándolo y se sonrojo hasta más no poder.

— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó intrigado. Los nervios de Hiroki reventaron como cuerda de violín.

—Eh-No... Quiero decir. Estoy beso, digo beso bien, perdón... ¡estoy bien! eso dije ¡Estoy bien!

Nowaki bajó la mirada, entonces Hiroki había estado distante por eso.

—No tuve oportunidad de decirte que... siento haber hecho eso— musitó por lo bajo. Él no lo sentía, es más, si por Nowaki fuera habría hecho miles de cosas aparte de besarle, pero la idea de alejarlo le aterraba demasiado.

—Eh—No, no te deprimas por eso. Solo fue un impulso de momento— palmeó su espalda riendo nerviosamente— Sé que no va a repetirse.

Nowaki suspiró desolado, él quería que se repitiera... Hiroki muy en el fondo, a pesar de que lo negase a sí mismo, también lo quería.

Nowaki se preguntaba cómo podía controlar un sentimiento tan inmenso como el amor que sentía por él, cuando tenía ganas de gritarle que lo amaba tan profunda e irremediablemente. Que al principio era sólo una atracción, un empecinamiento, pero ahora era un fuego voraz que lo consumía cada segundo de cada minuto, de cada día, una necesidad tan urgente e insustituible como el aire para respirar, un deseo de protegerlo por encima de su propia vida, de verlo sonreírle solo a él, de que lo abrazara solo a él... de que lo soñara solo a él.

Ahogaba los suspiros en su garganta para no incomodarlo y el corazón le dolía. Definitivamente estar enamorado era difícil.

— ¿te sientes bien? ¿Te duele?— preguntó el castaño con preocupación cuando inconscientemente se llevó las manos al pecho.

—No, no— contestó sonriente— Estoy bien, solo que los puntos pican un poco.

Hiroki sacó de un bolso de mano unas pastillas y pidió a la azafata un poco de agua. Le extendió las capsulas blancas una vez la chica les llevó lo que habían pedido.

—Ten. Takatsuki dijo que las tomaras si te molestaba.

¿Cómo podía no enamorarse más si lo atendía así? Su situación sólo podía empeorar a ese ritmo.

—Gracias— dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hiroki sintió como el rostro se le calentaba.

—No te preocupes... No puedo darme el lujo de dejarte así— masculló orgulloso. Nowaki apretó sus puños en sus rodillas para controlar el impulso de besarlo de nuevo.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en absoluto silencio de parte de los dos. Hiroki no separó su vista de la ventana y Nowaki fingió enfrascarse en un libro que el mayor le había recomendado.

En cuanto llegaron al aeropuerto llamaron a Miyagi para decirle que todo estaba bien. Lo hicieron desde un teléfono público, pues Hiroki renunció a su celular desde el ataque de Mino en su departamento, tampoco era que el susodicho aparato le hiciera demasiada falta.

— ¿Llegaron ya?— preguntó Miyagi a través del auricular.

—Sí. El viaje ocurrió sin complicaciones. Tomaremos un tren a Ginoza, les diremos cuando lleguemos.

—Pórtate bien Kamijou... Mira que me han dicho que Okinawa es muy romántico... No vayas a serme infiel ¿eh?— bromeó. Hiroki se sonrojo hasta que le dolió.

— ¡Es usted un idiota!— rugió altanero trancando el teléfono de un golpe. — ¡Vámonos!

Nowaki lo siguió sin decir nada, pero ante el encendido rojo en su rostro dejó escapar una risita.

Cuando abordaron el tren casi no había pasajeros. Seguían en silencio.

—Deberíamos aprovechar que no hay nadie para cambiarte las vendas— susurró sacando un pequeño botiquín de su bolso— La brisa salada puede hacerte mal.

Nowaki obedeció sin chistar y se quitó la fresca franela de algodón dejando su pecho al descubierto.

—Es bueno en cierta forma que hubiera sido aquí ¿verdad? así es más fácil de curar— comentó divertido.

—No digas eso, idiota— rezongó Hiroki removiendo las vendas que Shinobu le había puesto antes de irse. El mismo Shinobu indicó como cambiarlas cada vez que hiciera falta. Hiroki se sonrojaba cada vez que lo veía rodearlo con los brazos para vendarle sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho— Yo hubiese preferido que no te pasara nada.

Y ahora que lo tenía en frente así, se sentía curiosamente acalorado. Recobrando la firmeza tomó una motita de algodón y limpió los puntos con cuidado para no lastimarle.

—Takatsuki hizo un muy buen trabajo— comentó tocando trémulamente los puntos. Nowaki apretó la playera entre las manos contrayendo el rostro. — L-lo siento... ¿Te lastimé?

—No, es que tienes las manos un poco frías— disimuló desviando la mirada para que no viera como se sonrojó sutilmente.

—Solo aguanta un poco. Ya voy a terminar— susurró mientras vendaba de nuevo. Aunque en el fondo quería tocarle un poco más. — Listo.

—Gracias Hiro— sonrió levemente cubriéndose con la franela nuevamente. De nuevo el silencio se apoderó del sitio.

Nowaki vaciló por algunos minutos el contarle a Hiroki lo que había pasado con Kou, se sentía terrible por eso aún, pero la idea de que el otro lo odiara o le temiera le resultaba dolorosa hasta lo insoportable, al mismo tiempo no quería ocultarle nada. Cuando vio su reacción ante su conversación privada con Asahina de percató que no podían haber secretos entre ellos. Confió en que lo entendería.

—Hiro— llamó su atención con voz tenue y tomó una bocanada de aire— Yo... estuve a punto de matar a alguien de nuevo.

Hiroki lo miró con atención.

—Dime que pasó— pidió más sereno de lo que el otro esperaba.

—Quien me atacó... fue uno de mis hermanos— recordaba con pena— Traté de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no me escuchaba, me cercó y yo lo vi todo rojo... si esas alarmas no me hubieran detenido yo...

Se miró las manos frustrado y luego se las llevó a la cabeza.

—Tengo miedo de hacerlo otra vez... tengo miedo de mí.

Hiroki exhaló profundamente y se acercó a él, verlo tan abatido le carcomía el alma.

—Nowaki... yo no creo que debas ser tan duro contigo— dijo sentándose en la alfombra del vagón frente a él para poder mirarlo mejor a la cara. — Lo que hiciste fue defenderte y, más importante... te detuviste. Todos retrocedemos algunas veces, lo que en realidad quiero decir es que... lo que pasó fue una equivocación, sí... pero tener la confianza de contármelo me dice que en verdad estás arrepentido y… yo no voy a juzgarte por eso.

Nowaki lo miró conmovido, aquellas palabras eran como bálsamo para su lastimada conciencia, Hiroki no lo odiaba, al contrario; lo entendía. Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco.

—Gracias Hiro— limpió las incipientes lágrimas— No sabes cuánto significa para mí lo que acabas de decir.

—No fue nada— desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado— Lo que si quisiera pedir es que cuidaras un poco de ti mismo. ¿Sabes? cargar con tanto peso emocional tampoco es bueno para tu salud. No pienses tanto las cosas; p-puedes confiar en mi de vez en cuando. Al fin y al cabo, estamos juntos en esto ¿no?

Nowaki se sintió tan enternecido por lo que acababa de decirle que tomó sus manos entre las suyas y se acercó a su rostro, cediendo ante la necesidad de besarlo. Hiroki quedó envuelto por la calidez de su cercanía y su mirada tan profundamente azul que lo hipnotizaba. Cerró los ojos concediéndole la autorización para hacer lo que quería. Sus labios se acercaron mientras sus respiraciones se combinaban…

— _Ginoza... Ginoza_. — Anunció la voz por el parlante haciendo que se separasen sobresaltados— _Se les agradece a los pasajeros no dejar sus pertenencias dentro del tren. Buenas noches._

—Esto... Supongo que debemos bajarnos ¿no?— comentó Hiroki con el tono más casual que pudo hallar en su ya descompuesto ser mientras se insultaba por dentro por dejarse arrastrar otra vez por el niñato ese.

—Si... permíteme ayudarte— dijo un poco desalentado tratando de tomar las maletas.

—No, está bien. Yo las llevaré— negó temblando ligeramente— No te esfuerces demasiado.

Nowaki suspiró derrotado y caminó junto a él mientras maldecía a la inoportuna voz del tren.

Anduvieron algunas calles iluminadas y llegaron a una posada discreta cerca de la playa. La vista era encantadora, las palmeras se mecían al ritmo del viento mientras las estrellas alumbraban el cielo. En otras circunstancias habría sido un encantador lugar para vacacionar.

Cuando llegaron a la recepción los recibió una mujer corpulenta y amable. Hiroki presentó algo tembloroso su identificación falsa y la mujer los buscó en un cuaderno enorme que había en la repisa.

—Bienvenido Señor Mutō. Aquí está la habitación que reservó por teléfono— sonrió con calidez entregándole las llaves— Espero que disfrute su estadía aquí.

—Gracias, aunque sólo nos quedaremos un par de semanas— contestó indiferente. La mujer se acercó a su oído.

—Espero que la pase bien con su pareja. Quiero que sepa que somos absolutamente discretos y que no los juzgamos— confesó en un tono de complicidad mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Hiroki se sonrojó completamente.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!— gritó descontrolado. Nowaki se sobresaltó tras él y lo miró extrañado. La mujer le guiñó el ojo y supo que Miyagi estaba tras todo aquello. Ya se las pagaría ese viejo pervertido.

La habitación era realmente acogedora, habían dos camas y una puerta corrediza que daba hacia la playa, un baño y a pocos pasos del dormitorio estaban las aguas termales, pero todo eso pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de Hiroki que lo único que hacía era mascullar maldiciones contra quien había hecho las reservaciones.

—Pero Hiro, es una buena estrategia— reía Nowaki divertido ante la broma— Así nadie podrá encontrarnos.

—Búrlate tú también— comentó sarcástico— Como si esto no fuera lo suficientemente vergonzoso.

—Tomate las cosas con calma— dijo abriendo la puerta corrediza. La fresca brisa marina invadió la habitación llenando sus pulmones y permitiéndoles relajarse. Nowaki cerró los ojos permitiéndole al viento mover su cabello— ¿No quieres venir?

—No. Estoy un poco cansado— contestó tendiéndose sobre la cama.

—Bueno... ¿puedo ir a dar una vuelta? es que yo no conozco el mar y...

— ¿No lo conoces?— se volvió hacia él. Nowaki negó con la cabeza. — Bueno ve, pero ten mucho cuidado.

—Tú también— contestó con una amplia sonrisa— No te dejaré solo mucho tiempo, lo prometo.

Salió hacia la playa con paso sereno. Hiroki lo miró casi emocionado, la escena del tren volvió como un flash a su mente y los colores se volvieron a su rostro.

— ¿Pero en que rayos estoy pensando?— se recriminó caminando hacia el baño para tomar una ducha.

La arena bajo sus pies, el viento sacudir sus cabellos, el sonido de las olas al reventar en la costa, la melodía de las palmeras a merced de la brisa; todas eran sensaciones totalmente nuevas y agradables para él. Caminó hacia la orilla y sintió el agua tocar sus pies, llevándose aquellas cosas que lo agobiaban, sin embargo sentía que su cariño incomodaba a Hiroki, pero sus palabras en el tren habían sido tan sinceras y lo habían marcado tan profundamente...

_"Puedes confiar en mi... Estamos juntos en esto"_

Nowaki se sintió invadido por una calidez que no había conocido. Cada cosa que decía solo lo hacía caer más y más por él, sus palabras, sus gestos, cuando sintió sus dedos tocar su piel en el tren creía que se quemaba por dentro, pero el miedo se apoderaba de él al pensar que se estaba imaginando cosas que podían terminar haciéndolo forzar sus sentimientos sobre el castaño.

—Nowaki— llamó Hiroki a su espalda. Vestía una camisa blanca con los últimos botones sin cerrar y unos pantalones frescos. El más alto se volvió a mirarlo y Hiroki se maravilló ante la forma en la que sus ojos combinaban con el cielo nocturno y con el mar sereno. Carraspeó un poco para continuar hablando— Deberías entrar. Hace frío y puedes coger un resfriado.

Se detuvo a mirarlo unos momentos, su cabello del color de la madera, sus ojos color de la canela, su piel blanquísima como la luna llena, sus labios rosados, la forma en la que se abrazaba a sí mismo para repeler el frío nocturno. No pudo aguantarlo más... su pecho se lo gritó y su cerebro lo pasó por alto dejándolo salir por su boca.

—Te amo, Hiro— dijo con la mirada clavada en la suya. Hiroki lo sabía, lo escuchó decírselo a Kaoru cuando estuvieron hablando en su casa, sin embargo jamás pensó que tendría el coraje suficiente para decírselo así mirándolo a la cara, con aquella determinación.

Y sin embargo, la serenidad en sus ojos era tal que Hiroki no pudo reclamarle, inundado por una tranquilidad que hasta entonces le era desconocida.

—Lo sé— respondió con las mejillas encendidas— Escuché cuando se lo dijiste a Asahina... Pero ¿por qué? Yo no he hecho nada para que te enamores de mí.

— ¿Que no has hecho nada? Entonces ¿salvarme la vida, devolverme la esperanza, hacerme descubrir todas esas cosas que yo jamás pensé que sentiría son nada? Hiro, yo era una persona indiferente, apática... No podía sentir nada más que resentimiento, culpa y soledad y tú... No sé cómo ponerlo en palabras es simplemente que te necesito, la sola idea de que me odies o de que te alejes de mi causa un dolor insoportable aquí en mi pecho. — Jadeó con una mano en el corazón.

Hiroki lo miro indefenso con todos esos sentimientos expuestos y se sintió abrumado. Nunca nadie había manifestado tal pasión por él, tal necesidad.

—Yo no sé qué decir... eres demasiado directo y yo no estoy acostumbrado— dijo apoyando la palma de la mano en su frente. Nowaki lo abrazó estrechándolo con fuerza.

—No tienes que decir nada— susurró en su oído— Si no estás acostumbrado haré que te acostumbres diciéndolo cada vez que pueda. Te amo, te amo... te amo. Por eso... ámame tú también por favor.

Sus ojos azules clavados en los suyos reflejaban la tranquilidad del mar, la inmensidad del cielo, la paz en su alma al dejar salir aquellos sentimientos. Hiroki cedió a su abrazo y ante aquella emoción increíblemente cálida que comenzó a crecer en su pecho.

Nowaki atrapó sus labios en un beso gentil y tan dulce como no lo había sentido jamás.

* * *

 

Kaoru salió rápidamente de la oficina antes de que alguien lo viera.

— ¿Pasa algo señor Asahina?— preguntó una silueta apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos lo miraban detallando cada movimiento. — Lo noto nervioso.

—No... Claro que no— contestó tratando de mantenerse calmado— Es sólo que me sorprendiste... ¿qué haces aquí?

—Estoy esperando a Usagi... ¿Usted que hace aquí?

—Vine a buscar unos papeles— enseñó una carpeta blanca— ¿No deberías esperarlo en su departamento?

—Es que usted sabe cómo es de obstinado. Me dijo que lo esperara aquí... es un desconsiderado.

—Contigo es el único con quien puede portarse como un niño porque sabe que terminas cediendo a sus caprichos— sonrió— Debo irme... siéntete cómodo.

Kaoru salió dejándolo solo en la oficina. La dulce mirada se tornó severa.

—Es una pena Sr. Asahina— susurró— No puedo permitirle que dañe a Usagi.


	13. Eres la tormenta

Lo siguiente que supo fue que su espalda estaba pegada a la pared, mientras las grandes y cálidas manos de Nowaki recorrían su torso despojándolo de la camisa.

Ante aquellos besos, ante aquellas caricias, ante el embrujo de su calor sobre su piel. Su débil orgullo se fue diluyendo, cediéndole paso a la pasión más encendida que Hiroki había sentido alguna vez. Aferrando sus manos a su nuca correspondió al beso, entregándole en él todo su orgullo, toda su soberbia, todo su deseo por poseerlo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace algunos meses que deliraría de amor por un mocoso increíblemente cursi, probablemente se habría reído a carcajadas, pero allí estaba, suspirando con los ojos cerrados, invadido por un calor asfixiante, queriendo más de él, anhelando ser suyo, así aquél amor sin medidas lo arrastrara hacia el infierno.

Los suaves labios de Nowaki se paseaban desde su barbilla hasta los lóbulos de sus orejas, dejando un rastro de ardor sutil, para bajar hasta su cuello lamiéndolo con tanto desenfreno, que le fue inevitable gemir.

Caminó hacia la cama sin separarse de él de forma torpe y descuidada, podía escuchar como respiraba agitadamente. Aquella faceta suya que se revelaba completamente nueva, se inmortalizaría en sus recuerdos. Aquel niño, ahora hombre entre sus brazos; arrastrado por un sentimiento tan vehemente como la pasión se había adueñado de su corazón y de sus pensamientos lenta, pero decidida e irreversiblemente: dulce al cuidarlo, decidido al protegerlo y entregado al deseo de ser uno con quien amaba.

Recostándolo cuidadosamente, como si no quisiera romperlo; interrumpió el beso por unos instantes, dándoles el suficiente tiempo para tomar aire. Allí vio sus orbes azules mostrar un nuevo brillo: lujuria. Embebido ante aquella mirada profunda como el mar de madrugada, sintió como temblaba levemente, y como los acelerados latidos de su corazón parecían resonar con los del de Nowaki, que sin apartar la vista de la suya susurró...

_Te amo._

La forma en que pronunció aquellas palabras lo estremeció desde los pies a la cabeza desapareciendo el resto de su orgullo, si es que aún quedaba. Se aferró con fuerza a su espalda y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ante tanta dulzura, ante tanta nobleza, ante la horrorosa idea de que estuvo a punto de perderlo y eso lo hizo aceptarlo. Simplemente lo amaba tanto que se asustaba de sí mismo, de que su corazón no pudiera soportar tanto amor.

—No llores, por favor— le escuchó musitar apoyando su frente sobre la suya, para luego depositar un beso cálido cargado de gentileza sobre sus labios. — No voy a hacerte daño.

Lo sabía, eso era lo peor de todo, sabía que bajo ningún concepto Nowaki le haría daño, que para él era tan precioso, tan necesario como el aire, que él era el eje de su universo y eso lo conmovía hasta el punto de no poder soportar tanta felicidad.

Sintió como la tersura de sus labios descendió hacia su pecho dejando huellas de sus besos, aquellos lugares por donde pasaban quemaban con intensidad, descomponiéndolo, desbocando su respiración y sus latidos, ansiando más.

Sus manos temblorosas buscaron quitarle la franela, el también deseaba sentir su piel, recorrer su amplia espalda, intimar el contacto. Cuando el otro se dio cuenta de sus intenciones se separó de él por un momento y sobre su cabeza removió la prenda despejando su torso ancho y bien formado. Hiroki se sonrojó ante aquella visión del amor materializado, de la sensualidad hecha hombre y dudoso recorrió con la yema de sus dedos la piel expuesta sintiendo como se erizaba deleitado por sus caricias trémulas. Cuando vio la herida reciente pensó en parar.

—N-no— musitó débilmente entre jadeos— t-te puedes lastimar.

—Las vendas que tú me pusiste me van a proteger... Tranquilo— susurró en su oído y Hiroki subió de nuevo sus dedos por su pecho.

Una de sus grandes manos atrapó la suya y la colocó de lleno en su pectoral, Hiroki sintió como un apresurado corazón latía dentro de aquel pecho, a punto de salirse, como latía el suyo.

— ¿Lo sientes?— Susurró en un suspiro— Sólo tú me haces sentir así Hiro...

Cómo si no estuviera ya bastante rojo, Hiroki sintió como una ráfaga de calor se apoderó de su cara hasta niveles casi insoportables. Asiéndose de los vestigios de su maltrecho orgullo, ladeó su cara y masculló.

—S-siempre te las arreglas para avergonzarme. — Nowaki rio por lo bajo antes de besarlo de nuevo con más pasión, con más deseo, entregándole el alma en aquel beso. Correspondió sin pensarlo y se le escapó un gemido cuando sintió su cuerpo apretarse contra el suyo, allí entre sus piernas dónde el calor parecía concentrarse.

Con agilidad; Nowaki comenzó a despojarle del pantalón y la ropa interior liberándolo de aquella restricción, para poder amarlo a plenitud. Tímido levantó las caderas para que pudiera hacerlo con mayor facilidad, dejando su masculinidad al descubierto. El otro lo miró con ojos iluminados de deseo mientras sus manos se deslizaban desde su pecho hasta sus piernas.

—Eres hermoso Hiro— jadeó mientras su mirada lo recorría de arriba a abajo. Hiroki iba a protestar, pero se sintió envuelto en aquel calor tan sofocante que lo aturdía y no lo dejaba pensar coherentemente, sólo podía respirar erráticamente y llevarse los brazos al rostro para que no viera cuan sonrojado estaba.

—Hermoso— susurró besando el hueso de la cadera— perfecto— siguió bajando hasta su ingle. Los pensamientos de Hiroki eran un caos, sólo podía enfocarse en la combinación de su voz seductora y sus atenciones que lo estaban enloqueciendo.

—Tan sensual— siguió bajando hasta la cara interior de sus muslos, dónde era más sensible, dando pequeños mordiscos que le arrancaban gemidos desde el alma. Llegó hasta sus rodillas y volvió a subir besándolo hasta llegar a su parte más íntima, invitándola de lleno a su boca. Hiroki se sobresaltó.

— ¡N-Nowaki! N-No tienes que hacer e-eso... Nowaki...

Dejó de luchar contra él, rindiéndose a los movimientos de la lengua del menor sobre su miembro, arrancándole sonoros gemidos que le desgarraban la garganta, enlazó sus dedos en sus cabellos a medida que oleadas de placer se adueñaban de su cuerpo, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, que ardía por dentro.

—¡Nowaki! de-detente... yo... voy... voy a— intentó advertirle que sentía como el clímax se aproximaba, pero Nowaki no quería detenerse, no cuando llamaba su nombre con esa voz tan dulce, no cuando gemía tan desvergonzadamente volviéndolo loco.

Hiroki se derramó dentro de su boca y de repente se sintió muy apenado.

—L-Lo siento...yo...

Sintió un dedo que comenzaba a invadirlo y se sorprendió.

— ¡¿Q-Que estás haciendo?!— preguntó alarmado. Nowaki se aproximó hacia él jadeante y con el rostro adornado con unas perlillas de sudor.

—Lo siento, pero... yo no puedo aguantar más— murmuró mientras el dedo seguía haciendo su camino dentro de él. Primero el dolor fue casi inaguantable, pero después se fue acostumbrando. Apenas la sensación era sólo un poco incómoda cuando un segundo dedo acompañó al primero.

—Hiro, respira... No voy a hacerte daño. — Lo miró a los ojos cuando lo vio contraer el rostro, había tal ternura en ellos que Hiroki cedió a sus peticiones y comenzó a relajarse. Al dolor le siguieron espasmos de placer profundo que lo hicieron comenzar a gemir de nuevo ante las caricias de aquellos largos y suaves dedos que lo exploraban buscando ese punto exacto donde el placer se hacía más intenso.

— ¡Ah¡ ¡A-a-ahí!— casi que gritó cuando una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina, haciéndolo echar la espalda hacia atrás y apretar más las sábanas entre sus dedos. Nowaki empezó a masajear ese lugar con ahínco, arrancándole gritos descarados, haciéndolo retorcerse entre sus brazos. Cuando estuvo listo, sacó los dedos. Hiroki sintió de repente un vacío que lo hizo suspirar casi desilusionado, poniéndose rojo como un tomate cuando se percató de su, no tan inocente, reacción.

—Ya viene lo mejor— susurró Nowaki con atrevimiento antes de quitarse los pantalones frente a su mirada nublada; sentía su corazón enloquecido dentro de su pecho y un sofocante calor a su alrededor. Se acomodó entre sus piernas, enredándolas en su cintura. Y un grito ahogado se escapó de sus labios cuando sintió cómo comenzaba a irrumpir dentro de él.

Cerró los ojos y apretó las sabanas para paliar el dolor, Nowaki se acercó a su rostro y atrapó sus labios en un beso profundo y demandante mientras se conectaban, sintió como una de sus manos acariciaba sus piernas enredadas en sus caderas de arriba a abajo y la otra se enlazaba con la suya con fuerza, como en aquella ocasión cuando lo suturaban.

—Increíble, Hiro... Ya está dentro— musitó mientras sus alientos se combinaban. El calor entre ambos era demasiado, Hiroki ya no sabía diferenciar si se hallaba en el cielo o en el infierno, estar así con él era una sensación exquisita que iba más allá de toda lógica o razón. Más que una conexión física era una conexión de almas, aquello era entrega total, desmedida, incondicional, era amor en su máxima expresión.

—Voy a comenzar a moverme— jadeó en su oído iniciando un vaivén en sus caderas que Hiroki encontró doloroso al principio, pero fue tornándose en una sensación tan sublime y enloquecedora con cada envite, con cada colisión de sus caderas contra las suyas. Comenzó a gemir sin importarle si el mundo los escuchaba. Aquello era desconocido, pero excitante. Estaba haciendo el amor con aquél a quien amaba, el resto del mundo no importaba.

La habitación estaba llena de sus gemidos, de su calor apremiante, de sus respiraciones irregulares, de sus besos profundos y del sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar. Con cada embestida perdía el control de sus sentidos, cediéndole lugar al instinto. Sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda sudorosa, quería sentirlo más cerca, ser uno con él, ser uno solo para siempre.

—Nowaki... Nowaki... ¡Nowaki!— Clamaba su nombre como un mantra. Sintió como una extraña sensación se apoderaba de su vientre al ritmo de sus movimientos.

—Te amo, Hiro— exclamó el otro estrechándolo con más fuerza. Y entre espasmos lo sintió derretirse dentro de él, mientras el orgasmo lo alcanzó entre convulsiones y sopor.

Nowaki besó gentilmente sus labios antes de caer junto a él. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Si en algún momento pensó que su nombre no se adecuaba a su personalidad; definitivamente estaba errado, ese era el nombre que más se adecuaba a su forma de ser... Quedo y discreto al principio, pero intempestivo mientras se abría paso en su corazón con decisión y coraje, sin volver la vista, sin desistir...

Nowaki, significaba tifón... y sin darse cuenta lo había envuelto; descontrolándolo, volviéndolo presa de sus pasiones para luego reposar en la calidez de sus brazos, como los vientos que soplan después de la tempestad.

—Soy tan feliz— dejó escapar en un suspiro mientras acariciaba sus cabellos cafeinados. — Te amo...

Se estrechó más en su pecho, escuchando como su corazón se iba tranquilizando.

—Yo también.

Era imposible resistirse, ya se había enamorado de la tormenta.

* * *

 

Kaoru preparaba toda la información que había recogido y la guardó en un sobre, algo dentro de él le gritaba que la persona menos indicada se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones al momento en que lo vio salir de la oficina. Tomó papel y lápiz y escribió algunas líneas esperando que la persona que recibiría esa información hiciera lo correcto con ella. Metió la misiva en un sobre y la deslizó debajo de su puerta esperando conocerle lo suficiente para confiar en que haría justicia.

Cuando Kou notificó que había visto a Nowaki y que había tenido un enfrentamiento con él, Akihiko no fue tan severo como Kaoru pensó que sería; preguntó si estaba bien y si nadie lo había visto, a lo que el muchacho negó rotundamente. Yui se mostraba contrariada y sacudida por la noticia, supuso que jamás pensó que sus hermanos pelearían entre ellos.

Ryuiichirō también estaba ansioso, pues quien le daba la batalla en las encuestas de repente se retiró por "motivos personales", cediéndole el primer lugar de manera casi imbatible. Supo que la mano de Akihiko estaba metida en todo eso cuando envió una botella de champán del más fino con una tarjeta de felicitación por su triunfo inminente.

Él mismo ya no estaba del todo tranquilo, en honor a la verdad. Con el reporte de Kou tuvo que dar demasiadas explicaciones sobre el por qué él no sabía dónde estaba Nowaki, así como también sobre el comportamiento errático que venía mostrando en los últimos días no coherente con su personalidad eficiente y aplomada. Descubrió en la mirada de Akihiko que sus excusas no fueron suficientes y que miles de sospechas se cernían sobre él, comprobadas ahora que la persona en la que Usami confiaba con más vehemencia lo había descubierto.

Lo que más le dolía de su presentimiento era que sin él, Ryuiichirō se vería desprotegido a merced de lo que Usami quisiera. Tomó el teléfono y marcó unas teclas. Segundos después la voz de su amado inundó sus oídos.

— ¿Kaoru? ¿Qué pa...?-

—No digas nada. Sólo escúchame. — dijo con determinación a pesar del enorme nudo que sentía en la garganta. Ryuiichirō obedeció. — Quiero que me prometas, que haga lo que haga y pase lo que pase... No atentarás contra tu vida de nuevo.

—Pero...

—Ryuiichirō, escúchame bien. Lo que está pasando es sólo el principio de cosas mucho más graves que están por suceder, pero quiero que te mantengas fuerte por ti... por los dos— Lo escuchó gimotear del otro lado y el nudo se hizo mayor. — Promételo.

—Te... lo prometo— contestó en medio de su propio llanto.

—Gracias por todo... No olvides que te amo. — sintió unas lágrimas en su rostro.

—Yo... también te amo.

Una sombra apareció tras él y tuvo que colgar.

— ¿por qué?— preguntó el intruso— ¿Por qué traicionaste a Usagi?

Kaoru no se volvió hacia él, sino que lentamente deslizó sus manos por debajo de la mesa.

— ¿Tu no harías cualquier cosa por la persona que amas?... ¿Incluso traicionar?

El otro no le respondió.

—Supongo que eso es un sí— afirmo antes de sacar un arma y dispararle a su agresor sin llegar a atinarle. Las balas dieron contra la pared generando algunos destellos. Vio la sombra moverse rápidamente a través de la sala de su departamento y se convenció de que Usami lo había entrenado bien o quizás él no era tan hábil como antes.

—Pensé que el querer entrenarte exclusivamente era un capricho suyo— dijo con media sonrisa. El otro permaneció mudo y Kaoru volvió a disparar, rozándole el brazo. Sólo lo sostuvo mirándolo sin mostrar alguna expresión de dolor y a una velocidad casi inhumana le pateó la mano arrebatándole el arma para propinarle otra en el estómago que lo dejó en el suelo.

—Ha perdido facultades. Sr. Asahina— dijo de forma impasible mientras le apuntaba al pecho.

—No. Es sólo que prefiero ser yo antes que él— contestó resignado.

—Contestaré a su pregunta— comentó mientras removía el seguro del arma— Yo haría cualquier cosa por Usagi... es por eso que quien pretenda hacerle daño... debe ser destruido.

Un ruido seco llenó la habitación. La camisa una vez blanca de Kaoru comenzó a empaparse de sangre.

—Lo siento... No pude liberarte— fue lo último que susurró antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

* * *

 

Akihiko Usami miraba a través de la ventana con un vaso corto entre las manos. Ante sus ojos se revelaba la ciudad con todas sus luces, su poder y opulencia, una ciudad que le pertenecía a él, cuyo poder le daba el privilegio de manejarla a su antojo. Sin embargo... hay cosas importantes que no pueden comprarse con todo el dinero del mundo, ni que pueden mantenerse por siempre a base de miedos y amenazas: el amor, la amistad, la lealtad.

Un muchacho abrió la puerta de la oficina con la respiración entrecortada mientras se sostenía un brazo herido y Akihiko corrió a abrazarle. Su mirada estaba perdida, sus manos temblaban cubiertas por unos guantes negros que Usami removió con premura para cubrirlas de besos.

—Él... pensaba traicionarte— susurró asiéndose a su camisa. — Yo tuve que...

—Tranquilo, está bien... Siento haberte puesto en esta situación— dijo Usami dulcemente estrechándolo entre sus brazos, acariciando sus cabellos.

—Yo... no dejaré que te dañen

—Lo sé— Levantó su barbilla con sus manos clavando su mirada color violeta en las orbes verdes del chico— Por eso te amo— completó antes de besarle profundamente.

* * *

 

Cuando Nowaki despertó ya era casi mediodía. El sol estaba en su punto más alto y alumbraba la habitación a través de la pequeña rendija que dejaron en su desesperación por entrar.

Si existía el título para la persona más feliz del mundo en las peores circunstancias; él se lo ganaba sin lugar a dudas. Lo que había pasado le hubiera parecido el más loco de los sueños si no hubiese sido porque el cuerpo semidesnudo de Hiroki entre sus brazos estaba allí para convencerlo de lo contrario. La sonrisa boba no se borraba de su cara mientras lo veía dormir tomando algunos de sus cabellos entre sus manos para acomodarlos tras sus orejas y acariciar su rostro. Verlo dormir desde lejos y tenerlo a sólo unos centímetros de él eran dos cosas completamente distintas, pero ambas maravillosas.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo mirando embobado la cara del castaño cuando este despertó.

—Buenos días— susurró Nowaki dulcemente apenas abrió los ojos.

—Buenos días— contestó restregándose los suyos color del chocolate para desperezarse.

— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Cómo está tu cuerpo?

Aquella pregunta ubicó a Hiroki con respecto a lo que había pasado y su cara se tiñó violentamente de rojo al tiempo que los acontecimientos pasaron por su mente a la velocidad de la luz.

—B-bien— contestó incorporándose nerviosamente. Las caderas le dolían mucho, pero la vergüenza era intolerable.

Nowaki se levantó de la cama riendo por lo bajo al verlo reaccionar así, entendió que quizás le tomaría un poco de tiempo asimilar los últimos acontecimientos y lo dejó estar.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Voy a buscar algo para comer— indicó con amabilidad colocándose una franela para cubrir las vendas.

— ¿N-no te lastimaste?— preguntó recuperando un poco la calma. Nowaki le sonrió.

—No. En lo absoluto. Por el contrario, estoy muy feliz.

Hiroki se sonrojó de nuevo.

—Mocoso engreído— susurró haciendo un mohín entre tanto el más alto salía de la habitación.

Sonrió un poco, él también estaba feliz.

Cuando salió a buscar algo para llevar en el restaurante de la posada vio que había varias personas cuchicheando y murmurando. Por un momento, la idea de que los habían descubierto se le cruzó por la mente y se sintió alarmado.

— ¿Puedo saber si pasó algo?— preguntó al muchacho que lo estaba atendiendo.

—Aquí no, pero alguien muy importante en Tokio parece que sufrió un accidente— contestó el jovencito alcanzándole el periódico.

Nowaki no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. La impotencia y la rabia se hicieron espacio en su pecho cómo si la felicidad que había en él no fuera la gran cosa. En la primera página del diario había una foto de quien había sido su mentor, su aliado, su hermano mayor, el único que se dispuso a escucharlo.

**_"Kaoru Asahina, secretario y mano derecha del magnate Akihiko Usami falleció anoche en un accidente”_ **


	14. Soledad infinita

Y el cielo de repente se entristeció dejando caer la lluvia nostálgica y desolada.

Ryuiichirō había entrado en un estado de estupor del que nadie sabía cómo sacarlo. No hablaba, no quería comer, tampoco dormir y mucho menos llorar. Quizá llorando podría dejar salir toda aquella tristeza, toda la rabia y el dolor que lo estaban destruyendo por dentro; pero por más que lo intentaba, el dolor era tan grande, la soledad tan inmensa y el vacío tan interminable que por más que llorara muchas lágrimas no le alcanzarían para recuperar aunque fuera un poco de sosiego.

_...No olvides que te amo..._

Aquellas habían sido sus últimas palabras para él. Debió suponerlo, aquello era una despedida, pero había quedado tan sorprendido que no supo qué hacer, no reaccionó a tiempo. Tal vez si hubiera corrido a su lado habría evitado que le pasara algo. Habría protegido a Kaoru como él lo protegió hasta el último instante, hasta el último respiro. El pecho se le contraía de dolor y de pena; ya no vería sus ojos marrones, o respirar su aroma, sentir el calor de sus abrazos o escuchar la serenidad de su voz. El vacío era terrible y aun así le había encargado la tarea de seguir luchando por los dos... ¿Cómo podía pedirle algo así? ¿Cómo podría pedirle que sobreviviera cuando ya no estaría a su lado?

—Prometiste que jamás me dejarías... Kaoru— susurró en la ventana con un oscuro luto, mientras la lluvia triste caía sobre la ciudad.

Aikawa tuvo que limpiar sus propias lágrimas para deshacerse de la exorbitante cantidad de periodistas que asediaron el edificio apenas se supo que Kaoru había muerto. Akihiko no estaba de humor para atenderlos o para responder sus estúpidas preguntas; más allá de la desilusión que le generó saber que quien fuera como un hermano lo había traicionado, se sentía solo... estaba perdiendo a sus aliados uno tras uno; Masamune primero, Nowaki tras él, Mino y ahora Kaoru... Una sensación de desprotección con miedo se fue abriendo paso en su corazón.

—Adiós... Kaoru— murmuró. Tendría que tomar medidas más drásticas en lo sucesivo.... No se iba a dar el lujo de perder a nadie más.

* * *

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Estaba preocupan...

Hiroki dejó de hablar al ver el semblante pálido de Nowaki cruzar la puerta con un diario entre las manos. Temblaba como un papel, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y tuvo un terrible presentimiento.

— ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó tratando de controlar la ansiedad que comenzaba a crecer dentro de él.

—El Sr. Asahina está...

Hiroki tomó el diario y lo abrió. Sus ojos se llenaron de asombro; su ansiedad se transformó en incertidumbre y después en pánico.

—Debemos llamar a Miyagi— completó dejando el periódico a un lado. Tomó el rostro de Nowaki para que lo mirara y notó como unas lágrimas inundaban sus orbes azules. — Si quieres ir a Tokio podemos...

—No. No valdría la pena lo que hizo entonces— contestó en voz baja. Hiroki lo vio tan indefenso que lo único que pudo salir de él en ese momento fue abrazarlo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero Hiroki sintió algo húmedo caer sobre su hombro mientras lo estrechaban con fuerza.

El funeral fue discreto y poco concurrido; sólo unas cuantas personas además del presidente de la corporación Usami, su abogada que no dejaba de llorar, y algunos de sus socios y clientes más cercanos asistieron. Lo que sorprendió a la prensa fue la presencia del importante político Ryuiichirō Isaka acompañado de su esposa. Ambos se mostraron distantes, sin las usuales muestras de afecto con las que eran retratados; lo que dio mucho más peso a ciertos rumores de  que Asahina e Isaka eran amigos cercanos. Los más radicales incluso murmuraban que eran amantes. Sin embargo su semblante era compuesto e indiferente, como si nunca hubiesen sido más que un par de conocidos.

 La Sra. Fujikawa dejó salir unas lágrimas propias que limpió con un pañuelito de seda negro que combinaba con su atavío elegante, pero acorde a la situación. Rato después todos se retiraron, excepto Ryuiichirō que sólo se quedó allí mientras la lluvia arreciaba, hasta que Yui con una mueca lo obligó a despegarse del altar.

El regreso a su departamento estuvo cargado de silencio combinado con un profundo cansancio emocional.

—Cuando lleguemos quiero que tomes tus cosas y te vayas— espetó sin más, sin siquiera mirarla a la cara. Yui ni siquiera se sorprendió.

— ¿Ya no te importa que se enteren?— respondió sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

—No. Por lo que no tiene sentido alargar más esta farsa.

—Pero el Sr. Usami...

—No me importa lo que Akihiko tenga para decir. Puede ponerme una bala en la cabeza si quiere o mandarme a la cárcel si lo desea... ya no me interesa.

—Como gustes— dijo sin siquiera inmutarse— yo también estoy desesperada porque esto se termine.

La lluvia se hizo más intensa durante la noche transformándose en una furiosa tormenta. Yui recogió sus cosas sin chistar y se fue dejándolo sólo con sus cavilaciones. Descorchó  una botella de vino y bebió sin control, como si ya no importara lo que le pasara entre tanto los recuerdos lo inundaban, las memorias de aquellos años junto a Kaoru... los años en los que pudo haber dicho sinceramente que fue feliz.

_— ¿Estas burlándote de mí?— reclamó en aquella ocasión cuando lo vio reír ante la disparatada idea que tuvo de que tenía un amante; la primera vez que le llevó flores._

_—Te ves lindo celoso— susurró muy cerca de su rostro, embriagándolo con su perfume, hechizándolo con sus ojos mientras sus labios se acercaban a los suyos._

Kaoru siempre supo cómo hacerlo sentirse mejor, como sacarlo de sus dudas, como llevarse sus preocupaciones, como cuidarlo.

¿Cómo pretendía que siguiera viviendo sin él?

Dando tumbos entre las botellas se acercó hasta el ventanal y lo abrió de par en par; el viento enardecido entró como quiso, desordenando el ya de por si maltrecho departamento. Caminó hasta la terraza mojándose de pies a cabeza, entregándose a la lluvia.

— ¡Tú me prometiste que no me dejarías!— gritó a garganta viva extendiendo los brazos, reclamándole al cielo lo que le habían arrebatado. — Yo no quería ser libre si no era contigo... yo no quería estar con nadie más ¿Cómo pretendes que viva así? ¿Cómo pretendes que pueda luchar así? ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme solo?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por su rostro combinándose con las gotas de lluvia que lo empapaban todo; eran frías, no eran cálidas como sus manos, no eran serenas como su voz, no eran gentiles como su mirada.

Cayó de rodillas cediendo a su desconsuelo, llorando amargamente. Ya nada valía la pena sin Kaoru a su lado.

—Dime que puedo hacer ahora... ¿Cómo lleno este vacío? ¡CONTESTAME KAORU!

De repente una sensación tibia inundó su pecho, como un abrazo tierno y gentil. Podía sentir su presencia... él estaba allí.

—No vengas a despedirte... duele.

—Yo siempre estaré aquí... ¿o crees que te dejaré solo?

Podía ser producto de la borrachera o una alucinación, pero escuchó su voz susurrarle esas palabras desde su espalda, y aunque quiso volverse para besarlo profundamente por última vez no lo hizo, tuvo miedo que al hacerlo no hubiera nadie y hallarse solo de nuevo.

— ¿Tienes idea de la falta que me harás?

—Lo siento. Tú también me harás mucha falta.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé... yo también te amo.

Si sus manos pudieran retenerlo por un momento más, sólo otro par de minutos... Ryuiichirō habría dado su vida por ello.

La voz calló dejándolo solo.... y lo único que hizo fue llorar.

La mañana llegó un poco más tranquila, pero no totalmente brillante como todos los días. Lo encontró en la cama en posición fetal; abrazando la almohada que solía ser suya, con la misma ropa con la que se había mojado bajo la lluvia.

Cuando despertó tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía más calmado; no del todo tranquilo, pues estaba claro que nunca sería el mismo de antes, pero por lo menos podía levantarse y eso ya era algo.

Sintió algo de lucidez que le ayudó a determinar qué era lo que debía hacer ahora; no podía continuar ayudando a Akihiko, no después que el principal motivo que lo mantenía haciéndolo ya no estaba. Pensó por un momento que quizás iría a la cárcel o lo que dirían de él, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. A fin de cuentas, por pensar demasiado en los demás era que había terminado así.

Tomó una pluma de su desordenado escritorio y escribió algunas líneas; mientras trazaba las letras algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero estaba decidido. Debió haber hecho eso hacía muchísimo tiempo, fue muy tonto al dejarse arrastrar por los chantajes de Akihiko, y por su cobardía Kaoru había pagado las consecuencias.

Terminó de escribir y metió la carta en un sobre. Se puso algo de ropa limpia y salió del sitio. Era el momento de hacer lo correcto.

Miyagi giró el cuello para relajarse en medio de una montaña de papeles; ubicar toda la información necesaria para su trabajo y ayudar a Hiroki investigando por su cuenta sin que los descubrieran no era tarea fácil.

—Ten— dijo Shinobu colocando una taza humeante en su escritorio— Sé que no dormiste bien anoche.

Miyagi suspiró.

—Es sólo que tenemos demasiado trabajo. Es todo— contestó sin mirarle.

—Mientes. Es algo más... dime que pasa— lo miró fijamente con sus enormes ojos grises. Miyagi simplemente no podía mentirle

Estuvo a punto de pedirle que se retirara del caso, que tenía miedo de perderlo, que si sabían que esa casa era suya darían con su relación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tomó sus manos y abrió los labios para hablar...

—Esto... disculpe Sr. Miyagi, pero alguien le busca afuera— Susurró Kohinata entreabriendo la puerta. Shinobu y Miyagi se soltaron rápidamente.

—Siempre tan oportuna, Kohinata— soltó Shinobu con las cejas arqueadas.

— ¿Quién?— preguntó Miyagi.

—Ryuiichirō Isaka señor.

Shinobu y Miyagi se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Por qué un político tan importante iría a verles?

—Hazlo pasar, Kohinata— solicitó Miyagi y la chica asintió antes de cerrar la puerta. Miyagi miró a Shinobu.

—Ya lo sé... Hablaremos después— dijo caminando a su escritorio— Por cierto, hoy cenaremos en tu departamento. Yo cocino.

Miyagi trató de disimular un gesto de desagrado. La puerta se abrió y entro Isaka.

—Sr. Isaka es... sorpresivo tenerlo aquí— saludó Miyagi extendiéndole la mano para que la estrechase. Ryuiichirō le devolvió el gesto; lucía algo apagado y demacrado, si ponía suficiente atención a su rostro sus ojos estaban inflamados y muy rojos mientras su mirada era melancólica y triste.

—Lo sé, pero... me urge que ustedes hagan llegar esto a Hiroki Kamijō— solicitó extendiendo un sobre blanco hacia Miyagi.

—Pues, él está de vacaciones, pero se lo daremos cuando regrese— contestó Miyagi disimulando su sorpresa.

—Yo sé que el Sr. Kamijō está huyendo— reveló mirándolo fijamente y Miyagi abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿De dónde saca usted eso?— preguntó sosteniendo su mirada lleno de dudas, resultaba muy extraño que Isaka manejara esa información, que, según ellos era absolutamente confidencial.

—Creo que mientras menos sepa Sr. Miyagi es mucho menos peligroso para ambos. Por favor, hágale llegar esto al Sr. Kamijō antes que sea muy tarde para hacer algo— insistió al tiempo que extendía el sobre.

—No va a lograr evadirme con esa respuesta— replicó con un tono de voz mucho más firme— ¿Qué sabe que no quiere decirnos? ¿Cómo asumió que Kamijō huyó? ¿Cómo llegó a esa conclusión, Señor Isaka?

Ryuiichirō comenzó a sentirse acorralado, el hombre frente a él era más intuitivo de lo que llegó a suponer, no iba simplemente a entregar la carta y a salir como había ingenuamente previsto, no iba a ser tan simple.

—Y-yo— titubeó un poco— simplemente lo sé.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?— volvió a arremeter Miyagi. Una teoría se comenzó a armar en su cabeza y no dejaría a Ryuiichirō en paz hasta que le diera respuestas concretas.

— Señor Isaka— interrumpió Shinobu en tono conciliador — es mejor que nos diga quien le dio esa información, con sus insinuaciones están generando más preguntas que respuestas y así no podremos ayudarle.

Ryuiichirō apretó los puños conteniendo la ola de desolación que comenzaba a apoderarse de su pecho, sentía unas ganas casi insoportables de llorar de nuevo.

—Él… me lo contó— contestó con la voz apagada conteniendo las lágrimas— Kaoru me lo contó.

— ¿Asahina?— exclamaron ambos sorprendidos mirándose sin contener la sorpresa. Aquello era un giro inesperado en los acontecimientos.

— ¿Qué relación tenía usted con Asahina?— le preguntó Miyagi.

—Ya le dije que mientras menos sepa mejor… están en peligro, estamos todos en riesgo… ¿Usted cree que esto es un juego?

—Entonces su muerte no fue ningún accidente— dedujo con un tono de certeza que hizo que a Ryuiichirō le diera un vuelco el corazón dentro del pecho.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— exclamó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— Él… intentó salvar a alguien y… y…

— ¿A quién quería salvar? ¿Qué relación tenía usted con Asahina? ¿Qué sabe usted de Akihiko Usami? ¿Cómo asume que todos estamos en peligro?— volvió a inquirir ignorando sus lágrimas. Sus días de trabajo de campo estaban volviendo y Shinobu vio en sus ojos ese brillo que le hizo saber que no iba a parar.

Ryuiichirō se llevó una de las manos al rostro y comenzó a sollozar, Shinobu lo vio tan débil y descompuesto que lo único que pudo hacer fue compadecerlo.

—Déjalo, Miyagi… lo estás presionando— dijo en tono de sugerencia, pero sus ojos manifestaban que aquello era una orden. Miyagi chasqueó los labios dándoles la espalda.

— Entrégueme la carta, Señor Isaka— le dijo en tono amigable y comprensivo mientras palmeaba su hombro—. Se la haremos llegar a Kamijō, pero usted debe decirnos todo lo que sabe cuándo se sienta más tranquilo…

—Está bien— contestó Isaka recuperando algo de compostura. Shinobu le tendió una cajita de papeles para que se limpiara las lágrimas y pudiera calmarse, le generaba un sentimiento más que de compasión, de solidaridad… él ya había entendido cuanto significaba Asahina para él.

— Vaya a su casa y descanse un poco— le sugirió al ver sus ojos inflamados— Tomaremos su declaración en cuanto esté mejor, pero le repito que debe decirnos lo que sabe… sólo así le haremos justicia a su amigo.

Miyagi estaba sorprendido ante la forma tan calmada en la que podía resolver las cosas. Ryuiichirō asintió obedeciéndole y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Reitero lo que le dije, Señor Miyagi— dijo con voz firme antes de salir— Todos estamos en grave riesgo.

Y salió de la oficina dejándolos solos.

— ¡¿Por qué lo dejaste irse?!— exclamó lleno de furia. Shinobu sólo lo miró inquisitivamente.

— Isaka estaba enamorado de Asahina— soltó sin aspavientos— ¿Te imaginas cuán difícil debió ser perderlo?

—Shinobu, el hecho de que…

— ¿Cómo estarías tú si el muerto hubiese sido yo, Miyagi?— preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

— No me desvíes la conversación. Acabas de dejar ir al único testigo vivo que tenemos ¿y si Usami lo mata antes de que declare?

— ¿Vamos a obligarlo a que hable entonces? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Coaccionarlo?

— Shinobu, estoy haciendo esto por ti… no tienes idea…

— ¡No!— exclamó ya al límite de su paciencia— ¡Tú no estás haciendo esto por mí! ¡Tú eres quien no tiene una idea! ¡Yo vi a ese hombre y me vi a mi mismo! ¿Sabes cuanta impotencia se siente no poder salvar a quien amas? ¿Y encima de eso ser atormentado a preguntas? ¿Sabes cuánto miedo, cuanto dolor debe sentir?

Sus ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas mientras apretaba los puños a los costados tratando de mantener el control de sus emociones. Miyagi se acercó totalmente conmovido porque, a pesar de ser tan agresivo e inflexible… todas las cosas que hacía, las hacía por él.

—C-confía en mi— sollozó cuando lo abrazó— yo… yo también quiero protegerte.

—Lo sé— levantó su mentón con sus dedos, mirándolo a los ojos, pero Shinobu notó un brillo diferente en ellos… una mezcla de dulzura y cariño que lo hizo sonrojarse—, pero no puedo evitar sentirme ansioso al imaginar que puedes estar en peligro si no solventamos esta situación rápido.

—Vendrá— dijo con seguridad— sé que vendrá.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

— Porque quiere justicia.

* * *

 

Akihiko revisaba unos documentos cuando Ryuiichirō entró a su oficina hecho una tempestad de furia e indignación.

—Ryuiichirō... que sorpre-

—No me vengas con esas mierdas ahora— espetó furioso— ¡Exijo que me digas quien mató a Kaoru!

—Señor Usami no pude detenerlo— Aikawa se disculpaba nerviosa tras él.

—Tranquila, Aikawa... déjanos a solas un momento— pidió con tranquilidad y la mujer se retiró.

—Dime quien lo hizo— masculló entre dientes.

—No estás en posición de hacer exigencias Ryuiichirō... Lo que pasó con Kaoru fueron las consecuencias de sus propios actos.

— ¡No me salgas con esas tonterías! Kaoru te fue leal hasta el último momento— gritó con fuerza golpeando la mesa.

—Kaoru nos traicionó... Se robó unos documentos de mi oficina. Documentos que pueden hundirnos a todos... incluso a ti.

Ryuiichirō recordó las palabras que le dijo la última vez que se vieron; cuando el otro creyó que dormía.

_"Voy a liberarte de todo esto"_

Así que lo hizo por él... para que fuera libre de todo lo que lo agobiaba. Un dolor inaguantable embargó su pecho.

— ¡Maldito, tú lo mataste! ¡Bastardo!— gritó sacando de su saco un arma para apuntarle, pero otras tres estaban apuntándole a él.

—No quieras tentar a tu suerte.

—Así que no eres tan valiente como para defenderte tu solo ¿eh?— exclamó indignado— ¿tienes que cubrirte tras tus guaruras? Eres patético Akihiko Usami... un cobarde; un...

Un cañón se afincó en su cabeza haciéndolo callar en seco.

—Baja el arma, Yukina... tranquilo— ordenó haciéndole un gesto con la mano para detenerlo. El muchacho bajó el arma.

—Te aconsejo que te vayas y te calmes— dijo Akihiko— Viene la campaña y no querrás quedar mal con los votantes ¿verdad?

—Me importa muy poco lo que pase con tu estúpida campaña... Esto se acabó Akihiko Usami— Miró a los tres hombres apuntándole— Se arrepentirán de esto... cuando se deshagan de ustedes al igual que lo hicieron de Kaoru y cuando los cacen como lo están haciendo con Nowaki se arrepentirán.

Cerró la puerta dando un portazo y Akihiko se sentó en la silla totalmente ofuscado.

—Consigan a Yui inmediatamente— ordenó con severidad— Este sujeto se salió de nuestras manos.

Cuando salió de la oficina de Usami estaba completamente fuera de sí, las manos le temblaban, su respiración era errática y el corazón le latía como loco.

Kaoru había robado unos documentos para liberarlo, para destruir el imperio Usami por él... y lo estaba haciendo solo. Debió soportar tanto peso, tal culpa por traicionar a quienes prácticamente eran su familia. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Si tan solo no hubiese hecho tan caprichosa petición todavía su amado estaría vivo junto a él.

Y volvió a llorar toda su desdicha en el auto camino a una casa que ya no podía reconocer como suya, porque ya Kaoru no estaba en ella.

Yui había llegado a la oficina lo más rápido que había podido. Apenas entró el resto de sus camaradas que estaban allí salieron dejándolos solos. Akihiko le invitó a sentarse en cuanto la vio y se sintió un poco ansiosa... la última vez que tuvo ese gesto con ella le había pedido matar a Mino.

—Sr. Usami yo...

—Supe que Ryuiichirō y tú se separaron— comentó enlazando sus manos frente a su cara.

—Sí Señor.

—Quiero que sepas que... contrario a lo que creas yo te considero muy valiosa Yui... No muchas mujeres hacen lo que tú hiciste y menos lo soportan por años... Sé que te casaste muy joven y que a lo mejor tenías otros planes.

—No diga eso Señor... usted siempre ha sido amable conmigo... me rescató y... yo hago esto por usted porque es la única forma en la que puedo pagarle tanta amabilidad— dijo conmovida.

—Entonces... debo abusar de tu amabilidad y pedirte un nuevo favor mi dulce Yui— expresó con un tono de voz dulce acariciando sus mejillas. Yui se sonrojó.

— ¿Q-que quiere que haga?— preguntó temblorosa. El Sr. Usami jamás había sido tan gentil con ella.

—Conviértete en viuda por favor.


	15. Juntos, pero solos

Yui se sorprendió ante la orden que acababan de darle.

— ¿Usted me está pidiendo que... Mate a Ryuiichirō?— preguntó casi incrédula examinando el rostro de Usami quien no mostraba ningún signo de que aquello fuese una broma.

— Sé que has compartido casi cuatro años con él, pero no puedes negar que desde que Kaoru murió está fuera de control. Incluso hace un par de minutos me apuntó con un arma con los demás aquí. Está convirtiéndose en un peligro y... espero que entiendas que no podemos arriesgarnos a que hable movido por su desolación ¿verdad?

Yui desvió la mirada, no era que ella amara a Ryuiichirō, al contrario, consideraba su matrimonio como la peor de las maldiciones, sin embargo, sentía un peso en el alma ante la idea de asesinarlo. Con Mino fue distinto, pues su personalidad siempre la había enfermado, pero Ryuiichirō.

—Señor Usami... yo...

—Yui— Colocó sus manos sobre las suyas en un gesto paternal— comprendo que esto debe ser difícil para ti... pero no puedo pedírselo a nadie más.... ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Yui suspiró. El Sr. Usami significaba muchas cosas para ella; era un salvador, un hermano mayor, un héroe, un benefactor... una mano extendida que la sacó de la más terrible oscuridad; lo menos que podía darle era obediencia absoluta.

—Sí señor... yo lo haré— asintió decidida.

* * *

 

A los 20 años; Yui aún tenía varias heridas por dentro que difícilmente sanarían pronto. Sin embargo, tenía ya tres años entrenando con Nowaki y Kou y muchas de esas heridas habían logrado cerrar. No era sencillo recuperar la confianza cuando su padre había intentado venderla para pagar sus deudas de juego, pero cuando llegó al clan había ganado dos hermanos y eso era lo más cercano a una familia de verdad que había tenido alguna vez.

—Yui... El Sr. Usami quiere hablarte— Le dijo Kou mientras leía un libro en el lobby del piso que compartía con él y Kisa.

— ¿Para qué?— preguntó apoyando el libro en sus rodillas.

—No lo sé, pero nuestro hermano mayor, Kaoru y otro sujeto están allí también...

El sentimiento de expectativa y ansiedad que se apoderó de su pecho en ese momento formaría parte de los recuerdos más amargos e imborrables de su memoria. Corrió a la oficina a la mayor velocidad que pudo, era la primera vez que el Sr. Usami la llamaba exclusivamente a ella desde que la había hecho parte del clan, y si su hermano mayor y Kaoru estaban allí era por algo...

Llegó casi sin aliento. Nowaki, Kaoru y un hombre alto de unos treinta años con el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azul intenso acompañaban a Akihiko.

—Tampoco era para que corrieras hasta acá— comentó con media sonrisa invitándola a sentarse con un gesto de la mano. Yui se sentó frente a él junto a Nowaki. Kaoru y el otro sujeto la miraban con los ojos tristes.

—Lo siento Señor pero... quise estar aquí tan rápido como pude— contestó con inocencia, pero desconcertada al desconocer el motivo por el que todos la miraban fijamente.

—Verás... sé que hasta el momento sólo has cumplido unos cuantos trabajos junto a tu hermano y Yukina, pero...

— ¡Mi hermano mayor está haciendo un gran trabajo!— interrumpió alarmada, por un momento pensó que culparían a Nowaki de su bajo desempeño y de sus constantes equivocaciones—. Yo soy una torpe, se me caen las balas y aún inclino mi barbilla, pero mejoraré, no le haga nada por favor...

—Yui— la detuvo Nowaki con la voz baja— esto no se trata de mi... déjalo terminar.

—L-lo siento— enlazó las manos con fuerza desviando la mirada. Otra vez estaba hablando de más.

—Bien, como decía... debemos pedirte un trabajo muy especial que sólo tú puedes hacer— continuó Akihiko— Pero en primer lugar, quiero presentarte a Ryuiichirō Isaka. Es uno de nuestros aliados más importantes.

El hombre de ojos azules le extendió la mano penosamente. Al devolverle el gesto notó una enorme tristeza en sus ojos, estaba a punto de llorar.

>>Ryuiichirō necesita casarse para desmentir unos rumores que pueden perjudicarnos... y allí entras tú.

Yui se quedó en blanco de la impresión.

— ¿yo? ¿Qué?— preguntó desconcertada sin poder articular algo más coherente.

—Sabemos que pedirte algo así es muy injusto de nuestra parte puesto que eres muy joven, pero es por el bien del clan y tú eres la única que puede hacerlo— Yui sintió como el pecho se le contraía. Tenía ganas de llorar, de salir corriendo.

— ¿Está castigándome por mis torpezas? Le prometo que mejoraré...

—No es eso Yui... sabemos que eres muy buena... pero te necesitamos para esto.

—Pero yo... no puedo casarme así.... ¡apenas lo conozco!— miró a Nowaki suplicante— Hermano...

—Sabemos que es difícil, pero el Sr. Isaka es una buena persona y esto es por el bien de todos— Nowaki habló de una forma tan firme que para ella fue como una orden. Respiró para retraer sus lágrimas y asintió.

—Lo haré.

Ryuiichirō exhaló profundamente como si algo en el pecho le doliera y salió de la oficina cubriéndose el rostro. Kaoru lo siguió casi inmediatamente. En ese momento no lo entendió, pero ahora que lo recordaba se sentía increíblemente tonta por no haber entendido aquella primera señal de que algo no iba bien.

Que no intentara tocarla no la alarmó, al contrario, le reconfortaba no tener que acostarse con él; con alguien que no amaba y mucho menos deseaba de esa manera. Dormían en habitaciones separadas; tratándose de manera cordial. En los eventos de caridad si debían al menos, rozar un par de veces los labios y abrazarse mucho; para guardar las apariencias.

Se convirtió en una mujer elegante, de buen gusto; bien vestida, peinada y maquillada como la esposa de un político importante debe lucir. De buenos modales, discreta, refinada y cariñosa. Sonriente aunque estuviese muriéndose por dentro, siempre asida al brazo de su esposo como la dama distinguida que era.

— ¡tú lo sabias!— le gritó a Nowaki en cuanto vio a su esposo y a Kaoru besándose en su departamento cuando apenas tenía un par de meses de casada. Entró en el recinto como un huracán y su hermano solo la miró con indiferencia... con aquellos ojos hermosamente azules, tan profundos, pero vacíos e inexpresivos— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡¿Cómo permitiste que me casaran con... con ese desvergonzado?!

—Yui por favor tranquilízate— contestó sin siquiera mirarla— El Sr. Isaka de verdad está muy enamorado del Sr. Asahina...

— ¿Y tú los vas a justificar?— preguntó consternada— ¿acaso te has puesto en mi lugar? ¡Se burlaron de mí!

Nowaki la vio directamente a los ojos, pero no era una mirada compasiva, o amable; era firme y severa.

—Lo que estás haciendo es un drama sin necesidad... si estuvieras enamorada harías lo mismo.

Los ojos se le humedecieron, ella si estaba enamorada, pero aquella persona aunque la tuviera frente a sus ojos delirando de amor no la vería.

—Eres muy injusto— le dijo llorando.

—El bienestar del clan está por encima de nuestras necesidades— respondió. Yui apretó sus puños a los costados.

— ¿T-tu.... Te has enamorado alguna vez? — preguntó con voz trémula.

—No, ni creo que lo haga— contestó antes de salir. Dejándola allí.

Cuando regresó a su casa Ryuiichirō habló con ella. Y fue honesto... cruelmente honesto. Le explicó que Kaoru y él salían desde mucho antes que ellos se casaran y que no pensaba dejar de verlo porque en verdad lo amaba, aceptase ella su relación o no. Yui perdió los estribos y le gritó su descaro... preguntándole como esperaba que ella aceptara semejante bochorno, suficiente era con haber aceptado ser parte de una farsa para encima cubrirle sus encuentros con su amante. Exigió que la respetase, que respetase su posición como su esposa al menos.

—Este matrimonio es una farsa— expresó sin siquiera levantar la voz y tomó su abrigo antes de marcharse. Yui no lo vio durante tres días, pero sabía que estaba con Kaoru, porque su instinto se lo dijo; y dentro de ella fue creciendo una profunda rabia.

—Quiero divorciarme— soltó inflexible ante el Sr. Usami después del primer año— No aguantaba más la mentira, la pretensión, sonreír sin ganas, abrazarlo sin sentirlo, decirle cosas lindas en púbico cuando en realidad quería huir.

—Eso no es posible ahora— contestó sin dejar de pisar las teclas del computador— Viene una campaña muy importante y necesito que Ryuiichirō gane. Y es el favorito entre los votantes porque tú estás con él.

— ¡Eso no me importa! ¿Usted sabe lo que hace a mis espaldas? ¡Es un homosexual!— gritó ofuscada.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

No podía creerlo ¿ella era la única que veía que eso estaba mal?

—Sr. Usami, usted no lo entiende... Ryuiichirō se está revolcando con Kaoru en mi cara, sale de la casa sin decirme a dónde va-

— ¿Alguien más los ha visto?— interrumpió.

—Hasta ahora no porque nadie me ha dicho nada.

—No hay problema entonces. Búscate un amante tú también y asunto arreglado— volvió a las teclas. Sintió una llamarada de ira que de repente se fue transformando en un incendio.

— ¿Es que usted no ve que eso está mal? ¡Son dos hombres, es enfermizo!— gritó histérica. El otro levantó la mirada e hizo una breve pausa.

— ¿Qué piensas de eso Yukina?— preguntó apoyando el mentón en la palma de su mano. Yui se giró y su hermano menor le dirigió una mirada de profunda decepción.

—Ese es su problema— contestó indiferente entregándole una carpeta sin siquiera mirarla. Después descubrió que ese mismo día Yukina se había confesado a Kisa... y que ambos se habían vuelto inseparables y por eso Nowaki regresó a trabajar solo.

Nunca más Kou le volvió a sonreír como solía hacerlo.

Su única forma de revelarse fue dejar de usar su apellido, alegando a todos que significaba mucho para ella pues fue la única herencia que le dejó su familia, pero mentía pues odiaba su apellido tanto o más que odiaba el de “su esposo”. Y se fue amargando, hundiéndose cada día más en la desventura de mantenerse al lado de Ryuiichirō porque era una orden, Kou no le hablaba igual que antes, ya no compartían juntos las largas horas en las que él se sentaba en el taller a pintar... ahora cada vez que ella llegaba estaba Kisa allí, y cuando estaba solo el ambiente entre los dos era tan tenso que uno terminaba yéndose.

— ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?— preguntó un día de repente sin separar el pincel del lienzo. Yui entornó los ojos cuando vio que pintaba a Kisa... de nuevo.

—Porque estas absorbido completamente por él. Kisa, él llevaba una vida muy... libertina y tú eres tan... diferente a todo lo que él es.

Yukina se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Sabes que pienso? Que tú nunca te has enamorado en serio y por eso te crees con derecho de juzgar lo que hago. Sé que Shouta no es perfecto pero yo tampoco lo soy... si él me quiere y yo le quiero... ¿no puede bastarte eso? ¿No puedes simplemente alegrarte como hizo Nowaki?

— ¿Él lo...?

—Si— asintió concentrándose de nuevo en su labor— No estaba eufórico porque él no es así, pero al menos se mostró un poco más feliz que tú.

—Pero Kou... tú no puedes pedirme que esté feliz por eso...

— ¿Y por qué no puedes estarlo? ¿Acaso como tú no eres feliz nadie más puede? Sé un poco menos egoísta, Yui.

Kou salió del taller y ella sintió que el color poco a poco desapareció de su mundo. Después de ese día sólo hablaban para lo estrictamente necesario.

Con Kaoru la historia no mejoraba mucho, comenzó a tomarle una profunda rabia, lanzándole miradas llenas de reproche cuando coincidían o lanzando indirectas durante las reuniones que sostenían con el Sr. Usami.

—Afortunadamente muchos perfeccionan el arte de aparentar quienes no son ¿No lo crees Kaoru?— comentaba de manera repentina cada vez que podía hacerlo. Kaoru sólo la miraba con lástima y eso la enojaba mucho más.

Cuando les dijeron que Masamune había muerto fue el primero de los peores días que Yui había vivido desde que se unió al clan. Yukina no se apartó ni un momento de Kisa que estaba bastante triste y Nowaki sólo se encerró en su departamento sin querer hablar con nadie. Encontró una botella de un líquido transparente como el agua en una botella de cristal y se lo bebió. Aunque el sabor era horrible poco a poco la hacía olvidar de todas sus desgracias; de Ryuiichirō y su desdén, de Kaoru y su lástima, de Yukina y su lejanía y de Nowaki y su indiferencia.

Un estruendo sacudió todo cuando se acabó la botella. Todos salieron a ver qué había pasado. Yui estaba de pie ante el montón de cristales rotos.

—Puedes lastimarte— exclamó Kisa acercándose a socorrerla. Pero Yui sólo tomó uno de los cristales fuertemente cortándose la mano y lo apuntó hacia él.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Pervertido!— vociferó mientras abanicaba el cristal— ¡Mi hermanito era dulce y gentil! El brillaba como las estrellas y tú lo corrompiste... ¡enfermo! ¡Anormal!

Rozó con el cristal su pecho cortándolo un poco y cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho; Kaoru sostenía a Kou mientras Nowaki le quitaba los cristales de la mano.

Vio cuando Kisa lo tomaba del rostro repitiéndole que estaba bien para tranquilizarlo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Kou— extendió su mano hacía él sollozando. Él solo la miró con lástima antes de irse. Vio su espalda alejarse de ella y se llenó de temor al darse cuenta cuanto lo había alejado—. No me mires así... ¡Kou! ¡Kou!

Sollozaba con fuerza mientras Nowaki vendaba sus manos cortadas.

— ¿Por qué nadie me quiere?— preguntó sin parar de llorar— Ni mi padre, ni Ryuiichirō, ni Kou... ni tú.

—Estás ebria, Yui— contestó guardando las cosas de nuevo en el botiquín.

— ¿Y que si lo estoy?— tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acercando peligrosamente sus labios a los suyos— ¿Sabes, hermano?... yo siempre... he...

—Basta— Nowaki se separó de ella. Sus ojos sólo mostraban aquel vacío infinito— Por favor duérmete y mañana discúlpate con Kisa por lo que hiciste.

Yui sólo se echó sobre la alfombra cuando se fue sintiéndose inmensamente sola.

Al día siguiente, a pesar del malestar tuvo que dar demasiadas explicaciones, sin contar que tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y disculparse con Kisa, para que al menos Kou volviera a su estado de lejanía con ella. Nowaki nunca mencionó lo que había pasado, y ella pretendió que tampoco lo recordaba para poder estar cerca de él... aunque nunca viera la ternura en sus ojos que imaginaba que existía.

El día que el Sr. Usami les dijo que Nowaki había desaparecido el mundo ya gris en el que vivía acabó por desmoronarse. Ese día se quedó en el departamento que una vez fue suyo y lloró en su cama hasta dormirse, despertando aturdida y adolorida porque las personas a quienes había dedicado su vida y su afecto la habían abandonado. Por Nowaki decidió casarse con Ryuiichirō, porque él confiaba en ella para esa tarea, intentó quererlo se esforzó mucho en hacerlo, pero Ryuiichirō no la podía ver como otra cosa que no fuera una espía de Usami entorpeciendo su felicidad y Kou... ella misma había puesto un muro entre ellos porque no podía aceptar que todos tomaran sus decisiones y ella si tenía que ceñirse a lo que fuera mejor para el clan.

— ¡¿No se suponía que nuestras necesidades no contaban?!— exclamaba histérica mientras ponía patas arriba el departamento donde los tres rieron, jugaron y convivieron. Todos los recuerdos pasaron por su mente, las palabras de aliento, los pocos cumplidos, incluso los regaños y las críticas. Ella tenía una familia y poco a poco la fue perdiendo. — ¡Se suponía que el bienestar del clan era primero! ¡Hipócrita! ¡Eres... un... hipócrita!

Lloró de nuevo y lloró como nunca, porque en el fondo envidiaba que Nowaki hiciera lo que ella nunca tuvo el valor de hacer... huir.

Y aun así albergó en su corazón la mínima esperanza de que volviera, de que se disculparía, de que todo hubiera sido un malentendido y que vería su profunda mirada de nuevo.

_Está protegiendo a Hiroki Kamijou ahora._

Lo único que le quedaba le había sido arrebatado... otra vez. Y se llenó de un profundo odio.

Por eso, cada vez que escuchaba que era afortunada, que tenía motivos de sobra para ser feliz, un esposo amoroso, una vida cómoda, una posición social que le permitía vivir llena de lujos y placeres; se le revolvía el estómago de asco. Aquellas personas eran tan estúpidas que solo veían lo superficial, lo que ellos aparentaban ser. No sabían que era una asesina, que su esposo era gay y que ambos eran infelices y miserables. Sólo veían el dinero y la opulencia... eran lo peor.

Pensaba y recordaba todas esas cosas mientras el auto la llevaba a donde solía vivir, fue en un taxi como el Sr. Usami se lo dijo, pues llamar al chofer la ubicaría en la escena y eso no era conveniente. Con paso decidido abordó el elevador y entró en el departamento. Lo encontró sentado en el recibo; con la mirada perdida hacía la ventana.

Ryuiichirō se debatía mentalmente entre hacerle caso a Shinobu y declarar todo lo que sabía o entregarse a la apatía que cada vez ocupaba más lugar en su corazón. Sentía una profunda rabia, quería ver a Akihiko tras las rejas, quería verlo pagar por lo que había hecho, sin embargo, ninguna de esas cosas le devolvería a Kaoru… entonces ¿de que servían?

Cuando escribió la carta estaba tan decidido, tan confiado en lo que debía hacer, pero ahora la tristeza y el desconsuelo lo habían vuelto un despojo andante sin fuerza o ánimos para pelear… si tan sólo Kaoru estuviera a su lado todo sería tan diferente…

Quizás si le hubiese tenido la suficiente fe para pedirle que lucharan juntos, él se habría atrevido a enfrentarse al mundo por estar con él.

—Sabía que enviarían a alguien tarde o temprano... Lo que no sabía era que iban a enviarte a ti— dijo levantándose para dar unos pocos pasos hacía ella cuando la sintió llegar, la mirada que le dirigió su esposa era impasible, inexpresiva.

—Tienes la misma mirada que Kaoru cuando lo conocí... Cuando los ojos han visto tanta muerte pierden su brillo...

—No vine a escuchar tus tonterías— manifestó sacando un revólver de una cartera de mano y apuntándole con él.

—Sí, lo sé. Sé muy bien lo que viniste a hacer— sus ojos mostraban absoluta resignación. Yui paseó su mirada por el destrozado departamento que Ryuiichirō no había arreglado desde la tormenta. En el fondo él sabía que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo.

—Increíble que dependas de una persona para vivir— bufó— Mírate, mira este desastre... Eres patético.

Ryuiichirō rio por lo bajo.

—Quizás.

—En otras circunstancias pudimos haber sido amigos... Teníamos un par de cosas en común.

—En otras circunstancias Kaoru no estaría muerto y tú no estarías apuntándome con eso bajo la orden de alguien a quien ni siquiera le importas. Porque toda tu vida ha girado en hacer lo que los demás esperaban de ti, pero ¿Quién hizo algo por ti alguna vez?

—Cállate— Yui comenzó a temblar.

—Yui…Debe ser muy difícil para ti; porque... al menos yo tengo la certeza de que Kaoru fue tan mío como yo fui suyo pero... ¿tú? Debe ser tan triste estar tan perdidamente enamorada de alguien que nunca te verá como algo más que una hermana...

— ¡Cállate!— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Siento pena por ti... porque tú nunca podrás ver la calidez en su mirada que... alguien más debe estar viendo ahora.

— ¡Cállate Ryuiichirō! ¡Ya cállate!— Disparó un par de veces. Una de las balas reventó el vidrio y la otra le dio en el pecho desplomándolo en el acto. Comenzó a sangrar rápidamente.

Ryuiichirō sólo sonrió y cerró los ojos. Un par de pesadas lágrimas cruzaron su rostro.

—Ahora si soy libre... Kaoru— y dejó de respirar.

Yui cayó de rodillas al piso ahogada en llanto. Todas las cosas que Ryuiichirō había dicho eran tan ciertas. Sobre todo que la persona a la que había amado siempre jamás la vería como nada más que una hermana. Que jamás la miraría con alguna otra emoción más que culpa y autocompasión.

—Juro que te mataré, Hiroki Kamijō... Así sea lo último que haga— Masculló entre dientes mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Fue la primera decisión propia que había tomado en la vida. Recuperaría lo que le habían robado.


	16. ¿Quieres guerra? Guerra tendrás

Yui seguía llorando en el piso cuando algo en su mente hizo clic.

—N-no puedo quedarme aquí— expresó mientras se limpiaba nerviosamente los ojos y se levantaba del suelo— M-mis huellas, debo borrarlas. El arma... debo desaparecer el arma.

Guardó la pistola dentro de la cartera de mano y se quitó los guantes temblando ligeramente. Caminó hacia el cuerpo tendido en el piso de quien durante más de tres años había sido su esposo. Su rostro mostraba una tranquilidad casi envidiable.

—Adiós, Ryuiichirō. No me harás ninguna falta— bufó dedicándole una última mirada despectiva y caminó hacia el teléfono.

—Línea de emergencia— indicó la mujer una vez contestaron la llamada.

— ¡Habla Yui Fujikawa! ¡M-Mi esposo está muerto!— vociferó desesperada por el auricular. Hasta el último instante debía ser la esposa ideal.

Lloró desconsolada mientras los policías levantaban el cuerpo y la interrogaban. Más que llorar de tristeza porque ahora era viuda, lloraba recordando las cosas que Ryuiichirō le había dicho antes de morir. Nadie dudó de su testimonio ni de sus lágrimas, todo había sido tan convincente que nadie puso en duda que ella lo había amado.

La nube de periodistas que la asedió durante el funeral no tuvo precedentes. Se mostró desolada y triste; lloró y gritó a ratos, abrazó a algunos "amigos" y con otros tantos conversó como si estuviera resignada.

—Nunca pensé que intentarían robar la casa— jadeó mientras lloraba desconsolada sus lágrimas falsas— Creí... que donde vivíamos era seguro.

Esa fue la versión de los hechos que se le dio a conocer a los medios y que manejó la policía. Usami le reclamó que se hubiera dejado llevar por sus palabras disparando de frente cuando todo debió parecer un suicidio, pero se las arreglaron para desviar la atención de ellos como siempre.

Yui no pudo volver a su antiguo departamento en la corporación Usami. Akihiko le pagó un lujoso hotel para que se quedara hasta que la policía la autorizara a regresar al penthouse que compartía con Ryuiichirō. Durante las noches no podía dormir, y si lo lograba estaba intranquila y se despertaba ansiosa o más cansada. Sentía demasiada rabia, demasiado rencor, demasiado odio contra esa persona que representaba el inicio de todo este desastre.

El día que viera muerto a Hiroki Kamijō sería libre... porque él le había robado a Nowaki.

* * *

 

—Señor Mutō... ¡Señor Mutō!— le llamó la encargada de la posada cuando lo vio entrar. Al principio la ignoraba porque no se acostumbraba a que lo llamaran con ese nombre, pero después de un par de días tuvo que adecuarse.

— ¿Si diga?— contestó caminando hacia ella.

—llegó esto para usted— dijo extendiendo un sobre amarillo—Llegó desde Tokio esta mañana.

Hiroki tomó el sobre, era de Miyagi.

—Gracias— hizo un gesto con la cabeza y caminó a la habitación.

En cuanto supieron que Ryuiichirō había muerto, Nowaki le confesó acerca de la conversación que había tenido con Asahina en privado, precisamente la que los había hecho discutir por primera vez antes de llegar a Okinawa. A Hiroki se le contraía el pecho de recordar eso, pues gracias a esa pelea Nowaki había salido y casi no había regresado con vida.

Le contó de la existencia de alguien que podía ayudarlos, un antiguo compañero llamado Masamune Takano. Según Asahina, si lo convencían de ayudarlo podrían tener una cierta ventaja irrefutable contra Usami.

Cuando llegó lo vio concentrado en el computador que había traído. Sus ojos azules no se despegaban de la pantalla moviéndose de lado a lado a medida que leía. Sus dedos se apoyaban en sus labios y Hiroki comenzó a sonrojarse... no podía ser que le resultase tan seductor de esa manera.

— ¿Nada aun?— preguntó al entrar después de aclarar la garganta para no descubrirse.

Nowaki negó con la cabeza.

—Nada— suspiró colocando el aparato a un lado para acostarse en el suelo— Masamune es sorprendentemente inteligente... dudo que de esta forma pueda encontrarle.

Peinó sus cabellos con sus dedos despejando su frente y Hiroki sintió una ola de calor apoderarse de él. Se regañó un par de veces mentalmente para controlarse. Habían estado juntos hace unos días y desde entonces cada movimiento suyo le resultaba provocador y sugerente... seguramente el muy engreído lo hacía a propósito para atormentarlo.

—Miyagi mandó esto. Quizás haya algo que sirva. —Se sentó sobre la cama y abrió el sobre. Dentro había otro sobre blanco pequeño y algunos documentos que Miyagi había mandado. Miró el sobre pequeño con rareza y lo abrió. Cuando leyó las primeras líneas se sorprendió profundamente. Nowaki se sintió repentinamente preocupado.

— ¿Paso algo?— se acercó rápidamente a él.

—Ryuiichirō Isaka me escribió una carta— susurró sin perder el asombro.

_"Kamijō Hiroki;_

_Sinceramente, no sé cómo empezar a decirle todas las cosas que quiero decirle... quiero confesar todo lo que sé, pero al mismo tiempo hay tanta gente que se vería arrastrada o en peligro si lo hago, que... no sé por dónde empezar o qué puedo decirle, supongo que así se siente Nowaki en este momento... ahora es que lo comprendo..._

_Es bien sabido por todos la "estirpe" y la larga trayectoria de mi familia, siempre recta, siempre honesta y... siempre falsa. Mi familia me vilipendió cuando les dije que amaba a otro hombre y desde entonces... no tengo familia, o no la tenía hasta que conocí a Kaoru._

_Aliarme con Akihiko fue uno de los peores y más inocentes errores que he cometido en la vida y me ha costado bastante caro; decirle a la gente durante mis campañas que lucharía contra la corrupción siendo el primer corrupto me generaba ansiedad y un enorme peso en la conciencia; al principio acepté por soberbia, por un capricho tonto de demostrarle a mi supuesta familia que podía pasar por encima de ellos, que no los necesitaba, que sería más poderoso que ellos... que tonto fui._

_Con el tiempo me llené de miedo a las consecuencias, de una persona arrogante y decidida, pasé a ser un títere lleno de arrepentimiento e inseguridades. Hallé refugio en los vicios que me hacían olvidar que era responsable de algo contra lo que prometí luchar, mintiéndole a los ingenuos que me apoyaban y pretendiendo que era correcto y honesto cuando era una mentira, había caído en la misma falacia que mis predecesores... Mi vida dejó de tener sentido, pero Kaoru se lo devolvió y ahora que no está conmigo y no tengo nada que perder... sonará muy cínico de mi parte pero comprendí que la libertad no me la daría Akihiko, o el dinero, ni siquiera Kaoru con su muerte... la libertad me la daría yo diciendo la verdad._

_Detrás de esta carta encontrará algunos números, esos números son las claves que le darán acceso a mis documentos privados en mi oficina y departamento. Esos documentos prueban cuánto dinero me ha financiado la corporación Usami para mis campañas electorales, lavando millones de dólares de negocios ilegales... ¿Por qué hago esto? ¿Por qué ahora? preguntará usted, pues verá... a veces necesitamos perder lo que nos es más valioso para entender que vivir cubierto entre mentiras solo nos aísla... y yo estoy increíblemente aislado. Quizá haya muchas cosas que no comprenda, pero... ya no quiero mentir, esta culpa está acabando conmigo y el único pilar que me ayudaba a resistir se sacrificó por mí... En memoria del amor que le tengo a Kaoru debo decir la verdad para poder redimirme y estar tranquilo con mi conciencia por primera vez en diez años._

_Espero que esta confesión y las pruebas que le estoy proporcionando le ayuden a desenmascarar quizá no todas, pero si muchas de las trampas e injusticias que el imperio Usami ha cometido. Cuando la verdad salga a la luz, le aconsejo que tenga fuerza y coraje, pues lo que ha vivido va a quedarse corto y mucha de la gente que valora estará en peligro inminente, póngalos a salvo antes de empezar. El peso que estamos poniendo sobre sus hombros es muy grande, pero... usted, hasta donde hemos podido ver ha sido el único que ha tenido lo que a nosotros nos ha faltado... valentía, y si Nowaki y Kaoru la vieron... yo creo, no, estoy seguro que hará justicia caiga quien caiga; por eso pongo a su disposición todo lo que sé y estoy dispuesto a entregarme y pagar por lo que he hecho._

_Nowaki... creo que sólo nos vimos un par de veces, pero supe por Kaoru que eres un muchacho valiente y decidido, y tienes que serlo para atreverte a hacer lo que hiciste. Quiero que sepas que Kaoru siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti y que... muchas veces se arrepintió del momento en que te arrastró hasta esto, siempre imaginó mejores cosas para ti y en su nombre te pido perdón por todo lo que tuviste que pasar. Sean valientes ambos y resistan... lamentamos dejarlo todo en sus manos, pero confiamos en que harán justicia._

_Mucha suerte Kamijō..._

_Isaka Ryuiichirō."_

Hiroki dejó escapar un suspiro y miró tras el papel; había tres renglones de 4 números cada uno.

—Supongo que estas son las claves de las que hablaba— dijo con voz baja. Aparentemente unos ladrones intentaron robar la casa donde Isaka vivía con su esposa y tratando de defenderse le dispararon de manera fulminante... la carta les confirmó que las cosas no habían sido así... de nuevo.

Hiroki miró a Nowaki con la cabeza gacha y sin hablar desde que había abierto la carta. De manera escurridiza enlazó sus dedos con los suyos.

—No sirvió de nada que no hablara— musitó con la voz débil— igual... los están matando.

Hiroki sintió una contracción en el pecho que casi lo dejó sin aire.

—Con esto podremos abrir una investigación y detenerlos... si no lo hacemos, todos sus sacrificios serán en vano— expuso sin soltar su mano.

—T-tengo miedo de que... te hagan algo— su voz se apagó mucho más, casi como si estuviera herido. Imaginarse que a Hiroki le hirieran o lo mataran le dolía tanto que le costaba respirar. Sintió un grueso nudo en la garganta.

— ¡Hey!— soltó su mano y lo obligó a mirarlo— No va a pasarme nada, sé que no lo permitirás... y yo no permitiré que te hagan daño.

Había tanta decisión en su mirada que Nowaki se sintió cautivado.

—Hiro... me enamoré de nuevo de ti— soltó con una sonrisita. Hiroki le desvió la mirada y se sonrojó.

—I-Idiota.

Nowaki se acercó y le dio un beso sutil en los labios. Había una mezcla de ternura y tristeza en él tan extraña, pero al mismo tiempo tan irresistible que Hiroki sólo se dejó hacer, rindiéndose a la suavidad de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Si besándolo le daría la fuerza que necesitaba para resistir todo lo que venía de ahora en adelante... Le daría todos los besos que hicieran falta.

* * *

Shinobu exhaló un suspiro colocando de nuevo el memorándum sobre la mesa. Tuvo que leerlo tres veces para poderlo creer y se sentía la persona más impotente de todo el mundo.

Le costó mucho desprenderse de la culpa que le había causado dejar ir a Ryuiichirō, desperdiciando la única oportunidad que tuvo de tener un testigo vivo que los ayudara a terminar con ese caso de una vez por todas; Miyagi tuvo una gran influencia en librarlo de esa carga tan pesada, pues, siempre encontraba las palabras correctas para animarlo y su mismo carácter obstinado le inspiraba a no rendirse, sin embargo, aquel anuncio había colmado su vaso de culpas, desatando en él un incontrolable odio por Usami Akihiko quien al parecer, ponía todo su empeño en destruir cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino.

Kohinata, la secretaria de todos ellos, entró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un acceso de nervios que requirió que la ayudara a sentarse para que no se desplomara frente a él.

—Dígame que no es verdad— pidió con la voz entrecortada sacudiendo un papel entre sus manos.

—Lo siento, Kohinata— sólo pudo decir eso. Le había fallado a esa pobre muchacha, a la familia que aquel pobre hombre y a sí mismo. Se sentía miserable y minúsculo.

Después de más de un año de búsqueda; Ritsu Onodera fue declarado legalmente fallecido. La muchacha rompió a llorar de nuevo sin consuelo, él solo pudo apoyar sus manos en su hombro y escucharla.

* * *

—Esto puede tomarse como una declaración jurada— Dijo Hiroki al teléfono.

—Quédate con el original y envíame una copia. Haré que reabran el caso— mandó Miyagi con firmeza— incluso pueden establecerse motivos para conectar esto con la muerte de Asahina.

—Miyagi... ¿usted está seguro de esto? Que me persigan a mi es una cosa, pero usted...

—Kamijō, esta mañana declararon muerto a Onodera ¿sabes lo que eso quiere decir?— expresó Miyagi dejando escapar un poco de indignación. Hiroki suspiró.

— ¿Cómo están Takatsuki Y Kohinata?

—La muchacha esta inconsolable y Shinobu está mal, aunque no quiera decirlo. Esto quiere decir que no lo buscarán más, que el caso está cerrado y Usami ganó de nuevo.

>>Estoy harto de esto Kamijō y sé que Shinobu también lo está... Yo lo voy a proteger si es preciso, pero quiero a Usami tras las rejas por todo esto. Así que espero que sea la última vez que me hagas esa pregunta.

La voz de Miyagi denotaba cuan cansado estaba de toda esta situación, él era una persona justa, se lo había demostrado desde el primer día que trabajaron juntos y, por lo que pudo entender, que le hicieran tal agravio al joven Takatsuki lo molestaba profundamente, quizá por la cercana relación que ambos tenían.

—Está bien— contestó. Si Usami quería guerra, guerra tendría— Miyagi... Necesitamos un favor.

— ¿Qué es?

—Averigüe todo lo que pueda sobre alguien llamado Masamune Takano. Con absoluta discreción, si lo encontramos y lo convencemos podremos tener otro testigo clave.

—Bien. Haré lo que pueda.

—Gracias— dijo con franqueza antes de colgar.

* * *

El hombre estaba de pie frente a la ventana, disfrutando de la vista que le ofrecía aquel lugar por última vez. Las luces se reflejaban en sus ojos felinos color de la miel.

—El vuelo sale en dos horas, deberíamos irnos ya o llegaremos tarde— le advirtió alguien a su espalda.

—Sí. Mejor vamos— contestó volviéndose y tomando una maleta color negro.

— ¿Estas bien... Masamune?

—Sí, nunca les tomo más cariño del necesario— contestó con media sonrisa palmeando el hombro de su compañero— Ya vámonos.

* * *

Cuando Miyagi recibió la copia de la carta que le pidió a Hiroki; la oficina de Isaka y su departamento fueron allanados casi inmediatamente. Yui casi muere de la sorpresa cuando la llamaron a declarar de nuevo y llorando les dijo que no sabía nada de esas cosas, que desconocía que su esposo las hacía en vida y que no sabía quién era Kaoru Asahina, pero en cuanto la liberaron puso a Akihiko en sobre aviso. Ya los estaban cercando.

Por su parte Usami reventó de furia ante la consolidación de sus peores temores, y maldijo el día que Hiroki Kamijō comenzó aquella debacle arrastrando a sus mejores peones con él.

—Esto es guerra Kamijō... ya no seré amable— masculló después de que la policía se presentó en su oficina con una orden de cateo firmada por el juez asignado al caso. Afortunadamente, para él, no hallaron nada, pues era lo suficientemente calculador para mantener sus secretos más peligrosos lejos del ojo público.

— ¡Eres una torpe!— le gritó a Yui en cuanto apareció en su oficina después del allanamiento. Estaba ofuscado y enojado… había perdido dos valiosos peones en menos de una semana y aun así lo estaban acorralando— ¿Cómo no pudiste prever esto?

—S-señor yo no sabía que podía hablar.... y menos delatarlo— trató de explicar nerviosa.

—Aikawa ¿quién firmó la orden?

—El juez Takatsuki... él es quien está llevando el caso— respondió aun con la orden en la mano. Akihiko relajó un poco el rostro.

—Tú eres amiga de esa familia ¿verdad?— le preguntó a Yui.

—Ryuiichirō colaboraba en algunas fundaciones con ellos, puede decirse que sí— contestó. Akihiko la miró con media sonrisa; su mirada era malévolamente brillante... como si tramara algo.

—Muy bien... Aun puedes remediar en algo este desastre, Yui.


	17. Tú eres mi legado, Shinobu.

— ¿Estás escuchando?— preguntó su madre devolviéndolo a la tierra.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?—preguntó Shinobu desorientado.

—Que tu padre quiere verte— repitió con tolerancia— Cree que aún estás enojado porque le asignaron el caso Usami y el aceptó.

—No estoy enojado— dijo— Sólo estoy preocupado.

Cuando el Juez Takatsuki recibió las pruebas que abrieron el proceso en contra de Akihiko Usami; Shinobu sintió un terrible presentimiento gracias a los acontecimientos recientes. Por más que se repetía que todo estaría bien, que su padre tenía guardaespaldas con él casi todo el tiempo debido a su envestidura y que, hasta el momento, nadie sabía que él estaba ayudando a Hiroki a huir. El sentimiento de inseguridad crecía; de tal manera que lo visitaba cada vez que podía, o llamaba todos los días, despertando la intriga de sus padres pues nunca había sido del tipo familiar.

—Disculpa la intromisión— musitó mientras entraba a su despacho— ¿me llamaste?

—Shinobu no necesitas ser tan formal, eres mi hijo— comentó sonriente mientras cerraba un libro— Ven, siéntate.

Tomó asiento en una silla frente a su escritorio y recorrió con la mirada la elegante oficina. Había una biblioteca enorme desde el piso hasta el techo en una de las paredes, frente a la biblioteca estaban colgados todas sus placas y reconocimientos, fotos con importantes personalidades, que incluían al primer ministro y al ministro de la justicia; su escritorio estaba frente a la ventana que daba a una pequeña terraza dónde su padre solía tomar café en las tardes. En sus días de infancia le encantaba estar allí, ahora se sentía apabullado cada vez que entraba.

—Mi madre dijo que piensas que estoy enojado y quiero decirte que...

—Sé que no lo estás— le dijo con amabilidad—, pero le dije eso a tu madre porque quiero hablar contigo. Quiero tranquilizarte. Sé que en los últimos días han pasado cosas que pueden hacerte creer que estoy en peligro, y deseo que sepas que no debes preocuparte por mí más de lo que te preocupas por ti mismo.

Shinobu quedó un poco desconcertado con lo que dijo.

—N-no... Entiendo que quieres decir— titubeó confundido.

—Que yo, al igual que tú, también estoy asustado de que te hagan algo o de que le hagan algo a tu hermana o a tu madre— confesó con un poco de tristeza en la mirada—. Prefiero mil veces que me hagan algo a mí a que les hagan algo a ustedes para intimidarme, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo dejar de pensar que, si no actúo con todas las pruebas que han traído, seré un cobarde y no podré estar tranquilo.

Su padre era una persona ecuánime y franca, tenía un gran sentido de la justicia, mucha gente le admiraba por ser incorruptible y equilibrado al momento de impartir justicia, entre esas personas estaban Miyagi y Hiroki.

—Ustedes tres son personas de admirar— dijo refiriéndose a ellos— Miren que arrojarse contra todo el poder de la corporación Usami a pesar de sus miedos, de los peligros, reunir lo que me han dado de manera tan incansable y certera es algo que demuestra de qué están hechos; y eso me enorgullece, sobre todo de ti.

Shinobu se sintió un poco avergonzado, casi nunca escuchaba halagos de su padre, no era que se llevaran mal, pero si había cierta distancia entre ellos que impedía demasiadas muestras de afecto.

—En realidad, yo no he hecho casi nada­― contestó con voz baja, en realidad había cometido graves errores, como dejar ir a Ryuiichirō sin declarar y, aunque ahora tuviesen la carta… una declaración oral en el juzgado siempre tendría mucho más peso para el jurado.

Hubo un breve silencio cargado de tensión entre los dos antes de que el mayor comenzara a hablar.

—Cuando te empeñaste en seguir mis pasos y convertirte en fiscal, me sentí intrigado y creí que lo hacías porque creciste rodeado de abogados y gente de este mundo y no habías tenido oportunidad de ver nada más que llamara tu atención— se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana—, pero me he dado cuenta que tienes aptitudes para esto, el empuje y la honestidad que hacen falta para esta profesión y creo que eres uno de los mejores fiscales que conozco a pesar de ser tan joven.

Shinobu se sonrojó.

—Hablas como si te estuvieras despidiendo— comentó algo incómodo.

— ¿Tan mal está darle algunos cumplidos a mi hijo de vez en cuando?— replicó con una risa gentil caminando hacia él para despeinar sus cabellos como cuando era niño.

— ¡Hey padre ya no tengo diez años!— reclamó avergonzado, tenía la habilidad de verlo como un adulto y hablarle francamente un segundo y el siguiente volverlo a mirar como el mocoso que siempre estaba en su despacho vociferando que sería un gran juez como su padre.

—Ya lo sé, pero para mí siempre serás un niño. Cosas de padres— expresó divertido caminando hacia la puerta— ¿Te quedas a cenar?

—Si— asintió levantándose para seguirlo. Cuando esas situaciones se presentaban le devolvían un poco la tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo lo dejaban con una sensación de melancolía en el pecho, lamentando un poco el no haber sido siempre tan cercano a su padre, al menos.

El día de la primera audiencia; Shinobu y Miyagi estaban increíblemente nerviosos. Tanto que el primero a duras penas logró dormir, lo asaltaban pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados… aunados a la ligera esperanza de que todo terminara ese día y poder volver a sus vidas medianamente normales y tranquilas.

—Todo saldrá bien, por favor deja de caminar así— pidió Miyagi mientras se acomodaba la corbata frente al espejo. Shinobu caminando de un lado al otro ya lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

— ¿Y si no se presenta? ¿Y si lo declaran inocente de nuevo? ¿Y si sobornó a todo el jurado? Yo no podría soportarlo, puede pasarle algo a mi padre o a ti y yo...

Miyagi lo tomó de los hombros y lo calló con un beso. Sus manos se deslizaron por su rostro y Shinobu sintió como sus labios suaves y expertos drenaban su fuerza. Se sintió un poco impotente, tanto tiempo juntos y aún sus besos lo derretían como el primer día.

—Todo estará bien— susurró sosteniéndole la mirada con dulzura—. Confía en mí.

Shinobu asintió totalmente sonrojado. Aquel viejo era irresistible y aunque estuviera en medio del apocalipsis si él decía que todo saldría bien, le creía ciegamente.

Cuando llegaron al juzgado Usami ya estaba allí rodeado de una legión de abogados, encabezados por una mujer alta de cabello castaño rojizo, ojos azules despiertos y labios increíblemente rojos. La mujer le sonrió a Shinobu con amabilidad y él respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Estaba increíblemente nervioso, a pesar de que Miyagi haría las preguntas y él sólo vería, sintió como sus manos sudaban y temblaban ligeramente.

—Calma— masculló Miyagi a su lado— esta noche celebramos.

Shinobu se sonrojó mucho y desvió la mirada.

—por favor pónganse de pie para recibir al honorable juez Takatsuki— indicó el secretario cerca del estrado y todos se levantaron de sus asientos. El padre de Shinobu vestía una larga toga negra, característica de su profesión y se sentó en el estrado con la mirada firme y tranquila. Los mandó a sentarse con un gesto de la mano y comenzó a leer el acta.

—Estamos reunidos para comenzar el proceso judicial en contra del Ciudadano Akihiko Usami, presidente de la Corporación Usami, quien presenta cargos por lavado de dinero, desvío de capital ilegal, corrupción, incitación a la corrupción en la persona de Ryuiichirō Isaka y homicidio en el apartado de autor intelectual contra las humanidades de Ryuiichirō Isaka y Kaoru Asahina. ¿Cómo se declara el acusado?

—Mi cliente se declara inocente, su señoría— respondió la abogada de Usami con voz firme y fuerte. Shinobu sintió como una ola de furia comenzaba a crecer dentro de él—. Todas las acusaciones que pesan sobre mi cliente son completamente infundadas y sin prueba alguna más que una carta que supuestamente escribió Isaka antes de morir que no sabemos si es fidedigna.

— ¿Que alega la fiscalía acerca de esto?— preguntó mirando a Miyagi.

—Su señoría, la carta que poseemos y presentamos como prueba ha sido sometida a un riguroso análisis por parte de un especialista que corrobora que si fue escrita por el Señor Isaka en vida— contestó Miyagi con el mismo tono firme y decidido que Aikawa había usado—. De igual forma existen algunos documentos que comprueban que la Corporación Usami era importante patrocinante de las campañas de Isaka. Dichos documentos están incompletos puesto que Usami mandó a desaparecerlos en cuanto se vio acorralado...

— ¡Protesto!— exclamó Aikawa— La acusación que hace el fiscal no tiene ningún tipo de base física. Está especulando.

— A lugar— asintió el Juez— Por favor fiscal, limítese a las pruebas que tiene en mano.

—Entendido su señoría, disculpe— Miyagi bajó la voz y lanzó una mirada a Usami quien le devolvió media sonrisa llena de arrogancia. Shinobu quiso arrojársele en el acto. — Quisiera llamar a mi primer testigo, de ser posible.

—Proceda— dijo el juez.

—Quisiera llamar al estrado a Yui Fujikawa. Viuda de Isaka— indicó Miyagi y Yui entró con un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y el cabello recogido en un moño a la mitad de la cabeza, sus tacones resonaban al ritmo de su andar. Suspiró limpiando sus ojos con un pañuelo de seda negro y se sentó en el banquillo al lado del padre de Shinobu después de hacer el juramento.

—Señora Fujikawa. Lamentamos su pérdida— le dijo el juez.

—Muchas gracias, su señoría— sollozó un poco.

—Proceda con las preguntas, Señor fiscal.

—Bien— asintió Miyagi— Señora Fujikawa ¿Estaba usted en conocimiento de la existencia de esta carta que su esposo hizo llegar a Kamijō Hiroki?

Cuando Yui escuchó aquel nombre trató de no contraer su rostro de odio.

—No— contestó tristemente— Ni siquiera sabía que Ryuiichirō había escrito una carta.

— ¿Sabía usted acerca de la relación comercial que sostenía con Usami?

—La corporación Usami siempre ha colaborado diligentemente con nuestras obras de caridad— respondió— pero sé que esos recursos son legales porque nuestro contador siempre pide estados de cuentas. Yo se los entregué a la Señorita Aikawa para que no cupiera ninguna duda de la legalidad de nuestros recursos.

—Señora Fujikawa— Miyagi tomó aire— ¿Sabía usted que su esposo sostenía una relación sentimental con Kaoru Asahina, secretario de Akihiko Usami?

Yui se llevó una mano al pecho abriendo la boca como si la hubieran ofendido enormemente.

— ¿Cómo se atreve?— preguntó indignada— ¡Respete la memoria de mi esposo!

— ¡Protesto!— Alzó Aikawa— La existencia o no existencia de una relación entre Isaka y Asahina no es relevante a este caso.

—Lo es señor, puede establecer un móvil.

—Protesta denegada a la defensa... si logra probarlo— Dijo el juez mirando a Miyagi, quien se acercó a su escritorio y tomó la copia de la carta.

—"En memoria del amor que le tengo a Kaoru debo decir la verdad para poder redimirme y estar tranquilo con mi conciencia por primera vez en diez años..."— leyó con voz clara para que todos lo escucharan. Yui se echó a llorar— Creo que eso lo prueba de manera irrefutable, señores del jurado. Esta carta se le hizo llegar a mi compañero Kamijō Hiroki quien ha tenido que retirarse momentáneamente debido a que Akihiko Usami lo está persiguiendo para matarlo.

— ¡Su señoría! la defensa persiste en acusar a mi cliente sin pruebas— exclamó Aikawa— Hasta donde sabemos, el fiscal Kamijō está de vacaciones y no desea ser contactado. Una vez más se están generando difamaciones infundadas.

—A lugar— sentenció el juez— Sugiero que la fiscalía se limite a los cargos que se están presentando actualmente.

Miyagi apretó los puños y respiró hondamente.

— ¿Conocía usted entonces de esta relación?— preguntó de nuevo a Yui.

— ¡Claro que no!— sollozó cubriéndose el rostro— ¿Cómo me trae hasta aquí para someterme a semejante bochorno? Ryuiichirō siempre fue un esposo bueno y amoroso ¡Eso tiene que ser mentira!

—Ya expusimos que la carta ha sido estudiada y no es falsa... ¡Todo lo expuesto aquí es cierto!

— ¡La fiscalía está presionando emocionalmente a la testigo! ¡Queda más que claro que ella desconocía todo esto!

—A lugar.

Miyagi respiró frustrado. Volvía a escuchar que una de sus protestas era aceptada y su paciencia se esfumaría.

—No más preguntas, su señoría— resopló y fue a sentarse en su puesto.

— ¿La defensa quiere preguntar algo?

—No, me gustaría llamar a un testigo— dijo Aikawa sonriente.

—Adelante.

—Llamo al estrado al fiscal Shinobu Takatsuki.

Miyagi, Shinobu y su padre quedaron de piedra. Aquello era muy bajo.

Shinobu dudó qué hacer por unos segundos. Su padre lo miró desconcertado.

—Por favor pase al estrado— dijo sin titubear, y Shinobu caminó hacia el banquillo sintiendo como un enorme peso todas las miradas que se cernían sobre él.

Le lanzó una mirada del más profundo odio a Usami y a su abogada. Aquello era jugar sucio.

—Hasta donde lo establece la ley, el testigo debe saber que va a declarar y obviamente él no lo sabía— bufó Miyagi enojado. Conocía demasiado a Shinobu para saber que si era presionado lo suficiente se quebraría, y en torno a ellos habían demasiados secretos.

—Ciertamente, pero al tratarse de un fiscal que lleva a cargo el caso, no es condición indispensable— replicó Aikawa. Shinobu quiso matarla.

—Es cierto— confirmó el Juez y le dirigió una mirada compasiva a su hijo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza— Proceda con las preguntas, Abogada.

—Gracias— sonrió Aikawa— Joven Takatsuki, es bien sabido que usted es un prodigio en el mundo del derecho al convertirse en el fiscal más joven de la historia de Japón.

—No entiendo que relevancia tiene eso— contestó con frialdad, de verdad quería matarla.

—Bien, como usted comprenderá, dado su conocimiento, sabe que una carta no puede tomarse como testimonio si quien la escribe no está en sus facultades mentales ¿cierto?

—Cierto.

—Señoría, señores del jurado. Quiero presentar ante ustedes un informe forense que certifica que Ryuiichirō Isaka estaba ebrio al momento de su muerte y, me atrevo a inferir que lo estaba al momento que escribió la carta, por lo cual no puede tomarse como una declaración jurada y mucho menos como una prueba de que mi cliente manejara negocios ilegales. Nosotros también sometimos la carta a un estudio grafológico que confirma temblor y pulso errático consecuencias de la ingesta frecuente de alcohol. Por lo que pido que dicha prueba sea desestimada.

Shinobu abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Miyagi quien se cubrió el rostro con la palma impotente. La carta era el único recurso contundente que tenían.

—Se someterá a estudio abogada— dijo el juez— de modo que si no tiene más preguntas...

—Sí. Tengo unas preguntas más, si me permite— señaló Aikawa— Fiscal, según la información que dieron en los tribunales, su compañero Hiroki Kamijō está de vacaciones ¿Cierto?

—Si— contestó Shinobu. Eso era lo que habían dicho para cubrirlo, para que Usami no lo descubriera.

— ¿Existe alguna prueba que confirme que sufrió un atentado de parte de mi cliente? ¿Alguna prueba tangible?

Lo único que podía probarlo eran los testimonios de Mino y Nowaki. Mino estaba muerto y ocultaron a Nowaki para que no terminara igual.

—No.

—Muy bien— expresó Aikawa y Shinobu lo supo. Aquellas preguntas estaban formuladas para hacerlos quedar mal— Si mal no recuerdo usted estuvo a cargo del caso Onodera en donde también se acusó a mi cliente ¿cierto?

—Si— contestó Shinobu un poco apagado.

—Aquel caso se desestimó por falta de pruebas. Eso debió ser muy frustrante para usted como fiscal ¿verdad?

— ¡Protesto!— gritó Miyagi— Esto no es relevante.

—Tengo un punto su señoría— expuso Aikawa.

—Entonces vaya al grano— dejó escapar un poco de rabia. No podía soportar que estuvieran presionando así a su hijo.

—Comprendo, disculpe— excusó— ¿No les parece a ustedes señores del jurado que este proceso puede tratarse de un ensañamiento por parte del Fiscal Yō Miyagi para vengarse de mi cliente por el fallo a su favor en el caso Onodera? A fin de cuentas es muy amigo del fiscal Takatsuki.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!— gritó Shinobu— ¡él lo hizo! ¡El mató a Onodera!

— ¿tiene usted pruebas de eso?

—No precisamente pero...

—Usted y Miyagi son muy cercanos ¿verdad?— cuestionó Aikawa— Podría decirse son... ¿íntimos, quizá?

—E-eso...

—Recuerde que está bajo juramento fiscal.

—S-si— contestó con todos los colores sobre su cara.

— ¡Eso no es relevante señoría!— vociferó Miyagi al borde de su tolerancia— La amistad que sostenemos no tiene que ver.

—Pues si tiene que ver y mucho Señor Miyagi. Es simple... compañerismo— expresó— Onodera fue declarado muerto legalmente por las autoridades hace un par de días y este proceso empezó precisamente en esa fecha. Su empeño y el del fiscal Takatsuki es desprestigiar a mi cliente valiéndose de artimañas y de los devaneos de un pobre alcohólico atormentado, ayudados por Hiroki Kamijō quien ha dejado en evidencia en varias ocasiones el desprecio que siente por mi cliente.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!— profirió Shinobu con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— M-Miyagi no... Él no....

— ¡Suficiente! Están presionándolo su señoría— Miyagi estaba histérico, eran unas alimañas... unas muy inteligentes y vivaces alimañas.

—A lugar— El juez golpeó la tablilla con el mazo— Señora Aikawa o retoma usted su ronda de preguntas o inhabilitaré al testigo.

—Tiene usted razón Señor juez. Olvidé que el testigo es su hijo.

—No le permito cuestionar mi imparcialidad abogada. Otra insinuación de ese tipo y la consideraré en desacato.

— Lo siento— reverenció— No tengo más preguntas.

Shinobu se levantó del estrado y salió de la sala hecho un manojo de nervios. Miyagi no pudo seguirlo ¿cómo explicaría después si lo hacía?

— ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene otro testigo?— preguntó el juez. Él también quería correr tras el muchacho.

—Tengo un último testigo señoría— indicó Aikawa con la guardia baja.

—Espero que no lo drene emocionalmente como lo hizo con el anterior— masculló.

—No señor. Reitero mis disculpas más sinceras— reverenció Aikawa— llamo al estrado a Akihiko Usami. Presidente de la corporación Usami.

Akihiko caminó al estrado con paso decidido y arrogante e hizo el juramento de rigor.

—Señor Usami, ¿desde cuándo sostuvo usted relaciones comerciales con Ryuiichirō Isaka?

—Yo no sostenía relaciones comerciales con él. Yo no suelo patrocinar campañas políticas, ahora con su esposa y sus fundaciones benéficas, sí. Yo solía colaborar con ellas desde hace poco más de tres años— contestó con aplomo y tranquilidad.

— ¿alguna vez vio usted evidencias de la relación romántica que sostenía con su secretario?

—Kaoru era un hombre reservado y no ventilaba sus intimidades con tanta facilidad y cuando veía al Señor Isaka siempre lo veía con su esposa así que no, no lo sabía.

— ¿Dónde estaba usted la noche que murió el señor Isaka?

—Estaba en mi oficina. Mis empleados pueden confirmarlo.

— ¿Discutió usted alguna vez con el Señor Isaka?

—Sí, un par de días antes de su muerte. Quería una cantidad exorbitante de dinero que no quiso decirme a donde iba a destinar. Como me negué dijo que iba a difamarme y que destruiría a mi corporación. Nunca imaginé que de verdad lo haría.

— ¿Tiene testigos que avalen eso?

—Sí, algunos de mis empleados estaban allí.

—No más preguntas su señoría— dijo Aikawa con serenidad.

— ¿La fiscalía quiere preguntar algo?

—Si— expresó Miyagi levantándose y acercándose a Usami— Los nombres; Kanade Mino y Kusama Nowaki ¿Le dicen algo?

—No— contestó con naturalidad— no sé de quienes me habla.

— ¿Y Takano Masamune?— Usami abrió un poco los ojos denotando cierta sorpresa ¿Cómo sabia él eso?

—Tampoco— Respondió recuperando la normalidad.

—No más preguntas— volvió a su puesto con estoicismo. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, aún bajo juramento.

—El jurado se tomará un periodo de una semana para observar las pruebas y deliberar. Se cierra la sesión hasta entonces— sentenció el juez golpeando la tablilla y todos comenzaron a salir. Miyagi corrió a buscar a Shinobu.

Lo encontró en su oficina parado frente a la ventana. Ya no estaba llorando, al contrario, su rostro estaba tenso e impasible, como si ya no sintiera nada.

—Lo eché todo a perder ¿verdad?— suspiró en cuanto lo escuchó entrar.

—Esto no es tu culpa. Ellos prepararon todo esto hace mucho tiempo, son unos...

— ¡Claro que es mi culpa!— exclamó frustrado; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez— Debí contestarles otra cosa, no debí aceptar, debí hacer algo.

— ¿Que ibas a hacer? ¿Mentirles? Estabas bajo juramento Shinobu y esas preguntas están viciadas, tu padre lo sabe.

—Mi padre— bajó la mirada— debió sentirse tan avergonzado.

Apretó los puños, lleno de desilusión y rabia, dejando las lágrimas correr por su rostro. Miyagi caminó hacia la puerta y pasó el seguro, luego cerró las ventanas y sin mediar palabra tomó su rostro y lo besó profundamente en los labios sin darle oportunidad de forcejear.

—Lo siento tanto— susurró una vez la necesidad de aire los obligó a separarse mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza— Siento haberte puesto en medio de todo esto, perdóname.

Shinobu apretó la camisa en su espalda y enterró su rostro en su pecho para embriagarse de su aroma, para impregnarse de su calor, para darse fuerza.

—Si quieres resarcirte conmigo... Ya sabes que hacer— dejó escapar totalmente sonrojado.

—Sí, lo sé— acarició su rostro de nuevo sonriéndole dulcemente y volvió a besarlo.

Al día siguiente, el juez Takatsuki estaba en la pequeña terraza tras el despacho con la mirada perdida y un poco triste. No había podido hablar con Shinobu desde el juicio y se sentía angustiado por no saber cómo estaba.

—Señor— le llamó una de las mucamas— La Señora Fujikawa está aquí. Dice que quiere hablar con usted.

—Hazla pasar, Momoi— autorizó el hombre. Yui se acercó un par de minutos después. Vestía una falda tipo lápiz negra y una blusa blanca de seda con un collar de perlas adornando su cuello.

—Juez... No sé cómo mirarlo sin que me caiga la cara de vergüenza— dijo tomando su mano entre las suyas.

—Esto no es su culpa Señora Fujikawa. Por favor siéntese— señaló la silla frente a él.

—Ya le he dicho que puede llamarme Yui. Si le añade _señora_ me agrega mucha edad— aclaró con una sonrisa discreta.

—Está bien... Yui. De verdad lamento mucho lo que pasó.

—Son gajes del oficio, supongo— Expresó con amabilidad— Pero su hijo, que pena me da ¿cómo está?

—No lo sé— dejó escapar en un suspiro— No hemos hablado desde entonces.

La mucama les colocó sobre la mesa dos tazas blancas con té. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y la chica se retiró.

—El joven Takatsuki aún es un muchacho para soportar tales presiones. Admiro su coraje— colocó la cucharita de mezclar sobre el platito y bebió un sorbo teniendo cuidado de no llenar la taza del encendido labial rojo.

—Sí, es un muchacho impetuoso e impulsivo, pero es muy valiente y brillante— respondió lleno de orgullo. La mucama se excusó diciéndole que tenía una llamada y se levantó a contestar. En los labios de Yui se dibujó media sonrisa malévola.

_—Aikawa... ¿cuánto tiempo podremos retrasar el juicio si el juez se muere?— preguntó Akihiko en la oficina. Aikawa se sobresaltó._

_—Señor... una cosa es falsear su testimonio y el de la Señora Fujikawa pero ¿matarlo?_

_—Tú sólo responde._

_—De unos quince días a un mes, depende que tan rápido encuentren a un juez suplente— contestó dudosa._

_—Bien, es tiempo suficiente. Yui ya sabes que hacer, arregla este desastre._

Recordó aquella orden mientras mezclaba con una cucharita el té en la taza del juez para después colocarla en donde estaba.

—Disculpe usted, es que precisamente mi hijo aviso que venía en camino— comentó el juez mucho más animado.

— ¡Que alegría!— exclamó Yui con una amplia sonrisa— entonces me retiro para que hablen con tranquilidad.

—No, no hace falta— indicó tratando de retenerla— seguramente el querrá disculparse.

—No se preocupe, Juez. Los momentos padre e hijo son muy importantes y yo sólo importunaría. Además, nunca se sabe cuándo será la última vez que pueda compartirse con quienes se quiere; sólo fíjese en mí.

—Tiene usted razón. Espero verla pronto.

—Igualmente Señor Takatsuki— le despidió con una sonrisa, pero al darle la espalda un gesto sombrío se dibujó en su rostro.

Cuando Shinobu llegó lo encontró en el suelo luchando por respirar.

— ¡Padre!— corrió hacía él para auxiliarle— ¡Padre! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Momoi llama a una ambulancia!

—S-Shinobu— deslizó su mano por su rostro. Estaba fría— H-hijo... l-lo siento...

—No hables— le ordenó casi desesperado— Resiste, ya viene la ayuda... ¡Momoi!

—No... Olvides lo que eres..., no olvides quien eres—jadeó sonriéndole— Tu... eres mi hijo y te amo

Shinobu comenzó a llorar desesperado.

—Papá... no...

—Estoy orgulloso de ti. Tu eres mi mejor legado— Susurró y cerró los ojos. Y su mano cayó inerte desde su rostro inundado de impotencia.


	18. Tócame

Y aquel día volvió a llover.

Resultaba curiosa la casualidad divina de que hubiese llovido de maneras diferentes, en todos los sepelios desde que murió Kaoru. Llovió en su funeral, primero paulatinamente, para arreciar poco a poco hasta convertirse en una tormenta furiosa, la llovizna en el funeral de Ryuiichirō fue nostálgica durante un día soleado; cómo si más que de tristeza, el cielo llorara de alegría ante la reunión de dos amantes que ansiaban verse más que nada en el mundo. Sin embargo, la lluvia que cayó durante el funeral del Juez Takatsuki, era una lluvia desganada y triste, como los rostros de su esposa y sus hijos.

Un infarto fulminante. Eso dijo el médico en un lenguaje que Shinobu no logró entender del todo. Sabía que, al igual que los abogados, los médicos tenían su propio idioma para explicar las cosas y a él no le molestaba asentir siguiendo la corriente como si entendiese aunque en realidad no comprendiera nada. Pero en aquella ocasión sintió una inmensa frustración al no entender cómo su padre quien llevaba una vida sana y llena de cuidados; moría de un infarto sin tener antecedentes, sin que los mismos doctores pudieran explicarlo con exactitud, como si fuese un enorme misterio.

No tener respuestas concretas a sus preguntas desataba en él una inmensa rabia, pues sabía que Usami Akihiko tenía algo que ver. Se lo gritaba su instinto, se lo vociferaban sus sentidos, mientras apretaba los puños a los costados, lleno de impotencia, de dolor al no poder evitar lo que, aunque se negara, sabía que sucedería.

Miyagi estaba allí, junto a su madre; muriéndose de ganas de abrazarlo y sacarlo de allí para que llorara como sabía que quería y necesitaba hacerlo. Veía su rostro estoico, con las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos mientras el presidente del Tribunal de Justicia daba un discurso emotivo acerca de su trayectoria intachable, de su vocación de servicio; sólo para dejarlas salir al parpadear y limpiarlas con el dorso de la mano antes que alguien, no, antes que él lo viera. Lo conocía demasiado, 17 años de diferencia entre ellos suponían una brecha demasiado larga que Shinobu trataba de llenar portándose como un adulto, cerrándose a sus propias emociones para no quedar como un mocoso ante su amado Miyagi.

Cuando se conocieron; Shinobu tendría unos diecisiete años y su padre acababa de ser nombrado juez en el tribunal. Al ver sus ojos azules llenos de viveza y picardía casi infantil, le fue imposible no enamorarse de aquella determinación que mostraba al hablar, de aquella gentileza y cordialidad con la que lo trataba. Nunca había sentido tal empeño en conseguir algo como el que sintió al desear ser el dueño de las pasiones, de los sueños, de las sonrisas y de los miedos de aquel hombre, no importase que casi le doblara la edad, aquello era el destino manifestándose frente a él de forma clara y contundente.

Para él que nunca había sentido ningún interés particular por nada, pues los estudios se le daban con facilidad, nunca su familia tuvo necesidades o urgencias económicas, e incluso, por muy distante y apático que se mostrara no dejaba de llamar la atención de las chicas y los chicos por igual en la escuela Aquello fue una revelación, pero justo cuando creyó que el destino le daba el más inesperado y hermoso de los regalos al sentir el primer amor con tanta intensidad, le dio una puñalada por la espalda, haciéndole saber que con la intensidad de su ilusión, podrían venir amargas desilusiones y sorpresas.

—Shinobu; recuerdas a Miyagi ¿verdad?— le dijo su padre con una sonrisa— Pues hoy a pedido a venir la mano de tu hermana.

Eso fue como si un rayo lo hubiese partido en dos. De un amor destinado pasó a ser su primera y más grande decepción sentimental. Esa noche no quiso cenar y se encerró en el cuarto a llorar de rabia por ser un hombre, de impotencia por ser un niño y de tristeza porque la persona que amaba más en el mundo se iba a casar con nada más y nada menos que su hermana mayor.

Durante los años que duró el matrimonio estudió en Australia. Canalizó toda su frustración preparándose para ser uno de los mejores abogados penalistas de su país y si era posible, del mundo. Pero ni Platón, ni Aristóteles, ni Maquiavelo, ni Napoleón apartaban sus pensamientos de Miyagi, de sus ojos cálidos, de su sonrisa gentil, de su tez blanca, de sus labios suaves a la vista y muchas veces se odió a sí mismo por desear de esa manera tan fogosa a su cuñado, porque eso era Miyagi... su cuñado. Se lo repetía hasta el cansancio, pero el sentimiento no se iba, al contario se arraigaba en su pecho creciendo cada día, dejándolo sin esperanzas y sin consuelo.

Regresó a Japón con título en mano tres años después, cuando se enteró de que Miyagi se había divorciado y la pequeña llama que había logrado mantener bajo control en su pecho se convirtió en un voraz incendio capaz de quemarlo vivo desde adentro. Y trabajó muy duro para ascender rápidamente; convirtiéndose en un genio y un talento para el ejercicio del derecho, con sólo tres años de profesión se convirtió en fiscal del ministerio público y se sintió complacido porque por fin trabajaría a su lado.

—Te amo— dijo con la mirada decidida y la voz clara cuando lo nombraron subordinado en su oficina. Miyagi dejó el cigarrillo a medio calar y lo miró con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos sin saber que decir.

—No entiendo... de que hablas— respondió desconcertado.

—Que me gustas y quiero que te hagas responsable por ello— repitió con más firmeza mientras apretaba el pantalón en sus rodillas para no temblar como gelatina ante él.

Miyagi creyó al principio que estaba bromeando, que sus devaneos eran producto del cambio de clima, de horario, de su tiempo fuera del país y de la cantidad de trabajo que había en el tribunal. Evadió el tema como pudo, incluso lo ignoró un tiempo, para ver si así dejaba de insistir, pero el efecto fue contrario. El muchacho sólo se mostraba más al pendiente de sus movimientos, reventando de celos cada vez que lo veía bromear o tontear con Hiroki, clamando que era el destino el que los había unido, que probó su determinación al separarlo de él durante tres años y que ahora recompensaba su paciencia al ponerlos frente a frente nuevamente.

— ¡¿Qué hay de malo en luchar por lo que uno quiere?!— le gritó una vez en su departamento, cuando el trabajo los hizo compartir hasta la madrugada y en medio de una acalorada discusión Miyagi le robó un beso harto de su persistencia para ver si así se daba por vencido de una vez, pero una vez más el tiro le salió por la culata y el que resultó sorprendido fue él mismo al darse cuenta que el muchacho iba irremediablemente en serio.

Y poco a poco fue calándose en su corazón; mostrándole cuánto estaba dispuesto a trabajar y cuánto estaba dispuesto a hacer por él, portándose como un adulto, tratando de llenar aquellos 17 años que tardó en llegar a su vida y; para Miyagi que era solitario y nunca daba a la gente más confianza de la necesaria fue un bálsamo que sanó las heridas de su alma, mostrándole que el destino si existía y tenía la forma de un impulsivo muchacho de ojos grises.

Cuando perdió su primer caso, la desaparición de Onodera. Miyagi lo vio mantener la fuerza durante el veredicto aunque veía como sus manos temblaban y en sus ojos se agolpaban las lágrimas y se sorprendió de sí mismo cuando le pareció tan tierno e indefenso, entristeciéndose y sintiéndose más impotente de lo que lo haría cualquier compañero. Cuando regresaron a la oficina no se resistió a abrazarlo y prestarle su hombro para que llorara y así lo hizo... lloró cuanto quiso en una mezcla de tristeza porque había perdido y alegría porque Miyagi estaba allí para consolarlo.

Después de unos instantes que deseó fueran eternos para poderse quedar más tiempo entre sus brazos, sintió como sus dedos subían su mentón acercándolo a su rostro para besarlo, pero no fue un beso furioso y lleno de reproches como el primero, fue dulce, cálido, gentil; como si a través de él se llevara sus tristezas y sus miedos. Shinobu se sintió increíblemente débil después de ese beso, pero aun así no se despegó de él hasta que la necesidad de aire los obligó a separar los labios dejando solo enlazadas sus miradas que sin decir nada, lo dijeron todo.

Y desde ese día, como si lo hubieran pactado, decidieron asumir todo juntos, las buenas rachas, las malas, las difíciles y las fáciles, pero juntos. Cada uno como un imán que mantenía al otro en la tierra, no dejándolo fantasear o deprimirse demasiado.

Por eso, para Miyagi; ver a Shinobu allí parado conteniéndose de llorar cómo aquel día en el juicio, sin poder abrazarlo, sin poder consolarlo, sin poder decirle que estaría allí para él, que todo estaría bien le causaba una sensación de inutilidad casi dolorosa.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó seguía lloviendo y poco a poco los invitados se fueron dejando a la familia en su intimidad. Yui se acercó a la nueva viuda y a los hijos del juez y los abrazó con gentileza antes de irse. Shinobu claramente, no confiaba en ella, aquella mujer era demasiado amable, demasiado dulce, demasiado falsa. Como si todos sus movimientos fuesen ensayados, como si cada frase suya fuese aprendida con anterioridad, sus movimientos carecían de naturalidad, de calidez, como si fuese un robot o un títere.

—Deberían ir a descansar. Ha sido un día largo— dijo Miyagi a Risako; la hermana mayor de Shinobu. A pesar de su fallido matrimonio mantenían una relación cordial y respetuosa.

—Gracias por venir— expresó la mujer con sinceridad sin quitarse los lentes de sol de la cara. Miyagi supuso que de tanto llorar como su madre tendría los ojos rojos y maltratados y por su misma vanidad femenina no permitiría que la vieran así.

—No fue nada— contestó acariciando su hombro para consolarla. Risako gimoteó un par de veces.

—Voy a llevar a mi madre a que descanse un poco. Me quedaré con ella unos días hasta que las cosas se calmen. Le va a costar acostumbrarse a vivir sola. — Apretó su puño contra su pecho para controlar sus sollozos— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro, lo que necesites— respondió con franqueza.

—Llévate a Shinobu y habla con él. No ha dicho nada desde que declararon muerto a papá en el hospital— pidió con la voz casi quebrada—. Nunca ha sido demasiado abierto con nosotras, pero contigo sí y sé que esto lo está carcomiendo por dentro, quizás al hablar contigo deje todo eso salir y se sienta mejor.

Miyagi supo exactamente de que hablaba, pues él notaba también su sufrimiento.

—Está bien— le sonrió— veré que puedo hacer.

Aceptó de buena gana que lo llevara a su departamento, pero no dijo nada durante todo el trayecto. Sólo miraba por la ventana lanzando algunos suspiros. Miyagi lo miraba de reojo cada vez que tenía oportunidad y observaba como limpiaba su rostro con el dorso de la mano.

Cuando llegaron, Miyagi lo abrazó apenas cerró la puerta.

—Aquí estoy... Shinobu— susurró mientras lo estrechaba con fuerza. El chico apretó los pliegues de su camisa en su espalda y rompió a llorar sin consuelo.

—Yo... no hice nada— exclamó en medio de su llanto— Yo... pude...

—Ya... tranquilo. Esto no es tu culpa— Acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura entretanto su camisa se iba humedeciendo con sus lágrimas y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a su espalda. Él mismo tampoco se atrevía a soltarlo aunque quisiera. La muerte del Juez Takatsuki alimentaba el miedo que Miyagi venía albergando desde que empezó toda esta querella, en cualquier momento los brazos de Akihiko Usami intentarían arrancar a Shinobu de su lado al igual que arrancaron a su padre de los suyos. La sola idea de perderlo le causaba un pesar insoportable, no podía y no iba a permitirlo, si alguien le haría algo a Shinobu sería sobre su cadáver.

—Miyagi... Tócame— musitó un poco más calmado, pero aun sollozando. Miyagi sintió como el calor en su cara traspasaba su camisa hasta su piel y entendió lo que quiso decir, ellos tenían esa habilidad; eran pocas las palabras requeridas para expresar lo que necesitaban decirse. A través de ese abrazo cada uno sintió el miedo del otro fundiéndose con el suyo, al fin y al cabo, eran uno solo desde siempre, sólo les tocó vivir en dos cuerpos separados destinados a quererse.

Miyagi hizo lo que le pidió y tomó su rostro aún húmedo entre sus manos para atrapar sus labios en un beso dulce y tierno como los que solía darle cuando estaba nervioso o ansioso, de esos que drenaban su fuerza y debilitaban sus piernas, pero, en ese momento, Shinobu estaba tan determinado a sentir su pasión hasta la última fibra de sus nervios, grabarla en cada poro de su piel, tatuarla en su memoria para no poder olvidarle nunca, que le correspondió enredando sus dedos en su cabello, sintiendo como la sedosidad de ellos quemaba sus dedos con un fuego que no era doloroso, sino exquisito.

Miyagi lo guio hasta el sofá quitándole el triste traje negro recorriendo su piel blanca con los dedos al hacerlo, aquel muchacho había sido suyo cientos de veces y aun así el deseo era tan apremiante como cuando lo tocó por primera vez. Con una mezcla extraña de miedo y pasión le despojó del resto de la ropa, sentándose en el sofá.

—Ven— le dijo con una voz dulce, embriagante. Mirándolo fijamente cómo sólo él sabía hacerlo con sus encantadores y nostálgicos ojos azules; Shinobu se acercó entre tímido y avergonzado y se acomodó sobre su regazo quitándole la camisa para descubrir su pecho. A pesar de haber pasado ya los treinta hace algunos años, Miyagi tenía un muy buen cuerpo, no como si se ejercitara con ahínco, pero si como si se cuidase. Con sus dedos recorrió la piel de sus hombros hasta llegar a su cuello y se inclinó sobre su rostro para que lo besara de nuevo. Sólo los labios de Miyagi podían llevarse su angustia, sólo sus caricias podían devolverlo a la tierra, desapareciendo sus temores. Sus manos borraban sus miedos y su presencia, no importa donde estuviesen, lo hacía sentir en casa.

Las manos cálidas de Miyagi subieron por su espalda erizándola, haciéndolo suspirar mientras sus labios serpenteaban su cuello y su pecho marcando con su huella cada rincón de su piel, un amor tan posesivo, un deseo tan urgente y demandante los hacía necesitarse hasta la saciedad, entregarse en cada beso, fusionarse en cada abrazo, desapareciendo el mundo a su alrededor.

Shinobu desabotonó sus pantalones con las manos temblorosas mientras el calor asfixiante les hacía difícil respirar, necesitaba sentirlo, probarle a su cerebro que él estaba allí, que no se iría, que no importara cuanto miedo sintiera; Miyagi estaba allí para desaparecerlo, de la misma forma que, de todas las personas, sólo él podía ver a través de su rostro apático, desatando en su cuerpo las más fieras emociones.

Gimoteó un poco y Miyagi lo abrazó de nuevo.

—Si no quieres hacerlo...

—No— contestó con firmeza— necesito recordarme que estas aquí, que no te irás... hazme regresar... por favor.

Miyagi asintió levemente antes de besarlo otra vez, se levantó un poco para que pudiera quitarse el resto de la ropa y después sintió sus manos sobre sus caderas impulsándolo hacía abajo con delicadeza para invadirlo con su hombría, arrancándole un gemido. Ya las lágrimas en su rostro no eran de tristeza, eran de placer, de amor.

—Mi-Miyagi...

Para Miyagi, Shinobu también era su hogar, era el compendio de cosas que necesitaba para mantenerse en la tierra, la sinceridad que necesitaba para hacer lo que hacía, el empuje para enfrentarse al mundo, la humanidad que había perdido durante años de soledad, ser de nuevo un niño que valora el presente sin preocuparse por el mañana fútilmente, ser de nuevo presa del instinto,... amar y ser amado para llenar el vacío.

Mientras sus cuerpos danzaban en perfecta sincronía al ritmo del deseo, sintió como las uñas del menor se clavaban en su espalda, el voraz incendio quemaba sus pieles, pero en vez de dolerles, se sentía bien, como si el calor pudiera despejarles la mente diluyendo la ansiedad. Los gemidos de Shinobu al compás de sus movimientos eran como música para sus oídos, el calor de su aliento sobre su cara, la suavidad de su piel eran como su propia versión del paraíso.

Anhelante, Shinobu arañó su espalda subiendo hasta su nuca enredando sus dedos en su cabello gimiendo como nunca había tenido el atrevimiento de hacerlo al tiempo que sentía su lengua sobre su pecho. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, despejó su garganta; lo que el mayor aprovechó para cubrir con besos el trecho desde su manzana de adán hasta su mentón intensificando sus choques contra sus caderas.

—Más— jadeó exigente—. Tócame más...

Y como si hubiera liberado a la bestia en él, Miyagi lo terminó de acostar sobre el amplio sofá enlazando sus dedos con los suyos mientras aumentaba las embestidas, los besos y las caricias haciéndolo gemir con más descaro, hasta gritar su nombre cuando el clímax los alcanzó fundiéndose en un abrazo con los corazones desbocados dentro del pecho y una sensación de que de nuevo podían enfrentar lo que fuese.

—Te amo, Miyagi— susurró entre sus brazos. Miyagi acariciaba sus cabellos con dulzura sin separar sus miradas— Yo tengo...

—No lo digas— colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, sabía lo que iba a decir. Sus manos acariciaron su rostro aun sonrojado— Te lo prometo... que así me cueste la vida. Yo no permitiré que te hagan más daño.

Shinobu enterró su rostro en su pecho, estar con él le devolvía la seguridad.

—Gracias— musitó en un hilo de voz. Definitivamente sus brazos eran su refugio.

* * *

—En vista de los últimos acontecimientos me he visto en la necesidad de pedirte que regreses. Estar sin secretario es un desastre y tú eres el candidato más idóneo para llenar el lugar de Kaoru— dijo Akihiko al hombre de pie frente a él con una voz firme—. Lo del juez Takatsuki nos dará algo de tiempo, pero hay que preparar una respuesta. En cuanto sepamos a que juez van a nombrar en su lugar supongo que intentaremos callarlo; primero con dinero y si no responde, pues habrá que ser más categóricos.

—Comprendo perfectamente, Señor Usami— contestó el hombre.

—Esos fiscales saben que Masamune está con vida... así que creo que no podré darte más tiempo, es preciso que tú lo encuentres antes que ellos— dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo—. Deja que Yukina y Kisa se encarguen de Nowaki, tenemos ojos en todos lados de ese tribunal, de manera que tú puedes enfocarte solamente en tu nuevo puesto y encontrarlo. Con quien sea que esté.

—Entendido señor... así será.

—No admitiré más equivocaciones. Así que no me falles — sentenció decidido. El hombre hizo una reverencia.

—No lo decepcionaré, Señor— sus ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad.

* * *

Tendrían alrededor de dos horas dormidos en el sofá cuando Miyagi sintió su celular vibrar en la mesita de café.

— ¿Diga?— contestó tratando de no moverse mucho para no despertar a Shinobu quien era la primera vez que dormía tranquilo en días.

—Miyagi. Soy yo.

—Kamijō.

—Nowaki y yo lo discutimos y... volveremos a Tokio mañana en la tarde.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Exclamó en un susurro— ¡¿Se han vuelto locos los dos?! ¿Sabes lo que pasó?

—Si, por eso volveremos— contestó con un dejo de rabia en su voz— No voy a esconderme más.

Miyagi suspiró, no entendía que métodos había utilizado para convencer a Nowaki, pero francamente aquello era un disparate.

— ¿Y que se supone que harás entonces?

—Voy a buscar a Masamune Takano.


	19. Juegos de poder

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Yui con desconcierto— Se suponía que estabas trabajando para el Sr. Usami en el exterior ¿Por qué volviste?

—El señor Usami necesitaba un secretario con urgencia y me pidió que volviera— contestó con un tono apático mientras organizaba unos papeles.

Muy en el fondo, por muy descabellado que fuese; Yui albergó la esperanza de que Akihiko la nombrara su nueva secretaria, incluso consideró que Aikawa lo sería; pero cuando vio a quien menos se lo esperaba se sintió sorprendida pero no de la manera agradable.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué ninguno de ustedes ha podido matar a Nowaki todavía?— le preguntó arqueando una ceja. Definitivamente ellos no podían llevarse bien.

—Tú siempre has subestimado a Nowaki ¿verdad? incluso cuando Kaoru llegó a decir en más de una ocasión que su puntería era mejor que la tuya.

—Al contrario, como es tan bueno nos conviene muerto cuanto antes... claro, supongo que aunque lo tuvieras en frente y pudieras dispararle, no lo harías porque estás enamorada de él ¿verdad? Debe ser horrible que te haya cambiado por Kamijō...

Yui apretó las manos a los lados y lo miró desafiante.

—No te permito-

—Por eso no has podido ni podrás ser más que una cara bonita que poner en una vitrina, Yui... ese sentimentalismo tuyo no te deja ser eficiente.

Yui apretó los dientes mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Hablando de sentimentalismos... ¿Cómo sigue tu amigo?— inquirió la pelirroja con media sonrisa. Antes de que pudiera pestañar un silenciador se apoyaba de su frente mientras los ojos azules la miraban furioso.

—No... Te atrevas— gruñó.

—Tú dices que soy la única afectada por sentimientos inútiles— le sostuvo la mirada con desafío—, pero ¿qué me dices de ti? la sola mención de ese muchachito te descontrola... ¿Quién es el mediocre entonces?

—Sr. Hatori— Entró Aikawa a la oficina sin avisar y se paralizó cuando lo vio apuntarle— ¿Que está pasando?

—Nada, Sra. Aikawa— dijo bajando el arma enfundándola de nuevo a su espalda—. Sólo estamos poniendo en claro algunos puntos la Sra. Fujikawa y yo.

Su formalidad al hablar era algo que a Yui le irritaba sobremanera mientras que a Aikawa le helaba la sangre; por lo general, trabajar con Hatori no era complicado, pero habían ciertos temas que con sólo traerlos a colación hacían que se tornara realmente agresivo.

—B-bueno— titubeó— Venía a decirle que ya asignaron al nuevo Juez que se encargará del caso del Sr. Usami.

—¿Tan pronto?— comentó Hatori acercándose a ella para leer el comunicado— Eso quiere decir que tenemos menos tiempo del esperado para preparar una estrategia.

—Por el momento hice una solicitud que espero que sea aprobada. Eso podría darnos un par de semanas de llegar a suceder— contestó Aikawa.

—Tenemos que establecer un plan B, en caso de que este falle— opinó mientras leía, después arqueó la ceja— ¿un juez suplente?

—Sí, dadas las prisas... exponen que no hay tiempo para hacer un concurso en medio del proceso.

—Comprendo. Tendré que reunirme con él y conversar— dijo con un tono frío antes de dirigirse a la salida— Voy a decirle al Señor Usami.

Cuando salió de la oficina; Aikawa miró con compasión a Yui.

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó un poco preocupada.

—Si— refunfuñó—. No necesito tu lastima, Aikawa.

—No es lastima. Es consideración de género, sé que el resto de los chicos-

—No me pongas a tu nivel... Yo no soy una mujer frágil igual que tu— espetó antes de salir dando un portazo. Aikawa suspiró. Ambas tenían en común más de lo que Yui podía creer.

* * *

 

— ¡Esto es inaudito!— Miyagi estrelló la carta contra la mesa totalmente ofuscado. Esa mañana el departamento de Asuntos Internos les había hecho llegar un documento donde se les comunicaba que los abogados de Akihiko Usami solicitaban la remoción de ambos del caso; alegando que no estaban en condiciones psicológicas que garantizaran neutralidad en su proceder. Estaba furioso, primero lo del padre de Shinobu y ahora esto… ¿es que no pensaban nunca en parar?

— ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?— preguntó Shinobu bastante desalentado por el contenido de aquella misiva. A pesar que le permitieron tomarse todo el tiempo que fuera necesario después de la muerte de su padre para volver a trabajar, decidió regresar… no podía estar tranquilo en su casa mientras Usami seguía haciendo lo que quisiera y menos ahora que Kamijō y Nowaki regresarían a Tokio. Ahora entendía porque le habían permitido esa libertad, era porque no pretendían dejarlo volver en un principio.

—No lo sé… pero no voy a permitir que nos saquen de esto… no ahora— bufó sin disimular su enojo, si no había rechazado el caso desde un principio a pesar de todos los peligros era porque sabía que si alguien más lo tomaba, existía la alta probabilidad de que Usami saliera bien librado y de que además le pusieran a Kamijō en bandeja de plata para que lo ejecutara. Chasqueó los labios y se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio, maldiciendo a Akihiko Usami y a su malévola inteligencia y astucia.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso. Miyagi entornó los ojos.

-Kohinata, no es el momento- soltó tratando de no gritarle a la pobre muchacha, sin embargo no fue ella quien apareció.

— ¿Kohinata?— contestó una voz masculina— Lo siento pero ese no es mi nombre, Señor Miyagi.

Un hombre alto, con porte muy elegante y sobrio; de unos vivaces ojos color de la miel y cabello castaño claro apareció tras la puerta. Se llevó una de las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta gris plomo y sonrió con suficiencia. Shinobu no pudo evitar sonrojarse… era definitivamente un hombre de buen ver.

— ¿P-podemos saber quién es usted?— preguntó tratando de mantenerse enfocado, en este punto, cualquiera era considerado un potencial enemigo, o por lo menos alguien de quien cuidarse hasta que se demostrara lo contrario.

—Creo que de haber abierto el otro sobre lo sabría, Joven Takatsuki― le respondió sin borrar la sonrisa socarrona de su cara. Shinobu tomó la otra envoltura que había llegado a su oficina en la mañana y la abrió con premura. Había un documento de notificación.

—“Cumplimos con informarles que se ha seleccionado a un juez suplente que continuará con el caso de Akihiko Usami… se ha optado por un juez suplente puesto que el proceso no puede paralizarse mientras se realiza un concurso… El juez seleccionado por este tribunal para continuar con este litigio es el Dr.… Kirishima, Zen”— Cuando terminó de leer volvió a mirarlo, no podía ser el mismo alumno del que su padre hablaba tanto. Lucía tan joven— Entonces… usted es.

—Zen Kirishima, un placer conocerle— le extendió la mano. Shinobu se la estrechó de inmediato.

—Mi padre… hablaba tanto… de usted— sus ojos se humedecieron un poco. Si deseaba conocer a aquel aprendiz que, al igual que él se había convertido en el candidato a magistrado más joven de la historia, pero no en aquellas circunstancias… y menos cuando su permanencia en el caso colgaba de un hilo.

— Lo sé. Su padre fue uno de mis mejores maestros… lamento no haberme despedido de él— su mirada se entristeció un poco.

Miyagi aclaró su garganta para romper el emotivo momento casi por impulso… tenía un sentimiento extraño dentro del pecho; como una furia incontrolable… acaso ¿eran celos?

— Señor Kirishima— Irrumpió Miyagi acercándose— ¿A que debemos su visita?

— Bueno, pues a juzgar por lo que escuché hace un par de minutos debo suponer que ya saben la solicitud que hicieron los abogados del señor Usami.

Miyagi frunció el ceño y contrajo el rostro de furia.

— Voy a rechazarla— contestó Kirishima con voz firme. Los otros dos abrieron los ojos como platos.

— ¿Habla usted en serio?— preguntó Shinobu en un tono de incredulidad que Kirishima encontró un poco ofensivo al principio, pero supuso que después de todo lo que habían pasado, era natural que desconfiara de todo y de todos.

—Claro que sí— respondió con seguridad— No dudo de que ustedes son los más indicados para resolver ese caso. Además, ustedes consiguieron las pruebas, son ustedes quienes merecen llevar este caso hasta su desenlace; claro, si así lo desean.

Miyagi miró a Shinobu dubitativo; quizás esta era su última oportunidad de protegerlo.

—Se lo debo a mi padre— contestó el más joven con tal seguridad y firmeza que Miyagi pensó que lo odiaría si se atrevía siquiera a insinuar que se retirara.

— El día que pueda ponerle un par de esposas a ese tipo, ese día voy a poder retirarme tranquilo— le secundó con media sonrisa y actitud desafiante. Kirishima les sonrió de vuelta.

—Entonces no hay más que hablar— dijo con resolución marcando su camino hacia la puerta— Nos vemos en el juzgado la próxima semana.

—Señor Kirishima— le retuvo Shinobu por unos momentos— ¿Qué hay de usted? Este caso es muy riesgoso… no quisiera que usted… terminara igual que mi padre.

— No se preocupe por mí, Joven Takatsuki— se mostró sereno— cuento con un excepcional personal de seguridad y pues… también le debo esto a su padre. Si Usami está detrás de esto, es mi deber hacer justicia.

Y con una leve reverencia salió de la oficina. Miyagi y Shinobu sintieron por primera vez en muchos días que la suerte volvía a sonreírles… sólo esperaban que Usami no pusiera esta vez la mira sobre Kirishima.

* * *

—Ten— le extendió una lata de café sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Gracias— sonrió amablemente. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no tenía un gesto con ella.

—Lamento lo que pasó con el Sr. Isaka— dijo sentándose a su lado— Debió ser muy duro.

—Creo que... si no hubiese tenido la correcta motivación no lo habría soportado— Yui le sonrió con algo de tristeza y miró hacia la ventana— ¿recuerdas cuando solíamos sentarnos aquí a discutir libros?

—Esas no son cosas que valga la pena recordar ahora— Kou frunció el ceño— Te recuerdo que nos traicionó.

Yui bajó la mirada y sus ojos se humedecieron.

— ¿Soy muy ilusa al esperar que lo dejes con vida?

— ¿Tanto así lo amas?— La miró con compasión. Yui asintió levemente como respuesta.

Kou fue el primero que se percató de que Yui miraba a Nowaki de manera diferente a él y al resto de los miembros del clan. Supo separar los afectos de su hermana incluso antes de que ella misma se percatara de la diversidad de sentimientos que tenía por dentro; el Sr. Usami era un padre, Kaoru pasó de ser un maestro a su peor enemigo, Ryuiichirō era alguien por quien sentía una profunda compasión, Shōta era un ladrón que le había robado su atención, él era un hermanito menor y Nowaki... era quien podía pasarla del cielo al infierno con sólo una palabra. Cuando se fue, más que la indignación de saber que otra persona que quería lo había abandonado, le enfureció que nunca se hubiera percatado de que Yui era la que más sufriría por su partida.

Lo siento — La abrazó con fuerza por primera vez en años. Yui se sintió embargada de nuevo por el calor de sus brazos ¿Cuando había crecido tanto aquel chiquillo que cuando sonreía iluminaba el salón?— Pero no puedo complacerte, hermana. Perdóname.

Yui rompió a llorar enterrando la cara en su hombro. Sus amados hermanos ahora serían enemigos, y existía la alta probabilidad de perder a uno de ellos... o a los dos.

* * *

—Hiro ¿Estás seguro de esto?— preguntó antes de abordar el avión.

—Si— contestó con firmeza— voy a darle la pelea a Usami en su cara, sin esconderme. Ha hecho todas estas cosas y yo no pretendo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Voy a hacer algo.

Hasta ese momento, Nowaki nunca se había detenido a pensar en que huir de Akihiko hasta destruir su imperio era una actitud bastante egoísta, pero huir y dejarlo en paz no era una opción que Hiroki estuviera dispuesto a considerar.

—Hiro, perdóname— dijo con el rostro serio. Hiroki se giró a mirarlo con asombro.

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó alarmado.

—Fui muy egoísta al pretender que huyeras conmigo traicionando tus ideales porque no quería perderte... fui un tonto al creer que todos podríamos salir bien librados de esto sin que yo moviera un dedo por detenerlo y fui un iluso al creer que el Sr. Usami no tomaría acciones severas— Le sostuvo la mirada—, pero tienes razón. Si tú no quieres esconderte, tampoco yo lo haré.

—Nowaki— susurró mirándolo. Siempre se las arreglaba para soltar una bomba cuando más indefenso estaba.

— Hiroki  Kamijō— colocó una de sus rodillas en la tierra—. Déjame ayudarte a hacer justicia.

Hiroki se sonrojó como un tomate con pies sintiendo un nuevo nivel de vergüenza.

— ¡Levántate idiota! ¡Estas avergonzándome!— exclamó mirando hacia los lados cuidando de que no los vieran.

—Pero contéstame, Hiro— le sonrió con los ojos de cachorro.

— ¡Maldición! si, si te dejaré— masculló entre dientes— ahora levántate antes de que te vean.

—Hiro, eres lindo— sonrió con inocencia y le besó la mano antes de levantarse.

—Un día de estos harás que nos maten, mocoso engreído— masculló con el rostro al rojo vivo mientras caminaban hacia la escalerilla; pero en el fondo estaba aliviado de que Nowaki lo ayudara, parte de su determinación se debía a que él estaba a su lado.

* * *

—Señor Kirishima, un hombre lo busca— dijo un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

—Más vale que sea urgente, Takahashi. Estoy a punto de irme— contestó mientras apilaba unos expedientes.

—Es el secretario del Sr. Usami... bueno, eso dice su tarjeta— le alcanzó una tarjeta de presentación.

—Yoshiyuki Hatori — leyó en voz alta— Bueno, hazlo pasar... si conocí a los fiscales, Usami debe estar en igualdad de condiciones.

El muchacho hizo una reverencia y salió haciendo una seña para que Hatori entrara. Cuando pasó a su lado intercambiaron miradas.

—Juez Kirishima, es un placer— Expresó Hatori mientras ambos estrechaban las manos.

—Prefiero que me llame doctor o sólo Kirishima. Aun no soy juez— aclaró mientras le invitaba a sentarse con un gesto de la mano.

—Pero realizar esta loable tarea no debe ser sencillo, sobre todo cuando el Juez Takatsuki fue su mentor durante años.

—Tiene usted razón, por eso quiero hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, porque eso es lo que él habría querido— contestó con media sonrisa.

—Señor Kirishima... seré franco. El Señor Usami quiere salir de este proceso sin muchas complicaciones, y el confía en que usted es un hombre... sensato.

Kirishima de alguna forma supo a dónde iba esto, pero quiso ver hasta dónde Usami y sus vasallos podían llegar.

—No le comprendo Señor Hatori— mintió— ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

—Bien, digamos que... en sus manos está el control de este proceso y el Señor Usami apreciaría su cooperación. Él sabe recompensar grandemente a quienes les son de ayuda.

El rostro de Kirishima se tensó. Era increíble que le estuvieran proponiendo un soborno.

—Agradezco su... visita, pero quiero dejarle en claro al Señor Usami que, la mayor cooperación que tendrá de mi es un juicio justo y transparente de acuerdo a la ley. Si él quiere salir de este proceso sin complicaciones que reúna las pruebas que demuestren su inocencia y las presente como es debido. — Estaba controlando su furia para no gritarle— De resto no hay más nada, legalmente hablando que pueda hacer.

Fue tajante y contundente. Si algo le había enseñado su mentor cuando vivía era que la justicia debía impartirse al margen de la ley sin hacer o aceptar favores de nadie y sabía gracias a los rumores que Akihiko Usami tenía la pésima costumbre de intentar valerse de cualquier medio para salir bien librado de sus problemas.

—Es una pena— dijo sin mirarlo y sin subir la voz, pero había algo turbio en ella, como una sentencia— Señor Kirishima, el Señor Usami es una persona que no vale la pena tener de enemiga.

— ¿Está amenazándome?— preguntó sin titubeos.

—Por supuesto que no. Estoy... aconsejándole.

El ambiente entre ambos se había tensado mucho.

—Señor Kirishima— Entró un hombre alto de cabellos negros, ojos azules y presencia imponente. Los miró a ambos— ¿Pasa algo, Señor?

—No, Yokozawa... tranquilo— dijo Kirishima relajando el tono de su voz. Hatori se levantó.

—Debo irme. Considere mi consejo Señor Kirishima— señaló antes de irse.

— ¿Pasó algo?— volvió a preguntar Yokozawa una vez se quedaron solos.

—Ya te dije que no pasó nada— contestó encendiendo un cigarrillo frente a la ventana.

—Estas mintiéndome— se colocó frente a él dándole una mirada acusadora— Zen...

—Era el secretario de Akihiko Usami. Intentó ofrecerme un soborno... bueno, al menos eso dio a entender; pero lo rechacé inmediatamente...

Los sentidos de Yokozawa retumbaron en alerta.

—Por eso te aconsejé que rechazaras este caso... esto da todas las señas de ser peligroso. Sabes lo que ha pasado últimamente... podría pasarles algo a Hiyo... o a ti.

— ¿Estas preocupado por mí... Takafumi?— sonrió con picardía. El otro se sonrojó.

— ¡Claro que sí! es mi trabajo vigilarles... tonto— espetó nervioso al entender lo que el otro quiso decir—. Eres un egocéntrico.

—No nos pasará nada. Yo sé cuidarme bien, Hiyori también... además contamos con la mejor niñera del mundo— dijo mirándole de cerca.

—Jefe de seguridad— aclaró — No soy tú niñera ni perro guardián.

—No, no eres un perro... yo te veo como un enorme oso mandón... pero eres encantador— Se acercó más clavando su mirada en la de Takafumi quien de repente se sintió aturdido— ¿Si te beso ahora que harás?

Takafumi lo alejó de un manotazo sonrojado de indignación.

—Vete a la mierda— gruñó avergonzado—. Si tienes tiempo para perderlo jugando aquí ya vámonos. El auto está esperándote.

—Sí, si... ya voy— le siguió con media sonrisita arrogante.

* * *

—Entonces, de nuevo nos enfrentamos a un pilar de la rectitud— dijo Akihiko una vez Hatori le contó acerca de su conversación con Kirishima—. Creo que tendremos que aplicar el plan B. Encárgate de eso, Yukina.

—Sí, señor— asintió desde un rincón cerca de la puerta.

—Zen Kirishima... Debes aprender a valorar los consejos de los demás...


	20. Lobos vestidos de corderos

—Hiyo... llegamos— llamó después de cruzar la puerta con Yokozawa tras él— Por favor no vayas a mencionarle nada... no quiero preocuparla.

—Supongo es lo mejor por el momento, pero no la subestimes— susurró en respuesta.

— ¡Papá! ¡Hermano! ¿Cómo les fue?— una alegre niña de unos diez años corrió a recibirlos con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. Un enorme gato descansaba en sus brazos— Sorata y yo íbamos a dormir ya.

—Todo bien, igual que siempre— le dijo Zen despeinando un poco sus cabellos del mismo color que los suyos— ¿ya cenaste? Lamento llegar tarde.

—No te preocupes. Yo entiendo, papá— le dedicó una mirada comprensiva. Yokozawa no pudo resistir sonreírse. Adoraba a esa niña, casi tanto como, aunque él se lo negara, adoraba a su padre.

Caminó hacia la sala y encontró a un hombre alto de cabello negro dormido en el respaldo del sofá. Respiraba pesadamente y murmuraba algo entre sueños, como ser guardaespaldas de una hermosa mujer pelirroja. Yokozawa aclaró la garganta un par de veces intentado despertarlo, pero al no obtener resultado decidió tomar medidas más drásticas.

— ¡Emergencia! ¡Hay un intruso potencialmente peligroso en la casa!— exclamó con firmeza y el sujeto se despertó alarmado.

—Debemos despejar la casa... Señorita Kirishima, tome a su gato y salga. — Caminó de un lado a otro hasta que se encontró con la acusadora mirada del más alto— J-jefe...

—Espero que exista una muy buena y convincente explicación para que te hayas dormido en medio de tu trabajo.

—No lo molestes, hermano... el pobre estaba muy cansado y pues como ya yo iba a dormir- interrumpió Hiyori con dulce voz tratando de servir como mediadora.

—Eso no lo justifica Hiyo... se supone que debemos vigilarte aun cuando duermes ¿Cierto Henmi?

—S-si señor... lo siento mucho señor. —Reverenciaba el pobre hombre totalmente avergonzado.

—Tranquilo muchacho... puede darte algo— comentó Zen mientras abría una lata de cerveza— Es tarde Hiyo y ya llegamos... ve a descansar.

—Si papá. Ustedes no se vayan a la cama muy tarde tampoco, eso no es sano— contestó en un tono maternal— Vamos, Sorata.

El gato maulló en respuesta y sus pasos delicados resonaron hasta que se escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse.

—Tú también vete— ordenó Yokozawa al pobre Henmi que no dejaba de temblar en posición firme—. Yo me quedaré el resto de la noche...

—Sí, señor— contestó con el rostro tenso antes de irse.

— ¡oye Henmi! Yo que tú iría a visitar a la Sra. Fujikawa... ahora que está viuda puede que ponga sus ojos al fin en ti— exclamó Zen cuando iba a mitad de camino. El muchacho se paró en seco y vieron como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda; caminando muy rígido como un robot después de eso.

Zen exhaló un largo suspiro antes de dar un trago a su cerveza cuando se quedaron solos.

—No te preocupes, doblaré las guardias de ahora en adelante y dudo que Henmi se quede dormido después de esto.

—No es eso lo que me molesta— dijo apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

— ¿entonces qué es?

—Había alguien en la lista de posibles testigos... alguien que no esperaba ver.

— ¿Quién?— preguntó Yokozawa con inquietud. No habían muchos nombres en su mente que supiera le causaran tal incomodidad.

—Masamune Takano— soltó y la tensión se formó alrededor de ellos, como una niebla repentina y densa.

— ¿Qué?— dudó— No se supone que ellos creen que-

—Supongo que hicieron su investigación. — Se encogió de hombros tratando de mantener su característica personalidad relajada y Yokozawa leyó a través de él.

— ¿Sigues tenso por eso?— Le miró de soslayo apoyando su frente en las puntas de sus dedos— eso fue hace más de un año...

—No es eso.

— ¿entonces qué rayos te pasa?

— ¡Que no puedo leer ese nombre porque pienso que en el primer momento que aparezca te irás con él! ¿Es eso lo que querías saber?— explotó sin subir la voz. Yokozawa sentía cierto... gusto por verlo así, contradecir su generalmente compuesto, aplomado y arrogante carácter, pero a la vez... no le gustaba que dudara de él, menos del gran... amor que le tenía.

—Eso no va a pasar y lo sabes— suspiró— Él está... con alguien más.

— ¿es solo por eso?

—Y yo... estoy... contigo— dijo en un hilo de voz mientras el carmesí se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Zen tomó su mentón entre sus manos y le robó un beso profundo de los labios. De esos que sabía que lo debilitaban y lo mareaban. Yokozawa ya subía sus dedos hacia su cabello cuando cayó en cuenta de donde estaban.

—Basta... Hiyo está en la casa— jadeó separándose de él.

—Dime lo que quiero oír entonces— demandó con media sonrisa en su cara— Takafumi...

Era muy difícil mantener la compostura cuando ponía esa cara, cuando le dirigía esa mirada y cuando...

— ¡O-oye! ¿Dónde crees que estás tocando?

—Es muy sencillo... dime lo que quiero oír y te dejaré— susurró en su oído— a menos que quieras que continúe... cosa que no me molestaría tampoco en lo absoluto.

—Bastardo arrogante— aquella sensación estaba tornándolo indefenso y desbocando su corazón en su pecho— v-vete a la mierda y muérete...

—Entonces quieres que siga— comenzó a besar su cuello arrancándole algunos suspiros mientras lo provocaba.

Yokozawa odiaba tener que ceder a sus manipulaciones, pero poniendo las cosas en una balanza que su jefe estuviera tocándolo en medio de la sala con su hija a unos cuantos metros valía hacer la excepción.

—T-te quiero— susurró avergonzado hasta lo doloroso. Zen lo soltó.

—Buen chico. — Palmeó un par de veces su cabeza— Aunque yo quería seguir.

—Púdrete— exclamó levantándose del sofá totalmente rojo.

—Takafumi— lo llamó y el otro se giró hacia el— Te amo.

Yokozawa sólo le dio la espalda alejándose totalmente apenado.

* * *

 

 

—Estoy convencido de que esto es la idiotez más grande que pudo ocurrírseles a ustedes dos— espetó Miyagi.

Hiroki y Nowaki habían vuelto a la ciudad quedándose en un pequeño departamento que lograron alquilar con sus identificaciones falsas. Sabían que no era lo más sensato dada la situación, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco podían permitirse permanecer de brazos cruzados mientras Miyagi y Shinobu corrían tantos peligros por su cuenta y Akihiko Usami hacía lo que le viniera en gana.

—Miyagi, esto es crucial. Simplemente no podemos seguir siendo pasivos, por eso es que estamos así— replicó Hiroki.

— ¡Ah! ¿Entonces servirse en bandeja de plata a Usami para que los liquide es la mejor actitud?— se giró hacia Nowaki— ¿Puedo saber cómo demonios logró convencerte?

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con él, Señor Miyagi— contestó Nowaki con serenidad—. De haber actuado con mayor firmeza... creo que no habríamos tenido tan valiosas pérdidas.

Miyagi se llevó las manos a la frente.

— ¿Usted no cree que ya es momento de actuar? ¿Qué estamos esperando?— Hiroki era inflexible en su determinación— ¿Que huya del país? ¿Qué le haga algo a mi madre? ¿Qué les haga algo a sus padres? ¿Qué le haga algo a Takatsuki?

—Sobre mi cadáver le harán algo a Shinobu, Kamijō— masculló con la mirada furiosa

—Señor Miyagi... Ya se deshicieron del Señor Asahina. Él era como un hermano para el Señor Usami; si fue capaz de eliminarlo ¿Que cree usted que quedará para quienes aún quedan en el clan?— Nowaki apretó los puños con resentimiento— Hay personas que no quiero perder... así quieran matarme.

— ¿Te refieres a tus hermanos?— preguntó Hiroki.

— ¿Hermanos?— Miyagi estaba consternado— ¿tienes hermanos?

—Son... bueno, solían ser mis protegidos. — Nowaki dejó escapar un suspiro— Yo los entrené.

—Esto es grandioso— Miyagi hizo más evidente su indignación.

—Pero creo que puedo hacerlos entrar en razón... Que vean que están en un error.

—Nowaki, eso no es probable. Mira nada más en el estado en el que te dejaron— Hiroki señaló la herida en su pecho que aún estaba cicatrizando.

— ¿El responsable de eso fue...?— resopló— ¡Vaya hermanos!

—Ellos también tienen mucho que perder, Señor Miyagi. Y yo quiero salvarlos.

A Hiroki le resultaba casi intolerable el empeño que aún tenía en proteger a quienes casi lo matan.

— ¿Ha podido encontrar alguna información sobre Takano?— preguntó para desviar la conversación antes que él mismo también perdiera la paciencia.

—Muy poco— respondió Miyagi colocando una carpeta sobre la mesa para encender un cigarrillo— Es casi como si no existiera ese tal Masamune.

Hiroki recordó las palabras de Nowaki acerca de que su existencia era borrada de la sociedad.

—Nowaki... ¿puedes decirnos que recuerdas de los últimos días que viste a Takano? ¿Aunque sea describir cómo era?

Hiroki se había forzado a comprender que Nowaki no quería delatar a nadie dentro del clan para protegerlos de alguna represalia de Usami, sin embargo, desde la muerte de Kaoru se había mostrado más flexible, incluso habló de sus hermanos y de cosas que había vivido que el castaño jamás pensó que contaría.

—Pues recuerdo que le encomendaron un trabajo y después desapareció hasta que nos dijeron que había muerto. — Reflexionó unos segundos— Después que le explicaron su misión no quiso ver a nadie, y actuaba bastante extraño.

— ¿Y no supiste que trabajo le encargaron?

— Nosotros nunca nos revelábamos eso. El Señor Asahina nos lo prohibió.

—Eso no ayuda demasiado— dijo Miyagi— Yo lo único que pude encontrar fueron algunos registros familiares. Al parecer su apellido fue Saga hasta que sus padres se divorciaron y después de unos cuantos meses viviendo con su madre desapareció hasta que lo declararon muerto; pero hay algo curioso. Cuando declaran muerto a alguien desaparecido el tiempo de búsqueda es un año, con Saga no fue así. Lo declararon muerto a los seis meses.

— ¿Intentaste ubicar a sus padres?— preguntó Hiroki.

—Ambos aseguran que está muerto. De hecho su madre vive fuera del país con otra familia, pero hay algo extraño... algo que quedó dando vueltas en mi cabeza, pero puede ser una simple paranoia.

— ¿qué cosa?

—Masamune estudió en el mismo instituto que Ritsu Onodera.

* * *

—Todo está listo para mañana— dijo el chico desde la puerta. Akihiko se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él con la mirada seductora.

—No necesitas ser tan serio— sus ojos lo recorrieron desde los pies hasta la cabeza— Sabes que confío en ti.

Uno de sus brazos se apoyó de la enorme puerta de madera cerrándole la única salida mientras su rostro se acercaba al muchacho.

—Te he extrañado mucho— su nariz se paseó por su cuello haciéndolo temblar. El muchacho se lo apartó de encima.

—A-aquí no— susurró débilmente— P-puede venir alguien.

—No vendrá nadie. — Enlazó sus manos contra la puerta reanudando sus atenciones— Además... no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más... me hace falta Misaki.

La mano que mantenía libre se paseó por su pecho por debajo de la franela provocándole suspiros al tiempo que sus labios se fundían con los suyos en un beso profundo, para después bajar a su cuello dibujando su piel con su lengua.

—Usagi...— Las manos de Misaki se aferraban a la puerta arañándola cuando subió hasta su mentón para después volver a reclamar sus labios. Akihiko lo apresó con su cuerpo sin dejar espacio entre ellos para nada más.

Le quitó la franela con la mirada llena de lascivia y atacó su pecho con besos, succionando en algunas partes de su torso para hacerlo gemir con esa voz que tanto lo encendía. Serpenteando con su lengua hasta su vientre, Misaki tuvo que cubrirse la boca con las manos para contener sus gemidos.

—No hagas eso... déjame escucharte. — Removió sus pantalones y su ropa interior de un sólo tirón, hincándose ante él para comenzar a besar sus piernas acercándose lentamente hasta su miembro.

Misaki echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban cuando comenzó a atender esa zona con su boca; perdiendo la capacidad de controlarse comenzó a gemir mientras sus manos se enredaban en aquellos cabellos color de la ceniza.

—U-Usagi... déjame ir... e-es demasiado— su voz era dulce y al mismo tiempo obscena, arrastrando a Akihiko a la locura. Comenzó a succionar con energía, arrancando más jadeos incoherentes de sus labios presa del placer que le proporcionaba hasta que lo sintió derretirse.

Se saboreó los dedos con los residuos de su semilla en un gesto lujurioso que hizo que las mejillas de Misaki se tiñeran de rojo sangre. Con un movimiento que no pudo prevenir lo giró para que le diera la espalda. Pudo sentir su suave camisa sobre él y sus labios en su cuello, bajando por toda su espalda.

—E-esto es demasiado v-vergonzoso— Sus pensamientos eran un desastre y su cuerpo ardía casi hasta la inconciencia.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— susurró en su oído mordiendo su lóbulo— Si sabes que te gusta.

—No es cier... ¡ah!— Arqueó la espalda al sentir sus dedos en su boca. Aquel hombre sabía que puntos tocar para estremecerlo hasta lo insano.

—Hazlo— demandó con una voz embriagante y Misaki comenzó a lamer los dedos, primero con timidez, pero en seguida sus más bajos instintos se apropiaron de su cuerpo volviéndolo lujurioso y atrevido. Su lengua recorrió aquellos dedos de arriba a abajo, humedeciéndolos por completo. Agradeció que no lo estuviera viendo a la cara, porque podría literalmente morir de bochorno.

Akihiko retiró los dedos y trazó su espalda con ellos, dejando su rastro en su columna. Sintió como la piel se le erizaba al calor de su aliento tibio en su nuca cuando los dedos llegaron a su entrada insertándose en él.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras un jadeo ronco se desprendió de su garganta sin que él lo quisiera al ritmo de los movimientos de esos suaves dedos que exploraban su interior. Apoyando sus manos en la puerta y concentrando la poca fuerza que tenía en sus piernas para no desplomarse, escuchó cuando Akihiko se quitó los pantalones dejándolos caer al suelo y gritó cuando sus dedos fueron reemplazados por su hombría llenándolo completamente, volviéndolos uno solo.

Akihiko enlazó una de sus manos mientras entraba lentamente, acostumbrándolo a la sensación, causándole más jadeos y gemidos, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo tan vívida y sensible como no la había sentido nunca, sólo entre sus brazos podía sentirse así.

—Misaki— murmuró su nombre en su oído con una voz suave, pero que resonaba tan claramente en sus tímpanos que casi lo hacía llorar— Te amo Misaki...

Comenzó a moverse, primero en un vaivén lento y enloquecedor, pero el castaño sintió como poco a poco fue perdiendo el control hasta que sus embestidas se volvieron firmes, rápidas e intensas.

—No... Tan rápido— jadeó traspasando el límite de su propia cordura, desconociendo su voz, su respiración, su pulso y su propio cuerpo que, a pesar de que pedía que bajara la velocidad lo contradecía moviéndose automáticamente hacia sus caderas, profundizando su invasión.

— ¿Por qué?— sus manos acariciaron desde su pecho hasta su cintura, tomando sus caderas para acelerar sus movimientos— si estás tan excitado...

Sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su espalda exteriorizando el calor en su cuerpo mientras una de las frías, pero diestras manos de Akihiko se frotaba contra su intimidad, dándole más placer del que alguna vez creyó imaginable.

— ¡Ah! Usagi... voy a... ya casi―Trató de articular, pero la forma en la que sus caderas danzaban en sincronía se lo impidió. Con un sonoro gemido se derramó en su mano, para que Akihiko lo alcanzara un par de segundos después llamando su nombre.

—Trata de no quedarte hasta tan tarde trabajando... Usagi idiota— ordenó con un mohín vistiéndose de nuevo—. Es malo para tu salud el dormir poco.

—Si me prometes que dormirás conmigo— le mostró una media sonrisa petulante. Misaki volvió a sonrojarse.

—B-bueno, pero sólo si vienes temprano— Desvió la mirada para que no notara el carmesí en sus mejillas. Akihiko besó su mano con delicadeza; resultaba increíblemente irónico cómo podía poseerlo de aquella forma tan desenfrenada y después tratarlo como una frágil y preciosa joya.

—Te amo, Misaki.

—Yo también— Por eso hacía todo lo que hacía por él.

* * *

—Creo que es justo que les presente a todo mi equipo de trabajo— dijo Zen mientras entraba a la oficina con Miyagi y Shinobu tras él.

—Pero señor Kirishima, eso es...

—Justo, Señor Miyagi— completó— de esa forma podrán creer en lo que hacemos.

—Y peligroso— refutó Shinobu—, si mi padre no hubiese dejado a tanta gente acercarse a él con facilidad... posiblemente aún estaría vivo.

—Joven Takatsuki. — Zen lo miró fijamente— Es precisamente porque quiero hacer justicia por su padre que quiero que confíe en mi tanto como yo confío en usted... Además, permítanme decirles que estos hombres son de mi entera confianza y daría mi brazo por ellos.

Shinobu se tranquilizó un poco, quizá a raíz de la admiración que sentía por aquel hombre pudo permitirse confiar en él.

—Mi asistente; Shizuku Ishi, él es quien ordena los expedientes. Un experto en hallar hasta el más mínimo detalle. — Un muchacho de cabello intensamente negro hizo un gesto con la cabeza para saludarlos. Entregó unas carpetas a un muchacho castaño de ojos muy verdes y amplia sonrisa amable— Quiero presentarles a nuestro becario, es muy eficiente... quizás sea un fiscal tan bueno como yo, o puede hasta superarme.

—No diga eso señor Kirishima. Yo no creo jamás ser tan bueno como usted. — Se sonrojó un poco cuando Zen despeinó sus cabellos. Extendió su mano hacia Shinobu— Misaki Takahashi. Es un inmenso placer, Joven Takatsuki.

—Shinobu está bien. — Le devolvió el gesto— El gusto es todo mío, Takahashi.

Misaki volvió a sonreír antes de extenderle la mano a Miyagi, quien se la estrechó con gusto.

—Tomen asiento— señaló dos sillas frente a su escritorio—. Quería discutir con ustedes la demanda de impugnación de evidencia que Usami presentó con respecto a la carta de Ryuiichirō Isaka.

— ¿Ya el jurado tomó una decisión?— preguntó Miyagi algo preocupado.

—No, aun no... Pero quiero saber quién tiene la carta original.

— Kamijō la tiene, pero no consideramos prudente presentarla... es muy arriesgado— infirió Miyagi.

—Entiendo, pero es necesario que lo haga, el jurado desestimará la carta aunque sea una copia fiel a menos que puedan ver la original.

—Haremos lo posible, pero usted debe entender que él no puede presentarse aquí dadas las circunstancias.

—Lo sé— Kirishima exhaló un suspiro— Hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarle. Acerca de las preguntas que le hizo a Akihiko Usami durante el juicio... Usted nombró a tres personas; Kanade Mino, Nowaki Kusama y Masamune Takano... ¿quiénes son estás personas?

Misaki prestó especial atención a aquella pregunta simulando ordenar un archivero.

—Señor Kirishima— intervino Shinobu finalmente a media voz— seré franco. Comprendemos que usted confíe en estas personas, pero la información que manejamos sobre esto es increíblemente delicada... así que preferiríamos...

Miyagi quedó sorprendido ante aquella madurez y aplomo en su discurso. Zen asintió amablemente.

—Entiendo. Ishi... ¿podrías llevar eso al archivo?— señaló una torre de carpetas que había sobre un escritorio— Misaki, acompáñalo.

Misaki chasqueó levemente la lengua antes de responder.

— ¡Si señor!— sonrió cargando las carpetas hacia la salida con el silencioso Ishi tras él.

— Mino, Kusama y Takano fueron asesinos al servicio de Usami— confesó Shinobu una vez la puerta se cerró y quedaron solos. Zen abrió los ojos en sorpresa—. Gracias a Mino supimos que si hacíamos que Nowaki declarara lo matarían, y Masamune es un testigo primordial que puede complementar sus declaraciones.

— ¿Y dónde está Kusama ahora?— preguntó Zen. Un dejo de sospecha se alojó en la mente de Miyagi.

—No lo sabemos— contestó adelantándose a Shinobu— Nos prometió aparecer cuando nos aseguráramos de que su vida no estaba en peligro. Usted sabe cómo son los asesinos, cuidándose las espaldas si van a delatar a sus jefes.

—Comprendo que no quiera decirme aunque lo supiera Señor Miyagi. Al fin y al cabo, estoy pidiéndoles demasiada información para el corto tiempo que nos conocemos, eso me convierte en un enemigo a largo plazo ¿cierto?

— Sin duda— Miyagi sostuvo su mirada con seguridad y decisión, definitivamente era un hombre astuto.

— Definitivamente el juez Takatsuki tenía razón sobre usted. — Sonrió un poco— Su determinación y precaución son admirables. No haré más preguntas que puedan resultar arriesgadas; pero quiero que sepa que si Akihiko Usami es responsable de las muertes de Kaoru Asahina, Ryuiichirō Isaka, Ritsu Onodera y del Juez Takatsuki, así como el peligro latente que ha causado que Kamijō se esconda, yo me encargaré de que pague.

Miyagi y Shinobu respiraron aliviados, era bueno contar con otro aliado.

* * *

—Ishi... ¿puedo salir un momento? Necesito ir al baño.

—Sí, ve— contestó sin alterar mucho su expresión. Misaki salió y caminó por el pasillo marcando algunas teclas en su teléfono. El tono de repique se repitió un par de veces hasta que la voz del receptor contestó.

— ¿Estás listo?— preguntó en un tono muy diferente al que había usado hasta ahora; este era más frío, más maquiavélico.

—Estoy afuera— respondió Yukina desde una elegante moto negra aparcada en un callejón cercano. Kisa estaba apoyado en la pared esperando la orden—. Sólo espero que me des la señal.

—Entra por la parte de atrás. Es el punto ciego de la cámara; el pasillo lleva directamente a su oficina. — Un brillo malévolo se asomó por sus ojos verdes— Con un poco de suerte serán tres los estorbos que podremos quitar del camino.

—Entendido. — Cerró el aparato y miró a Kisa y extendió su mano hacia él con una sonrisa dulce— ¿Me permite esta pieza?

— ¡Deja de jugar!— exclamó avergonzado mientras sacaba una cajita de su abrigo y la colocaba en su mano estrechándola ligeramente.

—Eres muy tierno, Shouta.

— ¡Cállate idiota!— enlazó sus dedos mientras caminaban.

* * *

— ¿Va a quedarse Señor Kirishima?— preguntó Misaki mientras tomaba el abrigo— ¿Con este no serían ya tres días seguidos?

—Hay muchas cosas que estudiar en este caso, Misaki— sonrió de manera paternal—, pero tu deberías irte. Posiblemente tienes mucho que estudiar.

—Un poco, si— contestó en un suspiro— ¿Usted cree que ganará? He escuchado que Akihiko Usami es un hombre muy astuto.

—Nadie escapa a la justicia, por muy astuto que sea— expresó con firmeza— Si Usami es culpable irá a la cárcel como lo establece la ley.

—Usted siempre es tan apegado a la ley Señor Kirishima. — Vistió el abrigo y se amarró la bufanda al cuello— Bueno, debo irme. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. Espero verte mañana. — Le despidió con un gesto de la mano.

—Igualmente. — Sus ojos se apagaron cuando le dio la espalda.

Zen tomó el teléfono y marcó algunas teclas en cuanto se quedó solo.

—Takafumi. Soy yo— indicó en cuanto atendieron.

— ¡Ah! en buen momento llamas... Dejé a Hiyo en casa de tus padres como pediste ¿Seguro que no puedes verla? Ya son tres días seguidos.

— ¿Tú también vas a recordármelo?— Arqueó una ceja— Cualquiera que te escucha piensa que soy un pésimo padre.

— ¡No me refiero a eso!— Zen notó su irritación a través de la bocina.

— ¿Lo dices porque me extrañas? Que dulce...

—Vete a la mierda y muere.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a acompañarme?— preguntó con picardía— Aquí no queda nadie ya y me siento solo.

Lo escuchó bufar y casi estalló de risa.

—Bien— Accedió. Zen sabía que estaba sonrojado.

—Aprovecha de traerme algo de comer. Por favor.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Pizza estaría bien... aunque se me antojan vegetales salteados también.

—Llevaré vegetales... está más cerca de donde estoy.

—Gracias amor.

— ¡Eres un...! ¡Bah! voy para allá.

—Aquí te espero— cerró el teléfono con una sonrisa y volvió al trabajo.

* * *

Los fuegos se levantaron agresivos a una velocidad impresionante. Cuando Yokozawa llegó al tribunal los bomberos seguían luchando contra las rebeldes llamas que se levantaban hacia los cielos con arrogancia.

Dejó caer las bolsas que llevaba en las manos mientras su cerebro intentaba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus labios pudieron sólo balbucear su nombre.

_Zen..._


	21. Paria

La impresión poco a poco cedió lugar al más doloroso de los presentimientos mientras sus piernas en un reflejo se movieron hacia la entrada, tenía que sacarlo de allí, era su deber, no podía... Zen no podía estar...

 —Señor no puede entrar allí— Lo retuvieron unos paramédicos mientras su cerebro aun procesaba aquella escena que sólo había concebido en sus más horribles pesadillas.

 —Mi p..., mi jefe está allí— intentó articular—. Tengo que sacarlo.

 —No, señor. No puede ingresar al edificio— reiteraron los hombres— es por su seguridad.

 Aquellos extraños no podrían nunca llegar a entender su turbación. La persona que estaba allí adentro era el eje de su mundo, era su jefe, su amigo y la persona que le había  rescatado de su miseria, tenía una hija por Dios santo... ¿Cómo podría dejarlo allí? Su lugar era a su lado, sin él ya no había seguridad que valiera.

 —Déjenme entrar— forcejeó una vez más. Si los golpeaba podría apartarlos, sí, eso haría entonces. Podría disculparse después, cuando Zen estuviera sano y salvo a su lado.

 —Señor, dentro del edificio no hay nadie— le gritaron cuando retrajo el puño; listo para quitárselos de encima a la fuerza.

 — ¿Qué?— balbuceó incrédulo— ¿Entonces...?

 Su teléfono vibraba en sus bolsillos y se apresuró a contestar.

 —Takafumi— Su voz sonó a través de la bocina y el corazón comenzó a bombear sangre otra vez. Cayendo de rodillas al piso sintió como las mejillas se le llenaban de lágrimas, era como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima.

 —S-si— Trató de ocultar que lloraba, pues sabía que una vez el susto formara parte del pasado sería víctima de sus más pesadas bromas, pero, incluso eso, le causaba una dicha enorme.

 —Estoy en el hospital. Estoy bien— Aquellas palabras lo devolvieron a la tierra. Kirishima también sonaba aliviado, pero había otro tono en su voz que en aquel momento no logró entender.

 —Voy para allá— dijo mucho más tranquilo. 

* * *

El día que encontró a aquel muchacho herido en la calle fue imposible resistirse a ayudarlo. Los ojos felinos le miraban furioso y desafiante, pero al mismo tiempo apáticos e indiferentes.  Posiblemente rondara los veinte años igual que él... venía de la práctica y era muy tarde. La herida de su brazo sangraba mucho y tenía la boca rota; le habrían dado la paliza de su vida, eso era seguro.

 Quizá por un impulso o embrujado por aquella mirada amelada se acercó. El muchacho no hizo ningún gesto de alejarse, pero empuñó una espada con firmeza... un movimiento en falso y sin duda estaría muerto.

 —Tranquilo... no te haré daño. — Caminó con las manos hacia el frente, donde él pudiera ver que estaba desarmado, pero también sabía cómo defenderse sin un arma. Si intentaba pasarse de listo la paliza que acababa de recibir posiblemente se quedaría corta.

 Sólo desvió la mirada y suspiró, pero después apretó los dientes.

 —Si no te llevo a un hospital te desangrarás— insistió extendiéndole la mano—

¿Intentaron robarte? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

 De nuevo no respondió, soltó la espada y se llevó la mano a la herida para después incorporarse. Cuando intentó pasarlo se tambaleó; estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

 — ¡Oye!— Lo sostuvo— mira, si no quieres hablar... perfecto, pero estás muy mal.

Deja que al menos te lleve a un hospital.

 —No. — Susurró— Al hospital no.

 Por fin se decidió a hablar, o la herida le dolía mucho o esperaba que bajara la guardia para hacerle algo... se inclinó a la primera opción cuando casi lo sintió desmayarse en sus brazos.

 — T-te llevaré a mi casa... ¿está bien?— Cuando reflexionara sus actos se iba a dar cuenta que estaba totalmente fuera de sí— Está a unas calles de aquí... Resiste hasta entonces.

 Menos mal se mantenía en forma gracias a sus clases de defensa personal, pues prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta su casa después de que perdió el conocimiento en la segunda calle. Cuando llegaron lo dejó en el sofá mientras buscaba el botiquín. Aquel muchacho tenía cicatrices y moretones en todo el pecho y parte de la espalda, casi se sonrojó al detallar su piel increíblemente blanca, contrastada con un cabello negro intenso y rasgos muy delicados... daba la impresión de ser sigiloso y arrogante... como un gato.

 Curó sus heridas y lo dejó descansar en el sofá. Pensó en tantas cosas mientras lo curaba, e incluso de a ratos entraba en alerta cuando lo sentía moverse, existía la alta probabilidad de haber metido en su departamento a un delincuente motivado al sentimiento que le generó hallarlo abandonado.

 Cuando lo vio despertar estaba preparado para todo, pero, contra todo pronóstico... lo primero que hizo fue recorrer el lugar con la mirada antes de suspirar.

 —Así que siempre me trajiste a tu casa. — Se percató de que su brazo estaba vendado y de que la mayoría de sus golpes habían recibido atención— Gracias.

 — No fue nada; no podía dejarte así en medio de la calle— respondió igualando su tono indiferente— Sólo hice lo que sentí que debía hacer... Soy Yokozawa por cierto, Takafumi Yokozawa.

 —Takano— contestó en un hilo de voz, como si cumpliera con una parte ineludible del intercambio, pero al mismo tiempo como si estuviera condenándolo— Masamune Takano.

 —Bien... Takano— intentó inspirar confianza— ¿Puedo saber que te pasó?

 —No— contestó con firmeza— Te involucraste demasiado al meterme en tu casa.

No busques más problemas.

 Intentó asirse se algo cuando notó que le hacía falta. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, casi asustados.

 —Si estás buscando tu espada está allí— señaló hacía la mesa. Una espada japonesa negra descansaba en su funda sobre ella. Masamune la tomó y la guardó en su cintura respirando aliviado— Es extraño que alguien de tu edad ande por ahí con una espada japonesa... Sí, ya sé que no me vas a responder.

 —Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda. — Caminó hacia la puerta— Debo irme.

 Un gruñido sonoro delató a su estómago haciéndolo sonrojarse levemente.

 —Come algo primero— dijo Takafumi mientras se levantaba hacia la cocina.

Masamune volvió al sofá entre avergonzado y agradecido. No daba señas de que mucha gente fuera amable con él.

 Volvió al rato con algo sencillo para que comiera antes de irse. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero el chico era igual que un gato, no solo en lo físico, sino en lo  esquivo y misterioso. Si establecían contacto visual por mucho tiempo asumía una posición defensiva y evadía la gran mayoría de sus intentos de entablar conversación. Definitivamente era alguien muy difícil de manejar.

 Después de que comió, agradeció sus atenciones y se fue dejando a Takafumi con una leve sensación de vacío y un deseo creciente de verlo de nuevo. 

 —Ten—Entregó su dirección en un papel casi por impulso. Si estaba metiéndose en un problema enorme, no lo sabía, pero debía hacer el intento por volver a verlo— Digo, esas vendas deben ser cambiadas de vez en cuando. 

Y se le dio, a pesar de sus mutismos constantes, Masamune fue unas cuantas veces más a su casa, a veces le llevaba libros, otras veces sólo dormía y otras tantas... sólo miraba por la ventana rodeándose de un espeso muro que Takafumi solo lograba brincar muy de vez en cuando.

 Llevaban casi un año siendo amigos cuando asumió lo que su corazón había aceptado muchísimo antes que su cerebro. Lo supo cuando esperaba con expectativa sus visitas, cuando se conformaba con verlo dormir, cuando se preocupaba al no saber de dónde venían sus heridas, o cuando  ante cualquier pregunta indiscreta se ponía a la defensiva protegiendo sus secretos de su anhelo... de su amor.

 —Soy un asesino de Akihiko Usami— soltó de repente un día— Takafumi casi desfalleció de la impresión.

 — ¿Q-Qué?

 —Lo que oíste— se encogió de hombros e inhaló el cigarrillo una vez más. Sus ojos no se apartaban de la ventana— Para estas alturas de mi vida he matado a... ¿diez, quince personas? el número no es que haga mucho la diferencia... una vida es una vida.

 Su mirada era un poco triste, no había visto tal desolación en nadie desde que tenía memoria. A decir verdad, se moría por abrazarlo, por protegerlo, por cuidarlo, por gritarle que lo amaba y que si él lo quería podía sacarlo de ese mundo tan horrible que apagaba su vida de a poco.

 —Masamune yo...

 —Lo siento. A pesar de que sabía que no debía involucrarte en esto continué viniendo... pero es que estar aquí. — Bajó la mirada— me devuelve algo de tranquilidad.

Pero... ahora que sabes qué clase de monstruo soy... supongo que no querrás verme. Gracias por todo, Takafumi.

 Lo vio caminar hacia la puerta y un miedo terrible se apoderó de él, no temía al monstruo, ni a Akihiko Usami, ni lo que pudiera pasarle a él, si corría peligro ya que más daba, lo que más temía era no volverlo a ver, la sola idea le partía el alma.

 — ¡No te vayas!— cerró la puerta ante él jadeando— Por favor... no te vayas, Masamune.

 En un impulso lo giró hacia él y lo besó... pudo haberle asestado un puñetazo que lo dejara inconsciente ante semejante atrevimiento, y sin embargo le correspondió con una mezcla de indiferencia y timidez, como si buscara en sus labios un consuelo que nadie más podía brindarle.

 Y sus visitas se hicieron más frecuentes, pero ahora hablaba más, compartían temas sobre los libros que leían en común, pero a veces lo veía ensoñar frente a la ventana luciendo adorable, y al mismo tiempo deseaba que su amor pudiera curar sus heridas, cambiar la tristeza en su mirada por alegría, la melancolía por devoción y los sueños rotos por esperanzas...

 Pero ese día, hace poco más de un año se dio cuenta que alguien se le había adelantado.

 —Necesito que me ayudes a escapar— pidió casi en una súplica. Takafumi se esperanzó por un lado, pues creyó que sus deseos reprimidos por fin se cumplirían, pero cuando vio a la persona que acompañaba a Masamune sintió como el corazón se le partía en dos.

 — ¡¿Él es...?!

 —El Señor Usami me pidió matarlo y yo no puedo; Takafumi. Tienes que ayudarnos a huir, que todos crean que estamos muertos— le rogó. Sus ojos ambareados estaban llenos de angustia— Sólo puedo contar contigo... por favor.

 Sintió una rabia casi destructora, ¿y aquel amor que llevaba años callado qué? ¿Ya no importaba lo que él había deseado? ¿Sólo era un amigo en quien podía confiar? ¿Alguien que podía utilizar? ¿Y quién era aquel aparecido de todas formas? ¿Qué tanta valía tenía que no podía matarlo?

 —Es la persona a quien he amado por casi diez años— dijo leyendo sus expresiones... y Takafumi odió a aquella persona con todas sus fuerzas mientras se tragaba su orgullo... y su amor.

 —Está bien... te ayudaré.

 A veces amar significaba velar por la felicidad del ser amado, incluso por encima de la propia... si ayudarlo a huir con otro haría a Masamune feliz... él le cumpliría su deseo.  Aunque su propio corazón no pudiera soportar la pena.

 Durante las primeras semanas estuvo casi inconsolable. Hasta que un día decidió cerrar su corazón y enfocarse en otras cosas... como su nuevo empleo.

 Era un fiscal famoso, viudo, con una hija y mucha fama con las mujeres según comentaban los demás candidatos mientras esperaba su turno para la entrevista. Cuando llegó su turno y logró verlo quedó sorprendido ante su postura elegante y sus movimientos delicados, pero firmes. Sus ojos eran del mismo color de los de Masamune, pero... había algo distinto en ellos, una mezcla de arrogancia y picardía al tiempo que brillaban vivaces y decididos. Como si aquel hombre de verdad pudiera controlar al mundo a su antojo.

 —Tú debes ser Yokozawa— lo miró de arriba a abajo y media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Takafumi sintió el impulso de golpearlo, a leguas se notaba que el tipo era un idiota engreído.

 —Si señor— reunió algo de compostura. De verdad necesitaba ocuparse, necesitaba ese empleo.

 —Soy Zen Kirishima— contestó— Tu nuevo jefe.

 Resultaba altamente irónico que todos estos acontecimientos revivieran en su mente durante la marcha al hospital... Pues en primer lugar si no hubiera conocido a Masamune no sabría de las cosas de las que Usami Akihiko era capaz, y... tampoco habría conocido a Zen.

 Pero algo dentro de él le gritaba que Akihiko Usami y alguno de sus hombres estaban detrás de aquello... y si así era, él no se los iba a perdonar.

 Cuando llegó a la habitación donde lo tendrían en observación; los fiscales que llevaban el caso de Usami ya estaban allí, en cierta forma sentía pena por aquellas personas, si Zen corría peligro solo por no ceder ante sus manipulaciones, ellos ya con solo desafiarlo habían firmado su sentencia.

 —Señor Kirishima— Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de abrazarlo, pues no era conveniente dejarse llevar por la situación.

 —Señor Miyagi, Joven Takatsuki. Supongo ya conocen a mi jefe de seguridad;

Takafumi Yokozawa— dijo señalándolo. Ambos hombres le estrecharon la mano y le inclinaron la cabeza.

 —Señor lamento mucho lo que pasó... yo debí estar allí... he fallado como escolta—. Y en realidad le había fallado, estaba tan acostumbrado a que Zen se quedaba hasta tarde trabajando en el tribunal que nunca imaginó que le pasaría algo así y ahora... casi estuvo a punto de perderlo y  eso bastaba para romperle el alma en pedacitos.

 —Disculpen... ¿podrían dejarnos solos por un momento?— pidió Kirishima con amabilidad y ambos hombres asintieron antes de salir.

 —Espero que ni siquiera estés pensando lo que yo creo porque no lo voy a permitir— agregó con firmeza.

 —Pero es que yo... no hice bien mi trabajo y mira como terminaron las cosas...quizás si yo...

 —No Takafumi, esto no es tu culpa.

 — ¡Claro que lo es!— apretó los puños para contener las lágrimas— no sabes... lo que sentí cuando me imaginé lo que pudo haberte pasado... cuando pensé lo peor, por un momento la vida se me fue... ¡Se supone que tengo que cuidarte, Zen! y te dejé solo y yo...

 Sintió algunas lágrimas correr por su cara, jamás aquel idiota entendería cuanto lo quería, cuan necesario, cuan indispensable, cuan irremplazable era... y cuan culpable se sentía por no haber estado allí.

 —Takafumi... ven— pidió con un tono diferente del que usaba, casi infantil, indefenso... cómo si él también hubiera tenido miedo.

 Se acercó a su lado con la mirada triste y Zen enlazó sus manos con las suyas.

 —Yo... agradezco que no estuvieras allí y que no tuvieras que ver lo que yo vi— le dijo con la voz triste.

 — ¿A qué te refieres?

 —Kohinata... la secretaria de Miyagi murió en el incendio. Por eso estaban aquí; la pobre no pudo salir del edificio... yo la escuché clamar por ayuda, Takafumi y no pude sacarla— su voz adquirió un tono de resentimiento— sé que Akihiko Usami tuvo que ver con esto y lo haré pagar... 

 —Zen— Apretó su mano, no le gustaba escucharlo hablar así.

 —Lo siento— aplacó un poco su voz— Lamento haberte dado este susto, pero no renuncies... no ahora que es cuando más te necesitamos... yo te necesito.

 Yokozawa enjugó algunas de sus lágrimas antes de bajar hacia su rostro para besarlo, pocas veces se permitía esas iniciativas, pero en esta ocasión, cuando estuvo a punto de perderlo todo, sintió que era justo dejar el orgullo. Zen le devolvió el gesto en uno de los besos más dulces y cálidos que había sentido en la vida, drenándole la energía para devolvérsela después renovada. 

 —No llamé a Hiyo... no quise alarmarla— susurró cuando se separaron.

 —Está bien... después le explicaré con calma... esto mañana saldrá en los periódicos, así que de igual forma se enterará.

 — Descansa un poco— Se incorporó— ¿Quieres algo de comer?

 —Si puedes traerme algo de la máquina, te lo agradecería... la comida de aquí es horrible. — Hizo un gesto de desagrado.

 — ¿Hasta cuándo...?

 —Hasta mañana— contestó— Dicen que tienen que sacar el humo de mi organismo... si supieran que fumo como chimenea me dejarían aquí hasta navidad.

 —Eres demasiado descuidado— reprochó un poco— ya regreso.

 —Takafumi— lo llamó antes de irse— Gracias por venir.

 —No puedo dejar sola a la persona que amo— dijo sin darle la cara increíblemente sonrojado.

 — ¡No es justo! me perdí tu cara, tienes que decírmelo de frente.

 —No tientes tu suerte, idiota— salió con una leve sonrisa. Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

 Cuando salió de la habitación encontró a una mujer llorando desconsolada frente a

Miyagi y a Shinobu, supuso era la madre de su secretaria. Sentía una profunda pena por aquella mujer, perder a su única hija en medio de algo que posiblemente desconocía, y estuvo de acuerdo con Zen, Akihiko Usami tenía que hacerse responsable de todo el daño que había hecho.

 Y él debía ayudarlos.

 Tomó el celular y dudó por algunos momentos antes de marcar. Una voz conocida contestó, sólo que esta vez Takafumi era diferente. Esta vez el bien de Zen era su principal prioridad.

 —Creo que es hora de que aparezcas... ustedes también están en peligro.

 

* * *

 Pasaba las fotos de una a una y se sonrió a medias. El muy ingenuo había vuelto a Tokio hacía unos días, imaginó que lo habían convencido de volver o ya no aguantaba el ritmo de huir constantemente, o se les había acabado el dinero... Fuera cual fuera el motivo había sido demasiado inocente al subestimarlo. Si pensaba que en nombre de la amistad que sostuvieron durante años lo iba a dejar huir fácilmente, nunca estuvo más equivocado.

 Colocó las fotos sobre la mesa y caminó hacia la ventana. Definitivamente tenía que ser calculador y minucioso, la idea de huir ahora estaba fuera de discusión. Tenía motivos demasiado poderosos para mantener a Akihiko de su lado, no podía ser impulsivo como Masamune, cobarde como Tōdō, precipitado como Mino, simple como Nowaki o descuidado como Kaoru; él tenía que ser más inteligente que todos ellos.

 —Se acabó el juego— susurró antes de salir.


	22. SM=TM

  Y tal como Zen había predicho, la noticia del incendio ocupó todas las planas de los diarios al día siguiente.

 —Señor Kirishima... ¿Puede relatarnos cómo logró salir del edificio?— preguntó otro periodista cuando salió del hospital. Con este ya eran cuatro los que pedían su versión de los hechos.

 A pesar de que Takafumi le pidió que si no se sentía cómodo con las preguntas simplemente no las respondiera, Zen sintió que no podía evadir más lo que era inevitable, si no le contestaba a este, al igual que lo había hecho con los anteriores, otro después de él haría la misma pregunta, y el siguiente, y el siguiente... hasta que lo sacaran de quicio.

 —Estaba organizando algunos papeles de trabajo cuando comencé a percibir el humo— comenzó en un suspiro. Takafumi vio como sus ojos se ensombrecían al narrar esos sucesos, sabía que no había sido fácil para Zen ver a alguien morir y menos cuando sentía que pudo haber hecho algo para salvar a An—. Salí de la oficina y ya parte del fuego  había cubierto los archivos y la oficina de Kamijou, Miyagi y Takatsuki, lo primero que hice fue asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie, hasta que escuché a la señorita Kohinata golpear la puerta de la oficina pidiendo ayuda porque se había lastimado y no podía salir por sí misma. Cuando intenté alcanzarla una pared se desplomó y  ya no pude avanzar más...

 Apretó los puños sobre la mesa, recordar aquellas cosas sólo le generaba más impotencia y rabia. Las imágenes seguían frescas en su memoria junto con esos sentimientos que sólo le generaban escozor en el corazón; le tranquilizaba que aquello le hubiera pasado estando solo, pero solo imaginarse que Hiyori o Takafumi hubiesen ocupado el lugar de la desafortunada víctima bastaba para que sus facciones se contrajeran de furia contra cualquiera que fuese el responsable de semejante atrocidad.

 — ¿Usted sospecha que Akihiko Usami puede encontrarse tras esto?— Los periodistas de Emerald eran conocidos por su temerario atrevimiento, eran los que preguntaban lo que nadie más se atrevía a preguntar. No tenían mucho respeto entre sus colegas, muchos decían que era un diario vulgar de chismes y teorías conspirativas, pero en el fondo, era sabido por todos que tenían más valor y tenacidad que cualquiera en el medio.

 —No me atrevo a sacar conjeturas en este momento— mintió Zen en respuesta, era obvio que Usami tenía sus manos o las de sus aliados tras esto. La amenaza que Hatori le había hecho el día de su visita así lo confirmaba, no obstante, sin pruebas no podía acusarlo, estaba exponiéndose a que le pasara lo mismo que a muchos otros antes que él. Y él quería exponerlo de manera que nadie pudiera refutar sus teorías, que nadie pudiera desmentirlo o protegerlo. Y eso sólo podía lograrlo con pruebas.

 Después de eso los reporteros y fotógrafos se abalanzaron sobre él mientras intentaba hacer su camino hacia el estacionamiento del hospital; Takafumi, Henmi y Katou tuvieron que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para poder protegerlo de sus impertinentes flashes, sólo para poder darle al hombre un poco de tranquilidad y espacio por donde salir de entre el tumulto.

 — ¡El Señor Kirishima no contestará más preguntas por hoy!— gritó Takafumi a garganta viva cuando el mar de personas casi se salió de control. Se necesitó más de la  mitad del cuerpo de seguridad de Zen para poderlo sacar del hospital, puesto que los periodistas no aceptaban un no por respuesta con respecto a un hecho que de por si era bastante turbio.

 —Cada día están peor— lanzó en un suspiro Henmi una vez pudieron entrar al auto.

Takafumi vio a Zen reflexivo, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

 —No debiste contestar lo que no querías— le dijo sin ánimo de reprocharlo, sólo aconsejándolo para que en una próxima ocasión los sentimientos una vez amainados no volvieran a cobrar fuerza dentro de él generándole esa expresión de ira en su rostro usualmente alegre.

 —No es eso— apoyó el mentón en la palma de la mano mirando a la ventana— Es sólo que les mentí a esos periodistas.

 — ¿A qué te refieres?

 —Yo sé que Akihiko Usami está tras esto. 

 Afortunadamente, para ellos. Hiyori estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado y con algunas lágrimas en su rostro inocente constató que su padre y su hermano estaban bien, sin embargo para la familia de An no fueron tan afortunadas las cosas. La universidad donde estudiaba para ser abogada le dio su título post mortem y se declararon tres días de duelo por ella. En el cerebro de Shinobu aun retumbaban sus últimas palabras cuando se despidieron la noche anterior.

_"Yo sé que Ritsu está vivo, algo dentro de mí lo grita"_

 Esa idea no dejaba de retumbar en su cabeza, junto con la absoluta certeza de que una vez más Usami Akihiko estaba detrás de aquel sabotaje. Eran demasiados hechos conectados para parecer casualidades, y lo más indignante de todo es que cada vez actuaba con más descaro, con mayor alevosía... como si se tratase de un desafío para probarles quien era el que llevaba las riendas del juego, quien era el que mandaba.

 Sentirse en las manos de ese hombre le generaba una profunda rabia. 

* * *

Estaba en el archivo del tribunal, recogiendo las pocas cosas que se habían podido salvar del incendio; lamentablemente, la oficina que una vez compartió con Miyagi y Kamijou estaba irrecuperable. Se le contraía el corazón al mirar los escombros de aquel lugar donde tantas noches trabajaron juntos y que tanto valor sentimental tenía para él.

 —Parece que no se dará por vencido hasta que nos vea rendirnos... ¿verdad?— preguntó con la voz un poco apagada mientras veía a los expertos recoger y evaluar los daños para la investigación en torno al incendio.

 —Entonces está perdiendo el tiempo— contestó Miyagi apretando su hombro—; porque lo que soy yo no voy a rendirme hasta que lo vea tras las rejas después de todo esto.

 —Señor Takatsuki. Aquí está lo que pidió— dijo una de las forenses mientras le entregaba una caja de cartón de medianas dimensiones; Shinobu colocó la caja a un lado y firmó el papel que la chica le ofreció.

 —Gracias— Reverenció antes de destaparla y revisar su interior.

 — ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Miyagi cuando lo vio inspeccionar el contenedor con tanto interés, cuando vio una de las etiquetas de los lados exhaló un suspiro.

 —Shinobu, ese caso está cerrado ¿qué ganarías con eso? Ahora lo que nos importa...

 Shinobu le hizo un gesto para que mantuviera silencio y lo tomó del brazo llevándolo a donde pudieran estar alejados del resto para hablar con un poco más de tranquilidad.

 —Ayer volví a revisar esa caja en el archivo antes de irme— comentó en voz muy baja, sólo para que Miyagi lo escuchara—. Ahí faltan pruebas, falta el informe de la oficina de Onodera y el allanamiento de su casa, además falta el testimonio de sus compañeros de trabajo.

 —Está bien, es comprensible, pero el caso de Onodera está cerrado, Shinobu. Y es inapelable— Miyagi trató de hacerle entrar en razón— ¿estás buscando ponerte en máspeligro del que ya estás?

 —Esto puede ser el principio de algo mucho más grande, Miyagi. Siento que de alguna forma todo esto, desde la desaparición de Onodera, la muerte del padre de Kamijou, e incluso la muerte de mi padre deben estar conectadas de algún modo. — Sus enormes ojos grises lo miraron con decisión— Kohinata me confesó que creía firmemente que

Onodera estaba vivo, y en cierta forma yo... también lo creo. Todo en torno a esta investigación está muy raro, hay muchas piezas que faltan, no las vi en su momento, pero ahora las veo... y si puedo hacerle justicia a esa pobre muchacha aunque sea después de muerta... no pienso darme por vencido.

 — ¿Por qué?

 —Porque si alguien se atreviera a hacerte lo mismo yo no descansaría hasta que el responsable pagara— contestó sin ningún tipo de vacilación y Miyagi se percató de todo lo que Shinobu había madurado en los últimos meses.

 —Bien, te ayudaré. — Media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro— Dime que tienes.

* * *

—Espero que esto tenga una muy buena razón de ser— La voz de Akihiko era baja, pero al mismo tiempo generaba escalofríos en la columna de Yukina que apretaba los puños sin decir nada mientras el joven periodista relataba la información en torno al incendio en la pantalla del televisor.

  _—"El juez a cargo del sonado caso de Usami Akihiko; Zen Kirishima, afortunadamente pudo salir del incendio sin ninguna herida de gravedad. No obstante, An Kohinata; secretaria y asistente personal de los Fiscales que llevan el caso del conocido empresario, falleció en el siniestro al no poder salir del edificio a tiempo. Esto incrementa las sospechas de un posible atentado en contra del juez o de los fiscales dado que las pruebas en contra de la corporación Usami parecen cobrar mayor fiabilidad luego de descubrirse los hechos de corrupción perpetrados por Ryuichiro Isaka luego de su misterioso asesinato..."_ — apagó el aparato antes de clavarle la mirada más intimidante que el castaño le había visto alguna vez— ¿Y entonces?

 —Señor Usami...— No sabía que decir. Estaba temblando entre el miedo y la rabia de, por segunda vez, no haber hecho el trabajo con eficacia... como solía hacerlo siempre.

 —Señor Usami. No sabíamos que esa chica estaba allí...

 —Kisa. No intervengas— Hizo un gesto con la mano— Es Yukina con quien estoy hablando. ¿Puedo saber entonces porque el nombre que tenemos aquí no es el esperado?

 Era incapaz de contestarle. Todo lo que su cerebro armaba para decirle eran excusas... no contaba con que los bomberos llegarían tan rápido, no se imaginaba que las bombas no alcanzarían, que él conocía el edificio como la palma de su mano...

 —Señor Usami, el lugar que Misaki nos indicó...

 Akihiko frunció el ceño.

 — ¿Estas culpando a Misaki por tu error?— preguntó con los dientes apretados.

 Hatori se masajeó la cien. De todas las excusas había escogido la peor.

 —No, señor— bajó la cabeza.

 —Bien... porque, hasta donde recuerdo... no fue Misaki el que se encontró de frente a Nowaki y no pudo asegurarse de que estuviera muerto ¿verdad Yukina?

 —No, señor... 

 — ¿Quien fue entonces?

 —Yo, Señor

 —No estarás pensando en traicionarnos tú también... ¿verdad?— preguntó inquisitivo— Sabes que puedo ser implacable cuando me lo propongo... y el que tu hermano siga vivo es cuestión de suerte... que quizás tu no corras.

 Yukina solo desvió la mirada mientras deseaba no haber dejado vivo a su hermano mayor por un terrible error de cálculo... o de sentimentalismo.

 —Espero, que nunca más... vuelvas a culpar a nadie por tus errores... ¿estamos claros?— Su voz era firme y decidida. Sin duda aquello era una sentencia.

 —Sí, señor— Kisa notó como sudaba frío. Le generaba una enorme impotencia ver como lo reprendían de esa forma. Sobre todo cuando el asunto de Nowaki parecía olvidado.

 —Fuera de mí vista... los dos— ordenó. Y ambos salieron rápidamente.

  Cuando volvieron a su departamento. Kisa vio asustado como el menor asestaba un puñetazo a la pared que fácilmente pudo matar a alguien.

 —Kou— trató de acercarse con timidez cuando vio sus hombros temblar.

 —Todo esto es culpa suya— masculló entre dientes— Si él no se hubiese ido todo esto no habría pasado.

 Kisa sólo apoyo su mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo.

 —Perdón— susurró con la mirada baja mientras tomaba su mano— No quise asustarte.

 —Está bien— Se sonrojó un poco— Yo también estoy enojado, esto no es solo tu culpa... yo estaba contigo, es mi error también.

 —No... No puedo permitir que te reclamen. Aun si se trata del señor Usami si veo que intenta algo yo... 

 —Hey— giró su rostro hacia él para que lo mirara— Tu eres diferente a él. Tú eres dulce, noble... no vuelvas a ponerte en su lugar nunca más.

 —Shouta...— susurró mientras lo estrechaba con fuerza, como si quisiera fusionarse con él.

 —Aquí estoy— peinó sus cabellos con sus dedos— No voy a irme, no voy a dejarte.

 Yukina apoyó su frente en la del mayor fijando su mirada color del ámbar en la de su amado.

 —Te amo— susurró casi sobre sus labios antes de atraparlos en un beso profundo y ansioso. Separándose sólo cuando los pulmones reclamaron por aire.

 —Yo también te amo... Kou. 

* * *

Shinobu dejó escapar un bostezo mientras leía de nuevo el block de notas que encontraron en la oficina de Onodera justo el día después que desapareció. Había algunos garabatos que representaban fechas y algunos datos aislados que por más que intentara comprender no hallaba algo que pudiera darles coherencia.

 Miyagi observaba enternecido como tomaba notas en hojas de papel para después arrugarlas y lanzarlas al piso o a la papelera, o a donde cayeran. Shinobu era de ese tipo de personas que cuando estaba empecinado en una idea, la llevaba a cabo hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Así fue como termino enamorándolo.

 —Ten— le entregó una taza de porcelana humeante antes de comenzar a frotar sus hombros con cuidado— ¿No quieres dormir un rato?

 —No— respondió en un suspiro cerrando los ojos ante sus atenciones mientras sostenía la taza tibia entre sus manos— Miyagi... mira esto.

 Colocó la taza en la mesita para tomar el pequeño block de Onodera entre sus manos y señalarle una especie de fórmula encerrada en un círculo.

 —SM=TM— leyó Miyagi con atención— ¿será una formula?

 —No lo sé, pero me genera demasiada curiosidad— comentó el castaño golpeándose levemente los labios con el lápiz— Esa M... ¿Podrá ser un nombre?

 — ¿Nombre?

 —Si... el nombre de alguien que puede estar relacionado con Usami... alguien que podía darle alguna información.

 Algo en el cerebro de Shinobu hizo clic.

 —Tu dijiste que Takano había ido al mismo instituto que Onodera durante la secundaria ¿cierto?

 —Sí, pero su apellido era Saga en ese enton...— se detuvo a la mitad— ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

 Ambos se miraron a los ojos como si estuvieran teniendo una epifanía en ese momento. El teléfono de Shinobu comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa con particular insistencia.

 —Es un número desconocido— comentó con algo de incertidumbre al ver la pantalla.

 — ¡No contestes! Puede ser peligroso.

 —Puede ser Kamijou.

 —Kamijou siempre me llama es a mí.

 — Eso es algo de lo que hablaremos después— Shinobu lo miró con la ceja arqueada antes de contestar.

 — ¿Joven Takatsuki?— preguntó una voz desconocida tras la bocina. Era una voz masculina; imponente, pero al mismo tiempo misteriosa.

 — ¿Quién habla?— Shinobu devolvió la pregunta sin confirmar su identidad.

Nunca se era demasiado cauteloso en su oficio y desde el atentado a Zen se habían vuelto el doble de paranoicos.

 — ¿Es usted Shinobu Takatsuki?— volvió a interrogar la voz, esta vez con más fuerza.

 —Primero dígame quien es usted— Shinobu no cedió a sus demandas. Miyagi le arrebató el teléfono.

 —Habla You Miyagi ¿quién es usted?— Preguntó casi altanero.

 —Masamune Takano— contestó la otra voz— Quiero reunirme con ustedes... pero en absoluta discreción, aún no he aceptado declarar.

 — ¿Dónde?— preguntó sin bajar la guardia. Permaneció en silencio unos minutos en los que Shinobu supuso que le indicaba el punto de encuentro con el hombre de la voz misteriosa—. Si, sé dónde queda... iremos para allá... Espero que esto no sea una trampa, Takano.

 Shinobu abrió los ojos como platos... acaso esa persona era ¿Takano Masamune?

 —Igualmente— contestó Masamune antes de colgar. Miyagi cerró el teléfono y se lo devolvió a Shinobu.

 —Vamos a ver a Masamune Takano— le dijo con voz seria y Shinobu apretó los puños para ocultar sus nervios.

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?— preguntó mirándolo fijamente después de colgar. El otro miraba la primera página del diario con un gesto triste.

 —Si hubiera actuado antes esto no habría pasado... y ella no estaría muerta ¿No crees?

 —Eso no fue tu culpa.

 —Claro que sí. Además ¿Cuánto más pensamos escondernos? ¿Acaso hemos hecho algo malo? ¿Dejaremos que más gente muera?

 Masamune exhaló un suspiro.

 —Siempre pones a los demás antes que a ti.

 —No voy a permitir que estas cosas sigan pasando mientras no hago nada.

 —Ha pasado más de un año... ¿Crees que puedas hacer algo aún?

 —Si hubiese actuado antes, An todavía estaría viva.

 —Así que de eso se trata— comentó con un dejo de ironía— Todavía te duele ¿cierto?

 — ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?— exclamó enojado.

 —Tú todavía no lo entiendes ¿verdad?— Se incorporó y lo miró de frente— ¿sabes lo que pasará en cuanto te vean? No van a descansar hasta que de verdad estés muerto... Yo no quiero eso...

 —Masamune...

 Sus brazos lo estrecharon con fuerza y sintió cuando las manos del otro se apretaron contra su camisa.

 —Estoy asustado a muerte de no poder verte de nuevo— susurró con un dejo de preocupación en su voz— No voy a permitir que te escabullas de nuevo sin hacer nada.

 Acunó su rostro entre sus manos hechizándolo con su mirada felina mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios susurrando su nombre.

 Llamaron a la puerta y tuvieron que separarse.

 —Pero que oportunos— masculló con indignación y fue a abrir. Shinobu y Miyagi estaban allí.

 —Eso fue rápido— agregó en cuanto los vio.

 Shinobu lo miró detenidamente. Tenía los ojos felinos del color de la miel ocultos tras unas gafas médicas negras, su cabello era igualmente negro y sus gestos eran indiferentes, pero algo en sus facciones y su forma de mirarlos le recordaba a Nowaki cuando lo vio por primera vez, ambos tenían esa característica de ser en extremo cautos y desconfiados.

 —Hay muchas preguntas que debemos hacerle... Señor Takano— dijo sin mostrarle ningún tipo de miedo o demasiada alerta. Tenía que llevarlo con cuidado, ganarse su confianza.

 —Bueno, creo que para eso primero debe entrar, Joven Takatsuki. Si lo llamé es porque hay alguien que quiere verlo— respondió Takano un poco menos arisco.

 Shinobu asintió cruzando el portal hacia dentro del pequeño, pero ordenado departamento. Había alguien más en el sitio, parado en la sala, esperándolo. Sus cabellos  eran oscuros como el chocolate, tez blanca, ojos verdes. Quedó sin palabras, no cabía duda... era él.

 —Joven Takatsuki— saludó con cordialidad. Lo conocía, sabía quién era.

 Ritsu Onodera estaba vivo ante sus ojos.


	23. Hacemos demasiadas tonterías en nombre del amor

Shinobu no cabía en su asombro, intentando armar una frase coherente que decirle al hombre frente a él. La materialización de la solución a sus problemas, a los de Kamijō, después de todos los que habían muerto, él estaba allí. Como si el destino se estuviera riendo en su cara de lo perceptivo, pero al mismo tiempo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza aún sin saber cómo actuar; sentimientos encontrados se hicieron espacio en su pecho mientras miraba de un lado al otro. Quería golpearlo, en primer lugar, por esperar este momento para aparecer, por esperar un año. Quizás, de haber aparecido antes muchas cosas se habrían evitado; el sentimiento de perder a Miyagi no viviría en su pecho y no habría perdido a su padre y a An o ver a Kirishima en peligro, mientras años de trabajo se perdían en el fuego.

—T-tu— alcanzó a mascullar bajando sus brazos a sus costados para apretarlos lleno de furia— ¡¿Tienes idea de todas las cosas que se hubieran evitado si hubieras aparecido?! Akihiko Usami estaría tras las rejas y ¡MI PADRE NO ESTARÍA MUERTO!

Miyagi lo veía enrojecerse de furia mientras Ritsu solo bajaba la mirada lleno de pena ante la culpa que le generaba ser la raíz de las frustraciones de aquel muchacho, sabía lo duro que había trabajado durante su caso, todo lo que había expuesto y el peligro en el que se encontraba sólo por su causa.

—Lo siento— fue lo único que alcanzó a decirle. Shinobu sólo lo miró aún más enojado.

— He sido tildado de loco, de insensato, de fantasioso― exclamaba mientras jadeaba―sólo con la estúpida idea de que tú estabas vivo, de que podías... Kohinata creía... Te lo juro que si pudiera yo mismo te mataría.

Aquello alertó a Masamune.

— ¡Oye!— exclamó tratando de acercarse. Ritsu le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo dejara desahogarse, en cierta forma sabía que merecía los improperios estaba recibiendo de su parte.

—Siento lo de su padre— se disculpó en voz baja, pero de forma sincera—, pero tuve que hacerlo. Todo esto tiene una razón de ser.

—Espero que sea muy buena Sr. Onodera— Miyagi intervino—. Porque todos tenemos la soga al cuello ahora.

Ritsu le extendió la mano a Shinobu invitándolo a sentarse. El muchacho aceptó a regañadientes y sintió las fuertes manos de su querido Miyagi apretando sus hombros para no dejarlo caer más en la desesperación. Masamune se cruzó de brazos apoyándose de la pared a una distancia prudencial, pero listo en caso de que intentaran algo en contra de Ritsu.

—Baja la guardia, Masamune— dijo con el rostro sereno— No me harán nada.

—Nunca somos lo suficientemente precavidos— espetó encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—Tampoco nosotros— replicó Miyagi— Si evaluamos la situación, no se está lo suficientemente seguro de que pueda hacer un ex asesino de Usami.

Masamune esbozó media sonrisa y caminó hacia ellos.

—Deberían saberlo si andan con él— comentó situándose junto a Ritsu. Miyagi y Shinobu supieron a quién se refería.

—Saben demasiado para estar ocultos— le dijo mirándolo a los ojos afilados.

—Cuando se debe pasar desapercibido, se deben tener ojos y oídos en todos lados, Señor Miyagi, pero que nadie sepa quiénes son, mientras más invisibles sean esos ojos, mejor. Ese es el detalle que omitió Nowaki y ha causado este desastre. Él debió huir con Kamijō en primer lugar; olvidarse de su pasado, dejar a Usami en paz. Este empeño por destruirlo es el que ha traído todas estas pérdidas.

— ¿Cómo puede hablar así?— profirió Shinobu— ¿Cómo puede ser...?

— ¿Tan egoísta? ¿Tan injusto?— replicó con ironía— sabemos que su poder está por encima de todos nosotros, lo que podemos hacer es aferrarnos a lo poco que podamos salvar y protegerlo con todas nuestras fuerzas.

— Masamune...

—Lo sé. Esta es tu decisión, tú ayúdalos. Yo no me fío de ellos.

—Gracias— Ritsu le dedicó una media sonrisa que al parecer lo tranquilizó y miró a Shinobu—. Le diré todo lo que sé, incluso porque decidí huir, pero primero... ¿Ha estado enamorado alguna vez, Joven Takatsuki?

—Si— contestó sin dudar mirando de reojo a Miyagi.

—Entonces comprenderá que hacemos demasiadas tonterías en nombre del amor.

* * *

Era demasiado tonto  confesar que se había enamorado a primera vista de alguien sólo porque lo ayudó a alcanzar un libro en la biblioteca, pero el tacto de sus manos en ese efímero momento se quedó tan dentro de sus recuerdos que fue como una quemadura, marcándolo para siempre con ese solo roce fugaz con el que fantaseó tantas veces después de eso.

Verlo todos los días en la misma biblioteca del instituto, desde una distancia prudencial que mantuviera su tímida identidad y discreta obsesión en secreto constituía uno de sus pasatiempos. Puntualmente, durante las horas libres, o después de la salida iba a verlo leer, y en muchas ocasiones lo veía dormir entre las páginas, a veces reír discretamente con un libro de aventuras, e incluso verlo enjugar algunas lágrimas lo hizo comprenderlo. Estaba enamorado de aquel estudiante superior sin remedio.

Un día, cuando se levantó a buscar otro libro, corrió con toda la velocidad que le daban sus débiles y temblorosas piernas hasta su mesa, tomar el libro y ver su nombre para leerlo después, sólo así podía estar un poco más cerca de él, comprender los secretos de su corazón, alcanzar aunque fuera el remanente de sus anhelos.

Cuando conoció su nombre, se convirtió en la más hermosa plegaria que salió de sus labios durante días. Lo anotaba en sus cuadernos, en sus libros, lo nombraba en sus sueños, como lo haría cualquier chica inocente de secundaria, imaginaba el primer beso, los días de su cumpleaños, navidades, aniversarios, la primera cita, y se sonrojó sin remedio cuando la visión de sus manos en su cuerpo desnudo cruzó su imaginación, despertando en él un súbito calor que nunca imaginó sentir a tan tierna edad.

Llevaba tres años ya acostumbrado a la idea de amarlo de lejos, de contemplarlo como un sueño, como la más hermosa pero inalcanzable fantasía de su juventud cuando de nuevo las circunstancias lo acorralaron como el primer día en que lo vio, el roce de sus manos, la cercanía de su imponente presencia desbordaron sus emociones rebasándolo por completo ante sus ojos color de la miel y su mirada felina, altiva y elegante.

—Tú me gustas, Saga— retumbó en sus oídos y en las paredes de la biblioteca en un eco que confirmó la imprudencia de su inocencia. Sonrojándolo por completo cuando sus miradas se encontraron llenas de sorpresa ante la pureza del primer sentimiento.

Tratando de sacar los pies del lodo, Ritsu se puso aún más nervioso, temblando como gelatina ante el escrutinio del estudiante superior que solo había amado desde la distancia, ahora expuesto como el acosador que era.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?— salió de sus labios en respuesta y de repente pasó de la fantasía a la realidad, sin darle a Ritsu tiempo de reaccionar, de responder coherentemente cuando un par de minutos antes estaba dispuesto a aceptar que Saga era solo un sueño, una fantasía juvenil—. A mí no me molestaría... salir contigo.

Y aquel día lo consideró un milagro cuando llegó a casa y se pellizcó con fuerza el brazo para asegurarse que aquello no era un sueño, que de verdad Saga había aceptado sus sentimientos, que comenzarían a salir y que todas sus ilusiones ya no serían meras utopías.

Pero Saga era un muro impenetrable con muchas heridas, algunas abiertas, otras cerradas sin curar por completo, y con todo y eso, Ritsu no se rendía, sentía que su amor podía con todo, que él podía sanarlo, porque lo amaba tanto que haría lo que fuese necesario por hacerlo feliz.

— ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?— preguntó la primera vez que caminaban juntos a su casa al verlo caminar rígido como un robot, levantando manos y pies coordinadamente mientras su cara era un poema de nervios e inseguridades.

—N-nervioso ¿yo?— su voz temblaba mientras los colores se apoderaban de su rostro tiñéndolo de un carmesí que Saga hallaba tan encantador, pero al mismo tiempo tan insoportablemente inocente que su pecho se debatía entre las ganas de destruir y adorar con vehemencia a aquel intruso que pretendía adueñarse de sus pensamientos a fuerza de gestos adorables y frases soltadas sin pensar que lo hacían sentir valioso.

>>E-es porque v-voy a tu casa— contestaba con aquella inocencia ganado más terreno en su pecho y Saga odiaba eso, odiaba querer para que después lo hicieran a un lado, como lo hacían sus padres.

—Llegué, Sorata— saludó al único acompañante que tenía. Ritsu reconoció al gatito negro con blanco que lloraba bajo la lluvia mientras todos pasaban por su lado ignorándole, sólo Saga se atrevió a recogerlo, en un gesto de caballerosidad que sólo cautivó aún más el corazón de Ritsu... como si eso fuese siquiera posible.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, era tal cual la imaginaba, llena de libros, olor a madera, con el aire fresco y la luz de sol entrando por la ventana llenándola de magia, de ese lado de Saga que ahora sólo él conocía.

—Disculpa, sólo tengo té de Oolong— dijo con un vaso de cristal lleno de hielo en cada mano mientras admiraba a Ritsu encantado con su habitación, como si fuera el lugar más hermoso del mundo— Entonces... ¿eres un acosador?

—Eh- Ah— De nuevo aquel sonrojo y aquella mirada nerviosa que evadía la suya. Saga a veces se odiaba a si mismo por estar cayendo poco a poco en el embrujo de sus miradas furtivas, de la forma tan inocente en la que percibía al mundo, como si no hubiese ninguna maldad en él o en sus acciones.

No podía contener más todas esas cosas que le generaba, lo hallaba tan tierno, tan conmovedor, tan adorable. Dejando los vasos sobre el escritorio lo besó por primera vez. Aquel beso sería el recuerdo más agridulce que Ritsu guardaría en su memoria durante años, si cerraba los ojos por unos instantes, podía aun recordar el sabor dulce de sus labios, la calidez de su aliento, el toque de sus manos entre sus cabellos.

—Abre la boca— dijo al separarse— quiero besarte con mi lengua.

— ¿C-Con tu...?— no alcanzó a terminar esa frase cuando sus labios fueron atrapados de nuevo en un beso que ya no era tan inocente como el primero, pero era igual de dulce. En una mezcla de calor y suavidad que jamás podría borrar de su mente, al igual que sus hábiles manos desvistiéndolo, recorriendo su cuerpo como a veces lo había soñado.

— ¿Q-que estás haciendo?— exclamó sorprendido cuando sus manos se deslizaron hasta su pantalón, tocándolo por primera vez con la calidez del deseo, enervando sus sentidos hacia sensaciones totalmente nuevas que corromperían para siempre su inocencia.

—Tócame tú también— sus manos sintieron la tibieza de su intimidad mientras lo invitaban a imitar los movimientos del mayor en la propia. Así lo hizo y en cuestión de segundos la habitación se llenó de sonidos húmedos y respiraciones agitadas que ya no sabía si provenían de su garganta o de la de Saga, cuya voz solo lo incitaba a llevar lo que sentía a un nuevo plano, aquello ya no era solo amor del inocente, del puro; ya había cayado en tierras del deseo, del anhelo de ser uno solo, de las ganas de sentir sus labios en su piel, de materializar su pasión entregándose el uno al otro sin medida, sin miedo, sólo porque así lo pedía el corazón.

Durante muchos años, Ritsu recordó aquel día que se entregó a Saga, a pesar del dolor, de la sensación incómoda en sus entrañas, de la percepción de que aquello estaba erróneo, todos esas dudas se despejaron cuando sus manos lo recorrieron, cuando sus labios dibujaron cada trozo de su anatomía, dejando su huella indeleble entre pétalos de cerezos y una habitación llena de libros que fueron testigos de la primera vez que hizo el amor con él. Entregándole más que su cuerpo, su corazón, porque era él, sólo él el causante de esos sentimientos tan dulces y cálidos.

— ¿T-tú me quieres?— preguntó en una ocasión mientras se vestía. Saga en medio de la sorpresa de que aún después de todas las cosas que habían hecho tuviera el atrevimiento de preguntarle eso, sólo alcanzó a reír un poco, generando en Ritsu un sentimiento de burla y vergüenza al creer que sólo tomaba lo que sentía como un juego. Desapareciendo al día siguiente sin dejar ningún rastro; abandonándolo a la desdicha y la desesperación, pensando que todo solo había sido un engaño y que lo habían hecho a un lado de nuevo, obligándolo a cometer la más insensata de las locuras unos meses después.

Ritsu creció con el corazón lleno de encono y de resentimiento ante el primer amor, amargándose a diario, aceptando incluso una prometida, que era su mejor amiga. Con la esperanza de olvidar algún día a Masamune Saga... el culpable de su desdicha y de su poca fe en las personas.

Era el mejor en su trabajo, uno de los más temerarios periodistas en su campo. Sabía que la corporación Usami estaba detrás de demasiados negocios turbios, y más de una vez le advirtieron que estaba entrando a la boca del lobo, que en menos de lo que esperaba, él y quienes quería serían apartados del camino a menos que desistiera, cosa que no hizo... y él día menos esperado, cuando volvía a casa del trabajo ante sus ojos se personó el peligro, llevaba un abrigo negro como la noche y una espada japonesa a la espalda, sus ojos felinos lo miraban con una mezcla de nostalgia y miedo. Ritsu reconoció en aquel hombre no sólo a confirmación de las cientos de advertencias que le habían dado, sino al pasado que tanto había insistido en dejar atrás.

—Ritsu— escuchó de nuevo su voz, esa voz que había sido la causante de sus desvelos, de sus lágrimas, de su desconfianza.

—Tu— soltó las bolsas, el maletín y todo lo que llevara en las manos. No podía creerlo, allí estaba, a quien había amado e intentado olvidar, ahora con la mirada fría y distante.

Y echó a correr dejando todo atrás presa del miedo y la desazón de que su ejecutor fuera aquel a quien se había entregado por primera vez, a quien seguía recordando como el muchacho herido con la imagen principesca, ahora convertido en un asesino.

Lo alcanzó en una avenida cuando sus pulmones no dieron para más. Era demasiado tarde para escapar, y no había testigos que vinieran en su auxilio. Iba a morir y precisamente a manos de Saga... de su amado Saga.

—Deja de huir... Ritsu— su mirada sostenía la del castaño en una mezcla de dolor y nostalgia.

— ¿Que más pretendes que haga?— preguntó Ritsu al borde de la desesperación— ¡Vas a matarme! ¡Akihiko Usami te mandó a matarme ¿verdad?! ¡Por eso cargas esa cosa a tu espalda!

—Escúchame, yo no voy a matarte— dejó escapar mirándolo a la cara. Ritsu no podía creérselo, era demasiado precavido ahora como para fiarse de él.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste, no voy a matarte— desenvainó la espada y la tiró al suelo.

La forma tan decidida en la que Saga sostenía su mirada, sabiendo incluso que ahora era su vida la que estaba en peligro bastó para que Ritsu le diera al menos el beneficio de la duda, le costaba confiar en él, sobre todo con el pasado que ambos llevaban a cuestas, pero... había algo en su mirada que le decía que sus intenciones eran honestas.

— ¿Que haremos ahora?— preguntó una vez pensó detenidamente las cosas, sabía que en cuanto Usami se enterara no descansaría hasta matarlos.

—Huir— contestó como si fuera la respuesta más natural mientras miraba por la ventana. Ritsu había notado cuan precavido se había vuelto. Desde aquel momento no se había despegado de la ventana, vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos, con quien hablaba y en quien confiaba.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Simplemente desapareceremos?

—Nos haremos pasar por muertos.

— ¿Has perdido la cabeza? Mi madre, mi padre, mi trabajo ¿qué pasará con todo eso?

— ¿Es verdad que tienes una prometida?

—No me desvíes el tema, Saga. Esto-

—Takano— Le interrumpió.

— ¿Qué?

—En cuanto mis padres se divorciaron me cambié el apellido, ahora es Takano... y por lo que sé tú también estas usando otro apellido... ¿Cierto Onodera?

Ritsu exhaló un suspiró.

—Ese no es el punto ahora. Tú te burlaste de mí y ahora esto...

— ¿Yo me burlé de ti? ¿Quien desapareció sin decir nada?— se plantó frente a él con la mirada llena de reproches, de esos conflictos de hace años que dejaron sin resolver.

— Te reíste de mí, yo pensé que me querías de verdad ¡Te aprovechaste de lo que sentía!— le reprochó y miles de quejas contenidas durante diez años salieron de su boca como un caudal imparable.

— ¡Yo de verdad te amaba! ¡Te he amado durante diez años! ¡Y tu tenías una prometida!— espetó sin desviarle la mirada.

—Eso es algo que arreglaron mis padres, en realidad yo...

— ¿Tu qué?

Ritsu no podía simplemente aceptar que no había podido amar a nadie más en los últimos diez años, que él aún seguía siendo el dueño de sus pensamientos, tanto en aquel entonces como ahora que estaba exponiendo su vida por salvar la suya.

—Olvídalo— bufó dándole la espalda hasta que escuchó un ruido metálico erizarle la piel y se volvió para verlo cortarse el brazo con la espada que traía— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

La piel que había cortado tenía una marca, un conejo negro en el antebrazo izquierdo. La herida botaba sangre a borbotones mientras Ritsu intentaba cubrirlo con unas vendas.

—Si no confías en mí. Esto te demostrará que no estoy dispuesto a volver. Vienes conmigo o vienes conmigo. No aceptaré un no por respuesta.... y haré que me digas otra vez que me amas.

Se llevó una de las manos a la cabeza, ahora además de ser desconfiado era terco. Nada que ver con el callado y sigiloso estudiante superior que había conocido.

—Está bien— terminó por ceder— Voy a huir porque no tengo otra opción, pero lo de enamorarme otra vez de ti lo veo difícil.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo— le contestó con una sonrisa una vez Ritsu terminó de atar las vendas en su brazo.

Y una vez que sintió que había puesto todo en orden, se marchó. Masamune lo llevó donde un amigo suyo, un hombre alto de vivaces ojos azules que lo veía como si fuera un intruso, un estorbo. Después de que lo convenciera de ayudarlo el hombre preparó todo para que se marcharan al exterior; identidades falsas, documentos que les permitieran transportarse e incluso les dio algo de dinero con que moverse. Ritsu sabía que aquel hombre le tenía más estima que a cualquiera de sus amigos, porque solo alguien cuyos sentimientos son cercanos al amor le haría la pregunta que le hizo.

— ¿Tu amas a Masamune?— Lo miró con determinación, examinando cada una de sus reacciones y Ritsu no pudo mentirle, la sola idea de perderlo le generaba un vacío en el pecho.

—S-si— contestó con voz baja, pero con un sonrojo en las mejillas que no reconocía en él desde secundaria.

Y durante un año huyeron, escondiéndose de sus perseguidores con astucia casi sorprendente. Masamune prácticamente intuía cuando estaban sobre ellos para que volvieran a cambiar de ubicación, desapareciendo su rastro, cambiando de identidad en más de una ocasión si era necesario. Y con sus gestos de preocupación, con su firme determinación de protegerlo, con esa inteligencia que demostraba para mantenerlos con vida fue enamorándolo de nuevo. Pero esta vez no era del estudiante del que estaba perdidamente enamorado, era del Masamune del presente, del que renunció hasta a su propia vida con tal de protegerlo, del que resguardaba cada paso, cuidándolo como lo más preciado.

Ritsu conoció su faceta más frágil cuando se enteró de que Asahina había muerto, lo vio contener las lágrimas mientras apretaba los puños contra la mesa, deseando poder hacer algo para detener a Akihiko Usami, deseando tener el suficiente coraje para acabar con aquello.

Cuando detectaron que todo el que intentaba desenmascarar a Usami estaba siendo atacado, Ritsu lo convenció de volver a Japón, de enfrentar la situación, de dejar de huir. Masamune accedió a regañadientes preparando todo para su retorno, para dar pelea esta vez.

Y consideró primordial revelar su presencia a quien había visto pelear sus batallas hasta el final, al único que persistía en hacerle justicia, así él hubiera sido tan egoísta de abandonarlo todo.

—Eso fue lo que pasó— dijo una vez le explicó sus razones para abandonar Japón y sus razones para volver— Al principio de esta lucha estaba solo, Joven Takatsuki, pero ahora... creo que es momento de apoyarlos.

—Kamijō también estaba sólo y él no actúo igual que usted— Miyagi lucía indignado ante sus motivos, le irritaba sobremanera que huyera porque estaba solo y ahora que gran parte del trabajo estaba hecho reapareciera como si fuese tan sencillo.

—Lo sé, y eso es lo que admiro de él— contestó sin inmutarse— fui demasiado cobarde y lo entiendo, pero más que por mí... lo hice porque no voy a permitirme perderlo, y de eso si no voy a arrepentirme, Señor Miyagi.

Miyagi estaba a punto de responderle, pero Shinobu apretó su mano y eso le hizo detenerse.

— ¿Entonces van a ayudarnos?— preguntó pasando su mirada de Ritsu a Masamune.

—Si— contestó Ritsu con seguridad—. Venimos a destruir a Akihiko Usami.


	24. Pon tus prioridades en orden

Casi por instinto caminó al alféizar de la ventana. Era el único lugar donde podía ser ella misma, donde dejaba de ser la viuda de Ryuichiro Isaka, donde podía hallar algo de tranquilidad en medio del cataclismo que ahora era su vida.

Se quitó los altos tacones, aquellos que estilizaban su figura, pero al principio la maltrataron tanto. Consideró parte del entrenamiento aprender a usarlos, aprender a soportarlos con una sonrisa, igual que a Ryuichiro...

Pero al menos con los zapatos, podía suspirar aliviada al quitárselos y sentir bajo sus pies la suavidad afelpada de la alfombra.

Con mucho cuidado de que la ajustada falda no dejara al descubierto más de lo que quería mostrar se subió a la saliente. Desde que había llegado al clan se sentaba allí a mirar la ciudad. Muchas veces Kaoru, Kou e incluso Nowaki la encontraron dormida allí, ensoñando con surcar los cielos como un cardenal de encendidas alas rojas como su cabello, lejos de la muerte, del peligro y del miedo.

Soltó el cuidadoso moño que sostenía sus cabellos de fuego, nunca lo había colorado y aun así mostraba ese rojo tan vivo, tan encendido. Lo conservaba hasta la cintura, cortándolo solo un poco cuando era estrictamente necesario. Aquellas acciones pequeñas como quitarse los zapatos y soltar su cabello podían ser tomadas por otro como un acto minúsculo, sin ningún tipo de significado especial; pero para Yui eran una transformación, era la única forma de volver a ser la chiquilla que lo conoció, la que se dejó tocar por primera vez sin sentir miedo o estar a la defensiva... dejando que la marcara para siempre con el calor de sus manos.

Podía quitarse la coraza de mujer soberbia, poderosa y altiva, para ser la niña que era feliz sólo correteando a su lado, así la reprendiera.

Suspiró mirando hacia la ciudad enorme, arropada por el cielo increíblemente azul. Azul como sus ojos, misterioso y encantador como aquella mirada... e igual de inalcanzable.

—Si Hatori o el Señor Usami te ven aquí, te van a regañar.

Sonrió al escuchar su voz como en los tiempos en los que charlaban como hermanos, muchas fueron las cosas que los distanciaron, pero, desde hacía un tiempo, Kou había reducido aquella distancia. Le pidió perdón por no complacerla en lo único que Yui podía pedir, aunque le reclamaran su propia vida a cambio.

Sin embargo conservaba la pequeña esperanza, como una lumbre en medio del invierno de que algún milagro ocurriera y le perdonara la vida a Nowaki.

—No pueden prohibirme venir a visitarte— se volvió a mirarlo aproximarse. Kou solo suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

—Es imprudente y lo sabes ¿Si te ve un periodista? Últimamente vivimos rodeados de ellos. El Sr. Usami nos ordenó no asomarnos por las ventanas y menos subir a la terraza.

—Es como si estuviéramos encarcelados— dijeron en coro y ambos dejaron escapar una risita.

A Yui le encantaba oír a Kou reír, era como recuperar parte de la inocencia que ella había perdido. Sabía la clase de persona que era, sabía que podía ser implacable cuando se lo proponía; no obstante, ante ella siempre sonreía, iluminando la habitación.

—No me verá nadie. No te preocupes por mí— Acomodó un mechón tras sus orejas, que cayó con gracia por sus hombros escurriéndose hasta su pecho por encima de la sedosa blusa azul marino.

—Yui— suspiró con pena— ¿Sigues obsesionada con ese color?

—Sabes que siempre ha sido mi color favorito— contestó frotando uno de los pliegues con una sonrisa.

—Sí, y sé el por qué también— Le miró con reproche. Aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, a Kou no le gustaba ver a su hermana tan prendida de cosas que le recordaran a él... sobre todo ahora que era un traidor y que si él no lo llegaba a matar cualquier otro lo haría causándole un desconsuelo inmensurable.

—Deja de criticarme, Kou— dijo con media sonrisa irónica— tú te la pasas pintando a Kisa y nunca te he dicho nada.

— Oye, pero al menos...— bufó— olvídalo, contigo no tiene caso discutir esas cosas... me imagino que conservas el cabello largo por la misma razón.

—Él dijo una vez que le gustaba... le recordaba a los crepúsculos— sonrió con tristeza— Haré que me lo devuelvan, Kou... así sea lo último que haga.

El menor suspiró.

—Eso si yo no lo encuentro primero y lo mato, Yui.

—Kou...

—Está fuera de discusión. Tú lo quieres recuperar y yo lo quiero ver muerto... sí lo quieres con vida encuéntralo primero... a ver si no te da un tiro él a ti.

—Sabes que no haría eso.

— ¿Olvidas que casi me rebanó el cuello? De igual forma dijo que no se iría y ahí lo tienes... Es un traidor ¿cuándo lo vas a aceptar?

— ¡Kamijō le lavó el cerebro! si yo lo mato...

—Yui estás ciega.

— ¿Qué harías en mi caso? ¿Matarías a Kisa?

Kou calló por unos instantes.

—Shouta jamás haría algo así. Además si lo trajeras de vuelta el Sr. Usami lo matará... ¿Has pensado en eso?

— No tenemos que volver aquí.

— ¡Yui!

— ¡Yo lo amo, Kou!— exclamó decidida—No lo voy a traer para que lo maten. Tu eres testigo de que amo a Nowaki desde el primer momento en que lo vi... Y si salvarlo me volverá una traidora ¡Que así sea!

Se levantó del alféizar, tomó los zapatos y se los volvió a colocar para irse.

—Sabes que eso nos convertirá en enemigos ¿verdad?— musitó cuando le dio la espalda. Yui sintió como el pecho se le contraía de dolor.

—Perdóname... pero, esta vez no voy a ceder— fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

En el camino, sintió como algunas lágrimas surcaron su rostro; una vez más la obstinación de ambos había levantado el muro entre ellos, pero, por mucho que le doliera perder a la única persona por la que daría la vida además de Nowaki no podía complacerlo. Así no volvieran a verse nunca más.

Sus lazos como hermanos ya estaban rotos y los conocía lo suficiente para saber que los tres eran inamovibles una vez tomaban una decisión. Tenía que encontrar a Nowaki primero que Kou y al mismo tiempo tenía que proteger a Kou de la desconfianza que el señor Usami le mostraba en los últimos días, sabía que era peligrosa porque así empezaron las cosas con Kaoru.

—Todo esto es por tu culpa, Kamijō— masculló mientras apretaba los puños durante el descenso en el ascensor.

 

* * *

—Esto no puede ser— El asombro no abandonaba su mirada aunque lo tenía allí parado frente a él.

—Sr. Kamijō, sé que esto es sorpresivo pero-

—Estuviste vivo... ¿todo el tiempo?— le interrumpió. Tenía sentimientos encontrados dentro del pecho que incluso podían competir con los de Shinobu la primera vez que lo vio, incluso el más joven aún seguía enfadado, sólo que como habían accedido a ayudarlos trataba de mantener su ira a raya.

—Sé que no fue lo correcto, pero... No tenía otra opción.

Hiroki se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la ventana a fin de organizar sus ideas, él estuvo en su lugar e incluso se escondió por un tiempo, pero quizás, solo quizás... si Ritsu no hubiese huido muchas cosas pudieron haberse evitado, y eso le impedía comprenderlo.

Dejó escapar casi todo el aire de sus pulmones para poder calmarse y miró a Shinobu y a Miyagi que desde que habían llegado no habían dicho nada. El ambiente entre todos estaba demasiado tenso; Nowaki y Masamune no dejaban de mirarse con el ceño fruncido cada uno apoyado en una de las paredes de la sala con los brazos cruzados, como si en cualquier momento se dispusieran a atacarse a la más mínima insinuación de peligro.

— ¿Por qué decidieron regresar?— preguntó

—Después del incendio, cuando supimos que An murió... entendí que no podía huir más.

—An creyó que estabas vivo hasta el último día... ¿Sabías eso?— Shinobu dejó escapar con toda su molestia contenida.

—Lo sé, joven Takatsuki y no sabe cuan mal me siento por haberla defraudado.

—Ritsu tu no defraudaste a nadie— Masamune por fin habló y su voz estaba cargada de indignación— Hicimos lo que en ese momento consideramos correcto hacer y no vamos a cambiar los hechos por más que ustedes traten de hacernos sentir responsables... nosotros no pusimos esa bomba en ese tribunal, y bien pudimos quedarnos como estábamos y sin embargo estamos aquí arriesgando el pellejo con ustedes.

— ¿Quieres decir que tenemos que agradecerles estar aquí?— replicó Hiroki con ironía— ¿Aunque esto les beneficie también a ustedes? Eso es muy arrogante.

—Entonces ¿cuál es su plan? ¿Denunciarlo y ya?— preguntó arqueando una ceja— Usami tiene el control de cualquier organismo que se les pase por la cabeza. Jueces, abogados, el tribunal completo... somos nosotros contra un ejército controlado detrás de su escritorio... ¿Entienden la gravedad de esto?

—Masamune podemos intentarlo, tenemos que creer-

—Nowaki, no seas iluso. Estoy haciendo esto porque Ritsu es insistente y porque alguien que me ayudó en su momento también puso su trasero en riesgo, pero no te confundas... En cuanto vea a Ritsu en peligro me salgo de esto.

Miyagi perdió los estribos.

— ¿Y tú crees que tu adorado noviecito es el único en peligro?— le espetó— ¿tienes idea de lo que pasará en cuanto reabramos este caso? Van a perseguir a Shinobu hasta matarlo... ¡Y yo no lo veo dispuesto a echarse para atrás como tú!

— Miyagi, por favor cálmate— Shinobu apoyó su mano en su hombro.

— ¡Todos ustedes ven esto tan fácil como si viviéramos en la isla de la fantasía!— exclamó Masamune en respuesta a sus reclamos.

—Masamune, basta— exigió Ritsu lanzándole una profunda mirada de reproche y desvió la mirada chasqueando la lengua.

—Ritsu, esto es exponernos demasiado, ni siquiera sabemos-

—Yo quiero hacer esto... ¿No estás cansado de huir? ¿De no tener un lugar que llamar hogar? Porque yo sí.

Masamune suspiró y lo dejó en paz.

— ¿Entonces mañana pediremos reabran el caso?— preguntó Ritsu.

—Sí. Si añadimos tu testimonio a la carta que tenemos de Isaka pues... nuestro caso tiene más peso y podemos convencer al jurado— respondió Shinobu.

—Masamune tiene razón en cierto punto... Nada nos garantiza que el jurado este comprado.

— El juez es confiable y tiene motivos de sobra para hacer justicia. Dudo que el Sr. Kirishima vea todas las pruebas y acepte que sea declarado inocente. De eso podemos estar seguros.

—Debemos tener mucho cuidado, sobre todo usted, Joven Takatsuki ¿está seguro de esto?

—Tiene razón... Esto va a ponerte en la mira de Usami— le respaldó Hiroki. Quizás ellos estaban listos para asumir esto, pero Shinobu aún tenía toda una vida por delante.

Shinobu asintió con decisión.

—Se lo debo a mi padre— contestó sin titubear mientras Miyagi apretaba el puño a los costados. No había forma de hacerlo retroceder, ahora que Ritsu había aparecido iba a sacar esa y todas las fechorías de Usami a la luz... y no se daría por vencido hasta que lo hiciera.

—Bien— suspiró Ritsu y apoyó su mano en su hombro—. Si está tan seguro no hay más que decir. Le aconsejo sea muy fuerte; aún tiene a su familia, póngala a salvo. No puedo decir otra cosa más que admiro profundamente su valentía.

—Gracias, pero esto también lo hago por mí. Tengo motivos de sobra— sonrió un poco mirando a Miyagi de soslayo.

Masamune se acercó silenciosamente a Nowaki mientras los demás ultimaban sus planes para el día siguiente. La aparición de Ritsu definitivamente tomaría a Usami por sorpresa y no tardaría en tomar acciones. Debían estar preparados para eso.

—Si tienes la inocente intención de que tu solo puedes salvarnos a todos. Te exijo que la deseches en este instante— dijo sin mirarlo, pero su voz era tan firme y demandante que hizo que Nowaki si se girara a mirarlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabes exactamente a que me refiero— contestó sin bajar la guardia— Supongo que sabes a quien te vas a enfrentar.

—Estamos en igualdad de condiciones, Masamune. Cuando te vea vas a tener que enfrentarlo.

—Sí, pero yo voy a matarlo si toca a Ritsu... tu ¿los matarás si se le acercan?

Nowaki dudó unos segundos.

—Dudas todavía... terminarás muerto.

—Yo creo firmemente en que puedo salvarlos, en que puedo sacarlos de esto.

— ¿Que te dice que quieren ser salvados?

—Sólo están confundidos.

Masamune negó con la cabeza y rápidamente desenvainó la espada y le apuntó al cuello, rasgándole la camisa. Una enorme cicatriz aun cerrándose cruzaba su pecho en diagonal.

— Lo sabía— dijo mirándole— Yukina hizo eso ¿verdad?

Nowaki le desvió la mirada.

—Pon tus prioridades en orden, Nowaki— dijo dándole la espalda— porque eso fue un error que no se dará el lujo de volver a cometer.

Y caminó hacia el resto dejándolo solo en el balcón.

—Bueno, debemos irnos— dijo Ritsu— No es muy prudente andar solos hasta esta hora. Además, mañana será un día muy largo y necesitamos descansar.

—Miyagi ¿podemos llevarlos?— preguntó Shinobu— No es prudente que anden en taxi y menos en tren.

Miyagi solo asintió caminando hacia la puerta y el menor soltó un suspiro.

—Estará bien— Hiroki palmeó su hombro— sólo déjalo asimilar las cosas con calma... Te tiene mucho aprecio y pues... supongo que asumirte en peligro le aterra.

—Lo sé— dejó escapar en otro suspiro mientras lo miraba— Usted también debe tener mucho cuidado... reaparecer en el tribunal es prácticamente retarlo.

—Yo no voy a dejar que hagan esto solos mientras me escondo. Es injusto.

—Y— señaló a Nowaki con la mirada— ¿qué piensa?

—Él entiende, también esta es su pelea contra sí mismo. Contra su pasado.

—Hasta mañana, Kamijou— sonrió levemente antes de irse.

—Descansa, Takatsuki— despidió con amabilidad. De no ser por la situación, quizás nunca podrían haberse llevado tan bien.

* * *

Después que llevaron a Masamune y a Ritsu hasta su departamento, Miyagi mantuvo un silencio sepulcral todo el camino a casa. Shinobu se sentía sobremanera incómodo, pues lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que la causa era que estaba demasiado ansioso por lo que sucedería a partir del momento que se apareciera con Onodera en el tribunal. Eso era retar a Usami deliberadamente y exponerse a ser otra víctima. Quizás no correría con la misma suerte de Kamijō y el mismo Onodera, pero no estaba dispuesto a resarcirse ahora que la oportunidad estaba en sus manos, era una de las cosas que su padre le había inculcado. La justicia era ineludible, y cuando te dedicabas a impartirla, muchas veces tus prioridades debían quedar de lado; él le debía esa justicia a su padre, ya no era solamente solidaridad con Kamijō o con An... era que él había sido impactado directamente.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente la volvió a cerrar.

Miyagi por su parte se debatía entre el temor de perder a Shinobu y el deseo de hacer justicia por las personas que apreciaba, las palabras de Masamune le habían causado una profunda rabia, pero si se detenía a pensarlo, le daba razón. Ritsu era la persona que amaba, habían huido juntos por esa misma causa, porque no soportaban que el otro estuviera en peligro... apretó las manos en torno al volante... Si él pudiera, si en sus manos estuviera ¿huiría con Shinobu también?

Cuando llegaron a casa, apenas cerró la puerta, lo estrelló contra ella devorando sus labios en un beso desesperado. Tenía miedo, demasiado miedo de perderlo, de no ver más sus ojos grises mirarlo con aquella devoción, con ese brillo que solo los suyos podían devolverle, de no sentir la suavidad de su piel entre sus manos, el calor de sus caricias, el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Usami podía arrebatarle lo único que lo hacía feliz en un parpadeo y eso lo asustaba hasta lo insoportable.

—Miyagi... no puedo... respirar— jadeó intentando romper ese contacto diferente al que tenían siempre, podía sentir su miedo en la forma tan ansiosa y torpe en la que lo acariciaba, casi con violencia.

Una vez más sus quejas fueron acalladas con otro beso mientras le arrancaban la camisa. No era que no quisiera estar con él, más bien si en sus manos estuviera lo harían todo el tiempo, pero no así, aquello no era la forma en la que quería que lo amase, no con esa desesperación, con esa rudeza.

—Miyagi... detente— intentó apartarlo con la mano, pero el mayor la enlazó con la suya apoyándola en la puerta impidiéndole moverse. — Mi-Miyagi... basta... ¡Ya basta!

El grito que pegó fue suficiente para hacerlo parar en seco. No quería forzarlo si no quería hacer el amor con él... simplemente estaba preocupado por perderlo.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó lo obvio. Sabía la respuesta porque lo conocía demasiado.

—Huye conmigo— contestó sin mirarlo— dejemos esto así... mientras podamos.

— ¿eh? ¿Qué estás pidiéndome?— Su rostro se contrajo de sorpresa. Miyagi en sus cinco sentidos jamás diría algo así, su trabajo era su vida.

—Lo que oíste... vámonos, Shinobu. Podemos irnos a donde nadie nos conozca y-

—Miyagi— Lo forzó a mirarlo— ¿Vamos a abandonar a Kamijō? ¿A dejar lo de mi padre así? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos hecho?

Sus ojos azules mostraban una profunda tristeza desconocida para Shinobu hasta ese momento y tuvo que contenerse para no llorar.

— ¿Sabes lo que pasará cuando Usami se entere de esto?— preguntó en un hilo de voz— ¿Y si te hacen daño? Tiene aliados en todas partes, es como si no tuviéramos escape y si llegara a pasarte algo yo-

— ¡Hey!— lo detuvo controlando su propio miedo. Siempre Miyagi hallaba la forma de consolarlo, incluso cuando su padre murió juró que lo protegería hasta el último aliento, ahora le tocaba a él ser fuerte por los dos— No va a pasarme, no va a pasarnos nada. Tu juraste protegerme ¿recuerdas? Yo confío en ti... te confío mi vida, Miyagi. Confío en que me cuidarás.

Miyagi lo estrechó con fuerza entre los brazos y Shinobu se aferró a los pliegues de su camisa con el mismo ahínco.

—Tengo miedo. — Fue la primera vez que lo escuchó decir eso, era la primera vez que lo veía tan frágil. Él siempre era aplomado y firme... ahora temblaba entre sus brazos, presa del miedo como un niño pequeño.

—Yo también— confesó—, pero no podemos simplemente huir. Hemos llegado tan lejos... hemos puesto tantas vidas en riesgo, es injusto, Miyagi. Además... mi padre no nos perdonaría abandonar un caso... y ella tampoco.

Sintió los hombros de Miyagi sacudirse en medio de su abrazo mientras una risita se escapaba de sus labios.

—Eres un terrorista, ya me convenciste— dijo mirándolo a los ojos, haciéndolo sonrojar con esa usual mirada llena de picardía que le ofrecía. Había vuelto a ser el de siempre.

—Promete que te cuidarás, no solo yo estoy en riesgo— demandó sosteniendo su mirada a duras penas mientras sentía las mejillas al rojo vivo.

—Te lo prometo— Le resultaba tan adorable, tan tierno, tan irresistible de esa manera que en medio de la más furiosa de las tempestades creía en que estarían bien. Estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien.

—M-Miyagi...— intentó decir, pero el otro apoyó un dedo en sus labios antes de besarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez fue un beso dulce, cálido y profundo. De esos que amaba de él.

Cayeron sobre la cama, pero esta vez fue mucho más cuidadoso. Como si se tratara de fina porcelana lo depositó entre las delicadas sábanas reclamando sus labios una y otra vez al tiempo que los dedos de Shinobu se enredaban en sus cabellos correspondiendo cada uno de ellos con la misma intensidad y ansía. Como si tuvieran una sed que solo el otro pudiera saciar.

Las manos de Miyagi recorrieron su cuerpo con aquel calor tan familiar, cada caricia arrancaba de su boca un suspiro, haciéndolo arder por dentro, cegándolo con la necesidad de sentirlo más cerca. Nunca sentiría con nadie más las cosas que él le hacía sentir, aquella asfixiante urgencia de poseerlo, de amarlo sin reservas, desnudos en el alma, grabándose en la piel y en los recuerdos cada encuentro como si fuera el primero.

Subió las manos por los amplios y fuertes brazos del mayor hasta llegar a su espalda, clavando sus uñas en su piel mientras sintió sus labios dibujar con besos cada parte de él, haciéndolo suyo en cada gemido, en cada escalofrío que sacudía su espina elevando el calor en su cuerpo hasta que le costara respirar. Cada fibra reclamaba sus manos, su lengua, sus dedos, sus labios, su voz.

Varios gemidos se escaparon de su boca cuando, aun en ropa interior lo sintió frotarse contra él mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los suyos, aquellas orbes azules reflejando lo que había en su alma, como un espejo que mostraba su interior como nunca lo había visto ni podrá verlo en otros.

Mordió un poco el labio inferior del mayor mientras le quitaba la molesta prenda. La ropa le estorbaba en esos momentos en que sólo quería sentir su piel, en el que sólo quería darle todo de él y recibir todo de vuelta.

Pronto ambas piezas se unieron a las otras en el suelo, entretanto Miyagi marcó su cuello con algunas mordidas leves, haciéndolo encorvarse ante los espasmos de placer que sacudían su cuerpo con cada beso, con cada roce de sus dedos en su espalda, con el aroma de su perfume embriagando sus sentidos.

—Shinobu— lo escuchó jadear con su mirada fija en la suya. Sus ojos eran la parte de él a la que más le costaba resistirse, porque no importaba cuan firme o frío se mostrara, sus ojos eran cálidos, amorosos. Eran la única parte de él delataba el amor que sentía. —Siéntate sobre mí.

Se tendió sobre la cama a su lado y Shinobu con timidez hizo lo que le pidió. Lentamente se colocó sobre su regazo, era la primera vez que tenía esa vista del cuerpo del mayor desde que lo había conocido; deleitó su mirar al tiempo que paseaba las yemas de sus dedos por toda la extensión de su torso erizando cada poro a su tacto, se sonrió al saber que él también podía obtener esas respuestas de Miyagi.

Pero un gemido débil se escapó de sus labios cuando sus grandes manos recorrieron sus piernas subiendo hasta su cintura; indicándole hacia donde debía ir ahora. Respiró lentamente para aceptarlo una vez más dentro de su cuerpo, era imposible negarse al deseo apremiante que lo consumía, quería poseerlo, quería ser suyo una y mil veces más, abrazarse a ese calor que su cuerpo despedía, sincronizar sus corazones con el mismo latir, llenarse de él completamente hasta que la vida se los permitiera.

—Así... respira... relájate— lo fue guiando con sutileza. Era tan gentil a pesar de la firmeza que mostraba algunas veces, pero que solo él pudiera conocer ese lado suyo tan cálido, tan íntimo era algo que lo complacía en lo más profundo. Sólo él conocía cada parte que lo hacía explotar de placer, solo uno conocía cada rincón del otro.

La sensación extraña fue tornándose en sublime una vez que se acostumbró a su invasión y una vez más las manos del mayor continuaron su ascenso hasta su rostro, tomándolo entre ellas, impregnándose e impregnándolo de su calor, colmando sus labios de suspiros para él mientras comenzó a moverse un poco en suaves envites que enviaban intensas descargas por su espina.

Sus dedos dibujaron los contornos de sus labios antes de seguir su camino por su pecho, era indescriptible lo que estaba sintiendo, se sentía esta vez diferente de las otras; no sabía si era por el mismo miedo, era como si un incendio lo estuviera devorando por dentro, borrándole el entendimiento, sólo podía sentir.

— ¡Miyagi!— ya no reconocía su propia voz, su cuerpo se movía instintivamente contra el suyo, ayudándolo a intensificar sus embestidas, apoyándose en su pecho sin poder dejar de mirarlo, sin querer dejar de moverse, sucumbiendo ante el deseo que sentía.

— ¡Shinobu!— lo vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando sus manos en torno a su delgada cintura. Era porque lo amaba demasiado que estaba ansioso, porque había sido Shinobu quien lo sacó de su armadura, enseñándole a vivir con plenitud. Lo protegería a costa de su propia vida si eso era necesario, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

Lo atrajo hacía su rostro para besarlo profundamente, sus movimientos contra su cintura se hicieron más rápidos, profundos, e inminentemente sintieron ese hormigueo en el vientre que les indicaba que el clímax se acercaba.

—Shinobu— rompió el beso por unos segundos perdiéndose en las densas nebulosas de su mirada— Te amo...

—Yo también— contestó el otro sosteniéndole la mirada con dificultad— Yo también te amo, Miyagi.

Y abrazándose a su cuello sintió la tibieza de su esencia derramarse sobre su vientre al tiempo que alcanzó el embeleso del orgasmo entre suaves convulsiones.

Cubrió su menudo cuerpo con las sábanas apenas se quedó dormido. No pudo contener la urgencia de detenerse a mirarlo por unos momentos mientras despejaba algunos de los cabellos que habían quedado en su rostro. Había olvidado en qué momento se acostumbró a sentir su respiración acompasada cerca de la suya para poder dormir tranquilo, y rio ante la ironía que resultaba que antes se empeñaba tanto en alejarlo de él y ahora el solo pensamiento de saberlo lejos, donde no pudiera alcanzarlo le resultaba la peor de las pesadillas.

Abrió la primera gaveta de la mesa de noche. Allí estaban su arma de reglamento y su identificación como fiscal del ministerio público, sabía que del otro lado estaba la de Shinobu, justo en la misma gaveta de la mesa gemela.

Se peinó los cabellos despejando su frente y lo decidió... Si Akihiko Usami se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima a Shinobu... él mismo le daría un balazo.


	25. Protege lo que amas

—Esto es... un giro inesperado en los acontecimientos— comentó Kirishima mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo; tenía que disimular muy bien que no sabía de su existencia. Takafumi se lo había contado como una especie de prueba intangible de su más absoluta confianza y él no quería traicionarla. Por eso lo había ayudado a compartir el peso de ese secreto, incluso a sabiendas de que su solo testimonio servía para poner a Usami tras las rejas, o iniciar una investigación muy seria, al menos. — También su regreso, Kamijō.

>>Definitivamente Usami no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados apenas sepa esto... es una movida muy arriesgada ¿están absolutamente seguros?

—No estamos para acciones a medias, Señor Kirishima— contestó Hiroki con un poco de altivez— si estamos aquí es porque queremos definitivamente ponerle un alto a esto, antes de que más gente salga lastimada... o muerta.

Zen desvió la mirada. Aún la imagen de An pidiendo ayuda de forma desesperada estaba fresca en su memoria y cada vez que lo recordaba sentía una furia hervir en su interior contra quien fuese el responsable de semejante monstruosidad, no solo Akihiko Usami, si no quien ejecutara sus órdenes con tal sangre fría.

Cuando Kirishima leyó quien sería el fiscal a cargo del ministerio público para llevar la investigación casi salta de la silla.

—Esto es... muy peligroso. — Colocó de nuevo el acta sobre la mesa— ¿Está seguro?

Miyagi apretó el puño.

—Si— contestó Shinobu con absoluta determinación— Kamijō no puede hacerlo, y Miyagi está llevando el caso de Asahina... Este caso estaba a mi cargo en un principio, es lo más lógico.

—Está exponiéndose, Joven Takatsuki... entiendo que quiera hacerle justicia a su padre, sin embargo... usted aun es joven, y por lo que pude constatar, Usami no tiene intenciones de ponernos las cosas sencillas...

—Nada de lo que diga me hará retroceder, Señor Kirishima— no titubeó ni un momento al responderle.

—La venganza nunca le traerá buenos resultados en este oficio.

—Si quisiera vengarme no estaría tratando de resolver esto de manera legal.

Zen se estremeció al escucharlo y exhaló un suspiro— Ustedes son sus mentores... ¿qué opinan?

Hiroki y Miyagi cruzaron miradas solo por un segundo.

—No nos queda más que apoyarlo, Señor Kirishima— contestó Hiroki por los dos... algo en el aspecto de Miyagi realmente refutaba esa declaración, pero... no podía retenerlo más. Sólo podía protegerlo con su vida y esperar lo mejor.

—Bueno, en ese caso... creo que no me queda más que autorizar la reapertura de este caso y vincularlo con la muerte de Isaka y Asahina como este documento lo plantea. Con la declaración de Onodera pues... creo que tenemos suficiente material para iniciar un proceso contundente contra Usami... esta vez no podrá librarse tan fácilmente. Ahora deben tener el doble de cuidado los tres, no va a tomar esto a la ligera.

—Lo sabemos, Señor Kirishima... estamos listos para esto— contestó Hiroki con aplomo.

—Ahora bien... con respecto a Kusama y Takano...

Hiroki abrió los ojos hasta más no poder.

— ¿No pretenderá que los entreguemos?— exclamó realmente preocupado por lo que supuso que iba a decir. También vio como las manos de Ritsu comenzaron a temblar.

—Son asesinos, Kamijō... es obvio que tienen que pagar por ello, el sicariato es ilegal.

— ¡Pero van a declarar! Incluso están pensando en contar todo lo que saben, no podemos meterlos en una cárcel ¡Usami los matará como a Mino!

—Kamijō— Kirishima lo instó a tranquilizarse con un gesto de las manos— Protección de testigos...

— ¡Protección de testigos delató a Tōdō! y nada me sacará de la idea que están detrás de la muerte de Mino también— volvió a espetar histérico— ¡No voy a entregarle a Nowaki para que lo maten! ¡Y es mi última palabra!

—Kamijō, eso es desacato— Kirishima frunció el ceño y su voz se hizo más firme.

—Señor Kirishima— intervino Shinobu en tono conciliador— Ellos están dispuestos a entregarse, pero eso pasará una vez que la corporación Usami y sus influencias sean desmanteladas... de esa forma podremos garantizar su seguridad.

— ¿Están diciéndome que están protegiendo a unos asesinos?

Ritsu golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado y todos callaron en seco.

—No se refiera a él de esa manera— gruñó con voz baja sin siquiera mirarlo.

— ¿Entonces cómo quieres que lo llame? Mataron personas por dinero, bajo órdenes de un hombre cruel y sediento de poder sin detenerse a pensar en sus familias o en las vidas que llevaban— Kirishima dejó que el encono que sentía contra Masamune lo dominara— por supuesto son unos asesinos y deben responder ante la ley como tal.

—Solamente estamos pidiendo más tiempo— Shinobu trató de negociar, pero Kirishima estaba decidido a no ceder.

—Entonces no pienso declarar— espetó Ritsu sin más— A menos que se le garantice la seguridad a Masamune y a Nowaki no pienso decir ni una sola palabra de lo que sé.

— ¡¿Que te has creído?!— Kirishima realmente se mostraba frustrado ante su atrevimiento— ¡No estás en posición de hacer exigencias ¿recuerdas?! Tú tienes tanto que perder o más que ellos.

—Entonces arrésteme si eso lo va a complacer— no subió la voz, pero se mostró más firme, más amenazante. Simplemente no permitiría que pusieran en peligro a quien le era más importante en todo el mundo— pero no pienso aceptar que la sospecha de que puedan hacerle algo a Masamune en la cárcel pase bajo la mesa sin la menor importancia.

Hiroki miró a Ritsu con una mezcla de sentimientos entre la sorpresa y la comprensión, la sola idea de que Nowaki terminara como Mino o Tōdō le estremecía el cuerpo y le oprimía el pecho hasta casi hacerlo llorar y ahí estaba con las manos temblorosas, con la voz atorada en la garganta, con los pensamientos a mil por hora sin saber que hacer mientras que Ritsu defendía a la persona que le era más valiosa a capa y espada, incluso dispuesto a morir por él en una cárcel.

_"Voy a protegerte con mi vida si es necesario"_

¿Cuantas veces había escuchado de Nowaki esas mismas palabras, esa misma entrega? ¿Esa disposición a arriesgarse por él sin titubear? Nowaki lo amaba, y daría su vida por la suya... ese sentimiento de aprehensión, de desesperación por solo imaginarlo en peligro, de miedo de verlo tras las rejas a la merced de Usami y sus aliados, ese empuje de esconderlo, de huir donde nadie pudiera separarlos... ¿eso no era amor también?

—Señor Kirishima— hizo una pausa antes de hablar— No vamos a entregarles a los testigos que tenemos hasta que su seguridad sea garantizada— Son los más importantes junto a Onodera... no voy a permitir que mueran.

Kirishima iba a gritarles que no estaba dispuesto a ocultar a dos asesinos, más movido por los profundos celos que sentía hacia Masamune que cualquier otra cosa, pero alguien llamó a la puerta y antes de que se diera cuenta la imponente presencia de Yokozawa se hizo notar. Él nunca se atrevía a interrumpir sus reuniones y desde que le habían dado de alta en el hospital no lo dejaba solo en ningún momento, cosa que a Kirishima evidentemente no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

—Señor Kirishima— llamó con voz firme— ¿puede venir un momento? hay algo de lo que quiero hablarle.

—Yokozawa estoy en medio de algo-

—Es importante— le interrumpió con aún más decisión y Zen tuvo que acceder, posiblemente de verdad era urgente.

—Permítanme— excusó sin bajar la guardia y le siguió— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó apenas cerró la puerta.

—Todo lo que estaban gritando se escuchó hasta aquí— comentó Takafumi con serenidad— Y... no quiero cuestionar tu juicio, pero me parece que estás siendo muy injusto... y que esto tiene que ver con otra cosa, más que con el hecho de que fueron hombres de Usami.

—Takafumi... son unos criminales— exclamó en un susurro— mataron personas ¿Que nos dicen que no lo están haciendo ahora?

— ¿Dos asesinos estarían dispuestos a entregarse y declarar si estuvieran haciendo eso?— preguntó en actitud conciliadora.

— ¿Lo estás defendiendo?— le devolvió la pregunta con mirada acusadora.

— ¿Toda tu actitud es por eso?— lo miró con un dejo de sorpresa en su voz— ¿Estás haciendo esto por desquite?

—Takafumi, ese hombre te hizo daño, se-

—No me uses a mí para pagar tus frustraciones contra Masamune, Zen— dijo con reproche— Lo que pasó, ya pasó y si está dispuesto a ayudarnos fue porque al ver lo que había pasado en el incendio y que casi morías, sintió que era el momento de romper el silencio por fin.

— ¿Entonces dices que debo agradecerle?— bufó— Takafumi... eso no borra lo que hizo-

—Entonces arréstame también— le extendió sus muñecas para que lo esposara— Yo supe durante años que Masamune era un asesino, lo tuve en mi casa y lo ayudé a huir... eso es obstrucción de la ley ¿verdad?

—Basta— espetó mucho más indignado.

—No, Zen. Si quieres hacer justicia por encima de todo, hazla... aunque te recuerdo que Usami se enterará que durante años supe el paradero de Masamune, que sé casi todo lo que él sabe y que posiblemente también me maten.

Kirishima chasqueó la lengua en un gesto que Takafumi jamás le había visto antes de ese momento.

— ¿Por qué insistes en defenderlo?— preguntó totalmente irritado.

—Esto no se trata de ti, ni de mi... ni del pasado— dijo con voz amable, casi paternal— Usami ha hecho mucho daño... te puso en peligro y no sabes cuánto rencor le guardo por eso, pero este no eres tú. Estas actuando desde los celos, desde la rabia... ese no es el Zen Kirishima justo e imparcial que defiende la ley pero sigue siendo un humano... no es el que me salvó— puso una mano en su hombro y trató de sostenerle la mirada a pesar de lo que estaba por decir— no es de quien yo... me... enamoré.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y Zen dejó escapar un profundo suspiro antes de relajar su rostro.

—Sabes que es ilegal— contestó ya con voz mucho más calmada, menos a la defensiva.

—Puedes darles una amnistía hasta que esto pase— contestó con rapidez— así no sería ilegal.

—Eres increíblemente astuto— Zen dejó escapar media sonrisa— Tramposo.

—Aprendí del mejor.

— ¿Por qué lo apoyas? digo, si Onodera no hubiera aparecido... tu...

—Lo hago porque simplemente no soporto verte actuar así, por nada más— palmeó su hombro un par de veces— además... no cambiaría lo que ha pasado en estos últimos meses por nada en el mundo.

— ¿Eso es una confesión?— su mirada se tornó insinuante. Takafumi le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

—Lo digo por Hiyo... idiota— contestó evadiendo su mirada al darse cuenta de lo vergonzosas que habían sido sus palabras— ahora regresa... ya has causado demasiado alboroto y la situación ya está muy tensa para empeorarla.

Le dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar cuando lo sorprendió con la guardia baja trayéndolo hacía si y besándolo en los labios como solo Zen sabía hacerlo, drenándole la fuerza de sus piernas y borrando su entendimiento con el gentil toque de sus manos y su experta forma de besar.

— ¿Que sería de mi sin ti?— susurró una vez se separaron. Takafumi lo alejó de un manotazo.

—Es tu trabajo, imbécil... pudieron descubrirnos— Estaba sonrojado e incómodo, realmente le generaba impotencia no poder resistirse a sus muestras de afecto y ser tan vulnerable a sus besos.

—Por eso dejé el resto para cuando estemos en casa— caminó de nuevo hacia su despacho metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su saco como si la molestia de hacía un rato hubiese sido una ilusión suya.

—Este grandísimo idiota— espetó al verlo caminar, pero en el fondo se sentía aliviado... había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre.

—Bien— suspiró una vez entró de nuevo a la oficina. Hiroki notó que su rostro estaba más compuesto, más sereno... quizás ese hombre llamado Yokozawa le había dicho algo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión. — Voy a concederles una amnistía para Takano y Kusama... la firmaré directamente, por ello protección de testigos no se va a enterar y su paradero o existencia no saldrá de esta oficina, pero deben asegurarse, que en cuanto termine esta investigación van a comparecer ante la ley por sus crímenes.

Hiroki exhaló un suspiro de alivio mientras que veía como en los labios de Ritsu se dibujaba una sonrisa y en sus ojos se acumularon un par de lágrimas, de a ratos olvidaba quién había sido Nowaki en su pasado, pero... él amaba era al del presente, al que luchaba por resarcir sus pecados, por detener la matanza en la que había participado por años.

—Gracias, Señor Kirishima— dijo con sinceridad. Su corazón volvía a latir dentro de su pecho al saber que por un tiempo más... estaría bien.

—No tienen que agradecérmelo— contestó Kirishima— Hago esto porque no tendría caso encerrarlos bajo la sospecha de que Usami pudiera hacerles algo para sacarlos del medio, los necesitamos con vida para que declaren en su contra y si están dispuestos a colaborar, podemos darles ese voto de confianza.

—Señor Kirishima— llamó Ritsu— Muchas gracias por esto, pero... ¿Que lo hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Nada en particular— contestó con media sonrisa—, es solo que... pude ver las cosas con mejor enfoque gracias a alguien. Sólo no los pierdan de vista... no vaya a ser que se arrepientan.

Hiroki casi sonrió, era muy difícil que Nowaki se alejara de su vista...

—No creo que eso pase— contestó con seguridad.

—Entonces no queda más que decir. Empezaremos con los trámites para iniciar la investigación y comunicaremos a los abogados de Usami del segundo proceso esta misma tarde— miró a Ritsu— El que esté vivo es motivo de fiesta para la prensa sensacionalista y no de la buena manera... absténgase de dar declaraciones que pongan en tela de juicio la investigación ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto— respondió Ritsu— conozco los riesgos que eso implicaría.

—Muy bien, pongámonos en marcha entonces— concluyó Kirishima la reunión y todos salieron de la oficina, en el pasillo se cruzaron con Ishii y Misaki quienes regresaban del archivo. El más joven tuvo que reprimir su cara de sorpresa en cuanto vio a Kamijō, pero más aún cuando vio a Onodera vivo y sobre sus pies.

—Takahashi ¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó Ishii— de repente te pusiste pálido.

—Yo... recordé algo muy importante que tengo que hacer... dame un momento— dijo y se volvió para casi correr de regreso hacia el archivo mientras marcaba unas teclas en su celular.

 

—Entiendo. Entonces eso es lo que pasa— dijo Usami con absoluta calma mientras hablaba por su teléfono celular, sin embargo su mirada estaba clavada sobre Hatori en un gesto claramente amenazador— Tomaré cartas en el asunto lo antes posible... Por favor Misaki cálmate, no va a pasar nada... respira y actúa con normalidad, pueden descubrirte ¿dónde estás?

Hizo una breve pausa en la que Hatori supuso que el muchacho le indicaba su ubicación. Desde que había entrado al clan, la única persona con la que Akihiko Usami hablaba en un tono completamente diferente, casi dulce y relajado era precisamente con Misaki, y era el único dentro del grupo al que todos le tenían el más inexplicable de los miedos.

 Hatori sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso que Misaki detectara en contra de Usami era una sentencia de muerte, sin explicaciones, sin segundas oportunidades... y eso lo hacía el más terrible de todos los Conejos porque su lealtad era ciega y absoluta.

—Confía en mi ¿sí? saldremos de esta. Tu no hagas nada por el momento ¿Está claro?— ordenó con firmeza, pero sin ser demasiado rígido— hablaremos aquí... te amo.

Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle... Usami y Misaki mantenían una relación desde hacía algunos años, él era su favorito, su mejor aliado, la más preciada posesión. Si la empresa Usami se manejaba como un tablero de ajedrez y Akihiko Usami era el rey... entonces Misaki era la reina, se movía a su antojo, conquistaba a su antojo... y protegía a su rey matando a su antojo.

Usami colgó la llamada y colocó el teléfono sobre el escritorio para mirarlo con expresión severa, dura y fría. Le costó un poco mantener la compostura mientras un escalofrío de terror le recorría la espina.

— ¿Y bien?— preguntó demandando una explicación, suponía de que se trataba, pero no se esperaba que Kamijō y sus hombres usarían esa carta tan rápido tomándolo desprevenido. — ¿Puedo saber por qué esto escapó de tu control, Hatori?

—Señor Usami...— recordó de golpe que las excusas eran poco prudentes, ya habían puesto a otros antes que él en esta situación... las excusas mataron a Asahina y pusieron en la mira a Yukina... y él necesitaba a Usami de su parte— No tengo excusas... no me esperaba que actuarían con tanta premura y menos que Onodera tuviera las agallas de aparecerse vivo en ese tribunal.

—No estás aquí para suponer o esperar— contestó con la mirada aún más sombría— Estás aquí para actuar, Onodera no se hubiese presentado en este tribunal poniéndonos en peligro si tu hubieras cumplido con tu trabajo... Se suponía que matarías a Masamune... con quien fuera que estuviese.

—Lo sé Señor... mis disculpas— reverenció conteniendo los nervios, pidiendo en su fuero interno que no tomara represalias... no contra él, al menos.

— ¿Qué hay de los documentos que se perdieron? ¿Los encontraron ya?

—No señor.

Usami arqueó una ceja.

—Te estás mostrando realmente incompetente últimamente y sabes que no estoy para incompetencias...

Hatori apretó los puños recordándose mentalmente que por más que le irritara, Usami era el único que podía ayudarlo.

—Realmente lo siento… tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

— Hatori— giró el sillón dándole la espalda— ¿cómo está?

Abrió los ojos en incontenible sorpresa, rogando internamente que no atacara ese flanco, todos menos ese.

—M-mejor— lo escuchó titubear por primera vez en mucho tiempo y casi recordó al muchacho desesperado que, al igual que Nowaki, clamó por ayuda— Gracias a usted.

—Si quieres que esa condición no cambie — volvió a girarse para mirarlo fijamente, su voz se tornó amenazadora, lo estaba sentenciando— muestra resultados.

—Entendido, Señor— volvió a reverenciar.

—Busca a Yukina y a Kisa, tengo trabajo para ellos— ordenó volviendo a su usual tono frío, hizo una última reverencia y salió de la oficina.

— ¿Serás tú el único que en realidad hace esto por mí.... Misaki?— suspiró mirando hacia la ventana con el ánimo realmente decaído.

Que duro era ser un rey cuyos peones solo permanecían a su lado bajo amenazas.

 

* * *

Cuando regresaron a casa, eran altas horas de la noche. Después de la reunión con Kirishima, el resto del día se había ido entre papeleos para comenzar a procesar la investigación. Al estar sin secretaria y adecuarse a la nueva oficina, debían realizar simultáneamente muchas otras tareas; y el caso Usami no era fácil tampoco de plantear, ahora menos con toda esa nueva información que tenían a la mano.

—¿Has visto mi teléfono?— preguntó Miyagi mientras buscaba en su maletín infructuosamente.

—No, seguramente lo dejaste en el auto— contestó Shinobu revisando sus bolsillos en busca del aparato sin encontrar nada.

—Voy a buscarlo— decidió para volverse rumbo al elevador— Espérame adentro.

—Trata de no tardar mucho, viejo... voy a empezar a cocinar— dijo con un dejo de altivez mientras giraba la llave en la perilla para entrar, en honor a la verdad, últimamente Shinobu no soportaba estar lejos de Miyagi demasiado tiempo, la paranoia de que pudiera pasarle algo mientras estaban separados lo asaltaba constantemente.

— ¿Mucho miedo de estar solo, mocoso?— preguntó con arrogancia arqueando una ceja. Shinobu se sonrojó en el acto.

— ¡Claro que no! ni que fuera un niño— espetó casi gritando— ¡solo ve!

Y lo vio abordar el elevador con aquella risa melodiosa que tanto amaba de él.

* * *

La distraída recepcionista del edificio estaba limándose las uñas con especial pereza cuando un muchacho alto de ojos color del chocolate y una brillante sonrisa se acercó. Tenía un par de aretes en la oreja izquierda y una espesa chaqueta verde oliva con cuello de piel, un pasamontaña gris cubría la gran mayoría de sus cabellos, pero aun así algunos mechones castaños salían delatándolo.

—Buenas noches, señorita— saludó con especial cortesía. Notó como a la muchacha le costó recuperar el aire.

—B-buenas noches— saludó en respuesta con la voz temblorosa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esa respuesta, y gracias a su cara la gente soltaba con facilidad lo que él quería saber... que manejables y predecibles eran.

—Estoy buscando a un amigo... él me dijo que vivía aquí pero no recuerdo en cual apartamento me mencionó que vivía.... Su nombre es Shinobu Takatsuki.

La muchacha dudó unos segundos.

—La verdad, es que... verá. Yo no puedo darle esa información sin confirmar su identidad— contestó aun con las mejillas coloradas— si me dice quién es pues, puedo decirle que lo visita y bajará a buscarlo.

— Lo que pasa es que— se acercó a su rostro poniéndola aún más nerviosa— es una visita sorpresa. Hace muchos años que no nos vemos y... recientemente regresé al país, es mi mejor amigo en el mundo, casi como un hermano... ¿no me dejará verlo?

— p-pero...— dudó un poco más evadiendo su mirada, pero notó como sus manos temblaban; esa era la abertura que necesitaba.

— Por favor— susurró levantando su mentón con los dedos acercando más su rostro al de la, de por si sonrojada chica, que por fin le sostuvo la mirada comenzando a respirar agitadamente.

—Está bien— parecía hechizada— piso 3, apartamento 3-C.

Media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del joven.

—Gracias, preciosa— juntó sus labios con los suyos, sólo rozándolos un poco. La chica cerró los ojos totalmente encantada de que aquel muchacho tan principesco y guapo la besara, pero poco después comenzó a sentir como el aire se iba de sus pulmones y comenzó a forcejear tratando de apartarlo hasta que las fuerzas la abandonaron y quedó inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Kou se la quitó de encima con un gesto de absoluto desprecio y la colocó en el escritorio como si estuviera profundamente dormida. Hizo una señal a Kisa quien vigilaba la puerta de vidrio del elegante conjunto residencial.

—¿Lo tienes?— preguntó mirando a la chica desmayada sobre la recepción y lanzó un bufido de molestia. Odiaba que tuvieran que recurrir a esos métodos.

—Si— contestó removiéndose una especie de película transparente de los labios para meterla en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Shouta rodeó el escritorio hacia la parte interna, y marcando algunas teclas en la computadora, todas las cámaras de seguridad comenzaron a repetir la misma última toma, pasando por alto su presencia.

—Listo, vamos— dijo removiendo una pequeña tarjeta del computador y caminando al ascensor con Yukina tras él.

* * *

Al regresar a casa lo encontró sentado en el sofá de la sala. Sus ojos intensamente azules lo miraron con devoción, haciéndolo sentirse realmente enternecido.

—Bienvenido a casa, Hiro— sonrió con voz amable. Hiroki había olvidado en qué momento se había acostumbrado a que lo recibiera cada vez que llegaba, o a que lo despertara con un abrazo o un beso, o con cualquier otra acción vergonzosa digna de una pareja de recién casados. Orgulloso como era, muchas veces rechazaba categóricamente aquellos gestos, pero muy en el fondo de sí mismo, sabía que eran hermosos recordatorios de que ya no estaba solo, de que, para bien o para mal, Nowaki estaba junto a él... y de que su presencia se había convertido en el pilar fundamental de su lucha, dándole la fuerza necesaria para no rendirse, incluso cuando sus fuerzas empezaban a flaquear.

Se lanzó sobre el sofá a su lado sin responderle y le extendió un sobre blanco sin siquiera girarse a verlo.

—¿Qué es esto?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Es que todo tienes que preguntarlo?— espetó con altanería— ¿No puedes simplemente abrirlo y averiguarlo?

Nowaki sonrió levemente y recibió el sobre, abriéndolo en el acto. Cuando comenzó a leer el contenido del documento sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder— Hiro.. ¿Esto es...?

—Es hasta que la investigación termine— respondió— Fue la única forma de... ¡oye ¿pero qué haces?!

Lo tomó desprevenido estrechándolo con fuerza entre los brazos, aun con el sobre entre las manos.

—Gracias, Hiro— musitó con una voz profunda y sincera que hizo que Hiroki se sonrojara en el acto.

—No te emociones tanto, es solo hasta que todo esto termine— dijo tratando de ocultar el temblor en su voz—. No te garantizo nada en cuanto Usami sea encerrado.

—No importa. Es tiempo más que suficiente para protegerte.

—¿Por qué no te preocupas más por ti?— lo apartó con la mano— ¿Te has puesto a pensar lo que podría pasarte? ¡Deja de ser tan temerario!

Lo vio reír un poco y se sintió realmente indignado— ¿Acaso estás burlándote de mí?— Se levantó del sofá totalmente ofuscado— Olvídalo has lo que...

Nowaki lo atrajo hacia él y lo encerró entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo con tanta gentileza que inmediatamente sintió como los colores se le subían de nuevo al rostro, acumulándose en sus mejillas hasta hacerlas arder.

—Jamás podría burlarme de ti— dijo en una voz dulce— Estoy tan feliz de que te preocupes por mí, Hiro.

Sus manos subieron lentamente a sus mejillas, para atraerlo hacia su rostro para besarlo lentamente.

—I-idiota— susurró en cuanto se separó— ¿Por qué estarías tan feliz por esa pequeñez?

—No es una pequeñez si se trata de ti— susurró contra sus labios apoyando su frente en la suya— Porque más que nada, más que nadie, incluso por encima de mí... Tú eres la persona más importante en mi mundo, Hiro.

En cuanto escuchó eso se sintió tan extraño... era la primera vez que sentía que podía llorar de felicidad. Con algo de indecisión subió sus manos a su espalda, correspondiendo a su abrazo y cerrando los ojos dejó que Nowaki nuevamente lo besara.

Sabía que era una medida temporal, que esa amnistía no duraría para siempre y que, en algún momento, él tendría que saldar deudas con la justicia, pero... cuando ese momento llegara buscaría la forma de salvarlo una vez más... igual que Nowaki lo había salvado en su momento, renunciando a su propia vida en el proceso.

Y de un momento a otro sus caricias dejaron de ser inocentes para convertirse en brasas que comenzaron a quemar la piel bajo su camisa incrementando su calor corporal a niveles casi dolorosos. Le resultaba altamente irónico como podía ser tan cursi e infantil en un segundo y tan sensual y lujurioso al siguiente, como si de verdad hubiera dos personalidades dentro de él, pero, en cierta forma le gustaba ser el detonante de esas emociones tan vehementes, le gustaba que Nowaki lo deseara hasta la saciedad, de la misma forma que el calor de sus manos en su piel le resultaba irresistible.

—Tonto— jadeó intentando resistirse fútilmente cuando sintió sus labios sobre su cuello—. N-no es el m-momento...

—Pero quiero tocarte, Hiro— fue lo único que obtuvo en respuesta sin que el pelinegro mostrara la más mínima intención de detenerse, al contrario, sus manos subieron desde su cintura por todo su torso trazando las formas de su delgado cuerpo, encendiéndolo más con esa calidez tan conocida por el castaño, pero al mismo tiempo tan nueva... el toque de esas manos jamás se borraría de su memoria porque aunque él no le dijera nada, Nowaki había descubierto esas zonas que encendían sus más bajos instintos con tan sólo un roce de sus dedos.

— ¡Ah! i-idiota— Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para controlar los jadeos que deliberadamente salían de sus labios contra su voluntad, era como si su yo racional no contara con su cuerpo en esos momentos en que la pasión despertaba y respondía solo a sus atenciones por más que intentara resistirse.

Ignorando totalmente sus advertencias; Nowaki descubrió su pecho quitándole la camisa, lanzándola al suelo como si en ese preciso momento la ropa fuera lo de menos, para mirarlo fijamente con esas brillantes orbes azules a las que Hiroki simplemente no podía poner resistencia, una sola mirada de esas y ya no tenía escapatoria... y lo más terrible era que sentía que el otro sabía eso.

Atrapó sus labios una vez más, mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos. Era una mezcla entre la obscenidad y la ternura tan curiosa y tan cautivante a la vez; con solo besarle de esa manera borraba cualquier rastro de cordura dentro de él y lo hacía olvidar por un momento de la situación en la que estaban y por muy disparatado que suene, incluso agradecerla, porque de no ser por esa persecución no sentiría en carne viva aquel amor. Era como si la sensación constante de peligro elevara su adrenalina y su deseo por él, ante la ansiedad de perderlo en cualquier momento.

Cuando sus labios bajaron a su cuello ya estaba perdido, no había lugar para el orgullo en su posición, y en realidad no lo necesitaba demasiado, porque Nowaki cuidaba tanto que se estuviera sintiendo bien que no necesitaba siquiera guiarlo, era como si conociera cada uno de sus puntos débiles a la perfección, irrumpiendo sin piedad dentro de él con ese calor que desprendía, convirtiéndolo en una vorágine de sentimientos encontrados entre el placer, la vergüenza y el deseo.

Sentía la cara arder cuando una vez más su lengua bajó por su pecho, haciéndolo echar la cabeza hacia atrás, era tan cálida como el resto de su cuerpo, dibujando cada rincón de su ser con sus caricias que para cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía el pulso cabalgándole por las venas totalmente fuera de control y la respiración agitada mientras se aferraba a su cabello con las manos.

— ¡Ngh! N-Nowaki... ah...— Por mucho que intentara, ningún pensamiento coherente podía armarse en su cabeza, menos podría tener algo inteligible por decir entre los gemidos que se resbalaban por sus labios como un caudal. Cada parte de su cuerpo le indicaba que estaba siendo apasionadamente arrastrado por un tifón, y ese tifón tenía cuerpo, alma y una desenfrenada forma de amarlo que las palabras no le alcanzaban para describir lo bien que se sentía todo aquello.

Sintió su aliento tibio sobre su ombligo, junto con sus jadeos. Tanto silencio en la habitación era propicio para llenarlo con el timbre de sus voces que resonaban por las paredes, repitiéndose hasta llenar sus oídos, sacudiendo sus fibras, haciéndolo estremecer.

Delicadamente le desnudó por completo, arañando un poco la piel de sus piernas al hacerlo. Rebasado totalmente por todo lo que estaba sintiendo dentro de su cuerpo y fuera de él, Hiroki levantó las caderas sin poner un ápice de resistencia, sintió como las yemas de sus dedos bajaron lentamente desde su estómago hasta su vientre, haciéndolo gemir aún más, erizándole la piel. Sentía relámpagos viajar por su espina, elevando su libido a niveles que nunca creyó sentir cuando sintió sus manos frotar su intimidad con parsimonia, pero sin detenerse un solo instante mientras sus ojos no dejaban de mirarlo, haciéndolo conocer nuevos niveles de vergüenza. Sabía cuánto le excitaba verlo así, en esa posición tan contraria a como era siempre, totalmente sometido al delicioso suplicio de sus manos.

—Déjame hacerlo con mi boca— jadeó tan suavemente en su lóbulo que un escalofrío lo recorrió sacándole otro gemido que retumbó en la habitación y Hiroki deseó que las paredes fueran muy gruesas para que los vecinos no lo miraran acusadoramente al día siguiente.

Sólo dejó escapar un suspiro como asentimiento mientras lo vio bajar de nuevo hasta sus piernas, no sin antes besar de nuevo lo que encontrara a su paso. Aquello iba a volverlo loco sin duda, pero la vista de sus labios recorriéndolo por entero era algo que nublaba sus sentidos.

Sus manos casi traspasan la tela del sofá cuando sintió la calidez de su boca atrapando su centro llenándolo de húmedas atenciones. Los gemidos colmaron sus labios mientras lo veía moverse explorando cada rincón, superando los niveles de deleite que ya conocía, nublando su mirada y apagando totalmente su razón. Rato después sintió uno de sus suaves dedos abrirse camino entre sus entrañas, recordó cómo se sintió incómodo y hasta un poco doloroso la primera vez, pero ahora era diferente... en contra de su inquebrantable orgullo debía admitir que amaba sus manos, tanto como a todo su cuerpo, pero sus manos en especial le llevaban al cielo mostrándole un calor desconocido que lo marcó para siempre, haciéndolo tan suyo como Nowaki era de él.

—Ya...— alcanzó a jadear—d-duele...

—Pero, parece que te sientes bien.

—s-si sigues así... yo...

—Está bien, no me molesta— contestó con una sonrisita.

— ¡t-tonto! eso no es lo que quise decir— Sus mejillas ardían al decir eso con aquella voz, pero debía decírselo. — Q-quiero... que lo hagamos j-juntos...

Hiroki casi sintió un incendio dentro del cuerpo cuando lo miró de aquella forma tan lasciva después de quitarse el suéter y su pecho se rozó con el suyo cuando subió hasta sus labios para dejarle un suave beso.

—Esa cara es injusta, Hiro— dijo con los ojos fijos en los suyos— Perdóname, pero ya no puedo aguantar más.

Y acto seguido se quitó el resto de la ropa para acomodarse entre sus piernas e iniciar la invasión de su interior. Hiroki cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda cuando lo sintió entrar y de nuevo la sensación de inmenso calor dentro de él le borró la conciencia por unos instantes, perdiendo el control incluso de su propia voz, que no podía articular otra cosa que no fueran gemidos mientras sus manos trepaban por su espalda, aferrándose con fuerza a él.

Quien viera su relación desde un punto de vista externo podía llamarla coincidencia o dos personas unidas por ser víctimas de las circunstancias; pero para Hiroki, el sentimiento que embargaba su pecho iba más allá de aquellas banalidades, la palabra amor en su extensión podía quedarse corta en esos momentos de completa entrega, lo amaba demasiado y era tal el miedo de perderlo en el momento que menos se esperase que se entregaba por completo a él, no solo en el cuerpo, sino en el alma, la mente e incluso el espíritu... queriéndolo cada vez con más locura, con más vehemencia.

— ¡Ah! N-Nowaki...— sentía arder las entrañas con cada una de sus estocadas, y con cada una de ellas sentía la necesidad de abrazarse a ese calor hasta que lo quemara por completo. Así de intenso era su amor.

Se asió de sus cabellos totalmente superado por el inmenso placer producido de la fricción de sus cuerpos. Ya no sabía dónde terminaba su cuerpo y empezaba el suyo, ya no hallaba de que garganta provenían los gemidos o los suspiros, sólo podía estar consciente de las descargas eléctricas que sacudían su espina y del beso febril que Nowaki le dio al aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos haciéndolo apretar los dedos de las manos y los pies.

—Hiro, te amo... más que a nadie en el mundo— lo escuchó casi sollozar sobre sus labios para derramarse tibio y sedoso dentro de él, perdiendo el sentido por unos segundos mientras se estremecía debido a la placentera sensación del clímax alcanzado una vez más entre sus brazos.

Sin dejar de mirarse, Nowaki subió su mano hasta su mejilla besándolo gentilmente, para después caer sobre su hombro; Hiroki sintió su pecho un poco agitado mientras él mismo trataba de recordar cómo respirar. Aunque se sentía un poco apenado de estar en esa posición tan poco decorosa en medio del recibidor, lo dejó estar por unos momentos, sintiendo entre tanto la sedosidad de sus cabellos entre sus dedos y suspiró ante la certeza de que nunca podría estar de esa manera con nadie más.

—O-oye. Ya bájate... estas pesado— dijo después de unos minutos, cuando ya no podía soportar lo bochornoso de aquella posición.

—Lo siento— le contestó con una sonrisa y se acomodó a su lado, estrechándolo entre sus brazos como siempre que estaban así. Y como el sofá era un poco más angosto que la cama donde dormían, pues tuvo que pegarse más a él para que los dos pudieran tener el suficiente espacio para reposar unos momentos después de aquella actividad. Hiroki se sonrojó sobremanera cuando cayó en cuenta de la posición tan vergonzosa en la que había quedado, pero se sintió aun peor al darse cuenta que no le molestaba en lo absoluto estar lo suficientemente cerca del más alto como para sentir su tenue respiración sobre sus cabellos.

El ruido del teléfono sobre la mesa de té los despertó de golpe, pero la noticia que estaría por recibir definitivamente los reubicó en su desventurada situación.

—Kamijō. Soy yo— La voz de Miyagi no era relajada como solía serlo, ni siquiera era firme como en sus peores momentos, era desesperada, impotente, casi al borde del llanto.

— ¿Miyagi?— contestó Hiroki medio adormilado con Nowaki a su espalda— ¿pasó algo?

—Tienen a Shinobu, Kamijō.


	26. Gracias por amarme

Estaba haciendo los preparativos para comenzar la cena cuando llamaron a la puerta.

— ¿Para que toca si tiene una copia de las llaves?— exhaló exasperado mientras se secaba las manos para ir a abrirle— ese viejo idiota seguro se las dejó aquí.

Caminó hacia la entrada y llamaron un par de veces más, rodó los ojos y arqueó una de las cejas, realmente era impaciente.

—Ya voy— espetó tomando la perilla de la puerta— ¡es que no puedes esp-!

Fue lo último que pudo articular antes de que unas fuertes manos se cerraran sobre su rostro haciéndolo respirar una sustancia que le hizo perder la conciencia en cuestión de segundos sin darle oportunidad de forcejear.

 

 

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron notó que la del departamento estaba abierta de par en par. Eso disparó todas las alarmas de su cuerpo, Shinobu, aunque saliera, jamás dejaba la puerta abierta; menos en los últimos días... incluso se aseguraba de que estuvieran bien cerradas antes de irse a dormir.

Corrió hacia la casa con el corazón latiéndole vertiginosamente dentro del pecho y cuando entró todo estaba absolutamente en orden, excepto por una cosa sumamente importante.

Shinobu no estaba por ningún lugar de la casa.

—Shinobu— comenzó a llamarlo esperando con ansias que saliera del baño o de alguno de los cuartos con el ceño fruncido, preguntándole porque lo llamaba con esa voz tan nerviosa, pero nada de eso pasó. Al contrario, al entrar a la cocina encontró la estufa encendida con una cacerola que en algún momento tuvo agua, pues ya estaba seca, algunas verduras cortadas sobre una tabla de picar y su abrigo y maletín en el sofá, no estaba en ninguna de las habitaciones, ni en el baño, ni en los pasillos sacando la basura.

Su adorado Shinobu no estaba en ninguna parte.

Su pecho comenzó a llenarse de pánico y un sentimiento de pérdida casi incontenible, tuvo que respirar un par de veces para mantener la calma antes de comenzar a pensar en lo impensable.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó un par de teclas y lo acercó a su oído con la vaga esperanza de que contestara con su voz altanera que estaba en la tienda de conveniencia y que aquella escena en su casa era solo un descuido suyo motivado a tanto estrés y cosas en que pensar, pero eso tampoco pasó. Escuchó el repique en el teléfono mientras el abrigo del muchacho en el sofá emitía algunos zumbidos.

— ¡Maldita sea!— exclamó cerrando el aparato y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del piso llamándolo nerviosamente. Cuando volvió a la puerta pisó algo metálico que llamó su atención y al hincarse a verlo sintió tal compresión en el pecho que, por instantes; Yō Miyagi estuvo a punto de llorar.

Una pulsera dorada, obsequio suyo luego de su primer aniversario descansaba sobre la alfombra, Shinobu jamás se la quitaba; siquiera para cocinar, decía que siempre quería conservarla puesta porque él se la había dado.

Apretó la prenda dentro del puño mientras el pánico le daba paso a la rabia y a la ira.

Tenía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, mareos y nauseas. No recordaba exactamente como había llegado allí, hasta donde podía recordar estaba en casa preparando la cena cuando llamaron a la puerta, pensó que Miyagi había dejado las llaves y por eso se apresuró a abrir, pero no era él quien estaba tras el portal, a la sensación de inseguridad le siguió un fuerte olor dulce y luego todo se volvió negro.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y frente a él estaba sentado un muchacho alto, con algunas perforaciones en ambas orejas y los ojos color del chocolate sobre él, era de buen ver sin duda, pero su expresión le generó intranquilidad. Trató de moverse, pero sus manos estaban sujetas a su espalda en aquel piso frío donde estaba acostado.

—Buenos días, Joven Takatsuki— saludó el chico con una voz melodiosa que lo afligió. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?— preguntó en medio de su malestar tratando de incorporarse, pero le fue imposible, el cuerpo aún le pesaba demasiado. El muchacho negó con uno de sus dedos.

—Esas son preguntas que no puedo responderle aun, señorito— le contestó de nuevo con cortesía, pero generándole de nuevo esa sensación de que se estaba burlando de él. —Lo que sí puedo decirle es que su curiosidad e impertinencia está causándole serios problemas a alguien...

Shinobu abrió los ojos comprendiendo por fin de quien se trataba esta charada, pero ¿Cómo se había enterado de todo?, apenas había llevado a Onodera al tribunal, el citatorio le llegaría a primera hora de la mañana y hasta donde podía calcular faltaba poco para que amaneciera.

— ¡Trabajas para Akihiko Usami ¿verdad?!— hizo su mayor esfuerzo para incorporarse sobre sus rodillas y mirarlo desafiante— ¡Eres uno de sus perros!

Kou arqueó una ceja, para ser tan menudo y frágil tenía una actitud bastante insolente.

—El señor Usami prefiere el término... Conejos, si es usted tan amable— le contestó sin alzarle la voz. De nada servía ya ocultarle de donde venía. Shinobu apretó los dientes.

—Tu— forcejeó tratando de soltar el amarre, la espesa cuerda le lastimaba las muñecas quemándoselas— ¡Esto no va a detener la investigación! Si yo no continúo con este proceso, alguien más lo hará en mi lugar— entrecerró los ojos afilando su mirada— Usami irá a la cárcel... ¡Así me maten!

El chico se levantó de la silla y le dio la espalda dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Eso está por verse, Joven Takatsuki— dijo antes de salir dejándolo en la oscuridad de aquella húmeda recámara. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y comenzó a sentirse tan desesperado, asustado y solo que sin quererlo comenzó a llorar.

—M-Miyagi...

 

 

Apenas Hiroki abrió la puerta; Miyagi entró como alma que llevaba el diablo y aferrándose a la solapa de un desprevenido Nowaki comenzó a sacudirlo en busca de respuestas.

—Vas a decirme dónde tienen a Shinobu ¡En este instante!— le gritó totalmente fuera de sí.

—Miyagi por favor cálmese— pidió Hiroki tratando de hacer que lo soltara— Trataremos de resolver esto de la mejor manera, pero por el momento suéltelo.

Nowaki lo miraba lleno de sorpresa, era la primera vez que veía a Miyagi en tal estado de desesperación, y comprendió muchas cosas que había visto en él desde el primer momento; Shinobu era una persona realmente importante para él, y ahora que estaba en peligro era natural que su impotencia y frustración se canalizaran en él.

—No te metas en esto, Kamijō— espetó sin siquiera mirarlo, sus ojos azules llenos de rabia seguían fijos en Nowaki— Tu sabes quién lo tiene ¿verdad? ¡Deja de estar encubriéndolos! ¡Y DIME DONDE ESTÁ SHINOBU!

—Señor Miyagi— Nowaki intentó razonar con él— por favor cálmese. En ese estado no-

— ¡No me digas en qué estado debo o no estar mocoso!— gruñó entre dientes. Hiroki no sabía que hacer— sabía que por eso no era prudente aliarse con los hombres de Usami... si no me lo dices por las buenas, tendré que sacártelo a las malas.

Levantó el puño para asestarlo en su cara cuando una especie de relámpago brilló en medio de los tres y sintió algo filoso apoyarse en su garganta.

—Suéltelo— murmuró una voz en su espalda en un claro tono de amenaza. Hiroki se volvió al atacante y encontró a Masamune empuñando una larga _katana_. En solo cuestión de instantes la situación se había vuelto tensa y peligrosa.

—Por favor Masamune, baja eso— pidió Ritsu con la voz agitada, pero pareció no escuchar.

—Ya me escuchó— acercó más el filo de la hoja, un hilillo de sangre tiñó el reluciente acero— No me haga repetirlo.

Miyagi soltó a Nowaki y lentamente Masamune bajó la espada para volver a enfundarla.

—Digno de los asesinos de Usami, sabía que no se podía confiar en ustedes— gruñó llevándose la mano a la pequeña cortada en su cuello.

—Miyagi, sabemos que está preocupado— inició Hiroki— sé cómo se siente, pero si no nos calmamos...

—¡Tú no sabes cómo me siento!— espetó furibundo mirándolo a la cara— Yo le prometí que no le pasaría nada, sabía que esto era peligroso y aun así lo dejé participar, permití que asumiera ese caso a pesar de que esto era algo que podía suceder y mientras tú estabas de luna de miel, follando con un asesino ¡Shinobu perdió a su padre!

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza ante aquel reproche y como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera le dio un puñetazo en el pómulo que inmediatamente lo desplomó al piso.

—¡Hiro!— exclamó Nowaki acercándose al verlo tan agitado mientras se frotaba el puño con la mano, ahora que recuperaba el tren de sus pensamientos, eso le había dolido más a él que a Miyagi.

—No tiene... ni la más remota idea... de lo difícil que ha sido esto para todos— jadeó con el ceño fruncido en un gesto que ni siquiera Miyagi que lo conocía desde hacía años había visto. Ahora que pensaba con un poco más de frialdad, Kamijō también había perdido a su padre, y apenas supo que Shinobu había perdido al suyo decidió regresar, pese a que en la primera oportunidad que tuviera Usami lo mataría.

Respiró profundo y se acomodó sentado en el piso limpiándose el borde de los labios con el dorso de la mano. Ahora se sentía culpable.

—Señor Miyagi— inició Nowaki— sabemos que el joven Takatsuki es muy importante para usted y que... quizás pudimos prever esto si hubiésemos hecho muchas cosas, pero... sintiéndonos culpables y golpeándonos entre nosotros no vamos a poder encontrar la forma de salvarlo.

Miyagi exhaló un profundo suspiro y desvió la mirada apoyando uno de sus codos en sus rodillas.

—Supongo que no podemos hacer otra cosa— dejó escapar con la voz bastante baja.

—Esto... Voy a preparar algo de té— resolvió Ritsu como única forma de disipar la tensión mientras iba hacia la cocina.

— ¿Fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?— le molestó Masamune luego de seguirlo.

—Al menos no ando cortándole el cuello a la gente— reprochó en voz baja llenando la tetera para colocarla sobre la estufa. Luego bajó la mirada en un rostro sombrío—Masamune...

—¿mm?— contestó desde la ventana mientras miraba hacia afuera. Muchas veces que vigilara tanto lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero ahora que se sentía al descubierto, esa manía del pelinegro le hacía sentir tranquilo.

— ¿Crees que ese muchacho ya...?

—No— contestó con firmeza— El Señor Usami es muy calculador y frío para planear. Si el Joven Takatsuki aparece muerto sólo va a hundirse más de lo que ya está.

—Pero... ¿secuestrarlo no lo pondría en evidencia también?

—Eso es lo que no puedo comprender— comentó reflexivo— y justamente cuando falta tan poco para la audiencia...

— ¿Crees que esté buscando una forma de ganar tiempo?

Masamune negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño en un gesto que a Ritsu le erizó la piel, por unos segundos creyó volver a ver al asesino.

—Quiere saber cómo responderemos a esto. Nos está desafiando.

 

Fumaba un cigarrillo en el balcón para poder mantenerse sereno, aunque estuviera desesperado por ir a buscarlo hasta debajo de las piedras, no tenía ni el más mínimo indicio de donde podría estar y emprender una búsqueda sin punto de partida era lo más imprudente y estúpido que podría hacer.

Cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro expulsando una bocanada de humo grisáceo que se disipó en el aire, llenándole de más peso el corazón.

—Shinobu...— susurró casi en un quejido como un lobo herido. Había olvidado cuan duro era sentirse tan solo.

Cualquiera que investigara la vida del famoso y exitoso fiscal Yō Miyagi averiguaría con facilidad que fue el mejor estudiante de su promoción, que había resuelto los casos más complicados, aquellos que cientos de fiscales habían rechazado, y que era el aprendiz predilecto de quien fue el Juez Takatsuki y de Hayao Kamijō, completando una tripleta que casi acabó con el crimen organizado en Japón en sus años de aprendiz.

Pero lo que nadie sabía, lo que se empeñaba con especial aprehensión en guardar en su interior era aquel pasado complicado y tumultuoso, aquellos años de rebeldía y de encono contra el mundo.

Los años en los que fue un delincuente juvenil.

Cansados de los constantes arrestos por beber en la vía pública, por pelear en la calle, por vandalismo e incluso por escaparse de clases con varios de sus compañeros para amedrentar a otros estudiantes más débiles; sus padres decidieron internarlo en un instituto para jóvenes problemáticos, bueno, ese era el nombre bonito, el que sus padres le decían a los vecinos y a quienes preguntaran por él, pero la verdad era que les daba demasiada vergüenza admitir que su único hijo estaba en un reformatorio. El peso que eso generaría en sus círculos sociales terminaría por quebrar sus inestables vidas de cristal llenas de pretensión.

Y no era por dárselas de víctima, pero en ese lugar los trataban como basura, como escoria, como desperdicios de una sociedad represiva, que ama la rigidez y la seriedad; como pequeños focos de imperfección que rompían la armonía de una comunidad diseñada y amaestrada para ser perfecta.

Todos... excepto ella.

Era una abogada que funcionaba como consejera en el instituto. Cuando la vio por primera vez, después de asistir a regañadientes, o porque, de tratar de escapar limpiaría los baños por una semana completa; sintió como si un relámpago lo hubiese golpeado de repente y no pudo quitarle la vista de encima durante todo el tiempo que duró la reunión. Tendría unos diecisiete años y una actitud rebelde y altanera, pero cuando la escuchó hablarle con aquella dulzura y gentileza mientras movía sus manos blancas como la luna contrastando perfectamente con el negro ébano de su cabello y el sutil caoba de su mirar, fue como la música que apacigua a las bestias, llenándole de calidez el corazón y acelerándole el pulso como jamás lo había sentido.

—Miyagi... compórtate— le reprendió una vez cuando estuvo a punto de golpear a uno de sus compañeros en el patio, calmando su furia con el melodioso timbre de su voz.

Días después, ese mismo compañero se alió con otros y le dio la paliza de su vida, dejándolo amoratado y casi inconsciente en la lavandería.

—¿Vas a decirme que pasó o vas a seguir desviándome la mirada?— preguntó mientras le limpiaba los golpes; esa ocasión odió esa voz, porque de no haberlo detenido ese día no estaría en ese estado, y de no querer insistentemente quedar bien con ella no estaría deseando ser una mejor persona para poder merecer su admiración.

No le contestó nada, desviando sus nostálgicos ojos azules hacia el suelo, pero sus manos suaves lo tomaron del mentón y lo forzaron a enfrentarse a los suyos.

— ¿Entonces?— preguntó con firmeza— ¿por qué te golpearon?

No pudo resistirse ante aquella mirada que lo escudriñaba por dentro, era como si tratara de inspeccionar sus más profundos secretos, y porque era ella, porque quería agradarle, no pudo darse el lujo de mentirle.

—Ese día— respondió en voz baja— él iba a golpear a uno de los chicos... y yo me interpuse y lo golpeé... supongo esta era su revancha; con más gente se creen más fuertes. — Se encogió de hombros.

Las orbes de su querida consejera se abrieron en sorpresa y lo atrajo a sus brazos con la fuerza de un imán, estrechándolo entre ellos con la dulzura de una madre, haciéndolo sonrojar por primera vez.

—Perdón— fue lo único que alcanzo a decir entre débiles sollozos.

— ¿p-por qué?— preguntó abrumado ante aquel gesto, era la primera vez que alguien lo abrazaba.

—Por dudar de ti— lo miró y se enjugó las lágrimas—. En realidad eres un buen chico, Miyagi.

Volvió a abrazarlo acariciando sus cabellos como si fuera una joya en medio de la basura y solo cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquel gesto demasiado preciado, demasiado valioso... la primera persona que lo había visto de manera diferente, la única que se atrevió a buscarlo dentro de la coraza.

Los días que siguieron a ese fueron, en ese entonces, los más vergonzosos de toda su vida. Después de clases, la consejera iba a buscarlo al patio para darle clases particulares de reforzamiento, si lo veía en una pelea sin motivo o comportándose como un idiota le lanzaba esa mirada alternando entre el reproche y la decepción que lo hacía detenerse justo en el acto... y después, comenzó a pensar en ella con más insistencia, recordando la calidez de su mirada, la suavidad de sus manos al despeinar sus cabellos, el danzar de su cabello negro al compás de la brisa y su grito de guerra...

_"Hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, Miyagi... ¿cuento contigo?"_

Respondía que sí, sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo... y fue entonces cuando se percató de que por primera vez estaba enamorado.

Ella le mostró la magia infinita que los libros tenían para ofrecer, siempre sabia, siempre honesta y siempre dulce como la miel. Le dio a entender que podía ser una mejor persona, que no tenía que ser una escoria porque la sociedad o sus padres así lo hubieran decretado y que solo con conocimiento podía ser libre de las injusticias de este mundo.

—Serías un grandioso abogado— le dijo una vez luego de que le expuso un elaborado argumento de porqué las matemáticas eran innecesariamente complicadas y que una escala del 10 al 100 no podía bastar para indicar quienes eran buenos o malos en determinadas áreas.

— ¿Usted cree que alguien como yo pueda siquiera ir a la universidad?— preguntó irónico, aún después de todo, en el fondo... seguía considerándose basura.

— ¡Claro que sí, tonto!— espetó dándole un ligero golpe en la nuca— ¡cualquiera que realmente se proponga algo puede lograrlo! solo hay que tener la suficiente determinación para hacerlo... y yo creo que tú puedes ser un gran abogado... es más, ¡puedes ser hasta fiscal del ministerio público!

Le abrazó cariñosamente sonriendo con alegría distrayéndolo para dejarle otro par de libros apilados sobre la mesa.

— ¿Por qué hace esto por mí?— preguntó intrigado. Nadie nunca había creído en él, ni siquiera sus padres, ni la sociedad en la que vivía... ¿por qué una desconocida si lo había hecho?

—Pues porque... creo en ti, sé que puedes hacerlo.

La amaba, la amaba demasiado, por ello aceptó el compromiso de ser mejor persona, de ser digno de ella, de la fe que había puesto en él.

—Está bien— disimuló contestando cansinamente abriendo otro libro mientras un leve sonrojo se dibujaba en su rostro.

Un día, ella dejó de buscarlo, incluso, no la vio más en el instituto por semanas. Fue el día que conoció la ansiedad y la angustia de no saber que había sido de ella, de sus promesas, de su risa, de su voz refrescante como la brisa.

¿Acaso lo había abandonado?

—El profesor Nagato será su nuevo consejero ahora— Les presentaron a un anciano de mirada fría y distante, por encima se le veía que sus intenciones no eran las mismas que las de su querida consejera, él no creía en ellos, esa forma de mirar se lo decía... él los veía como escorias igual que el resto.

Para cuando investigó, la consejera estaba muy delicada de salud y tuvo que dejar su trabajo para poder tratar su enfermedad. Contra todo pronóstico logró salir del instituto gracias a sus éxitos académicos, los cuales había alcanzado gracias a ella, a su tesón, a su incansable fe.

Cuando se vieron de nuevo, ella comenzó a llorar; estaba delgada, demacrada y en una silla de ruedas, ya no era rozagante y enérgica como antes... eso le contrajo el corazón.

— ¿M-Miyagi?— sus ojos no podían contener las lágrimas y los suyos tampoco al verla así, pero no le importó como estuviera, él la amaba...

—Volví... consejera— le sonrió por primera vez entre las lágrimas en una mezcla discordante que partía su alma, pero no iba a desplomarse, no cuando ella lo necesitaba sagaz y fuerte.

Corrió a donde estaba y se dio el lujo de abrazarla también por primera vez. Estrechándola entre sus brazos como si así pudiera sujetarla a la vida, como si así pudiera devolverla a su estado normal.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó extrañada— Estás fuera por fin, tienes tanto que hacer, que vivir...

—No— contestó enjugando sus lágrimas— voy a cuidarla, consejera... salí porque voy a acompañarla hasta que sane.

—Miyagi— lo miró con compasión y acarició su rostro llenando sus ojos de nuevo— Yo voy a morir, no hay nada más que puedan hacer por mí.

— ¡No!— exclamó desesperado sosteniendo sus hombros y mirando sus ojos rogándole una esperanza, pero no la halló y sabía que ella no le mentiría.— ¡eso no es verdad! ¡u-usted... va...!

Cayó derrotado a sus pies y apoyando su cabeza en su regazo dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Era tan doloroso que la primera persona que amaba con tanta intensidad le fuera arrancada se esa forma tan cruel, sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse, de luchar.

—Por eso Miyagi... debes dejarme— acarició sus cabellos con la gentileza que él conocía que ahora hacia que le doliera el corazón— debes olvidarme y seguir adelante... seguir con tu vida.

—No— negó con la cabeza aferrándose a su cintura— no puedo hacer eso porque... yo la amo, consejera... la amo demasiado, no me pida eso... por favor.

Sintió unas gotas caer sobre sus cabellos mientras unos cálidos brazos se cerraban en torno a él.

—Está bien— contestó con gentileza— puedes quedarte un poco más...

Resulta sorprendente como la vida puede esfumarse de forma tan repentina, incluso cuando sabes que la muerte te acecha... un par de meses después la vio agonizar en una cama de hospital totalmente consumida por su terrible enfermedad. Su una vez esbelto cuerpo ahora eran solo unos menudos huesos forrados de piel, casi sin poder abrir los ojos ante tanta agonía... y por una fracción de segundo deseo que muriera, solo para que pudiera descansar de tanto dolor.

—Gracias por amarme, Miyagi— susurró sosteniendo su mano mientras las fuerzas la iban abandonando, dejándolo sumido en la desesperación y la más oscura soledad.

Y en su nombre siguió con su vida, convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores abogados del país, llegando al Ministerio Público como ella lo había soñado; pero cerrándose a sentir alguna vez amor de nuevo, porque no podía perdonarse olvidarla, aunque ella muchas veces se lo hubiera pedido, aunque sabía que nunca más volvería... porque la había amado demasiado como para permitirse dejarla ir...

En un intento desesperado por cumplir su promesa de ser feliz se casó con una mujer noble y buena, pero aquello no funcionó por mucho tiempo. La distancia, la indiferencia y su renuencia a dejar el pasado terminaron por separarlos, dejándolo solo de nuevo en los recuerdos, tratando a la gente a una distancia prudencial... sin dejarlos aproximarse demasiado, para no atarse nunca más a sentimientos que pudieran lastimarlo.

Pero el destino es infalible, y él llegó a romper sus esquemas, a brincar la pared que había puesto a su alrededor, determinado a volverse indispensable en su vida como él lo era en la suya. Shinobu era insistente, caprichoso y no aceptaba un no por respuesta... se parecía tanto a él mismo en su juventud que lo asustaba, porque sabía que si seguía así... iba a terminar cediendo.

Fue la primera persona que se atrevió a alejar sus pensamientos de su consejera.

Y cuando menos se lo esperó sólo pensaba en él, extrañándolo cuando no aparecía por su casa molestándolo con su insistencia de agradarle, tratando de enamorarlo con su torpeza, luciendo adorable, testarudo, asfixiante... tornándose lo más valioso, más importante que ella...

Un día, Shinobu dejó de ir a su casa, así como así. Desapareció como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, dejándolo en la sofocante soledad de nuevo. Y sintió como las paredes se cerraban sobre él, y como los fantasmas lo perseguían de nuevo, gritándole que siempre que algo bueno llegaba a su vida él simplemente lo dejaba ir, simplemente lo perdía, sin siquiera dar pelea... recordándole cuan lastimero era.

Incluso había olvidado el día de la muerte de su consejera, ese día donde cada año se reunía con ella, a llorarla y a extrañarla más que nunca.

Decidido a cambiar esa manera tan cruel y deprimente de vivir fue a buscarlo, el muy antojadizo había decidido por puro impulso irse a Australia de nuevo. Sin consultarle, después de enamorarlo... ¿Simplemente lo iba a abandonar? ¿Así sin más? No se lo iba a permitir.

Lo encontró en el andén a punto de abordar, con la maleta en la mano y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y lo tomó del brazo con tanta fuerza, que sintió como la circulación dejaba de fluir en torno a sus dedos.

—¡Miyagi, idiota!— exclamó en una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación que se le antojó irónica, absurda— ¡estás lastimándome!

Miyagi no le dijo nada, solo lo arrastró hasta una parte apartada donde pudieran hablar, quería darle la oportunidad de explicarse, de justificarse... de ayudarle a entender porque iba a dejarle ahora que solo dependía de él, ahora que sólo podía pensarle a él...

Ahora que solo lo amaba a él...

Lo miró expectante, como si esperase miles de disculpas, o al menos una respuesta lógica. Shinobu solo lo inquirió con sus ojos grises como las nubes a punto de llover.

Y durante segundos, que se le hicieron eternos en su mirada nostálgica enfrentada a la suya, esperó sus excusas...

—¿y bien?— comenzó levantando la punta del pie para estrellarla contra el suelo en un repiqueteo desesperante— ¿es esto lo que querías?

Shinobu arqueó las cejas en un gesto como si acabara de escupirle la cara y siguió sin hablarle.

—Por eso es tan difícil lidiar con niños— espetó furibundo, le resultaba realmente estúpido como ese mocoso podía ponerlo de los nervios con solo mirarlo así... ¿a dónde había quedado el Yō Miyagi compuesto, calculador y sereno? Ese que sabía poner su propia distancia de los demás con tal de no sentirse herido involucrándose demasiado... ¿Cómo podía controlarlo así?

— ¡Cállate!— exclamó el pobre muchacho por fin; estaba cansado de escuchar que lo calificara de mocoso, de inmaduro, de insensato, de soñador... ¿era acaso tan difícil que Miyagi se dejara amar por él? ¿Era demasiado pedirle que creyera en ese destino que se había empeñado en juntarlos?— ¡Tu no entiendes nada! ¡Nunca has entendido nada!

Sus ojos comenzaron a llover, mientras se peinaba los cabellos hacia atrás, en un gesto desesperado por desprenderse, por superponer su dignidad a su amor desenfrenado; como un ahogado levantando los brazos en medio de la furia de la marejada, buscando el aire ahora que los ojos de su amado Miyagi lo inspeccionaban, suplicándose a sí mismo mantener un poco la firmeza de lo que había decidido.

En medio de su propia indignación sacó una fotografía de su abrigo, un Miyagi de unos diecisiete años posaba junto a una mujer en silla de ruedas bastante demacrada, pero aun así encantadora... Shinobu supo de inmediato quien era porque Risako la nombró un par de veces después del divorcio, e incluso se mostró sorprendida cuando él preguntó quién era.

Miyagi abrió los ojos como platos... ¿de dónde había sacado eso?

— ¿De dónde-?— preguntó en un hilo de voz extendiendo su mano hacia el objeto que curiosamente sostenía entre sus manos, en una mezcla entre pasado y presente que le pareció surrealista y extraña.

—Estaba en tu auto— contestó tratando de contener el llanto mientras la retraía para que no la tomara, eso precisamente era lo más doloroso, que con todo y la maldita fotografía en las manos insistía en averiguar primero el por qué tenía su preciado tesoro, en vez de tratar de explicar que lo que se armaba en su cabeza eran meras suposiciones, aunque fuera con la frase cliché de... "esto no es lo que estás pensando"

Pero no fue así... y eso le contraía el corazón de forma tan violenta que deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma odiarlo profundamente... así aquello sería mucho menos deprimente.

—Shinobu, tu no entiendes lo que eso significa...— intentó negociar, pero el muchacho se mostraba inflexible...

—¡No!— espetó histérico mientras el aguacero estallaba en su mirada nublada, inundando sus ojos y desbordándose hacia sus mejillas— ¡claro que entiendo! significa que no la has olvidado, y que has estado conmigo porque insistí demasiado, porque no te dejé en paz... ¡ser amado por compasión es mil veces peor que ser rechazado!

Respiraba agitadamente, con una tormenta de emociones dentro del pecho, llegándole casi hasta la garganta, haciéndole casi imposible tragarse el espeso nudo que habían formado.

—Tu nunca entenderás... cuanto te amo, grandísimo idiota— sollozó sin poder contenerse más... y Miyagi sintió como la perplejidad lo invadía... lo había aceptado en su vida, lo había recibido en su casa cuantas veces quiso, lo besó cuando se lo pidió, se arriesgó a acabar con su carrera y con la del prometedor joven Takatsuki ¿ y aun así dudaba? ¿Pero qué otra prueba necesitaba?

La más grande y contundente, susurró una voz en su cabeza y de repente lo entendió. Ya no se trataba de él, se trataba de ambos... Él sabía que Shinobu lo amaba, le constaba... pero el muchacho no tenía idea de cuán importante era para él... y había llegado el momento de demostrarlo.

Lo tomó de nuevo del brazo y comenzó a caminar, esta vez hacia la salida; lo arrastró con todo y maleta... No lo iba a dejar tomar ese avión.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?— demandó intentando forcejear; incluso intentó abrir la puerta del auto cuando lo lanzó al asiento del copiloto— ¡Esto es secuestro, Miyagi!

Miyagi solo lo atrajo hacia él atrapando sus labios en un beso que lo debilitó y le hizo soltar la perilla.

—Llama a tu casa y di que estás investigando un caso— le dijo con firmeza— Vamos a hacer un largo viaje.


	27. Fuera de control

Cuando despertó estaba cubierto por el abrigo de Miyagi en el amplio asiento trasero del auto. Estaba apenas aclarando la mañana y escuchaba algunas aves cantando a lo lejos. Hasta donde podía recordar el día anterior en la tarde estaba a punto de viajar a Australia buscando la forma de huir de él, de su indiferencia, de su desamor...

No, lo amaba por lástima, que era aún peor.

Pero como si el destino quisiera enseñarle a la mala que no había forma de llevarle la contraria, Miyagi fue a buscarlo al aeropuerto, volviéndolo a confundir con sus acciones ambiguas, como si, quizás, de verdad lo quisiera.

Negó con la cabeza, estar allí era solo un capricho suyo, un vago intento de no sentirse culpable de que lo dejaran por tercera vez, su orgullo herido en acción, no quería estar con él, pero tampoco quería dejarlo... que injusto y que cruel era si en realidad estaba pensando de esa manera.

Estuvo a punto de llorar de nuevo cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

—Al fin despertaste— le dijo la voz tranquila de Miyagi, llevaba un ramo de lirios blancos en la mano. El reventar de las olas en la orilla se unió al coro de aves y entendió que estaba en algún pueblo de la costa.

Pensó para sí que, posiblemente, Miyagi habría conducido toda la noche y sintió algo de preocupación por él, pero no iba a dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento. No cuando le debía demasiadas respuestas.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó después de una pausa mientras se restregaba el ojo para desperezarse.

—Vamos a ver a alguien— respondió con el mismo tono tranquilo de voz, como si no hubiese pasado nada y aquello fuera una luna de miel... ¿pero qué demonios estaba pensando?

— ¿A quién?— su voz se tornó altanera y lo miró con el ceño fruncido hasta más no poder. Ya estaba realmente harto de sus juegos, y lo peor es que Miyagi parecía burlarse de él... que doloroso era eso.

—¿Desde cuándo a los rehenes se les dan explicaciones?— contestó con un tonito de ironía y Shinobu recordó que él mismo le había dicho que aquello era un secuestro, había olvidado que estando junto a él así fuera amarrado no pondría resistencia, siempre que fuera a su lado.

Emitió un suspiro de frustración y desvió la mirada cruzando los brazos; esperando la próxima orden de su "captor".

—Ya vas entendiendo— media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro— sal del auto... está esperándonos.

Con una mezcla de duda e ira remanente, obedeció y bajó del vehículo.

Caminaron durante unos minutos hasta una especie de parque rodeado de árboles, comenzaba el otoño, así que el suelo estaba cubierto de hojas de todos los colores, especialmente tonos naranja y tierra, Miyagi comenzó a subir unas escaleras y Shinobu le siguió en silencio, aún no entendía de que se trataba todo aquello y sin embargo... había un sentimiento en su corazón que le hacía continuar, sabía que no le haría nada malo, en medio de todo, Miyagi no sería capaz de dañarlo.

Era demasiado indiferente como para tomarse la molestia.

Suspiró con pesar y alzó la mirada, un rayo de sol lo cegó por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de donde estaban. Miyagi se había adelantado unos cuantos pasos y ya había llegado al sitio que parecía ser su destino.

Shinobu no lo podía creer, no cabía en su mente tanto descaro, tanta desvergüenza.

Miyagi estaba ante una lápida de piedra, una tumba.

Su tumba.

— ¡¿Que te has creído?!— espetó totalmente dolido y ofuscado ¿Que pretendía al llevarlo allí? ¿Acaso iba a restregarle en la cara cuanto la amaba todavía? ¿Cuánto se había divertido jugando con él?—Esta es su tumba ¿verdad? ¿Qué pret-?

Pero Miyagi tomó su mano y la alzó antes de que pudiera terminar de estallar y con voz clara y firme dijo:

—Consejera, esta es la persona a la que amo.

Aquello lo descolocó más que cualquier cosa, llenando su corazón de sentimientos confusos entre la vergüenza, la alegría y una combinación de euforia y vulnerabilidad que hizo que le temblaran las piernas y se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué estas...?— intentó decir, pero las palabras no salieron. Comenzó a vibrarle el labio inferior... nunca se había sentido tan contrariado. Miyagi había confesado que lo amaba delante de la persona que le era más importante en el mundo.

—No pude dejar de pensar en él— confesó ante la lápida quitándose la armadura por primera vez desde que lo había conocido— e incluso olvidé el día en que moriste, porque no pude dejar de pensarle... se convirtió en la persona más importante en mi vida, incluso más importante que tú.

Shinobu se sintió asaltado por una ola de sentimientos indescriptibles, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería abrazarlo y salir corriendo.

—Es impulsivo, caprichoso, obstinado y torpe— media sonrisa se dibujó en su cara— y sin dejar de mencionar que es un niñato que no sabe nada de la vida...

— ¡Oye!— exclamó con altivez.

—Pero, cada una de las cosas que hace marcaron mi vida, y ya no puedo dejarlo— le interrumpió y Shinobu se llevó la mano al pecho para evitar que el corazón se le escapara por allí. —Debes estar riéndote ¿verdad?— sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con una mezcla de ternura que le resultó conmovedora— Espero que puedas perdonarme y... gracias por todo.

Hizo una reverencia y dejó los lirios frente a la tumba antes de volverse y regresar por donde había llegado. Shinobu hizo una leve reverencia imitándole y se apresuró a alcanzarlo mientras desde el fondo de su corazón le prometía a aquella mujer que lo cuidaría como lo más preciado, porque él también lo amaba demasiado.

Se apresuró a alcanzarlo y no supo que decirle, no hallaba las palabras que pudieran servirle en ese momento... agradecerle, o incluso decirle que lo amaba le pareció tan trivial y vacío que prefirió que el silencio llenara los espacios entre los dos, pero ese silencio le resultaba tan desesperante.

—Tu eres Miyagi... ¿verdad?— Una mujer considerablemente mayor los había encontrado al inicio de la escalera, ella también llevaba un ramo de lirios blancos y Shinobu supuso que era la madre de aquella consejera. Miyagi solo asintió con la cabeza gentilmente.

—Tu eres quien deja flores cada año— le sonrió con dulzura— agradezco que sigas pensando en ella, pero...

—Esta será la última vez que vendré— le interrumpió con cordialidad y la mujer sonrió como si una gran paz inundara su corazón. Les hizo una reverencia a ambos y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Vio como Miyagi alzó la mirada y una lágrima cristalina en su rostro reflejó la luz del sol.

Y aquella tarde le contó todo su pasado, el tiempo en el reformatorio y como la había conocido, y cuanto le había enseñado... y Shinobu se sintió tan pequeño e insignificante... él jamás podría darle todas esas cosas, se había perdido la peor época de su vida, llegó tarde a salvarlo... diecisiete años tarde.

—No puedo estar contigo— susurró en medio del silencio. Realmente no podría alcanzarla, no podría superarla, jamás le daría la mitad de lo que le dio.

— ¿Que estás diciendo?— preguntó en un tono de incredulidad mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Que jamás podré superarla— su corazón se contrajo en su pecho y tragó saliva conteniendo el llanto que amenazaba con inundar sus ojos una vez más— ella te dio tantas cosas y yo-

—Shinobu...

—yo sé que soy caprichoso, malcriado y egoísta... sé que hay cosas que no hago bien y me la paso pensando qué puedo hacer para acercarme más a ti— su labio comenzó a temblar otra vez— para algunas personas puede resultar molesto, pero para mí es importante... ¿cómo puedo ganarle a ella? ¡¿Cómo puedo hacer más cosas por ti que ella?! ¿Qué hago para estar más cerca de ti? ¿Para llenar diecisiete años de ausencia?

Comenzó a llorar casi sin quererlo y sentía que su pecho no podía con tanta ansiedad, con tanto miedo.

—Shinobu por favor cálmate— le dijo sosteniéndolo de los hombros.

— ¿Qué debo hacer para que te fijes en mí y solo en mí?— sollozó llevándose una mano al rostro dejando la otra sobre su pecho— dime cómo lleno este abismo...

—Está bien, si es lo que quieres la olvidaré— contestó Miyagi con simpleza.

— ¡No!— exclamó indignado— ¡no debes hacer eso nunca! ¡No puedes olvidar algo tan importante!

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?— preguntó contrariado.

—quiero ser lo más importante para ti— susurró en medio del llanto— por eso, voy a esforzarme, voy a mejorar... porque no quiero que intentes quererme... quiero que realmente llegues a quererme... y-

Sintió como Miyagi le apoyó el puño en la cabeza y subió a mirarlo, esta vez estaba decidido, determinado.

— ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije frente a la tumba?— preguntó con voz socarrona, pero aun así firme—. Dije que eras lo más importante, dije que te amaba... ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Sus sentimientos se desbordaron dentro de su pecho y comenzó a llorar a moco tendido como el niño que Miyagi estaba convencido que era, totalmente enternecido con lo que había dicho, tan feliz que no supo de cual forma reaccionar.

—Sí que lloras como un hombrecito— le escuchó decir en una voz dulce para acto seguido envolverlo entre sus brazos con una calidez que nunca le había conocido, robándole los labios en un beso arrebatador que inmediatamente hizo que apretara su camisa entre los dedos, entregándose a ese deseo que comenzaba a formarse en su interior.

Recordó la primera vez que hicieron el amor de una forma tan vívida que los escalofríos que sintió aquel día le sacudieron el cuerpo una vez más. Cerró los ojos para volver a sentir el calor de sus manos, la suavidad de sus labios, la sensualidad de su voz y esa forma en la que sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. Incluso el dolor de su primera invasión, seguido por intensas oleadas de placer que estaban a punto de volverlo loco. Dejó que Miyagi lo tomara de una forma tan desenfrenada, pero al mismo tiempo tan dulce que sintió que el corazón se le iba a detener, siendo incapaz de controlar su respiración y su voz, aferrándose a su espalda como si fuera el único lugar seguro en el mundo.

Y ahora, en medio de ese silencioso y húmedo cuartucho en el que estaba encerrado se percataba de cuán rápido había pasado el tiempo desde que lo conoció... y ahora que estaban separados... los segundos se volvían horas sumiéndolo en la desesperación y el miedo.

—Miyagi, idiota... ven a salvarme rápido— susurró cansado y adolorido; haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo para no morir de frío... no antes que él llegara.

* * *

El departamento estaba lleno de policías hurgándolo todo. Le parecía que estaban mancillando aquel eje de su universo, el único lugar donde podía sentirse tranquilo, donde hallaba algo de paz en medio de la calamidad... el sitio donde habían compartido juntos tantas cosas, la sala donde habían discutido tantos libros, la cocina donde lo vio esforzarse al máximo para poder prepararle algo decente de comer, la habitación donde ambos, rendidos ante el cansancio de tanto trabajo dormían protegiéndose incluso en sueños, la cama donde tantas veces le había hecho el amor.

De repente se sintió mareado, le faltó el aire y se apoyó en la pared para no caerse desmayado ante aquella escena, ante aquella pesadilla traída a la realidad, como si la vida lo estuviera castigando por estar enamorado de alguien que, por unos cuantos años pudo ser su hijo.

—Señor Miyagi ¿está usted bien?— preguntó un muchacho de facciones felinas, que a Miyagi le parecía demasiado delicado para ser policía. Tenía los ojos de un color vino muy poco común, sin embargo había cierta picardía en su mirada aunada a una firmeza característica de su oficio.

Miyagi tomó aire y la sensación de mareo pasó... un poco.

—Si— mintió tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos y regañándose mentalmente para permanecer sereno— Es solo que... nunca me imaginé que mi departamento sería la escena de un crimen.

—Debe ser muy difícil— contestó el muchacho—, pero es parte del procedimiento... quizás hayan dejado un rastro que nos permita encontrarlo.

—Eso espero— contestó descorazonado— No me perdonaría que algo le pasara.

—Debe ser un valioso compañero.

—Lo es— contestó en un suspiro y un hombre alto de cabellos castaños se acercó a ellos, lo acompañaba una mujer elegantemente vestida, tenía los ojos grises inundados de lágrimas que enjugaba constantemente con un pañuelo.

—Miyagi, no pude detenerla— le dijo el hombre— insiste en hablar contigo.

—Gracias, Shinoda— contestó Miyagi por inercia, sabía que no tardaría en enterarse.

—Ah, veo que ya conoces a Yanase— comentó dejando a la mujer a un lado por unos instantes. El chico de los ojos color vino adoptó una posición de firme y lo saludó.

—Justo ahora lo acabo de conocer— contestó con cordialidad, tratando de contener la impotencia que le generaba que, en medio de aquel desastre, él estuviera perdiendo el tiempo en absurdas formalidades.

—Yanase es uno de nuestros oficiales más prometedores— continuó Shinoda— puedo asegurarte que-

—Detective... ¿podría detener esta absurda conversación y enfocarse en su trabajo?— estalló la mujer perdiendo la paciencia finalmente— ¡Mi hermano está desaparecido por Dios santo!

—Risako, por favor tranquilízate— Miyagi la sostuvo del hombro, pero en el fondo le agradeció explotar primero que él.

— ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme, Yō?— preguntó con la voz débil— Ya perdí a mi padre en medio de este peligroso conflicto... Si perdemos a Shinobu también mi madre... ella...

Y rompió a llorar de nuevo enterrando el rostro entre las manos. Miyagi hizo una seña para que Shinoda y Yanase se retiraran y los dejaran solos.

—Lo encontraremos, Risako— le dijo con total firmeza, más para sí mismo que para la pobre mujer.

—Tantas veces le pedí que dejara esto— sollozó— después de que murió papá parecía casi obsesionado con resolverlo, no importa cuántas veces se lo pedí... insistía en terminar lo que mi padre había empezado... ¡Oh Yō, Shinobu no puede... él no!

Miyagi la abrazó para que no se desplomara ante tanta desesperación y tragó el nudo en su garganta para no llorar con ella.

* * *

_¡Corre, Kou! ¡Corre!_

La voz en sus pesadillas le acosaba de nuevo, recordándole cuan traumáticos habían sido aquellos días. Aún estaba fresco en su memoria como sus manos temblaban y como deseaba con todo el corazón despertar de aquella pesadilla y verle de nuevo... ver de nuevo esos ojos color de la miel que se reflejaban en los suyos, sentir la cálida caricia de sus manos. Un incontrolable sentimiento de rabia le inundaba al recordarle, en el fondo le odiaba por dejarlos solos a merced de ese monstruo.

Recordaba la asfixia, sus manos cerradas sobre su cuello, el olor a whisky barato despedido de su aliento, la mirada llena de odio, el pánico, la sensación de que el cuerpo lentamente dejaba de responderle.

Y el ruido seco que causó que le soltara.

_¡Corre, Kou! ¡Corre!_

En el fondo los odiaba a ambos... por abandonarlo. Pero más le odiaba a él por hacerle confiar de nuevo para también hacerle a un lado.

—Kou... Kou...— su voz lo regresó al presente y no pudo evitar dar un respingo— ¿Estas bien?

—Si— mintió— solo estoy... pensando.

La mano de Shōta se posó sobre su hombro y se sentó junto a él sobre la cama.

— ¿En lo que pasó?

Kou le desvió la mirada... odiaba sentirse tan frágil frente a él... juró que lo protegería, que siempre le sonreiría, sin embargo ahora estaba tan confundido.

— ¿Sabes? Yo también lo odio— confesó de repente.

—Shōta...

—Cuando lo vi por primera vez, no pude evitar sentir que él no pertenecía al clan. Había algo en su mirada que denotaba que no tenía idea del problema en el que se había metido— comenzó— Mino había dicho que no era uno de nosotros, y vaya que tenía razón.

—Yo...

Shōta hizo un gesto con la mano y prosiguió.

—Pero siempre vi que respondía tan bien en las misiones en las que trabajamos juntos, era tan disciplinado y al mismo tiempo cuidaba de que todos estuviéramos bien... Incluso en aquella ocasión salvó a Yui a pesar de que ella estuvo a punto de arruinarlo todo.

>> Y te entrenó, y te devolvió la sonrisa al rostro— le miró y una de sus manos se paseó por su mejilla— y te hizo llegar a mí... pero no puedo evitar odiarle por obligarte a sentir esto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó algo confundido.

—Que no tienes que hacerlo... Yo voy a matar a Nowaki por ti.

* * *

La pobre muchacha temblaba frente a su mirada sin dejar de llorar mientras recalcaba que ella no sabía nada, que no había tenido nada que ver... y que mucho menos había descuidado su trabajo quedándose dormida.

Miyagi se sintió de repente invadido por una corriente de adrenalina que le devolvió las energías. Shinoda le había insistido que fuera a descansar, pero el permaneció allí, imperturbable. No podía dormir sabiendo a Shinobu en peligro, no podía darse el lujo de descansar mientras su amado podía estar pasando frío, hambre y miedo... Era injusto para su otra mitad que perdiera valiosas horas de búsqueda haciendo algo tan banal como dormir.

—Miyagi... en verdad no hace falta que esté aquí— le aconsejó Shinoda— ya lleva casi 24 horas despierto.

En ese momento fue que notó que la mañana alumbraba a través de las pequeñas rendijas del cuarto de interrogatorios y calculó rápidamente. Shinobu había desaparecido casi a la una de la mañana, él llegó a casa de Kamijō a eso de las tres. El departamento de policía registro su departamento casi a las 7 y media; la recepcionista había sido arrestada a eso de las 9.

Eran poco más de las diez de la mañana si su reloj no le fallaba.

—En realidad— comentó con media sonrisa discordante con su mirada llena de furia— llevo 30 horas con 43 minutos... es una nueva marca.

—Miyagi— Shinoda lo miró con severidad— le he pedido a Kamijō que la interrogue, no tienes que estar aquí... sé que aprecias al muchacho, pero-

—Nada de lo que digas va a hacer que me vaya, Shinoda— casi gruñó— Quiero escuchar que tiene para decir.

Del otro lado del espejo, Hiroki continuaba inspeccionando a la chiquilla en una mezcla de sentimientos entre la lástima y la rabia. No tendría más de veintitantos años, era rubia y tenía los ojos marrones hinchados de tanto llorar. Descansaba las manos esposadas sobre el escritorio y miraba alrededor de vez en cuando para detenerse en sus ojos a suplicarle que la dejara ir, que ella no tenía nada que ver con el secuestro de Shinobu Takatsuki.

—Pero si estabas de guardia cuando salió— inquirió con firmeza— ¿Cómo no pudiste darte cuenta?

—Le juro que no recuerdo nada— sollozó— No lo sé, no lo sé... se lo juro por lo más sagrado que no lo sé...

Y rompió a llorar de nuevo desesperada, peinándose los mechones hacia atrás con los dedos.

—Bien. Comencemos desde el principio— se sentó Hiroki frente a ella— Según el informe; tu turno comenzó a las diez de la noche ¿cierto?

La chica asintió vigorosamente.

—El último registro que hay de visitantes es a las 12:30 am a nombre de— leyó la hoja frente a él— Suzuki Miyamoto. Iba a visitar a Haruka Miyazaki en el apartamento 2-A ¿cierto?

—S-Si— volvió a asentir la chica.

—Después de eso, disparan la alarma de que el joven Takatsuki desapareció. Eso fue a las 1:30 am— le miró a los ojos— en ese momento te encuentran dormida en la recepción.

— ¡Ya le dije que no estaba dormida!— exclamó la muchacha en medio del llanto— ¡me desmayé!

—Y según esto... no recuerdas quien fue— Hiroki colocó la hoja sobre la mesa y volvió a mirarla, esperando que sus ojos le revelaran algo— Karan, Tu estudias en la universidad ¿verdad?

—Sí señor.

—Y este trabajo te mantiene despierta toda la noche— asumió en pose paternal— a lo mejor estabas cansada y...

— ¡No!— gritó la muchacha— Se lo juro que me desmayaron, Fiscal... pero no recuerdo quien fue, no recuerdo como pasó... no recuerdo nada...

La muchacha se desplomó sobre la mesa y lloró a rienda suelta.

—Sabes lo que sucederá si no verificamos si eso es cierto ¿verdad? ¿Tienes un abogado? Si no lo tienes, podemos proporcionarte uno.

— ¡Yo soy inocente!— gritó golpeando la mesa con los puños.

— ¡Entonces dinos quien lo hizo!— Miyagi entró gritando a la sala enfrentando su mirada a la de la lastimera muchacha.

—Miyagi, no puede estar aquí— Hiroki trató de controlarlo, pero en el momento en que lo tomó del brazo, Miyagi se zafó como pudo y tomó a la mujer de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla... como si así pudiera sacarle los recuerdos desde el subconsciente.

— ¡Dime quien hizo esto!— le gritó— ¡DIME QUIEN SE LO LLEVÓ!

— ¡QUE NO LO SÉ!— gritó desesperada mientras continuaba llorando.

—Miyagi, ya basta— Hiroki intentó separarlos— esto va a viciar su declaración...

— ¡Me vale mierda!— exclamó rojo de la furia— Si no estás detrás de esto, si no quieres refundirte en una cárcel lo que te queda de vida, ¡dime quien se llevó a Shinobu!

―Ya le dije que no lo sé―sollozó― No lo sé, señor fiscal... se los ruego... déjenme ir...

Hiroki suspiró, en el estado en que estaban la muchacha y Miyagi, seguramente no llegarían a nada. Se volvió a pedirle nuevamente de buena manera que se retirara de la sala, que su presencia y la forma en la que la atormentaba con sus preguntas estaba poniendo en peligro su declaración, retrasándolo todo y poniéndolo en evidencia, pero se encontró con su mirada vacía, inexpresiva... solamente había oscuridad y rabia.

―llévensela― ordenó entre dientes para soltarla violentamente y Hiroki sintió como la piel se le erizaba de terror, jamás lo había oído hablar de esa manera, siempre era tan justo, tan ecuánime.

― ¡pero Señor!― exclamó la pobre muchacha en el límite de sus nervios― ¡les he dicho lo que sé! ¡Por favor, tengan piedad!

Dos policías la rodearon y ella los miró aterrada, para luego mirar a Miyagi en una intensa súplica, pero no encontró nada, ni piedad, ni misericordia... solo halló la expresión de un hombre dispuesto a encontrar a ese muchacho bajo cualquier circunstancia... independientemente de quien cayera o a quien tuviera que llevarse por delante.

Aquello la hizo reaccionar en medio del susto, dejó de llorar en seco, como si un recuerdo hubiese llegado a su mente.

—Un muchacho... llegó a las 12:45— murmuró— dijo que venía a verlo.

Miyagi abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Cómo era, Karan?— preguntó Hiroki e hizo una seña para que grabaran del otro lado de la sala. La muchacha se desplomó sobre la silla y cerró los ojos.

—Era muy alto— comentó recordando al chico que había visto— dijo que eran muy buenos amigos y que no recordaba su dirección.

— ¿Qué más?— ordenó Miyagi ahora con firmeza — descríbelo.

—Tenía el cabello castaño, y los ojos color claro... ámbar, eran color ámbar. Tenía... ¡pendientes! llevaba pendientes en la oreja izquierda, llevaba un pasa montaña gris y él... me besó.

Bajó la mirada avergonzada.

>> Después de eso perdí el conocimiento y no recuerdo más nada...

Hiroki se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de par en par.

— ¡Díganle a Yanase que venga en este momento!— gritó al pasillo— ¡haremos un retrato hablado!

Transcurrieron más de 40 minutos mientras el dibujo estuvo listo. La chica de la recepción describió con el mayor detalle que sus borrosos recuerdos le permitieron dar a la policía.

—Listo— comentó Yuu soplando el dibujo para mostrárselo a la chica— ¿era así?

—Si— asintió Karan— si, él era.

—Yanase— Miyagi le miró con severidad— dame ese dibujo.

El muchacho despegó el retrato del block y se lo entregó. Miyagi salió disparado por la puerta.

—Miyagi... ¿a dónde va?— Hiroki salió tras él, siguiéndole hasta el pasillo. Ritsu, Masamune y Nowaki estaban allí.

—Dime quien es— Demandó colocando el dibujo frente a Nowaki, quien abrió los ojos sin contener la impresión.

—Dime. Quien. Es— volvió a ordenar. Nowaki lo miró a los ojos.

—Señor Miyagi. Yo...

—Si no me lo dices lo averiguaré de todos modos y las cosas se pondrán feas— amenazó— Dime. Quien. Es. Nowaki.

—Prométame que me dejará ayudarlo— respondió con firmeza, no le iba a permitir que lo matara.

—No estás en posición de pedir nada...

—Miyagi— Hiroki lo miró con severidad. No era el mismo desde que Shinobu había desaparecido, había perdido los escrúpulos, los límites, la cordura. — Solo queremos ayudar, y usted está absolutamente fuera de control. Si no quiere que le arreste en este momento por conducta inapropiada hágalo.

Miyagi suspiró.

—Bien— espetó resignado.

—Es…mi hermano— susurró Nowaki con la mirada triste.


	28. Promesas, decepciones.

_Eres mi sol, mi único sol..._

_Me haces feliz, cuando el cielo es gris..._

_Nunca sabrás... cuanto te quiero;_

_Por favor... no te lleves mi sol..._

Ella solía cantar esa canción tan alegremente todo el día; incluso decía que era un encantamiento para curar nuestras heridas al caer o cuando no podíamos dormir... mamá solía ser muy enérgica; cultivaba las plantas del jardín con afecto, nos cuidaba y protegía... ella nos amaba...

Entonces ¿por qué?

_Corre, Kou ¡Corre!_

¿Por qué fue la primera en abandonarme?

—Kou, Kou... despierta cariño— susurró suavemente en su oído y sintió la calidez de sus manos en sus mejillas, esas manos tan conocidas, tan familiares que le hacían sentir seguro, protegido.

— ¿Qué pasó?— murmuró al despertar; encontrándose con un par de ojos color ámbar sobre los suyos y una sonrisa bondadosa en el rostro. Su largo cabello dorado rozaba sus mejillas en una caricia que podía igualar la calidez de sus manos.

—Te quedaste dormido de nuevo en el jardín— rio con inocencia— vamos, la cena está lista. Aoki está esperando en la mesa, ven.

Se levantó con la gracia de una reina y le extendió la mano para que la siguiese. Su madre era una mujer hermosa, dulce y buena... muchas veces pensó que el mismo sol le había dado vida y que era la mujer más bella del mundo; sus cabellos dorados, sus ojos color de la miel, su tez pálida como la luna, sus labios rosas como las flores del jardín... la calidez de sus manos, la gentileza de su sonrisa. A sus ocho años, no podía evitar verla embobado cuando el ocaso caía sobre el horizonte, reflejando su luz en su rostro y sus cabellos como si ella misma estuviera hecha de oro.

Saliendo del estupor cuando ella lo llamó una vez más, le tomó de la mano y siguió hacia la cocina. Una vez puso un pie en el portal, la deliciosa fragancia inundó sus sentidos, quizás era porque entonces solo era un niño... pero muchas veces imaginaba que su casa era mágica y que su madre era una especia de hada que hacia todas las cosas a la perfección solo para verlos felices... y él agradecía cada segundo de esa maravillosa vida.

—Si sigues durmiéndote así... un día te comerán las hormigas— bromeó un niño de unos doce años, era alto con el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos color del café, sus facciones eran un poco menos refinadas que las suyas, pero la sonrisa gentil nunca abandonaba su rostro, incluso cuando lo reñía o lo molestaba.

—Mamá— se quejó cuando comenzó a despeinarle con mucha fuerza, indicándole que solo encontrarían sus huesitos porque se había quedado dormido entre los arbustos y nadie tendría oportunidad de hallarlo por ser tan pequeño como un malvavisco.

—Aoki, deja a tu hermano— ordenó su madre en el mismo tono gentil que usaba siempre, pero sin abandonar la firmeza. Llevaba un caldero de plata al comedor y lo colocó en el centro de la mesa, para acto seguido dibujarse una sonrisa de complacencia en su rostro.

—lávense las manos niños, hoy es un día muy especial porque su padre...

En ese instante el repique del teléfono interrumpió la grata sorpresa y se apresuró a tomarlo. Kou pudo respirar la fragancia de su perfume y mirar extasiado las olas de su falda mientras corría a poca velocidad, pero aun así graciosa por la sala a tomarlo.

— ¿Diga?— contestó entusiasta— ¡Amor! ¡Qué bueno que llamas! precisamente le decía a los niños que-

Calló unos segundos y su voz se apagó al tiempo que su rostro se oscureció desvaneciendo la sonrisa alegre, como si la hubieran arrancado.

— ¿De nuevo? pero... los niños, hace tanto que no han podido verte... y yo, te extraño también.

Escuchó de nuevo en silencio por unos minutos, y, en ese entonces no lo vio, pero ahora recordaba como un par de lágrimas se asomaron por los rincones de sus ojos.

—Está bien, lo siento, lo siento— se disculpó con diligencia, como si hubiese alterado a su padre, a quien escuchaba quejarse del otro lado de la línea— no te enojes, no quiero que te presiones, lo siento, lo siento... tómate el tiempo que necesites... te amamos.

Y luego de eso colocó el teléfono de nuevo en su lugar... volviendo al comedor con una sonrisa fingida... no tan vivaz y alegre como la de hacía unos minutos.

—Lo siento niños— se disculpó con aquella sonrisa lastimera— su padre no va a poder acompañarnos hoy... de nuevo, tiene mucho trabajo en la oficina y-

Escuchó como Aoki bufaba y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¿Ni siquiera en esta ocasión pudo hacer un alto?— reprochó indignado— que mezquino.

—Aoki— su madre lo miró acusadoramente—. No entiendes lo complicado que es su trabajo; sé un poco más comprensivo... por favor.

Chasqueó la lengua una vez más y giró la vista.

—Perdona, Kou.

—No te preocupes, mamá— sonrió esperando contagiarle esa sonrisa, trayendo de vuelta la que ella mostraba todo el tiempo, la que era sincera— Siempre que estemos los tres juntos, está bien.

No era que odiaba a su padre, pero desde hacía unos años, parecía una figura inexistente en su vida. Entre viajes, reuniones y horas extras, era muy poco lo que lograba verlo y no mostraba esa calidez que tenía su madre... al contrario... era frío y distante... pero su madre lo amaba y se desvivía por atenderlo... igual que con ellos dos, sus hijos.

Su madre pareció sonreír conmovida y fue a la cocina... cuando volvió llevaba un pastel pequeño, adornado con chocolate y nueces. Algunas fresas coronaban el tope y una velita dorada alumbraba en el centro.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kou— le dijo en tono dulce, más dulce que el pastel y los caramelos... en la voz que más amaba de ella— pide tu deseo.

Y acercándose al pastel, con las mejillas llenas de aire, sólo pudo pensar en una cosa.

_"Que mamá, Aoki y yo... estemos juntos para siempre"_

— ¿Qué pediste?— preguntó su madre con interés después de que, con todo el aire que había retenido, apagó la lumbre.

—No puedo decirte, es secreto— contestó apretando los labios.

— ¡Seguro fue alguna cursilería como "Que mamá, Aoki y yo siempre estemos juntos..." o alguna cosa así!— volvió a molestarle Aoki con un tonito de sorna bastante irritante entonces.

— ¡Aoki!— exclamó furioso, había revelado su deseo— ¡ahora no se cumplirá!

Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas.

—Aoki, no lo molestes— le pidió su madre antes de hincarse a su altura y mirarlo a los ojos— ¿eso fue lo que pediste, Kou?

Asintió conteniendo el llanto— Pero Aoki te contó... y ahora no-

Su mamá lo estrechó entre los brazos con tanta dulzura que casi sintió que se empalagaba, llenándosele el corazón de calidez.

—Si se cumplirá porque... siempre estaremos juntos, nosotros tres y tú padre— le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla— porque... ustedes son mi sol.

Y murmurando aquella canción los abrazó con fuerza.

Pero a veces las personas no pueden cumplir sus promesas...

Cuando tenía 9 años, vio a su padre bajar las escaleras con una maleta en cada una de sus manos; Aoki vio todo desde el marco de la sala hacia la salida, mientras su madre ahogada en lágrimas gritaba que no los abandonara, que no se fuera, que eran una familia y que ellos lo amaban; pero de nada sirvieron sus suplicas ni sus ruegos. Apartándola de él como si tuviera la peste salió de sus vidas sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada de disculpa o un atisbo de arrepentimiento; mientras una mujer rubia lo esperaba pintándose los labios de un rojo intenso en el espejo retrovisor.

Su madre se encerró en su cuarto por días después de eso; no comía, ni salía a verlos; nada. Cuando apoyaba el oído a la puerta, solo la escuchaba llorar amargamente, seguido de episodios de intensa violencia, donde oía como lanzaba las cosas contra las paredes, para seguir llorando. Al principio golpeaba la puerta llamándola, recordándole su promesa, llorando también... pero un día Aoki lo apartó de allí y con la furia de un niño abandonado mezclado con la rebeldía de un adolescente le abofeteó.

— ¡Olvídala!— le gritó furioso mientras lo miraba a los ojos— de ahora en adelante solo estamos nosotros por nuestra cuenta.

—Pero... mamá— sollozó en una súplica mientras se frotaba la mejilla— ella-

— ¡QUE LA OLVIDES, KOU!— volvió a gritarle, con más fuerza esta vez— ¡No hay juntos para siempre! ¡Nos abandonó igual que él!

Rompió a llorar, aquello era cierto... sumergida en su propia desdicha había olvidado que ellos existían.

Un día no la escucharon más, los llantos alternados con el escándalo de su furia cesaron... y fue la primera vez que sintió tanta angustia. Corriendo desde la sala y subiendo las escaleras como alma que llevaba el diablo golpeó su puerta con toda la fuerza que le daban sus puños de niño, gritándole con todo lo que sus pulmones podían dar.

— ¡Mamá!— llamó invadido por una corazonada hasta entonces desconocida, por el presagio que antecede a las más terribles tragedias.

Pero no hubo respuesta y su imaginación comenzó a adelantarle lo impensable... no podía ser, ella no habría podido cometer acto semejante.

— ¡Aoki! ¡Alguien! ¡Ayúdeme! ¡MAMÁ!— gritó mientras comenzaba a llorar, sin dejar de golpear la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Aoki en parte harto de su insistencia en sacarla de allí y en parte consternado por dejar de escucharla.

—Mamá... no hace ruido... y yo...— rompió a llorar con el rostro entre las manos. Aoki solo hizo un gesto de exasperación y comenzó a golpear la puerta.

—Oye... si te importa, tu hijo quiere saber si vives— dijo tras la puerta con una mezcla de indiferencia y desprecio, pero al no recibir respuesta luego de llamar varias veces comenzó a preocuparse.

— ¡Hey!— volvió a llamar golpeando más fuerte. Los sollozos de Kou se hicieron más fuertes y su respiración se agitó comenzando a prever lo peor— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Me oyes?

Nadie respondía y mascullando una maldición empujo la puerta con su cuerpo hasta que logró abrirla.

— ¡Mamá!— Kou entró a lo que una vez fue la organizada y pulcra habitación de sus padres; ahora totalmente destruida y ajena a lo que sus recuerdos conservaban. Escuchó agua correr desde el baño y vio a Aoki correr hacia allí.

— ¿A-Aoki?— preguntó inquieto cuando no lo escuchó después de entrar, siguiéndolo con cautela— ¿mamá está allí? ¿Está...?

Cuando llegó al baño de la habitación encontró a su hermano de rodillas, con el rostro lleno de horror mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

En la bañera estaba su madre, nadando en un agua teñida de rojo mientras la sangre brotaba de sus muñecas abiertas. Su rostro era sereno, como si estuviera profundamente dormida... pero ellos sabían que no era así.

— ¡Mamá!— intentó correr hacia ella, pero Aoki lo tomó del brazo impidiéndole acercarse, tapándole los ojos con la palma para que no continuara admirando la deprimente escena.

—¡Suéltame!— forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse— ¡mamá! ¡MAMÁ!

Rompió a llorar aun con más fuerza entre los brazos de su hermano.

—Tu... lo prometiste...— susurró con la voz entrecortada mientras escuchaba a Aoki sollozar a su espalda.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo estaban allí arrodillados cuando Aoki lo soltó y se puso de pie.

—Vámonos— dijo con una voz distante y fría— Vámonos ahora mismo de aquí.

—P-pero...— masculló aun entre sollozos.

—La policía vendrá, entonces nos van a llevar a un orfanato y nos separarán... ¿quieres eso?— preguntó con una expresión de profunda ira.

Kou negó con la cabeza como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Entonces vámonos ya— Aoki dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta.

Kou se quedó unos minutos allí, con las manos cerradas sobre el pecho para poder contener el llanto que le inundaba los ojos y el sentimiento de soledad inmensa que le llenaba el pecho, mientras miraba el sereno rostro de su madre en la bañera.

Solo cuando Aoki le gritó para marcharse logró despegarse de allí e irse.

Salieron de su casa y su hermano no le dejó siquiera volver la vista para despedirse de ese lugar donde durante años fue feliz.

—Ya no tenemos nada ni a nadie aquí; Kou— dijo con amargura— solo nos tenemos a nosotros mismos... vamos.

Y lo haló del brazo forzándolo a caminar hacia lo desconocido, amparados únicamente por la sombra del sol al caer.

Encontraron una casa abandonada cerca de la zona industrial y Aoki decidió que vivirían allí, que empezarían de cero. Si sus padres habían decidido abandonarlos pues ellos harían una vida mejor sin ellos... eso era lo que le decía todo el tiempo.

_No confíes en nadie, Kou..._

Y durante años lo cuidó y lo protegió. Al no estar acostumbrado a esa vida, se enfermaba mucho al principio y durante los primeros días lloraba y le pedía que volvieran a casa, que estar allí le daba miedo... pero tuvo que terminar por acostumbrarse dado que Aoki no cedía a sus peticiones, alegando que el pasado estaba solamente en el pasado y que ya no tenían por qué volver allí a donde los habían abandonado.

Aoki también comenzó a actuar diferente después de un tiempo; dejó de sonreír y era mezquino y amargo... raras veces decía a donde iba cuando salía temprano en las mañanas, y cuando regresaba, tenía heridas de golpes y moretones. Cada vez que, preocupado por su estado, le preguntaba lo que había pasado; contestaba de manera altanera que él ya no tenía padres a los que debiera darles explicaciones sobre sus actos y que entre menos supiera de él... mucho mejor. Todas estas cosas le dolieron mucho al principio; sin embargo comenzó a cerrarse poco a poco; hasta que su indiferencia dejó de importarle.

Era la solución más rápida y menos dolorosa a la apatía de quien fue su hermano.

Un día, cuando tenía trece años; unos hombres asaltaron la casucha donde habían vivido tranquilos hasta entonces. Llevaban armas largas y trajes negros, dos de ellos llevaban a un muchacho a rastras; con el rostro casi irreconocible y sin poder caminar de tantos golpes.

Vio desde lejos como lo lanzaban hacia una pared y comenzaban a patearlo, maltratándolo aún más.

— ¿Dónde está lo que te robaste, ladrón?— preguntó uno de ellos, alto y con el cabello oscuro mientras lo pateaba en el abdomen, haciendo que el pobre muchacho escupiera un montón de sangre en el piso.

—Yo no... Me robé... nada— contestó entre toses tratando de incorporarse, pero el segundo hombre apoyó su pie en su espalda haciéndolo caer de nuevo.

— ¡Claro que sí!— exclamó pisoteándolo— además... has estado dándole información a nuestros rivales ¿cierto?

—Claro que no— contestó jadeando, Kou supuso que debía ser muy difícil hablar estando tan golpeado.

— ¡Mientes!— exclamó el hombre alto levantándolo por el hombro para propinarle un puñetazo en el estómago.

Uno de los hombres se movió un poco, y cuando pudo ver el rostro del pobre muchacho al que le daban aquella golpiza las piernas cedieron a su peso y casi cayó al suelo de la impresión.

Era Aoki.

No podía estar allí sin hacer nada, no podía simplemente ver como golpeaban a su hermano sin tratar de defenderle; giró la mirada buscando algo y consiguió una cajita negra bajo el esqueleto de resortes que usaban como cama para dormir. Kou odiaba ese artefacto y, el día que Aoki lo llevó a casa le molestó sobremanera... era un objeto peligroso, no más de verlo lo sabía.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió la caja sacando el contenido y corrió en su dirección para rescatarlo.

—¡Suéltenlo!— ordenó con el arma entre las manos, era pequeña y se sentía extremadamente pesada, además sabía que podía hacer daño con ella, y eso le aterraba... pero tenía que defenderlo.

Los hombres se giraron a mirarlo y soltaron a Aoki quien cayó sin fuerzas en el piso.

—No... Te metas en esto... Kou— jadeó intentando ponerse de pie sin poder lograrlo. Los hombres de inmediato se volvieron hacia él y comenzaron a reír.

—¿y quién es este mocoso?— preguntó el más alto, el de cabellos castaños, en medio de la oscuridad no podía distinguir muy bien sus facciones, pero aun así la curva que formaron sus labios le causó escalofríos.

—Vete...— masculló con firmeza Aoki aun en el piso. El segundo hombre lo levantó tomándolo del cabello, haciéndolo chillar de dolor.

— ¿quién es este? ¿Tu cómplice? ¿Tu guardaespaldas?— preguntó en tono de broma antes de echarle la cabeza aún más hacia atrás— lo vamos a matar también... ya sabes, para que no haya testigos...

— ¡Que lo suelten!— volvió a demandar sosteniendo el arma con más firmeza, pero aun así sentía como le temblaban las piernas al apuntar. Afuera se desató un enorme aguacero haciendo que los truenos retumbaran en sus oídos.

El hombre de cabellos castaños se acercó con paso amenazador hacia él, haciéndole flaquear.

—Mira niño, entrégame eso— ordenó extendiéndole la mano.

—Ya me oyeron... ¡que lo suelten y se vayan o disparo!— lo miró con una expresión entre la furia y el horror mientras le apuntaba temblorosamente al pecho— Es mi última palabra.

El hombre se rio entre dientes y se movió rápidamente hacia él... entre el miedo a lo que pudiera hacerle y la convicción de que no debía disparar, su mente se llenó de confusión y en un impulso eléctrico presionó el gatillo y disparó.

El hombre se desplomó frente a él formando un charco de sangre en el momento en el que cayó, sus ojos carentes de vida se orientaban hacia el cielo. En medio de los nervios y el impacto que le causó haber matado a un hombre soltó el arma y comenzó a llorar.

El hombre que sostenía a Aoki lo soltó en el acto y corrió a ver el estado de su compañero...

—Lo mataste, lo mataste... ¡maldito mocoso!— le gritó en medio de la oscuridad y un trueno que cruzó el cielo reveló sus facciones contraídas de odio en el momento que se lanzó sobre él.

— ¡Corre, Kou! ¡Corre!— le gritó Aoki con las pocas fuerzas que le daba su voz y obedeciéndole por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo se echó a correr con todo lo que le daban sus piernas en medio del pánico.

Escuchaba los pasos del hombre muy cerca de su espalda confundidos entre las gotas de lluvia al caer y eso le impedía saber que tanto había logrado perderlo.

Corrió hacia un parque cerca del refugio y cruzó hacia debajo de un puente creyendo que así lo perdería, pero cruzando uno de los túneles ornamentales, tropezó y cayó al piso lastimándose el tobillo.

— ¿Creíste que podías perderme, mocoso?— dijo levantándolo por la camisa y estrellándolo contra la pared— pagarás lo que le hiciste a mi camarada.

Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en torno a su cuello, asfixiándolo. Sentía como la presión se acumulaba en su cabeza impidiéndole respirar, tornando su cuerpo más pesado mientras todo se ponía más y más oscuro robándole las fuerzas.

—A-alguien... ayúdeme— jadeó ahogándose mientras arañaba las manos de su captor intentando soltarse. Pero su visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa al tiempo que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas ¿de verdad iba a morir allí?

Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados rindiéndose a lo inevitable... pero escuchó un ruido seco y las manos lo soltaron dejándolo caer al piso jadeando en busca de aire.

Entre toses y aun aturdido por todo lo que acababa de sucederle, buscó con la mirada el origen de aquel ruido y encontró a Aoki con el arma que había tirado entre las manos, y frente a él estaba el cadáver del hombre que lo había ahorcado con la cara hacia el piso y la sangre brotando de su espalda sin detenerse.

—Te dije que corrieras— le reprochó con expresión indiferente y luego cayó de rodillas al piso. Corrió a ayudarle a incorporarse, pero de un manotazo lo rechazó.

—Aoki... déjame ayudarte...

— ¡No! ¡Te dije que no interfirieras! ¡Ahora irán tras de ti! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?— gritó soltando el arma para sostenerse el pecho, jadeaba y tenía muchas heridas. A lo lejos se escuchaban voces y varios pasos corriendo hacia ellos— debes irte... debes huir...

—Pero...

Aoki lo tomó de la solapa de la camisa fijando sus ojos en los suyos.

— ¡No seas idiota! es hora de que por una vez en tu vida te ocupes de ti mismo— masculló entre dientes, apretándolos a causa del dolor. Los truenos se hicieron más intensos mientras la lluvia arreciaba y un quejido se le escapó de los labios.

— ¡Aoki!

—Búscalo... él me prometió que me ayudaría... que te cuidaría si yo ya no podía hacerlo— dijo acercándose a su rostro mientras los pasos se acercaban cada vez más.

— ¿a quién? ¿A quién debo buscar?— preguntó— vamos juntos, Aoki.

—No, yo no puedo ir contigo... en el estado en que estoy soy una carga— las voces se escucharon más cerca, los buscaban— se acercan, debes irte... corre, y no pares hasta que lo encuentres.

— ¿A quién?— preguntó nervioso.

—Akihiko Usami— contestó en voz muy baja y lo empujó para que se fuera— corre, Kou... corre.

— ¡Son ellos! ¡Mátenlos!— exclamó una voz cerca de ellos.

— ¡Corre!— gritó Aoki— ¡Ahora!

—Pero...

— ¡Maldita sea!— gruñó su hermano... tenía lágrimas en los ojos— todo habrá sido en vano si no te salvo... ¡VETE!

Se mordió el labio y asintió conteniendo las lágrimas para correr hacia la penumbra de la madrugada, aprovechando la tormenta para huir. Escuchó disparos y, aunque supo lo que había pasado no volvió la vista.

_“Todo habrá sido en vano si no te salvo…”_

Sabía que en el momento en que volviera ambos habrían perdido todo... y él tenía que sobrevivir... sobrevivir para que el sacrificio de Aoki no fuera un desperdicio.

Se refugió en un callejón bajo unas cuantas láminas de latón para no seguirse mojando con la lluvia; y el nombre de la persona que lo ayudaría dándole vueltas en la mente, y tantos recuerdos vinieron a su memoria... junto con tantos sentimientos; un odio profundo hacia su padre por abandonarlos y desprecio hacia su madre por no haber luchado lo suficiente para salir adelante por ellos... incluso hubo momentos en que odió a Aoki, por haber tomado aquella actitud tan irresponsable de huir y vivir en las calles a merced de tantos peligros, involucrándose en asuntos peligrosos que terminaron causándole la muerte... Si, sabía que Aoki estaba muerto, dentro de esa cueva, asesinado como un perro por aquellos bandidos, sin nadie que lo reconociera o llorara... solo.

Aquella palabra le generaba tanta tristeza, porque él también estaba solo.

Durmió muy poco y en la mañana; el estómago le retumbó y recordó que sentía demasiada hambre... y por lo empapado que estaba también sentía frío... caminó por algunas calles pero siempre que lo veían así los encargados lo corrían o amenazaban con golpearlo.

—Deme algo de comer por favor— pidió al encargado en un pequeño quiosco en una calle, el hombre lo miró como si la basura comenzaba a hablarle.

— ¿Tienes dinero niño?— preguntó en un tono de desdén. Kou solo bajó la mirada.

—No, pero tengo hambre— dijo en tono de súplica.

—No te daré comida si no tienes dinero... ¡largo!— exclamó haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera; furioso por todos los sucesos que había vivido y desesperado por no tener de comer, tomó uno de las bolsas de la vitrina y cuando se dispuso a correr, el encargado lo había tomado de la camisa...

— ¿con que una rata ladrona?— masculló halándolo hacia él— te daré una lección.

Solo lo vio retraer el puño para golpearlo y cerró los ojos esperando. Aoki tenía razón... no debía confiar en nadie.

—Suéltalo— Una voz fría y distante dio aquella orden y el hombre lo soltó de inmediato. Cuando abrió los ojos, encontró a un muchacho un poco mayor que él, apuntándole con un arma a la cabeza. Tenía el cabello negro, los ojos castaños y facciones bastante delicadas... casi se sintió apenado porque aquel chico le había parecido... lindo.

El hombre subió las manos y se volvió hacia él, pareció reconocerlo porque en seguida comenzó a temblar.

—Entonces... ¿te gusta golpear a niños?— preguntó arqueando una ceja mientras cargaba el arma con su mano libre.

El hombre comenzó a balbucear incoherencias.

—E- él pensaba robarme... yo... yo solo...

—Yo también te habría robado si me hubieses negado de comer, viejo— contestó sin suavizar su expresión, luego miró a Kou— ¿te hizo daño?

Kou negó con la cabeza y el chico bajó el arma.

—lárgate antes de que me arrepienta— ordenó, y el hombre casi corrió. El chico enfundó el arma de nuevo bajo su camiseta y chasqueó la lengua— Es por eso que odio a estos cerdos... ¿estás bien?

Kou solo asintió. Sabía que no debía confiar en nadie, y más después de todos los sucesos recientes, pero con él se sentía diferente... no entendía bien por qué, pero... era como si se pudiera sentir menos ansioso.

— ¿tienes hambre?

Kou volvió a asentir. El chico arqueó una ceja y suspiró.

—Sígueme— dijo dándole la espalda y por alguna razón le obedeció... sabía que podía correr peligro, pero aun así lo hizo.

El chico lo guio hasta un restaurante de comida casera y le indicó que se sentara en la mesa frente a él.

— ¿Qué quieres comer?— preguntó. Kou abrió los ojos y lo miró estupefacto.

—Mira, hago esto porque quiero ayudarte, pero si no quieres hablar o comer...

—Miso— contestó apenado en voz muy baja.

— ¿eh?

—Sopa de miso— repitió un poco más alto— y arroz blanco... por favor.

El chico se sonrió.

—Entonces si hablas— dijo haciéndole una seña a una de las meseras del restaurante que se acercó algo extrañada.

— ¿Va a tomar su orden, Señor Kisa?— preguntó sin contener la intriga que le causaba tan... inusual compañía.

—Sí, lo de siempre— contestó ignorando su expresión— además de eso una sopa de miso y dos raciones de arroz blanco.

—Claro, en seguida— respondió y se fue con una evidente curiosidad en su rostro.

—K-Kisa— masculló— ¿es tu nombre?

—Si— respondió él— ¿y el tuyo?

—Kou... Kou Yukina— respondió y volviendo a su posición defensiva lanzó otra pregunta— ¿por qué me ayudaste?

—Porque se lo humillante que es ser rechazado por no tener dinero— contestó y su mirada se apagó un poco, como si hubiese recordado algo muy amargo— No espero nada a cambio, así que puedes tranquilizarte un poco... ¿dónde están tus padres?

—Estoy solo— contestó en el acto.

— ¿y no tienes a dónde ir?

Negó con la cabeza y por un momento dudó si preguntarle por la persona que Aoki le había dicho que buscara.

— ¿Por qué tienes un arma?— preguntó.

—Trabajo— contestó Kisa.

— ¿eres policía?

— ¿Si fuera policía crees que aquel hombre habría temblado como lo hizo?— devolvió la pregunta con media sonrisa.

— ¿no eres muy joven para tener un arma?

— ¿eh?

—Digo, luces más o menos de mi edad y yo solo tengo 13 así que...

—Tengo 21 años.

— ¿Ah?— levantó su mirada, era imposible que tuviera esa edad. Kisa desvió la mirada y le dijo su fecha de nacimiento.

—Claro si no me crees.

— ¿De verdad?— exclamó en sorpresa— ¿cómo haces para conservarte de esa manera?... no pareces de esa edad... eres hasta lindo.

Kisa se incomodó un poco.

—Perdón— se disculpó en el acto— no quise...

— ¿No tienes a dónde ir?— desvió el tema. Kou negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy buscando a alguien. Se llama Akihiko Usami y...

Kisa tensó el rostro y se mostró en alerta.

— ¿Para qué?

—Mi hermano... fue asesinado anoche... me dijo que lo buscara.

— ¿Aoki? ¿Aoki era tu hermano?

Kou asintió.

—Supongo que por eso te me hiciste familiar— dijo y bajó la guardia— lo... lo siento.

— ¿Sabes quién es?— preguntó mirándolo a los ojos— ¿de dónde conociste a mi hermano?

—Sí, sé quién es— contestó sosteniéndole la mirada— Aoki era un miembro del clan... estaba iniciando apenas, pero... solo hablaba de que había alguien a quien debía proteger. Supongo que hablaba de ti.

Kou suspiró y la mesera llegó con la orden, dejándola frente a ellos en la mesa. El aroma de la comida le devolvió un poco de ánimo, además de que había encontrado a alguien que podía ayudarlo con su búsqueda.

—Come y recupera fuerzas— dijo Kisa— después... yo te llevaré con el señor Usami.

— ¿De verdad?— los ojos se le iluminaron, pero Kisa no parecía tan entusiasmado con la idea.

—Sí. Solo espero que después no te arrepientas— le dijo luego de suspirar.

Tal como lo había prometido, después de comer lo llevó a un edificio plateado en el centro de la ciudad. Entró por una puerta en uno de los laterales, bastante discreta y abordó un ascensor desde donde podía ver toda la ciudad. Kisa estuvo en silencio todo el viaje, como reflexionando.

—Gracias— le dijo con una sonrisa muy tenue, pero franca— por todo.

—no es por nada— contestó sonriéndole de vuelta— búscame cuando necesites algo... lo que estas a punto de emprender va a ser un tanto... difícil.

—Claro que si— esta vez le sonrió abiertamente y por un instante creyó haber visto como se sonrojaba.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo entraron a una oficina donde los recibió un hombre alto de expresión severa. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos color del café. Le entregaba a una mujer una bolsa negra que supuso era para lanzarla a la basura.

—Señor Asahina— Kisa le saludó con una reverencia y el hombre llamado Asahina se la devolvió.

—Recibí tu llamada— le dijo y luego desvió la mirada hacia Kou— ¿es él?

Kisa asintió.

—Bien, el Señor Usami está ocupado, pero los atenderá en unos minutos... mientras tanto, deja que se asee un poco para que no lo vea así.

—Sí, Señor— contestó Kisa y le indicó con un gesto que lo siguiera.

Lo llevó al baño y le dio algo de ropa limpia para ponerse. Eso lo hizo sentirse curiosamente agradecido. El baño renovó sus fuerzas y le dio una ligera esperanza de que quizás pudiera confiar un poco, aunque fuera solamente en Kisa.

Cuando estuvo listo lo llevaron de vuelta a donde estaba el señor Asahina y él los hizo pasar a una enorme oficina con un ventanal de vidrio sustituyendo una de las paredes, desde donde se podía ver toda la ciudad. Kou no pudo más que extasiarse con la vista del sitio más lujoso que posiblemente hubiera visto en su vida.

—Tú debes ser Kou ¿verdad?— preguntó un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos vivaces color violeta. Sostenía una pieza de ajedrez negra entre las manos; el rey. Kou asintió con la cabeza— toma asiento por favor.

Le invitó a sentarse en una silla frente a él y pudo detallar mejor su apariencia; tenía una presencia elegante y sobria, pero aun así era algo temible. Junto a él una chica sollozaba; llevaba el cabello rojo como el fuego y tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar; sus manos se apretaban sobre su pecho controlando sus sollozos.

—Tranquila Yui— le dijo el hombre con dulzura— ya pasó lo peor.

La chica se calmó un poco más.

—Kou, lamento muchísimo lo de tu hermano... créeme que esos bastardos recibirán su merecido por meterse con uno de los nuestros.

Aquellas palabras le reconfortaron un poco, él quería que esos asesinos pagaran por lo que le hicieron a su hermano. Asintió de nuevo con la cabeza.

—También quiero aclararles que los protegeremos y les vamos a proporcionar todo lo que necesiten de ahora en adelante, pero... nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede saber que hacen o a qué se dedican... de ahora en adelante no tienen familia, ni amigos... nosotros somos su familia ahora... ¿está claro?

Kou aceptó sin pensarlo, ya no tenía familia a la cual pudiera pertenecer.

—Kaoru... busca a Nowaki— le dijo el Señor Usami a Asahina— tengo un trabajo para él.

Asahina hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina. Usami les sonrió.

—Esta es su nueva vida, una donde nadie les negará nada, ni nadie los pondrá en riesgo... todo lo que pido a cambio... es su lealtad... ¿puedo contar con ella?

Ambos asintieron. A los pocos minutos Asahina volvió con un muchacho muy alto, de cabello negro como el ébano y ojos azules como el cielo nocturno. Parecía extrañado al mirarlos.

—Nowaki... ellos son Yui y Kou— le sonrió— tus nuevos hermanos menores.


	29. Hermano mayor

_“…Y a 72 horas de la misteriosa desaparición del Fiscal Shinobu Takatsuki, seguimos reportando los pocos detalles que han sido revelados a la prensa en torno a este caso, que de acuerdo a información extraoficial pudiera estar fuertemente ligado a la Corporación Usami, puesto que el Fiscal Takatsuki estaba llevando el caso del asesinato del político Ryuiichiro Isaka y la desaparición del periodista Ritsu Onodera…”_

Sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas estaban  fijos en la enorme pantalla del televisor y seguían cada detalle de los sucesos desde el momento en que el plan contra Shinobu fue puesto en marcha, incluso desde mucho antes. El señor Usami le pidió que se mantuviera distante de todo esto, que no intentara averiguar nada y le prohibió de manera absoluta actuar por su cuenta.

Solo podía seguir por televisión, como una persona cualquiera, lo que estaba sucediendo...

_“…Se presume que Usami podría ser el autor intelectual de este suceso, sin embargo, ya ha sido acusado en otras ocasiones, declarándosele inocente de todos los cargos por falta de pruebas. De igual modo, este caso podría estar vinculado con los sonados rumores de un atentado por parte de Usami contra el Fiscal Hiroki Kamijō e incluso el incendio que casi acaba con la vida del Juez Zen Kirishima quienes han evitado dar declaraciones a la prensa sobre estos acontecimientos…”_

—Señora Fujikawa— sintió una mano que le sacudió el hombro y volvió a la realidad de su departamento, su mucama le miraba fijamente con intensa preocupación.

— ¿Qué pasa, Makoto?— preguntó entre desorientada y hastiada. Estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que podría pasar si ellos se encontrasen... sabía que la obstinación de ambos podría desencadenar una tragedia... y el Señor Usami le había prohibido interferir... como si pudiera ponerle freno a su angustia.

—Le traje el té que me pidió— contestó la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos casi tan verdes como los suyos— Señora Fujikawa, estoy preocupada por usted; no ha comido bien y tampoco ha dormido... ¿tan preocupada está por ese muchacho?

—Ah... sí, claro— contestó antes de beber de la taza— la verdad es que si, no puedo descansar sabiendo que puede estar en peligro... Risako está muy mal; ya perdió a su padre y ahora perder a su hermano sería un golpe muy duro.

—Tranquila, señora— le dijo con gentileza— van a rescatarlo con bien, la policía está trabajando en ello.

Era precisamente porque la policía estaba involucrada en todo esto que se preocupaba aún más.

—Si— fingió una sonrisa y volvió a beber el té— está muy bueno.

—Gracias, señora— la muchacha hizo una reverencia— si me necesita, voy a estar en la cocina.

Yui solo asintió con la cabeza y la muchacha se retiró. Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. La oscuridad de la noche solo era disipada por las enormes y brillantes luces de la ciudad, y, por primera vez, Nowaki no era la principal de sus preocupaciones.

—Kou...— susurró con la palma apoyada en la ventana mientras el corazón se le carcomía de angustia.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la oficina del señor Usami estaba realmente confundido. Le agradecía enormemente el que de ahora en adelante se ocupara de él, pero Aoki no era alguien que pudiera ser reemplazado en su vida, y menos por aquel muchacho que, a juzgar por su expresión, era como un témpano de hielo.

—Entrénalos— dijo el hombre llamado Asahina. El chico de los ojos azules, Nowaki, si recordaba bien su nombre, los abrió de par en par.

— ¿yo? Pero Sr. Asahina. Yo... No creo que pueda hacerlo— Le dijo sorprendido ante aquella petición para luego mirarlos detenidamente desde arriba hacia abajo, haciéndolo temblar de rabia al ser inspeccionado de esa forma, como si fuera ganado. — Son unos niños.

—El Sr. Usami los rescató y considera que pueden ser útiles. El que quiere quedarse aquí tiene que trabajar y ellos ya aceptaron. Además... Ese rol de hermano mayor te sienta ¿o no?— dijo aquello con un tono que dejaba entrever que no había lugar para negociaciones, y que los tres, quisieran o no, iban a tener que estar juntos por algún tiempo.

—Está bien— contestó Nowaki luego de un suspiro— lo haré.

—Muy bien— Asahina le mostró media sonrisa y los dejó solos en medio del lobby del piso que compartirían de ahora en adelante.

La chica del cabello rojo junto a él no paraba de sollozar y se crispó cuando Nowaki intentó apartarle un poco la masa de cabello de la cara.

—Tranquila, no te haré nada— le dijo con voz serena y cerrando los ojos se dejó tocar el rostro.

En ese entonces quizá no lo había visto, pero cuando lo recordaba años más tarde, se reía de cómo pudo pasar por alto que ese había sido el momento en que Yui se había enamorado de él.

—Tú debes ser... Kou ¿cierto?— le dijo en el mismo tonito que había usado con Yui, pero en él no pareció surtir el mismo efecto, al contario.

—No te atrevas... a ponerme una mano encima— advirtió casi en un gruñido y Nowaki se hizo hacia atrás.

—Supongo que sigues conmocionado— le dijo sin siquiera inmutarse, le miró a los ojos por unos segundos y, aunque hablara con gentileza y amabilidad... había algo distante en ellos, como si estuviera vacío.

—Ese no es tu problema— contestó desdeñoso y le desvió la mirada— Y para tu información, no soy ningún niño... así que deja de subestimarme.

Nowaki suspiró.

—Sí lo son para lo que está por comenzar... yo habría dado lo que fuera por...

— ¿Qué? ¿Por estar en mi lugar? ¡No seas absurdo!— espetó indignado y haciéndolo a un lado con un manotazo se encerró en su habitación. Estaba claro que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, nadie habría querido nunca estar en su lugar... haber sido abandonado por sus padres, desamparado ante el hambre, el frío, con una madre que se rindió sin siquiera pensar en él, y para colmo de males, dejar morir a su hermano sin poder siquiera defenderlo.

Se apoyó de la puerta abrazando sus rodillas, sintiendo un espeso nudo en la garganta y unas ganas insoportables de gritar por primera vez desde que había pasado todo, pero solo apoyo la frente en sus brazos y rompió a llorar.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, se percató de que había llorado hasta quedarse dormido y de que alguien lo había llevado a la cama, también se dio cuenta de que estaba abrigado y de que tenía una compresa en la frente.

—No hagas movimientos demasiado bruscos, aún estás débil— le dijo una voz de mujer mientras le removía la compresa para volverla a colocar en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué me pasó?— preguntó desorientado

—Tenías fiebre, así que te pusimos eso para que cediera— le dijo la muchacha de cabello rojo sentada junto a él— No has comido nada ¿verdad? Ya te prepararé algo de comer.

— ¿Dónde está....?

— _¿Nowaki?*_ — Contestó rápidamente. Kou chasqueó la lengua en cuanto la escuchó llamarlo así.

—No tenemos ni 24 horas aquí y ¿ya lo estás llamando así?— le dijo en un claro gesto de disgusto— debes estar loca.

—La verdad es que... yo nunca he tenido hermanos— le sonrió con pena— bueno, nunca he tenido una familia en realidad.

Kou bajó la guardia un poco.

—De todas formas no es para que confíes en él tan rápido— contestó un poco menos amargo. La chica rio un poco.

—El señor Usami dijo que esta era nuestra nueva familia... Así que decidí darle una oportunidad. Además— bajó la mirada— es... cálido.

Kou notó cuando se sonrojó e hizo un sonido de incredulidad.

— ¡no deberías ser así! Se quedó aquí toda la noche vigilándote ¿sabes?— le reprochó con un mohín. Tal cual como una chiquilla defendería a su padre— entiendo que debió ser duro, pero esta es una nueva vida y una nueva oportunidad... ¿no puedes darle aunque sea el beneficio de la duda?

Exhaló desviando la mirada. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, en el momento en que dependía demasiado de otros, tendían a abandonarlo a su suerte... como su padre, su madre y Aoki.

—Yui es tu nombre... ¿verdad?— preguntó desviándole el tema, zanjándolo por el momento. Quizás él había hecho juicios apresurados a Nowaki, pero ella ya estaba prendada de él de buenas a primeras.

— ¡Sip!— asintió con una sonrisa maternal— pero puedes llamarme _hermana mayor, Yui**._

—Ni lo sueñes— contestó en el acto y casi la vio hacer un puchero.

—Veo que están mucho mejor ahora— Nowaki entró a la habitación con una taza humeante entre las manos— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kou solo levantó el borde de uno de sus labios y encogió los hombros.

—Oh, ya veo— Nowaki levantó solo un poco las comisuras de sus labios y se sentó junto a él en un banco.

— ¡Kou! no deberías ser tan ingrato— Yui le reclamó con la mayor de las indignaciones y Kou la miró como si pudiera hacer que la cabeza le estallara.

—Déjalo, Yui... aún es muy difícil para él— Nowaki le hizo un gesto con la mano y colocó la bandeja que traía encima de sus piernas para que pudiera comer— Por el momento debes comer algo, estás muy débil y tienes una fuerte gripe.

Por un momento pensó en rechazarla, pero no había comido desde que el día anterior que Kisa lo había llevado al restaurante... y aquello olía muy bien.

Repentinamente sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia esa persona.

—Estem... ¿Dónde está…?

— ¿Kisa?— completó Nowaki extendiéndole unas servilletas— está... trabajando.

Kou bajó la mirada y probó la sopa.

—Sabe bien— murmuró y siguió bebiendo.

—Me complace— Nowaki le contestó sin hacer mucho hincapié en buscarle conversación... no tenía muy claro si era porque no le interesaba hablar con él, o porque no quisiera presionarlo. Yui emitió un largo bostezo que, al parecer, venía reprimiendo desde hacía un rato.

—Ve a dormir, Yui— le dijo Nowaki— Yo me quedaré aquí.

—Pero... tu... toda la noche...

—Yo sé cómo soportarlo, tu aún no...— le miró con firmeza— ve.

Yui bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzada y se levantó.

—mejórate, _hermanito***_ — le sonrió antes de irse.

— ¡Oye!... ¡Que yo no soy tu...!— intentó reprenderle, pero en cierta forma, la vio tan contenta... que decidió dejarla estar.

—Creo que ya se tomó su rol muy en serio— comentó Nowaki riendo un poco en cuanto se quedaron solos.

—Demasiado en serio diría yo— le respondió con desdén... él no pensaba aceptar aquella imposición de un nuevo hermano con tanta facilidad.

Nowaki solo lo miró con una mezcla entre la empatía y la compasión que en aquel entonces le generaron tanta rabia porque las confundió con lástima.

Luego de varios minutos en silencio, los más incómodos de su vida; Nowaki abrió un poco los labios para hablar.

—Yo... lamento lo de tu hermano— dijo en un tono de profunda pena, como si de verdad lo sintiera. El tono en que lo había dicho el Señor Usami había sido más de ira, de furia... el suyo fue más tristeza y culpa.

Kou apretó la sábana entre las manos.

—Aoki siempre...

— ¿sabes? yo también considero que el Señor Usami fue muy impetuoso al imponerte este sitio como tu nuevo hogar y a nosotros como tu nueva familia.

Kou se giró a mirarlo con sorpresa... ¿acaso él no lo quería allí?

—No me malentiendas— le dijo con serenidad— no sé mucho, porque... nosotros no somos precisamente unidos, pero... Aoki siempre hablaba de cuanto deseaba protegerte y... que apenas haya pasado esto pretendan imponerte que yo ocupe su lugar es un poco... falto de delicadeza.

Lo miró con el rabillo del ojo y luego concentro su vista en el color amarillento de la sopa que tenía en frente. A decir verdad, no era tan malo después de todo.

—Sin embargo, el señor Usami es una muy buena persona, igual que el señor Asahina y Kisa... él fue quien te encontró ¿verdad?

Asintió. Cada vez que le nombraban a Kisa el corazón le daba un ligero brinco... tenía ganas de verlo, pero...

— ¿Qué trabajo se supone que hacen?— preguntó y por primera vez, Nowaki le desvió la mirada, pero más que porque no quisiera verle era como si... tuviera demasiada vergüenza para verle.

Tomó aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Nosotros... nos deshacemos de las personas que interfieren con los negocios del Señor Usami— dijo en un tono frío, totalmente diferente al que había venido usando hasta el momento.

Recordó entonces que Aoki había ido un día a buscar trabajo y, cuando volvió le dijo que había conseguido uno como "limpiador de basura", luego el arma, la mirada distante de Kisa cuando le preguntó por qué tenía una y ahora él... estaba claro...

—Son asesinos— murmuró con más tranquilidad de la que pensó que tendría y Nowaki lo miró sorprendido.

—Por eso creo que están muy jóvenes para-

—Ya yo maté a alguien— no supo en realidad porque le dijo eso si no terminaba de confiar en él, solo se lo dijo. — Estaban atacando a Aoki y él tenía esa arma en la casa y yo la tomé solo para defenderla. No tenía ninguna intención de disparar, pero ese hombre se me lanzó encima y...

Nowaki le puso la mano en el hombro y lo miró.

—Tranquilo... no te voy a juzgar por eso— le dijo con una voz más paternal, y por un momento, vio a Aoki hablar a través de él— Ya pasó lo peor... Kou.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero el pecho se le llenó de emociones encontradas entre la culpa, la rabia y la soledad. Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar.

Nowaki solo lo estrechó contra su pecho y lo dejó llorar cuanto quiso, dejando que desahogara todo ese peso que llevaba en la conciencia. Notó que Yui tenía razón... él era cálido... como un hermano.

Quizás no podría reemplazar el sacrificio de Aoki, pero merecía un lugar propio, al menos en su confianza.

En cuanto se recuperó, comenzó el entrenamiento... Les costó un poco aceptar el nuevo trabajo que harían, pero con el tiempo, y la aceptación de que esa era su única opción, dadas sus circunstancias, se fueron adaptando. Nowaki era un maestro muy exigente que entrenaba con la misma disciplina y dedicación que exigía de ellos, y aunque, siempre se mostraba receptivo y entregado como un buen hermano mayor, había cierta sombra en su mirada y en sus actos, como un profundo arrepentimiento, como si no pudiese permitirse una sonrisa a sí mismo.

A medida de que fue creciendo, fueron mejorando sus habilidades con las dagas, la habilidad que le pidieron cultivar; era bastante más rápido que el resto de los miembros del clan, solamente había uno que lograba superarle en velocidad, pero casi siempre estaba ocupado, así que el Señor Usami consideró conveniente tener a alguien más.

También fue volviéndose más atractivo con la edad, sirviéndole esa apariencia para recopilar la información que era necesaria porque notaba que muy pocas mujeres ponían resistencia al sonreírles o al coquetearles. Eso en cierta forma le generaba un poco de desdén hacia ellas, pues las veía igual que a su madre... como dóciles marionetas que con una sonrisa hacían lo que él quería.

También desarrollo una incontenible pasión hacia la pintura, donde encontraba como liberar sus tensiones y relajarse, como una terapia. Con su departamento convertido en un taller, pintaba lo que se le ocurriera cuando no estaba trabajando o entrenando, hallando tranquilidad en el sonido del pincel contra el lienzo y plasmando en él cada uno de sus sentimientos... sentimientos que lo incluían a él.

Cada vez que se lo encontraba en algún pasillo, o después de trabajar, se comportaba como un tonto, y se sentía como uno también. Descubriendo todo tipo de sensaciones y sentimientos nuevos en cada mirada que cruzaban en una reunión, o las pocas veces que lo veía tomando el té en la ventana... siempre con ese aspecto que parecía desafiar el tiempo y la mirada nostálgica perdida en el cielo... como si, internamente anhelara algo que le llenaba de frustración desconocer.

 

—Acéptalo, Kou... a ti te gusta Kisa— le dijo Nowaki una vez mientras pintaba en el taller. Yui se había casado hacía unos días como parte de una estrategia del Señor Usami para mantener la popularidad de uno de sus aliados, por eso quedaban solo ellos dos... Al principio le pareció injusto, pues había desarrollado un cariño muy grande hacia su hermana mayor, pero después de cierto incidente que ninguno de los tres se atrevía a mencionar, concordó con Nowaki que era mejor mantenerla lejos de misiones peligrosas y esa era la única forma de hacerlo.

 

En cuanto Nowaki dijo eso sin siquiera inmutarse se volvió un manojo de nervios.

— ¡¿Q-qué dices?! ¿Gustarme Kisa? ¿a-a mí?

—ajá— pasó la página del libro que leía— te conozco lo suficiente para saber diferenciar cuando sonríes porque lo sientes y cuando porque es parte del trabajo... y la primera pasa más a menudo cuando está Kisa en la sala.

Tenía un punto. Desde hacía un tiempo no podía evitar sentirse más ligero cuando lo pensaba, o podía pasar horas en el taller sin pintar nada, solo imaginando que él estaba allí. Ni siquiera intentó negárselo.

—Sí, pero solo soy un mocoso— suspiró apesadumbrado; además... Kisa me encontró cuando era un niño... no debe verme como otra cosa distinta a un hermanito igual que tú o Yui...

—Es una posibilidad— contestó —, pero supongo que nunca lo sabrás con certeza hasta que lo averigües.

Aquello era un consejo, a la manera muy prudente y algo distante de su hermano, pero era un consejo.

—Pero, somos dos hombres, Nowaki... no creo...

— ¿Y eso es un problema para ti?— esta vez bajó el libro y lo miró a los ojos. Pocas veces hacia eso, a menos que se tratara de un asunto muy importante.

—Yui dice que es... antinatural— bajó la mirada.

—Comprendo— volvió a mirar el libro— Kou…

— ¿eh?

— ¿y es más importante lo que piense Yui que lo que sientas tú?

Aquello lo dijo sin alterar la expresión de su rostro y comprendió que era el impulso que necesitaba para tomar una decisión. Nowaki no era demasiado expresivo, pues hasta donde podía observar una gran culpa pesaba sobre sus hombros impidiéndole avanzar, pero habían momentos, destellos de su personalidad cálida y gentil que se dejaban ver en medio de su sombrío temperamento. Aquellos eran los instantes en los que más lo apreciaba.

—Gracias— le dijo con franqueza y recordó algo. — Eh... Nowaki.

El otro le miró esperando su comentario.

—Acerca de Yui...

—Espero que no vuelvas a insistir con el tema de su boda, Kou— Fue tajante— Es lo mejor que pude hacer por ella si no quiero que vuelva a correr peligro.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de gritarle lo que su hermana sentía por él, pero... si lo reflexionaba mejor... no le habría gustado que alguien le revelara sus sentimientos a Kisa en su lugar, pero al menos...

—Hermano, ¿tú nunca te has enamorado?— preguntó intrigado. Había olvidado cuando ese sentimiento le había comenzado a cambiar su perspectiva de la vida, y, por alguna razón, se sentía feliz... y quería que sus hermanos compartieran también esa emoción tan poderosa.

—No. Ni creo que lo haga— se levantó del sillón— Pero me complace por ti. Se te ve más feliz.

Media sonrisa, entre lastimera y verdadera se dibujó en sus labios y excusándose salió del sitio, dejándolo algo preocupado al ver a su hermano mayor tan solitario.

Debatió durante días consigo mismo cual era la mejor forma de decirle a Kisa como se sentía, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más avergonzado se sentía. Él nunca se le había declarado a nadie, al contrario, siempre habían chicas que se le acercaban dándole sus tarjetas en algún café o cuando iba a comprar los instrumentos que necesitaba para pintar, pero ninguna de ellas le llamaba la atención. Era como si les faltara algo; la nostálgica mirada, la palidez de la piel, la inocencia de su sonrisa.

Una vez, pintando en la terraza, sintió que lo observaban, pero cuando se volvió a mirar, no encontró a nadie. Entonces se dedicó a pintar allí. A veces le resultaba curioso, otras incluso llegó a pensar que anhelaba tanto la presencia de Kisa mientras pintaba que ya lo estaba imaginando.

Entonces, un día, cuando volvía de la tienda de conveniencia lo encontró... Estaba tratando de escabullirse de un sujeto que lo estaba molestando. Movido por un impulso casi eléctrico fue en su defensa y entonces lo escuchó.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé?— preguntó el sujeto mientras se acercaba— Te acuestas con otros por qué él no te corresponde ¿verdad?

— ¡Cállate!— espetó Kisa en voz baja— No sé de qué estás hablando...

— ¡Del tal Yukina!— replicó— lo nombraste mientras yo te estaba haciendo el amor... eres un cualquiera.

— ¡Baja la voz!

— ¿qué? ¿No quieres que se enteren? no eres más que un cualquiera... una vulgar ramer-

Arrebatado por la furia lo giró de la camisa y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara antes de que pudiera terminar esa frase.

— ¡Yukina!— exclamó Kisa en parte sorprendido de que estuviera allí y en parte contrariado por la misma razón.

—Discúlpeme señor, pero creo que usted está confundido— Le sostuvo de la solapa con una sonrisa escalofriante en su cara— Kisa ya no tiene la necesidad de hacer eso, porque... nosotros estamos muy enamorados.

— ¿Eh?— el otro contrajo el rostro confundido mientras un hilillo de sangre brotaba de la comisura de sus labios.

—Lo que quiero decir es...— sacudió un poco la mano sacando un cuchillo de debajo de su manga y apoyó el filo en su cuello—... no se le acerque nunca más o tendremos problemas ¿está claro?

El sujeto lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y estaba temblando de tal forma que la poca fuerza que pudo reunir la utilizó para quitárselo de encima y salir corriendo.

— ¿Kisa, está bien?— preguntó incorporándose para mirar si había alguien alrededor que pudiera revelar sus identidades.

—Eh... s-si— contestó algo confundido— ¿c-cuanto p-pudiste escuchar?

— ¿le parece si volvemos a casa?— desvió el tema con una sonrisa— esto parece estar un poco concurrido y podríamos meternos en problemas si alguien llama a la policía...

—Claro, si... vamos— contestó de inmediato y le siguió.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, como si fuera el paso más obvio a dar, fueron a su departamento. Se sintió tan avergonzado de recibirlo en ese cataclismo de lienzos vacíos, pinturas y pinceles; sin darle tiempo de preparar un ambiente más adecuado para su llegada.

—Disculpa el desorden— dijo con franqueza luego de encender la luz— Es que estaba pintando y me dio hambre y por eso decidí salir... Lo siento tanto, solo tengo café y té para ofrecerte...

—Café está bien— contestó con una ligera sonrisa al verlo tan esmerado por atenderle y cautivado al mismo tiempo por estar allí… en ese lugar que mostraba su personalidad tal cual era; luego su rostro cambió por uno más serio— ¿qué tanto escuchaste?

Preguntó sin miramientos, pero Kou vio como evitaba mirarlo y estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

—Bueno, la parte de que me habías nombrado y eso...— contestó desviándole la mirada también mientras le entregaba la taza con el líquido humeante.

—Yo... lo siento tanto, es que...— suspiró— debo darte asco ¿verdad?

— ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!— exclamó indignado. Había recibido el primer indicio de que le correspondía... ¿cómo iba a darle asco él o cualquier cosa que hiciera?

—Es que... te conocí cuando eras un niño y... bueno-

—Kisa... tú me gustas— le dijo sin titubear, mirándolo a la cara. Los colores se concentraron en su rostro hasta casi evaporarlo.

—G-gracias... sé que me estás agradecido, pero...

—No me refiero a eso— le dijo seriamente— lo que siento por ti es diferente... no es agradecimiento, es... extraño, pero siento que podría "hacerlo" contigo...

Kisa escupió el café en el acto y comenzó a toser violentamente.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó dándole algunos golpecitos en la espalda.

—¿Cómo dices esas cosas así?— exclamó sorprendido y sonrojado hasta más no poder, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma, totalmente expuesto... siempre con los demás lucía tan educado y, a veces sonriente, pero notaba que sus sonrisas eran a veces fingidas.

—Porque lo siento, Kisa... y sé que tú también lo sientes.

— ¿De dónde sacas esa idea? yo no te he dado ningún indicio-

—Sé que vas a verme cuando pinto en la terraza— le interrumpió sin contenerse y algo enojado porque se negara tanto a lo que era obvio.

Kisa le desvió la mirada de nuevo.

—Solo me gusta tu cara, es todo.

—Mientes

— ¿Y ahora por qué dices que miento?— preguntó, frustrado.

—Porque desde que me acerqué no me has visto a la cara ni una sola vez, Kisa— Buscó su mirada con especial insistencia, pero cada vez que creía acercarse él se la desviaba una vez más— ¿no será porque no solamente te gusta mi rostro sino todo mi ser?

Kisa permaneció en silencio durante un espacio de tiempo que no estuvo claro si eran horas, minutos o segundos, lo que si supo fue que ese silencio le contraía el pecho.

—Es que no sé lo que me pasa— contestó al fin en un murmullo que le costó mucho escuchar— Yo no sé cómo querer a nadie, y desde que apareciste tu... esa la primera vez que el corazón me late tan rápido.

Con aquella declaración tan clara y aquella mirada que dejaba ver todo lo que llevaba por dentro no pudo contenerse más y lo besó por primera vez. Era tan dulce, sintió como el mundo se detuvo con él entre sus manos y como se sentía completo por primera vez en toda su vida.

—Kisa... te quiero— le dijo después del primer beso, confirmándole que no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Kisa no le contestó en aquella ocasión, pero el carmesí de sus mejillas y la forma en la que temblaba ligeramente entre sus brazos le dio a entender que no estaba solo en ese sentimiento.

 

Y desde ese día se volvieron inseparables. Kou dejó su departamento solamente para pintar cuando sentía ganas y comenzó a vivir con Kisa en el suyo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el resto del clan se enterara; la reacción del señor Usami fue de sorpresa mezclada con el interés de un niño que encuentra algo fascinante que admirar y Nowaki solo le sonrió y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro mientras decía.

_"¿ves que valía la pena correr el riesgo?"_

En cambio Yui...

_¡Son dos hombres! ¡Es enfermizo!_

Aquello en vez de hacerlo sentir culpable o triste, le generó una profunda rabia... sabía que no se refería a él precisamente, que estaba enojada porque sus sentimientos jamás alcanzarían a Nowaki y que estaba frustrada por estar atrapada en un matrimonio destinado a la pretensión pero... las constantes miradas de furia que le lanzaba a Kisa después de enterarse de que ahora estaban juntos lo alejaron cada vez más y más de ella. Hasta que:

 

_¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Pervertido! ¡Mi hermanito era dulce y gentil! El brillaba como las estrellas y tú lo corrompiste... ¡enfermo! ¡Anormal!_

Lo único que vio fue el trozo de cristal rozando su pecho y todo se volvió rojo... Kisa era demasiado importante para él, no quería perderlo igual que a su madre o a Aoki... y lo evitaría bajo cualquier costo.

—Tranquilo, Kou... estoy bien, estoy bien— sintió sus manos acariciar sus mejillas y se percató de que el señor Asahina lo tenía atrapado entre los brazos y que tenía los puños tan apretados que le dolían.

Desde ese momento, Yui se convirtió en una extraña, en una sombra que no lo aceptaba...

Su único hermano era Nowaki... y él...

_Nowaki nos traicionó... está con Hiroki Kamijō ahora._

Ese día se encerró en su taller... y, luego de tantos años, recordó lo que Aoki le había aconsejado, su sacrificio... y como jamás debió permitir que aquel traidor le hiciera recuperar la confianza para luego abandonarlo...

Le recordó a su padre... y solo con eso bastaba para que en su corazón naciera el más profundo de los odios.

Pero, en medio del abismo, resonó una voz... una voz que lo devolvió a la tierra, que le mostró que no todo estaba perdido...

_Yo jamás te voy a abandonar... Kou._

Entonces por esa voz viviría, por ella moriría... y solo por ella estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea.

Se separó de la ventana y vio su cuerpo tendido en la cama, rendido ante el cansancio. Deslumbrado por esa inocencia que solo le mostraba a él al dormir, se acercó y rozó sus dedos contra sus cabellos.

—todo saldrá bien... lo prometo— susurró casi inaudible, más para sí mismo que para el objeto de sus afectos.

* * *

En cuanto terminó de contar todo lo que sabía se quedó en silencio. Era la primera vez que sentía tanta culpa desde que había decidido alejarse del clan, también era la primera vez que, a pesar de todo lo que lo conocía... no sabía a ciencia cierta qué sucedería al momento en que, por circunstancias del destino, terminaran encontrándose.

Miyagi solo lo miró detenidamente, como si en su mirada o sus gestos pudiera descifrar si estaba mintiendo o no. Luego tomó su celular y marcó unos números.

—Yanase— dijo en cuanto le contestaron— quiero que busquen toda la información posible sobre la muerte de un muchacho en una cueva ornamental en un parque cerca de la zona industrial, hace nueve años.

—Esa es información muy vaga, Señor Miyagi— le dijo Yuu del otro lado de la línea— debe tratar de ser un poco más específico.

—Esa es toda la información que tenemos... y un nombre, pero no sé si sirva.

— dígamelo y lo intentaré.

—Aoki Yukina. 

* * *

 

 

Bajó las escaleras que daban hacia el estrecho pasillo donde estaba el depósito. Conocía ese sitio a la perfección y sabía que nadie los buscaría allí... a menos que él decidiera hablar.

Se acercó a una puerta y, a través de la rendija, vio una silueta hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Abrió la perilla y entró.

—De nuevo no comió nada... este mocoso— masculló al ver el plato intacto en donde lo había dejado para que pudiera alimentarse, le exasperaba su renuencia a comer... y solo bebiendo agua por extrema necesidad no llegaría demasiado lejos.

Colocó unas frazadas cerca de él para que se protegiera del frío. Bajo cualquier circunstancia debían evitar que muriera... sería demasiado problemático para el señor Usami de llegar a ocurrir.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó una voz trémula cuando le dio la espalda para irse.

—No podemos permitir que te mueras, es todo— contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—No piensan dejarme ir... ¿verdad?— dijo esta vez con voz más débil, como si estuviera a punto de reventar a llorar.

—No lo sé— contestó— eso depende... de ciertas cosas.

— ¿De qué?— preguntó. Los ojos grises lo miraron desafiante.

—De si desistes de todo esto— contestó sin inmutarse.

— ¡Nunca! ¡Él mató a mi padre!— exclamó fúrico lanzándose hacia adelante, pero las cuerdas se tensaron y a causa de la debilidad sus rodillas cedieron.

— ¿Entonces se trata de venganza?— preguntó arqueando una ceja— no es tan diferente a nosotros, señorito Takatsuki.

— ¡Claro que no! se trata de hacer justicia, no solo por él... sino por todas las víctimas de su crueldad... y tu... tu aún estás a tiempo de redimirte... igual que...

— ¿igual que quien?— preguntó con la mirada acusadora— ¿Que él? Tiene que estar bromeando, yo no soy un traidor igual que él... yo no voy a darle la espalda a la única persona que me dio una oportunidad... ¡Yo jamás traicionaré al Señor Usami!

Shinobu lo miró entre asustado y furibundo... entonces supo que ambos estaban determinados a aferrarse a sus ideales así se les fuera la vida en ello.

—Entonces tienes razón— espetó Kou mirándole con resolución— nunca te irás de aquí.

Y dándole la espalda, se marchó por donde entró. Apenas escuchó la puerta cerrarse sintió la oscuridad inmensa cernirse de nuevo en torno a él, como si la intención de sus captores fuera quitarle la esperanza de a poco hasta volverlo loco.

—...Miyagi...— sollozó abrazándose en medio de la soledad, el frío y el miedo.

* * *

—Ten— Hiroki le extendió una taza humeante mientras estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de espera— lo necesitas.

—Gracias— le sonrió a duras penas, se sentía tan mal de haberles dicho todo; justo se había prometido no decir nada para que no los buscaran, para que no corrieran peligro...

—Puedes dejar de sentirte miserable. No hiciste nada malo.

Fue como si hubiera leído su mente. Vio cómo se llevaba su taza a los labios y bebía un poco mientras miraba por la ventana.

—No debí esperar que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto— clavó la mirada en el suelo— De haber hablado antes, quizás-

—Las cosas se dan cuando deben darse, Nowaki— le interceptó mirándole fijamente— si nos detenemos a pensar cuales de nuestras acciones habrían evitado que esto pasara... entonces estaríamos menospreciando todo lo que hemos avanzado.

—Hiro...

Hiroki dejó la taza en el alfeizar y se colocó frente a él; hincándose para quedar a su altura.

—Vamos a recuperarlos... A ambos ¿está bien?— dijo fijando sus orbes color del chocolate en las suyas.

Sintió tal compresión en el pecho que estuvo muy cerca de ponerse a llorar, pero en vez de eso, dejó la taza a un lado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias, Hiro— le dijo con sinceridad— me has salvado de nuevo.

— ¡I-Idiota!— frunció el ceño— ¡no tenemos tiempo para esas tonterías si queremos...!

Nowaki tomó su rostro entre sus manos y, aprovechándose de que estaban solos en la sala; se acercó lentamente para besarle...

Escucharon a alguien aclararse la garganta y tuvieron que detenerse.

—Lamento interrumpir el romántico momento— dijo Masamune mirándolos seriamente para luego detenerse solamente en Nowaki.

— ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó al ver su expresión.

—Los encontraron.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: Aquí Yui se refiere a Nowaki como Nowaki-Nīsan. De hecho, ella lo llama de esta manera hasta que Kou le hace reconocer que está enamorada de él; después de eso solo utiliza su nombre.  
> **: Aquí Yui le pide a Kou que la llame Yui-Neechan.   
> ***: Aquí Yui se refiere a Kou como Otouto-chan.


	30. Quien siembra vientos, cosecha tempestades

Nowaki entró a la sala haciéndole honor al significado de su nombre con Masamune y Hiroki tras él.

— ¿Y quiénes son ellos?— preguntó Shinoda viéndolos detenidamente. Eran demasiado sospechosos y nunca los había visto en el departamento.

—Son colaboradores— contestó Miyagi— No te preocupes, no son peligrosos.

Shinoda notó algo de duda en su voz, pero sabía que el hombre era demasiado aprensivo a veces cuando se trataba de casos peligrosos, y este lo era. Si Usami tenía algo que ver... mientras menos información manejara era mejor.

—Bien— retomó la reunión con un suspiro— Vamos a rodear el edificio con un radio de 20 metros para evitar posible comportamiento hostil de los captores— explicó mientras dibujaba un círculo en el plano del edificio, luego dibujo varias equis marcando los puntos más altos de los edificios cercanos— también tendremos 6 francotiradores en estos puntos, pero no actuaran a menos que la situación sea extrema. Nuestra principal prioridad es sacar a todos vivos, principalmente al joven Takatsuki.

— ¡¿Francotiradores?!— exclamó Nowaki entre sorprendido e indignado— No estamos hablando de terroristas...

Hiroki le hizo un gesto para que se tranquilizara.

—Nowaki, es el protocolo...

—Pero, puede que estén exagerando, podemos enviar un negociador y-

—El negociador es nuestro primer recurso— contestó Shinoda—, pero si estamos hablando de hombres de Usami-

— Por favor, permítame negociar con él— pidió casi suplicando. Todos lo miraron extrañado.

— ¡Nowaki!— exclamó Hiroki en el acto, su determinación a exponerse le pareció hasta ridícula por unos momentos— Esto no se trata de-

—Estamos hablando de mi hermano— confesó al fin. Miyagi se llevó la palma a la cara en un gesto de exasperación. Confiaba en Shinoda pues habían sido compañeros durante años, pero nunca se era lo suficientemente precavidos en esas cosas, además... exponerse así.

Shinoda lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Su... hermano?

—Sí, puede que me cueste convencerlo, pero confío en que puedo hacerle entrar en razón y darse cuenta de que esto es una locura.

Hiroki apretaba los puños en sus rodillas por debajo de la mesa y pensó, que de tener más ímpetu le habría dado un puñetazo delante de todos. Se sintió menospreciado, como si tanto tiempo intentando protegerlo hubiera sido mandado al diablo, la amnistía que tanto le había costado conseguir de Kirishima, el huir tanto, el exponerlos a todos.

—Está bien— contestó Shinoda finalmente luego de un largo suspiro— Lo enviaré encubierto, pero permítame decirle que si lo que sospecho es cierto... sus buenas intenciones solo son opacadas por su increíble imprudencia.

Nowaki suspiró y giró la vista hacia Hiroki que estaba a su lado, notó como a pesar de mostrarse tranquilo, sus puños se contraían de tal forma que le causaba dolor solo verlo.

—Muy bien, saldremos en un par de horas— se levantó de la mesa— Ustedes son un conjunto bastante... temerario, o muy estúpido. En cualquiera de los casos, ojalá salgamos vivos de esta.

Y salió de la sala dejándolos solos.

El silencio era tan ensordecedor que para ellos era preferible que estuvieran gritándose e insultándose al mismo tiempo. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y en sus propias prioridades.

—Sabes que lo que te propones hacer es la idiotez más absurda que he tenido la desdicha de ver— Masamune le reclamó en voz baja— prácticamente estás tirando todo lo que hemos hecho por la tangente.

— Pero-

— ¿De verdad crees que Yukina simplemente va a escuchar tus razones y que más aun va a entregarse así porque sí?— exclamó notablemente irritado— ¿Acaso eres idiota?

— ¡Puedo al menos intentarlo!

— ¡No, no puedes!— exclamó hastiado de su necedad— Te recuerdo que para Yukina tu eres un traidor, que para Kisa eres un traidor y que al entrar allí e intentar "negociar con él" estas extendiendo los brazos para que te pongan una bala en la cabeza, desperdiciando todo lo que hemos hecho y todo lo que este hombre ha expuesto por ti ¿tan malagradecido eres?

— ¡Esto no se trata de él!— comenzaron a gritarse sin darse cuenta.

— ¡¿No?! ¿Entonces de que se trata? ¿De tu estúpido afán por redimirte?— bufó— No seas absurdo, Nowaki... ¡matamos personas por años! ¡Lo hicimos por dinero! ¿Crees que salvar unas cuantas almas va a equilibrar tu Karma? ¡No seas imbécil!

— ¡YA BASTA!— Hiroki golpeó la mesa con las palmas indicando el fin de lo que sus ya de por si tensos nervios podían soportar. Estaba enojado, preocupado, y hasta cierto punto... celoso.

—Hiro— Nowaki intentó tomar su muñeca para tranquilizarlo y disculparse por su actitud, pero el castaño la retiró bruscamente antes de salir dando un portazo.

— ¡Hiro!— Nowaki salió tras él, siguiéndolo por el pasillo del departamento de policía— ¡Hiro por favor detente!

— ¡Deja de perseguirme, idiota!— exclamó sin detenerse, tratando de que las lágrimas no se le escaparan— ya tomaste tu decisión ¿no? Dijiste que esto no se trataba de mi ¡déjame en paz!

— Hiro, malentendiste todo, por favor detente— insistió una vez más, pero el otro una vez más le ignoró.

Finalmente en un desvío logró alcanzarlo y lo tomó del brazo para acorralarlo contra una pared.

—Por favor escúchame.

—No tengo nada que escuchar— le contestó completamente ofuscado— Ya escuché suficiente... ¿quieres salvarlo? adelante ¿quieres exponerte a que te maten? hazlo... ya no me interesa.

—Hiro, por favor... Estoy haciendo esto por ti— dijo tomándolo del mentón para que enfrentara su mirada. Notó como tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

— ¡Mientes!— con un manotazo apartó su mano de su rostro— tu no haces esto por mí, lo haces por ti, por él, por todo el mundo excepto por mí. Porque estás obsesionado con redimirte, con pagar no sé qué cosas, yo no tengo nada que ver...

—Pero si quiero redimirme es por ti— ahora sus palmas estaban apoyadas en la pared tras él, cerrándolo— porque no soy suficiente, porque si no lo hago no seré nunca lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Aquello lo descolocó.

— ¿D-De qué estás hablando?— le preguntó con la voz trémula y por fin le sostuvo la mirada... una profunda tristeza velaba sus ojos azules. Esos ojos que, ni tan secretamente adoraba.

—Porque míranos, Hiro— dijo con la voz apagada— tú eres un fiscal respetable, un hombre de ley... ¿y quién soy yo?

—Nowaki eso no viene al caso-

—Masamune tiene razón— sus cejas se fruncieron un poco— nunca dejaré de ser un asesino, pero... al menos, si logro salvarte, si logro evitar que Kou siga cayendo en esta espiral... puedo entonces estar al menos tranquilo. Podré pagar mis culpas y ser entonces digno de ti, de pararme orgulloso a tu lado, de protegerte.

Bajó lentamente las manos de la pared y bajó la cabeza desviándole la mirada. Verlo y escucharlo decir eso bastó para que el corazón se le contrajera en el pecho.

—Pero... ¿por qué?

—Porque más que nadie, más que nada... incluso por encima de mí; tu eres la persona más importante en mi vida.

Cada vez que decía eso se le detenía el corazón por instantes, haciéndole difícil respirar. Verlo expuesto frente a él, tal cual estaba le hizo imposible juzgarlo. Con timidez acercó su mano a la suya, aquel calor tan conocido, pero que siempre lograba subyugarlo lo dominó por completo, haciéndolo ceder de nuevo a sus locuras.

No pudo articular nada que decirle, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sus dedos se enlazaron con los suyos. Eso le llenó de decisión.

—Iré contigo— le dijo mirándolo a la cara— No voy a dejarte solo en esto.

—Pero, Hiro... es peligroso— Le contestó preocupado— no, definitivamente no.

— ¿y crees que podré estar tranquilo mientras tú te expones a que te maten?

—Eso no va a pasar.

—No porque yo voy a ir con él— Masamune apareció tras ellos con Ritsu a su lado con un gesto bastante confuso.

—pero...

—Si no voy contigo tu trasero estará en una morgue antes de que pueda parpadear y quiero evitarme todo el drama que eso va a acarrear— contestó con tono indiferente metiendo una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Gracias— contestó Nowaki con una sonrisa entre nostálgica y realmente agradecida.

—Ni lo menciones— hizo un gesto con la mano— Ahora vengan... ya casi estamos listos.

Nowaki se adelantó rumbo a la oficina y Hiroki lo siguió, Masamune se uniría a ellos cuando un agarre le retuvo.

—Prométeme que volverás completo— sus ojos verdes lo inspeccionaron en detalle con cierta preocupación y no pudo evitar sonreírse.

— ¿Alguna vez he faltado a mis promesas?— Ritsu arqueó una ceja— Esta bien, está bien... volveré en una pieza.

Tomó una de sus manos y la rozó con sus labios.

—Te amo, Ritsu.

La mano se zafó de la suya y se movió hasta sus mejillas.

—y yo a ti... Masamune.

* * *

Abrió las puertas de su oficina y entró dispuesta a salir con una respuesta que le devolviera la tranquilidad, que frenara ese mal presentimiento... esa corazonada de que algo malo estaba por suceder.

—Dime dónde está Kou. Ahora— apoyó las manos en su escritorio para enfrentar su mirada a la suya.

—No— contestó sin inmutarse— El Señor Usami ordenó que no te entrometieras. Sabe qué harás una tontería.

— ¡Estamos hablando de mis hermanos, Hatori!— exclamó— ¡Dime donde está!

—Puede que tú pienses en desobedecer al Señor Usami— señaló levantándose de la silla— pero yo no lo haré. Te sugiero que obedezcas y esperes.

—No puedo simplemente sentarme a esperar— exclamó— y si tú no me dices donde están yo misma lo averiguaré.

Le dio la espalda dispuesta a marcharse cuando una voz desde la oscuridad le habló.

— ¿vas a desobedecer a Usagi, Yui?

Su voz se caló en sus huesos y, aunque no lo viera, sintió su mirada fija en ella. Solo había alguien que le causaba ese pavor.

— ¿Misaki?

—Eres demasiado blando, Hatori— reclamó poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella. De la impresión no pudo moverse más. — ¿entonces, Yui? ¿Vas a desobedecer a pesar de que sabes cómo terminan quienes desobedecen al Señor Usami?

Yui apretó las manos a sus costados, sabía que él si era capaz de matarla si insistía en salir de allí.

—No— contestó desviando la mirada y se sentó en un sofá.

—Buena chica— contestó con una sonrisa tan discordante con su actitud, luego miró a Hatori con la misma expresión fría de hacía unos instantes— Vigílala. Yo debo irme.

Hatori solo asintió y ambos lo vieron marcharse. El mal presentimiento de Yui solo se hizo más fuerte.

—Kou...— fue lo único que pudo musitar llena de angustia.

* * *

Varias patrullas estaban detenidas a una distancia prudencial del edificio. Shinoda recibió por radio las posiciones de los efectivos destinados para la misión. Miyagi miró su reloj y eran poco más de las nueve de la noche; el corazón le latía con violencia dentro del pecho... por fin recuperaría a su querido Shinobu.

—Bien. Yanase— comenzó Shinoda con el mismo plano del edificio—tomarás esta entrada y vas a buscar al Joven Takatsuki-

—Yo entraré a buscarlo— dijo Miyagi completamente decidido.

—Miyagi, eso es-

—No aceptaré un no como respuesta, Shinoda— lo miró a los ojos sin titubear.

—Esta no es tu jurisdicción. No puedes entrometerte...

—No vas a hacer que me retire de esto, no estamos hablando de cualquiera. Yo asumiré la responsabilidad de lo que me suceda— su voz tenía un leve tono de súplica— No puedes pedirme que me quede aquí esperando...

Shinoda exhaló un suspiro.

—Yanase, dale un chaleco— ordenó al chico de ojos felinos quien le entregó uno rápidamente. Luego sus ojos se clavaron en Miyagi— No voy a cuidar tu trasero, más te vale volver aquí sano y salvo con el muchacho ¿estamos claros?

—Gracias— dijo después de asentir levemente y le estrechó la mano con energía.

—Ustedes dos entrarán por este lado, la idea es que podamos cubrir más flancos— retomó indicándole a Nowaki y a Masamune— Deben cubrir al Señor Miyagi para que pueda buscarlo y salir.

Ambos asintieron.

—Ritsu. Te quedarás aquí con Kamijō... No es prudente que entren con nosotros— dijo Masamune en tono firme. Ritsu asintió de buena manera, pero igualmente contrariado. Hiroki... no tanto.

—No, entraremos con ustedes— dijo renuente— Y no diga que puede pasarnos algo porque-

—Kamijō, no estamos poniendo en duda sus habilidades. Sabemos que fue entrenado y que puede defenderse, pero... lo más sensato es que nos esperen aquí donde pueden estar seguros y ayudarnos en cuanto haga falta.

Hiroki apretó los puños dispuesto a replicar, no lo iba a dejar solo en esa situación, además la idea de que no pudiera vigilarle le causaba angustia y lo llenaba de ansiedad, si pasaba algo sería el último en enterarse.

Nowaki puso su mano sobre la suya.

—Estaré bien, Hiro— le dijo mirándole a los ojos, advirtiendo lo que estaba pensando. Odiaba eso de él, odiaba esa habilidad que tenía para leerlo como un libro y para tranquilizarlo con sus palabras amables.

Zafó la mano de su agarre encendido de vergüenza y frustración.

—De todas formas ir todos sería exponernos demasiado— renegó cruzándose de brazos— y alguien tiene que cuidar de Onodera, es un testigo importante todavía.

Nowaki le sonrió y junto al resto se volvieron hacia el edificio.

—Bueno, comencemos— comentó Shinoda apretando el cinturón del chaleco antibalas y comenzaron a caminar.

—Nowaki; toma esto— Masamune sacó una pistola semiautomática de su cintura y se la extendió. Nowaki negó con la cabeza.

—No, prometí que nunca más accionaría un arma y menos lo haré contra Kou— susurró en respuesta. Masamune suspiró con tedio, tomó su mano y le puso el arma.

—Bonitas intenciones, Miss Universo; pero precisamente porque se trata de él debes ser más precavido. Si no quieres usarla, es tu problema... pero cumplí con dártela... no quiero que andes desarmado por allí. Recuerda que le prometiste que estarías bien.

Masamune tenía un punto, quizás no usaría el arma para hacerles daño a Kou o a Kisa, pero tampoco podía andar desprotegido... sabía que el muchacho tendría mucha rabia a raíz de sus acciones y además debía regresar... todo esto era parte de la vida que debía poner en orden para poder avanzar con Hiroki sin amarres al pasado y con un poco de paz mental.

—Solo espero no tener que usarla— suspiró en respuesta y guardó el arma a su espalda.

Una vez dentro del viejo y roído edificio; decidieron separarse para abarcar más terreno. Shinoda les entregó un radio, para que el que estuviera en apuros o encontrara primero a Shinobu pudiera avisar al resto. Miyagi priorizó en este aspecto su búsqueda, debía antes que todo poner a Shinobu a salvo y mandarlo a un hospital si era necesario, sabía que estaba herido, eso era innegable, pero sabía que estaba vivo, algo en él se lo gritaba llenándolo de esperanza.

Decidió abarcar el sótano primero, movido por una corazonada luego de años de servicio o su intuición de detective, quizás también por el inmenso amor que le tenía, aunque él no creyera mucho en misticismos, la misma corazonada que le afirmaba que su muchacho estaba vivo le guiaba hacía donde podía estar.

Caminó en medio de la oscuridad, alumbrando sus pasos con una discreta linterna en una mano y su arma de reglamento en la otra, llenándose de telarañas el cabello, agudizando su oído y su vista ante cualquier peligro o ante cualquier rastro que le permitiera encontrarlo.

Encontró un largo pasillo al encontrarse con una pared, le daba la impresión de que se encontraba en un laberinto y eso le llenaba de desesperación, porque con cada paso sentía que estaba de nuevo al principio, lejos de encontrarle.

Respiró profundamente y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, encontrándose con una serie de puertas y entendió que se encontraba en los depósitos de una vieja planta industrial. Intentó abrir cada puerta con la que se encontraba, pero algunas estaban cerradas y al llamar no contestaba nadie y otras simplemente parecían imposibles de abrir.

Estaba apoyado de la pared cuando escuchó pasos retumbar en el pasillo en su dirección, al principio pensó que podía ser uno de los hombres de Usami, pero esos pasos eran diferentes... los conocía bien, demasiado bien.

Por un momento creyó que podía estar alucinando, quizás la falta de comida, de sueño o el encierro lo estaban haciendo imaginarse cosas, pero los pasos insistían; resonando contra el piso, haciendo eco en las paredes, agitándole el corazón como cuando lo escuchaba camino a la oficina, o de la sala a la cocina...

—Miyagi— jadeó tratando de levantarse, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Era él.

Comenzó a golpear los grilletes contra el piso para que lo escuchara, se hacía daño al hacerlo, pero poco le importó... tenía que hacer que lo escuchara... que lo encontrara.

Escuchó unas cadenas a lo lejos y se le agitó el corazón.

— ¿Shinobu?— gritó a garganta viva— ¿Shinobu eres tú?

— ¡Miyagi!— gritó en respuesta, dándole con más fuerza al suelo, sentía que le ardían los tobillos, que la garganta se le desgarraba, pero así quedara mudo después de esto le escucharía— ¡ESTOY AQUI! ¡MIYAGI!

—Shinobu— corrió a la mayor velocidad que le dieron sus pies hasta la habitación en el fondo del pasillo, el corazón le retumbaba en los oídos por la anticipación, la carrera se le hizo eterna, quería alcanzar la maldita puerta de una vez...

—Shinobu— llamó cuando estuvo frente a la puerta golpeándola con fuerza.

— ¡Miyagi!— se lanzó a abrirle olvidándose por un momento de que estaba amarrado y eso le hizo caer en el acto lastimándose el rostro.

—Tranquilo— le dijo tratando de serenarlo y de ponerse también un poco de autocontrol— voy a sacarte de allí, te lo juro.

Y comenzó a lanzarse contra la puerta con todo su peso, tratando de derribarla. La puerta parecía ser la más resistente de todas y por un momento escuchó sus huesos crujir ante la resistencia, pero juró que lo sacaría de allí y eso haría... así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Desesperado; caminó hacia atrás para reunir más fuerza con que derrumbar la espesa barrera y corrió a toda velocidad hacia ella...

La puerta al fin cedió y lo dejó entrar. Deteniendo el tiempo para los dos que por fin estaban frente a frente.

Lo miró y el corazón se le contrajo de dolor haciéndole un espeso nudo en la garganta. Estaba golpeado, demacrado, terriblemente sucio y asustado... pero estaba vivo.

Su Shinobu estaba vivo.

—Shinobu— se lanzó a abrazarlo— estoy aquí...

El castaño se asió con tanta fuerza a los pliegues de su camisa para asegurarse de que era real, que no lo estaba soñando, que por fin había venido a salvarlo.

—Sabía que vendrías— sollozo sin poder contenerse— sabía que vendrías por mí...

Miyagi tampoco pudo contener su propio llanto al escucharlo por fin, al sentirlo por fin de nuevo entre sus brazos... poniéndole fin a la más terrible pesadilla que había vivido nunca.

* * *

Nowaki subió las escaleras y llegó a la azotea. Sabía que Miyagi buscaría a Shinobu y por eso prefería ocuparse de lo que había venido a hacer en primer lugar... también sabía que tal resolución era egoísta y un poco cruel, pero era lo que debía hacer... a eso había venido.

—Sabía que estarías aquí— dijo con firmeza— Detén esta locura... Kou.

El muchacho se giró hacia él y lo miró con altivez, con los ojos llenos de rabia y determinación.

—No— contestó con voz apática, indiferente, sus manos se cerraron en puños— Esto apenas comienza...


	31. El día más oscuro

Lo besó una, dos, tres, cien veces. Revisó que además de los golpes no tuviera ningún daño que fuera de gravedad, casi llora de nuevo al verlo tan delgado, pero el castaño solo acariciaba sus mejillas repitiéndole que estaba bien.

— ¿Estás seguro?— preguntó inspeccionando cada parte de su rostro con su mirada llena de preocupación— ¿estás seguro de que no te golpearon? ¿No te torturaron esos bastardos?

—Miyagi— acunó su rostro con sus manos aún amarradas— ¿no crees que deberíamos salir de aquí primero?

—Cierto. Disculpa— contestó volviendo a sus sentidos y comenzando a buscar algo con qué poder liberarle. Recorrió con la mirada la oscura habitación y al no encontrar nada útil comenzó a desesperarse— Espera aquí. Voy a revisar el resto de los depósitos.

—Está bien... ten cuidado por favor.

Salió de nuevo al pasillo y revisó algunas de las habitaciones que consiguió abrir; en muchas de ellas solo había basura y alimañas, pero el rostro se le iluminó cuando pudo abrir el cuarto de herramientas.

Volvió a toda velocidad con unas tenazas industriales. Shinobu le extendió primero las muñecas para que cortara la espesa cuerda.

—Bien. Voy a sacarte de aquí— susurró antes de colocarse la linterna en la boca. Pero apenas lo hizo, escuchó un silbido muy tenue antes de sentir que lo sujetaban por todo el cuerpo, apretando sus brazos contra su cuerpo contra su voluntad, haciéndole soltar las tijeras y la linterna, sintiendo como un hilo muy fino le prensaba el cuello hasta dejarlo sin aire.

— ¿Miyagi?— preguntó asustado en medio de la oscuridad ¿acaso los habían descubierto?

—No tan rápido... fiscal— susurró una voz en su oído tirando con más fuerza.

* * *

— ¿Sabías que vendríamos?— preguntó sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Todos ustedes son realmente predecibles— contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco―Especialmente tú.

—Kou por favor, acaba con esto— caminó hacia él— Hazlo mientras aún puedes.

—Sí, lo haré— contestó con media sonrisa que le erizó el cuerpo— lo haré cuando por fin pueda matarte.

Y se lanzó sobre él sacando uno de los cuchillos de sus mangas. Casi no lo esquiva, pero logró hacerlo cuando la hojilla estuvo solo a centímetros de su hombro. Era mucho más rápido que la última vez que lo vio y eso le asustó, en esa ocasión casi lo había matado.

—Tienes que detenerte— dijo mientras esquivaba sus ataques— no he venido a pelear contigo... vine a tratar de hacerte entrar en razón.

— ¿Hacerme entrar en razón? ¿Tu?— preguntó con ironía antes de sacar otro cuchillo de su manga izquierda, abanicándolo cerca de su pecho— No seas iluso. ¡Tú eres un traidor!

Y giró la pierna debajo de sus pies haciéndolo caer.

—Si aquella vez no logré matarte; fue por un terrible error de cálculo que no volveré a repetir— masculló apoyando el cuchillo contra su garganta— Pero no volverá a pasar... despídete.

El pelinegro apretó su muñeca y la giró hasta desarmarlo.

—Aun no; Kou— masculló apartándolo de un empujón. El muchacho alzó el rostro mirándolo con desprecio.

— Así que decidiste defenderte por fin— una de las esquinas de sus labios se levantó en una sonrisa macabra— Esto será divertido.

Y corrió de nuevo hacia él con ambos cuchillos en posición de ataque.

 

* * *

No podía mover ninguna de sus articulaciones e incluso, un extraño hormigueo carcomía sus pies amenazando con ascender hasta sus piernas. Cada vez que intentaba forcejear contra la invisible membrana que lo apresaba; sentía como esta rasgaba alguna parte de su piel haciéndole sangrar al cortar la ropa.

— ¡¿Miyagi?!— le escuchó preguntar con la voz temblorosa, pero no podía responder. La presión sobre su cuello no le dejaba respirar y menos hablar.

—Un movimiento en falso y le rebano el cuello— susurró la voz una vez más. Había tanta certeza en esa amenaza que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, pero la sensación de asfixia empeoró aún más cuando imaginó lo que le haría a Shinobu si él llegaba a incumplir sus demandas.

—Sh— intentó balbucear con la voz ahogada, pero el amarre le cerró la garganta en seco y sintió un leve ardor en el cuello.

— ¡Miyagi!— lo escuchó al borde del llanto. Algo dentro de sí le repetía que el que lo encontrara de una manera tan sencilla tenía que ser una trampa; pero estaba tan desesperado por verlo, tan ansioso de rescatarlo— ¿Quien está allí? Miyagi, por favor contesta... ¡Miyagi!

Trató de estirar la mano, pero por más fuerza que puso no logró hacerlo. Al contrario, sentía la sangre brotar de unos cortes finos pero dolorosos hasta gotear en el piso.

—Iba a hacer esto de forma que el mocoso no sufriera— susurró— pero prefirió no obedecer... es una pena. Adiós.

Y sintió como el ardor y el dolor de las cortadas provenía de su rostro, de sus manos, de sus brazos y piernas, junto con la asfixia y la desesperación de morir frente a la persona que amaba... sin siquiera haber podido salvarlo, al menos.

Estaba a punto de entregarse a la muerte cuando escuchó algo cortar el viento y los amarres cedieron, haciéndole toser ante la repentina necesidad de aire.

—Basta... Kisa— escuchó una voz conocida tras él y vio el resplandor plateado y afilado de la hoja de su espada... quizás haberlo traído no había sido tan mala idea.

Kisa reconoció aquel resplandor y aquella voz de inmediato y sintió escalofríos. Nadie más podía cortar sus hilos, excepto él. Era una medida del Señor Usami de la cual nunca quiso explicarle el porqué, pero después de que lo dieron por muerto nadie más usó esa espada...

Se giró lentamente hacia donde presumió que estaba y sintió un sudor frío bajar por su espalda. Aquello no era posible...

—T-Takano— articuló a duras penas dejando los brazos caer a cada costado en absoluto shock. — P-pero t-tú estás...

— ¿Muerto?— completó su sentencia— Entonces puedes o considerar que tengo tantas vidas como un gato o, percatarte de cuantas mentiras les ha dicho Akihiko Usami para mantenerlos esclavizados.

Se llevó una de las manos a la cabeza, peinándose el cabello con los dedos en un gesto de desesperación; antes de reír; primero sin voz, aumentando poco a poco el volumen de su risa en un gesto que Masamune encontró perturbador.

— ¿Así que tú también nos traicionaste?— susurró— Ustedes quieren separarnos y no se los voy a permitir...

Miyagi pudo ver el resplandor de las finas cuerdas de hilo cuando las escuchó tensarse entre sus dedos. Masamune extendió una de las piernas, preparándose para el combate.

— ¡Muere!— exclamó moviendo una de las manos para atraparlo; pero agitó la espada cortando algunos de los hilos. Debía admitir que estaba un poco oxidado luego de tanta inactividad, mientras Kisa había mejorado su rapidez y precisión, pero no podía dejarse vencer. Había prometido volver en una pieza.

Evadiéndolo como pudo logró romper las cadenas que tenía Shinobu en los tobillos, pudo hacerlo porque estaban oxidadas y algo roídas, pero sabía que aquel ataque había disminuido la efectividad de su arma.

—Tómelo y sáquelo de aquí— ordenó agitando rápidamente la espada para desviar los hilos, pero Miyagi notó algo diferente— ¡hágalo ahora!

Volvió a la premura del momento y se giró hacia el castaño cargándolo en volandas. Sabía que estaba demasiado débil para salir de allí por sus propios medios.

—Ten mucho cuidado— dijo preparándose para salir— le prometiste que volverías.

No lo vio con claridad, pero el ruido que escuchó supuso era una risa.

—No hace falta que me lo diga— contestó— ahora váyase.

Resguardó su rostro contra su pecho y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde creen que van?— el muchacho se interpuso en su camino. Nunca lo había visto, era de baja estatura y tenía el cabello negro, igual que Nowaki. Pero su mirada solo mostraba un brillo rabioso, como un animal que gruñe al proteger su comida.

— ¡Kisa!— gritó Masamune tirando de los hilos que había enrollado en su espada— tu oponente soy yo ahora. No sabía que habías caído al punto de atacar a alguien que está herido... menos a matar a alguien de hambre y miedo.

Pero Kisa rio y Miyagi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina.

—Bueno, yo no sabía que te hacías pasar por muerto para librarte de tus camaradas... eso nos pone a mano.

Con una de las manos tiró de los hilos que sujetaban a Masamune y movió rápidamente la otra para atrapar las piernas de Miyagi ahora con Shinobu sobre él; haciéndolo tambalear.

Para no caer; se apoyó con la espalda de una de las paredes de la oscura habitación, el golpe le hizo lastimarse una de las cortadas en su espalda, que empezó a escocer y arder con intensidad, pero solo se mordió el labio inferior para contenerse.

—Basta, Kisa— insistió— déjalos salir... sabes que solo estorban aquí.

—No— contestó halando la cuerda hacia él para que Miyagi cayera— Es una orden... y nadie saldrá vivo de este lugar. 

* * *

 

Estaban sentados el uno frente al otro; uno cansado de golpearle y el otro de defenderse manteniendo su promesa de no lastimarlo.

Sostenía su mirada llena de rabia, de resentimiento, de desprecio... y eso le oprimía el corazón, porque Kou era su hermano... nunca quiso hacerle daño con su decisión.

Lo miró levantarse y mirarlo casi que con asco, pero había algo diferente en su mirada y en sus gestos... ¿dolor?

—Levántate— demandó hosco acercándose a él, solo levantó el rostro.

—Kou...— le miró a los ojos— ¿qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por Kisa?

Aquella pregunta lo descolocó ¿acaso quería distraerlo para atacarlo?

—Eso no viene al caso ahora... además— alzó la ceja— no es de tu incumbencia.

Nowaki rio un poco por la nariz.

—Creí que me entenderías.

Aquella respuesta solo le causó más rabia, hablaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no los hubiese traicionado, como si no lo hubiese abandonado...

— ¿Que pretendes con esto?— exclamó irritado— ¿qué te comprenda? ¿Que entienda que todo lo que hiciste fue porque te enamoraste de ese tipo? ¿Que ahora si le encontraste sentido a tu vida porque él apareció? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Qué te perdone por eso?

—Supongo que es lo menos que podía esperar de mi hermano— contestó tranquilamente, aun sin levantarse.

Aquello fue la gota que rebasó el vaso; lleno de rabia lo hizo levantarse del piso tomándolo de la solapa.

—Tu y yo ya no somos hermanos— le gruñó.

Respiró profundo y tomó la decisión más arriesgada de su vida; esperando que esa, su última opción, funcionara.

Tomó la pistola que Masamune le había entregado y se la extendió por la culata.

—Entonces deshazte de mí y demuéstralo— le dijo mirándolo a la cara. Había tanta firmeza en sus palabras como rabia en los ojos del castaño— Acaba con esto de una vez.

Kou dudó por unos segundos ¿acaso su plan era confundirlo para que bajara la guardia y pudiera entonces finalizar lo que quedó inconcluso aquella vez?

No le iba a dar oportunidad, él iba a matarlo primero. Le arrancó el arma de la mano y le apuntó a la cabeza.

—Las sutilezas no funcionan conmigo, Nowaki— dijo— Esto se terminó.

* * *

Había olvidado cuando odiaba la forma de pelear de Kisa. Estaba atrapado como una oruga entre sus cuerdas y con cada movimiento, estas solo se tensaban más, rasgándole la piel...

Giró la vista a duras penas y encontró a Miyagi a su lado, tumbado en el suelo con Shinobu entre los brazos, rehusándose a soltarlo así perdiera sus extremidades en el proceso, sabía que en cualquier momento dejarían de respirar por la asfixia, pues con cada respiro, se afianzaba el amarre, como el abrazo de una pitón.

Intentó mover la espada y la herida que se hizo al hacerlo era profunda y dolorosa. Calculó cuantas de esas podría tener antes de morir por la hemorragia.... sabía todas estas cosas porque conocía su técnica, porque vio las heridas en sus dedos mientras aprendía a dominar esa arma tan complicada, como si su vida dependiera de no dejarse vencer por ella...

Escuchó a Miyagi quejarse... supuso ya no aguantaría más los cortes.

— ¿Es así como vamos a morir?— pensó en medio de la desesperación por casi ya no poder respirar, estaba comenzando a marearse. Cerró los ojos y en ese momento recordó sus ojos verdes, sus labios dulces, su piel, su espalda, su voz...

No, no podía permitirse morir allí, si Kisa estaba resuelto a matarlo, él lo estaba a sobrevivir.

Soltó la espada y tomó el hilo entre sus manos, trayéndolo hacia él, aunque se causara profundas cortadas.

—Te prometí que volvería... Ritsu— masculló halando con más fuerza, olvidándose por un momento de las heridas, del dolor, de la sangre que chorreaba desde sus manos al tensar el hilo. Kisa sintió la tensión en la cuerda y rio.

— ¿De verdad crees que va a funcionar ese viejo truco?— preguntó soltando algo de hilo— Pensé que eras más inteligente.

—En realidad si— contestó con la voz algo ahogada— porque te confías demasiado, Kisa.

Pateó la espada con un costado del pie hacia Miyagi.

— ¿Él?— señaló al hombre en el suelo— pero no se puede mover...

—Yo sí.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no las había; Shinobu tomó la espada y corrió hacia él, cortando los hilos a centímetros de sus dedos, liberándolos.

—Maldito mocoso— extendió la mano para ahorcarlo pero sintió un frío filo apoyarse en su cuello.

—Tu oponente soy yo... ¿recuerdas?— masculló y agitó la espada; tuvo que dar un brinco hacia atrás para poder esquivar el corte que rozó a centímetros de su garganta— ¡aprovechen y váyanse ahora!

Miyagi tomó a Shinobu de la muñeca y lo cargó sobre su pecho antes de echar a correr; Kisa hizo el intento de atraparlos, pero ya no había hilos en sus manos que le sirvieran.

Corrían hacia la salida cuando vieron una veintena de policías correr hacia ellos. Venían armados hasta los dientes, como si fueran a sacarlos a la fuerza.

— ¿Pero qué?— preguntó sorprendido— ¿qué están haciendo? se supone que iban a negociar primero...

— Cambio de órdenes señor— le contestó uno de los oficiales— debemos tomar el edificio. Hay presuntos asesinos de Akihiko Usami y debemos apresarlos.

—No pueden entrar así... ¡Hay un negociador adentro!— Miyagi intentó disuadirlos, pero un ruido seco retumbó en el edificio... un disparo.

Masamune y Kisa se detuvieron en el acto apenas escucharon.

— ¡Kou!— exclamó el pelinegro y corrió hacia el origen del ruido con el corazón en la garganta y Masamune tras él rogándole a cualquier Dios que pudiera apiadarse de unos asesinos que Nowaki no hubiese cometido una tontería.

El policía que hablaba con Miyagi tomó un radio de su chaleco y comenzó a hablar.

—Se escuchó una detonación en el edificio, al parecer proviene de la azotea... aborten la negociación— dijo antes de bajarse el protector del casco antimotines— saque al joven Takatsuki de aquí, señor Miyagi... esto puede ponerse muy peligroso.

Esa palabra resultó particularmente odiosa en ese momento... asintió y corrió hacia afuera del edificio. El trecho se le hizo mucho más corto que la primera vez que lo recorrió, y con todo y eso las fuertes luces lo cegaron en cuanto logró salir de la oscuridad.

Varios paramédicos corrieron hacia él al verle lleno de heridas y cortadas, pero Shinobu era la prioridad; él tenía que ser salvado primero.

— ¡Que estoy bien, maldita sea!— exclamó para que lo dejaran en paz— llévense a Shinobu rápido a un hospital.

— ¡No me voy a ir sin ti!— replicó al instante; incluso varias veces apartó a los médicos quienes le tomaban los signos vitales, batallando para que no le pusieran la mascarilla. Tenía el presentimiento de lo que Miyagi haría al dejarlo allí y eso le causaba pánico; respiraba agitadamente intentando tomar su mano

— ¡Miyagi... no me dejes!

—Tranquilo, tranquilo— tomó su mano pequeña, delgada y herida— iré a verte, lo prometo... pero no podemos dejarlos solos... no ahora.

—Más te vale ir a verme y estar bien, viejo— le advirtió con lágrimas en los ojos, soltando su mano lentamente. El otro solo le asintió con una sonrisa antes de volver al edificio.

* * *

Escuchó el impacto justo a su lado, dejándolo sordo por unos escasos segundos antes de abrir los ojos lentamente; estaba temblando y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas... las mismas lágrimas que mostró cuando supo que Aoki había muerto, aquella vez que lo dejó llorar a sus anchas ante la impotencia de ser un niño que no podía hacer nada.

—Kou...— el corazón le volvió a latir con normalidad, por un momento pensó que fallaría, que sí dispararía, pero también lo conocía, sabía que los pocos momentos que pudieron convivir con normalidad no habían sido en balde para el castaño... como no lo habían sido para él.

—T-tu— titubeó llevándose una de las manos a la cara— ¿por qué? ¿POR QUE HICISTE TODAS ESAS COSAS SI NOS IBAS A TRAICIONAR?

Bajó la mirada sintiendo un enorme peso en el corazón.

—Yo no los he traicionado, Kou— vine por ti... vine a convencerte de que hay otras formas, de que podemos volver a empezar...

—Sabes bien que no— su voz se normalizó un poco, pero al menos ya no insistía en atacarle. Seguía furioso, lo sabía, pero al menos pudo hablar— Sabes lo que pasará... puedes huir de él, pero no será por mucho... terminaremos como Todo, como Mino, como Asahina e Isaka... yo no quiero, no quiero verlo morir.

Sabía a quién se refería y le escuchó suspirar bajando el arma, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados.

—Además... fue quien nos ayudó, quien nos salvó... Yo habría muerto si no hubiera sido por él. Lo menos que podía hacer era...

— ¿Matar por él?— preguntó mirándolo a la cara— ¿A cuenta de todo el agradecimiento que le tenemos entonces llenaremos nuestras manos de más y más sangre? ¿Cargaremos con más culpa? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes dormir con eso?

>>Él se opuso y ahí lo tienes... no le tembló el pulso para deshacerse de él... ¡ni siquiera porque habían crecido juntos!

Recordó la cara de Isaka cuando atacó a Usami luego de que Kaoru había muerto, y, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero imaginarse en su lugar... solo pensar en que al desobedecer le apartaran de Kisa le hizo sentir la angustia más grande que había sentido alguna vez.

— ¿por cuánto tiempo, Kou?

Esa pregunta terminó de descolocarlo, de angustiarlo y confundirlo. Últimamente rondaba por su mente con más frecuencia de la que quería admitir y escucharla de sus labios con aquella certeza solo hacía eco en sus oídos... ¿por cuánto tiempo seguiría siendo útil? Después de que falló el atentado a Kirishima sentía las sospechas acumularse sobre él, entonces... ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que se deshicieran de ellos?

— ¡No lo sé!— contestó al borde de la desesperación— por eso, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de prolongarlo.

Levantó el arma de nuevo y le apuntó a la frente.

—Incluso si tengo que matar a mi propio hermano.

Escucharon un estruendo viniendo desde la puerta de entrada y antes de que pudieran reaccionar estaban rodeados de policías, sin darles oportunidad de huir. Kou lo miró y se sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa lastimera, decepcionada.

— ¿entonces era eso lo que hacías? ¿Ganar tiempo para que ellos llegaran?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— exclamó— No sabía que ellos...

—Kou Yukina— exclamó uno de los uniformados— estás arrestado por el secuestro de Shinobu Takatsuki... baja el arma y entrégate pacíficamente.

Seguía apuntándole, con la sonrisa dolida en su rostro y la mirada llena de tristeza.

—Por un momento creí que de verdad estabas preocupado por mí... soy un tonto.

—Kou, por favor...

— ¡Baje el arma y coloque las manos donde podamos verlas!

—Mentiroso.

— ¡Baje el arma!

—Muere.

Un disparo resonó en el aire y un intenso dolor cruzo su costado. Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para empujarlo lejos de la trayectoria de la bala de uno de los policías antes de que impactase contra él, posiblemente no lo heriría de gravedad, pero en un impulso prefirió mil veces ser él el herido.

Kou lo miraba desde el suelo con absoluto asombro. Pudo haber dejado que le dispararan y así entregarlo, pero no... Simplemente lo había apartado, lo había protegido.

— ¿p-por qué?— preguntó titubeando, aun desde el piso.

—Porque soy tú hermano mayor— contestó cubriéndose la herida mientras aguantaba el dolor.

En cuanto dijo eso por su memoria pasaron todas las cosas que habían vivido los tres juntos, los entrenamientos, los desvelos leyendo, el coraje para asumir lo que sentía... y que fue quién lo aceptó en primer lugar a pesar de todo.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de levantar las manos lentamente.

—Tienes que prometerme que no le harán nada a Shouta— dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Nowaki asintió.

—Tienes mi palabra.

Extendió las manos a uno de los oficiales para que lo esposara.

—Voy a confiar en ti, Nowaki— dijo con serenidad— voy a creer en tu forma de cambiar esto.

Nowaki le sonrió y le palmeó un par de veces el hombro.

Cuando Kisa por fin los alcanzó en la azotea y vio cuando estaban esposando a Yukina sintió como el mundo se le venía encima.

— ¡Kou!— exclamó tratando se acercarse, pero una veintena de policías le bloqueó el paso.

— ¡Shouta!— gritó de vuelta, tratando también de acercarse, pero dos oficiales lo sostuvieron de los hombros prohibiéndoles acercarse. Kou miró a Nowaki suplicante, como en sus días juntos.

—Por favor, déjenlos hablar— pidió a uno de los policías.

—Eso no es posible— le respondió con firmeza.

—Creo que no estoy de acuerdo, oficial— Miyagi los interrumpió mostrándole su credencial— Déjenlos que hablen... creo que podremos conseguir valiosa información aquí.

El oficial examinó el documento y luego de observarlo en detalle; hizo una seña para que dejaran pasar al moreno a través de la barrera.

— ¿Que estás...?— le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, tragándose el miedo que el que estuviera en esa posición le generaba. Kou subió sus palmas a sus manos y lo miró con dulzura.

—Salvándonos, Shouta— le contestó— Esta no es una vida que pueda durar para siempre, no es un peso que podamos llevar toda la vida...

—pero ellos...

—No, no nos van a hacer nada— limpió algunas de sus lágrimas con sus pulgares— Nowaki lo prometió.

Shouta lo miró contrariado.

—Pero él...— miró a Nowaki con desdén— él te traicionó...

—No— negó con la cabeza tenuemente— él tiene razón... tú lo has visto, el señor Usami no confía en nosotros igual que antes. Hagamos lo que hagamos igual estamos en peligro... prefiero tomar el riesgo.

Kisa Le desvió la mirada, entonces él también lo había notado. Tomó aire y lo miró a los ojos.

—Ya te dije que te apoyaría en lo que decidieras— le respondió tomando las manos de su rostro para enlazarlas con las suyas. Kou las llevó a sus labios.

—Gracias— dijo luego de besarlas.

—Estás avergonzándome, tonto— le dijo con las mejillas al rojo vivo pero sin soltar sus manos.

Desde uno de los techos; alguien enfocaba una mira con minucioso detalle, ejecutando una sentencia que daría un vuelco a la vida de todos los involucrados en esta historia.

Chasqueó los dientes un par de veces en expresión negativa antes de poner el dedo en el gatillo.

—Es una lástima... Yukina.

Y disparó.

La bala traspasó su pecho y lo vio caer en cámara lenta al piso mientras el resto de los policías buscaban frenéticamente el origen del disparo. Escuchó un grito desgarrador a lo lejos, o quizás cerca, poca era la diferencia ya. La sangre comenzaba a propagarse rápidamente por su ropa, apagando su vida, aquella que por un momento, creyó que recuperaría la jovialidad, que tendría una nueva oportunidad.

— ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!— escuchó que alguien ordenaba, pero no sabía identificar con claridad quien era ¿Miyagi, quizás? ya no era importante. Le había fallado, le había prometido que viviría.

— ¡Kou!— Vio que Kisa intentaba cubrir sus heridas con desespero, estaba llorando entre la rabia y el desconcierto. Sin embargo todo parecía tan irreal, tan lejano.

Vio una sombra correr sobre uno de los edificios cercanos y sus pies se movieron por si solos, y estaba ciego, lo único que sentía era el impulso de seguirlo, de encontrarlo.

De arrebatarle la vida igual que se la había arrebatado a su hermano.

Todos estaban demasiado concentrados en el escándalo y aprovechó esa oportunidad. Tomó un rifle que algún torpe policía había dejado descuidado y, transformándose de nuevo en el asesino corrió a toda velocidad. Brincando fuera cual fuera el obstáculo que encontrase en su camino, la sangre corría por sus venas hirviendo de ira, sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad, sus nervios se tensaron, su respiración se hizo sigilosa.

Iba a encontrarlo, y definitivamente iba a matarlo.

* * *

Tenía las manos llenas de sangre y el rostro lleno de lágrimas, notaba como le costaba cada vez más respirar.

—S-Shouta— balbuceó haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar.

—No hables— le exigió tratando de contener el llanto— ya viene la ambulancia, aguanta.

Ambos sabían que no aguantaría hasta que la ayuda llegara, perdía sangre demasiado rápido. Tomó su mano y estaba fría como un témpano de hielo. Se iba a morir.

— ¡Maldita sea!— exclamó Miyagi lleno de rabia, iba a perder a alguien más— ¡¿Dónde está la maldita ambulancia?!

—P-perdón— susurró de nuevo, sus ojos color del alba estaban llenos de lágrimas— N-no quiero abandonarte.

—N-No digas eso— dijo sin poder contenerse más- No te puedes morir, Kou... te lo prohíbo.

—Yo solo quería... protegerte— levantó su mano y la posó en su mejilla, aun con la sangre empapándole la cara sentía ese calor tenue que siempre desprendía alejándose.

Kisa tomó su mano entre la suya como si así pudiera retenerlo un poco más.

—Te amo... Shouta— suspiró entre sollozos, con una sonrisa tan discordante en el rostro, tan fuera de lugar.

Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas rodaron libres por sus mejillas.

—Kou... Kou— llamó con la voz quebrada, pero ya era tarde. Había dejado de respirar.

— ¡NO!— gritó levantando su rostro con los brazos hacia el suyo, dando rienda suelta a su desconsuelo— ¡No te puedes ir! ¡No puedes dejarme así! ¡Kou! ¡KOU!

* * *

En su escritorio; Akihiko Usami observaba su tablero de ajedrez cada vez venido a menos, solo quedaban algunas piezas protegiendo al rey, piezas que comenzaba a pensar que en cualquier momento lo traicionarían. La sola idea era dolorosa... y terrorífica.

Con el índice empujó uno de los peones hasta hacerlo caer. La pieza rodó hasta el borde de la mesa, quebrándose al impactar contra el suelo. Sólo dos quedaron en su lugar, y una de ellas estaba casi al borde, amenazando con caer en cualquier momento.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana sosteniendo un par de gafas entre las manos. Ni con todo el poder del mundo podía protegerse para siempre. No pudo evitar suspirar.

* * *

Masamune llegó a toda velocidad donde estaba Miyagi, tenía algo realmente importante que decirle, pero al ver la escena una preocupación aun mayor abarcó sus pensamientos.

—Mierda— susurró cuando vio el cuerpo de Yukina tendido en el piso y a Kisa abrazándose a su rostro llorando amargamente. Era una escena realmente desgarradora, pero no era el único mal del que debían preocuparse.

— ¿Dónde está Nowaki?— preguntó realmente nervioso, si había visto a Yukina morir, realmente su reacción era de temer.

Miyagi cayó en cuenta de que no lo había visto en un buen rato y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada en todos lados.

—No lo sé, no lo he visto— contestó llenándose de ansiedad.

— ¡Señor!— lo llamó uno de los policías— Está comenzando a moverse.

—Yo no te voy a dejar solo, no te voy a abandonar— susurró muy cerca de sus labios mientras colocaba su cabeza con mucho cuidado en el piso. Todos los policías le apuntaron.

—Ve por Nowaki— le dijo a Masamune antes de acercarse a Kisa con las manos en alto. El moreno corrió en dirección opuesta.

>>Kisa— intervino— sabemos que esto es doloroso, pero entrégate de inmediato y haremos justicia.

Kisa volvió la vista hacia él mirándolo con desdén. Tenía el rostro lleno de sangre y lágrimas mezcladas.

—A mí no me interesa su justicia— dijo con apatía— no me lo va a devolver.

Miró el hermoso rostro del castaño, lucía como si estuviera profundamente dormido.

>> Yo quiero ir a donde esté— agregó acariciando su mejilla para remover uno de los anillos de sus dedos. Miyagi supuso lo peor.

— ¡No lo hagas!— exclamó temiendo lo que iba a suceder, aquel hombre estaba fuera de sí y aun así, sabía que estaba acorralado.

—Nadie huye del imperio Usami— le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, aquello parecía una profecía— Nadie.

Y colocándose el anillo en el dedo, cerró su mano sobre su cuello. Los pequeños dientes rasgaron su piel de manera similar a la mordida de una serpiente y cayó sobre el pecho de Yukina comenzando a sudar frío y a convulsionar.

—Maldición, se envenenó... ¡Eviten que se muera!— ordenó rápidamente. Varios de los policías se volcaron sobre él para detener los efectos del veneno, pero era demasiado tarde, en cuestión de un par de minutos su corazón había dejado de latir a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos.

Murió con su mano enlazada a la del castaño y con una sonrisa tenue en los labios, como una versión realmente macabra de Romeo y Julieta.

— ¡Maldita sea!— exclamó lleno de furia. Habían muerto otros dos asesinos de Usami.

* * *

La herida en el costado le escocía restándole velocidad, así que rompió una de sus mangas para amarrársela a la cintura y poder detener la hemorragia mientras llevaba a cabo su propósito. Conocía de memoria como hacerlo, no había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo hizo y aquellos instintos, una vez encerrados dentro de su subconsciente, volvían a él para indicarle que hacer.

Estaba demasiado lejos para poder alcanzarle, pero no demasiado como para no derribarlo. Él tenía la mejor puntería del clan de todas formas.

—No vas a escapar— musitó con una voz sombría, fría; mientras colocaba el rifle a su vista, el frío metal del gatillo se amoldó a sus dedos como en aquellos días, afinó la vista; preparándose para dispararle a la cabeza— Muere.

— ¡Detente!— exclamó alguien desviando el cañón en el último momento, haciendo que el proyectil diera contra una pared; alertando al asesino quien apresuró el paso hasta perderse en las sombras. Nowaki chistó con frustración.

— ¡Idiota me hiciste perderlo!— le empujó y apuntó de nuevo, si llegaba a herirlo podría...

— ¡Basta, Nowaki!— apartó el cañón de nuevo. Nowaki lo miró realmente iracundo.

— ¡Este no es tu asunto!— le gritó. Masamune perdió la paciencia y le dio un puñetazo en el pómulo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio para después empujarlo hacia una pared sosteniéndolo con el brazo.

— ¿Que no es mi asunto?— masculló entre dientes, conteniéndolo— Claro que lo es... Es asunto mío, de Ritsu, de Asahina, de Isaka y de Yukina que confiaron en ti, en que podíamos cambiar... ¿crees que voy a dejar que mandes su fe al demonio? estás equivocado. ¿Qué me dices de Kamijō, eh? ¿Vas a hacerle esto? ¿Vas a demostrarle que sigues siendo el asesino? ¿Ahora que está preocupado de que no estés herido, imbécil?

Lo soltó estrellándolo contra la pared y Nowaki se dejó caer contrayendo las rodillas al sentarse.

—Yo... yo le prometí...— se peinó los cabellos hacia atrás con los dedos, conteniéndose para no llorar.

—Aún puedes cumplírselo— le dijo no tan enfadado, pero aún firme— Acaba con Akihiko Usami.

* * *

—Sí, entiendo— dijo con voz sombría al teléfono— Se lo comunicaré al señor Usami... gracias.  
— ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Yui aterrada con las manos cerradas sobre el pecho, le costaba respirar desde hacía algunos minutos.  
—Rescataron al muchacho Takatsuki. La misión falló— contestó Hatori con voz apesadumbrada. Tomó algo de aire antes de continuar— Yukina y Kisa... murieron.  
Yui sintió como sus piernas perdían fuerza haciéndola caer de rodillas en la alfombra, sus manos empezaron a temblar.  
—No— todo se le hizo tan ajeno, como si ella no estuviera allí, como si no escuchara nada, como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera, como si parte de ella se fuera— Kou no...  
De repente la sensación de ahogo se hizo más fuerte al compás de los recuerdos que pasaron por su mente. Su sonrisa, su calidez, su rostro al pintar, al leer. La última vez que la abrazó.  
—Kou no...— Negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus pupilas. Él era lo único que le quedaba, era su hermanito menor. El que ella debía proteger y cuidar....  
— ¡NO!— gritó hasta desgarrarse la garganta como si así pudiera dejar ir todo ese sufrimiento— ¡KOU! ¡Mi hermanito no!  
Y abrazándose a su pecho comenzó a llorar y a gritar sin consuelo como loba herida.


	32. Demonios

Miyagi salió del edificio con Masamune y Nowaki tras él. Cuando Hiroki lo vió apoyado de su hombro para caminar casi le dio un infarto, pero definitivamente la corazonada de que algo terrible había pasado se hizo más fuerte cuando vio las expresiones en sus rostros.

Corrió hacia ellos con la mayor velocidad que le dieron sus piernas, casi cayendo en un par de ocasiones. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, notó el trozo de tela rasgado de su franela en un intento fútil de detener la hemorragia de una herida que ya había manchado su mano derecha de sangre.

— ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó inspeccionando sus rostros. Nowaki no le contestó, al contrario, ni siquiera quiso verlo a la cara.

— ¡Masamune!— Ritsu exclamó acercándose a ellos— ¿Estás bien?

Inspeccionó con sumo cuidado las heridas en sus brazos y torso, aquellas que dejaba ver la troceada franela, el pelinegro solo asentía despeinándole los cabellos dulcemente con las manos.

—Estoy bien, Ritsu— contestó de forma no muy convincente— pero este sujeto necesita ir a un hospital.

Vieron a un par de forenses sacar unas camillas con unas bolsas plásticas de grandes dimensiones. El cierre que las atravesaba les dio a entender inmediatamente de qué se trataban.

Nowaki casi al borde del desmayo, se separó como pudo de Masamune pretendiendo acercarse a ellos, Hiroki notó su rostro lleno de angustia, de un dolor indescriptible que le encogió el corazón.

Miró a Masamune y él le asintió con el rostro lleno de pena y supo quién estaba en una de esas bolsas.

                —Nowaki… ven— le dijo en voz baja, suplicante— tenemos que llevarte a un hospital.

                Le ignoró y siguió cojeando hacia los forenses que se disponían a llevar los cuerpos a la morgue, a fin de realizarles las autopsias.

                La voz lejana de alguien conocido resonaba en sus oídos, pero debía acercarse, estaba completamente negado a que estuviera muerto, a que no le sonriera de nuevo, a no verle comenzar la nueva vida que merecía. Ahora tan lejos, tan distante como su perdón.

                Un dolor punzante cruzó su estómago y de repente sintió náuseas y una increíble debilidad, la voz lo llamó de nuevo, casi lo escuchó llorar.

                —Perdón… Kou— fue lo último que alcanzó a susurrar antes de que todo se tornara negro, llevándose su conciencia.

* * *

— ¡ouch, Risako no me aprietes tan fuerte!— exclamó con el rostro contraído de dolor tratando de quitarse a su hermana mayor de encima que lo que hacía era llorar y agradecer a Dios que estuviera sano y salvo y que por fin todo hubiera terminado.

                —Su madre los veía desde un lado de la cama, derramando lágrimas propias de alegría por no haber perdido a otro ser querido en una batalla que le parecía tan injusta y ajena. Shinobu quizás por impulso o por la alegría de volverlas a ver se permitió volver a ser un niño mimado y tomó su mano dejando que lo abrazaran y besaran cuanto quisieran. Devolviéndole el sentido a la realidad, asegurándole que ya todo había terminado.

                —Bueno mis hermosas damas, lamento interrumpirlas pero… se acabó la visita— les dijo un caballero muy alto de cabellos castaños claros y ojos color gris realmente vivos y pícaros. Llevaba una bata blanca y una carpeta en el brazo.

                —Pero doctor, deje que nos quedemos un rato más— suplicó Risako— no tiene idea de lo angustiadas que estuvimos los últimos días.

                —Créame que la comprendo, Señorita Takatsuki, pero su hermano pasó por demasiadas cosas y también necesita descansar ¿No lo cree usted? – Expuso convencido— además, ustedes también merecen un descanso luego de días tan pesados… puede estar tranquila que aquí estará bien.

                Risako dejó escapar un suspiro.

                —Pero…

                —El doctor tiene razón, Risako— Miyagi apareció tras ellos con algunas bandas en sus brazos. Llegaron al hospital con la intención de que trataran a Nowaki, puesto que no iba a darse el lujo de perder a uno de los pocos testigos vivos que le quedaban, pero en cuanto lo vieron herido también a él insistieron en tratarlo a pesar de que les repitió hasta la saciedad que estaba bien, que aceptó las atenciones a regañadientes en cuanto supo que podía pasar la noche en el hospital cerca de Shinobu.

                — ¡Yō!— Risako lo abrazó con fuerza en cuanto lo vio— Gracias, muchas gracias. Gracias por devolverlo con nosotras.

                Gimoteó un par de veces en su hombro y le correspondió al abrazo realmente enternecido por sus palabras, fue reconfortante recibir su expresión más sincera luego de todas las cosas que habían pasado.

                —Tranquila…— contestó frotando su espalda— ya pasó.

                Shinobu aclaró su garganta, sabía que una escena de celos estaba realmente fuera de lugar en un momento así, pero no podía contenerlo por mucho tiempo. El mayor pareció comprender la seña y se separó de ella con disimulo, volviendo al motivo principal de su visita.

                — ¿Cómo está, Doctor?— preguntó.

                —Bastante bien— le contestó con una sonrisa— solo un poco deshidratado y algunas heridas leves, nada de qué preocuparse… lo dejaremos un par de días en observación y le daremos de alta.

                Miyagi suspiro de alivio.

                —Gracias, ¿doctor….?

                —Tsumori— respondió de nuevo con la sonrisa amable—. Supongo que quiere hablar con él, pero yo no considero que sea el momento para interrogatorios policiales…

                —Doctor Tsumori— Shinobu intervino— Creo que esa respuesta debo darla yo… ¿podría dejarnos solos un momento?

                El galeno dejó escapar una bocanada de aire antes de responder.

—Bien… pero le recuerdo que debe descansar— contestó— con su permiso.

                Y se retiró dejándolos a solas. Miyagi apretó los puños para controlar el impulso de lanzársele encima para abrazarlo y Shinobu se mordió el labio para evitar pedirle que le besara… Pero la necesidad era incontenible y a riesgo de arrepentirse luego, pasó seguro a la puerta y se lanzó sobre él estrechándolo con fuerza entre los brazos.  El muchacho le correspondió al abrazo casi con la misma fuerza, con la misma ansiedad. Como si hubieran pasado años sin verse.

                —Perdóname— le dijo el mayor acariciando su espalda hasta sus cabellos— yo no quise dejarte solo… perdón por tardar tanto; yo…

                —Ya no importa— susurró dejándose tocar por él, como si estuviera purificándolo, limpiándolo… curándolo con más rapidez que las medicinas que ingresaban a su organismo— lo importante es que estás aquí, que estas vivo.

                Lo miró a los ojos sumergiéndose de nuevo en ese mar gris que tanto le hizo falta, acariciando el rostro como si hubiese encontrado a la cosa más hermosa del mundo, sucumbiendo a la ambrosía de sus labios.

* * *

Cuando despertó estaba en una camilla, la luz tenue le lastimó los ojos y sintió que había dormido por días. Cuando intentó levantarse un profundo dolor le cruzó el lado derecho del cuerpo desde la axila hasta la cintura y no pudo contener un quejido.

                —No hagas movimientos bruscos— le dijo con diligencia; ayudándolo a levantarse para que se sentara y se sintió realmente avergonzado.

                —No hace falta— le contestó con rudeza apartándolo de él— yo puedo hacerlo solo.

                Hiroki se sorprendió no solo por su actitud, sino porque desde que había vuelto no le había visto a los ojos ni una sola vez. Desvió su mirada cuando le preguntó qué había pasado y lo hizo de nuevo ahora, rehusando su ayuda y eso más que humillante, era doloroso.

                Tensó los labios para no golpearlo por malcriado, insolente y grosero, pero recordó que seguía siendo un testigo.

                Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un tiempo que a Hiroki se le antojó una eternidad, estaban solo a escasos metros de distancia y aun así sentía que había un abismo entre ellos separándolos, cada uno en un extremo del mundo, y eso le contrajo el pecho.

                —Lamento… lo de Kou— dijo en voz muy baja y lo vio apretar los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar, igual que las sabanas entre sus dedos. Conteniéndose.

                No le respondió y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta tan denso que le hizo difícil respirar.

                Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana para que no viera como estuvo a punto de llorar.

                —Yo… ya no puedo protegerte— le escuchó por fin en voz lastimera, clavando sus ojos nublados en las sábanas. Hiroki se volvió hacia él mirándolo sorprendido.

                — ¿Qué estás…?

                —Lo que oíste— siguió sin mirarle— Ya no puedo cumplir lo que prometí… ni a ti ni a nadie.

                Lo miró observarse las manos empuñadas y se llenó de sentimientos encontrados; ira, impotencia, frustración, dolor…

                — ¿Entonces vas a dejarme?— le preguntó con la voz quebrada. Iba a llorar… y se odió por eso. Por quererlo tanto que con una sola palabra podía hacer añicos su dignidad.

                Giró el rostro para que no lo viera y lo mandó todo al diablo. El orgullo, la tan sobrevalorada dignidad, la madurez.

                — ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, maldita sea!— le gritó por fin, sin poder ya contener las lágrimas. Se volvió a mirarlo y el peso que ya sentía en el corazón solo se incrementó. Él creía que podía lidiar con lo que fuese, que podía aguantar lo que fuese…. Ahora esa escena de la persona que más quería llorando ante sus ojos le causó una pena tan honda que estuvo a punto de llorar también.

                — ¡¿Crees que eres el único que sufre?! ¿Qué se siente culpable?— le espetó dejando salir toda esa rabia contenida— ¡yo era una persona compuesta y serena! ¡Tenía todo bajo control! ¡Pero desde que apareciste tú me he convertido en la persona que no quería ser! ¡Me importa un maldito bledo quien hayas sido en el pasado porque al que quiero es a ti, al del presente! ¿Es eso tan difícil de entender?

                Nowaki abrió los ojos como platos; también le embargaban sentimientos encontrados. No era que ya no quisiera protegerlo, era que ya no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Con lo que había pasado después de que Kou había muerto sintió que volvió al mismo punto de partida... se dejó dominar por la rabia de nuevo, se había convertido una vez más en el asesino y si Masamune no hubiera aparecido quizás él…

                —Te amo— le escuchó decir en voz baja, casi inaudible— Te amo… te amo tanto… ¡¿Hay algún problema con amarte?! Tu… ¡Maldito idiota!

                Reventó a llorar como un niño llevándose las manos al rostro y eso le dolió tanto; había sido tan cobarde, dejándose llevar por aquella tristeza cuando tenía un motivo más grande por el cual sobrevivir.

                ―Esto es lo peor― agregó gimoteando― esto es realmente de lo peor…

                Sin importarle cuan herido estaba se levantó de la cama poniéndose frente a él, acunando su rostro entre sus manos. Tal vez no era digno de que Kou lo perdonara, tal vez retrocedería mil y un veces más… habían sido demasiados años de matanza como para cambiarlos, pero como él mismo le había dicho en el momento en que se conocieron siempre tenía una oportunidad de volver a empezar.

                —Tal vez no esté seguro de muchas cosas— le dijo mirándolo a los ojos— pero si de algo estoy totalmente seguro… es de que nunca amaré a nadie como te amo a ti.

                Al escuchar esas palabras se sintió tan tonto, pero al mismo tiempo tan inconteniblemente feliz. Se abrazó a su espalda sabiendo que no existía límite para un sentimiento de esa magnitud, que aunque lo hiriera y fuera herido por él; esas marcas quedarían para siempre en ellos, como una quemadura que no les permitiría olvidarse ni alejarse… que lo amaba tan desesperada e ilimitadamente que sabía que difícilmente podría enamorarse de nuevo con esa intensidad.

                Sintió que sus brazos se cerraron con más fuerza en torno a su cuerpo y subió los dedos hasta sus cabellos, acariciándolos con dulzura.

                —yo… yo de verdad…— dijo con la voz quebrada.

                —Lo sé— contestó dulcemente— lo sé.

                Y sintió como sus hombros se sacudían dejándolo dar rienda suelta por fin a su dolor.

* * *

Cuando Aikawa entró a la oficina no pudo evitar suspirar mientras una sensación muy cercana a la melancolía se apoderaba de ella. Solo miró a Hatori de pie junto al señor Usami mirando hacia la ventana y a Misaki sentado en su escritorio dándole el frente. Aún permanecía fresco en su memoria cuando se reunían todos, Kaoru solía estar en ese puesto que ahora ocupaba Hatori, Nowaki se sentaba en el sofá de uno de los laterales, siempre con Yui de un lado y Yukina del otro. Sonrió tenuemente cuando recordó que Kisa solía sentarse en el brazo del sofá solo para estar cerca de su novio, cosa que Yui siempre veía con malos ojos.

                Mino solo se apoyaba de la pared junto a la puerta sonriendo tan tétricamente como siempre y Masamune, cuando vivía, se sentaba en el sillón frente al escritorio. Misaki siempre había ocupado el mismo lugar y el resto de sus colaboradores casi nunca estaba en la oficina.

                Ahora habían mermado tanto que se sintió decaída… era como ver caer a los miembros de una familia, presas de todos sus pecados.

—     ¿Yui?—preguntó exhalando una bocanada de humo gris que se disipó en el aire.

                —Está durmiendo— contestó tomando asiento frente a él en el escritorio— Tuvimos que sedarla, no hubo otra forma de tranquilizarla.

                Yui había entrado en shock luego de que se supo que Kou y Shouta habían muerto. Lloró y gritó hasta quedarse sin voz, en un intento desesperado por encontrar algo de sosiego, por despertar y hallarse fuera de esa pesadilla, en el mundo que le era conocido, con sus hermanos a su lado.

                —Bueno, dejémosla entonces. No estoy para lidiar con histerias— contestó en tono cortante. Eri  encontró extremadamente irónico ese comentario; pues cuando _él_ había muerto su histeria fue tal que desafió a su padre.

                >> Vamos al grano— retomó sacándola de sus cavilaciones— ¿Qué tan mal estamos, Aikawa?

                Tomó aire.

                —Muy mal— respondió— el primer sospechoso de esto será usted, y si el joven Takatsuki decide hablar se iniciará un procedimiento en su contra. Además, aunque no pueda establecerse un nexo entre usted, Yukina y Kisa… puede establecerse una conexión con los procesos anteriores… además si los documentos que se perdieron siguen sin aparecer…

                —Señora Aikawa— intervino Misaki— Esos documentos no se perdieron… El señor Asahina se los robó.

                —Pero… Ustedes revisaron su oficina y su departamento ¿verdad?— replicó con rapidez.

                —Eso es porque se los dio a alguien más, Aikawa— habló Akihiko— Ambos sabemos que Kaoru no cometería una torpeza como dejarlos donde pudiéramos encontrarlos, y Kamijō y sus hombres no los tienen porque si no los habrían utilizado en vez de esa estúpida carta… Alguien más debe tenerlos… e investigarlo era tarea tuya… ¿Verdad Hatori?

                El aludido realizó una inhalación profunda antes de responder.

                — Sí, señor— contestó en voz baja.

                — ¿Y dónde están?

                — Aún no los encuentro, señor.

                Akihiko perdió la paciencia.

                — ¡¿Es que estoy rodeado de incompetentes o qué?!— Exclamó totalmente fuera de sí— No han hecho más que darme problemas. Te traje aquí para que mataras a Masamune y encontraras los documentos que Kaoru se robó y no has hecho ni una cosa ni la otra… ¡ni siquiera pudiste convencer al tal Kirishima que nos ayudara! ¡Dime entonces porque te tengo aquí aún, pelmazo!

                Misaki le tomó la mano para que se tranquilizara, lanzándole una mirada amenazante al mismo tiempo a Hatori.

                —Señor… de verdad— titubeó. Eri no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, era la primera vez que lo veía tan nervioso.

                — ¿Masamune?— preguntó volviendo a un punto realmente importante— ¿Takano está vivo?

                — Si, Aikawa, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia— respondió con dureza. Encendió otro cigarrillo y miró a Hatori— Tienes una semana, para hacer al menos una de las cosas que te encomendé… o yo mismo me encargaré de que no puedas ayudarle más… ¿estamos claros?

                Hatori sintió que su corazón se detenía por unos segundos, aquello no era una simple advertencia, menos una amenaza. Era una sentencia; sabía que si no hacía lo que le estaba ordenando le haría pagar y por el lado que más era vulnerable.

                ―Entendido, señor― contestó con voz débil.

                —Salgan todos de mi vista, ahora— ordenó como siempre, pero a Eri esa orden le dio más que miedo, pena… porque fuera de Misaki; los únicos que debían irse eran ella y Hatori…

                Solo quedaban ellos dos.

                —Hatori— iba a decirle algo, pero lo vio pedir el ascensor  ansioso, como si estuviera desesperado por salir de allí— ¿va a alguna parte?

                —Si— contestó— necesito… hacer algo.

                Las puertas metálicas se abrieron y abordó con tanta prisa que le fue imposible no ponerse nerviosa.

* * *

Vio a Akihiko  suspirar y sintió un peso en el corazón.

                — ¿Usagi?— preguntó  tratando de mirar su rostro, pero cuando acercó su mano a su mejilla unas manos frías y enormes lo atrajeron hacia su pecho con la fuerza de un imán y no pudo resistirle.

                — Nunca me abandones, Misaki— susurró con la voz temblorosa— quédate conmigo… promételo.

                Misaki se sintió tan raro cuando le confesó eso, nunca se habría imaginado que lo vería tan frágil, tan desprotegido. Odiaba no poder hacer más por él, no poder protegerlo más de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, justo como él lo había protegido durante tantos años.

                Cerró sus manos correspondiendo a su abrazo.

                —Lo prometo… nunca voy a abandonarte— contestó mirando sus hechizantes orbes, dejando que el frío de sus manos se calara en su piel. Sabía que había tantos demonios escondidos en sus ojos, pero los amaba de igual modo, lo amaba con sus secretos, con sus pecados, con todo lo que él significaba, por encima de todos ellos y de sus intereses egoístas, él sabía que era el único que realmente estaba realmente allí por él.

                Vio sus labios acercarse inminentemente y se acomodó sobre su regazo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, dejándole hacer lo que quisiera si de esa forma podía ayudarlo a recuperar un poco de tranquilidad.

* * *

Cuando despertó tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida. Lo último que recordaba fue que Aikawa la había levantado de la alfombra, llevado a su habitación y puesto una aguja en el brazo mientras repetía que todo estaría bien… que ahora podría descansar un poco.

                Se incorporó difícilmente en la cama, sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar y tomó una papelera cerca de la cama para dejarse ir.  Tenía la boca amarga y la garganta reseca, como si estuviese profundamente herida.

                Luego recordó lo que había pasado y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez.

                —Kou…— susurró levantándose de la cama y corriendo hacia la puerta, estaba descalza, tenía el cabello suelto y desordenado. Si se hubiera mirado en detalle se habría percatado de que tenía profundas ojeras en el rostro, de los raspones en las rodillas, las quemaduras en las manos y la pérdida de las uñas de tanto rasgar la alfombra de la oficina del señor Usami.

                Corrió al alféizar de la ventana, donde hablaron por última vez, donde los tres estuvieron juntos por última vez… el día de su boda con Ryuiichiro.

                El corazón se le contrajo y de nuevo se hincó a llorar en el piso, sus últimas palabras hacían eco en sus oídos.

                               _Sabes que esto nos convertirá en enemigos ¿verdad?_

                Y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos rompiendo a llorar una vez más.

                —Perdón, perdón, perdón― repetía en medio del llanto sintiendo como una parte de ella se rompía en pedazos― perdón, perdón… perdón, perdóname Kou…

                De repente se sintió tan vacía, tan indiferente a sí misma… ¿de qué valía ahora todo lo que había hecho si no tenía nada? Se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia su departamento, recordó como hacía unos meses fue hacia el de Nowaki, pero el sentimiento era diferente.  En aquella ocasión sentía rabia, frustración, ira, decepción. Ahora no sentía nada, era como un cascarón vacío, prefiriendo renunciar antes de continuar con ese sentimiento de soledad inmensurable, de que no pertenecía a nadie, a ninguna parte.

                Abrió la puerta con la copia de sus llaves que aún conservaba y arrastró los pies hacia adentro. Ahora era su taller, había lienzos y pinceles regados por todos lados. El atril siempre estaba en el mismo sitio, donde pudiera darle mejor la luz y cerca del sofá por si Kisa estaba allí mirándolo pintar.

                Por un momento lo vio allí, de nuevo, paseando el pincel con gracia sobre el trozo de tela blanco e impoluto, transformando lo simple en una obra de arte con alegres colores, con luz como su sonrisa.

                Contuvo el gimoteo que se le atoró en la garganta y caminó atravesando la sala, entre las tablillas y los tubos de pintura.

                Llegó a la habitación donde sabía que guardaba sus armas,  estaban cuidadosamente arregladas en un estante en la pared, y una sonrisa lastimera se le escapó de los labios.

                Acarició el vidrio que la separaba de los cuchillos y se vio en el reflejo, no era ella… pero ¿Que más daba?, ya no tenía nada.

                Levantó la tapa cristalina y tomó uno de los más grandes en el tope, pasó el dedo por uno de los filos y se cortó levemente el dedo, dejando salir la sangre oscura hasta resbalar de su piel cayendo en un par de gotitas pesadas en el suelo. Consideró que era el más apropiado para ejecutar su tarea y caminó de nuevo al alfeizar de la ventana.

                Todo terminaría allí, dolería un poco al principio, pero por fin estaría tranquila. No tendría que lidiar más con el dolor y la culpa que le causaban su partida, no tendría que soportar el sofoco de la soledad a la que seguía sometida, no tendría que recordar que ya él ya no era suyo.

                Separó el cuchillo de su vientre para tomar el impulso necesario para hacerlo en un solo envite, para acabar con todo de una vez.

                Pero recordó, recordó quien tenía la culpa de todo lo que había pasado en primer lugar. Él comenzó todo esto metiéndose donde no debía, él lo engatusó con sus mentiras apartándolo de ellos, él hizo que mataran a Kou.

                Separó el cuchillo de su torso y lo dirigió a su cuello, cortando sus cabellos hasta sus hombros, mientras los mechones rojos como el crepúsculo se dispersaban en la alfombra.

                —Perdóname, Kou― susurró con el rostro aún lleno de lágrimas; pero la mirada firme y llena de odio, mucho más del que sintió cuando Ryuiichiro le recordó su desventura— pero no puedo irme aún… no hasta que él pague lo que te hicieron.

                Y besó el mango del cuchillo afirmando el peso de su sentencia.

* * *

― Estoy permitiendo esto porque se trata de ti, pero bien sabes que las visitas acabaron hace un buen rato― refunfuñó mientras caminaba delante suyo por el extenso pasillo cercado por las paredes blancas del hospital― y lo hago también porque desde la última vez no ha hecho más que preguntar por qué no has venido.

                ― He tenido demasiado trabajo― le contestó en voz baja.

                ― Si, supongo― respondió no dándole crédito a sus palabras. Y ninguno dijo más nada hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación.              

                ― Trata de no quedarte mucho tiempo, si no van a matarme en la mañana― agregó luego de que entró a la habitación.

                El castaño asintió y el galeno cerró la puerta dejándolo a solas.

                Con paso firme se acercó a la cama, sentía una fuerte ansiedad. El corazón le latía dentro del pecho con especial rapidez y sus palabras se repetían en sus oídos, aquella amenaza que podía echar por tierra por lo que había luchado tantos años, a costa de su propia conciencia.

                Pero cuando lo escuchó respirar tenuemente todo repentinamente recuperó el sentido. Tenía una mascarilla que lo ayudaba a respirar en el rostro y supo que aún no se recuperaba del todo de su última crisis.

                Con mucho cuidado tomó una de sus manos de la cama y la sostuvo entre las suyas. Las máquinas conectadas a su cuerpo hacían un pitido que de a ratos era insoportable, pero a él le tranquilizaba, le alimentaba la esperanza de otro día más.

                Acomodó unos mechones de cabello apartándolos de su cara, y quizás el contacto de sus manos contra el frío de su piel lo hicieron despertar.

                Sus párpados develaron suavemente sus orbes azules, llenas de vida, contrario al resto de su cuerpo. Al verle sonrió con debilidad.

                ― T-Tori― dijo en voz baja detrás de la mascarilla.― Viniste…

                El castaño le devolvió una sonrisa.

                ― Si… vine a verte… Chiaki.


	33. El tercero en discordia (día 1/7)

Al día siguiente la oficina era un caos.

Con Shinobu en el hospital era una ardua tarea llevar el trabajo solo en la oficina; además solo había podido dormir un par de horas antes de que llegaran las primeras enfermeras del día, las cuales verían con muy malos ojos que un hombre de más de cuarenta durmiera abrazado con un muchacho de poco más de veinte, pero a pesar de lo poco que había dormido fue la primera vez en días que sintió que había descansado de verdad.

Llegó a la fiscalía con un vaso enorme de café sin azúcar en una mano y la chaqueta colgada al hombro. Masamune y Nowaki seguirían en el hospital por unos días más, y obviamente Onodera y Kamijō con ellos; ahora más que nunca era altamente riesgoso dejarlos solos.

Suspiró al abrir la puerta y encontrar un desastre de papeles y mapas de la zona industrial de Tokio esparcidos por el escritorio, ceniceros llenos de coletillas y carpetas desordenadas en su búsqueda por un indicio de donde podía estar Shinobu. Recordó que no solo le debía a Kamijō una disculpa por haberse portado de una manera tan poco profesional, también se la debía a Nowaki por no haber previsto que Usami haría un movimiento tan estúpido como matar a Yukina.

Reflexionó por unos instantes… ¿de verdad Usami habría hecho una movida tan poco inteligente?

Bueno, secuestrar a Shinobu días antes de la audiencia no había sido precisamente una estrategia inteligente; y si Miyagi sabía reconocer algo en Usami después del juicio, era que tenía demasiada astucia. Pero sus últimas acciones parecían patadas de ahogado, movimientos desesperados…

― Aquí hay algo que simplemente no está bien― suspiró antes de comenzar a recoger papeles del suelo.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y con un largo bostezo le permitió la entrada a Shinoda. Sabía que vendría con noticias importantes.

― Traje lo que me pediste― dijo al entrar, con un rostro de notoria perplejidad ante el desastre en su oficina.

― Sigo sin secretaria ¿está bien?― replicó intentando hacer algo de orden; habían mapas de la zona industrial de Tokio enrollados por todas partes, carpetas con expedientes, ceniceros llenos de colillas, vasos de café, entre otras cosas― Aun me genera culpa tratar de buscarle un reemplazo a An.

Shinoda suspiró en respuesta con el rostro compungido y retomó el asunto que lo había llevado hasta allí.

― De todos modos aquí están los informes del forense y lo poco que pude recabar sobre esos sujetos― dijo extendiéndole unas carpetas amarillas. La primera de ellas contenía varias fotografías de la autopsia de los chicos que habían secuestrado a Shinobu. Se sintió extraño, como una mezcla entre la rabia y la lástima… en medio de la impotencia.

Creo que aquí hay un error, Shinoda― Señaló los datos de Kisa― Aquí dice que este hombre tenía 30 años…

― No, es absolutamente cierto― contestó con sinceridad― Kisa Shouta tenía 30 años…

Miyagi se mostró aún más confundido…

― Y eso no es realmente todo. Era hijo ilegítimo de un importante Yakuza; su madre murió de una extraña enfermedad cuando tenía 10 y desapareció después de vagar años por las calles. Desde allí no hay registros.

― Posiblemente ese fue el momento en el que se unió a Usami― reflexionó mientras continuaba leyendo― Con que cianuro… era obvio.

― Yukina tenía varios accesorios con sustancias tóxicas― comentó Shinoda― Cianuro, formol, éter, entre otras cosas. Estaban en sus aretes, en sus anillos, en un collar que llevaba. El chico era un arma en dos piernas… definitivamente Usami no se anda con juegos.

― ¿Alguna prueba de que estén al servicio de Usami?

― Ambos tienen un tatuaje en la espalda. Un conejo negro. Tōdō, Asahina y Mino tenían unos idénticos en el pecho, el brazo y la nuca respectivamente; es una marca distintiva… son un clan. Si relacionas eso con Usami de forma contundente lo tienes.

― ¿es todo?

― Son dos cadáveres, Miyagi― le dijo en tono irónico― No son buenos conversando.

La única respuesta que le dio fue un suspiro de derrota.

>>Por cierto― agregó― esto es lo último en lo que podré ayudarte… legalmente, claro.

― No entiendo― comentó Miyagi algo intrigado― Pensé que este caso era tuyo.

―Tú lo has dicho― contestó con media sonrisa irónica, pero supo que ocultaba la enorme impotencia que sentía― Era mío.

―No entiendo.

Shinoda le entregó otra carpeta.

― El informe de balística― contestó visiblemente irritado.

Miyagi abrió la carpeta y leyó su contenido.

― La bala que mató a Yukina venía de... ¿de donde estaban tus hombres Shinoda?

― Del mismo cuadrante― aclaró ― y según ellos no hay pruebas de que ninguno de mis hombres disparó la bala. Así que asuntos internos nos sacó del caso hasta que se aclaren las cosas.

― Pero, la bala...

― No sé cómo lo consiguieron, Miyagi, pero es una de las que usamos, disparada con uno de los rifles que usamos― se molestó aún más― ¡Maldita sea conozco a cada uno de los hombres que me llevé a esa misión y ninguno dispararía sin mi orden!

Miyagi lo acompañó en su irritación apretando un poco los puños en torno al papel.

― ¿qué harás?― preguntó.

― Seguiré ayudándote en todo lo que pueda hasta que lleguemos al fondo de esto, caiga quien caiga. Al diablo con asuntos internos; ― le dijo apretando los dientes― nadie se mete con mis muchachos y sale mal librado, Miyagi. Y si Akihiko Usami tiene que ver con esto... ten la absoluta certeza de que no descansaré hasta que se pudra en una cárcel.

Miyagi comprendió lo que sentía, cuando llevas mucho tiempo dentro de un equipo, éste se convierte en tu familia, incluso más que a quienes ves cuando llegas a casa. Ellos comparten tu vida, la calle, el papeleo tedioso y las tragedias, son tus hermanos y hermanas... así funcionaba.

― No estarás exento de peligro, Shinoda... Tu esposa y tu hija...

― Estarán bien― hizo un gesto con la mano como si estuviera apuntando una pistola― el que se atreva a tocarlas tendrá una bala entre los ojos antes de siquiera acercarse.

Media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del mayor antes de darle un par de palmadas en el hombro.

― Arriesgado como siempre ¿verdad?

― Ah, tu nunca debiste dejar la policía― le reprochó― preferiste los papeles y los tribunales a la calle donde está la acción. Eres un aburrido.

― Quiero llegar a viejo, Shinoda― respondió encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

― Pues al ritmo que vas lo pongo en duda― señaló el cenicero lleno de colillas y ambos rieron solo un poco.

― Saldrás de esta y volverás a la acción. Lo prometo.

― Eso espero― dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta― Una semana en casa y mi esposa me volverá loco con tareas del hogar.

Ambos volvieron a reír un poco más y Shinoda terminó por irse, dejándole a Miyagi un tesoro en las manos.

― Prepárate, Usami― Dijo para sí mismo― Porque también quiero ver cómo te pudres en una cárcel.

* * *

― Señora― la sacudió de un hombro para que despertara. Había vuelto a su departamento en medio de una crisis de nervios y, aunque se cansó de preguntarle qué pasaba, no paraba de llorar. Le habían cortado el cabello de una forma realmente desastrosa y estaba maltratada desde allí hasta los pies, lo único que salió de la pobre mujer fue llevarla a su cama y dejarla tranquila, que llorara hasta que se quedara dormida.

Debió pasarle algo muy grave, porque ni cuando murió su esposo había llorado así.

>>Señora por favor despierte― la sacudió una vez más, preocupada. Cuando al fin se movió dio un suspiro de alivio mientras se incorporaba restregándose los ojos al tiempo que ella abría la ventana.

― ¿Qué quieres Makoto?― preguntó irritada― Déjame en paz.

― Señora, no puede seguir aislada― le dijo con voz maternal―. Hace un día precioso ¿por qué no sale a caminar? ¿Por qué no va a ver cómo están las cosas en la fundación? Distráigase, salga... estar aquí encerrada le hace mal.

Yui terminó por ceder, más para que se callara que porque de verdad le provocara ponerse en marcha. También porque tirada en esa cama no podría ejecutar su plan.

Iba a hacerlos sufrir hasta que clamaran por piedad.

Se levantó y caminó al baño para asearse, se lavó el cabello, se limpió el rostro y se curó las rodillas.

― Makoto, llama a un peluquero― dijo decidida al salir de la ducha camino al vestier― y a alguien que me dé un masaje y me arregle las uñas ¡Rápido!

La intención de Makoto era que se recuperara, pero no imaginó que lo haría tan rápido y con tal determinación. Tomó el teléfono y marcó a quienes pidió que llamara; cuando volvió al vestier la vio vaciando los estantes, lanzando sus más hermosos vestidos, zapatos y accesorios al suelo. Todos azules.

― Señora pero pensé que usted amaba ese color...

― Lo amaba, Makoto― le interrumpió― Ya no. Ahora lo odio.

― Pero señora, no puede seguir vistiendo de negro― intentó razonar con ella― Mire cuan hermosa es, algunos colores le harían bien.

Yui se acercó a ella y tomando un puñado de ropa la dejó caer en sus manos.

― Bótala, regálala... haz lo que quieras con ella.

― Pero señora...

― Y después de que lo hagas... no vuelvas. No trabajarás más para mí.

― Pero señora ¿de qué está hablando?― preguntó aún más consternada, no quería decírselo en su cara, pero Yui no era precisamente el modelo de ama de casa. Era más bien una niña mimada que se casó demasiado joven, con demasiado dinero y con alguien que la complacía en todo aunque no la quisiera― comprendo que quizás esté aún consternada por lo que le ocurrió a su esposo, pero...

Yui perdió la paciencia.

― Por Dios Makoto ¡RYUIICHIRO ERA GAY!― gritó mirándola de frente con el rostro contraído de furia.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por eso llegó así anoche?

― ¡No! ¡Lo supe todo el tiempo!― caminó hacia el estante de sus joyas vaciando el contenido de las cajas en el suelo, dejando solo las que le servirían para ejecutar su venganza― No puedo creer que tú no te dieras cuenta que mientras no estábamos aquí, ¡Ryuiichiro se revolcaba con Kaoru en esa cama donde me dejaste durmiendo anoche!

― ¿Kaoru? ¿Se refiere usted al Señor Asahina?― la pobre muchacha no cabía en su asombro. Se notaba a leguas que no se querían, pero jamás imaginó a qué punto.

Yui se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, soltarle esas cosas a la criada luego de despedirla era, de hecho, una flagrante desobediencia al señor Usami, pero eso quería, quería ponerlos a todos en peligro, quería rebelarse. Quería desquitarse de que ninguno de ellos hubiera protegido a Kou.

Ni siquiera su amado Nowaki.

― ¡Olvídalo! ¡Sólo has lo que te pedí y sal de aquí!― espetó volviendo a vaciar las cosas en el closet, está vez despejó los vestidos de gala, casi todos azules.

Cuando tomó un vestido negro de encajes se detuvo de repente.

>>Makoto. Consígueme un planificador de fiestas― susurró de repente― ¡el mejor que haya en todo Tokio!

― ¿de qué está hablando, señora?

― Lo que oíste― comenzó a combinar el vestido con algunos zapatos y joyas; tomando otros atuendos después para hacer lo mismo. Al final tomó un viejo suéter negro de cuello alto que no parecía suyo y lo combinó con unos pantalones del mismo color― Este es para el gran final.

Parecía complacida con lo que estaba haciendo mientras Makoto la miraba entre confundida y asustada. Yui se giró a mirarla.

― ¿pero qué haces ahí parada?― preguntó irritada― ¡Has lo que te pedí!

Y no le quedó más remedio que salir disparada a llamar a los mejores planificadores.

― ¡MAKOTO!― la escuchó gritar de nuevo y tuvo que volver al vestier.

― ¿señora?

― dile al chofer que venga a buscarme dentro de dos horas― dijo mientras se ponía uno de los atuendos que había escogido encima del cuerpo― voy a hacer algunas visitas.

Makoto suspiró un "si señora" y volvió a la sala. La mirada de Yui se tornó siniestra.

― ¿Crees que has visto el infierno, Kamijō?― murmuró― Déjame mostrártelo.

* * *

― Si, esto ya lo sabíamos― dijo Hiroki colocando las fotos en el escritorio. Decidió ir a ayudarle por un par de horas mientras dejaba a Nowaki descansar, había sido realmente difícil dejarlo solo con todas las sospechas en su cabeza, pero Miyagi no podía manejar todo esto sin alguien que lo ayudara. Más que por solidaridad sentía que era su responsabilidad, a fin de cuentas él había iniciado todo y dejar las cosas a medias era algo imperdonable para sí.― El de Nowaki está en la clavícula, por eso usa cuellos altos para cubrirlo.

Miyagi estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario sobre como Hiroki conocía la ubicación de esa marca, pero era demasiado obvio el por qué y no era momento de hacer chistes.

― Si logramos relacionar esto con Usami lo tendremos, Kamijō― dijo con total seguridad, pero Hiroki no parecía tan convencido. Tomó de nuevo las carpetas y releyó los informes.

― No dejes que Nowaki vea esto― dijo con voz algo triste, lanzando la carpeta de nuevo al escritorio. Miyagi suspiró.

― Todo pasó tan rápido que ni supe cómo reaccionar― dijo mirándole con tristeza― Fue como...

― Como una pesadilla― completó el castaño.

― Va a ponerse peor Kamijō. Todo esto irá cuesta abajo desde aquí... y él también debería saberlo.

― No es fácil, perdió a su hermano. Prácticamente crío a ese muchacho ¿cómo pretende que simplemente lo acepte?

― Porque esas son las consecuencias de sus actos, Kamijō... De igual forma que las nuestras son pasar por todo esto. Aunque creo que yo estaría aún peor de haberle pasado algo a Shinobu.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, en los que Hiroki revisó de nuevo los informes, buscando, tratando de entender cómo Usami haría algo tan peligroso para sí mismo como secuestrar al fiscal que lleva su caso, para luego matar a sus aliados, era como admitir su culpabilidad, ya no era un reto... era imprudencia.

― ¿La persona que le disparó a Kou estaba en el mismo sitio que los hombres de Shinoda?― preguntó con curiosidad.

― Sí. Estas pensando lo mismo que yo ¿cierto?

― Sí. No es tan estúpido para hacer esto... entonces.

― Hay alguien más haciendo esto― completó Miyagi― y esa persona quiere verlo caer tanto o más que nosotros.

* * *

― ¡Sorpresa!― exclamaron los tres al tiempo que entró. Verlo ya levantado y hablando luego de la crisis le causó tanto alivio que no lo podía contener, pero en contraste, las dos personas junto a él eran una presencia realmente desagradable una... y realmente peligrosa la otra.

― Tori― le escuchó llamarlo― ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? No me digas que estás enfadado.

Sus enormes ojos azules lo miraron y trató de contener la mezcla de pánico y furia ¿por qué estaba allí? ¿Cómo había averiguado que él estaba en ese hospital?

― ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?― preguntó sin tapujos y el par de ojos felinos se giraron hasta ponerse en blanco, mientras sus rojos labios dibujaban una sonrisa que lejos de ser simpática, le causaba escalofríos.

― ¿Ahora tengo que pedirte permiso para visitarlo?― le dijo el primero en actitud desafiante― hasta donde sé, Chiaki también es mi amigo.

― Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, Yanase― gruñó― Vete.

― ¡Hey ustedes dos!― Chiaki les reclamó en voz débil, pero con el ceño fruncido― Por favor compórtense. Tenemos una dama aquí.

Hatori fue devuelto a su principal problema, uno que hacia la estorbosa visita de Yuu parecer pequeña.

Ambos tomaron una distancia prudencial del otro y Hatori, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse compuesto se acercó a la mesa junto a la cama.

― No estoy enojado― suspiró― lo único que pienso es que apenas te estás recuperando de una crisis y no deberías agitarte recibiendo tales visitas.

― Tori no seas grosero― replicó― Estoy bien, además... esta visita, trae una muy grata noticia. ¿La conoces?

Tori pasó saliva incapaz de responderle, odiaba mentirle, sabía que ocultándole lo que hacía era aún peor pero... ¿decirle una mentira? ¿De sus labios?

Titubeó unos segundos.

― No, no hemos tenido el gusto― sonrió extendiéndole la mano, le extrañó su aspecto. Tenía el cabello mucho más corto y ahora vestía de blanco con negro, intentó buscar el distintivo atuendo azul, pero solo halló de ese color el barniz de sus uñas― Yui Fujikawa, viuda de Isaka.

¿Ahora si usaba su apellido? Eso le generó aún más incertidumbre.

― Tori, la señora...

― Señorita― le interrumpió― recuerda lo que pactamos Chiaki... ¿o prefieres que te llame Señor Yoshino?

Rió, pero esa carcajada le sonó tan falsa como su sonrisa, como su actitud de que nada había pasado, cuando él mismo la había visto descomponerse en el suelo de la oficina de Usami entre el dolor y la ira la noche anterior.

― Bueno, la señorita Fujikawa― retomó después de reír un poco― tiene una fundación que ayuda a las personas como yo...

Yui asentía con cada palabra que Chiaki decía con una sonrisa infantil que cada vez lo sacaba más de quicio.

>>Entonces parece que se enteró de mi caso por otro de los pacientes del hospital... ¿y a que no adivinas?

Aquello sería el inicio de un nuevo desastre.

― ¿me dejas que se lo diga, Chiaki?

Odiaba que ella pronunciara ese nombre con esa falsa sonrisa, no era digna de llamarlo por su primer nombre ¿quién se creía que era?

Chiaki asintió con la cabeza.

>>¡Mi fundación decidió pagar la operación! ¿No es una grata sorpresa?

A Hatori se le fue el mundo. Pagar esa operación era por lo que había trabajado por años.

― Chiaki, pero pensé que no querías...― intentó decir. Había tenido el dinero desde el primer momento en que Usami lo contrató, pero la renuencia de Chiaki a operarse por tratarse de un procedimiento delicado le hizo esperar hasta que estuviera listo.

― Si, pero lo pensé bien y... ya quiero salir de este hospital― dijo con una sonrisa― tener una vida normal ¿sabes? correr, trabajar, respirar aire puro. Por eso decidí tomar el riesgo.

― Pero... yo puedo conseguir el dinero... no hace falta que ella...

― ¿Tu? ¿Conseguir el dinero?― intervino Yuu ― ¿dónde? porque hasta donde sé, eres el secretario de Akihiko Usami, no el dueño de su corporación... tu salario no alcanzaría para pagar algo así.

Apretó los puños. Odiaba mentirle así.

― ¿y el tuyo si?― le devolvió el golpe― ¿policía suspendido?

― ¿cómo lo sabes?― preguntó entre dientes. Chiaki los miró, incómodo.

― Basta, por favor― pidió antes de toser un poco. Hatori se apresuró a servirle un vaso de agua.

― ¿podemos hablar un momento afuera, señorita?― le dijo tomándola del brazo después de atenderlo, la forma en que la sujetaba le dio a entender que había logrado lo que quería, presionarlo.

― Claro que sí― contestó zafándose antes de caminar a la puerta― Te llamaremos, Chiaki... nos vemos después.

Salió agitando la mano y cuando se alejaron algunos pasos de la habitación; Hatori la volvió a tomar del brazo casi arrastrándola hasta un rincón donde pudieran hablar.

― ¿qué pretendes?― preguntó entre dientes como un perro rabioso. Yui había tocado la única cosa intocable para él.

― Sólo pretendo ayudar― contestó fingiendo que estaba ofendida― De haberme dicho que tu amigo estaba tan delicado y que era cuestión de dinero no habríamos llegado a estas circunstancias…

Hatori la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él con tanta rabia que por un momento escuchó sus huesos crujir ante el agarre.

― No seas hipócrita― espetó― a ti nunca te ha interesado más nadie fuera de esos dos… ¿Qué quieres…Yui?

Y como si se le hubiese caído una careta su rostro aparentemente inocente se cambió por uno más sombrío y siniestro.

― Ayúdame a acabar con Hiroki Kamijō― dijo― y con todos los que le rodeen, no solo física, sino mental y emocionalmente… que suplique piedad, que se arrepienta del día que se atravesó en la vida de Nowaki.

― Estás loca― respondió extrañado y, hasta cierto punto, asustado. Nunca la había escuchado hablar de esa forma― Vas a exponer al señor Usami y eso hará que te maten.

― Eso no te incumbe, Hatori― le miró decidida― Tu ayúdame… ¿o prefieres que tu adorado Chiaki se entere de que su héroe Hatori es un asesino? Sería terrible para él ¿verdad?

― No te atrevas…

Yui rió.

― Ya no tengo nada que perder… pero tu si… ¿o no… Tori?

― ¿Qué está pasando aquí?― preguntó Yuu tras ellos. Siempre había tenido la sospecha que, al trabajar para Usami, Hatori estaba envuelto en asuntos realmente turbios, aún más luego de su perpleja reacción al ver allí a Yui Fujikawa, quien igualmente no dejaba de parecerle sospechosa.

― ¿de qué está hablando, Señor Yanase?― preguntó fingiendo sorpresa― Solo estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo en algunos puntos para la operación de Chiaki ¿Cierto?

― Por supuesto― dijo a regaña dientes― creo que como estás suspendido empiezas a buscar cosas donde no las hay a fin de redimirte… ¿o me equivoco, Yanase?

Yuu solamente lo miró con tanto desprecio como sospecha.

― Bueno, bueno… creo que lo mejor es que me vaya― dijo Yui antes de caminar hacia el elevador al final del pasillo― Piense en lo que le dije, Hatori… es la mejor opción para su amigo.

Hatori solo apretó los puños a los costados mientras la presión no le dejaba respirar.

― Voy a ver si Chiaki necesita algo― dijo antes de caminar de vuelta a la habitación, pero Yuu le sostuvo del brazo con fuerza.

― Estás en algo raro, Hatori― le dijo mirándolo con firmeza― y en cuanto llegue a descubrirlo… te lo juro que nunca más permitiré que te le acerques.

Hatori giró el brazo para soltarse de su agarre y se acercó a su rostro.

― Inténtalo― masculló―. Porque solo estando muerto me vas a alejar de él.

* * *

Estaba sentado frente a un tablero de ajedrez. Miraba las piezas negras con particular interés. Solo quedaban pocas de ellas; un peón, el caballo, una sola de las torres, un solo alfil, la reina y el rey.

―¿Cuál es el próximo paso a dar?― le preguntó― Con lo de anoche está cercado… y te recuerdo que hay dos peones negros del lado de los blancos.

Colocó dos peones de color negro del lado de las piezas más claras aumentando su número.

― Si― le dijo en respuesta― pero no creo en que los blancos hagan un buen trabajo… demasiada burocracia y poca fuerza.

Abrió un saquito de terciopelo con algunas piezas grises, colocándolas entre ambos bandos.

― Es tan típico de ti― le dijo― No sabía que no creías en la justicia.

― ¿Justicia?― Rió― No seas absurdo… yo haré mi propia justicia.

Comenzó a mover las piezas grises hacia las negras, eliminando cada una de ellas, incluso las que estaban del lado de las blancas.

― La justicia convencional dejará el premio arruinado antes de que pueda tomarlo― Movía un rey gris mientras las piezas negras caían al suelo, rompiéndose.

― ¿Qué harás entonces? Porque el rey negro tiene una reina muy fuerte― dijo tomando el rey gris de sus manos antes de plantarlo ante la reina negra. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

― Esa es la parte más difícil, más no imposible― tomó al rey y sacó a la reina negra del tablero― Tú me ayudarás a sacar a la reina negra del juego.

― Y sin reina…

― El rey se hallará solo― enfrentó al rey negro con el gris, empujando al primero poco a poca hasta que cayó del tablero― y el jaque será pan comido…

Tomó la copa de la mesa y caminó hacia la ventana, mirando la torre Usami desde allí.

>>Y cuando eso pase… todo el poder será mío.

― Brindemos por eso entonces― alzó la copa en su dirección― por la nueva era del Imperio Usami…

― Sin Akihiko Usami― respondió antes de beber.


	34. Movimientos sigilosos de un peón enfurecido (día 1/7 por la tarde)

― ¡Risako!― en cuanto la vio casi se abalanzo sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Ella le devolvió el gesto, desde que había muerto su padre se habían vuelto mucho más cercanas que antes, quizás por el hecho de que colaborara en sus obras benéficas le había dado en que ocuparse a su madre, lo cual le agradecía. Estando ocupada tendría menos tiempo para ponerse nostálgica.

Sin embargo él no podía confiar del todo en ella, por más que se esforzara, por más que se recordara que el que recibiera dinero de Usami no significaba que tuviera que estar al tanto de sus crímenes y menos que colaborara con él. No había prueba que lo demostrara, incluso ni siquiera sabía que Isaka tenía una relación con Asahina…

Estaba demasiado desinformada para ser la esposa abnegada y entregada que pretendía ser.

― Gracias por venir, Yui― dijo Risako con sinceridad, en verdad estaba agradecida de tenerla a su lado en esos momentos.

― ¿Cómo crees que no vendría?― preguntó apretando sus manos entre las suyas con una voz tierna que, aunque no lo quisiera a él le pareció fingida― No tienes idea de cuan angustiada he estado en estos días.

Le miró y caminó hacia él, pudo sentir un extraño escalofrío, como un mal presentimiento.

Definitivamente no quería a esa mujer cerca.

>> ¿Cómo se-?― intentó tomar su mano sobre la cama, pero la apartó de inmediato, en un impulso quizás causado por todo lo vivido hacía menos de 24 horas. Tal vez Miyagi tenía razón… tenía muchas cosas que curar.

― L-lo siento― se disculpó casi con vergüenza, aunque no entendía en realidad por qué estaba avergonzado ¿por sospechar de ella? ¿Por seguir asustado? ¿Por ese brillo extraño que había en su mirada?

―No se preocupe, Joven Takatsuki― contestó con una sonrisa comprensiva― supongo que es mi culpa. Ha pasado usted por tanto en estos últimos días… debe estar aun superando los efectos del encierro y yo vengo sin avisar.

― No digas eso― Risako le estrechó los hombros desde la espalda― Eres una amiga de la familia… por supuesto que apreciamos tu visita. Sólo dale algo de tiempo para que se tranquilice.

Yui asintió con los ojos cerrados y colocó una de sus manos sobre la de Risako.

― Créeme que aunque hayamos pasado por situaciones diferentes― intentó de nuevo tomar su mano, logrando asirla fuertemente esta vez― los comprendo totalmente. Vivo con el temor de que las personas que me separaron de Ryuiichirō vuelvan y me hagan daño a mí… o a los que quiero.

Se detuvo unos momentos y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Risako afirmó su agarre y Shinobu en cierta forma se compadeció de ella; había perdido a su esposo para que su imagen cayera ante ella a causa de todas las mentiras en las que había participado.

― Señora Fujikawa― dijo tratando de que sus palabras no le resultaran una ofensa― debe ser muy difícil para usted aceptar todas las cosas que hemos descubierto sobre su esposo, pero… debió haber visto algo, algún indicio de sus negocios con Usami… si sabe algo, sea lo que sea… debe decirlo para que esto acabe antes de que más gente salga herida.

La pelirroja le miró a los ojos conteniendo el temblor en sus labios.

― E-está bien― dijo― p-pero… ¿Podríamos hablar a solas? No quisiera que…

― Claro, entiendo― Risako asintió y salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

― Ahora, Shinobu― sonrió con malicia y por un momento todos sus peores temores cobraron vida de nuevo― tú y yo vamos a hablar.

* * *

― Miyagi― Kirishima entró a su despacho con un rostro realmente preocupante y un sobre amarillo entre las manos― Dirás que soy el portavoz de la calamidad, pero hay algo que debes saber.

Miyagi subió la mirada y suspiró

― más malas noticias no.

― Lo siento, pero sí. Son malas noticias.

Dejó el sobre encima del escritorio y Miyagi lo abrió con premura para empezar a leer el contenido.

― ¡Esto es una mierda!― exclamó estrellando el papel contra el escritorio― ¿Cuándo se aprobó esto?

― El juzgado lo aprobó esta mañana, querían enviártelo con un mensajero, pero preferí venir a decírtelo porque sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar.

― Esto era lo único que teníamos para procesarlo, Kirishima… ¿entiendes eso? Se va a salir con la suya de nuevo. ¡Lo que le hizo a Shinobu se quedará así!

― Esa es la alternativa que vengo a ofrecerte… es un riesgo, pero si no nos la jugamos nunca lo sabremos…

― ¿Cuál?

― Sé que es muy pronto, pero… Takatsuki tendrá que declarar, y tendrás que poner a esos dos bajo la luz.

― Kirishima…

― Lo sé, y yo no debo decirte esto, Miyagi. Si alguien se entera de que estoy dándote tácticas para arrestar a Usami saldré de este caso como corcho de champán y no podemos arriesgarnos a eso, pero si quieres tener un plan B ahora que este no va a funcionar tienes que sacar a Takatsuki del caso y hacer que declare lo que pasó… y que Takano y Kusama salgan del anonimato y se entreguen― le dijo con firmeza― Es la única opción que tienes.

Miyagi se masajeó las sienes tratando de buscar una alternativa que pudiera sacarlos del meollo en el que estaban metidos. La alternativa de Kirishima era certera, pero era demasiado arriesgada, y en caso de no funcionar; Shinobu, Nowaki y Masamune estarían en grave peligro.

― ¿Por qué solicitó esto? ¿Por qué ahora?― preguntó.

― No lo sé― le contestó Kirishima― la carta que envió dice que están mancillando su memoria y que no quiere responder a más escándalos.

― ¡Pero a ese hombre lo asesinaron, Kirishima!― exclamó aún más indignado― ¿va a dejarlo así?

― Al parecer si― Asintió compadeciéndose por unos instantes de la frustración del hombre, incluso se sintió culpable al pedirle que hiciera esa jugada tan arriesgada a sabiendas de que Takafumi conocía información realmente valiosa que podía sustentar lo que Takano dijera, pero si siendo el juez del caso y rechazando colaborar con Usami habían incendiado el tribunal resultando en la muerte de An, no quiso imaginarse que le podían hacer en caso de que hablara.

>>Sugiero que consideres lo que te plantee. Es arriesgado, pero es lo único que tenemos… así que… piénsalo, Miyagi.

― Lo consultaré con Kamijō― le respondió―, pero dudo que vuelva a poner a Shinobu en la línea de fuego, Kirishima.

― Al salir vivo de esta ya lo está― dijo con pesar antes de irse.

Miyagi golpeó el escritorio con el puño cerrado antes de llevarse un cigarrillo a la boca y marcar el teléfono.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?― preguntó Hiroki extrañado mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital. Llevaba una bolsa de plástico en la mano con algunas bebidas acompañada de un bolso oscuro de mano con ropa limpia para pasar otro par de días en el hospital acompañándole.

― Lo que oíste, Kamijō― contestó Miyagi sirviéndose un trago a hurtadillas en la oficina que lo ayudara a pensar en qué hacer ahora― El amparo llegó esta mañana y está aprobado por el juzgado. La carta de Isaka ya no puede usarse como prueba. Es inválida.

― ¿Y quién pidió eso?― preguntó tratando de no gritar de indignación.

― ¿Quién más? Su viuda. Nadie sabe cuándo hizo la solicitud o cuando la procesaron, pero Kirishima la trajo hace un rato… estamos quedándonos sin opciones y las que quedan son peligrosas… como hacer a Shinobu declarar o que ellos se entreguen.

Hiroki sintió como, literalmente, el corazón le bajaba del pecho al estómago y subía de nuevo a su garganta.

― P-pero… eso es…

― Lo sé… y posiblemente Onodera no esté de acuerdo, pero es una posibilidad que estoy estudiando… aún no he decidido que hacer.

Hiroki entendió la turbación de Miyagi, y a costa de sus propios sentimientos decidió ceder, con ese extraño movimiento de Yui Fujikawa las opciones estaban más y más reducidas… y sí que Nowaki se entregara era la única salida contundente a todo eso, al menos intentaría negociarla.

― Voy a hablar con él a ver qué opina― dijo luego de un suspiro―, también voy a plantearle la idea a Takatsuki… con lo temerario que es puede que acepte, pero tendría que dejar el caso.

― Eso es lo que temo―dijo con preocupación― No quiero que se exponga más de lo que está.

― Bueno, voy a hablar con él y lo llamaré después― dijo antes de colgarle. Camino a la habitación de Shinobu juraría que vio a alguien salir de allí, pero una enfermera se atravesó y no pudo distinguir quien era.

>>Takatsuki… ¿Alguien…?― Cuando abrió la puerta lo encontró temblando, pálido y a punto de llorar… como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Aferrando los dedos en torno a las sábanas como para contener una avalancha de emociones que no sabría cómo manejar.― ¿Qué pasó?― preguntó acercándose a él.

Shinobu solo negaba con la cabeza mientras el temblor no cesaba y el pánico no se iba. Nunca había podido imaginar que alguien así estuviera tan cerca de su familia.

Hiroki lo tomó de los hombros mirando a sus ojos tratando de descifrar qué habría puesto al chico en semejante estado nervioso.

― Takatsuki ¿Qué ocurre?― preguntó de nuevo― ¿Quién estuvo aquí?

Lo único que hacía en respuesta era negar con la cabeza hasta que las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos rodando libremente por su cara.

>>Está en Shock— susurró para sí mismo y salió corriendo por una enfermera.

Se ocultó tras una pared en cuanto lo vio venir en dirección a la habitación del chico Takatsuki. Apretó los puños contra la pared a fin de contener la furia que le causaba estar tan cerca de su estampa que casi le producía nauseas. Comenzó a hiperventilar y a las carreras tuvo que buscar un baño.

― Calma, Yui, calma― dijo para sí misma mientras se lavaba las manos y se las pasaba húmedas por el cabello a fin de refrescarse y recuperar la calma― Sabías que esto sería un proceso un poco más lento, pero mucho más satisfactorio… recuerda que juramos hacerlo sufrir, hacerlo pedir piedad… que suplique estar muerto para ponerle fin a tanta angustia― susurró entre dientes mientras apretaba la toalla de papel entre las manos.

Ahora le preocupaba que el muchacho le contara acerca de la conversación que habían tenido, pero rió un poco de alivio a los pocos momentos, si ese chico sabía lo que realmente le convenía no le mencionaría nada de eso a nadie.

Salió del baño un poco más tranquila y de nuevo lo vió afuera, hablando por teléfono. Parecía algo nervioso, pero no le interesó. Camino al elevador encontró una puerta entreabierta y movida por una corazonada extraña decidió cruzarla.

No pudo evitar llevarse las manos al rostro en cuanto lo vio allí acostado, caminando hacia él como si cada paso le estrujara el corazón, dominada por sentimientos confusos y totalmente opuestos entre sí; rabia, frustración, dolor, y esa conocida sensación que él le generaba estando cerca, que se empeñaba en odiar y en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta que por más daño que le hiciera no podría huir de ella tan fácilmente.

Lo amaba tanto que verlo allí en esa cama le escoció el corazón junto a la dicha de poder volver a verle.

Se acercó por uno de los laterales de la cama, rozando con sus dedos la extensión de sus brazos, deteniéndose en sus facciones, lamentando no poder verlo a los ojos como tanto quería cuando se reencontraran.

Dudó unos segundos antes de acariciar su rostro, con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, preguntándose por qué estaría allí en el hospital, pero llenándose nuevamente de rabia sabiendo que, fuese cual fuese la razón que lo llevara allí, no había sido precisamente cuidar de Kou.

― ¿por qué?- preguntó en voz muy baja, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas― ¿por qué dejaste que lo mataran?

Rozó su nariz contra su rostro, era tan cálido como lo recordaba, cuando llegó a sus labios se sintió abrumada, quizás era su única oportunidad de tenerlo tan cerca antes de que las cosas tomaran su curso. El curso que ella debía darles.

― No tienes idea de cuánto te extraño― susurró mirándolo de los ojos cerrados a los labios y de vuelta a sus párpados― de cuanto te… a…

Estaba a punto de besarlo cuando escuchó el pomo de la puerta y tuvo que prepararse para salir, podía ser él y no podía dejar que la descubriera, no allí con él.

― Si, voy a ponerle los calmantes y después puede entrar― dijo la enfermera antes de cruzar la puerta y verla con una expresión de sorpresa― ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?

―E-estaba perdida, verá… estaba buscando el cuarto de un amigo y me confundí y llegué aquí― contestó fingiendo inocencia.

― Bueno, entonces salga por favor― pidió la enfermera señalándole la puerta.

― Sí, claro… perdone― reverenció antes de tomar la salida limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro, mirándolo de reojo por última vez.

Salió en sentido opuesto por donde había entrado. Cruzando un pasillo casi a la carrera, tenía que salir de allí antes de que alguien más la viera.

En un momento que miró hacia atrás para descartar que alguien la siguiera, tropezó con alguien que casi la hizo caer al suelo.

— Disculpe— le dijo con amabilidad atrapándola de la cintura para que no cayera— tenía el cabello castaño claro y unos ojos grises realmente atrapantes. Llevaba una bata blanca, lo que daba a entender que era uno de los médicos del hospital.

— No se preocupe— dijo separándose de él casi incómoda. No le gustaba que la estrecharan y se había permitido fingir cuando Ryuiichirō lo hacía, también pretendiendo, por el bien del señor Usami y de sus hermanos, pero ya no tenía por qué soportarlo. Así que solo la idea de ese doctor tocándola ya le parecía repulsiva.

— ¿Está usted bien?— preguntó algo preocupado— daba la impresión de que estaba huyendo de algo, o de alguien.

— En lo absoluto— contestó dejando escapar algo de altivez— solo que tengo algo que hacer y debo irme. Así que si me permite.

— ¿Está usted segura?— preguntó de nuevo mirándola a los ojos. Los tenía algo rojos e hinchados, pero algo en su cara parecía familiar— Disculpe… ¿acaso nos conocemos? Juraría que la he visto en alguna parte…

Yui sintió como se le aceleraba con fuerza el corazón; de llegar a reconocerla entraría en una posición realmente peligrosa.

— N-no creo— contestó tratando de mantenerse segura— dudo que frecuentemos los mismos sitios…

— Pero es que siento que la he visto…

— Doctor Tsumori por favor presentarse en sala de observación— solicitó una voz femenina a través de un parlante— Doctor Tsumori por favor presentarse en sala de observación.

— Disculpe, debo irme— dijo con media sonrisa galante— pero espero volver a verla pronto. Nunca olvido una linda cara como la suya.

— Yo que usted lo haría— contestó casi instantáneamente y caminó de nuevo hacia cualquier cosa que la llevara a una salida para por fin irse de allí.

— Es un poco altanera, pero es linda— dijo el galeno para sí— juraría que la he visto… ¿pero dónde?

Miyagi llegó corriendo a la habitación después de que Hiroki lo llamara para informarle el estado de nervios en el que encontró a Shinobu y que casi igualaba gracias a las teorías que se armaban en su cabeza luego de sea quien sea que hubiera ido a verle, sobre todo la posibilidad de que pudo haberles hecho algo a Nowaki o a Masamune.

— Shinobu— susurró en cuanto llegó y, el solo se colgó de su cuello, aprovechándose de que solo estaban ellos dos en la habitación— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Alguien estuvo aquí? ¿Alguien vino a amenazarte?

El muchacho solo negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó con más fuerza, enterrando su rostro en su hombro, como si de esa forma pudiera recuperar algo de paz mental.

— Shinobu— lo forzó a separarse de él y lo miró a los ojos— Dime que pasó.

El muchacho solo tomó aire y aquellas palabras resonaron en su memoria.

 

_"Si sabes lo que les conviene, no hablarás con nadie de nuestra pequeña charla… ¿cierto, Shinobu?"_

— N-nada— mintió— Nadie estuvo aquí… solo tuve una pesadilla y e-eso es todo.

— ¿Estás seguro?— insistió Miyagi. La turbación que le había descrito Kamijō no parecía ser generada por una pesadilla, si no por algo más contundente.

— Si— asintió tomando sus manos y volviendo a suspirar.

— Miyagi— Hiroki entró con mucho cuidado— Onodera dice que nadie ha visto a Masamune en todo el día y las enfermeras dicen lo mismo de Nowaki. Nadie ha pedido visitarles.

— ¿Quién vino a verte?— preguntó Miyagi.

— Solo Risako— contestó con un nudo en la garganta. Como odiaba mentirle— y mi madre.

— Con que una pesadilla ¿eh?— dijo acariciando una de sus mejillas— de todas formas pediremos que vigilen con más cuidado, dejarlos solos es demasiado imprudente.

Hiroki asintió y Miyagi de nuevo se volvió a Shinobu.

— Hay algo que quiero pedirte— dijo con voz muy seria— debes declarar todo lo que te pasó. La carta de Isaka fue invalidada como prueba y estamos de nuevo en el principio, sé que exponerte es injusto, pero juro que no…

Shinobu tomó aire, necesitaba mucha fuerza para lo que iba a hacer.

— No puedo hacerlo— contestó en voz muy baja.

— Entiendo que estés asustado, — Miyagi le miró casi con dulzura, traspasándole el corazón con esos ojos azules que solo dificultaban lo que estaba haciendo— pero…

— No lo haré, Miyagi— dijo con un poco más de fingida decisión— No voy a declarar… De hecho…. Voy a renunciar al caso… no puedo más con esto.

Hiroki se volvió hacia él totalmente anonadado. Aquella decisión le pareció tan repentina como escalofriante, tan distinta a la resolución que había mostrado en los últimos tiempos, inclusive después de haber sido rescatado…

— ¿Qué?— Miyagi le preguntó extrañado. Intentaba entenderle, pero no podía dejar de sorprenderse por lo repentino de su renuncia. Más aun luego de que tantas veces se había rehusado a retirarse de ese caso.

Soltó sus manos, alejándolas de él y suspiró.

— Esta bien, comprendo— contestó en un tono de absoluta serenidad antes de levantarse. Necesitaba tiempo para lidiar con esa parte suya que consideraba esa decisión tan… injusta e inoportuna— Kamijō, vamos afuera… necesito hablar algo contigo.

Hiroki solo asintió mirándole algo confundido aún y lo siguió. En cuanto salieron, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos de nuevo. Él no lo había dicho, pero no hacía falta… lo conocía demasiado para saber que estaba enojado, confundido y decepcionado.

Aquel último sentimiento fue el más doloroso, fue el que le partió el corazón en dos.

— Perdóname, Miyagi— gimoteó llevándose las manos a la cara para poder llorar sin contenerse— perdóname…

— Alguien está amenazando a Shinobu— dijo mientras caminaba hacia un balcón sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su chaqueta, desde que las cosas comenzaron a ponerse mucho más peligrosas, no, desde que Shinobu había sido secuestrado; Miyagi fumaba mucho más que de costumbre, cosa que asustaba un tanto a Hiroki… hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo veía tan ansioso.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?— preguntó tratando de mantenerle el paso.

— Alguien está haciendo que deje el caso. La persona que vino a verlo lo chantajeó.

— ¿Quién?

— Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar.

* * *

— La verdad nunca recibo a los testigos de los casos que llevo fuera de la corte— dijo mientras se internaba a su oficina— y debo confesarle que ésta visita en particular me sorprende sobremanera… ¿Qué la trae aquí, Señora Fujikawa?

Yui sonrió con discreción.

— Sé que en su posición es realmente peligroso recibir una visita de este tipo, Señor Kirishima, pero… esto en realidad es vergonzoso, pero siento que como ciudadana y más aún como amiga de esa familia debo pedirle este favor.

Zen le extendió la mano invitándola a sentarse.

— Ahora si está inquietándome, señora...

— Llámeme Yui, por favor— solicitó luego de cruzar las piernas al sentarse— La verdad, yo no quisiera pedirle esto, pero… una amiga muy querida me lo pidió personalmente y pues… quisiera que por favor sea lo más discreto posible en torno a esto.

— Quisiera que fuera al grano… Yui. Ya comienza a asustarme.

Yui suspiró para agregarle más fingida preocupación a sus palabras.

— Quisiera pedirle que Shinobu Takatsuki sea inhabilitado como testigo del asesinato de mi esposo.


	35. Todo lo que digas puede ser (y será) usado en tu contra (día 1/7 por la noche)

― ¿Y bajo que motivo solicita usted eso señora Fujikawa?― preguntó sin inmutarse ante su expresión angustiada y sus, para nada disimuladas intenciones. No era que no creyera en las mujeres, era partidario de brindarle el beneficio de la duda a todo el mundo hasta que demostrara que no era merecedor de ese privilegio, sin embargo en un oficio como el suyo las mujeres solían ser peligrosamente subestimadas, cosa que consideraba un craso error dado lo vulnerables que podían ser los hombres a sus encantos.

            Y Yui Fujikawa en particular parecía ser una experta en conseguir cualquier cosa de su entorno a punta de lástima y compasión.

            ― Su hermana Risako es mi amiga y se muestra muy angustiada por los sucesos recientes― contestó mirándole a los ojos. Debía mantenerse enfocada, sabía que el principal obstáculo para deshacerse uno a uno de esos molestos fiscales era pasar a través de él; y si había alguien a quien no se podía convencer solo con llantos, faldas altas y escotes bajos, era a Zen Kirishima.― Además, ese muchacho estuvo a punto de morir en ese secuestro… ¿No cree usted que de continuar corre aún más peligro?

            ― Esa es una decisión que no me compete― respondió― De alguna u otra forma todas las personas involucradas en este caso han sufrido algún tipo de atentado… si el Fiscal Takatsuki desea continuar siendo parte de él, pues yo no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo.

            ― Lamento diferir, pero usted es el juez. Simplemente puede retirarlo― dijo apretando los puños contra el vestido―. Puede exponer cualquier motivo ¿Quién va a llevarle la contraria?

            ― ¿Cuál es su interés, Señora?― preguntó mordazmente― Entiendo que sea amiga de la familia y que, como todos, esté preocupada por cualquier peligro que el joven Takatsuki pueda correr, pero su insistencia, para alguien con mi experiencia, es sospechosa.

            Yui casi se ríe en su cara, ¿alguien con su experiencia? Cuanta arrogancia.

            ― Mi interés es que no quiero ver como mueren más personas que estimo. Solo eso― contestó con la misma mordacidad― además, usted fue alumno del juez Takatsuki… siempre se llena la boca diciendo que fue uno de sus mentores predilectos, al que le tenía más respeto… Sus hijos deberían ser como sus hermanos y al menor de todos lo está exponiendo sin misericordia… ¿Qué clase de discípulo hace eso?

            Aquellas palabras le habían indignado, sabía que con lo que le había sugerido a Miyagi estaba poniendo a Shinobu en peligro, que todas las personas que declararan en contra de Usami teminarían muertas, por esa misma razón no le había pedido a Takafumi que testificara,  pero que ella se lo reclamara de esa forma simplemente era más humillante que escupirlo a la cara…

            ― Señora Fujikawa― dijo después de tomar aire para no tomarla de un brazo y sacarla de la oficina a empujones― no le permito que ponga en tela de juicio mi admiración hacia el Juez Takatsuki y el cariño que le tengo a su familia, y por lo mismo le recuerdo que en este momento soy el juez a cargo de este caso y que las decisiones del Fiscal Shinobu Takatsuki están fuera de mi jurisdicción y que por el mismo respeto que le tengo como profesional me abstendré de poner mis asuntos personales en medio de esto, y le aconsejo que haga lo mismo… porque si estuviera tan angustiada como dice no habría inhabilitado la carta que su esposo escribió retrasando la captura de la persona responsable de todo esto… ¿No cree usted?

            Yui solo frunció el ceño mientras su furia crecía.

            ― Yo solo no podía tolerar más escándalos y acusaciones… ¿Sabe usted cuán difícil es enterarse una mañana que su esposo es gay y que encima se acuesta con una persona de su más absoluta confianza? ¿Cuánta vergüenza, cuánta humillación causa eso?

            Recordó claramente el día que los encontró abrazados en la sala, sin darles el tiempo para siquiera disimular, y como, sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento, Ryuiichirō solo le dijo que lo amaba, así ella llevara el anillo y su apellido.

            Zen hizo un gesto de absoluto desagrado. No podía concebir que una mujer tan bonita, tan elegante y tan visiblemente instruida y educada pudiera prestarle tanta atención a los comentarios y chismes.

            ― ¿Entonces eso le dolió más que el hecho de que lo asesinaron?― preguntó con la mirada acusadora― Quizá no lo amaba tanto como usted asegura.

            ― No le permito-

            ― Señora Fujikawa― interrumpió― Yo no sé bajo qué términos se casó usted con Ryuiichirō Isaka, ni bajo qué condiciones; pero lo que sí sé es que usted no lo amaba, y ni aunque llore mil lágrimas jurándome lo contrario me hará cambiar de opinión. Porque una persona que ama tanto a otra como usted dice sufre inmensamente la decepción que usted acaba de sufrir y aun así quiere ver pudrirse en una cárcel a quien sea que se haya atrevido a dañarle de esa forma. A menos que haya sido usted quien lo haya matado… ¿Tanto lo odiaba por haberla engañado?

            ― ¿Sabe que por esas conjeturas puedo demandarlo?― su rostro se tornó severo. Zen solo se acercó a la mesa clavando su mirada en la suya, nunca se había sentido tan irritado cerca de alguna persona.

            ― Adelante― le dijo― entonces puedo desenmascararla delante de todos.

            ― Bien― se levantó de la silla con la mirada altiva y orgullosa― Veo que lamentablemente no voy a poder negociar esto con usted, solo espero que la conciencia no le pese después cuando ocurra algo irreversible.

            ― ¿Es eso una amenaza, señora Fujikawa?

            ― No. Es una certeza― le respondió con la mirada afilada y salió de la oficina con el bolso entre las manos.

            Iba caminando por los pasillos a oscuras apretando los dientes para no maldecir a Zen Kirishima en ese mismo sitio cuando sintió el celular vibrar dentro de su bolso. Cuando vió la pantalla su rostro cambió automáticamente a uno lleno de satisfacción, quizá él pondría algunos problemas, pero un aliado importante había decidido ceder.

            ― Espero que esta llamada sea para decirme que has decidido cooperar― dijo con media sonrisa en los labios mientras caminaba― Te he dado algo de tiempo para reflexionar.

            ― Le pones un dedo encima y te mato, Yui― escuchó que le contestaba― y sabes que lo haré.

            Dejó escapar una risita irónica.

            ― Eso depende de ti― respondió― ¿Vas a colaborar o no?

            ― Tienes que jurar que nunca más verá tu cara.

            ― Haré lo que pueda.

            ― Yui…

            ― No estás en posición de hacer exigencias. Me ayudas o estarás en problemas; lo tomas o lo dejas.

            Escuchó que suspiró del otro lado de la línea antes de responder.

            ― Esta bien.

            Volvió a sonreír satisfecha. Ahora era ella quien tenía el control.

            ― Bienvenido a bordo… Hatori.

* * *

― Este es el registro de visitas del día― dijo la enfermera entregándole unas hojas impresas― y aquí está el de todas las personas que han venido a verle desde que ingresó.

            Miyagi tomó ambos lotes y los revisó con cuidado. Tal como había dicho Shinobu las únicas personas que vinieron a verlo fueron Risako, su madre, Kamijō y él. Y en el histórico la única persona adicional había sido Shinoda.

            ― ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de entrar sin registrarse?― preguntó a la enfermera con rostro de duda.

            ― Es difícil. Necesita un brazalete, sino seguridad le pide que se retire. Por eso todos los visitantes deben registrarse.

            ― Pero no es imposible― señaló Miyagi.

            ― Es altamente improbable. Digamos que de cada 100 visitas solo 1 pasa desapercibida por el registro― replicó la mujer mirándolo afiladamente― Haga usted sus cuentas.

            Miyagi se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos; pensando quién y cómo había logrado entrar a la habitación de Shinobu sin ser detectado; claramente Usami había tenido algo que ver, pero al mismo tiempo parecía un movimiento realmente descuidado y predecible.

            ¿Cómo alguien que solía sorprenderlos con sus movimientos estando siempre un paso adelante se mostraba tan desesperado?

            Había demasiadas incongruencias en esa acción, la persona que habló con Shinobu fue directamente hacia él, como si no supiera que Nowaki y Masamune también estaban allí. Era demasiado extraño.

            ― ¿Hay videos de seguridad?― preguntó

            ― En las habitaciones, si― contestó la enfermera― pero no los verá sin una orden, Fiscal.

            Miyagi rio por lo bajo, esa enfermera habría sido una gran policía o una excelente fiscal.

            ― Entiendo. La conseguiré entonces.― Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta como si no llevara prisa― Le encargo al muchacho. Más que un testigo es un compañero importante.

            _Y la persona que amo_ ― agregó mentalmente.

            ― Descuide― sonrió la mujer y salió de la oficina tomando el teléfono para llamar a Kirishima.

            ― Necesito una orden para ver los videos de seguridad del hospital― dijo en cuanto le contestó― Alguien amenazó a Shinobu y quiere retirarse del caso.

            Kirishima quedó en silencio unos minutos antes de reír por lo bajo.

            ― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó algo irritado. Por un momento pensó que se estaba burlando de él.

            ― Nada, solo que, si es quien yo creo que fue. Mi intuición sigue siendo buena― contestó Zen.

            ― No entiendo de qué hablas― replicó intrigado. No tenía tiempo para las retoricas del candidato a Juez.

            ― Que tendrás esa orden mañana en la mañana en tu escritorio, Miyagi… y si me permites decirlo hay alguien que debe estar lo más lejos que sea posible de la familia Takatsuki.

            ― ¿Quién?

            ― Yui Fujikawa.

* * *

Hatori caminaba por el pasillo del hospital. Odiaba el sentimiento que le generaba ser un títere de los caprichos de Yui, cada vez que recordaba cuanto ponía en riesgo al ayudarla se llenaba de frustración y rabia, pero, al mismo tiempo, si recordaba lo que perdería de no hacerlo se asustaba y contrariaba. Era el sentimiento más horrible que había sentido, peor que la culpa de matar a alguien.

            El sentimiento de que en cualquier momento vería sus ojos llenos de decepción.

            Dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones a fin de mantenerse enfocado en cuál sería la tarea que le asignaría su rencorosa y desordenada aliada.  No era que la consideraba menos por ser mujer, pues Aikawa era alguien con nervios de acero, no era fácil ser la abogada de Akihiko Usami.

            Pero Yui era volátil y emocional, añadiéndose el peligrosa y temeraria desde que murió Yukina y eso, era una mezcla realmente peligrosa.

            Todo por estar obsesionada por Nowaki.

            Podía comprenderla hasta cierto aspecto, pues él mismo amaba inmensamente a Chiaki y cualquier cosa que le dañara podía volverle loco, pero Yui era un caso completamente extremo. Él la había traicionado, había decidido irse por su cuenta, estaba enamorado de otra persona y había decidido protegerla ¿Qué más necesitaba para dejar ir ese amor enfermizo?

            Y llegar hasta el extremo de poner al mismo señor Usami en riesgo en nombre de su propósito sin ningún miedo si se detenía a reflexionarlo, incluso lo asustaba.

            Vio a una figura conocida salir de una habitación y se dispuso a seguirle hasta poder distinguir quien era.

            ― Ritsu Onodera― susurró cuando lo vio detenerse en la recepción, entregando un brazalete plateado para firmar la forma de las visitas.

            Conocía bien el procedimiento porque él mismo lo hacía todos los días para ver a Chiaki. Entonces estaba visitando allí a alguien. Y de inmediato volvió a la habitación de donde lo había visto salir.

            Había varias personas sentadas en la sala de espera cerca de la habitación y algunas caminando de un lado al otro del pasillo, pero sin alejarse demasiado del cuarto. No necesito analizarlos demasiado para darse cuenta de que eran policías o guardianes de protección a testigos.

            Entonces estaba allí. La voz de Usami resonó en su cabeza.

            _“Tienes una semana para hacer al menos una de las cosas que te encargué…”_

            Tensó los gestos y se ocultó en uno de los pasillos, esperando el cambio de guardia, ahí sabía que se quedaría solo por unos minutos. Los que aprovecharía para ponerle fin a todo esto.

* * *

― Señora, lo más pronto que puede darse una fiesta de esas proporciones es dentro de una semana― le contestó en medio de carpetas junto a muestrarios de manteles, servilletas e invitaciones. Yui solo tenía las piernas y los brazos cruzados cerca de la mesita de café donde estaban todos desperdigados con el rostro compungido por tener que esperar una semana para poder ejecutar lo que había estado planeando.

            ― ¿Es lo más pronto?― preguntó tratando de mantenerse concentrada― P-pero es que el albergue… debe abrirse antes…

            ― Comprendo sus intenciones, señora Fujikawa― negoció la planificadora de eventos, la mejor de todo Tokio como ella misma la había pedido, tenía una agenda completamente repleta con fiestas y reuniones que organizar y difundir, pero por algún motivo, al escuchar Yui Fujikawa mandó al diablo a clientes con meses de reserva y apareció en su casa con todo su repertorio de mejores manteles, telas para decorados, menús de comida, y fotos de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad. Yui creyó escuchar que se llamaba Rumiko o algo así, pero la verdad no era importante… Esa fiesta tenía que hacerse y tenía que hacerse ya.

―De acuerdo a lo que usted me está planteando, el lugar que me resulta perfecto debe reservarse con meses de antelación y usted lo quiere para mañana mismo, es imposible. La fecha más cercana disponible es este sábado. Y eso es pagando demasiado dinero por las prisas.

― El dinero es lo de menos― espetó con un tono petulante acompañado de un gesto de su mano como si estuviera hablando de algo sin importancia. Luego recordó su rol y volvió a entrar en personaje― El bien de esos niños es mi prioridad… por eso un tema tan banal como el dinero es… irrelevante.

― Bueno, en ese caso si hacemos la lista de invitados…

Yui le extendió unas hojas de papel con casi 300 nombres impresos, gobernadores, alcaldes de los diferentes distritos, miembros del congreso e incluso algunas personalidades de la política y la farándula, pero habían 5 nombres escritos en negrilla. Rumiko los revisó con especial cuidado.

― Estos nombres…

― Invitados especiales― respondió acercándose a ella― Bajo ninguna circunstancia estas personas deben faltar… son mis invitados de honor.

―Señora eso no puedo garantizarlo…

Yui se acercó aún más. Casi amenazante.

― Eres la mejor de todo Tokio ¿cierto?

― Si, pero-

            ― Sé digna del título entonces― apretó los dientes― Quiero a esas personas en mi fiesta ¿Estamos claras?

            La pobre mujer tembló un poco antes de responder con voz trémula.

            ― Si, señora.

* * *

Miró el reloj, faltaban pocos minutos para las diez de la noche y entonces se daría el cambio de guardia, tenía muchas deudas que saldar con él. Y haciéndolo podría estar, en parte, tranquilo.

            Varios de los presuntos policías se retiraron del sitio, tendría un margen de menos de un minuto para entrar, hacerlo y salir.

            Solo ese tiempo era suficiente.

            Sacó el arma de detrás de su espalda, por debajo de su saco y le colocó el silenciador que llevaba bajo la manga mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

            Entornó los ojos cuando la cerradura no opuso resistencia. De verdad eran policías descuidados.

            Cuando entró no vio a nadie, sino que sintió el frío filo de un bisturí en la garganta.

            ― Creí que a los pacientes no se les podían dejar cerca de objetos cortantes― dijo con sarcasmo sin alarmarse.

            ― Y yo creí que había un montón de policías allá afuera― le contestó.

            ― Yo te sugiero que seas más selectivo con tus amistades… al parecer te están usando de carnada… Takano.

            ― No vas a matarme, no te conviene― lo soltó y Hatori se volvió hacia él.

            ― ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré? ― preguntó manteniendo la cara de póker, solo tenía el ceño un poco fruncido.

            ― Al señor Usami no le convengo muerto en este momento, el primer sospechoso sería él porque ya estoy bajo custodia igual que Nowaki y la más importante… porque él está aquí… no te expondrías así.

            De un momento a otro perdió los estribos y apoyó el antebrazo en su cuello, arrinconándolo.

            ― ¿Quieres saber algo?― gruñó mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos azules reflejaban un brillo carmesí casi demoníaco a causa de la ira― estoy realmente harto de que todos estén usándolo para manipularme, tenlo por seguro de que soy capaz de matar al mismo Usami si se atreve a hacerle algo… no hablemos de que quedará para ti.

            ― Te ofrecí la oportunidad de salir de esto y no la quisiste por miedoso― le contestó sin un ápice de miedo― asume las consecuencias, Hatori.

            Hatori lo soltó estrellándolo contra la pared.

            ― No podía hacerlo― le dijo― no estamos en las mismas circunstancias. Así que no te compares conmigo.

            ― Por eso sigues donde estás. No te atreves a arriesgarte.

            ― ¿Arriesgarme? ¿A qué?― exclamó furibundo― No puede huir de la misma forma que ustedes dos. O morirá cuando nos descubran o cuando una de sus crisis no pueda ser atendida. No es una cuestión de lotería… o lo dejo aquí o muere… y no permitiré la segunda.

            ― ¿entonces vas a matarme aquí?― arqueó una ceja― ¿Con todos los policías afuera? En cuanto te atrapen Usami se verá envuelto en tal escándalo que no va a poder salir y si lo hace va a borrarte del mapa y a dejarlo morir igualmente… De todas formas el riesgo es el mismo.

            ― Eso no va a pasar…

            Masamune lo miró con ironía.

            ― Yukina dijo lo mismo… y ahí tienes.

            ― El señor Usami no mató a Yukina― dijo y Masamune se giró a verlo atónito―. Bueno, al menos no dio la orden.

            Masamune se acercó con una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa que era claramente reflejada en su rostro. Si, debía admitir que tal movimiento de su parte le parecía descuidado y torpe; pues con Yukina muerto todos los sucesos recientes lo apuntarían directamente a él, pero… si no había sido la policía, ni había sido Usami… ¿Entonces quién fue?

            ― Estás mintiendo… de lo contrario ¿por qué dirías eso?― preguntó inspeccionando cada recoveco de su rostro en busca de cualquier indicio de una mentira en él.

            Hatori se encogió de hombros.

            ― Puedes creer lo que quieras, pero no miento― dijo con seriedad― y te lo digo por saldar mi deuda o porque la persona que está detrás de lo que pasó con Yukina puede querer todas nuestras cabezas en su muro y eso te incluye a ti… así cubre tus espaldas de todos… eso incluye a tus amigos los policías.

            Caminó hacia la puerta guardando el arma de nuevo en su cintura tras su espalda, acomodando muy bien su saco para que nadie pudiese verla.

            ― Dime por qué haces esto― inquirió con sospecha― supongo que ya estás en la mira del Señor Usami… si no me entregas estarás muerto en pocos días.

            ― Una semana― le dijo.

            ― ¿Eh?

            ― Tienen una semana para detenerlo― repitió― si no; volveré a matarte.

            Y salió de la habitación dejando a Masamune más confundido que al principio.

* * *

― Voy a doblar la seguridad en las habitaciones y estaré al pendiente de cada persona que venga, pero no puedo arrestarlos, no tengo jurisdicción para eso y mucho están haciendo mis hombres al fungir de guardaespaldas de tus testigos, Miyagi.

            La mayor muestra de colaboración que Shinoda podía prestarle a Miyagi era convencer a sus hombres de que vigilaran a Nowaki, Masamune y Shinobu, aun estando fuera del caso y sin saber de quienes se trataban los primeros dos. El fiscal le agradecía muchísimo semejante prueba de lealtad, nadie se expondría de esa forma sin hacer preguntas.

            ― Créeme que has hecho más de lo que podría pedir, Shinoda― Le contestó con sinceridad mientras le estrechaba la mano en agradecimiento― te prometo que en cuanto todo esto acabe sabremos recompensarlos.

            ― No habrá mejor recompensa que el jefe de asuntos internos disculpándose con mis hombres por haberlos sacado de esto― respondió lleno de satisfacción.

            Miyagi entró a la habitación de Shinobu y encontró al doctor Tsumori tomando sus signos vitales para anotarlos luego en una carpeta de aluminio que supuso era el historial.

            ― ¿Cómo está?― preguntó acercándose a su cama.

            ― Pues yo lo veo bastante bien― dijo el galeno con media sonrisa al ojigris― mañana mismo lo enviaremos a su casa.

            Shinobu solo suspiró y fijó su mirada en sus manos enlazadas sobre sus piernas, sabía que Miyagi estaba en la habitación y de solo recordar su rostro decepcionado sentía que podía reventar a llorar en cualquier momento.

            ― Gracias― respondió con franqueza. Al estar ya fuera del hospital el peligro era menor― ¿Qué hay de…?

            Tsumori pareció entender.

            ― El que trajeron con la herida de bala va a quedarse unos días más… posiblemente hasta el sábado. El otro será dado de alta mañana también― contestó manteniendo la confidencialidad que merecía tratar a Masamune y a Nowaki, no había preguntado quienes eran, pero para ser tan custodiados por la policía tenían que ser testigos importantes… o criminales.

            Miyagi asintió.

            ― Bueno, voy a ver a mis otros pacientes― dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro a Miyagi― súbale el ánimo a ese muchacho… desde esta mañana parece… decaído.

            Asintió de nuevo y el médico salió de la habitación.

            Miyagi solo se acercó a su cama y se sentó junto al lecho sin decir nada, ver su rostro inundado de tristeza le daba a entender que el pobre chico pasaba por mucho como para añadirle reproches y reclamos por su decisión.

            Solo acercó su mano a las suyas enlazadas sobre sus piernas y las apretó con fuerza.

            ― Sea lo que sea que te haya llevado a decidir lo que decidiste… yo lo respeto― dijo mirando hacia el frente con voz pausada y serena― Pero, no me pidas que no reaccione si alguien está coaccionándote a esto.

            El castaño no respondió, solo escuchó una inhalación profunda y sintió un ligero temblor en sus manos.

            Quedaron en silencio unos minutos en los que solo se concentró en el calor que intercambiaban sus manos.

            Escuchó como tomó aire antes de hablar.

            ― Miyagi…

            ― ¿Qué pasa?

            ― A partir de mañana― su voz temblaba― No me busques más.


	36. Acelera el colapso (Día 2/7)

— En el tribunal dijeron que podían adelantar tus vacaciones, así tienes tiempo para recuperarte ¿No es eso grandioso?

                Escuchaba la voz jovial de Risako y de su madre mientras recogían sus cosas y lo ayudaban a levantarse. Aún seguía un poco débil, pero estando en su casa sentía que se recuperaría mucho más rápido, y aún más importante…

                Estaría lejos de él.

                ― ¿Están todas las cosas?― le preguntó― ¿Quieres algo antes de irte?

                Permaneció en silencio, demasiado ensimismado para responderle cualquier cosa.

>> Shinobu, estoy hablándote― dijo mirándolo de frente― ¿Te sientes bien? Podemos decirle al doctor…

                ― Estoy bien― contestó con desgano― solo quiero ir a casa.

                ― Esta bien― contestó con media sonrisa, luego miró a los lados― ¿Yō no va a venir? Me extraña que no esté aquí ¿Sabes algo de él?

                Aparte del hecho de que no soportara que él y su hermana se llamaran por sus primeros nombres, cosa que él mismo nunca había tenido el valor de hacer, en estos momentos que nada más se lo nombraran era como lanzarle sal a sus heridas.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos sólo podía recordar la conversación de la noche anterior con tristeza, y la peor parte era contener las lágrimas para que su madre o su hermana no lo vieran llorar, espesándose el grueso nudo en la garganta al recordar lo que le había dicho.

_― ¿Qué dijiste?― preguntó confundido perforándolo con sus ojos azules, si seguía mirándolo así sabría que no hablaba en serio, su charada  se caería._

_― Lo que oíste― repitió con fingida seriedad― No quiero que te me acerques más. No quiero volver a verte… terminamos._

_Suspiró sin soltar su mano._

_― ¿Con qué te amenazó?― preguntó directamente sin más rodeos, con algo muy grave tenía que ser para que pidiera algo así, para que quisiera hacerlo a un lado sin decirle._

_Permaneció en silencio,  solo escuchó como intentaba no gimotear._

_― ¿Qué dijo?― preguntó de nuevo― ¿Qué me mataría? ¿Qué destruiría mi carrera? Esas cosas no me importan, Shinobu… dime quien fue y te aseguro-_

_― ¡Que nadie me amenazó!― exclamó mintiéndole para que no insistiera más con sus preguntas, para que dejara de hurgar en sus emociones porque, si seguía de esa forma iba a terminar leyéndolo, como siempre― Simplemente ya no quiero que me busques más, ya no quiero que estés cerca de mí, quiero alejarme de esta pesadilla, volver a tener una vida normal… ¿Es eso tan difícil de entender?_

_Apartó sus manos de entre las suyas colocándolas a sus costados y apretando las sábanas entre los dedos._

_― Tenías razón en un principio― susurró en voz baja― todo esto es un error, que tengamos este tipo de relación es un terrible error._

_Dolía, dolía mucho decirle esas cosas, pero tenía que alejarlo de él, tenía que protegerlo. Aunque eso le causara el más terrible de los sufrimientos._

_— ¿De verdad es eso lo que piensas?—  preguntó, esta vez su tono de voz era más apagado, más gris._

_Se mordió el labio inferior para contener las lágrimas. No podía ponerse a llorar ahí; tenía que mantener su acto hasta el final._

_—S-si— contestó en un hilo de voz— E-es lo mejor para los dos._

_Solo exhaló un profundo suspiro antes de levantarse._

_— Está bien— dijo en el mismo tono gris mientras le daba la espalda—  buena suerte entonces._

_Y Salió cerrando la puerta tranquilamente, cediendo a su voluntad. Sintió un dolor tan parecido a que le estuvieran arrancando el corazón por los poros del cuerpo, que aunque quisiera gritar no le salía la voz._

_Solo se apretó el pecho por encima de la bata del hospital mientras las lágrimas bajaban a mares por su cara._

                ― Shinobu― su madre se quedó mirándolo con preocupación. Tenía los ojos ya rojos e hinchados y el nudo en la garganta era difícil de tragar.

                ― Estoy bien― repitió ya hastiado y bajó el rostro― y no, Miyagi no va a venir… ya vámonos.

                Y salió de la habitación arrastrando las ruedas del pesado equipaje para que no vieran como volvía a llorar.

* * *

― Bueno, ya está― dijo la enfermera colocando la motita de algodón usado en una bandeja relucientemente plateada como lo estaban las pinzas que descansaban sobre ella junto a la camilla― ¿Cómo se siente hoy?

Era contradictorio como se sentía tranquilo de que ninguna de las enfermeras lo tratara con desprecio o recelo al mirar su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices o el hecho de que eran muy pocas las que podían atenderlo dadas sus circunstancias, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía incómodo de que todas fueran demasiado atentas, y demasiado descaradas… ya ni siquiera controlaban sus sonrojos delante de él o sus miradas llenas de coquetería. Al principio lo tomó como vocación de servicio y disposición a cuidar de él, pero ya estaban cruzando esa delgada línea entre la atención desinteresada y la desfachatez.

Y el tener que soportarlo en silencio casi le hacía querer lanzarse por la ventana o pedir que le prohibieran que las enfermeras lo atendieran para poder hacerlo él mismo. Lo hizo cuando estuvo herido la primera vez, podía volver a hacerlo.

 ― Bien; gracias― le contestó con esa sonrisita gentil que lo hacía estremecer de rabia. Nunca había admitido en voz alta que estaba celoso, de hecho, los celos eran una emoción nueva en su catálogo y por el mismo motivo eran confusas y difíciles de manejar. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, tan ansioso, tan desesperado porque no quitara sus ojos de encima de él.

Definitivamente el amor venía acompañado de sentimientos desesperantes.

― Le vamos a extrañar― comentó después de un largo suspiro cuando leyó la fecha de alta en su historia― Además, el doctor Tsumori debería replantear esa decisión ¿Quién va a cuidar de esa herida cuando vuelva a casa?

                Abrió los labios para responder, pero la enfermera se adelantó.

― Yo puedo ir a cuidarle si no le molesta― ofreció de forma sugerente, tan descarada y cínica que casi Hiroki le salta al cuello ¿No podía disimular al menos?

― Gracias, pero estaré bien― le respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

― Pero… si su herida es delicada, además se ve que ha pasado por varios accidentes… si no se cuida bien-

― Señorita― le interrumpió él ahora, sin dejar de sonreírle tenuemente― no se preocupe, de nuevo gracias por su oferta… pero ya tengo alguien muy especial y estoy seguro que se ocupará de mi como es debido.

                Le miró de reojo haciéndolo sonrojar y se maldijo mentalmente por ser como un libro abierto para él y sus miradas que escudriñaban en sus emociones sin ninguna dificultad.

                La enfermera bajó el rostro y chasqueó la lengua antes de sonreír.

― Debí saberlo, alguien tan bueno es imposible que estuviera solo.

                Él también rio y por alguna razón, esa risa suya venía acompañada de un sentimiento de nostalgia que le llenó el corazón de calidez.

― Gracias a esa persona soy quien soy ahora― dijo con voz esperanzada y agradecida.

― Deberé agradecerle en cuanto la vea― le respondió con voz calmada y se levantó para marcharse. Se despidió de él con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y salió de la habitación.

                Caminó hacia la cama casi que a la velocidad de la luz y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

― ¿Puedes ser más obvio?― le reprochó con la cara roja hasta mas no poder, lo cual para Nowaki era absolutamente adorable aunque lo estuviera regañando y, por ende, no representaba autoridad en lo absoluto― En una posición como la nuestra es peligroso que se enteren de…

                Se detuvo allí sin saber cómo terminar esa frase sin morir de vergüenza.

― ¿Qué?― preguntó ladeando un poco el rostro, a Hiroki se le antojó como un cachorro cuando no entiende una orden de su amo― ¿De qué te amo, Hiro? Sé que es peligroso, pero me gusta presumir con todo quien pueda cuanto he cambiado gracias a ti… y pensé que la propuesta de la señorita te estaba incomodando.

                Lo leyó por completo o él era demasiado obvio. En cualquier caso, era frustrante.

― En fin― dijo con las mejillas quemándole― ten más cuidado con quien presumes… no nos servirá de nada 3 metros bajo tierra.

                Nowaki sonrió y deslizando con malicia su mano por las sábanas, atrapó la suya impregnándola con ese calor nostálgico que tanto amaba de él.

― Esta bien― la atrajo a sus labios para besarla― haré lo que Hiro me pida si lo hace con esa cara.

                Eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar su orgullo, tomó una de las almohadas debajo de su cabeza y comenzó a golpearlo con ella mientras lo insultaba por ser tan descarado, cínico y atrevido.

                En medio de algunos quejiditos, estaban realmente pasando un buen rato (considerando las circunstancias y Hiroki se estaba divirtiendo más de lo que quería admitir) cuando Masamune abrió la puerta. Llevaba un suéter negro de esos con caperuza, unos pantalones de mezclilla desteñidos y el cabello despeinado. Sus ojos tras las gafas se pasearon de Nowaki defendiéndose con las manos a Hiroki con la almohada en alto a punto de golpearlo y no pudo hacer otra cosa que arquear las cejas.

                ― Lamento interrumpir lo que sea que estén haciendo en pro de salir de este problema― dijo con sarcasmo, aquello era a todas luces un momento demasiado romántico para el contexto en el que estaban todos―, pero hay algo que debo decirte.

                Miró a Nowaki con una seriedad casi lúgubre y con un intercambio de miradas dieron el pequeño juego por terminado para que pudieran hablar en paz.

                Masamune caminó hacia la cama y soltó la bomba sin siquiera tomar aire.

                ― Usami no ordenó que mataran a Yukina.

                El rostro de Nowaki cambió de confundido a furibundo en cuestión de segundos y se levantó sentándose en la cama casi con violencia.

                ― Nowaki cuida-

                ― ¿Qué estás diciendo?― preguntó con los dientes apretados y Hiroki giró el rostro exhalando un suspiro, por muy tranquilo que se mostrara a veces todavía el asunto de Yukina lo alteraba más de lo que él podía controlar con sonrojos o guerras de almohadas para mejorar su humor.

                ― Lo que escuchaste― respondió sin importarle que los ojos azules destilaran rabia al mirarlo― Por muy descabellado que suene, el señor Usami no ordenó que mataran a Yukina.

                ― ¿De dónde sacas esa teoría?― intervino Hiroki, aquella hipótesis era igual a la que ellos manejaban de que Usami no sería tan tonto para exponerse de esa forma. El secuestro de Shinobu había sido una jugada con más riesgos que provechos, porque si ahora se atrevía a declarar estaría hundido sin remedio.

                ― No es ninguna teoría. Es la verdad.

                ― ¿Y quién te dijo eso?― preguntó Nowaki mirándolo acusadoramente.

                ― Alguien― respondió sin más detalles.

                ― ¿Quién?

                ― No te voy a decir quien es para que el único informante vivo que nos queda termine muerto, Nowaki. No insistas― respondió afiladamente, no se trataba precisamente de proteger a Hatori, su amenaza había sido muy precisa, pero podía seguir obteniendo información de él si existía un tercer equipo en juego.

                Nowaki giró el rostro con sentimientos encontrados entre la rabia y la certeza de que él tenía razón.

                ― Takano, podemos…

                ― No vengas con que puedes protegerlos, Kamijō porque ninguno de los que nos ha ayudado ha salido vivo y ni siquiera ustedes han podido protegerse a sí mismos… y para probar mi punto tienes al muchacho y a nosotros dos aquí.

                El castaño suspiró y se quedó callado. La verdad es que su trabajo de protegerlos no estaba dando los resultados que él quisiera.

                ― Como sea, el hecho es que hay alguien más que puede o no puede estar con Usami… o puede estar buscando eliminarnos a todos nosotros y eso pone las cosas aún peor de lo que están.

                Para Hiroki aquello tenía sentido, fuese quien fuese quien estuviera detrás de lo que paso con Yukina y Kisa podía estar detrás de todos ellos por venganza o algún otro motivo. El hecho es que podía buscar ajusticiarlos y eso era un crimen también.

                ― ¿Cómo sabemos que la persona que te dio esa información es confiable?― preguntó.

                ― Tiene tanto que perder como nosotros, incluso más… ¿Qué  ganaría al mentirme?

                Esa respuesta no le resultó para nada satisfactoria, sin embargo la aceptó porque conocía que Takano era alguien demasiado reservado a fin de cuidar sus intereses.

                Se masajeó el puente de la nariz para que la presión en su cabeza no se acumulara y cuando miró de reojo a Nowaki parecía más taciturno que de costumbre mientras apretaba los puños, como si debatiera dentro de sí mismo hacia quien dirigir su furia por la muerte de su hermano.

                ― Voy a buscar a Miyagi― dijo caminando hacia afuera― hay que pensar que haremos con esto.

                ― ¿Quién te dijo?― preguntó en cuanto salió con voz lúgubre mirándolo afiladamente.

                ― ¿Crees que me vas a intimidar?― respondió con ironía― ¿Qué harás? ¿Lanzarme una almohada?

                ― Masamune…

                ― Mira Nowaki, quien me haya dicho no es relevante. Lo importante es que quien haya eliminado a Yukina quiere borrarnos del mapa a nosotros también. Así que define de una vez por todas de qué lado estás.

                ― ¡Por supuesto que de este lado!― exclamó enojado― ¿Qué nos asegura que quien haya dicho eso no fue enviado por Usami para que lo descartáramos?

                ― ¡oh vamos!― extendió los brazos exasperado― ¿De verdad crees que haría eso con todo en su contra?

                ― ¡Iba a entregarse!

                ― ¡Mejor aún! Si te detienes a pensarlo es realmente conveniente para ellos― dijo― él cree que fue la policía y nosotros creemos que fue él… y mientras nos perseguimos entre nosotros, acaba con todo. Es simple divide y vencerás… sé que estás molesto… pero debes tener en cuenta esto… no puedes salvarla.

                Nowaki supo a quien se refería en el acto.

                ― No la voy a abandonar― respondió casi en un gruñido. Masamune solo entornó los ojos.

                ― ¿Sabes algo? Estoy cansado de esta conversación. Me rindo― levantó los brazos para golpearlos contra sus piernas en un gesto de absoluta incomprensión― algún día vas a tener que elegir entre los dos… porque dudo que la convenzas después de esto… porque lo más probable es que crea que TU dejaste morir a Yukina en manos de la policía.

                ― Puedo convencerla de lo contrario.

                ― Si… suerte con eso― masculló antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

                >>Estás haciendo las cosas más dolorosas para ti… y no sé si eso es heroico… o patético― agregó antes de salir.

* * *

— Yui, querida— le abrazó y trató de reprimir la repulsión que le causó su gesto falto de estima, de calor humano, más por conveniencia que porque en verdad le tuviera estima, más porque para su burbuja de pretensión e hipocresía fuera conveniente que porque en verdad la quisiera tanto como expresaba con su voz falsa e hipócrita.

                — Sra. Sumi— saludó. Era la esposa del fiscal de distrito y el receptor perfecto para poner en marcha su plan; ambas pertenecían a las mismas organizaciones de caridad y gracias a su dedicada y meticulosa observación había notado que era la persona perfecta a la cual contarle algo que querías que se supiera en todos lados. Era una chismosa por naturaleza y en el momento en el que le decías “ _no lo vayas a comentar_ ” era arrancar el cronómetro de una bomba de tiempo.

                Además, su esposo poseía una fuerte influencia dentro de los tribunales y eso le permitiría tener información detallada de cada uno de sus movimientos.

                Lo que le había dicho a ese mocoso solo era el principio de la miseria que iba a proporcionarle.

                — Oh querida, llámame Yuuta— le dijo tratando de ponerse a su nivel de fingida jovialidad juvenil— sabes que entre nosotras no deberían existir ese tipo de formalidades.

                Rio un poco y a Yui se le antojó como una urraca, una urraca realmente fea.

                — Bueno… Yuuta— dijo con algo de fingida vergüenza.

                — ¿Cómo han estado tus cosas?— preguntó. Yui sabía que no se aguantaría, nadie había sabido de ella desde que se hizo público que Ryuiichiro era gay y también sabía que le picaba la lengua por tener la primicia de ese chisme de primera mano. Era la comidilla de los círculos sociales, de la élite.

                Que patético.

                — Bueno, acostumbrándome a estar sola— le arrojó el primer hueso, quería ser meticulosa, pero al mismo tiempo quería salir de aquella asquerosa situación lo más pronto posible— La casa se siente tan grande sin él.

                — Te comprendo querida… te comprendo bien— respondió rodeándola con un brazo para que se sentara en el mullido sofá junto a ella. Miró a su alrededor y solo halló a un montón de cacatúas bebiendo vinos caros y comentando la vida privada de aquellas que no estaban en la reunión. Antes, aquellas escenas le generaban tanto tedio, pero ahora le causaban una profunda rabia, un sentimiento cercano a las náuseas. Pero tenía que aprovecharse de ellas, tenía que utilizarlas en su favor.

                Por primera vez su vida fingida le generaría algún beneficio.

                >> debe ser aún más difícil con todo este escándalo— dijo. Sabía que no se aguantaría.

                Bajó la mirada al suelo.

                — Ha sido humillante, Yuuta— se quejó— todas esas personas juzgándome, acusándome, señalándome… No sé cómo actuar ante algo tan embarazoso.

                Escondió el rostro entre las manos fingiendo que lloraba.

                — Tranquila querida, tranquila— acarició su espalda— sabemos que eras una buena mujer, él no lo supo aprovechar… oh, querida debió ser tan difícil.

                — y más aún cuando quienes levantaron esa calumnia de mi Ryuiichiro no tienen moral.

                — ¿Qué quieres decir, querida?— preguntó. Esa era la abertura que necesitaba para dejarle la bomba.

                — No le comentes a nadie, pero…— se acercó en tono de confidencialidad— sé de buena fuente que Yō Miyagi lleva una relación con un niño diecisiete años menor que él.


	37. No sueltes mi mano, ¡No la sueltes! (Día 3/7).

Agitaba la punta de la pluma contra el escritorio en un tamborileo que tenía la finalidad de mantenerlo tranquilo, pero que no surtía tal efecto. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo se saltaba algunos procedimientos, incluso podía meter en serios problemas a Kirishima, pero sus palabras hacían eco en su memoria.

_Yui Fujikawa tiene que estar lejos de la familia Takatsuki._

            Dudó durante unos momentos de porqué sostenía tal sospecha de esa mujer, pero si algo no se podía negar de Kirishima durante sus días como fiscal era el poder de su intuición. Raras veces se equivocaba cuando consideraba sospechosa a una persona y, si era franco, Fujikawa siempre parecía tener algo que ocultar tras vestidos pomposos y su actitud sufrida.

            Y varias de sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando, luego de ver los videos de seguridad de su habitación, encontró que ella lo había visitado sin registrarse y que luego de irse, Shinobu se veía bastante confundido y perturbado.

            Entonces había sido ella. Se sintió realmente tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la peligrosidad de esa mujer.

            El teléfono dio un par de repiques que lo hicieron sobresaltarse antes de tomarlo con rapidez. Si era lo que esperaba con tanta ansia, ya podría poner fin a la pesadilla que había envuelto a quien más quería en el mundo.

            — En seguida voy— contestó compuesto, recordando que aunque tuviera miles de razones para odiarla, debía continuar los procedimientos.

            Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y se levantó de la mesa; tomando su saco para ir a la sala de interrogatorios.

            Cuando llegó allí la encontró sentada en el escritorio. Llevaba una camisa blanca de seda, pantalones negros y unas botas hasta los tobillos de color azul marino. Llevaba unos enormes rulos en el cabello rojizo que caían con gracia hasta su mentón y los labios de un rojo oscuro en el rostro juvenil. Sus ojos lo miraban con incredulidad, como si no existiera razón para que ella estuviera allí.

            — Buenos días, señora Fujikawa. Agradezco su asistencia— dijo con caballerosidad mientras colocaba algunas carpetas sobre la mesa antes de sentarse.

            — Supongo que no tenía otra opción ¿o sí?— respondió con tedio mientras cruzaba las piernas debajo de la mesa— creo que dejé bien en claro que no voy a participar más en este caso y que quiero que la investigación sobre la muerte de mi esposo se cierre— suspiró— ya no puedo lidiar más con el escándalo.

            — Bueno, no es precisamente por eso por lo que la he invitado a venir, señora— dijo Miyagi tomando asiento frente a ella para extenderle una carpeta llena de fotografías tomadas de los videos de seguridad— Seré directo ¿Qué hacía usted en la habitación del fiscal Takatsuki?

            Yui sonrió con ironía. Estaba preparada para eso.

            —  Creo que no es un secreto para usted que he sido amiga de la familia Takatsuki durante años— respondió con tranquilidad— El Juez era como mi padre, eso hace a Risako y a Shinobu como mis hermanos. Era lo más normal que fuera a visitarlo.

            Aquello era cierto, no había nada de nuevo en que ella fuera amiga de esa familia, de hecho, cuando se estaba divorciando de Risako, ella le sirvió de gran apoyo durante ese proceso, cosa que incluso le agradeció en ocasiones.

            Pero, precisamente ahora, su visita no daba señales de ser precisamente fraterna.

            — Bueno, podría considerar eso cierto si no fuera porque esto indicara que su visita no fue precisamente cordial.

            Abrió la carpeta con las fotografías donde se acercaba a él y conversaban hasta el punto donde dejaba la habitación con un Shinobu cerca del colapso nervioso adentro.

            >> ¿Con qué lo amenazó?— preguntó sin rodeos apoyado de la mesa para acercarse a ella, sin despegar su mirada de la suya.

            — ¿Amenazarlo? ¿Yo?— preguntó extrañada- ¿De dónde está sacando eso?

            — No trate de engañarme, señora— contestó aun sosteniéndole la mirada, determinado a leer cada una de sus expresiones hasta que hallara la verdad— Vi el video, luce muy asustado en cuanto ustedes terminan de “conversar”

            Sus labios se curvaron en media sonrisa. Ese hombre le estaba dando todo lo que necesitaba saber.

            — Interesante… ¿y a cuenta de qué estaba viendo usted esos videos, Fiscal Miyagi?— Preguntó dejando escapar algo de malicia.

            — Shinobu repentinamente quiso dejar el caso— respondió con franqueza, intentando acorralarla— estaba determinado a declarar todo sobre su secuestro y de un día al otro no quiere siquiera volver al tribunal. Casualmente eso ocurre después de que usted lo visita… No creo que eso sea una coincidencia… ¿y usted?

            — Puede serlo— respondió sin inmutarse— a fin de cuentas perdió a su padre y casi muere en ese secuestro… debería estar complacido de que su _estimado amigo_ al fin muestre algo de sensatez.

            — Usted tuvo que ver… como tiene más que ver con Akihiko Usami de lo que nos quiere hacer creer— dijo entre dientes, no muy lejos de su cara.

            — Creo que debe alejarse, fiscal— sugirió con altivez— un centímetro más cerca y lo puedo demandar por acoso… ¿o es que no tiene las agallas para invitar a salir a una mujer como yo?

            Miyagi se alejó.

            — Las mujeres de su tipo no son de mi interés— respondió.

            — Por supuesto— replicó— los de su interés son los jovencitos de mi edad… ¿o me equivoco?

            Observó detenidamente como los ojos azules se abrían como platos, y la expresión relajada que mantenía desde hacía un rato se tornaba nerviosa y alterada.

            >> En parte tiene usted razón, Señor Miyagi— dijo descruzando las piernas para levantarse de la mesa— sé más de lo que usted cree, pero para hacer una acusación como esa… le sugiero consiga una prueba más contundente que… sus fotitos, una como esta.

            Abrió su bolso y sacó una foto instantánea donde claramente se veían Shinobu y él, ambos en una posición realmente comprometedora fuera de su departamento. Siempre trataban de no ser descuidados, sin embargo en aquella ocasión...

            — Entonces con esto fue— tomó la foto de encima del escritorio— No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que puedas hacerme, así que tus chantajes no servirán de nada conmigo.

            — Oh, eso está muy bien para ti— le miró confiada— ¿pero qué hay de él? Porque realmente sería una lástima que una carrera tan brillante se vea truncada de una forma tan… bochornosa.

            Miyagi apretó los puños contra la mesa. Él podría soportar la destrucción de su carrera, podría lidiar con la gente juzgándolo y señalándolo, incluso sería capaz de retirarse con la poca dignidad que pudiera conservar del tribunal  por un comportamiento así, pero Shinobu aún era muy joven, era brillante, con un gran futuro como fiscal o podría llegar a ser juez como su padre… él no podría causarle tal daño con su egoísmo, no se perdonaría el que lo odiase por eso.

            — Eso pensé— agregó antes de girar la manilla de la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios— Una última cosa… Yo que tú buscaría la forma de desaparecer esta declaración… alguien más que la oiga puede hacer muchas preguntas… y no queremos ventilar tu secretito… ¿cierto… Yō?

             Nunca podría poner en palabras cuanto la odió en ese momento, menos cuan desagradable le resultó la sensación de estar en sus manos.

            Le dedicó una última sonrisa que le heló la piel y salió de la sala.

            — ¿Ahora que se supone que haga?— dijo luego de chasquear la lengua, mientras se peinaba los cabellos hacia atrás con los dedos, tratando de poner en claro sus pensamientos.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos contenta por su victoria personal cuando sintió un tirón de la muñeca y el golpe en la cabeza cuando se estrelló contra la pared.

            Unos ojos verdes furiosos la miraban inspeccionando los suyos, mientras la mano le tapaba los labios para que no gritara.

            — ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó entre dientes. Yui le quitó la mano de la boca.

            — Es un labial muy caro ¿sabías?— replicó orgullosa, desviando la pregunta, La tomó de los hombros con ambas manos estrellándola de nuevo contra la pared.

            — ¿Qué. Haces. Aquí?— volvió a preguntar, en un tono mucho más amenazador esta vez.

            — Interrogatorio— contestó con tedio tratando de zafarse de su agarre— pero ya está bajo control.

            — ¿Qué les dijiste?— preguntó de nuevo, sosteniéndole la mirada.

            — Puedes estar tranquilo— respondió— no dije nada que dañara a tu querido Usa…

            Dejó la palabra incompleta pues una de las manos se cerró sobre su cuello dejándola sin aire.

            — Has estado realmente sospechosa últimamente— le susurró en voz baja— Si llego a descubrir que tramas algo…

            — Te desharás de mi ¿Cierto?— completó quitándoselo de encima, ya no podía causarle el mismo miedo que antes. No cuando ya no tenía nada que perder— Ya me conozco esa amenaza… Misaki.

            El castaño la dejó ir, con cierto sentimiento de lástima. Yui siempre temblaba o bajaba la mirada cuando estaba cerca de él, igual que todos los demás…

            Pero ahora que le devolvía la mirada, aunque destilara rabia y soberbia por los labios, sus ojos se veían… vacíos. Como quien realmente no tiene nada por qué vivir.

            Era la misma mirada que él tenía cuando lo recibió en su casa.

            Entonces supo que ella también había perdido a alguien a quien amaba.

* * *

Venía de fumar un cigarrillo cuando lo encontró saliendo de la oficina de Kirishima, en cuanto notó que era él evadió su mirada casi instantáneamente. Ahora que sabía el porqué de sus actos, podía incluso entenderlo un poco, pero igualmente… el que estuvieran tan separados el uno del otro en unas circunstancias donde se necesitaban tanto era, además de solitario, doloroso.

            — Hola— saludó con discreción rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza— ¿C-como sigues?

            — Bien— contestó algo incómodo, sin sostenerle la mirada. Vio como sus manos se frotaban nerviosamente y sus mejillas se sonrojaban— V-vine a pedir m-mis vacaciones…  Sé que Kamijō y tu harán un buen trabajo; a pesar de todo… aun los admiro como fiscales.

            Le sonrió, pero sus ojos se veían tristes ¿Aun después de todo este tiempo? Después de que lo conocía tan profundamente, ¿aun así pretendía ocultarle algo así?

            Lo tomó de la muñeca arrastrándolo a su oficina y lo cercó contra la puerta apenas entraron para besarlo. Al principio se mostró renuente, pero luego de un rato sintió sus manos apretar su camisa en la espalda como siempre. Mientras las lágrimas saladas inundaban la unión de sus labios.

            — Lo siento— dijo en cuanto se separó de él, apoyando su frente contra la suya, acunando su rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo la humedad de sus lágrimas— Si yo no te hubiera dejado solo… ella…

            _¿Ella?_ Entonces Miyagi lo sabía… no le había creído, había investigado hasta dar con la verdad. Qué obstinado.

            Pero no pudo negar el sentimiento de alegría que le dio que no renunciara a él con aquella facilidad.

            Ahora lo invadía el pánico, si la había confrontado, si le había dicho lo que sabía, ahora él… estaría en un grave peligro.

            _“Si sabes lo que le conviene, lo alejarás de esto… Tu quizás sobreviviste, pero puede que él no lo haga… ¿eso no te asusta… Shinobu?”_

— No— Comenzó a temblar y a negar con la cabeza mientras trataba de zafarse de él— ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué?

            — Shhh… Shhh…— dijo tratando de calmarlo, parecía a punto de entrar en un estado de histeria— No voy a dejar que te haga nada, créeme… no voy a permitir que te haga daño esa mujer.

            No, él no lo estaba entendiendo, a quien haría daño era a él.

            — ¿Por qué?— preguntó con los ojos húmedos apoyando sus puños en su pecho, él podía sacrificarse, podía alejarse de él, podía aprender a vivir con eso, podía soportar estar lejos, pero saberlo vivo… ¿por qué insistió? Comenzó a golpearlo con los puños— Ahora irán tras de ti…

            — No me importa— dijo abrazándolo de nuevo— porque no tiene caso vivir si no estás aquí…

            Eso le derritió el corazón y sin poder contener más el llanto se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, con todas las ansias contenidas desde que se vio obligado a mentirle.

            Estaban demasiado concentrados en ellos mismos hasta que escucharon llamar a la puerta.

            Era Kirishima, lucía preocupado con un sobre entre las manos. Miyagi vio venir algo terrible en su mirada.

            — ¿Ahora qué?— preguntó sin sorprenderse por la inminente venida de malas noticias.

            — Miyagi… asuntos internos te suspendió— dijo extendiéndole el sobre con notable turbación— El fiscal de distrito cree que entre ustedes dos hay una relación sentimental.

* * *

— Ya llegué— anunció luego de cerrar la puerta— te traje algo de comer.

            Lo encontró de pie mirando por la ventana, era una costumbre usual para él, pero siempre le generaba cierta intriga que permaneciera siempre en estado de alerta.

            Pero, aunque le preocupara que una vez que esto pasara, su sensación de inseguridad continuara, le producía cierta dicha que siempre velara por el bienestar de los dos.

            — ¿Qué tanto miras?— preguntó con curiosidad colocándose a un lado de él— ¿No hay guardias de Shinoda por toda el área?

            — De ellos precisamente debemos cuidarnos también— Contestó sin mirarlo. Ahora que Hatori le había advertido acerca de la posibilidad de un bando que buscara exterminarlos, sabía que aunque encerraran a Akihiko Usami en una cárcel, los peligros estarían lejos de terminarse.

            Exhaló un suspiro y casi rio con ironía. Al parecer Nowaki no era el único que debía equilibrar su Karma.

            — ¿Masamune? ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó inspeccionándolo con sus brillantes ojos verdes como la esmeralda. Recordaba aquellos ojos como tímidos, avergonzados casi todo el tiempo, renuentes a mirarlo por todas las emociones que luego se desataban dentro de él al hacerlo. Y ahora los veía llenos de determinación, de seguridad, sosteniendo su mirada con decisión.

            No se pudo resistir a la necesidad de abrazarlo con fuerza, estrechándolo entre sus brazos como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

            — ¿Masa…?— estaba extrañado de que se portara de tal manera, pero cuando intentó preguntar de nuevo qué estaba pasando sus labios se apoderaron de los suyos en un beso que consiguió debilitarlo, haciéndolo abrazarse a su espalda con fuerza.

            — ¿Y si la persona que mató a Yukina está detrás de mí?— confesó algo asustado. Pocas veces lo había visto así, siendo una de ellas cuando decidieron regresar, pero siempre era en asuntos que le concernían a él y no por sí mismo— Si para llegar a mi te hace daño, Ritsu… yo no sé si-

            — Hey— le dijo apoyando una mano en su mejilla— Creo que tenemos un gran talento en resolver las cosas como vayan viniendo… preocuparte desde ahora por algo que aún no sabemos si es cierto es perder el tiempo, como tú mismo dices ¿No es así?

            Masamune dejó escapar media sonrisa ante esa declaración y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro sintió que los roles estaban a la inversa por primera vez.

            >> A-además— comenzó y sintió como el calor subió hasta su rostro— si estás en peligro… yo… te protegería con mi vida… ¿sabes?

            Aquellas palabras simplemente tocaron su corazón haciéndolo latir con fuerza, ese sentimiento indescriptible de ser amado de vuelta, aquella dicha de que la persona por la que darías la vida la daría por ti.

            Se levantó de su hombro y acariciando una de sus mejillas volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez sin la intención de dejarlo ir por un rato, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran libres por su cuerpo hasta su cintura, apegándolo más a él, combinando el calor de sus cuerpos en uno solo.

            Sintió sus brazos apoyarse de sus hombros, ladeando el rostro para poder besarlo con más intensidad, en una sinfonía de labios, suspiros y respiraciones agitadas que exteriorizaban su deseo.

            Se dejaron caer en el piso, sentados a los pies de la ventana, con el viento soplando las cortinas pálidas y la luz del sol de la tarde iluminándolo todo.

            Se separó de sus labios solo para besar su cuello, subiendo hasta sus orejas y detrás de ellas. Ritsu lo sintió diferente, con más gentileza de la usual.

            — Es extraño— susurró entre algunos jadeos mientras sentía sus manos debajo de su camiseta.

            — ¿Qué cosa?— le preguntó antes de remover la pieza por encima de su cabeza y mirarlo con esos ojos felinos color del ámbar a los que no  simplemente no podía decir no. ¿Acaso le había leído el pensamiento?

            — La manera en la que estás tocándome… es más… gentil de lo usual.

            — ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó extrañado.

            — Bueno que siempre eres rudo y las cosas son como tú quieres… y…

            — Deja de hacerme sonar como un criminal— reclamó con el ceño fruncido

            — ¡Pero es que lo eres!— exclamó rojo como una manzana.

            — Bueno, pero siempre dices al final lo bien que se siente, así que no debe ser tan malo…

            — Por favor pa— iba a exigirle cuando sus labios lo besaron de nuevo, sosteniéndolo por detrás de la cabeza para acostarlo sobre la alfombra de la sala.

            Sintió sus labios bajar por su pecho, volviéndolo una vorágine de respiraciones aceleradas, jadeos y gemidos mientras sus manos se aferraban a su espalda con fuerza, con la misma fuerza con la que se lo arrebataría a la muerte si algún día tuviera que hacerlo.

            — Supongo que todavía lo recuerdo— susurró contra su oído mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas, despojándolo del pantalón.

            — ¿Qué?— preguntó con la vista nublada, levantando ligeramente las caderas para facilitarle la tarea.

            — Cuanto te amo… Ritsu.

            Dijo aquello con una sonrisa tan feliz en su rostro como nunca se la había visto, llenando sus pensamientos de él sin dejar espacio para nadie más. Sin poder poner resistencia, sin poder decir que no.

            Recordó que él también tuvo miedo al verlo salir tan malherido, por unos instantes pensó que no vería más su cálida sonrisa, sus hipnotizantes ojos, escuchar su voz o sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Y eso le generó tal escozor en el corazón que decidió dejar de ser solamente el protegido, para convertirse él también en el protector.

            — Te amo… Masamune— dijo entre suspiros envueltos en ese calor que desprendían al volverse uno solo, unidos como si un lazo invisible no los dejara separarse.

* * *

Estaba sentado frente a ella, la mujer con la que había fantaseado desde que la vio en las revistas estaba a escasos centímetros de él, si extendía la mano podría tocarla, era mucho más hermosa en persona, y odió a las revistas que con sus fotos no le hacían justicia a su belleza.

            — A ver— tomó su currículo entre sus manos y lo leyó con cuidado, había visto varios antes que él ser rechazados, pero el supuso que con su trayectoria sería diferente, además estaba decidido a protegerla, con su propia vida si era necesario.

           Luego se disculparía con Yokozawa por haber asistido a escondidas a esa entrevista, pero… se trataba de _ella._ Si necesitaba un escolta, él sería el escudo que la protegiera; no necesitaría a nadie más.

            Sus ojos verdes lo inspeccionaron de arriba hacia abajo, apoyando su codo sobre la mesa y el mentón en su mano. Leía el resumen y lo miraba, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron en el punto donde relataba sus experiencias.

            — ¿Así que trabajaste para Zen Kirishima?— preguntó con voz dulce y uno de sus enormes rulos rojizos se resbaló directamente hacia su rostro, dejándolo cautivado por unos segundos.

            — S-si— contestó nervioso, lamentaba haberles escondido eso, sabía que no debía buscar otro trabajo mientras trabajara para él, pero…

            — Bueno, no se diga más— Sonrió complacida.

            Les pediría perdón por eso, quizás sería castigado, pero valdría la pena.

            — Creo que ya conseguí a mi escolta— le extendió la mano blanca como la luna y pensó que se moriría— Bienvenido a bordo, Henmi.


	38. Busca, Besa. Destruye (Día 5/7)

— Tori, Tori— llamaba con insistencia, pero aunque estuviera junto a él su cabeza estaba en otra parte. Era extraño.

>> ¡Yoshiyuki!— Optó por gritarle para lograr que finalmente le prestara algo de atención. No se trataba de que estuviera preocupado o celoso de que otra persona ocupara sus pensamientos cuando iba a visitarlo, pero que estuviera distraído mientras le hablaba le hacía sentir extraño, como un dolor en el pecho que nada tenía que ver con su enfermedad.

— Perdón— Se disculpó cuando por fin se giró a mirarlo— ¿Decías algo?

No pudo evitar contraer el rostro con cierto enojo. Odiaba que lo ignorara cuando estuviera hablando, comprendía que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y sabía que él no era el eje de su universo, que conocía a otras personas fuera de las paredes de ese hospital y que convivía con ellas, pero… aun así, si era franco consigo mismo cuando estuviera allí con él quería su atención solo para él… los demás podían esperar.

Suspiró y relajó el rostro. Aquella forma de pensar era egoísta con Tori, quien tantos sacrificios había hecho por él.

— ¿Chiaki?— preguntó preocupado cuando lo vio contraer el rostro— ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que vaya por una enfermera?

— No, no— negó con la cabeza— estoy bien… es solo que… nada olvídalo.

Hatori frunció el ceño. Chiaki podía parecer distraído y despistado, pero a veces podía tornarse tan denso.

— Dime— lo miró a los ojos para leerlo— No puedes pedir simplemente que lo olvide si se trata de ti.

Inmediatamente se sonrojó, Tori podía aparentar ser muy serio y cauto, pero a veces podía soltar frases realmente vergonzosas.

— Es que… a veces— balbuceó— te… te envidio.

Hatori abrió ambos ojos hasta más no poder.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?— preguntó algo indignado— yo no tengo nada que puedas envidiarme.

— Es que tu… conoces el mundo fuera de estas paredes, Tori— comenzó a confesar— te levantas de la cama en la mañana y ves gente, coches, niños, caminas, cruzas las calles, usas el subterráneo, conoces personas… llevas una vida.

>> Me hace recordar que yo no tengo una— Bajó la mirada con pesar, apretando las sábanas entre los dedos.

El otro tomó aire, si Chiaki tan solo supiera que a la vida que él llevaba tampoco podía llamársele como tal. Una vida donde en cualquier momento le arrebataran la única razón por la que podía considerarse vivo, por la que no había sucumbido ante los estragos de la conciencia, no podía llamarse vida.

— Mi vida no es tan maravillosa como la planteas— dejó escapar en un suspiro y acercó sus manos para encerrar la suya— Creo que lo único que me motiva día a día es poder venir a verte.

Vio como los colores se subían a sus mejillas y una sonrisa débil se asomaba por sus labios.

— Pero… ¿Sabes algo?— le miró con un brillo esperanzador en la mirada— tengo la plena seguridad de que una vez me operen, podré llevar una vida normal. Podré correr, trabajar e incluso podré viajar. Hay tantos sitios que quiero conocer; Yuu prometió que me llevaría a un _onsen_.

Hatori tenía que tomar aire cada vez que Chiaki mencionaba a Yuu para mantener el sentimiento de incomodidad a raya. A veces no entendía cómo no podía darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por él que eran tan fuertes como los suyos y que no se tomaba el más mínimo esfuerzo en ocultar. Pero suponía que el ser absolutamente despistado de su alrededor era una de las cualidades más adorables de su Chiaki.

>> Tú y yo podríamos ir a un festival… como cuando éramos más jóvenes­― Se sonrojó un poco más— ¿Recuerdas?

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?— contestó con gentileza. Ese recuerdo le generaba sentimientos encontrados. Fue la primera vez que intentó que Chiaki probara la vida llena de normalidad que no conocía… y también fue la última.

La noticia de que Chiaki por fin accediera a operarse le habría generado una dicha inmensurable de no ser porque ella estaba detrás de todo. Solo estaba utilizándolo para chantajearlo, para tenerlo de su lado. Cerrándolo entre la espada y la pared; de un lado la posibilidad de que el Señor Usami descubriera que él lo estaba traicionando y le hiciera pagar dándole por donde más le dolía y por el otro Yui y sus chantajes que también podrían hacer que perdiera lo que más quería.

Era suficiente para sentirse asfixiado. Y odiar con todas sus fuerzas a Nowaki y a Masamune por ser unos idiotas.

— No te gusta la idea de la operación ¿Cierto?— preguntó casi triste— Cada vez que menciono el tema pones esa cara.

— No se trata de eso— trató de ocultar su turbación— Ya has oído a los médicos; es un proceso delicado… y si llegara a fallar algo y tu-

— Existe la posibilidad, si— dijo zafando su mano de entre las suyas aun con la mirada gacha—, pero simplemente no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Su mano pequeña ahora se cerró sobre las suyas.

>> Yo quiero llevar una vida normal, Tori— se sonrojó hasta más no poder— quiero poder llevar una vida… contigo.

Eso le hizo imaginarse por un momento que, en realidad las cosas salieran bien y Chiaki pudiera recuperarse y llevar el estilo de vida que siempre quiso tener. Y el hecho que lo incluyera en su nueva etapa simplemente le conmovió recordándole que sus sentimientos no eran unilaterales.

Pero las segundas intenciones de Yui siempre estarían presentes en sus pensamientos, y el que se aprovechara de sus ganas de vivir le generaba tanta rabia.

— Chiaki…— suspiró haciéndolo que lo mirara con una de sus manos, enfrentando sus miradas azules. Una como el mar enfurecido y la otra como el cielo de la mañana. Tan distintas y aun así complementándose tan bien.

Se acercó a su rostro hasta que sus labios rozaron los suyos. No se atrevía a decírselo abiertamente, pero le gustaban los besos de Hatori. En medio de su cautelosa desesperación había una dulzura indescriptible y allí era donde se hallaban sus verdaderos sentimientos; puros y cálidos, como era él en realidad.

Dejándose llevar por esa misma dulzura, abrió los labios para intensificar el contacto entre los dos, sintiendo sus manos en su rostro acariciando sus cabellos mientras ladeaba la cara para poder explorar cada rincón de su boca con la suya; aferrándose a su chaqueta sintiendo como el calor en su cuerpo se iba incrementando agitando su respiración y su pulso hasta que el pecho comenzó a dolerle.

Dejó escapar un quejido que les hizo detenerse.

— L-lo siento— suspiró algo apenado— y-yo…

— No tienes por qué disculparte— le sonrió colocando algunos de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja— ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes respirar?

Yoshino asintió sin dejar ir el sentimiento de impotencia de ni siquiera poder besarlo como quería, ni hablar de un contacto más íntimo…

— Tori…— comenzó— ¿Cómo no te has cansado de mí?

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó extendiéndole un vaso de cristal lleno de agua y dos pastillas blancas.

— De eso— comenzó con un hondo pesar girando el vaso entre las manos— ¿cómo puedes estar con alguien a quien ni siquiera puedes besar o tocar? Cada vez que lo intentamos tenemos que parar por mi causa y…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

>>Es frustrante que ni siquiera podamos…

— Oye— le interrumpió— Esa no es la razón por la que quiero estar contigo… No lo niego, hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer, pero soy paciente y puedo esperar— acunó su rostro entre sus manos— yo te amo, Chiaki… y esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario sin cansarme… porque para mí no hay nadie más.

Vio sus ojos inundarse de lágrimas y le abrazó con fuerza.

— Para mí… tampoco hay nadie más que… tú— murmuró.

— Es bueno saberlo— sonrió con dulzura sin dejar de abrazarlo.

* * *

Escuchó toda su historia con paciencia y sin juzgarles, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Era de las personas que consideraba que el amor era amor y no tenía ni forma, ni color, ni sexo. Así mismo había intentado hacérselo entender a Takafumi muchísimas veces cuando quería poner el que ambos eran hombres como argumento para no aceptar sus pretensiones, cosa que consideraba realmente contradictoria si había estado enamorado de Takano durante un buen tiempo.

Pero, en estas circunstancias, su mentalidad libre de prejuicios no iba a bastar para ayudarles. Lamentablemente su poder no alcanzaba por mucho al del fiscal de distrito quien si era una persona chapada a la antigua y con una aversión natural a cualquier cosa que pudiera traer un escándalo que perjudicara al ministerio público. Y bueno, tratándose de Akihiko Usami todo ese proceso estaba bajo el incansable e insaciable ojo de la prensa sensacionalista.

Miró al muchacho, rojo como un tomate y a Miyagi como si quisiera que la tierra se lo tragara.

— Debe pensar que soy un pervertido— confesó con una sonrisa lastimera— realmente no tengo excusas para justificar esto. Simplemente… pasó.

— Realmente para nadie era un secreto lo que estaba sucediendo, Miyagi— contestó encogiéndose un poco de hombros— Cualquiera que los observara con el suficiente detenimiento se daría cuenta, más aún después de tu actitud durante el tiempo que estuvo secuestrado.

— Señor Kirishima— Intervino Shinobu casi desesperado— Yo puedo hablar con el Fiscal Sumi y aclarar la situación.

— No va a funcionar, Joven Takatsuki— dijo interrumpiéndolo con un gesto de la mano— Al parecer los comentarios le llegaron al fiscal de distrito de una fuente realmente confiable y no está dispuesto a revocar su decisión. Ya lo intenté.

Shinobu bajó la mirada realmente desilusionado, ni alejándose de Miyagi pudo evitar envolverlo en un escándalo.

— Lo que pienso es que no podemos dejar a Kamijō solo en esto— dijo— sobre todo porque… a juzgar por lo que he podido observar su situación es mucho más delicada.

— ¿A qué se refiere?— preguntó Miyagi.

— A que no soy tonto, Miyagi— Kirishima le dirigió una mirada afilada y firme— Kamijō está involucrado sentimentalmente con ese muchacho… Nowaki ¿Verdad?

—Si— contestó sombríamente. No tenía caso el ocultárselo, Nowaki era demasiado obvio alrededor de Hiroki y ni hablar de esa constante urgencia de protegerse el uno al otro.

Kirishima se masajeó las cienes mientras deseaba que, solo en algunas ocasiones su sentido de la observación no fuera tan agudo o que solo fuera demasiado suspicaz.

— Bien, esto es lo que haremos— dijo decidido— Lo más recomendable en este momento es que Kamijō asuma el caso puesto que nadie, hasta el momento sabe quién Nowaki Kusama o no lo han visto, a excepción de Shinoda que parece confiar mucho en las locuras que se les ocurren a ustedes tres.

>> Ustedes dos seguirán investigando por su cuenta. Es lo más que podemos hacer— suspiró recostándose en el mullido asiento de su escritorio— y espero que capturando a Usami todo esto sea perdonado, junto con mi cabeza.

— Hay algo que no entiendo, señor Kirishima— intervino Miyagi— Usted es el juez del caso, se supone que no debe intervenir… ¿Por qué está ayudándonos?

Kirishima volvió al frente y enlazó sus dedos frente a su rostro.

— Estoy convencido, de que Usami tuvo que ver con la muerte del Juez Takatsuki y el incendio en donde murió Ann Kohinata… simplemente quiero justicia por esas personas.

— ¿No hay nada más?— preguntó Miyagi, desconfiado. Alguien no podía estar tan empecinado en acabar con alguien solo por su maestro o una mujer a la que vio morir, podía estar decidido a encerrarle, sí; pero no exponiéndose de la forma en la que Kirishima lo estaba haciendo, a riesgo de perder su trabajo, su posición, su reputación.

— No, no hay nada más— dijo con seguridad y, aunque no estaba del todo convencido, decidió no hacer más preguntas.

>> Otra cosa, Joven Takatsuki— agregó— solo por el momento, hágale creer a Yui Fujikawa que todavía está en sus manos. Solo para mantenerla cerca y poder estar atentos a sus movimientos.

— ¿Qué pretendes, Kirishima?— preguntó Miyagi ahora si dejando escapar sus sospechas.

— Que nos lleve hasta Usami.

* * *

— Me pregunto qué pretende con esto— murmuró mientras observaba con detenimiento el sobre blanco entre sus manos. Las letras doradas decían su nombre y lo invitaban cordialmente a una fiesta de caridad dentro de dos días en un hotel de lujo. Lo confuso de todo aquello era que ella solía consultarle primero cada uno de sus movimientos, pero a juzgar por la invitación había actuado por su cuenta— ¿Tú tienes alguna idea, Hatori?

— Ninguna, señor— Mintió. Obviamente sabía que se traía entre manos, se enteró la noche anterior cuando le entregó las invitaciones que debía dejar en su oficina, e incluso la suya.

Era un plan demasiado arriesgado y, al mismo tiempo tan fríamente calculado, que a Hatori le costó creer que había salido del cerebro de una muñeca de aparador como Yui.

_— ¿Vas a invitar al Señor Usami?— preguntó confundido._

_— Sí— respondió girándose hacia la ventana—. Quiero que tenga una coartada para que nadie lo involucre con esto._

_— Dices que quieres castigarlo por no cuidar de Yukina y lo estás protegiendo… No te entiendo._

_— Eres demasiado limitado, Hatori— dijo— si me delato, el Señor Usami se deshará de mí antes de que pueda ejecutar mi plan… y no quiero eso._

_— Bueno, como quieras. Esta es la información que me pediste— dijo entregándole un USB mientras la miraba con cierta sospecha— Aun no tengo claro que piensas hacer con esto. Saber por qué exactamente soy un traidor es lo menos que merezco ¿No?_

_Sus ojos verdes lo miraron de arriba a abajo con expresión de absoluto fastidio._

_— Ustedes los hombres y su necesidad de saberlo todo— expresó apoyando el mentón en la palma de su mano— Bueno, supongo no te hará daño saber que pienso hacer… a fin de cuentas tú vas a ayudarme…_

Algo en ese momento le dijo que debía averiguar bajo cualquier medio cuales eran los planes que Yui había reservado para el señor Usami y el resto de Los Conejos, pero la relación entre los dos  nunca fue lo suficientemente buena para permitirse confidencias y si era honesto consigo mismo, no eran precisamente aliados; ella lo estaba chantajeando para que la ayudara.

Había notado un cambio importante en su personalidad desde que se había embarcado en este plan tan descabellado, parecía no tener miedo de perderlo todo, como si confiara plenamente en que su plan funcionaría.

—Ya veo— respondió mirando el único peón que quedaba en su lado del tablero de ajedrez a contra luz proyectando su sombra en el sobre. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía hacer eso, pero siempre que lo veía hacerlo le generaba escalofríos.

>> Hatori.

— ¿Si señor?— preguntó intrigado por su expresión.

— No pierdas de vista a Yui… y si la ves en algo extraño que pueda exponernos…

Hatori se quedó sin aire. Ahora su situación había empeorado.

>> Deshazte de ella.

* * *

— Shinobu— Risako lo llamó cuando llegó de la oficina de Kirishima, traía un sobre blanco entre las manos con letras doradas dirigidas a ellos— Esto acaba de llegar.

Le extendió el sobre y lo abrió sin mucha atención hasta que leyó quien era el remitente.

— Pero… ¿a ustedes no…?

— Si, si nos invitó también— contestó enseñándole su propio sobre— pero llegó una aparte exclusivamente para ti… ¿Recuerdas que papá decía que de no haber estado casada, le gustaría que saliera contigo? ¿No te parece que este puede ser un primer movimiento de su parte?

Sus ojos destilaban complicidad, como quien hace de cupido a un par de amigos, pero lo que Risako no sabía es que Yui Fujikawa y él distaban mucho de una relación como la que ella pretendía para ellos.

— Está bien, voy a ir— sonrió con disimulo, recordando la sugerencia de Kirishima antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

>> _Acepto tu desafío, Fujikawa_ — pensó mientras apretaba el sobre entre las manos.

* * *

— Señor Kirishima, el auto está esperándolo afuera— dijo luego de abrir la puerta. Lo encontró sentado en su escritorio inspeccionando detenidamente unas piezas de ajedrez, poniendo especial detalle en las piezas blancas.

>> ¿Ajedrez?— preguntó extrañado— no sabía que te gustaba.

— En realidad no soy muy fanático— le contestó con una sonrisa—, pero leí en una revista una vez que Usami era muy bueno… y conocer las habilidades de tus rivales como si fueran propias es una posición que da ventaja.

Takafumi suspiró.

— Pensé que hacía años habías superado esa fijación por Usami— dejó escapar un poco apesadumbrado.

Zen se volvió hacia él y comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

— No estoy fijado en él— dijo mirándolo a los ojos— sólo… tenemos unas deudas que saldar.

— Cuando dices esas cosas me asustas un poco ¿Sabes?— confesó un poco nervioso de tenerlo tan cerca de él— me haces pensar que no has perdonado del todo lo que pasó.

— Takafumi…— su mano se deslizó con rapidez hacia su mejilla, acariciándola con gentileza, como si fuera un tesoro— estás equivocado, esto no es una venganza… quiero evitar que suceda algo así de nuevo.

Sintió como los colores subían a su rostro haciéndolo arder con el toque de sus manos en combinación con la dulzura de sus palabras, como si conociera a la perfección cuales de sus mal llamados encantos lo hacían más vulnerable.

— Además… te tengo a ti ahora— se acercó a su rostro hasta que sus labios estuvieron muy cerca de los suyos— quiero cuidarte a ti esta vez. No resistiría perder de nuevo a quien amo.

Y con la maestría de una serpiente, el embrujo de sus ojos color del ámbar le distrajo de su situación dejándose llevar por sus besos que siempre lograban robarle la fuerza y su tan preciada cautela.

Siempre encontraba realmente fascinante la forma tan experta que tenía Kirishima de besar, y no solo de besarlo, sino de acariciarle al mismo tiempo, borrando cualquier cosa en la que estuviera pensando, dejando su mente en blanco para que solo pudiera concentrarse en sus labios, su lengua o sus dientes, en el calor de sus manos o en la calidez de su aliento o la gravedad de su voz susurrando su nombre.

Cuando se dio cuenta sus labios ya iban por su cuello y entreabrió los ojos volviendo a caer en la realidad de donde estaban.

— B-basta— dijo apartándoselo de encima— vamos que Hiyo está sola en la casa.

— ¿Y Henmi?— preguntó extrañado sin apartarse mucho de él, en caso de que su respuesta no fuera convincente iban a quedarse un rato más jugando en su oficina.

— Pidió permiso por algunos días— lo empujó alejándolo por completo de él— dijo que debía ir a su pueblo natal por un asunto familiar.

El castaño suspiró derrotado, no iba a permitirse en este clima de incertidumbre dejar a su pequeña sola en casa.

— Esta bien, vamos— dijo tomando el maletín de su escritorio— pero me debes una.

Apretó una de sus nalgas entre sus manos haciéndole sobresaltarse.

— ¡Imbécil!— exclamó sorprendido su incauto guardaespaldas— ¡Vete a la mierda y muérete!

* * *

— Sin duda es realmente reconfortante tenerte en casa, Henmi— la escuchó decirle al salir de su habitación y casi le causa un síncope al verla. Llevaba una delicada bata de seda color azul oscuro anudada a su cintura de guitarra, el cabello suelto y húmedo cayendo en uno de sus hombros mientras lo secaba con una toalla. Casi parecía una diosa y podía jurar que sin espesos vestidos y sin maquillaje lucía aún más hermosa.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla así y apartó la mirada.

— G-gracias, s-señora— balbuceó realmente nervioso.

No entendía el porqué de su turbación hasta que miró hacia abajo y recordó lo que llevaba puesto.

— ¡Qué vergüenza!— exclamó apenada con las mejillas casi tan rojas como su cabello— es que… hay que pena, no sabía que-

— No señora, no se preocupe— intentó calmarla realmente incómodo porque cada vez que subía el rostro para mirarla la veía aún más hermosa.

— Debo lucir realmente horrible ¿cierto?— La escuchó realmente triste— Supongo estás acostumbrado a como salgo en las revistas y…

— ¡En lo absoluto señora!— respondió arrebatado— viéndola así me parece aún más hermosa y… y… no quiero faltarle el respeto pero, cualquiera que opinara lo contrario es un verdadero idiota.

Volvió a desviarle la mirada completamente rojo y una macabra sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Bastante provecho se le podía sacar a ese tonto.

— Oh, Henmi— dijo fingiendo timidez— e-es lo más adorable que me han dicho. Déjame ponerme algo de ropa y cenamos juntos ¿está bien?

Levantó el rostro completamente conmocionado, aquello era como estar en un sueño.

— S-Si— respondió en el acto— s-señora.

Se acercó con paso de bailarina en sus pies ligeros como la brisa y sintió sus labios posarse en sus mejillas. Casi se desmaya de la impresión.

— llámame Yui… ¿sí?— sonrió muy cerca de su rostro y asintió con frenesí.

— Espérame un momento… ya regreso— dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a su habitación.

Tuvo que pellizcarse para percatarse de que aquello no había sido un sueño mientras Yui apoyada en la puerta se contenía de reírse por encontrar a un nuevo lacayo que utilizar en su favor.


	39. Capítulo Extra: Kou (Día 6 por la noche).

_“No quisieras que a él le pasara lo mismo que le pasó a tu padre… ¿cierto, Shinobu?”_

Ahora que lo veía con suficiente frialdad, aquella frase había resultado la más torpe de las confesiones. No le bastaría en un tribunal para acusarla, pero le resultaría suficiente para señalarla e investigar hasta qué comía por la mañana.

            Era una mujer malévola y cruel.

            Cerró los ojos y recordó aquella conversación, sólo para buscar cualquier otro indicio que la delatara, o que la involucrara con otros sucesos antes que ese, ahora comenzaba a hallarla sospechosa de todo. De la muerte de Asahina, de Isaka, incluso del propio padre de Kamijō; aunque aquella posibilidad la descartó en primer lugar por inconsistencias de tiempo.

            _“Sé que te acuestas con Yō Miyagi”_ ― comenzó asiéndolo fuertemente de la muñeca. La miró con espanto, delatándose por completo… y miró como en aquellos labios pintados de rojo se dibujó una sonrisa casi psicópata.

            Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta ante su tono de voz, ante la mirada, ante el fuerte agarre. Como si tuviera en frente al lobo rabioso, feliz de quitarse por fin el disfraz de oveja, excitado por el miedo, complacido ante su reacción.

            _“¿Cómo lo sé?”―_ Giró los ojos sobre sus órbitas como si fuese algo realmente obvio― “ _Yo sé más de lo que crees, Shinobu. Y bueno, digamos que tengo amigos que pueden averiguar muchas, muchas cosas”_

            _Pero… Viendo lo que te acaba de pasar... ¿no te asusta que pueda pasarle algo? Porque tú saliste vivo, pero esa es una suerte que él puede que no corra…_

            Comenzó a temblar, y ante lo débil y asustado que aún estaba comenzó a faltarle el aire.

            La sonrisa se borró de su cara y su mirada se tornó afilada y amenazante.

            “ _Vas a retirarte de ese caso y vas a poner distancia entre Yō Miyagi y tu… si sabes lo que te conviene, lo pondrás lo más lejos que puedas de todo esto…No quisieras que a él le pasara lo mismo que le pasó a tu padre… ¿cierto, Shinobu?”_

“ _T-Tu”_ ― alcanzó a balbucear. En ese momento quizás lo supo, pero estaba demasiado asustado para confrontarla― _“¿Por qué?”_

 _―“Ustedes me arrebataron algo muy valioso… y pagarán por ello”―_ gruñó entre dientes llena de rabia, como si hubiese hurgado una herida sin cerrar― _“Por cierto, este es nuestro secreto… es parte del trato”_

            Se apoyó el dedo sobre los labios en un gesto de silencio y luego lo apoyó en los suyos mientras le guiñaba el ojo con maléfica picardía.

            “ _Un placer pactar contigo… espero te recuperes pronto_ ”― dijo antes de salir de la habitación… dejándolo hecho un manojo de nervios y preguntándose cómo no pudo darse cuenta de que alguien tan peligroso estaba tan cerca de su familia.

            Recostó la cabeza contra el respaldo del mullido sofá de la sala y se llevó la palma al rostro en un intento de recuperar su agudo sentido común. Pero de solo recordar lo que Miyagi le había confirmado esa tarde y que, en cierta forma no pudo ver cuando ella misma se lo dijo le revivía la rabia, la impotencia, la imagen de su padre muriendo en sus brazos sin que él pudiera hacer absolutamente nada.

            Apretó los dientes y los puños conteniendo las ganas de ir el mismo a matarla.

            _“Todos queremos venganza de una u otra forma… incluso usted”_

            Aquello le hizo reflexionar por unos instantes, separando las manos de su rostro y mirándolas por encima de él.

            ¿Qué haría de tenerla al frente a ella o a Usami? ¿Sería capaz de simplemente encerrarlos a sabiendas de que el sistema para el que trabajaban estaba tan corrupto que podían simplemente liberarlos?

            ― _¿Soy capaz de convertirme en un asesino yo también?―_ pensó

            ― No― le contestó una voz conocida cerca de él― El Shinobu que yo conozco nunca caería tan bajo.

            ― ¿Miyagi?― Se incorporó ¿Había pensado en voz alta?

            Suspiró descansando los codos en sus rodillas.

            >> Ya no lo sé― confesó con voz triste― Ya no me conozco, nada más de pensarla cometiendo semejante… él la veía como una hija, Miyagi… y ella…

            Apretó los puños de nuevo, y sintió sus cálidas manos envolverlos.

            ― Tú no eres igual que ellos― dijo buscando su mirada sentado en la alfombra de frente a él.

            ― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

            ― Porque te conozco, más que cualquiera… y sé que, posiblemente te sientas mejor al principio, pero, a la larga te hará más daño.  

            Shinobu sonrió tenuemente.

            ― Puedes decir cosas realmente inspiradoras a veces, viejo― dijo antes de separar sus manos de las suyas, si lo tocaba por demasiado tiempo su determinación de estar lejos uno del otro hasta que no corrieran peligro desaparecería.

            ― Shinobu…― dijo acercándose a su rostro. Sabía que estaba mal, pero había una fuerza incontrolable que lo atraía hacia él cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

            Vio como cerraba los ojos y sus mejillas se teñían de un escarlata realmente intenso neutralizando por completo su resistencia… y juntó sus labios con los suyos delicadamente, pero con un resultado tan contundente que sintió como cada uno de sus nervios se sacudían como la primera vez que le besó.

            Sintió las manos del chico acariciar sus cabellos, avivando el calor entre los dos  y abrió los labios para profundizar más la comunión entre ellos.

            ― El no poder verte― susurró al abrazarlo― me ha hecho sentir realmente irritado.

            Sus manos temblaron entre las suyas y desvió su  mirada para que no pudiera leer que él también sentía lo mismo.

            ― Miyagi…― murmuró apretando su camisa en su espalda con las manos― Hagámoslo.

            ― Pero…

            ― Por favor― dijo en voz aún más baja y sintió como el calor traspasaba su camisa hasta su hombro―… no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda aguantar.

            Se levantó de la alfombra y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a su habitación.

* * *

Escuchó los pasos de Hiyori alejarse hacia su habitación cuando se decidió a preguntar.

            ― ¿Entonces? ¿Irás o no?

            ― Es el plan que vaya― suspiró con tedio― no podemos dejar a Takatsuki solo en esto. Si lo invitó fue por una razón en particular… y eso es lo que vamos a averiguar.

            ― ¿Es solo eso o es por la posibilidad de encontrarte allí con Akihiko Usami?― preguntó afiladamente de vuelta.

                        En sus labios se dibujó media sonrisa.

            ― Te has vuelto muy suspicaz… uno de los beneficios de salir conmigo― le guiñó el ojo.

            ― ¡No desvíes el tema!― exclamó antes de expresar con preocupación― Esto es serio. Puede ser peligroso, Zen.

            ― Lo sé… pero no seré un buen líder si no me pongo en riesgo junto a mis aliados― se arrimó hacia donde estaba él en el sofá― además… No sé si te comenté que tengo al mejor escolta/amante del mundo.

            Los colores se subieron a su rostro y casi por impulso soltó un puñetazo directo hacia su hombro.

            ― ¡Maldito idiota! ¿Cómo dices esas cosas? Hiyo puede oirte― exclamó furibundo con el ceño fruncido.

            ― Ya va siendo hora de que lo sepa ¿no lo crees? A fin de cuentas ya eres como su madre… La peinas para que vaya a la escuela y todo…

            ― Bastardo desgraciado ¡Vete a la mierda!―  volvió a vociferar lanzándole un cojín directamente a la cara esta vez; detestaba que identificara con tanta facilidad sus puntos débiles y los atacara con sus chistes y bromas de mal gusto, pero siendo honesto consigo mismo, lo prefería así al que veía últimamente; pensativo, preocupado y encerrado en sí mismo.

            Lo escuchó reír a sus anchas mientras seguía frunciendo el ceño, pero menos a la defensiva; quizás, en el fondo, prefería las cosas de esa manera.

            ― Padre, hermano mayor ¿De nuevo están peleando?― escucharon preguntar a Hiyo mientras Zen Kirishima era víctima de una emboscada por parte de los cojines de la sala.

* * *

― Señora, creo que ya fue suficiente― aconsejó tratando de quitarle la copa de la mano, en realidad trató de hacerlo con las otras seis antes que esa, pero siempre encontraba una forma de convencerlo que sería la última, y ahora que la botella de Vodka estaba casi vacía consideró por el bien de su amada y distante utopía que por su bien era mejor que parara.

            ― ¡Pero mañana es el gran día, Henmi!― contestó eufórica mientras alzaba la copa derramando un poco de su contenido en su traje― Mañana todos verán que soy valiosa y dejarán de subestimarme… sobre todo él.

            ― Señora está comenzando a delirar, por favor deje de beber― suplicó una vez más.

            ― No quiero…― respondió como niña malcriada e intentó esquivarlo, tropezando con el borde de la alfombra haciendo que cayera directamente entre sus brazos, estrepitándose ambos contra el piso.

            Notó como la miraba entre avergonzado y embobado. Nunca nadie la había visto de esa forma, con tanta devoción en la mirada… como ella quería que _él_ la mirara.

            ― Toda la vida he recibido órdenes de todos― masculló en medio de la embriaguez mientras subía y bajaba el dedo por su pecho, mirándolo con esos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas― de mi padre, de Ryuiichirō, de Kaoru, del Señor Usami… de él…

            Henmi estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué cosas le había ordenado Usami cuando ella apoyó uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

            >> No vengas a dármelas tú también― había cierto tono de súplica en su voz que no pudo rechazar y decidió no hacer más preguntas cuando ella se acercó y lo besó en los labios.

            Fue extraño, porque sabía que estaba ebria y que aquello distaba mucho de lo que había soñado, pero estaba pasando… lo que había solo fantaseado desde el momento en que la había visto estaba sucediendo y no era un sueño…

            Estaba besando en los labios a Yui Fujikawa… la mujer que había amado solo como una utopía, ahora al alcance de sus dedos.

            Pero aquello no estaba bien, no era como él quería que pasaran las cosas…

            ― No señora― se separó de ella― usted está mal y debe descansar para mañana…

            ― Esta bien― dijo separándose de él, pero sin dejar de verlo a los ojos― Solo hazme un favor…

            ― Lo que usted quiera.

            ― Llévame mañana a casa de Zen Kirishima… y entonces te daré lo que quieras… sobria.

            — E-está bien— contestó abrumado por su mirada entre provocativa y seductora… por un momento pensó que no estaba solo en lo que sentía, que había logrado que sus sentimientos llegaran hasta ella.

            — Voy a dormir— dijo levantándose del suelo— hasta mañana.

            El solo le respondió con un gesto de la mano, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta de su habitación.

            En cuanto cerró se limpió los labios frenéticamente con el dorso de la mano antes de tomar aire.

            — Mañana es el día― se dijo con una determinación dada por la sed de venganza―… Mañana pagarán lo que te hicieron… Kou.


	40. Cada quien tiene un secreto (día 6/7).

― Ese es el plan― concluyó Miyagi por fin luego de hablar por más de veinte minutos. Se sentía extraño, seguir la corriente de esa forma. Algo no terminaba de encajar en ese plan; era demasiado arriesgado, pero de funcionar, finalmente lo tendría en sus manos, finalmente estaría tras las rejas.

            Pero algo le decía que su insistencia en ayudarlos a atraparle escondía algo, y por eso ser su mensajero y seguir sus planes le generaba la sensación repentina de estar siendo utilizado.

            Los cuatro permanecieron callados, mirándose entre ellos como si la sensación de que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo fuese contagiosa, como la gripe.

            ― Puede sonar peligroso― dijo Shinobu― lo sé. Pero es la única opción que tenemos.

            Masamune arqueó una ceja y miró a Miyagi.

            ― ¿Usted confía plenamente en ese sujeto?― preguntó mirándolo a la cara sin titubeos.

            Miyagi dudó por unos segundos.

            ― ¿Qué estás queriendo decir?― intervino Shinobu, extrañado.

            ― Está demasiado interesado en encerrar a Usami ¿No les parece extraño?― esta vez sus ojos se pasaron a Shinobu. El chico de repente sintió como una ola de indignación se elevaba hacia su cabeza.

            ― ¿Ustedes creen que-?― inquirió con el ceño fruncido, como si no pudiera creer que sospecharan de él de esa manera. No cuando estaba exponiéndose tanto por ayudarlos― Es lo más absurdo que se te ha ocurrido, él no haría eso.

            ― ¿Por qué no lo haría?― preguntó de nuevo. El resto simplemente miraba estupefactos. Desde lo sucedido con Yukina eran incapaces de confiar en nadie más que ellos mismos.

            ― Kirishima solo trata de ayudar― expuso irritado― ha puesto su cargo en peligro solo por esto, ¡sufrió un atentado en el que casi muere! Y ni hablar de lo que puede sucederle si alguien se entera de que nos está ayudando… ¿Vamos a mostrarle semejante ingratitud?

            ― Son demasiadas molestias para alguien que solo quiere ser un buen samaritano, joven Takatsuki― dijo con sospecha.

            ― ¡Vio morir a An!― casi gritó. Por alguna razón todo esto le estaba causando una profunda rabia― ¡Admiraba a mi padre! ¡Los protegió a ustedes dos!

            ― ¿Con qué fin?

            ― ¡Ayudar!

            ― Shinobu, por favor baja la voz― Miyagi intentó tranquilizarlo― Estamos en un hospital.

            ― Quiere justicia igual que nosotros― retomó con un tono de voz más bajo, pero no menos enojado.

            ―  No, joven Takatsuki― se acercó a él hasta que sus ojos estuvieron muy cerca de los suyos. Lo miraban con firmeza, inspeccionándolo, leyéndolo.― Empecemos por ser francos con nosotros mismos… todos, de una manera u otra queremos venganza… incluso usted.

            Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Hiroki, haciéndolo pensar… ¿realmente querían vengarse de él?

            ― ¡Eso no es cierto!― exclamó aún más indignado.

            ― ¿De verdad?― Entrecerró los ojos con duda― Mataron a su padre, a su secretaria, lo secuestraron y ahora la emprendieron contra su novio… ¿Y aun así no quiere vengarse? ¿Quién es usted? ¿La Madre Teresa? No me joda.

            Las lágrimas se apiñaron en sus ojos grises ante la impotencia de saber, que en el fondo… él tenía razón. Quería vengarse, quería verlo encerrado, acabado. Solo así podría devolverle un poco todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

            ― Masamune― Ritsu tomó su muñeca y lo miró con severidad― Ya basta.

            Hiroki sintió que apretaron su mano con mucha fuerza y asintió levemente, apretándola de vuelta.

            ― Por mi está bien― Abrió la boca por fin. Masamune se giró hacia el con el rostro petrificado de sorpresa.

            Miyagi y Shinobu también reflejaban sorpresa en sus rostros, sabían que Masamune pondría algo de resistencia, pero pensaron que él diría un no rotundo, irrevocable.

            ― Usted confía en él ¿Cierto, Joven Takatsuki?― le preguntó con un gesto noble en su rostro, los ojos azules fijos en los suyos, pero contrario a Masamune, estos expresaban simpatía, comprensión, fe.

            Shinobu asintió lentamente.

            ― Entonces, no veo motivo por el cual desconfiar― respondió tranquilo― Solo quiero algo a cambio.

            ― Lo que necesites― respondió sin titubear.

            ― No dejen solo a Hiro.― su rostro se tornó más firme y decidido.

            Masamune se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente, en parte sorprendido, en parte intrigado por su nueva idea, que fuese la que fuese sería totalmente descabellada y peligrosa como todas las que se le habían ocurrido antes.

            ― Yo no estoy de acuerdo― dijo tajante― no me pienso prestar para esto.

            Miyagi suspiró exasperado, realmente detestaba tener este tipo de conversaciones, pues sabía que él siempre ponía especial renuencia a colaborar. Y sus constantes negativas lo estaban sacando ya de quicio.

            Estaba a punto de dar una respuesta cuando vio a Shinobu acercarse de forma inminente  a él y sin mediar palabra lo asió fuertemente de la solapa. Nunca lo había visto así, tan… iracundo.

            ― Estoy realmente harto de tu prepotencia, Takano― gruñó entre dientes mientras todos lo miraban estupefactos sin saber cómo reaccionar― Quiero que esto se acabe y que se acabe ya. Así que me vale mierda si piensas que quiero vengarme o no; vas a hacer esto o si no yo mismo voy a revocarte la amnistía e irás a la cárcel de todos modos… ¿te parece esa mejor idea?

            Respiraba agitado y le miraba con los ojos inyectados de furia y desesperación, como un animal acorralado. Harto de ser pasivo, sacando por fin las garras.

            ― Tienes agallas en el fondo, mocoso― dijo con media sonrisa haciendo que lo soltara― pero no vas a intimidarme. Conozco ratones que dan más miedo que tú.

            Miyagi iba a saltarle como fiera cuando Ritsu se interpuso en medio de los tres.

            ― Ya está bueno― exclamó poniendo fin a lo que él consideraba una discusión sin sentido― ¿Olvidaron dónde estamos? Hay alguien recuperándose aquí.

            Masamune miró hacia un lado chasqueando la lengua y creyó escuchar como Shinobu dejaba escapar un muy bajo _lo siento_ mientras caminaba hacia la ventana para tomar aire con Miyagi tras él.

            ― Masamune, vamos afuera― dijo después de suspirar.

            ― Pero…

            ― Por favor― insistió, esta vez con algo de súplica en su voz… y no le quedó más remedio que acceder.

* * *

_― Quien te dijo que el Señor Usami no había dado la orden para disparar a Kou… ¿Fue Hatori verdad?― preguntó mirando hacia el sofá donde dormía un hombre de cabello castaño hecho un ovillo bajo una espesa frazada de color azul. Había preferido que no estuviera allí, pero supuso que de igual forma no podría evitar esa pregunta, y que de responderle en privado él llegaría a enterarse de todas maneras… no había secretos entre esos dos… o al menos eso creía él._

_― ¿Qué ganarías con saberlo?― devolvió la pregunta. No podía darse el lujo de perder a su único informante con vida._

_― Confirmar lo que sé desde hace tiempo― comenzó― Sé que él te dejó escapar._

_Lo miró antes de dejar escapar una risita, aun cruzado de brazos contra la pared._

_― Eres un mosquito muerto, Nowaki― respondió con sinceridad― No eres de fiar._

_― En realidad, llegué a pensar que de verdad habías muerto― continuó― En ese momento, realmente llegué a creer que su poder era absoluto. Que no había dónde correr o donde esconderse, pero lo enviaron a él a buscarte… precisamente a él. Era demasiado conveniente._

_― ¿Por qué no nos delataste entonces?_

_― No pude hacerlo. Supongo estaba demasiado concentrado en mis propios asuntos. En no volverme loco, por ejemplo._

_― Creí que estabas enojado con Hatori._

_― Lo estuve, pero no fue culpa suya… Hatori es… peculiar._

_― Querrás decir que está completamente desquiciado._

_― Si lo ves desde una perspectiva objetiva… ¿no lo estamos nosotros también?_

_― No me vengas con retóricas… tú estás más loco que nosotros. Te has echado de enemigo al hombre más poderoso de este país… todo por un hombre._

_ >> Y nos has arrastrado a todos contigo― agregó― permíteme corregir… realmente al creerte estamos todos nosotros más locos._

_Nowaki sonrió por lo bajo, con algo de lástima._

_― no podemos dejar esto a medias, Masamune― Independientemente de que él lo haya hecho o no…_

_― ¿y los policías?― preguntó mirándolo― ¿y si ellos lo hicieron?_

_― Eso es lo que voy a investigar― insinuó mirando hacia la ventana._

_― ¿cómo?_

_― Tengo un plan, solo te pido un favor…_

_Masamune lo miró entre desconfiado y preocupado… cuando ponía esa expresión en su rostro no era fácil de leer… fue como verlo hacía algunos años, cuando llegaba de sus trabajos. Decidido, pero al mismo tiempo, culpable._

_ >> Cuida de Hiro por mí._

* * *

― No puedo creer que estés pidiendo eso― dijo Miyagi mirándolo incrédulo mientras negaba con la cabeza― ¿Acabas de ver lo que hizo? Simplemente nos acaba de demostrar que no es de fiar.

            ― Tiene un objeto. Lo prometo― argumentó con firmeza― de igual forma, ambos no podemos estar encerrados, no es conveniente… y si creo en alguien para que cuide de Hiro, es él. No porque ustedes no puedan hacerlo, sino porque él puede anticiparse a ciertos movimientos de Usami. Además… si yo no estoy, es conveniente que si aparece alguno, haya alguien que pueda enfrentarlo.

            ― ¿Alguien?― espetó Shinobu― ¿Es que hay más?

            ― El señor Usami tiene más aliados de los que usted cree, Joven Takatsuki― respondió― no sería de extrañar que apareciera uno de ellos pronto.

            ―Supongo tiene sentido― dijo Miyagi antes de mirar a Hiroki― ¿Qué opinas tú?

            ― Si está tan decidido no puedo oponerme― dijo con más tranquilidad de la que creía que tendría para ese momento― Además está ese asunto de que puede existir alguien más que esté detrás de Usami. Esa persona puede ser responsable de la muerte de Yukina… no podemos descuidarnos con eso.

            ― Entonces lo que planteas es ¿Nowaki como cebo para Usami y Takano como cebo para quien quiera deshacerse de él para inculparlo? ¿No es eso un poco desalmado?

            Ambos miraron a Hiroki con un poco de incredulidad e incomprensión, y no era para menos; en el fondo de sí él también sabía que poner a Nowaki en esa situación aparte de peligroso era… cruel.

            _― ¿Crees que él va a simplemente decir que si?― preguntó aún sin procesar del todo lo que acababa de decirle― Nowaki, es peligroso. Sin contar que ocultarle esto a Miyagi y Takatsuki es desleal._

_― Lo sé― apretó sus manos entre las suyas― pero no tenemos otra opción. Si hay alguien fuera del señor Usami que está buscando eliminarnos, es una posibilidad que no podemos rechazar…_

_ >> Además, esa persona puede tener aliados en la policía, en el mismo tribunal, personas muy cerca del Señor Miyagi o el Joven Takatsuki… y aunque no sean sus intenciones fallarnos… pueden comentar algo… no sabemos quién puede ser un aliado o un potencial enemigo, Hiro._

_― ¿Te refieres a Kirishima? Pero si él…._

_― No. Él puede tener buenas intenciones, pero a su alrededor puede haber gente peligrosa… y si el disparo que mató a Kou vino del mismo sitio donde estaban los hombres de Shinoda... también puede haber alguien allí._

_― Pero… ponerte de señuelo de esa forma― bajó la mirada― te pueden…_

_Un dolor indescriptible se anidó en su pecho haciéndole difícil respirar. Era demasiado despiadado exponerlo así, era casi utilizarlo._

_― Estaré bien― levantó su rostro con sus manos, mirándolo con sus ojos azules como la noche, dejándolo totalmente indefenso ante sus palabras._

_― promételo― susurró mirándole de vuelta. Con el ceño un poco fruncido, pero las mejillas totalmente rojas. Apretando sus manos con toda la fuerza que le daba el cuerpo, allí sentado frente a él en la cama― promete que volverás con vida… promete que volverás… a mí._

_Nowaki estaba totalmente abrumado por la contundencia de sus palabras, conocía lo suficiente a su amante para saber que en sus cabales no diría algo que lo expusiera de esa forma, que redujera su orgullo al mínimo._

_Y en nombre de ese mismo sacrificio no se podía permitir fallarle._

_― Te lo juro― contestó con la misma fuerza, sin subir la voz, pero sin bajarle la mirada, sin titubear. Sumergido en sus ojos color del café, con sus manos detenidas en su rostro― no importa donde esté, o a dónde vaya… siempre volveré hasta ti._

_Sintió sus manos descansar sobre las suyas aun en sus mejillas, acercándose tímidamente hasta apoyar su frente sobre la suya. Con los labios entreabiertos al suspirar, pero sin el valor suficiente para pedirle el beso que tanto estaba deseando de sus labios._

_―Hiro…― susurró― te amo._

_Hiroki suspiró de nuevo antes de acercarse a reclamar lo que tanto quería. Y Nowaki sintió el dulzor de sus labios sobre los suyos, mientras temblaba entre sus manos entre el miedo a lo que podría sucederle al poner en marcha su plan y el deseo que despertaba sentirlo tan cerca de él, impregnando su cuerpo con el calor de sus manos._

_Sus manos se deslizaron desde sus mejillas hasta sus hombros, estrechándolos con fuerza hacia él, y el fervor se hizo más intenso conforme bajaron por sus brazos hasta su cintura, serpenteando por su espalda, haciéndole recordar a su cuerpo cuanto extrañaba sentirle en carne viva._

_―N-no…― trató de separarse de él con la respiración agitada― estamos en un hospital… y él debe estar por llegar…_

_― Esta bien― sonrió acariciando una vez más su rostro―; por eso… cuando volvamos a casa… hagamos mucho más de esto ¿sí?_

_―Si― asintió con la voz trémula. Definitivamente estaba irremediablemente enamorado._

            _― Hiro― comenzó de nuevo, con un tono más serio esta vez― Hay algo de lo que debo hablarte…_

_― ¿Qué cosa?― preguntó un poco extrañado._

_― Hay alguien que quiero que está en grave peligro._

― Kamijō― Miyagi le llamó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones―  ¿Entonces? ¿Usarlos de cebo no te parece cruel?

            Tomó aire recordando la firmeza de su promesa y que, lamentablemente, si querían ponerle fin a todo eso debía guardar uno que otro secreto.

― Sé que estará bien, Miyagi― contestó con firmeza mientras recordaba que no era el momento de dudar. Era el último y más peligroso intento. Todo o nada.

            Miyagi se sintió extrañado al escucharle respetar de esa forma su decisión, justo cuando estaba recuperándose de la última de sus brillantes ideas; la cual casi lo mata. El castaño había pasado por días muy duros preocupado por él, e incluso se había enfadado sobremanera cuando decidió negociar con Yukina.

            Pero, por otro lado. Supuso que todos estaban tan desesperados que cualquier plan era viable, por más peligroso o sacrificado que fuese.

            ― Conmigo aparentemente fuera del caso, quien queda al mando eres tú. En cuanto salga del hospital debes entregarlo al tribunal. Kirishima tiene todo arreglado para que no sea trasladado o se inicie un proceso en su contra hasta que tengamos a Usami donde lo queremos― miró a Nowaki.

            >> El resto depende de ti. Ten mucho cuidado.

            Nowaki asintió con calma y casi por instinto tanteó sus bolsillos.

            ― No, Miyagi― espetó Shinobu con autoridad― No vas a fumar.

            ― Pero…― suspiró entregado― ¿puedo tomar un café al menos?

            ― Ve.― contestó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta― hablaré con Takano… y le diré que, por el momento, no es necesario que se entregue.

            Miyagi puso la palma de su mano sobre su hombro. Sabía que era difícil para él, ahora más que nunca que no podían siquiera ser vistos juntos.

            ― Terminará pronto― dijo para reconfortarlo.

            ― Eso espero― contestó― porque estoy comenzando a cansarme.

            Y salió de la habitación mirándolo de soslayo.

* * *

****

Estaban en un balcón conversando cuando Shinobu se acercó a ellos.

            ― Joven Takatsuki, queríamos disculparnos por…

            ― No hace falta― le interrumpió con un gesto de la mano― por el momento, solo haremos que Nowaki se entregue. Él mismo lo pidió.

            Ambos se miraron algo extrañados y luego lo miraron a él.

            >> Si, yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero supongo que es porque algo bueno puedes hacer― dijo algo irritado aún― Pero lo que dije no lo voy a retraer. Eres un pedante.

            ― Sólo quiero el bien de Ritsu. Lo demás no me interesa― dijo sin inmutarse.

            ― Que bueno que menciones eso porque todos nosotros estamos poniendo lo que más nos importa en la línea de fuego para poder acabar con esta pesadilla, incluso él― señaló a Ritsu― así que tu patética excusa de protegerlo solo te sirve para no admitir que tienes tanto o más miedo que todos nosotros…

            Masamune miró a Ritsu sin lograr comprender lo que Shinobu acababa de decir.

            ― Voy a declarar en la audiencia contra Usami una vez que Nowaki se entregue. Eso era lo que quería decirte― dijo luego de tomar aire.

            El moreno abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como las manos comenzaron a temblarle en una mezcla de impotencia y pánico.

            ― ¿Por qué no me dijiste?― alcanzó a preguntar.

            ― Porque sabía que te opondrías. Además ese era el plan desde el principio, por eso volvimos.

             ― Eso fue antes de que secuestraran a este muchacho y de que Yukina muriera… ¿Sabes el peligro al que te estas exponiendo?

            ― Lo sé, Masamune. Lo sé― exclamó― pero… quiero que esto se termine. Quiero… protegerte.

            ― Tu― acusó a Shinobu.

            ― Cada quien hará lo que tiene que hacer para salir de esto, Takano. La pregunta es… ¿Qué piensas hacer tú?

            Solo apretó los puños a los costados sin saber que responderle.

            >> Debo volver al tribunal― dijo recuperando la compostura― Onodera, en cuanto estemos listos, te haremos llegar la notificación para que declares. Los hombres de Shinoda seguirán con ustedes, pero de igual forma tengan cuidado.

            Ritsu asintió y Shinobu emprendió la marcha hacia el elevador.

            _― ¿Confías en mí, Ritsu?― preguntó cuando volvió a casa, después de la conversación que tuvo con Nowaki._

_― Por supuesto― contestó sin lugar a dudas― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_― Porque hay algo que debo hacer y necesito tu ayuda._

* * *

­― ¿Por qué no le preguntaste directamente si ella trabaja para Usami?― le escuchó preguntarle del otro lado del auricular, mientras conducía de vuelta a casa.

            ― Porque no es conveniente por el momento. Lo que viene para ellos es muy duro y peligroso, además… si son muy cercanos podemos ponerlo en sobreaviso… y ya sabemos cuan impredecible puede ser.

            ― Pero… no puedo evitar sentirme mal por hacer esto, es como si estuviéramos, conspirando entre nosotros― dijo entre suspiros.

            ― Lo sé, pero es por un bien mayor― le reconfortó― tú mismo dijiste que estás cansándote de esto.

            ― De lo que estoy cansado es de no poder verte, idiota― respondió alterado― a propósito ¿Recibiste los resultados?

            El rostro de Miyagi se volvió sombrío.

            ― Sí― contestó apretando el informe entre sus manos― Tenías razón… a tu padre lo asesinaron.

            Shinobu se desplomó del otro lado de la línea, sobre la silla del escritorio.

            ― Fue ella, Miyagi― contestó con la voz entrecortada mientras su sangre hervía de furia.

            >> Yui Fujikawa mató a mi padre.


	41. El más puro resentimiento

Todos los pensamientos viajando a la velocidad de la luz en su cabeza iban a volverlo loco…

            ¿De dónde sacó la estúpida idea de dejarle eso a él? Precisamente a él…

            Sabía que su único interés era proteger a Chiaki, conocía bien que mientras pudiera hacerlo el señor Usami le sería leal, pero que en cuanto viera que podría correr peligro trataría de juntarse con quien fuera más conveniente, con quien pudiera asegurarle esa protección a la persona que amaba.

            “ _Sé que tomarás la decisión correcta, no por ti, sino porque tienes algo porque vivir…”_

            El día que vio ese sobre debajo de su puerta cuando regresó a Japón, ese día ese estúpido había marcado su destino con una tarea que no quería, con una responsabilidad que se había esforzado en eludir desde que decidió involucrarse en esto por su bien…

            Solo él importaba. Mientras pudiera mantenerlo vivo…

            ¿Entonces por qué dudaba? ¿Por qué no le había entregado ese sobre al Señor Usami en cuanto lo tomó del piso? ¿Por qué se había expuesto tanto al tenerlo escondido? ¿Por qué se lo estaba entregando a Nowaki?

            _Maldita seas, Kaoru… mil veces maldito seas…―_ juraba en sus pensamientos cada vez que veía el sobre en su caja fuerte, incluso ahora que sus ojos azules lo perforaban. Debatiéndose si creerle o no.

            Porque de no ser por Kaoru, Chiaki no habría sobrevivido.

            ― ¿De dónde sacaste esto?― preguntó Nowaki mientras tomaba la carpeta de la cama, revisando su contenido. Al ojear alguna de las páginas supo exactamente de qué se trataba.

            ― Él me los dejó― respondió mirando hacia la pared frente a él con la expresión bastante contrariada. Comenzaba a lamentar lo que había hecho porque si el Señor Usami se percataba de que siempre tuvo esos documentos…

            ― ¿Por qué?

            ― ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?― preguntó volviendo la mirada hacia él ofendido― Nunca entendí a Asahina estando vivo ¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga después de muerto?

            Y en realidad no mentía. Para todos, Kaoru siempre fue muy difícil de leer; siempre se mostraba estoico, sobrio y aplomado. Supusieron que el único que llegó a verlo con la guardia baja fue Isaka por la naturaleza de su relación, pero, para el resto de los Conejos era un témpano de hielo.

             Sin embargo, al leer aquella carta con sus últimas instrucciones y el recordatorio de aquella deuda que aun Hatori le guardaba, era suficiente no solo para complicarle más el comprenderle, sino para terminar de confundirle. Como si ya no tuviera suficientes problemas.

* * *

Estaba llegando a su departamento cuando pisó un sobre amarillo debajo de la puerta. Cuando lo tomó, un sentimiento de aprensión junto a la corazonada de que era mejor no averiguar su contenido le cruzó por el pecho. Era alguien demasiado precavido, a veces rayando en lo paranoico, quizás por eso mismo abrió el sobre, quizás por ese motivo se arrepintió de hacerlo después; cuando entendió el peligro que corría.

            Sin remitente o destinatario, supuso que era para él puesto que estaba debajo de su puerta, pero bien pudo haber sido para Kisa o Yukina que compartían el mismo piso que él. Sin embargo al abrirlo y encontrar su nombre en un sobre blanco, mucho más pequeño y alargado dentro del paquete, junto a una carpeta blanca supo que alguien estaba dispuesto a cobrar una vieja deuda… aun desde ultratumba.

            Abrió el sobre blanco, como si fuera algo inevitable, y comenzó a leer.

            _¿Recuerdas aquella vez que dijiste que cuando necesitara un favor de vuelta no dudara en pedírtelo?_

_Nunca he sido alguien de sacar deudas en la cara, pero en estos momentos, es a ti, al único que puede pasar desapercibido, a quien puedo acudir._

_Lo que encontrarás aquí es el motivo de mi muerte. Mi traición._

_Llegará un momento en que debas decidir si dar este paso y acabar con esto o seguir siendo esclavo de una promesa hasta que el poder que creemos tener comience a mermar… y ese momento se acerca._

_Sé que tomarás la decisión correcta, no por ti, sino porque tienes algo porque vivir._

_Si puedes, cuídalo por mí… Gracias._

_K._

            Abrió la carpeta detrás de la carta y ojeó su contenido. No pudo evitar mascullar un par de maldiciones a causa de la impresión.

            Pensó que de verdad nunca le pediría ese favor de vuelta, no de esa forma, no con algo tan arriesgado.

            No después de muerto.

            Estrelló el sobre contra la mesa del comedor entre maldiciones y la confusión de no saber qué hacer. Podía llevárselo al señor Usami, podría demostrarle con eso que era realmente fiel, podía evitarse muchos problemas más adelante; sobre todo en medio de la situación que estaban pasando.

            Pero… ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si de verdad el poder que creía tener comenzaba a tambalearse? Necesitaba estar seguro, no; necesitaba que él estuviera seguro. Tenía que protegerle.

            También existía la posibilidad de que lo descubrieran… Esa era la peor…

            Contrajo los puños contra la mesa apretando los dientes. Quizás podía durar un poco más de no ser porque él aceleró las cosas…

Sacó una pistola de su cintura y lo apuntó con ella. Nowaki no se sorprendió.

            ― Debería matarte en este momento y todo esto se terminaría.

            ― Sabes que aunque lo hagas eso no sucedería― le respondió― menos ahora que me has entregado esto.

            Hatori suspiró y bajó el arma.

            >> ¿Cuánto más crees que pueda soportar esta charada, Hatori?― preguntó en el mismo tono de voz que él había usado cuando le propuso huir, hacía más de un año.

_Huye, Hatori… Huye con él… ¿Cuánto crees que esto pueda durar?_

― ¿Y por eso tenían que actuar tan torpemente todos ustedes? Iremos todos a la cárcel de todas formas, seremos alejados de lo que más nos importa, nos volveremos parias, siempre seremos los asesinos, y además traidores… No veo que salgamos ganando.

― Tranquilidad de conciencia… ¿Ese no es suficiente premio para ti?

            Hatori soltó una carcajada irónica.

― Te recuerdo que tuvimos razones muy poderosas para renunciar a ella. Nadie nos obligó.

― Entonces velo así. Cuando el señor Usami caiga… ¿Quién cuidará de Yoshino?

El castaño frunció el ceño.

>> Además, si no crees en nosotros ¿por qué trajiste esto? ¿Por qué no se lo diste al señor Usami? Debió ser muy difícil evadirlo todo este tiempo.

― Como te dije al principio, hay alguien detrás de nosotros. Alguien que quiere deshacerse de Usami y de todo lo que tenga que ver con él. Esa persona mató a Yukina y posiblemente quiera nuestras cabezas también.

― ¿Cómo sabes que él no estuvo detrás de lo que le pasó a Kou?― preguntó incrédulo.

― Dime en qué le convino eso al Señor Usami. En nada. Más bien ahora está más hundido que al principio; está acorralado, Nowaki… y yo solo quiero la protección de mis intereses.

Nowaki sostuvo la carpeta con los documentos entre sus manos antes de mirarlo con desconfianza. A pesar de que no lo odiara, nunca había sentido especial estima por él, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por proteger a su amigo… y eso no lo hacía de fiar.

― ¿Qué pretendes?

― Ya te lo dije. Protejo lo único que realmente me importa. Y si el señor Usami ya no podrá hacerlo… debo buscar una forma de salirme de esto antes de que corra peligro.

― ¿entonces nos estás utilizando?

Hatori solo se encogió de hombros antes de girarse hacia la puerta.

― Tómalo como quieras, yo solo vine a saldar una deuda de todas formas.

Iba a preguntarle algo más, pero presintió que no le diría nada más que pudiera resultarle inconveniente o ponerlo más en riesgo… y decidió dejarlo ir.

― A veces creo que debí haberlos dejado morir a los dos ese día― confesó algo molesto antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

* * *

― ¡Señora pero que hermosa está!― exclamó una emocionada Makoto al verla salir del vestidor. Era cierto, estaba más allá de hermosa, para él fue como ver a un ángel bajar del cielo, fue ver a cada una de las diosas griegas compiladas en una sola. Fue la gloria.

― Henmi, puedes cerrar la boca― le pidió― estás incomodándome.

― L-lo siento, señora― se disculpó con una pronunciada reverencia. Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

― Vamos que ya los invitados debieron haber llegado― dijo entregándole un bolso de gimnasio color negro. Estaba ligeramente pesado, pero ella había puesto principal cuidado de que todo lo necesario para la fiesta estuviera en el salón ¿Por qué llevaba ese bolso entonces?

― Señora…

― Ah, eso es para lo que haremos después― le respondió sonriente― ¿No pensarás que iré así? Es demasiado llamativo para una visita.

― Tiene usted razón, disculpe― hizo de nuevo una media reverencia y ella le sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

― Henmi…― habló despacio y le pareció tan hermoso que dijera su nombre en ese tono que quiso que lo repitiera mil veces más― eres tan dulce…

Sintió el impulso de besarla, pero ella se alejó.

>> Bueno señores, es el gran día. A partir de hoy… todo cambiará, para siempre.

Supuso que eso quiso decir que estaba lista para una nueva etapa de su vida, para sobrepasar los escándalos y seguir adelante.

Nunca, pasó por sus pensamientos lo que en realidad ella quiso decir con eso.

* * *

― ¿De verdad quieres que vaya contigo?― preguntó― ¿No representaré una carga?

Acunó su rostro entre sus manos frías clavando sus ojos en los suyos.

― ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que para mí no eres una carga?― preguntó de vuelta con voz dulce― Lo que me preocupa es que alguien te vea conmigo y sospeche… eso no es conveniente.

― ¿Lo ves?― expresó con la mirada algo triste― Entonces sí soy una carga.

― Claro que no, tonto― golpeó su frente con el dedo y el castaño comenzó a frotarse frenéticamente para aliviar la sensación molesta― Es solo que… no quiero que te asocien conmigo en caso de que algo pase.

― ¡Usagi idiota!― expresó aun frotándose― Eso duele…― se detuvo― ¿En caso de que algo pase?

― Yui se trae algo entre manos, Misaki― dijo ahora con un tono un poco más sombrío― Creo que quiere castigarme por lo que le pasó a su hermano…

Misaki lo abrazó un poco tímido, pero con la aprensión de un niño que siente que le quitarán sus posesiones más queridas

― Ella no hará nada― dijo con un tono frío apoyando su cara en su pecho― y si se atreve… yo protegeré a Usagi… pase lo que pase.

― No quiero que te expongas― dijo levantando su rostro y mirándolo con tristeza― Nunca quise involucrarte en esto… no quiero que termines igual que…

El castaño apoyó uno de sus dedos en sus labios y le sonrió tenuemente.

― Yo no soy igual que él….― susurró casi con pesar― yo nunca te dejaré solo.

Cerró los brazos en torno a su cuello y cerró los ojos para que él le besara.

* * *

― Hay demasiada gente en este lugar― Expresó entre incómodo e intrigado. Desde que llegó no podía evitar la sensación de que algo pasaría en esa fiesta, podía ser algo que los ayudara, que pudiera significar algo para la investigación, como bien podía ser algo peligroso ahora que sabían detrás de cuales atrocidades podía ella estar detrás.

También había periodistas, demasiados para ser solamente un baile de caridad. Había periodistas de farándula, como en todas las fiestas que ella había organizado, pero también había reporteros de los diarios, periodistas de política e incluso de aquellos que suelen realizar investigaciones mucho más profundas. Esos que esperaban hambrientos un pedazo no solo de Akihiko Usami, sino de cualquier figura de la política o la economía que pudiera caer con él.

― Si te sientes incómodo podemos salir un rato― le dijo apoyando la mano en su hombro― de todas formas no hay señal de que salga aún. Así que habrá que esperar un poco más para saber qué diablos trama con todo esto.

― No― negó con la cabeza sonriéndole tenuemente― Quiero estar aquí cuando lleguen… los dos.

― Zen…― suspiró antes de cambiar el tema― ¿Crees que está bien que dejáramos a Hiyo sola?

― No pudimos hacer otra cosa― suspiró resignado y un poco culpable― Mis padres están de viaje y no sabemos nada del idiota de Henmi… Volveremos temprano, solo por si acaso…

Vieron a una avalancha de periodistas moviéndose hacia la entrada con cámaras y micrófonos en mano.

― Ya llegó el invitado de honor― expresó entre frío y rencoroso volviéndose hacia él. Takafumi no pudo siquiera disimular su expresión contraída de desprecio.

Iba acompañado de dos personas hasta donde podía distinguir. Una de ellas llevaba un traje negro y si no se equivocaba era la que había visitado a Zen justo antes del incendio, el otro le parecía conocido, pero no pudo distinguir exactamente quién era gracias a la confusión generada por la veintena de periodistas.

Vieron como solo contestó algunas preguntas antes de acercarse a ellos. Ahora iba solo.

― Usted debe ser Zen Kirishima― dijo en tono solemne mientras extendía su mano izquierda, mirándolo fijamente.

― Sí, soy yo― le respondió estrechando su mano de vuelta con la misma sonrisa hipócrita y escalofriante― Es un placer conocerle, Señor Usami.

 ― Fuera del juzgado soy solo un empresario. Claro, que en este lugar solo soy alguien preocupado por los más desafortunados― expresó― no hace falta tanta formalidad.

Zen le miró afiladamente antes de acercarse un poco más, de manera que nadie pudiera escuchar fuera de ellos dos.

― Para mí usted es un delincuente… y de los peores― susurró cerca de su oído casi como un gruñido.

Usami se separó un poco y sonrió.

― Tiene agallas, Kirishima, pero le falta una cosa muy importante… cautela.

― ¿Está amenazándome?

― No― negó con la cabeza― Eso no será necesario cuando usted y todos sus… esbirros, deban disculparse públicamente por sus infundadas acusaciones en mi contra.

― Usted sabe bien que no son infundadas, Usami― dijo entre dientes.

― Entonces pruébelo… si es que puede.

Se volvió dándole la espalda para perderse en el público. Takafumi se acercó rápidamente esperando verlo enfurecido, pero al contrario lo vio sonriendo. En una sonrisa que le erizó la piel y le generó escalofríos.

― Acepto el reto, Usami― susurró apretando los puños― veremos quien ríe de último.

            Estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando las luces se apagaron y solo unos pocos reflectores apuntaban hacia la entrada del salón principal. Toda la atención de los periodistas, los invitados e incluso aquellos que con cierta sospecha esperaban lo peor se concentró en las puertas esperando que para bien o para mal, se acabara la intriga.

            Llevaba un traje azul noche de encajes que solo cubrían las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo sin restarle elegancia o hacerla ver vulgar, al contrario. Para todos nunca se había visto tan hermosa como ese día.

            Peinada y maquillada para combinar con la hermosura de su vestido apareció Yui Fujikawa con una sonrisa roja como la sangre, movimientos sobrios y delicados. Caminar de brisa nocturna y piel de luna.

            ― Bienvenidos, estimadas y estimados invitados― habló frente al micrófono y su voz aterciopelada resonó por cada uno de los rincones del salón retumbando y apoderándose de la atención de todos como si no la tuviese por completo aún.― Les agradezco infinitamente el acompañarnos esta noche donde seguramente cambiaremos nuestras vidas para siempre en nombre de aquellos con menos fortuna que nosotros… Les ruego permanezcan con nosotros en esta celebración de la vida, el cambio… y la muerte.

            Usami, Kirishima, Miyagi que estaba en un rincón del salón, Yokozawa e incluso Hatori y Misaki entraron en alerta.

            >> Debo confesarles que estos meses no han sido fáciles para mí. He perdido personas muy queridas y he sido sometida al escándalo y al escarnio público sin ningún tipo de consideración o misericordia― confesó con voz lastimera y apenada―, pero he sabido mantenerme fuerte y por eso he decidido organizar esta reunión, para cerrar ese capítulo terrible en mi vida y para ello he decidido ayudar a quienes más lo merecen a concluir también una difícil etapa.

            En primer lugar quiero dar las gracias a uno de nuestros más fieles e incondicionales colaboradores. El presidente de la Corporación Usami; Akihiko Usami― extendió la mano hacia donde estaba, haciendo que no le quedara más remedio que saludar esquivamente antes de perforarla con una mirada de advertencia.

            >> El señor Usami ha sido parte importantísima de esta fundación desde que Ryuiichiro estaba vivo, por ello quiero realizarle un especial homenaje esta noche…

            ― Misaki, vete― ordenó en voz baja. Sus ojos destilaban furia, como si ya presintiera lo que iba a pasar.

            ― P-pero, Usagi…

            ― Hazme caso y vete… por favor.

            Misaki dudó unos segundos en los que la voz de Yui sonaba distante en sus oídos, todos movidos por la corazonada de un mal presentimiento.

― No te voy a dejar solo― dijo tomando su mano con fuerza en vista de que no podía abrazarlo en público.

― Entonces vete… y vuelve por mi cuando sea necesario― insistió por última vez con ojos suplicantes a los que no pudo simplemente decir no.

Misaki asintió conteniendo las lágrimas y caminó entre la multitud hasta salir del salón.

>>>… Y como prueba de todo lo que les he dicho antes, aquí hay un video que muestra cuán importante ha sido y será siempre la colaboración de la corporación Usami en nuestros proyectos.

Hizo un paso hacia atrás y se hizo la oscuridad y el silencio, antes de que el video comenzara a correr.

― Hatori… busca a Aikawa― dijo mientras las primeras imágenes comenzaban a correr― que prepare la mejor defensa posible.

― Señor…

― Posiblemente no salga de este lugar… al menos no en libertad.

Hatori sintió que el mundo por el que había renunciado incluso a su propia conciencia comenzaba a desmoronarse sin darle tiempo siquiera a tomar previsiones que resguardaran a Chiaki. Solo porque Yui estaba enojada.

― Señor, quizás solo estamos adelantándonos a…

Escuchó varias expresiones de exclamación antes de que la voz y la imagen de Yui, esta vez frente a una cámara de video aparecieran en la pantalla reclamando de nuevo su atención.

_Si están viendo esto es porque por fin decidí dejar de ser la sumisa y obediente peón que siempre había sido sometida a ser…_

_Durante años seguí órdenes sin chistar, sin protestar… porque era lo único que podía mantener a las personas que quería a mi lado… pero cuando eso ya no pudo ser me pregunté… ¿Valía la pena todo esto?_

La esperaba en la puerta posterior, un poco intrigado después de la llamada y después de aquella extraña forma de presentar el video. No podía negar que también estaba un poco asustado, pero al verla salir con aquella necesidad de huir no había forma de decirle que no.

Llevaba ahora unos pantalones de mezclilla con un suéter negro de cuello alto y el cabello recogido en una coleta. Ya no llevaba maquillaje ni joyas ni bolso.

― Bien, llévame a donde Kirishima― ordenó tomando uno de los cascos de la motocicleta para ponérselo sin dar lugar a ceremonias.

― Señora… todo aquí está muy raro― confesó― por favor dígame que está pasando.

Yui entornó los ojos sin que lo viera, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso.

― Akihiko Usami va a matarme― dijo con fingida angustia―debo ver a Kirishima para decirle todo lo que sé antes de que eso pase.

Henmi sintió como todos sus órganos bajaron a sus pies para volver a subir a su estómago a velocidades alarmantes.

― ¿Por qué no me dijo eso antes?

            ― Porque no quería involucrarte― respondió preocupada― porque no quería en volverte también en todo esto… por favor, llévame… necesito verlo.

            Asintió con firmeza y se colocó el casco antes de encender la motocicleta rumbo a la casa de Kirishima

* * *

“… _En fin, no le daré más vueltas al asunto contándoles porque hice todas estas cosas… así que iré al grano: Yo maté a Ryuiichiro Isaka y al Juez Takatsuki bajo órdenes de Akihiko Usami_ ”

            Los periodistas se volvieron locos, los flashes iluminaron por todas partes mientras el resto de audiencia sorprendidos y aterrados a partes iguales se giraron hacia él esperando alguna explicación.

              _“… y no solo eso, formé parte de un clan de asesinos al servicio de este hombre que se dedicaron a limpiar su camino hacia la cima… y por limpiar me refiero a eliminar los obstáculos, fueran cuales fuesen. En aquella ocasión mentí en el juicio porque aun creía en él… aún tenía fe en él, pero me falló al no proteger a la persona que más quería… entonces decidí hacer esto…_

La expresión de Yui en el video se tornó severa y casi iracunda mientras miraba fijamente al lente.

            _“… Esta es mi venganza, Akihiko Usami. Este es mi castigo por no haberle protegido… y es apenas el comienzo…”_

Y el video terminó.

            Las luces se encendieron nuevamente en medio de la confusión y el impacto de semejante revelación y casi por instinto se volvió hacia la puerta buscando como salir de allí.

            Shinoda y una decena de policías estaban en la puerta del salón; esperándolo.

            ― ¿Va usted a alguna parte, Señor Usami?― preguntó Kirishima a su espalda con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

― No hay nadie señora― dijo volviéndose hacia ella en la puerta luego de tocar un par de veces.

            Yui sonrió complacida, nunca imaginó que se la pondrían tan fácil.

            Abrazó al muchacho por el frente, quien cerró los brazos en torno a su cintura con fuerza, con una calidez que en lugar de hacerla retroceder, le generó más rabia.

            >> Yo puedo protegerla de ese hombre― susurró en su oído.

            ― Gracias― susurró de vuelta sacando un arma de su cintura y apuntándola directamente a su estómago― pero ya has hecho suficiente…

            Y disparó a quemarropa.

            La herida comenzó a destilar sangre a una velocidad casi escalofriante y sentía que con ella comenzaba a perder fuerzas y energías. Todo comenzó a tornarse borroso, quizás también por las lágrimas de haber caído tan inocentemente en sus encantos.

            Todo el tiempo lo estuvo utilizando, solo fue un títere… Eso le dolió más que el disparo, porque él la quería de verdad.

            La vio forzar la entrada con una navaja y entrar a la casa. La luz de la sala estaba prendida, entonces escuchó un maullido.

            ― S-se-señorita Hi-Hiyori...― balbuceó tratando de resistir lo suficiente para entrar a detenerla, tenía que al menos proteger a la señorita Kirishima… él había mentido a su padre solo para estar junto a ella. Para servirle a esa harpía, a esa…

            Se tapó la herida con una de las manos haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para entrar, el dolor en el abdomen comenzaba a perforarle la conciencia, y sabía por la pérdida de sangre que si no recibía atención médica rápidamente se moriría, pero nada de eso importó. Sintió simplemente demasiada culpa de haberla llevado allí, de exponer a esa niña de esa manera.

            ― ¿Quién es usted?― escuchó la voz de la niña y se tambaleó herido hasta la puerta.

            ― Aléjate de ella― ordenó enfurecido. Yui solo sonrió con malicia.

            ― ¿Vas a detenerme?― preguntó con ironía― ¿Tu y cuantos más?

            ― Señorita, salga de aquí― le pidió a la niña quien al verlo sangrando de tal forma no pudo evitar asustarse.

            ― Henmi…

            ― Cierra los ojos, niña― ordenó Yui apuntándole de nuevo― esto no deberías verlo.

* * *

― Hatori no está en ninguna parte; tampoco Fujikawa― dijo Miyagi mientras se contenía con todas sus energías para no golpear a Usami teniéndolo solo a metros de distancia― ¿Consiguieron una copia del video?

            ― En eso estamos― dijo Kirishima― Nunca me imaginé que se delataría sola… así de terrible sería lo que le hizo.

            ― Ya ordené que cerraran los accesos a los aeropuertos― intervino Shinoda― ninguno de los dos puede salir del país sin que lo sepamos.

            ― No tenemos motivos para retener a Hatori, Kirishima― dijo Miyagi.

            ― En calidad de testigo, si― contestó Kirishima― y puedo asegurar que está tan metido en el lodo como Asahina lo estaba o como el mismo Usami.

            En ese momento Takafumi se acercó a ellos con una expresión que Kirishima jamás le había visto hasta ese día. Una que solo de ver le causó una corazonada desagradable.

            ― ¿Qué pasó? ― le preguntó llevándolo a un lugar un poco más privado.

            ― Es Henmi― respondió angustiado― Lo encontraron frente a tu departamento. Está muerto.

            Abrió los ojos como platos.

            ― Hiyori― exclamó mientras corría a su automóvil.

* * *

— Entonces el último peón que le quedaba a Akihiko decidió revelarse…— comentó con voz fascinada, como quien mira una película que ha tomado un inesperado giro.

            — ¿Qué vamos a hacer?— preguntó el hombre frente a él— Si los policías intervienen van a tomar la corporación… ¡Todo lo que habremos hecho será en vano!

            — ¡Tranquilízate!— exclamó desde su escritorio— esto es simplemente un ligero contratiempo… nada que no podamos resolver.

            Movió una pieza gris en el medio del tablero hasta desbancar al único peón negro que quedaba, quedando frente a la reina, el rey, un caballo y un alfil.

            — ¿De qué estás hablando? Si tardamos ya no habrá juego.

            Le miró amenazadoramente, haciéndole callar en seco.

            — Yo siempre pienso fríamente lo que haré… al contrario de él no actúo por instinto… lo hago calculando cada movimiento— Tomó el caballo negro y jugó con él entre sus manos— Hay una pieza muy importante que va a buscar apoyo pronto… debemos brindarle todas las señales para que venga aquí y no con los blancos…

            — Bien— dijo un poco más calmado, pero aun ansioso— ¿Qué haremos con Fujikawa?

            — Simple— dejó el caballo negro junto a las piezas grises y tomó el peón negro por la cabeza— dejaremos que cumpla su rol en este juego… y después…— Dejó caer la pieza que se hizo añicos al impactar contra el suelo.

            >> Nos desharemos de ella.

* * *

Estacionó donde primero se le ocurrió, bueno, en realidad no estacionó, simplemente detuvo el auto donde pudo y corrió hacia el departamento. Shinobu estaba allí con algunos policías del distrito.

            — En cuanto me enteré tuve que venir— le dijo a Yokozawa en cuanto los vio. Zen simplemente lo ignoró y entró a la casa buscándola desesperadamente. Con el corazón contraído dentro del pecho y rezándole al dios con quien no había tratado desde la muerte de su madre que por favor estuviera bien…

            Reviso cada una de las habitaciones, la sala de estar, la biblioteca y las terrazas. Solo encontró desorden, sangre y la ausencia enorme de la luz en su vida.

            Takafumi lo vio volver con un gato enorme entre los brazos, con una mezcla de ira y desesperación absoluta en su rostro.

            — No está, Takafumi— dijo con voz triste— Mi niña no está.


	42. Si miras mucho tiempo hacia el abismo, éste mirará dentro de ti.

Estaba sentada en el techo. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que estuvo allí? ¿7-8 años? Era el sitio a donde iba a llorar, a huir de su vida infeliz. Suspiró.

            ― Desde que tengo memoria siempre he sido infeliz― dijo con pesar para sí misma― Eso fue hasta que llegaste tú.

            Supuso que en parte la culpa era suya, nunca dijo nada, siempre había admirado desde lejos su espalda vuelta hacia ella, tan cercana pero tan distante como podía estarse del amor en medio de un clan de asesinos.

            Miró hacia la sala a través de un agujero en el roído techo y allí estaba ella. Sorprendentemente calmada; no era que no había llorado, si lo había hecho, pero en ningún momento fue altanera o escandalosa. Se sentó donde le ordenó y permaneció allí mirando hacia el piso. Supo que lloraba cuando las gotitas marcaron el suelo seco, pero no gimoteó o gritó… solo la escuchaba susurrar de a ratos mientras apretaba sus manos entre sí.

            ― Papá, hermano mayor…

            Haberla escogido a ella representó una decisión difícil. Involucrar a niños en cosas de adultos era algo que nunca habría hecho a voluntad, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Era el recurso más extremo, pero el que causaría un mayor impacto, el que sacudiría la estructura desde sus cimientos. El único que llamaría su atención.

            ― Supongo que después de este escándalo no hay más nada― suspiró― Así que todo tiene que salir perfecto, Yui.

            Sostuvo el arma entre las manos y volvió a suspirar para darse ánimos antes de bajar del techo.

* * *

Estaban los dos sentados frente a él en la sala de interrogatorios. Tenía los puños contraídos para no brincarle encima y molerle la cara a puñetazos, y él, sin embargo, lo miraba inmutable, imperturbable. Como quien pasa por algo así como un mero formalismo, pero sabe que saldrá ileso de todas formas… y que el mundo continuará como solía.

            Sí, así de cínica era la expresión de Akihiko Usami sentado frente a Miyagi y a Hiroki.

            El castaño tomó aire para concentrarse en actuar el momento que había esperado desde hacía años. Desde que vio los restos del auto de su padre al volcarse en aquella carretera, desde que llegó el primer sobre de Tōdō a su puerta; afianzándose al momento en que vio a Nowaki por primera vez, creciendo con la muerte de Isaka, el secuestro de Shinobu y la muerte de su padre.

            Toda la rabia, la impotencia y el asco que le generaba el sistema corrupto que controlaba sus vidas materializado en un hombre vestido de traje negro, cabello blanco y ojos violeta que lo miraban con arrogancia y desvergüenza… como si fuera una simple molécula de polvo, el sucio sobre sus zapatos de diseñador.

            ― Caso número E1624I28T― comenzó pausadamente ante el grabador en el centro de la mesa, sintiendo como Miyagi a su lado clavaba sus ojos furiosos en Usami― El estado contra la Corporación Usami, representada por Akihiko Usami por los crímenes de extorsión, lavado de activos, desviación de capital, Secuestro en calidad de autor intelectual y material contra las humanidades de Ritsu Onodera y Shinobu Takatsuki, homicidio en calidad de autor intelectual en contra de Ryuiichiro Isaka, Kaoru Asahina y Eiji Takatsuki, Juez de la suprema corte… y sospecha de participación en calidad de autor intelectual en los homicidios de Shinosuke Tōdō, Kaede Mino, Kou Yukina y…― le tembló la voz y tuvo que tragar en seco― Takao Kamijō, fiscal de la corte. Asimismo se le declara principal sospechoso en los atentados contra las humanidades de Zen Kirishima, Juez suplente de la suprema corte y Hiroki Kamijō, fiscal de la corte. La siguiente grabación constituye el primer ciclo de interrogatorios al acusado a cargo de los fiscales Yō Miyagi y Hiroki Kamijō…. ¿Cómo se declara el acusado?

            ― Es una lástima que haya tenido que gastar el aire que viene tomando desde hace una hora en ese formalismo, fiscal― dijo con aplomo― porque no pienso hablar sin mi abogado.

            Escuchó como Miyagi chasqueó la lengua.

            ― Señor Usami― sintió repulsión al llamarlo así― Creo que es mejor que colabore. Tenemos pruebas contundentes de que usted está involucrado en todos estos delitos. No complique más las cosas, por favor.

            ― ¿Pruebas?― arqueó la ceja con incredulidad― ¿Qué pruebas tienen? El video de una loca, la carta de un alcohólico, unos documentos que ustedes falsificaron y los testimonios de un periodista que se hizo pasar por muerto y un fiscal que me odia por pura frustración… esas no son pruebas, fiscal. Cualquier juzgado e incluso ustedes mismos lo saben.

            Hiroki iba a hablar, pero Miyagi se le adelantó.

            ― No le des más vueltas a esto, Usami… tú y tus esbirros van a caer tarde o temprano. Pasará en cuanto Fujikawa y Hatori aparezcan… así que es mejor que dejes de retrasar lo inevitable.

            Usami dejó escapar una carcajada.

            ― Yō Miyagi ¿verdad?― le señaló con el dedo― Hasta donde tengo entendido usted está expulsado de este caso. Sigo sin entender que hace aquí… ¿Por qué fue que lo expulsaron? Ah, ya recuerdo… le gusta retozar con muchachos… como el Fiscal Takatsuki.

            Miyagi se levantó de la silla como una fiera antes de que Hiroki lo retuviera del brazo.

            ― Maldito cerdo…

            ― Miyagi, cálmese― le dijo en voz baja.

            ― Todo este proceso está demasiado viciado― dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de cruzar las piernas en la silla― así que tienen dos opciones; o esperan a mi abogada y con mucho gusto colaboraré hasta donde pueda… o me dejan libre antes de que queden aún más en ridículo con este circo.

            Hiroki suspiro masajeándose las sienes, tenía razón.

            Estuvo a punto de hablar cuando escucharon un estruendo.

            ― Señor Kirishima no puede pasar. Están interrogándolo― dijo alguien tratando de retenerlo. Lo único que alcanzo Hiroki a ver fue el brillo furioso de sus ojos miel al pasarle por un lado antes de tomar a Usami de la solapa haciéndolo levantarse de la silla.

            ― ¡Dime donde está bastardo infeliz! ¡DIME DONDE ESTÁ MI HIYORI!

            Yuu, el mismo Shinoda, Yokozawa y tres oficiales más le siguieron para separarlos.

            ― Kirishima― dijo sorprendido― Otro que busca a un culpable.

            ― No jodas conmigo― le gruñó afianzando su agarre― Tu sabes dónde está…

            ― Señor Kirishima por favor suéltelo― intervino Takafumi tratando de separarlos- Va a meterse en problemas…

            ― Contesta, maldito…― le sacudió con fuerza― contesta que te mato… ¿DÓNDE ESTA MI HIJA?

            ― ¡Zen!― le gritó rompiendo su agarre sobre él con fuerza, clavándole sus ojos azules.

            Kirishima lo soltó, lanzándolo sobre la silla. Hiroki permaneció allí, congelado en el sitio sin saber qué hacer. Shinobu entró unos minutos después a la carrera. Ni siquiera reparó en la presencia de Usami, aunque eso pareciera imposible.

            Lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Hiroki en ese momento fue detener la grabadora disimuladamente para no perjudicarlos más en ese interrogatorio que de nuevo se transformó en un desastre… como todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.

            Takafumi sacó a Kirishima de la sala a regañadientes para que se tranquilizara un poco.

            ― Shinobu ¿Qué pasó?― preguntó Miyagi a un Shinobu contrariado entre la angustia y la rabia.

            ― Acabamos de dar la alarma― dijo intranquilo― Secuestraron a Hiyori Kirishima.

            Miyagi miró a Usami con la expresión más fría y dura en su haber. En ese momento fue cuando Shinobu se percató al fin de que él estaba allí; no pudo evitar apretar las manos a sus costados como si lo estuviera estrangulando con ellas.

            ― Vamos a ver qué podemos hacer por Kirishima― le dijo a Shinobu antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Usami― Tú estás arrestado hasta que lo del video se aclare… y me sabe a mierda si traes al mismo primer ministro a sacarte.

            Y salieron ambos de la sala, con Hiroki tras él.

            ― Kamijō― le llamó y Hiroki se volvió hacia él.

            ― Envíale saludos al mejor de mis peones.

            Nunca podría poner en palabras cuanta furia sintió en ese momento. Las ganas de eliminar con sus propios nudillos la sonrisita arrogante de su cara. No podía soportarla.

            ― Yo no conozco a ninguno de tus peones― le respondió― conozco a seres humanos que no te pertenecen.

            Y cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejándolo solo.

* * *

_Continuamos al frente de la corporación Usami, cuando son las 12:18 de la mañana. Después de las fuertes declaraciones de Yui Fujikawa en las que confesó haber asesinado a su esposo el importante político Ryuiichiro Isaka y al Juez Takatsuki, personalidad de la suprema corte y su principal colaborador en sus obras benéficas bajo las órdenes de Akihiko Usami, de quien también aseguró ser cómplice en varios crímenes como lavado de dinero y corrupción. Asimismo aseguró que Usami tiene a su servicio un clan de asesinos a sueldo llamados “Los Conejos Negros” los cuales han hecho el trabajo sucio para él. Ninguno de los representantes de Usami ha hecho declaraciones a la prensa quienes continúan apostados frente al edificio de la corporación en espera de alguna información oficial…_

Apagó el televisor, no podía seguir escuchando.

            Se llevó las manos a la cara y se sintió tan tonto. A pesar de que ella se lo había dicho él simplemente decidió ignorarla… nunca imaginó que tuviera las agallas para hacer algo así.

            _“Voy a destruir al señor Usami, Hatori… Voy a desenmascararlo delante de todo el mundo”_

            Y la información que él le había dado servía a ese propósito. En ese disco extraíble estaban registrados todos los movimientos que la corporación había hecho hacia sus organizaciones… Si eso llegaba a manos de la policía…

            Tomó el control del televisor y lo estrelló contra la pared. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan confiado?

            ― ¿De dónde sacaste las agallas, Yui?― preguntó para sí llevándose las manos a la cara, preguntándose a sí mismo que podía hacer para sacar a Chiaki de todo eso.

            Tsumori entró a la oficina con paso inseguro. Él mismo a estas alturas se estaba preguntando cómo había terminado envuelto en todo aquello.

            — Me quedé muy preocupado en cuanto llamaste— comentó tratando de no ponerse nervioso al verlo en ese estado— ¿Pasó algo?

            — Prepare a Chiaki— ordenó intransigente— Me lo llevo.

            Tsumori cambió su expresión por una incrédula, ¿De dónde sacaba semejante disparate?

            — ¿Qué estás diciendo? La operación es el lunes, todo está listo…

            — ¡No habrá ninguna operación, Tsumori!— le gritó exasperado— ¡La grandísima idiota de Yui nos echó a todos por la borda! Mañana intervendrán los activos de la corporación y todo lo que tenga que ver con los Usami se irá al diablo. Es posible que si me ven poner un pie en alguna parte me arresten o me maten… Voy a llevarme a Chiaki mientras pueda evitar que eso pase… No me van a separar de él ¿Entendiste? Ahora prepara todo que me lo llevo…

            — Eso no es posible, Hatori… Yoshino está convaleciente. Además.

            Y como ya era costumbre cuando le sacaban de quicio le puso el cañón del revolver en la cara, pero esta vez su expresión era diferente. Desesperada, enloquecida.

            — No estoy jugando está vez, Tsumori— Quitó el seguro del arma— Solo lo diré una vez más: Prepara todo para llevarme a Chiaki.

            El galeno tomó aire y recordó sus palabras… nadie sabía cuánto odiaba estar envuelto en algo así, pero mientras pudiera saber más de él…

            _“Tienes que asegurarte que venga a nosotros…”_

            Bajó el arma el mismo con sus manos, antes de mirarlo con una expresión que jamás le había visto.

            — Hatori… ¿y si te digo que aún hay una forma en la que puedes protegerlo?

* * *

Habían transformado su oficina en una base de rastreo que causaría envidia a cualquier departamento de inteligencia. Teléfonos, radios, radares, computadoras con tecnología de punta, no escatimaron en nada para buscarla.  Kirishima caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación tratando de mantenerse aun dentro de sus cabales cuando Hiroki, Miyagi y Shinobu llegaron.

            — ¿Les dijo algo?— preguntó entre desesperado y angustiado cuando los vio llegar. Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

            >> Maldito bastardo— juró caminando hacia la puerta recogiéndose las mangas de la camisa— ya van a ver como a mi si me dice dónde está mi hija.

            — ¡Kirishima!— exclamaron los tres volviéndose para detenerlo pero Takafumi se interpuso entre él y la puerta de salida con expresión rígida y firme.

            — Descuiden. No hará nada peligroso— dijo antes de tomarlo de un brazo y llevárselo con él— Necesita tomar aire señor, venga conmigo.

            Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la pequeña terraza que usualmente compartían los dos para fumar de vez en cuando.

            — ¿Por qué me traes aquí?— preguntó alterado— Tenemos que buscarla, tenemos que...

            Takafumi lo miró con los ojos llenos de angustia, tanto por Hiyo como por él y le tomó las manos apretándolas con fuerza entre las suyas.

            — Si le pasa algo nunca podré perdonármelo, Takafumi… nunca…

            Tensó los labios para contener la rabia y apretó sus manos encerradas entre las suyas para no desplomarse, apoyando su frente contra su hombro.

            — Te prometo que la voy a recuperar— dijo en voz baja, abrazándole. Zen le devolvió el abrazo y, por primera vez; lo escuchó llorar.

* * *

Estaba redactando algunos documentos en su oficina cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta. No pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa.

            — Es una sorpresa que vengas a visitarme— comentó mirando al visitante— Por un momento pensé que te habías tomado tan en serio tu papel que habías olvidado que somos amigos…

            Escuchó sus pasos acercarse a él, devolviéndole la sonrisa antes de cambiarla por un rostro muy serio.

            — Es momento de que pague el favor que le debe… Joven Sumi— dijo clavando sus ojos verdes sobre él.

* * *

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que habían levantado la alarma y aún no sabían dónde estaba. Nadie se había comunicado con ellos y si Usami estaba detrás de todo ya se habrían comunicado para que lo liberaran en canje por la niña.

            Todos a su alrededor estaban demasiado tensos, Kirishima caminaba de un lado al otro, sentándose de a ratos y saliendo a fumar cigarrillos cada vez que el teléfono sonaba de manera imprevista, pero sin noticias importantes.

            Sintió ganas de llamar a Nowaki, de contarle lo que estaba pasando, pero supuso que decirle lo pondría más nervioso y era capaz de aparecerse en el tribunal. Y con Akihiko Usami allí era todo, excepto prudente.

            Sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo y lo sacó con rapidez, supuso era él y contestó de inmediato.

            Pero la voz que le habló no era la suya.

            — Hiroki Kamijō— dijo una voz de mujer— sal de la sala donde nadie te escuche.

            — ¿Quién habla?— preguntó con firmeza.

            — Tengo a la niña, pero si armas escándalo la mataré… haz lo que te digo.

            Tomó aire y salió de la oficina disimuladamente hacia el pasillo.

            — ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere para dejarla ir?

            — La dejaré ir, pero quiero algo a cambio.

            — ¿Qué?

            — A ti.


	43. Un encuentro inevitable

Sostenía el arma con fuerza entre las manos; las sentía sudadas y frías, sin dejar de mencionar que le temblaban en sincronía con el resto de su cuerpo a causa de los nervios. Tomaba respiraciones profundas para calmarse y veía hacia los lados; ambos se veían tan tranquilos junto a ella, como si esto fuera solo un trabajo más; mientras para ella toda su vida se reducía a este momento.

            Era su primer trabajo después de meses de entrenamiento, cuando el Señor Usami por fin la dejó actuar.

            _“Va a ir con ustedes, ya es momento de que demuestre cuanto ha aprendido y de que sea útil… además ¿No crees en la forma en la que tú mismo la entrenaste… Nowaki?”_

Lo miró de reojo, estaba atento a la próxima orden que les dieran. Llevaba un suéter negro de cuello alto y un auricular en el oído. Miraba de tanto en tanto por la mirilla del rifle y la ajustaba unos tantos milímetros enroscándola en su eje. Kou, por su parte, no dejaba de mirar por la ventana; ajustaba sus guantes y miraba las navajas en sus muñecas con atención asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden.

Sentía húmedas las manos dentro de los guantes negros de cuero y apretó las manos con más fuerza para que la pistola no se le cayera. Todo tenía que salir perfecto.

Hasta donde recordaba, el objetivo era un político. Un rival del señor Isaka para las elecciones de la administración regional, era intachable hasta donde pudo conocerse, pues cuando Kaoru se reunió con él lo expulsó apenas le insinuó un soborno y acusó a varios empresarios de empañar la otrora justicia implacable japonesa con su dinero manchado o cosas así.

Sólo supo quién era el sujeto cuando les entregaron las fotos y los mandaron a deshacerse de él.

No entendía por qué se necesitaban cuatro personas para eliminar a una sola, por lo general iba solamente Nowaki, y en casos muy puntuales se llevaba a Kou con él; pero esta vez también estaba ella y Hatori a algunos metros del edificio comandando la operación desde el auto donde huirían.

Hatori no era precisamente de su agrado; era demasiado estoico y distante… como una versión mucho más fría de Kaoru. Con él al menos podía hablar de vez en cuando, pero con Hatori… la idea de acercarse e intentar entablar alguna conversación con él era de por si extenuante para ella… sobre todo con esa cara intimidante que se gastaba todo el tiempo.

Y para colmo de males cuando le placía le daba órdenes a Nowaki. Odiaba eso.

Nowaki era muy bueno, donde ponía la mira, acertaba. Objetivo que le tocara, estaba muerto. Punto. Ahí no había cavilaciones. Kou contaba a veces con cierto asombro las cosas que veía cuando se iba con él.

_“Tienes que verlo Yui. Es implacable… pone el ojo en la mira, toma aire y ¡bang!  Dispara… y lo siguiente que sabes es el tipo desangrándose en el piso mientras recoge el rifle para irse… no tiembla, no titubea… da miedo a veces.”_

Nadie lo veía nunca… en los diarios lo llamaban “ _La sombra negra_ ” por eso el Señor Usami lo llamaba para casos muy importantes… no podía darse el lujo de convertirlo en un asesino de poca monta como Mino por ejemplo, que siempre era llamativo y dejaba un desastre. A Mino siempre le tocaban los estorbos de poca relevancia; Yakuzas y bandas rivales. Era muy bueno, sí; pero corría siempre el riesgo de dejar algo detrás que los delatara a todos.

Escuchó el ruido de la estática y lo vio fruncir el ceño, mientras escuchaba.

— Ahí viene— dijo colocando de nuevo el ojo en la mira. Yui amaba sus ojos siempre azules, pero siempre le entristecía la nostalgia que los cubría… como si estuvieran apagados, muertos.

De un salto, Kou se colocó en cuclillas en la ventana, preparado para la orden de saltar. Dejó caer un brazo entre sus rodillas, con la mano en torno al mango del puñal.

— Yui, tu misión es sencilla— le dijo— debes evitar a toda costa que me disparen o le disparen a Nowaki… ¿entendido?

Asintió decidida, con su propia vida los protegería de ser necesario.

Debajo de ellos, por una calle cercana; caminaba un hombre con varios escoltas. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo alguien que creía tan ciegamente en su rectitud necesitaba tanta protección.

No le dio tiempo de pensar en nada más, puesto que cuando se volvió hacia Nowaki vio precisamente lo que Kou le había descrito, pero ciertamente sus palabras no le hicieron justicia a lo que presenció.

Sus ojos solo se enfocaron en el blanco mientras se humedecía los labios con la lengua y su dedo se apoyaba en el gatillo para disparar. Fue la primera vez que se sintió tan acalorada, tan agitada, tan viva.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y disparó. La bala cruzó la distancia entre ellos y su objetivo en unos pocos segundos, dándole de lleno a la cien en su objetivo. Implacable, como su mirada al levantarse del rifle.

— Tu turno, Kou— dijo con frialdad mientras apuntaba con el cañón hacia el cielo para comenzar a desarmar el rifle. El castaño agitó las muñecas, empuñando dos cuchillos.

— Vamos, Yui— ordenó antes de saltar hacia los escoltas, cortándoles el cuello con la rapidez de una centella. Solo veía los destellos de los cuchillos como ráfagas de luz y la sangre caer en el piso sin misericordia.

— Tienen 3 minutos— dijo una voz en su oído que la hizo sobresaltarse. Cuando se llevó la mano al oído supo que también tenía un auricular— deben salir de allí antes. El auto está en el callejón.

Se interrumpió la transmisión y se quedó allí, pasmada en el sitio. Uno de los escoltas sacó un arma y apuntó hacia la ventana. Supuso que Nowaki seguía allí recogiendo el rifle. Tenía que evitar que le dispararan.

Apuntó rápidamente, pero sus manos seguían temblando sudorosas dentro de los guantes. Cuando disparó le dio en el hombro.

El sujeto cayó de espaldas retorciéndose de dolor, llevándose la mano al hombro entre gritos. Iba a volver a disparar, pero un cuchillo se clavó en su pecho como una estaca.

— Es a la cabeza— le dijo entre dientes mientras se apuntaba la frente con los dedos. Sentía el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y ganas de vomitar.

— 2 minutos— dijo la voz, poniéndola aún más nerviosa. No había nada que odiara más en ese momento que la voz parsimoniosa de Hatori imponiéndole cosas como si fueran tan sencillas.

Miró hacia la ventana desde donde Nowaki había disparado y no lo vio allí. Supuso que estaba a salvo y que ya se había ido. Podía enfocarse ahora en matar a todos durante los dos malditos minutos que Hatori se empeñaba en recordarle, pero uno de los sujetos le puso una pistola en la nuca a Kou.

Se sintió paralizada por el miedo, si le disparaba y fallaba Kou podía morir… ella no podía lidiar con eso.

Se sintió desfallecer cuando en un rápido movimiento su hermano le apuñaló en el pecho, agachándose para que el disparo le diera al que tenía al frente.

En ese momento se sintió tan inútil, tan impotente. La habían llevado para protegerlos y todo lo que había hecho era interponerse. Más bien Kou era quien estaba cuidando de ella.

— Vámonos— le gritó para comenzar a correr. Distinguió alrededor de siete u ocho cuerpos sin vida en el suelo. Era una escena escalofriante, horrorosa. ¿Cómo ellos podían vivir viendo algo así? ¿Participando en algo así?

>> ¡Yui!— le gritó a unos cuantos metros de distancia, notando como se quedaba parada allí viendo la escena. Si la sangre llegaba a sus pies dejaría huellas de sus zapatos.

— Sal de ahí, Yui— ordenó una voz, pero era una voz diferente. Era Nowaki.

Se giró sobre sus talones y corrió a toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas.

Escuchó un ruido seco y sintió un terrible dolor en la espalda a la altura del hombro. Alguien aún estaba vivo y la había herido. Cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo. El dolor era punzante y sentía la sangre correr por sus manos al intentar cubrir la herida. No podía levantarse, estaba demasiado asustada y sangraba demasiado rápido. Se iba a morir allí.

— Ayúdenme— balbuceó entre el dolor y el miedo. No se percató en ese momento, pero estaba comenzando a llorar— Por favor…

— Está fuera del tiempo, déjala— dijo Hatori con voz fría y escuchó el ruido de un motor al arrancar.

— ¡No la voy a dejar ahí!— exclamó Nowaki y escuchó una puerta abrirse. Todo por el maldito auricular en su oído.

— Si bajas del auto en este instante. Los dejo a ambos. La policía llegará en aproximadamente 5 minutos, si no antes. Es una torpe… ¡déjala ahí!

— ¡No la voy a dejar morir!— le gritó y escuchó unos pasos correr hacia ella— En dos minutos estaré aquí…

Escuchó algo que no pudo entender bien, pues el dolor estaba llevándose su conciencia. Luego unos pasos en medio de las sombras que se acercaban hacia ella antes de sostenerla.

— Resiste, Yui— le pidió cargándola en sus brazos. Unos ojos azules la miraban casi con angustia. No pudo evitar desmayarse.

* * *

Las armas de fuego siempre le habían generado aversión. Las veía en su casa cuando aquellos hombres iban a pedirle a su padre de vuelta todo el dinero que le habían prestado para sus juegos. Tenía alrededor de 11 años cuando, después de la escuela, vio a uno con apariencia muy extraña irse junto a su madre en un auto negro. Ella lloraba extendiendo sus manos hacia ella mientras la forzaban a entrar, e incluso golpeaba la ventana mientras se perdía en el horizonte. Pero a su padre pareció no importarle en lo más mínimo, pues una semana después estaba de nuevo llegando tarde, impregnado del olor a tabaco, alcohol y perfume barato que inundaba los casinos de mala muerte donde gastaba su dinero y el que otros le prestaban, mientras ella buscaba como no morir de hambre.

Apenas cumplió 13 buscó un trabajo de medio tiempo que le permitiera, además de hacer su propio dinero, no estar en casa. En cuanto su padre se enteró de esto comenzó a pedirle lo que ganara, con el pretexto de que ella también debía correr con los gastos de la casa, pero de nuevo lo gastaba en el juego, respondiendo lo mismo cada vez que le reclamaba.

_“Tú eres una mujer… nada tienes que reclamar en asuntos de hombres”_

            Entonces decidió trabajar a escondidas, y esconder también el dinero. Soñaba con ir a la universidad, estudiar medicina o enfermería. Algo que le permitiese quedarse lejos de su padre; podría buscar un dormitorio, haría muchos amigos e incluso podría buscar a su madre, podría escuchar sus motivos para marcharse.

            Llegaba de la escuela cuando lo vio por primera vez. Supuso que de nuevo su padre estaba involucrado en deudas de juego, solo que esta vez se había liado con gente mucho más peligrosa.

            Tomó aire y pasó de largo hacia la escalera, cuando una fuerza contra la que no pudo pelear la tomó de un brazo, trayéndola hacia su padre quien la arrojó al suelo.

            — Tómela— le dijo ansioso, mientras tiraba de su cabello, mostrando su cara ante aquel hombre. Tenía el porte distinguido y distante, llevaba un traje azul marino con corbata. Sus ojos eran púrpura y su cabello plateado. Su mirada era distante, viéndola de arriba abajo como quien mira mercancía.

            — ¿Qué quiere decir?— dijo después de verla.

            — Que se la lleve— dijo su padre— tómela como pago de lo que le debo.

            No podía creer tal desvergüenza, tanta falta de escrúpulos… ¿la estaba vendiendo?

            Un odio inmensurable nació dentro de ella, o quizás terminó de tomar forma con esa frase, suficiente había sido con que la robara, la golpeara e incluso que la desatendiera, separándola de su madre por culpa de esa maldita adicción al juego.

            Entonces eso le había pasado a su madre… La había vendido también.

            — No comprendo, Señor Fujikawa— le dijo con incredulidad— ¿Está usted vendiéndome a su hija por qué no tiene como pagarme?

            — Verá Señor Usami— dijo tembloroso— he tenido una mala racha… pero me recuperaré, mientras tanto tómela… usted es un hombre joven y ella es una mujer muy lista— rio nervioso— además es bonita, como su madre… y es virgen ¿Sabe?

           Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas a causa de la rabia e involuntariamente llevó ambas manos entre sus piernas, a la altura de sus muslos… aquello era tan humillante, tan bochornoso.

            Soltó su cabello llevando sus manos a su camisa de la escuela para abrirla de forma que los botones saltaron, mostrando su pecho solo cubierto por la ropa interior.

            — Sólo mírela— dijo tomándola del mentón mientras lloraba amargamente por ser sometida a semejante iniquidad— tiene la piel blanca y bonitos senos…

            El señor Usami caminó hacia ellos mirándola fijamente y sintió tanto asco de ser tocada por él, de ser inspeccionada como un animal.

            — Ya veo— dijo en un tono frío y sin mediar más palabras sacó una pistola de su cintura y le apuntó en la frente, disparando en el acto.

            El gritó que se le escapó le desgarró la garganta y escuchó cuando cayó inerte tras ella, temblando como un papel y sin poder dejar de llorar.

            Supuso que la mataría a ella también, o peor… se la llevaría para venderla y así reponer todo lo que él le había robado.

            Cerró los ojos con las manos apretadas en el pecho sin poder controlar su llanto. Pero el disparo o la sentencia nunca llegaron.

            — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— preguntó con el mismo tono frío mientras limpiaba el arma con un pañuelo gris.

            — Y-Yui— contestó entre sollozos, tratando de poner algo de control sobre sí misma.

            — Bien, Yui… tienes dos opciones— dijo mirándola a los ojos—Ya no tienes a ese… lastre contigo, pero igualmente no tienes nada y los deudores de tu padre vendrán aquí en cualquier momento… puedes venir conmigo, pero tienes que trabajar… no soy la beneficencia pública para estar cuidando de quien no es útil.

            Dudó unos segundos antes de mirar hacia abajo, clavando la mirada en sus rodillas.

            — ¿Voy a tener que…?—  intentó preguntar, pero sentía demasiada vergüenza.

            — No, no me voy a acostar contigo— le dijo— por eso maté a ese bastardo, ofrecer a su única hija de una forma tan ruin…

            Lo vio apretar las manos en sus costados y supo que no era tan malo como parecía. Además, tenía razón. Si no era él quien se la llevaba para tomarla a la fuerza, lo harían otros… igual que lo hicieron con su madre.

            Él era su única tabla de salvación, su único escape.

            Un hombre alto, de cabello castaño entró a la casa. Ni siquiera se sorprendió al ver el cadáver en el suelo, menos al verla semi desnuda arrodillada frente a sus pies.

            Le susurró algo al oído, el señor Usami se sorprendió solo un poco.

            — ¿Van en camino?— preguntó y el hombre asintió.

            >> Muy bien— se volvió de nuevo hacia ella— Entonces Yui… ¿Qué harás?

            Se sintió de nuevo dudosa, no sabía qué clase de trabajos la pondría a hacer ese hombre. Quizás no se aprovecharía de ella, pero sí lo harían otros…pero si mató a su padre solo por insinuar eso… De todas formas no tenía nada que perder… si la dejaba allí moriría pronto.

            — Lléveme con usted— dijo con firmeza mirándolo a la cara. Haría lo que fuera por sobrevivir.

* * *

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento estaba en una cama, intentó moverse pero el dolor le perforó el hombro haciéndola volver a su posición entre jadeos.

            — No te esfuerces— le dijo— Tu herida puede abrirse.

            Nowaki estaba a su lado y Kou estaba en un sofá al frente de la cama, durmiendo. Miró hacia los lados y se percató de que estaba en su habitación en la corporación.

            — ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?— preguntó

            — Tres días— le respondió con serenidad, dejando una taza llena de agua en la mesa de noche, junto a algunas vendas y medicamentos. Cuando lo miró de cerca se dio cuenta de que tenía un golpe en el labio.

            Supuso quien había sido y recordó lo que pasó, sintiéndose muy avergonzada.

            — L-lo siento— dijo casi llorando, girando el rostro para que él no la viera.

            — Ya no importa— le respondió— De todas formas… esto es mi responsabilidad.

            Había algo en su voz que nunca había escuchado… ¿Culpa?

            Sacó unas bandas de algodón y comenzó a limpiar su herida. Ahora que se percataba, no sentía nada que le cubriera el pecho debajo de las sábanas; al menos hasta la cintura.  Entonces desde allí hacia arriba estaba totalmente desnuda.

            Se sintió mucho más avergonzada que antes, las mejillas le ardían y le costaba respirar.

            — Nowaki, no tienes que…— intentó detenerlo con nerviosismo, pero se lastimó en el proceso, dejando escapar un quejido de dolor.

            — Por favor quédate quieta— le dijo sin darle mucha importancia a su vergüenza o a su desnudez— sólo cambiaré las vendas, luego podrás comer algo y volver a descansar.

            Le desvió la mirada girándole la cara totalmente sonrojada.

            — ¿Ya despertó?— escuchó preguntar a Kou, levantándose súbitamente del sofá antes de acercarse a ella.

            — Si— contestó Nowaki levantándose— Acompáñala un rato, voy por algo de comer para ella.

            Salió de la habitación y sintió las manos de su hermano menor encerrar una de las suyas  al sentarse en la cama junto a ella y la vergüenza fue sustituida por una repentina calidez que le conmovió el corazón.

            — Fuiste muy torpe— le dijo. Había algo de tristeza y angustia en su voz— Si estabas tan nerviosa… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

            — No quería ser un lastre para ustedes— le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con tristeza— Además, yo también quería verlo.

            — ¿Qué cosa?

            — Lo que me contaste— respondió— Lo que él hace… es impresionante.

            — Yui…— suspiró con preocupación— No es impresionante. Es algo terrible.

            — Pero no dudó ni un solo segundo, siempre supo que hacer, cómo actuar… igual que tú.

            — No era la primera misión que nos tocaba. Además… sabes cómo es de exigente consigo, dudo que lo veas titubear alguna vez.

            — Kou… la herida en su labio…— preguntó algo apenada— Pelearon ¿verdad?

            Asintió un poco serio, pero cuando la vio bajar la mirada con tristeza rio un poco.

            — Pero debiste ver cómo quedó Hatori— bromeó— va a necesitar una buena excusa para cubrir ese ojo.

            Sus carcajadas la contagiaron un poco y la decisión que mostraron sus hermanos al salvarla la llevaron a tomar una para sí.

            — Voy a mejorar para la próxima vez, Kou— dijo con firmeza— No los haré pasar por esto de nuevo.

            La sonrisa se borró de su rostro, ahora lucía contrariado.

            — Yui… acerca de eso— titubeó.

            — ¿Qué pasa?

            — Nowaki tuvo que tomar una decisión, pero… queremos que sepas que siempre, siempre buscamos lo mejor para ti. Siempre buscamos protegerte.

            Le miró con tanta sinceridad, con tanto afecto. Que no dudó ni un solo segundo en que cualquier cosa que él decidiera, ella le obedecería sin duda.

            Un mes después, en cuanto se recuperó de sus heridas. Se casó con Ryuiichiro Isaka.

* * *

— ¿Nadie está escuchando lo que estamos hablando?— le preguntó.

            — No— respondió Hiroki— Estoy fuera de la oficina. Hable.

            Rio un poco.

            — Bien. Como le dije; yo tengo a la niña Kirishima conmigo. Esta sana y salva.

            — ¿Qué quiere a cambio de ella?— preguntó. Sus manos temblaban en torno al teléfono.

            — Ya se lo dije— respondió altiva— a usted. Se reúne conmigo y yo la dejo ir. Así de simple.

            — ¿Cómo sé que no miente?— preguntó incrédulo.

            — Tiene dos opciones, Kamijō— dijo impositiva— se reúne conmigo y se arriesga o continúan buscándola hasta debajo de las piedras con la esperanza de encontrarla algún día… y sé que eso no es precisamente alentador para su padre.

            Hiroki suspiró con resignación.

            — De acuerdo— respondió firme— ¿Dónde quiere verme?

            Escuchó atentamente la dirección del encuentro y se aseguró de memorizarla muy bien.

            — una última cosa— le advirtió— venga solo. Si viene con algún policía o con _él,_ la mataré ¿Estamos claros?

            — Si— respondió.

            — Entonces estaré esperándolo. Hasta entonces.

           Y colgó dejándolo con una sensación extraña en el pecho. Como si se acercara a algo peligroso pero inevitable.

            — ¡Kamijō!— escuchó que Miyagi se acercaba a él, llamándolo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca palmeó su hombro, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones— ¿Pasó algo?

            Hiroki negó con la cabeza.

            — No, solo era mi madre— contestó algo nervioso.

            — ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó— luces algo inquieto…

            — Es por todo esto— mintió— pareciera que las tragedias solo vienen una tras otra.

            Miyagi suspiró.

            — Si, sé de lo que habla, pero la encontraremos… alguna forma habrá de que ese bastardo hable… y cuando eso pase… vamos a rescatar a esa niña sana y salva.

            Hiroki esbozo media sonrisa y le palmeó un par de veces el hombro.

            — Miyagi, debo salir un momento— le dijo— hay algo importante que tengo que hacer.

            Miyagi supuso que algo tendría que ver con Nowaki por lo que decidió no hacer más preguntas. Sólo asintió y lo dejó marcharse. Pero igualmente un sentimiento extraño de que algo pasaba no lo dejaba estar del todo tranquilo.

            — Kamijō— comenzó— solo por precaución… no hagas cosas por tu cuenta. Recuerda que somos un equipo y como tal nos las arreglaremos.

_“Venga solo. Si trae a algún policía la mato”_

            — Lo sé, Miyagi— dijo antes de marcharse. Pero sentía que esto era algo que él mismo había desatado y que él mismo debía resolver.

* * *

Se acercó a ella con cautela. Seguía sentada en la silla donde la había dejado.

            Colocó un par de emparedados para que comiera y un vaso de leche fresca. En medio de todo no podía ser tan desalmada.

           La niña levantó la mirada y la observó cuidadosamente, tenía los ojos miel y el cabello castaño como su padre. Era una niña muy hermosa y muy madura por lo que aparentaba.

            — Come— le dijo— después te dejaré en la estación.

            — ¿Qué va a hacerme?— preguntó la chiquilla con más tranquilidad de la que esperaba tener.

            — Nada— respondió— Llama a tu padre desde allí. Ya serviste a tu propósito.

            No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de alivio. Había estado solo unas cuantas horas allí, pero se habían sentido como una eternidad.

            — Gracias— dijo dejando caer algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas a causa del alivio.

            — Te escuché decir que tenías un hermano mayor ¿cierto?— preguntó volviéndose hacia ella. Hiyori tomó uno de los bocadillos y comenzó a comérselo. Asintió.

            — Es muy bueno conmigo— respondió escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras— Es amable; me cuida y me protege… además siempre vigila que estemos bien.

            No pudo evitar sonreírle.

            — Tener un hermano mayor es algo muy especial— le dijo con un gesto amable antes de suspirar— Lo sé porque solía tener uno.

            — ¿Y qué pasó con él?— preguntó.

            — Alguien me lo arrebató— respondió cambiando el rostro amable por uno furioso— pero voy a recuperarlo.

* * *

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando sonó el teléfono en la oficina de Kirishima. Shinoda le indicó con un gesto que lo tomara, que ellos grabarían la conversación para poder triangular la ubicación de fuese quien fuese que tuviera a Hiyori en su poder.

            — Aquí Kirishima— respondió intranquilo, con los nervios al borde del colapso.

            — ¿Padre?— respondió Hiyori de vuelta con voz tranquila, pero feliz de escucharlo de nuevo.

            — ¡Hiyo!— reconoció su voz de inmediato y casi estalla de la felicidad— Gracias al cielo, que alivio… ¿Dónde estás?           

            — En una estación de trenes en…— dijo mirando a su alrededor hasta conseguir un letrero o algo que la identificara— Shinjuku.

            — ¡Shinjuku!— Señaló frenético mientras alguien anotaba la estación en una pizarra acrílica— No te muevas de allí Hiyo. Vamos a buscarte.

            — Esta bien, padre— dijo feliz de volver a escucharle y colgó el teléfono.

            — Yokozawa ven conmigo, vamos a Shinjuku— expresó mientras tomaba su chaqueta para salir a toda marcha a buscarla.

            — Kirishima— le detuvo Shinoda— puede ser una trampa…

            — Manda entonces a todo tu departamento si quieres— espetó con la mirada firme y decidida— pero yo voy a buscar a mi hija.

            Y cruzó la puerta con Yokozawa tras él totalmente decidido.

            — ¡Ya escucharon!— expresó Shinoda con autoridad— Quiero a todo el equipo rodeando el perímetro de la estación de Shinjuku 300 metros a la redonda. Busquen francotiradores, pistoleros y cualquier cosa que pueda poner en riesgo al juez Kirishima.

            — ¡Si señor!— respondieron los oficiales antes de ponerse en marcha.

* * *

Caminaba a paso decidido cruzando el jardín. Había muchas plantas y parecía que nadie había cuidado de él en un largo tiempo. Al cruzar el matorral llegó a una vieja y roída casa abandonada; había alguien sentado en el techo.

 

            — ¿Dónde está la niña?— preguntó demandante.

            — Ya debe estar con su padre para este momento— le respondió tranquila antes de bajar de un salto y acercarse a él. Hiroki quedó totalmente sorprendido cuando le vio acercarse. Tenía el cabello rojizo recogido en una coleta y un suéter negro de cuello alto; sus ojos verdes lo inspeccionaban, pero a pesar de que sabía quién era, le resultaba totalmente extraña… así que esta era la verdadera, de la que él le habló.

            — Tu eres…— murmuró sorprendido— Yui Fujikawa.

            — Por fin nos vemos las caras— alzo la frente con desprecio— Hiroki Kamijō.


	44. Detrás de esos ojos fríos.

― Para mí que estas declaraciones de Fujikawa esconden algo mucho más turbio― dijo el supuesto experto en la televisión. Miraba sin ver, con el corazón en la palma de la mano ahora que se había expuesto de esa forma tan peligrosa, si tan solo hubiese esperado un poco más, solo un poco más…

            Apagó el televisor después de un suspiro, ya no podía seguir escuchando.

            ― ¿Qué hiciste, Yui?― preguntó para sí mismo― ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte ahora?

            Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la ventana, casi pudo verla parada allí con su cara triste detrás del velo de novia. Y aquel momento volvió a su memoria intacto, como si estuviera sucediendo una vez más.

            _― Esta es tu última oportunidad― le dijo casi enojado, pero en voz muy baja… como si no quisieran ser escuchados― Es ahora o nunca, Yui ¿Qué estás esperando?_

_Escuchó su secreteo al acercarse al alfeizar de la ventana donde tantas veces se habían reunido a leer, e incluso muchas veces la encontró allí dormida; con el cabello indomablemente rojo como el fuego enmarañado en su cara como si fuera un petirrojo a punto de alzar el vuelo. Y en su corazón se removía la culpa de que tan hermosa ave estuviera enjaulada._

_― P-pero― sollozó― No puedo, Kou… no puedo decirle algo así a Nowaki… no…_

_― ¿Decirme que?― preguntó acercándose a ellos al escucharlos secretear. Lucía tan hermosa con su vestido de novia, pero su rostro, al mismo tiempo lucía tan inmensurablemente triste mientras retorcía el pañuelo de Kou entre sus manos. Sus ojos estaban inflamados… seguramente había llorado tanto._

_Ambos se sobresaltaron en cuanto lo vieron acercarse y Kou miró a Yui con severidad, como incitándola a que le dijera la verdad que tanto le carcomía por dentro._

_― ¿Y bien?― preguntó paseando sus inexpresivos ojos azules del uno al otro._

_Kou chasqueó la lengua en señal de exasperación antes de hablar._

_― ¡Al diablo con esto!― exclamó frustrado― Lo que pasa es-_

_― Que me parece injusto que ninguno de ustedes me entregue en la iglesia…― interrumpió al castaño mientras le apretaba la muñeca para que no hablara― Hago esto porque ustedes me lo pidieron, lo menos que deberían hacer es-_

_― La orden del Señor Usami es que lo haga el Juez Takatsuki, Yui― dijo con firmeza. Yui lo miró con los ojos verdes bien abiertos y el semblante aún más triste al escucharlo tan frío, tan distante… como si le diera lo mismo el perderla así para siempre._

_Kou suspiró con decepción y se lanzó al sofá. Ahora que lo veía bien… ninguno de los dos llevaba traje, ambos estaban con sus ropas de siempre._

_― ¿Por qué no se han vestido?― preguntó un poco indignada. Ese matrimonio fue un plan suyo que ni siquiera tuvieron la cortesía de consultarle; al contrario; desde que se recuperó de aquel accidente comenzó a recibir clases de idiomas y protocolo en lugar de mantenimiento de armas y artes marciales. Le enseñaron a maquillarse en vez de a disparar, a usar tacones en vez de brincar muros o correr a hurtadillas._

_Ese castigo había sido algo aceptado por ellos… lo menos que podían hacer era acompañarla y distribuirse entre los tres el sufrimiento… Al menos era lo que ella creía._

_Kou tomó su mano viéndola con una mezcla entre contradicción y resignación. Como si no pudiera hacer más por ella._

_― Lo siento, Yui― dijo con tristeza― Nadie puede vernos allí… Son órdenes._

_― El Señor Usami y el Señor Asahina van a acompañarte― agregó Nowaki descansando su mano sobre su hombro en un gesto de condolencia, tan distante como un abismo, tan asfixiante como si la estuviera ahorcando. Una fría palmada en el hombro cuando ella quería que la abrazara con fuerza y que le pidiera que no se casara, que olvidara esa absurda locura suya._

_De nuevo torció el pañuelo entre las manos; mordiéndose el labio superior para no llorar._

_Nowaki levantó el velo con cuidado para descubrir su rostro y le quitó el pañuelo de las manos._

_― No llores más― le dijo limpiando sus lágrimas― Sabes que esto es por tu bien…_

_La miró de abajo hacia arriba, y casi juró que su mirada se tornó gentil. Aun predominaba la culpa en sus ojos, pero; por unos escasos segundos pudo notar un dejo de gentileza que la hizo sonrojarse._

_ >> Luces hermosa― le dijo con media sonrisa al apretar un poco su hombro por encima de la delicada tela del vestido. Y en medio del rubor en sus mejillas apretó con tanta fuerza los pliegues de la falda para poder resistir._

_― Yui― escuchó a Kaoru al entrar. Él también lucía acongojado, enfundado en un traje negro como si fuera a un funeral en vez de una boda― Tenemos que irnos…_

_Por última vez lo miró a los ojos con súplica, rogándole que la detuviera, que parara ese disparate._

_― Ve― casi le ordenó impulsándola hacia Kaoru, dándose fuerzas para no sentirse más culpable al someter a esa muchacha a esa tortura por más que obedeciera silenciosamente._

_Salió detrás de Kaoru con paso triste, como quien camina rumbo al cadalso._

_― Siento que me odiaré toda la vida por hacerle eso― comentó Kou luego de un suspiro apenas cerraron la puerta._

_― Es por su bien― repitió colocando la frente en alto con expresión firme― si la próxima vez no corre con tanta suerte seré yo quien se odie mucho más._

_El castaño volvió a suspirar, dejando escapar una sonrisa irónica._

_― Eres demasiado egoísta a veces ¿Sabías?_

_Nowaki volvió su rostro hacia él._

_― Kou… no tendremos esta conversación de nuevo― dijo con severidad antes de emprender el paso hacia la puerta― Esto es lo mejor para Yui, lo que la va a mantener a salvo. Es lo más lejos que puede estar de todo esto._

_― ¿Y casarla con alguien que está enamorado de alguien más es la mejor solución que había? Estamos hablando de tres pobres infelices, Nowaki… ¿Viste la cara del Señor Asahina? Si no fuera como es juraría que se iba a lanzar por el ventanal._

_― Él también sabe que esto es lo mejor― replicó― y a veces eso debe ponerse por encima de lo que nos hace felices…_

_― Has estado demasiado tiempo cerca de esos dos… su filosofía ya se te contagió._

_― Algún día tú también lo entenderás― dijo con media sonrisa lastimera antes de irse._

            ―Tenías razón, Kou― dijo para sí con tristeza― siempre fui demasiado egoísta.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la estación el corazón le retumbaba dentro del pecho como si se le fuera a salir por la garganta. Mirando hacia todos lados la buscó con desesperación, sintiendo que solo estaría tranquilo cuando la abrazara, cuando se asegurara de que estaba bien.

            En el camino recordó inclusive el día en que nació como si estuviera viendo una película. Era tan pequeña y aparentemente frágil, pero apretó su dedo con tanta fuerza que desde ese momento supo que no tendría ojos para nadie más que ella, promesa que cumplió hasta que Takafumi apareció a revolverlo todo.

            Él estaba a su lado, como siempre, y sutilmente buscó apretar su mano entre la suya como para darse la fuerza que le hacía falta, para no desfallecer ante el incontrolable temor de que algo le hubiera pasado a su niña.

            ― Está bien― le susurró sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente― Hiyo es una chica inteligente y cuidadosa…

            ― Lo sé― respondió― Pero por un momento imaginé que…

            No pudo terminar aquella frase, era demasiado horroroso para ponerlo en palabras.

            ― Pero no pasó― giró su palma hacia la suya y apretó de vuelta.

            ― Quien esté detrás de esto va a pagarlo, Takafumi― dijo apretando los dientes con furia casi animal.

            ― Pero de la forma en que es correcta, Zen― le dijo con gentileza, casi con tono paternal.

            Iba a hacerlo prometer que no haría nada peligroso cuando se detuvieron frente a la estación. La encontraron sentada en uno de los banquillos junto a dos señoras mayores. Zen bajó del auto como alma que llevaba el diablo.

            ― ¡Hiyori!― gritó desde el fondo de sus pulmones corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas podían dar hasta ella, con el corazón en la garganta.

            ― ¿Padre?― llamó al verlo y corrió hacia él, olvidando incluso el abrigo que una de las señoras le había dado. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al verlo.

            Cuando se encontraron en medio del camino entre la entrada y la taquilla de boletos, la abrazó con tanta fuerza que Takafumi pensó que la rompería. Acariciando sus cabellos de arriba hacia abajo como si no lo hubiese hecho nunca, como si necesitara hacerlo para volver a respirar.

            ― ¿Estás bien?― le preguntó al verla en pijamas. Revisando sus brazos, sus piernas, su cara― Mírate, estás helada.

            Se quitó el abrigo de encima para ponérselo a la niña y abrazarla de nuevo. Takafumi lo vio de otro color, más vivo, como si el alma le hubiera vuelto al cuerpo.

            ― Estoy bien, papá― le sonrió acariciando su mejilla, tratando de controlar su llanto infantil para no perder su madurez, la que había desarrollado desde pequeña para no representarle una carga a su ajetreado padre.

            Pero al ver sus ojos color de la miel reflejados en los suyos del mismo color, su cara llena de angustia y alivio y el recuerdo pasajero del temor a no volverlo a ver pudieron más que ella… y lo abrazó de nuevo llorando como la niña que era, abrazándose a su cuello mientras temblaba de frío y pánico.

            >> Tuve mucho miedo― confesó entre sollozos.

            El castaño la abrazó aun con más fuerza, conteniéndose para no romper a llorar él, para darle coraje a su pequeña princesa.

            ― Ya pasó todo, cariño― susurró con ternura sin dejar de acariciar su cabello― ya estás con nosotros.

            Hiyo se separó de él enjugando un poco sus lágrimas con el puño y buscó a Yokozawa con la mirada antes de correr hacia él para abrazarlo también.

            ― ¡Hermano!― se lanzó hacia él y consiguió atraparla entre los brazos. Tenía que admitir que él también estuvo muy asustado de perderla. Nadie podría decir con exactitud cuánto aprecio le había tomado a esa niña.

            ― Tranquila, Hiyo… ya estás bien― le dijo aliviado mientras la estrechaba también con fuerza entre los brazos, y él si no se contuvo de dejar escapar un par de lágrimas de gratitud al cielo por traerla de vuelta sana y salva.

            Shinobu y Miyagi miraban la escena desde una distancia prudencial; sorprendidos y aliviados a partes iguales. No obstante, a Miyagi no le dejaba de generar cierta preocupación el hecho de que la hayan dejado ir tan rápido, sin una explicación, sin negociar, sin siquiera decir que querían a cambio.

            ― ¿Nadie se comunicó?― preguntó Shinobu leyendo los pensamientos del mayor.

            ― No― negó con la cabeza llevándose una de las manos al bolsillo del pantalón en busca de la cajetilla de cigarrillos.― la niña simplemente llamó y dijo que estaba aquí…

            ― Si pasaron 4-5 horas fue mucho― dijo mirando a todo el equipo alrededor de la estación― Y por lo que veo no es un atentado.

            ― Esto está muy raro― dijo acercándose el encendedor a los labios para prender el cigarrillo.

            ― Miyagi… por favor no fumes― le pidió mirándolo con severidad antes de preguntar― A todas estas… ¿Dónde está Kamijō?

            ― Dijo que iría a su casa por…

            La idea se quedó a la mitad en sus labios cuando cayó en la realización de que su intuición podía no estar fallando. Desde que salió a recibir esa llamada, había actuado muy raro y esa urgencia repentina de irse…

            >> ¡Maldita sea!― exclamó lanzando el cigarrillo al piso antes de tomar el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y marcar las teclas lo más rápido que le fue posible.

            ― _El número que está marcando se encuentra fuera del área de cobertura. Por favor, inténtelo de nuevo más tarde…_

― ¡Demonios!― exclamó con un chasquido de dientes― No me digas que ese idiota…

            Marcó de nuevo unas teclas en el móvil y esta vez le contestaron después de un par de repiques, conociéndolo; podía ser contraproducente revelarle esa información si sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero en el fondo deseaba que no lo fueran.

            ― ¿Diga?― preguntó al contestar.

            ― Nowaki ¿Kamijō está contigo?― preguntó sin ceremonias

            ― No― su voz se turbó un poco― Él dijo que estaría con ustedes ¿Pasó algo?

            ― Nowaki…― tomó aire antes de hablar― creo que Kamijō está en peligro.

* * *

― Por favor tome asiento― le extendió una silla en medio de la habitación abandonada. Hiroki le obedeció con cierta aprensión; caminó hasta la silla y se sentó.

            ― ¿Qué quiere hablar conmigo?― preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

            ― Todo a su debido tiempo― contestó mientras caminaba hacia él colocándose unos guantes de cuero negro. Los que se ajustó con ayuda de los dientes.

            Una vez se detuvo frente a él le propinó una bofetada que le hizo girar la cara y sangrar las comisuras de los labios.

            >> ¡Ah!― exclamó satisfecha― eso se sintió muy bien.

            Hiroki solo volvió el rostro hacia ella luego de escupir la sangre que se acumuló en su boca. Para ser una mujer aparentemente delicada golpeaba muy fuerte.

            ― Creo que sé por qué fue eso― le dijo limpiándose con el dorso de la mano.

            ― ¿Entonces te habló de mí? Qué considerado― comentó con sarcasmo.

            ― No quería que te vieras envuelta en un escándalo que pudiera perjudicarte― le dijo tratando de calmarla― Él siempre pensó en lo que era mejor para ustedes…

            ― ¿Lo que era mejor para nosotros?― le preguntó furibunda― ¡Lo que era mejor para nosotros era que permaneciera a nuestro lado y evitara esta hecatombe!

            ― ¡El poder de Usami no va a durarle para siempre! ¡Tú misma lo sabes! Por eso lo delataste ¿Verdad?

            Yui abrió los ojos de par en par antes de comenzar a reir a carcajadas. Hiroki la miró entre confundido y asustado… luego sus pensamientos tomaron orden y cedieron paso al pánico y la desilusión.

            >> El poder del Señor Usami es casi infinito, Kamijō… ¿Ustedes creen que encerrándolo en una cárcel podrán acabar con él? Eso es muy inocente…

            ― ¿Entonces por qué…?

            ― ¿Por qué?― lo miró con frialdad, como si fuera una basura pegada en su zapato.― Todos ustedes tienen la culpa, pero principalmente tú.

            Por un instante Hiroki no entendió de qué hablaba precisamente, sin embargo después de unos segundos pareció entender…

            ― Si esto tiene que ver con la muerte de Kou…

            ― ¡NO MENCIONES SU NOMBRE!― le gritó dándole un puñetazo que lo hizo caer al piso sobre su costado. No lo vio venir en lo absoluto, era demasiado rápida.

            >> No tienes derecho a nombrarlo ¡Escoria!― le pateó el costado. Había decidido tomarse las cosas lentamente para poderlas disfrutar a plenitud, pero el solo hecho de que él lo nombrara con esa boca sucia, indigna de la memoria de su hermano le hizo perder los estribos.― ¡Tú eres el principal culpable de todo esto! ¡Tú le lavaste el cerebro a Nowaki y por eso nos abandonó!

            ― Estás confundida― dijo tratando de incorporarse.― Yo no le he lavado el cerebro a nadie… Nowaki está conmigo por decisión propia… porque ya no quiere esta vida, ni la quiere para ti…

            Se colocó en cuclillas cerca de él y lo obligó a mirarla tomándolo del cabello.

            ― Tú no sabes qué clase de vida llevamos. Así que no intentes compadecerte― le dijo entre dientes antes de soltarlo y levantarse.

            ― Lo sé― le dijo― y porque lo sé quiero que tenga otra oportunidad… quiero que viva de manera diferente…

Recordó la forma tan entusiasta en la que leía, en la que miró hacia el mar cuando estuvieron en Okinawa, como experimentaba cada cosa como si fuera la primera vez…

            >> Quiero que tenga una vida nueva― comentó sonrojándose un poco. Eso pareció enojarla más.

            Caminó hacia la mesa cerca de la puerta y tomó una carpeta abriendo su contenido.        

            ― Kamijō Hiroki…― caminó hacia él ojeando algunos de los documentos― decidiste investigar al Señor Usami porque crees que él es el que está detrás del accidente de tu padre ¿Verdad?

            Hiroki la miró con severidad, no sabía a dónde quería llegar con eso.

            >> Pues bien, déjame decirte que sí, es cierto… El Señor Usami ordenó que se deshicieran de tu padre… pero él no lo hizo con sus propias manos.

            Sus labios se curvaron en media sonrisa macabra y Hiroki sintió como la sangre se le helaba en las venas y el corazón se le detenía lentamente…

            ― No― negó con la cabeza tratando de desechar la idea que ella acababa de sembrarle. Yui se acercó a él y le tomó del mentón apretando sus mejillas entre sus dedos.

            ― Si…― asintió ella― El hombre al que tanto amas… mató a tu padre. 


	45. La excepcional jugada del Rey Blanco

Estaba en su habitación mirando por la ventana cuando él llegó. Todo aquello se sentía raro, hasta donde podía recordar no estaba en su departamento. Si no en la vieja casa abandonada del barrio donde se crio. A donde solía escaparse cuando su padre se ponía insoportable.

Por un momento pensó en pellizcarse para descartar que fuera un sueño, pero… ¿y si lo era? Tenía tantas ganas de verlo, había tantas cosas que quería decirle, que quería preguntarle, que quería incluso reclamarle y reprocharle con tanta furia y dolor.

Llevaba el suéter negro de cuello alto que tanto amaba verle. Sentía que el negro resaltaba las facciones más hermosas de su rostro; era una manera realmente cursi de pensar, lo sabía… pero no había límite o vergüenza en todas las cosas que él le hacía sentir.

— Hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hablar— le dijo en voz baja, muy baja. Se enfadó consigo por no poder gritarle, por no sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte para gritarle, para estallar en su cara reclamándole su descaro, su hipocresía y su traición… iniciando una masacre sin cuartel donde ambos habían perdido algo tan valioso como su hermano.

Puso un pie delante del otro y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Llevaba una sonrisa gentil en el rostro, y los ojos azules enfocados en ella, poniéndola realmente nerviosa. Sintió como sus manos comenzaron a temblar y la garganta comenzó a secársele al ritmo vertiginoso de su corazón en su pecho. Se reclamó mentalmente; debía odiarlo, guardarle rencor, acabar con él. Pero era imposible, su sola presencia en la habitación bastaba para pulverizar por completo cualquier intención que tuviera de destruirlo.

Caminó sin detenerse al tiempo que ella caminaba hacia atrás, hasta que sintió chocar su espalda contra la pared. Dejándolos frente a frente sin lugar a donde huir.

Sin decirle absolutamente nada se acercó a su rostro, hipnotizándola con sus ojos azules como solo él sabía hacerlo aunque no lo hiciera a propósito. Con la tez encendida de una mezcla extraña entre vergüenza y un calorcillo indescriptible que partía desde su vientre hasta su pecho, desapareciendo la fuerza en sus piernas y haciendo que su corazón se fuera agitando dejó que rozara con la punta de su nariz su frente, su nariz, bajando por sus mejillas hasta llegar a la línea de cupido... ahí donde empezaban sus labios.

Suspiró a punto de decir algo, pero la miró fijamente a los ojos haciéndola callar en el acto, pronto su nariz fue sustituida por sus labios, que acariciaron con esa suavidad que iba más allá de lo que había imaginado en sus sueños más salvajes sus pestañas, dejando un rastro ardiente en sus mejillas y pómulos, causando que le palpitaran mientras reunía toda la fuerza de su delicada humanidad para mantenerse apoyada en esa pared.

¿Cuántas veces había imaginado que la hacía suya? ¿Cuantas horas muertas había pasado en su habitación ensoñando que sus manos la desvestían para acariciarle donde ningún otro hombre había tocado? Nadie nunca podría decir con exactitud cuánto le dolían los labios al mordérselos ante el deseo de arañar su espalda, de fundirse en ese calor que le despertaba en el cuerpo cada vez que la miraba o que le hablaba, o que simplemente acariciara su cabello para felicitarle por alguna cosa banal...

Sus labios se acercaron a los suyos lentamente, sin apartar su mirada, como si quisiera sumirla aún más en el embrujo de sus orbes azules, cómo si realmente lo necesitara... como si ya no supiera que podía hacer con ella lo que le placiera.

Y la sensación del primer beso fue tan placentera que le hizo cerrar los ojos ante la sensación de abrumadora debilidad que se apoderó de sus nervios y sus sentidos. Era tan experto moviendo sus labios sobre los suyos que solo se dejó llevar, dejándose guiar por él... supuso tendría más experiencia y eso era algo que le generaba algo de ansiedad; porque quería ser la única a quien amara, a quien poseyera de esa forma tan íntima, tan vulnerable y arrebatadora.

Era egoísta, pero quería que solo con ella se mostrara tal cual era. Sin pretensiones, sin armaduras.

Sus besos eran tan suaves y dulces que le aceleraron la respiración y el pulso en cuestión de segundos. Se sentía realmente débil, pero estaba muy lejos de querer parar; así que se forzó a mantener su ritmo durante un tiempo más... de llegar hasta el final.

Sus fuertes y cálidas manos subieron por sus caderas, deteniéndose en su cintura para atraerla más a su pecho; paseándose con descaro por sus piernas hasta el borde de su falda del mismo color que sus ojos, ese color que la obsesionaba tanto porque era como llevar un pedacito de él siempre consigo.

Tuvo que separarse para poder tomar algo de aire y no desmayarse ante el calor apremiante que le hacía difícil respirar. Notó como aprovechó esa tregua entre sus labios para ahora enfocarse en su cuello, quemándola al rojo vivo mientras su lengua serpenteaba por su garganta, convirtiendo los incipientes jadeos en gemidos. Haciendo que apretara su franela a su espalda porque de lo contrario se desplomaría delante de él... y no podía hacer eso; no ahora.

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan fuera de control, como si su cuerpo ya no le perteneciera. Era una tortura sentirse tan indefensa, pero a la vez era totalmente nuevo y emocionante.

El calor de sus manos trazó desde su cintura hasta su pecho, deteniéndose en sus senos, quemándola bajo la ropa, halando su labio inferior con sus dientes, mirándola con los ojos encendidos de deseo, y esa vorágine de sentimientos sin nombre que neutralizaron su yo coherente mientras la guiaba hacia la cama donde tantas veces soñó que él le hacía el amor.

Se dejó caer totalmente sumisa, irrevocablemente obediente y entregada al desastre que él quisiera hacer de ella.

El que no hablara la mantenía un tanto ansiosa, pero aquello era demasiado vívido para ser un sueño, se lo hacían saber sus manos bajando por su rostro hasta su cuello, desabotonando la elegante camisa de seda que le estorbaba en medio de sus lascivas intenciones. Una vez se deshizo de la molesta prenda, paseó sus dedos por toda la piel de su pecho hasta su ombligo, erizando cada poro a su tacto. Estaba volviéndola loca que la tocara tomándose su tiempo, sin apresurarse en ningún momento, mirándola absorto, como si cada una de sus respuestas necesitara un minucioso análisis.

Luego fue por la falda, subiendo por sus piernas desde sus rodillas hasta sus muslos, causándole un gemido cuando la delicada tela rozó su piel hasta salir por sus pies, dejándola solo en ropa interior, a la merced absoluta de su lujuria.

Se incorporó quedando de rodillas frente a ella para comenzar a desvestirse. Cuando la franela de algodón descubrió su torso no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro, sintiéndose acalorada. Algo comenzaba a humedecerse entre sus piernas y conocía bien esa sensación aunque no supiera como llamarla... porque él era el responsable de causársela.

Haciendo a un lado su propia vergüenza se levantó un poco para subir sus manos por las piernas ajenas, tan fuertes y masculinas, perfectamente torneadas y viriles. Cuando llegó al botón y lo miró a los ojos algo dudosa de qué hacer después, él solo tomó sus manos y la ayudó a liberarse de la restrictiva pieza, sorprendiéndola al notar la arrogante erección por debajo de su ropa interior, prueba irrefutable de que él también la deseaba.

—Tómame— jadeó casi sin voz en medio de la fiebre, subiendo sus manos con osadía por sus muslos para provocarlo más. Vio como le regaló media sonrisa en respuesta antes de tomar de nueva cuenta su rostro entre sus manos y besarla mientras descansaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Se abrazó a su espalda arrastrada por el fuego voraz en su interior mientras la rigidez entre sus piernas se rozaba contra la suya, haciendo que sonidos inteligibles escaparan desde la raíz de su garganta, desechando los tabúes y dando rienda suelta a su necesidad de sentirlo.

No se percató del momento en que le quitó el brasier sino hasta que lo vio hacerlo a un lado, deteniéndose a inspeccionar su pecho, reclamándolo después con sus labios; generando con eso una especie de latigazos de corriente eléctrica en su espina que la hacían estremecerse entre sus brazos, clavando los dedos en sus hebras color del ébano, oscuras como habían sido todos los días sin él.

— N-Nowaki...— gimió con los ojos entrecerrados y la vista nublada de tanto placer. Tragó tratando de humedecer su garganta antes de aceptar sus labios una vez más mientras se frotaba contra ella, haciéndole perder el control de lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia dejando su mente totalmente en blanco.

Bajó sus manos hasta sus caderas a fin de remover lo que quedaba de su ropa interior, dejándola totalmente desnuda y bajo el embrujo de sus caricias, de sus besos, de la sensación de entregársele por primera vez.

También él terminó de desvestirse y con el rostro al rojo vivo lo vio totalmente desnudo por vez primera, pero en vez de hacerla retroceder la hizo desearlo más, anhelar que fueran uno solo por fin. Ser suya no solo en el alma, sino en el cuerpo... irrumpiendo dentro de su piel para quedarse allí para siempre.

Y con los ojos cerrados abrió las piernas para sellar por fin el pacto que los haría uno solo en medio de manos que encienden la piel que tocan, de piernas que soberbias se entrelazan y respiraciones combinadas que buscan en la otra lo que les hace falta; en una sensación tan cercana a la muerte, pero que nunca la había hecho sentirse tan viva.

—Nowaki...— jadeó en medio del sopor generado por la fricción mientras el sudor bajaba por su cuerpo confundiéndose con el suyo— te amo, Nowaki...

Esperaba que le respondiera con la misma sinceridad, con el mismo deseo, con la misma urgencia de quien ama desesperadamente.

Escuchó sus labios abrirse un poco frente a los suyos mientras se perdía en los profundos mares de su mirada.

—Yo también te amo... Hiroki.

Y de repente le costó respirar, la sensación de placer se transformó repentinamente en repulsión, en asco, en un incontenible dolor.

Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, deseando que aquello fuera una pesadilla, intentando quitárselo de encima.

—No— se quejó apartándolo de ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— él no... No me llames como a él.

Y su cuerpo se sintió diferente, ajeno, impropio, desagradable. Estaba transformándose en lo que más odiaba en el mundo, porque ella lo veía a él, pero a quien veía él era a ese maldito fiscal.

— Hiroki, Hiroki, Hiroki...— lo escuchó jadear en su oído con una necesidad imperante mientras sus manos se asían con fuerza a su cintura, moviéndose sobre ella generándole con cada embestida un dolor casi tan horrible como una estaca en el pecho.

— No, por favor— suplicó entre sollozos— detente...

Comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza, pero era inútil. La sensación de ahogo se hizo más fuerte, la calidez que le parecía reconfortante ahora la estaba matando mientras sus manos la tocaban imaginándolo a él, confundiéndola con otro, con ese que había matado a Kou...

>> ¡SUELTAME!— gritó histérica con las lágrimas corriendo por su cara. Y solo se detuvo para mirarla con arrepentimiento, con dolor, con lástima.

—Perdóname— susurró—. Para mí no hay nadie más que él...

 

Despertó con el rostro entre los brazos sobre la vieja mesa y casi por instinto se llevó las manos a la cara. Las lágrimas seguían allí, había llorado de verdad.

Pensó para sí misma que era algo tan patético que ni siquiera en sus propios sueños pudiera dejarlos en paz.

Miró en su dirección. Él seguía allí... con las manos enlazadas entre las piernas y los ojos abiertos en completo shock. Había llorado toda la noche, eso era seguro. Lo sabía por la forma en que tenía los ojos hinchados aún y como bajaban las lágrimas todavía por sus mejillas cuando no cabían más en sus ojos.

Eso le generaba tanta satisfacción, tanto gusto. Pero no era suficiente, debía humillarlo más, lastimarlo más, que pagara con lágrimas y sangre cada una de las gotas que Kou había derramado por su culpa.

_— Estás mintiendo…— le dijo con la mirada desafiante, levantándose de la silla._

_— La posibilidad existe— respondió sin inmutarse—. Nowaki era un asesino, mató a muchísima gente… ¿Sabes cuan implacable era? ¿Qué te dice que no pudo hacerlo? Tu padre murió cuando tenías 19 ¿verdad? Nowaki tenía 16… ya a esa edad ejecutaba trabajos para el Señor Usami._

_Sus premisas eran totalmente válidas, pero a él le causaba demasiado dolor solo imaginarlo. Que el motivo de su lucha, que la razón por la que inicio todo esto a fin de encontrar un culpable y hacerlo pagar… terminara en el mismo eje de todo su mundo._

_Que la persona a quien tanto buscaba para eliminar era la misma a la que ahora ponía tanto empeño en proteger…_

_— No— Negó con la cabeza— Estás mintiendo… dices eso para lastimarme, para cobrarme lo que le pasó a tu hermano, pero…_

_— Ah ¿sí?— arqueó una ceja para luego hacer un gesto con los labios antes de estrellarle una carpeta contra el pecho— Lee entonces, para ver si estoy mintiendo._

_Abrió la carpeta y encontró fotocopias de documentos a los que solo podía tener acceso la policía; declaraciones de testigos, levantamiento de la escena del crimen, fotos de la autopsia… de su padre._

_Sus piernas flaquearon y se desplomó de nuevo sobre la silla. Llevándose la mano temblorosa a los labios para no gritar._

_— Lee la declaración de los testigos— ordenó inflexible._

_Desesperadamente pasó cada una de las hojas hasta que llegó a los interrogatorios. Había unas líneas resaltadas en amarillo. Supuso ella se tomó el trabajo de marcarlas para él, que cruel._

_— Léelo— ordenó._

_— Estoy en eso…_

_— ¡En voz alta, maldito!— Apuntó con el revolver a su cabeza. Y volvió los ojos al papel mientras abría los labios._

_—El testigo asegura que vio a un muchacho de unos dieciocho años salir del estacionamiento con una caja de herramientas en las manos… dijo que se volvió a saludarlo bajándose la gorra. La descripción que recuerda coincide con la del sospechoso en las cámaras de seguridad. De contextura alta, cabello negro y… ojos azules…_

_Las manos y la voz le temblaron cuando leyó la última frase. También lo que ella decía tenía coherencia. Nowaki era menor que él, pero no recordaba por cuantos años exactamente… además, esos documentos…_

_No, él no podía… él no…_

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por su rostro y miles de emociones que no supo cómo clasificar le inundaron el pecho. Tristeza, dolor, rabia, decepción…_

_— Supongo que podrías perdonarle que matara a toda la gente del mundo, pero como fue alguien importante para ti…_

_— No— dijo en voz baja— Eso no es verdad…_

_— Claro que es cierto— replicó con ironía— mírate nada más… cualquiera que te viera diría que no sabías que somos asesinos…_

_— ¡Pero él es diferente!_

_— ¡¿Qué lo hace diferente?!— Le gritó— ¿Qué ahora se rehúsa a matar gente como un samurái redimido? Si lo amas tanto como dices no debería entonces importarte que entre las víctimas estuviera tu padre… Eso quiere decir que no lo has perdonado…_

_— ¡CLARO QUE SI!— exclamó exasperado, furioso, histérico— Es solo que…_

_— Los demás no importan, pero como se trata ahora de tu padre… si ¿Verdad? Hipócrita… entonces no lo amas…_

_— ¡Eso no es cierto!— gritó de nuevo— yo… yo… yo…_

_“Lo amo”; eso era lo que intentaba decir… ¿Entonces por qué no salían las palabras?_

_Apretó los puños a sus costados y el nudo en su garganta se hizo más espeso… hasta que le ardió sin misericordia._

_— ¿Por qué?— preguntó en voz baja, sin miedo a que ella lo viera llorar— Sabes que eso puede condenarlo ¿Por qué lo haces?_

_— Porque nada va a generarme más satisfacción… que verlos retorcerse de dolor y de angustia— dijo entre dientes junto a su oído— esa es mi justicia, Kamijō… La que voy a hacer por Kou…_

En ese momento se sentía tan segura de lo que decía, pero después de ese sueño ya no estaba tan decidida…

¿Qué haría en cuanto lo viera? ¿Seguiría teniendo la misma determinación para llevar a cabo su propósito? ¿O temblaría y flaquearía ante él cómo en su sueño?

— No— susurró para sí, tomando una daga plateada entre sus manos. La misma que usó para cortar su cabello, la misma con la que juró vengarle.

>> Haré justicia por ti, por los dos… Kou.

* * *

— Quiero que revisen su oficina, que rastreen su celular, que me envíen todas las llamadas que recibió… ¡Ahora!

Los oficiales caminaban de un lado al otro divididos entre la investigación del secuestro de Hiyori Kirishima, la investigación en torno a Akihiko Usami y, para completar… la sospechosa y para nada buena desaparición de Hiroki Kamijō.

Miyagi se sentía realmente tonto al permitir que las cosas sucedieran así. Sentía que perdía facultades, que su agudo sentido de la previsión se había echado a perder con los años… desde el regreso de Shinobu había perdido toda intuición, cada movimiento erróneo que pudo haber cometido Fujikawa o Usami había pasado por alto ante sus ojos… corriendo el riesgo de llevarse a Hiyori que por fortuna volvió, pero quizás Hiroki no correría con la misma suerte.

— ¿Cómo no pude verlo?— se quejó peinándose los cabellos hacia atrás con los dedos.

Shinobu lo miraba sintiéndose absolutamente impotente… tampoco había mucho que él pudiera hacer habiéndose retirado del caso.

— Miyagi— entró Shinoda a la oficina— Llamaron de la fiscalía de distrito… Quieren saber qué harás con Usami.

— ¿Qué quieren decir?— intervino Shinobu.

— Tienen que presentar una lista de cargos para mañana a primera hora. Si no; lo dejarán en libertad.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Expresaron ambos al tiempo— Eso no es posible, los procesos se toman más de una semana… y apenas han pasado 3 horas.

— Ese bastardo tiene muchos contactos con el gobierno, Miyagi y lo sabes— exclamó Shinoda entre dientes— Además de que el proceso está parcialmente viciado porque tú y yo estamos suspendidos, Takatsuki se retiró del caso y Kamijō no aparece por ningún lado… y él es el único que puede presentar los cargos.

— ¡Mierda!— golpeó la mesa con los puños— es que ni teniéndolo arrestado podemos detenerlo… Esta siempre un paso delante de nosotros, ese maldito Usami.

— ¿Qué haremos, Miyagi?— preguntó Shinoda— hay que evitar que lo dejen ir… va a buscar a Fujikawa y la va a matar…

— ¿Qué saben de Hatori?

— Nada. No hay registros de que se haya ido del país, o de que haya muerto… al tipo se lo tragó la tierra.

— Si Usami sale lo va a encontrar— dijo Shinobu— tenlo por seguro…

— Maldición— masculló— Y Kamijō desaparecido… de nuevo estamos acorralados…

— Aun hay algo— dijo Kirishima entrando a la oficina.

— Kirishima estamos sin recursos… estoy suspendido, Shinoda también, Shinobu renunció…

— Yo nunca procesé el retiro de Takatsuki de ese caso— confesó sin inmutarse— por ende, el caso Usami aún es suyo. En cuanto a ti, estás suspendido del caso Usami, pero aún estás disponible para otros casos… como el secuestro de mi hija y el asesinato de mi escolta.

Miyagi abrió los ojos como platos, era una movida brillante… como si hubiese visto el futuro… como si estuviera un paso delante de Usami.

— Pero Shinoda…

Kirishima sacó un sobre de la solapa de su saco.

— Ya no está suspendido… ni su departamento— extendió el sobre en su dirección. Shinoda quedó totalmente mudo.

— P-pero… ¿c-cómo?

— Digamos que hay gente que me debe un par de favores— contestó Kirishima— Además, de no ser por ustedes quizás pude haber muerto mientras buscaba a mi hija si quien la tuvo hubiese querido.

Shinoda junto los talones e hizo una profunda reverencia frente a Kirishima.

— Muchas gracias— dijo con sinceridad— en el nombre de mi departamento y el mío propio.

— Agradézcanlo cuando ese bastardo esté tan hundido que nadie, ni siquiera el primer ministro pueda sacarlo— dijo entre dientes y un escándalo se desató fuera de la oficina. Miyagi apoyó su frente en sus dedos.

— Ya había tardado mucho— suspiró, y un Nowaki al borde del colapso nervioso cruzó la puerta.

— Señor no pudimos detenerlo, no sabemos quién es…— dijo uno de los policías totalmente exhausto. Miyagi sabía de primera mano que no era fácil de contener.

— No hace falta, Sei— dijo resignado— déjanos solos por favor.

El muchacho reverenció y volvió a cerrar la puerta de la oficina. Dejando a Miyagi, Shinobu, Shinoda, Kirishima y Nowaki a solas.

— No es prudente que estés aquí— comenzó a hablar Miyagi— Te pueden descu-

— ¿Dónde está Hiro?— interrumpió con su pregunta mientras temblaba de ira y desesperación. Si tan solo fuese estado con él, sino lo fuese dejado solo.

— No lo sabemos, sin embargo supongo que la persona que tenía a Hiyori se comunicó con él y lo pidió en canje por ella…

— ¿Y por qué no lo han buscado? ¿Quién tenía a esa niña? ¿Por qué están aquí haciendo nada?

— ¡Nowaki!— exclamó estrellando la palma contra la mesa— por favor cálmate… es imprudente que estés aquí… sobre todo porque él…

— Lo sé…— dijo bajando un poco la guardia— pero es que no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que está en peligro…

— Oye, estás demasiado preocupado por Kamijō para ser un simple testigo…

— Shinoda, ahora no— interpuso Miyagi y Shinoda se calló con un gesto de la mano.

— La señorita Kirishima accedió a darnos una descripción de su captor… no obstante, es un proceso que llevará algo de tiempo… es una niña y ha pasado por mucho… no queremos presionarla.

— Comprendo— aceptó lidiando con su propio dolor y angustia. Simplemente no podía quedarse tranquilo sabiendo que él podría estar expuesto a algún riesgo. Se había jurado y le había jurado protegerlo.

>> Por favor manténganme al tanto de lo que suceda— mintió con especial cuidado antes de volverse hacia la puerta y salir de la oficina.

— Actuará por su cuenta ¿Verdad?— sentenció Miyagi masajeándose las sienes.

— Debemos detenerlo— advirtió Shinoda antes de intentar seguirlo, sin embargo Kirishima le bloqueó el camino.

— Déjenlo ir— dijo calmado.

— Pero…

— Quizás nos lleve hasta ellos.

* * *

Corrió hacia la calle, pero no sabía siquiera dónde comenzar a buscar, o quién podía tenerlo. Se le ocurrieron tantos nombres, tantas teorías al mismo tiempo que solo consiguió desesperarse y confundirse más. En una espiral de desazón y miedo que le restó fuerza en las piernas hasta hacerlo desfallecer.

Volvió a la salita de espera del tribunal y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas, levantando la mirada al cielo para poner un poco de control sobre sí mismo y no comenzar a llorar.

— ¿Dónde estás… Hiro?

Una niña, de unos once años estaba sentada junto a él. Tenía un espeso abrigo encima, parecía tranquila, casi solemne.

— ¿Tú también has perdido algo? — le preguntó inspeccionándolo con sus enormes ojos color del ámbar.

— Si— asintió en un suspiro— he perdido muchas cosas en realidad, pero… la más importante… no la quiero perder.

— Ya veo— dijo abrigándose un poco más con la chaqueta. Como si esa frase significara lo mismo para ella— Yo también he perdido cosas muy importantes para mí, pero la más importante… siempre quiero conservarla conmigo… no quiero tener una mirada como la que ella tenía. Era vacía, como si no tuviera nada… o a nadie.

— ¿Quién?— le preguntó intrigado, volviéndose hacia ella.

— La chica del cabello rojo— contestó algo triste— siento pena por ella… dijo que tenía un hermano y lo perdió…

Abrió los ojos como platos…

— Yui…— susurró— ¿recuerdas dónde la viste?

— Era una casa vieja, pero aun así acogedora…— respondió tranquila— no daba miedo, solo… tristeza.

— Si… creo que sé cuál es— respondió desviándole la mirada antes de levantarse.

— ¿A dónde vas?— le preguntó la niña.

— A cuidar de lo más importante— le respondió con una sonrisa. Y corrió hacia la calle. Ya sabía a donde debía ir a buscarlo.

— Hiyo— corrió Takafumi hacia ella— te traje algo de comer… espero no haberte dejado sola por mucho tiempo… Lo siento.

— Esta bien, hermano mayor— le sonrió con gentileza— me acompañó un muchacho muy amable.

— ¿Muchacho?— preguntó algo asustado— ¿El joven Takahashi?

— No… él me asusta un poco… éste era más… ¿Cómo lo digo?— reflexionó unos segundos con el índice sobre los labios— cálido.

* * *

Estaba acostado sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su habitación de lujo con la cálida presencia de Misaki a su lado que hallarse en esa fría y solitaria celda le acongojaba y le hacía sentir… aunque él no lo admitiera abiertamente… triste.

— Definitivamente este no es lugar para alguien como tú— le dijo una voz del otro lado de los barrotes, haciéndolo sobresaltarse. Pero aquella voz le resultaba remotamente familiar, pudo escucharle un par de veces en sus visitas al fiscal de distrito.

>> Yo puedo ayudarte a salir— siseo sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban con picardía— pero me genera especial curiosidad el qué podrías ofrecerme.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama y media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— Tu padre habla con tanto orgullo de ti, que es un poco impactante saber hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar… Keiichi Sumi.

* * *

Ambos seguían inmutables en sus posiciones. Ella aun reflexionando sobre el sueño y él tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que aquello era una pesadilla de la que podía despertar y así Nowaki no tendría nada que ver con la muerte de su padre, pero no era así de sencillo…

Se sintió repentinamente inquieta y se levantó de la silla en alerta.

— Alguien viene— susurró empuñando la daga plateada en una mano y el revolver en la otra. Decidida a eliminar a quien viniera a perturbarlos.

Pasaron unos minutos que se les antojaron eternos, hasta que su voz resonó en toda la roída casa, calándose en los huesos de ambos. En una mezcla de confusión y rabia en ella y en una de alivio y contradicción en él.

— ¡Hiro!— volvió a gritar— ¡Vine a sacarte de aquí, Hiro!

No pudo evitar sonreírse. Había venido a salvarlo… de nuevo.

Ella caminó hacia su encuentro con ambas armas fuertemente empuñadas en sus manos. Entonces tenía razón… ya ellos no contaban desde el momento que decidió irse… en su mente solo había espacio para él.

— Bienvenido… hermano— le recibió en la puerta— creo que ahora si esta reunión está completa.


	46. El precio de las promesas

— _¿Entonces acepta?— preguntó en parte emocionado y en parte dudoso, no imaginaba lo que pudiera pedirle a cambio de semejante favor._

_Permaneció callado por unos segundos, en los que no le quitó la vista al tablero de ajedrez. Tomó uno de los peones negros y lo examinó con detalle._

_— Entiendes que es una petición muy delicada la que me haces… ¿verdad, Nowaki?— le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos sin soltar la pieza— hemos establecido en varias ocasiones que no somos ninguna organización de caridad… y creo que contigo y con Hatori hemos hecho ya demasiadas excepciones._

_Permaneció callado un minuto y supuso que no conseguiría nada, bajando la mirada con tristeza._

_ >> Pero llegas en buen momento— agregó— pues estamos en medio de un dilema que tú puedes ayudarnos a resolver..._

_Tragó con fuerza, no presentía nada bueno, pero si ella quedaba exenta de peligro, si solo no volvía a pasar por eso nunca más…_

_— Dígame que debo hacer— contestó con seguridad._

_— Ryuiichirō está siendo últimamente el epicentro de muchos rumores— comenzó— rumores que ponen en peligro su posición; y no podemos darnos ese lujo._

_Miró a Kaoru buscando entender algo, pero el lucía mucho más tenso y contrariado._

_— ¿Qué quiere decir?_

_—Iré al grano… — dejó la pieza junto al caballo en el tablero— necesito que convenzas a Yui para que se case con él lo antes posible._

_— ¿Perdón?— preguntó confundido— pero pensé que… El señor Asahina…_

_— Kaoru no tiene nada que ver con esto— dijo mirándolo con severidad. Y pudo ver como el otro apretó las manos en dos puños a sus costados— Esto es simplemente en pro de cuidar nuestros intereses; Ryuiichiro tiene que casarse y tiene que hacerlo con alguien en quien podamos confiar… y tú no quieres que Yui tenga más misiones de campo… ¿cierto?_

_Asintió casi con pena, a pesar de todo el precio parecía muy alto… pero; Yui no correría más peligros como el que causó su accidente, no tendría que escuchar reproches y… no tendría que matar a nadie nunca más._

_— Esa es la condición. Ayúdanos a convencerla de que se case con Ryuiichiro y tienes mi palabra de que Yui no tendrá otra misión más que vigilarlo._

_— ¿No matará a nadie más?— preguntó._

_— A nadie más._

_Miro a Kaoru de nuevo, sabía cuánto amaba a Isaka. Tenía los dientes apretados, como quien trata de disimular un dolor muy fuerte._

_— Señor Asahina…_

_— Es lo correcto, Nowaki— contestó dándole la espalda— por el bien de todos._

_Supuso que él había aceptado también en pro de protegerlo._

_— Está bien— suspiró con los ojos cerrados— hablaré con ella._

* * *

 

Cuando la vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Distaba mucho de la niña que el Señor Usami le había entregado prácticamente a criar, tenía la mirada llena de rabia, de resentimiento, de rencor, de todas esas cosas que él tanto empeño había puesto en que no sintiera, en que no viviera nunca más.

— ¿Dónde está?— preguntó de buenas a primeras. En cuanto supiera que él estaba bien podía calmarse un poco y hablar con ella, tratar de hacerle entender sus razones. Entendió que estaba tan enojada como Kou, incluso más.

Yui levantó el rostro con altivez y sonrió irónica.

— ¿Tanto tiempo sin vernos y es por lo primero que piensas preguntar?— inquirió con rabia, apretando los dientes. — ¿Por él?

— Yui…

Se acercó a él con las manos empuñadas con fuerza en torno a la pistola y a la daga de Kou, pero no reunía la fuerza suficiente para siquiera apuntarle o lanzarse sobre él con ellas… y maldijo con tanta fuerza ese amor que le tenía que estaba por encima de su deber, de la justicia que tenía que hacer por él…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin quererlo siquiera e imaginó por un instante, que, estuviera donde estuviera Kou la miraba con decepción, con tristeza.

            >> Yui… por favor— suplicó con voz baja, mirándola con os ojos llenos de lástima, de compasión… como en el sueño.

            — No— apuntó sin mirar en medio de las lágrimas— No me mires así… ¡No quiero tu lástima!

            Y disparó sin siquiera ver hacia donde apuntaba.

* * *

Miraba nuevamente con atención las piezas blancas en el tablero. De a momentos consideraba que se había vuelto igual que él. Frío, calculador, incapaz de dejar de lado su determinación… incluso a veces se sentía culpable porque, mirándolo de cierto modo, manejaba a Miyagi y a los demás como si fuesen peones suyos… solo poniéndolos donde él los quería para acorralar a Usami y acabar con él…

            Podría considerarse que eran la misma escoria, solo que en lados distintos del conflicto.

            Negó con la cabeza. No, no era igual que él; no podía considerarse tan bajo y ruin. Él no había sacrificado a sus compañeros y jamás lo haría… era solo que…

— ¡Papá!— exclamó la pequeña lanzándose de nuevo a sus brazos cuando Takafumi abrió la puerta. Después del susto no podía cansarse de abrazarla, de sentirla cerca, de llenarse de ansiedad cuando estaba lejos de él; así permaneciera en el mismo edificio.

Pero el que estuviera con Takafumi lo tranquilizaba mucho… era una persona en la que podía confiar ciegamente. Mejor dicho, la única persona en la que podía confiar ciegamente.

— Hiyo— la abrazó con cariño, tomándose su tiempo para jugar con sus cabellos entre sus dedos, para mirar sus ojos con amor como solía hacerlo cuando era una bebé… esos ojos que tanto le recordaban a los suyos.

_“¿Ves lo hermosa que es? Tiene tus ojos, Zen”_

— ¿Papá? ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó mirándolo con preocupación, y fue cuando se percató de que estaba casi llorando de nuevo… solo que esta vez ella lo estaba viendo.

— Perdóname, Hiyo— le dijo restregándose los ojos para limpiarse— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sueño? ¿Te duele algo?

— No, todo está bien. El médico me revisó y mi hermano mayor me dio de comer y sueño…— dejó escapar un largo bostezo que no pudo retener por más tiempo— No tengo, estoy… bien.

— Hiyo…— la miró con un poco de severidad, pero no pudo resistirse a consentirla. La cargó en su regazo y la llevó al sofá donde generalmente dormía cuando tenía que quedarse y la dejó allí antes de sentarse. Acomodando su cabeza en sus piernas— Quédate dormida aquí por un rato… no te dejaremos sola.

— ¿De verdad?— lo miró entre asustada y avergonzada. Su padre parecía conocerla mejor que nadie y se las había arreglado para identificar que no quería dormir por temor a quedarse sola de nuevo.

— ¿Sabes?— dijo entre dormida y despierta— Conocí a un muchacho muy amable…

— ¿De verdad?— respondió acariciando su cabello.

— Si, tenía unos ojos azules enormes… y el cabello muy negro— comentó entre bostezos— dijo que buscaba a alguien.

Zen miró a Takafumi en búsqueda de la confirmación a lo que ya sabía.

— ¿Y qué más pasó, Hiyo?

— En cuanto le mencioné a la chica del cabello rojo salió corriendo— contestó ya medio dormida—  dijo que iba a rescatar lo que era más importante para él.

Y se quedó profundamente dormida sobre sus piernas. Zen y Takafumi permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos.

El castaño tomó su celular de su camisa y marcó unos números.

— Aquí Kirishima— dijo— Ya sabemos quién tiene a Kamijō.

* * *

— ¡¿Cancelada?!— Exclamó casi en un grito— ¡¿Pero qué demonios está diciendo?!

            — Cálmate, Yuu— pidió cabizbajo— estamos en un hospital.

            — Pero… ¿por qué? Si todo estaba listo.

            — Señor Yanase, la operación estaba siendo financiada por fondos de la organización Isaka que la Señora Fujikawa presidía— comenzó el director del hospital— y pues… en vista de los recientes sucesos dichos fondos han sido congelados y todo lo que estuviera implicado con ellos simplemente… ya no será posible. Lo sentimos mucho.

            — Pero… en ese caso Chiaki…

            — Déjalo, Yuu…— dijo con voz lastimera— ya no importa.

            — Seguiremos con el tratamiento paliativo, como hemos hecho hasta el momento… sin embargo… si el señor Hatori tampoco aparece…

            —Está bien, Doctor Yamada— dijo Chiaki con una sonrisa triste— muchas gracias por todo…

            — Hacemos lo que podemos, Señor Yoshino… lo sentimos.

            Hizo una larga reverencia antes de retirarse, dejándolos solos.

            — ¡Mierda!— espetó Yuu golpeando la pared— Ese maldito Hatori.

            — Yuu, por favor no te refieras a él de esa forma…

            — ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga?— preguntó irritado— ¡Mira el lío en el que te ha metido! Si sabía algo de Fujikawa ¿Por qué no lo dijo?

— ya basta, Yuu…

— Además si no aparece detendrán el tratamiento y es como dejarte morir… ¿y aun así pides que no lo insulte? Es un maldito cobarde, una rata…

— ¡Dije que ya basta!— dijo apretando las sábanas entre las  manos, totalmente ofuscado. El de los ojos felinos se calló en seco.

            >> Tori vendrá…— dijo esperanzado mientras recordaba aquellas palabras.

            _Yo siempre voy a cuidar de ti… nunca te voy a dejar…_

>> Él lo prometió.

* * *

La luz del sol iluminaba toda la habitación y eso le hizo imposible dormir más, aunque estaba realmente cansado.

            — Oye ¿ya despertaste?— le preguntó una voz conocida y terminó por abrir los ojos aun contra su voluntad.

            Se incorporó sobre el sofá, restregándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano para desperezarse antes de mirar a su alrededor.

            — ¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó extrañado, recordaba que le había dicho que sabía de alguien que podía ayudarle, pero solo se quedaron en su consultorio hasta que el cansancio pudo más que él y se quedó dormido. Repentinamente recordó todas las consecuencias que traería la estupidez de Yui y se alarmó.

            — ¡Chiaki!— exclamó alarmado antes de correr hacia la puerta, pero Tsumori lo detuvo.

            — ¿A dónde crees que vas?— le preguntó inspeccionándolo.

            — A sacar a Chiaki de ese hospital, por supuesto— contestó con determinación.

            — Y en cuanto pongas un pie allí te arrestará la policía… bonito plan.

            — ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo dejarle allí solo…

            _Yo siempre voy a cuidar de ti… nunca te voy a dejar…_

— ya la operación fue cancelada, Hatori… ya no puedes hacer nada…

            — No— dijo tratando de cruzar— Yo le prometí que lo salvaría… yo… ¡Quítate de en medio, Tsumori!

            — Te dije que te daría una alternativa ¿no? Escúchame…

            — Pero, a este paso…

            _Chiaki creerá que lo abandoné…_

Tsumori lo tomó por la solapa y lo embistió contra la puerta de la oficina.

            — Escúchame, Hatori… te estoy dando la oportunidad de salvarlo inteligentemente… he escuchado muchísimas veces cuán importante es Yoshino para ti… y he visto cada una de sus expresiones cuando habla de ti…

            “ _No quiero, hasta que no venga Hatori no comeré eso…”_

_“Se ve buena ¿verdad? Tori la preparó para mi…”_

_“¿No puede venir? Bueno, supongo no puede evitarse”_

>> Entonces te doy dos opciones— agregó sin soltarlo, para ser un simple doctor tenía demasiada fuerza, y él estaba demasiado débil por todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior— o vas allá y mueres como un idiota, mandando todo lo que has hecho a la mierda o me escuchas y salvas a tu amigo… ¿Qué dices?

            Soltó sus manos de en torno a sus muñecas y las dejó caer a un lado…

            — No tengo nada que perder— dijo casi con pena— Te escucharé.

            — Bien— lo soltó y le arrojó una toalla blanca de mano— aséate un poco; iremos a ver a alguien.

            — ¿Puedo saber a quién?— preguntó.

            — Lo sabrás en cuanto lo veas… pero algo debo advertirte— dijo antes de bajar la mirada— Una vez aceptes… no podrás volver.

* * *

Estaba de pie frente a la ventana. Escuchaba a los policías correr de un lado a otro y el barullo que había generado el saber quién estaba detrás de la desaparición de Kamijō y donde podía encontrarse.

            Apretaba las manos una contra la otra lleno de sentimientos encontrados ¿Qué haría cuando la viera? ¿Cómo respondería al tenerla en frente sabiendo lo que había hecho? ¿Todo lo que pretendía hacer? ¿Sabiendo cómo se había colado en su familia para después destruirla?

            “— _Shinobu, quiero presentarte a Yui… es una gran amiga de la familia. Ayudo mucho a Risako—_

_— ¡por favor, excelencia! Me hace sonrojar… es un placer conocerte, Shinobu…_

_— No, Yui… nada de vergüenza… siempre eres bienvenida en esta casa…”_

            De repente la imagen de su padre luchando por respirar invadía su memoria cegándolo de rabia.

_“No olvides quien eres… eres mi hijo y te amo…”_

            — Shinobu…— escuchó su voz a su espalda, haciéndole reaccionar— todo está listo… ¿seguro quieres ir?

            Asintió sin decir nada y cuando fue a tomar su arma de reglamento, Miyagi lo sostuvo por la muñeca.

            — ¿Qué pa…?— preguntó casi irritado mirándolo a la cara, encontrándose con la suya azul como la noche, con ese toque nostálgico.

            — Prométeme que si la encuentras… no vas a hacer algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte…

            — Miyagi…

            — Promételo, Shinobu.

            — No sé de qué estás hablando…

            — Has estado actuando muy raro últimamente… y no digo esto porque quiera cuidar de ella, no. Quiero cuidar de ti… quiero evitar que caigas a su nivel. No te conviertas en un asesino… no tú.

            Suspiró, no importara cuanto se empeñara en ocultar sus sentimientos, frente a él siempre era transparente como el cristal.

            — Está bien…— contestó— lo prometo.

            Miyagi lo hizo soltar el arma sacudiendo levemente su muñeca y sustituyó la pesada y fría pistola por sus cálidas manos, enlazando sus dedos con los suyos.

            — Shinobu, mírame.

            Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los suyos.

            — Yui Fujikawa pagará por lo que le hizo a tu padre… te lo prometo.

            — Gracias— contestó con franqueza, apretando su mano.

            — Vamos— dijo cambiando la sonrisa gentil por un rostro mucho más firme… y ambos salieron de la oficina.

* * *

El disparo había dado en un árbol cercano, muy lejos de él.

            — Yui…

            — ¡No te me acerques!— le gritó frustrada. Soltando el arma para llevarse las manos a la cara— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo matarte? ¿Por qué no puedo herirte? ¡¿Por qué?!

            Se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros, tratando de calmarla.

            >> Tengo motivos de sobra para odiarte— jadeó subiendo el rostro para mirarlo— y sin embargo…

            Fijó sus ojos en los suyos, ese mar que había anhelado desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Cuando la miró por primera vez era frío, embravecido, distante, inalcanzable… pero ahora, era como el mar en calma, su mirada era gentil, amable, cálida…

            ¿Todos esos cambios los había causado él?

            Subió las manos hasta su rostro, calándose la tersura de su piel en ellas. Ahora que lo recordaba, nunca había podido tocarlo así.

            Bajó las manos hasta su cuello, siguiendo el trecho hasta sus hombros, bajando por sus brazos; continuando el recorrido hasta sus manos sobre sus hombros. Y recordó el sueño, recordó como imaginaba sentir esas manos sobre su piel, pero no sacudiéndola, no tratando de que someterla, sino acariciándola, tocándola con amor…

            Y si no obtendría su amor… al menos se saldría con la suya y haría el sueño real… al menos sentiría ese calor antes de llevárselos al infierno.

            Dio un paso al frente y se acercó a su rostro, haciendo que la soltara.

            — ¿Tanto quieres que viva? ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para que lo deje ir?— preguntó con una voz atrevida, subiendo las manos por su torso hasta su pecho.

            — ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó de vuelta. Mirándola con dolor… era su culpa que estuviera en ese estado…

            — Si quieres que lo deje ir con vida— se acercó a su oído, cerrando sus brazos en torno a su cuello en un abrazo que en vez de parecerle fraternal, se sintió como si una serpiente estuviera enrollándose alrededor de él—. Tómame.


	47. Egoísmo

Quedó petrificado en el sitio y por un momento; creyó que no había escuchado bien lo que había pedido.

            ― ¿Qué dijiste?― preguntó  tomándola de los brazos para apartarla de él con fuerza.

            ― Lo que escuchaste― le respondió sin un ápice de duda en su mirada enfrentada a la suya― si quieres que lo deje ir vivo… eso es lo que quiero.

            ― Yui ¿Te has vuelto loca?― preguntó un poco indignado. Nunca imaginó que pediría algo así. Tan desesperado, tan falto de amor propio, de dignidad.

            Ella solo comenzó a reír histérica mientras se abrazaba a su estómago; como si estuviera haciéndole cosquillas. Eso le causó escalofríos.

            ― Quizás…― respondió mirándolo a los ojos; sin embargo sus orbes no mostraban ninguna señal de que aquello fuera una broma― ¿Entonces prefieres que lo mate?

            ― Yui… detén esto por favor― le dijo casi en una súplica― ya has causado suficientes problemas…

            ― Eso es lo que siempre he sido para ti ¿Verdad?― interrumpió con una sonrisa entre lastimera y enloquecida― ¿Una carga? ¿Un problema? ¿Un peso más en tu conciencia? Yo que hecho cuanto me has pedido sin chistar, sin oponerme. Yo que estoy dispuesta a lo que sea por ti ¿Solo soy un estorbo? ¡¿Es así como me ves?! ¡RESPONDEME!

            ― No, te equivocas― trató de hacerle entrar en razón. Pero ella solo levantó el dedo índice para moverlo hacia los lados con una señal negativa que llevó hasta sus labios.

            ― Harás lo que te digo o tu querido fiscal se muere― dijo en un tono amenazante que se caló en sus huesos. Aquello lo enmudeció por un par de minutos; definitivamente distaba mucho de la persona que se había empeñado en proteger por años; ahora totalmente fuera de sí. Eso le encogió el corazón; si tan solo no fuese tardado tanto…

           

            >> Muy bien― reaccionó ante su mutismo y caminó hacia dentro de la casucha.

            ― Yui, detente― ordenó sin resultados mientras la seguía. Por primera vez tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer.

            La siguió hasta un salón en el interior de la casa. Lo vio sentado en una silla; con las manos atadas por las muñecas; tenía una herida en la boca y un golpe en el pómulo.

            ― ¡Hiro!

            ― Nowaki― susurró en voz baja. Aún no podía mirarlo a la cara después de lo que Yui le había dicho. Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados que lo confundían; la rabia y el deseo de justicia oponiéndose al inmenso amor que le tenía hasta comenzar a anularlo.

            ― ¡Hiro!― exclamó de nuevo intentando acercársele. Pero ella le cerró el paso apuntándole con un arma que sacó de su cintura.

            Un ruido seco hizo eco en el lugar seguido de un grito de dolor mientras lo veía llevarse las manos a la pierna; donde le había disparado.

            ― ¿Lo ves?― le dijo desafiante mientras Hiroki trataba de contener los gritos de dolor mordiéndose el labio inferior para no alterar más a Nowaki que estaba pálido del susto.― ¿Ves que no miento? Lo mataré, Nowaki… no me retes. ¿Harás lo que te digo o no?

            Manteniendo un poco de cordura en medio de la desesperación que le causó el verlo así, fue abrumado por un repentino sentimiento de resignación. No importaba cuantas veces tratara de evadirlo; su presencia en su vida no había causado más que problemas, y aunque la última vez casi se convierte de nuevo en el asesino cuando perdió a Kou, en esta ocasión solo se sintió inmensamente miserable.

            Mientras estuviera a su alrededor estaría en peligro de morir. Y él no quería eso…

 

            ― ¿Lo dejarás ir?― preguntó mirándola con severidad. Aunque no pudiera volver a verlo, aunque en cuanto se enterase nunca pudiera perdonarlo.

            ― Es el trato― respondió sin bajar el arma.

            ― Esta bien― le dijo con condescendencia después de un suspiro― lo haré.

            Al menos sabría qué; estuviera donde estuviese; estaría vivo.

            Yui bajó el arma y la enfundó una vez más en su cintura.

            ― sígueme― le invitó con una sonrisa maléfica y caminó hacia fuera del salón. Hiroki levantó la mirada en su búsqueda y al verlos alejarse de él tuvo un terrible presentimiento.

* * *

― Todo está listo― le dijo― saldremos en unos minutos. En cuanto hayan confirmado que la dirección que reportaron es correcta.

            ― Bien― respondió con franca preocupación― Si no es mucho pedir… ¿Podrías mantenerme al tanto de lo que suceda?

            ― Está bien, pero ¿eso no te pondría en aprietos?

            ― Si mantienes la discreción como lo has hecho; lo dudo.

            Media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Miyagi. Apreciaba su ayuda, pero había algo en su interés por favorecerles que no encajaba. Una duda en sus intenciones que adquiría mucha más relevancia mientras más la pensaba, dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

            A veces no le gustaba el sentimiento de desconfianza que le generaba pensar en las posibilidades detrás de su, aparentemente benigno deseo de justicia. Sentía que los estaba dividiendo.

            Sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo y lo contestó al vuelo.

            ― Aquí Miyagi― dijo al auricular.

            ― Acabo de escuchar disparos― respondió Masamune― Están aquí.

            ― Está bien. Vamos para allá― dijo antes de colgar.

            ― Miyagi… Fujikawa debe ser capturada viva― le dijo― Puede darte mucha información de Usami que sería de utilidad.

            ― Lo sé― respondió antes de marcharse, deteniéndose a mitad del camino.

            ― Kirishima…

            ― ¿Si?

            ― Cuando rescatemos a Kamijō… quiero saber el porqué de tu interés en Akihiko Usami.

* * *

Lo llevó a un edificio en el centro de la ciudad; muy cerca del de la corporación Usami, pero mucho más discreto. Quizás era porque nunca había puesto principal atención en los edificios que estaban a los alrededores, pero juraría que nunca lo había visto en su vida. A lo sumo tendría unos siete pisos y tampoco era que esos enormes ventanales grises le sirvieran mucho para destacar entre todos los elegantes y extravagantes rascacielos en el área. Pero a medida que se acercaban a su destino se llenaba de ansiedad y preocupación; no tenía ni la más absoluta idea de quien era la persona que Tsumori le presentaría y que, según él, salvaría a Chiaki; pero, esas palabras seguían haciendo eco en su memoria. Como una advertencia de lo que podría perder de aceptar aquel trato.

_“Si aceptas; nunca podrás volver…”_

No era una solución exenta de problemas, pero tampoco era que tuviera muchas opciones. Con lo que había sucedido con Yui, no importaba a donde llegara o intentara huir; si la policía no le ponía las manos encima, lo harían los hombres que le quedaran a Usami, entre ellos Misaki que era más de temer que cualquiera.

Dejó escapar un suspiro ante la sensación de indefensión que comenzó a hacerse espacio en su pecho, junto con la angustia de no saber nada de Chiaki.

― Yoshino está bien― le dijo Tsumori sin apartar la vista de la ventana mientras los conducían a su destino. Su cara estaba compungida, casi contraída entre remordimiento y preocupación. Y se ponía peor a medida que se estacionaban en el sótano del edificio gris.

Un par de hombres armados hasta los dientes los revisaron en la recepción luego de que les dieron sus nombres. Encontró altamente irónico que dos arsenales ambulantes los tantearan en busca de armas que no tendrían la más mínima oportunidad contra las suyas.

Miró a Tsumori a su lado en el elevador y su rostro estaba más serio que nunca. Por lo general, era bromista, impertinente y un poco casanova; pero ahora su expresión denotaba que todo lo que había visto anteriormente podía no ser más que una farsa para esconder quien era en verdad.

Llegaron a un penthouse en el último piso; y algo allí le recordó la primera vez que se entrevistó con Akihiko. Solo tenía 18 en ese entonces, y Chiaki estaba muy mal…

― Hatori― le llamó Tsumori― ya puedes entrar.

Dio un paso al frente y se encontró con una modesta, pero elegante oficina. Le sorprendió en menor grado que fuera casi idéntica a la de Akihiko Usami. Incluso con el mismo ventanal rematando las paredes, con la vista hacia Tokio, pero principalmente hacia el edificio de la corporación Usami.

Eso le generó el extraño y e incierto sentimiento de haber sido observado durante todo este tiempo.

― Bienvenido, Hatori― escuchó una voz familiar desde el escritorio. Algo que convirtió su incipiente impaciencia en completa turbación fue el ver como observaba un rey gris a contraluz, en un gesto idéntico al suyo. A pesar de que le daba la espalda en el mullido sillón.

Cuando se volvió a mirarle; tuvo la sensación de que el corazón se le detuvo por varios segundos que parecieron eternos. Y, aunque intentó hablar, las palabras se acumularon en su boca como si, presa de su mismo estupor, no pudieran salir de allí.

― Veamos en qué puedes sernos útil― completó en media sonrisa mientras Hatori no podía dejar de temblar.

* * *

― Bien; Yanase, Seragaki y Miyano abarcarán el área posterior del edificio. Deben tener cuidado de que nadie los vea y no disparen sin mi orden ¿Estamos claros?― dijo con firmeza― no quiero que pase lo de la última vez.

            Los tres asintieron obedientemente antes de tomar sus chalecos y moverse según sus indicaciones.

            ― Shinoda― Shinobu le llamó― dame un chaleco. Voy a entrar.

            ― Joven Takatsuki… no creo que…

            ― No te lo estoy consultando― replicó intransigente.

            Shinoda había sido espectador del extraño comportamiento de Shinobu en los últimos días y lo que consideró menos adecuado para el muchacho fue que por su terquedad quedara envuelto en más tragedias, o peor, que terminara causando una por culpa de su obsesión con Yui Fujikawa.

            ― No― respondió cruzando los brazos― Usted no es quien para darme órdenes y su departamento no tiene ninguna injerencia en el mío. Su comportamiento es imprudente… y yo quiero evitarle más problemas.

            ― No intentes detenerme, Shinoda porque no lo vas a conseguir…

            ― Su comportamiento ha dejado mucho que desear en los últimos días… y creo que si usted se encuentra de frente con esa mujer-

            ― Shinoda, dale un chaleco― solicito Miyagi tras ellos― yo lo llevaré.

            ― Miyagi…

            ― Muchas gracias por tu preocupación― palmeó su hombro un par de veces― pero Kamijō está allí adentro y… esa mujer tiene que ser arrestada con vida.

            Shinoda exhaló un suspiro de resignación y le hizo una seña a un subalterno para que le entregara la prenda.

            ― Miyagi, yo no-

            ― tranquilo― le interrumpió con un gesto paternal― yo me haré responsable…

* * *

Hizo que la siguiera hasta una de las habitaciones en el fondo de la casa. Siendo franca el corazón le latía como loco dentro del pecho, pero no quiso demostrárselo con su expresión. Era natural que estuviera nerviosa, pero no podía retroceder.

            Quería llevarse al menos ese recuerdo suyo antes de ejecutar su plan.

            De a ratos volvía la mirada en su dirección, parecía resignado. Como quien va a cumplir un deber ineludible, y por un momento la hizo dudar… ¿De qué servía toda su emoción si él no podía corresponderle? Si cada caricia iba a ser dada con miedo, con desgano, como un pago muy alto por su vida.

            Debía amarlo mucho para prestarse para semejante estupidez, y eso le causó tanta indignación que apretó los puños a sus costados y siguió caminando.

            Cuando llegaron allí no quiso prender las luces. Si iba a darle por compromiso lo que ella sentía le correspondía por derecho, lo harían bajo sus términos. Al abrir la puerta le invitó a adelantarse y una vez adentro; cerró la puerta tras de sí. Empuñando la perilla con la misma fuerza con la que tomó un arma por primera vez; como para darse fuerzas y no retroceder.

            Cuando se giró hacia él; notó los ojos inmensamente azules mirarla con un sentimiento cercano a la compasión, a la resignación, al dolor. Recordó como había terminado el sueño y dudó por unos instantes.

            ― Aún estás a tiempo de parar esto― le dijo en voz baja.

            Una chispa de ira se encendió en su interior al escucharle decir eso. Entonces pensó que si no lo iba a disfrutar por el hecho de entregarse a él, iba a hacerlo porque con esto, los separaría definitivamente; fracturando de manera irremediable ese vínculo entre los dos.

            Se acercó a él con decisión y lo hizo sentarse sobre la cama; colocándose entre sus piernas.

            ― No― dijo con firmeza antes de quitarse el suéter de cuello alto ante su vista; mostrándole la pálida piel de su pecho cubierta solo por el delicado brasier color blanco.― Y no lo haré rápido, porque desde el principio tú debiste ser solo mío.

* * *

Estaba casi desmayado a causa de la pérdida de sangre y en lo único que podía pensar era a dónde había llevado Yui a Nowaki.

            Nowaki… solo pensarlo de nuevo llenaba su corazón de confusión. Si, desde el principio supo que había sido un asesino; Mino le dijo aquella vez en el interrogatorio que era implacable, y Yui se lo había recordado. Sabía que tenía que pagar por sus crímenes, pero… ¿Y si en verdad mató a su padre podría perdonárselo? ¿Podría simplemente ignorarlo?

            Casi se odió por dudar tanto. Nowaki tantas veces había puesto su vida en riesgo por él, por librarlo. Incluso se arriesgó a que lo mataran.

            Recordó cuando volvió lleno de heridas a causa de la pelea con Kou y casi moría; cuando no lo miró a los ojos después de que había muerto, pare después confesarle que estuvo a punto de matar a quien fuese el responsable de quitarle la vida a su hermano.

            Y todas esas cosas no le importaron porque… lo amaba. De eso estaba seguro; entonces ¿Por qué dudaba tanto?

            ― ¡maldición!― golpeó el puño contra el piso lleno de frustración. Mientras su herida destilaba sangre y escocía en un dolor insoportable.

            ¿Y si Yui se había llevado a Nowaki para matarlo? No, él no podía permitir eso; él le había prometido que lo protegería, que ambos harían justicia, que se revindicaría, que sería una persona nueva, con una vida distinta. Y él le había creído esa promesa, porque sus ojos se lo gritaban con afecto, con devoción… con el mismo amor que le profesó en Ginoza frente al mar… con la vulnerabilidad de quien ama sin excusas, sin peros.

            Tenía que preguntarle a la cara si él había matado a su padre, tenía que verlo a los ojos y obtener la verdad de él.

            Se levantó con dificultad del suelo y logró desatar las cuerdas, aunque hiriéndose mucho más las muñecas y las manos. Con un trozo de su camisa logró detener la hemorragia en su muslo y comenzar a buscarlo por toda la casa.

            Su arma de reglamento y su placa estaban sobre la mesa junto a unos papeles, copia de los que ella le había mostrado. Había una foto de la cámara de seguridad.

            Estuvo a punto de detenerse a mirarla en detalle, pero no había tiempo que perder. Y se adentró en la casa a buscarlos.

* * *

Se había quitado el  pantalón de mezclilla; quedando solo en ropa interior ante sus ojos. Lo hizo con movimientos lentos, buscando aunque fuese despertar un poco de su instinto, pero no le sirvió de nada. Su mirada lastimera no cambio en ningún momento.

            Sus manos subieron lentamente por sus muslos, incrementando el calor en sus mejillas y la intensidad de su respiración. Se sentía más apasionada que en el sueño; más embriagada de un deseo que aunque para él fuera falso, para ella era la materialización de lo que muchas veces había anhelado.

            ― No sabes cuantas veces he soñado con esto― susurró contra sus labios, clavando sus ojos verdes en los suyos, indispuesta a dar marcha atrás― no tienes idea de cuánto te he deseado, de cuánto te he a-

            Sintió el frío del cañón contra la parte posterior de su cabeza, y el cuerpo se le heló en el acto.

            ― No toques con tanta confianza a mi Nowaki― le amenazó con saña mientras quitaba el seguro del gatillo.


	48. Monstruos

_“Quien contra monstruos combate cuídese de no convertirse a su vez en uno de ellos; cuando miras mucho tiempo hacía el abismo este también mira dentro de ti...”_

_Friedrich Nietzsche- Entre el bien y el mal._

            Puso los ojos en blanco en una mezcla entre odio y tedio.

― Tu― escupió con asco, con repulsión. Como si el hecho de que él estuviera allí fuera algo similar a la peste; a la podredumbre.

― ¿Tengo que repetir lo que dije?― volvió a ordenar apoyando el cañón para recordarle que no estaba bromeando― apártate de él, Fujikawa.

            Nowaki veía todo aquello como un terrible sueño, del que esperaba despertar pronto en honor a la verdad. Su aspecto distaba mucho de la persona compuesta y orgullosa que él conocía; el rostro compungido entre ira e impotencia. Como si se estuviera volviendo uno de ellos.

            ― Hiro…― alcanzó a murmurar.

            ― Tu y yo hablaremos después― respondió en el acto, volviendo los ojos hacia él con más seriedad de la usual. Luego volvió a clavarlos en Yui― ¿Entonces?

            ― No pensé que vendrías aquí después de lo que te dije― le dijo sin moverse, pero sin desafiarlo más.

            ― Eso es algo que no te concierne― respondió con el tono mucho más frío.

            ― ¿Qué le dijiste?― preguntó Nowaki.

            ― Que tu mataste a su padre― respondió como si fuese sido una maravillosa idea― Y él me creyó… ¿Ves que puedo resultar convincente?

            ― ¿Entonces no…?

            ― ¡Por supuesto que no!― exclamó mirándolo a los ojos entre contrariado y herido porque diera sus palabras como un hecho sin detenerse a pensar que de haber sido cierto, él ya se lo habría confesado hace tiempo.― Hiro, solo tengo 26 años… cuando tu padre murió tendría 16 a lo sumo… ya estaba con Usami, sí… pero aún no, hacía… ese tipo de trabajos.

            Tenía lógica según lo que le había contado en aquella oportunidad junto a Shinobu, y por un momento su voluntad hasta el momento cegada por su ira flaqueó. Oportunidad que Yui aprovechó para patearlo en el pecho con fuerza; empujándolo hacía atrás para tomar el control del revolver para sí. Invirtiendo los papeles.

            Nowaki reaccionó por acto reflejo, más Yui lo miró amenazante.

― Te mueves y lo mato― amenazó sin atisbo de duda mientras le apuntaba en la frente, justo en medio de los dos ojos.

            Permaneció inmóvil por unos instantes en que los tres enmudecieron. La tensión entre todos podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

            ― Yui― empezó a hablar Nowaki― por favor, baja el arma…

            ― ¿Por qué?― devolvió la pregunta― Él es el origen de todo esto. Todo es _su culpa._

            Acentuó esa última frase señalándolo con el cañón del arma mientras lo miraba con los ojos afilados, inyectados de furia.

            ― Yui, él no ha hecho nada― continuó― en cualquier caso es culpa solo mía…

            ― ¡NO!― interrumpió histérica― ¿Por qué intentas justificarlo? ¿Por qué lo sigues defendiendo? Si no fuera por él tú no nos habrías dejado… ¡Y KOU NO ESTARÍA MUERTO!

            Nowaki bajó la mirada a modo de disculpa… lo de Kou debió afectarla tanto.

            ― Lo que pasó con Kou no es su culpa― intentó razonar, pero a medida de que las lágrimas caían en mayor cantidad por sus mejillas, mayor se tornaba la furia en sus ojos.

            ― Pongámonos a la par, Kamijō― le dijo ignorándolo por completo― tú me quitaste algo importante… creo que es mi turno de quitarte algo.

            Y girándose hacia Nowaki; disparó.

* * *

 Escuchó unos pasos retumbar en su dirección y se sobresaltó un poco. No se sentía seguro en ese lugar, pero no quería admitirlo abiertamente; pensaba que al hacerlo podía mortificar más a Misaki. Además ya había sido protegido en demasiadas ocasiones por él, por una vez que se defendiera por sí mismo no moriría.

            Demasiados habían muerto por él ya.

            Esperó pacientemente que la inesperada visita llegara y la recibió con el rostro en alto. Orgulloso, altivo, la actitud digna de la estirpe Usami.

            ― Incluso para ser un convicto luces demasiado soberbio, Usami.― Le dijo del otro lado de los barrotes, también altivo.

            Akihiko rió un poco por la nariz ante la ironía de semejante visita.

            ― Hasta donde sabía no puedo recibir visitas. Y menos de ti― le respondió―. Insisto en que te falta prudencia… Kirishima.

            ― No vengo en calidad de Juez, sino de civil― aclaró con pragmatismo― además las cámaras están apagadas. Es tu palabra contra la mía.

            Usami volvió a reír. Un poco más alto esta vez.

            ― Eres un sujeto listo. Muy listo a decir verdad― le felicitó mientras se acercaba a la reja para verle más de cerca― Pero tanto interés en mi me intriga. Y el muchacho Takatsuki puede creerte que haces todo esto por su padre y por justicia. Pero ambos sabemos que no es así.

            ― Ve al grano, Usami― le retó.

            ― ¿Quién eres, Kirishima?― preguntó directamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos.― ¿Qué quieres realmente?

            ― Justicia.

            ―La justicia es relativa― dijo― lo que es justo para mí, puede no serlo para ti… y tiene un precio muy alto a veces.

            ― No a todos puedes comprarlos con tu dinero. No todos tenemos precio.

― Ahí te equivocas. Todos los hombres tienen un precio― le dijo con elocuencia― puede que el que yo te ofrecí te pareció muy poco… también puede haber alguien o algo ofreciéndote algo más… gratificante.

            ― Nada me resultará más gratificante que verte encerrado por lo que has hecho― le respondió conteniendo la furia que comenzaba a hervir en su estómago.

            ― Mientes entonces― lo leyó― No quieres justicia solamente. Hay algo más…

            ― ¿Y qué según tú?

            ― Poder― respondió como si fuera lo más obvio. Zen arqueó la ceja sin comprender.

            ― Todos los hombres somos monstruos, Kirishima. Monstruos hambrientos de poder. Solo con él podemos ser invencibles, indestructibles. Nosotros y quienes nos rodean.

            Zen bufó ante su “patético” análisis. Él no quería poder, él quería justicia. Quería que Usami pagara todos los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar a Miyagi, a Kamijō y a Shinobu, quería retribuirles en algo a la familia de An, del Juez Takatsuki y a todos aquellos que, queriéndolo o no, habían sido víctimas de sus bajezas. Incluso, quería devolverles algo de esa vida que les fue negada a sus cómplices. Después de que pagaran por sus crímenes, claro estaba.

            ― No sabes ni siquiera de que hablas― dijo antes de darle la espalda para marcharse. Satisfecha su curiosidad por aquel que siempre había visto como un rival; ahora venido a menos por conclusiones sobre él que no eran ciertas.

            ― Marzo del 2004― comenzó― Debió ser muy difícil perderla ¿Verdad?

            Recuperando la atención de Kirishima, quien se volvió hacia él totalmente estupefacto, Usami esbozó media sonrisa.

            ― Y que el juez estuviera comprado debió ser muy frustrante también― continuó― Pero no te culpo, a fin de cuentas eras solo un fiscal ¿Qué podías hacer tu contra toda la corrupción detrás del escritorio?― chasqueó la lengua con pena― lamentable, realmente lamentable.

            Una ola de furia creció hasta convertirse en un vendaval que cegó a Zen hasta que lo sostuvo de la solapa estrellándolo contra las rejas de la celda.

            ― Asquerosa rata― espetó fuera de sí.

            ― ¿Lo ves?― le dijo sonriente― este es el verdadero tu; Kirishima. Tú quieres poder para acabar conmigo. Para aniquilar al sistema corrupto que no puedes vencer siendo un simple juez… el mismo sistema que te negó la justicia que tanto defendías al dejar ir al asesino de tu esposa…

            ― Cállate― espetó amenazante.

            ― Tú y yo somos iguales― susurró para ambos.― Y esos fiscales son solo tus peones.

            ― Mis aliados no son asesinos― respondió.

            ― Eso está por verse… ¿O crees que ese muchacho Takatsuki va a resistir las ganas de vengarse de Yui?

            ― Vas a pudrirte en esta cárcel, Usami― le juró― eso escríbelo.

            ― Eso depende de si estás dispuesto a pagar el precio― devolvió la amenaza con la misma intensidad.

            ― ¿Sr. Kirishima?― Llamó Takafumi mientras lo buscaba entre la oscuridad del pasillo donde se encontraban las celdas de máxima seguridad. Al no encontrarlo en su oficina, ni en la terraza donde siempre se reunían a fumar; tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que estaría ahí. Quiso pensar que no, pero últimamente lucía tan empecinado en él, en lo que lo involucrara.

            Al caminar un poco más lo encontró allí, confirmando sus sospechas de que hacía un tiempo no era el hombre sereno, compuesto y responsable que conocía; al menos en lo que concernía a su trabajo. Zen siempre se mostraba tan ecuánime y neutral en su forma de impartir justicia, que ver como Usami lo había arrastrado indirectamente en su vórtice, oscureciéndolo; no solo le partía el corazón, sino que le generaba un profundo encono en su contra.

            Cuando sintió sus ojos sobre él, lo soltó tratando de recuperar la compostura. Lo que menos quería era que Takafumi viera como se convertía en el monstruo que trataba de eliminar.

            ― Aquí estoy― le dijo en voz baja.

            ― Lo necesitan allá arriba.― respondió disimulando un poco su decepción al encontrarlo así― El fiscal de distrito quiere hablarle acerca de… este hombre.

            Zen respiró profundamente, como para volver a ser quien era siempre.

            ― En seguida voy― respondió antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. Con Takafumi tras él.

            ― Recuerda mis palabras, Kirishima― le dijo Usami en voz alta― El precio por lo que quieres es muy alto.

            Kirishima contrajo la cara de la más pura furia mientras cruzaba la puerta de salida y por su parte; Takafumi rezaba a cuanta espiritualidad existiese para no perder de nuevo a quien más amaba en el mundo.

            En cuanto entraron al elevador; Takafumi apretó el botón de parada para detenerse.

            ― No sabía que te ponía hacerlo en elevadores― le dijo en tono de broma, pero la cara de su compañero mostraba rastros de todo excepto una sonrisa.

            ― ¿Por qué insistes en esto?― preguntó con algo de tristeza. La sonrisa algo forzada del castaño se borró de su cara.

            ― Takafumi…

            ― Es por ella ¿Verdad?― admitió con algo de pena y se sintió patético. Él le había dicho que no olvidara el amor que había sentido por Masamune, pero ahora sentía celos de que todo esto tuviera como trasfondo a la madre de Hiyori, al primer amor de su pasado.

            Tenía celos de una persona que ni siquiera estaba en este mundo. Qué triste.

            Zen tomó ventaja de que estaban detenidos en el elevador y acunando su rostro entre sus manos le plantó un beso en los labios de esos que sabía que no podía resistir; moviendo los pies hasta arrinconarlo, con la espalda en la pared y el pecho contra el suyo. Por un momento notó resistencia de su parte hasta que bajó los brazos, descansándolos contra la pared.

            Lo dejó besarlo cuanto quiso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo… sino por primera vez desde siempre.

            En cuanto se separó abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con su par color de la miel, pero algo faltaba. La complicidad en su mirada luego de algo así estaba ausente, perdida. Eso le causó un terrible pánico.

            Movido por el mismo miedo de que la persona que conoció desapareciera ante sus ojos lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de retenerlo.

            ― No te vayas, Zen― susurró más para sí mismo. Como una plegaria.

            ― No― respondió correspondiéndole. Era una respuesta a ambas peticiones; aquello más que un deseo de venganza por perder a la madre de Hiyori, era un intento desesperado por no perder lo que tanto había costado en recuperar. Su paz.

            Dejó descansar la cabeza en su hombro por unos minutos jurándose a sí mismo mentalmente que si lo veía alejarse demasiado de quien era, él mismo lo traería de vuelta al precio que fuese necesario.

* * *

Dejó caer el arma en medio de los dos mientras respiraba agitadamente. Sus ojos azules la perforaban mientras los suyos se llenaban de lágrimas.

            Debido al temblor no pudo darle en el pecho para matarlo, como tenía planeado. Al contrario; el temblor causó que la bala impactara contra la pared, a milímetros de su hombro.

            Hiroki sintió que podía desmayarse ante tanta presión, pero era su mismo orgullo el que lo mantenía de pie. Como quien quiere ver hasta el último momento el final de una tétrica película de horror.

            Yui se llevó una de las manos al rostro y con la otra se abrazó a su estómago antes de comenzar a llorar amargamente.

            ― Hatori tenía razón― sollozó para sí― no puedo matarte.

            Nowaki intentó alcanzarla para darle un poco de consuelo, pero lo apartó de un manotazo.

            ― ¡No me toques!― gritó― Yo solo quería que me valoraras, que me reconocieras, ¡Que me amaras! No quiero tu lástima, Nowaki… me da repulsión, asco.

            Se volvió hacia Hiroki y con la mirada fija en él le dijo a modo de sentencia.

            ― Sí; quizás no mató a tu padre… pero sí a los padres, hermanos, hijos y esposos de otros… Espero que puedas vivir con eso en tu conciencia. Que quien te hace el amor es un asesino… y que siempre será uno.

            Aquellas palabras lo hirieron profundamente. Era algo de lo que estaba siempre consciente, pero escucharlo de sus labios le resultaba increíblemente doloroso.

            ― ¿Y de haber conseguido lo que querías… eso habría cambiado su condición?― le preguntó Hiroki sin intimidarse ante sus acusaciones. Yui enmudeció ante su temple.

            >> Lo que en verdad te molesta es que no te haya escogido después de todo lo que, supuestamente, hiciste por él ¿Cierto?― comentó sin reservas.― Y como tu último recurso para manipularlo falló… recurres a esto… a atacarlo. Eso no es amor, es soberbia.

            Yui se plantó frente a él, ofuscada.

            ― Yo lo merezco más que tu― espetó iracunda― Nada más te dije que había matado a tu padre y tú, sin pruebas, ya habías tomado tu decisión Kamijō. Eres igual o peor que yo.

            ― A diferencia de ti… yo creo en él. Creo que puede cambiar… y si vine fue porque perdoné su pasado. Incluso si incluía a mi padre.

            Los ojos de Nowaki de repente se iluminaron con una luz distinta; una que no había visto nunca. Como la de un amor rejuvenecido, fortalecido.

            No los había separado, al contrario. Su vínculo se hizo casi indestructible.

            ― Maldito― masculló intentando tomarlo por el cuello, pero Nowaki la sujetó.

            ― Ya basta, Yui― dijo con fuerza― Tu berrinche se acabó.

              Yui estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero una intensa luz blanca se coló por la ventana, dejándolos ciegos a los tres por unos instantes.

            ― Yui Fujikawa― llamó la voz de Shinoda fuerte y claro a través del megáfono. Rodeado por una veintena de policías.― Estás rodeada. Por favor entrégate sin poner resistencia.

            Nowaki fue asaltado por la sensación de que ya había vivido una situación similar y una repentina ansiedad se apoderó de él.

            ― Hiro― llamó a Hiroki quien entendió lo que sentía como si leyera su mente.

            ― Lo sé. No pasará esta vez― le tranquilizó antes de dirigirse a Yui.

            >> Nowaki no es el responsable de lo que le pasó a tu hermano. Y créeme que agotaremos los recursos para hallar a quien haya sido― intentó negociar con ella― Pero antes debes entregarte y acabar con esto.

            Yui dejó caer ambas manos a los lados y suspiró resignada.

            ― Está bien― dijo― pero déjenme vestirme al menos.

            ― Adelante― dijo Hiroki.

            ― ¿Pueden al menos darme privacidad para hacerlo?― preguntó incisiva.

            ― No te dio vergüenza desvestirte delante de él y hemos pasado los últimos minutos hablando contigo en ese estado… no me digas que repentinamente te avergonzaste.

            ― Hiro― Nowaki le colocó la mano en el hombro.

            ― Supongo que no hay de otra― dijo antes de darse la espalda y salir de la habitación.

            ― Haces lo correcto, Yui―. Nowaki le dirigió una última sonrisa a medias antes de salir― Todo estará bien ahora.

            Y cerró la puerta para dejarla vestirse.

            Tomó el suéter de cuello alto para colocárselo y abrió una puerta falsa en el piso, dentro de las ruinas de lo que una vez fue un closet.

            ― No, Nowaki― dijo para sí― esta vez haré lo que yo quiero.

* * *

Harto de vagar sin rumbo por el sótano de la casa sin encontrar nada, Shinobu comenzó a pensar que quizás su actitud ante Shinoda no había sido la más correcta forma de proceder.  

            Además Miyagi había arriesgado muchas cosas al asumir las responsabilidades por sus actos, así que no debía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, por lo que sintiera por ella.

            ― Debe ser arrestada viva― se convenció― solo así podrá pagar lo que ha hecho.

            Escuchó un ruido desde uno de los pasillos. No estaba solo en el sótano.

            ― ¿Quién está allí?― preguntó en voz alta, apuntando con la pistola hacia la oscuridad.

* * *

― Ha tardado demasiado― comentó Hiroki.

            ― Yui Fujikawa― repitió Shinoda desde afuera― salga con las manos en alto. Hágalo mientras aún estamos dispuestos a negociar.

            Nowaki se aproximó a la puerta y tocó un par de veces.

            ― Yui… por favor sal de ahí― le dijo― todo va a salir bien. Confía en mí.

            Sin embargo nadie respondió del otro lado.

            ― Sé que es tu hermana, pero la verdad ya me está cansando― dijo Hiroki volviendo al mismo tono orgulloso que le era usual. Nowaki quiso sonreírse, pero había cosas más importantes que hacer.

            ― Yo lo…

            ― Después habrá tiempo para disculpas― le miró― por eso y por un par de cosas más. Por el momento salvemos esto antes de que se mate sola.

            Se aproximó a la puerta y volvió a llamar.

            ― Fujikawa, sales o entro yo. Tú decides.

            De nuevo nadie respondió.

            Hiroki entornó los ojos antes de empujar la puerta.

            ― Bueno, no hay de otra― estrelló su hombro contra la puerta, sin embargo estaba abierta. Sin ningún tipo de pasador.

            Cuando entraron no había nadie en la habitación, peor aún, la pistola de Hiroki no estaba por ninguna parte.

            ― Yui…― murmuró Nowaki decepcionado.

            ― Vamos antes de que alguien más la encuentre― señaló Hiroki y ambos salieron de allí.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos del sótano. Afortunadamente, para ella; conocía esa casa como la palma de su mano.

            Ahora solo llevaba el suéter puesto, cubriéndole hasta los muslos y las botas industriales con las que llegó. Había tomado la pistola de Hiroki como último recurso en caso de que encontrara a alguien, pero estaba casi segura de que ese no era el caso.

            Hasta que escuchó pasos que no eran los suyos.

            ― ¿Hay alguien allí?― escuchó que preguntaban y entró en alerta. Aquella voz era bastante irritante, por eso la conocía bien.

            ― El que faltaba― pensó mientras removía el seguro de la pistola, para asegurarse que aún le quedaban balas.

            Cruzó un pasillo en medio de la oscuridad cegadora. Y una vez más agradeció conocer cada rincón de esa casa.

            Eso pensó hasta que una linterna la alumbró de lleno.

            ― Levante las manos e identifíquese.― Le ordenaron sin dejar de apuntarle.

            Levantó el rostro orgullosa para que la viera bien. En cuanto la reconoció notó como su rostro se llenó de sorpresa, cediéndole paso a la cólera en cuestión de segundos.

            ― Hola, Shinobu― le saludó con descaro.

            ― Fujikawa― gruñó entre dientes sin dejar de apuntarle. Ahora sí saldarían cuentas.


	49. A solas contigo

“ _Nunca caminarás solo; iré contigo_

_No importan tus pecados, yo los soportaré todos…_

_Y por este camino sin destino, iremos juntos…”_

_All Alone with you- EGOIST_

            Le temblaban las manos de pura furia mientras ella lo miraba inexpresiva, con esos ojos verdes vacíos. Y por un momento se desconoció por completo.

            Quería destruirla, sí; pero simplemente matarla era demasiado simple, demasiado sencillo. Incluso demasiado honroso. Matarla implicaba simplemente halar el gatillo y luego verla desangrarse hasta morir.

            No iba a luchar por respirar, no se iba a llenar de angustia y desesperación como su padre cuando ella lo envenenó.

            Tal vez si le daba en una parte no vital del cuerpo podría conseguir eso, de hecho podía salir bien librado si solo la hería. Podría decir que se resistió al arresto y no le quedó más remedio que dispararle; y nadie le creería lo que ella dijera. Era la palabra de una asesina contra la del prometedor fiscal Takatsuki.

            El temblor en las manos cesó y apuntó a su hombro. Ella rio entre dientes.

― Vaya que eres predecible― le dijo caminando en su dirección― Vas a herirme para sacarte la espina y que nadie te culpe… que cliché.

― Quédate donde estás― amenazó― y levanta las manos.

― ¿De verdad harás eso?― se acercó hasta quedar frente a él― ¿Qué sigue? ¿Leerme mis derechos y entregarme pacíficamente a la policía y que ellos se encarguen de mí mientras tu solo consigues una herida leve que sanará? ¿Eso te dejará satisfecho, Shinobu?

            ― Cállate― ordenó entre tanto sentimientos encontrados comenzaban a hervir en su pecho, nublándolo. Estaba manipulándolo y lo sabía, estaba buscando que la matara para librarse de la cárcel, de Usami y de todos los demás perjudicándolo a él y al departamento al mismo tiempo. Quería matar todos los pájaros de un tiro.

            Tomó sus manos colocando el cañón de la pistola en medio de su pecho, donde cualquier disparo resultaría fulminante― Dispárame, Shinobu. Acaba con la asesina de tu padre.

            Tenerla allí, a un disparo de su venganza estaba abrumándolo. Recordó el sentimiento cuando leyó el reporte de la autopsia, la cara de su madre cuando lo encontró en el suelo, sus lágrimas falsas en su funeral. La forma en la que se aprovechó de su hermana para mantenerlos vigilados.

            Pero en medio de todo recordó a Miyagi. Recordó como él había asumido la responsabilidad de todo lo que él hiciera, le había dado la oportunidad de estar allí, le prometió que ella pagaría lo que había hecho.

            Ni su padre, ni Miyagi deseaban verlo convertido en un asesino.

            Bajó el arma lentamente.

            ― No te daré el gusto, Fujikawa― le dijo con firmeza.

            Repentinamente se sintió tranquilo… y notó como ella comenzaba a ponerse más y más nerviosa; como si algo en sus actitudes le resultara extraño.

            ― No entiendo― dijo confundida― Yo maté a tu padre, utilicé a tu hermana, amenacé a tu amante, hice que lo sacaran del caso… ¡¿Por qué no quieres matarme?!

            Lo miró a los ojos con la expresión llena de frustración.

            ― Porque no soy igual que tu― respondió más sereno de lo que había imaginado.

            ― Estúpido…― masculló apretando los puños― que eres un estúpido.

            Se arrojó llena de furia sobre él para golpearlo. Estaba frustrada; nada había salido como quería, nunca. Todos la miraban con lástima, con comprensión.

            Ryuiichirō, Nowaki, Kaoru, él.

            ¿De verdad valía tan poco para conseguir solo lástima de ellos?

            Shinobu arrojó el arma al suelo y la sostuvo de las muñecas para girarlas hacia su espalda; sometiéndola.

            ― ¡Suéltame!― gritó aun enojada― Me das asco, maldito maricotas… ¡Que me sueltes!

            ― Yui Fujikawa… Estás arrestada por el secuestro de Hiyori Kirishima y Hiroki Kamijō y por el asesinato de Masakazu Henmi, Ryuiichirō Isaka y… El Juez Takatsuki.

            Aquella última frase le pareció liberadora. Como si un gran peso le fuese removido de los hombros.

            ― Shinobu… Shinobu ¿Estás allí?― escuchó que preguntaban por el auricular en su oído. Había olvidado por completo que la radio estuvo allí todo el tiempo.

            ― Miyagi― contestó con serenidad― sí; estoy aquí.

            ― ¿Estás bien? Se escucharon disparos… Fujikawa está…

            ― Aquí― le interrumpió sosteniéndola con fuerza de las muñecas― Trae refuerzos… Hay que sacarla viva de este lugar.

            Todo lo demás ocurrió en cámara lenta desde su perspectiva. Miyagi llegó junto a Shinoda y varios policías más y la escoltaron hasta la patrulla para llevársela. Intentó forcejear un poco, pero cuando vio a Nowaki afuera; revisando las heridas de Kamijō, repentinamente se tranquilizó en una sonrisa casi resignada. Incluso rechazándolo cuando él corrió hacia ella para verificar que estaba bien.

            Al observar todo aquello se sintió extrañamente liviano, de hecho, sus pensamientos también desaparecieron por un rato y solo sintió entre las manos y el cabello la gélida brisa nocturna.

            Sabía bien que no había terminado, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír al tiempo que en su pecho se anidó una sensación de calidez… similar al último abrazo que recibió de su padre.

            Luego se montó en el auto en el asiento del copiloto, para que Miyagi condujera rumbo al tribunal.

* * *

― Está bien, se lo diré― respondió del otro lado del teléfono para después colgar; girándose inmediatamente hacia su escritorio.

            >> Fujikawa acaba de ser arrestada― escuchó que le dijo y una ola de aprensión se apoderó de sus nervios haciéndolo mirar en todas direcciones mientras le temblaban las manos. No quería admitirlo, pero desde que había llegado allí y le había visto sus nervios se habían resentido considerablemente. Una vez compuesto, sereno y aplomado; ahora se mostraba volátil, asustadizo y temeroso.

            ¿Pero quién en su lugar no lo estaría? Él le creía muerto. Desde hacía años.

            ― Supongo era inevitable― dijo desde la silla; girando una copa de vino tinto en alto― Al fin el rey blanco comienza a comprender como mover las fichas en este juego… y con Akihiko también en la cárcel pues… creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos movamos.

            ― ¿Está seguro?― preguntó otro desde un sofá justo detrás de él.

            ― No creo que debamos esperar más― respondió colocando la copa sobre la mesa― El premio está demasiado maltratado… y si nos descuidamos, ya no habrá premio… Y sin él, no habrá tenido sentido el juego.

            ― ¿y qué haremos con…?

            ― ¡Ah cierto!― Se volvió hacia él― Hatori… encuentro conveniente que permanezcas aquí por un tiempo. Solo serán unos días hasta que preparemos todo para que puedas andar con tranquilidad.

            ― ¿Por cuánto tiempo?― preguntó algo nervioso. Aún no había podido hablar con Chiaki, explicarle lo que había sucedido con su operación― ¿Qué va a pasar con…?

            ― ¿Yoshino Chiaki?― le interrumpió― estará bien. Tsumori se encargará de que todo marche en orden. Claro, en la medida en que colabores y obedezcas…

            Apretó las manos a sus costados y se mordió el labio inferior… estaba igual que al principio, quizás peor.

            Observó cómo miraba las piezas en el tablero con detenimiento, antes de sonreir.

            ― Se acerca el momento de recuperar lo que nos pertenece… Akihiko.

* * *

― Hay que dejarla en una celda de máxima seguridad― sugirió Miyagi― Esa mujer es el blanco de todo el imperio Usami y de quien sea que tenga de enemigos. La exponemos y morirá.

            Zen reflexionó un rato sobre lo que dijo, pero parte de sus pensamientos aun giraban en torno a lo que Usami le había dicho hacia unos momentos…

“ _Eres igual que yo, Kirishima…”_

            Miyagi le llamó en voz alta, lo que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

            ― Supongo tendremos que hacer eso. Te firmaré una orden― respondió levantándose del sillón.

            ― ¿Pasa algo, Señor Kirishima?― preguntó Shinobu intrigado ante su actitud.

            ― No, solo estoy cansado― respondió pasándose las manos por la cara, tratando de colocar sus pensamientos de nuevo en el carril― ¿Quién va a interrogarla?

            ― Es inútil que yo lo haga― dijo Hiroki― Me odia.

            ― Yo lo haré― dijo Miyagi― no considero prudente que  Shinobu lo haga. No porque no pueda, sino porque esa mujer es peligrosamente envolvente.

            ― Ni que lo digas― masculló Hiroki recordando las circunstancias en las que la había encontrado a Nowaki. Lo que le recordó que debía aclarar ese mal entendido.

            ― Kamijō

            ― ¿Qué?

            ― El ceño… te van a salir arrugas en la frente si sigues frunciéndolo así.

            Hiroki solo comenzó a frotarse el entrecejo con los dedos.

            ― Voy a resolver un asunto. Infórmenme lo que suceda con Fujikawa― Agregó mientras salía aun con los dedos en la frente.

* * *

― Entonces es cierto― dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, aun desnudos sobre la cama de la celda.

            ― Si… ¿Quieres que la elimine?― preguntó con los ojos cerrados, embelesado por las caricias de sus manos.

            ― No. No es prudente― respondió inmediatamente. Misaki se levantó de su pecho.

            ― ¡Pero traicionó a Usagi!― exclamó con indignación― Además en cuanto la interroguen puede decir muchas cosas, y…

            ― Misaki― descansó una mano en una de sus mejillas― Deshacernos de Yui no es una medida inteligente, es exponerte más…

            ― Pero yo― se acurrucó más a su pecho― quiero ayudarte, hago esto porque quiero estar siempre contigo…

            Akihiko le sonrió con ternura, una sonrisa que solo se permitía mostrarle a su querido Misaki.

            ― Y lo estaremos, te lo prometo― le abrazó― por el momento… debo pedirte algo arriesgado, pero no puedo pedírselo a nadie más.

            ― Lo que sea.

            ― Necesito que me saques de aquí… hay alguien que está buscando eliminarme.

* * *

Lo encontró apoyado en la ventana, lejos de la sala de interrogatorios, lejos de la gente y del bullicio. Solo.

            No supo cómo comenzar esa conversación; simplemente tenía demasiadas cosas que reclamarle y al mismo tiempo por las cuales pedirle perdón. Era como darle un golpe por una cosa y disculparse por otra; al plantearlo en su imaginación le parecía ridículo al extremo.

            Así que solo optó por colocarse a su lado en la ventana y apoyar una lata de café en el alféizar.

            ― Creo que tú lo necesitas más que yo― dijo.

            ― Debes ir a un hospital―. Cambió el tema, señalando la herida en su pierna, cubierta solamente por unas vendas que le habían colocado al salir de la casa.

            ― No es nada importante― respondió― la bala entró y salió… tú mismo lo viste.

            ― Pero igualmente…

            ― Ya estoy bien…

            ― Hiro…

            ― ¡Que estoy bien!― exclamó dejando ir un poco de su enojo contra él y contra sí mismo.

El otro no le contestó; solo tomó su mano por encima del respaldo de la ventana y la apretó con fuerza.

             ― Lo siento― soltó con sinceridad― Estuve a punto de cometer una locura.

― Encontrarte allí así fue como abofetearme en la cara― confesó con rabia, pero sin subir la voz. Nowaki entendió que su molestia era más profunda que cualquiera que le hubiera visto antes, pues no le lanzaba libros o golpes. Simplemente no lo miró a la cara y la voz le temblaba― De no haber llegado quizás…

            ― No habría podido― le atajó― yo no puedo hacerlo con más nadie si no es contigo…

            ― ¿Entonces por qué aceptaste?― esta vez sí lo miró con los ojos color del café llenos de lágrimas― ¿Por qué la seguiste? ¿Por qué no dijiste simplemente que no?

            ― ¡Porque iba a matarte!― exclamó.

            ― ¡De haber sabido que harías eso habría preferido morirme!― apretó las solapas de su chaqueta entre las manos tragándose el nudo en la garganta para contener el llanto y la vergüenza.

            Nowaki envolvió sus manos con las suyas y el calor en ellas lo derritió como siempre.

            ― No podría soportar el saber que tocaste a alguien más― susurró en voz baja sin mirarlo― si no soy yo entonces…

            Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un abrazo del gigante tan cálido como sus manos, envolviéndolo con ese fuego que lo volvía cada vez más egoísta, más posesivo en lo que le concerniera a él.

            ― Yo no quiero entre mis brazos a otro que no seas tú, Hiro― susurró en su oído.

            ― Yo también lo siento― dijo devolviéndole el abrazo con la misma fuerza― no debí dudar de ti… no debí creerle.

            ― Ya no importa… porque escuché lo que dijiste. Gracias por creer en mí.

            ― Que no se te suba a la cabeza, mocoso irrespetuoso― dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, pero aun así rojo de vergüenza.

            ― No― respondió abrazándolo de nuevo― Te amo, Hiro.

            ― Ya lo sé― respondió aún más avergonzado―… yo también a ti.

* * *

― ¿te dijo algo?― preguntó en cuanto le vio entrar a la oficina. Pero su cara de abatimiento le dio a entender que no era mucho lo que había conseguido.

            ― No… dijo que no hablaría sin un abogado… Mañana la corte le asignará uno. Hasta entonces la tendremos en una celda de máxima seguridad.

            ― ¿Cerca de Usami?

            ― No, en el ala Oeste. Es opuesta a la de Usami, y nadie sabrá que está allí… espero que eso funcione.

            Se lanzó en el mullido sofá de la oficina, justo a su lado.

            ― Shinobu…― tienes un arañazo en el rostro.

            ― Ah, si― respondió sin darle demasiada importancia― me percaté de él hace un rato… no es gran cosa.

            Miyagi lo miró con duda.

            ― ¿Estás bien?

            ― Si…― bajó la mirada― es… solo que…

            Se sintió rebosado por tantas emociones que no supo definir ni exteriorizar. Una mezcla de alivio, nostalgia, rabia e impotencia que le impidieron respirar; inundando sus ojos hasta que comenzó a llorar.

            ― ¿Shinobu…?

            ― Lo extraño…― gimoteó― extraño mucho a papá…

            Miyagi solo le sonrió con gentileza, abrazándolo para que llorara a sus anchas.

* * *

― Kirishima…― el muchacho entró a su oficina sin siquiera pedir permiso. Y, siendo francos, no era del agrado de Zen a decir verdad. Había llegado a donde estaba gracias a las fuertes conexiones de su padre, quien tenía plena confianza en él, pero al contrario suyo, Keiichi Sumi era un cáncer. Un tumor político al servicio de Usami.

            ― Sumi― devolvió el saludo con el mismo desgano, acompañado de un mal presentimiento― ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

            ― Bueno… solo vine a traerte esto de parte de mi padre― sonrió extendiéndole un sobre amarillo con el sello húmedo del tribunal.

            Zen maldijo dentro de sí. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

            ― No puede ser…

            ― De hecho si puede― sonrió― Akihiko Usami quedará libre mañana.


	50. Para siempre, 4 am.

_“Tal vez nunca te veré sonreír de nuevo_

_Tal vez creíste que todo fue mentira…_

_Todas esas palabras que no dije…_

_Solo las dejé escurrirse…”_

_4 am Forever— Lostphopets_

Aquello acabó con su paciencia. No era solo por ese decreto salido de la nada, sino la forma tan descarada en la que se lo decía, burlándose de él; de su posición.

            ― ¿Por qué me muestras esto?― preguntó con sorna. Sumi se encogió de hombros.

            ― En realidad no debería hacerlo **:** Kamijō o Takatsuki son los primeros que tenían que verlo, pero… no sé… digamos que me provocó.

            ― Eso no contesta mi pregunta― gruñó furioso.

― Bien… responderé―. Se acercó a su rostro, tan cerca como para que pudiera ver sus ojos detrás de las gafas. Esa mirada que no le mostraba a nadie, llena de maldad pura, como si todo porlo que era indirectamente responsable no le causara el más mínimo resentimiento.

            >> Mi padre y tú son ramas del mismo árbol: tan correctos, tan dignos… tan justos que descuidan todo lo demás. La familia, la vida; dedicándose a gente que no lo agradece…

            Zen no se dejó intimidar por su discurso.

            ― Entonces esto es una pataleta― respondió restándole importancia a sus motivos― Ya comprendo…

            ― Llámalo así si quieres― sonrió con magnificencia―, pero esto es un hecho y yo mismo me voy a encargar de que no puedas detenerlo nunca. Óyeme bien, Kirishima… Nunca.

            Dejó el sobre encima del escritorio frente a él y se alejó rumbo a la puerta.

            >> Pensándolo mejor, diles tú la gran noticia― sonrió― Eres experto en causas perdidas de todas maneras.

            Zen no pudo contener el impulso de lanzar un vaso de cristal contra la puerta en cuanto la cerró.

            ― ¿Cómo lo haces, Usami…? ¿Cómo?

* * *

― Hay mucho por hacer, no puedes pedirme que-

            ― Shinobu― le sostuvo por los hombros― El abogado de Fujikawa vendrá mañana― miró el reloj― ,bueno, más tarde. Así que por el momento duerme… te hace falta.

            ― Pero Kamijō…

            ― Kamijō estará bien. Si no descansan lo suficiente no durarán mucho tiempo y bastante han sufrido nuestros nervios. Hazme caso.

            Seguía desabotonándole la camisa para sustituirla por un pijama luego de insistirle por todos los medios que volvieran al departamento. Usó todos los métodos (pedagógicos o no) que conocía, desde psicología inversa hasta darle órdenes pues él seguía siendo su jefe aunque no llevaran los mismos casos; hasta que por fin cedió luego de casi desmayarse a causa  del cansancio.

            Luego de llorar en el despacho, le confesó acerca del extraño sentimiento de tranquilidad luego de que decidiera no hacerle nada a Yui. Incluso dejó la timidez a un lado y tomó su mano todo el camino a casa. Sabía que no había terminado, pero confirmarse a sí mismo que no era un monstruo a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido le hacía sentir mejor, devolviéndole algo de paz.

            _― Siento que estoy en el ojo de la tormenta― le dijo en un susurro al detenerse en un semáforo― temo que esto sea solo una brisa antes de que lo peor comience a suceder…_

_Miyagi apretó su mano con fuerza, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente._

_― Supongo que tendré entonces que sostenerte con más fuerza si eso pasa― respondió con absoluta determinación y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio._

_― Gracias― respondió por lo bajo devolviendo el agarre― Vamos a casa._

― Puedo cambiarme solo, viejo― dijo algo avergonzado; si se sinceraba consigo, el que Miyagi lo desvistiera le daba ganas de muchas cosas, excepto de dormir.

― Déjame hacerlo, una vez que actúes como niño y te dejes malcriar no te hará daño.

― ¡Pero es que yo no soy un niño!― exclamó, rojo de vergüenza cuando su dedo pulgar se asió de la solapa rozándole la piel del pecho. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez? ¿Una, dos semanas?

            Se forzó a sí mismo para dejar de pensar en eso. Miyagi probablemente estaba cansado, había sido una semana muy dura desde la fiesta de Fujikawa y sus intrigas…

― Shinobu…― susurró acercándose a su cuello por detrás de sus orejas, mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de su camisa hasta su espalda― ¿puedo hacerte el amor?

            No entendía cómo aunpodía descomponerlo con cualquier cosa que le dijera, después de todo este tiempo. Tenía que ser un virus; su amor era como una adicción.

            No respondió, no porque no quisiera, sino porque el calor se le acumuló en la garganta y se mezcló con la vergüenza y no lo dejó hablar.

>> Es que puede parecer que siempre lo hacemos por ti, pero… yo lo hago porque eres tú. Porque quiero hacerlo contigo.

            Siguió sin responder pero sentía como la piel le ardía. Una sensación similar a la fiebre, pero mucho más placentera.

>> ¿Entonces? ¿No dirás nada?― preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, pero Shinobu sintió los suyos nublados y húmedos.

            Se deshizo de su timidez y cerró los brazos sobre su cuello, acercándose a su rostro.

            ― No subestimes lo que siento― musitó en respuesta― Así que quiéreme más…

            El mayor solo dejó escapar una risita entre los dientes antes de acercarse a besarlo como venía deseando desde hacía varios días.

* * *

― Supongo que con Yui arrestada nuestro plan queda sin efecto― asumió Masamune.

            ― Por el momento si― respondió Hiroki girando la taza de té entre sus manos― pero Yui no quiere declarar… y eso nos cierra las opciones.

            Nowaki suspiró.

            ― ¿Por qué no quiere ayudar?

            ― Bueno, quizás es suspicacia, pero puede tener algo que ver con el hecho de que nunca la reconociste y te enamoraste de un fiscal por el que huiste y tus decisiones influenciaron el que Yukina ahora esté muerto…

            ― Masamune― le reprochó Ritsu.

            ― Él preguntó― le señaló defendiéndose.

            ― Creo que te guarda demasiado rencor, Nowaki― Ritsu ahora se dirigió a él― pero, puede que si hablas con ella y le explicas un poco…

            ― No, yo lo haré ― irrumpió Hiroki.

            ― ¿Tú?― Masamune le miró incrédulo

            ― Si― afirmó con seguridad― creo que es momento de que Yui y yo tengamos una conversación.

            El teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Realmente tenía ese celular porque Miyagi lo forzó y no porque le hiciera mucha falta; cada vez que sonaba le ponía los nervios de punta.

            ― ¿Miyagi?― atendió con celeridad mientras el corazón le latía con rapidez en el pecho.― ¿Pasó algo?

            ― Hay que hacer que Fujikawa hable― dijo en tono tajante. Casi como una orden.

            ― Si, mañana pensaba negociar con ella…

            ― No, Kamijō. Ya no podemos negociar, tiene que hablar.

            ― Miyagi, no comprendo…

            ― Usami consiguió un amparo del Fiscal del distrito. Saldrá de la cárcel en la mañana a menos que hagamos algo.

Hiroki se dejó caer sobre el sofá, llevándose las manos al rostro hasta peinarse los cabellos hacia atrás. Y por momentos, creyó incluso que era todo poderoso… como un Dios.

            ― ¿Cómo lo hace?― preguntó sin poder comprenderlo aún.

            ― Yo no lo sé… comienzo a pensar que es la maldita puta del maldito primer ministro o qué sé yo; pero es intocable. A menos que se le involucre en tal escándalo que haga que los políticos que lo ayudaron le den la espalda, y eso solo podemos conseguirlo si esa mujer habla.

            ― ¿Qué lo garantiza?

            ― Qué Takano y Nowaki también lo harán.

            ― ¡¿Qué?!― exclamó― Pero pensamos que el plan-

            ― El plan sigue en pie, Kamijō― soltó sin dar lugar a vacilaciones― ¿O quieres que Usami salga de la cárcel? Porque cuando eso pase será indetenible… y va a acabar con nosotros.

            Hiroki dudó por unos segundos,  pensó que con ambos arrestados podría dejar a un lado ese disparatado plan de entregar a Nowaki, pero si Usamitenía tantos aliados…

            Movió la boca sin soltar palabra hasta que Nowaki tomó el teléfono de sus manos, tomando el control de su conversación.

            ― Señor Miyagi…aquí Nowaki― comenzó con voz firme― Seguiremos con el plan. En la mañana me voy a entregar.

* * *

― Deberías tratar de dormir― le dijo bajando el cuaderno de dibujo que llevaba. Si era honesto consigo mismo le gustaba mucho dibujarlo así, mirando hacia la ventana, con el rostro relajado y la vistaperdida en el horizonte, hallaba esa imagen realmente hermosa, como todo en él. Pero la preocupación y la angustia inundándole la mirada le restaban todo el encanto a su dibujo, le robaban la magia.

            Y lo más molesto es que la causa de esa pérdida súbita de su luz fuera el imbécil, idiota, desconsiderado e imprudente de Hatori.

            ― No puedo― confesó con la voz débil― estoy físicamente incapacitado para dormir.

            ― Chiaki… no volverá…

            ― ¡Si volverá, Yuu!― le gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas― ¡Tori va a volver! Él no me dejaría aquí… no puede… dejarme así…

            ― No lo hará, ¡Lo está buscando la policía!

            ― ¡Mientes! Es el Señor Usami quien tiene la culpa de todo, Tori no ha hecho nada…

            ― ¡Hatori es un asesino, Chiaki!― le gritó por fin, confesándole de lo que se había enterado hacía muchísimo tiempo, pero por temor a causarle daño no se había atrevido a decirle.

            Chiaki solo abrió los ojos hasta más no poder; dividiéndose su alma en la parte que no podía creer a Hatori capaz de semejantes cosas y la que sabía que su mejor amigo no podía mentirle; no con algo así.

            Yuu simplemente siguió hablando como si las palabras tuvieran vida propia y ya no pudiera detenerlas.

            ― Es uno de los mercenarios de Usami― continuó con la voz quebrada ante su expresión llena de perplejidad― lo ha sido por años… desde que tu… estás aquí.

            El otro no pudo hablar, solo sentía las lágrimas brotar de su rostro al compás de recuerdos que comenzaban a cobrar sentido: los viajes repentinos, las escasas visitas, que pudiera cubrir todos los gastos del hospital, los costosos regalos para él, la reacción ante Fujikawa.

            ― No… Tori… no…

            Se le hizo difícil respirar y comenzó a marearse, llevándose las manos al pecho para contener el dolor y jadeando en busca de aire.

            ― ¡Chiaki!― exclamó saliendo de su estupor, comprendiendo la magnitud del desastre que había causado su imprudencia.

            Corrió hacia él tratando de ponerle remedio a su crisis, pero ya era tarde. Comenzaba a ponerse pálido.

            ― Es una crisis… ¡Maldita sea!― escupió lleno de frustración mientras corría a la puerta lanzando gritos de auxilio a quien pudiera socorrerlo a esa hora de la madrugada.

* * *

― Veo que tu visitante furtivo ya se fue― comentó luego de mirar a los lados― Eso es bueno.

            ― Pensé que eran amigos― le respondió con desgano mientras lo veía abrir la reja de la celda para colarse adentro.

            ― No existe tal cosa como la amistad en la política, ni en los negocios― se acercó a él con pasos cuidadosos, como los de la pantera a punto de lanzarse a una presa.― Ni en el amor.

            Apoyó las yemas de sus dedos en su estómago por encima de la camisa, deslizándolas hacia abajo hasta el borde de su cinturón, para escurrirlas por debajo de ella tocando su piel.

            ― Conseguí el amparo para ti― susurró con voz gatuna al acercarse a su rostro― Creo que merezco un premio por ello.

            Akihiko miró hacia abajo, enfocándose en el movimiento de sus manos con una expresión del más absoluto desdén.

            >> Siempre he leído sobre ti― continuó subiendo un poco más sus manos, hacia sus costados― Y creo que eres increíblemente inteligente. Nadie se escabulle de la ley de la forma en la que lo has hecho. Hasta mi padre cree que eres un buen hombre, un hombre de ley. Eres demasiado astuto, Usami.

            Siguió sin responderle y sin modificar la expresión de su rostro. Esa mirada fría cual témpano de hielo.

            >> En fin, creo que Misaki no es adecuado para alguien como tú― terminó por decir― Está infiltrado aquí, si ¿Pero en qué otra cosa puede serte útil además de darte los movimientos de Kirishima y su combo?  Yo puedo serte de mayor provecho, además de que yo siempre te he querido…

            Sus manos se apartaron de su vientre y subieron a su rostro, acercándolo más al suyo.

            >> Sé mío― le pidió en un siseo hipnótico  como el desliz de una serpiente, casi rozando sus labios.

            Estuvo a punto de conseguir lo que había anhelado por años cuando sintió un fuerte golpe seco en el cuello, a la altura de la nuca, y cayó de bruces al piso antes de sentir un puntapié en el estómago que lo hizo escupir algo de bilis amarga.

            ― Usagi es mío― exclamó con los ojos verdes inyectados de furia mientras le apuntaba con un arma plateada de cañón largo. Sumi juraría que un muchacho con las  aptitudesfísicas de Misaki no podría ni siquiera soportar el retroceso del cañón de un arma tan potente.― ¿Queda claro, Sumi?

            Quitó el seguro del gatillo con tanta facilidad que le hizo preguntarse quién era ese niño en realidad.

            ― De acuerdo, tranquilo.― respondió en voz baja después de limpiarse el borde de los labios con el dorso de la mano.

            ―  Baja el arma, Misaki. Ya entendió― le dijo con dulzura mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la que sostenía el arma, rodeándole la cintura con la otra mientras miraba al castaño aún en el suelo.

            >> Lamento discrepar con usted, Joven Sumi― se dirigió a él ― pero Misaki es mucho más útil de lo que cualquiera pudiera serlo; incluso usted, así que voy a tener que declinar su oferta.

            Sumi se levantó del suelo y sonrió de medio lado, pero más que divertido lucía lastimero, resignado.

            ― Esta bien― dijo camino a la salida― pero sigue en pie en caso de que cambie de opinión.

            Misaki estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él, pero Akihiko lo retuvo de un brazo.

            ― Déjalo, ya no hace falta― trató de tranquilizarlo. El chico se giró y lo miró con furia.

            ― Usagi, idiota  ¿Por qué dejaste que te tocara?

            ― Quería ver hasta donde lo dejabas llegar― arqueó una ceja con picardía. Misaki bufó.

            >> Pero decir que no me eres útil fue una falta de respeto. Mi Misaki es de mucha ayuda…

            ― Al contrario… solo te he representado una carga― bajó la mirada― solo te he causado problemas.

            ― No digas eso― levantó su rostro con los dedos― Sabes que para mí no eres una carga. Todo lo contrario, has evitado que me vuelva loco estando aquí.

            Misaki se sonrojó un poco antes de mirarlo convencido.

            ― A propósito de eso― comenzó― tengo un plan para sacarte de aquí.

* * *

Repiqueteaba los zapatos contra el piso con los brazos cruzados delante de él, del otro lado de la mesa de interrogatorios.

            A primera hora de la mañana llegó un hombre canoso a su celda anunciando que era el abogado que le había asignado el ministerio público; al mismo tiempo que la renuncia de su contador, asistente, y la notificación de que todos sus bienes inmuebles, su dinero y el de su fundación habían sido congelados durante la investigación.

            Estaba en la calle de nuevo; bueno, si lo pensaba con detenimiento siempre lo había estado.

            ― Todo eso era del Señor Usami― dijo para sí con una risita irónica.

            Se asomó por los barrotes de la celda intentando mirar si él estaba a su alrededor. Cuando se halló sola en esa celda comenzó a desaparecer la soberbia, dándole paso a una severa indefensión.

            Ni Nowaki ni Kou estaban allí para protegerla, ya no tenía nombre ni prestigio y ya no le era útil al Señor Usami.

            ― Si me vieras estarías riéndote de mí con esa estridente e irritante risita tuya, Mino― dijo abrazándose a sus piernas en medio de una humedad desconocida y una soledad abrumadora.

            Hiroki aplicó todo lo que había aprendido sobre como ajustar un poco las reglas a su conveniencia para poder usar la sala de interrogatorios sin que nadie grabara la conversación que sostendría con Yui. Incluso le pidió a su abogado que esperara unos momentos antes de hablar con ella puesto que él debía aclarar algunas cosas acerca de su situación. Cosa que no era del todo falsa, pero no iba a incluir que el eje de esa conversación sería el objeto de afecto de ambos.

            Y mientras continuaba estrellando la punta de sus zapatos contra el piso sin mirarlo a la cara, cual adolescente malcriada, Hiroki se armó de paciencia antes de hablar.

            ― Trajimos un abogado para defenderte― comenzó en tono dócil― pero quiero que sepas que si colaboras harás esto un poco más sencillo.

            ― ¿Y si no quiero?― preguntó con altivez.

            ― Yui… por favor…

            ― Yo no te permití que me llamaras por mi nombre― le interrumpió― no seas igualado.

            ― ¿Crees que esto es justo para él?― le preguntó― ¿Tienes una idea de lo angustiado que está por lo que te puede pasar?

            ― ¿Angustiado? ¿Por mí?― bufó―, no seas ridículo. Desde que tú apareciste… no, desde antes… yo dejé de importarle.

            ― Eso no es cierto.

            ― Además ¿Para qué quieren que hable? Tienen el video, ¿No? Eso debería ser suficiente.

            ― Pero hay muchas cosas que debemos aclarar. Usami está involucrado en muchas otras cosas y si tú no nos dices lo que sabes lo van a dejar ir.

            En cuanto le dijo eso, Yui estalló en carcajadas.

            ― ¿Lo ves? De nada sirve que les diga nada… igual saldrá. Date por vencido, Kamijō. No puedes vencerle. Nadie puede.

            ― No es invencible, Yui, no es Dios.

            ― Tu sistema está viciado― le dijo mirándolo a los ojos― y están rodeados de lobos vestidos de ovejas: por ejemplo, ese Kirishima… tiene enemigos mucho más cerca de lo que él cree.

            ― Si nos dijeras quienes son podríamos acabar con todo esto…

            ― ¿Y ayudarte?― hizo una señal negativa con el dedo― no, Kamijō. De mí no tendrás nada mientras esté viva. Nada.

            Hiroki la miró con compasión y suspiró antes de pedir que la devolvieran a su celda.

            ― Si no quieres hacerlo por ti; hazlo al menos por él― dijo antes de que llegaran sus custodios― si de verdad lo quisiste alguna vez.

            Y se fue mientras la esposaban para llevársela, dejándole con esa frase un dolor similar a un millón de agujas en el pecho.

            ― Nada, ¿Verdad?― le inquirióMiyagi en cuanto entró al despacho donde lo acompañaban Shinobu y Nowaki.

            Hiroki negó con la cabeza.

            ― Le ofrecí una reducción en la pena y nada― dejó escapar un poco de frustración con aquella frase― Ya no sé qué decirle…

            ― Tenemos los documentos que Asahina dejó, pero solo pueden darnos algo de tiempo. Con esto pueden procesar malversación de fondos, y con eso lo pueden juzgar desde su casa. No lo encerrarán― dijo Miyagi en un inusual (y hasta un poco escalofriante) tono sereno. Como si estuviera preparado para la negativa de Yui.

            ― ¿Y el video de la fiesta?

            ― El amparo alega que el video no puede considerarse contundente pues Fujikawa pudo tener un conflicto con Usami que desembocara en esas declaraciones. No hay pruebas más allá de sus palabras. Aunque, irónicamente, si consideraron una confesión lo que pasó con Isaka y el padre de Shinobu.

            ― Es demasiado conveniente― dijo Shinobu― Todo eso está muy raro.

            ― Aikawa no aparece, Hatori tampoco, tenemos el video, los documentos, la carta de Isaka, la declaración de Onodera… y nada de eso funciona. Sus conexiones están muy altas, Kamijō. Solo así se justifica que con todo esto aún no esté encerrado.

            ― ¿Quién firmó el amparo?

            ― El fiscal de distrito― respondió Miyagi―, anoche te lo dije.

            ― Déjame verlo― le extendió la mano para que le diera una copia del documento. Miyagi se la entregó, extrañado por su actitud.

            Se tomó unos minutos para leer línea por línea y examinar detenidamente todos los rincones de la hoja. Cuando llegó a la firma se detuvo.

            ― ¿Dices que esto lo firmó el fiscal del distrito?― preguntó

            ― Si, ahí está firmado― respondió ― Kamijō ¿Qué te pasa?

            ― Esto no lo firmó el fiscal de distrito― dijo girándose hacia su escritorio, abriendo unas gavetas para buscar papeles, en medio de una montaña de folios y libros de leyes.

― ¿Qué?

― Este documento es falso― afirmó extendiéndole otro documento― esta es el acta de promoción de mi padre cuando murió ¿Ves la firma?

― Si, es la del fiscal― asintió Miyagi.

            ― Ahora mira esta― le señaló la rúbricaen la parte inferior del amparo, eran similares, pero no exactas.

            ― Es falsa― asintió Miyagi golpeando la mesa en símbolo de victoria― ¡llama a Kirishima! ¡Usami se quedará encerrado un tiempo más!

* * *

Estaba firmando algunos documentos para formalizar su salida y el regreso de sus pertenencias cuando Kirishima, seguido de Miyagi, Hiroki y Shinobu llegaron casi corriendo a la sala.  

            ― Detengan todo esto― ordenó con tono triunfante al oficial que estaba a punto de sellar la orden de liberación― Este hombre permanecerá aquí un tiempo más.

            Akihiko no pudo evitar sonreír. Como si ese súbito remonte de Kirishima fuera solo una movida más en su juego.

            ― ¿Qué sucede, señor?― preguntó el oficial.

            ―  Esa orden de amparo acaba de ser revocada― dijo mientras extendía la derogación al oficial.

            ― ¿Quién lo hizo?

            ― El verdadero Fiscal de Distrito ― respondió mirando a Akihiko con una sonrisa de triunfo. Sentía que ya le había ganado al fin, y eso era inocente según el empresario.

            ― Resulta que Keiichi Sumi estaba falsificando la firma de su padre para autorizar el amparo. El fiscal no tenía conocimiento de todos los cargos que se le imputan a este hombre― Intervino Hiroki.― Estaba de vacaciones.

            ― Y dejó encargado a su hijo de varias cosas, pero este tipo de decisiones― Miyagi señaló la copia del amparo en el escritorio― no están autorizadas hasta que regrese.

            El oficial retrajo el sello e hizo una seña para que esposaran de nuevo a Usami.

            Kirishima se acercó y sacando un rey de ajedrez blanco del bolsillo lo colocó en la mesa.

            ― Jaque― sonrió con arrogancia. Akihiko le devolvió el gesto.

            ― Aún no he jugado. No cantes victoria antes de tiempo.

            Y caminó de nuevo a las celdas una vez lo forzaron a girarse.

            ― ¿Qué pasará con Sumi?― preguntó Shinobu

            ― Su padre pidió que lo arrestaran por usurpación de cargos públicos― Respondió Kirishima― lo están procesando en este momento.

            ― ¿Usami le estaría pagando para que lo hiciera?

            ― No― Zen negó con la cabeza― es una pataleta de niño rico. Sugiero no le demos más importancia y volvamos a procesar lo que tenemos, esto solo nos dará un tiempo hasta que Usami se saque otra carta de la manga… tenemos que convencer a Fujikawa de hablar y que tu amigo se entregue.

            Hiroki bajó la mirada. Cada vez que oía eso se sentía más miserable.

* * *

― Ya está estable― le dijo Tsumori mientras leía los valores en su historia médica― su ritmo cardíaco alcanzó niveles alarmantes, ¿Qué pasó?

            Yuu giró la mirada. Estaba aliviado porque al menos lo habían estabilizado, pero en cuanto recordó el motivo detrás de la crisis más fuerte que había sufrido desde que le diagnosticaron su enfermedad se sintió culpable y lleno de ira a partes iguales.

            ― ¿Qué pasó, Yanase?― preguntó de nuevo. Con más firmeza esta vez.

            ― Estaba desesperado por ver a Hatori y se me escapó la verdad ¿Está bien?― exclamó más mosqueado de lo que quisiera demostrar― Ese idiota es el culpable de todo esto… ¡es un hipócrita, mentiroso, y…!

            Tsumori lo miró atentamente mientras hablaba, como juzgándolo.

            ― ¿Qué?

            ― Hablas de Hatori… ¿O de ti mismo?

            ― ¡No me psicoanalices, Tsumori!― espetó caminando de un lado a otro del despacho, viendo si así podía amainar un poco su furia.

            Tsumori suspiró. En ese mismo despacho había sido testigo de los dos armando berrinches; culpando al otro del estado de Chiaki; recurriendo a las medidas más desesperadas para salvarlo. Solo porque lo amaban demasiado para dejarlo morir frente a sus ojos sin hacer nada.

            ― Hatori y tú son iguales― dijo mirando hacia la ventana. Yuu se detuvo en seco.

            ― No me compares con él― respondió inmediatamente―, yo jamás sometería a Chiaki a algo así…

            ― ¿Estás seguro, Yanase?― preguntó― porque tú y yo no somos candidatos a santos precisamente… ¿verdad?

            El de los ojos felinos bajó la mirada.

            ― Tú solo limítate a cuidar de Chiaki― dijo notablemente ofendido― Eso fue lo que te ordenaron.

            Y salió de su despacho dando un portazo.

            ― Qué juego tan macabro es este― suspiró para sí mismo, colocando un peón negro y uno gris sobre su escritorio.

* * *

Escuchó pasos en su dirección y entró en alerta. Sabía lo que había hecho y estaba consciente de las consecuencias. Pero una parte suya no quería asumirlas.

            Por un momento pensó que podría ser Misaki, aunque su lógica le indicaba que no actuaría tan imprudentemente, sobre todo porque si algo llegaba a pasarle el primer señalado sería precisamente Usami… y él estaba obsesionado con que nada le pasara.

            Pero precisamente esa obsesión le hizo deshacerse de Kaoru, aun cuando nadie se lo había ordenado.

            Tensó los músculos y se ocultó lo más que pudo entre sus rodillas. Al menos no quería ver como moría.

            ― Yui…― escuchó una voz llamarla. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. Hubiese preferido mil veces que vinieran a matarla que la vulnerabilidad causada por su voz.

            Con el rostro sobre las rodillas y entre los brazos; y el cabello rojo como el fuego desordenado sobre sus hombros, ignoró su llamada no una, ni dos, sino tres veces…. Nowaki la vio de nuevo como aquella muchacha indefensa y frágil a la que le encargaron entrenar.

            Algo en ese aspecto lo reconfortaba, pero al mismo tiempo le causaba una profunda tristeza verla así; totalmente orgullosa y arisca.

            ― ¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó sin mirarlo― ¿Viniste a ver cuán hundida estoy? ¿Cuán miserable soy?

            ― Yui, por favor… deja el orgullo por un momento― le dijo, aferrado a las barras de la celda con el rostro triste― Estoy tratando de ayudarte…

            Yui se incorporó y se acercó a él. Su corazón latía como loco al tenerlo tan cerca, pero aun así estaba llena de rabia por todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

            ― ¿Ayudarme?― preguntó con ironía― ¿De verdad llamas a esto ayudarme? Me entregaste, Nowaki. Me pusiste en bandeja para que me mataran. Eso no es ayudarme.

            ― Voy a sacarte de aquí― le prometió con una determinación inquebrantable― Pero quiero hacerlo bien; quiero que puedas comenzar de nuevo sin deberle nada a nadie.

            ― ¿Cómo?― preguntó no tan convencida. No podía negarse que aún lo amaba,  pero todo lo que pasó simplemente le restaba confianza en él.

            ― Si les dices lo que sabes te reducirán la pena, eso es seguro. Aun podemos hacer justicia, Yui.

            ― ¿Justicia?― bufó― Eso solo existe para aquellos que pueden pagarla, Nowaki. Tú y yo no podemos aspirar a algo así. Ahí tienes: el Señor Usami debe estar libre ya.

            ― El amparo fue revocado― le dijo esperanzado― las personas que lo ayudaban aquí adentro están siendo descubiertas. Hiro y los demás-

            ― Kamijō y su clan de papanatas no podrán detenerlo― le dijo entornando los ojos― No seas iluso.

            ― Sigues enojada ¿Cierto?― preguntó con voz triste―, sé que me culpas por lo que pasó con Kou, pero-

            ― No― le interrumpió con tanta rabia ante semejante desfachatez que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sus ojos se humedecieron ―, estoy decepcionada de ti. Has prometido tantas cosas que no veo ni el más mínimo indicio de que las vayas a cumplir… Todo por culpa de ese maldito fiscal.

            Decía esas cosas para lastimarlo, quería aunque fuera causarle un poco del dolor que sentía por su causa. Por ese amor no correspondido que solo la estaba haciendo infeliz y la había llevado a cometer tantas locuras.

            ― Yui― susurró con voz triste.

            ― No pudiste proteger a Kou y no vas a hacerlo conmigo― inquirió, mirándolo a los ojos para clavar más profundamente la espina, agrandando la herida― Van a matarme en cuanto puedan y tú no vas a poder evitarlo. Enfócate mejor en Kamijō, porque ya no confío en ti.

            Apoyó la espalda contra los barrotes para no percatarse de su mirada llena de decepción luego de decirle algo así. Seguía tan dolida, tan envidiosa de que él no la amara como a él.

            >> Es mejor que te vayas― dijo en voz baja―. Él puede estar buscándote.

            Duró unos minutos en silencio. Parte de las cosas que le había dicho eran ciertas, y le dolían, sin embargo, consideró que lo más prudente era dejarla sola mientras se calmaba y tal vez en un par de días accedería a hablar. De todas formas con Akihiko aún encerrado tenían algo más de tiempo para convencerla.

            ― Perdóname― dijo acariciando uno de los mechones de sus cabellos. Ella juraría como escuchó que su voz se quebraba un poco― Lamento todo lo que has tenido que pasar por culpa de mis decisiones.

            Yui escuchó sus pasos alejarse antes de caer al suelo y abrazarse nuevamente a sus piernas para romper a llorar.

* * *

Había caído la noche de nuevo mientras preparaban nuevos argumentos para acusar a Akihiko: Con nuevas pruebas y la derogación del amparo puesto por Sumi, habían tomado un segundo aire, sin contar que ahora el Fiscal de Distrito estaba al tanto de las fechorías de Usami. Y al igual que Zen y el Juez Takatsuki, no era fácil de comprar o intimidar.

            ― ¿No les preocupa que algo pueda llegar a pasarle al Fiscal de Distrito?― preguntó Shinobu― Con esto de que ahora echó a Usami por tierra es posible que…

            ― Tranquilo― le dijo Hiroki―, el Fiscal de Distrito es un hombre cauteloso. Estará bien.

            ― Si, supongo…― suspiró― Al menos Fujikawa está en la cárcel.

            Nowaki bajó la mirada. En cierto modo, que recordaran que Yui había sido una asesina era como restregarle también su pasado.

            ― Lo siento, Nowaki― dijo Shinobu al notar su turbación―, pero no puedes simplemente pedirme que olvide que mató a mi padre y la perdone… no puedo hacer eso.

            ― Lo sé― respondió; y recordó las palabras de Yui.

                        “ _Espero que puedas vivir con eso en tu conciencia._ _Que con quien haces el amor_ _es un asesino… y que siempre será uno_ …”

            >> Voy a tomar aire― se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

            ― Cuidaque no te vean― le advirtió Miyagi.

            ― Sí. Está bien― contestó apesadumbrado y se fue. Hiroki intentó ir tras él.

            ― Déjalo― Miyagi le retuvo― Necesita estar solo un momento.

            Sabía que no debía ofenderse por sus comentarios, incluso intentó ponerse en el lugar de Shinobu. Perder a su padre no había sido fácil y menos en un momento así.

            Casi sin poder evitarlo pensó en los hijos, padres, amantes o hermanos de aquellos a quienes habían matado y una pesadez terrible se caló en su pecho; pero en vez de sentirse triste o desesperado, se fue sintiendo más firme y más decidido.

            ― La única forma de resarcir todo esto es acabando con esta cadena de muerte― dijo para sí, más convencido que nunca.

* * *

― ¿Takahashi?― preguntó Zen a Ishi quien era el único al que vio en su despacho en cuanto entró.

            ― Pidió irse temprano― respondió sin cesar de revisar casos nuevos― dijo que tenía un examen hoy.

― Ya veo…― comentó antes de sentarse en su escritorio― deberíamos llevarlo a cenar en cuanto se gradúe. Sabes, como siempre ha sido tan aplicado.

― Quizás.

― Ishi, te concentras demasiado. Es difícil establecer una conversación contigo― le dijo casi desilusionado.

― Bueno, usted ha estado demasiado enfocado últimamente en Akihiko Usami… es bueno verle más animado ¿Eso cuenta como una conversación?

            Zen rio un poco.

― Quizás.

            Ishi le acompañó en su risa sin motivo aparente hasta que escucharon una explosión que causó un profundo temblor en los cimientos del edificio.

― ¡Bajo la mesa, Ishi!― ordenó rápidamente. Por un momento tuvo miedo de vivir una vez más lo mismo que con An.

            Otras tres explosiones siguieron a la primera, aumentando en intensidad y haciendo temblar aún más el piso. Zen mantuvo a su compañero bajo su escritorio. Protegiéndose ambos de los escombros que pudieran caer.

            En cuanto cesaron las vibraciones y Zen se aseguró que no vendrían más estallidos, dejó salir a Ishi, saliendo tras él.

― ¿Está bien, Señor?― preguntó el muchacho en cuanto se calmó un poco.

― Si, si… estoy bien― respondió comenzando a sacar conjeturas― ¿Tú estás bien?

            Ishi asintió mientras miraba a su alrededor, tratando de calcular rápidamente los daños.

            Escuchó carreras en su dirección al tiempo que llamaban su nombre a gritos. Era Miyagi.

― ¡Estamos bien!― respondió para tranquilizarle. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta estaban agitados; no solo él sino Shinobu tras él.

— Kirishima… esto es— comenzó Miyagi.

— Lo sé— respondió furioso— alerten a todo el mundo. Esto fue un atentado.

            Hiroki estaba saliendo del archivo cuando ocurrió la primera explosión. Consiguió refugiarse debajo del marco de la puerta, como le habían enseñado en la academia junto con la máxima de mantener la calma en todo momento. Sin embargo, al ritmo de los temblores y mientras el polvo de los escombros caía sobre sus hombros, armó conjeturas acerca de quien, o quienes podrían estar detrás de ese atentado. Porque eso era, un atentado.

            En cuanto la situación se calmó, no corrió a buscar a Nowaki como pensó que haría; sino que una preocupación  mayor le hizo cambiar su dirección.

            — Fujikawa— susurró mientras iba a la mayor velocidad que le daban sus malheridas piernas hacia el sótano, donde se encontraban las celdas de máxima seguridad y por ende,  el objetivo del atentado.

            La encontró tendida en el suelo. Hecha un ovillo; con los brazos envolviendo una herida en el estómago que sangraba a velocidades alarmantes, manchando de sangre el suelo lleno de escombros a su alrededor. Hiroki sintió como se helaba la suya ante aquella escena tan tétrica.

            Su reacción inmediata fue inclinarse ante ella, olvidando por completo los roces anteriores y las disputas. Era un ser humano igual que él, y más aún, una mujer y alguien especial para Nowaki.

            Colocó su cabeza sobre sus piernas como si fuera lo más obvio para hacer.

            — Y de todas las personas, tenías que venir tú— rió con ironía— Esto confirma que Dios me odia.

            — Voy a pedir ayuda, estás muy grave— le respondió, ignorando sus inoportunos comentarios para tomar el celular de su bolsillo y marcar emergencias, pero ella lo detuvo sosteniéndole del brazo con sus manos ensangrentadas.

            — No lo hagas— dijo entre jadeos para controlar el dolor— Ya no hay remedio.

            Hiroki miró hacia la herida en su abdomen. Era un agujero de unos 4 o 5 cm de diámetro a la altura del ombligo. Haciendo un análisis rápido de los daños entendió que posiblemente tuviera comprometido varios órganos importantes; **y** continuaba perdiendo sangre con mucha rapidez.

            — ¿Pero cómo?— preguntó tratando de buscar el origen de semejante herida.

            — Un tubo— contestó ella, señalando débilmente hacia los escombros, luego hacia la herida— entró por aquí… y yo… me lo quité.

            — ¿Por qué? — Preguntó comenzando a desesperarse— Con eso comenzaste la hemorragia…

            — Lo sé— asintió con media sonrisa— yo… quería verlo.

            Entendió inmediatamente a quién se refería.

            >> Quería asegurarme de que estaba bien— completó— yo quería… dis-

            Comenzó a temblar por causa del sangrado y sus labios se tornaron de un color violáceo que le indicó a Hiroki que lo peor ya venía.

            — No hables— le ordenó intentando pedir ayuda una vez más, al tiempo que ponía su mano libre en su vientre para detener la hemorragia.

            — Kamijō— suspiró, cada vez más débil— Nunca te voy a perdonar por robarme a Nowaki, pero… si lo dejas solo… después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti…— cerró su mano en torno a la solapa de su camisa con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban— yo misma vendré del infierno a buscarte.

            Lo soltó para acomodarse con debilidad sobre sus piernas, resignada a morir allí.

            Escucharon varios pasos a la carrera dirigirse hacia ellos.

            — Ahí viene— sonrió débilmente al divisar a Nowaki; seguido de Shinobu y Miyagi— Cuánto me alegra que estés bien… por favor, perdóname…

            Y extendió su mano hacia él, intentando alcanzarlo al mismo tiempo que exhaló su último suspiro.

            Apenas logró alcanzarlos y mirar la desoladora escena, cayó de rodillas frente a ellos con los ojos azules de par en par; mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus pupilas.

            Hiroki fue incapaz de decirle nada; solo lo miró acariciar su rostro pálido e inerte para luego abrazarla con todo el arrepentimiento y la culpa contenidos de no poder protegerla, igual que a Kou.

            Y los tres lo vieron llorar de impotencia como nunca lo habían visto.

* * *

— ¿Seguro estás bien?— preguntó, sintiendo las manos sobre su cintura en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación del tren donde viajaban.

            — Si— respondió paseando su nariz sobre sus cabellos—, pero aún hay mucho por hacer…

            — ¿Eso quiere decir que no podré volver al tribunal?— preguntó volviéndose hacia él.

            Akihiko negó con la cabeza.

            — Tengo un trabajo distinto para ti ahora— respondió deslizando las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus hombros descubiertos.

            — Esta bien— respondió tranquilo— Todo sea por el bien de Usagi… ¿Qué haremos?

            — Comenzar una guerra— respondió acercándose a su rostro para besarle.

 


	51. Capítulo Extra: Bajo un cielo carmesí

Seguía detenido allí mientras recogían todo; evaluando daños, buscando heridos… o más muertos.

            Hiroki por un momento tuvo miedo de su reacción cuando llegaron los bomberos y los forenses, sin embargo, en cuanto los escuchó llegarsimplemente la postró con cuidado en el suelo. Como quien deja una rosa en una tumba, esperando que su belleza opaque un poco el ambiente lúgubre y solitario del lugar.

            Luego se ubicó en un rincón y observó todo. Los miró levantarla como un escombro más, sin delicadeza, sin tacto. Dejando de lado el hecho de que era una mujer con alma de niña que hasta hacía pocos días admiraban y envidiaban en los círculos sociales para luego encerrarla en una bolsa a suerte de camarote como su último destino… una cama en una morgue hasta que alguien se dignara a darle sepultura. Cosa que podía nunca llegar a suceder gracias a la gran cantidad de personas que ella misma se había esforzado en poner en su contra en los últimos días. Hiroki recordó como ellos carecían de familias al unirse a ese clan, así que nadie la iba a llorar o a hacerle un altar donde prenderle un incienso de vez en cuando para que su alma descansara.

            Aquello estuvo a punto de hacerlo llorar. Sólo de pensar cuan solitario era se sintió realmente triste.

            ― Kamijō― le llamó Miyagi sacándolo de sus pensamientos― Shinoda quiere hablar contigo en cuanto tengas tiempo. Quiere tomarte algunas declaraciones, ya sabes, formalismos.

            Hiroki asintió en respuesta. Miyagi no se percató, pero cuando cerró los ojos para pestañear sintió un par de lágrimas atrevidas inundar sus pupilas.

            >> Otra cosa― agregó― cuando puedas significa… que creo que debes llevarte al muchacho, no debe seguir aquí. Puede ser peligroso.

            ― Nadie sabe quién es, Miyagi― contestó con pesadez― además, si preguntan quién es-

            ― No es por eso.― le interrumpió con un gesto de la mano― Tú mismo lo has visto: Ese chico no puede consigo mismo… quizás es mejor que lo acompañes y descanse.

            ― Miyagi…

            ― No te lo voy a negar, le guardo mucho rencor a esa mujer― admitió―, pero perder a tus hermanos no debe ser fácil. Sobre todo si te empeñaste en protegerlos, debe sentirse terrible nadar tanto para morir igualmente en la orilla.

            Hiroki bajó el rostro  y apretó los puños a sus costados. Debía sentirse tan solo.

            ― Esta bien― asintió― Gracias, Miyagi.

            ― Ni lo menciones… ha sido duro para todos. ― Metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo y sacó algo en un puño que cerró en una de las del castaño― llévate mi auto. Shinobu y yo nos encargaremos.

            Hiroki asintió de nuevo y caminó hacia el rincón donde Nowaki decidió recluirse luego de dejar a Yui en el suelo.

            ― Vamos a casa…― le pidió en voz baja. Y contrario a aquella ocasión, Nowaki le siguió sin chistar.

* * *

Cuando Zen entró de nuevo en su oficina sintió como si la victoria tan efímera que había saboreado en la mañana fuese un suceso lejano.

            Creyó que todo estaba próximo a acabarse. Qué tonto fue.

            Al levantar la vista a su escritorio consiguió un rey negro de ajedrez. Estaba colocado frente a la ventana, de forma que la luz de la luna daba contra él proyectando su sombra hasta sus pies. Una luz encantadora que en ese momento sólo lo llenó de rabia.

            “ _Te dije que no cantaras victoria”―_ rezaba una nota debajo de la pieza.

            ― Señor Kirishima…― comenzó Yuu con tristeza, a su espalda― hicimos el recuento de pérdidas y además de la muerte de Fujikawa… estem…

            Se detuvo un momento. Después de la nota, Zen supo que vendría.

            ― Usami no está, ¿Verdad?

            ― No, señor.

            ― De acuerdo― contestó con voz fría― Gracias, Yanase… por favor ayuden a Miyagi en lo que se le ofrezca.

            ― Sí, señor― hizo media reverencia antes de irse.

            ― Esto es la guerra, Usami― masculló con los dientes apretados.

* * *

El camino a casa mientras conducía se le hizo más largo que nunca.  Y mientras su corazón se debatía entre el miedo y el orgullo, sintió que en medio de los dos comenzaba a abrirse un abismo.

            “ _Si lo dejas solo… después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti… Yo misma vendré del infierno a buscarte…”_

Aquellas palabras lo confundían un poco ¿Acaso los estaba perdonando? ¿Acaso le estaba encargando cuidarlo?

            Miró de reojo en su dirección y sus ojos estaban fijos en el camino sin decir absolutamente nada. Para tratarse de alguien que decía cualquier cosa que le pasara por la mente, sin importarle cuan embarazosa o cursi fuese, Hiroki sintió que estaba en presencia de un absoluto desconocido.

            En cuanto llegaron a casa lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana. Los colores de la mañana comenzaban a teñir el cielo de una combinación de azules y naranjas realmente peculiar. Decirlo podía sonar como un disparate, pero Hiroki a veces pensaba que el cielo se sincronizaba con las emociones de las personas… Como aquel día cuando murió el padre de Shinobu de repente comenzó a llover.

            Lo observó durante un rato mirar fijamente hacia afuera, y por un momento lo sintió alejarse, aunque permaneciera allí donde podía verlo. Fue una sensación muy extraña para Hiroki, pero, si tenía que ponerlo en palabras, un súbito miedo se apoderó de él cuando lo vio empuñar las manos y contraer el rostro lleno de rabia.

            Sin poder (o querer) evitarlo, corrió hacia la ventana y encerró sus manos en las suyas, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

            Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero Nowaki sintió toda su furia amainar de repente. Como si de todas las cosas que había hecho mal en su vida, el crimen más grave fuese hacerlo llorar.

            ― Hiro…― dejó descansar su mano en su mejilla.

            ― Tienes terminantemente prohibido pensar así de nuevo― soltó sin saber exactamente a qué se refería, sólo guiado por su instinto. Nowaki le miró sorprendido al saberse leídos sus pensamientos.

            ― Yo…

            En un impulso casi eléctrico, Hiroki lo tomó de los hombros y juntó sus labios contra los suyos, mandando su orgullo al mismo demonio por una vez en su vida. Recordando lo que ella le había advertido.

            ― Yo no voy a dejarte solo, Nowaki― confesó sin dejar de abrazarle― nunca.

            Sintió como se estremeció ligeramente antes de que sus manos treparan hacia su espalda, mientras las suyas se asían de su cabello.

            ― Gracias― respondió― me salvaste de nuevo…

            ― No te acostumbres, mocoso― masculló al sentirlo tan cerca, el calor de ambos fusionándose en uno, acoplándose perfectamente como siempre.

            En respuesta, Nowaki acunó sus mejillas de nuevo, besándole de esa forma en la que anulaba por completo su voluntad, impidiéndole resistirse.

* * *

― Entonces eso pasó…― dijo más para sí que para la persona que había ido a informarle― interesante. Al fin Akihiko sabe dónde está parado.

            ― Hay algo que me preocupa― le dijo, acercándose al escritorio― eso quiere decir que ya lo sabe… Y vendrá tras nosotros…

            ― ¿Eso te asusta?― le preguntó, haciéndole una seña para que se acercara.

            ― Un poco, si― respondió obedeciéndole, sentándose sumisamente sobre sus piernas, como un gato en busca de mimos.― Él siempre ha sido muy poderoso.

            ― Tú lo has dicho― respondió deslizando sus dedos por sus cabellos―, pero permíteme corregirte, querida… siempre _había_ sido muy poderoso.

            Aferró sus dedos a su mentón para traerla hacia sí, mirándole a los ojos de una forma que la hizo sonreír.

            >> Ahora nos toca a nosotros ¿No lo crees?

― ¿Cómo siempre debió ser?― inquirió, subiendo las palmas por la solapa de su camisa de forma juguetona.

― Cómo siempre debió ser― se acercó para besarla con delicadeza en los labios pero con la sensualidad suficiente para derretirla.

―  A propósito― le dijo cuando se separaron―, lo que me pediste está listo. Hatori ya puede ser de utilidad, pero tienes que tener cuidado; con Akihiko fuera de la cárcel-

― No actuará tan estúpidamente― respondió con seguridad― Confía en mí.

― Si no lo hiciera no estaría aquí― le dijo con una sonrisa gatuna― Pero… hay algo que me da curiosidad ¿De verdad los pondrás a trabajar juntos? Se nota  por mucho que no se llevan bien.

― Tendrán que hacerlo si quieren el premio― paseó las yemas de sus dedos por sus brazos― todos hemos hecho algo que no hemos querido. Tú por ejemplo… Eri.

― Ni que lo digas… fueron años horribles― dijo con sorna para luego sonreírle de nuevo, acurrucándose en su pecho― pero valdrá la pena cuando pueda recuperarlo todo.

― Y eso será más pronto de lo que crees― acercó su rostro al suyo para besarla de nuevo.

* * *

― Por un momento creí― comenzó al tiempo que sus dedos paseaban por sus brazos― que todo esto era un castigo por todo lo que hice en aquella época.

            Hiroki casi se levanta de la cama al oír eso; nunca imaginó que tales palabras vendrían de él. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero él continuó.

            >> Incluso… me culpé de lo que había pasado, y llegué a odiar mucho al señor Usami.

            Recordó el gesto lleno de rabia que hizo y, sin quererlo, se acunó con más fuerza contra su pecho.

            ― Ella… te pidió perdón― susurró.

            Ahora que lo recordaba bien, llegó a creer que le había sonreído en cuanto corría hacia ellos, pero luego creyó que había imaginado tal cosa.

            ― Entonces sí lo hizo… que alivio― suspiró y luego sonrió. Hiroki sintió como se hacía más liviano y sus ojos se cerraron dejando salir un par de lágrimas de tranquilidad.

            ― Nowaki-

            ― Hiro, de ahora en adelante debes tener mucho cuidado― le dijo con firmeza, afianzando su abrazo.

            ― ¿Por qué?― preguntó, algo extrañado.

            ― Me temo que el señor Usami iniciará una guerra sin cuartel contra todos nosotros.


	52. Los grises

_“Nos hemos vuelto desolados. No es suficiente, nunca lo será_

_Pero seguiré hasta el final…”_

_Until the End-Breaking Benjamin_

                Había pasado toda la noche despierto con la pizarra de vidrio que mandó a traer desde su antiguo despacho, llenándola  de círculos y flechas, conjeturas y sospechas, conexiones y motivos. Desde Asahina hasta Hatori, incluyendo a Nowaki, Takano (aunque no lo soportara),  Onodera y hasta los mismos Miyagi, Shinobu y Hiroki.

                Con una cantidad incontable de tazas de café en el organismo  Zen Kirishima había vuelto a sus días de fiscal del ministerio público luego de la jugada de Usami. Elaboraba teorías y las volvía a tachar, para luego escribir otras mucho más intrincadas y complejas; tanto, que podrían ser usadas en una novela de suspenso policial.

                ― Señor Kirishima, traje los papeles que me pidió… pero ¿No cree usted qué no debería estar haciendo esto?

                El sensato Ishi trató de contagiarle su perspectiva del asunto a través de consejos, pero Kirishima no parecía escuchar. Hacedos días Usami había escapado, quien sabe con ayuda de quien, y se había encerrado en esa oficina a hacer lo que nadie más en su posición había hecho: Sacar conclusiones de un caso donde servía de árbitro, poniendo en riesgo su posición y su reputación. Sin mencionar su trabajo, porque lo que hacía era ilegal en primer lugar.

                ― Lo sé, Ishi, pero simplemente no puedo sentarme a firmar papeles mientras este… sujeto anda por ahí burlándose de mí.― respondió, borrando de nuevo la pizarra para pararse frente a ella y mirarla como un crítico a una obra de arte.

                Ishi suspiró.

                ― Si el fiscal de distrito se enterase de esto-

                ― El fiscal de distrito ya lo sabe― interrumpió respondiéndole.

                ― ¿Cómo?

                ― Su hijo está encerrado por ayudar a Usami, ¿Recuerdas?― volvió a escribir― Si mantenemos esto lejos de los periódicos y le evitamos el escándalo, entonces ganamos algunos beneficios.

                Ishi no respondió pero hizo un obvio gesto de preocupación ante su confirmada obsesión por Akihiko Usami. Tenía poco menos de dos años trabajando para él y nunca lo había visto tan empecinado en un caso. Como si, más que hacer justicia quisiera vengarse de él.

                Estuvo a punto de decir algo más, cuando Takafumi abrió la puerta con una expresión de preocupación mucho más grave que la suya.

                Quizás era demasiado suspicaz, pero la llegada de su guardaespaldas fue lo único que hizo que Kirishima desviara la mirada de la pizarra.

                ― ¿Puedes dejarnos solos un momento, Ishi?― inquirió con tranquilidad.

                ― Sí, claro― respondió antes de marchar hacia la puerta, dándole un par de palmadas al escolta; una forma muy sutil de decirle _suerte con eso._

                ― Menos mal que viniste― dijo Zen―, así me ayudarías a decidir por dónde empezar.

                ― Por ir a tu casa, darte un baño, ver a tu hija y dejarle esto a Miyagi es por donde deberías comenzar― dijo con reproche.

                ― Si quisiera reclamos habría llamado a mi madre― respondió agrio; en otras circunstancias, Takafumi lo habría mandado al diablo y se habría marchado. Pero ahora estaba más preocupado que herido por sus comentarios.

                ― Hiyo comprende que tengas trabajo, pero está preocupada por ti aunque no lo diga― comenzó en voz un poco más conciliadora―… y yo también.

                Zen dejó el marcador en el escritorio y se acercó a él.

                ― No puedo permitirme descansar mientras él está allá afuera, mientras tiene la ventaja de conocernos a todos y **a** cada una de nuestras vulnerabilidades.― bajó un poco la guardia― Por eso dejé a Hiyo en tus manos, pero si les pasara algo… no podría perdonármelo.

                ― ¿Qué te hace pensar qué-?

                ― Porque Fujikawa murió y él huyó estando yo aquí, ¡Lo hizo todo en mis narices!― exclamó frustrado― No he podido hacer nada para detenerlo y cada vez que siento que estoy cerca de hacerlo, demuestra que está un paso delante de mi… que él es quien controla el juego.

                ― Esto no es un juego, Zen.

                ― Para nosotros no, pero para él, y quien sea que también esté tras él, sí lo es.

                Takafumi tomó aire.

                ― Esto no te corresponde

                ― Por supuesto que sí.

                ― Zen, por favor. Basta

                ― Tengo que detenerlo.

                ― ¡¿NO ENTIENDES QUE TAMBIÉN TE ESTÁS EXPONIENDO?!

                Perdió los estribos ante su persistencia y gritó lo que sentía antes de poder ponerse un freno considerando el entorno donde estaban.

                Zen lo miró entre sorprendido y avergonzado y comprendió que, más allá de sentir celos por conocer el trasfondo de todo aquello, él también estaba asustado.

                ― No ves donde te ha puesto esto, ¿Verdad?― Yokozawa bajó la voz, pero sonaba mucho más triste que cuando gritó. Eso le dio mucha rabia, mostrarse tan débil, tan molesto.

                Por el contrario, a Zen semejante mirada le había contraído el corazón dentro del pecho.

                ― Takafumi…

                ― No quiero representar una carga para tu trabajo y no quiero que termines en problemas por mi culpa,  pero si tengo que sacarte de esta oficina a rastras para que no te pongas peor de lo que estás por culpa de Akihiko Usami, créeme que lo haré sin pensarlo dos veces. Porque Hiyo y tú son lo que más me importa en este mundo y no quiero perderlos.

                Zen dio un suspiro. Tuvo que haberle preocupado mucho para que se pusiera en ese estado.

                ― Dilo de nuevo― hurgó en sus bolsillos hasta sacar su teléfono celular― y déjame grabarte esta vez.

                Takafumi lo miró con expresión severa. No estaba para juegos.

                ― Ni de chiste― soltó― y más importante aún, mírate. Supongo no has comido, ni te has bañado.

                ― En realidad no― respondió frotándose el cabello como el niño grande que era― pero ya que me invitas…

                ― ¡Yo no he hecho tal cosa!― exclamó colorándose hasta lo insoportable.

                ― Oh, vamos, no está mal de vez en cuando― dijo acercándose.

                ― Tú siempre tan pesado, no sé para qué me preocu-

                Dejó la frase a la mitad cuando los brazos de Zen lo envolvieron con fuerza, más de la que había aplicado alguna vez desde que lo había conocido.

                ― Yo no sé qué haría sin ti― susurró casi con la voz quebrada.

                Takafumi le devolvió el abrazo, permitiéndose ese desliz por tratarse de una ocasión excepcional… bueno, aunque si era franco, todo junto a Zen se volvía excepcional.

                ― Yo tampoco― se dejó llevar por la sinceridad―, por eso no quiero verte así, no quiero perderte… porque no hallo mi vida junto a nadie más. Tienes que ser tú.

                Zen levantó el rostro de sus hombros y lo miró extrañado.

                >> Te amo― completó. Y sus ojos del color de la miel se abrieron a una anchura casi imposible desde una perspectiva anatómica.

                ― Tramposo― dijo en respuesta―, no se vale decirlo así cuando no estoy preparado.

                ― Una de cal por las que van de arena― le sonrió tenuemente―: No eres el único con derecho de decir cosas así.

                Zen rio un poco y le besó tenuemente en los labios.

                ― Lo único que te salva es que estoy muy cansado― sentenció― Porque de lo contrario, podríamos a prueba lo que se me acaba de ocurrir.

                ― ¿Qué cosa?

                ― Sexo en la oficina― respondió resuelto.

                ― ¿Te has vuelto loco?― exclamó incrédulo― No voy a hacer eso.

                ― ¡Oh, vamos! Tenemos que intentarlo alguna vez― hizo una especie de pataleta.

                ― Camina, vamos paraque duermas al menos un par de horas… ya estás alucinando.

                Abrió la puerta para sacarlo del despacho.

                ― Esta bien, está bien…― cedió, emprendiendo la marcha delante de él. Quizás se tomaría las cosas con un poco más de calma porque Takafumi así se lo había pedido. Pero eso no quería decir que le daría tregua a Usami.

* * *

― ¿Volver a trabajar?― preguntó de nuevo. Aun no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo― ¿Aquí?

                ― Por supuesto, Onodera ― contestó totalmente seguro de su propuesta―, siemprehas sido uno de nuestros mejores reporteros. Y sabes bien que no hay nadie con tanto empeño e intuición como la que tú tienes para hacer este trabajo… entiendo si no quieres hacerlo por lo que ha sucedido; ahora que se rumora que Usami escapó…

                La noticia había sido una bomba nuclear a niveles periodísticos: un atentado en la fiscalía por segunda vez en menos de seis meses, solo los encargados del caso Usami estaban adentro, solo una víctima fatal y Usami había escapado sin dejar un solo rastro. Una joya para la prensa sensacionalista, una verdadera mina de dinero por algunos días.

                Claro, muchos tomaban aquel suceso como solo rumores, pero Ritsu sabía que no era así… cuando Hiroki se los dijo, la cara de Masamune se tornó un poema; incluso por un momento pensó que le pediría de nuevo que huyeran, pero no lo  hizo.

                En vez de eso, simplemente apretó los puños y dijo:

_“Entonces preparémonos para la guerra”_

Incluso después de todos esos años, Masamune seguía siendo un poco complicado de entender y eso lo desalentaba. A veces era un completo enigma saber qué estaba pensando cuando se abstraía mientras miraba por la ventana, incluso cuando estaba por salir esa mañana, que lo encontró practicado de nuevo con la espada en la sala con las cortinas cerradas.

                _― Voy a salir un momento― dijo solamente para informarle, no tenía la más mínima intención de seguir encerrado aunque él se lo pidiese… ya no podía con el aislamiento, o con el abatimiento de reducir su vida a las cuatro paredes de aquel departamento como si ellos hubiesen hecho algo malo._

_Masamune se detuvo por unos instantes, tomó algo de la mesa de la sala y se acercó a él._

_― De acuerdo, toma esto― puso lo que había tomado entre sus manos. Era un celular― y ten mucho cuidado._

_Ritsu quedó estupefacto, por un momento pensó que le prohibiría salir._

_― Pero…_

_― No puedo tenerte encerrado aquí siempre― le dijo con aplomo― y tampoco es que pueda evitar que te suceda algo de ese modo…_

_No supo que contestarle, a veces actuaba de maneras realmente impredecibles._

_― Eso sí― puntualizó―, te llamaré cada media hora y si no contestas saldré a buscarte. El teléfono tiene un  localizador, así que puedo hallarte donde estés._

_El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa declaración, y supuso que para él representaba un gran esfuerzo dejarlo ir así._

_― Gracias― sonrió un poco― por confiar en mí._

_― Siempre lo he hecho― respondió pasando las manos por sus cabellos― es solo que no quiero que huyas de nuevo… o te aparten de mí. La sola idea me aterra._

_― Estaré bien― respondió entornando los ojos― No soy un niño._

_― Lo sé… pero siempre tienes la guardia baja._

_― Si me mantengo alerta, sospecho de todo el mundo y contesto cada media hora el teléfono, ¿Estarás tranquilo?_

_― Un poco._

_― Esta bien, lo haré― dijo, guardando el celular en su bolsillo― me voy entonces._

_Caminó hacia la puerta, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir sus manos lo retuvieron._

_― Ten cuidado._

_― Sí, sí― se giró para reprocharle que siguiera repitiendo lo mismo, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos y evidenció su franca preocupación  se sintió abrumado einvadido por una ola de sentimientos cálidos,  que a veces le frustraban porque solamente él lo hacía tan vulnerable._

_Pasó la mano por su mejilla en un gesto que Masamune encontró un poco extraño debido a que casi nunca lo hacía, pero igual disfrutó mientras lo llenaba por completo._

_ >> Te prometo que estaré bien― le sonrió― tú también cuídate. No seas tan confiado en esa cosa._

_Señaló la espada empuñada en su mano._

_― De acuerdo― tomó su mano y la besó con gentileza._

_Ritsu reunió todas sus fuerzas para terminar de cruzar la puerta porque si permanecía un minuto más allí, no iba a querer salir._

                ― ¿Entonces aceptas?― el director del diario recuperó su atención reafirmando su propuesta.

                ― Sí, claro que sí― respondió con seguridad. Amaba al periodismo, el olor de los diarios recién impresos, la adrenalina producida por la caza de las noticias, el saber que a través de sus denuncias aportaba algo a la sociedad  buscando hacer justicia.

                Quizás esa misma característica lo había envuelto en tantos problemas; pero igual no podía impedirle esa pasión que le despertaba.

                ― Excelente― el director golpeó la mesa emocionado― prepararé tu ingreso para mañana mismo. Es un placer tenerte de vuelta, Onodera.

                Se levantó y estrechó su mano con energía y Ritsu intentó mantenerle el paso a pesar de su incomodidad. Solo esperaba que Masamune no armara una escena cuando le comentara al respecto.

* * *

― Creo que con esto nuestros planes deben ser reformulados totalmente― dijo Miyagi mientras miraba el montón de documentos esparcidos en su escritorio. Desde los informes de las autopsias de Yukina, Kisa, Fujikawa y Asahina, hasta los documentos que Hatori le había entregado a Nowaki; pasando por la carta de Isaka, el video de Yui y las declaraciones de Ritsu y Shinobu.

                >> Tenemos todo, pero no tenemos nada― dejó escapar en un suspiro de frustración mientras se peinaba los cabellos hacia atrás con los dedos.

                Comenzó de nuevo, si algo no podía permitirse, era darse por vencido. Le debía esto a muchísima gente: A Hiroki, a su padre y mentor, a Risako y a su madre, víctimas de un conflicto del que nadie les preguntó si merecían formar parte; a Shinobu y a sí mismo.

                Recordó la forma en que Nowaki lloró sobre el cadáver de Yui y admitió que quizás él también merecía un poco de justicia y paz.

                Tomó el expediente improvisado que había hecho sobre  él y lo observó con detenimiento.

                ― ¿Qué pasará contigo cuando termine todo esto?― preguntó para sí como si estuviese hablando con él.

                Más que por él, sentía pena por Hiroki. Desde que lo conoció había cambiado por completo; ahora era más firme, pero menos amargo, más amable y compasivo, pero sin perder la determinación.

                Supuso que el amor hacia esas cosas… cambia por completo a la gente, como lo había cambiado a él cuando conoció a Shinobu.

                ― Esto es lo que quedaba en el archivo― Dejó dos carpetas frente a él y ocupó su lugar en su propio escritorio.

                Desde que Shinobu vio morir a Fujikawa lucía contrariado. Bueno, en realidad todos se sintieron como si de repente cayesen en un punto muerto. Una delgada línea donde encada extremo había una posibilidad horrenda: dejar las cosas de ese tamaño y olvidarlo todo (incluso a sus propios muertos) o lanzarse con todas contra Usami, así todos se reunieran después en el otro mundo.

                Pero contrario a lo que él esperaba, el chico lució tranquilo, casi resignado… y eso, a decir verdad lo asustó un poco. Shinobu era impulsivo y a veces actuaba sin pensar, pero cuando le escuchó decir aquello en el momento en que se llevaban a la asesina de su padre a la morgue, entendió que quizás, solo quizás… Shinobu había cambiado después de ver el sufrimiento de Nowaki.

                “ _Miyagi, vamos a la oficina… tenemos que comenzar desde cero…”_

― ¿Qué pasa?― le preguntó con la ceja arqueada. Supuso llevaba demasiado rato mirándolo.

                ― Ah, nada― respondió, volviendo al presente― solo pensaba en algunas cosas.

                ― A ver… ¿En qué?― preguntó.

                ― Nada en especial.

                ― Miyagi― le inspeccionó con la mirada. De la misma forma que lo hacía en los interrogatorios― no me mientas.

                ― Es solo que pensé que reaccionarías distinto cuando Fujikawa murió,  eso todo.

                Shinobu suspiró.

                ― No podía alegrarme o llenarme de rabia al verlo así― Bajó la mirada y Miyagi supo que ambos habían pensado lo mismo― Habría deseado que dejara de ser tan soberbia y colaborase, pero… morir de esa forma tan cruel… no es algo que alguien merezca.

                Miyagi sonrió tenuemente.

                ― ¿Tú qué crees?― preguntó.

                ― ¿Acerca de qué?

                ― Sé que hemos manejado la teoría de que hay alguien más detrás de Usami… pero quiero saber si tú estás de acuerdo.

                ― ¿Y eso a qué viene? pensé que  ya estaba establecido.

                ― Lo establecimos basados en una declaración de Hatori, pero nadie te preguntó― comentó―, tú también eres parte de esto y quiero saber tu opinión.

                Shinobu se sonrojó solo un poco. Amaba mucho que Miyagi lo considerara su igual, pero eso era algo que mantenía en secreto **.** Al menos, eso creía él.

                ― Bueno, a juzgar por lo que Hatori nos dijo… pues tiene sentido― comenzó después de aclarar su garganta― Además, anoche volví a revisar los informes de balística y… tengo una teoría.

                ― Te escucho.

                ― La persona que le disparó a Asahina lo hizo con una pistola, pero el tiro fue limpio. Sabía lo que hacía. El disparo de Yui a Isaka fue accidental, ella no pensaba matarlo así, pero se puso nerviosa por algo y en un impulso disparó.

                ― Interesante― agregó Miyagi― por favor continúa.

                ― A mi padre lo envenenaron. Eso fue planificado, Fujikawa fue más fría en esa ocasión… ya había recibido órdenes.

                ― Pero con Isaka también.

                ― Si, pero él le dijo algo que la alteró, porque que el disparo a Kamijō fue igual: torpe y descuidado.

                >> Matar a Yukina era una torpeza, pero era la única forma en la que _los grises_ harían que nos diéramos cuenta que existen.

                ― ¿Los grises?― preguntó Miyagi.

                ― Sí. Partiendo del hecho de que Usami es el negro por ser el criminal  y nosotros los blancos por ser quienes queremos arrestarlo; mi teoría parte de que existe un bando gris que quiere deshacerse de Usami, pero no para entregarlo, sino para recuperar algo, o vengarse.

                ― Quieren matarlo.

                ― Si, pero antes quieren destruirlo. A él y a quienes trabajen para él. Lo de Yukina fue una advertencia.

                ― ¿Para quién?

                ― Para Usami y el resto de los Conejos Negros… querían que supieran que van por ellos. Por eso Hatori les dijo lo que les dijo: está buscando protegerse.

                Miyagi reflexionó unos momentos.

                ― Hay algo más, ¿Verdad?

                Shinobu asintió.

                ― Los grises existen, y están infiltrados en  la policía, incluso en el tribunal. Yo no quería decir esto delante de Shinoda, pero… me temo que la persona que le disparó a Yukina si está en la policía.

                ― ¿Por qué lo piensas?― No quería dudar de lo que Shinobu había concluido pues él también, en el fondo, lo sospechaba; pero Shinoda era un viejo amigo y tenía plena confianza en “sus muchachos” como él los llamaba.

                Shinobu se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó al suyo, llevando la foto de la autopsia de Yukina.

                ― Este es el informe de balística. Como bien sabes, el disparo vino de donde estaban los hombres de Shinoda, y con sus mismas balas.

                ―Sí, por eso los suspendieron― respondió.

                ― Observa esto― señaló una foto del disparo― esto es un tiro demasiado limpio. Esto solo pudo hacerlo un francotirador. Y este tipo de disparos…

                Miyagi observó con cuidado.

                ― Solo los hace el escudaron anti asaltos― concluyó desalentado. Shinobu tenía razón.

                ― No se lo digas a Shinoda, no podemos ponerlo sobre aviso― le pidió.

                ― Está bien― suspiró decepcionado. Estaban más rodeados de lo que alguna vez llegó a imaginar. Aquello de verdad era una guerra. Una muy sucia además.― Voy a averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre los hombres de Shinoda sin que se entere. Solo espero que después pueda perdonarme.

                Shinobu apretó su hombro con un rostro de disculpa.

                ― No te disculpes― le dijo― Si esto es lo que intuyes, te escucharé.  En cualquier caso, si estos grises quieren acabar con los hombres de Usami…

                ― Takano y Nowaki están en peligro― completó Shinobu con preocupación.

* * *

― ¿Sigue sin contestar?― preguntó de nuevo Kirishima comenzando a imaginarse lo peor. Ishi negó con la cabeza.

                El que Misaki no **se** hubiera aparecido en los días que le sucedieron a la huida de Usami pudo parecer una total casualidad, pero Kirishima no creía en las casualidades. A pesar de la sospecha, quiso mantenerse tranquilo y evitar ser paranoico. Esos muchachos habían sido su mano derecha e izquierda desde hacía mucho tiempo. Debía confiar en ellos.

                Pero ya habían pasado tres días… y Misaki no contestaba el teléfono.

                ― Llámalo a su casa― ordenó, comenzando a impacientarse. Ishi tomó el aparato y marcó el número que había registrado como el  de su casa.

                O de la que ellos creían, era su casa.

                ― “ _El número que usted ha marcado no existe. Verifíquelo, e intente su llamada nuevamente”_

Ishi quedó de piedra.

                ― Señor… el número no existe― dijo un poco nervioso, pero aun así compuesto. Podía llegar a ser muy frío a veces.

                ― ¿Cómo?

                Ishi le alcanzó el auricular y volvió a llamar. El mensaje se repitió luego de unos segundos.

                ― ¿Tú nunca lo habías llamado al número local?― preguntó.

                ― Nunca me había visto en la necesidad: siempre contestaba el celular.

                El cerebro de Zen trabajó a la velocidad de la luz, llenándose de teorías conspirativas que habrían desesperado a cualquiera. Incluso a él.

                ― Llama al programa de internado  y que te den su expediente― ordenó de nuevo y pese a su desaliento, comenzó a pensar que Misaki Takahashi había sido todo el tiempo un traidor.

* * *

― ¿Por qué me llamaste?― preguntó asustado y agitado― ¿Le pasó algo a Chiaki?

                ― Cálmate, Hatori― dijo Tsumori con absoluta calma― ya lo peor ocurrió.

                ― Entonces sí le pasó algo― lo miró con severidad.

                ― Tuvo una crisis, pero ya está estable― respondió sin moverse de su asiento.

                ― ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

                ― ¿Qué ibas a hacer?― devolvió la pregunta― Tienes órdenes explicitas de no salir de aquí y sabes que estas no las puedes evadir, si sabes lo que te conviene. Así que te sugiero que te calmes y confíes en mí; ya Yoshino está estable. Su situación es delicada, pero no se ha agravado más. Y eso es bueno.

                ― ¿Qué causó la crisis? Su condición había mejorado― comenzó a sentirse culpable― déjame verle, Tsumori… está así porque piensa que lo abandoné.

                ― En realidad…― comenzó― Lo que propició su crisis fue que… se enteró de la verdad.

                Las piernas de Hatori flaquearon y comenzó a sentir una debilidad casi inaguantable.

                ― ¿Q-qué quieres decir?― preguntó con la voz débil. Suplicando internamente que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

                ― Sabe que la policía te está buscando… y lo que hacías para Usami.

                Se desplomó sobre la silla. Lo que había evitado durante años ya era un hecho. El corazón se le contrajo dentro del pecho en un dolor que jamás había sentido; supuso que no era ni la mitad de lo que había sentido Chiaki.

                ― P-pero ¿Cómo?

                ― Hatori… hay algo que debo decirte― comenzó, pero el repique del teléfono interrumpió lo que parecía ser una confesión.

                Tsumori tomó el auricular con pesadez. Como odiaba ser parte de algo tan cruel.

                Hatori lo vio hablar durante unos minutos, pero no prestó mucha atención a lo que decía. En su mente solo estaba el rostro lleno de decepción de Chiaki y eso era suficiente para hacerlo llorar de angustia. Sobre todo el no poder explicarle que esto lo hacía solo por su bien, para mantenerlo vivo.

                Y buscando protegerlo había terminado en una posición peor que no le permitía siquiera verlo.

                Casi sin darse cuenta se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

                ― De acuerdo― asintió casi sin ganas antes de colgar.― Hatori…

                El aludido subió la mirada. Tsumori casi se sintió contagiado nada más de ver su expresión llena de desasosiego.

                >> Hay nuevas órdenes: todo tu registro fue borrado. Igual que los cargos por lo de Usami; en palabras simples, jamás trabajaste para él pues no hay ningún documento que así lo certifique.

                Hatori se sorprendió un poco: esa persona tenía tanto o más poder que Akihiko.

                ― Es decir que…

                ― Si, puedes ver a Chiaki si quieres― Tsumori vio cómo su rostro se iluminaba un poco.― sin embargo… hay alguien con quien debes cooperar.

                ― ¿Quién?― preguntó.

                Tsumori tomó aire.

                ― Hatori… Él es tu nuevo compañero― señaló tras él, hacia el rincón. Cuando se volvió a mirar, sintió que el karma por todas las malas decisiones que había tomado en su vida caía sobre él como una cruz pesada e inamovible.

                Sus ojos felinos lo miraron con desdén. Si esto era un castigo por lo que le había causado a Chiaki, entonces estaba dispuesto a soportarlo con determinación. Solo le pedía paciencia a cualquier divinidad que se apiadara de alguien como él. Por su parte, Hatori fue asaltado con la misma determinación.

                Ambos tenían una meta clara: Mantendrían vivo a Chiaki a cualquier costo.

                Saliendo de las sombras con traje de policía estaba Yanase Yuu.

* * *

― Y este es tu puesto― le señaló un escritorio completamente nuevo, mucho más grande del que llegó a tener la primera vez que trabajó allí.

                ― Muchas gracias― sonrió alegre. Haría lo que más le gustaba hacer en el mundo.

                ― No tienes por qué darlas― le palmeó el director― solo haz lo que mejor sabes hacer… ¡encontrar noticias!

                Ritsu rió ante su entusiasmo, y el director se marchó hacia su oficina con paso bonachón.

                ― No te acostumbres― dijo alguien desde el puesto de junto―, si te relajas demasiado comenzará a azotarte.

                ― Lo sé… ya trabajé aquí― respondió con una sonrisa incómoda― Yo soy…

                ― Ritsu Onodera― completó antes de que terminase―. Sé quién eres. Eres una leyenda en este lugar; el primero que puso al descubierto a la corporación Usami.

                Dijo aquella última frase formando una franja con las manos imitando un enorme titular.

                >> Eres bastante arriesgado, si me permites decir― añadió con una sonrisa pícara―y hace falta más gente como tú en este negocio.

                Ritsu se sonrojó un poco. No era de los que estaba acostumbrado a recibir tantos elogios sobre su trabajo.

                ― A propósito… ¿Tú eres?

                ― Disculpa― rió un poco antes de extenderle la mano― Soy Shin. Shin Haitani.

                ― Un placer, Haitani― le extendió la mano de regreso y la estrechó con energía, claro, mucho menos de la que había aplicado el director.

                Ritsu iba a agregar algo, pero el celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Ya era la tercera llamada.

                ― Oh, lo siento. Tengo que contestar― Haitani le indicó con la mano que no le molestaba y salió hasta donde pudiera hablar en privado.

                ― Te encontré― susurró divertido Haitani.


	53. A Merced del pánico.

_“Dime porqué me has escogido,_

_No quiero tu dolor, ni tu codicia_

_No las quiero…”_

_Until It Sleeps― Metallica_

           

A diario tenía pesadillas reviviendo ese momento.

            Sabía que no era naturalmatar a una persona, menos hacerlo por dinero… menos aun en su posición; pero sopesaba que las consecuencias  podrían ser mucho peores.

            Aún lo veía cuando cerraba los ojos: tirado en el suelo, desangrándose vivo. Pero la escena se tornaba borrosa luego de unos segundos, cuando observaba a lo lejos como alguien más amenazaba con dispararle; quizás en retribución por lo que había acabado de hacer.

 

            Cuando tomó la decisión más difícil de su vida, admitió muchas veces para sí mismo que estaba siendo movido por un sentimiento fútil y, que para colmo, no era correspondido. Estaba muy claro cuáles eran los sentimientos de Chiaki (aunque el mismo Chiaki no los admitiese) hacia Hatori y viceversa; haciéndole sentir como un inmenso estorbo entre los dos cuando estaban juntos, sin embargo, lo que sentía por Chiaki era tan grande y tan difícil de poner en conceptos que estaba dispuesto a soportar la sensación de incomodidad. De que estaba demás, de saber que simplemente era el segundo en su lista de afectos.

            Solo un amor tan grande podía justificar tal locura, tal caída en espiral sin ninguna aspiración de volver.

           

            Tenía un par años trabajando en la policía cuando tomó aquella resolución tan arriesgada. Chiaki no salía del hospital y las posibilidades de recuperarse eran cada día más lejanas, más ínfimas.

             Solouna operación podía incrementar esas probabilidades pero era muy costosa y su familia no podía pagarla.

            Chiaki había perdido a su padre debido a esa misma enfermedad y parecía resignado a padecer el mismo destino… eso fue hasta que Hatori apareció en el cuadro, claro.

            Sus ganas de vivir y de ser una persona normal sin duda lo contagiaron. Lo imaginaba correr una maratón, escalar montañas altísimas, poder reír hasta que no le quedara aire, expresar afecto sin contenerse; recuperar el color e incluso ir a un izakaya juntos y beber hasta embriagarse.

            También, en lo más profundo de su ser lo imaginaba emitiendo suspiros a su lado, presa del placer, del desenfreno. Sin miedo a que su corazón pudiera detenerse.

            Quizás, junto a ese deseo irrefrenable estaba la esperanza de que, algún día, Chiaki pudiera ver en su dirección y darse cuenta de que él era a quien quería.

           

            Su madre y su hermana se dedicaron en cuerpo y alma a cuidarle, pero las cuentas del hospital eran muy altas; tanto que, muy a pesar de sí mismas y de su desconsuelo, consideraron llevarlo a casa… que allí viviera a plenitud hasta que cualquier día su corazón cediera, como el de su padre. Pero él no podía permitir eso, la idea de dejarlo morir lentamente era desoladora y terriblemente dolorosa.

           

            Él era honesto, era alguien que creía en la justicia. Por eso decidió ser policía…

 

_“Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte…”_

            Sabía que la corrupción abundaba en todo sistema judicial, y su trabajo no era la excepción, por eso intentó por todos los medios huir de esas conductas arriesgadas y peligrosas; haciendo su trabajo con honestidad y rectitud.

            Pero la vidade Chiaki estaba en riesgo sin un tratamiento médico adecuado… y el tiempo corría… y por muy buena que fuera su paga no podía cubrir sus gastos médicos por sí solo.

            Estaba sentado en la sala de espera, demasiado angustiado para poder evadirlo cuando se acercó. Teníael cabello castaño claro y los ojos grises algo fríos. En cuanto se sentó a su lado le extendió una lata de café caliente que no puso el más mínimo esfuerzo en rechazar.

            Ahora que lo pensaba bien, debió hacerlo… muchas culpas se habría ahorrado de haber declinado esa oferta ese día.

            Dijo que conocía el caso de Chiaki por un colega suyo, y que sabía cuántos problemas tendría si no podían seguir tratándolo en el hospital. Cuando se giró a verlo llevaba una bata de médico, así que no lo consideró peligroso.

            ― Haría cualquier cosa por salvarlo― dijo en medio de su desesperación. Aquellas palabras marcarían para siempre su destino: sirviéndose al diablo en bandeja de plata y aceptando el infierno sin protestar.

            El médico levantó una ceja y suspiró antes de hablar.

            ― Eres policía, ¿no?― comentó. Yuu solamente asintió con pena. Amaba su oficio, sin miramientos, pero con Chiaki en esa situación habría deseado ser otra cosa: Médico, empresario, incluso un _yakuza_ si eso significaba mantenerlo vivo.

            ― Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte ― agregó, con un leve tono de advertencia que no identificó entonces, pero ahora le hacía odiarlo a ratos.

            ― ¿De verdad?― preguntó esperanzado― ¿Podrías ponerme en contacto con él? Es muy importante para mí-

            ― Si puedo― le interrumpió―, pero debes estar totalmente seguro de querer asociarte con una persona como esa.

            Quizás esa fue la segunda señal de advertencia.

            ― ¿Por qué lo dices?― preguntó. Cuando la esperanza volvió a dejarse ver se tornó muy inocente. Todo lo peligroso o arriesgado para él o su trabajo simplemente desapareció. Como si ya no le importase siempre que pudiera salvarlo― Si se trata de pagar a tiempo, yo puedo hacerlo―

            ― No se trata de eso… Verás, a esta persona no puedes simplemente pagarle con dinero.

            ― ¿Entonces cómo?

            ― ¿Estás seguro de qué quieres hacer esto?― preguntó de nuevo― .Solo así puedes saberlo.

            En ese momento, e incluso ahora, odiaba su maldita costumbre de dar tantos rodeos.

            ― No voy a dejar morir a Chiaki, eso es de lo único que puedo estar seguro― respondió con firmeza, en parte también harto de su falta de respuestas concretas―. Así que haré lo que sea necesario.

            El médico se levantó de su asiento y giró levemente el rostro hacia él.

            ―Entonces ven conmigo, Yanase Yuu.

            Se sintió presa de un mal presentimiento; ahora que lo recordaba, en ningún momento le había dicho su nombre. Pero exhaló una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a seguirlo.

 

            Que durase un año filtrando información hacia ellos, luego de convertirse en el oficial predilecto del detective Shinoda le parecía angustiante y le provocaba una profunda zozobra. No solo porque Shinoda era tan buen hombre como buen policía, sino porque veía en Yuu a un joven prometedor y talentoso; y eso le parecía injusto y cruel,  no porque no lo fuera… sino porque no se creía merecedor de tal confianza cuando los estaba traicionando.

            Una vez que comenzaron a trabajar con Kirishima y los demás, sus llamados a la oficina del _Rey Gris_ se hicieron más frecuentes. Cada vez que iba a ese lugar salía con un sentimiento de infinita culpa y resentimiento contra sí mismo, pero podía soportarlo en cuanto se enteraba de que Chiaki al menos había sobrevivido un día más.

           

            Y en verdad creía que con eso bastaba. Con solamentedarles la información que quisieran, con llamarlos cuando supiera algo nuevo de Usami, cuando le fuera revelado cada uno de los intentos de Kirishima y los fiscales por detenerlo.

 

            ― Al parecer esta es la persona que tiene al fiscal Takatsuki― le dijo, extendiéndole una copia del retrato hablado que hizo para la policía. Miyagi se lo había arrebatado para averiguar quién era; supuso que también estaba desesperado por encontrarlo.

 

            Aquella persona sonrió complacida. Yuu también sabía que  era uno de los hombres de Usami; _Los Negros,_ les llamaba.

 

            ― Akihiko es demasiado descuidado― rió un poco antes de dirigirse a él― Yanase, tú eres uno de los francotiradores de la policía, ¿Verdad?― preguntó en ese tono usual desde su escritorio mientras movía las piezas grises en ese tablero de ajedrez improvisado. Nunca había entendido como a un juego que ya era complicado con dos bandos se le podía agregar un tercero, pero en realidad nunca se había concentrado lo suficiente en comprender. En el fondo temía a los daños que pudiera causarle a su maltrecha consciencia el hallar algo que no debiera saber.

            ― Si― contestó entrecortado. Habría dado la mitad de su vida porque nunca le preguntaran eso. Podía sospechar lo que seguía a esa pregunta.

            Pasó unos segundos en silencio antes de sonreír. A veces esa persona podía ser bastante escalofriante.

            ― Muy bien― comenzó virándose hacia él―. Entonces es hora de que juegues el rol que te corresponde.

            ― No sé de qué… está hablándome―  dijo, algo inquieto.

― Esta noche te desharás de él― Señaló la fotografía. Yuu quedó petrificado ante semejante mandato. Ya era suficiente ser un soplón, darles información ya le causaba suficiente culpa; pero ¿matar?

            ― Imposible― respondió exteriorizando sus pensamientos― No lo haré.

            El rey sonrió. Le resultaba divertido ver como se resistían para luego cumplir con la orden de todos modos. Había algo en esa expresión de desesperanza en sus rostros cuando lograba doblegar sus voluntades que le resultaba tan fascinante.

            ― Oh, sí que lo harás― levantó el teléfono. Yuu comenzó a sudar frío.

            >> Supongo queestarás en conocimiento, como el buen informante que eres, que Tsumori es un médico muy especial. Y que es realmente eficiente al momento de hacer su trabajo… o dejar de hacerlo, si yo se lo pido.

            Maldijo en su fuero interno el facilitarle las cosas a Tsumori para que se convirtiera en el doctor de Chiaki.

            Dudó unos segundos que le parecieron horas, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sentía las gotas de sudor caer pesadas por su espalda, debajo del uniforme.

            La vida de un extraño, de alguien a quien nunca había visto o tenido algún contacto por un lado… y del otro, la persona por la que había decidido sacrificarse, así su vida se convirtiera en una pesadilla.

            Desde el escritorio lo miraba con atención; los ojos azules fijos en él y la expresión imperturbable, esperando el momento exacto en el que su expresión se rompiera, en el que su orgullo se hiciera añicos, doblegándose ante él, que tenía el poder. Como le enseñaron desde niño.

            Seguía con el teléfono en la mano y preparado para marcar. De todas formas, no sería la primera vez que Tsumori haría esa clase de trabajos.

            ― De acuerdo― le hizo colgar el auricular colocando una mano sobre la suya y sonrió de nuevo.

            ― Es muy importante para ti… ¿eh?― su rostro se tornó muy serio―, terminarás muerto por eso.

            ― Mientras tanto no lo dejaré morir― Yuu dejó escapar como muestra de su rebeldía contenida.

            ― ¿Así tengas qué matar a otros?― preguntó. Allí estaba de nuevo aquella fascinante expresión.

            ― Mientras tenga que escoger entre dejarlo morir y matar a otros― reformuló su pregunta― escogeré mantenerlo vivo cada vez.

            Y le dio la espalda para irse por donde vino, sintiéndose más miserable que nunca en su vida.

            Era muy poco lo que sabía de él, supuso que Tsumori o los otros sabrían más… Chasqueó la lengua y apretó el informe entre los puños. Odiaba que lo tuvieran en sus manos, y quizás, por única vez en su vida, comprendió la posición de Hatori.

            Incluso se compadeció de él, pero el desprecio que le tenía hizo que solo fuera por unos instantes.

            ― Yanase, presta atención― reprochó Shinoda en medio de la reunión. Tal vez su expresión estaba levantando sospechas, quizás ya se había vuelto paranoico, quizás tenía la palabra “Esta noche me convertiré en un asesino” escrita por toda la cara; posiblemente las tres.

            ― Lo siento― disimuló su turbación tratando de enfocarse, pero era imposible. Las manos le temblaban al pensar en lo que iba a hacer, y se ponía aun peor al pensar en lo que sucedería de no hacerlo.

            ―Como ya saben, los francotiradores solo estarán reservados para emergencia, es decir, si la situación se torna hostil para el fiscal Takatsuki o si quienes lo retienen comienzan a disparar, entonces cuentan con mi autorización. Y en ese caso, no disparen a discreción, solo inmovilicen,  ¿Está claro?

            ― ¡Sí, señor!― contestaron todos a coro. Con suerte, eso ocultó la voz apagada y desganada de Yuu.

 

            Después de eso las cosas transcurrieron como en una película, como si las estuviera viendo desde muy lejos. Shinoda incluyó en el rescate a dos personas que parecían conocer a quienes tenían al fiscal. Creyó verlos alguna vez en fotos, pero no estaba del todo seguro; tampoco podía pedirse tener mucha memoria en un momento como ese.

            Cuando Shinoda le pidió entrar a buscar al fiscal se sintió aliviado de ser relevado de sus funciones como francotirador, pero Miyagi insistió tanto en ir en su lugar que tuvo que volver a su posición inicial en aquella terraza. Por un momento incluso pensó que su destino era ineludible.

            Recordó muchas cosas mientras esperaba el momento indicado.

Aquel día en que conoció a Chiaki en la escuela secundaria; era de los chicos que iba muy poco a clases y quizás por eso le comprendió al ser el muchacho nuevo que llega a mitad de semestre, recordó las tardes enteras en su casa leyendo los mangas que a ambos les gustaban cuando estaba de reposo, incluso cuando se mudó definitivamente al hospital y comenzó a visitarlo todos los días después de clases, cuando aún estaba en la academia de policía.

            ― Vas a ser un gran policía porque eres muy justo, Yuu― le dijo con una sonrisa en cuanto le contó que había sido aceptado. Y en nombre de esas palabras no quería decepcionarlo.

            Pero iba a matar a alguien, a una persona en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo podía ser justo después de eso?

            Tomó aire y no quiso recordar más. No quería flaquear al final y que todas las cosas que había hecho por Chiaki fueran en vano por no poder llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias por él.

            ― Algún día― suspiró para sí―, algún día te sacaré de allí; Chiaki.

            Uno de los muchachos que Shinoda había incluido en la misión como una suerte de negociador le brindó la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Todos habían bajado la guardia y él pudo moverse hacia otra parte de la terraza, una donde ninguno de los demás francotiradores estaba ubicado.

            Enfocó la mira en medio de su torso, donde estaba seguro que no podría fallar; tomó aire y agudizó sus sentidos, relajó su respiración y apagó su conciencia.

            ― Eres tú o es él― chasqueó más frío de lo que esperaba o quisiera― Lo siento, Yukina.

 

            Y disparó.

            La conmoción no se hizo esperar y no quiso quedarse a observar. Antes de que en su mente se acumularan más arrepentimientos y alguien lo descubriera, quiso salir corriendo y volver a su posición, pero escuchó un disparo que, para su fortuna, se desvió y dio contra la pared haciéndole acelerar el paso en medio de recuerdos borrosos. Que no estaba seguro si eran producto de la adrenalina o sisu subconsciente los había bloqueado para que no se volviera loco.

            Y desde ese día tenía la misma pesadilla todas las noches: El cuerpo de Yukina en el suelo, aquella persona persiguiéndolo hasta matarlo y la cara desilusionada de Chiaki al enterarse de la verdad.

            Pero no podía volver atrás, ya no.

            Hatori lo tomó por la solapa y comenzó a sacudirlo.

― Entonces fuiste tú― gruñó con furia― ¡tú le dijiste todo y casi lo matas!

            Yuu lo miró con los ojos inexpresivos. Lo que menos necesitaba era que Hatori le recordara que sus celos estuvieron a punto de echarlo todo a perder.

― Tú le mentiste― respondió mordaz― no eres mejor que yo.

― ¡No me jodas!― le gritó lleno de rabia― ¿Entonces por eso lo hiciste? Para demostrar que eres mejor que yo en algo, así lo mataras ¡Eres un…!

            Iba a asestarle un puñetazo en el rostro cuando Tsumori lo detuvo.

            ― Basta, Hatori― le advirtió sosteniéndolo del brazo.

            ― Déjame, Tsumori― respondió intentando de nuevo golpearlo.

            ― Haz que me suelte, Tsumori o no respondo― Amenazó, mirándolos con desprecio. Sobre todo a Hatori quien apretaba con más fuerza su mano en torno a la solapa de su uniforme.

            ― Hatori, suéltalo te digo― insistió de nuevo― ¿O quieres más problemas?

            El de los ojos azules supuso que aquello era una amenaza. Podrían prohibirle volver a ver a Chiaki.

            Lo soltó; no sin antes estrellarlo con fuerza contra la pared.

            ― Asquerosa rata― espetó casi con asco― tú también lo engañaste.

           

            Y salió de la oficina dando un portazo para conseguir al menos calmarse un poco.

* * *

― Miyagi, ¿qué sucede?― preguntó Hiroki mirándolos a ambos con preocupación. Había un absoluto misterio en torno a esa reunión― ¿Dónde están Shinoda y Kirishima?

            ― Preferimos conversar esto primero con Onodera y contigo ― respondió.

            ― ¿Pasó algo?― preguntó Ritsu― ¿Ya saben algo de Usami?

            Shinobu negó con la cabeza.

            ― No, pero… hay algo que deben saber― les dijo Shinobu en un pseudo tono tranquilizador que, en vez de generar tal efecto, los puso mucho más nerviosos.

            ― ¿Takatsuki, qué pasa?― Preguntó Hiroki de nuevo― ¡Déjense de misterios, por todos los cielos!

            ― Kamijō.― comenzó Miyagi― Shinobu estableció una teoría y hemos pasado los últimos días investigando qué tan factible puede ser.

            Hiroki escuchó con atención.

            ― Lo del tercer bando es cierto― añadió―, y quieren vengarse de Usami… y de sus asesinos. El asesinato de Yukina no fue casualidad: lo planearon para advertirles que están sobre ellos…

            Ritsu fue asaltado por una terrible corazonada.

            ― Esas personas pueden estar infiltradas en el tribunal. Pueden conocer a Kirishima e incluso a Shinoda, por eso no les hemos dicho nada y no están aquí.

            Hiroki comenzó a temblar. Si había alguien detrás de Los Conejos Negros, eso quería decir…

            ― Ya la mayoría de los conejos están muertos― dijo Shinobu― Si lo que pensamos es cierto, solo les quedan tres.

            ― No― susurró invadido por un estupor anormal, el corazón le dio una vuelta dentro del pecho para luego encogerse y dificultarle mucho el respirar. Comenzó a temblar y a sudar frío; no podía hablar.

            ― Lo que Shinobu quiere decir es que… posiblemente estén detrás de Hatori, Takano y Kusama―. Finalizó Miyagi. Y Hiroki se sintió mareado.

            ― ¡Eso no puede ser!― exclamó Ritsu fuera de sí― Usami ordenó que mataran a Yukina, ¿cierto? No pueden haber más blancos sobre Masamune ¡Eso no puede ser posible!

            ― De hecho lo es― intervino Shinobu― Hay padres y hermanos de sus víctimas, incluso amantes o hijos que bien podrían…

            Hiroki dejó de escuchar presa de sus propias angustias. Todos los sonidos se convirtieron en ecos lejanos mientras la realidad caía sobre él, asfixiándolo.

            Si Usami no trataría de matar a Nowaki lo haría alguien más. Estaba en peligro.

            ― Lo que queremos con esto es que tengan cuidado. Era algo que veíamos venir, pero quizás no estábamos preparados para asumirlo― dijo Miyagi― ¿Kamijō, a dónde vas?

            Antes de que pudiera percatarsetenía las manos empuñadas en la puerta. Necesitaba salir corriendo, ir a donde estaba…

            ― Necesito verlo― musitó en voz baja antes de salir de la oficina, dejando a los tres allí.

            ― Yo tengo que hablar con Masamune de esto― Ritsu también se levantó para irse, pero Shinobu lo retuvo.

            ― Onodera, tienes que calmarte― le sostuvo de los hombros― Si actúas de manera imprudente…

            ― ¡¿Imprudente?!― devolvió con ironía― Volvimos para acabar con todo esto y solo han empeorado las cosas. Yo no volví para esto ¡No volví para que lo mataran!

            ― Onodera, tienes que creernos… nosotros…

            ― ¡No me digan que lo van a proteger porque no podrán!― exclamó lleno de frustración―. ¡Usami se escapó estando ustedes aquí, Fujikawa murió en sus narices, la hija de Kirishima fue secuestrada y ni hablemos de toda la gente que ha muerto solo por estar cerca de ustedes! ¡No voy a exponer a Masamune para que lo maten!― bajó la voz― desde un principio siempre tuvo razón… no debimos volver.

            Se apartó de Shinobu de un empujón y salió detrás de Hiroki. El chico intentó detenerlo para hacerle entrar en razón; o darle un puñetazo. No estaba del todo claro.

            Pero Miyagi atravesó un brazo y no lo dejó salir.

            ― Pero…

            ― Deja que lo procesen― dijo con aplomo― No debe ser nada fácil recordar que fueron asesinos.

            Shinobu exhaló un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la silla.

            ― Suficiente teníamos con Usami comopara añadirle más gente― confesó― Ya no sé ni a quién perseguimos.

            Miyagi le puso la mano en el hombro.

            ― No pierdas el enfoque― le dijo apretándolo cariñosamente― Por cierto, hay algo que debo hacer.

            ― ¿Qué cosa?

            ― Descartar a Kirishima.

* * *

― Si quieres protegerlo, esa no es la actitud― le dijo alguien mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Cuando se volvió, identificó unos intimidantes ojos azules que en aquella ocasión lo miraron con cierto desdén; ahora lo hacían como si fuera un mocoso en medio de una pataleta.

            ― ¿Cómo lo sabes?― respondió iracundo.

            ― Créeme que con tus gritos es un milagro si no lo sabe el tribunal completo.

            ― ¿Y qué pretendías que hiciera? ¿Qué se los entregue? ¿Se los pongo en bandeja para que lo maten?― espetó frustrado― Nunca debimos haber vuelto. Esto fue una enorme tontería… todo esto es culpa mía.

            ― ¿Y qué harás entonces? ¿Huir de nuevo? ¿Hasta cuándo?

            ― Hasta que sea necesario.

            ― Eso no va a solucionar nada.

            ― Tú lo que quieres es estar cerca de él porque todavía lo quieres, pero no te voy a permitir-

            La palabra se quedó a la mitad pues Yokozawa se hartó de su insolencia, y tomándolo de la solapa de la camisa lo estampó contra la pared.

            ― Mira, principito― le dijo― Masamune ha sido mi amigo por muchos años. Incluso en esa época en la que tú decidiste abandonarlo; le tengo mucho aprecio y quiero que salga vivo de esta. No por amor, sino porque quiero que sea feliz: así su felicidad esté con un idiota como tú.

             Lo soltó y cayó al piso casi a punto de llorar.

            ― ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?― preguntó con la voz quebrada.

            ― Habla con él― le respondió― y decidan juntos qué hacer, pero huir de nuevo no es una opción. No cuando tanta gente está en la línea junto a ustedes.

            ― Con que aquí estabas. Quedamos en almorzar y no te― comenzó Kirishima al encontrarlo, pero reparó en Ritsu sentado en el piso y empezó  a sospechar― ¿Qué está pasando?

            ― Nada― respondió Yokozawa volviéndose hacia él― si quieres adelántate. Ya te alcanzo.

            Kirishima asintió suponiendo que después le contaría

            Antes de irse se giró hacia Onodera por última vez.

            ― Puedes estar tranquilo― sonrió a medias― en mi vida ya hay alguien más importante que Masamune.

            Y volvió a caminar en dirección a Kirishima.

* * *

Prácticamente corrió hasta el departamento. Durante el camino cualquiera que lo hubiera visto pensaría que era alguien con algún delirio de persecución, pues miraba en todas direcciones cada cierta cantidad de pasos y pensaba que cualquiera lo estaba persiguiendo. Se desconoció a sí mismo, ni cuando su vida estuvo en mayor peligro se había comportado así.

            “ _Es posible que estén detrás de Hatori, Takano y Kusama…”_

Nowaki se lo había advertido, que Usami podría iniciar una guerra sin cuartel contra ellos, pero que alguien más pudiera matarlo, alguien que desconocía, que no sabía quién era… a pesar de las muchas veces que barajeó esa posibilidad en su cabeza nunca estuvo preparada para ella.

            Y lo que Miyagi le había dicho era la realidad palpable y tangente. Tan cierta como la agitación que le provocaba.

            En cuanto abrió la puerta lo encontró organizando algunos libros en su biblioteca. Había recuperado un poco de tranquilidad después de la muerte de Yui, pero aún buscaba en qué distraerse constantemente para no enfrascarse en sus pensamientos.

            ― ¿Hiro, qué ocurre?― le preguntó al verlo en tal estado de inquietud. Hiroki no respondió, simplemente lanzó la puerta para que se cerrara y se apresuró a abrazarlo; aferrándose a su espalda como nunca lo había hecho.

            Enterró su rostro en su pecho para respirar su aroma, olía a naranja y canela… esa loción que usaba después de bañarse. Le temblaban las manos y no podía respirar; todo le parecía ajeno, borroso y distante.

            Nowaki no tardó en identificar qué sufría un ataque de pánico. Le tocó vivir muchos con Yui y Kou, sobre todo con ella cuando tenía pesadillas con su padre.

            Con cuidado se hincaron los dos en el piso y acunó sus manos en su rostro, notando que lloraba y que su corazón latía con demasiada rapidez.

            ― Hiro, mírame― le pidió con firmeza, pero sin mostrarse agresivo. El castaño incapaz de pronunciar palabra cerró las manos entre las suyas.― Estás bien… estás conmigo. Yo no permitiré que te hagan nada.

            Cerró los ojos y más lágrimas cayeron. No temía por sí mismo, temía por él.

            Comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras sollozaba y sus temblores se hicieron más fuertes. Nowaki comenzó a asustarse y su reacción inmediata fue abrazarlo de vuelta.

            Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a retumbar en sus oídos y eso poco a poco lo fue tranquilizando. La calidez que emanaba su cuerpo lo fue envolviendo hasta que se sintió seguro, y el sentir las manos en sus cabellos le devolvió un poco de paz.

            No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí exactamente, pudieron ser minutos como pudieron ser horas; pero por muy cansado que estuviera de estar arrodillado o por muy angustiado que se sintiera sin saber qué le había pasado, no lo soltó.

            ― Estás bien― le repetía con voz suave y tranquila― ya pasó todo.

            ― G―Gracias― respondió en voz débil, pero sin soltarle. Ahora que reflexionaba, Nowaki siempre rompía su orgullo.

            Lentamente lo ayudó a incorporarse y de nuevo sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos limpiando con delicadeza las lágrimas de sus ojos, y acercándose, le besó con cariño como una especie de conjuro para llevarse sus preocupaciones.

            Aquel beso le supo tan dulce y tan cálido como nunca antes; y se sintió más ligero, más tranquilo, más seguro.

            ― L―lo siento― dijo en cuanto se separaron― no quise… asustarte así.

            ― Tranquilo― lo tomó de las manos. En ningún momento dejó de tocarle para hacerle saber que estaba allí.― Ahora, si te sientes más calmado, me gustaría saber qué pasó.

            Hiroki tomó aire y suspiró un par de veces. Ahora se sentía agotado.

            ― Miyagi nos reunió. Quienes mataron a Yukina pueden estar detrás de ti y de Takano― bajó la mirada― y yo… tuve mucho miedo.

            ― Hiro, no va a pasarme nada…

            ― ¿Quién puede garantizarnos eso?― lo miró lleno de angustia― Cada vez siento que están más cerca de nosotros, y tú estás siempre solo aquí…

            ― Estaré bien― le sonrió― prometí que no mataría a nadie. No que no me defendería de quien intentara matarme.

            Hiroki le miró confundido.

            >> Tengo mucho porqué vivir― agregó decidido― No se las pondré tan fácil. Confía en mí.

            ― Te has vuelto muy engreído últimamente― replicó con un poco de orgullo muy mal disimulado.

            ― Digamos que mi amor por ti me hace mucho más fuerte― sonrió con confianza. Hiroki ahogó una interjección de vergüenza.

            ― ¿Ah?― exclamó― ¿Acaso eres idiota?

            ― No, no soy ningún idiota― se acercó de nuevo a sus labios― quizás solo un poco estúpido.  

            El castaño cerró los ojos de forma espontánea. Supuso que sí, estarían en peligro, Pero quien quisiera arrancarle a Nowaki tendría que hacerlo de sus manos sin vida.

* * *

― ¿Entonces lo sabías?― preguntó extrañado.

            ― Sí. Hatori me lo dijo en el hospital― asintió, extendiéndole una taza humeante― Ten, calmará un poco tus nervios.

            ― ¿Entonces por qué no me habías dicho nada?― reclamó un poco indignado.

            ― Porque no quise preocuparte― respondió con naturalidad―. Mira cómo te has puesto. Pensaste en proponerme que huyéramos de nuevo ¿Cierto?

            Desvió la mirada bastante avergonzado. A veces le molestaba que pudiera leerlo con tanta facilidad.

            >> Ritsu― comenzó― cuando decidiste volver a enfrentar esto estuve muy en desacuerdo. Pero luego pasar por todos estos acontecimientos, reflexioné que lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue volver y enfrentarlo.

            El castaño le miró con sorpresa.

            ― No podemos escapar toda la vida― se sinceró― yo no puedo obligarte a que vivas escondiéndote como si fueras un fugitivo. Menos a vivir asustado; no serías tú. No sería el Ritsu del que yo me enamoré.

            No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Incluso hasta pensó que Yokozawa tenía razón.

            ― Lo sé― dijo― pero…

            ― Hey― le tomó las manos ― Yo no voy a morirme y a dejarte solo. No les daré el gusto, ¿Está bien?

            No pudo evitar sonreír. Hasta en peligro no dejaba de ser tan pedante.

            ― Eso también lo sé― puso la mano en su mejilla― y quizás por eso yo… te amo.

            Masamune se sorprendió un poco, pero le sonrió casi al instante.

            ― Lo logré― comentó satisfecho.

            ― ¿Qué cosa?

            ― Dijiste que me amabas de nuevo.

            ― Tonto, lo he dicho muchas veces.

            ― Pero cada vez suena mejor que la anterior.

            ― Quizás entonces tenga que― iba a decir algo, pero unos labios cálidos se apoderaron de los suyos mientras sus manos se deslizaban con rapidez por su espalda invitándolo a recostarse en el sofá.

Estaba en su habitación sin poder hablarle, mirándole desde el rincón mientras dormía con las máquinas prendidas a su cuerpo, recuperándose de esa crisis que sus mentiras le causaron.

            ― Debes odiarme tanto― susurró para sí mismo conteniendo todo el desprecio que le generaba causarle ese estado― pero no podías pedirme que te dejara morir… no así.

            Apretó las manos en puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y le dolieron las palmas. Contuvo el llanto una vez más; tratando de mantenerse fuerte por los dos.

            ― T-Tori…― masculló en voz muy débil y se sintió tan tentado a acercarse, a abrazarle. A decirle que todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho por él, por mantenerlo vivo.

            >> ¿Por qué me abandonaste, Tori?― preguntó entre sollozos muy débiles. Hatori casi pudo ver las lágrimas por su cara.

            No pudo soportarlo más y se acercó al lecho, tomando su mano pálida y frágil.

            ― ¿T-Tori?― preguntó tratando de mirarle, pero con dificultad. Aún estaba muy débil.

            ― Yo nunca te abandonaría― lloró contra su mano sin poder ya contenerse; empapándola de lágrimas.

            ― P-pero me mentiste― Chiaki lloró también― me ocultaste lo que hacías ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces estas cosas por mí? Yo no las merezco.

            ― Yo nunca te he mentido. Solo oculté lo que podía dañarte…no podía decirte la verdad. No podía lastimarte así.

            ― Hatori― le llamó con firmeza, tragando el nudo en su garganta― mírame.

            Se incorporó del suelo y clavó sus ojos en los suyos, sin desviarle la mirada un segundo. Aunque estos aún estuvieran empapados.

            ― Por favor, dime la verdad― comenzó devolviéndole la mirada. Conocía lo suficiente a Hatori para saber que viéndole a los ojos no podría mentirle― ¿Tú has matado alguna vez a alguien?

 

* * *

Dejó una carpeta sobre su escritorio. Odiaba hacer eso, odiaba utilizar su profesión para quitar gente de su camino. Detestaba manipular a los demás en su nombre, aborrecía ser su lacayo.

            ― ¿Pero qué más pude haber hecho entonces?― preguntó a la soledad de su habitación― ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

            Tomó un vaso corto y ancho de la repisa y lo llenó con un líquido marrón claro, casi transparente. Lo bebió de un tirón como si se tratase de agua y lo volvió a dejar en la repisa, caminando hacia la puerta de aquel cuarto.

            Su más grande secreto yacía allí. Uno que ni siquiera _él_ conocía; su principal motivo para permanecer allí, para continuar con aquella farsa.

            Haló una cadenilla que hizo encender las luces de la habitación. Todas las paredes estaban forradas con fotos suyas, artículos de periódico, cosas que inclusive él le había facilitado.

            En todas ella destacaba una cosa: El intenso azul de su mirada como la madrugada.

            ― Soy un hipócrita― dijo entre risas secas que de haber alguien alrededor no le habrían causado precisamente alegría― Debí habértelo dicho en cuanto te vi… Nowaki.    


	54. Aves

_“¡Oh amor, ahora olvidemos la estrella con espinas!_

_Por eso cuando oí que tu voz repetía_

_"¿Vendrás conmigo?", fue como si desataras_

_Dolor, amor, la furia del vino encarcelado…”_

_Pablo Neruda- Soneto VII_

 

            _Si me pongo a observar en retrospectiva nuestras vidas… siempre hemos envidiado a los pájaros._

            Estaba profundamente dormido cuando escuchó piedras chocar contra su ventanal.

            _Siempre hemos querido volar, siempre hemos querido huir… como si eso fuese a solucionar algo…_

Cuando por fin despertó y se asomó, distinguió su figura aunque llovía a cántaros.

            ― ¡Chiaki!― abrió la ventana y se coló a toda prisa porella para bajar de un brinco al piso; sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en que podía lastimarse al caer desde esa altura.

            >> ¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó tratando de cubrirlo con una frazada que llevó consigo― no te puedes mojar… puedes-

            ― Sácame de aquí― pidió en una súplica mientras se aferraba a sus brazos―, por favor… ¡Mi madre quiere internarme en un hospital!

            _Si en aquel momento, hubiese ignorado mi propio miedo ¿podríamos haber volado en libertad?_

* * *

Tenía unos siete años cuando ellos se mudaron junto a su casa; parecían una familia normal. Bueno, eso fue hasta que vio como llevaban a un hombre en una camilla con muchos aparatos orbitando su cuerpo como las lunas que veía en sus libros de astronomía. Todas las pantallas emitían luces y líneas de distintos colores mientras el hombre lucía pálido y débil.

            No pudo evitar quedarse mirándolas, como si aquellas máquinas le estuvieran robando la vida y los colores para proyectarlos en sus pantallas.

            ―Mi mamá dice que esas pantallas nos avisan que todo está bien con papá― le dijo un niño un poco más alto que él. Su cabello castaño y sus ojos desafiantemente azules resaltaban aún más bajo aquel sol de verano― Yo no le creo. La verdad es que papá hace muchos años dejó de ser el mismo.

            Bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzado de ver a ese pobre hombre como un fenómeno de circo; con la misma atención y curiosidad que se les da a los animales del zoológico.

            >> No te preocupes― le palmeó el hombro un par de veces―, ya no me molesta que lo miren… Soy Chiaki. Chiaki Yoshino.

            ― Yoshiyuki― respondió― Yoshiyuki Hatori

            ― ¿Tori?― le miró con sorpresa― ¿Eres un ave?

            Negó con la cabeza un poco confundido. Si era un ave, hasta el momento nadie se lo había dicho.

            ― Chiaki, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te alejes demasiado de tu hermana…?― le reprendió una mujer antes de reparar en él y sonreírle.― Tú debes ser Yoshiyuki, ¿cierto?

            Asintió con cortesía y la mujer volvió a sonreírle.

            >> Soy Kanae― le saludó― y ellos son Chiaki y Chinatsu― dejó una mano sobre la cabeza de Chiaki y con la otra señaló a una bebé de unos dos años que descansaba en una silla en la entrada― Espero podamos llevarnos bien.

            Acarició su cabello con gentileza, pero con un toque melancólico y triste del cual no se percató sino hasta muchos años después. Cuando él mismo reparó en la maldición que pesaba sobre su familia.

            Chiaki fruncía el ceño un poco, al parecer no le gustaba que su madre se mostrara demasiado amable.

            ― Ven Yoshiyuki― le dijo tomándolo de la muñeca para llevárselo―, te mostraré mis juguetes.

            Entraron a la casa y subieron las escaleras hasta su habitación.

            ― ¿Sabes hacer grullas de origami?― le preguntó con los ojos expectantes mientras sostenía unas tijeras con una mano y un montón de hojas de papel en la otra. En la escuela había aprendido a hacer algunas cosas con papel, pero las grullas no era algo que le saliera muy bien.

            ― Bueno, creo que puedo hacer algunas― dijo observándole sentarse y poner manos a la obra― pero ¿por qué?

            Bajó la mirada y dejó de cortar por un momento.

            ― Si hacemos mil de ellas podré pedir que salven a mi papá.

            En el colegio notó que Chiaki era distinto de otros niños. Mientras él estaba en el club de baloncesto y fútbol, él ni siquiera podía tomar las clases de deportes con el resto de sus compañeros. Durante el invierno faltaba mucho a clases y cualquier emoción fuerte que lo alterara o agitara hacía que le costase respirar.

            Y sin entender mucho qué tenía, lo ayudó a cazar cuanto animal o criatura mágica pudiera servirles: grullas, gatos blancos, peces dorados, incluso ranas verdes. Aún recuerda como les tomó desprevenidos un torrencial aguacero haciendo que Chiaki cogiera un resfriado casi fatal que lo hizo sentirse culpable por muchos días, al punto que no se apartó de su cama hasta que sanara.

Cuando estaban en séptimo grado el padre de Chiaki falleció. Su corazón no aguantó más y simplemente dejó de funcionar. El funeral fue discreto y acudió muy poca gente; sus padres se mostraron más serviciales que nunca y le pidieron que apoyara a su amigo en todo lo que hiciera falta, pero no necesitaban decírselo: él conocía a Chiaki y éste también lo conocía muy bien a él comopara saber que estaría allí así no lo necesitara.

Subió corriendo hasta su habitación cuando le acompañó a su casa luego del sepelio. Aquella carrera combinada con las emociones que alteraban su corazón, podían desembocar en una crisis, así que le siguió para intentar tranquilizarlo.

― Chiaki, trata de-

Vio con asombro como rompía las grullas de origami que había acumulado durante años. La número mil descansaba sobre la mesa de noche, pues la habían terminado el día que su padre ingresó al hospital.

>> ¿Qué haces?― intentó detenerlo― Nos tomó años hacerlas-

― ¡Pero no sirvió de nada!― gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas nuevas que empujaban a las que ya se habían acumulado en sus pupilas― Fue un fraude, un engaño… ¡Estas grullas no salvaron a mi padre!

Apretó la solapa de su traje cayendo de rodillas al piso, desesperanzado.

>> Ni me salvarán a mí ― completó entre sollozos.

Esa fue la realización de su sentencia, y un sentimiento que le oprimió el pecho y le dejó sin aliento se hizo presente por primera vez en Hatori. Una tristeza tan grande que no podía poner en palabras; que solo podía demostrar llorando con él.

Cuando llegaron a secundaria él se hizo más alto y Chiaki tomaba aún más reposos. Tantos, que en tercer año ya respondía la mayoría de los exámenes desde casa.

― ¿Tori?― cuando comenzaron a hacerse adolescentes sustituyó su nombre por ese diminutivo de su apellido, curiosamente tomó la sílaba que significaba _ave_.

― Dime.

― Me gustaría ser un ave; como tú― confesó mirando hacia el cielo desde la ventana de su habitación.

― Yo no soy un ave, Chiaki― le explicó de nuevo― ya te lo he-

― Lo sé, lo sé― sonrió con pena― pero tu nombre te acerca más a ellas.

― No sé de qué estás hablando.

― Si yo hubiese nacido como un ave― desvió el tema― podría volar. Si hubiese nacido como una persona normal, yo…

            Apretó el pantalón en sus rodillas, conteniendo las lágrimas.

―… tendría una vida― completó― y no terminaría postrado en una cama sin poder hacer nada, como mi padre.

            Iba a decir algo, pero Chiaki se enjugó las lágrimas con el puño cerrado y le sonrió de nuevo.

            ― Me gustaría ir a un festival― cambió el tema― podríamos ir los tres: Yuu, tú y yo ¿no te gustaría?

                        Yuu Yanaseera un muchacho que se incorporó a su salón a mitad de semestre en segundo año; fue el periodo en que Chiaki asistió durante más días seguidos a clases. Ambos eran fanáticos de los mismos mangas así que congeniaron rápido. También fue la primera vez que Yoshiyuki sintió que podía ser remplazado.

            La sensación era terrible. No lo quería cerca de él, no quería que lo nombrase con tanta frecuencia y cualquier cosa que hicieran juntos que no lo incluyera le resultaba irritante. Fue cuando descubrió lo que eran los celos.

            ― Dentro de una semana es Tanabata. Habrá fuegos artificiales y todas esas cosas y… Si quieres ir…

            ― ¿Me llevarías?― Preguntó emocionado. Los ojos le brillaban en aquella ocasión.

            ― ¿Por qué no?― respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. En parte escondiendo el vuelco en el corazón que le causó mirar su rostro de esa manera.

            Para ser un pueblo un poco pequeño, el festival estaba demasiado concurrido. Tuvo que guiarlo entre la multitud pues no estaba acostumbrado a caminar entre tanta gente, y Yanase; oportuno como siempre, los acompañó y eso le hizo rechinar los dientes de rabia. Él quería estar solo con Chiaki, ser testigo único de ese momento tan importante para él y estaba allí, estorbando. No entendía muy bien porque se sentía así, pero quería alejarlo y pronto.

            De un momento a otro Chiaki se soltó de su mano; se distrajo viendo peces dorados y simplemente se perdió entre la muchedumbre. Habría significado muy poco para otras personas, pero no para ellos dos.

            Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan ansioso o agitado. Tan desesperado.

            ― ¡Chiaki!― comenzó a llamar en medio del gentío, asustado― ¡Chiaki!

            Corriendo de un lado al otro, empujando personas para abrirse paso sin siquiera disculparse lo encontró apoyado de un árbol, al borde del colapso.

            Lo atrapó cuando sus piernas cedieron débiles. Con el corazón a millón dentro del pecho.

            ― T-Tori― sonrió casi inconsciente― menos mal…

            ― Tonto, te dije que no me soltaras.

            ― Pero, es que… los peces… Yuu…

            ― Ahí vas de nuevo con Yanase.― entornó los ojos casi por instinto― Ven, vamos a alejarnos un poco de la gente.

            Sirviéndole de apoyo caminaron hasta alejarse de todos, dirigiéndose a una especie de jardín cerca del río.

            ― ¿Te sientes mejor?― le preguntó ayudándolo a sentarse en una banqueta para hincarse frente a él, pendiente de todo lo que pudiera pasarle.

            ― Nos vamos a perder los fuegos artificiales― dijo con pena después de asentir.

            ― No, también podemos verlos desde aquí― le respondió con gentileza.

            ― Gracias Tori― le dijo con sinceridad― Gracias, por todo.

            ― Tonto. No hables como si te estuvieras despidiendo.

            Chiaki rió un poco por lo bajo y tomó sus manos. Las suyas estaban un poco frías.

            ― Esta bien― volvió a sonreírle― pero, gracias por traerme. Deberíamos buscar a Yuu quizás esté-

            Quizás en un arrebato hizo lo que hizo, pero no pudo soportar que aun en ese momento lo nombrase. En medio de los fuegos artificiales y de la oscuridad de la noche solo menguada por lejanos faroles, acunó su rostro y lo besó en los labios.

            Ya no podía negárselo, lo que sentía por Chiaki era distinto a una amistad. Había tenido algunas novias, y se había sentido cómodo con ellas; pero lo que sentía junto a él iba mucho más allá de eso: le palpitaba el corazón más rápido al verlo sonreír y su tristeza era la suya; le molestaba que estuviera tanto tiempo junto a Yanase y sólo pensar que algún día fuera a dejarlo por culpa de su enfermedad le causaba una angustia que podía hacerlo llorar.

            Solo con Chiaki podía sentirse así. Con una mezcla de tantos sentimientos que no sabía cómo separar cada uno para poderlos definir.

            Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a la solapa de su yukata y escuchó como su corazón comenzaba a agitarse, tanto hasta que casi no pudo respirar.

            Dejó escapar un quejidito y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho hasta que se dio cuenta que le estaba faltando el aire y podía darle una crisis.

            ― Yo lo- dijo tratando de disculparse, más él lo miró con el ceño fruncido, casi confundido.

            ― Vamos por Yuu― dijo incorporándose de repente con mucha firmeza― quiero ir a casa.

            Chiaki nunca le había hablado de esa forma tan… fría.

            Durante casi dos semanas no supo de él. Y eso le hizo sentir ansioso y culpable, temía que hubiese tenido una crisis y nadie le hubiese dicho, peor aún; que Chiaki no quisiese verlo nunca más por haberlo besado.

            Sin embargo. ¿Qué podía haber hecho? Rebasado por los sentimientos guardados durante años sin poder comprenderlos del todo; toda esa zozobra en torno a su enfermedad, los celos porque Yanase lo alejara de él, haciendo que no lo necesitara más.

            El pecho se le oprimía de angustia y de un dolor extraño que nunca había sentido.

            Un día, cuando por fin se quedó dormido después de tanto meditar; escuchó unos golpes quedos a su ventana. Afuera hacía un temporal y eso parecía ser la causa.

            Hasta que escuchó, en medio de las pedradas, una voz exasperada llamando su nombre.

            Corrió hacia la ventana y en cuanto la abrió casi se infarta. Era Chiaki, bajo la lluvia, en pijamas lanzando piedras a su ventana.

            ― ¡Chiaki!― exclamó más asustado que nunca antes de abrir la ventana. Chiaki no se podía resfriar.― ¡Te abriré la puerta!

            ― ¡No!― respondió emparamado hasta los pies― Nadie puede saber que vine aquí, por favor baja.

            Y como si todos los conflictos generados por aquel beso no importasen más; abrió la ventana y se lanzó hasta donde estaba. Haciendo a un lado que él también podía lastimarse al lanzarse desde un primer piso.

            ― ¿Qué haces aquí?― le preguntó cubriéndolo con un cobertor que tomó de su cama― no te puedes mojar, puedes-

            ― ¡Sácame de aquí!― suplicó aferrando sus manos a sus hombros― ¡Mi madre quiere internarme en un hospital!

            En aquel momento su raciocinio se apagó por completo. La idea de huir era un absoluto disparate; pero ¿cómo podía decirle que no cuando se lo pedía de esa manera?

            En un acto de ceguera absoluta lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a uno de esos escondites que visitaban cuandoeran niños, donde sabía que nadie los encontraría porque ellos mismos se habían perdido en el camino un par de veces.

            Cuando llegaron a la vieja casucha estaba roída por el tiempo y el clima. Estaba en medio del pequeño bosque que rodeaba el pueblo.

            Alumbró con la linterna su interior y al ver como goteaba pensó en devolverse.

            ― Chiaki, esto es una tontería. Te puedes enfermar aquí― dijo reflexivo.

            ― Pero no puedo volver― replicó― ¿Sabes lo que significa ir a un hospital? ¡Terminaré en una cama como mi padre!

            Comenzó a agitarse y eso le asustó. No podía permitirse que le asaltara una crisis en ese lugar y menos en medio de una tormenta.

            ― Esta bien. Pasemos la noche aquí, ― dijo buscando algunas frazadas y bolsas de dormir que ellos habían dejado allí cuando niños― en la mañana veremos qué hacer.

            Consiguió acomodar algunas de las cosas que consiguió en una especie de cama improvisadapara que pudiera dormir. Sin embargo, su ropa estaba totalmente mojada.

            ― Si te quedas así te puedes enfermar― dijo extendiéndole un viejo abrigo― quítate la ropa y ponte esto.

            Chiaki se sonrojó hasta lo indecible.

            ― ¿Q-qué cosa?

            ― Si atrapas un resfriado no me quedará de otra que llevarte al hospital― le reprochó― ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

            A regañadientes recibió el abrigo y comenzó a quitarse el pijama. Él tomó uno un poco más delgado e hizo lo mismo. Si cogía un resfriado no iba a poder cuidar de Chiaki.

            Ambos se acomodaron en medio de las sábanas y quedaron tan juntos que sus cuerpos podían rozarse. Yoshiyuki hizo lo posible por no concentrarse tanto en su cercanía; no podía cometer el mismo error de la última vez.

            A propósito de eso; le debía una disculpa por su atrevimiento.

            ― Yo― comenzó― siento lo del otro día. No debí  haberme dejado llevar.

            Yoshino no respondió nada, pero si escuchó cuando tomó aire antes de empezar a hablar.

            ― ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

            ― Te he amado desde que te conozco― respondió tranquilo. Sin arrepentimientos, ni orgullos. Vio como al otro se le subieron todos los colores al rostro.

            ― Pero yo pensé que a ti… te gustaba Yuu.

            ― ¿De dónde sacaste eso?― preguntó iracundo― ¿Cómo podría gustarme un tipo como él?

            ― Es que… una vez los vi muy cerca y pensé…

            ― Supongo estábamos discutiendo, ¿De verdad no te diste cuenta?

            ― ¿De qué?

            << _¿De lo que Yanase siente por ti? >> _estuvo a punto de decir, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

            ― Bueno, ya no importa. De todas formas supongo que ya no puedo considerarme tu amigo

            ― ¿Por qué?― preguntó preocupado

            ― Porque hice algo indebido… y quizás tú- no pudo completar esa frase. Le causaba dolor intuir que podía odiarlo.

            ― Durante casi dos semanas no supe nada de ti― dijo en voz baja― Creí que te irías  para siempre, ¿Cómo crees que me sentí?

            ― Chiaki…

            ― Estoy demasiado confundido… tal vez…― lo miró a los ojos  ― ¡Bésame de nuevo!

            ― ¿Ah? ¿Es que no escuchaste lo que dije?― devolvió algo molesto.

            ― Si, lo sé― respondió incorporándose hasta quedar sentado sobre la especie de nicho donde estaban― Pero es que… yo no sé qué haría sin ti, no quiero que te alejes…

            ― Estás acostumbrado a tenerme cerca, es todo― contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

            ― ¡Qué no es eso!

            ― ¿Entonces qué es?

            ― No lo sé― respondió mirándolo a los ojos― pero, si lo haces de nuevo quizás pueda entenderlo. Bésame, Tori.

            Hatori se llevó la palma a la frente y reflexionó por unos segundos antes de acunar de nuevo su rostro en sus manos.

            ― Que conste que tú lo pediste― susurró antes de acercarse, besándolo de nuevo, pero con mucho más cuidado que en aquella ocasión.

            De repente, sus manos bajaron por sus hombros, deslizando el abrigo hasta sentir su piel bajo las palmas. Estaba algo fría, pero aun así se sentía cálido por dentro.

            Quiso besarlo más, tocarlo más, abrazarlo hasta fundirse en su piel. Supuso eso era el deseo, pero no supo ni quiso ponerle un nombre. No hay muchas cosas que explicar cuando tienes 17 años.

            Chiaki tampoco se detuvo ni le detuvo. Más bien sus manos se mantuvieron quietas sobre sus hombros todo el rato, sin embargo, él también sintió como sus besos se fueron intensificando y como comenzó a respirar más rápido y más de prisa.

            Intentó detenerse, pero el agarre en su brazo se cerró hasta casi arañarlo.

            ― ¿Estás intentando seducirme?― le preguntó sin separarse demasiado de sus labios.

            ― Yo…― intentó decirle que no lo sabía, pero tampoco le rechazó del todo. Chiaki podía ser tan denso a veces.

            ― Porque si es así…― susurró, paseando la mirada de sus ojos a sus labios, acercándose de nuevo con cierta duda hacia ellos dejando algunos besos cortos― no creo que pueda controlarme.

            ― E-está bien― susurró de vuelta― s-sigue.

            Eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, lo que los estaba cubriendo del frío cayó junto al resto de las sábanas y abrigos viejos.

            Guiado únicamente por su instinto; sus dedos pasearon por su pecho y subieron hasta sus brazos para bajar por su espalda; mientras sus labios dejaron los suyos para subir por sus mejillas hasta sus oídos; presionando su lóbulo entre ellos.

            ― ¿Está bien, Chiaki?― preguntó aún temeroso― Si no me detienes voy a tomarte.

            Rojo como una manzana, cerró los ojos hasta casi tensarlos y se aferró con más fuerza a sus hombros.

            ― No hay nada que se pueda hacer, ¿verdad?― respondió.

            ― Gracias― susurró en voz baja abrazándolo― Por favor, acomódate sobre mí.

            ― ¿Qué?

            ― De esa manera es más cómodo, ¿no?― le dijo, más preocupado porque hiciera  el menor esfuerzo posible. No podía considerarse un experto, pero hasta donde había llegado con sus anteriores novias aprendió que hacer ese tipo de cosas puede representar un agotamiento que en su caso podría dañarle.

            De la misma manera que la vulva en una mujer podía resultar lastimada en la primera relación sexual, supuso que en el caso de los hombres funcionaba igual **.** Claro, con la desventaja de que ese lugar no estaba destinado a esas cosas y por ende no dilataba o lubricaba con facilidad.

            Solo se le ocurrió, en medio de sus circunstancias, llevarse los dedos a la boca y humedecerlos con saliva antes de prepararlo para lo que iba a hacer.

            ― T-Tori… t-tu dedo.

            ― ¿Te duele?― preguntó mientras comenzaba a moverlo en círculos dentro de él. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse **y** a causa de los sonidos que se escapaban de sus labios, el corazón le retumbaba en los oídos

            ― No duele, pero― jadeó― se siente… extraño.

            Se abrazó con más fuerza a su espalda prensandolos labios para poder controlar su respiración y sus quejidos. Hatori escuchó como su corazón latía con tanta fuerza como el suyo y eso le asustó un poco.

            ― ¿Chiaki?

            ― Estoy b-bien― respondió suponiendo lo que iba a preguntar, y tomó aire para que no le faltase.

Asintió antes de continuar.

            ― Voy a poner otro― susurró cerca de sus labios e introdujo otro dedo, intensificando sus movimientos y empujando las paredes en su interior. Chiaki se estremeció entre sus brazos y exhaló un gemido al tiempo que afincó las uñas en sus hombros.

            >> ¿Es aquí?― preguntó, masajeando el punto que había encontrado donde al parecer era más sensible.

            ― S-si― jadeó casi sin aliento― ahí.

            ― Entonces es aquí― afirmó presionando de nuevo mientras sus dedos se seguían moviendo dentro de él. Escondió su rostro en la curva de su cuelloy pudo sentir como hervía, pero no precisamente de fiebre.

            ― V-voy a intentar- comenzó, pero Chiaki se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos, totalmente desorientado.

            ― ¡Imposible!

            ― No voy a permitir que experimentes dolor― murmuró en su oído, abrazándolo con fuerza― por eso… déjame entrar.

            No respondió durante unos segundos que se le antojaron eternos, mientras analizaba en detalle cada recoveco de su rostro encendido de unavergüenza y un placer que nunca habían experimentado. Años después, si alguien le preguntaba; ese rostro, esa expresión, constituían el recuerdo más precioso para él.

            Chiaki apartó la mirada de la suya, asintió de manera imperceptible y levantó sus caderas solo un poco para que pudiera entrar.

            Lo hizo lentamente para no lastimarlo, dejando que el calor en su interior lo fuera  envolviendo y fundiéndolo en él. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan ansioso, asustado y al mismo tiempo; pleno y feliz.

            Una vez dentro, esperó un momento para que lo asimilara y se acostumbrara. Pero aquel deseo tan apremiante exigía más que simplemente estar quietos: quería llenar de sí cada rincón no solo de su cuerpo, sino de su memoria, de sus recuerdos. Grabarlo perenne en su cerebro y no olvidar nunca su olor, su sabor, su voz, la sensación tibia de su piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

            ― Chiaki― atrajo su rostro hacia el suyo para que lo mirara― ¿Está bien si me muevo?

            Endureciósus gestos para no mostrarse tan necesitado de una respuesta. Supuso queesto para él era difícil por su condición.

            ― Está bien― respondió en voz muy baja, subiendo las manos por su rostro hasta sus cabellos. Cerró los ojos para embriagarse con el calor de sus palmas y el dulzor de sus labios al besarlo de nuevo mientras se movía, aferrado de sus caderas.

            Intentó hacerlo lentamente, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo el control rebasado por el placer que sentía, moviéndose más rápido y con más fuerza. Arrancándole gemidos desenfrenados que retumbaban en cada rincón de aquella habitación en medio de la tormenta.

            ― Chiaki…― jadeó cerca de sus labios― di mi nombre.

            ― Tori…― gimió en respuesta― ¿Tu nombre?

            ― Si― serpenteó su lengua por su cuello hasta su barbilla― así.

            El otro subió sus manos de nuevo por sus cabellos, moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás  para guiarlo casi sin saberlo.

            ― Y- Yoshiyuki…

            ― De nuevo― rogó― dilo más.

            ― Yoshiyuki― llamó en una voz más procaz, casi ronca cuando sus estocadas cobraron más fuerza y velocidad.

            ― ¡Más!

            ― ¡Yoshiyuki!― casi gritó en medio del exaltación que quemaba como brasas desde su vientre hasta sus cabellos.― M-me vengo…

            ― Te amo, Chiaki― confesó devorándole los labios en un beso cargado de pasión y amor contenido desde que lo había conocido.

            Y una ráfaga de placer similar a un choque eléctrico subió por su espina dorsalrepartiéndose por todo su cuerpo, cegándolo por unos segundos mientras escuchaba distante como Chiaki también dejaba escapar un grito débil cerca de su oído al tiempo que temblaba entre sus brazos y se estrechaba más contra estos.

            En medio del cansancio, apoyó su frente sobre la suya con gentileza mientras acariciaba las hebras húmedas de su cabello.

            ― Chiaki…― susurró.

            ― Esto está mal, ¿Verdad?― dijo con la voz agitada―pero mi mente está extrañamente tranquila.

            Se recostó en su pecho y cerró los ojos hasta quedarse dormido. Hatori apoyó su cabeza en la pared y veló su sueño por un par de horas.

Hasta que notó que no estaba respirando y su pulso era débil.

            ― ¿Chiaki?― intentó despertarlo pero no respondió. En ningún momento se había quedado dormido. Se había desmayado.

            >> ¡Chiaki!― exclamó aterrado mientras lo levantaba para tomarle el pulso. Seguía sin responder a sus llamados; con los ojos cerrados, los labios casi morados y el cuerpo helado.― ¡Maldición!

            Casi llorando lo cargó para envolverlo en el abrigo que le había dado antes y vestirse a medias para llevarlo al hospital más cercano. Se sentía culpable y desesperado.

            Quizás si no hubiesen huido a ese lugar bajo la lluvia, si no lo hubiera desnudado bajo el frío, si no le hubiera hecho el amor agitando su ritmo cardiaco….

            ― Por favor Chiaki…. Resiste― gimoteó abrazándolo antes de abrirse paso entre la lluvia, llevándolo en brazos como si su propia vida dependiese de ello.

            Y es que lo hacía, porque si Chiaki, su amado Chiaki moría por su culpa, él no iba a poder perdonárselo nunca.

           

            Cuando sus padres y la madre de Chiaki habían llegado al hospital; Chiaki estaba fuera de peligro. Una de sus crisis se había desatado gracias a la combinación de la exposición a la lluvia y una emoción muy fuerte que su madre asoció a la noticia de que iban a internarlo. Hatori conocía la verdad, pero prefirió guardársela para sí a fin de no complicar más las cosas.

            Cuando Yanase llegó, pálido del susto, y lo encontró a medio vestir y totalmente mojado, le asestó un puñetazo que lo hizo caer al suelo.

            ― ¡Casi lo matas!― le gritó tratando de golpearlo una vez más, pero los médicos se lo impidieron― ¡Debiste traerlo para acá en cuanto fue a verte, imbécil!

            ― ¿Eso es lo que tú habrías hecho, Yanase?― le preguntó, limpiándose el labio con el dorso de la mano― No seas mentiroso.

            ― ¡Habría hecho lo que fuera mejor para Chiaki!― volvió a gritarle iracundo― Tú te aprovechaste de esto ¡Grandísimo bastardo!

            ― ¡Suficiente!― exclamó la madre de Chiaki interponiéndose entre los dos― No es momento para discutir que debimos o no haber hecho… es mi culpa que huyera en primer lugar.

            Bajó la mirada y sus ojos se humedecieron luego de haber dicho eso. Eso hizo que ambos dejaran de lado su propia furia por el momento.

            >> Yoshiyuki― reverenció la mujer ― gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, pero… de ahora en adelante es mejor que permanezca aquí, donde puedan verlo los médicos.

            Aquello se sintió como un golpe en el estómago y sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

            ― E-está bien― fue lo único que pudo responder sintiendo aún las manos tibias después de tocarlo.

           

            Durante casi tres años vivieron tiempos de tensa paz. Con Chiaki en el hospital, sus crisis eran menos frecuentes y podían ser controladas a tiempo de manera que no deterioraran más su salud.

            Pero la familia de Chiaki acumulaba deudas médicas con compañías de seguros que no querían perder dinero en alguien que en términos médicos estaba desahuciado.

            Intentó ayudarles con trabajos de medio tiempo mientras iba a la universidad; quería sacar una carrera que le permitiera apoyarlas económicamente y pagar aquella operación que podía alargar la vida de Chiaki, pero aun así no era mucho lo que podía hacer.

            Hasta que aquel día, cuando tenía veinte años…

            ― Nos llevaremos a Chiaki a casa― dijo su madre con pena.

            Se sorprendió y su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho; si Chiaki volvía a casa…

            ― ¡Se va a morir!― exclamó Yanase a su lado, totalmente ofuscado por aquel disparate― ¡No pueden hacer eso, aquí en el hospital es donde podemos controlar sus crisis!

            ― ¡Pero no podemos seguir costeando los gastos!― les respondió con los ojos inundados de lágrimas― Además. Chiaki quiere que Chinatsu vaya a la universidad… él está de acuerdo.

            ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto? ¿Estaba aceptando morir igual que…?

            Se incorporó a  mitad de la conversación y caminó hacia la puerta.

            ― ¿Yoshiyuki?

            ― Iré a hablar con él― fue lo único que dijo antes de salir.

           

            Cuando llegó a su habitación lo encontró leyendo uno de sus mangas favoritos **.** Estaba tan tranquilo, tan resignado que le resultaba irritante ¿Tan rápido iba a renunciar a la vida? ¿Tan rápido iba a darse por vencido?

            Al escucharle entrar solo le dirigió una mirada lastimera.

            ― Entonces ya te enteraste― le dijo con media sonrisa que discordaba consu expresión.

            ― ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?― preguntó irritado― ¿Cómo puedes rendirte con tal facilidad?

            ― Es lo mejor― miró hacia abajo― Chinatsu debe ir a la universidad. Ha hecho muchos sacrificios por mí; sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte privarla de su futuro…

            ― ¿Y por eso vas a cederle el tuyo?

            ― Tori… yo no tengo futuro. Esta cama y estos aparatos son simplemente para ganar tiempo, pero en realidad yo-

            ― Si accedieras a operarte― su voz se tornó una súplica― puede haber una oportunidad.

            ― Es muy arriesgada y muy costosa… y aunque traten de ocultarlo sé que leshe causado demasiados problemas a todos, incluso a ti.―  Su voz se quebró un poco― Ya no quiero, Tori… quiero que mi madre, Chinatsu, Yuu… y tú puedan volver a sus vidas, puedan seguirlas… sin mí.

            Aquello lo sacó de sus casillas.

            ― ¡¿Y tú crees que yo podría tener una vida normal sabiendo que en cualquier momento vas a morirte?!― Le gritó― ¡¿Cuán cruel puedes llegar a ser?!

            Se acercó a su lecho y se arrodilló junto a él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.  Su voz temblaba y las lágrimas corrían por su cara sin detenerse.

            ― T-Tori…

            ― No me hagas esto, Chiaki― le suplicó― no renuncies, no me pidas que viva una vida donde tú no estás… no me hagas ese mal.

            Paseó sus labios por sus cabellos y sintió unas gotitas caer sobre ellos.

            ― No es justo― le escuchó gimotear― ya yo había decidido, y tú…

            ― Haré lo que sea― le miró― pero voy a mantenerte con vida… lo juro.

            Le sonrió. Supuso que en ese momento marcó su destino.

            ― Solo prométeme― le miró a los ojos de vuelta― que no harás nada peligroso.

            ― Está bien― respondió― si a cambio prometes no rendirte.

            Asintió enlazando sus dedos con los suyos.

            ― Hablaré con tu madre y le diré que no dejarás el hospital.

            ― Pero, ¿Las cuentas?― preguntó algo nervioso.

            ― Yo me haré cargo de ti― dio un beso corto en sus labios― no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

            Afianzó el agarre entre sus manos y se sonrojó un poco. Chiaki confiaba ciegamente en él.

            ― E-está bien― respondió algo dudoso.

            Pero situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas.

            A través de rumores llegó a la Corporación Usami, buscando un internado mientras lograba graduarse o cualquier trabajo que pudieran ofrecerle. Los comentarios en torno a los Usami eran muy diversos y opuestos, pero él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

            Iba a hacer lo que fuese por mantener vivo a Chiaki. Así no pudiera cumplir su promesa.

            Mientras esperaba su turno para la entrevista, un hombre alto se acercó a él. Llevaba un traje color café y el cabello castaño peinado y arreglado, sus ojos marrones lo inspeccionaron con minucioso detalle.

            ― ¿Yoshiyuki Hatori? ― preguntó con temple y firmeza al tiempo que sostenía una carpeta entre las manos. Asintió

            ― Soy Kaoru Asahina― le extendió la mano―, he leído tu expediente y es bastante impresionante. Por favor, sígueme.

            Se levantó y caminó tras él hasta un pasillo distinto al que habían tomado los candidatos antes que él.

            ― Debo admitir que lo que más me impresionó de tu expediente fueron las respuestas que diste en tu examen de ingreso― dijo Asahina mientras caminaban.― Dijiste que cualquier trabajo estaba bien porque había alguien por quien querías velar ¿Es eso cierto?

            ― Si.― respondió sin dudarlo― Es alguien muy valioso para mí y haría cualquier cosa por él.

            ― Cualquier cosa ¿Eh? Esaposición es peligrosa.

            ― Lo sé― respondió luego de tomar aire―, y también sé los rumores que rodean a la corporación Usami, señor.

            Asahina se volvió hacia él.

            ― ¿Y aun así estás aquí?

            ― Supongo que así de desesperado estoy― respondió con aplomo.

            Media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y continuó caminando hasta el final del pasillo.

            ― Espero estés seguro de esto― dijo tomando la perilla de la puerta para abrirla― porque ya no hay vuelta atrás, Hatori.

            Abrió, **y** Akihiko Usami estaba en su escritorio jugando con una pieza de ajedrez; un peón negro de cristal.

            ― Bienvenido, Hatori― le saludó.

* * *

Cuando lo miraba así no podía mentirle y sabía que Chiaki estaba al tanto de eso.

            ― Yoshiyuki― llamó de nuevo reclamando su atención. Exigiéndole que volviera al presente― Contéstame ¿has matado a alguien alguna vez?

            Dudó unos segundos antes de responder. Chiaki   bajó la mirada y sin quererlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras el nudo en su garganta se hacía más espeso.

            Él juró nunca revelar ese secreto, nunca decirle a nadie. Era el pacto que mantenía con Kaoru.

            Pero no podía soportar que Chiaki lo mirara así, con esa decepción, con esa tristeza.

            ― No― respondió mirándole a los ojos para que supiera que no mentía.

            ― ¿Cómo?

            ― Nunca he matado a nadie, Chiaki.― repitió.


	55. El As bajo la manga

_“En este mundo sacudido y desequilibrado; gradualmente me vuelvo transparente hasta ser invisible._

_Por favor, no te molestes en buscarme y no me mires…_

_Simplemente no quiero herirte; dentro del mundo que vino de la imaginación de alguien más._

_Así que por favor, recuérdame tan vívido como era…”_

_Unravel- T.K_

Tuvo que dejar la Universidad después de esa entrevista.

Físicamenteel Señor Usami aparentaba un par de años menos que él, pero que Asahina le tratara con tal respeto y formalidad daba a entender que no se equivocaban los rumores. Aquel muchacho era la cabeza detrás del imperio más fuerte de Tokio; era quien movía los controles de una ciudad aparentemente perfecta pero corroída por la codicia y la lucha por el poder.

Poder… al parecer eso era lo que se necesitaba para mantener a la Corporación en la cima.

_“Entonces limpiarás la basura por mí… Te pagaremos una gran cantidad de dinero por ello… Dijiste que harías lo que fuera ¿No es cierto?”_

Sabía que aquella frase dicha con naturalidad era un portal al infierno de donde, también sabía, podía ser incapaz de volver.

Pero también era cierto que Chiaki no podía esperar a que sus estudios rindieran frutos; y nadie podía garantizarle que eso sucediera.

Tomando aire hasta llenar sus pulmones del frío gélido de aquella madrugada de invierno, cerró la maleta y abandonó el dormitorio. Decidido a cumplir su juramento de mantenerle vivo no importando lo que tuviera que hacer.

Sin embargo, del dicho al hecho hay un largo trecho por andar. En el momento en que Kaoru le entregó una pistola le temblaban las manos y su respiración era irregular.

 _< <Vamos… tu puedes hacerlo ¡Dispara!>>― _se reprendía para poder poner los dedos en el gatillo. A sus lados, otrosdos muchachos disparaban a discreción.; con una facilidad que le aterraba, pero que al mismo tiempo le causaba envidia no tener.

― Hatori, creo que si disparas podré ayudarte a mejorar― le presionó Kaoru. Desde el primer momento en que llegó a la Corporación no se despegó de su lado. Eso le alteraba aún más los nervios, pues pensaba que en el momento en que se percatara que era un cobarde, iba a matarle.

No podía permitir eso; él había jurado que le salvaría.

Inhaló a profundidad y se llevó la pistola a la altura del rostro, en posición de tiro. Y guiado por el instinto y con la frialdad de un depredador… disparó.

― Impresionante― dijo Kaoru, moviendo el blanco de posición―, en eso también se parecen, ¿eh?

Hatori no entendió lo que quiso decir.

>> Mira el blanco junto al tuyo― señaló leyendo su expresión. El blanco siguiente solo tenía dos tiros; ambos en el centro.

Cuando siguió el origen vio a un muchacho de unos quince años disparar con un rifle de mirilla. Sus ojos azules eran parecidos a los suyos, pero estos eran más fríos y distantes, con una expresión que le heló la sangre.

>> Tienen la misma expresión cuando disparan― explicó Asahina antes de ponerse en marcha.

 

Cuando llevaba una semana de entrenamiento fueron encargados de una emboscada. Supuestamente eliminarían un clan _yakuza_ que había arrebatado algunos territorios que estaban bajo control de los Usami. Era su primer trabajo como mercenario.

Al entrar a la casa de estilo imperial, un ejército ya esperaba recibirlos. Miró en cámara lenta como un relámpago llamado Takano entró abriéndose camino con una espada japonesa llevándose por delante a quien estuviera en contra de su intromisión; mientras Mino; un psicópata con el mejor juguete que le pueden dar a alguien de su clase, reía histéricamente al abrir fuego contra quienes su predecesor tuviera el atrevimiento de dejar vivos.

Kisase encargó de la defensa desde sus espaldas; enmarañando entre hilos invisibles a quienes llegaran en auxilio de sus compañeros; quedando enredados en una telaraña filosa y letal.

Solamente ellos tres habían terciado el número de hombres en defensa de la casa. Y él no había podido (o no había tenido el valor), de hacer ni un solo disparo.

Corrió tratando de huir. Quizás aquel muchacho del rifle podía disparar con frialdad igual que él, pero simplemente no podía forzarse a quitarle la vida a una persona; no podría vivir con eso.

Cerró una puerta tras de sí totalmente desorientado y solo; se sentía mareado y con nauseas ante lo que acababa de ver. Era la escena más atroz que había tenido que presenciar jamás.

No pudo soportar las náuseas por mucho tiempo y se fue en arcadas casi sin querer evitarlo.

Cuando recuperó el sentido, sintió el filo de una espada en su garganta amenazando con rebanarle el cuello al menor indicio de resistencia.

― Te mueves y te mato.― confirmó su prisionero aunque no pudiera distinguirlo en la penumbra― Suelta tu arma.

Obedeció sin chistar y, dejando caer la pistola al suelo, levantó los brazos lentamente.

            Un hombre le viró y le hizo arrodillarse para amenazarle de frente con el filo de su espada. No pudo distinguir sus facciones en medio de la oscuridad; pero su voz era temible.

            ― ¿Por qué Usami manda a sus hombres a eliminarme?― preguntó. El temblor ante aquel peligro inminente le estremecía de pies a cabeza impidiéndole responder.

            >> Te hice una pregunta― recalcó acercando el filo a su garganta― responde.

            Cerró los ojos y muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza; cada momento de su vida en una película que, en cada uno de sus recuerdos; incluía a Chiaki.

            Eso le devolvió el coraje. No podía morir allí, no podía abandonar a Chiaki a su suerte; no cuando había jurado protegerle, cuidar de él. Hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

            Conun impulso de corriente por sus venas, levantó el pie y le propinó una patada en la ingle a su adversario que lo hizo hincarse de dolor perdiendo su posición amenazadora.

            Tomó la pistola del suelo y le disparó en el hombro para inmovilizarlo. Sin embargo, no pudo disparar a matar.

            Su conciencia no le dejaba dispararle a la cabeza, donde acabaría con el problema de una vez por todas. Simplemente no podía.

            Su dedo se inmovilizó en el gatillo. Dentro de sí mismo imaginaba como no podría verlo a los ojos después de eso.

            No iba a poder hacerlo, no iba a ser digno de presentarse frente a Chiaki después de semejante atrocidad.

            Su atacante se recuperó y tomando la espada entre ambas manos se lanzó a matar, pero dos ruidos secos retumbaron en sus oídos y detuvieron su carrera de pronto, haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo. Sin vida.

            Se volteó en espera de lo peor, sabía que la persona que lo había descubierto, fuese del bando que fuese, lo iba a matar.

            ― Vámonos― fue lo único que le dijo Kaoru antes de volver por donde vino       ―, nuestro trabajo aquí terminó.

           

            Una vez en el edificio de la Corporación tuvo que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Sabía que había tomado un camino inexcusable, cruel y maldito, pero nunca imaginó que los sucesos permanecerían en su memoria lastimándole hasta casi acabar con su cordura.

            Lo peor de todo es que imaginaba cuando Chiaki se enterara de aquello y eso era suficiente para hacerlo llorar y retorcerse de desesperación. Y no solo eso; había fallado, si Kaoru o el señor Usami decidían matarlo por su cobardía todo lo que había sacrificado acabaría así, por la mitad. Sin haber logrado nada.

            Llamaron a la puerta de su departamento y quedó petrificado en la perilla sin poder abrir, sin poder asumir su destino, sin aceptar que iba a morir.

            ― Hatori, soy yo― Kaoru volvió a llamarle y tomó de nuevo la pistola de su chaqueta antes de abrirle.

            ― Si vas a matarme, no te la pondré fácil― exclamó apuntándole a la cara, pero las manos le temblaban. Asahina simplemente le miró antes de torcer su muñeca hacia afuera y girarlo con la mano en su espalda hasta arrinconarle.

            ― Aún te faltan muchos años para apuntarme a la cara, mocoso― gruñó cerca de su oído y le soltó. Cayó hincado casi sin poder respirar.

            >> Además, está más que claro que no puedes matar absolutamente a nadie. Ni aunque lo tuvieras frente a ti con la guardia baja.

            Recordó al sujeto de la espada y su turbación aumentó.

            ― Simplemente no pude ¡¿Está bien?!― exclamó― No pude disparar. No puedes pedirme que sea igual a ellos, con esa sangre fría, con esa crueldad ¡No puedo ser un asesino!

            ― ¿Entonces por qué aceptaste esto?― le preguntó― ¿Pensaste qué el Señor Usami haría caridad contigo y con tu amigo a cambio de nada?

            ― ¡Lo sé! Sé que esto era lo que haría, pero― se quebró su voz― imagino su cara, su decepción y simplemente no…

            ― Tienes hasta mañana para recapacitar, Hatori― amenazó― de lo contrario estarás muerto.

            Cerró la puerta tras de sí y por un momento juraría que su sangre dejó de circular por sus venas.

            Pasó toda la noche despierto, pensando en qué podría hacer para obligarse a continuar con la decisión que había tomado. Pensó en las consecuencias de aceptar; estaría condenado a ser un asesino de por vida, a cambio del bienestar de Chiaki… pero, si por algún motivo se enterase de lo que hacía para mantenerlo vivo lo odiaría sin duda, jamás se lo perdonaría, pues desde joven siempre fue demasiado gentil incluso para su propia seguridad.

            Pero, de rechazar una vez más lo que estaba encomendado a hacer, sería eliminado. Y su promesa simplemente se perdería, todo se iría al traste y Chiaki estaría a la deriva, esperando en su casa hasta el día de su muerte. Todo porque él no pudo decidir simplemente entre su vida y la de un extraño.

            ¿Podría mirar a los ojos a su amado después de haber matado a alguien? ¿Podría simplemente morir y dejarlo solo? Su corazón se comprimió entre posibilidades horribles y desoladoras.

            Kaoru no fue a buscarlo sino hasta el final de la tarde del día siguiente; manteniéndolo en vilo durante todo el día mientras batallaba consigo mismo por no poder decidirse.

            Caía la noche cuando llamó a su puerta, sobresaltándolo.

            Al menos le habría gustado ver a Chiaki por última vez; despedirse apropiadamente.

            Pedirle perdón por no poder salvarle, por haberse rendido antes de empezar.

            Cerró los ojos en cuanto le abrió. Kaoru entró al departamentoy cerró la puerta.

            ― Debo deducir por la forma en la que me abriste que no pudiste llegar a una decisión.

            Hatori simplemente reverenció y con mayor resignación de la que pudo imaginar que tendría le respondió:

            ― No podría volver a ver a los ojos a la persona que amo si sé que en su nombre estoy acabando con la vida de alguien más. Lo siento.

            ― Ya veo― respondió y escuchó el seguro de un arma al ser removido.

_Perdóname, Chiaki…_

>> Entonces lleguemos a un acuerdo― agregó después en voz baja. Hatori se sorprendió y se levantó para mirarle.

            ― No entiendo-

            ― Cuando el momento llegue…― comenzó mirando por la ventana― me ayudarás a destruir al Imperio Usami.

            El plan de Kaoru no implicaba matar a nadie, pero no por eso era más sencillo o menos peligroso.

            Debía parecer ante el resto de los Conejos que él era simplemente uno de ellos, que cargaba los mismos pesos en la conciencia y que incluso, su lealtad hacia el señor Usami también era absoluta e infinita.

            Pero secretamente, cada documento que Kaoru recibía del señor Usami que sirviera para implicarlo en algún crimen y hundirlo, tenía una copia para él.

            ― Igual tienes que mostrarte imperturbable― le dijo una vez― que todos crean que esto también te está volviendo loco. Qué está matándote por dentro igual que al resto; por eso, no dudes en apuntarle a la gente como si fueras a matarla. Igual que lo hiciste conmigo aquella vez.

            >> Pelea, Hatori. Sino por ti, al menos por la persona que te es más valiosa.

            Por eso desarrolló ese álter ego que todos creían que era el verdadero Hatori. Aquel que con sangre fría eliminaba de su camino cualquiera que representara un obstáculo.

            Sin embargo, su seguridad tambaleó en aquel momento que Masamune le ofreció huir. Al escapar podía librarse de tantas trampas y mentiras, de aquellos pactos que ponían en riesgo su vida. Porque sabía que en cuanto el Señor Usami se enterara de lo que tramaba con Asahina ambos terminarían muertos.

            Tampoco podía traicionar a Kaoru y dejarlo en ello solo, él le perdonó la vida; igual que a Chiaki.

            ― Entonces eso te ofreció.

            ― Si, pero no pude aceptar― confesó― Si huyo con Chiaki no tendré como protegerle. Nunca terminé la universidad y aunque supiera mucho como ayudarle, no tengo los recursos ni el lugar donde hacerlo si huyo.

            ― Comprendo― respondió― En cierta forma imaginé que en algún momento esto llegaría a suceder.

            ― ¿De qué hablas?

            ― Voy a sugerirle al señor Usami que te asigne para perseguir a Takano; pero en vez de deshacerte de él, vas a ayudarlo a huir.

            ― ¿Estás seguro?― preguntó extrañado. Si Usami llegase a descubrir semejante traición sin duda los mataría.

            ― En algún momento necesitaremos un aliado. Esto no va a durar mucho tiempo.

            Asintió en silencio, pero sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia una duda aún más importante. Si tanto les servía como aliado ¿Por qué lo dejaron desertar? ¿Por qué no lo incluyeron en su plan?

            ― Entonces por qué-

            ― Mucha gente inmiscuida en esto puede llamar la atención del Señor Usami y no quiero eso.

            ― ¿Entonces por qué yo?― preguntó tratando de entender algo.

            ― El día que iba a matarte― comenzó― fui a ver a Chiaki Yoshino al hospital. Es un muchacho algo infantil para su edad, dependiente, distraído… y todo lo que conforman sus recuerdos son vivencias contigo. Incluso creo que no puede valerse por sí mismo, o finge para tenerte cerca siempre.

            Hatori sonrió un poco por lo bajo al cerrar la caja fuerte donde guardaban sus documentos.

            ― Sí. Así es él.

            ― Me recuerda a alguien que conozco― completó sonriendo un poco. Juraría que los ojos le brillaron en esa ocasión.

           

            A pesar de cuanta camaradería pudiese haber entre ellos; no se daban más confianza ni se relataban más confidencias de las que fueran necesarias para fraguar su plan. No lo llamaría precisamente una amistad; sino un pacto de caballeros, o un clan dentro del mismo clan, donde servía a Kaoru Asahina en vez de Akihiko Usami.

            ― Si algo llegara a pasarme― le dijo la última vez que hablaron; unos días antes de que lo asesinaran― entrégale todos los documentos que tenemos a Nowaki.

            Hatori, en lo personal, consideraba el movimiento de Nowaki como algo infantil e impulsivo que ponía en riesgo todas las cosas, todo lo que ellos cuidadosamente habían calculado durante años.

            ― ¿Por qué?― preguntó en su primera muestra de rebeldía desde que decidió pactar con él― Tiene a todo el clan detrás de él, alborotó el avispero y amenaza con mandarlo todo al diablo antes de que pudiéramosresguardar lo que queremos. Creo que es una-

            ― Ryuiichirō no va a soportar durante mucho tiempo más, Hatori― fue la primera vez que habló en ese tono lleno de preocupación― Su necesidad de beber ha empeorado; y además Yui-

            ― Comprendo, comprendo― respondió cediendo a su petición. Porque aquello no era una orden, era un favor― Se los daré.

            ― Gracias― contestó con sinceridad― Creo que no pude escoger a alguien mejor para esto.

            Estaba en Rusia el día que se enteró que Kaoru había sido asesinado y se sintió desorientado; casi perdido. Sin él para continuar, las bases de su plan y su seguridad comenzaban a tambalearse. Incluso tenía el terrible presentimiento de que estaban al descubierto y que en cuanto pusiera un pie en Japón lo eliminarían por traidor.

            Odió a Nowaki y su imprudencia, pero sobre todo, a Kaoru y su ingenuidad por confiar en un muchacho estúpido que había decidido lanzarse sobre el clan solo porque se había enamorado de un fiscal.

            Rió para sí mismo luego de llegar a esa conclusión: Su amor desmedido por Chiaki lo había puesto en esa situación en primer lugar. Y lo peor era que él no se mostraba arrepentido por ello.

            En cuanto volvió a Tokio decidió seguir el plan de Kaoru hasta que pudiera hallar una forma más práctica de sacar a Chiaki vivo de todo el conflicto.

            Incluso cumplió su orden, reiterada en la carta que dejó en su habitación antes de morir junto a los últimos documentos que pudo recolectar.

            Podía mantenerse un tiempo más pretendiendo; sólo hasta que Kamijō y los demás hicieran su parte.

_“Tienes siete días para hacer al menos una de las dos cosas que te pedí…”_

            De nuevo sería forzado a decidir entre matar o morir, o ver morir a Chiaki, que resultaba aún más terrible. Pero sabía que el señor Usami no sería tan condescendiente con él, tan compasivo o incluso diligente como lo fue Kaoru.

            Por eso presionó a Masamune, y estaba decidido a matarlo si en ese plazo el Imperio no caía.

            Pero la estúpida de Yui decidió arruinarlo todo con sus impulsos de niña ignorada, echándolo todo a perder. Mandando incluso lo que él y Kaoru habían fraguado por años al diablo cuando estaba a punto de producir resultados…

            Por eso tuvo que huir, por eso tuvo que servir al rey gris. Era el único que podía salvarle, el único que podía proteger a Chiaki.

            Era lo más cercano que tenía a no matar… y a no morir.

* * *

Le contó todo; todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había vivido. Incluso el plan que pensaba llevar a cabo para salvarlo.

            Cuando terminó de hablar, Chiaki lucía confundido, contrariado y hasta cierto punto su rostro denotaba cierta… culpabilidad.

            Se quedó callado durante unos minutos, mientras asimilaba todo, supuso. Pero cada minuto era como una espada en su pecho, como si le asfixiaran hasta dejarlo sin aire. Nunca había sentido un dolor igual.

            ― ¿Por qué llegaste tan lejos?― preguntó en voz muy baja. Ya había dejado de llorar, pero aún su voz se mostraba débil.

            ― Quería salvarte, quería cuidarte… te lo prometí-

            ― ¡También prometiste qué no harías nada peligroso!― exclamó irritado y su respiración se agitó.

            ― Chiaki, por favor cálmate.

            ― ¡Estoy harto de esto!― gritó a todo pulmón― ¡Estoy harto de qué esta enfermedad haya llevado a todos a mi alrededor a hacer cosas terribles! ¡Estoy harto de qué nadie me diga nada porque puedo alterarme! ¡De que todos me mientan y me oculten cosas!

            Apretó sus manos entre las suyas como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

            >> Los he forzado a que hagan cosas que no quieren― sollozó―, a que corran peligro… Dime como habría podido vivir al saber que mataste a alguien para cuidar de mí, o que te mataron por andar en terrenos peligrosos… Contéstame, Tori.

            ― Lo siento.― respondió con sinceridad― Pero no podía dejarte morir así sinmás, sin hacer nada. Dime tú qué más pude haber hecho, qué otro camino pude haber tomado.

            De nuevo se quedó callado y miró hacia abajo, en dirección a sus manos entrelazadas. Sintió algunas gotitas caer sobre ellas.

            ― Perdóname― murmuró mientras volvía a llorar― perdóname por forzarte a hacer esto, Tori… perdóname.

            ― ¡Esto no es tu culpa!

            ― ¡Claro que sí!― le miró― yo fui quien dijo que quería vivir; si hubiese aceptado mi destino esto-

            ― No digas eso― suplicó―, por favor no digas que prefieres morir, Chiaki. Nunca más lo hagas… por favor.

            Ahora sus propias lágrimas se unieron a las suyas sobresus manos.

            Chiaki lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo tan fuerte como pudo en medio de su debilidad.

            ― Te amo, Tori― susurró entre sollozos― por eso… No te expongas más, por favor.

            Le retornó el abrazo con la misma vehemencia, pero su cuerpo era tan delgado que a pesar de que lo rodease con sus brazos quedaba espacio entre ellos.

            ― Yo también te amo, Chiaki― respondió― por eso… no te rindas aún. Solo espera un poco más.

            Acunó su mejilla en una de las palmas de su mano y unió su frente a la suya.

            >> Esta vez definitivamente nos voy a salvar― prometió, mirando los mares azules de su mirada.

* * *

Se masajeó los ojos con los dedos antes de cerrar e portátil y tomar su abrigo para irse a casa.

            Estaba tomándose las cosas con más calma desde que Takafumi había tenido esa conversación con él, sin embargo, el sentimiento de aprensión no se iba. Tenía que dar con su paradero y pronto.

            Lanzó un suspiro al aire cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta. Supusopodía ser Miyagi o Takatsuki o Kamijō… incluso el mismo Takafumi cansado de esperarle afuera  quepudo haberse decidido a buscarle.

            Pero incluso ahora, después de todos los acontecimientos recientes; se mostraba precavido casi hasta rayar en la paranoia.

            ― ¿Quién es?― preguntó con precaución.

            ― Miyagi, Kirishima― contestaron del otro lado― Quiero hablar de algo con usted.

            ― Ah sí, Miyagi― respondió volviendo a su silla― por favor pasa.

            Envió un texto rápido a Takafumi para que le diera un par de minutos de gracia, pues supuso que lo que Miyagi tenía para decirle era de suma importancia, a juzgar por la hora a la que ambos continuaban en el tribunal.

            Miyagi entró con un gesto severo en el rostro. Si lo analizaba bien era casi como si viniese a reclamarle algo, o peor… a desmeritarlo.

            >> Tome asiento― le invitó a ocupar el sillón frente a él, pero Miyagi lo rechazó con un gesto de la mano.

            ― Gracias― contestó con cortesía―, pero prefiero permanecer de pie.

            ― Muy bien― contestó ya sospechando que esa conversación no era simplemente una charla acerca de trabajo. Aunque si tuviera que ver con Akihiko Usami.

            ― Seré breve, Kirishima― comenzó mirándolo fijamente en busca de una mentira― ¿Qué quiere de Akihiko Usami?

* * *

Ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto leer; pero por más cansado que estuviese no podía irse aún. No hasta que estableciera una forma de encontrarle.

            Luego de prevenir a Onodera y a Kamijō acerca de cómo los grises podían estar sobre Masamune y Nowaki; Shinobu sintió que su deber era unir el último eslabón en la cadena y establecer una relación que pudiera darles cierta ventaja.

            Y ese eslabón, por supuesto, era Hatori.  

            Recordó que hacía algunos días, cuando Usami fue arrestado, redactó un expediente suyo y lo incluyó en la base de datos del tribunal. Era más fácil de esa forma encontrarlo en cualquier momento, y así podían ubicarlo en los aeropuertos y puertos marítimos que pudiera usar para huir.

            Pero, en ese momento, más que arrestarlo, tenía una fuerte inclinación a resguardarlo pues era un testigo primordial y su vida corría peligro.

            Cuando tecleó su nombre en la página de acceso al archivo y arrojó el mensaje de error, pensó en primera instancia que su visión ya estaba mal debido al cansancio. Así que se concentró y de nuevo volvió a buscar.

            De nuevo el mismo mensaje de error, y sucedió de igual forma las siguientes cuatro búsquedas.

            ― Esto no puede ser― susurró para sí mismo mientras volvía a buscar en medio del nerviosismo en la página del seguro social, de recaudación de impuestos, del registro electoral.

            De nuevo nada. La persona que buscaba no existía, era un fantasma.

            Tomó el teléfono y marcó a Kamijō; ya Miyagi se enteraría después de su reunión con Kirishima. Aquello también era importante.

            ― Takatsuki― respondió Hiroki luego del primer repique. Era muy raro que Shinobu le llamara.

            ― Kamijō- intentó hablar, pero alguien más le arrebató el teléfono y lo cerró frente a él.

            ― Creo que no hace falta que se precipite, fiscal― le dijo la voz.

            Cuando levantó la vista; Hatori estaba frente a sus ojos con expresión fría.


	56. En medio de la injusticia; el Rey Blanco

_“No te queda mucho, pues ya estoy sobre tí…_

_El momento ha llegado para destruir tu supremacía…”_

_Supremacy- Muse._

 

            A pesar de que la esperaba en cualquier momento; aquella pregunta le sorprendió.

            Miyagi le miraba fijamente leyendo en sus expresiones si había alguna intención escondida. Conocía bien su habilidad de leer a la gente e intimidarlas con su mirada analítica. Era una cualidad que había heredado de sus mentores; entre ellos el padre de Hiroki.

            ― Pues mi intención es igual a la suya― respondió naturalmente― ¿Por qué habría de ser distinta?

            ― No me mienta, Kirishima― Miyagi se apoyó de la mesa, aproximándose para leer más de cerca sus expresiones. Llevándose las manos a los bolsillos sacó una pieza de ajedrez; un rey blanco y lo puso frente a él en el escritorio.

            >> Dígame a qué está jugando― preguntó de nuevo en un tono más mordaz― Antes de que desconfíe aún más de usted.

            Debía admitir que aquella confrontación era una de las consecuencias de su actitud errática y extraña en los últimos días. Kamijō podía estar distraído en sus propios problemas teniendo un exmercenario como amante, pero Miyagi y Takatsuki eran demasiado perspicaces para simplemente ignorar su empecinamiento en acabar con Akihiko Usami y sus cómplices; más aún desde su posición tan arriesgada.

            ― En ese caso, vuelvo a invitarle a que tome asiento― dijo con calma― Hay muchas cosas que tiene que saber.

* * *

Estaba en segundo año en la escuela de derecho cuando la conoció. Iba desde la biblioteca hacia el cafetín con una torre de libros de enfermería en las manos que le impedía ver por dónde iba, hasta que otro estudiante a la carrera la tropezó haciéndola perder el balance.

            Casi por impulso corrió en su dirección y logró atrapar algunos de los libros antes de que la pobre chica quedara debajo de todos ellos. Sus ojos color miel se toparon con un par marrón claro que lo miraban avergonzados desde los pliegues de una enciclopedia farmacéutica.

            ― L-lo siento― contestó con timidez― no vi por donde caminaba, aunque sabía a donde iba.

            ― Esta bien― le respondió cortésmente― más importante aún ¿Te hiciste daño? Esos libros son pesados y golpean con fuerza ¿no crees?

            La escuchó reírse un poco antes de que la torre se meciera nuevamente hacia él. Logró detenerla colocando sus manos en la base para darle un poco más de soporte.

            >> Te propongo algo: te acompaño al cafetín― dijo con elocuencia―, no quisiera que atropellaras a alguien más con esto.

            ― ¿Estás seguro?

            ― Claro… llámalo seguridad social ¿Sabes cuán peligrosa eres con esto encima?

            Volvió a reír, esta vez con más ganas. Su risa le pareció melódica; rítmica como una pieza de música clásica.

            ― Está bien― aceptó de buena manera dándole parte del cargamento― Por cierto, ¿Mi misterioso ayudante tiene nombre?

            ― Soy Zen, ¿y tú?

            ― Sakura― respondió con una sonrisa. Y el mundo desapareció a su alrededor, dejándolos solos a ellos dos.

            Que su vida y sus emociones se vieran plagadas de clichés nunca le resultó tan satisfactorio. Decir cuanta tontería se le ocurriese solo con el fin de escucharla reír, pasar largas horas en la biblioteca leyendo en medio del silencio durante la temporada de exámenes, comprometiéndose a no quedarse dormidos entre los libros para fallarle al final porque le gustaba verla dormir. Escuchar con tolerancia sus quejas e incluso sus disculpas porque una guardia o un paciente de gravedad le impedían llegar a la cena o a la sorpresa de aniversario.

            Y por muy inverosímil que pareciera; en medio de la agitación se sentía tan cómodo que ni lo dudó para pedirle matrimonio luego de la graduación. Sakura era una mujer comprensiva, inteligente, divertida… era perfecta.

            Y en medio de la desordenada vida que puede tener un matrimonio formado por un fiscal del ministerio y una enfermera, podía decir sin miedo a equivocarse que era feliz. Y esa felicidad se hizo aún mayor cuando nació Hiyori.

            ― Mírala, Zen. Es idéntica a ti― sonrió mientras lo veía cargarla. Era tan pequeña y aparentemente frágil que tenía miedo de romperla si la abrazaba muy fuerte; pero cuando apretó su dedo con su manita supo que la debilidad de su pequeña hija estaba solo en su imaginación, pues Hiyo estaba destinada a grandes cosas.

            Su trabajo como fiscal era arriesgado, y en ocasiones peligroso. Juzgar criminales y tener como máximos preceptos la rectitud y la honestidad como sus mentores le enseñaron le hicieron de algunos enemigos, pero por más preocupado que estuviese por eso, no se dejó intimidar; pues quería que ellas estuvieran orgullosas de él, del hombre que era.

            Un día en apariencia común y corriente, recibió una llamada. Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho y se sintió extrañamente ansioso. Allí supo lo que eran los presentimientos.

            ― ¿Diga?― contestó algo inquieto.

            ― Kirishima, habla Shinoda― respondieron con un tono algo sombrío que solo lo predispuso más.

            ― ¿Pasó algo, Shinoda?

            ― Ehm― dudó― no sé cómo empezar esto, la verdad…

            ― Pues habla, hombre― exigió tratando de no exaltarse― estás poniéndome nervioso.

            ― Hubo una complicación de rehenes en el hospital y, se armó un tiroteo….― lo escuchó tomar aire y de repente el mundo comenzó a tornarse gris.

            >> Atrapamos al culpable, pero… Kirishima…

            Pidió a cualquier Dios que lo pudiera ayudar que, lo que estuviera por decir, no fuera lo que ya lo estaba derrumbando por dentro.

            >> Suesposa falleció.

            Después de eso no escuchó nada.

            Hiyori era muy pequeña para recordar siquiera cuanta gente visitó a su madre durante su funeral. También para recordar la expresión llena de impotencia de su padre.

            Con todo el estoicismo que pudo reunir soportó en silencio las palmadas, los gritos, los abrazos cargados de lástima de sus compañeros y mentores, incluso el apretón de manos y la expresión llena de sentimientos contrariados del hijo menor de quien había sido uno de sus maestros predilectos; el Fiscal de Distrito Takatsuki.

            Pero, cuando se halló solo en su casa, con su hija pequeña en brazos, e indefenso ante la soledad abrumante; su fachada se quebró en mil pedazos, y abrazándose a lo único que le quedaba en la vida se echó a llorar como un niño en medio de una pesadilla.

            Solo que no había nadie que pudiese despertarlo de la realidad.

            Utilizando algunas conexiones logró convertirse en el fiscal acusador del asesino de su esposa. Investigó, reunió todas las pruebas necesarias, estableció teorías considerando que así podría estar un poco más tranquilo pues podría hacer justicia a Hiyo por su madre y a él mismo, por aquello tan preciado que le habían arrebatado.

            Y a pesar de que todo lo que encontró podía encerrar en la cárcel para siempre a ese criminal; el juez encargado del caso decidió desestimar sus acusaciones y las pruebas, alegando que el proceso estaba viciado por estar a cargo del esposo de la víctima.

            Años después descubrió que ese mismo juez había recibido mucho dinero para liberar al asesino. Pero cuando logró desenmascararlo era demasiado tarde; los mismos criminales que le habían pagado decidieron eliminarlo del camino porque ya no era de utilidad.

            Entonces optó por dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a acabar con la corrupción desde adentro. Con mucho esmero y una manía casi obsesiva por la rectitud capturó y encerró a cientos de criminales en su época de fiscal del ministerio público.

            Fue allí cuando le conoció. Su madre logró convencerlo de hacerse de un jefe de seguridad debido a la gran cantidad de enemigos que podía estar amasando con su sed de justicia. Aceptó no por él, sino porque su trabajo pasaba mucho tiempo lejos de casa y con alguien que cuidase de Hiyori podía quedarse más tranquilo.

            En cuanto lo vio tuvo esa oleada de sentimientos extraños que no había tenido desde que conoció a Sakura en la universidad. Estaba triste y era solitario igual que él; además de tener un carácter del demonio que solo aumentó su curiosidad y sus ganas de doblegarlo.

            Para él el amor no tenía forma, color o sexo. Takafumi simplemente apareció cuando se sentía más solo y perdido, cuando no creía tener ojos para nadie más que su hija y sus objetivos.

            Entonces lo contrató y se fueron acercando en medio de guardias largas y súplicas de Hiyo para que se quedara a cenar. Que ella le tomara aprecio solo consolidó sus sentimientos. Él era el indicado, no había nadie más.

            ― Debes saber que vengo con un montón de equipaje― le dijo luego de aceptar sus sentimientos. Cuando las cosas entre los dos comenzaban a tomar forma, asumiendo los riesgos por venir.

            ― No importa― respondió tranquilo― Te quiero tal cual eres.

            Estaba preparándose para postularse como juez; el próximo nivel para lograr su propósito cuando el sobre del tribunal llegó a su puerta; junto a la noticia de que otro de sus mentores había muerto.

            Y conociendo la fama de Akihiko Usami y todas las cosas de las que podía ser culpable; en su corazón se anidó un desprecio desmedido hacia él. Sabía que él solo mostraba la punta del iceberg, que era el que manejaba los hilos del bajo mundo en la ciudad. El Rey Negro.

            Entonces él asumiría el rol del Rey Blanco para derrotarlo.

_“Quieres poder. Poder para acabar conmigo y proteger lo que valoras…”_

            No podía negarse a sí mismo que en el fondo también temía por aquellos a los que amaba. Desde que había conocido a Takafumi, un miedo terrible a perder a la segunda persona que másamaba amenazaba con dejarlo una vez más sin tranquilidad. Sobre todo después de ver morir a An.

            Así como quisieron matarlo, pudieron atentar contra Hiyo o Takafumi. El solo imaginarlo podía angustiarlo hasta la locura.

            Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo solo. Necesitaba que Miyagi, Kamijō y Takatsuki lo ayudaran.

            Pero si no confiaban los unos en los otros, Usami ganaría. Al dividirlos y dispersarlos tenía la ventaja. Por eso, decidió contarle todo aun a expensas de que podía no creerle.

            ― Miyagi― se volvió hacia él― ¿Usted vive con el miedo de que cuando menos se lo espere, el Joven Takatsuki desaparezca donde nunca más pueda volverlo a ver?

            La expresión con la que le hizo esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

            ― A diario― respondió con sinceridad luego de tomar aire.

            Kirishima sonrió a medias.

            ― ¿Sabe? Todos los días después de levantarme; miro a mi hija dormir. Ella no lo sabe, pero siempre tengo pesadillas con el día que Yui Fujikawa se la llevó. No quiero volver a pasar por algo así.

            >> Por eso― su rostro se tornó severo― mientras este sistema esté bajo el control de la familia Usami no voy a descansar, Miyagi. Si usted cree que mi empeño en atraparlo es una obsesión hacia él, se equivoca. Es hacia todo el que se ha manchado con su dinero y su sed de poder….

            Ahora que conocía sus motivos; Miyagi sentía emociones contradictorias.

            ― ¿Por qué no nos dijo esto antes?― preguntó, todavía aturdido por las cosas que acababa de confesarle.

            ― ¿Usted habría tenido esta clase de confidencias conmigo desde el principio?― devolvió la pregunta― ¿Me habría hablado acerca de la relación que mantiene con el Joven Takatsuki sino hubiese intervenido el fiscal de distrito?

            ― Eso es diferente.

            ― No lo es― enlazó sus dedos frente a su rostro―. Cada quien está protegiendo lo que más aprecia. Usted tiene a Shinobu y yo tengo a mi familia. Puede desconfiar de mi cuanto quiera; pero mientras Usami esté allí afuera ninguno de los dos está a salvo. No nos queda de otra que aliarnos mientras lo atrapamos… Es eso o el miedo constante. Y yo no puedo vivir así, ¿usted si?

            Ahora fue Miyagi el que sonrió a medias.

            ― Los rumores no mienten cuando dicen que usted es un zorro viejo. Es bastante astuto. Y bajo estas circunstancias no me queda de otra sino aceptar.

            ― Entonces… ¿Ya me quitó la diana de la espalda?― le preguntó medio en broma, medio en serio.

            ― No del todo― respondió levantándose para marcharse― pero al menos tiene el beneficio de la duda. Es lo máximoque puedo ofrecerle hasta que esto termine.

            ― Es suficiente― se encogió un poco de hombros― Por cierto, Miyagi.

            Le extendió un sobre amarillo en cuanto se giró hacia él.

            ― Creo que esta es la persona que ayudó a escapar a Usami― le dijo mientras revisaba su contenido.

            ― Pero este muchacho es- se quedó pasmado en el sitio. Él lo recordaba, Kirishima se los había presentado el primer día que se entrevistaron con él.

            ― Si― asintió― Misaki Takahashi… ha sido un traidor todo el tiempo.

* * *

Estaba temblando en su escritorio. Casi podía escuchar como sus mandíbulas chocaban haciendo un irritante _tic, tic, tic._  Pero con todo y el pavor que sentía en ese momento no podía demostrárselo, no debía cederle terreno para intimidarle.

            ― ¿Viene a matarme?― le preguntó con todo el coraje que logró reunir. Su voz salió más serena y firme de lo que había planteado y eso le pareció un poco bueno.

            ― ¿Eso haría alguna diferencia en mi situación?― le preguntó Hatori. Shinobu negó con la cabeza.

            ― Al contrario. La pondría peor.

            ― Entonces allí tiene la respuesta.

            ― ¿Qué hace aquí entonces?

            ― En realidad quería hablar con Hiroki Kamijō― dijo encogiéndose de hombros― pero usted también me sirve.

Shinobu lo miró con desconfianza. Que Hatori apareciera de la nada y quisiera entrevistarse con ellos podía ser otra trampa. Pudo llegar a un acuerdo con Usami para que no lo matase por huir, o peor… pudo haberse aliado con los grises. Sabía que era alguien que solo buscaba protegerse, sin importarle demasiado con quien tenía que colaborar a cambio.

― ¿Qué hace aquí?― volvió a preguntar mirándolo con severidad. Notó que llevaba unos guantes ajustados de cuero negro en las manos― _Para no dejar huellas en ninguna parte―_ pensó.

― Deje de mirarme así― ordenó sin bajarle la mirada.― He venido a darle un empujón. Tengo entendido que tiene una teoría.

            ― Si― asintió aun con dudas― pero es aún vaga-

            ― Supongo que Takano le dijo que Usami no dio la orden para que mataran a Yukina.

            ― Sí.

            ― ¿Qué le dice eso?

            ― Que hay alguien más― respondía automáticamente. Tenía la teoría de que Hatori era quien estaba más informado de todos los asesinos que le quedaban vivos a Usami, y quizás si le daba un poco de cuerda podría obtener alguna información valiosa.

            ― Muy bien― le felicitó― no es tan tonto como pensé― ¿Qué más cree?

            ― Qué ese bando que mató a Yukina quiere vengarse de Usami y de ustedes.

            ― Impresionante… continúe.

            Shinobu perdió la paciencia. No podía seguir respondiendo sin obtener nada a cambio.

            ― ¿Por qué tengo que contestar sus preguntas?― intentó recuperar el control― ¿A dónde lleva esta conversación? ¿Qué diablos qui-?

            El cañón de una pistola semiautomática rompió la distancia entre los dos, apoyándose en su frente. Shinobu se sintió contrariado en vez de asustado.

            >> Dijo que no iba a matarme.

            ― Cierto, pero no le dije que podía hacer preguntas idiotas. Dígame que más cree.

            Shinobu dudó unos momentos. Hatori suspiró.

            ― La persona que mató a Yukina está en la policía― Yoshiyuki soltó finalmente antes de bajar el arma.

            ― ¿Cómo lo sabe?

            ― Solo lo sé― respondió.

            ― Hatori, tiene que decirnos lo que sabe… quizás podamos ponerle fin a todo esto.

            ― Por el momento eso no es posible, Fiscal― negó mientras volvía a enfundar su arma a la espalda― Como usted dice, corro peligro y la persona a la que sirvo ahora es mi salvoconducto… igual que usted.

            ― ¿Está colaborando con los grises?― preguntó. Hatori casi se rio.

            ― Debo admitirlo. Es usted impresionante.

            ― ¿Qué quiere que haga?― preguntó. Sabía que no le respondería directamente, pero con eso ya le había dicho todo.

            ― Resuelva esto― respondió sin dudar― Usted es el único capaz de hacerlo.

            ― ¿De dónde saca esa idea?― replicó― Miyagi y Kamijō…

            ― El fiscal Miyagi solo hará esto mientras usted no corra peligro, y Kamijō…― entornó los ojos― Kamijō está más preocupado en que a Nowaki no le pase nada.

            Shinobu lo miró con expresión entre sorprendida e intrigada ¿Cómo sabia todas esas cosas?

            >> Sé más de lo que usted cree― respondió, leyendo sus pensamientos― Por el momento no puedo quedarme, pero le dejaré esto de recuerdo.

            Arrojó sobre su escritorio una bolsa plástica llena de papeles. Supuso eran documentos.

            ― Esto es…― subió la mirada hacia sus ojos.

            ― Todo lo que necesita saber de nosotros… y sobre Usami.

            ― Pensé quese lo había entregado a Nowaki.

            ― Siempre hay que tener una carta bajo la manga, Fiscal.

            ― Hatori― trató de insistir― tiene que-

            Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara.

            ― Escucho pasos― susurró― ¿Hay alguien más aquí?

            ― Si, Miyagi y Kirishima…. Pero-

            ― Debo irme entonces― se acercó a la ventana― por cierto, no puede decirle a nadie que estuve aquí.

            ― ¿Y cómo explico esto?― señaló los documentos.

            ― Usted es inteligente. Algo logrará inventarse― respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa antes de prepararse para saltar.

            >> Ah, una cosa más Fiscal. Prepárese para la guerra.

            Y saltó sin darle tiempo a Shinobu de reaccionar.

            ― ¿Estás allí?― preguntó Miyagi tras la puerta un poco inquieto― ¡¿Shinobu?!

            ― Ah sí, estoy aquí― respondió tratando de ocultar su turbación― pasa.

            Cuando Miyagi entró lo encontró mirando por la ventana como si estuviera buscando algo.

            ― ¿Todo en orden?― preguntó desconcertado por su actitud.

            ― Ah… sí. Sí, todo está bien ¿Qué te dijo Kirishima?― intentó cambiar el tema. No era que no confiara en Miyagi. Había entendido que Hatori sabía demasiadas cosas y eso le asustó; por el momento era mejor seguirle la corriente.

            ― Podemos confiar en él. Por el momento no representa ningún peligro― se lanzó al sofá frente a su escritorio― lo que nos dijo coincide con lo que habíamos investigado.

            Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y luego miró el escritorio de Shinobu.

            >> ¿Y eso?― preguntó señalando el sobre que Hatori le había dejado.

            Shinobu tomó el sobre y suspiró. No podía mentirle a Miyagi.

            ― Te diré algo… pero no vayas a alarmarte― advirtió en tono sereno― Hatori estuvo aquí.

* * *

Se abrazó a si misma con uno de los brazos mientras con el otro apuntaba con la linterna a la perilla de la puerta.

            ― Pensé que me lo había llevado todo ¿Cómo pude dejarlo aquí?― reclamó para sí mientras cogía las llaves para abrir.

            El día que decidió ocupar su lugar como la reina gris, tomó todos los documentos de la Corporación que pudieran servirle antes de abandonar el lugar. Sabía que Hatori no volvería, y confiaba en que el Señor Usami no sería tan estúpido para volver al primer lugar donde lo buscarían.

            Pero había dejado expedientes muy importantes en la caja fuerte de su oficina. Documentos que él necesitaba.

            ― Con esos papeles podremos recuperar lo que nos pertenece― sonrió complacida mientras abría la puerta y se internaba en la oscuridad del despacho; disminuida por las luces de la ciudad colándose a través de la ventana.

            ― Una bonita oficina, una enorme oficina― susurró― que nunca mereciste.

            Iba a dar un paso más cuando escuchó el ruido escurridizo de alguien cayendo desde el techo seguido de una presión en su garganta.

            Un frío metálico le cortó la respiración al sentir la hoja afilada del cuchillo en su tráquea.

            Conocía muy bien ese frío, conocía la respiración sigilosa de quien empuñaba aquella arma.

            Miró hacia el frente con los ojos desorbitados, la silla del escritorio se giró hacia ella.

            ― Supongo que venías por esto ¿Verdad, Eri?

            Akihiko Usami ocupaba su lugar en su escritorio con una carpeta negra en una mano. Frente a él; el rey negro junto a su reina ocupaban sus posiciones en el tablero.


	57. Rey Negro/ Rey Gris

_“I’ll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies;_

_I’ll tell you my sins, and you can sharpen your knife…_

_Offer me that deathless death,_

_Oh, good god; let me give you my life…”_

_Take me to church- Hozier_

            El recuerdo más vívido en su memoria es del día en que vio cómo su familia era asesinada por el clan Usami.

            Si cerraba los ojos, aún veía el momento en que invadieron su hogar; volvía a sentir el apretón en torno a su muñeca mientras su madre, desesperada, la arrastraba a uno de los compartimientos de la alacena donde podía esconderse. Escuchaba las hojas de las espadas y las balas al romper el aire, seguidas de gritos de auxilio mientras se apropiaban de lo que era suyo, acabando con su familia y con su paz.

            Cuando Fuyuhiko Usami y sus secuaces la encontraron dentro de su escondite pensó que moriría. Era la última del clan, la única Aikawa que quedaba. El único vestigio de quienes separaban a los Usami del control absoluto.

            ― No la maten― dijo mientras la sostenían de brazos y piernas, dispuestos a eliminarla― Puede servirnos para algo.

            Tenía solo nueve años en ese entonces. Una edad muy temprana para que alguien conozca el odio.

            Fue educada y criada como una más de ellos pero siempre notó como Fuyuhiko la miraba como a un trofeo en un aparador; una prueba palpable de que podría subyugar a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino.

            _“Nadie puede oponerse a los Usami―_ escuchaba los rumores― _Si eliminaron a los Aikawa, pueden acabar con cualquiera…”_

Su familia constituía uno de los clanes _Yakuza_ más poderosos de la ciudad, pero ¿a qué niño podía interesarle eso? Ella solo recordaba la sonrisa amable de su padre y el abrazo cálido de su madre. Los juegos, los cuentos… no la muerte, menos el poder. Eso no le concernía aún.

            Pero igualmente cada vez que escuchaba los rumores se sentía venida a menos, como una medalla de honor colgada en el pecho de Fuyuhiko Usami. Y mientras él la exhibía con orgullo, como quien muestra la cabeza de un extravagante animal al ser cazado y disecado; ella se llenaba de más vergüenza y desprecio.

            Fuyuhiko tenía dos hijos: Haruhiko y Akihiko. Además estaban ella y Kaoru Asahina; sus protegidos. Bueno, él los llamaba así; pero todos sabían que eran meras herramientas que en un futuro les serían útiles a sus hijos para perpetuarse en el poder.

            Haruhiko y Akihiko eran hijos de madres diferentes. Por eso, y la forma tan despiadada en que Fuyuhiko los crió a los cuatro, era muy difícil que entre ellos pudiera existir el más mínimo vestigio de amor fraternal. Más bien, ese sentimiento fue sustituido durante su niñez por la empatía y consideración que se le tiene a un compañero de celda, a otro condenado. Pues los cuatro eran compañeros del mismo infierno.

            Pero a medida que fueron creciendo, esos sentimientos de compasión y lástima fueron reemplazados por competencia y rivalidad. Haruhiko y Akihiko cada vez se veían más como enemigos en vez de como hermanos, mientras Kaoru y ella fueron obligados a seleccionar un bando al cual pertenecer ante la amenaza de una fractura en la familia.

            ― Solo teniendo poder podrán proteger lo que quieren. Aquel que tiene el poder es dueño de todo, incluso de la justicia― les repetía todo el tiempo. Para ellos estaba prohibido mostrarse débiles, afligidos o compasivos. Dejar a un enemigo con vida era dejar abierta la posibilidad de que éste recuperara fuerzas para volver a vencerte… por eso había que eliminar a quien representara un riesgo para la familia.

            ― Eri es una excepción― agregó― es una muestra de que la forma más eficaz de acabar con tu enemigo es apropiándote de él. Volviéndolo uno de los tuyos.

            Aquellas palabras le generaban un nudo en el estómago y le hacían resentirse más.

            ― Tú odias a mi padre, ¿verdad?― le preguntó una vez en el jardín de la mansión principal. Sus ojos azules la miraron entre la indiferencia y la intriga. Como quien mira una hormiga distinta del resto, pero hormiga al fin.

            Apretó los dedos en torno a la falda para tragarse su expresión furibunda. Debió leerlo en su cara, y si el Señor Fuyuhiko se enteraba de eso…

            ― Claro que no― mintió― El Señor Usami me dejó vivir… es algo por lo que debo agradecerle-

            ― Mientes― le interrumpió y se estiró en el banco junto a ella―; pero no te preocupes. Yo también lo odio.

            Lo miró con sorpresa y juraría que en esa ocasión sus ojos brillaron con algo distinto a envidia o frustración. Lo hicieron con verdadera malicia… con una perversidad que le resultó encantadora.

            >> ¿Sabes?― añadió― Si yo heredo este imperio… quiero destruirlo.

            Su corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho antes de comenzar a latir con rapidez. Nunca se había sentido así.

            ― ¿Por qué me dices eso?― preguntó desviándole la mirada algo perturbada por la ola de sentimientos nuevos que se anidaron en su pecho.

            ― Porque quiero devolverte lo que te pertenece cuando haga eso― confesó como si no fuese la gran cosa. Eri agradeció estar sentada porque de otro modo se habría desplomado en el piso.

            ― ¿P-por qué?― volvió a preguntar. Odiaba a los Usami como a nadie en el mundo. Que uno de ellos hiciera eso por ella debía tener algo oscuro como segunda intención.

            Reflexionó unos segundos, como organizando sus ideas para responderle.

            ― Porque destruir el imperio que mi padre se esforzó tanto en crear, pedazo por pedazo; es la mejor venganza que tendré. Y quiero ver como el único enemigo que dejó vivo lo destruye.

            ― ¿Tú crees qué puedo hacer eso?― le preguntó dudosa― Con todo el poder de su lado eso es-

            ― Puedes hacerlo si me ayudas― le sonrió con picardía.

            Incluso ahora consideraba que era una de las decisiones más precipitadas que había tomado en su vida, pero la habría tomado de nuevo de tener la oportunidad. Nada le haría más feliz que verlos destruidos al igual que ellos la destruyeron.

            ― De acuerdo― contestó segura―, dime que debo hacer.

            Durante años mantuvieron distancias que les permitieran disimular sus intenciones, pero en secreto planeaban la venganza más fría jamás calculada. En cuanto Haruhiko heredara el imperio Usami, sería ella la primera en actuar, recibiendo lo que le pertenecía a los Aikawa y a otros clanes _Yakuza_ que estuvieran bajo su control cuando fueron eliminados. Desintegrando de esa manera el imperio Usami y destruyéndolo. Escupiendo en la cara de su “protector”, devolviéndole el golpe con mucha más fuerza de donde él menos lo vería venir: de uno de sus hijos.

            Para otros el amor podía ser visto como un sentimiento dulce y cargado de cursilerías, pero para Eri no. Ella veía su amor en forma de la más absoluta lealtad y determinación a cumplir su venganza. Y haría lo que fuese necesario para llevarlo a cabo, porque lo que Haruhiko le había propuesto era lo más cercano al amor verdadero que alguien le había ofrecido jamás.

            Ella le ayudaría a alcanzar sus objetivos y él la recompensaría con la más dulce de las revanchas. Eso era amor para ella.

            Cuando Haruhiko y su padre murieron en aquel atentado; el mundo en el que creía estar parada perdió sus cimientos. De nuevo estaba sola contra los Usami, quienes ya le habían arrebatado la segunda cosa que más había querido en la vida.

            Estaba sola contra el único Usami que quedaba, cuyos planes para el imperio distaban mucho de los que Haruhiko y ella tenían.

            ― El imperio Usami mostrará su etapa de mayor poder y gloria― masculló cuando lo vio asumir el poder―, de esa manera no perderemos a nadie más.

            De nuevo empuñó las manos conteniendo su furia y su odio. Y estuvo a punto de asumir que siempre sería una esclava del imperio Usami. Que siempre sería su trofeo.

            _Eri…_

            Cuando escuchó esa voz en el teléfono su mundo sufrió una sacudida similar a la primera vez que se acercó a ella en el jardín. Tuvo que aferrarse al balcón y alejarse de todos para que la sorpresa no la delatara.

            ― No hables― le ordenó― solo escúchame. Estoy bien, estoy vivo.

            Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. De esa emoción desatada por la sed de venganza.

            >> Por un tiempo tienes que permanecer disimulando. Después te buscaré― agregó.

            ― E-está bien― respondió en un hilo de voz; tratando de mantener la compostura.

            ― Eri.

            ― ¿Sí?

            ― El plan sigue en pie… Voy a destruir a Akihiko.

            La primera vez que lo vio, casi seis años después, había establecido un ejército personal muy similar al que Akihiko había armado para sí: Un ex policía, un doctor y un estudiante de leyes con una mentalidad bastante retorcida constituían sus principales aliados. Nunca lo había visto tan imponente, tan regio.

            Como un Rey.

            ― Bienvenida― le extendió la mano con una sonrisa. No se abrazaron, ni lloró de emoción como una chiquilla enamorada. Solo le sonrió de vuelta, encantada de nuevo por la malicia en su mirada. Con la adrenalina en las venas que solo podía generarle la expectativa por la venganza.

            ― Vamos a recuperar lo que es nuestro― le respondió de vuelta, dictando la sentencia.

            Su tarea como la Reina Gris era bastante arriesgada, pero emocionante. Teniendo la ventaja de estar cerca de él y que confiara en ella podía moverse como quisiera bajo su protección y la de su rey, en caso que la primera fallara.

            Sus planes no involucraban matar a nadie a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Su objetivo era el Imperio Usami, y Akihiko en consecuencia por ser la cabeza. Por eso, deshacerse de Kaoru fue una tarea difícil y hasta cierto punto, dolorosa pues sabía que al igual que ella era una víctima de decisiones que habían tomado en su lugar sin consultarle.

            Él pudo haber quedado fuera de sus planes, pero cuando lo encontró sustrayendo documentos para entregárselos a la policía, tuvo que eliminarlo.

            Sabía que Misaki no era de los que actuaba a menos que Akihiko se lo pidiera o estuviera en grave peligro. Y podía utilizar ese recurso para deshacerse de Kaoru sin ensuciarse las manos, solo debía dejar la información correcta en manos de alguien cuya lealtad por Akihiko le llevara a cometer las locuras más peligrosas.

            ― ¿Dónde estarán esos papeles?― dejó escapar aquella vez mientras estaba en su oficina. A solas con él, soltar una frase de esas era la carnada perfecta.

            ― ¿Pasa algo, Señorita Aikawa?― preguntó Misaki mordiendo el anzuelo. Casi se le escapa una sonrisa de los labios.

            ― Hay unos papeles que el señor Usami debe firmar― le dijo en un tono de preocupación bastante creíble― Creí que el Señor Asahina se los había dado.

            Misaki entró en alerta.

            ― Ah, pero no te preocupes… Quizás los esté revisando aún. Aunque…

            Asumió una posición reflexiva. Eso captó más su interés.

            ― ¿Aunque qué?― preguntó él algo intrigado.

            ― El señor Asahina se ha mostrado algo distraído estos días― comentó― Bueno, con todo este asunto cualquiera lo estaría.

            Ese intento de Nowaki de iniciar una revolución sin duda representaba algunos inconvenientes en su plan inicial, pero tampoco era algo que le preocupara demasiado. Solo tenían que moverse con más premura y cautela que al principio.

            Misaki le desvió la mirada y vio cómo su expresión se ensombreció.

            >> Bueno, tampoco es que vaya a traicionarnos o algo así― rio, siguiendo su actuación mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida―, quizás estén en mi oficina. Pasa más tarde si quieres… me enviaron unos dulces de Bélgica y sé que te gustan mucho.

            Parte de sus tareas como Reina Gris era tener a su par negra engañada. Que creyera que era incapaz de tenderle una trampa. Demasiado débil para oponerse a un orden que debía considerarse natural.

            ― De acuerdo. Pasaré más tarde― le sonrió, pero sabía que la semilla de la duda ya estaba plantada en su pensamiento.

            Y como lo había previsto, Misaki eliminó a Kaoru en su lugar días después.

            También había previsto que después de la muerte de Yukina, Yui actuaría tan imprudentemente como lo hizo. Consideraba que la gente se volvía realmente predecible cuando se enamoraba e idealizaba a las personas. Contrario a ella, Yui se enamoró de un Nowaki que Hiroki Kamijō se había dado a la tarea de formar, no del que ella había conocido, compartiendo objetivos en común.

Para el momento del colapso del imperio que Akihiko había creado, estaba segura bajo la protección del Rey al que había decidido servir. El incluir a Hatori había sido uno de sus planes, ella no estaba del todo segura de que tan buena idea fuese incluir a alguien tan volátil; pero su habilidad para recopilar información de alguna forma les podía servir.

Sin embargo había sido demasiado torpe y demasiado confiada al dejar esos documentos allí y tenderse en bandeja para que Akihiko la atrapara. Subestimó demasiado su inteligencia y la de la Reina Negra quien ahora la tenía bajo su guillotina esperando la orden de ejecutarla.

Ni siquiera extendió los brazos hacia él. Solo los colocó hacia un lado con desdén; pasó demasiados años doblegada a su voluntad para volver ahora que se había liberado.

Akihiko dejó escapar una risita irónica.

― Mi padre definitivamente supo cómo hacer su trabajo― le dijo― Supo cómo volvernos fieras a los cuatro, ¿No lo crees?

Ni siquiera se molestó en responderle. Trató de relajar el cuello, pero de nuevo se encontró con la filosa hoja de su cuchillo.

― No te muevas― gruñó Misaki en su oído. Supongo estaba algo dolido con ella por su traición, pero no le importó mucho.

― Si el poder no es tuyo, supongo debes quitárselo a quien lo tenga― respondió sin alterarse.

― Si; eso fue una de las lecciones que nos dio― caminó hacia ella. Las luces de la ciudad se proyectaban a su espalda, elevando su sombra hasta el techo y por un momento sintió miedo. Creía haber visto al demonio.

  Apuntó con un cañón frío a su frente en medio de las esmeraldas de sus ojos e hizo una seña a Misaki para que se hiciera a un lado.

El frio cortante se apartó de su garganta, dándole fuerza a uno punzante en su rostro que hizo que se le agitara el corazón.

>> Debí suponer que la usarían en mí contra algún día

            Y disparó.

* * *

Miraba las posiciones de sus piezas en el tablero. Por algún motivo estaba inquieto.

El descuido de Eri al dejar esos documentos en su oficina era algo que no podía pasar por alto. No porque no confiaba en ella, sino porque exponerse sin necesidad era demasiado peligroso.

            Akihiko ya debía estar al tanto de quienes le habían traicionado y de que él estaba al acecho. No había escapado por nada.    

            Ya estaban en guerra. Y en una guerra, una negligencia de tales magnitudes era perjudicial.

             El teléfono sonó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Contestó sin hablar.

            El mal presentimiento se había hecho mucho más fuerte.

            ― Debiste escoger una mejor pieza que sacrificar― susurró― esta era muy buena.

            Contrario a como pensó que reaccionaría, sonrió un poco. Si, había perdido una muy buena pieza, pero no había tiempo para lamentaciones. Aún le quedaban piezas que jugar.

            Y ahora que Akihiko lo había descubierto; el juego se tornaba mucho más interesante.

            — Dime— masculló— ¿Cómo está el hemanito de Takahiro? ¿Sigue contigo?

            Supo exactamente el momento en que la sonrisa se borró de su cara.

            — Esta vez no te dejaré quitarme lo que es mío… Haruhiko— respondió mordaz.

            — Buena suerte entonces… hermanito.

            Y colgó el teléfono.

Las cosas que Masamune le dijo lo reconfortaron solo un poco, pues aún seguía preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle si los grises o Akihiko Usami llegaran a ubicarlo.

            Pero con todo y eso se forzó a ir a trabajar. Sentía que estando en el periódico era de mayor utilidad que haciendo nada. Podría obtener información o descartar rumores. Cualquier cosa que pudiera darle una pista de cómo protegerlo.

            ― Onodera― le llamó Haitani en voz baja— ¿puedo hablar contigo?

            — Sí, claro— respondió tratando de mantenerse sereno, aunque por su cabeza viajaran miles de pensamientos a la vez.

            Se levantó de su asiento y le siguió a la veranda que utilizaban a menudo los empleados para fumar. Era un buen lugar para hablar en privado, y no pudo evitar preguntarse de/sobre qué querría hablarle Haitani bajo tales circunstancias.

            — ¿Haitani… qué pasa?— preguntó algo nervioso. Haitani apoyó su mano contra la pared para arrinconarlo.

            Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par de la impresión y su respiración se tornó irregular. Últimamente todo el mundo era sospechoso.

            — Sé que estas con Masamune Takano— susurró en su oído haciéndole temblar de pavor. Pero lo siguiente que dijo fue incluso peor.

            >> Y voy a matarlo.

* * *

 


	58. Alguien que no tiene nada que perder no teme a nada

_“Solo quieres una cosa_

_Solo jugar a ser Rey_

_Pero el castillo se derrumbó_

_Y solo te dejaron un nombre_

_¿Dónde está tu corona; Rey de nada?”_

_King Nothing- Metallica_

― ¿Estás seguro de qué quieres hacer esto?― le preguntó Miyagi por sexta vez. Desde que venían en el elevador repetía la pregunta en tono cada vez más preocupado.

― Sería un desperdicio que después de todo el trabajo que pasamos para conseguirlo me acobardara a última hora, Miyagi―. Respondió tratando de zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas luego de que la secretaria confirmara su identidad y le entregara una máscara de seguridad.

El aludido dejó escapar un suspiro. No podía negarse que ese lado suyo era realmente encantador, pero él lo conocía a fondo; incluso podría presumir que lo conocía más de lo que el joven fiscal se conocía a sí mismo. Sabía bien que lo que estaba por hacer no era sencillo para él.

Una corriente de aire frío le recorrió la espina dorsal, pero no supo con certeza si el aire acondicionado estaba muy bajo o solo se lo estaba imaginando.

Miró a su alrededor; los muros blancos de la oficina daban la falsa impresión de armonizar lo que había tras ellos. Creía en el Feng Shui, y por eso sabía la razón mística de la ubicación de aquel recinto y del color de sus paredes.

Detrás de las puertas del fondo, justo al lado del escritorio donde los esperaba el forense, estaban las puertas de la morgue.

Volvió a tomar aire y deseó con muchas fuerzas haber fumado un cigarro o dos antes de entrar.

Odiaba la morgue. Odiaba lo que simbolizaba y contenía. Quizás por eso era la parte que menos le gustaba de su trabajo.

Pero cuando la autorización llegó en la mañana; después que decidieron confiar en el par de llamadas que Kirishima les ofreció y que haría acelerar las cosas; Shinobu se mostró tan decidido que por un sentimiento de competencia (o de no querer que pasara por esto solo) decidió acompañarlo.

De todas formas, él decía haberle perdonado; pero no había forma de precisar cómo iba a reaccionar cuando la viera.

El forense; un sujeto un poco mayor que Miyagi y Kirishima incluso; había sido de mucha ayuda en muchos casos cuando él estaba comenzando. Gozaba de una gran confianza entre los fiscales por ser una eminencia en la detección de detalles que nadie más podía notar.

Llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo pues lo había perdido hacía un par de años debido a un glaucoma, pero eso no había mermado sus habilidades; al contrario, parecía haberlas concentrado todas en su ojo bueno.

Shinobu se acercó algo tímido al escritorio. El hombre parecía dormitar en la silla del mismo con un periódico abierto en la cabeza.

― Eh― intentó palmarle el hombro― disculpe…

El sujeto se incorporó de golpe, asustando al muchacho quien sin quererlo dio un respingo, tropezando con un archivero para dar a los brazos de Miyagi, quien lo sostuvo precisamente antes de caer.

― Oye, Shironuma. No hagas eso― le reprochó con el ceño fruncido una vez lo ayudó a recuperar la compostura. Cosa que no logró del todo a juzgar por el encendido rojo en las mejillas del menor.

― Lo siento, lo siento― respondió risueño mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza con energía―. Es que nadie viene a visitarme con frecuencia y menos el hijo de uno de mis fiscales favoritos.

― Bueno, razones tienen― se cruzó de brazos― cada vez que alguien viene quieres pasarte de listo con tus bromas.

El hombre volvió a reír.

― Muy bien, muy bien― levantó los brazos y juntó las palmas a modo de disculpa― Lo siento, Shinobu.

― No se preocupe― respondió un poco más tranquilo; incluso le dedicó una sonrisa tenue― Más bien estoy muy agradecido con usted por haber atendido nuestra solicitud.

Shironuma descansó la palma de su mano sobre su cabeza y comenzó a despeinarlo con una calidez paternal.

― Eres igual a tu padre― le sonrió antes de volverse hacia la puerta―; y no es nada. Pregúntale a este sujeto a cuantos tuvimos que despertar para poderlos dejar ir en paz.

Shinobu miró a Miyagi un poco confundido.

― Cuando comencé a trabajar con tu padre fue una época difícil― secreteó en su oído―, tuvimos que exhumar muchos cuerpos para poder hallar más pruebas.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al menor. Entonces a eso se refería con “despertarlos”

― Bueno, a lo que vinimos― se estiró para abrir la puerta― aunque no me gusta perturbarle el sueño a una hermosa señorita.

Entraron a un almacén bastante iluminado. Lo primero que notó fue el frío gélido que le hizo abrazarse para poder eludirlo un poco, incluso vio como a Miyagi le salía vaho por los labios al respirar.

― ¿No es demasiado frío?― preguntó a Shironuma.

― Para nada― respondió tan tranquilo como si estuviera en el trópico― a estos chicos les gusta dormir así.

Señaló la hilera de compartimientos detrás de él: Desde el techo hasta las paredes estaban dispuestas decenas de gavetas, una sobre otra, alcanzando profundidades que él no pudo precisar.

Entonces así se disponía una morgue. Era la primera vez que estaba en ella y su falta de alma, de calor y de humanidad le hizo sentirse abrumado.

― Bueno. No des tantos rodeos, Shironuma― Miyagi trató de romper con su tétrica demostración.

― De acuerdo― se detuvo frente a una de las hileras y paseó los dedos hasta el cuarto compartimiento― aquí está… Saluda, preciosa.

Shinobu apretó los puños hasta que las palmas casi le dolieron, pero por algún motivo no se dejó intimidar por lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Salvo la palidez sin vida de su piel y algunos moretones en su pecho y brazos; conservaba una expresión impasible, casi tranquila. El cabello rojo se acomodaba a los lados de su rostro.

Allí estaba, frente a sus ojos, de nuevo. El único de los mercenarios de Usami que era una mujer, la hermana menor de Nowaki, quien secuestró a Hiyori Kirishima. La mejor amiga de su hermana… y la asesina de su padre.

De nuevo tomó aire.

― ¿Qué pudo hallar esta vez?― preguntó sin titubeos. No quería estar allí por mucho tiempo más. Shironuma se sorprendió un poco de su temple.

― Pues bien― comenzó en modo bastante más serio que hacía un rato―, la causa de muerte sigue siendo la misma. Debido a su herida perdió muchísima sangre.

>>Pero― continuó tomando una carpeta del frente de la recámara― esa no fue la única cosa que pudo matarla.

― No entiendo― dijo Miyagi.

Removió la sábana blanca que la cubría y Shinobu y Miyagi apreciaron la herida que le produjo la muerte en toda su extensión; acompañada de algunas quemaduras en su pecho y hasta su cuello.

― El tubo solo aceleró las cosas, pero esta muchacha ya había recibido una explosión a quemarropa.

>> Cuando la revisé de nuevo, vi algo― les extendió unas fotografías― tenía las vías respiratorias saturadas de pólvora, e incluso había polvo y trozos de piedras en su cabello y labios.

También tenía siete costillas fracturadas a nivel de la espalda; una de ellas le perforó el pulmón derecho. El impacto debió estrellarla directamente a la pared contraria a la celda.

― Y con un golpe tan contundente―inició Miyagi.

― Una hemorragia interna era de esperarse. El tubo solo fue fortuito, pero iba a morir de todas formas.

Inevitablemente, Shinobu pensó en Nowaki.

― Señor Shironuma― llamó.

― Dime.

― ¿Puede permitirnos ese informe?

― Claro― le extendió una carpeta adicional―, ya tenía una copia preparada para ustedes. Por cierto, Shinobu, con respecto a lo que pediste; la respuesta es sí.

― Ya veo― respondió satisfecho― Muchas gracias, Señor Shironuma.

― ¿Hay algo más que quieran saber?

― Si― asintió― es solo curiosidad, pero… han pasado casi tres semanas… ¿Por qué…?

― ¿Sigue aquí?― completó, cubriéndola de nuevo para cerrar el compartimiento.― Bueno; tan sencillo como que ningún familiar se ha presentado a reclamarla. Pensé incluirla en donación de órganos, pero no hay mucho que podamos obtener debido al daño que sufrió… es una lástima.

Shinobu recordó las palabras de Nowaki: Los asesinos de Usami eran nadie para la sociedad, no existían.

Incluso, para alguien como Yui eso era desolador.

― ¿Puedo pedirle un último favor?

Shironuma vio venir lo que diría, por ese tipo de gestos sentía admiración por su padre.

― No te preocupes― dijo adivinando sus intenciones― Yo me encargo.

Shinobu le sonrío en agradecimiento y tomó el informe para irse. Por alguna razón, después de ese gesto se sintió más tranquilo y ligero. Como si el resto del rencor que le guardaba se hubiese ido.

― Ese fue un gesto muy noble de tu parte― le dijo Miyagi al entrar al elevador.

― Solo hice lo que consideré que debía hacer― respondió― Creo que con eso podré zanjar este sentimiento de una vez por todas y estar más tranquilo…. Además.

― ¿Mm?

― Nowaki puede querer visitarla algún día― concluyó en voz baja.

― Tienes razón― asintió sin decir más. Creyó innecesario hacerlo, y se percató de que Shinobu había madurado tanto que no pudo sentirse menos que orgulloso.

― A propósito, Miyagi― comenzó― Gracias, por acompañarme.

Tomó su mano en medio de la soledad del elevador y la apretó tan fuerte como pudo. El mayor le devolvió el gesto enternecido porque a pesar de que podía mostrarse tan aplomado, aún conservaba _eso_ que lo hacía lucir tan adorable.

En cuanto llegaron al piso de la oficina y las puertas se abrieron, se encontraron de frente con Hiroki.

― Aquí están― suspiró― pensé que iba a tener que buscarlos al sótano.

― ¿Pasó algo?― preguntó Miyagi― Luces agitado.

― Shinoda acaba de llamar. Encontraron a Aikawa.

Miyagi se habría alegrado de no ser porque el rostro lúgubre de Hiroki daba a entender que el anuncio no iba a acabar bien.

>> Está muerta ― completó.

En otras circunstancias; un acontecimiento de ese tipo le habría alterado considerablemente; pero después de todo lo que había pasado, que eso sucediera le resultaba incluso previsible. Le habría gustado poder haberlo evitado, pero supuso que no era momento de lamentarse.

― Comprendo― dijo con más serenidad de la que esperaba, sorprendiéndose incluso él― Esto es lo que haremos: Shinobu, vuelve a la celda de Fujikawa y revísala de nuevo. Eso nos servirá para confirmar lo que dijo Shironuma. Kamijō, tu vienes conmigo a levantar la escena de Aikawa.

Quizás su determinación contagió a ambos, porque ninguno puso objeción a sus órdenes.

Se separaron en dos grupos tomando vías opuestas. Yō y Hiroki caminaron hacia la salida mientras Shinobu volvía al sótano donde estaban las celdas de máxima seguridad.

― Kamijō― comenzó apenas subieron al auto, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de aclarar lo que le estaba molestando. En la situación que estaban viviendo, cualquier brecha podía convertirse en un abismo muy grande, y Hiroki era un valioso compañero, por eso tenía que acabar con cualquier duda desde el primer momento. Tal como lo hizo con Kirishima.

>> Necesito que te enfoques en esto.

Hiroki le miró un poco sorprendido.

>> Sé que estás preocupado por él, pero si pierdes la cabeza ahora que estamos casi al final, perderemos todo, todos.

― ¿Cómo sabe usted eso?― preguntó algo triste― ¿Cómo sabe que el final se acerca? Si cada vez que siento que estamos un paso delante de él, suceden cosas como esta y siento como si de nuevo estuviéramos comenzando. No tenemos nada.

Miyagi tomó aire antes de hablar. Sentía que con lo que iba a decir dejaría una bomba de tiempo en sus manos, pero, de nuevo, confiaba en Hiroki y su intuición, confiaba en su profesionalismo como fiscal. Sólo necesitaba devolverlo al carril.

― Maneja esta información con cuidado― le advirtió―. Hatori visitó a Shinobu y le dejó unos documentos. Con eso podemos hundir a Usami de una vez por todas.

― Pero― reflexionó antes de dejarse llevar por la anticipación, tratando de seguir su consejo; de mantenerse enfocado― esos documentos él ya…

― No. Estos son distintos― encendió un cigarrillo― Los que le dio a Nowaki son administrativos. Los que tiene Shinobu son… los expedientes de los asesinos de Usami y sus víctimas: fotos, averiguaciones. Toda su vida.

Abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa y sintió como sus manos temblaron.

― Entonces…

― Sí― Aún no los hemos leído todos, pero existe la posibilidad de que allí podamos saber quién mató a tu padre.

La respuesta buscada durante años yacía más cerca que nunca. No pudo evitar sentirse emocionado. El corazón le palpitaba agitado dentro del pecho, por fin podría saberlo.

― Entonces con eso si podremos encerrarlo― exclamó― Miyagi, podríamos…

― Kamijō― le atajó― si entregamos esa información, no habrá retorno para ellos. Nowaki y los demás irán a la cárcel sin duda… por eso no los hemos presentado, queríamos saber tu opinión.

Fue como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en la cara. La sensación de expectativa se tornó violentamente en una de dolor; le costó respirar, la cabeza le dio vueltas y casi sintió nauseas.

Podría encerrar a Usami por asesinar a su padre, pero al hacerlo, Nowaki iría a la cárcel por todo lo que había hecho.

El peso de su pasado cayó como una cruz a su espalda, dejándolo afligido de tal forma que no podía ni llorar o gritar de desesperación al menos.

Sentía tantas cosas a la vez que había quedado inmóvil; incapaz de decir o hacer nada.

>> No te pido que decidas en este momento― trató de reconfortarlo―, pero tendrás que hacerlo. Consúltalo con él, discútanlo ambos. Es demasiado difícil tomar esta decisión solo.

― Pero… Onodera― dijo en un hilo de voz. ¿Acaso nadie lo tomaría en cuenta?

― Ese es otro asunto con el que hay que lidiar a su tiempo― respondió― Y por lo que puedo asumir; ya Hatori decidió.

― ¿Accedió a ayudarnos?― preguntó.

― Por el momento, no. Es un hombre… peculiar. Está velando por sus intereses, quizás tanto o más que el resto.

― Pero ¿Por qué no lo arrestaron? Quizás…

― Existe la posibilidad de que Hatori esté con los grises, Kamijō― exhaló una bocanada de humo y apagó el cigarrillo― por el momento tenemos que dejarlo como está. Es útil.

― Miyagi… yo― comenzó la frase pero no sabía cómo terminarla. “ _Amo a Nowaki y no quiero que lo encierren”_ , _“Podemos ocultar todo lo que lo inculpe; Kirishima podría ayudarnos…”_

Todo lo que imaginaba para decir eran ideas egoístas, anti-éticas y carentes de sentido. Iban en contra de lo que él creía, de lo que Miyagi y Takatsuki creían, de lo que su padre le había inculcado.

Sintió un montón de lágrimas agolparse en sus pupilas. Lágrimas de tristeza, de rabia, de impotencia.

― Ya te dije que no tenías que decidir ahora― descansó su palma sobre sus cabellos para reconfortarlo― Estamos por llegar, límpiate la cara y serénate un poco.

>> Veamos que giro pueden tomar las cosas con esto― Completó antes de estacionar detrás de la cinta amarilla de la policía.

* * *

 

Miraba desde todos los ángulos en busca de algo que le mostrara lo que no había visto la primera vez que estuvo allí. Fuese lo que fuese.

Cerró los ojos y la imaginó tras la reja. Quizás golpeando las paredes con furia aún por cómo resultaron las cosas al final, tal vez sobre el futón llorando de impotencia porque no había podido lograr su propósito.

Tal vez, reflexionando lo que había hecho, considerando la posibilidad abierta de redimirse.

Negó con la cabeza; era demasiado soberbia para hacer eso.

― Dime algo, Fujikawa― susurró a las paredes― muéstrame algo.

Se hincó para mirar los rincones de la celda y halló cerca un cilindro de medianas dimensiones.

― Eso es…― trató de mirar más de cerca― ¿un explosivo?

Sacó un par de guantes de su bolsillo y tomó el tubo para observarlo en detalle, incluso le pareció extraño que ninguno de los forenses lo hubiese visto en las primeras pesquisas.

― Entonces estábamos en lo cierto ― susurró para sí― quien organizó esta explosión pudo ser el mismo que mató a An.

* * *

― Les aseguro que no querrán mirar― dijo Shinoda― tengo años en esto y aun me cuesta pensar que exista alguien con tal sangre fría para dispararle en la cara a una mujer.

Levantó la cinta amarilla para que pasaran a la oficina a través de ella. Estaba atestada de forenses y policías por todos lados. Recogiendo huellas, cabellos, tomando fotografías.

― ¿La cámara de seguridad?― Hiroki señaló un dispositivo en una de las esquinas del techo― ¿grabó algo?

― No―. Contestó Shinoda― Ese Usami no dejaría encendidas las cámaras para grabarse a sí mismo matando. No es tan idiota… o sádico.

Hiroki suspiró. Había algo fuera de lugar en todo aquello.

― ¿Piensas lo que yo?― preguntó Miyagi.

― Pudieron ser los grises― dijo― o Usami. Tenía razones de sobra para hacerlo.

― Pero sería un movimiento muy estúpido de su parte― agregó Miyagi.

Hiroki se hincó frente al cadáver y lo inspeccionó. Sentía tanta adrenalina en las venas que la tétrica imagen no le afectó como en otras ocasiones.

            ― Dispararon con un silenciador― se levantó para colocarse frente a ella y simular el disparo― y a quemarropa.

            ― Recuperaste la compostura muy rápido― susurró Yō ― no sé si felicitarte o asustarme.

            ― No es un movimiento estúpido― le dijo desviando completamente el comentario.

            ― ¿A qué te refieres?

            ― Alguien que no tiene nada que perder no hace movimientos estúpidos― espetó, mirando hacia la alfombra, buscando salpicaduras de sangre que confirmaran su teoría.

            ― Kamijō… si lo dices por ti-

            ― Está invitándonos― le interrumpió― quiere que lo encontremos para acabar con esto.

            Miyagi no atentó a decirle nada. La diferencia entre el mar de lágrimas que estaba hecho hacía un par de minutos y este Hiroki que estaba frente a él era del cielo a la tierra. Como si fuesen dos personas distintas.

            >> Reto aceptado, Usami― apretó los dientes― Voy a hundirte y a salvar a Nowaki.

            Miyagi concordó con él que alguien sin nada que _perder_ era definitivamente de cuidado, pero alguien sin nada que _temer_ … era aún más escalofriante.

            ― Shinoda― Hiroki le llamó― ¿Hay testigos? No sé, algún guardia que estuviera vigilando anoche ¿Alguien qué lo viera entrar?

            ― Todos los empleados están de permiso mientras dura la investigación― respondió Shinoda―. Fueron órdenes del mismo Usami antes de ser arrestado. Y curiosamente, los encargados de la seguridad recibieron un correo de la misma Aikawa pidiéndoles que abandonaran las instalaciones porqué iban a fumigar el edificio.

            ― ¿Aikawa ordenó desalojar?― preguntó.

            ― Si, era la persona al mando ahora que Usami estaba prófugo, supongo que lo decidió él mismo. Todo esto está muy raro ¿No lo crees tú?

            Hiroki reflexionó unos momentos. Todo parecía extraño. Como si Aikawa hubiese preparado su propia muerte.

            ― ¿Analizaron la dirección IP del servidor de correo?

            ― Estamos en eso. Pero todo parece apuntar a que fue desde aquí mismo.

            ― Envíame todo eso en cuanto lo tengas― ordenó antes de dejarlo, dirigiéndose a la salida de la oficina.

            ― Está más hiperactivo que de costumbre― comentó Shinoda acercándose a Miyagi.

            ― Le pedí enfoque― respondió el mayor suspirando con condescendencia― creo que me tomó demasiado al pie de la letra.

* * *

 

― Que me pidas eso es raro― le respondió mirándolo con un poco de desconfianza. Tenían años siendo aliados, eso era innegable; pero nunca se era lo suficiente cauto en esos menesteres, y después de haber perdido una pieza tan importante como lo era Aikawa cada movimiento debía ser pensado ahora el doble―, pensé que no querías nada con tu antiguo trabajo.

            ― Pero estar simplemente observando es aburrido― replicó moviendo la copa ancha en círculos― además, necesitas un respaldo en ese campo ¿o no?

            ― Creo que el aliado que tenemos allí está haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Además, ¿Qué pasará con tu bar?

            ― Si no van allí, no tiene sentido tenerlo― argumentó― puedo venderlo. Es un negocio muy productivo y tú necesitas fondos.

            ― Tengo suficiente dinero― le miró furibundo― No quieras pasarte de listo.

            ― ¡Oh, vamos!― dejó la copa en la mesa y se acercó a él― ¿No quieres la cabeza de la reina? Yo puedo traértela.

            Media sonrisa malévola se dibujó en los labios de Haruhiko.

            ― No puedo creer que te hayas obsesionado con él sin conocerlo. Eres igual que Tsumori.

            El otro chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que negaba con el índice.

            ― No me pongas en el mismo nivel de Tsumori― dijo― Él es un enfermo…. Yo solo hallo al chico interesante, fascinante.

            ― ¿Eso no te hace un enfermo también?

            ― Todos aquí estamos enfermos, Haruhiko― extendió los brazos, encogiéndose de hombros― de venganza, de odio, de protección, de obsesión… en mi caso; quiero ver la cara de Akihiko Usami cuando, de nuevo, pierda lo que más quiere en la vida.

>> Además… la historia de los hermanitos es interesante. Tiene de todo, y ya me cansé de observar. Quiero jugar. Y tampoco es como si perder a Aikawa te hubiera dolido mucho.

            Haruhiko volvió a sonreír.

            ― Eres muy extraño― comentó divertido― Está bien, ve.

            El otro movió la torre gris en el tablero hacia adelante, infiltrándolo en los blancos.

            ― ¿Lo ves?― le reprochó― ya le iban a salir raíces al pobre.

            ― No seas dramático. Sólo ve― le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera antes de aflojarse un poco la corbata― dile a Tsumori que venga en cuanto salgas.

            ― ¡Vaya!― exclamó― ¡Qué rápido consigues reemplazo!

            ― No seas pesado― se acomodó sobre la silla― solo hazlo.

            ― Entendido, mi señor― reverenció de forma burlona antes de salir de la oficina. A mitad de camino al elevador encontró a Tsumori caminando en dirección opuesta. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

            ― Todos ustedes me resultan muy divertidos― dejó escapar cuando sus caminos se cruzaron. Tsumori solo le desvió la mirada y continuó su camino pretendiendo ignorarlo.

            >> ¡Esto no te acercará más a él, Tsumori!― le gritó en antes de irse.

            ― Lo sé― susurró el otro con la mano en torno a la perilla.

            ― Entra de una vez― le ordenaron del otro lado.

            _Pero es lo más cercano a sentirlo que tengo por ahora―_ pensó al poner seguro a la puerta después de entrar.

* * *

 

― ¿Me perdí de algo?― preguntó Miyagi al entrar a su oficina mientras dejaba la chaqueta en el espaldar de la silla.

            ― Pues, puedes decir que sí― contestó Shinobu― miren esto primero.

            Le extendió a ambos un sobre amarillo con el sello del tribunal. Miyagi lo abrió en el acto.

            ― Shinoda nos va a odiar por esto― suspiró al leer el contenido.

            Mientras tanto, en un vestidor del departamento de policía, Yuu Yanase estaría por confirmar que no importa cuánto huyas de una equivocación. Sus consecuencias hallarán como encontrarte.

            ― ¡Maldición!― exclamó golpeando el casillero con ambos puños antes de enterrar su cara entre ellos.

            En el suelo una hoja en blanco rematada con la firma de Zen Kirishima era la responsable de toda su angustia:

            _“Oficial: Yuu Yanase._

_Sirva la presente para solicitar su asistencia a una entrevista con el fin de esclarecer las circunstancias en torno al rescate del fiscal Shinobu Takatsuki y el asesinato de uno de sus captores._

_De momento, y hasta que no se aclaren dichas incidencias, usted se encuentra relevado de sus funciones._

_Por favor preséntese a la hora pautada con puntualidad para rendir sus declaraciones._

_Sin más que agregar_

_Zen Kirishima_

_Juez suplente de la Suprema Corte…”_

            >> ¿Hasta cuándo piensas perseguirme… Yukina?


	59. Para cuidar de ti

_“Hay amores, que se esperan al invierno y florecen;_

_Y en las noches del otoño reverdecen…_

_Tal como el amor que siento yo por ti…”_

_Hay Amores- Shakira._

Aquella noche no había podido pegar un ojo.

_“Sé que estas con Masamune Takano…”_

Lo único más cercano a dormir que tuvo fueron cuarenta minutos de intensas pesadillas. Las visiones más horribles que hubiera tenido nunca.

_“Y voy a matarlo…”_

            En su pesadilla corría desesperado, corría hasta quedarse sin aire, sin saber hacia dónde, sólo por instinto. Pero estaba asustado, lleno de pánico. Sentía que debía llegar rápido, que de no hacerlo ocurriría un desastre.

            Cuando llegaba al final del estrecho corredor, lo veía: tendido en el suelo, lleno de heridas que destilaban sangre sin contenerse. Sus ojos apagados; esos ojos gatunos que amaba mirar, sin una muestra de su sensual arrogancia, de la pícara seguridad que le contagiaba y que también le hacía sentir seguro.

            Respiraba agitadamente, pero de su boca no salían jadeos, sino sollozos; quejidos que le comprimían el pecho hasta asfixiarle mientras extendía su mano hacía él.

            ― Masamune…― cayó de rodillas, presa de un desconsuelo inmensurable mientras sentía un torrente de lágrimas caer por sus mejillas hasta morir en el suelo.

            Sin embargo, por más que lo intentase no podía llegar hasta él. No podía tocarlo.

            Escuchó unos pasos caminar en su dirección blandiendo una espada japonesa similar a la suya. La sacudió hacia un lado y unas gotitas de su preciosa sangre mancharon el suelo.

            El filo se detuvo en su barbilla y le obligó a mirarlo, apartando sus ojos de aquel que amaba tanto, ahora inerte en el piso.

            ― Te dije que lo haría, ¿No es así?― le reiteró con una sonrisa malévola. Sus pupilas brillaban del más puro odio y satisfacción. Entonces comprendió.

            ―No. No, no, no, no― negó con la cabeza tratando de acercarse y comenzó a gritar, pero eran gritos mudos que aun así le desgarraban la garganta mientras toda la oscuridad del mundo se cernía sobre los dos.

 

― ¡Ritsu, por favor despierta!

            Abrió los ojos y allí estaba él. Blanco como un papel lo miraba con espanto; ambos respiraban agitados, pero no como lo hacían después de hacer el amor. Era miedo en su estado más puro.

            Confirmándose que lo que estaba viendo era real, llevó una de las manos a su frente mientras se incorporaba hasta sentarse sobre la cama. Estaba empapada en sudor, pero no hacía tanto calor.

            Las manos le temblaron hasta que las suyas la envolvieron. No habló en ningún momento. Sólo esperó que recuperara el sentido; supuso que él también estaba demasiado asustado.

            ― ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?― le preguntó ya pasando la consternación inicial. A decir verdad sentía la garganta seca, pero no quería que se levantara. No quería que se fuera.

            Negó con la cabeza y abrió los labios casi secos para murmurar.

            ― Abrázame.

            Sus brazos lo envolvieron sin preguntarle más nada, y Ritsu ocultó el rostro entre su cuello y su hombro. Subió las manos por su espalda lentamente, impregnándose (de) ese calor en la yema de los dedos.

            Le escuchó respirar, aspiró su olor, se concentró en sus latidos y en la calidez de su cuerpo. El calor de las personas vivas, él estaba vivo.

            Distaba tanto de quién había visto en su pesadilla.

            Volvió a temblar y se abrazó con más fuerza a su espalda. Ahora quería que le hablara, quería escuchar su voz.

            ― Ya pasó.― le dijo en tono pausado y tranquilo. Sus manos se detuvieron en torno a su espalda, sintió tanta paz en ese momento― Sea lo que sea que hayas visto, ya pasó.

            Perdió la cuenta de cuantos minutos estuvo allí, pero una vez que le dijo que todo había pasado y le abrazó para intentar dormir de nuevo, no pudo hacerlo.

            Temía cerrar los ojos y volver a verlo. Y darse cuenta de que el calor de sus manos había sido un sueño.

* * *

 

― ¡Onodera!― le gritó el supervisor de edición, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

            Regresó al presente. Estaba en una reunión importante: discutían sobre el ejemplar para el día siguiente. Miró el reloj: eran las 7 de la noche. A esa hora se cerraba la edición y se discutían los artículos para enviarlos a la imprenta.

            Conocía esas reuniones, las vivía todos los días. Pero esta en particular era distinta. Todo lo era desde el día anterior.

            ― ¿Todo bien, Onodera?― preguntó Haitani a su lado. Lo maldijo en su fuero interno; él más que nadie sabía que nada estaba bien.

            _Este será nuestro pequeño secreto… ¿de acuerdo? Sé que tienes contactos de influencia, pero…también sé que a cierto juez no le agrada del todo tu noviecito. Así que no compliquemos más las cosas para él, ¿te parece?_

¿De dónde había sacado toda esa información? ¿Cómo había averiguado todo aquello? ¿Cómo sabía que al Sr. Kirishima no le caía bien Masamune?

            ― Si, todo está bien― contestó tomando aire― Lo siento.

            ― Bien― volvió a hablar el supervisor― Llegaron las averiguaciones del asesinato de Eri Aikawa. Un contacto muy bueno nos hizo llegar unas fotos impresionantes… ahora, lo que hay que investigar es…

            Se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Había sido particularmente complicado mantener a Takano a raya. Asumió que su pesadilla había sido de nuevo a causa de lo que le habían dicho Miyagi y Takatsuki acerca de los grises y él no le negó ni le confirmó nada.

            Creyó que ambos habían madurado en eso también. Si lo mismo se hubiese presentado algunos meses atrás; Masamune habría presionado hasta que le dijera toda la verdad, sin embargo, ahora le dedicó su espacio, le permitió su silencio.

            ― Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿No?― le dijo en la mañana antes de salir. Esa frase le perforó, pero si se le contaba iba a hacerse cargo de todo él mismo; entonces podría buscar a Haitani y enfrentarlo.

            Y si le había amenazado de esa forma, era porque estaba muy seguro de poder llevarla a cabo. No era que Ritsu consideraba débil a Masamune, pero tampoco era como si quisiese averiguar qué tantas agallas tenía Shin Haitani.

            Llevó el resto de la reunión en automático y ―casi― nadie se percató de que mientras sugería qué artículos debían publicarse y cuáles deberían esperar por una revisión más profunda, su cerebro también trabajaba en la forma de proteger a Masamune.

            Lo que había sucedido en su pesadilla no iba a pasar. Porque él no lo iba a permitir.

            Una vez finalizada la reunión, volvió a su puesto e hizo lo que él mejor sabía hacer; investigar.

            No iba a negar que se sintió tentado a renunciar y quedarse todo el día en casa con Masamune en caso de que cualquier cosa pasara, pero ese movimiento era casi tan imprudente como contárselo todo. El moreno no era tonto como para no preguntar por qué habría renunciado de repente, después de insistir tanto en que quería volver al diario. Bastaba con atar algunos cabos para que terminara de entender que además de los grises había un peligro mucho más inminente sobre ellos.

            Miró hacia los lados para inspeccionar quien quedaba en la oficina y comenzó a teclear. Se fue por lo más obvio en primera instancia y buscó a Haitani en la intranet del diario. Tenía poco menos de tres años trabajando allí, pero antes de eso solo había registros de haber escrito en algunos diarios de otros estados y publicaciones distritales de poca relevancia.

            Sin embargo, entre su graduación de universidad y su ingreso a Emerald había un vacío de casi tres años más ¿Qué había hecho todo ese tiempo?

            ― ¿Quién eres?― susurró abriendo el navegador de internet y colocando su nombre en la barra de búsqueda.

            ― ¡Uy! Eso es una táctica muy predecible ¿No lo crees, Onodera?― preguntó tras él, haciéndolo dar un brinco sobre su asiento.

            El corazón se agitó dentro de su pecho y una mezcla de miedo e impotencia se hicieron lugar. ¿Por qué tendría que concentrarse tanto cuando estaba investigando?

            >> Pero no me mires con esa cara― le pidió con una sonrisa socarrona mientras él sólo podía fruncirle más el ceño y apretar los puños para no saltarle encima― Si quieres saber quién soy, solo tienes que preguntarlo.

            ― ¿Por qué quieres hacerle daño?― fue al grano esperando que, como a Masamune, saltarse los protocolos diese resultado.

            Haitani cambió su expresión por una mucho más seria, casi fría.

            ― ¿Qué mejor trato merece un asesino?― devolvió la pregunta. Ritsu supuso sus motivos.

            ― Quizás le hizo daño a alguien importante para ti, pero… las cosas han cambiado. Él ha cambiado.

            Se echó a reír en su cara en sonoras carcajadas mientras se abrazaba a su estómago. A Ritsu eso no le hizo ninguna gracia.

            ― Eso no me va a devolver a Satoru― dijo con una expresión mucho más áspera antes de sacar una navaja de su manga y ponerle el filo en el cuello.

            ― Y quizás si yo le arrebato lo que considera más preciado,― susurró en su oído― estaremos a mano ¿No?

            Se abstuvo de respirar por algunos segundos y todo su cuerpo quedó petrificado en su silla. Tuvo miedo hasta de tragar en seco el nudo en su garganta; no fuera a ser que el esfuerzo le hiciera cortarse.

            ― ¿Eso te lo devolvería?― respondió sin desviar la vista y más calmado de lo que podía estar en realidad.

            Haitani guardó de nuevo la navaja bajo su manga y se separó de él.

            ― Satoru Souma― dijo― búscalo y aprecia la obra de tu noviecito.

            Y dándole la espalda escuchó sus pasos hasta que desaparecieron.

            Dudó por unos minutos si buscar o no. Buscar significaba caer en las provocaciones de Haitani, pero también le daba una pista sobre qué podía querer con Masamune.

            Acarició las teclas del computador con los dedos, dudando.

            Nunca había sentido la necesidad de saber qué cosas había hecho durante sus días de asesino. Incluso a sabiendas de que él había sido uno de sus objetivos.

            Usami lo había mandado a eliminarlo. Eso los había reunido.

            Pero, el no investigar quién había sido la persona a la que Haitani nombró, cerraba la puerta a estar un pie delante de él.

            ― Puedo pedirle que me cuente… pero entonces tendré que explicarle todo― se dijo. Y en un intento por despejarse peinó sus cabellos hacia atrás con sus dedos.

            >> ¿Qué debo hacer?― preguntó mirando la barra de búsqueda aún vacía. El ícono de escritura titilando, esperando por él.

            >> Si hago lo que me pide… ¿Cómo cambiará lo que siento después? ¿Y si después de esto… comienzo a odiarlo?

            ¿Quién había sido Masamune Takano durante sus años de asesino? ¿En qué horrores había participado? No lo sabía, no sabía nada de él. Se había negado a saberlo.

Su corazón dio una vuelta y se contrajo en su pecho. Apretó con fuerza la camisa buscando aire; sentía de nuevo ganas de llorar.

            >> Solo hay alguien que puede entenderme ahora― susurró y tomó el teléfono marcando las teclas.

* * *

 

― ¡Sorata, vamos a dormir!

            El gato se levantó de su cómodo puesto en el sofá de la sala y se estiró con pereza antes de saltar a la alfombra y caminar hacia la habitación. Takafumi sonrío al conocer de memoria la encantadora rutina: Hiyo lo esperaría en la puerta hasta que él llegara y luego irían juntos a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

            A ambos les tomó un tiempo recuperar la tranquilidad luego de lo que pasó con Henmi y Yui Fujikawa. Hiyori insistió— movida por el mismo sentimiento de no representarle una carga a su padre— en que no necesitaba ayuda de un psicólogo para atender las secuelas que pudiera dejarle tal suceso. Pero, al mismo tiempo, Kirishima estaba demasiado preocupado por su hija; de manera que, para quedar ambos en paz; negociaron que asistiría al orientador de su escuela… y que él determinara si el tratamiento debía escalarse a un especialista o no.

Lo que sí aceptó de buenas maneras, fue dormir con su padre por algunos días, al menos hasta que pasaran las pesadillas. Yokozawa y Kirishima sonreían enternecidos para sí mismos; en el fondo, Hiyori seguía siendo una niña.           

Kirishima salió del baño con una toalla blanca sobre los hombros. Llevaba una franela fresca del mismo color y unos pantalones de deporte color gris.

            Takafumi trató de no concentrarse demasiado en su apariencia o se iba a sentir abrumado. Y lo peor de todo es que ese pervertido lo usaría como excusa para hacer cosas raras; aun con Hiyori en la casa.

            Se dejó caer en el sofá frente a él con una lata de cerveza en la mano.

            ― ¿Quieres una?― ofreció y Takafumi hizo un ademán de rechazarla.

            ― Si me embriago contigo no podré vigilar la casa― respondió.

            ― Podemos llamar a Katō para que lo haga.

            ― No. No puedo eludir más mi trabajo― respondió con firmeza y Zen lo dejó estar. Aún después de todas las cosas se sentía culpable por más que le repitiese que no era su responsabilidad lo que había pasado con Henmi.

            Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo entre los dos. Takafumi se sentía perdido cuando estos sucedían porque estaban tensos, toda esa situación con Usami y ahora fuese quien fuese que lo estuviera cazando era un absoluto estrés.

            Encima, el chico al que consideró su mano derecha resultaba un traidor. Eran demasiadas cosas juntas. Y él le había pedido que no se obsesionara.

            ― Que bueno que Hiyo está ahora más tranquila― comentó para romper el silencio―, poco a poco va recuperando el ánimo. Es maravilloso ¿No lo crees?

            ― A veces creo que se está conteniendo― respondió después de dar un sorbo― igual que tú.

            ― ¿De qué hablas?― preguntó.

            ― ¿Todo está bien, Takafumi?― preguntó― ¿Todo está bien de verdad?

            ― Sigo sin entenderte.

            ― Desde ese día no has dicho más nada― comentó recordando su conversación en su oficina. Ese día que su obsesión por Usami había llegado a su punto más crítico; y al borde del abismo, él había decidido halarle de regreso; impidiéndole caer en la locura absoluta.

            ― No lo he creído necesario― respondió― tu actitud ha mejorado un poco… además…

            ― ¿Además?

            ― No quiero cargarte con mis impertinencias― confesó― estoy preocupado por ustedes, pero lo que menos quiero resultarte es… molesto.

            ― Ahora soy yo quien no entiende.

            ― Pues precisamente eso, que no quiero sonar como una madre insistente o una esposa pesada…

            ― Para mí no suenas como una madre― sonrió un poco―, quizás como una esposa pesada sí, pero es porque lo eres. Así que-

            Yokozawa tomó uno de los cojines del sofá y se lo estampó contra la cara.

            ― Eres un idiota― exclamó rojo hasta no poder, levantándose― Contigo no se puede hablar en serio.

            Estaba dispuesto a irse cuando su mano lo sostuvo por la muñeca para retenerlo.

            ― Takafumi.― dijo con dulzura― No entiendes cuanto significa para mí todo esto. Toda esta tranquilidad que me das… a Hiyo y a mí. Pero a veces no puedo evitar sentir que te estas asfixiando al cargar con tantas cosas tú solo. Puedes confiarme algunas cosas, cosas tuyas… ¿está bien?

            ― ¿Por qué dices eso?― tembló un poco. Después de todo este tiempo seguía siendo vulnerable a esas palabras que a veces le decía sin pensar.

            ― Porque siento que soy yo quien te va a cansar un día de estos― no supo en qué momento se levantó del sofá, pero lo cierto es que su frente estaba apoyada en su hombro desde su espalda.

            Takafumi suspiró y se giró hacia él.

            ― Nunca podría cansarme… idiota― masculló sonrojado y sintió como sus manos cálidas subieron por sus mejillas y su rostro se fue acercando.

            ― ¿Lo ves?― susurró muy quedo cerca de sus labios― dices esas cosas y quiero besarte. No es justo.

            ― N-No seas cínico― titubeó tratando de resistirse, pero le fue muy difícil― Tu hija está aquí.

            ― Un beso y ya― le miró a los ojos― por favor.

            Si le hablaba así no había orgullo que pudiera valer; así que se dejó llevar por esa sensación electrizante que le invadía el cuerpo cuando sus dedos peinaban sus cabellos, cuando sus ojos lo miraban de esa manera, cuando sus respiraciones se agitaban al acercarse.

            El timbre del teléfono resonó en su bolsillo y lo sacó del trance.

            ― ¡Pero qué oportuno!― chistó Zen al separarse para que tomara la llamada.

            Era un número desconocido, pero podía ser importante. Últimamente todo lo era.

            ― Diga― respondió intrigado por aquella llamada a esas horas.

            ― ¿Señor Yokozawa?― Del otro lado de la línea una voz nerviosa le preguntó su identidad. Esa voz la conocía muy bien. Tanto, que la había odiado hasta hacía poco menos de un año.

            ― ¿Onodera?― respondió sorprendido ¿De dónde había obtenido su número? ¿Por qué lo estaba llamando?

            ― Eh… s-si― respondió bastante nervioso― ¿Podemos… podríamos hablar un momento?

            Takafumi hizo una seña a Zen para que le permitiera resolver ese asunto. El castaño le respondió con un gesto de la mano para que fuera al pequeño despacho junto a su habitación. Después de lo de Hiyori había prohibido atender llamadas en el balcón o en la terraza posterior. Quien quisiera hablar algo privado tenía que hacerlo allí.

            Hizo una reverencia para agradecerle y caminó hacia el despacho.

            ― ¿Qué sucede?― preguntó algo inquieto una vez cerró la puerta.

            ― No sé por dónde empezar― Ritsu se rascó la cabeza hasta despeinarse.

            ― Pues dilo de una vez, que ya me tienes nervioso― reprochó. Por un momento pensó en cosas terribles, pensó que le había pasado algo a Masamune.

            ― Alguien… alguien me dijo un nombre― comenzó con un nudo en la garganta― y me dijo… que lo buscara.

            Hizo una pausa por un momento, como para prepararse para lo que estaba por decir.

            >> Esa persona pudo… pudo haber sido asesinada por Masamune.

            Takafumi cerró los ojos y tomo aire hasta llenar sus pulmones. Sabía que en algún momento algo así iba a ocurrir. Las circunstancias en torno a Masamune y sus compañeros eran un poco difíciles de asimilar para cualquiera.

            ― ¿Quién te pidió que la buscaras? ¿Para qué?

            ― No puedo darle más detalles, pero… alguien quiere hacerle daño― trató de mantenerse enfocado―. Y ese nombre puede darme… una ventaja.

            ― ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas a él mismo? ¿Buscarlo por tu cuenta no significaría caer directo en la trampa?

            ― ¡Ya lo sé!― espetó― Ya… lo sé. Pero si hago eso, Masamune actuará por su cuenta y-

            ― ¿Crees que tú solo puedes hacer algo?― preguntó de nuevo. Ritsu estaba al límite, llamó para pedirle respuestas y hasta ahora el único que las había dado era él.

            ― ¡No lo sé!― exclamó de nuevo, golpeando la mesa esta vez― quiero hacer algo… pero soy… tan inútil.

            ― Onodera… ¿Tú amas a Masamune?

            Le hizo la misma pregunta de hacía un año cuando les ayudó a huir. La misma pregunta que le puso punto final a su amor no correspondido.

            ― Si― contestó más seguro que en aquella ocasión.

            ― Entones; confía en él― respondió― Pregúntale sobre esto. Es mejor a que te lleves una impresión que no puedas manejar. Además… Masamune ya no es el mismo que era antes.

            Ritsu inhaló una bocanada de aire hasta llenar sus pulmones y cerró el portátil antes de tomar su abrigo.

            ― Gracias, Señor Yokozawa― respondió antes de colgar el teléfono. Ya tenía su respuesta.

           

            Cuando volvió a la sala, Zen ya se había quedado dormido en uno de los sofás, supuso, esperando por él.

            Lucia tan tranquilo entregado al sueño, como si todos los problemas por los que estaban pasando no existieran mientras dormía.

            Pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos avellanados hasta esconder algunos mechones detrás de la oreja.

            ― Tal vez eso también debería tomarlo para mí mismo― susurró antes de besarlo en la frente.

            >> Descansa, Zen.

            Y caminó hacia la cocina para hacer un poco de té. Zen sonrió por lo bajo.

* * *

 

Había sido un tonto. Ocultarle algo así solo lo exponía más; tenía que prevenirlo, tenían que pensar en algo, tenían que resolverlo…

Tenían que hacerlo juntos.

Subió las escaleras del modesto edificio residencial casi corriendo. Sentía que si se detenía a pensar perdería el impulso de contarle, de preguntarle.

Había tantas cosas que aún no sabía de Masamune, de su pasado. Ahora quería saberlas, quería saberlo todo.

Abrió la puerta del departamento y lo encontró leyendo un libro en la sala. En cuanto Masamune lo vio en tal estado de excitación no hizo otra cosa que asustarse.

            ― Bien― dijo levantándose― he sido muy paciente, pero vas a tener que decirme qué demonios pasa., porque estás poniéndome nervioso.

            Ritsu asintió con la cabeza, dejando el bolso y abrigo en el suelo.

            ― Pondré la cafetera―dijo tomando aire para soltarlo por la boca indicándole con el dedo que se sentara de nuevo en el sofá―. Será una larga charla.

           

            Masamune no podía negar que se sentía en extremo nervioso. No entendía porque de un día para otro sus estados de ánimo podían cambiar tanto; lo de la pesadilla lo dejó intrigado. Sintió que podía ser lo que había conversado con los fiscales, pero no dejaba de sospechar que podía haber algo más.

            Durante los minutos que tardó en hacer el café, apretó sus manos una entre la otra con nerviosismo. Muy pocas veces se había sentido tan agitado.

            Sólo esperaba que no le pidiese alejarse, no a esas alturas. No después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

            Tomó aire cuando lo escuchó acercarse al sofá y colocó las dos tazas humeantes en la mesita antes de sentarse junto a él, pero viéndole de frente. Él también inhaló profundamente.

            ― Tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte― comenzó― juro que las tenía todas en mi cabeza, pero… no sé por dónde empezar.

            ― ¿Qué quieres saber en primer lugar?― preguntó él. Sus manos se mantuvieron juntas, lejos de las suyas y, repentinamente sintió que estaban como al principio; como en sus primeros meses huyendo. Juntos, pero separados por un gran muro.

            ― Todo― respondió mirándole a los ojos― sé que nunca me atreví a preguntar por qué aceptaste trabajar para Usami, o qué cosas llegaste a sentir entonces… o qué sientes ahora. Creo que me cerré… me negué a aceptar lo que habías hecho.

            Masamune bajó la mirada, pocas veces su pasado le causaba tanta vergüenza. Nunca le había contado nada a Ritsu de aquellos días porque temía que en cuanto supiera se alejara de él a causa del miedo que sus acciones llegaran a causarle. Por eso, el que nunca le preguntara se volvió un alivio, y fue posponiéndolo tanto hasta que simplemente se volvió natural para ambos no mencionar el tema.

            Sin embargo, había una realidad innegable: Masamune había sido un asesino, y eso no se podía ocultar aunque ellos persistiesen en no verlo.

            >> Pero― Onodera continuó― fue muy egoísta de mi parte no querer saberlo. Fui un tonto al simplemente repetirme que no importaba, porque… aunque renunciamos a todo por huir… seguíamos siendo como los adolescentes que fuimos en la escuela. No sabíamos nada del otro.

            Tragó el nudo en su garganta, no quiso que la voz le temblara.

            >> Y cada uno ha llevado su peso, solo. Sobre todo tu… y ya no quiero eso.

            El moreno lo miró a los ojos cuando sus manos pálidas y cálidas envolvieron las suyas.

            ― No sé si esto es tonto, o estúpido― sonrío un poco, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas―, pero… cuéntamelo. Cuéntamelo todo, Masamune… Llevemos ese peso entre los dos.

            >> Muéstrame tu parte más oscura, que yo… yo aprenderé a amarla también.

            Abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido ante tal nobleza. Y se volvió a enamorar de él: de sus tonterías, de esas frases sin pensar, de esa actitud tolerante. De su devoción.

            Se enamoró más del Ritsu que estaba frente a él. De ese que estaba dispuesto a abrazar también al monstruo que había sido.

            Suspiró hondo, tanto que su pecho se infló y cerró los ojos antes de sonreír.

            ― He esperado tanto por oírte decir eso― dijo feliz, casi al borde del llanto también. Mostrándose ante Ritsu más débil que nunca.

            Y habló, le contó todo lo que había vivido; eliminando detalles que considerase innecesarios. Le relató el divorcio de sus padres y cuán difícil había sido para él enterarse de que su padre no había sido quien él creía que era. Habló sobre sus días de rebeldía y sobre cómo tropezó con Kaoru luego de golpear a unos chicos en una vereda, para entonces, y por puro rencor contra el mundo, convertirse en un mercenario.

            Le contó sobre su espada, la que Kaoru le regaló cuando la vio en el arsenal de los Usami. De cómo lo veía como un hermano mayor, a pesar de su seriedad y aparente frialdad.

            ― Era un estirado― dijo entre algunas risas― pero no era una mala persona. Sólo seguía órdenes. Supongo que buscando como proteger lo que le era más preciado también.

            Al final, le contó sobre sus pesadillas. Las que tenía cada vez que terminaba un trabajo. Esas memorias se las confesó con voz triste, lejana. También, cómo iba cada primero de Enero a algún templo a pedir por sus almas.

            Los años de lamentaciones, de arrepentimientos, de ocultarse tras máscaras… hasta que lo encontró.

            ― Creí que era una broma muy cruel― confesó― como si él se hubiese enterado de todo. Como si Dios escupiera en mi cara a través de Akihiko Usami.

            >> Ese día… me sentí tan desesperado que solo tomé mis cosas y fui a buscarte… si no me aceptabas… probablemente me habría matado.

            Esa última frase le contrajo el pecho en un dolor tan insoportable que lo único que salió de él fue abrazarlo, pero al hacerlo con tanta fuerza y por más que trató de no llorar, no pudo evitarlo.

            Tantas cosas, soportándolas solo… mientras él con sus peticiones egoístas lo había puesto en la mira de sus enemigos para eliminarlo.

            ― ¡Hey, Ritsu!― le llamó― ¿Estás… llo-?

            ― Perdón― comenzó a decir mientras sollozaba; abrazándolo con fuerza― perdón, perdón, perdóname…

            ― Oye…― trató de atraerlo hacia él para explicarle que esas cosas eran parte del pasado. Que ahora era distinto, mucho más fuerte, mucho más decidido. Pero sintió que él también necesitaba decirle esas cosas, necesitaba dejarlas salir.

            Lo dejó en paz por unos minutos, paseando su mano por su espalda mientras lo escuchaba llorar. Él también dejó escapar unas lágrimas, pero más que de tristeza, eran de alivio.

            Por fin podía mostrarse tal como era, sin temor a que se alejara. Por fin confirmó que a pesar de lo que había pasado, no le tenía miedo.

            Y eso representó para Masamune el más grande de todos los perdones de la vida.

            Cuando se calmó por fin, volvió a su posición en el sofá y se limpió las lágrimas con una servilleta de tela. Tenía las mejillas aún rojas, en parte todavía conmovido por lo que había escuchado, en parte avergonzado por mostrarse tan vulnerable ante él que siempre estaba fuerte y seguro de sí mismo.

            Pero lo vio pasar el dedo índice por la comisura de sus ojos y se echó a reír un poco.

            ― ¿Qué pasa?― le preguntó Masamune. Sus ojos estaban aún brillantes.

            ― No lo sé― rió un poco más― hasta tú te conmueves ¿Eh?

            ― Idiota― bufó con una sonrisa― soy una persona también.

            Ambos rieron un poco más, fueron carcajadas libres, espontáneas, cómodas.

            Sin reservas, sin tapujos, sin miedo.

            >> Todo esto ha sido de verdad muy importante para mí― confesó―, pero debo suponer que no lo estás preguntando por nada. Tiene que ver con la forma en la que llegaste ayer, ¿Cierto?

            ―Entonces… ¿Lo sabías?― Ritsu dejó de reír.

            ― No. Espero que tú me lo digas. Pero de que estás actuando raro, lo estás.

            Suspiró. Tenía que decírselo, tenía que contarle lo de Haitani, y lo de esa persona que le había nombrado.

            ― Satoru… Satoru Souma― lo nombró― ¿Quién es?

            Se sorprendió un poco. Ese nombre; solo podía haber una persona detrás de ese nombre.

            ― Souma… era un fotógrafo― comenzó― por demás arriesgado, estaba obsesionado con encontrar funcionarios corruptos y delatarlos a los medios… algo así como tú.

            Ritsu frunció un poco el ceño. Él tampoco se arriesgaba… tanto.

            >> No sé cómo consiguió información acerca de un pago que Usami le haría a un juez un día. Se suponía que sería discreto, secreto: Entraría, le pagaría al sujeto para que retirara los cargos y ya, se iría.

            ― ¿Entonces?― Preguntó Ritsu― ¿Qué pasó?

            ― El juez se percató de un flash― recordó― el muy idiota no lo había apagado y, como era de esperarse, el juez se puso nervioso y…

            Temía terminar de contarlo, tenía mucho miedo de confirmarle el monstruo que era. Pero él le tomó la mano y lo miró a la cara con esos enormes ojos verdes llenos de tolerancia, de comprensión, de perdón.

            ― Usami pidió que nos deshiciéramos de ellos― completó― Y eso hicimos.

            Desvió su mirada hacia un rincón, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía avergonzado de sí, como si más que temerle a la cárcel o a cualquier castigo, le causara terror que él le juzgara, que comenzara a verlo como un monstruo; que lo viera como el asesino que era.

            ― Entonces eso pasó― le dijo en voz baja― Gracias.

            Se volvió hacia él, un poco sorprendido porque le agradeciese tan sórdida memoria. Cuando lo hizo, le estaba sonriendo. Jamás olvidaría esa sonrisa, era tan sincera que el corazón se le volcó dentro del pecho.

            >>Gracias por confiarme esto, Masamune― reiteró sus palabras―. En verdad, gracias.

            ― No necesitas agradecerme― replicó antes de sentirse incluso más avergonzado―. Es un recuerdo horrible.

            ― Lo sé… lamento hacerte recordarlo también― le dio la razón.

            Quedó en silencio antes de preguntárselo.

            ― ¿Por qué querías saberlo?― Sabía exactamente quién podía estar detrás de eso; pero quería aprovechar toda aquella sinceridad entre los dos para que él se lo dijera.

            Ritsu tomó aire otra vez.

            ― Hay alguien que trabaja conmigo― comenzó― dijo que sabía que estaba contigo…

            ― Haitani― susurró él. Ritsu asintió.

            ― Y dijo que…― tragó saliva― iba a matarte.

            Masamune se quedó en silencio esta vez. Sus acciones del pasado volvían para acosarlo e intentar cobrarle lo que había hecho. Y tuvo miedo, no por lo que pudiera pasarle a él, sino por lo que pudieran hacerle a Ritsu.

            Abrió los labios para hablar, pero sintió sus dedos posados sobre ellos; impidiéndoselo.

            >> Sé lo que vas a decir― comenzó― y no lo aceptaré. Si te estoy contando esto es porque considero estúpido que asumamos riesgos por separado solamente por no involucrar al otro.

            Apretó más sus manos y dentro de ellas, sostuvo las suyas. Impregnándolas de ese calor, de esa energía que le electrizaba el cuerpo.

            >> Quiero que, de ahora en adelante― reunió fuerza para que el orgullo o la vergüenza no lo hicieran callarse lo que sentía esta vez― asumamos esto juntos. O me salvo contigo o me muero. No quiero estar solo. Porque no hallo mi mundo sin ti, Masamune.

            Aquello definitivamente fue más de lo que pudieron soportar sus frágiles emociones. Así que halándolo hacía él le abrazó con mucha fuerza, haciendo que sus huesos crujieran.

            ― Si esto es un sueño― susurró en su oído― que no me despierten.

            Onodera sonrió.

            ― No es un sueño… tonto― y apoyó su frente en la suya esperando que lo besara.

            Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hicieron el amor de esa manera tan… dulce. La forma en la que Masamune lo besó y marcó cada rincón de su cuerpo con su huella fue en extremo placentera; más de lo que llegó a imaginarse nunca. Y él también, dejándose llevar por esa misma sensación de plenitud, correspondió a cada uno de sus abrazos y besos con la misma intensidad; de haber sabido antes que abrir sus sentimientos a él sin ningún tipo de temor u orgullo representaría ese tipo de intimidad para los dos… lo habría hecho mucho antes.

            ―Masamune…― susurró entre gemidos mientras sus caderas se movían hacia las suyas cada vez con más intensidad, aferrándose a su espalda y a sus cabellos con el mismo ímpetu, con la misma necesidad, con la misma codicia.

            >> Voy a cuidar de ti…― completó mirándole a los ojos antes de besarle, sellando su promesa.

* * *

 

Cuando revisó el historial de su computador a través de la red del diario, no pudo evitar la gran sonrisa de satisfacción que se formó en su rostro al ver que no había buscado nada.

            ― Tontos…― susurró divertido al levantarse y ponerse su abrigo.

            >> Mientras más alto vuelan, más divertido es verlos caer― completó antes de abordar el elevador empuñando una larga espada negra.


	60. Él solo ama las cosas fascinantes.

_“Querida agonía, solo déjame ir sufriendo lentamente_

_¿Esta es la forma en la que tiene que ser?_

_No me entierres, enemigo sin rostro… Lo siento tanto_

_¿Es esta la forma en la que tiene que ser?...”_

_Dear Agony- Breaking Benjamin._

― ¡Esto es un atropello, Miyagi!― gritó Shinodaal estrellar la notificación de suspensión contra su escritorio. Sus ojos estaban rojos e inyectados de furia.

            Miyagi no supo qué decirle; aquella orden era necesaria para esclarecer quién de los policías pertenecía a los grises y porqué había disparado a Yukina.

            Esa persona era la clave, era la respuesta y tenía que aparecer. Aunque eso dañase su amistad.

― Shinoda…― trató de tranquilizarlo, pero él solo ladeó el rostro apenado― tienes que comprender que-

― Lo sé― espetó bajito― maldita sea, lo sé. Yo también lo he pensado, pero no quiero aceptarlo, no quiero verlo.

            Apretó los puños con impotencia y tristeza.

>> Si alguno de esos muchachos lo hizo, Miyagi― agregó con la mirada llena de decepción― yo… yo habré fallado como comisario, y no podré perdonármelo.

― No, Shinoda― negó con la cabeza― esto no es tu culpa, ni mucho menos significa que fallaste. Son cosas de este oficio y lo sabes.

            Shinoda se dejó caer en el sofá frente a Miyagi y se cubrió el rostro con las palmas de las manos.

― ¿Solamente son los que estaban en ese cuadrante?― preguntó abatido. Miyagi asintió con la cabeza.

>> Dios― suspiró― son todos de mi completa confianza, Miyagi. Daría mi mano derecha por esos chicos. En especial, porYanase.

Miyagi tragó saliva y deslizó una carpeta amarilla por el escritorio hasta que quedó frente a él.

― Yanase se entrevistará conmigo a medio día― le dijo―, pero Shinoda, el reporte de balística no miente.

            Shinoda tomó la carpeta y la abrió, leyendo su contenido. Luego miró a Miyagi como esperando que negase lo que estaba leyendo, que le dijera que era un mal chiste.

― Pudo haber sido él.― completó con voz triste, reiterando que hablaba muy en serio.

            Volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra la silla y suspiró.

― Como odio a Akihiko Usami― susurró desconsolado. Y Miyagi sintió una intensa furia encenderse dentro de él.

            Era como la peste; todo lo que tocaba lo corrompía, lo destruía, lo mancillaba. Todos a su alrededor sufrían y salían heridos.

            Hiroki, Shinobu, él mismo. Todos habían enfrentado crueles destinos por su culpa; incluso las personas que trabajaban para él.

            Por un momento creyó haberse vuelto loco: compadecía a Masamune y a Nowaki, incluso a Yoshiyuki Hatori.

― Lo siento, Shinoda― Quizás no había sido lo másapropiado, pero fue lo único que halló para decir.

* * *

 

De nuevo despertó súbitamente; había tenido otra pesadilla. Otra vez con él.

Desde que recibió la citación el día anterior, su mente se hallaba inundada de pensamientos funestos ¿Qué pasaría durante la entrevista? ¿Le pondrían un detector de mentiras? ¿Y si se ponía nervioso y lo descubrían? ¿Y si ya sabían la verdad?

Necesitó dos somníferos para poder quedarse dormido y no tener que pensar. No quería mentir más, no quería imaginar más nada.

Hacía tiempo había dejado de soñar, ahora todo eran pesadillas. Y esa noche no fue la excepción.

Soñó de nuevo con aquella noche, solo que esta vez decidió acercarse a él. Era tal cual como lo había visto desde la mira; tenía el cabello claro y pendientes en las orejas. Vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones de mezclilla azul.

Estaba acostado de lado en el suelo, dándole la espalda. Pero cuando él se acercaba y lo giraba por el hombro, una voz se escuchaba detrás de él, triste y decepcionada.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Yuu?― le preguntaba― ¿Por qué?

Cuando se volvía a verle, Chiaki lloraba desconsolado con el rostro entre ambas manos.

― Chiaki, yo― intentaba explicarle, pero no le salían las palabras. Intentaba extender su mano hacía él, pero se alejaba; rechazándolo.

>> No me dejes, Chiaki― comenzaba a llorar él― Todo lo hice por ti.

Y se alejaba, dejándolo en medio de toda la oscuridad y la culpa. Hasta sentirse desesperado y solo… inmensamente solo.

Al despertar estaba empapado en sudor frío y le costaba respirar. Entonces allí lo reconoció; si Chiaki era su razón para vivir, Yukina la era para morir.

― Pienso en ambos a partes iguales― rió con ironía― pienso tanto en la persona que maté como en la persona que amo… que idiotez.

Miró el reloj, eran apenas las ocho de la mañana y no tenía que ir a trabajar. Él y otros tres compañeros estaban suspendidos mientras se aclaraban las circunstancias en torno a aquel día.

Aquel acontecimiento le perseguía constantemente, vivía alerta, asustado, viéndole en todas partes.

Se lavó la cara dejando el agua correr por su rostro hasta caer sobre su pecho. Ahora que se miraba detalladamenteen el espejo veía cuanto había cambiado ese año: Tenía profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y éstos habían perdido ese fulgor felino y encantador que Chiaki le dijo una vez que tenían; sus mejillas se mostraban menos carnosas, haciendo resaltar el ángulo de su mentón y hundir más sus pómulos. El color y brillo natural de su cabello se había perdido e incluso llego a pensar que comenzaba a caérsele.

Se peinó los cabellos hacia atrás con los dedos. Ahora que lo recordaba, desde aquel día no había visto a Chiaki.

Desde el día de su crisis no había ido a visitarlo, no había podido verlo a la cara.

― Tal vez debería hacerlo― susurró―, antes de que… no pueda hacerlo más.

Y no lo decía porque Chiaki pudiese empeorar. Sino porque no sabía cuánto tiempo más podía aguantar la cruz sobre sus hombros.

* * *

 

Revisaba en el despacho un montón de fotos e informes. Leía con un detallismo casi obsesivo, y más porque el tomarse las cosas demasiado en serio fuera parte de su personalidad, era porque quería evadir pensar en lo que Miyagi le había puesto a decidir.

_< < Si entrego esos documentos sabré quien mató a mi padre…; pero Nowaki irá a la cárcel>> _

Apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y descansó la frente sobre su palma. Suspiró; tenía que reconocer que el Nowaki que conocía distaba tanto del asesino a sangre fría que decían que fue.

Nowaki era amable, noble, se preocupaba por los demás (quizás demasiado), bastante soñador y cursi; y últimamente, le había demostrado que era inteligente y muy veloz para aprender cosas nuevas.

_< < No puedo posponerlo por siempre, sería egoísta de mi parte porque él quiere redimirse>> _

Pero repentinamente se halló imaginando que se lo llevaba lejos, donde nadie lo conociera, donde nadie supiera de su pasado, donde nadie pudiera cazarlo.

Dónde pudieran estar siempre juntos, donde pudiera ser siempre suyo.     

 _< < ¿Desde cuándo pienso cosas tan egoístas?>>_ se regañó mentalmente. Era injusta con Takatsuki y Miyagi tal actitud.

Volvió a suspirar para enfocarse en su trabajo cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

― ¡Vaya!― alguienexclamó jovial― Pero si es el mismísimoHiroki Kamijō. Maniático con el trabajo como siempre ¿eh?

Subió la mirada desde el escritorio y vio a un hombre muy alto de ojos grises. Llevaba el cabello negro un poco desordenado y un traje que no era tan formal como el suyo.

La última vez que le había visto estaba tras la barra de un bar. El día que conoció a Nowaki.

― ¿Ijuuin?― preguntó para confirmar si era quien creía que era.

― El mismo― asintió con una sonrisa― ¿Cómo estás?

― Pues… digamos que… bien― contestó algo incómodo. Sabía que Ijuuin había sustituido a su padre como fiscal después de que murió y que se había retirado por motivos que hasta el momento nadie sabía precisar; él mismo había ingresado como su reemplazo cuando decidió retirarse para emprender el bar a donde Miyagi lo había llevado varias veces.

            El mismo bar donde empezó todo. El corazón le dio una vuelta en el pecho.

            ― Debe ser pesado, ¿cierto?― le sonrió de nuevo con compasión― ¿Dónde está Miyagi y por qué no te echa una mano?

            ― Pues…― no supo que contestarle. Por alguna razón desconocida, Ijuuin le inspiraba cierta desconfianza.

            ― ¡Kyō Ijuuin!― exclamó Miyagi tras él, mucho más animado. Le rodeó con un brazo y le apoyó el puño en el pecho con estima― El hijo pródigo volvió a casa.

            ― Leí mucho sobre este caso; así que le pedí a Kirishima que me dejara ayudarlos― le contestó emocionado.

            ― Y si no fuera porque estamos a manos llenas no te habría recibido, Ijuuin.

            Kirishima llegó tras ellos con Ishi a uno de sus lados y Shinobu del otro. En cuanto entraron le pidió a su asistente que cerrara la oficina.

            >> Debiste esperar a que les dijera― comentó― siempre tienes que actuar por tu cuenta. Inoportuno.

            ― ¡Oh, vamos, Zen!― extendió los brazos― fuimos compañeros y Hiroki es el hijo de mi mentor. Al menos puedo saludarlo.

            Hiroki se sentía cada vez más incómodo, pero se regañó mentalmente. Ijuuin no era malo, solo estaba predispuesto.

            Además, no existía la posibilidad de que Nowaki fuese con frecuencia a aquel bar; y aunque lo fuese, no tenía que saber a qué se dedicaba o quien era. Sabía que era muy discreto en cuanto a su oficio; no solo por lo que pudiera hacer Usami, sino porque sentía demasiada vergüenza por todo lo que había hecho.

            Sintió como Shinobu le dio un codazo para que pusiera su atención en lo que Kirishima iba a decir. Últimamente, parecían entenderse y llevarse mejor.

            ― Muy bien― dijo luego de suspirar―, él es Kyō Ijuuin. Solía ser fiscal junto con Miyagi y conmigo **,** pero luego de algunos años de retiro decidió volver.

            ― ¿Por qué?― preguntó Shinobu. Hiroki pensó que quizás él no era el único predispuesto.

            ― Solo tomo los casos que me parecen en extremo fascinantes― respondió Ijuuin― y Usami puede ser tan malo como quieran, pero no podemos negar que es un villano sorprendente.

            ¿Villano? ¿Acaso esto era una novela? ¿Un manga? Usami era una persona ruin, despreciable y sin ningún tipo de consideración o humanidad… Era más que un simple “villano”, era…

            ― Me disculpa Señor Ijuuin, pero llamarlo villano es casi como romantizarlo.― Shinobu completó sus pensamientos― Le recuerdo que Usami ha estado detrás de la muerte de muchas personas, entre ellas mi padre… que también fue su mentor.

            Su mirada estaba llena de indignación, de desconfianza; incluso algo de furia.

            ― Ijuuin― Miyagi intervino― Se un poco más… prudente, por favor.

            ― Lo siento― se disculpó con Shinobu― no quise sonar grosero, Joven Takatsuki.

            Shinobu cruzó los brazos y se retorció en su asiento. A Miyagi esole pareció en extremo lindo, pero sabía que estaba enojado, muy enojado.

            ― Déjame hablar a mí mejor― le dijo Kirishima― En vista de las últimas circunstancias, consideré que ustedes tres no pueden manejar solos tanta información y yo… debo alejarme un poco para no viciar el proceso si quiero juzgar a Usami en cuanto lo capturemos. Por eso decidí que Ijuuin se les va a unir en la investigación.

            Miyagi vio como Shinobu y Hiroki apretaron las manos en torno a las sillas, incómodos.

            >> Distribuiremos las cosas de esta manera: Miyagi llevará las entrevistas a la policía y todo lo concerniente a la muerte de Yukina y su conexión con los grises; Takatsuki llevará la investigación en torno a la muerte de Fujikawa y los documentos que tenemos; y Kamijō se encargará del caso de Aikawa.

            Miyagi trató de aceptar la orden sin poner quejas; pero sabía que Hiroki y Shinobu no lo harían.

            Éste último suspiró. No sabía por qué exactamente, pero Ijuuin no era de fiar. El que pusiera a Usami como un villano y como una fuente de entretenimiento le hacía predisponerse con él.

            ― De acuerdo― suspiró levantándose― pero que esté claro que no confío en él.

            Lo miró desafiante, como si pudiese leerlo por dentro. Ijuuin lo encontró divertido.

            Era un trío interesante, sin duda. Haruhiko debía estar más interesado en ellos que en su hermano.

            _< < Estos tres son puro fuego, pura sed de justicia>>_ pensó _< < Fascinante>>_

            >> Voy a buscar algo al archivo. Con permiso.

            Y salió de la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

            ― Tenle algo de paciencia― comentó Miyagi― Es un poco… impetuoso.

            Pero Hiroki no notó ningún rastro de impulsividad o imprudencia en sus palabras. Al contrario; Shinobu había dicho precisamente lo que él estaba pensando.

            ― ¿Y qué caso va a llevar Ijuuin?― preguntó.

            ― Ijuuin va a investigar a Misaki Takahashi… y qué relación tiene con Usami.

            Ijuuin sonrió por dentro mientras pensaba que todo resultaba más fácil de lo que había imaginado.

* * *

 

Cuando entró a la habitación, lo encontró leyendo. Chiaki siempre leía mangas para pasar el tiempo, y de vez en cuando, algún libro que le llevaba Hatori sobre lugares curiosos para viajar. Odiaba eso, odiaba que le mostrara el mundo a través de meras fotografías.

            En cambio Yuu no podía esperar que mejorase para mostrárselo en vivo, para vivirlo con él.

            ― Yuu― saludó con una sonrisa amplia en cuanto lo vio. Estaba feliz de volver a ver a su amigo.

            ― Hola, Chiaki― le respondió con una sonrisa torpe, la más natural que encontró en medio de su repertorio de sonrisas falsas y vacías― Ha sido tiempo.

            ― Si― asintió un poco triste― pensé que ya no querías verme.

            ― No digas eso, tonto― le golpeó el brazo con el puño cariñosamente― No podría dejar de venir… más bien pensé… que ya tu no querías verme. Que me odiabas.

            La última vez que Yuu lo había visitado le contó toda la verdad sobre Hatori. Quizás lo había hecho en un arranque de celos, pues parecía quetodo de lo que podía hablar Chiaki tenía que ver con él.

            El eje de su mundo, pequeño como lo era esa habitación de hospital; era Hatori.

            Y él odiaba eso, pues ansiaba ser parte de ese universo también. Por eso hizo todas esas cosas, por eso había matado a Yukina.

            Porque sabía que se recuperaría, que se levantaría y lo vería. Confiaba en eso

            ― Yuu― dijo con tristeza― Eso es imposible. Yo no puedo odiarte… ustedes son muy importantes para mí.

            _< <”Ustedes”>>_ pensó Yuu, sintiendo un peso horrible en el alma. Porque sabía que en el tope de la lista estaba alguien más.

            Y que el siempre sería el segundo.

            ― Chiaki― llamó tomando su mano en un último intento por llegar a él, para que sus sentimientos llegasen a él― Tú eres lo más importante para mí. Más que nadie en todo el mundo.

            Sus enormes ojos azules lo miraron con una mezcla entre la dulzura y la pena. Esa mirada le causó dolor, angustia. Era una mirada triste, compasiva.

            Casi podía asegurar que era lástima lo que sentía. Y eso le llenó de rabia.

            Se incorporó y le tomó de los hombros, acercando su rostro al suyo. Mirando sus ojos azules con ansía y desesperación anhelante.

            ― No entiendes lo que quiero decir, ¿Verdad? ¿No lo ves?― dijo mirándolo a los ojos antes de acercarse lentamente y besarlo.

            Aquello había sido lo que siempre había querido, solo que no de la forma que esperaba; pero no importaba ya. Nada importaba ya.

            Descansó las manos en su vientre y lassubió por debajo de la camisa del pijama. Estaba embebido en el beso hasta que sintió algo muy duro golpeándole la mejilla, separándolo de él. Cuando giró la cara para verlo, Chiaki tenía el puño extendido y jadeaba buscando aire mientras que con su mano libre se sostenía la camisa.

            ― No hagas eso― susurró― nunca más.

            Aquello puso el punto final a su paciencia. ¿Es que no lo vería nunca? Estaba frente a él, había hecho todas esas cosas solo por él. Había mentido, había traicionado, había matado.

            ― ¿Entonces Hatori si?― preguntó enojado― A pesar de que es un asesino, mentiroso… una persona plana y detestable. A pesar de que es un idiota… ¿Por qué tiene que ser él? ¿POR QUÉ EL Y NO YO? ¿QUÉ TIENE ÉL QUE NO TENGO YO? ¡CONTÉSTAME, CHIAKI!

            Su agitada respiración y su mirada inyectada en rabia y celos causaron una expresión que nunca le había visto. Estaba tan desesperado, tan iracundo, tan… lamentable.

            Había mostrado su lado más patético a la persona que menos quería que lo viera… grandioso.

            ― No lo sé― susurró mirándolo con tristeza― solo sé que… Hatori es el único… para mí.

            Se llevó la palma a la mejilla, aún le ardía el golpe. Pero ningún dolor físico podía compararse al que había en su pecho.

            Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería lanzarse por la ventana y morir. Nada había valido la pena. Nada.

            Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrió de un golpe. Hatori estaba allí.

            ― ¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó mirándolo con desdén; enfocándose especialmente en el golpe en su mejilla― ¿Qué le hiciste a Chiaki?

            ―Tori… déjalo ir― susurró Chiaki― Yuu… hablaremos después.

            ― Si― respondió con frialdad y salió empujándolo.

            Lo que Chiaki no sabía, pero Yuu sí; es que probablemente no habría un después.

            Camino al elevador miró a Tsumori, pero no quería hablar con él, no quería hablar con nadie.

            Y en ese instante, y por breves segundos, deseó que Yukina lo buscara y se lo llevara al infierno, a donde pertenecía.

* * *

 

― Entonces ¿No puedo estar presente?― preguntó Shinoda mientras Miyagi caminaba hacia la sala donde se harían las entrevistas. Llevaba un montón de carpetas: Informes de forenses, de balística, incluso la autopsia de Yukina y Kisa bajo el brazo.

            ― Shinoda… No te hagas más daño― repitió―, eres mi amigo además de un compañero y por eso te digo que es mejor que te mantengas al margen de esto.

            ― Miyagi― se colocó frente a él mirándolo a los ojos― No es por sacarte nada en cara, pero cuidamos a esos “testigos” en el hospital sin hacer preguntas. Me debes un favor… y te lo estoy cobrando.

            Miyagi tomó aire.

            ― Esta bien. Sígueme― siguió caminando―, pero pase lo que pase, no intervendrás.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Yanase los estaba esperando. Tenía la cabeza gacha y al escucharlos acercarse, sus manos enlazadas sobre sus rodillas se apretaron con más fuerza.

            _< <Si digo la verdad ¿Podré entonces liberarme de todo esto? ¿Me dejarás en paz?>>_

            Shinoda quiso al menos palmearle el hombro para mostrarle algo de apoyo. Pero el muchacho lucía tan abatido que comenzó a dudar ¿Y si él lo había hecho?

            ― Gracias por venir, oficial Yanase― le dijo Miyagi con voz calmada― esto solo tomará unos minutos.

            Yuu solo asintió y entró a la sala, ocupando el asiento que le correspondía; mientras en sus pensamientos todavía se debatía entre decir la verdad o alargar aún más su pesadilla.

            De nuevo halló a los dos en una balanza. Al extraño que había convertido su vida en un desastre en un lado, y a Chiaki, su amado Chiaki del otro.

            Paz y perdición, cielo e infierno. Pero por más sacrificios que hiciera, la paz y el cielo, ya no eran suyos.

            ― Supongo que sabrás porqué estás aquí― comenzó Miyagi. Yuu asintió.

            ― No alarguemos más esto― susurró apresuradamente― Yo lo hice. Yo disparé.

            Se entregó al infierno… de todas formas, lo prefería al vacío en los ojos de Chiaki.

* * *

 

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― le preguntó cuándo miraba por el balcón hacia la ciudad     ― Se supone que yo haría el trabajo de este lado.

            ― Quise entrar en juego.― respondió indiferente― Todo se está tornando tan divertido que no lo pude resistir.

            ― Sólo espero que te sepas comportar― le miró con un poco de disgusto             ―, demasiado me ha costado mantener la confianza de Kirishima después de que Takahashi lo echara todo por tierra para que lo dejes perder ahoracon tus imprudencias… Kyō.

            Ijuuin rió. Él siempre era demasiado serio para todo.

            >> No te rías.― reprochó― Dijiste eso y ya te echaste de enemigo al Fiscal Takatsuki… él es demasiado intuitivo… tanto que asusta.

            ― Eso lo hace más divertido― se giró apoyándose del balcón― ¿No lo crees tú?

            El otro sonrío sólo un poco.

            ― Eres incorregible.

            ― Venga― caminó hacia el pasillo de las oficinas― Vamos por esa reina negra… Ishi.

            El muchacho le siguió. Definitivamente era amante de las cosas fascinantes.


	61. Un asesino no tiene quien le llore

_“¿Entonces ama Dios a los piadosos por ser piadosos, o los piadosos son piadosos por el amor de Dios?”_

_Dilema de Eutifrón- Platón_

Shinoda quedó mudo del asombro. Fue como ver sus peores temores materializarse frente a él de repente: Aquel prometedor oficial que entró con las notas más sobresalientes de la academia, siempre dispuesto a ayudarle y a aprender, con un talento sorprendente para sentir empatía con la gente y sus circunstancias. Yanase era siempre justo, siempre correcto, siempre…

―Fuiste un mentiroso― completó entre dientes mientras lo miraba en medio de la decepción y la furia.

Yuu le desvió la mirada, no podía verle a la cara, no en ese momento… quizás más nunca.

― Shinoda, recuerda que no puedes intervenir― le reprendió Miyagi sin subir la voz. Luego volvió a fijar su atención en Yuu.

>> ¿Estás diciendo la verdad? ¿No estás encubriendo a nadie?

― No― contestó con voz firme― yo lo hice. Yo maté a Yukina.

Shinoda cerró los puños sobre la mesa y Yuu podría jurar que escuchó como sus uñas arañaron la mesa. Si no fuese de acero, posiblemente habría dejado las marcas de su frustración.

― De acuerdo― Miyagi adquirió un tono frío, indolente. Ese que usaba para interrogar criminales, con ese instinto de perro de caza que tanta fama le ganó en la policía.

Esa forma de mirar que no permitía mentiras o lágrimas y que escudriñaba por dentro sus intenciones, intimidándolo.

            >> ¿Por qué lo hiciste?― le preguntó mientras presionaba un botón rojo en la consola de la mesa, supuso, para grabar su testimonio. Allí pensó en frío un detalle muy importante: hablar del Rey Gris y sus aliados ponía en una grave posición a Chiaki; lo sabía todo de él y Tsumori era precisamente su médico. Una palabra en su contra y estaría muerto… y prefería mil veces no verlo nunca más, que lo odiase pero saberle vivo.

            Guardó silencio mirando fijamente hacia la mesa.

            ― ¿Ahora vas a callar?― preguntó Shinoda con ironía, dejando escapar parte de su enojo― Después de todo lo que hemos pasado por tu culpa… ¿Simplemente no vas a hablar de tus razones?

            Un espeso nudo se formó en su garganta debilitando su voluntad inicial. No podía soportar verlo así. Admiraba mucho a Shinoda y a todos sus compañeros, y que pensaran que era un traidor después de todo eso era añadirle más sal a sus heridas.

            Perdería todo de una vez, sin remedio… o quizás nunca tuvo nada desde un principio.

            Shinoda se desesperó.

            >> ¡CONTESTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, YANASE!― le gritó, golpeando la mesa con la palma frente a él. Sus pupilas estaban llenas de lágrimas que por más esfuerzo que hacía en frenarlas, insistían en salir.

            Lágrimas de frustración, de ira, de desilusión.

            ― Shinoda, retírate― ordenó Miyagi.

            ― No me vas a sacar, Miyagi― replicó― yo-

            ― Te advertí que no podías intervenir y estás gritándole a un testigo. Esto está viciando el proceso y puedes resultar mucho más perjudicado de lo que estás. Por favor, sal de la sala.

            Le dirigió una última mirada a quien una vez fue uno de sus mejoresoficiales de confianza y otra mucho más dolida y desesperada a uno de sus amigos más cercanos antes de irse, dando un portazo que no consiguió amainar su rabia.

Una vez afuera sintió el incontrolable impulso de destruir. Estaba tan colérico y se sentía tan defraudado que no sabía siquiera cómo manejar todas las emociones que hervían dentro de él: furia, impotencia, amargura… tristeza.

            Lanzó un puñetazo a la pared haciéndola retumbar hasta resonar con cada uno de sus huesos. Escuchó elcómo sus nudillos crujían contra el concreto y sus dientes al presionar sus mandíbulas con fuerza.

            ― ¿En qué me equivoqué?― susurró desalentado mientras sus lágrimas caían al suelo.

           

            ― Ya saqué a Shinoda… aunque no puede estar más desencantado contigo de lo que ya está― le comentó― ¿Vas a hablar ahora?

            Apretó los puños con fuerza hasta el punto que sintió sus uñas lastimarle las palmas y pasó saliva para poder hablar.

            ― No puedo― dijo en voz baja―, solo arréstenme y ya.

            ― No es así de simple, Yanase, lo sabes.Detrás de lo que hiciste hay razones, muy poderosas por demás. Necesito saber por qué lo hiciste, o quién te pidió hacerlo.

            Volvió a bajar la cabeza, dejando caer ambos brazos entre sus piernas sin hablar.

            >> ¿Trabajas para Akihiko Usami?― preguntó, recibiendo solo mutismo de su parte― ¿Querías vengarte? ¿Yukina le hizo daño a alguien a quien querías? ¿A un familiar? ¿A un amigo?

            ― Si ese hubiese sido el caso habría sido mucho más sencillo― respondió en un susurro.

            ― Entonces, ¿Qué pasó?― preguntó― ¿Quién te ordenó hacer esto? ¿Por qué él?

            ― ¡Usted no entiende!― exclamó― si le cuento todo, irán por él.

            ― ¿Por quién?― expuso Miyagi― estás solo ahora, Yanase… sea a quien sea que estés encubriendo no vendrá a salvarte.

            ― Lo… lo siento― expuso casi llorando― pero no les diré nada.

            Él podía ir solo al infierno, pero jamás arrastraría a Chiaki consigo. Aunque no lo amara, aunque solo tuviera ojos para Hatori; no podría perdonarse que lo hirieran por su culpa.

            Miyagi se levantó de la silla con una expresión incluso más fría que cuando le interrogaba. Impasible, como un Dios de la muerte.

            ― Entonces te quedarás aquí― sentenció.

            Llamó a un par de oficiales que, con tristeza, lo esposaron para trasladarlo a la cárcel sustituta, pero Miyagi les dijo que era un testigo importante, así que lo llevaron al sótano del tribunal. Supuso que sospechaba que, trabajase para quien trabajase, ahora que había confesado corría peligro.

            El desfile hacia la celda fue uno de los momentos más lastimeros que Yô tuvo que presenciar en su carrera como fiscal. Los que fueron una vez los compañeros de Yanase ahora evitaban verlo o simplemente murmuraban a sus espaldas.

            Durante su registro no dijo nada, e incluso cuando Miyagi leyó sus cargos firmó la carta de culpabilidad sin siquiera leerlos; cómo si estuviera entregándose a un destino inevitable sin poner resistencia, resignado. Eso le generó sentimientos encontrados; la satisfacción ante saber que Shinobu siempre estuvo en lo correcto y la tristeza causada por ese mismo motivo. El estimaba mucho al cuerpo de policías, y de cierta manera Yuu había ayudado a encontrar a Shinobu.

            En cuanto cerró la celda, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos en un último intento de convencerlo de hablar.

            ― Si nos dices su nombre podremos protegerlo― sugirió―, pero… ¿es justo que cargues con esto solo?

            ― Yo lo hice― respondió tan resignadamente que le irritó―.Siempre pude elegir hacerlo o no… y elegí disparar. Esto es lo que merezco.

            Miyagi suspiró. Esa era su respuesta.

            >> Señor Miyagi― le llamó cuando le dio la espalda para irse― esto… esto no es culpa del comisario. Él no hizo nada malo…

            ― Lo sé― contestó Miyagi― pero igual habrá un proceso administrativo. A veces las consecuencias de nuestras elecciones también pesan sobre los demás, Yanase.

            Y le dio la espalda para marcharse. Yuu se apoyó de la pared y lentamente se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

            ― Perdón― susurró dejando escapar algunas lágrimas― Lo siento tanto…

* * *

 

Cerró el celular después de darse por vencido. Había intentado llamarlo todo el día después de sentir que le dio el tiempo suficiente para calmarse. Si algo le había enseñado su enfermedad, era que nunca debía irse a dormir enojado con alguien, y menos aún si era uno de sus amigos más cercanos, pues no sabría si despertaría al día siguiente para volver a empezar.

            Pero Yuu no contestó ninguna de sus llamadas y, aunque quiso evitarlo, se sintió ansioso, invadido por un mal presentimiento. Después de saber todo lo que Hatori le había ocultado, Chiaki sintió que Yuu también había sido forzado a hacer demasiados sacrificios en su nombre y para su bienestar… y eso le partía el corazón, porque nunca quiso causarle más sufrimiento a nadie que estimara del que su enfermedad ya pudiera generar.

            No le contó nada a Tori de lo que había pasado, precisamente para no agravar las cosas, pero en cuanto élse fue comenzó a reflexionarlas. Sobre todo porel hecho de que siempre había sido tan ciego como para no percatarse de que Yoshiyuki y Yuu siempre lo habían visto de formas muy distintas.

            Apretó las sábanas entre las manos, sintiéndose un poco tonto.

            ― Pero, si lo imagino― susurró― ¿Puedo hacer con Yuu las mismas cosas que he hecho con Tori?

            Cerró los ojos e imaginó que Yuu lo besaba de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho Hatori en más de una ocasión. E incluso se fue más allá e intentó ponerse junto a él en la escena con Tori que más atesoraba en secreto; cuando en aquella cabaña en el bosque le tocó por primera vez.

            Y no pudo, tal visión le parecía una blasfemia, un ultraje para sus recuerdos con Yoshiyuki. Además de incómodo porque Yuu era un amigo especial. Solamente su amigo.

            ― Lo siento, Yuu― suspiró mirando por la ventana con tristeza― siempre, desde que tengo memoria… lo único que he sabido hacer es ocasionar problemas.

            “ _Me gustaría tener, aunque fuera por una vez, la fuerza para devolverles un poco de todolo que han hecho por mí_ ” anheló desde el fondo de su corazón. Pero quizás ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

 

Miraba hacia la pantalla sin realmente ver qué estaba haciendo. Sus ojos, aunque fijos en un punto del monitor, realmente se perdían en la lejanía, distantes.

            De nuevo, Yō Miyagi se hallaba en un debate moral; la cara dolida de Shinoda no salía de su mente y, siendo francos… Yuu era un policía, y uno muy bueno además. Podía ser menos severo con él. A fin de cuentas, nadie lloraría al otro…

 _< <Los asesinos no tienen quien los llore>>_― pensó casi sin darse cuenta… y recordó el llanto de Kisa, la forma en la que se aferraba al cuerpo de Yukina como si de alguna forma pudiera devolverle la vida, así perdiera la suya en el intento. Recordó como Nowaki ignoró los llamados desesperados de Hiroki mientras, con todo y su grave herida, se lanzaba en su búsqueda lleno de dolor, de ese dolor que solo se siente al perder a un hermano.

            Por último, y aunque la detestase… recordó a Yui Fujikawa…

_“Todos ustedes pagarán por lo que le hicieron a Kou…”_

            Se restregó la cara con ambas manos y volvió a mirar a la pantalla. El expediente aún estaba en blanco mientras el ícono con su incesante intermitencia le presionaba para que escribiera algo.

            Shinoda era su amigo; Yuu Yanase era el mejor oficial de su departamento… Y Kou Yukina era un asesino.

            Un asesino con un amante y dos hermanos que lo lloraban, que aún le extrañaban, que incluso juraron vengarlo…

            El asesino que secuestró a Shinobu. Al recordarlo apretó los dientes.

            ― Mantente objetivo, Miyagi― se reclamó― estamos hablando de un ser humano aquí.

            Shinobu pudo haberperdonado a la asesina de su padre, pero él no podía decidir entre hacer lo correcto y continuar con el proceso o usar su posición para salvar a Yuu solo porque Shinoda era su amigo. Al pensarlo, se sentía bastante tonto e inmaduro.

            Se reclinó en el espaldar de la silla y miró hacia arriba. De repente, sin quererlo, pensó en Hiroki.

            ― Su posición debe ser difícil― murmuró para sí― Mucho…

            ― ¿La posición de quién?― Shinobu entró a la oficina con algunos papeles en las manos, y al verlo tan decaído no pudo evitar sentir algo de empatía por él. Y menos al intuir el motivo.

            >> ¿Yanase…?― comenzó sin saber cómo terminar esa pregunta sin una sentencia funesta. Miyagi le asintió con la cabeza.

            ― Shinoda está devastado y no es para menos― le dijo― Si vieras el expediente de ese muchacho no le creerías capaz de algo así.

            ― Lo siento― le dijo. Tener la razón en sus suposiciones le causó algo de culpa.

            ― No es tu culpa― respondió― solo… solo es algo inesperado.

            Shinobu cerró la puerta tras él y presionó el pasador para que no pudieran abrir antes de acercarse a su escritorio.

            Con timidez pero aun así más seguro que en otras ocasiones, tomó una de sus manos paraenlazar sus dedos con los suyos. Miyagi devolvió con fuerza el agarre, pero al hacerlo, el puño de la camisa del menor subió un poco, dejando ver las cicatrices que le dejaron los amarres cuando estuvo cautivo.

            No pudo evitar quedarse mirándolas hasta que soltó sus dedos y comenzó a acariciar las marcas.

            >> Cuando miro esto― comenzó con voz apagada― recuerdo lo que te hicieron y cuestiono si de verdad estuvo tan mal lo que Yanase hizo.

            Shinobu se sorprendió un poco, más luego su mirada se tornó más amable. Incluso, compasiva.

            ― Creo que matar a un ser humano está mal… independientemente de lo que éste haya hecho― le dijo― Al perdonarlo por ser uno de los nuestros también deberíamos absolver a Sumi…e incluso a Usami.

            ―Shinobu, no estás comprendiendo-

            ― Miyagi― le miró a los ojos―. Entiendo que Shinoda sea tu amigo y que consideres muy injusto lo que está pasando tratándose de… de alguien como Yanase, pero… se supone que estamos donde estamos para impartir justicia, así nos duela.

            >>Lo que hemos hecho hasta hoy, todos los sacrificios, todas las lágrimas… e incluso esto― semiró las cicatrices― sería en vano si claudicamos ahora, si perdemos el enfoque, el ideal de acabar con todo esto de la forma correcta. En la forma en la que siempre hemos creído que debe hacerse.

            ―Shinobu…

            ― Por encima de todas las cosas debemos ser honestos, transparentes, objetivos. Por eso estamos aquí, por eso hacemos este trabajo. Eso es lo que mi padre y tú me enseñaron― completó― no lo niegues ahora.

            Miyagi tomó aire y aunque permaneció en silencio un instante, acarició sus muñecas y sus manos hasta enlazar sus dedos con los suyos.

            ― Últimamente piensas con mucha más sabiduría― sonrío―, haces que me pregunte quien es el adulto aquí.

            El muchacho le acompañó con una risa discreta y le devolvió la fuerza de su agarre.

            ― Pues ambos― replicó con un poco de altivez― y más te vale avispar pronto… que no te duraré toda la vida, viejo.

            Miyagi levantó una de sus cejas con picardía y aceptando su desafío haló su brazo para acercarlo más a él.

            ― Que no se te suba a la cabeza, mocoso―susurró antes de besarlo. Fue un beso profundo mas no desesperado, tomándose cada uno el tiempo necesario para saborearse los labios y explorarse la boca; dejando que el corazón se les agitara a su propio ritmo, sincronizándose con el otro. Como uno de esos besos que detienen el tiempo y anulan el espacio, reduciendo el mundo al contacto de los labios y el enredo de las lenguas.

            ― ¿Vamos a casa?― sugirió Miyagi cuando se separaron. Con esa voz rasposa y sensual que le arrastraba a sus dominios.

            ― Si― aceptó con las mejillas coloradas. Ya no podía esperar para derretirse de nuevo entre sus brazos.

* * *

 

Estaba a punto de irse a casa (a pesar de tener un montón de trabajo que hacer, sentía la necesidad de ir a donde él estaba lo más pronto que pudiese) con un torbellino de ideas y pensamientos; últimamente, y a pesar de que Miyagi le pidió enfocarse, sus cavilaciones divagaban constantemente. Por un lado, sentía la imperante necesidad de correr, huir donde nadie pudiese encontrarles, donde el destino que tenían que enfrentar no les alcanzase; mientras la ansiedad ante la incertidumbre crecía cada día con cada corazonada de Miyagi o con cada descubrimiento de Takatsuki, haciéndole desarrollar incluso un miedo feroz a su propia intuición.

            Por el otro, el encono hacía Usami le gritaba que las cosas no podían quedarse así; el asesinato de su padre, del padre de Shinobu, de Yui, todas las cosas crueles que había hecho y obligado a otros a hacer no podían pasar simplemente por debajo de la mesa, no podían enterrarse en el olvido porque ese fue el motivo por el qué decidió lanzarse contra él en primer lugar. Dejarle el camino despejado obviando todo lo que estaba por descubrir era simplemente negar todo su esfuerzo y todo en lo que creía. La justicia que su padre y sus compañeros habían tratado desesperadamente de obtener simplemente sería desechada por su egoísmo.

            _< <Pero si solo huimos juntos… ¿Qué diferencia haría?>>― _pensó antes de tropezar contra alguien camino a la puerta.

            ― Disculpe― reverenció por cortesía, pero al subir la vista se encontró con los ojos de Ijuiin fijos en él.

            ― Kamijō― le sonrió― llevas prisa ¿no?

            ― No… bueno, la verdad si― respondió― es que ya quiero ir a casa…

            ― ¡Ah! Ya comprendo― golpeó el puño contra su palma― Alguien debe estar esperándote ¿eh?

            ― No, no es eso― respondió algo nervioso― es que-

            ― Oye, no tienes que reservarte conmigo― le guiñó el ojo―, recuerdo que cuando Miyagi y tú iban al bar llamaban la atención de muchas mujeres hermosas… ya una de ellas debió ponerte el gancho, galán.

            Para Hiroki, el que indagaran tanto sobre su vida privada― y más aún su vida amorosa― siempre le hacía sentirse incómodo. Mucho más ahora que vivía en una paranoia constante. Además, seguía desconfiando de Ijuiin y sus repentinas ganas de volver. Quizás era una corazonada, quizás últimamente todo el mundo le parecía un potencial traidor.

            >> No me mires así.― le pidió alejando sus manos― Si te hice sentir incómodo, sólo dilo.

            Hiroki comprendió que tenía las manos apretadas en dos puños y que su ceño estaba mucho más fruncido que de costumbre, casi como si estuviera furioso.

            ― Lo siento― excusó― sólo estoy algo cansado… ahora, si me disculpa.

            ― No te preocupes, no es nada― le miró―, no está mal ser egoísta de vez en cuando.

            Aquella frase hizo que se quedara en el sitio.

            ― ¿Qué?

            ― Bueno― encogió los hombros―, que cuando amas a alguien quieres tenerlo cerca siempre, protegerlo a toda costa… incluso a veces quieres esconderlo para que nada ni nadie pueda perjudicarle o hacerle daño. Eso es normal cuando se está enamorado.

            Por un momento incluso creyó que podía leer sus pensamientos. Que podía conocer el motivo detrás de sus angustias, que incluso podía saber que él estaba con Nowaki.

            ― No entiendo de qué habla.

            ― Por supuesto que lo entiendes― le sonrió con un poco de picardía, algo le hacía sentir que decía eso en más de un sentido― Y con Usami suelto por ahí… no quiera ser que aquellos que nos importan estén en peligro… nuestra posición es algo arriesgada de por sí.

            Sin darse cuenta comenzó a temblar.

Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía todo.

            Se sintió incapaz de responderle, de refutarle.

            ―Vamos, pero tampoco es para ponernos así― trató de tranquilizarlo, pero la palmada que le dio en el hombro se le hizo lenta y pesada, como un empujón hacia el vacío―; puedo ponerme un poco pesado a veces, pero ¿sabes algo?

            Se acercó a su oído en medio del lobby y susurró.

            ― Nadie te culpará si te escondes o huyes. Nadie va a protegerlo mejor que tú, que le quieres.

            Se separó de él lentamente, dejándolo sumido en un profundo estado de turbación.

            >> Bueno, debo irme― se estiró para desperezarse―, me toca trabajar horas extras para ponerme al corriente con todo ¡Descansa, Kamijō!

            Hiroki quedó allí en medio de la sala, confundido ¿Había escuchado lo que creyó haber escuchado? ¿Qué sólo él podía protegerlo?

_“Nadie te culpará si te escondes o huyes…”_

Con un montón de sentimientos apilados en el corazón, tomó la decisión más impulsiva y estúpida de su vida y salió por la puerta rumbo a casa a la mayor velocidad que pudo.

            ―Qué predecible eres, Kamijō― susurró Ijuiin al subir al elevador―, será divertido ver como intentas inútilmente resguardar al tifón.

* * *

Escuchó la puerta al cerrarse y supo al instante que era él. No pudo evitar sonreír al levantarse a recibirle.

            ― ¡Bienvenido a casa, Hiro!― saludó con la misma cálida sonrisa de siempre, pero él simplemente siguió de largo casi corriendo hasta la habitación.

            >> ¿Hiro?― notó que estaba diferente, su forma de caminar, de respirar, sus gestos, su expresión… todo era extraño

            Fue casicomo en aquella ocasión cuando se lanzó a sus brazos víctima de sus temores, pero aun así distinto. Ahora lucía frenético, desesperado.

            Cuando caminó a la recámara a preguntarle si todo estaba bien, lo encontró lanzando una enorme maleta negra abierta sobre la cama, para luego abrir los armarios, las cómodas y todo donde pudiera encontrarse alguna prenda ajena o propia             y echarla dentro de ella.

            ― ¿Qué haces?― le preguntó extrañado ante tal actitud.

            ― Nos vamos esta misma noche― respondió tajante. Nowaki se imaginó las peores cosas.

            ― ¿Nos descubrieron? ¿Pasó algo?― comenzó a ponerse nervioso― ¿A dónde vamos?

            ― A dónde sea― respondió totalmente fuera de sí mientras iba al baño por las toallas, los cepillos de dientes, las pijamas.

            ― Hiro, tienes que decirme qué está pasando― trató de atajarlo en su carrera― estás asustándome.

            Se detuvo frente de él, inspeccionándolo con sus enormes y luminosos ojos azules. Esos ojos que brillaban desde que se habían encontrado con los suyos como el otoño.

            ― No voy a permitir que te encierren― respondió autoritario―y no voy a permitir que te separen de mí. No me importa lo que pase con Usami ni con los demás. No irás a la cárcel. Me rehúso.

            ― Hiro― lo tomó por los hombros―, esoque dices…

            ― ¿No es justo? ¿No tiene sentido?― sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas.

            ― No― respondió sin subir la voz― no eres tú.

            ― ¿Y acaso eso importa?― preguntó sin contener más el llanto― ¿Sabes lo que pasará en cuanto esto termine? ¿Sabes lo que pasará contigo en cuanto Usami sea encerrado? ¿Sabes lo que nos espera?

            Nowaki negó con la cabeza.

            ― Tendré que entregarte― respondió― y van a encerrarte, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo… o peor, si Usami te encuentra antes de eso…

            ― Hiro, por favor escúchame…

            ― O los grises, ¡ellos lo saben todo!… todos lo saben…

            ― ¡Escúchame, Hiroki!― exclamó sacudiéndolo solo un poco por los hombros para que volviera en sí. En cuanto le miró a los ojos se dejó caer al suelo y abatido ante el peso de tantas incertidumbres, de tantas dudas, comenzó a llorar.

            ― No sé lo que va a pasar, no lo sé― sollozó― no sé qué hacer… es la primera vez que estoy tan confundido…

            Nowaki de nuevo lo abrazó, fundiéndose ambos en ese calor que les daba tranquilidad en medio del caos.

            ― Yo tampoco lo sé― le susurró― y también tengo miedo. También temo por lo que vaya a pasar después, pero una cosa sí sé…

            Acunó su rostro en sus manos y juntó su frente a la suya. Hiroki sintió aún más de cerca su calor, su aliento, su respiración.

            >> Antes de conocerte no creía que hubiese justicia en el mundo que pudiera darle una segunda oportunidad a alguien como yo, pero entonces te encontré… y comencé a creer.

            >> Toda tu entereza y determinación para acabar con esto, simplemente me devolvieron la fe en que incluso alguien con mi pasado puede tener una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas como es debido… pero para eso, debo pagar lo que he hecho. Sino no estaría tranquilo, no sería el hombre que mereces.

            Habló despacio y en voz baja. Hiroki subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con la suya, sintiendo como sus palabras disipaban cada una de sus dudas, quedándose dentro de él para siempre…como el toque de sus manos.

            ― ¿Y si no puedo? ¿Si no puedo darte esa justicia que mereces?

            ― Si puedes.― respondió con una sonrisa― Yo confío en que lo harás… Igual que el Señor Miyagi y el Joven Takatsuki saben que tomarás la decisión correcta.

            En ese momento se sintió tan tonto. Tal vez de haberle confiado antes sus temores, las cosas no habrían llegado hasta ese punto, pero incluso con un pie en el vacío él había sabido como traerlo de vuelta a pesar de sus miedos e incertidumbres. A pesar de sus dudas.

            ― ¿Cómo lo haces?― le preguntó mientras descansaba la cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo sus manos bajar y subir por su espalda.

            ― ¿Qué cosa?

            ― Decir esas cosas― escondió el rostro para que no lo viera avergonzarse― esas cosas que hacen que… me tranquilice.

            ― Pues― reflexionó― debe ser porque te amo. Y creo en ti.

            Hiroki sintió como el corazón le dio una vuelta dentro del pecho hasta casi dolerle. Tanto amor, tanta devoción, tanta confianza.

            Todo eso superaba al egoísmo, a la intriga… a la duda.

            >> Y cuando sientas miedo… dímelo― agregó― Estamos juntos en esto ¿no?

            ― Deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas…― murmuró― idiota.

            ― Para mí no es algo vergonzoso― respondió―, es algo alegre.

            Nowaki sintió como apretaba entre sus dedos la ropa con fuerza, acercándose más a él.

            ― Nowaki… tengo frío― susurró de nuevo, pero el calor en sus mejillas casi traspasó su ropa.

            ― De acuerdo― sonrió un poco antes de acunar de nuevo su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo.

            Esa sensación de agitación que se anidaba en su pecho cada vez que Nowaki lo besaba era tan distinta a la que sentía cuando iba camino a casa. Mientras esta última llenaba su mente de ideas cada vez más nefastas, cuando sus labios se encontraban con los suyos era como si borraran sus ideas de un plumazo, dejando simplemente la sensación dulce y la urgencia por un contacto mucho más cercano.

            Ladeó el rostro para profundizar más la comunión en sus bocas y sintió como su lengua se coló resbaladiza entre sus labios para acariciar su paladar antes de enredarse con la suya y separarse solo un poco para morder sus labios trayéndolos hacia él. Cada vez que hacía eso, el calor dentro de sus entrañas se convertía en un incendio placentero que además de borrarle el pensamiento le agitaba el corazón.

            Bajó sus manos por su torso hasta sus piernas sin dejar de besarle y solo sintió el empuje de sus caderas hacia las suyas hasta que quedó sentado sobre sus piernas. En otras circunstancias quizás se habría quejado― sin oponerse realmente―, pero ahora hizo caso omiso a su orgullo y se abrazó con mucha más fuerza a su espalda, como haciéndole entender su propiedad sobre él. Cosa que realmente no necesitaba, pues sabía que Nowaki era todo suyo.

            Como él también le pertenecía por completo, por eso se había sentido tan asustado ante la idea de estar separados.

            Escuchó su bragueta bajar y su pantalón siendo desabotonado por sus dedos, colando sus fuertes y cálidas manos dentro de su ropa interior hasta su miembro. Con decididas, pero aun así sutiles caricias, comenzó a estimularle elevando aún más su temperatura hasta que los gemidos se escaparon por sus labios todavía atrapados por los suyos.

            Cada poro de su cuerpo se erizaba con sus movimientos y por eso no se sorprendió cuando el beso se rompió para que sus labios recorrieran su mentón y bajaran por su cuello. Al contrario, se abrazó a sus cabellos, diciéndole casi inconscientemente hacia donde debía ir, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios al sentir con más intensidad el escalofrío cada vez que besaba su clavícula, su pecho, recorriendo con su lengua los pezones y subiendo de nuevo…

            ― N-Nowaki…― jadeó en un susurró que ya no le daba vergüenza, o al menos no más que la satisfacción de estar entre sus brazos, sin pasado ni futuro, solo el momento que vivían. Sólo el ahora.

            Dispuso los brazos de la forma que necesitaba para quitarle la camisa, haciéndola a un lado antes de mirarlo de nuevo con aquellos ojos azules infinitos como el cielo nocturno. Si alguien le preguntaba cual parte de su cuerpo amaba más, sin duda serían sus ojos. Ellos nunca mentían, siempre mostraban al Nowaki gentil y noble que él ahora conocía.

            Dejándose llevar por el mismo impulso derivado del desmedido amor que sentía, cerró sus palmas en torno a sus mejillas, concentrándose en mirar sus ojos antes de besarlo por iniciativa propia. El menor le recibió gustoso, entreabriendo los labios para que lo besara cuantas veces quisiera, por el tiempo que quisiera… pues él era el único dueño de sus pasiones.

            Tomándolo de la cintura, le indicó sin palabras que se quedase de rodillas solo un momento, durante el cual escuchó como sus propios botones se abrieron y el corredizo sonido de la ropa hasta ser removida por completo de sus cuerpos. Ahora se mostraban ante el otro expuestos, desnudos, movidos por el deseo.

            Sí, pues el amor egoísta también implica deseos egoístas. La necesidad de Hiroki de siempre estar a su lado, de siempre sentir sus manos subir por sus piernas hasta su espalda, sus labios bajar desde su pecho hasta su vientre, llenando de dulces besos cada espacio de piel que tocan. Y la urgencia de Nowaki de saborear hasta el último nervio, el temblor de su cuerpo al sentir sus manos, el sonido reverberante de sus gemidos al nombrarlo, la forma en que clama por él, en que gime su nombre al necesitarlo.

            ― Hazlo ya… por favor― pide en un susurro cargado de deseo cuando sus dedos no son suficientes para satisfacerlo. Cuando en esa plegaria le exige que le dé todo de él, que llene cada espacio, cada rincón… por si mañana ya no puede tenerle así.

            Pero sacude esos pensamientos funestos de inmediato, pues no tienen cabida cuando se está entregando como lo hace ahora. No tienen lugar lospasados o arrepentimientos cuando le hace el amor de esa forma tan intensa y al mismo tiempo tan sincera.

            Pues todo lo que ha vivido; las tragedias, las pérdidas, el rencor, incluso la muerte los ha llevado a encontrarse. Nowaki cree firmemente en eso.

            Y con esa misma firmeza cumple su deseo y se funden en uno solo en más de un sentido. Las manos se buscan en la oscuridad y la pasión, y los gemidos y suspiros se combinan a pesar de que les falta el aire. Los corazones se sincronizan y su cuerpo le recibe sin oposiciones; está tan caliente que puede derretirlo al contacto, pero poco le importa… quiere llenarlo por completo, quiere hacerlo suyo.

            ― ¡Nowaki!― grita rebasado por el placer y el éxtasis. Y se mueve de arriba hacia abajo bombeando el calor hacia cada rincón de su cuerpo, estimulándolo hasta lo indecible. Desde su vientre, ráfagas de lava viajan hasta su garganta quemando todo pordonde pasan, pero no le molesta. Quiere más de ese calor, de su calor… hasta que lo reduzca a cenizas.

            La danza se prolonga volviéndose más atrevida y desinhibida con cada envite, con cada embestida. Con sus voces dejando de lado la coherencia y hablando el idioma que solo ellos entienden. Besándose una y otra vez hasta que los labios se hinchan y duelen, y cuando los labios se cansan le siguen las manos tocándose hasta que arañan y resbalan por los cuerpos llenos de sudor.

            Entonces, Hiroki lo siente. Siente como su cuerpo es sacudido por esa corriente desde el cerebro y hasta la espina; como se intensifica cada vez que Nowaki lo trae hacia sus caderas, siente como de un momento a otro quiere más, quiere que lo toque, que lo acaricie con ese calor que desprenden sus manos hasta que no quede ninguno de los dos.

            Gime con más fuerza, hasta que la garganta se le desgarra y su conciencia se borra en partículas que desprenden luz blanca hasta cegarlo. Cierra los ojos y se deja caer sobre él que lo atrapa y descansa su rostro en su pecho también agitado. Y cierra los brazos encima de sus hombros en un abrazo sin vergüenza que hace que hasta el mismo se desconozca, pero bien él se lo dijo: no estaba mal ser egoísta de vez en cuando.

* * *

― Entonces, eso pasó― comentó casi indiferente con una pieza gris entre las manos: un peón― ¿Dijo algo de nosotros?

            ― Al parecer no― respondió Ijuiiin con una copa de vino tinto en la mano― porque si lo hubiese hecho… tú y yo no estaríamos conversando con tanta tranquilidad…

            ― Tienes razón en eso― respondió― bueno, encárgate de que se mantenga de esa manera… querías estar allá. Sé útil.

            ― Sí, señor― contestó fingiendo un saludo militar.

            ― Otra cosa, Ijuiin.

            ― ¿mm?

            ― Mantén un ojo sobre Hatori.

* * *

 

― Eso era lo que te preocupaba entonces…― comentó mientras subía y bajaba las manos por su brazo. Luego de un baño reparador decidieron ir a la cama, pero en vez de dormir; Hiroki le habló sobre lo que Miyagi le había pedido decidir, y todas las consecuencias que su decisión podía traer consigo.

            ― Parece tonto, ¿no?― comentó algo tímido.

            ― En lo absoluto― negó con la cabeza― Me da a entender que piensas en mí… y eso me alegra.

            Hiroki se incorporó.

            ― ¿Cómo te va a alegrar?― espetó indignado― ¿Acaso no te das cuenta cuán angustiado estaba?

            ― Lo sé, lo sé― rió tratando de tranquilizarle―, pero me alegra mucho más que me lo hayas contado… significa que tienes confianza en mí.

            ― ¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?

            ― Pues, en algún momento debía entregarme ¿no?― su rostro se tornó un poco triste― Aunque debo admitir que me preocupa el futuro… las leyes son severas y de acuerdo a lo que hice…

            Se quedó en silencio y le miró a los ojos.

            >> Hiro, si mi condena es muy larga-

            Hiroki le tapó los labios con los dedos.

            ― No lo digas― ordenó― no me pidas eso… yo…

            Bajó el rostro y Nowaki pudo notar como se encendían sus mejillas.

            >> No importa cuánto tiempo pase, yo… te esperaré.

            Nowaki volvió a abrazarle con fuerza y le giró de espaldas a la cama para volver a besarlo.

            ― ¡Oye, Nowaki! ¡Detente! ¿Qué-?

            Escucharon dos fuertes golpes en la puerta y se sobresaltaron. Pudieron haberlos descubierto.

            Nowaki hizo una seña con la mano para que mantuviera silencio y caminó sigiloso hacia la puerta. De nuevo se escucharon más golpes, pero ahora que los detallaba bien, más que una emboscada, parecía una solicitud de auxilio.

            Al mirar por el ojo de la puerta vio a una persona con una enorme carga sobre los hombros y abrió de inmediato.

            ― ¿Masamune?

            Destilaba sangre desde su espalda hasta el suelo y encima de él había alguien más. Ambos estaban muy heridos, pero la persona que llevaba en hombros parecía estar casi muerta.

            Era Ritsu.

            ― Tienen que ayudarme― pidió casi llorando― nos emboscaron.


	62. Sombras

_“Desearía que estuvieras aquí… soy un satélite errante_

_Te necesito ahora, júntame de nuevo y hazme bien”_

_Anna Molly- Incubus_

            Las nubes cubrieron el cielo dejando caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. Ese día se cumplían tres años…

_“Shin…”_

            Llovería igual que ese día. La tormenta estaba por aparecer e iba a tomar desprevenidos a los transeúntes en las calles; a esos que sin abrigos salieron confiados pues el pronóstico no vaticinó precipitaciones. Aun así, el impredecible clima, sin aviso ni permiso, reclamaría el cielo como suyo a través de un aguacero que los emboscaría, sin mayores riesgos que terminar por empaparse de la cabeza a los pies y uno que otro resfriado.

            ― Hoy es el día, Satoru― tomó su espada con el rostro tenso y firme como su resolución. Frío pero peligroso, como su sed de venganza.

            Las gotas no se hicieron esperar más y se dejaron caer sobre el suelo haciéndolos correr en busca de refugio. Sólo que a diferencia de la lluvia, Shin Haitani planeaba una emboscada con mucho más qué ganar que un simple resfriado.

            Caminó hacia la puerta; se enfundó los guantes y se puso el abrigo. Esa noche mataría a Masamune Takano.

* * *

 

            ― ¿Satoru Souma?― repitió en el auricular― No he escuchado de su caso, pero puedo investigarlo… ¿Quiere que averigüe más sobre él?

            ― Si, por favor― respondió― Creo que si lo hacemos podemos estar un paso al frente.

            ― Onodera― llamó en untono un poco más serio―, sé muy bien que usted no quiere darnos muchos detalles de lo que está pasando, pero si me dijera, podría hacer más…

            ― Joven Takatsuki… agradezco muchísimo sus buenas intenciones, pero…

            Quedó en silencio. No supo cómo decirle que aunque confiara en él, no lo hacía en quienes estaban a su alrededor. Shinobu pareció intuirlo, pues escuchó como suspiró del otro lado del teléfono.

            ― Está bien, comprendo― se resignó―, pero dígale a… Takano que si no insistiera tanto en sus aprensiones, pudiéramos ayudarles mucho más.

            ― Esto ya no es cuestión de Masamune sino mía. Por favor no insista.

            ― De acuerdo, investigaré más sobre ese sujeto. En cuanto sepa algo se lo informaré.

            ― Muchas gracias― respondió con sinceridad antes de colgar.

            ― Es la primera vez que te hallo tan desconfiado― le dijo Masamune.

            ― Las malas costumbres se aprenden más rápido, supongo ― respondió para luego suspirar―. No sé de quien pueda estar rodeado que logre delatarnos: Para que Haitani supiera tanto de nosotros tiene que tener fuentes muy bien conectadas.

            Miró sus manos antes de volver a suspirar. Masamune se sentó a su lado y enlazó sus dedos con los suyos. No pudo evitar sonreírle.

                >> Tal vez debimos hablarle a Kamijō primero― dijo apretando fuerte sus manos―, él está igual o peor que nosotros.

            ― Lo que decidas, por mí está bien― respondió en voz baja― de todas formas el ingenuo de Nowaki es el único que puedo llamar mi aliado en este momento.

            Ritsu rió.

            ― Estoterminará pronto― dijo con un tono de confianza que hizo que Masamune le creyese― algo en mí lo siente.

* * *

 

― Debo admitir que esta faceta tuya es nueva para mí― dijo moviendo un peón negro hacia adelante en el tablero― No eres de los que juega sucio.

            ― Esto no es jugar sucio― le corrigió, moviendo un peón blanco hacia la casilla del frente―, estoy utilizando los recursos que tengo, en los que puedo confiar. Y tú eres uno de los pocos que me queda.

            ― ¿Estás insinuando que soy otra pieza más en tu juego?― preguntó con media sonrisa socarrona mientras retiraba el peón que acababa de mover, dejando uno negro en su lugar y poniéndolo a un lado del juego.― Eso es bastante cruel… Kirishima.

            ― Estoy diciendo que dentro de este lugar eres la única persona en la que confío plenamente― movió el caballo― No seas dramático.

            ― ¿Y Yokozawa?― preguntó moviendo otro peón, luego sonrió― Ah, ya veo… no quieres exponerlo, pero a mí sí… que buen amigo eres.

            Kirishima lo miró con expresión gélida y cambió un peón por su caballo con un golpe seco al tablero.

            >>Bueno, pero debo reconocer que tienes agallas― ajustó sus anteojos y cambió su expresión calmada por una más seria―. Termina de decirme que quieres de mí.

            ― Creo que estoy rodeado de lobos― movió de nuevo el caballo―, quisiera que pusieras a la luz a unos cuantos.

            ― Ya te entregué a Sumi y a Takahashi.

            ― Sabes que hay más― movió otra pieza hacia adelante, cambiándola por la suya― Jaque.

            ― De acuerdo, te ayudaré― sonrió tenuemente antes de mover al rey de lugar.― Has mejorado.

            ― Y aún no termino― sonrió de nuevo y movió el caballo otra vez― mate.

            El hombre de cabello negro rió.

            ― Contrario a lo que muchos pueden pensar, creo que esto te ha hecho ver las cosas desde una perspectiva más realista― le miró a la cara―, pero no te dejes llevar… eres vulnerable y este mundo es mucho más cruel de lo que puedes llegarte a imaginar, Zen. Sobre todo cuando gente como Usami está envuelta.

            Tomó el rey blanco, que nunca se había movido de su posición y lo envolvió en su mano.

            >> Tienes a Hiyo y a Yokozawa― agregó― si quieres jugar, hazlo bien. Sin hacer nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte después.

            Zen le miró y le sonrió menos a la defensiva.

            ― Gracias, Yasuda.

            ― No tienes que darlas― tomó su abrigo del perchero y abrió la puerta― Cuenta con lo que me pides. Vamos por ellos.

            De nuevo le sonrió antes de irse. Zen se quedó mirando la pieza en su mano.

            ― Quiero que esto se acabe― suspiró para luego apoyar la cabeza en el espaldar―, antes de que me convierta en él.

* * *

 

Escuchaba los truenos a lo lejos mientras caminaba con determinación hacia el edificio donde sabía que vivían. Muy poco le importaba mojarse con el temporal; al fin lo tenía donde quería y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad para finalmente hacerle pagar tres años de vacío.

            Vio una sombra moverse en el techo del edificio y después de dar algunos saltos para llegar frente a él, se detuvo. Llevaba una espada igual a la suya en la mano.

            ― Entonces me esperabas.― susurró divertido― Interesante.

            ― Eres tú quien insiste en perseguirme― respondió―, en otra época quizás te habría dejado lograr lo que te propones, pero ahora no lo creo.

            La expresión de Haitani cambió por otra más tensa, pero los ojos le brillaban de furia.

            ― Espero que hayas podido despedirte, porque hoy no volverás a tu casa… Takano.

            Y con la energía y el coraje que dan tres años de impotencia contenida se lanzó hacia él a matar.

* * *

 

Y la chica en un mar de lágrimas le volteó la cara de una bofetada. De nuevo.

            La miró tomar aire por la nariz para contener las lágrimas mientras gimoteaba con el rostro contraído de indignación.

            ― ¿Cuál es el drama?― le preguntó sin siquiera condolerse por ella― Más de una vez te dije que no teníamos nada serio.

            La muchacha, en lugar de calmarse, se enfureció mucho más y apretando las manos frente a sus piernas tomó todo el aire que pudo antes de gritar:

            ― ¡Eres un maldito enfermo! ¡Anormal!

            Y se fue por donde había venido mientras todos se quedaban mirándolo en el pasillo de la facultad.

            La escuela de periodismo era un zoológico en la imaginación de Shin Haitani, puesto que se podía encontrar personas de toda clase allí. Desde las pretenciosas mujeres de plástico que pretendían aprobar la carrera mostrando sus atributos y acostándose con los pervertidos que se lo pidieran; los chicos musculosos que creían que ser periodistas es el camino más rápido para ser tomados en cuenta como otra cosa que no fuesen muñecos en una vidriera; los fenómenos raros sin suficiente materia gris para ingresar en la escuela de ingeniería, hasta estudiantes esforzados y dedicados. Una extravagante diversidad de gente coexistía en la facultad y eso era lo que encontraba fascinante y le hacía permanecer allí aunque ya tuviera 25 años.

            Claro, también estaban las fiestas en abundancia y la cantidad exorbitante de sexo. Eso también le resultaba divertido.

            Shin no era de permanecer serio con nadie, pensaba que era demasiado joven y demasiado energético comopara amarrarse a una sola pareja, y menos si ésta vivía a merced de los convencionalismos. Él era práctico y honesto al decirles que lo único por lo que sentía verdadero afecto erapor su profesión: amaba las noticias y la adrenalina que ellas le causaban, por eso odiaba ser reportero de escritorio, quería estar en la calle, donde estaba la acción, la realidad en carne viva, el riesgo y el peligro; nada le causaba más excitación que eso.

            Y con todo y que se lo había hecho saber a aquella chica, que él no buscaba una pareja estable y que además era bisexual, ella quiso estar con él con la absurda esperanza de quitarlede un tajo todas sus “desviaciones”. ¿Acaso era tonta? Ahora le ardía la mejilla y todos lo miraban cuando iba por los pasillos. No era que le molestaba, pero la extrema moralidad de la gente que era incluso más rara que él era suficiente para irritarle un poco.

― Las mujeres son hermosas, delicadas y deliciosas― le comentó al bar tender en la barra del bar― pero son innecesariamente sensibles y codiciosas.

Bebió el trago que le sirvieron de un jalón y volvió a ponerlo de un golpe en la barra. El bar tender rió.

― ¿No crees que eso las hace más interesantes?― preguntó.

― ¡Claro que no!― respondió― Cuando se enojan se vuelven ruidosas y lloronas. Me molesta.

Miró a un chico en una mesa cercana a la barra y no pudo evitar quedarse observándolo en detalle. Vestía un suéter verde oscuro y pantalones negros de mezclilla. Una cámara fotográfica colgaba de su cuello mientras repasaba algunos apuntes en una libreta; la forma en la que sus dedos paseaban por el papel le causó escalofríos y le elevó la libido de una manera tan súbita como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes.

― Ijuiin― susurró― ¿Quién es ese?

― Ah, ¿Souma? Es un fotógrafo del diario Emerald― Ijuiin miró la expresión de Haitani y no pudo evitar sonreírse― Y tu próximo objetivo por lo que veo.

― Fotógrafo ¿Eh?― media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

― Los rumores dicen que dejó la universidad para dedicarse a fotografiar las cosas que nadie se atreve― continuó dándole información. Al parecer Ijuiin era muy bueno en averiguar cosas.

            >> Y consigue fotografías de políticos, policías y jueces corruptos… y las entrega a los medios para desprestigiarlos. Más de uno debe querer su cabeza en un aparador.

            ― Bueno, por el momento vamos a lograr que su cuerpo completo esté en mi cama ¿te parece?

            ― Ten cuidado, Haitani― advirtió― puede estar fuera de tu liga.

            ― Nadie está fuera de mi liga, Ijuiin― sonrió en extremo confiado antes de aproximarse a Souma.

* * *

 

Ritsu despertó un poco nervioso por la cantidad de relámpagos que estaban cayendo durante esa tormenta. Sabía que era bastante adulto para asustarse por algunos truenos, pero algo en la forma en la que llovía esa noche en particular le tenía ansioso sin realmente poder poner en palabras el porqué.

            Otro rayo atravesó el cielo, iluminándolo, y el trueno que le siguió hizo retumbar la ciudad con su rugido. Dejó escapar un grito ahogado a causa de la impresión y se incorporó de un salto hasta quedar sentado en el lecho.

            _< < Genial, ahora solo falta que Masamune despierte y se burle de mí>>― _pensó mientras miraba en su dirección, pero para su sorpresa no halló a nadie.

            ― ¿Masamune?― miró hacia la oscuridad de la habitación y no había rastro de él. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, incluso la del baño de la habitación― Quizás esté afuera en la sala.

            Se levantó de la cama y salió a buscarlo, pero le recibió la misma oscuridad abrumante de su habitación. No estaba en la sala, o en la cocina, ni siquiera vigilando por la ventana. No estaba en ninguna parte.

            Exaltándose aún más comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes, así como los relámpagos alumbraban como flashes en el cielo con la misma frecuencia con la que su corazón latía.

            ― ¿A dónde fue?― se preguntaba al borde del colapso nervioso, cuando algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Como la pieza final del rompecabezas al encajar.

            >> Haitani― susurró, llevándose ambas manos a la boca y corrió de nuevo a la habitación.

            Del lado donde dormía Masamune siempre estaba su espada. Cuando otro relámpago iluminó el espacio vio que no estaba allí.

            ― ¡Masamune!― exclamó en un susurro antes de salir corriendo sin importarle la lluvia o los truenos.

* * *

 

De verdad estaba muy oxidado.

            Mantenerle el paso a Haitani era difícil y más todavía bajo la lluvia que le dificultaba mirar con claridad hacia donde estaba atacándole.

            ― Pensé que pondrías un poco más de esfuerzo en defender tu vida, Takano― dijo mientras intentaba darle de lleno con el filo en la cara.

            ― Deja de ser tan arrogante, apenas comienzo― respondió empujándole hacia atrás para separarlo de él. El chasquido de las navajas era aplacado por el ruido de la tormenta y cada vez que se lanzaba a atacarle, una respuesta más rápida de Haitani le obligaba de nuevo a solamente defenderse.

            ― No vas a darme lecciones de orgullo, Asesino de Usami― bufó antes de llevar los brazos a su espalda para tomar impulso e intentar darle de lleno en la cabeza, o eso pensó Masamune, pues cuando volvió a defenderse, Haitani ladeó la espada y tuvo casi que tirarse de espaldas al suelo para esquivarle.

            Logró levantarse de un sólo impulso, pero Shin de nuevo trató de cortarle el brazo haciéndole cubrirse por uno de los costados.

            >> ¿Es que sólo piensas defenderte?― le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona― ¿Acaso el _Samurai_ de Usami ha perdido facultades?

            Masamune consiguió empujar el filo con su espada haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza en sus brazos, pero sabía que por más que lo separara de él sólo iba a defenderse, porque le había prometido a Ritsu y a sí mismo no volver a matar.

            Se quedó mirándolo jadeante, armando en su cabeza cientos de planes para mantenerlo a raya. No quería matarlo, pero tampoco iba a dejar que él lo matara; y para Haitani era matar o morir ¿Qué podía hacer entonces?

            Tuvo apenas tiempo para rechazar otro golpe que hizo que el filo de su propia espada rozara su rostro, cortándole el pómulo.

            >> ¡Entiéndelo de una vez, Takano!― le gritó poniéndose en posición para volver a atacar― Solo uno de los dos puede salir vivo de aquí.

* * *

 

En cuanto se acercó a la mesa se encontró con el primer indicio de que conseguir algo con él no sería tan sencillo como en anteriores ocasiones. Souma estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía y demasiado predispuesto a que Haitani pudiera ser un enviado de sus― no en vano ganados― enemigos.

            ― Si vienes a tratar de coquetearme te sugiero que desistas― le dijo en cuanto abrió la boca para hablar―. No vine a buscar compañía.

            Shin sonrió divertido. Aquel reto pintaba interesante, como una noticia que nadie quiere reseñar por salirse de lo convencional. Sin hacer caso a sus advertencias se sentó frente a él en la mesa. Souma puso los ojos en blanco.

            >> ¿Puedes moverte?― preguntó en un tono bastante irritado.

            ― Sólo quiero hablar― respondió Shin extendiendo las manos, haciéndose el ofendido― No tienes que pensar que todo el que se te acerca está buscando matarte.

            Souma alzó la ceja y por encima de la cabeza de Haitani frente a él vio una sombra moverse. Shin lo miró sorprenderse y luego tratar de apartarle con la mano.

            ― Me vas a hacer perderlo― chistó luego de que Shin no se moviera.

            ― ¿Entonces estás persiguiendo a alguien? ― preguntó interesado― ¿Quién es?

            Souma perdió la paciencia.

            ― Mira, traté de ser amable― replicó. Shin encontró irónico que usara la palabra “amable” para la forma en la que acababa de tratarlo―. Pero yo no soy alguien con quien quieras asociarte, chico listo.

            Tomó sus cosas rápidamente para irse y cuando sacó su billetera para pagar, Shin le interrumpió.

            ― Déjalo― sonrió―, yo pago esta vez… Te hice perderlo ¿no?

            Algo que no supo sino algún tiempo después era que Souma le había sonreído antes de irse del bar.

            Durante varios días volvió a verlo en la misma mesa, pero en vez de acercarse y ser rechazado como el primer día, decidió quedarse observando desde la barra. De a ratos levantaba la vista y anotaba un par de líneas en la libreta, ajustaba la mira de su cámara y volvía a esperar.

            Y así se pasaba las horas mirando hasta que era la hora de cerrar e Ijuiin le pedía con una sonrisa que se marchase.

            Caminaba a la estación uno de esos días cuando un muchacho lo tropezó al correr. Tenía un aspecto muy sospechoso y continuaba su carrera sin importar a quien se llevara por delante o a qué.

            ― ¡Ladrón!― gritaron desde su espalda mientras mascullaba maldiciones― ¡Alguien deténgalo!

            Esa voz le era conocida. Se giró para ver quién era y vio a alguien corriendo en su dirección, supuso, persiguiendo al supuesto ladrón.

            ― ¿Souma?― preguntó en voz baja y el fotógrafo pasó por su lado como una ráfaga de viento inyectada de adrenalina. Ni siquiera se percató de su presencia en la calle, solo siguió corriendo con desesperación detrás del otro chico.

            Shin halló aquella oportunidad como un regalo del cielo para marcar algunos puntos con él y comenzó a correr hacia uno de los callejones cercanos para alcanzarlos.

            El ladrón no contaba con que Shin conociera esas calles como la palma de su mano. A veces las usaba para besar a las chicas (o los chicos) que conocía en los bares cercanos, por eso en vez de seguirlos, cruzó los callejones como si se trataran de un pasadizo que conocía a la perfección.

            ― Disculpe _señor ladrón ―_ se acercó, interceptándole el paso en una vereda― creo que debería devolverme eso.

            Asumiendo que era de Souma, señaló la mochila entre sus manos. El ladrón simplemente la llevó hacia su espalda para sacar una navaja y empuñarla frente a él.

            ― Mira mocoso― amenazó― si sabes lo que te conviene es mejor que te vayas.

            ― ¿Por qué últimamente todos dicen eso?― se encogió de hombros y se acercó al ladrón con tono amenazante― Creo que no fui lo suficientemente claro: Devuélveme. Eso

            El otro hombre lanzó una brazada para apuñalarlo, pero Shin lo esquivó y le asestó un puñetazo en la nariz que le hizo perder el equilibrio.

            >> Que te conste que lo pedí por las buenas― susurró antes de darle un rodillazo en el estómago que le hizo hincarse en el piso, para luego darle una patada en el mentón que terminó de postrarlo en el suelo.

            >> Muchas gracias por su colaboración― sonrió quitándole la mochila.

            ― ¿Tú?― preguntó Souma a su espalda. Estaba agitado y pálido.

            ― Lamento no ser el superhéroe que esperabas.― extendió las manos indiferente y le lanzó la mochila― Revisa que todo esté allí.

            Souma abrió rápidamente el bolso y sacó su cámara fotográfica. La sonrisa tan amplia que se dibujó en sus labios al verla en perfectas condiciones se grabó perenne en los recuerdos de Haitani hasta el presente. La primera sonrisa que lo enamoró perdidamente de él.

            ― Gracias― contestó aliviado sin dejar de sonreír― Muchas gracias.

            Algo se agitó en su pecho, y aunque en ese momento no lo supo definir, luego admitiría que le había parecido realmente lindo.

            El ladrón se levantó del suelo, tomó la navaja que Haitani le había quitado y se lanzó hacia el fotógrafo, tomándolos desprevenidos a ambos.

            ― ¡Muérete!― exclamó agitando el puñal hacia su cara. Souma cerró los ojos por instinto y sintió unas gotitas cálidas caer en sus pómulos.

            Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez miró a Haitani sosteniendo la cuchilla con la mano, cortándose profundamente.

            ― ¿Qué estás-?

― Creo que no entendiste el mensaje― gruñó al forcejear con el bandido― No te daré esa cámara.

            Giró su brazo hacia su espalda torciendo su muñeca hasta que dejó escapar un grito de dolor.

            No escuchó el momento en que se levantó, pero si cuando Souma volvió con la policía para arrestar al delincuente.

            ― ¡Oh mierda!―se alarmó al ver su mano sangrar tanto― ¿Estás bien?

― Si, en realidad no es nada― respondió sin percatarse de la herida atravesando la palma de su mano sino hasta que sintió la sangre gotear por sus dedos.

            ― Déjame llevarte a un hospital― casi le suplicó señalando su mano tratando de no entrar en pánico. De verdad era adorable.

            ― ¡Qué estoy bien!― mintió. El dolor punzante se hacía más fuerte con cada minuto que pasaban ahí parados sin hacer nada, pero lo que menos quería era perder la posición heroica que había ganado al detener al ladrón chillando como un niño con un rasguño.

            Souma tomó la mano herida y rasgó la manga de su cárdigan para vendarla.

            ― ¿Siempre tienes qué actuar genial?― le miró directo a la cara en medio de las luces y las sirenas de la policía. Al no tener respuesta bufó con resignación.

            >> Ven a mi casa― susurró― lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es curarte la mano.

* * *

 

De nuevo pudo defenderse apenas a tiempo.

            Haitani sólo le atacaba con golpes letales y él sólo podía protegerse, Masamune estaba quedándose sin opciones,

_“Sólo uno de los dos saldrá vivo de aquí”_

            Él parecía decirlo en serio. Aún no había conseguido hacerle ninguna herida grave pero ya tenía cortadas en sus brazos y sentía un líquido cálido en su pierna derecha y en uno de sus pómulos.

            << _¿Qué debo hacer? >>― _pensó― << _Si no hago algo, me matará >>_

De nuevo lo escuchó correr, pero a último momento se deslizó por su lado izquierdo y tuvo que lanzarse hacia atrás para que no le cortara el brazo. El filo de su espada alcanzó a rozar transversalmente su espalda, haciendo otro corte.

            Si seguía cortándose así comenzaría a perder mucha sangre y a descompensarse.

            ― Tengo que hacer algo― susurró― si lo hiero un poco, quizás… pero ¿dónde?

            Miró hacia los lados tratando de analizar su patrón de ataque y descubrió un punto ciego en su lateral izquierdo. Aprovechó para moverse a sus espaldas cuando le atacó de nuevo, y girándose hacia ese lado alcanzó **a** rechazar uno de sus golpes haciéndolo caer al suelo, pero sin herirlo.

            Supuso que no ganaría mucho defendiéndose nada más, pero no lo iba a matar. Eso ya estaba decidido.

            Pensó que con ese golpe quedaría noqueado por unos instantes mientras decidía qué hacer, pero sintió un frío punzante en el costado derecho y Haitani sonreía debajo de su brazo.

            ― ¿Creíste que con eso de verdad ibas a ganarme?― rió― Ya te lo dije, vine a matarte y no me iré sin ver tu cadáver solo y desangrándose en medio de esta lluvia. ¡De la misma forma que TÚ DEJASTE MORIR A SATORU!

            Su respiración se agitó luego de exclamar eso y giró la espada, empuñándola hacia el frente y luego a un lado.

            >> Ya me aburrí de jugar― masculló― adiós, Masamune Takano.

* * *

 

Shin se sintió extraño todo el camino a su departamento. Era la primera vez que iba a casa de alguien más sin la explícita razón de tener sexo no más al llegar. Además, Souma se mostraba muy preocupado de que no le doliera la mano o perdiera más sangre mientras iban en el taxi, y él mismo quería acompañarlo en caso de que aquel ladrón volviera con más gente.

            Cuando abrió la puerta se sintió mucho más raro. Era un departamento pequeño y muy ordenado para pertenecer a un fotógrafo. Aquella sala de estar olía a canela y a madera mientras la suya solo podía ser comparada a un basurero municipal; nada que ver con el desastre de cajas de pizza ybolsas de _combini_ en su piso.

            ― Espérame aquí― le pidió ayudándolo a sentarse en el pequeño sofáen la sala ―, voy a buscar el botiquín.

            Se fue por el pasillo con paso ligero y Haitani aprovechó la oportunidad para seguir mirando la estancia.

           La vista desde la ventana era hermosa, y el edificio estaba en un conjunto residencial muy bien ubicado.

            << _¿Ganará lo suficiente para costear todo esto? >>―_pensó al mirar hacia la cocina y luego bajar la mirada de nuevo hasta el piso. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que las manos le temblaban pero no por el shock dela cantidad de sangre perdida, sino por haber conseguido conocer más de él; y algo tan íntimo como su casa nada más y nada menos.

            Lo escuchó sentarse frente a él en el piso de madera y colocar el botiquín entre los dos.

            ― Si esto necesita sutura iremos a un hospital ¿de acuerdo?― casi ordenó con el ceño fruncido para luego tomar un algodón entre un par de pinzas― Resiste, chico genial… esto va a arder un poco.

            Puso el algodón húmedo en la herida y se sintió bastante tentado a gritar de dolor, pero solo apretó la mandíbula y soportó la tortura hasta que por fin terminó.

            >>Pobre sofá― comentó mientras sacaba unas banditas y fue cuando Shin notó que además de apretar los dientes sus manos y uñas se habían ensañado contra el mueble que estaba a su lado, apretándolo para canalizar el ardor.

            ― Lo siento― susurró un poco avergonzado y losoltó.

            ― No, yo soy quien tiene que disculparse― dijo al colocar la última bandita con bastante pena― por mi descuido saliste herido, quizás si yo-

            ― No vale la pena evaluar que pudimos o no haber hecho― le miró a la cara― lo importante es que estás bien y que recuperaste tu cámara ¿verdad?

            Souma miró hacia la mochila sobre la mesa del comedor y sonrió.

            ― Si― respondió― de nuevo… gracias.

            ― No tienes que agradecérmelo― dijo restándole importancia― Lo hice porque te he visto trabajar con ella y se ve que es muy importante para ti.

            ― ¿Me has visto?― le miró a la cara. Ahora que lo detallaba, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y unos vivaces ojos marrones como el chocolate. Además de que sus rasgos eran más delicados de los que una vez había visto en algún chico; tenía la piel muy blanca y un pequeño lunar en su pómulo derecho. Requirió mucha concentración no atacarlo en ese momento.

            ― Si pues, verás…― comenzó un poco apenado― desde el día que te fuiste enojado te he observado desde la barra y pues… entendí que tu trabajo es importante y por eso me alegré cuando recuperé la cámara… es todo.

            Esa última frase la dijo encogiéndose de hombros para tratar de no verse tan patético delante de él. Acababa de salvarlo y sentía que cada momento que pasaba viéndolo era más y más seducido por sus encantos en un calor tan intenso que se despertaba en su cuerpo como nunca antes, era como una corriente eléctrica, una descarga de adrenalina, un impulso incontrolable… nadie le había causado eso sin siquiera tocarlo.

            Souma rió un poco antes de cerrar el botiquín.

            ― Lamento lo de ese día― dijo con sinceridad― pero en parte es cierto… me hiciste perder un blanco muy importante y… de verdad es peligroso que te asocies conmigo.

            ― Creo que es un poco tarde para eso― sonrió también―, ya estoy en tu casa.

            ― Tienes razón, por cierto… ¿Tu nombre es…?

            ― Shin Haitani― respondió.

            ― Shin…― repitió analizando el nombre― Es un bonito nombre. Yo soy Satoru; Satoru Souma.

            ― Satoru― repitió también― es un nombre mucho más bonito.

            Lo miró sonrojarse un poco más y de nuevo el impulso de saltarle encima lo tomó casi por sorpresa, pero se contuvo una vez más.

            ― ¿Te importa si comemos algo?― preguntó tratando de no quedarse allí en silencio.

            ― Ah, no… siento que he causado muchas molestias y…

            ― No me molesta― respondió poniéndose de pie― es bueno cenar con alguien más para variar.

            La expresión que hizo en ese momento le hizo imposible decirle que no una segunda vez. Además, si obedecía a su instinto éste le decía quequería estar allí, quería saber más de él, de su mundo, de esa ráfaga de energía que despertaba dentro de él.

            ― Entonces de acuerdo― aceptó― también es un cambio agradable para mí.

            A petición del mismo Satoru, Haitani no preguntó nada acerca de su trabajo o porqué agradeció el que recuperara su cámara como si fuera su alma misma. Tampoco quiso indagar mucho sobre a quienes conocía o porqué consideraba su oficio tan peligroso. No era que no quería saber todas esas cosas, si no que se sintió conforme con todo lo que ya había conseguido saber cómo primer paso; tal vez porque se sentía muy cómodo también como para arruinarlo con impertinencias.

            ― ¿Tienes 23 años?― preguntó en voz alta cuando vio su licencia de conducir. Luego de cenar continuaron conversando hasta la madrugada con un par de botellas de vino que Satoru guardaba en su departamento― ¡imposible! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

            ― Mira quien habla― respondió algo avergonzado mientras le arrancaba el documento de la mano―, quien tiene 25 y todavía no termina la universidad. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejas?

            ― Sólo me faltan un par de asignaturas― respondió sin darle importancia― además, me divierto mucho en fiestas y ya trabajo en un buen diario así que graduarme no es más que un formalismo… ¡pero tu ni siquiera fuiste y vives en este hermoso departamento tú solo y trabajas en Emerald! Qué envidia.

            ― ¿Cómo sabes eso?― preguntó asumiendo una posición defensiva.

            ― ¿Qué cosa?

            ― Dónde trabajo― insistió― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién te pidió investigarme?

            ― ¡Nadie, nadie lo hizo!― respondió tratando de defenderse― Simplemente quise averiguar… desde que te vi ese día quise saber más e investigué ciertas cosas, pero nadie me está pidiendo perseguirte más de lo que yo quiero hacerlo ¡lo juro!

            Quizás eran los tragos y queno coordinaba mucho lo que decía o veía, pero aquella confesión hizo que le volviera a sonreír.

            ― Eso es una pésima frase para ligar― dijo con una sonrisa―, pero te está funcionando más que aquella pose de galán que pusiste el otro día.

            Shin no pudo evitar sonreírse y esta vez decidió dejarse llevar por el impulso y acercarse para besarlo. Y para su sorpresa, Satoru esta vez no opuso resistencia.

* * *

 

― ¡Masamune!― gritó alguien al detener su carrera. Y Haitani vio como la expresión del hombre frente a él cambió de la indiferencia al absoluto pánico.

            Takano pensó en que aquello sólo agravaba su situación mientras le escuchaba correr bajo la lluvia e imaginaba que Haitani se aprovecharía de que estaba allí para orillarlo. Por eso lo había dejado en casa, con el fin de protegerlo había ido solo a su encuentro.

            Porque por encima de convertirse de nuevo en un asesino, lo más imperdonable para él era no poder proteger a Ritsu.

            ― ¡Onodera!― exclamó Haitani en cuanto lo vio llegar― El invitado que faltaba a nuestra reunión.

            ― ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!― estalló Masamune sobresaltado― ¡Vete ahora!

            ― ¡No!― respondió Ritsu. Estaba en pijamas y mojado de pies a cabeza; y sin embargo no mostraba un ápice de duda o miedo― Ya dije que no iba a dejarte solo en esto.

            ― ¡Ritsu. Ésta no es tu pelea, regresa!

            ― Ya dije que no lo haré― sus ojos se enfocaron en Haitani― detén esto, Haitani. Matarnos no va a devolverte a Satoru.

            La expresión de Haitani solo se ensombreció.

            ― Es verdad, no lo hará― miró el filo de su espada y se viró hacia Ritsu― pero ¿Qué tal si le enseñamos a tu amante cómo se siente?


	63. Nostálgica

_“¿Cómo puedo estar perdido?_

_En el recuerdo revivo_

_¿Así que como puedo culparte?_

_Si soy yo quien no puede perdonarse…”_

_The Unforgiven III – Metallica_

            Nunca un beso se había sentido tan… vigorizante. Una descarga de puro deseo se apoderó de cada uno de sus nervios en el primer momento que puso sus labios sobre los suyos, tal cual como lo pensaba. Satoru era más que el deseo banal que había sentido por todas las personas antes que él; quizás era la adrenalina de las cosas vividas esa noche, pero no quería detenerse: deseaba devorarlo vivo, tal como ese fuego que le estaba quemando por dentro.

            Tomándolo con fuerza por los hombros lo hizo levantarse para después cargarlo con esfuerzo hasta sentarlo sobre la mesa del comedor. Bajó las manos por los costados de su cuerpo hasta la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él con decisión.

            No lo iba a negar, él se sentía seguro de  lo bueno que podía ser cuando se trataba de besar y tocar a alguien, pero desconoció lo ansioso que estaba por tocarlo, por besarlo, por ver sus expresiones más íntimas cuando fuera presa del placer que él estaba por proporcionarle.

            Subió las palmas de sus manos desde sus rodillas hasta sus muslos mientras sus labios bajaban por su cuello subiendo de nuevo a  sus orejas. Podía escuchar como jadeaba en busca de aire, pero sus manos se enredaron en su cabello halándolo un poco.

            ― Mierda…― susurró contra su cuello sintiendo su propio pecho subir y bajar. Alejó las manos de sus piernas y las apoyó a ambos lados de la mesa― Si no me detengo ahora, podría-

            ― Entonces hazlo― resopló interrumpiéndolo. Shin subió la vista y se encontró con otra expresión completamente nueva; ansiosa, excitada― Si no lo quisiera ya te habría detenido… así que… sólo tócame.

            Eso también era nuevo. Todo el tiempo pensó que él era quien tenía el control de todo, que él era quien trataba de seducir a Satoru.

            Vaya que estaba equivocado; todo el tiempo ese muchacho lo había tenido en la palma de su mano.

            ― Muy bien entonces― rió un poco por la nariz― ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

* * *

 

Algo metálico detuvo el filo de su espada justo cuando estuvo a punto de cortarle el cuello con ella.

            Con una fuerza destructiva le devolvieron el golpe empujándolo hacia atrás y Haitani tuvo que apoyarse en sus manos para no caer. Cuando levantó la vista, unos ojos dorados brillaron en medio de la oscuridad, y la forma tan agresiva en la que lo miraron le envió un escalofrío en la espina que no supo definir si era pánico o adrenalina.

            ― Quédate detrás de mí― le ordenó Takano en un tono irreconocible. De hecho, la persona frente a él era totalmente distinta, aunque ocupase su cuerpo: tenía las manos cerradas en torno al mango de la espada sosteniéndola con fuerza hacia el frente, con la espalda recta y las piernas solo un poco flexionadas para correr hacia él cuando menos se lo esperase.

            Respiraba profunda y calmadamente, pero estaba en alerta. Y aunque Ritsu no lo veía a la cara, sabía que su expresión estaba tensa, pero llena de frialdad; como una pantera a punto de matar.

            ― Masamune, no- intentó decirle, pero Haitani se movió hacia el frente y lo vio brincar hacia donde estaba.

            Le juró y también lo hizo para sí mismo que abrazaría todos sus defectos, e incluso esa parte de su pasado de la que ninguno podía estar precisamente orgulloso, pero lo que estaba presenciando, en vez de darle miedo por su actitud temeraria, le causaba tristeza.

No quería que volviera a aquellos días. No después de contarle cuanto arrepentimiento, cuanta tristeza y soledad había acumulado.

            Pero ahí estaba; petrificado bajo la lluvia mirando cómo se defendía de sus ataques para luego tomar el turno e intentar matarlo con estocadas letales. A la cara, hacia el torso, las piernas, arriba, abajo. Se lanzaba hacia atrás y volvía hacia adelante… y la expresión no cambiaba, era como si alguien más― puro instinto de supervivencia, además― hubiera tomado su lugar. Ese empecinamiento por mantenerlo vivo así muriese en el proceso era precisamente una de las cosas que le causaban mayor preocupación. Porque verlo morir y quedarse solo de nuevo era una de las peores cosas que podrían sucederle.        

            Algo dentro de Takano gritaba que a cualquier precio tenía que evitar que Haitani se acercara a Ritsu. Y cediéndole el control de su cuerpo a ese instinto; éste recuperó casi instantáneamente sus habilidades dormidas; aquellas que él creía olvidadas por los tiempos de paz que le hicieron confiarse.

            Haitani ya respiraba agitadamente y notó que en su pierna derecha había un corte no muy profundo, pero que le restaba mucha velocidad. Si mantenía a Ritsu a su espalda y lo alejaba de él, no tendría que matarlo. Sólo bastaba malherirlo lo suficiente para que dejara de atacar.

            _¿Pero quién asegura que no vendrá de nuevo?_ ― preguntaron en su mente y de nuevo dudó― _¿Y si regresa cuando no estés? ¿Cuándo esté solo?_

Era cierto, nadie podía jurarle que no volvería. Aunque la policía lo detuviese podría salir y atacarlo. Y por mucho que Kamijō o los demás le jurasen que no correrían peligro no podía creerles; lo mismo le habían prometido a Asahina, a Yukina y a Yui…

            Y fallaron, terriblemente.

Así que sí quería mantener a Ritsu vivo, Haitani tenía que morir. Esa era la ecuación. No había opción.

            ― _Pero yo no quiero matar a nadie de nuevo―_ su lado racional se hizo presente al momento que pasaba de nuevo asolamente defenderse. Tenía que haber una salida distinta.

― _No la hay―_ respondieron― _¿O acaso prefieres estar solo de nuevo? ¿Eso quieres? ¿No hacer nada y que lo maten?_

Negó con la cabeza. No quería eso… ¿Entonces qué podía hacer?

 _― No hay de otra―_ ambas voces se pusieron de acuerdo esta vez―, tendré _que matarlo._

Y de nuevo volvió al ataque. Sin dudar, sin perdonar.

― Al fin vas comprendiendo― le dijo Haitani cuando esquivó su golpe por escasos milímetros, pero cortándose la muñeca con el roce―. Si no quieres que lo mate vas a tener que matarme, Takano.

Sus ojos encendidos de furia simplemente lo vieron por encima del hombro cuando aprovechó su arrogancia para cortarle en el estómago.

― Eso planeo― respondió con frialdad y levantó la espada en dirección a su pecho.

* * *

Muy pocas veces― para no decir de nuevo que nunca― había vivido lo que sintió esa noche cuando lo tocó por primera vez. No era amor, estaba muy lejos de llamarse así; pero era algo más profundo que simple sexo y mucho más intenso.  Yaún en el presente y con todo lo que extrañaba su presencia no podía ponerle un nombre que englobara todo lo que Satoru le hacía sentir cuando se desnudaba frente a él y prácticamente le exigía que se lo hiciera. Era algo de lo que no podía aburrirse, como una droga que lo llenaba de energía y que cada vez lo vinculaba más a él.

            Después de eso se vieron muchas veces más y el deseo era inaguantable. Shin sentía que Satoru era como un imán que anulaba su voluntad cada vez que le mostraba su lado más seductor y lascivo. Aunque ante los demás se mostraba cauto y casi inalcanzable (cosa que a Shin le complacía en el fondo, porque sabía que nadie más se le acercaría), junto a él se permitía ser quien realmente era: muy hablador, algo mimado a veces y muy, muy sexy.

            Pero más allá de esas cosas, era muy disciplinado y se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio. Eso a veces le asustaba, pues no escapaba de problemas. Y aunque sus fotografías se mostraran manteniéndolo en el anonimato, había gente que podía seguirlo, averiguar sobre él… los criminales tenían sus medios, y más aún si estaban envueltos en posiciones políticas como los que él acusaba.

            Sin embargo, esa actitud temeraria le mantenía deslumbrado; la forma en que su actitud hacia el trabajo y hacia su vida personal se diferenciaban tanto entre ellas. Como a pesar de los riesgos insistía en denunciar a esas personas y que se hiciera justicia con ellos, y no sólo porque pudiera ganar mucho dinero haciéndolo, sino porque si algo molestaba sobremanera a Satoru; eran las injusticias. Y esa determinación le mostró a  Shin cómo había malgastado el tiempo con su profesión a pesar de que la amaba: pues no se había graduado, tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en un periódico mediocre y solo vivía en fiestas y coqueteando con cualquiera que cayera en sus redes.

            Souma con dos años menos que él había logrado convertirse en alguien a quien podía admirar, y lejos de sentirse celoso o inseguro; sólo quiso tenerlo cerca de él para poder convertirse en la mejor versión de sí mismo que pudiera ser.

            Podía decir que sí, que lo que sentía por él era más fuerte de lo que llegó a sentir por cualquiera e incluso pudieron haberse planteado un futuro un poco más romántico cuando, lejos de las brumas de la lujuria, pudieran darse cuenta que se querían.

            Pero eso tampoco tuvieron tiempo de averiguarlo.

            ― ¡¿Usami?!― exclamó luego de escupir el trago de café que estaba bebiendo― ¿Te has vuelto loco?

            ― Es una presa importante, Shin― replicó dejando el lente de la cámara sobre la mesa― Los Usami son mafiosos de alto calibre, están metidos en cualquier clase de negocios sucios y nadie ha podido acusarlos de nada. Si yo lo hago, si tomo esa foto esta noche ¡Podré desenmascararlos delante de todo el mundo!

            Haitani desvió la mirada hacia la mesa, si le veía los ojos brillar así iba a terminar cediendo y aquello daba demasiadas señales de ser peligroso.

                ― Esos son sólo rumores― dijo tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

            ― Entonces no me pasará nada― Satoru se encogió de hombros, pero Shin miró que tenía el ceño fruncido mientras guardaba la cámara en la mochila.

            ― Satoru, escúchame― se acercó a él―. Sí, podrá salir en las portadas como el empresario del año pero Akihiko Usami es peligroso. Sé de buena fuente que tiene un clan de mercenarios que matan por él y no quiero que te veas envuelto en eso, por favor.

            Utilizó sus más infalibles recursos de negociación, pero Souma era más persistente.

            ― Estaré bien― acunó su mejilla en su mano mientras sonreía―Mira, iré a ese bar, tomaré unas fotos donde todo el mundo pueda ver la clase de rata que es Akihiko Usami y volveré aquí antes de que te quedes dormido ¿Si?

            Tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando lo vio tomar su chaqueta y su mochila. Como si algo dentro de él le gritara que no lo dejara irse, que no tomara esa fotografía.

            >> Shin― comenzó cuando tomó sus llaves―, cuando vuelva hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

            ― ¿Qué cosa?

            ― Te lo diré cuando regrese― le dio un beso corto en los labios―, hasta entonces ¿me esperas aquí?

            ― Bueno, hoy no tengo guardia en el diario, así que te esperaré― sonrió por encima de su angustia, pero de haber tenido el valor suficiente, de haber sido un poco más egoísta, no lo habría dejado irse.

            Tal vez de esa forma todavía estaría vivo.

            Eran poco más de las tres de la mañana cuando escuchó su teléfono sonar. Se había quedado dormido leyendo un libro en la sala y ahora que miraba a su alrededor, Satoru no había regresado.

            De repente comenzó a sentirse ansioso y muy nervioso. El móvil sonó una vez más.

            ― Diga― contestó con desgano, para su desgracia era su superior en la sección de sucesos del diario.

            ― ¡Haitani! ¿Dónde estás?

            ― En mi casa― mintió. Tenía que llamar a Satoru, tenía que saber dónde estaba.

            ― Oye, disculpa que te llame a esta hora, pero mi esposa está enferma y…

            ― Al grano, Shimazaki.

            ― ¿Conoces el bar que está cerca de la estación de tren? ¿En dónde supuestamente los Y _akuza_ hacen sus negocios?

            ― Ajá.

            ― ¿Podrías ir? Es que encontraron unos muertos y al parecer tiene que ver con los Usami y-

            Ahí dejó de escuchar, lanzó el teléfono al sofá y salió corriendo en medio del torrencial aguacero.

* * *

Cuando llegó estaban sacando los cadáveres y muchos flashes caíansobre ellos, alumbrando la terrible escena. Primero pasó una bolsa enorme y ancha, supuso que sería la del juez gordo que habían encontrado muerto allí, a esa le siguieron dos más largas y la tercera tenía uno de sus lados abiertos y un brazo colgaba de allí, mojándose en la lluvia.

            En la muñeca llevaba un reloj; su favorito.

            ― Satoru…― suspiró antes de dejarse caer de rodillas. Esa madrugada llovió durante toda la noche.

            Sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía al tiempo que se levantaba y salía de allí. Necesitaba un nombre, su nombre… entonces podría hacerlo pagar.

            Y sabía muy bien quien podría darle ese nombre.

            >> ¿Qué es es-?

            ― Dime quien mató a Satoru― ordenó mirándolo con furia después de poner el fajo de billetes sobre la barra.

            ― Haitani eso-

            ― Tú lo sabes, Ijuuin― lo tomó de la solapa― sé muy bien que tú sabes más de lo que pretendes y que eres muy distinto a un simple encargado de una barra… así que dime quien fue. Si quieres dinero, lo tendrás.

            Ijuuin encontró en él alguien interesante. Y con esa expresión que tenía la más pura furia, Haitani podía servir a los propósitos del proyecto que había decidido emprender. De todas formas, si alguien podía proporcionarle un espectáculo entretenido a voluntad ¿Quién era él para negarse?

            En la mañana le llevó a un edificio en el centro. Era totalmente de color gris y estaba ubicado casi detrás del que pertenecía a la corporación Usami. Eso le llenó de malos presentimientos, pero si iba a salir de allí con el nombre de la persona que había asesinado a Satoru estaba dispuesto a asumirlo.

            Ijuuin se veía tan diferente a la persona que frecuentaba casi todos los días en el bar: vestía diferente, hablaba diferente e incluso la expresión en su rostro era distinta.

            Cuando llegaron a una oficina en el último piso había un hombre esperándolos.

            ― ¿Él es de quien me hablaste, Ijuuin?― preguntó desde el escritorio, sostenía un rey gris de cristal en la mano mientras unos ojos azules lo miraban con arrogancia.

            ― Si― asintió Ijuuin―, él es Shin Haitani. Haitani, él es Haruhiko Usami.

            Algo en él se disparó en cuanto escuchó el apellido y se lanzó hacia el escritorio.

            ― ¡Eres uno de ellos!― exclamó, corriendo para darle un puñetazo al menos. La insistencia de Satoru por descubrir a los Usami hizo que lo mataran, ellos eran tan culpables como el mismo asesino que lo ejecutó.

            Sintió una mano cerrarse en torno a su hombro y unos pies empujándolo, haciéndole  caer de cara al suelo.

            ― No tan rápido, Haitani― Ijuuin le retuvo con la muñeca a su espalda para someterlo.― Este no es el Usami que buscas.

            Haruhiko Usami se levantó del escritorio y caminó hacia él.

            ― Levántalo, Ijuuin― ordenó. Y el hombre le hizo colocarse de rodillas.

>> Ijuuin me dijo que quieres vengarte de las personas que mataron a tu novio y yo te las puedo entregar, pero existe una condición para ello.

            ― ¿Cuál?― preguntó con los dientes apretados.

            ― No pondrás un dedo sobre Akihiko Usami― señaló como si hablase con un perro― De él me voy a encargar yo ¿Entiendes?

            Haitani guardó silencio, quería la cabeza de Akihiko Usami tanto como la de la persona que había matado a Satoru, pero si rechazaba esa propuesta se quedaría sin nada.

            ― Contesta― ordenó Ijuuin girando su muñeca para lastimarlo.

            ― Está bien, acepto― respondió conteniendo el dolor. Ijuuin lo soltó.

            ― Al asociarte con nosotros estás renunciando a muchas cosas, Haitani― le dijo Usami― pero tendrás algo mucho más gratificante… Así que valdrá la pena.

* * *

Quería detenerlos de alguna forma pero era como si estuvieran aislados, como si no pudieran verlo.

Todo aquello era muy doloroso de mirar. Llegó un momento en que Haitani no podía huir más. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de cortes que no paraban de sangrar, pero tampoco lo había matado, y eso no sabía si era bueno o malo.

Temía que la rabia se hubiese apoderado de él y que buscarla hacerle el mayor daño posible antes de ejecutarlo. También sabía que Masamune no era así, incluso le había confesado que durante sus años como mercenario todas sus víctimas morían de una sola estocada, así no sufrirían ante sus ojos.

Pero también sabía― y eso era lo que le causaba más horror― que aquel que veía pelear contra Haitani ocupaba el cuerpo de Masamune, pero no era el que conocía.

Tenía tanta rabia y peleaba con tal frialdad en sus gestos que lo desconocía por completo. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo en acción y aunque no iba a retroceder ahora habría preferido nunca mirarle actuar así. Y en ese momento algo le hizo comprender que ese era el comportamiento  de los asesinos de Akihiko Usami, eran sombras letales y solitarias que no titubeaban o perdonaban. Sombras que solo dejaban muerte tras su paso.

Lo sintió tan distante, como si ambos estuvieran en polos distintos donde su voz no pudiera alcanzarle. Eso lo llenó de desesperanza; no era el chico taciturno y tranquilo que había conocido en el instituto. Ya no más… y esa realización casi le hizo llorar.

Los movimientos de Takano eran tan precisos y pese a ello tan agresivos que amenazaban con acabar con él en cualquier descuido, pero tampoco permitiría que lo subestimase. Había entrenado durante años, preparándose para ese encuentro definitivo, había escogido matarlo por la espada porque así había sido la forma en la que Satoru había muerto y le pagaría con la misma moneda.

Mejor habría sido matar a Onodera y así quedarían en las mismas condiciones, pero la lluvia hacía más pesado un acercamiento y cada vez que intentaba hacer algo él se interponía en su camino.

Encontró un punto ciego a su izquierda y aprovechó de atacarlo. Pero eso era precisamente lo que Masamune quería.

Escondió la espada a su espalda y cuando corrió a atacarlo la giró en su mano izquierda, Haitani tuvo que soltar la suya para que no le rebanara las manos.

En medio de la sorpresa del ataque no midió sus pasos ni su distancia de él. Masamune comenzó a abanicar el filo hacia los lados mientras no podía hacer otra cosa que esquivarle; estaba poniéndose nervioso, estaba desarmado y no sabía hacia donde caminar o correr.

Tropezó con una piedra y calló quedando de espaldas en el suelo. Cuando intentó levantarse sintió un filo en la garganta.

            Sus ojos lo miraban inexpresivo, como si solo fuese una rama, una piedra, una brizna de pasto.

            ― ¿Vas a matarme?― preguntó. Tenía demasiados cortes y comenzaba a sentirse débil.

            ― Si― respondió levantando el filo para tomar velocidad. Pero cuando iba a estacarle, unas manos detuvieron las suyas con mucha más fuerza que la que tenía para matarle.

            ― Por favor, no lo hagas― suplicó mirándolo― te lo ruego, no lo hagas.

            Tenía que hacerlo, si no lo hacía en ese momento; si lo perdonaba, iba a volver y posiblemente no podría salvarlo.

            Tenía que matarlo, no había opción. Intentó volver a empujar.

            >> Masamune por favor detente― volvió a suplicarle― mírame. Ese no eres tú.

            Volvió sus ojos con furia hacia los suyos ¿Por qué no quería entender que lo estaba protegiendo?

            Pero unos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas lo miraban con firmeza mientras insistía en detenerlo. Sus manos podrían estar lastimadas por apretar las suyas, pero parecía no importarle. Iba a evitarlo como fuese, así era Ritsu.

            ― Si no lo hago él nos va a matar a nosotros. A ti ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

            ― Porque no voy a dejarte hacer algo que vas a lamentar― exclamó en respuesta―, este no eres tú, esta no es la forma… ¡Yo no quiero verte así! Por favor… no te hagas más daño.

            Tenía razón. Si lo mataba ahora podría salvarlo, pero ¿Quién le salvaría a él de sí mismo cuando recuperara el sentido y supiera lo que había hecho? ¿Podría vivir con eso? ¿Podría faltarse a sí mismo incumpliendo su promesa? ¿Iba a poder perdonárselo?

            Miró las manos sobre las suyas; temblorosas y frágiles, pero usando toda la fuerza que había dentro de él para detenerlo, para salvarlo.

            Y recordó como un flash cuanto se odiaba a sí mismo por haber caído tan bajo antes de que él apareciera de nuevo en su vida.

            Tomó aire y apartó la espada, haciéndola a un lado. Escuchó como Ritsu exhalaba un suspiro de alivio antes de que sus brazos lo rodearan.

            ― Gracias― le dijo. Pudo escuchar que lloraba.

            ― No, gracias a ti― acarició sus cabellos―… me salvaste de nuevo.

            La expresión de Haitani parecía contrariada mientras la lluvia comenzaba a menguar.

            >> Sé que mis disculpas no te van a bastar― le dijo en tono sereno mirándolo desde arriba―, pero pienso pagar por lo que hice. Y matarme sólo te hará igual que yo. Infeliz.

            Lo miró apretar los puños y los dientes. Estaba muy débil para levantarse y su espada estaba un poco lejos de él.

            Pero no dijo nada, sólo miró hacia el cielo con la respiración agitada.

            ― Vamos a casa― dijo Ritsu tomando su muñeca―,tenemos que curar tus heridas.

            Masamune asintió levemente con la cabeza y le dio la espalda para marcharse.

            ― ¿Cómo puedes quererle?― preguntó Haitani― Aún a sabiendas de lo que es, cómo puedes-

            Ritsu miró la expresión de Takano ensombrecerse.

            ― Porque yo lo perdoné― respondió simplemente― y lo acepté… con todo lo que eso implica.

            Y comenzó a caminar de nuevo sirviéndole de apoyo a Masamune.          

            Aquello no podía terminar así: con él en el suelo mientras ellos se iban. No era lo que él quería, no hacía que todo lo que había aceptado valiera la pena. La soledad, la ausencia, la amargura.

            ― ¿Perdonar?― masculló― patrañas. Yo no quiero perdonar… quiero que pagues, quiero que sufras, quiero que llores.

            La sonrisa de Satoru apareció como un recuerdo fugaz en su memoria y se levantó reimpulsado por su propia furia.

            Corriendo, tomó su espada del piso y se apresuró a atacarlo así fuese de espaldas. Aquello no iba a terminar así, con uno impune y el otro sin nada. Lo iba a hacer pagar con su propia vida.

            ― No me importa si esto no me lo va a devolver― gruñó― ¡Tú vas a pagar por lo que hiciste! ¡TAKANO!

            Levantó la espada por encima de su cabeza con las fuerzas que le quedaban y abanicó a su espalda para matarlo de un solo golpe.

            Masamune sólo sintió un empujón hacia un lado y la corazonada que le vació el estómago cuando Ritsu soltó su mano.

            El resto ocurrió en cámara lenta: vio la sangre salir de su pecho en una cortada transversal y la forma en la que cayó de rodillas antes de desplomarse al suelo.

            ― ¡RITSU!

            ― Estamos a mano― susurró Haitani antes de desmayarse.

 Entre el pánico y la conmoción al verlo desangrarse, Masamune lo subió a su espalda y corrió hacia donde los instintos le dictaron.

            Haitani quedó allí, en el piso; con la vista borrosa a causa de sus propias heridas y cuando volvió en sí, asumió eso: que moriría allí solo y desangrado, pero al menos había alcanzado su propósito.

            Escuchó sus pasos mientras se alejaban y con media sonrisa en el rostro cerró los ojos. Entregándose a la inconciencia.

            ― Por favor, resiste― le suplicaba mientras corría en dirección a su departamento. Fue el primer sitio que se le ocurrió; quizás era arriesgado pero creyó que estando ellos en situaciones similares podían comprender su angustia.

            Escuchó a Ritsu gemir a su espalda, sentía la calidez de su cuerpo alejándose y eso le ponía aún más nervioso. Si Ritsu moría no tenía sentido ya nada, no habría valido la pena absolutamente nada.     Y tratando de contener la desesperación apresuró el paso.

* * *

Shinobu se acurrucó más en los brazos de Miyagi cuando escuchó el teléfono. No quería moverse de donde estaba; hacía mucho frío y estaba muy cálido y cómodo entre sus brazos, pero el maldito aparato no dejaba de vibrar sobre la mesa de noche, como si le recordara que sus lunas de miel no podían durar más de dos o tres horas.

            Miyagi se movió sólo un poco para contestar, tratando de no despertarlo. Eso le pareció realmente lindo.

            ― Diga― contestó el mayor con voz perezosa. Supuso que él tampoco quería regresar a la realidad.

            >> ¡¿Qué?!― exclamó incorporándose de golpe y ahora sí se alarmó. Se levantó hasta quedar sentado frente a él. Tenía una expresión de honda preocupación.― Sí, no se muevan de allí. Iremos para allá.

            >> No puedo creer que pasemos por esto de nuevo― se restregó la cara con ambas manos luego de colgar.

            ― ¿Qué pasó?― preguntó, comenzando a asustarse.

            ― Atacaron a Takano y a Onodera― le dijo en voz baja tomando sus manos con una mirada de disculpa― Tenemos que salir de inmediato o podemos perderlos también.


	64. Tan frío

**_LXIII. Tan frío_ **

_“Estás tan frio, pero te sientes vivo…_

_Pon tus manos sobre mí, una última vez…”_

_So Cold- Breaking Benjamin_

Cuando Miyagi y Shinobu llegaron al departamento donde ahora vivía Hiroki éste parecía un campo de guerra.

            Había un rastro de huellas y sangre desde la puerta hasta la habitación principal y antes de que pudieran expresar algo o siquiera sorprenderse, vieron a Hiroki correr de la cocina a la recámara con algunas toallas en los brazos. Entonces entendieron que la situación en verdad apremiaba el tiempo que pudieran perder pidiendo explicaciones.

            Si Ritsu Onodera se moría, perderían a Takano con él… y todo― de nuevo― se iría al diablo.

            ― Takatsuki― le dijo Hiroki en medio de la carrera de regreso, esta vez llevaba algunos paños y un recipiente lleno de agua teñida de rojo como las toallas― Onodera está en esa habitación, está perdiendo mucha sangre y la herida es muy grave… es peor que la que le hizo Yukina a Nowaki.

            Shinobu abrigó una sensación parecida a meter las manos en agua helada que subía por sus dedos, pero cerró las manos antes de dejarse llevar por los nervios.

            ― De acuerdo― asintió decidido― ¿Takano dónde está?

            ― No quiere apartarse de él― respondió algo afligido― ,está en mejores condiciones que Onodera, eso es seguro… pero también está herido. Temo que llegue a descompensarse si no le atendemos.

            ― Kamijō ¿Por qué no llamaste a un hospital?― preguntó Miyagi― Somos fiscales, no médicos.

            ― Eso quise hacer, pero…― miró hacia abajo― no hubo tiempo. Cuando llegaron aquí ya estaban muy mal… y si los llevamos a un hospital ahora…

            Las manos de Hiroki temblaban. Era la segunda vez que tenía que lidiar con algo así… no era una experiencia que quisiera repetir después de que Nowaki casi muere.

― Está bien― Shinobu descansó su palma en su hombro y luego comenzó a recoger sus mangas― Iré a verlo. Miyagi, ve por unas vendas y agua fresca.

Y caminó hacia donde estaba Ritsu sin darle oportunidad de replicar.

Shinobu descubrió― de muy mala manera― que todas las cosas que le habían pasado no podrían prepararlo para algo como lo que vio cuando entró a la habitación.

Takano tenía cortadas por todas partes; y de todas ellas perdía más sangre con cada minuto que pasaba. Estaba pálido y sus ojos casi dilatados en su totalidad no se apartaban de Onodera que tenía solo una cortada transversal en el pecho, pero que valía por todas las que, quien sostenía su mano con desesperación, pudiera haber recibido en su vida.

― Nowaki, llévate a Takano de aquí y ocúpate de sus heridas por favor― ordenó sin siquiera saludar o hacer notar su presencia de una forma más delicada.

Nowaki sólo asintió y estuvo a punto de pedirle a Masamune que lo acompañara para curarlo cuando se volvió hacia ellos con la expresión compungida de ira, como un animal.

― Me pones un dedo encima y te mato― amenazó― y sabes que lo haré.

― Si estás en medio no podremos ayudarlos a ninguno― respondió Shinobu― No estamos en posición de lidiar otra vez con tu obstinación. Estás herido y estorbas… así que, si por primera vez en tu vida quieres hacer algo por él sin que tu maldito orgullo estropee más las cosas… entonces colabora, Takano.

Le dijo todas esas cosas sosteniéndole la mirada y sin titubear una sola vez. Masamune miró de nuevo a Ritsu tratando de respirar con dificultad sobre la cama, llenando de sangre las toallas que acababan de colocarle y sus manos temblaron cuando soltó la suya.

Tal vez si no hubiese acudido solo a pelear con Haitani él no habría tenido que ir a buscarlo. Si lo hubiese matado cuando tuvo oportunidad no estaría así.

El muchacho tenía razón, todo era su culpa… en su afán de protegerlo siempre terminaba empeorando las cosas.

― Sálvelo, por favor― pidió solemnemente en un hilo de voz y salió de la sala.

Shinobu tomó una bocanada de aire y ubicó el botiquín junto a la cama para comenzar a trabajar.

* * *

 

Cuando despertó estaba sentado en medio de una habitación oscura. Al intentar moverse se percató de que sus manos y pies estaban atados al espaldar de la silla y que ninguna de sus heridas había recibido tratamiento.

Apretó los dientes lleno de impotencia; no había podido matarlo. Sin embargo, Onodera se había interpuesto entre los dos, recibiendo el impacto de su espada.

_< <Conociéndolo, no lo llevará a un hospital>>― _Pensó― _< < Harán demasiadas preguntas>> _

Entonces, en el mejor de los casos, moriría. Eso le devolvió algo de satisfacción. Él sabría lo que se siente.

Pero el sentimiento de victoria no le duró mucho, pues escuchó como se abrió la puerta y encendieron una luz en medio de la habitación.

Unos zapatos negros, muy bien lustrados, se acercaron a él. Quizás era el cansancio, pero no levantó la mirada… tampoco necesitaba hacerlo; conocía esa forma tan arrogante de caminar; como si todos a su alrededor fuesen meros insectos, simples instrumentos.

El extremo de un fuete en su mentón hizo que levantara la cara y allí estaba: la mirada despectiva, esos ojos azules llenos de desprecio por todos a su alrededor, esa expresión de suficiencia y supremacía.

Definitivamente odiaba la expresión con la que Haruhiko Usami miraba a todo el mundo.

― Aun a sabiendas de que no estamos en la posición para hacer movimientos en falso fuiste a buscar a Takano― le dijo en voz baja, sin alterarse. Pero tampoco quitó el fuete de su cara―… y con todo y eso no pudiste deshacerte de él…

― Dijiste que podía atacarlo cuando quisiese― respondió― y me provocó hacerlo ahora.

Haruhiko alzó el fuete y le golpeó en la cara con él. Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre inundarle la boca y tuvo que escupirla en el piso.

―Eso no quiso decir que podías matar a Onodera, imbécil― su mano se cerró en su cara, apretando sus mejillas hasta que le dolió― Si esos fiscales investigan van a llegar directamente a nosotros y no es el momento.

― ¿Y crees que eso me importa?― preguntó― Yo no soy tu aliado y a fin de cuentas eres igual que él… un asqueroso Usami.

Haruhiko lo soltó antes de ajustarse el guante en la mano y asestarle un puñetazo que lo tumbó de la silla. La caída lastimó una de las heridas que Takano le había causado en el costado y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar de dolor.

Sin embargo, Haruhiko pateó precisamente donde se había malogrado, sacándole el quejido de todas maneras.

― Recuerda cuál es tu posición, Haitani― gruñó bajito sosteniendo su cabeza por sus cabellos. Haitani sintió un nuevo flujo de sangre escapar por su nariz hasta sus labios.― Yo soy quien tiene el poder aquí… y me deshago de ti en cuanto quiera… ¿Estamos?

― No te tengo miedo― respondió con el poquito de altanería que pudiese quedarle―.Ya logré lo que quería, así que si me matas no me importa.

Haruhiko sonrío mientras movía el dedo de un lado al otro, negando.

― Hay cosas mucho peores que matarte, Haitani― susurró de tal forma que sintió escalofríos de aprehensión ―. Y si sigues buscándome… puede que te las muestre.

Soltó su cabello dejándole caer otra vez al suelo. Pero esta vez sentía que lo había aplacado un poco, pues no podía parar de temblar.

Se incorporó de nuevo y escuchó sus pasos ir hacia la puerta.

>> Ocúpate de él, Tsumori― escuchó que ordenó antes de salir de la habitación, seguido de los pasos apresurados del galeno acercarse a él. Sus manos no podían dejar de temblar.

* * *

 

            Sentía como envolvían sus muñecas y brazos con algunas vendas mientras no dejaba de mirar hacia la habitación.

            ― Puedes confiar en él― le dijo en voz baja antes de cortar otro trozo de venda― fue quien me salvó en aquella ocasión.

            No respondió nada, sólo cerró los ojos y reclinó la cabeza en el sofá lanzando un suspiro. Si Ritsu moría no iba a poder perdonárselo.

            Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca debió seguirle esa loca idea de volver en primer lugar, nunca debió sentirse mal cuando supo que Asahina había muerto, debió hacerle caso cuando quiso huir en cuanto supo sobre Haitani.

            Se llevó la palma al rostro, tratando de contener el nudo en la garganta. Todo esto era culpa suya y solo suya.

            Nowaki sintió la mano que curaba temblar entre las suyas. Siempre había sido del tipo de personas demasiado rígidas consigo mismas. Podía estar completamente seguro de que si había alguien que sintiera más culpa y arrepentimiento que él mismo, era Masamune.

            >> Yo…― comenzó

            ― No digas que lo sientes― le interrumpió. En ese momento lo menos que quería escuchar era eso, y de quien menos quería escucharlo, era precisamente de él― Todo esto es culpa tuya.

            Nowaki no contestó, eso sólo le alentó más.

            >> Si tú no hubieras huido, nada de esto habría pasado― continuó― Asahina no habría muerto, ni tampoco la amiga de Ritsu…entonces él no habría querido volver y no estaría…

            No pudo completar esa frase. Le daba pánico asumir algo así.

            >> Te odio― completó en voz baja― tanto como a mí mismo. Te odio, Nowaki.

            En otras circunstancias, sus palabras le habrían herido profundamente. Pero ahora, por alguna razón, le parecieron como si hablase con un reflejo de sí mismo; como si por fin se estuviese permitiendo desahogarse.

            ― Descansa― le dijo incorporándose. Masamune escuchó sus pasos alejarse de él.

            Y por primera vez en muchos años, se permitió llorar.

* * *

 

            Cuando dio la última puntada se dejó caer al suelo. Llevaba más de tres horas de pie.

            Le temblaban las manos, las piernas y los labios. Sentía la garganta seca y el rostro sudoroso. Ahora que la concentración absoluta comenzaba a pasar, se daba cuenta de que lo que había sucedido era terrible.

            No podía dejar de mirarle; tenía miedo de que su único testigo y alguien a quien le había tomado algo de aprecio desapareciera de nuevo ante sus ojos. En cuanto escuchó como respiraba débilmente se permitió respirar el mismo.

            ― ¿Deberíamos vendarle también?― preguntó Hiroki a su lado. Sólo asintió débilmente con la cabeza antes de intentar levantarse, pero por alguna razón sus piernas no daban para más.

            ― Déjalo, Shinobu― Miyagi le dijo la tercera vez que intentó levantarse― ,yo me encargo.

            Observó cómo vendaban a Onodera con mucho cuidado como si fuese algo muy lejano antes de ocuparse en ponerle ropa seca y por fin dejarlo descansar. También vio como Miyagi aplicaba una inyección en su muñeca para, si escuchó bien “no se despertara violentamente a causa del dolor”

            ― Con esto supongo dormirá un buen rato― dijo antes de colocar su mano de nuevo sobre la cama. Después sus pasos fueron hacia él y se hincó a su altura.

            >> ¿Estás bien?― preguntó preocupado. Supuso tenía una expresión muy aterradora en su cara.

            ― S-si― contestó Shinobu antes de volver a tomar aire― ¿Cómo está?

            ― Sigue débil, pero lo peor ya pasó― contestó Miyagi revolviendo sus cabellos― supongo lo hiciste de nuevo.

            ― ¿Takano?

            ― Ya está bien― contestó Hiroki― también necesita descansar un poco.

            Y habiendo escuchado eso apoyó la cabeza contra la pared dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

            ― Qué alivio― dijo cubriéndose los ojos con las muñecas― qué alivio.

* * *

 

            La luz del sol comenzaba a filtrarse por las cortinas y ninguno de los cuatro había podido  dormir o al menos pensar en la posibilidad de hacerlo.

            Los sucesos de la madrugada seguían frescos en la mente de Hiroki como un recordatorio de que lo peor no había pasado, o siquiera estaba cerca de terminar. De la misma forma en la que Akihiko Usami estaba tratando de matarlos a todos, alguien mucho más cruel estaba haciendo lo mismo… y que en lugar de Takano y Onodera quienes pudieron ser emboscados eran ellos.

            Dejó escapar un suspiro hacia el cielo. respaldando los brazos en el barandal del balcón y contó mentalmente hasta diez, incluso veinte… se había autoimpuesto ese hábito para no sucumbir a otro ataque de nervios.

            Escuchó un crujido a su lado y se percató de que Miyagi también estaba en la ventana. Su expresión denotaba que estaba reflexionando muchas cosas.

            ― ¿Takatsuki?― preguntó para establecer conversación

            ― Por fin pudo quedarse dormido― respondió sin volverse a mirarle. De nuevo el silencio se hizo espacio entre los dos.

            >> Kamijō― comenzó Miyagi― Ya tenemos a quien mató a Yukina.

            Hiroki se volvió hacia él estupefacto. ¿Entonces lo que habían sospechado era cierto?

            ― Eso quiere decir que…

            ― Sí, fue uno de los hombres de Shinoda― dejó escapar con algo de desilusión―  Yuu Yanase.

            Eso le extrañó mucho más, hasta donde Hiroki tenía entendido Yanase era uno de los mejores hombres de Shinoda. Podría considerarlo incluso su mano derecha.

            >> Te lo digo porque… creo que él tiene derecho a saberlo― añadió Miyagi.

            ― Miyagi…

            ― Seré franco. Tu amigo y Takano no son santos de mi devoción y desconfío en sobremanera de las intenciones de Hatori; incluso creo que en cualquier momento Kirishima hará algo que me genere unas incontenibles ganas de golpearlo en la cara― contrajo el ceño al decir eso―, pero… todos hemos pasado por mucho y no sé… mi deber es destapar la verdad... así no me guste. Es por lo que escogí este trabajo y… a pesar de todo, ese muchacho era un ser humano.

            Hiroki se sintió inspirado por sus palabras. Los últimos meses habían sido una montaña rusa emocional para todos, incluso Miyagi había perdido la compostura y la fe en un par de ocasiones, pero siempre hallaba la forma de volverse de nuevo el pilar que los sostiene a todos. No sabía exactamente cómo, pero siempre les devolvía el enfoque.

            Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo colocó en sus labios.

            >> ¿Te importa?― le preguntó con el encendedor en la mano― Shinobu no me deja y… a decir verdad estoy muy tenso en este momento.

            Hiroki asintió para autorizarlo y lo encendió para darle una profunda calada.

            ― Gracias, Miyagi― dijo con sinceridad.

            ― No me lo agradezcas― exhaló otra bocanada de humo― Al menos no hasta que esto termine.

            De nuevo permanecieron en silencio unos minutos.

            ― Miyagi― comenzó Hiroki esta vez― entrégale los documentos a Kirishima.

            Miyagi entendió al momento de qué hablaba.

            ― Entonces ya lo decidiste― dijo con media sonrisa. Hiroki asintió.

            ― Con esto ya no habrá más cabos sueltos― respondió tranquilo― Ni cosas de qué arrepentirse.

            Apretó sus manos enlazadas a la baranda; sabría que con esa decisión Nowaki iría a la cárcel, pero si no lo hacía estaría irrespetando su decisión de asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

            Miyagi palmeó un par de veces su hombro y volvió a suspirar.

* * *

 

            Cuando abrió los ojos ya era de día.

            ― ¡Ritsu!― exclamó al incorporarse, pero sintió un agudo dolor en la pierna derecha, como si estuvieran desgarrando sus músculos y tuvo que volver a sentarse apretando los dientes.

            ― No sabremos el daño en los ligamentos hasta que te vea un médico, así que no te muevas mucho― le ordenó una voz frente a él. Si era quien pensaba que era, realmente se había vuelto mandón.

            ― ¿Cómo está?― preguntó, acomodándose de nuevo en el sofá. Por el momento, lo más prudente era obedecer.

            ― Estable― respondió Shinobu agradeciendo con un gesto de cabeza la taza que Nowaki le estaba ofreciendo―, puedo decirte que lo peor ya pasó. Pero también es necesario que vea a un médico… no sabemos cuánta sangre perdió o si necesita una transfusión.

            Que le dijera que lo peor ya había pasado le embargó de una tranquilidad incomparable. Incluso olvidó sus propias heridas o dolores por un momento.

            Y no lo podía negar, le debía a Shinobu que estuviera bien.

            ― Gracias― dijo con sinceridad. Luego titubeó un poco― ¿P-puedo… verle?

            Nowaki se quedó perplejo en el sitio ¿Acaso Masamune estaba pidiendo permiso para hacer algo?

            Shinobu también se sorprendió, pero devolvió el rostro a la taza. No quería que Nowaki viera su sonrisita de triunfo.

            ― Está bien― contestó después de sorber un poco de café. Masamune se levantó lentamente y cojeó un poco hasta llegar al cuarto.

            ― Es la primera vez que-

            ― Bueno, si no aprende a ceder después de esto es un verdadero idiota― completó Shinobu antes de señalar el café un poco avergonzado― ¿Me enseñas a prepararlo?

           

            Cuando entró aún estaba inconsciente. Tenía un poco más de color que cuando lo vio por última vez y eso le alivió mucho.

            Se acercó un poco más al lecho y notó que su torso estaba lleno de vendas. Lo que pasó en la madrugada volvió como un flash a su memoria y no pudo evitar caer de rodillas a su lado, totalmente deprimido.

            ― Lo siento― dijo tomando su mano― esto es mi culpa. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto.

            Sin darse cuenta su voz comenzó a temblar y llevó su mano a su rostro, imitando la forma en la que solía acariciarle. El calor en su palma era tenue, pero seguía allí; y por el momento eso era suficiente.

            Saber que aún estaba vivo era suficiente.

            Gimoteó un par de veces cuando sintió que su mano en su rostro se movió sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente para alertarlo.

            ― M-Ma-Masamune…― llamó en voz débil― No… te culpes…

            Eso lo descolocó por completo, sin negar que le causara una inmensa alegría escucharlo. Que hubiera reaccionado, que lo reconociera.

            ― No te esfuerces― le dijo incorporándose para verlo a la cara. Ritsu intentó abrir los ojos; pero los cerró de nuevo cuando la luz de la mañana en la habitación le incomodó un poco, así que sólo asintió un poco con la cabeza, sin separar la mano de su cara.

            ― Qué bueno… que estás bien― susurró y Masamune vio como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

            ― …Idiota― respondió de vuelta descansando su frente en la suya― Esa es mi línea.

            Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Era el mismo ritual todas las noches.

            ― ¿Y bien?― preguntó sirviendo otro vaso de licor― ¿Cómo está?

            ― Necesitó puntadas en algunas heridas, pero no morirá… si eso es lo que quieres saber― contestó sin acercarse. Últimamente lo que hacían le parecía un sinsentido absoluto; él solo quería demostrar que podía dominar todo y a todos y para sí mismo… aquella era una forma de poder pensarle, de estar más cerca por muy retorcido que eso pareciera.

            Lo miró beberse el contenido del vaso de un tirón antes de mirarlo de vuelta.

            ― ¿Y cuánto tiempo piensas estar parado allí?― le preguntó desdeñoso. Tsumori solamente alzó la ceja.

            ― Pensándolo mejor, dejemos esto por hoy― puso la mano en la manija de la puerta― ,estás bebiendo y de mal humor…

            Estuvo a punto de irse cuando una mano empujó la puerta cerrándola de nuevo.

            >> Déjame salir― demandó― ,ya te dije que hoy no tengo ganas.

            Una de sus manos se cerró sobre su hombro y le hizo girarse quedando ambos frente a frente. Sus ojos se detuvieron en los suyos; fríos, indiferentes.

            ― No te hagas de rogar, Tsumori― susurró cerca de su rostro. Su voz también era fría―. No te va.

            Sus manos se detuvieron sobre su pecho y el gélido contacto traspasó su ropa, helando también su piel.

            Todo en él era frío, demasiado frío. No era como _él_. _Él_ era cálido, gentil, amable.

            Pero Tsumori sentía que no merecía la gentileza o calidez de nadie. Él merecía ser castigado; pagar de alguna manera lo que había hecho durante años, y no sólo hecho, sino visto y permitido sin hacer nada.

            Sintió sus labios atrapar los suyos y no cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar como cualquier otra persona haría cuando es besada. Sólo movió los labios por instinto, de la forma en la que sabía que a él le gustaba, acelerándose su pulso como la respuesta natural a esos estímulos.

            Sus manos se cerraron en torno a sus muñecas, apoyándolas contra la puerta.

            >> ¿Lo ves?― susurró en su oído con una voz ronca. Ambos jadeaban―. Nadie puede decirme que no.

            Y sosteniendo ambas de sus muñecas sobre su cabeza con una mano, comenzó a desvestirle con la otra. Igual que siempre.


	65. Asuntos Internos

“ _El amor es ceguera, no quiero ver…_

_¿Pondrías la noche a mí alrededor?_

_¡Oh, mi amor!_

_El amor es ceguera…”_

_Love is blindness- Jack White_

 

Kirishima lo miraba sin mirarlo en realidad. Como si estuviera buscando alguna expresión en su cabeza que pudiera transmitir todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Había algo de indiferencia: siendo franco, Takano nunca le había caído en gracia y sus razones iban mucho más allá de lo que había pasado con Takafumi. Era arrogante, prepotente y ponía un muro a su alrededor para que todos creyeran que era fuerte y decidido, pero sabía que en el fondo era más sensible de lo que aparentaba… que bastaba sólo un suceso como ese para exponerle tan débil y vulnerable como era en verdad.

Pero, por otro lado, lamentaba que Onodera hubiese sido arrastrado en todo eso sólo por quererlo, por protegerlo. Eso le generaba cierta… empatía.

― ¿Entonces, cómo están?― preguntó al fin, mirando a Miyagi. Su expresión seguía fría, como si de sentir tantas cosas opuestas no sintiera nada.

― Lo último que me dijo Shinobu es que estaban estables. Ambos perdieron mucha sangre, pero por alguna razón ninguno entró en shock o tuvo un accidente cardiovascular― respondió relajándose en el sofá frente a su escritorio. En honor a la verdad, Miyagi también estaba muy tenso.

>> Pareciera que tuviese súper soldados― suspiró mirando el techo― Ese Usami…

Miyagi recorrió la oficina con la mirada. Tenía una biblioteca llena de libros de derecho y en uno de los estantes habían fotografías: algunas otras de su hija, de sus padres, de su época de estudiante y de cuando los tres trabajaron juntos bajo el mando del padre de Shinobu.

Miró hacia la mesa junto a su escritorio, había una partida de ajedrez sin terminar; pero el rey blanco estaba por ganar con un par de movimientos más… Claro, si sacrificaba a una de las torres.

>> Quiero saber por qué trajiste a Ijuuin― dijo sin contenerse mientras sus ojos detallaban su expresión. Sabía que de esa forma no podría mentirle.

― Creí que habíamos superado la etapa de las sospechas― respondió casi a la defensiva. Últimamente le irritaba que Miyagi pusiera tanta atención en sus movimientos, como si dudara de él ¿Acaso no entendía que estaban en el mismo bando?

― Y yo creí que me informarías de cada cosa que pretendieras hacer― devolvió el golpe, mirando la mesa― ¿O es que acaso crees que esta es tu partida contra él y sólo somos tus peones?

― Miyagi, esto no se trata de-

― Kirishima― hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no subir la voz―, si piensas utilizarnos para detener a Usami, no te lo voy a permitir. Dime qué pretendes con Ijuuin.

Kirishima suspiró. Ambos eran zorros viejos… y no puedes ocultarle cosas a alguien que conoce casi todos tus trucos.

― El traerlo aquí tiene un propósito, Miyagi… pero no te lo diré; no ahora.

Su respuesta fue contundente. Sí, recordaba que cuando el Fiscal Kamijō vivía confiaba mucho en la intuición de Miyagi, él también sabía que era de ese tipo de personas a las que no se les escapaba casi nada. Pero si le contaba ahora qué pretendía con Ijuuin allí en el tribunal no podía demostrarse a sí mismo que tanto creían en él; que tanto podía funcionar como líder. Que podía darle batalla como un Rey.

Miyagi frunció un poco el ceño antes de levantarse del escritorio.

― Shinobu confía en ti― le dijo en un tono plano, casi apático― Quizás sea el único a estas alturas que lo haga.

Kirishima le desvió la mirada. Odiaba sentirse como el malo de la partida pero quería acabar ya con todo eso ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

― Miyagi- intentó decirle, pero el otro le detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

― Te traeré unos documentos que alguien nos hizo llegar. Eso será el último clavo en la tumba de Usami. Úsalos con prudencia.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Que si fallas no te lo voy a perdonar― dijo con tono firme antes de irse. Kirishima juraría como lucía igual al fiscal Kamijō cuando lo vio marcharse.

* * *

 

Dejarlos en el hospital no parecía el movimiento más prudente, pero sí uno necesario.

Shinobu sabía bien que aunque fuera muy bueno en primeros auxilios, las heridas de Onodera y Takano requerían la atención y el cuidado de un especialista. Y eso era algo que él no podía ofrecerles.

Además, con Sumi fuera del Departamento de Protección a Testigos cabía la posibilidad de que la persona en su lugar fuese un poco más confiable y honesta. También podía suceder que trabajara para Usami, o que quisiera llevarse a Takano a la cárcel apenas se recuperase y eso no era prudente ahora.

O que trabajara para los grises… y terminara de matarlos.

Suspiró frente al elevador; aún tenía que descifrar todo lo concerniente a la explosión que mató a Fujikawa y su relación con el incendio que mató a Kohinata. Además, Yanase no quería hablar y eso entorpecía más las cosas.

<< _Si es uno de los grises ¿por qué nadie ha querido eliminarlo? >>_― pensó.

Necesitaba que Takano se recuperara para poder contestar a sus preguntas, quería aprovechar que su orgullo había mermado un poco con toda aquel incidente para que por fin le dijera lo que sabía.

Había tanto por hacer todavía que creía que sólo estaba al principio del camino. No pudo evitar volver a suspirar.

― Si sigue suspirando así va a quedarse sin aire, Fiscal Takatsuki― dijo alguien justo a su lado y sus nervios se tensaron hasta casi reventar.

Un hombre alto, de cabello negro y poco más de treinta años estaba detenido junto a él. Llevaba lentes de montura de pasta color negro y Shinobu no pudo evitar reparar en sus largas y oscuras pestañas.

Estaba muy bien vestido y su perfume casi le hizo sonrojarse. No era que Miyagi no oliera bien, pero esa esencia era potente y masculina sin dejar de ser elegante. Como todo en ese hombre.

Lo que más le intrigó y casi le asustó, era que supiera su nombre.

El elevador llegó emitiendo un par de pitidos y se abrió frente a ellos. Shinobu entró rápidamente sin decir nada, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Estar cerca de ese sujeto le estaba intimidando aunque él no supiera decir con exactitud porqué.

El hombre también entró y se colocó de nuevo a su lado, cerca del tablero de control. Shinobu sentía sus ojos fijos en él.

>> Lamento si le asusté― dijo con cortesía― No fue mi intención ponerle nervioso.

Shinobu apretó las asas del maletín entre las manos con fuerza antes de subir el rostro.

― ¿Quién es usted y cómo sabe quién soy?― preguntó, ocultando un poco sus nervios. Repitiéndose mentalmente que solamente estaba demasiado predispuesto a todo y que aquella situación era normal.

El hombre sonrió un poco.

― Me llamo Gou Yasuda― respondió― Soy el secretario del Jefe de Asuntos Internos. Lamento si le incomodé con mis comentarios… pero después de todo esto, es muy difícil no saber quién es usted.

― Bueno, supongo tiene algo de razón― respondió bajando un poco la guardia, pero no menos tenso. Se sentía más precavido que de costumbre, ya queal tratarse del secretario de Asuntos Internos todo lo que dijera podría perjudicarle… o peor, podría perjudicar más a Miyagi que ya no era muy bien visto por el departamento.

Entonces se le ocurrió lo impensable ¿Si el motivo de su visita era precisamente ese? Investigar a Miyagi por lo que Fujikawa había dicho sobre él.

>> Disculpe… quiero que sepa que entre el Fiscal Miyagi y yo no existe ninguna relación sentimental― dijo casi sin pensar. Yasuda le miró un poco confundido antes de reír un poco.

― Lo siento, pero no he venido por eso― le contestó.

― ¿No?― Shinobu se sonrojó hasta más no poder― ¿Entonces…?

― Vine porque tengo que recoger unos documentos sobre el Departamento de Policía.

Shinobu sabía a qué se refería. Después de lo que había pasado con Yanase, posiblemente Shinoda y todo su departamento serían sometidos a una investigación. El que no viniera por Miyagi le alivió, pero si venían por Shinoda no podía sentirse mejor tampoco.

El elevador se detuvo y Yasuda se giró para mirarle.

― Yo no tengo nada en contra de su relación con el Fiscal Miyagi― comentó en voz baja― Pero lo más prudente será mantenerse en perfil bajo. Al menos hasta que el sistema cambie ¿No lo cree usted?

Le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y bajó del ascensor.

>> Qué tenga buen día, fiscal― reverenció antes de irse, dejándolo perplejo.

* * *

Despertó con un terrible dolor en la cabeza y la espalda.

― Siempre hace todo con tanta brusquedad,― chistó sin reunir la voluntad suficiente para levantarse― ese idiota…

            Sin embargo, el que siempre cediera a sus caprichos le hacía preguntarse quién era en verdad el idiota. Haruhiko siempre que se sentía ansioso respondía de esa manera, asegurándose que podía obtener todo el poder que quisiera de la manera que lo quisiera y cuando él lo quisiera. Doblegar al débil había sido la piedra angular de su crianza y constituía la máxima norma en su mentalidad.

            _“Con poder lo tienes todo: respeto, dinero… incluso amor”_

            Esa noche en especial todo en él había sido más violento.. Y Tsumori, como la hoja al viento que él mismo sabía que era; se dejó llevar por sus caricias carentes de afecto, por sus besos ausentes de deseo, por sus embestidas que más que lujuria eran una demostración de dominio, de esa autoridad innegable y absoluta que él creía ejercer en los demás.

            ― Si tan solo fuese un poco más cálido no me quejaría tanto al día siguiente― masculló tomando torpemente su reloj de la mesa. Pronto debía ir al hospital y recibir la guardia.

            >> Más cálido…― murmuró volviéndose sobre su espalda para quedar de cara al techo. Entonces pensó en esas manos, en la mirada amable. En ese azul hermoso que mostró al mirarlo; en la forma en que se enlazaban sus dedos como si estuvieran hechos a la medida del otro.

            La forma en la que se miraban con tanta intimidad, con tanta confianza. En ese momento supo que el amor puro si era capaz de cambiar a la gente.

            >> Tú fuiste tan distinto aquella vez… y eres tan distinto ahora… ¿De verdad el amor puede cambiar a la gente de esa forma?

 

            No, el amor era solo otra forma de control; una voluntaria, pero igual de destructiva. Las personas amaban sin medida y cargaban con sus sueños y deseos a otra que podía manejarlos a su antojo. Se volvían débiles, sumisos, dependientes.

            Era como lo que él llevaba con Haruhiko, sólo que sin la melosa pretensión del amor; uno quería control y el otro lo cedía porque creía que eso era lo que merecía. Empañarlo todo con sentimientalismos era absurdo.

            Pero, si se ponía a pensarlo; la idea de que unos ojos lo miraran con la misma devoción con la que él lo hacía, enfrentando juntos todas las cosas que ellos estaban enfrentando. Hasta el punto de perdonar su pasado e intentar buscar una nueva vida…

            >> Deja de soñar despierto, Tsumori― Se incorporó y tomó una bata del perchero para cubrir su desnudez―. Tú no viniste a que te amaran… tú viniste a morir.

            Y tomó un montón de analgésicos con un vaso enorme de agua antes de entrar al baño.

* * *

― ¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejarlo solo?

            Dejó escapar un suspiro que resonó en el auricular antes de responderle. De verdad le desagradaban los hospitales, pero siendo parte de su trabajo no era algo que Hiroki pudiera simplemente eludir para siempre.

            ― Si, Takatsuki― respondió un poco irritado― es parte de mi trabajo y este también es mi caso.

            ― Lo sé, lo sé― contestó Shinobu― Simplemente han pasado tantas cosas que siento que necesitamos un batallón cada vez que vamos a realizar un movimiento.

            ― Comprendo cómo te sientes, pero estarán bien― su tono de voz cambió por uno más tranquilizador―. Tú mismo dijiste que lo peor había pasado.

            ― De acuerdo, volvamos a lo importante ¿Qué te han dicho?

            ― Con la orden que nos dio Kirishima han hecho la menor cantidad de preguntas posibles… Eso hace que me pregunte con quien nos estamos aliando.

            ― El Señor Kirishima es una buena persona, Kamijō― Shinobu se escuchó ofendido― Sólo nos está ayudando.

            Hiroki dudó un momento antes de hablar. La verdad es que con la inclusión de Ijuuin en el caso y lo que Miyagi le había comentado, comenzaba a dudar de lo que Kirishima estuviera pensando y cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Sin embargo, Shinobu seguía admirándole mucho, y para él, intentar imponerle su opinión le parecía desairar al muchacho; sobre todo basándose solamente en su repentina decisión de incluir a Ijuuin en el caso.

― Los médicos están sorprendidos de que Onodera no esté muerto, a decir verdad― cambió repentinamente el tema―. Dicen que perdió mucha sangre y que es realmente un milagro que sus órganos funcionen con normalidad. Harán unas transfusiones y lo tendrán aquí por unos días en observación. Por lo demás está fuera de peligro.

― ¿Y Takano?― preguntó Shinobu.

― Le darán de alta mañana― respondió― solamente limpiarán sus heridas y le inyectarán antibióticos.

― Ya veo…― contestó antes de quedarse callado por unos instantes― Kamijō… Miyagi me dijo que le autorizaste para entregarle los documentos al Señor Kirishima.

― Si― contestó en un suspiro―. Quiero que esto acabe pronto… ya no sé cuánto puedan soportar mis nervios y dudo que intenten cubrir más a Usami después de que esto salga a la luz. Sería como ocultar el sol con un dedo.

― ¿Y qué pasará con…?

― Esta es su decisión también, Takatsuki― trató de que la tristeza no le quebrara la voz― Y yo la respeto. Así podrá estar en paz.

            Shinobu no pudo evitar sorprenderse, Hiroki había cambiado tanto en su actitud y comportamiento desde que lo había conocido. Ahora mostraba sus sentimientos con much más franqueza… se había vuelto una mejor versión de sí mismo.

― Kamijō, le pediré a Miyagi que se quede con Onodera y Takano esta noche. Tú debes venir al tribunal y reunirte conmigo.

― ¿Para qué?

― Revisaremos esto― Shinobu descansó la mano sobre todos los documentos que le había dado Hatori―, y sabremos quién mató a tu padre.

* * *

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo a su alrededor. Y le abrumaba tanto silencio, porque permitía que escuchara claramente los gritos dentro de su cabeza.

            Sabía que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta; no podría vivir más con las pesadillas, con el sentimiento de culpa cada vez que miraba a losojos que lo contemplaban como a una persona valiosa. Como a alguien que podía admirar e incluso envidiar… recordándole lo hipócrita que era.

            ― Chiaki― suspiró de nuevo. No había parado de hacerlo desde que lo dejaron solo en medio del silencio que le recordaba lo que había perdido.

            Dejó caer las manos entre sus piernas, ahora las palabras de Miyagi hacían eco en su memoria, se repitieron toda la noche (la más larga de su vida) sin cesar.

_“Tal vez, si nos dices quién es… podremos protegerle”_

            Llegarían al fondo de todo, eso era obvio. Eran demasiado buenos, cada uno a su modo: la intuición de Miyagi, por ejemplo, era como una espada que no perdía filo por más que intentaran mellarla. Eso, junto a la inteligencia de Takatsuki y la disciplina de Kamijō era un combo de temer para los Usami pues sabrían que ese empuje, esa firmeza no les daría tregua hasta que pagaran por todo lo que habían hecho.

            Pero Yuu, por su parte, se sabía un cobarde. Tenía demasiado miedo de contarles todo lo que sabía, tenía miedo de que dañaran a Chiaki por su culpa. Y entonces, como única muestra de la poca valía que pudiera tener como amigo, como un ciego enamorado, debía guardar silencio… era lo único que podía hacer para resguardarle.

            ― Seguro que en cuanto se entere me odiará― pensó en voz alta con tristeza antes de escuchar unos pasos quedos acercándose a la celda.

            Sus nervios se tensaron en alerta. Entonces había decidido deshacerse de él… tal cual como lo había hecho con otros.

            Se levantó del futón y miró hacia la reja. Fuese lo que fuese que le hicieran estaba decidido a enfrentarlo con la poca dignidad que le pudiese quedar. En el fondo era orgulloso; nadie iba a dispararle por la espalda o a volarlo en pedazos como a Fujikawa.

            La persona se acercó a la celda, mirándolo con las manos en la espalda como quien examina una obra abstracta. De arriba hacia abajo, con minucioso análisis, pero sin mostrar perplejidad o sorpresa sino mera… curiosidad.

            A Yuu le desagradaba sobremanera su mirada, como si fuera un mero espectador de un retorcido juego de marionetas.

            ― ¿Qué quieres… Shizukuishi?― preguntó irritado. El aludido hizo un leve gesto de desagrado.

            ― Odio que me llamen así― miró hacia un lado― Prefiero simplemente Ishi, es menos complicado.

            ― Me sabe a mierda como quieres que te llamen― gruñó― Contesta de una puta vez qué quieres.

            ― Nada en particular― respondió mirándolo fijamente―, me dijeron que había un policía en decadencia y simplemente vine a ver.

            Yuu apretó los dientes. Shizukuishi era un personaje realmente peculiar, pero no por eso le parecía agradable. Al contrario, tenía una indiferencia hacia las cosas que a otros les erizarían la piel porque era tan apático que incluso llegaba a parecer retorcido.

            Y más aún desde que comenzó a hacerse cercano a Ijuuin… ahí fue como si el fuego hubiese conocido a la gasolina.

            ― Si vienes a amenazarme-

            ― Ya sé que no dirás nada― respondió rozando uno de sus dedos contra la punta de una navaja de bolsillo―Tu manía porque ninguno de nosotros le haga algo a Chiaki Yoshino te restringe a decirle la verdad a Miyagi aunque eso signifique que puedes acabar con todo esto y salvarlo. Es una premisa interesante, pero incoherente… supongo que así funciona el miedo.

            ― Estás hablando igual que Ijuuin… ambos son unos malditos enfermos.

            El otro no cambió su expresión, como si estuviera acostumbrado a tales improperios.

            ― Resulta realmente irónico cómo la gente considere retorcidas o enfermas a las personas que no piensan igual que ellos― reflexionó antes de encogerse de hombros―. En fin, sólo vine a advertirte que sí, en efecto, vuelves a tener otro ataque de valentía no puedo garantizarte la seguridad de tu amigo.

            Dijo eso con un tono de voz monótono que llenó a Yuu de miedo. Sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, la particular condición de Shizukuishi no le permitía distinguir entre lo que era correcto y lo que no. Por eso, no sentía culpas o remordimientos, quizás Ijuuin era maquiavélico y estaba consciente de que sus acciones eran malas, pero él simplemente no entendía eso.           

            ― Shizukuishi― se acercó a la celda y le miró a la cara tratando de convencerlo― por favor, lo que haces está mal.

            ― ¿Por qué?― le preguntó― está mal en tu percepción, pero no en la mía o en la de Kyō… incluso acabas de llamarme enfermo ¿Por qué habría de obedecerte?

            Yuu sintió un nudo cerrarse en su garganta.

            ― Dile la verdad a Kirishima― suplicó― dile lo que sabes. Acaba con esta pesadilla antes de que también te maten o acabes aquí como yo… por favor…

            Shizukuishi se quedó mirándolo a la cara, como si no pudiera entender su tristeza o frustración.

            ― Sigo sin entender tu planteamiento— respondió sin inmutarse siquiera y Yuu sintió como las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro.

            >> No tienes que llorar, sólo ten presente lo que te dije— añadió y sin más ceremonias le dio la espalda y se marchó.

            — ¿Qué he hecho?— se lamentó mientras sus rodillas cedían ante la angustia— Chiaki…

* * *

Desde que supo que Yanase había sido arrestado, no pudo abandonar su habitación. No tenía corazón para decírselo, pues por mucho que le desagradara, era una persona valiosa para Chiaki y otra revelación como esa sin duda podría matarlo.

            Pero sabía también que Chiaki no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que llevaba allí todo el día, saliendo sólo para lo esencial y que Yuu, quien nunca desaprovechaba una visita, no había venido a verle desde que discutieron.

            Y sin embargo, Chiaki no preguntaba nada aún, como si supiera que ambos guardaban demasiados secretos; algunos tan dolorosos y escabrosos como nunca podría llegar a imaginarse. Había conversado alegremente con él todo el día e incluso comió de la comida que preparó para él hasta quedar satisfecho, pero de a momentos lo miraba con ojos llenos de pena… como si con esa mirada le estuviera pidiendo la verdad.

            En cuanto lo supo se sintió extrañamente contrariado. Siempre se negó a sentir afecto o estima por sus compañeros debido a la naturaleza de su oficio y el papel que él estaba cumpliendo para Kaoru. Sin embargo, después de saber lo que Yanase había hecho y todo lo que eso había desencadenado, un sentimiento cercano a la compasión se albergó en su pecho. Yukina no era tan malo después de todo… sólo era demasiado ingenuo.

Tuvo que levantarse del lecho y caminar hacia la ventana en cuanto se quedó dormido. Había prometido no ocultarle más nada y ahora, por culpa de Yanase había tenido que faltar a su promesa de nuevo.

           

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se preguntó qué estaba haciendo… Quería proteger a Chiaki, eso era seguro, pero solo no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Darle esos documentos a Takatsuki había sido el primer paso, pero después de esto, ¿cómo podía evadir entonces a Haruhiko cuando sus ojos estaban puestos sobre él?

            Iba a acabar igual que los demás… muerto o pudriéndose en una cárcel sin que nadie pudiera cuidar de Chiaki.

            Tenía que buscar la manera de separarse de los grises y buscar ayuda… pero tendría que resguardarlo en un lugar seguro donde ni Haruhiko ni sus hombres lo encontraran.

            Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer. Se acercó a la cama y acarició su mano sobre su pecho con la yema de los dedos.

            — Supongo que me toca terminar lo que empezaste… Asahina.

* * *

Hiroki sentía como sus manos temblaban mientras Shinobu separaba cada una de las carpetas llenas de documentos. Habían tantos nombres, fechas, fotografías, incluso itinerarios y seguimiento de las personas a las que Usami quería fuera del camino, que no podían sentirse menos que horrorizados ante lo que estaban viendo.

            — También hay estados de cuentas, y títulos de propiedad en el extranjero— susurró Shinobu colocando la carpeta que tenía en sus manos a un lado— Incluso está la falsa autopsia que le hicieron a Isaka…

            Hiroki era incapaz de hablar… no quería pensar en cuantas de esas personas en esas listas o fotografías habían tenido que ser eliminadas por Nowaki.

            Sólo de suponerlo las piernas cedieron ante su peso, cayendo en el sofá frente al escritorio.

            — Kamijō…

            — Dame solo un minuto— pidió con la mano extendida hacia el muchacho—… sólo necesito un minuto para procesarlo.

            Y en efecto, un minuto le bastó para llenarse de determinación y comenzar a revisar una vez más.

            << _Ese Nowaki ya no existe, Hiroki—_ se repitió mentalmente— _El que importa es el que está contigo ahora… >>_

            Cuando llegaron al fondo, no había documentación alguna sobre su padre. Ninguna fotografía, o investigación como las de los otros. No había nada.

            — Lo siento mucho— Shinobu se disculpó— llegué a pensar que…

            — Quizás no está en lo que Hatori tenía— dijo un poco apático, como si tanto horror hubiese borrado sus emociones—, procesemos esto y llevémoslo a la oficina de Kirishima.

            Hiroki tomó asiento en su escritorio y prefirió comenzar por aquello que no le afectaría tanto emocionalmente. Todo lo concerniente al falso robo para encubrir el asesinato de Isaka le daría algo de firmeza antes de enterarse de lo demás.

            Tendría unos diez minutos trabajando en silencio cuando Shinobu le llamó.

            — Creo que esto te interesará— le dijo extendiéndole unas fotografías, las mismas que Fujikawa le había mostrado en esa casa abandonada. Ahora podía verlas mejor.

            Un muchacho alto de cabello negro ingresaba al estacionamiento. Llevaba una gorra que ocultaba parte de su cara, pero Hiroki lo detalló hasta casi quedar ciego.

            — Este no es Nowaki— dijo casi con euforia.

            — ¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntó Shinobu. No era que desconfiara de él, pero dado el historial del muchacho…

            — Esta no es su cara— señaló la fotografía— su nariz es más perfilada, sus pómulos están más llenos, sus labios son distintos.

            Shinobu casi se sonroja con la descripción innecesariamente detallada.

            — Kamijō, esa fotografía no va a ayudar mucho… desde aquí podría jurar que es él.

            Hiroki pasó más fotografías que había detrás de esa. Eran distintos ángulos de la cámara de seguridad del estacionamiento.

            — ¿Cómo consiguió esto?— se preguntó.

            —Sumi lo sacó para él, supongo … o algún contacto que tuviera aquí adentro para entonces.

            La última fotografía del lote era la más detallada. Shinobu y Hiroki sabían de donde venía. Era la que tomaba la cámara cuando alguien ingresaba al edificio para los pases provisionales de empleados.

            La fotografía mostraba a un muchacho de unos dieciocho años, con los ojos grisáceos y lentes correctivos color plata. Su expresión lucía entre angustiada y asustada, pero aun así miraba con fuerza a la cámara.

            — Tenías razón, Kamijō— susurró Shinobu— No es Nowaki…

            — Si—, contestó aliviado, pero luego una duda más se añadió a las muchas que ya habían en su cabeza— Pero… ¿Entonces quien es?


	66. El Rey Negro, ansioso

_“Di lo que piensas, di que estoy en lo correcto,_

_Y deja que el sol se oculte tras de mí…_

_Dame una señal, que quiero creer…”_

_The Ballad of Mona Lisa- Panic!_ _At the Disco_

            Akihiko Usami estaba incómodo… y deseaba salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Desde que su padre había muerto tomó la irreversible decisión de irse de la casa paterna y para ello utilizó el enorme edificio que se encontraba  justo detrás de la corporación. Fue la primera adquisición que hizo después de heredar el “negocio familiar”. Recordaba que alguien lo había construido allí como parte de un conjunto residencial, pero cuando ese primer edificio estuvo listo, hizo que Kaoru se apareciera con un enorme maletín lleno de dinero y lo comprase, paralizando la construcción del resto. Si tenía que comprar todos los edificios alrededor de ese, así lo haría… pero tenía que salir de esa casa lo más pronto posible… antes de terminar de volverse loco.

            O terminar de convertirse en lo que su padre quería, que era incluso peor.

            No obstante, un sentimiento de aprensión (o nostalgia), le impidió deshacerse de esa casa. Aunque solo le generase una sensación de asfixia, debía admitir que buena parte de sus pocos recuerdos felices estaban allí adentro: Cuando su madre vivía, cuando Kaoru y él jugaban todos los días juntos, incluso los pocos años en que él y su hermano pudieron llevarse bien antes de que la constante necesidad de poder de su padre los separara.

            Y claro, aún mantenía fresco el recuerdo cuando _él_ llegó de la mano de su hermano pequeño, en medio de una enorme tormenta que marcaría sus vidas para siempre.

            Pero ahora que la policía lo estaba buscando y no podía estar en el edificio Usami, tuvo que volver a la casa principal. La cual, para su fortuna y la desdicha de Kirishima, no estaba a nombre de ninguno de sus aliados conocidos, ni mucho menos de algúnUsami,

            ―Benditos sean los testaferros― susurró cuando Tanaka, el fiel mayordomo y único habitante que quedaba en la enorme mansión, preparó todo para recibirlos en la más absoluta discreción.

            El aire dentro de la residencia le resultaba pesado, cargado de recuerdos agridulces. No pudo evitar apretar los dientes.

            ― Lo siento― murmuraron a su lado―, fue el único lugar que se me ocurrió por el momento.

            Negó con la cabeza y deslizó sus dedos entre los sedosos cabellos castaños. Deteniéndose en el par de ojos verdes que lo miraban desde un poco más abajo.

            ― Mientras esté contigo no importa el sitio― respondió descansando sus manos en sus hombros― Es que cuando me fui, juré que no volvería a esta casa.

            En realidad la sugerencia de esconderse allí fue de Misaki. Temía que en cualquier salida que se le ocurría para distraerse de sus problemas acabaría con una fotografía en el periódico dándole a sus perseguidores su ubicación exacta.

            Además, con los activos de la familia y sus colaboradores más cercanos congelados durante la investigación, lo que pudiera tener ahorrado no duraría mucho de seguir derrochándolo en camarotes de trenes bala y hoteles cinco estrellas.

            Incluso, el Hotel Teito, en donde los Usami eran dueños de una parte de las acciones que les permitía usarlo a placer y cuando quisiesen, vivía bajo constante vigilancia de la policía. Otra razón importante para esconderse mientras fuera prudente en la vieja casa familiar.

            Con todo y eso, Akihiko y Misaki compartían el sentimiento de que la huida no se prolongaría por mucho tiempo; el primero porque sabía que la guerra era inevitable y era cuestión de todo o nada y el segundo porque aseguraría que el último de pie fuera su rey. Era su deber como reina, después de todo… y él estaba dispuesto a ejercerlo con orgullo hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

            Pero con la vertiginosa forma en la que todos los acontecimientos recientes se estaban dando, Akihiko sentía que la confrontación que trató de evitar por años venía de forma inminente hacía él. Entonces entendió que no podía perder el tiempo en ensoñaciones y luna de miel si quería conservar a la otra mitad de su universo para cuando todo terminase.

            Por eso a la mañana siguiente de su llegada decidió buscar por toda la casa los documentos que pudieran ayudarle.

            ― Sé que deben estar aquí― era la tercera caja fuerte que revisaban sin éxito y una posibilidad que quiso evadir, pero que sabía que podía ocurrir, comenzó a cobrar certeza.

            Sólo habían dos personas con acceso a esas cajas: Kaoru y él mismo… y si él no los había movido de allí…

            ― Maldito seas, Kaoru― gruñó luego de cerrar la caja de un golpe― si no estuvieras muerto ya te juro que yo mismo te mataría en este momento.

            Misaki quedó en silencio debatiéndose entre no serle una carga con preguntas absurdas o sugerir otras formas de ayudarle. Él mismo sabía que no era precisamente brillante, solía ser torpe para ciertas cosas e incluso guardaba muchos sentimientos de duda dentro de sí para no turbarlo más.

            Como el miedo que sentía en ese momento al verlo cerrar las cajas cada vez más ansioso, pues comenzaba a sospechar que se estaban quedando sin opciones.

            Sus gestos podían ser muy claros para Usami, quien sin mediar palabra se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Misaki le devolvió el gesto sorprendiéndolo un poco ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó a retornar sus abrazos?

            ― Te juro que no importa lo que tenga que hacer― susurró en su oído― nadie te separará de mí, Misaki.

            El castaño asintió, pero lo que más miedo le generaba era eso mismo… que al estar dispuesto a lo que fuese con tal de protegerlo olvidara que tenía que permanecer vivo o sino no tendría sentido tanto sacrificio.

            Pero, en ese caso, con tal de mantenerlo vivo… Misaki también estaba dispuesto a lo que fuese.

            Los documentos que lograron salvar antes de que Eri los tomase constituían su única oportunidad. Eran los respaldos de cuentas en el extranjero y activos de la empresa a nombre de otras personas que no estaban congelados.

            Si pudiese salir del país podría usarlos, pero con todos los ojos sobre él el solamente intentarlo era una jugada arriesgada. Y sus aviones privados estaban todos bajo la custodia de la policía.

            Apretó los puños antes de ir por el tercer cigarrillo en fila. Lo que Misaki pensaba era cierto, estaba quedándose sin opciones.

            El castaño lo veía caminar de un lado al otro de la sala y al presenciarlo así de ansioso sólo podía pensar en una cosa. Quería desesperadamente destruirlos a todos, a todas esas personas que lo traicionaron, que le dieron la espalda dejándolo solo.

            Principalmente a Nowaki.

Decidió dejarlo solo un momento, pues él también necesitaba pensar en frío en una posibilidad de ayudarle y sentía que en tal estado de ansiedad  le constituía una carga.

            Suspiró. No podía eludir la sensación de que siempre representaba una carga para quienes estimaba: sus padres, su hermano, incluso el mismo Usami…

            Pero a diferencia de ellos, él no le haría mal. Él lo amaba después de todo.

            ― Usagi siempre ha cuidado de mí― susurró con tristeza mientras buscaba en cada rincón de la casa por algo que pudiera ayudar―, va siendo hora en que yo pueda cuidar de él.

            En el segundo piso encontró un pequeño salón. Sonrió al recordar que Akihiko cuando era más joven siempre iba allí a leer y que en ocasiones también escribía. Sus historias estaban llenas de aventuras, de sueños… aunque también de un poco de nostalgia y melancolía, pues sabía que nunca tendría la misma sensación de libertad que los personajes que vivían sus relatos.

            Cuando lo abrió se dio cuenta que todo estaba lleno de polvo. Nadie había abierto esa habitación desde que _él_ había muerto.

            A Misaki se le contrajo el corazón al recordarlo. Siempre se mostraba sonriente y cálido con él, incluso había aceptado ese trabajo porque después de la muerte de sus padres quiso protegerlo.

            Sintió muchas ganas de abrir la ventana para que entrara algo de luz de sol, pero lo consideró peligroso. Alguien― no sabía exactamente quién, pero podría ser cualquiera― podría ver que estaban allí y darle parte a la policía. Y él no iba a permitir que se llevaran a su Usagi. Así tuviera que enfrentarse él solo a balazos con las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón.

            Recorrió con la vista la habitación: sólo había un escritorio con un pequeño estante lleno de cuadernos, una caja con algunos lápices y un sofá. Pero a pesar de ser un saloncito en el ático era más acogedor que toda la casa.

            Se acercó al estante y encontró algunas de las historias que Usami había escrito y junto a ellas, una vieja fotografía enmarcada. Limpió la superficie con la mano y sonrió con un poco de nostalgia.

            En la imagen, un niño de unos ocho años era llevado de la mano por dos chicos mucho mayores que él. Sus pies despegaban del suelo a causa del esfuerzo conjunto de los otros por cargarlo y los tres sonreían felices.

            Uno de los tres llevaba el cabello negro y anteojos. Sus ojos algo grises brillaban con la misma intensidad de su sonrisa. Pocos días habían sido tan felices como aquel.

            ―Hermano― susurró con nostalgia― Creo que comienzo a desviarme del camino ¿Qué debería hacer?

            Cerró los ojos embargándose por unos momentos de recuerdos antes de colocar de nuevo la fotografía en el escritorio y salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

            El resto del segundo piso estaba constituido por la biblioteca y el salón donde Akihiko solía guardar una curiosa colección de juguetes. Desde trenes hasta osos de peluche; todos en cantidades exageradas. Misaki en algún momento le llegó a reprender por tal derroche de dinero― pues en su departamento también había unos cuantos―, pero al mismo tiempo entendió que era una de las pocas cosas que podía permitirse en secreto alguien de su oficio y lo dejó conservarlos.

            La casa era enorme y aún con ellos dos ahí era increíblemente fría y silenciosa, siempre lo fue. Todos eran demasiado rígidos cuando vivían en ella, era como una cárcel.

            _< <Para él debió ser el infierno>>―_ pensó exhalando un suspiro.

            Bajó las escaleras y se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a oscurecer. Cada vez que llegaba la noche comenzaba a ponerse un poco más ansioso, pues sentía que era otro día que pasaba sin que él pudiese hallar una solución para poder salvarlo.

            Sentado en el sofá del que una vez fue despacho de su padre, Akihiko Usami comenzaba a sentirse acorralado. Los papeles que habían quedado en la casa, en manos de la persona equivocada podían constituir su perdición…

            Y Kaoru había tomado esa arma, había roto su confianza, poniéndolo en manos de quien sabe quién.

            _“Te juro que algún día pagarás por todo esto…”_

― Entonces en esto consiste tu venganza― susurró con una sonrisa irónica.

            Y no sólo era Kaoru. Nowaki, Masamune, Ryuiichirō, Eri, su padre, su hermano. Todas las personas en las que había confiado poco a poco fueron dándole la espalda, traicionándolo. Ni con todo el poder que había reunido, el cual según su padre le daría la posibilidad de proteger a quienes más quería, había logrado nada. Al contrario, estaba ahora al borde del abismo, sin oportunidad de escape: Con la policía de un lado amenazando con acabar con todo, y su propio hermano del otro, poniendo en peligro lo que le era más valioso, tratando de quitárselo por segunda vez.

           

            Lleno de cólera lanzó el vaso hacia la pared, haciéndolo añicos.

            ― Me mentiste, padre― masculló―, el poder no me hizo invencible… nada lo hará.

            Al escuchar el escándalo, Misaki entró al despacho encontrándolo en un estado lamentable. Sí, sabía que había hecho cosas terribles, pero en su lugar, bajo esas circunstancias ¿Qué otra cosa pudo haber hecho?

            ― Usagi…― le llamó en voz baja. Tratando de serenarse un poco y tranquilizarlo a él también.

            Siempre lo había visto compuesto, sereno, incluso frío en ocasiones. Planificando cada movimiento con tanto detallismo que a ratos le hacía olvidar que era una persona, un ser humano.

            Se acercó al escritorio con sigilo para no alterarlo más y descansó la mano sobre la suya en el escritorio. Tenía el cabello desordenado y respiraba con dificultad.

            ― Tengo miedo.― le confesó― No quiero que lo hagan. No otra vez.

            A Misaki se le formó un nudo muy espeso en la garganta. No dudaba de que Akihiko lo amaba, por eso sabía que si volvía a pasar algo así, ninguno podría soportarlo.

            Sabía que había mencionado mucho últimamente que iniciaría una guerra sin cuartel contra quienes lo habían vendido, pero no era ajeno a las consecuencias que eso pudiera traerles. Y precisamente de eso estaba asustado; de una vez más quedarse sin nada, perdiendo a quien más amaba en el mundo.

            Con algo de timidez le abrazó, cobrando fuerza a medida que las manos del otro se enredaban en sus cabellos y sus brazos lo estrechaban como a lo más preciado, como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

            ― Haré lo que sea― susurró ―, pero no me separarán de ti… nunca.

            Akihiko afianzó su abrazo antes de mirarlo con dulzura, como si esa promesa le devolviera la valentía perdida. Dejó sus ojos vagar por cada uno de los detalles de su rostro, mientras sus manos le acariciaban como si estuviera grabando esa expresión en sus recuerdos.

            Durante un par de minutos solamente lo miró así antes de besarlo lentamente en los labios. No era de esos besos desesperados que a veces solía darle, era más bien de esos dulces que poco a poco lo iban debilitando haciéndole temblar las piernas, impidiéndole pensar.

            ― Lo siento― susurró― siento todo esto, todo lo que he hecho…

            ― Usagi… yo te amo― dijo con tranquilidad mirándolo a los ojos― por eso, está bien. No has hecho nada malo.

            Le miró con algo de sorpresa antes de sonreír ligeramente y ahora sí, besarlo con esa ansiedad seductora que despertaba su necesidad por sentirlo más cerca, tan cerca e íntimo como fuese posible.

            Sintió sus manos serpentear por sus costados hasta llegar a su cintura para luego dejarse caer con cuidado sobre la alfombra. Sus dedos se enredaron en sus cabellos castaños para evitar que se lastimara y Misaki se sintió enternecido; porqueen ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando se dejaba llevar por el deseo, dejaba de protegerlo.

            Sus labios abandonaron los suyos para besar sus mejillas, bajando a su cuello y subiendo a sus oídos, susurrando esas cosas que podían matarlo de vergüenza, pero que en cierta forma aumentaban la intensidad de los escalofríos que le recorrían el cuerpo cuando lo tocaba así, junto con los latidos de su corazón que retumbaban en sus tímpanos hasta ensordecerlo.

            Las yemas de sus dedos se pasearon libres por su tórax después de desabotonar su camisa. Bajando hasta su ombligo para volver a subir hasta su clavícula; sentía que podía quemarse vivo, pero la intensidad de ese calor no le molestaba, al contrario, le gustaba el contraste de sus manos frías contra su pecho cálido.

            ― Usagi…― jadeó con los ojos entrecerrados― tus manos… están frías.

            Le escuchó sonreír por lo bajo antes de marcar de besos todo el trecho desde sus hombros hasta sus pectorales.

            ― Entonces― murmuró contra su pecho― derrítelas con tu calor…

            Ya no fueron necesarias más palabras, pues sus respiraciones agitadas, jadeos y gemidos fueron más que suficientes para expresarse. Cada uno de sus nervios fue sacudido por esa sensación conocida pero a la que no podía simplemente acostumbrarse por más que tratara, pues siempre le tomaba placenteramente por sorpresa. Sentirlo de esa forma tan instintiva, pero tan espontánea era la única prueba que él necesitaba de que lo amaba; a pesar de todo el pasado que los había juntado en tan trágicas circunstancias.

            Abrazado a su espalda, cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando le sintió invadirle y juraría que estaba por llorar cuando, abrazándolo de vuelta, le dijo con esa voz rasposa pero sin pretensiones, débil y  expuesto… cómo sólo se mostraba ante él.

            ―A lo que más tengo miedo… es a perderte― su voz tembló un poco― por eso, así deba llevarme al mundo por delante, así todos me abandonen y se unan en mi contra; solo tú debes permanecer a mi lado… Por favor, Misaki… elígeme.

            Quedó sin palabras ante esa confesión, y llegó a pensar que a pesar de todo el tiempo que tenían juntos, habían dado por sentado que nunca correrían peligro gracias al implacable y casi invencible poder que tenían. Entonces entendió que el poder no lo era todo y que tal vez él necesitaba que le asegurara que no lo abandonaría como el resto, no importa cuántas veces tuviera que decírselo.

            ―Siempre― jadeó en respuesta― siempre elegiré… a Usagi.

            Aferrándose a sus brazos unió una vez más sus labios a los suyos y se entregó una por completo a sus peticiones, que siendo sincero, también eran los deseos de su propio corazón.

            La noche estaba tranquila y sólo se escuchaban algunos grillos a lo lejos mientras con los dedos enlazados a los suyos lo miraba dormir. Eso le tranquilizó un poco pues sabía que desde que habían llegado a esa casa estaba inquieto y no había podido dormir una noche completa.

            Se acurrucó contra su pecho y escuchó su corazón durante unos minutos. Los latidos le ayudaron también a calmarse hasta que, como un arrullo, le sirvieron para quedarse dormido en sus brazos.

* * *

Cuando despertó, estaba en su cama en la habitación principal, aún era de noche y no recordaba en qué momento lo habían llevado allí, pero sabía quién había sido.

            Bajó las escaleras con algo de prisa y entró al despacho; no había tiempo para dormir; algo tenían que encontrar que sirviera, que les diera una oportunidad de vencer… no podían seguir pasando los días de la misma manera, sin opciones, hasta acorralarlos.

            Cuando entró a la oficina lo encontró mucho más tranquilo e incluso podía decir que con la misma dignidad y orgullo que en los viejos días; aquellos en los que el imperio se alzaba orgulloso entre el resto, con él a la cabeza, como un Rey.

            Estaba sentado en el escritorio con algunos papeles esparcidos sobre él y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

            ― Sólo hay una persona a la que Kaoru pudo darle esos documentos, Misaki― dijo, intuyendo su presencia en la habitación.

            Su mirada era firme y algo oscura, muy distinta a la que tenía hacía sólo un par de horas. Era como si hubiese recuperado los bríos, la determinación de llevarse al mundo por delante si era preciso.

            Misaki intuyó de quien hablaba. Definitivamente todos eran unos traidores.

            >> Vamos a tener que darte una lección… Hatori.

           

 


	67. Siempre fuiste un traidor

 

_“Por el amor de la vida,_

_Acabaremos con esto…_

_Pueden destruirnos, pero nos hundiremos peleando…”_

_For the love of life— David Sylvian_

 

Miró el reloj en la pared, eran poco más de las 8 de la noche. Ya las visitas habían terminado y por alguna extraña razón (sabía que algo habían tenido que ver Miyagi, el joven Takatsuki o el mismo Hiroki), nadie le hizo preguntas, e incluso se le permitió quedarse como acompañante. Al principio, a Masamune le pareció no ser la mejor idea del mundo, pero sin decírselo directamente ambos admitieron que si se quedaban solos sólo estarían tan predispuestos como indefensos.

            Él no quería alarmar a Hiroki, pero lo que le sucedió a Masamune y a Ritsu lo había sumergido en una serie de pensamientos negativos que, aunque se recriminara que no resolverían nada, seguían allí. Si había alguien además del señor Usami persiguiéndolos, todo el tiempo estarían sometidos a la presión y a la paranoia de saberse acechados. No importaba dónde o cuándo: un ataque era inminente, uno de donde no podrían salir vivos incluso. Un escalofrío sacudió su espina y apretó las manos enlazadas.

 

            No quería pensar en eso, pero la idea lo cercaba de nuevo, como sus culpas, como sus pesadillas....

_"Eras... no, eres un asesino ¿Qué otra cosa esperas que le pase a la gente como tú?"_

            Entonces, si tuviera que decidir entre matar y verlo morir... ¿Cuál de las dos elegiría?

_"No quiero matar de nuevo..."_

_"Pero ¿Y si van contra él?"_

— ¡Oye!— casi le gritó y entonces salió del estupor y las voces callaron. De hecho, sentía los ojos secos y se percató que no recordaba exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado sin pestañear, mejor aún; sin respirar.

            — ¿Necesitas algo?— preguntó tratando de hacer a un lado los pensamientos extraños. Masamune le miró como si aquella pregunta le hubiese irritado.

            — No estoy impedido ¿Sabes?— respondió con tono de suficiencia— .Si dejaron quedarte aquí al menos búscame conversación ¿No?

            Aquello le sorprendió. Bueno, tomando en cuenta que le había agradecido al joven Takatsuki sus atenciones y que le solicitó permiso para ver a Ritsu; Nowaki habría jurado que el ataque había cambiado al viejo Masamune por una versión mejorada (y menos petulante) de sí mismo.

            — Ah, lo siento. La verdad es que no sé de qué podemos hablar en este lugar exactamente o-

            — Cualquier cosa está bien— respondió—. Siendo francos, dudo que pueda dormir y tú necesitas parlotear o las seguirás escuchando.

            … No podía ser que se refiriera a lo que estaba pensando.

            — No entiendo de qué hablas— trató de hacerse el desentendido.

           — Esas voces. Yo también las escuché— confesó mirando a la pared blanca frente a él sin verla en realidad—. Cuando nos atacaron también las oí. Te fuerzan a elegir entre matar o dejarlo morir ¿Cierto?

            Nowaki bajó la mirada con algo de vergüenza. Hallarse a sí mismo,quien durante los últimos meses había tratado de convencerlos a todos deque había una alternativa para vivir sin ser unos mercenarios; dudando entre matar a cambio de mantener a Hiroki a salvo lo hacía sentirse un hipócrita ¿Qué dirían Kou o Yui si lo vieran así?

            No halló qué decir. Podía mostrarse seguro en ocasiones, pero ahora se sentía contrariado. Podía jurarle a Hiroki que todo estaría bien, pero ¿Quién podía asegurarlo realmente?

            >> Debo admitir que yo tengo algo de culpa en que te sientas así— agregó y eso hizo que se volviera a mirarlo. Desde el sofá cerca de su cama lucía igual que siempre, sin embargo, algo en su expresión era diferente, más cálida— Me disculpo por presionarte a elegir aquella vez. Ahora sé que no es sencillo volver a las andadas cuando has decidido ser diferente.

            Aquello lo sorprendió más, casi al punto de incomodarlo. Nunca habían sido cercanos en el clan, de hecho, él sólo sentía esa cercanía con Yui y Kou, pero el resto era un asunto distinto. Masamune por su parte parecía demasiado encerrado en sí mismo, incluso después de apartarse y aliarse su relación se conservaba distante.

            — Ah, no... La verdad es que— intentó decir, pero no halló las palabras. “ _¿Creo que tenías razón?_ ” ¿Era la frase más adecuada?

            >> Creo que tenías razón— terminó por decir— Quizás, de haber elegido un bando y no querer abarcar tantas cosas, no habría perdido tanto.

            —Hemos puesto demasiada presión sobre ti— dijo—. Tuviste las agallas para enfrentar esto y todos solamente intentamos protegernos a nosotros mismos... somos idiotas, lo sabemos... ¿Pero qué más podríamos haber hecho?

            — Masamune, no hace falta-

            — Déjame hablar ¿Quieres?— hizo un gesto con la mano y frunció el ceño— Esta charla no la escucharás en mucho tiempo porque no soy así, Nowaki. Tú eres así, pero yo no... No conozco otra forma de actuar que no sea estando a la defensiva, simplemente no la aprendí.

            Nowaki se quedó en silencio y sonrió a medias, dejándolo continuar.

            >> Creo que de haber tenido un poco menos de miedo, todos podríamos haber salido  de esto antes. A fin de cuentas éramos todos contra él ¿Sabes? ¿Qué podía hacer un solo hombre, así fuese el gran Akihiko Usami, contra todos nosotros de haber tenido el coraje de enfrentarlo juntos? Pero todos fuimos idiotas y estamos venidos a menos, creímos que conspirar o huir sería suficiente. Creí que llevarme lejos a Ritsu y sabercada vez que estaban por alcanzarme para volverme a desaparecer sería suficiente, Asahina creyó que ayudándote de lejos sería suficiente, Yukina y Kisa creyeron que haciendo lo que el Señor Usami quisiera sería suficiente... y fíjate, aquí estoy solo yo. Estuve a punto de ensuciarme las manos de nuevo y de perder lo único que me motivó a salir del basurero.

            — La verdad es que no soy tan bueno como crees— dijo recordando cuando el mismo Masamune tuvo que detenerlo— Aquella vez, si no hubieras llegado, quizás...

            — Creo que eres quien más ha perdido en todo esto— dijo— La verdad yo nunca entendí porque eran tan especiales para ti, pero si lo eran, perderlos debió ser un desastre. Yo también habría enloquecido.

            >> Y sin embargo, mira— señaló—. Estás aquí, y por alguna extraña razón cuando nos atacaron y vi a Ritsu tan mal, en la primera persona que pensé fue en ti... Porque supe que, bueno, que no te acobardarías, que nos ayudarías. La verdad, te lo agradezco.

            — Pensé que me odiabas— le dijo en tono de broma.

            — Ah, eso…Bueno, digamos que a veces me resultas insoportablemente iluso— dijo algo orgulloso—, pero tampoco te odio.

            Ambos rieron un poco en voz baja. Eso acabó con la tensión entre los dos. Nowaki sabía que aún distaban mucho de llamarse amigos, pero que pudieran conversar era un comienzo.

            Escucharon el pomo de la puerta girar y entraron en alerta. La última ronda del médico había sido a las siete y media... aún faltaban dos horas para que volviese él o alguna enfermera. Y el Señor Miyagi no vendría por un rato más, así que se tensaron.

            Casi por instinto, Nowaki se levantó del sofá y se colocó entre la puerta y Masamune. Si alguien había ido a atacarlo, no lo mataría, pero tampoco dejaría que simplemente que lo mataran.

            Por su parte, Masamune tuvo un mal presentimiento. Quizás en parte paranoia, en parte verdadero. Intentó buscar su espada junto a la cama y al no hallarla no contuvo el chisteo que se le escapó de los labios. No iba simplemente a ser defendido por Nowaki, podían haber hecho las paces pero no era como si él se hubiese quedado sin fuerzas para valerse por sí mismo.

            Armados simplemente con fuerza física y la convicción de aunque fuese derribar al adversario, ambos esperaron que se abriera la puerta. Aún esperaban que fuese sólo una enfermera y nada más.

            — Lamento interrumpir tan emotiva reunión— dijo el invitado apenas abrió la puerta. A Masamune casi se le escapa una risa irónica al escucharle.

            — Hablando de idiotas— susurró sin contener el desdén— : llegó el más grande.

            Detenido frente a ellos dos, como si aquella reunión no pudiera ser evadida por más tiempo, estaba Hatori.

* * *

— ¿Has encontrado algo?— preguntó al llegar con más expedientes del archivo muerto. Quería agotar todos los recursos y aunque Shinobu era muy bueno encontrando gente en los archivos digitales, Hiroki no quería simplemente detenerse allí. El chico de la fotografía debía aparecer, y él tenía que saber su nombre y si realmente trabajaba para Akihiko Usami.

            La fotografía que mostraba su cara, había acabado con toda la farsa de Yui Fujikawa y eso contentaba a Hiroki. Pero, si se detenía a sacar cuentas, su padre había muerto cuando él tenía 18 años. Se sintió un tonto por haber olvidado tan importante detalle; pues de haberlo hecho jamás habría dudado de Nowaki sirviéndolo en bandeja a esa mujer y sus manipulaciones.

            Tomó aire, no era momento para viejos rencores y menos para detenerse a pensar que hubiese hecho entonces de no haberse dejado llevar por la emoción.

            Dejó la pila de carpetas enmohecidas en el escritorio y se volvió a Shinobu para repetir su pregunta. Temía que no la hubiese escuchado en medio de su concentración. El muchacho solía encerrarse en una especie de domo mental cuando trabajaba, llegando incluso a ensordecerse... Claro, de ese estatus sólo podía sacarlo Miyagi. Hiroki ahora entendía por qué.

            Pero cuando se volvió, Takatsuki negó con la cabeza y siguió paseando sus dedos por las teclas; chasqueando la lengua, cada vez que la búsqueda arrojaba resultados negativos o peor, ese mensaje de _"No se encontraron coincidencias"_ que a veces ponía de los nervios a Hiroki.

            Decidió no presionarlo más y comenzó a leer los archivos físicos. En alguna parte de su fuero interno deseó que Hatori hubiese sido lo suficientemente considerado para no solamente dejar la información a modo de pista y marcharse. Si él sabía algo sobre Usami y sus intenciones, lo menos que podía hacer era decírselos ¿Cómo habían llegado esos documentos a sus manos? ¿Por qué Asahina se los había dado precisamente a él? ¿Qué traían ambos entre manos?

            La única vez que vio a Asahina, percibió que era un sujeto desconfiado y aprensivo. Sin embargo, cuando habló de alguien que amaba y debía ser salvado sus ojos mostraron cierta impotencia que no combinaba para nada con su sobria apariencia. Sólo después de leer la carta que Isaka le había enviado lo comprendió un poco: Ambos tenían demasiado miedo de perder al otro como para arriesgarse a hacer un movimiento contundente.

            — Takatsuki— llamó de repente y curiosamente rompió el nicho de concentración del muchacho—. Hay algo aquí que no está encajando.

            — Hay muchas cosas, Kamijō— respondió algo irónico—, pero ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

            — ¿A cuenta de qué nos hizo llegar Hatori estos papeles?

            — No lo sé. La verdad a mí también me gustaría saberlo— Enlazó las manos dejándolas descansar sobre el escritorio— De todos los mercenarios de Usami que me ha tocado ver, Hatori es el más denso y cauteloso. Es como si quisiera palpar terreno seguro antes de hacer algún movimiento.

            — ¿Un cobarde entonces?

           — No. Si lo fuera no tuviéramos esto en nuestras manos— se golpeó los labios un par de veces con el dedo—, insisto en que es cautela. Como si intentara proteger algo, algo importante.

            Hiroki guardó silencio un momento.

            — Así también era Asahina— respondió en un susurro, como si lo dijera para sí mismo y no para los dos.

            — Posiblemente Hatori no quiera terminar de la misma forma que él— Shinobu encogió un poco el hombros y volvió a concentrarse en la búsqueda.

            Hiroki no dijo más nada. En el fondo de su estómago una ira desmedida comenzó a formarse en contra de Yoshiyuki Hatori. Odiaba que él estuviera en la sombra, en lo secreto, a salvo; mientras Nowaki y los demás ponían el pellejo en la línea de fuego. Lo sintió de la misma calaña que Akihiko Usami y que el Rey Gris.

            — Maldito cobarde— masculló mientras cerraba otro expediente antes de lanzarlo al cajón. 

* * *

Nowaki lo miró con desconfianza. Hatori era de los que cuando se encontraba con ellos solamente les hacía saber lo tontos e imprudentes que habían llegado a ser, presionándolos con pistas a medias, seguidas de amenazas o la sensación de zozobra al no saber si le reportaría al Señor Usami donde estaban.

            Pero no lo habían visto desde que Yui había dado esa fiesta, desenmascarando al Señor Usami y la policía comenzó a buscarlo. Por un momento pensaron que había huido, o que había muerto igual que Aikawa.

            Masamune, por su parte sólo apretó los dientes. Sentía unas inmensas y casi incontenibles ganas de golpearlo. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Hatori para saber que en cuanto se veía acorralado seguía a quien sea. Incluso los engañó durante años con Asahina para que nadie se percatarade que estaban traicionando a Usami.

            — Te salvas que en este momento estoy algo maltratado— levantó el brazo derecho con una sonrisita sarcástica — porque de lo contrario ya no tendrías cara que mostrar, imbécil.

            — Haitani debió empezar por cortarte la lengua, Takano— dijo sin subir la voz o perder el tono apático. Masamune casi se paró de un golpe de la cama.

            — ¡Lo sabía!— se lanzó a su solapa como si las heridas en su cuerpo fuesen sólo picaduras de insectos— Estas con ellos, asquerosa rata.

            Nowaki se debatió entre detenerlos o dejar a Masamune golpearlo, porque en el fondo él también quería hacerlo. Sentía una furia inmensurable nacer dentro de él y corroerle las venas hasta la conciencia.

            Pero sintió que de nuevo cumplía un rol de hermano mayor: tenía que mantenerse ecuánime y no sucumbir a la presión.

            Detuvo a Takano de la muñeca y miró a Hatori con saña.

            —Basta de provocaciones. Di lo que vienes a decir o simplemente vete— dijo, y había cierto tono de sentencia en su voz que Hatori consiguió irritante sabiendo de quien venía. Asahina y él tenían un plan y él lo arruinó con su impulsividad; había tanto veneno quemándole la garganta que quería dejar salir en dirección a ambos.

            — Si hay alguien que no está en posición de amenazarme, eres precisamente tú— espetó dejándolo salir para que la garganta no se le derritiese de ira. Sabía que esta reunión no sería sencilla, que ellos simplemente no le aceptarían de buenas a primeras y él mismo tampoco. Habían demasiados rencores, demasiados malos entendidos, mucha tensión y amenazas. De todas maneras, él había estado haciendo las cosas a su modo y ellos se aliaron... no era como si se estuviese arrepintiendo, pero comprendía un poco su incomodidad.

            Pero el veneno seguía allí, exigiéndole que los golpease por llevarle a tomar una decisión tan extrema; por poner en peligro a Chiaki con lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por cercarlo hasta que no tuvo más opción.

            Masamune hizo el intento de zafarse de Nowaki y querer golpearlo de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de furia hasta parecer vidriosos.

            — Eres un hijo de perra— gruñó— de no ser por ti, Ritsu no estaría...

            — Yo no fui quien atacó a tu precioso Onodera, Takano.

            — Basta ya, Hatori— Nowaki comenzó a perder la paciencia— Te apuesto que de haber sido tú el atacado no estarías en una posición tan arrogante.

            — ¿Te parece que no?— preguntó con ironía— ¿y en qué posición crees que estoy ahora? Si Akihiko Usami me encuentra, me matarán, y después de esto si cualquiera de los otros me descubre, también me matarán. O aún peor, lo matarán a él.

            — Estás igual que nosotros entonces— dejó escapar Masamune sin ceder ante su rabia— :Bienvenido a las consecuencias, Hatori.

            — Yo no debería estar en esta posición— Su compostura no dio para más— ¡Ustedes lo echaron todo a perder!

            — Tú fuiste el que se alió con Asahina primero— Nowaki inquirió— Si existe alguien con menos derecho de tirar la piedra y esconder la mano, eres tú. Tú siempre fuiste un traidor.

            Hatori tuvo que tragarse su respuesta, algo dolido. Su yo racional insistía en recriminarle que no estaba en posición de reclamar. Él, que nunca había tenido que matar a nadie, que al menos en ese aspecto su conciencia no tenía deudas, había sido siempre amparado por Kaoru convirtiéndose en su hombre de confianza, su mano derecha,. Incluso ahora había sido resguardado por Tsumori aunque Haruhiko no confiara en él. En cambio ellos, tuvieron que huir, vivir con la angustia de ser eliminados por traidores, aunado al peso de tener las manos sucias de sangre y muerte.

            Por un momento sintió lástima. Suspiró.

            — No quiero tu lástima, Hatori— Masamune volvió a gruñir— puedes metértela por donde te quepa.

            — Por favor, Masamune— Nowaki se giró en su dirección—. Escuchemos que tiene para decir.

            Hatori tomo aire para darse valor y dar el paso. Ese paso ya pondría la diana en su espalda, no... En la de Chiaki.

            Después de esto ya no habría vuelta atrás. Era su última jugada, su última carta. Y esperaba que valiera la pena.

            — Voy a decirles todo lo que sé— dijo con firmeza—. A cambio de que protejan a Chiaki.

* * *

Miraba desde la ventana como la luna alumbraba toda la ciudad  con su magnífica soberbia. Sosteniendo la copa en la mano no podía contener el sentimiento de aprensión, de estar acorralado. Últimamente ese sentimiento se hacía más frecuente, desde que se percató de que todos a su alrededor podían traicionarlo.

            Eliminar a Yanase sería un movimiento descuidado que prefería dejarle al torpe de su hermano menor; él era más calculador, más frío, más…

            _< <Te deshiciste de Eri porque te sentías amenazado por ella… ¿Verdad?>>_

            No fue su intención eliminarla, pero al mirarla, miraba a una potencial traidora, a una rival a corto plazo. Igual que su hermano, igual que Kaoru.

            — Mi padre nos educó a todos con esa maldita búsqueda constante de poder— susurró para sí mismo— Y Eri también lo sabía. En cualquier momento uno tendría que eliminar al otro, porque así estamos programados, así funcionamos.

            Se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y apretó en una especie de pinza. Odiaba haber tenido que deshacerse de Eri, ella era leal, era fiel… pero ¿Por cuánto?

            No iba a aceptar estar de nuevo en segundo lugar, así tuviese que deshacerse de quienes fuera necesario. Él tenía que ser el Rey, el único Rey. El último de pie.

            Cerró los ojos y aquella noche vino a su memoria, como siempre que se sentía nervioso: El torrencial aguacero, sus dedos en torno al gatillo, la mirada llena de odio de su hermano.

            “ _Hazlo, Haruhiko… demuéstrame que tienes el control, que mereces ser un Usami…”_

Él también lo quería ¿Cómo no iba a quererlo si era el único que no lo veía como un monstruo?

            Volvió a mirar hacia la luna. Hacía años que no recordaba esa emoción que le generaba, esa calidez.

            — Takahiro— susurró nostálgico con la expresión triste y se sintió tonto ¿Cómo podía extrañar tanto algo que nunca fue suyo?

* * *

— ¿Qué tú qué?— Masamune preguntó en parte perplejo, en parte irritado ¿Cómo podía tener tanto cinismo?— Nowaki, suéltame. Ahora sí voy a golpearlo.

            Esperando que, de repente, nacieran en él las habilidades detectivescas de Miyagi y darse cuenta cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones; Nowaki ignoró sus demandas y sólo lo inspeccionó en detalle con la mirada.

            — ¿Por qué ahora?— preguntó dejando escapar algo también de reproche— cuando pudiste incluirnos desde un principio… Asahina y tú nos mintieron, y aun después de todo este tiempo no moviste un solo dedo por ayudarnos, a pesar de que estuviste en la posición de hacerlo… ¿Por qué ahora, Hatori?

            — Tú no entiendes la magnitud de lo que estamos enfrentando— respondió— sólo somos marionetas, Nowaki. Simples peones… ¿Tú quieres acabar con Usami? Perfecto, entonces has la fila porque tienes delante de ti unos cuantos.

            — Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

            — Porque no tengo más remedio ¿Está bien? ¿Es esa la respuesta qué quieren oír? ¿Qué soy un idiota? Soy un idiota y ahora estoy solo en medio de una jauría de hienas… Espero esa respuesta te deje satisfecho.

            Nowaki se compadeció de él. La verdad no esperaba que todos comprendieran sus razones, él sólo quería cambiar para ser la persona que Hiroki mereciera y todas las circunstancias se volvieron en su contra. Al igual que ellos, Hatori solamente estaba protegiendo lo que más quería, a su modo.

            — De acuerdo— aceptó.

            — ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!— Masamune exclamó como si él fuera él único que veía las cosas como realmente eran— Vino porque no tiene a donde huir y somos su último recurso y tú lo recibes ¿Así sin más? ¿Pero qué carajo estás pensando?

            — Masamune, no estamos en posición de juzgarlo… cada quien se protege como puede… ¿No dijiste eso una vez?

            Masamune frunció el ceño. No pensó que sería tan perspicaz para usar sus propias palabras en su contra.

            — De acuerdo— Se encogió de hombros, luego lo miró casi amenazante—, pero pásate de listo y te mato ¿Estamos?

            —  ¿Seguro que no vienes a espiar nuestros movimientos?— Nowaki le preguntó para sacarse la duda de la cabeza de una vez por todas.

            — Estoy confiándoles la vida de Chiaki— respondió con firmeza— .Prefiero estar muerto antes de arriesgarlo.

            Nowaki apreció la sinceridad en sus palabras y bajó la guardia. Aunque no fuese de su entera confianza, Hatori era un miembro del clan. El único que quedaba fuera de ellos dos.

            Alguien llamó a la puerta con tres toques quedos. Nowaki miró de nuevo el reloj, esta vez sí sabía quién era.

            — De acuerdo, Hatori— dijo acercándose a la puerta— tu pusiste tus condiciones, ahora nos toca a nosotros.

            Abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia corta a manera de saludo. En cuanto entró, Miyagi no pudo contener su cara de sorpresa. Hatori tampoco, por supuesto.

            >> Señor Miyagi— comenzó— supongo que sabe quién es él.

            Miyagi asintió con la cabeza, todavía perplejo. No entendía para nada qué se traían entre manos.

            — Comienza a hablar, Hatori— dijo Masamune.

* * *

Aún no entendía bien del todo cómo se había unido a esa idea. Supuso, estaba harto también de la culpa que estar cerca de Haruhiko le estaba generando. Su compañía era corrosiva, tóxica. Tsumori no podía presumir de ser correcto, no obstante, si hacía algo bueno, algo correcto por una vez ¿Podría ser perdonado?

            Entró a la habitación y lo encontró de pie, vestido y con una expresión de seguridad que nunca le había visto. Ni siquiera la noche anterior a la operación.

            Llevaba varios electrodos adheridos al pecho; y una vía intravenosadesde el dorso de su mano hasta su cintura por debajo de la ropa. Le explicó a Hatori como administrarle las medicinas por allí.

            — Supongo estás listo ya— dijo en un tono paternal. Aunque se lo prohibieron, le había tomado afecto. Su personalidad soñadora y algo despistada eran sin duda encantadoras; como un niño que no ha visto lo peor que el mundo tiene para mostrar.

            — Si— asintió apretando las manos en puños.

            — De acuerdo— Miró hacia la puerta con decisión. Entonces vámonos ya, Chiaki.


	68. Un peón sin color

_“Al final terminé dándome cuenta…_ _Nunca debí luchar solo…”_

_On My Own- Ashes Remain_

            Desde un principio, la idea de Asahina era entregar tantas pruebas como pudiese a la policía, decir todo lo que sabía (así cayera él también en el proceso) y acabar con la corporación Usami desde las raíces. Sin más muertos, sin más sangre, sin más poder.

            A Hatori no le gustaba esa idea, porque lo dejaba en una posición difícil: cuando eso sucediera, él también iba a dar a la cárcel. Y Chiaki se enteraría de todo, sabría que él era un traidor, que había estado envuelto en cosas horribles… y que se las había ocultado.

            Sin embargo, la promesa de una justicia libertadora le daba esperanzas. Se consolaba repitiéndose que podrían reducirle la pena al confesar todo y que él, que no había matado a nadie, enfrentaba una condena un poco más indulgente que el resto.

            Pero cuando Kaoru murió, mientras él estaba en Rusia despistando a Akihiko sobre el paradero de Masamune; se llevó todas sus esperanzas con él. Se llevó la promesa de justicia, de libertad, de un futuro donde pudiera estar con Chiaki.

 Entonces los odió, a los tres: a Nowaki por atreverse a llevar la contraria a sus planes, a Masamune por ser el primero que lo hiciera, y a Kaoru por ser tan idiota al dejarse llevar por los delirios del borracho de Ryuiichirō Isaka. Entonces supo que para sobrevivir se aliaría a quien le ofreciese, al menos, mantener vivo a Chiaki a cambio de su lealtad. Él sería el premio, el sacrificio.

            Pero ahora estaba quedándose sin opciones, sin aliados y sin ningún lugar al que acudir por protección. Saber que Yanase había sido arrestado significó la realización de su propia estupidez. Haruhiko era igual o peor que Akihiko Usami; estaba lleno de rencor, de rabia, de una sed de poder desmedida. Y al igual que Akihiko, esa necesidad de ser omnipotentes sería su propia ruina… y él no quería que Chiaki fuera arrastrado hasta allí.

            Entonces sólo quedaba una opción.

 Unirse a ellos y luchar cara a cara por primera vez, salir de las sombras. Dejar de ser un cobarde. Terminar lo que Kaoru había empezado. Acabar con los Usami desde la raíz, aunque de una forma distinta a la que habían planeado desde un principio.

            Para eso necesitaría resguardar a Chiaki, y el primer paso era sacarlo de ese hospital. No sería sencillo, con Tsumori como su médico existía la posibilidad de que Haruhiko se enterara de que pensaba desertar y los buscara para exterminarlos; peor aún, matar a Chiaki delante de él causándole algo peor que la muerte.

            En el estado tan delicado de Chiaki tampoco  podía sacarlo a hurtadillas del hospital ya que necesitaba asegurarse de que su tratamiento no se viera tan afectado. Entonces concluyó que lo único que podía hacer era apostar y poner a Tsumori de su parte.

            Nunca se había arriesgado a tantas cosas como ese día. Todas a la vez.

            — Tori— le llamó Chiaki— estás distraído y tienes una expresión extraña ¿Qué pasa?

            Tenía que ser honesto con él, pero ¿por dónde debía empezar?

            Desde el principio, por supuesto, pero no podía contarle sobre Yanase, no aún. Tomó su mano y la rozó con sus labios:

            — Chiaki— le miró a los ojos—, voy a sacarte de este hospital.

            Chiaki lo miró confundido.

            — Si, eso ya me lo has dicho varias veces, pero-

            — Esta vez es diferente— le interrumpió—. Hablo en serio. Esta noche te voy a sacar de aquí.

            El otro lo miró aún más perturbado.

            — Tori— No me digas que…

            Hatori asintió.

            — Estamos en peligro aquí, tenemos que salir…. Pero estarás bien, juro que no dejaré que te pase nada.

            Yoshino cerró la mano que tenía dentro de la suya y la apretó con fuerza.

            — De acuerdo— asintió con seguridad—. Dime que tengo que hacer.

            Explicarle su plan a Chiaki había sido sencillo, no solamente porque confiaban demás el uno en el otro sino porque realmente su rol sería estar tan tranquilo como pudiese de ahora en adelante. Hatori sabía que estaba asustado (el ritmo acelerado de su corazón cuando lo abrazó antes de marcharse se lo hizo saber), pero le juró que estaría bien, que haría su mayor esfuerzo por tener su corazón bajo control y pese a sus dudas, le creyó. Tenía que confiar en él si quería que todo esto saliera bien.

            Besó su frente antes de irse y buscó a Tsumori. Esa sería la primera prueba y quizás la más difícil. Después, tendría que convencerlos a ellos.

            Podría buscar al Fiscal Takatsuki y que él lo llevara a donde estaban, pero eso complicaría un poco las cosas. Quería contar con el apoyo de Nowaki y Masamune antes de contarle todo al muchacho; quería asegurarse que de contarles todo, Chiaki estaría protegido. Eso era lo más importante.

            << _Si me matan es lo de menos >>— _pensó— << _Sólo quiero que él esté bien >>_

            Escuchó a una enfermera salir de una habitación con actitud misteriosa. Miró en todas direcciones antes de salir rumbo a la recepción, entonces recordó. Haitani había atacado a Onodera y a Takano hacía un par de noches.

            Si estaban allí, era su oportunidad para acercarse a ellos, hablar y pactar. Pero primero tenía que convencer a Tsumori.

            Lo encontró en su despacho tomando un montón de aspirinas. Desde que se unió a los grises, descubrió todas esas fallas en su personalidad que distaban mucho del médico ideal que pretendía ser delante de sus pacientes, incluso del mismo Chiaki. En su fuero interno Yoshiyuki  maldijo el día que Yanase lo convenció de que era el mejor médico que podía tratarlo. Así no habría terminado tan envuelto en todo esto.

            — Eres un buen médico, pero una persona patética— dijo al entrar.

            — Buenos días para ti también, Hatori— contestó sin darle verdadera importancia a sus palabras. Aún lidiaba con el dolor de cabeza de la noche anterior.

            Hatori notó una especie de marca en su muñeca, domo un apretón muy fuerte; Tsumori se cubrió con la bata apenas lo descubrió mirándolo.

            — Un día de estos va a matarte— sólo comentó, desviando la mirada hacia su cara. Sentía un poco de pena por él; no se había molestado en averiguar cómo había llegado allí pero muchas cosas tuvo que haber visto o haber pasado para permitir que Haruhiko lo tratara de esa forma, como si lo estuviese castigando por algo.

            — Gracias por tu consideración, pero tengo mucho de eso estos días— respondió agitando la mano como si sus palabras fueran mosquitos—: Dime qué te trae aquí, tengo trabajo aunque suene difícil de creer.

            Hatori volvió hacia la puerta y puso el pestillo.

            — Vengo a pedirte que me ayudes a sacar a Chiaki de aquí esta noche— dijo en tono firme, pero había cierta súplica en él. Tsumori se sorprendió.

            — ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó algo nervioso— sabes que si él se entera…

            — Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ya no puedo estar así; ya no puedo seguir mirando cómo estas cosas pasan y no hacer nada. No puedo seguir estando a la deriva, Tsumori ¿Entiendes, verdad? Él se va a deshacer de nosotros en cuanto pueda… de todos.     

            >> Yo no quiero que lo que sea que quiera con el Se- con Akihiko Usami termine llevándose a Chiaki por el medio— dijo decidido—. Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea… y si tengo que morir en el intento que así sea.

            Tsumori halló algo de razón en sus palabras, el temor de Haruhiko comenzaba a hacerle más agresivo y paranoico. Puso esa trampa a Eri en un delirio de persecución; decía que ella planeaba traicionarlo igual que había traicionado a su hermano, y luego de que Yanase confesara  lo que había hecho, le dijo a Ijuuin que se encargara de él; pero sin matarlo.

 Era como si su lógica debatiera constantemente con su miedo a perderlo todo otra vez.

            De nuevo dudó, si él traicionaba a Haruhiko sería castigado… pero ¿ya no lo estaba siendo? ¿Ya no había visto suficiente maldad sin actuar? ¿Cuándo era el momento en que se decidiría a hacer lo correcto? ¿A cambiar cómo _él_ lo había hecho?

            — De acuerdo— dijo después de tomar aire— .Déjame prepararlo todo y enseñarte a usar las vías para medicarlo, entonces esta noche te lo podrás llevar.

            Hatori dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. En el fondo, Tsumori no era tan mal sujeto después de todo.

            — Gracias— dijo con media sonrisa que Tsumori solamente le había visto cuando Chiaki se recuperaba de sus crisis.

            — No hace falta que me lo agradezcas— contradijo mientras negaba con las manos— Sólo espero que Dios nos ampare cuando Haruhiko termine de volverse loco.

            — Tsumori— le llamó—; yo no sé qué cosas habrás hecho o porqué terminaste tan hundido como estás— señaló su muñeca—, pero creo que hasta tú puedes salir de esto. Digo, no eres tan terrible después de todo.

            El galeno dejó escapar una risita por la nariz antes de girarse hacia la biblioteca detrás de su escritorio.

            — Ven en cuarenta minutos— dijo— te enseñaré a ponerle los medicamentos a Chiaki.

            — Está bien— dijo antes de salir. Tsumori se cubrió la boca con la palma de la mano.

            — Todos cambian a tu alrededor, excepto yo— murmuró dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldar de la silla— ¿Qué tienes, _Nowaki_?

* * *

Hatori sentía sus energías renovadas por un nuevo tipo de esperanza. La que había vivido hasta entonces era pálida, escurridiza, llena de angustia, de zozobra. Ésta, en su lugar, era segura: le gritaba que estaba en lo correcto, que todo saldría bien… de momento tenía que creérselo, tenía que estar convencido de que todo estaría bien.

            Si dudaba, estaba muerto. Ambos lo estarían.

           Ahora sólo le faltaba conversar con Nowaki y Masamune, tenía que establecer una especie de tregua con ellos. Podría negociar el decirles todo lo que sabía a cambio de protección para Chiaki. Y todo lo que sabía incluía decirles que Haruhiko Usami estaba vivo y era el Rey Gris.

            Se detuvo en seco en el pasillo. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que esos dos podrían proteger a Chiaki? Takano no pudo proteger a Onodera de Haitani, al contrario, según había escuchado de Tsumori él casi había muerto… ¿Qué le hacía pensar que podían cuidarlo en caso de que Haruhiko lo eliminara?

            Negó con la cabeza, no era momento de dudar. Tenía que dar el salto y hacer algo… solo no iba a poder hacer mucho más.

            << _Vamos, Yoshiyuki… esta es tu única oportunidad >>— _Se convenció. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro, decidió esperar hasta la noche para hablarles.

* * *

 

Chiaki estaba en su habitación de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. Tratando de no enfocarse en su palidez o delgadez extremas, hizo todo su esfuerzo para mantenerse en calma y que la debilidad en sus piernas producida por sus propios nervios no lo desplomase.

            Todas las cosas en las que Tori y el mismo Yuu habían participado con la única finalidad de mantenerlo a salvo casi lo llevaron hasta las lágrimas de nuevo, pero entonces, recordó que esta vez debía ser el fuerte. Hatori contaba con él, lo necesitaba fuerte, dispuesto, enfocado.

            El Chiaki distraído y lastimero sólo sería un estorbo en su huida. Hatori necesitaba uno resistente, con temple.

            Llenó sus pulmones de aire hasta que su pecho se hinchó y apretó los puños con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo débil y maltratado podía cederle antes de ir a bañarse para encontrarse con Tsumori.

* * *

Haciendo sus rondas cotidianas, notó con curiosidad como algunas enfermeras de las más experimentadas, entraban y salían de una de las habitaciones del piso de hospitalización. Una de ellas llevaba varias bolsas de sangre y mirando hacia los lados se internaba en el recinto. Dos policías que nunca había visto resguardaban la entrada y miraban de arriba hacia abajo como escudriñando a cualquiera que quisiera entrar.

            Entonces, como una revelación, o quizás porque estaba envuelto en ello, lo supo. Supo que ellos estaban allí. No, supo que _él_ estaba allí. Y necesitaba verlo.

            Nadie entendería cuál era su fijación con _él_ … Y Tsumori tampoco pretendía que nadie la entendiese. Sólo comprendió que desde ese día que vio esa ráfaga azul obligándolo a mantener silencio si quería conservar la vida, estaban unidos el uno al otro. Como solamente los lazos de la muerte pueden amarrar a dos personas.

            Tal vez era por lo que Hatori le había dicho, por la influencia que sin darse cuenta ejercía en todos a su alrededor, por la desesperación de tener algo a que aferrarse ahora que tenía miedo o por la naturaleza de su obsesión; pero cuando se dio cuenta su pecho había chocado contra una mano extendida mientras le preguntaban algo… como qué estaba haciendo allí.

            — ¿Disculpe?— preguntó reaccionando.

            — Este acceso está restringido— repitió el vigilante— ¿Quién es usted?

            — Soy el Doctor Tsumori— respondió, — vine a ver al paciente que está aquí.

            — El paciente allí dentro tiene un doctor ya asignado. Nadie más está autorizado a entrar— aclaró el hombre—, por favor retírese.

            — Usted no puede impedirle a un médico ver a un paciente— respondió con algo de insolencia en su voz ¿Cómo le explicaba a ese hombre que si estaba allí, él tenía que verlo?

            Intentó entrar otra vez e  incluso extendió su mano hacia la perilla. Nunca había desafiado lo establecido, por eso terminó en las garras de Haruhiko, por eso dejó pasar esas cosas terribles ante sus ojos.

            _“Obedece siempre, hijo. Sólo nacimos para obedecer y morir…”_

            — Doctor Tsumori— le detuvo con la mirada severa—, sino quiere que lo arreste, le sugiero que se detenga y obedezca.

            Con esa palabra volvió a sus sentidos. Obedecer… eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

            — Lo siento— retrocedió, disculpándose algo confundido— yo… me marcharé. Disculpe.

            Y girándose, caminó casi en zancadas rumbo al baño. Sentía ganas de vomitar y un dolor punzante en su cabeza mientras sus recuerdos repetían.

“ _Obedece, obedece siempre… sólo estás aquí para obedecer…”_

            En medio de su carrera tropezó de nuevo con alguien más. Pero esta persona le sostuvo con fuerza de los hombros para que no cayera. Sentía que sudaba frío, que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer.

            — ¿Se encuentra usted bien?— Le preguntó una voz preocupada. Era cálida como sus manos.

            — No… quiero vomitar— confesó llevándose la mano a la cara, sin comprender del todo porque le respondía con esa facilidad.

            — ¿Quiere sentarse?— preguntó tratando de mirarle. Cuando Tsumori abrió los ojos, estaban allí: esos ojos azules que en aquel momento le ordenaron silencio, ahora ofreciéndole ayuda.

            — No…— casi susurró, pero entonces se sintió al descubierto. Como si estuviese desnudo en medio de la multitud. Quería huir de allí, no quería que él lo viese así.

            — ¿Doctor, quiere que busque ayuda?— preguntó de nuevo. Y Tsumori sintió como se dispararon sus alarmas… si se quedaba allí, si permanecía allí…

            — ¡No!— exclamó sin mirarlo a la cara, zafándose de su agarre— Estoy bien, estoy bien… déjeme ir.

            — ¿Está seguro? Yo le veo bastante mal.

            — No se preocupe por mí— dijo soltándose— gracias de todas formas.

            Y casi corrió al baño. No podía permitir que lo viera en tal estado.

            Nowaki se volvió hacia el extraño doctor con expresión preocupada.

            — ¿Qué le habrá pasado?— se preguntó en voz baja. Luego recordó que no podía permanecer demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitio o podrían reconocerlo y volvió a la habitación de Masamune.

            En cuanto llegó al baño cerró con pestillo el cubículo y se dejó ir… sentía demasiadas nauseas, demasiada confusión… le costaba ver y respirar. Se sentía ansioso y asustado, desesperado por correr.

            — Calma, estás teniendo un ataque de ansiedad— se dijo,— respira.

            Pero entonces no pudo evitar vomitar.

            — Está aquí…— jadeó después de limpiarse los labios con el dorso de la mano— está aquí, está aquí, está aquí.

            Cerró los ojos y sintió la fuerza de sus manos de nuevo apresando sus labios y la mirada ordenándole en medio de la poca luz de esa noche.

            Tsumori apoyó la cabeza de la puerta del cubículo y rio un poco.

            — Nowaki— susurró con los brazos extendidos al techo.

            En cuanto se recuperó; se reunió con Hatori y Chiaki y les explicó cómo debía ser medicado en cuanto escapara del hospital.

 

            — Si pierde una dosis tendrá que volver aquí o morirá— les dijo a ambos mirándolos desafiante mientras apoyaba la mano en el bolso con las medicinas. Como si estuviera poniendo a prueba su decisión.

            — Entiendo— respondió Hatori y tomó el equipaje, colgándoselo al hombro. Chiaki también asintió mirándose las vías en las manos.

            — Lo conveniente será que busques a alguien que por lo menos sepa poner una inyección— le dijo a Chiaki— No sabemos si este sujeto vivirá des-

            — Tsumori— le reprendió Hatori con el rostro contraído.

            — Doctor Tsumori— Comenzó Chiaki con más firmeza en su voz de la que Tsumori, Hatori e incluso él mismo había escuchado nunca—, Tori saldrá vivo de esta… él me lo prometió.

            Tsumori sintió que aquella respuesta, junto a todos los sucesos de ese día; eran señales de que lo que en secreto anhelaba estaba a punto de suceder.

            — Bien—le dio la espalda— ve a tu habitación para la última ronda antes de cambiar la guardia. Necesitamos que te miren allí antes de sacarte.

            — De acuerdo— respondió y Hatori lo ayudó a levantarse de la silla.

            — Hatori— llamó el galeno— ¿Estás seguro de que te aceptarán de vuelta?

            Hatori enlazó los dedos delgados de Chiaki entre los suyos con especial cuidado antes de responder.

            — Si dicen que no, lo haré entonces solo— dijo con decisión— pero sino lo intento, nunca lo sabré.

            — Está bien— le dio media sonrisa antes de despacharlos—, buena suerte entonces.

            En cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse abrió una de las gavetas de su escritorio y sacó un viejo recorte de periódico:

**_“La detective Ayori Tsumori es asesinada en su casa. Su único hijo resulta sobreviviente…_ **

_Los hechos apuntan a que pudo ser un asesinato a sueldo, puesto que la detective habría confesado haber colaborado en actividades ilegales bajo las órdenes de la Familia Usami…”_

— Me cansé de obedecer, madre— casi escupió mientras rasgaba en dos la nota.

* * *

Miyagi paseaba su mirada del uno al otro esperando una explicación.No importaba si no fuese muy lógica; comenzaba a acostumbrarse a los disparates.

— Bien, ¿querías apoyo?— preguntó Masamune— ¡Entonces habla!

— Takano, recuerda donde estás— le reprimió Miyagi antes de mirar a Hatori— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y a qué te refieres con apoyo?

— Les diré todo lo que sé en calidad de informante si protegen a alguien que estimo— respondió tranquilo sin desviarle la mirada— Ese es el trato que acabamos de hacer.

Miyagi miró esta vez a Nowaki.

— ¿Y ustedes pactan a nuestras expensas? Los que estamos investigando somos nosotros.

— Lo sé Señor Miyagi. Pero esta es aparentemente la única forma en que conseguiremos que colabore— respondió Nowaki en un tono de disculpa que Miyagi no creyó.

— Ustedes los hombres de Usami son una caja de sorpresas— masculló en voz baja— Bien. Dime entonces lo que sabes.

Hatori tomó aire para comenzar a hablar cuando el teléfono de Yô comenzó a repicar en su bolsillo. A juzgar por la hora y las circunstancias, no se permitió ignorarlo.

>> Shinobu— dijo en cuanto contestó— estoy en medio de algo importante.

Hatori sintió como su teléfono vibró también en su chaqueta. Era la señal que estaba esperando.

_“Paquete entregado.- Servicio Tsumori de mensajería exprés”_

Soltó un suspiro de alivio antes de que Miyagi se volviera hacia él con la expresión contrariada.

— Dime a qué acuerdo llegaste con Shinobu— preguntó autoritario— ¿Y quién es Chiaki Yoshino?    


	69. Al descubierto

_“Detente y mira…_

_Comienzas a preguntarte por qué estás aquí y no allá…_

_Y harías todo por obtener lo que es justo…_

_Pero lo que es justo no es lo que necesitas…_

_Oh, ¿puedes ver lo que veo?”_

_Stop and stare- OneRepublic_

            — ¿Y bien?— le preguntó Tsumori cuando cruzaron la primera avenida luego de salir del hospital— ¿A dónde se supone qué vamos?

            Chiaki sacó un pedazo de papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo abrió.

            — Tori dijo que fuéramos a esta dirección— le extendió la nota y Tsumori no pudo evitar frenar de golpe en cuanto leyó a quién tenían que buscar.

            — Va a hacer que nos maten— dijo en voz baja—…hará que nos maten a todos.

            Chiaki, por su parte, recordó la conversación que Yoshiyuki tuvo por teléfono mientras lo llevaba a su habitación.

            _“— Joven fiscal— dijo en cuanto le atendieron—. Sí, soy yo de nuevo… Hay algo que quiero negociar con usted….”_

_En cuanto colgó parecía complacido, pero la expresión de miedo no abandonaba su rostro en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando lo dejó en su habitación antes de marcharse._

_— Perdóname, Chiaki— susurró antes de besar las manos entre las suyas. Chiaki supo en ese momento que ante nadie se mostraba tan débil como lo hacía ante él desde que le había confesado todo._

_El corazón se le comprimió en el pecho cuando se preguntó cuántas cosas había tenido que soportar en silencio antes de decirle la verdad._

_— No tengo nada que perdonarte— susurró, acunando el rostro entre sus manos— .En ese caso, lo único que no podría… es elque no volvieras conmigo después de esto._

_Acercó sus labios a los suyos enno más que un simple roce._

_ >> Promételo— dijo mirándole a los ojos— prométeme que no importa a donde me mandes… volverás por mí._

_Hatori dejó un beso igual de corto en los suyos._

_— Lo prometo— respondió— iré a buscarte…”_

— Estaremos bien— le dijo mirando de nuevo al frente— conduzca por favor, Doctor.

Tsumori se volvió a mirarlo con la expresión compungida ¿Acaso sabía a dónde iba a llevarlo?

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de-?

— No— respondió— Pero Tori lo prometió… así que estaré bien. Sólo lléveme allí.

— No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto— exclamó para sí antes de tomar una calle hacia la dirección en el papel.

            Iban a la casa de Shinobu Takatsuki.

* * *

— Shinobu— dijo en cuanto le contestó— estoy en medio de algo importante.

            — Lo sé— respondió— sé que Hatori está allí.

            Miyagi quedó en silencio por unos segundos mientras Shinobu daba órdenes para que instalaran a Chiaki en una habitación donde pudiera estar cómodo y no se agitara.

            _“Es mi garantía—_ le dijo cuándo hablaron por teléfono _— Si ustedes lo protegen… les diré todo lo que necesitan saber…”_

            — Shinobu, dime qué hiciste— Miyagi casi le ordenó. Que Shinobu negociara y confiara en Hatori le ponía en una posición demasiado peligrosa. Y Miyagi no quería volver a pasar por las mismas circunstancias que con Yukina, Kisa o Fujikawa. Su corazón no iba a aguantar otro susto así.

            — Miyagi, tienes que confiar en mí— replicó— Esto es lo que estábamos esperando… con Hatori de nuestro lado sabremos quién es el _Rey Gris_.

            — ¡¿Y quién nos asegura eso?!— Casi le gritó— Shinobu, conoces el tipo de persona que es… sabes que se ha escondido durante meses. Traicionó a Asahina, traicionó a Usami ¡y nos puede traicionar a nosotros también!

            — No lo hará, Miyagi— respondió con seguridad.

            — ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

            — Dile que recibí a Chiaki Yoshino sano y salvo. Que cumpla su parte del trato.

            — ¿Y quién es ese?

            — Te explico en cuanto nos veamos en el tribunal— dijo tomando su chaqueta y sus llaves.

            — ¿En el tribunal?

            — Si, lleva a Hatori allá. Nos encontraremos con Kamijō y Kirishima en veinte minutos.

            — Shinobu, yo no…

            — Miyagi— su voz casi era un ruego—, por favor. Confía en mí.

            Miyagi exhaló un suspiro. Odiaba cuando pedía las cosas de esa manera.

            — De acuerdo— cedió— .Nos vemos en el tribunal.

            >>Dime a qué acuerdo llegaste con Shinobu— preguntó autoritario— ¿Y quién es Chiaki Yoshino?  Cuestionóa Hatori después de colgar.

            — Al mismo que con ustedes— respondió—: siempre que cuiden de Chiaki les diré lo que sé. Ya el joven Takatsuki accedió a resguardarlo para que no le hagan daño luego de que se enteren que escapé.

            — Estás usándolo como escudo— le brincó encima tomándolo de la solapa— ¡Cobarde, escoria!

            — Señor Miyagi— Nowaki lo detuvo en cuanto levantó el puño para asestárselo a la cara— recuerde donde estamos, por favor.

            Takano miró a Hatori con una expresión de reproche que ni siquiera sabía que podía poner, mientras Miyagi trataba de calmarse para no golpearlo todo el camino desde allí hasta el tribunal.

            — Ya suéltame, Nowaki— se zafó de su agarre. Su mirada todavía destilaba ira— no lo voy a golpear. Al menos no por ahora.

            Nowaki lo soltó aún con dudas, manteniéndose cerca de él incluso cuando lo vio acomodarse la chaqueta y respirar.

            >> Bien— respondió reprimiendo aún su indignación— vamos al tribunal. Shinobu y Kamijō nos esperan allí para tomar tu declaración.

            — De acuerdo— respondió Hatori tomando la delantera hacia la puerta. Takano lo retuvo.

            — No intentes pasarte de listo— masculló entre dientes— conozco tus trucos, Hatori.

            — No hay trucos esta vez, Takano— respondió— No con Chiaki de por medio.

            Y soltándose de su agarre salió de la habitación siguiendo a Miyagi.

* * *

— Puedes pestañear. El teléfono no se va a ir si lo haces, Zen.

            Sólo desvió la mirada del aparato para devolverle una cargada de irritación ante su comentario fuera de lugar.

            — No estoy para tus chistes, Yasuda.

            — Lo sé; pero desde que te llamó el muchacho Takatsuki estás muy tenso… y eso no me agrada— Respondió acomodándose en el respaldo del sillón con ambas manos enlazadas en el cuello— ¿No estás de acuerdo, Yokozawa?

            Takafumi lo miraba con infinita preocupación, pero sin emitir palabra. Desde que había hablado con él parecíahaberse calmado, pero días atrás comenzó a mostrar un comportamiento incluso peor que en un principio. Se mostraba conspirador, calculador… incluso devolvió a Ijuuin al caso auncuando Takafumi sabía que no confiaba en él… y además estaba ese favor que le había pedido a Yasuda.

_“Trae a todo aquel que me esté traicionando a la luz…”_

            Se estaba tomando esto demasiado en serio… y a Takafumi no le estaba gustando eso.

            Sólo suspiró en respuesta. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora, era discutir con Zen.

            — Voy a fumar— dijo en voz baja yendo hacia la puerta. Kirishima se incorporó de su silla para seguirlo. No le estaba gustando ese mutismo desde hacía dos días, menos esa forma de mirarlo… como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no terminaba de hacerlo.

            — Takafumi, yo-

            El teléfono comenzó a sonar en su escritorio y su mirada se paseó del aparato a los ojos de Takafumi. Y luego de nuevo al teléfono.

            — ¿Vas a tomarla o no?— le retó Yasuda.

            Dudó por unos momentos en los que el incesante repique del teléfono comenzó a volverse irritante para los tres.

            Negando levemente con la cabeza, Takafumi se dio la espalda para seguir caminando hacia el pasillo y Zen contestó el aparato.

            — Aquí Kirishima— Respondió en cuanto atendió y escuchó con atención.

            >> De acuerdo, en seguida voy para allá— añadió antes de colgar y tomar su chaqueta del espaldar del sillón—. Tú no deberías estar aquí, Yasuda. No quiero que te vean.

            Yasuda lo miró con expresión contrariada.

            — Cualquiera creería que estas conspirando.

            Kirishima le devolvió la mirada irritada.

            >> De acuerdo, me voy. Me voy— se levantó y tomó su abrigo— Pero antes de irme, recíbeme un consejo de amigos, Zen.

            — ¿Qué?

            — Cálmate— le dijo mirándolo a los ojos— Porque si no, Akihiko Usami no va a ser tu destrucción… Serás tú.

            Zen bajó la mirada.

            >> Hasta mañana.

            — Si, como digas— contestó Kirishima camino al elevador. A mitad del trayecto consiguió a Takafumi cerca de las escaleras.

            >> ¿Vas a venir?— le preguntó.

            — No— respondió el otro— No me gusta tu actitud… y no quiero seguir viéndola.

            — Takafumi— lo forzó a mirarlo— Estoy haciendo esto por Hiyo, por ti… por los tres. Quiero acabar con esto de una vez… Entiende.

            — No, Zen— respondió casi triste— No te excuses más… estás obsesionado con esto. Dijiste que pararías y has empeorado y ya no quiero verlo más.

            Se dio la espalda para subir hasta la terraza cuando lo escuchó:

            — Eres mi jefe de seguridad— Dijo con voz firme, pero fría— Esto es una orden: acompáñame.

            Takafumi sintió como el corazón se le contrajo mientras un espeso nudo se formaba en su garganta.

            — Muy bien— dijo volviéndose hacia él. Su expresión estaba dolida— Después de usted  Señor Kirishima.

            Zen estuvo a punto de disculparse, de prometer que mandaría todo al diablo. A Yasuda, a Ijuuin, a Usami… pero paraque volvieran a casa, que volvieran a sus vidas de siempre… que le perdonara esa idiotez.

            Pero no lo hizo. Y entre los dos lo único que hubo mientras bajaban el elevador, fue silencio.

* * *

Cuando Shinobu llegó a la sala de interrogatorios con Hiroki, ya Miyagi estaba allí con Hatori. El primero tenía una expresión gélida… como la de un hombre que espera llegar a casa para reclamarle a su esposa una imprudencia. La de Hatori era inexpresiva y distante. Shinobu supo de inmediato que estaba demasiado asustado, pero era muysoberbio para dejarlo en evidencia en su rostro.

            Hiroki sintió que quería escupirle la cara a Hatori. Pocas veces se había sentido tan asqueado como cuando lo miró. Le parecía un cobarde, una persona cómoda y traicionera. Era un sentimiento similar al que le ocasionaba Akihiko Usami.

            — El SeñorKirishima está en camino— dijo Shinobu tratando de romper la tensión mientras tomaba asiento entre Miyagi y Hatori— en cuanto llegue, comenzaremos.

            Hiroki se sentó del otro lado de Yoshiyuki, para dejar libre su frente a Kirishima.

            — ¿Cómo está Chiaki?— preguntó Hatori a Shinobu.

            — Está bien— respondió tranquilo— Como acordamos, nadie sabe dónde está. Luego te daré un número de teléfono para que-

            — No— respondió Hatori— Es mejor que no lo haga. Todos los teléfonos pueden estar intervenidos; demás, ya los he expuesto lo suficiente.

            — Bueno, al menos lo sabes— dijo Hiroki cruzándose de brazos. Hatori dejó escapar una risa por lo bajo.

            — La horma de su zapato. Definitivamente— dijo en voz baja.

            — ¿Qué dijiste?— le preguntó Hiroki.

            — Nada.

            Alguien llamó a la puerta con cuatro toques quedos y Shinobu se levantó para abrirle a Kirishima.

            — Sé que fue algo arriesgado, llamarle… pero…

            — Esta bien— respondió Zen tranquilizándolo— después resolveremos eso.

            Luego clavó su mirada en Hatori.

            — Juez Kirishima— saludó— me gustaría decirle que es grato volver a verle, pero…

            — Ahórrate las falsas cortesías, Hatori— respondió mordaz— Aún puedo cargarte con el incendio que mató a la secretaria de Miyagi.

            — Oh, eso. Órdenes son órdenes… y eso pudo evitarse de haber aceptado usted la propuesta que el Señor Usami le hizo— Miró a Hiroki— Bueno, eso y algunas otras cosas…

            — Tu jefe no debió intentar sobornarme en primer lugar…

            — Uno de sus fiscales no debió fijarse en un asesino en primer lugar.

            Hiroki consideró que había tenido suficiente.

            — Hatori— Shinobu lo detuvo con autoridad— Recuerda que ser insolente no está entre tus beneficios. Respecta el pacto y ve al grano.

            Hatori se volvió hacia él y tomó aire.

            — De acuerdo— respondió tratando de calmarse— les diré lo que sé.

            Hiroki se percató de que estaba casi levantado de la silla. Iba a brincar a golpearlo si Shinobu no hubiese intervenido. Cuando se volvió a mirarlo vio como le asintió con el rostro invitándolo a sentarse con un gesto discreto de la mano.

            — Caso número E1624I28T— comenzó Shinobu al pulsar el botón de la grabadora mientras Kamijô volvía a su asiento—. La siguiente grabación constituye el primer ciclo de declaraciones en calidad de cómplice y testigo al Señor Yoshiyuki Hatori. Mano derecha de Kaoru Asahina, secretario de Usami y posterior secretario de éste en cuanto Asahina murió. ¿Confirma usted que todo lo que está a punto de declarar es absolutamente cierto?

            — Si, lo confirmo— contestó Hatori.

            — Muy bien. Comience.

            — ¿Quieren que les diga todo? ¿Desde el principio?

            — Todo, Hatori— intervino Miyagi— desde porqué te aliaste con Asahina, hasta quién es la otra persona que está detrás de Usami.

            — De acuerdo. Entonces les diré por qué Asahina quería vengarse de Akihiko Usami.

            >> Akihiko Usami, mató a su propio padre… y al padre de Kaoru Asahina.


	70. El poderoso imperio Usami

            — ¿Y por qué quieres vengarte del Señor Usami?— preguntó mientras guardaba algunos documentos en la caja fuerte. Kaoru guardó silencio y cuando Hatori se volvió a mirarlo su expresión era tensa. Nunca había visto antes, o después de ese día, tanta furia en su mirada.

            — ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?— le preguntó tomando asiento mientras lo miraba fijamente.

            — Por supuesto— respondió—. Estoy arriesgando mi cuello y el de Chiaki en esto… al menos merezco saber por qué.

            Kaoru le hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento junto a él. Hatori recordó que no eran amigos, sólo eran socios, cómplices, aliados. Incluso, Kaoru lo estaba extorsionando… era ayudarlo o que el Señor Usami se enterase de  que no podía disparar o matar a nadie.

            Lo que Hatori no sabía, es que después de aquella confidencia, jamás podría ver a Kaoru con los mismos ojos… o incluso al mismo Akihiko Usami.

            Cuando se sentó lo vio apretar las manos una entre la otra antes de hablar.

            — Akihiko Usami mató a su padre…y al mío— dijo tratando de contener la furia.

**_LXIX. El poderoso Imperio Usami_ **

_“Tiempo, esperando en la orilla…_

_La calma, previa a la tormenta…_

_Mi opinión sobre ti es simple… Eres un mentiroso tan cínico…”_

_Comfortable Liar- Chevelle_

            El día que Kaoru Asahina cumplió 14 años marcó el fin de su inocencia.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué cosa?!— escuchó gritar a su madre. Estaba histérica. Caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación mientras su padre estaba sentado en la cama con el rostro entre ambas manos. Kaoru iba a preguntar algo, pero se escondió a un lado de la puerta y se quedó a escuchar.

— ¡Tuve que hacerlo, Ayame! ¡¿Qué otra cosa querías que hiciera?! ¡¿Decir que no?! ¿Oponerme?— respondió su padre. Desde el primer momento en que habían llegado a la casa Usami muchas cosas habían cambiado mucho, empezando por sus padres. Ahora su padre era más silencioso y siempre salía de noche; además de que su expresión siempre era triste, como si lamentase algo.

— ¡Claro que debiste decir que no!— su madre exclamó en el acto— ¡Dios santo, es nuestro único hijo! ¡ES TU HIJO!

— ¡Tú no sabes con quien estás tratando ¿verdad?!— se levantó de la cama y la confrontó. Su padre nunca había hecho eso, ellos nunca habían discutido… no que él los escuchase— Estamos hablando de Fuyuhiko Usami. Él nos salvó, Ayame… ¡Todo lo que tenemos se lo debemos a él! Esta casa, nuestra comida, nuestra ropa, la educación de Kaoru… ¡TODO!

— ¡¿Y vas a dárselo a cambio entonces?!— Gritó ella más fuerte— A cambio de todas estas cosas se lo vas a dar a él… ¡VAS A DARLES A KAORU A CAMBIO!

            Se quedó pasmado donde estaba, confundido ¿Acaso el Señor Usami lo había pedido a cambio de todo lo que había hecho por ellos esos años?

— Ayame, no me queda otra opción— trató de tomar su mano para que se calmara—. Quiere que sea el secretario de su heredero…-

— ¡Eso no me importa!— se sentó sobre la cama y se echó a llorar— Yo no quiero ver a mi hijo arrastrarse hacia la misma oscuridad que los Usami… No quiero.

            La escuchó llorar desconsolada durante minutos que le parecieron una eternidad mientras su padre permanecía en silencio. Sin intentar consolarla, resignado a entregarlo, a perderlo.

>> Maldigo el día en que los Usami nos encontraron— dijo— ¡Preferiría haber muerto antes de ver esto! ¡Sólo muerta les vas a entregar a MI HIJO a los Usami! ¿Lo escuchaste bien? ¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!

— Perdóname— dijo con la cabeza baja antes de mirarla con firmeza. Una que Kaoru encontró amenazadora, escalofriante—. Está decidido. Kaoru se va mañana a la casa principal.

            Salió de la habitación y lo encontró allí, temblando, y según supuso, pálido como un papel. Su padre lo miró sorprendido y luego su expresión se tornó más seria mientras le decía.

            — Kaoru, ven. Hay algo que debo hablar contigo.

            Al día siguiente, tomó sus cosas y sin despedirse de su madre para no causarle mayor sufrimiento, se fue a la casa principal.

            Fuyuhiko Usami iba a matarla si Kaoru no se iba a vivir con ellos.

            Siempre había sido un hombre escalofriante. Miraba a sus hijos por encima del hombro y siempre estaba rodeado de guardaespaldas; cuando llegaba de la escuela con Haruhiko siempre estaba sosteniendo alguna reunión e incluso ellos siempre lo miraban con expresión apática y distante.

            Lo que le confirmó sus sospechas fue que el día que llegó a su casa, Haruhiko y Akihiko lo miraron con una expresión compasiva.

            — Bienvenido al infierno— susurró el primero mientras palmeaba su hombro en una especie de condolencia.

            Días después una chica llegó a la casa. Tendría unos nueve años y la expresión llena de odio. En cuanto la miró supo que al igual que él, estaba allí bajo amenazas… o incluso algo peor.

            — Ella es Eri— les dijo la mucama que los atendía, ahora a los cuatro— vivirá con nosotros ahora. Trátenla como una hermana ¿Está bien?

            Los tres se vieron entre ellos antes de mirarla. No era que existiese mucha fraternidad entre ellos desde hacía un tiempo. No desde que Fuyuhiko Usami dijo que solo uno de sus hijos sería el jefe de la familia cuando muriese… cosa que ninguno de los dos quería ser.

            — Él mató a mis padres— le confesó un día— Por eso lo odio, y algún día espero matarle también.

            Después de mascullar eso entre dientes calló como si hubiese dicho alguna imprudencia y lo miró con miedo; como si se hubiese delatado ante quien no debía.

            — No te preocupes— respondió sin inmutarse demasiado—, pero en lo sucesivo, te aconsejo medir tus confidencias… las paredes, los cuadros y las cosas tienen oídos en esta cárcel.

            Y se levantó de la mesa con el “ _yo también lo odio”_ en los labios amenazando con salírsele.

            El que su padre hubiese cedido a tal chantaje hizo a Kaoru más distante con todo el mundo. Supuso que quizás su madre era la única persona de la que podía fiarse, pero verla con frecuencia podría ser imprudente e incluso peligroso. Entonces, asumió una posición defensiva hasta el punto de volverse un poco indiferente, indolente… casi frío como los Usami querían que fuese.

            — Kaoru ¿Me odias?— le preguntó una vez Fuyuhiko Usami desde su escritorio; cuando al cumplir 18 años lo llamó para decirle “la gran noticia” de que lo enviaría a estudiar Economía en una de las mejores universidades de Japón.

            Kaoru tuvo miedo de responder. Tuvo miedo de decirle que sí, que lo odiaba como a nadie en el mundo y que él simplemente diera la orden y mataran a su madre. Entonces permaneció en un silencio sepulcral, pero sin desviarle la mirada.

            — Ya veo— respondió con media sonrisa en su rostro antes de servirse un trago— Kaoru, sé que puedo pasar por un hombre malo… pero en realidad quiero lo mejor para esta familia, para mi familia, de la que Eri y tú también forman parte.

            Hizo lo posible por no fruncir el ceño y permanecer indiferente.

            >> La principal base para que una familia como esta pueda mantenerse es el poder— dijo luego de beber un sorbo de su trago— Con poder lo obtienes todo: respeto, dinero, posición… incluso amor. Y sólo con poder puedes mantenerlo todo, incluso a quienes quieres a salvo. Quisiera que ustedes lo entendieran…

            Kaoru miró hacia la ventana del despacho para no envenenarse con tanta rabia.

            >> Quiero que seas un hombre de poder; para que puedas proteger a tu familia. Para que mantengas a quienquiera que me suceda en el carril. Confío en que puedes hacerlo porque… mírate, Kaoru, eres todo un Usami aunque no lleves mi apellido… Eres todo lo que quise en un hijo.

            Aquello le revolvió el estómago.

            — Pero no lo soy— se permitió responder sin perder la calma.

            — Y precisamente por eso  que quiero que seas quien guíe al que se convierta en la cabeza de esta familia. Quiero que seas su mano derecha, su espada… como tu padre ha sido la mía por todos estos años.

            Su padre solo era un cobarde, eso Kaoru lo sabía.

            >> Entonces, siendo un hombre poderoso— añadió— solamente así podrás hacer lo que desees. Incluso volver a vivir con tu madre.

            Apretó los puños a ambos lados de sus piernas para que su expresión no cambiase.

            — ¿Eso era todo lo que quería decirme?— preguntó de nuevo sin subir la voz. A veces se permitía ese tipo de insolencias disimuladas.

            — Sí, eso era— respondió pasando por alto su pequeña altivez, como siempre— envía a Haruhiko aquí en cuanto salgas. Irá a la universidad contigo.

            Kaoru se devolvió casi en la puerta.

            — Pero pensé que Haruhiko quería ser…-

            — ¿Te refieres a lo de ser arquitecto?— preguntó con ironía— .No… nada de eso. Haruhiko es el mayor de mis hijos… es el candidato más idóneo a sucederme. Tiene que estar preparado. Estudiará economía igual que tú.

            Haruhiko siempre había querido ser arquitecto. Incluso cuando niños, le mostraba a Kaoru asombrosos diseños de edificios. Tenía demasiado talento a pesar de su corta edad… y que su padre simplemente desechara sus sueños así…

            — Señor Usami, no creo justo-

            — No se trata de lo que sea justo o no, Kaoru— su mirada se tornó severa—. Se trata de lo que esté bien para la corporación. Y eso tienen que entenderlo los dos.

            Sólo le devolvió una mirada distante y salió de la oficina. Haruhiko estaba cerca de allí, mirando por la ventana del pasillo.

            — Mi padre quiere verme, ¿cierto?— le dijo en cuanto lo vio. Kaoru asintió con la cabeza.

            — Decidió nuestras carreras e incluso la universidad a donde iremos— respondió dejando escapar un poco de su frustración.

            — Ya veo— Haruhiko respondió indiferente—. Típico de él.

            — Yo no creo que sea justo— confesó— ¿Dónde queda lo que queremos?

            — En medio de las cosas que le estorban a la familia Usami, Kaoru. Vete acostumbrando.

            Y pasó de su lado rumbo a la oficina. Kaoru apretó de nuevo los puños para no permitirse estallar ante lo inevitable.

           Una semana después comenzaron la carrera en la misma universidad. Como Fuyuhiko Usami lo había previsto.

            Durante el primer año de la carrera, vio como la rivalidad entre Haruhiko y Akihiko crecía más… en parte gracias a la cizaña de su padre, quien los ponía constantemente a competir por quien era más digno del legado familiar. Akihiko canalizó su frustración siendo tan rebelde como pudiera, mientras Haruhiko sólo se encerraba en sí mismo, aislándose cada vez más de los demás.

            Eso fue, hasta que él llegó esa noche. La lluvia lo trajo a la casa principal como si fuese un presagio. Lo que comprendió años después es que eso fue el punto de inicio de una guerra sin cuartel.

            Estaba leyendo cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta con insistencia. En un principio, pensó que eran truenos, árboles a merced del viento, que eran sonidos propios de la tormenta que se cernía sobre ellos.

            Y en más de un sentido, lo era.

            — Alguien golpea la puerta— dijo Eri levantándose del sofá. Raras veces estaban los cuatro en la sala de estar. El frío los había reunido, en tensa calma, pero lo había hecho.

            — Son truenos, Eri— le aclaró Haruhiko—. Déjalo.

            — No, es cierto— Kaoru se unió a ella— Alguien está llamando a la puerta principal.

            — ¿Será que Tanaka se quedó afuera?— preguntó Akihiko. Tanaka apareció tras ellos con su presencia solemne.

            — Estoy aquí, Joven Usami— les dijo y todos se volvieron hacia la puerta en silencio. Segundos después dos golpes más se escucharon, seguidos de un grito.

            — ¡Alguien por favor, ayúdeme!

            — ¡Hay alguien en la puerta!— exclamaron Eri, Akihiko y Kaoru en coro y corrieron hacia el origen del llamado. Al llegar y abrir había un muchacho con un niño entre los brazos; ambos estaban totalmente empapados.

            — Por favor ayúdennos— suplicó mirando a Kaoru con los enormes ojos grises llenos de lágrimas mirando hacia ellos.

            Akihiko corrió a ayudarle.

            — ¡Pasa, rápido!— lo cubrió con una manta que llevaba el mismo para protegerse del frío y el muchacho prefirió envolver al niño con ella. Ambos temblaban y estaban descoloridos.

           — Tanaka, una manta ¡Rápido!— Eri le ordenó y el mayordomo salió casi corriendo por algo con que cubrirlo.

            — ¿Cuál es el escándalo?— preguntó Haruhiko acercándose al barullo y al presenciarlo sólo miró a Akihiko.

            — No importa lo que hagas… padre lo echará a la calle en cuanto lo vea— le dijo. Kaoru se percató de que no había pensado en eso.

            — No lo hará— Akihiko le atajó— hablaré con él… se van a quedar en la casa.

            — Misaki— el muchacho cubrió al niño y comenzó a frotarlo para quitarle el frío— Misaki, por favor no te duermas…

            — ¿Y qué te hace pensar que aceptará?— replicó.

            — Porque yo soy… ¡Soy un Usami también!

            Haruhiko estuvo a punto de reírse en su cara.

            — No seas idiota, Akihiko-

            — Haruhiko— Kaoru los interrumpió— Después discutiremos eso, por el momento requieren atención urgente.

            Tanaka llegó con unas frazadas y abrigó al muchacho con ellas.

            — G-gracias— balbuceó en medio del temblor de sus labios mientras buscaba más calor en la manta.

            — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— le preguntó Eri— ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?

            — L-la… la reja principal estaba abierta y… entré.

            Kaoru calculó que desde la reja principal hasta la casa había casi media hora de camino a pie… y la lluvia tenía más de una hora de haber arreciado ¿Ese muchacho había soportado la lluvia durante todo ese tiempo con ese niño en brazos?

            — É-él es mi hermano menor… Misaki— señaló al niño que a duras penas se mantenía consiente— Es todo lo que me queda… y no tenemos a donde ir. Ayúdennos, por favor.

            Kaoru se sentía contrariado. Sabía que el Señor Usami no iba a permitir algo así. Eran dos extraños, podían ser de un clan enemigo, podían ser policías, podría ser una trampa.

            Pero nadie se expondría así… y menos en medio de un vendaval como ese.

            — Señor Tanaka. Vaya por algo de ropa seca y de comer para ellos, por favor— pidió. No podía simplemente echarlos a la calle. No tenía corazón para hacerlo.

            — Kaoru, sé sensato— Haruhiko le advirtió— en cuanto vea esto-

            — Lo resolveremos después,  ¿o tú eres capaz de echarlos de nuevo a la lluvia?

            Haruhiko mantuvo silencio y desvió la mirada.

            >> Eso pensé— dijo antes de acercarse al muchacho— Ya sabemos que él es Misaki… pero ¿cuál es tu nombre?

            — Takahiro— respondió— Takahiro Takahashi.

            — Muy bien, Takahashi… por el momento cálmate. Te ayudaremos.

            Varios años después, si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Kaoru algo de lo que se arrepintiese… sin duda respondería el haber permitido que Takahiro Takahashi se quedara en esa casa ese día.


	71. Takahiro

_"Soy una nave espacial y tu corazón está en la luna…_

_Y estoy apuntando hacia ti…_

_Doscientas cincuenta mil millas en una noche clara de Junio…_

_Y estoy apuntando hacia ti, hacia ti…"_

_Space Bound- Eminem_

 

Haruhiko miraba a todos a su alrededor con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro, como si todos se fuesen vuelto locos mientras corrían de un lado al otro de la sala buscando cómo atender al par de jóvenes que Kaoru y Akihiko acababan de dejar entrar.

Kaoru y Akihiko, a su percepción, eran demasiado ilusos. Quizás el primero un poco menos, pero su hermano a diferencia de él no tenía ninguna intención de aceptar la realidad en la que vivían. Haruhiko por su parte, consideraba que él era una persona lógica; realista, de metas claras.

Su objetivo era heredar la corporación para destruirla. No importaba a quien tuviera que llevarse por delante.

Hijo de una de las amantes del gran Fuyuhiko Usami, fue llevado a la mansión principal en cuanto cumplió ocho años. Todos a su alrededor decían que su padre nunca quiso a su madre o a él, era que simplemente su esposa parecía no poder tener hijos y Usami comenzaba a desesperarse por un heredero que siguiera su legado. Cuando tenía 3 años nació Akihiko y fue olvidado… o eso supuso él. Hasta que enviaron a buscarlo al día siguiente que su madre murió de una extraña enfermedad.

Años después, entendió que la enfermedad que mató a su madre era, además de un amor no correspondido por Fuyuhiko Usami, la desesperación y el arrepentimiento de haberle dado a su primer hijo.

Su padre nunca fue cálido. Al contrario; a todos los miraba por encima del hombro y nunca pasó tiempo con ellos; ni siquiera el suficiente para que llegasen a conocerlo.

De hecho, las cosas que hacía indignaban mucho a Haruhiko; como aquella noche cuando llevó a Eri a la mansión. Lo poco que pudo distinguir desde la planta alta y en medio de la oscuridad, era que estaba demasiado asustada y no paraba de llorar llamando a sus padres. Entonces Fuyuhiko la tomaba de un brazo para abofetearla y susurrarle algo en el oído que hizo que callara en seco y su semblante se pusiera tan pálido que la expresión de terror en su rostro nunca pudo borrarse de su memoria.

Después de eso, todas las cosas que su padre hacía le parecían sospechosas o tenían segundas intenciones. Desconfiaba de todos a su alrededor y comenzó a llenarse de un sentimiento muy cercano al resentimiento, al desprecio mismo.

El día en que Kaoru comenzó a vivir en la mansión, lo sintió transformarse en un odio tan fuerte que hizo que las venas le ardieran en cuanto le escuchó decir aquella frase.

" _Ustedes cuatro son mi legado… el engrandecer a la corporación los ha mantenido vivos. No hagan que me arrepienta…"_

Sabía que cada uno de ellos tenía sus motivos para heredar el clan. Y sabía también que los otros eran solamente un obstáculo o un peón que sabiéndose utilizar correctamente podía servir. Por eso trató de matar todos los sentimientos hacia aquellos que llamó hermanos hasta ese día.

Desde ese momento eran sus rivales, y si tenía que eliminarlos… definitivamente lo haría.

— Sabes que en cuanto mi padre los vea los va a echar a la calle de nuevo ¿no?— preguntó a Kaoru en cuanto pasó por su lado.

— Yo no tengo corazón para echarlos— respondió con altivez— Asumiré la responsabilidad con el señor Usami.

Haruhiko encogió los hombros y lo miró con desdén antes de volver al sofá de la sala y a su libro. Frente a la chimenea — esa que sólo se encendía en invierno— estaba el chico de los ojos grises rogándole a uno más pequeño que comiese algo. El niño no paraba de llorar y eso a Haruhiko le irritaba. Llorar era un símbolo de debilidad según su padre, por eso los reprendía cada vez que sorprendía a alguien haciéndolo.

Pero en cambio, ese muchacho sólo le hablaba con dulzura; acariciándole la cabeza y sonriéndole como si no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse. Poco a poco lo fue convenciendo y el chico comió todo lo que les llevaron e incluso se acercó a la chimenea para calentarse entre los brazos de su hermano hasta quedarse dormido.

En medio del temporal, que se transformó en una tormenta de granizo, llegó su padre. Supuso que ahí se acabaría la obra de caridad y la conmovedora escena. De nuevo, Fuyuhiko Usami haría gala de su mezquindad y los echaría a la calle en medio de la tormenta o peor; haría que los matasen allí mismo… y luego a Kaoru y a Akihiko por tener el desatino de recibirlos. Un sentimiento parecido a la compasión se hizo algo de lugar en su pecho, pero lo reprimió de inmediato… serían dos rivales menos.

Lo sabía; se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo ruin igual que su padre… pero con tal de destruirlo, estaba dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, de nuevo, las cosas tomaron un giro inesperado. Sin desviarle la mirada, sin titubear o sin siquiera temblarle la voz al hablar; Takahiro le solicitó un trabajo a su padre… de lo que fuese. Diciéndole que necesitaba cuidar de su hermano, que era lo único que tenía en el mundo puesto que sus padres habían muerto y ya no tenían donde vivir, rogó por asilo en la mansión principal.

Haruhiko sintió sorpresa por primera vez en años. Y a ese sentimiento de asombro le siguió una gran curiosidad de ver hasta donde era Takahiro capaz de llegar solamente por su hermano.

Su fascinación sólo aumentó cuando su padre aceptó al detallar la voluntad en su mirada y la fuerza en sus palabras. Años después Haruhiko entendería que Takahiro era dueño de una gran determinación; eso fue lo que vio su padre esa noche… y de eso se aprovechó también.

Desde ese día, su intriga por Takahiro fue cobrando más fuerza cada vez que lo observaba acompañando al séquito que siempre seguía a su padre, algunas veces lleno de heridas. Entonces, comenzaba a divagar imaginando que Fuyuhiko lo había convertido en uno de sus matones y antes de darse cuenta el corazón se le encogía un poco dentro del pecho y sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta porque imaginaba que esa sonrisa con la que lo vio la noche que llegó a la casa, desaparecería en cualquier momento.

Pero de nuevo Takahiro lo sorprendía; porque al verlo en el jardín con Misaki sonreía de igual manera, quizás incluso más gentil.

No tardó mucho en querer saber todo lo que hacía; y comenzó a investigarlo. De esa manera se enteró que, a pesar de todo, siempre desayunaba con Misaki antes de que fuera a la escuela. Supuso que ese fue uno de los acuerdos a los que llegó con su padre. Igualmente los fines de semana jugaban en el jardín, cerca de la fuente. Podía verlos desde la ventana de su salón de estudios. Takahiro le mostraba los árboles en flor durante la primavera y sonreía cargándolo en sus hombros.

Antes de que él mismo pudiese admitirlo, esa escena le causaba un poco de envidia, pero disfrutaba viéndola.

—Así que esto es lo que te distrae— susurró alguien a su espalda haciéndole sobresaltarse.

— ¡Kaoru!— se giró bastante nervioso. Lo encontró como siempre; con su pose excesivamente tranquila, como si nada le perturbase. Siendo honestos, odiaba eso de él— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?

— El suficiente para darme cuenta que hasta tú puedes sensibilizarte por estas cosas— lo inspeccionó con la mirada—. Y pensar que el día que llegaron querías echarlos…

— No iba a hacerlo porque quisiera— respondió tratando de mantener la compostura—. Sabes que mi padre lo haría sin contemplaciones… o eso creí.

— Si, para mí también el que los recibiese me resulta intrigante. Supongo que es porque Takahashi tiene una gran voluntad. Y eso tu padre lo encuentra particularmente útil.

— Eso es precisamente lo que no encaja— respondió mirándolos de nuevo— ¿Qué uso pretende darle mi padre?

Kaoru tomó aire y lo dejó ir en un suspiro como si quisiese decir algo.

Termina de decirlo, Kaoru— ordenó.

— Que sea cual sea el uso que le dé— lo miró—. Será uno que le hará arrepentirse de haberle pedido quedarse aquí.

Y se volvió para marcharse. Pero, en la mitad del camino se detuvo y miró a Haruhiko.

Yo que tú tendría cuidado con mi curiosidad— añadió—. Puede transformarse en algo peor… e irrevocable.

Haruhiko chistó.

— Cállate— dijo antes de volver a mirar por la ventana; pero esta vez estaba preocupado precisamente por los motivos de su padre para recibirlo.

Y dejando la palma de la mano sobre el vidrio como si estuviera capturando a Takahiro en su agarre, observó un rato más.

Haruhiko había adquirido como costumbre desde hacía algunos años, encerrarse en el sótano y contemplar sus viejas maquetas y dibujos cuando se sentía bajo presión.

Cuando niño amaba crear ambientes y dibujar ciudades. Al llegar a la casa Usami este pasatiempo le sirvió para sentirse menos solo y distraerse; pero su padre le hizo dejarlo al comenzar la preparatoria… y lo que Fuyuhiko Usami decía, de alguna u otra forma tenía que hacerse.

Quizás un poco abrumado por la cantidad de sentimientos encontrados dentro de sí; la gran mayoría de ellos relacionados con Takahiro; decidió bajar para poder reflexionar un poco. Una parte de sí mismo se reprendía por perder de vista el objetivo debido a sentimentalismos absurdos, mientras la otra sólo quería estar en el jardín, viéndolo jugar con Misaki y sonreír de esa manera tan despreocupada.

Escuchó un ruido en uno de los estantes y no pudo evitar alertarse; no era como si algo malo fuese a pasarle en su casa, pero si su padre llegaba a descubrir que aún conservaba parte de esos "artículos inútiles" estaría en problemas.

— ¿Quién está allí?— preguntó a viva voz, imponiendo autoridad. De algo tenía que servirle ser el primogénito ¿No?

Esta vez escuchó un ruido más fuerte, seguido de una nube de polvo. Alguien se había caído.

— L-lo siento— dijo una voz conocida en medio de la polvareda— ¿Puede ayudarme, por favor?

Takahiro había tropezado y caído llevándose un montón de sus maquetas y dibujos con él. Estaba en una posición extraña en donde sí se movía se llevaría más cosas al piso, por eso clamó por su ayuda. Haruhiko no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

— ¿Pero qué haces allí?— Le preguntó ayudándolo a quitarse alguno de los panfletos de encima hasta que consiguió levantarse.

— Encontré esta habitación el otro día… y algunos de los dibujos me gustaron— explicó sacudiéndose un poco la ropa— entonces venía a ver si podía llevarme uno. Con la autorización del Señor Usami por supuesto…

Haruhiko se alertó. Su padre no sabía que esos dibujos y maquetas aún existían.

— ¿Le dijiste a mi padre lo que encontraste?— preguntó muy serio.

— No, aún no le he dicho. Quería llevarle el que quiero para Misaki prime— se detuvo— ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

— Yo soy quien hizo esos dibujos— confesó un poco avergonzado— Mi padre no sabe que aún los conservo.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos; parecían brillar y Haruhiko se sintió extraño— ¿Y por qué el Señor Usami no lo sabe?

Haruhiko lo miró con incredulidad. Como si esa pregunta fuera un absurdo.

— ¿De verdad preguntas eso?— dijo con ironía— ¿Te parece que el heredero de la Corporación Usami pierda el tiempo en esas tonterías?

Takahiro bajó la mirada.

— A mí no me parece perder el tiempo— Tomó un cochecito de una de las maquetas—. De hecho, me parece que lo hacía estupendamente bien… a mí me gustan. Y creo que a usted también… debería retomarlo.

— No se trata de que nos gusten o no— le quitó el carrito de la mano y lo colocó de nuevo en la maqueta—. Se trata de lo que debe hacerse, de lo que él considere que debe hacerse.

Le dio la espalda para marcharse algo triste. Que él removiera esos recuerdos diciendo esas cosas por alguna extraña razón le hacía sentirse nostálgico.

Por favor no le digas a mi padre lo que encontraste aquí— pidió en voz baja—. Y cierra bien en cuanto salgas.

— Señor Haruhiko— le llamó cuando estaba por abrir la puerta con el cochecito de nuevo en las manos— ¿Puedo quedarme con este? Misaki está por cumplir años y… quiero regalárselo.

— Sí, claro— respondió casi con apatía—. Está bien.

— ¡Gracias!— le sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que sólo le había visto estando con Misaki y de repente todo a su alrededor cobró otros colores. Colores vivos llenos de luz… y el corazón se le inundó de una calidez extraña que le hizo sentir demasiada vergüenza.

— No fue nada— musitó mirando fijo al piso para que no se percatara de su turbación—. Felicita a tu hermano de mi parte.

Y cerró la puerta tras él casi corriendo a su habitación. Si lo veía sonreír así de nuevo para él definitivamente no iba a poder soportarlo.

Desde entonces, Haruhiko comenzó a sentirse diferente. Vacilaba constantemente entre lo que había sido su objetivo desde que tenía memoria y lo que siempre disfrutó hacer. Muchas veces quiso contenerse de regalarle todas las maquetas y pergaminos a Takahiro solamente para verle sonreír de esa manera de nuevo. Pero entonces una voz dentro de sí le gritaba que era débil… y que al paso que iba, si seguía soñando no iba a conseguir el control de la compañía para por fin vengarse de su padre.

Pero de igual forma quería hablarle, quería compartir con él, con cada vez más interés quería saber acerca de las cosas que le gustaban, que le entristecían, que le motivaban a soportar a su padre sin perder nunca la gentileza.

Comenzaba el verano cuando descubrió que no era el único con esos nuevos sentimientos. Últimamente, Akihiko se había hecho más sociable, salía con más frecuencia de su habitación e incluso acompañaba a Takahiro cuando ayudaba a Misaki a estudiar. Todos en la casa comentaban que se habían hecho muy buenos amigos y que la compañía de Takahiro le sirvió a Akihiko para abrirse más a la gente y ser menos frío, así fuese solamente con él.

En otras circunstancias, si su relación hubiese sido la mitad de lo cercana que era la de Takahiro con su hermano, por ejemplo; Haruhiko se habría sentido feliz e inclusive complacido de que se influencia fuese tan positiva para su hermano menor. No obstante, al verlos compartir en el jardín, conversar con tanta confianza y que Takahiro le mostrase esas sonrisas despreocupadas que él anhelaba ver; se sintió extraño. Fue como si el pecho le doliera mientras se hinchaba de rabia y envidia. Haruhiko conocía muy bien lo que eran los celos, estaba consciente que los había experimentado buena parte de su vida. Pero estos eran mucho más intensos, más crueles, llenándolo de ideas descabelladas y terribles, hasta que un día decidió hacer lo que su padre le había enseñado a hacer. Tomar por la fuerza aquello que quisiese para sí.

Entrada la madrugada, le esperó en el pasillo que daba hacia su habitación. Takahiro solía llegar luego de terminar los encargos de su padre. Y aunque sabía que lo que estaba por hacer era una canallada, quería por lo menos evitar que Misaki se despertara a causa del ruido o alertara a alguien. Ya era un niño con suficiente edad para entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Cuando reconoció sus pasos cerca de él, dudó por un momento y casi se fue. Pero entonces recordó la forma tan familiar, tan cercana en la que se comportaba con Akihiko y de nuevo se sintió enojado. No podía entender porque siempre era él el favorito; siempre era él el elegido, por el que todos se preocupaban, al que todos ponían atención. Y por primera vez quiso algo para él y de todas formas parecía destinado a Akihiko… como si no pudiese luchar contra eso.

Se apeó a la pared y tomo aire para disimular aún más su presencia. Y cuando cruzó el pasillo pasando por delante de él; le tomó de la muñeca con fuerza y con la mano libre cubrió su boca para arrastrarlo a uno de los cuartos en el ático.

En cuanto le soltó; Takahiro parecía sorprendido; y sin embargo no lo miraba con rabia; sólo con extrañeza.

Cerró la puerta tras él y se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza. Nunca había abrazado a nadie más que no fuera su madre; pero Takahiro lo confundía, todo lo enredaba al tratarlo distinto a los demás, al ser amable, al decirle que debía ir tras su sueños, al sonreírle de esa forma.

— Señor Haruhiko ¿Qué pasa?— le preguntó. Haruhiko no podía sostenerle la mirada, si lo hacía iba a arrepentirse.

— Te quiero para mí— susurró en su oído. Sus manos bajaron a sus muñecas y la sostuvieron con fuerza— Solo para mí.

— Señor Haruhiko— intentó forcejear— deténgase… está asustándome.

Esta vez sí le sostuvo la mirada. Sus ojos grises bailaban de un lado a otro de su cara como si no lo reconociera. Haruhiko se sintió más dispuesto a hacerlo, no iba a dejar que Akihiko tuviera lo único que él quería tener. No iba a permitir que él se lo quitase.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, y luego otro, y después otro hasta que la pared no los dejó moverse más. Y le abrió las piernas con su rodilla, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, mientras levantaba sus muñecas apretadas sobre su cabeza.

Alto… ¿qué hace?— le preguntó tratando de quitárselo de encima— esto no me gusta… deténgas-

Sostuvo ambas muñecas con una sola mano para con la otra apretar su mandíbula y besarlo. No fue el beso gentil y cariñoso que imaginó más de una vez, pero poco le importó. Iba a marcar terreno, iba a hacerlo reconocer que era solo suyo… y ya Akihiko no tocaría más sus pertenencias.

Paseó la lengua por su paladar, enredándola con la suya para morder sutilmente sus labios. Takahiro no hizo nada más que forcejear y tratar de quitárselo de encima como pudiese.

La mano en su rostro bajó por todo su pecho hasta su torso, descansando en sus caderas, bajo su camisa. Sentía todo tan caliente a su alrededor. No podía pensar en nada, su cuerpo temblaba bajo el suyo; y fuera por miedo, o porque lo que estaba haciendo le estuviera gustando, algo le gritaba que debía continuar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Por favor— rogó con la voz agitada, en algo que parecían súplicas mientras besaba y mordía su cuello— Basta ya…

Abrió sus pantalones y su mano se coló hasta su ropa interior, masajeando lo que estaba dentro de ella. Vio como Takahiro abrió los ojos de par en par mientras comenzaba a forcejear con más fuerza.

Suélteme— le ordenó con firmeza— ¡Qué me suelte!

Levantó la rodilla para darle de lleno en la entrepierna y Haruhiko lo vio todo de color negro mientras un dolor intenso se esparcía por sus piernas hasta dejarlo sin respirar. Se hincó en el suelo para que el dolor no le hiciera caerse y miró hacia arriba hacia donde él estaba. Su expresión había cambiado de sorpresa a decepción.

Alguien abrió la puerta y los encontró allí. Era la última persona a la que Haruhiko quería ver.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— preguntó Akihiko mientras su mirada fue del rostro de Takahiro a Haruhiko… y luego al aspecto del primero: con la camisa abierta y los pantalones desabotonados.

— Usagi— trató de alertarlo Takahiro— No es lo que tú-

— ¿Qué pretendías hacer, maldito degenerado?— exclamó tomándolo de la solapa de la camisa para estrellarle un puñetazo de lleno en el pómulo que lo envió de bruces al suelo— ¡Eres un enfermo, un animal! ¡Me das asco!

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó limpiándose la herida con el dorso de la mano— ¿Por qué me adelante? ¿Por qué lo hice antes?— Las palabras salían de su boca sin que pudiese controlarlas debido a la impotencia— Porque esto era lo que tú querías hacer también ¿o me equivoco?

Akihiko lo hizo levantarse y estuvo a punto de volver a pegarle cuando Takahiro se interpuso entre los dos.

— No lo hagas— le dijo mirándolo a los ojos— por favor… ya fue suficiente. Ustedes son hermanos…

Haruhiko entendió bien que con ese tono iba a ser imposible que le dijera que no… si lo era incluso para él.

Akihiko lo soltó dejándolo sentado en el suelo y se llevó a Takahiro, quien antes de irse sólo le dio una mirada lastimera… para no sonreírle nunca más.

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente su padre lo llamó a verle. Supuso que Takahiro o el mismo Akihiko le habían contado lo que sucedió, pero muy poco le importó. Sólo se vistió y bajó al despacho. Cuando llegó Kaoru estaba allí con Eri, Akihiko y Takahiro.

— No sé lo que hiciste para que te golpearan— le susurró Eri al oído con discreción—, pero si va a arruinar nuestros planes, te sugiero que-

— ¿Puedes cerrar la maldita boca, Aikawa?— espetó entre dientes. Nunca le había hablado así a Eri; la mantenía cerca endulzándola con sus encantos para tenerla de su parte. Sin embargo ese día estaba nervioso; por impulsivo iba a quedarse sin nada, echando todo lo que había conseguido, en más de un sentido, por la borda.

Eri volvió a su posición a su lado; pálida, pero en silencio. Akihiko ni siquiera le miró, pero observó cómo apretaba los puños, supuso controlando el impulso de golpearlo de nuevo. Mientras Kaoru miraba a todos como un mero observador.

Su padre entró por la segunda puerta, seguido de su secretario. Su expresión era distante, pero calmada. Haruhiko estaba demasiado nervioso para verlo en ese momento… pero de haber estado más en sus cabales, como Kaoru, se habría dado cuenta que estaba interesado, curioso… casi fascinado.

— Anoche pasó algo muy extraño— comenzó después de sentarse en el escritorio con los cuatro (y Takahiro en un rincón) a su alrededor—. Akihiko vino a verme en la madrugada con una solicitud muy peculiar… e interesante.

Haruhiko miró a su hermano con sorpresa. Un enorme peso cayó en su estómago como una piedra enorme.

>>Me dijo que quería la oportunidad de trabajar en la corporación… e incluso competir por heredarla.

Haruhiko sintió un sudor frío correr por su espalda, mientras Eri apretó sus manos contra su pecho sin poder siquiera disimularlo y Kaoru solamente mostró un poco de sorpresa.

>>De manera que, después de meditarlo mucho— continuó— pensé en lo siguiente: ustedes dos trabajarán para mí… y pues, el mejor… tomará mi lugar cuando sea momento de retirarme.

Como si supiera lo que estaba pasando, los miró a todos… incluso a Takahiro antes de decir.

Sólo con poder se protegen las cosas que uno quiere… y si se está dispuesto a proteger lo que es valioso al precio que sea. Entonces consigan el poder al precio que sea.

Haruhiko lo entendió. Los estaba retando a destruirse los unos a los otros… así podrían llegar a la cima; sólo así podrían conseguir poder… y con ello lo que querían.

El pensamiento de tener de nuevo a Takahiro cruzó su mente. Y si eso era lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir que estuviera a su lado, lo haría.

Así tuviera que matar a su hermano en el proceso.

>>Ah, otra cosa— añadió— a solicitud de Akihiko y yo creo también es lo más conveniente… Takahiro será su escolta de ahora en adelante. Mientras Kaoru acompañará a Haruhiko.

— Sí, señor— asintió Kaoru en una reverencia. Todo lo demás sonó distante mientras Haruhiko de nuevo se iba llenando de rabia.

Su objetivo ahora era heredar la corporación para quedarse con Takahiro también. No importaba a quien tuviera que llevarse por delante.


	72. Akihiko

_"Cielo cristalino allá arriba…_

_Mientras sobreviva siempre serás parte de mí…_

_Cielo cristalino que llama,_

_A esas partes rotas de mí…"_

_Glassy Sky- Donna Burke_

Akihiko Usami siempre había estado solo.

Al principio fue así porque consideró que era lo mejor para no sentir la presión de ser el hijo de su padre. Luego se fue acostumbrando a distanciarse de la gente, a no sentirse demasiado apegado a nadie, a no encariñarse de más. Su madre, que al principio era detallista y cariñosa; se fue alejando, se fue separando de él a raíz de tanto desengaño, tanto, que una mañana cuando tenía siete años se fue y no volvió a verla.

Su padre, siempre había sido distante. De hecho, esa distancia, esa frialdad terminó por afectar a su madre. Era como una nube negra de desolación y miedo: no importaba cuan feliz se sintiese, si él llegaba todo se tornaba gris, todos los colores se apagaban.

Cuando Kaoru y Haruhiko llegaron pensó que sería distinto. Los tres jugaban en la sala de estar y correteaban cuando _él_ no estaba. A veces, Kaoru servía de árbitro para que ninguno de los dos hiciera trampas. Otras tantas, jugaban los tres: montaban en bicicletas, atrapaban escarabajos, acampaban en el jardín.

Con la edad llegó la distancia, el desapego y el inevitable destino. Sólo uno de los dos Usami heredaría la corporación; posiblemente sería Haruhiko por ser el hijo mayor, entonces, cuando Kaoru llegó a la casa su semblante era distinto, su mirada apática e indiferente, sus gestos cautos y su voz era impávida.

Akihiko había aprendido a refugiarse en sus propias aventuras en el diván del segundo piso. Su inspiración consistía principalmente en sus historias de juventud, las cuales le sirvieron para apaciguar su soledad. En ellas, él era un héroe. No debía responder a su padre ni a sus intimidaciones; en sus historias salvaba naciones enteras y se rodeaba de leales camaradas y nadie moría o se iba. Nadie lo dejaba solo.

Para cuando comenzó su adolescencia, ya estaba acostumbrado a ser solitario. Mientras menos se encariñara con las personas, menos le costaría separarse de ellas. Nadie sabía cuánto le hería ver a los otros niños jugar junto a sus padres al buscarlos en la escuela mientras a él sólo lo recogían los mayordomos; y sus padres ni a las reuniones llegaban a ver si iba bien en sus clases o no. Entonces, con la frente en alto se hizo de un muro a su alrededor donde nadie pudiese alcanzarlo con sus segundas intenciones o con sus muestras de afecto porque así dolería menos cuando tuviesen que separarse.

Pero entonces, cuando él llegó, abrazado a su hermano menor como si su vida dependiese de ello, algo dentro de él se sacudió y le oprimió el pecho. Le gritaba en la consciencia que no podía lanzarlo a la calle, que no podía ser tan inhumano como su padre. Y entonces, pese a las consecuencias que sabía que vendrían, lo dejó entrar.

Takahiro era torpe, y algo despistado sin duda pero era como abrir las ventanas y dejar que entrase el aire fresco y la luz del sol. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a su hermano menor y en su inocencia; pensaba que en esa casa habría asegurado su futuro. Que estaría bien.

Akihiko sabía que no estaría bien. Pero no quería dejarlo ir… porque ellos eran el color.

Había algo en Takahiro que Akihiko no podía dejar de mirar. Fuese aquella mirada gentil que le mostraba a su hermano, o el entusiasmo con el que sin importar cuan cansado estuviese escuchaba sus historias antes de ir a cenar, o la presteza con la que ocultaba su miedo o su preocupación para no afectar a Misaki. Había una luz en su interior que le hacía querer alcanzarla pero al mismo tiempo temía que se alejase… como todo lo que había querido alguna vez en su vida.

— ¿No puedes dormir?— le preguntó un día alcanzándole una taza de chocolate caliente en la sala. Lo vio negar con la cabeza antes de brincar de un respingo.

— ¡J-joven Usami!— notó como la voz le temblaba y se ponía pálido— E-esto… yo…

— Siéntate Takahiro— le extendió la invitación para que volviera a su asiento y dejó la taza en la mesa junto al sofá antes de sentarse junto a él—. Yo tampoco puedo dormir, así que bajé a leer algo.

A Takahiro pareció despertarle interés el que leyese.

— ¿Qué lee?— preguntó acercándose— Si puedo saber, claro.

— Algo que traje de Londres— contestó.

— Inglés— parecía intrigado— ¿Wilde? ¿Huxley? ¿Austen? ¿O Christie?

Las preguntas lo abrumaban. Era la primera vez en años que alguien parecía interesado en saber de él o sus gustos.

— Tolkien— contestó pensando que no sabría quién era.

— ¿El Hobbit?

— Sí— respondió algo asombrado.

— Increíble— dijo y algo en su mirada brillaba— Yo siempre he querido leer autores extranjeros, pero… han pasado muchas cosas y hay algunas palabras en inglés que no se me dan bien.

Rio un poco avergonzado y Akihiko sintió la irrefrenable necesidad de ayudarlo.

— Podemos leerlo juntos, si quieres— dijo ofreciéndole un lugar junto a él— No me molestaría leerlo en voz alta para los dos.

— ¿Ah?— se avergonzó mucho más— No, no, no… no quiero molestarlo ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

— Takahiro, no es ninguna molestia— replicó— Me ayudará a no perder la práctica.

Aquello era mentira. Ambos lo sabían.

— Bueno— dijo en voz baja— Si a usted no le molesta.

— Quítame el usted— pidió— eso sí me molesta.

— Esta bien— asintió sentándose junto a él en el mullido sofá de la sala— Estoy listo. Puedes comenzar.

Y comenzó de nuevo a leer la historia del Hobbit que se embarcó en una aventura. Sólo que esta vez, había alguien más.

Y muchas noches de libros le siguieron a esa. Y muchos otros libros: clásicos japoneses y extranjeros. Libros de misterio, libros de fantasía, libros de aventuras. Incluso, derramaron juntos lágrimas disimuladas al terminar _¿Por quién doblan las campanas?_ De Hemingway.

— Ya me sé todos hasta la página 10 — Escuchó que Misaki y Takahiro conversaban durante la cena. A él le gustaba escucharlos, le daba ese sentido de calor familiar que nunca había tenido.

— Muy bien, avanzas rápido— despeinó sus cabellos al responderle.

— ¡Sip! Usagi me ayudó.

— ¿Quién es Usagi?

— Yo— contestó Akihiko uniéndose a la reunión. Takahiro casi se atraganta con el bocado y eso le pareció tan gracioso como enternecedor.

— ¿Qué cosa?— reaccionó mirando a Misaki con severidad— ¿Misaki, por qué hiciste eso? Te he dicho que a la gente no deben ponérsele apodos

— Es que con ese cabello y esos ojos se parece mucho al conejo que debo cuidar en la escuela-

— Misaki, calla-

— Takahiro, no me molesta—se sentó a su lado— Me parece divertida la comparación. Déjalo así. Me gusta.

— Pero, Joven Usami-

—Esa forma de llamarme si la odio— corrigió acompañando la expresión con un gesto de desagrado— vamos, ¿por qué no lo intentas?

— No, no podría— negó— si su padre se enterase..

— Nadie tiene porque enterarse. Es un chiste interno— los miró a Misaki y a él—. Sólo lo sabremos los tres… a ver, inténtalo.

— Usagi— susurró en voz baja tratando de contener la vergüenza. Akihiko se sonrojó en el acto.

— ¿Por qué se sonrojan los dos?— preguntó Misaki y al mirarse los dos echaron a reír.

Akihiko supo en ese momento que Takahiro significaba más para él de lo que él mismo podría atreverse a admitir.

Sabía que callarse un sentimiento tan grande no era fácil o sano. Pero le causaba más miedo perder a Takahiro, que se alejara a causa de sus sentimientos que él mismo sabía no eran bien vistos… y también estaba el pánico que le ocasionaba ser descubierto por su padre y que hiciese algo.

Una vez, escuchó que llamaban a su habitación a mitad de la noche. Su corazón se sobresaltó al sentir que algo podría estarle pasando a Takahiro… que podría estar herido o incluso muerto.

Y en cierta forma así lo era. Su padre lo estaba matando de a poco.

— Me dijo que si no lo hago puede pasarle algo a Misaki, Usagi— casi lloraba de desesperación y Akihiko nunca había sentido tanta rabia contra su propio padre.

— No tienes que hacerlo, Takahiro— le abrazó— Ya hablaré con mi padre, intercederé por ustedes…

Takahiro negó con la cabeza.

— No… tengo que hacerlo— su rostro lucía angustiado— Son las consecuencias, es mi trabajo, Usagi… yo dije que haría lo que fuese-

— ¡Eso no implica matar a alguien, Takahiro!

Takahiro lo miró con una sonrisa triste y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— No puedo permitir que Misaki quede otra vez sin hogar, Usagi. Por eso, perdóname.

Al día siguiente leyó que un importante fiscal del Ministerio Público había muerto en un extraño accidente de tráfico. Y Takahiro lucía más apagado que nunca, más sombrío.

Con el diario en sus manos enfrentó a su padre por primera vez.

— ¿Cómo pudiste enviarle a hacer eso?

Irrumpió como un huracán en su oficina, lleno de ira, de impotencia al no poder evitarle semejante mancha. A él que era el color, la luz… ahora opacada por una enorme sombra negra.

Fuyuhiko Usami lo miró como quien mira a un gato rebelarse ante un león.

— No sé de qué me hablas— su expresión no cambió, no se turbó.

— De esto— estrelló el diario contra su escritorio— Ordenaste a Takahiro que lo hiciera ¿verdad? ¿Acaso piensas convertirlo en uno de tus lacayos? ¿De tus matones?

— Joven Usami— el secretario de su padre intentó detenerlo. Fuyuhiko hizo un gesto y miró a Akihiko.

— Yo no obligué a nadie a nada— respondió—. Di una orden y Takahiro obedeció, es todo. Era su elección.

— Lo chantajeaste.

— No— negó con un movimiento en el dedo—. Le planteé las consecuencias de sus actos. Es algo distinto, Akihiko, además ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias por él? Es sólo un empleado.

— Porque le tengo aprecio— respondió sin bajar la voz o esquivarle la mirada—. Es mi amigo… y lo que le hiere, me hiere a mí.

— Entonces comenzará a estorbarme— Su mirada se tornó amenazadora.

— Si rechazas su existencia, niegas la mía— replicó sin un ápice de duda en su voz.

Su padre se mostró intrigado.

— Si quieres que no lo haga más… ya sabes que hacer.

Su mirada se tornó insinuante, casi seductora… como si el demonio lo estuviese invitando a sus dominios. Le había mostrado su punto débil a quien menos debía mirarlo.

Akihiko chasqueó los labios y le dio la espalda para irse.

— Así funciona el mundo real, hijo— le dijo— ¿o crees que siempre vas a poder protegerlo sin hacer nada?

Hizo que se volviera a mirarlo.

Desde tu posición privilegiada no es mucho lo que puedes hacer— añadió— ¿o crees que Haruhiko tiene planes distintos para él?— Lo miró fijamente— Takahiro es un peón, Akihiko… y los peones se usan a voluntad del rey.

Se sentía tan intimidado que fue incapaz de responderle. Sintiendo como el sudor frío recorría su espalda y como sus pensamientos eran un caos tuvo que marcharse.

" _Los peones se usan a voluntad del rey"…_ Entonces, si él era el Rey… ¿podría Takahiro dejar de ser un peón?

Esa noche quiso volver a escribir. Quiso volver a trazar la historia de ese héroe que salvaba a la persona que amaba y a su hermano de los embates del desierto. Quiso ser ese héroe, quiso salvar a Takahiro más que nunca, quiso protegerle, quiso abrazarle, quiso amarle.

Mas cuando llegó al diván del segundo piso encontró a Takahiro a punto de ser víctima de lo que su padre les había enseñado a Haruhiko y a él. A tomar lo que querían por la fuerza, sometiendo a los débiles hasta doblegarlos.

Pero viendo que se trataba de Takahiro no hubo justificación que valiera, aun tratándose de su propio hermano. Todo lo vio rojo y sólo escuchó la voz de Takahiro pidiéndole que se detuviera, recordándole que era su hermano.

Entonces, después que pasó la conmoción; en la oscuridad de su habitación tomó una decisión.

Si la única forma de mantener a Takahiro a salvo era convirtiéndose él en el rey… entonces eso haría. Y bajó al despacho sin importarle la hora, aún estaba allí. El demonio, esperándole.

Akihiko Usami tenía 17 años cuando decidió pactar con su padre. Cuando aceptó su destino ineludible de volverse el Rey si quería salvar lo único que le importaba.

— Sabía que vendrías— le dijo—. Supongo entonces te has decidido.

— ¿Supiste lo que Haruhiko hizo?— preguntó descartando que fuera una de sus tretas ahora que sabía que Takahiro era su punto más débil.

— Desde que llegó a esta casa ustedes actúan de manera muy extraña— se giró hacia él— Es débil… y me irrita.

Akihiko le miró con odio, con rabia.

No es que odie a Takahiro— le aclaró— ustedes me preocupan. El que pienses que serás feliz con él después de esta decisión es una ilusión, Akihiko.

— Quiero ser yo quien decida eso. No usted— replicó con el ceño fruncido.

— Vaya, vaya— encendió un habano luego de suspirar—. Pero que testarudos se han vuelto mis hijos— Le dio una larga calada al puro antes de continuar—. Muy bien, entonces que así sea… Haruhiko y tú competirán por el control de la corporación… Espero una competencia justa.

Akihiko frunció el ceño mucho más, aunque pareciera imposible.

¿Algo más que quieras pedir?— añadió al ver su mirada.

— Quiero que Takahiro sea mi secretario— pidió.

— ¿Por qué no Eri?— preguntó— Está preparada-

— Takahiro también— irrumpió— ¿O también vas a imponerme a quien creo más conveniente para manejar mi empresa?

Fuyuhiko sonrió.

— Ahora comienzas a hablar como un Usami— dijo con interés—. Está bien… se hará como dices.

Akihiko dio una corta reverencia (de mala gana) antes de girarse para irse.

Akihiko— le hizo detenerse, aunque no volverse hacia él—. No olvides que el trayecto que has elegido es difícil. Algún día tendrán que separarse.

— Entonces retrasaré ese día lo más que pueda— contestó antes de irse.

Takahiro era un excelente negociador, e increíblemente inteligente. Akihiko admiraba su rapidez para aprender y su iniciativa para mejorar las cosas que él consideraba podía simplificarse más. Él fue quien le sugirió hacer las paces con los clanes rivales y devolverles sus territorios, incluso le dijo que quería entregarse, pagar por lo que había hecho contra ese Fiscal.

— Quisiera que…— le dijo una noche cuando se quedaron trabajando hasta la madrugada— si Misaki tiene que servir a alguien por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, sea a ti. Tú eres alguien muy justo, Usagi. Quizás contigo tanto odio por fin acabe.

Murió solo un par de meses después de eso, antes de ver su tarea completada Sólo un par de meses pudo retrasar su separación. La más dolorosa de su vida, quizás.

Aquel lluvioso día de otoño quedaría en su memoria como una de las cosas más dolorosas que le había tocado vivir jamás.

Sólo saldrían a visitar a unos clanes rivales para establecer un acuerdo de paz. Akihiko quería que la familia Usami pudiese llevarse bien con otras e incluso devolverles territorios y volver a una vida digna sin faltar a la ley. Eso era lo que quería. Que pudiesen vivir respetablemente, sin ser criminales.

Pero entonces, al volver., fueron acorralados por unos pandilleros, de esos que no parecían temibles en comparación con los verdaderos mercenarios que prestaban servicio a su familia.

Sin embargo eran demasiados, los rodearon y golpearon a Akihiko hasta el borde de la inconsciencia. Y por más que trató de defender a Takahiro para que no lo hiriesen, no pudo hacer mucho.

— ¡Usagi!— escuchó que gritaban antes de que un golpe seco, seguido de un silencio ensordecedor le hiciese dar contra el suelo. Sentía que un líquido caliente escurría por su cabeza hasta su cuello y no veía con claridad.

Miró de manera borrosa como alguien se abría paso entre los pandilleros. Llevaba los zapatos bien lustrados y vestía ropa fina. Akihiko sabía quién era, la rabia hirviendo en su sangre se lo decía.

Señor Haruhiko— susurró Takahiro en medio de los nervios mientras alguien lo sostenía para que no interviniese— U-usted.

— ¿Creías que con esto de querer tomar la empresa ya habías vencido?— le preguntó. Akihiko sentía los pómulos inflamados y la sangre inundarle la boca— ¿Creíste que me quedaría de brazos cruzados y no haría nada?

Lo vio sacar un arma de su chaqueta y apuntarla hacia su cabeza, en medio de los ojos.

— ¡Señor Haruhiko, no lo haga!— escuchó a Takahiro suplicar— ¡Es su hermano!

— Cállenlo— ordenó y después escuchó a lo lejos como sus gritos se eran cubiertos con algo que no pudo distinguir muy bien.

— Haru… hiko— balbuceó— maldito…

— ¿Te parece que lo que hago está mal?— preguntó— Reclámaselo a nuestro padre...todo lo que somos es gracias a él ¿o no?

Vio como miró hacia donde estaba Takahiro y suspiró.

Espero puedas perdonarme— le dijo—, pero bueno, ya no importa— se encogió de hombros antes de apuntar de nuevo— Adiós.

El resto de las cosas ocurrieron como si no las estuviera viendo desde su cuerpo. De alguna forma que él nunca supo exactamente como, Takahiro llegó hasta ellos y se interpuso entre los dos, recibiendo el impacto del disparo en el pecho.

Akihiko sintió como si todo el aire de sus pulmones fuese arrancado de un tirón mientras lo veía caer en sus brazos. La sangre empapando su ropa y sus manos, dejándolo pálido en segundos.

— ¡Takahiro! ¡Takahiro!— comenzó a llamarlo. Todo el dolor en su propio cuerpo se concentró en su pecho, comprimiéndolo hasta dejarlo sin respirar.

— Usagi— sonrió con una de esas sonrisas nobles y cálidas que lo derretían. Con esa con la que le pedía que perdonase alguna travesura de Misaki.

Escuchó cuando Haruhiko soltó el arma y cayó frente a los dos. Pero no se detuvo a contemplar su expresión.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, idiota?— el nudo en la garganta se hacía más espeso y los ojos le escocían— Hay que llevarte a un hospital.

Cuando intentó cargarlo sus piernas también cedieron. Ambos estaban muy débiles. "Larguémonos de aquí" escuchó a alguno de los pandilleros exclamar y pasos que se alejaron de los tres.

— Lo siento— susurró débilmente— No podía dejar que se mataran… son hermanos.

Akihiko miró hacia Haruhiko por primera vez. Estaba pálido y las manos le temblaban.

— ¡Mueve el culo, Idiota!— le gritó— ¡Hay que llevarlo a un hospital!

— No— negó Takahiro— preguntarán demasiado… además…

Emitió un suspiro como si estuviese por desmayarse y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

— ¡Takahiro, resiste!— le suplicó— por… favor.

— Gracias… por todo— sonrió de nuevo llevando la palma a su rostro—. Cuida de Misaki…

Y su mano inerte se escurrió desde su mejilla hasta el suelo, llenándolo todo de sangre. A ambos les tomó unos segundos comprender que ya había muerto.

— Ta-Takahiro…— Susurró Haruhiko.

— ¡TAKAHIRO!— a pesar de que gritó con todas sus fuerzas, no le sirvió para apaciguar un poco su dolor. Entonces tomó un cuchillo que había a su lado y se lanzó sobre su hermano— ¡FUISTE TU! ¡MUERETE!

Pero un dolor punzante en su cabeza y en sus piernas le nubló la conciencia y le impidió seguirse moviendo.

Cuando despertó habían pasado tres días. Kaoru le contó que unos hombres de su padre los habían encontrado después que Haruhiko lo llamó y le contó lo sucedido. Lucía tan indolente que no podía hacer otra cosa sino odiarlo. A él y a todos a su alrededor.

Le dijo que Misaki ya sabía de la muerte de su hermano y entonces recordó que le había prometido a Takahiro que lo cuidaría. Y por muchas ganas que tuviera de seguirlo al otro mundo, tenía la responsabilidad de esa promesa.

— Idiota— susurró entre lágrimas— Lo hiciste para que no te siguiera…

A pesar de que sus heridas no habían sanado, se reunió con su padre y le dijo que continuaría con su propósito de quedarse a cargo de la corporación. Pero que esta vez lo haría para cuidar de Misaki.

— Yo cuidaré de él— Le impuso a su padre sin dar lugar a negociaciones.

Cuando lo vio entrar al despacho se sintió terrible. Se sintió miserable, culpable de haberle apartado de la única persona que tenía en el mundo. Cuando lo vio obligándose a componerse ante su padre sintió que su dolor era minúsculo comparado con el suyo.

— Misaki— le llamó con voz triste.

— ¿Por qué?— le preguntó— ¿Por qué haces eso? Si sientes que tienes que hacerlo por mi hermano, no te preocupes-

— Misaki…— trató de detenerlo. Sí, lo hacía en parte por Takahiro, pero él también era importante.

— ¡No tienes que cargar conmigo!— exclamó al borde del llanto—. No tienes que cuidar de mi… nadie tiene que hacerlo…

— Takahiro me lo pidió— le confesó en voz baja. Por alguna razón no quería mentiras entre los dos. Misaki comenzó a llorar.

— ¡Eso fue muy cruel ¿Sabes?! Y tú lo haces porque estuviste enamorado de él todo el tiempo.

Al hallarse al descubierto por un niño se sintió avergonzado. Pensó entonces que quizás Takahiro también lo supo todo el tiempo.

Tú siempre cuidaste de él— continuó— desde el primer momento… y él… simplemente nos deja. Es un insensible ¡Si lo tuviera en frente sería capaz de golpearlo!

Akihiko estuvo a punto de reír un poco aunque la situación no se prestase para ello. Misaki tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados en medio del dolor y la rabia de haber perdido a su hermano.

Entonces sintió que lo rodeaba con los brazos, que su calor que ya no era tan de niño lo embargaba. A pesar de lo solo que pudiesen sentirse ambos, no lo estaban. Takahiro los había dejado para cuidarse el uno al otro.

— U-Usagi— susurró— Puedes llorar un poco, si quieres… sé que también te duele.

— Los mocosos no deberían ordenar a sus mayores— respondió en tono de broma, pero el calor de ese abrazo lo abrumó... y comenzó a llorar.

Entonces, encontró una nueva razón para vivir. Sí, sabía que sonaba dependiente y hasta un poco retorcido considerando cuanto había amado a Takahiro, pero si había alguien que pudiera mantenerlo lejos del abismo, lejos de la oscuridad aunque estuviera rodeado de ella; ese era precisamente Misaki.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, temía que fuese arrancado de sus manos en cualquier momento, igual que Takahiro. Entonces tenía que encontrar la forma de protegerlo, de cuidar de él.

_"Los peones se usan a voluntad del rey…"_

El no veía a Misaki como un peón. Pero a los demás sí… entonces, si se convertía en Rey, podría poner a los peones al servicio de su protección y la de Misaki para que siempre pudiesen estar juntos, para que la separación nunca llegase.

Hizo todo cuanto estuvo en sus manos para protegerlo, mas sentía las sombras de su padre y de su hermano al acecho constantemente. Como recordándole que para poder cuidar de Misaki tendría que deshacerse de ellos primero.

En aquel momento, esa mañana de otoño, un año después de la muerte de Takahiro, lo decidió.

Iba a convertirse en el nuevo Rey… así tuviese que matar a su padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz año nuevo!
> 
> Si, sé que es un poco tarde para aparecerme, pero ha sido un inicio de año un poco atropellado (me quedé sin empleo, empecé uno nuevo desde casa, comencé a estudiar de nuevo), y recuerden que mi beta necesita paciencia por su estado de salud. Ella ya está mejor para quienes preguntaron (son muy gentiles, gracias) y yo ya estoy escribiendo como maniática! así que mientras esté capítulo se está publicando, el 72 se está editando y ya están en la fila el 73 y el 74 para ser revisados ;)
> 
> Sobre el hangout, insisto, ocurrirá, solo necesito establecer la fecha y la hora y el método... posiblemente sea un hangout en google+ o un streaming, ya veré!
> 
> Abrazos a todos, los quiero un montón!
> 
> Kuro!


	73. Misaki

_“Es una hermosa mentira,_

_Es la negación perfecta…_

_Una mentira tan hermosa en cual creer;_

_Tan hermosa, tan hermosa que me hace…”_

**_A beautiful lie- 30 Seconds to Mars_ **

            Misaki tenía 10 años cuando sus padres fallecieron.

Los miró marcharse en una noche de tormenta cuando él estaba enfermo. Iban por medicinas y él pidió golosinas para compartirlas con Takahiro y hasta que se quedó dormido esperó por ellas, pero cuando despertó en medio de la madrugada sólo escuchó a Takahiro llorar. En un llanto quedo que nunca más pudo olvidar.

            Pero esa fue la única vez que le mostró debilidad alguna. Al día siguiente se vistió con su luto y vistió a Misaki para los funerales. Le dijo que ahora solo eran ellos dos, pero que papá y mamá los cuidaban desde el cielo y que por eso no debían observarlos tristes o deprimidos. Que debían seguir adelante, así demostrarían cuan buen trabajo ellos habían hecho en ellos.

            Y Misaki, tragándose sus lágrimas, asintió para luego sentir los brazos de su hermano envolverle con cariño; como si esas palabras también fuesen para sí mismo.

            Takahiro sólo tenía 17 cuando tuvo que hacerse cargo de todas las cosas de la casa; trabajaba, cocinaba y cuidaba de Misaki: vigilaba que hiciera sus tareas, que no faltara a la escuela y que viviera su vida como un niño normal de su edad… bueno, hasta donde pudiese.

            Takahiro no sabía que su padre y su madre habían acumulado muchas deudas. Al punto de tener hipotecada su casa, aquella donde ahora vivían ellos dos. Misaki lo vio suplicar que no los echasen, que no tenían a donde ir, que el invierno apenas comenzaba y no podían echar a dos niños a la calle… pero no sirvió de nada. Pese a sus ruegos, pese a sus promesas; una tarde de invierno quedaron sin hogar. Y aun así, Takahiro volvió su rostro hacia él y con una sonrisa amable le dijo:

            — Vamos a buscar una nueva casa. Un poco más pequeña… sólo para nosotros dos, ¿está bien?

            Misaki tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Miedo del futuro, miedo de no tener donde dormir o qué comer, miedo al peligro, a la oscuridad, a la incertidumbre.

            Pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que no podía representarle una carga a su hermano que se desvivía por él haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para que la ausencia de sus padres no le afectase tanto.

            Asintió apretando su mano de vuelta y ambos, con lo poco que pudieron llevar, comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo por la ciudad.

            El más pequeño miró como eran rechazados en todos lados a donde pedían ayuda. Al mirarlo con un niño pequeño a cuestas, todos les cerraban la puerta en las narices o simplemente los ignoraban. Misaki, por primera vez sintió rabia. Quería gritarles cuan bueno, trabajador e inteligente era su hermano… pero sabía era sólo un niño y que su voz no sería escuchada por más que gritase; que solamente le traería problemas a Takahiro y complicaría las cosas. Que sería una carga… más de lo que ya lo era.

            Incluso en la empresa donde Takahiro trabajaba con tanta dedicación los rechazaron. Misaki se mordió los labios para no llorar y miró como Takahiro apretaba los puños para no ceder ante la desesperación.

            — ¿Te llevo en brazos, Misaki?— preguntó con una sonrisa gentil mientras ofrecía sus brazos para cargarlo— debes estar cansado… hemos caminado todo el día.

            Misaki se negó con vehemencia. Sabía que su hermano también debía estar cansado y triste. Pero un largo bostezo y un nada discreto rugido de su estómago lo delataron.

            — No, hermano… no estoy cansado para nada— trató de explicarle cuando lo miró como en una especie de disculpa por todo lo que estaba haciéndole pasar.

            — Busquemos algo que comer, ¿sí?— sonrió tomándolo entre sus brazos de todas maneras para subirlo a sus hombros y seguir caminando. Misaki conoció la vergüenza.

            — Sí— contestó en voz baja mientras apretaba entre sus manos la tela de su camisa.

            Escuchó como los cielos comenzaron a retumbar sobre él antes de sentir las gotitas frías caer. Más rápido de lo que imaginó las gotitas comenzaron a multiplicarse y a mojar su cabello, su ropa, todo.

            En un rápido movimiento Takahiro lo cubrió con ambos brazos para que no se empapara mientras corría sin rumbo buscando donde protegerse.

            Sintió como se detuvo varias veces, mientras la lluvia se escurría por sus brazos, mojándolo de todas maneras. Escuchó como maldijo incluso y cuando comenzó a correr sin detenerse hacia un sitio mientras arreciaba el aguacero.

            — Por favor, que aunque sea reciban a Misaki— oraba mientras corría—, haré lo que sea.

            Misaki perdió la noción de cuánto tiempo había corrido sin parar hasta que lo escuchó llamar a la puerta. Tenía mucho frío y el cansancio estaba llevándose su conciencia cuando sintió que lo envolvieron en algo caliente y le susurraron que por favor no se durmiera.

            — Toma, envuélvelo con esto— escuchó la voz de aquel muchacho por primera vez. Era fuerte, pero había igualmente algo dulce en ella.

            Abrió los ojos y estaba en una sala iluminada. Takahiro y otro muchacho estaban allí. Supuso el otro chico era quien le había dado la frazada.

            — ¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó sin pensarlo demasiado. Takahiro se mostró nervioso y comenzó a frotarlo con la manta para darle calor.

            — Estamos en una casa— le respondió tratando de ocultar su ansiedad—. Estos chicos nos recibieron ¿Tienes mucho frío? No te puedes dormir, Misaki… no aún.

            Misaki asintió y miró al otro chico. Tenía el cabello color de la ceniza y los ojos de un color violáceo muy profundos. También lucía preocupado.

            — Tanaka, tráigales algo para comer— ordenó con voz potente y un hombre muy alto, vestido como los mayordomos que veía en la televisión, hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala, perdiéndose de su vista.

            — ¿Cuál es el escándalo?— preguntó otra voz. Esta era mucho más fría que la del primer chico. Incluso le causaba escalofríos a Misaki.

            Takahiro lo miró antes de cambiar la frazada que había mojado por otra seca que le entregó una chica de cabello rojizo.

            >> No importa lo que hagas… padre lo echará a la calle en cuanto lo vea— escuchó que decía y Misaki tuvo miedo. Miedo de que ese señor le hiciera daño a Takahiro por invadir su casa.

            Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, quizás de frío, quizás de pánico y comenzó a sentirse débil.

            — No lo hará— dijo el chico del cabello ceniza — hablaré con él… se van a quedar en la casa.

            Eso llenó de esperanzas a Misaki. El chico del cabello plateado comenzaba a agradarle. Era amable, al contrario que el otro, que era como toda esa gente horrible que les había cerrado las puertas en la cara durante el día.

            — Misaki—Takahiro le cubrió la cabeza con la manta y comenzó a secar su cabello— Misaki, por favor no te duermas…

            — ¿Y qué te hace pensar que aceptará?— replicó el otro chico.

            — Porque yo soy… ¡Soy un Usami también!

            — No seas idiota, Akihiko-

            — Haruhiko— el chico que les abrió la puerta los interrumpió— ,después discutiremos eso, por el momento requieren atención urgente.

            El mayordomo llamado Tanaka llegó con unas frazadas y abrigó a Takahiro con ellas. Misaki no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que él también tenía como resguardarse del frío.

            — G-gracias— balbuceó en medio del temblor de sus labios mientras buscaba más calor en la manta.

            — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— le preguntó la chica— ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?

            — L-la… la reja principal estaba abierta y… entré— contestó Takahiro. Misaki tampoco sabía cómo habían llegado allí, solo había escuchado sus pasos al correr en medio del temporal y cuando les abrieron la puerta.

            >> É-él es mi hermano menor… Misaki— señaló— Es todo lo que me queda… y no tenemos a donde ir. Ayúdennos, por favor.

            Misaki tuvo miedo por un momento. Temía que les hicieran lo mismo que en todos los otros lugares. Que los echaran sin contemplaciones de nuevo a la lluvia y murieran de hambre y frío.

            — Se quedarán— dijo el chico del cabello plateado— Soy Akihiko… y ellos son Kaoru y Eri.

            Señaló a la chica del cabello rojo y al muchacho de cabello castaño que les abrió la puerta. Del otro que no le agradaba ya sabía el nombre: Haruhiko.

            >> Por favor preparen una habitación para ellos— pidió a unas muchachas que estaban junto a ellos. Tanaka llegó después y susurró algo en su oído. Akihiko asintió.

            — ¿No les molesta comer aquí?— les preguntó con cortesía. Takahiro y él asintieron. No pedían comer en un comedor de lujo (que a juzgar porque había mayordomos y mucamas en la casa, seguramente había uno); sólo al menos comer algo caliente.

            >> Muy bien— sonrió al verles asentir— haré que se las traigan aquí. Takahiro, lleva a tu hermano a la chimenea a que se caliente un poco y **ve** tú también.

            Takahiro obedeció en una especie de embeleso por tanta amabilidad junta y cargó a Misaki hasta la chimenea. El calor les hizo efecto de inmediato; tanto así que escuchó a su hermano susurrar casi al borde de las lágrimas.

            — Gracias al cielo… gracias al cielo conseguimos a alguien.

            Aunque tenía un poco de miedo, Misaki se sintió aliviado de que su hermano estuviera tranquilo en ese lugar y, viéndolos bien, ninguno de los chicos que los ayudaron— en especial Akihiko— eran malos… bueno, la voz de su hermano le daba un poco de miedo, pero si algo le había enseñado Takahiro era que no podía juzgar a la gente de buenas a primeras.

            Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente estaba en una de las habitaciones de la planta alta. Y no encontró a Takahiro por ninguna parte; pensó que lo había abandonado allí, que no les habían permitido quedarse a los dos y tuvo que dejarlo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas solo con imaginarlo.

            — ¡Hermano!— gritó dando un salto fuera de la cama y corriendo hacia afuera— ¡Hermano mayor!

            Corrió por el pasillo gritando mientras las lágrimas bajaban libres por su rostro infantil. Cruzando uno de los pasillos tropezó con alguien y fue a dar al suelo, pero con la misma velocidad se levantó.

            — Oye, ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó una voz gentil tratando de retenerlo, pero Misaki insistía en correr. Prefería vivir en la calle que sin su hermano.

            — ¡Mi hermano!— trató de zafarse— mi hermano se fue…

            — Misaki, cálmate un poco— se hincó a su altura y acunó su rostro para limpiarle las lágrimas. Era Akihiko— Takahiro salió un momento, pero vendrá… fue a trabajar con mi padre.

            — ¿Volverá?— preguntó tratando de no llorar más. Le daba vergüenza hacerlo frente a Akihiko por alguna razón.

            — Si— asintió acariciando sus cabellos— ¿Cómo crees que tu hermano podría abandonarte? ¿Tan poco confías en él?

            Misaki negó energéticamente con la cabeza.

            — No, nunca.

            — Precisamente. Por eso ¿Qué tal si bajamos a desayunar?

            Esta vez asintió con la misma energía. Akihiko se levantó y tomó su mano.

            >> Me gusta esa actitud. Vamos— comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras— Hay _omelettes_ para desayunar. Tanaka hace unos desayunos grandiosos.

            A Misaki le agradaba el joven Usami, pero era la primera vez que desayunaba sin Takahiro en toda su vida. Y eso le hacía sentir un poco triste.

            De nuevo Akihiko miró hacia él y apretó su mano.

            >> Te prometo que tu hermano volverá a desayunar contigo pronto— sonrió y Misaki dejó de llorar.

            Y cumplió con su promesa. Varios días después, Takahiro salía a trabajar después de enviarlo a la escuela, que ahora estaba un poco más lejos. Pero Misaki por su mismo afán de no serle una carga, se opuso a ser enviado por un chofer antes de llevar a Akihiko y a Eri a sus respectivas escuelas así que se  aprendió las rutas de autobuses de memoria y comenzó a irse solo. Se sintió como todo un adulto responsable al llegar sano y salvo el primer día.

            — La señorita Aikawa prometió hacerme galletas si aprendía las tablas de multiplicar— le contó a Takahiro mientras cenaban.

            — ¿De verdad?— preguntó interesado— ¿y cómo vas?

            — Ya me sé todas hasta el número 6 — respondió orgulloso. Takahiro despeinó sus cabellos.

            — Muy bien, avanzas rápido.

            — ¡Sip! Usagi me ayudó.

            — ¿Quién es Usagi?

            — Yo— contestó Akihiko uniéndose a la reunión. Takahiro casi se atraganta con el bocado.

            — ¿Qué cosa? ¿Misaki, por qué hiciste eso? Te he dicho que a la gente no deben ponérsele apodos

            — Es que con ese cabello y esos ojos se parece mucho al conejo que debo cuidar en la escuela-

            — Misaki, calla-

            — Takahiro, no me molesta— Akihiko se sentó a su lado— Me parece divertida la comparación. Déjalo así. Me gusta.

            — Pero, Joven Usami-

            —Esa forma de llamarme si la odio— corrigió acompañando la expresión con un gesto de desagrado— vamos, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

            — No, no podría— negó— si su padre se enterase.

            — Nadie tiene porque enterarse. Es un chiste interno— los miró a Misaki y a él—. Sólo lo sabremos los tres… a ver, inténtalo.

            — Usagi— susurró en voz baja tratando de contener la vergüenza. Akihiko se sonrojó en el acto.

            — ¿Por qué se sonrojan los dos?— preguntó Misaki y al mirarse los dos echaron a reír.

            Misaki después entendería con los años, que el que Takahiro llamara a Akihiko de esa forma, despertó algo en él que lo marcaría para siempre.

            Akihiko Usami era alguien muy particular en los ojos de Misaki. Escuchaba a los sirvientes cuando llegaba de la escuela y lo ayudaban con sus tareas (sin que él se los pidiese, naturalmente. Quería molestar lo menos posible y por eso se había vuelto tan independiente como se puede serlo a los 11 años), que el menor de los Usami era algo distante y a veces un poco frío con la gente que estaba a su alrededor. Escuchó también que siempre estaba solo y que no se llevaba muy bien con su padre.

            Siendo franco, Misaki consideraba que el Señor Usami era, cuando menos, escalofriante. Siempre tenía un mal gesto en el rostro y esa aura a su alrededor que no le permitía acercase a causa de los escalofríos. No sabía cómo su hermano podía trabajar con una persona así, tan… temible. Menos como sus hijos podrían estimarlo, si ni siquiera podían acercarse a él.

            Pero con él y con su hermano; Akihiko siempre se mostraba gentil, considerado y amable. Takahiro y él compartían la misma edad y siempre conversaban sobre muchas cosas. Muchas veces los sorprendió la madrugada en la habitación charlando, sobre todo de libros. Takahiro y Akihiko leían muchos libros… Misaki quería crecer y poder comprenderlos para también conversar sobre ellos.

            Durante las vacaciones de verano, Misaki salía muy poco de casa. No porque se lo prohibiesen, sino porque hallaba esa casa encantadora. Tenía tantas habitaciones interesantes; como aquella donde estaban las ciudades miniaturas y la biblioteca… y había un montón que él nunca había visitado, así que se le iban los días explorándolas.

            Un día encontró una muy pequeña cerca del desván en el segundo piso. Tenía sólo un escritorio con algunos cuadernos y unos lápices. Misaki abrió uno de ellos y se encontró con que estaba lleno de historias fantásticas que lo entretuvieron hasta que comenzó a atardecer. Los cuentos contaban aventuras de un héroe que viajaba por el mundo salvando ciudades y haciendo muchos amigos en el camino. A veces era un poco nostálgico y triste, pero siempre el héroe terminaba teniendo un final alegre. Y eso llenaba a Misaki de alegría.

            — Misaki ¿qué haces aquí?— Akihiko lo encontró un día. Misaki lo recordó porque estaba leyendo la historia del príncipe del desierto y su hermano que se volvían muy cercanos al héroe— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

            — Encontré este libro y…— le mostró el cuaderno y de inmediato Akihiko se coloró de vergüenza.

            — ¿Eso es mío? ¿Por qué estás leyéndolo?

            — Es que me gustó mucho y— comenzó a sentirse mal y sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras la voz se le quebraba— l-lo siento…

            Salió deprisa haciéndolo a un lado y bajó las escaleras, corriendo hasta el patio. Cuando se detuvo, estaba en el medio del jardín, en una parte que él nunca había visto y comenzaba a anochecer. Se había perdido.

            Aterrorizado por los sonidos de los árboles y todas las cosas desconocidas que podrían pasarle a un niño perdido en un jardín de una mansión enorme; sintió una opresión en el pecho que lo llevó a llorar mientras se sentaba en un árbol a esperar que alguien lo encontrara.

            Cuando Takahiro y Akihiko lo encontraron, se contuvo de  llorar para no avergonzarlos y Akihiko le regaló todos los cuadernos que había escrito con las historias del héroe a fin de disculparse. Misaki se sintió tan feliz a pesar del terrible susto que ese verano la pasó leyendo las historias que Akihiko le había escrito, e incluso le pidió más.

            Pero cuando iba a comenzar a escribirlas, empezaron a pasar cosas muy extrañas. La tensión ya existente entre Akihiko y su hermano mayor se hizo más intensa; y la señorita Aikawa y el Joven Asahina también se distanciaron de él. Lo más extraño aún fue cuando Takahiro volvió de madrugada a la casa y abrazándolo con fuerza lloró hasta quedarse dormido mientras susurraba que lo perdonara, que ojalá algún día pudiese perdonarlo.

            Misaki no comprendió nada en el momento, pero años después si lo hizo… esa noche su hermano había matado a un hombre.

            La noche que Takahiro murió, la tormenta no cesó en toda la noche. Desde hacía un tiempo, notaba como su hermano se iba apagando y a veces, evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Como si su inocencia le perturbase de alguna manera.

            — Quiero ser como tú cuando sea mayor— le dijo esa noche durante la cena. Takahiro bajó la mirada y apretó las manos como si esa expresión fuese una puñalada en su resentido espíritu.

            — No, Misaki— respondió con una sonrisa forzada, cargada de culpa—. Por favor, no seas como yo.

            Y entonces, en medio de la tormenta, se fue con Akihiko… y no regresó. Misaki tenía doce años.

            La sensación de completo abandono se apoderó de él al enterarse de semejante noticia. El señor Asahina se la dijo en la mañana y no pudo ver a Akihiko porque estaba “indispuesto”. Misaki estaba lleno de rabia, Akihiko siempre los había acompañado a todos lados, él pensó que eran amigos, que los estimaba… y ahora que más lo necesitaba lo dejaba solo. Con el pecho comprimido de tanto dolor se encerró en su habitación hasta que decidieran qué hacer con él ahora que Takahiro no le servía a los Usami. Seguramente lo echarían a la calle… no que eso le importase.

            Tres días después Asahina llamó a su puerta. Le dijo que el Señor Usami le esperaba en su despacho para definir su situación y entonces bajó, esperando lo peor.

           Akihiko estaba allí y Misaki se sintió extraño. Quería reclamarle tantas cosas, pero también quería llorar con él, era una mezcla de sentimientos ridícula.

            Fuyuhiko Usami le dijo que Akihiko había decidido hacerse cargo de él y por eso no tendría que abandonar la casa o dejar de estudiar. Misaki se sintió extraño e impotente. Lo habían convertido en una carga.

            En cuanto la reunión terminó casi corrió al jardín. Se sentía inmensamente solo y triste. Sentía que no importaba cuanto había hecho o cuan bien había decidido portarse o no estorbar a nadie, siempre terminaba perdiendo a aquellos que quería.

            — Misaki— le llamó Akihiko con voz triste. Sintió el corazón oprimírsele en el pecho al volverse y ver su expresión. Ahora se sentía enojado con Takahiro por abandonarlos… a ambos que lo amaban tanto.

            — ¿Por qué?— preguntó— ¿Por qué haces eso? Si sientes que tienes que hacerlo por mi hermano, no te preocupes-

            — Misaki…

            — ¡No tienes que cargar conmigo!— exclamó con la voz quebrada y al borde del llanto— No tienes que cuidar de mi… nadie tiene que hacerlo…

            — Takahiro me lo pidió— confesó en voz baja. Misaki sintió como su rostro se encendía de furia.

            — ¡Eso fue muy cruel ¿sabes?!— antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba llorando—. Y tú lo haces porque estuviste enamorado de él todo el tiempo.

            Miró como se sorprendió un poco al hallarse al descubierto para luego bajar la mirada avergonzado. Entonces era cierto.

            >> Tú siempre cuidaste de él— continuó— desde el primer momento… y él… simplemente nos deja. Es un insensible ¡Si lo tuviera en frente sería capaz de golpearlo!

            Akihiko sabía que esas palabras de Misaki sólo podían venir de la tristeza que causaba el hallarse totalmente solo. Haber perdido a la única familia que le quedaba era un sentimiento incluso más abrumador que el haber perdido a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

            Lo rodeó con sus brazos para que llorase cuanto quisiera, quizás de esa manera él también podría consolarse un poco.

            — U-Usagi— susurró— Puedes llorar un poco, si quieres… sé que también te duele.

            — Los mocosos no deberían ordenar a sus mayores— respondió en tono de broma, pero igual el nudo en su garganta se percibía en lo débil de su voz.

            Entonces, Misaki escuchó unos débiles sollozos en su hombro. Ahí hincado debajo de la lámpara de jardín donde solía sentarse con Takahiro, esa tarde de otoño.

            >> Nunca he llorado delante de nadie en toda mi vida— dijo— Y no permitiría a nadie verme así… excepto a ti.

            Y sus brazos se cerraron con más fuerza en torno a su cuerpo, mientras sentía las cálidas gotitas empapar su hombro, haciéndolo llorar de nuevo a él también.

            Después de eso, muchos sentimientos nuevos comenzaron a nacer en Misaki. Akihiko había cambiado, de eso no había duda; incluso con él se mostraba más protector que nunca. Siempre vigilaba que estuviera bien, que fuera a clases… incluso a pesar de sus constantes negativas, hizo que alguien siempre fuera a llevarlo y a buscarlo a la escuela.

            Sin embargo, observó muchas cosas en él que nunca había visto. Como si pudiera ver más allá de la máscara. Akihiko era descuidado, un poco torpe e incluso irresponsable consigo mismo. Se sumergía en sus deberes y si Misaki no lo vigilaba podía pasar días sin comer o dormir.

            Y siempre que tropezaba con Fuyuhiko o Haruhiko Usami, uno le mostraba una expresión de ira, como si quisiera aplastarlo pero no pudiese y el otro una de vergüenza, de culpa… como si no pudiese consigo mismo.

            Antes de aceptarlo abiertamente, Misaki le había tomado mucho aprecio a Akihiko, podría decir incluso que necesitaba saber que estaba bien para él poder estar bien también. Pero sentía mucho remordimiento al sentir tales cosas por alguien que había estado tan enamorado de su hermano y por eso se las guardaba tan dentro donde nadie pudiese descubrirlas. O al menos eso creía él.

            Una mañana de invierno encontró a Akihiko en la oficina de su padre frente a un enorme tablero de ajedrez. Misaki odiaba ese juego por alguna razón que no podía comprender muy bien. Tal vez le recordaba demasiado a Fuyuhiko Usami.

            — Misaki— le extendió la mano llamándolo. Su expresión era extraña, como si algo le doliese demasiado.

            El muchacho se acercó a él colocando su mano sobre la suya y antes de que pudiese prevenirlo, Akihiko lo estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos.

            — Usagi-

            — Debes irte— interrumpió— debes marcharte de aquí.

            Esa petición le rompía el corazón en dos. Usagi no podía pedirle que se marchase, no podía echarlo así de su vida… no ahora cuando sólo sentía que lo tenía a él.

            — ¿Qué?— se apartó de él con expresión dolida— No… no puedes pedirme eso.

            — Tienes que hacerlo, Misaki— respondió—. Antes de que ellos…

            Se detuvo a la mitad de la frase intrigando más a Misaki.

            — ¿Ellos qué? ¿Ellos quienes?

            — Nada. Tienes que irte— insistió—. Tanaka te llevará a un departamento; nadie sabe que estarás allí, podrás estudiar, tener una vida normal…

            — ¡No!— exclamó— ¿Por qué quieres abandonarme? Ya te cansaste de mí ¿cierto?

            Su expresión se llenó de dolor. Ya le estaba resultando una carga a él también.

            — ¡Claro que no!— exclamó Akihiko en respuesta— Tú nunca me cansarías, es sólo que…

            Misaki lo miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta. Incluso llevó sus manos a su rostro. Akihiko no se había percatado de cuán rápido había crecido… desde hacía tiempo había dejado de ser sólo un niño.

            — Puedes decirme la verdad— dijo en voz baja. Akihiko tomó aire antes de decírselo.

            — Quien mató a Takahiro fue… Haruhiko.

            Misaki sintió una ola de rabia subir por sus entrañas hasta repartirse en sus venas como ríos de lava. Apretó los puños para no dejarse llevar por ella, para que la confianza que Akihiko había depositado en él no fuese en vano.

            — El que decidiera protegerte fue una flagrante desobediencia a mi padre— confesó—. Y no me importa, pero temo por ti… temo que puedan hacerte lo mismo.

            Volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en su hombro. Ya no tenía que hincarse demasiado para alcanzarlo.

            >> No soportaría perder de nuevo a la persona que amo— susurró y Misaki se coloró hasta lo indecible. Entonces, Akihiko soltó en sus oídos la sentencia que cambiaría por siempre sus vidas:

            >> Voy a matarlos, Misaki— dijo— y voy a tomar control de la corporación. Por eso, aléjate de mí… no vivas más entre estos monstruos.

            Sólo en ese momento entendió la cantidad de cosas horribles que encerraba el llevar el apellido Usami y estar involucrado con ellos. Entendió a Asahina, a Aikawa y a su propio hermano.

“ _No seas como yo, Misaki…”_

Y algo nació dentro de él. Una necesidad inexplicable de estar a su lado, de protegerlo, de cuidarlo de los monstruos que lo rodeaban, de todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño.

            Así tuviera que faltar a su promesa. Así tuviera que convertirse él en el monstruo.

            — Yo voy a proteger a Usagi— prometió también— Por eso, deja que me quede a tu lado, por favor.

            Se abrazaron con tanta fuerza que Misaki sintió sus huesos crujir, y sin embargo no se sentía asustado o nervioso. Estaba decidido, determinado.

            Akihiko sería el rey… entonces el sería quien lo protegiese de todos… la Reina Negra.

            — Misaki… No…

            — Haré lo que sea— susurró estrechándose con fuerza—. Incluso si eso significa volverme un monstruo igual que ellos. Pero no me apartes, por favor. Prometo no estorbarte.

            — Tonto— replicó—. Ya te dije que no me estorbas.

            — Entonces— dijo acunando su rostro entre sus manos—. Carguemos estos pecados juntos.

            Akihiko y Misaki sabían que la única forma en la que podían tomar control de la corporación era que Fuyuhiko muriera junto a su sucesor. De esa manera nadie estaría por delante de Akihiko quien era también un Usami legítimo.

            Tendrían que deshacerse de los dos al mismo tiempo… y que nadie más que ellos dos lo supiese.

            La noche que decidieron llevar a cabo su plan, Misaki sentía como temblaban sus manos en torno al arma. Si decidía disparar su vida cambiaría para siempre; se convertiría en un asesino y no podría volver atrás. Nunca.

            ¿Pero quién más podría proteger a Usagi si no era él? Desde siempre lo había cuidado, había salvado sus vidas cuando, oponiéndose a todo, los refugió de aquella tormenta dándoles una oportunidad… y estaba seguro que hasta el último momento había intentado salvar a su hermano.

            Entonces se llenó de fuerza. Ésta vez él sería el héroe que leyó en las historias de Akihiko. Esta vez sería él quien lo protegiera.

            Los emboscaron cuando volvían de una reunión y lo hicieron parecer todo obra de algunos _Yakuza_. Para Misaki disparar la primera vez fue difícil. Sentía el temblor en sus manos y el miedo frenando sus movimientos, pero cuando vio a los ojos a aquellos responsables de la muerte de su hermano, una rabia más fuerte que sí mismo movió sus dedos en torno al gatillo y lo hizo disparar.

            Volvió en sí cuando sintió las manos frías de Akihiko en torno a las suyas y la frente en su cabeza mientras susurraba.

            — Perdóname, Misaki.

            Allí se percató que los tres estaban muertos: Fuyuhiko y Haruhiko Usami… y con ellos, como un muy mal chiste de la vida: el padre de Kaoru.

            Misaki Takahashi tenía sólo 14 años cuando disparó un arma por primera vez. Y Akihiko Usami 19.

            Después de eso, Akihiko heredó la Corporación Usami. Kaoru y Eri creyeron que un clan rival había sido el responsable al hallarlos desprotegidos e hicieron a un lado sus objetivos personales. La primera orden del nuevo presidente fue crear a Los Conejos Negros; y que Kaoru estuviera a su cargo.

* * *

 

— Un año después llegó a mis manos una carta. Los _Yakuza_ que asesinamos sólo fueron un chivo expiatorio. Nada habían tenido que ver con la muerte de Fuyuhiko Usami o mi padre— dijo Kaoru. Hatori sentía fría la taza de café entre sus manos y un montón de sentimientos confusos en cuanto terminó de contarle la historia. Principalmente se sintió asqueado y asustado ¿Con qué clase de hienas se había involucrado?

— Ustedes… son capaces de traicionarse unos a otros— dijo con voz débil— ¿Cómo se supone que confíe en ti?

— No le he dicho a Akihiko que no eres capaz de matar a nadie— respondió con una ceja arqueada—.Y estás ayudándome. Date por bien servido con eso.

— ¿Y no lo has confrontado?— preguntó— digo… ¿Cómo has podido guardarte tanta rabia todos estos años?

— Lo he hecho por un bien mayor— respondió dejando a Hatori con las mismas dudas. Convenciéndolo de que quizás Kaoru no era precisamente presa de muchas emociones—. Además… tampoco era como que mi padre merecía una muerte muy digna que digamos.

            Se levantó de la mesa y llevó las tazas a la cocina.

>> Es todo por hoy— le despidió— Puedes irte, Hatori.

            Hatori se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta para marcharse. Pero podría jurar que cuando se fue escuchó un golpe contundente contra una pared.

* * *

Hiroki sentía que sus manos temblaban cuando Hatori terminó de hablar. El silencio abrumador a su alrededor estaba a punto de volverlo loco, pero tampoco podía articular nada coherente para decir.

            — Permítame entonces recapitular— comenzó Shinobu después de aclarar su garganta para ocultar su propia turbación—: El responsable de la muerte del fiscal Kamijō fue…

            — Takahiro Takahashi— respondió Hatori.

            — ¿Y de Takahiro Takahashi?

            — Haruhiko Usami.

            — ¿Y Fuyuhiko Usami, Haruhiko Usami y el padre de Kaoru Asahina?

            — Akihiko Usami y Misaki Takahashi.

            Kirishima empuñó las manos sobre la mesa. Uno de sus hombres de confianza siempre había sido un asesino de Usami.

            — ¿Quién ordenó la muerte de Kou Yukina?— preguntó Miyagi.

            — Haruhiko Usami— respondió

            — ¿Está vivo?— preguntó Shinobu— ¿Pero no…?

            — Sobrevivió— respondió— No me pregunten cómo. Él ordenó que mataran a Yukina. Quería que el clan se fracturara desde adentro y que ustedes pensaran que Akihiko lo había hecho. También le tendió una trampa a Aikawa.

            Miyagi se sorprendió.

            — ¿Entonces Akihiko Usami no…?

            — Sí, él lo hizo— Hatori le atajó—, pero Haruhiko la envió. Estaba paranoico con la idea de que ella lo traicionaría igual que Kaoru traicionó a Akihiko.

            —… Y se deshizo de ella antes de que eso pasase— concluyó Shinobu.

            — ¿Y Yui Fujikawa? — preguntó Miyagi

            — Haruhiko Usami no tuvo nada que ver con eso. No que yo lo sepa.

            — ¿An Kohinata?

            — Eso fue un error de cálculo de Yukina y Kisa— respondió— La idea era matar a Kirishima.

            — Entonces si fue Akihiko Usami— susurró Shinobu.

            — Están enfermos— susurró Miyagi junto a él.

            — ¿Qué pretende Haruhiko Usami?— preguntó Kirishima impaciente.

            — Vengarse de su hermano. Supongo— respondió— Los Usami son hienas. Están sedientos de poder. No sé qué pretendan después de hacerlo, pero… van a matarse el uno al otro.

            — Dices eso como si fueses una persona diferente— dijo Hiroki— Te recuerdo que estás diciéndonos esto a cambio de que protejamos a tu amigo.

            Shinobu presintió el inicio de algo que entorpecería el proceso y apagó la grabadora.

            — Sólo estoy protegiendo lo que más me importa— respondió mirando a Hiroki—. No se haga el inocente, fiscal… No tiene el derecho de lanzar la primera piedra.

            — Hatori eres un oportunista-

            — Quizás— respondió—. Sólo hice lo que creí necesario para protegerlo, hasta sus últimas consecuencias… Su vida es simple, fiscal. No tuvo que pasar por nada de lo que pasamos nosotros en las nuestras. Perdió a su padre, pero no perdió todo, no ha visto a la desesperación, al dolor a la cara… a la nada. Solamente comenzó esto por un capricho de venganza de un niño listo que resultó enamorado de un asesino. Viéndolo bien… todos somos oportunistas. Incluso usted.

            Todos quedaron en silencio. Hiroki se sintió tan golpeado en su orgullo al no poder responder nada a eso ¿Cómo pretendía que justificara todo lo que hicieron los Usami?

            — Supongo ya podemos procesarlo— Miyagi rompió el silencio— ¿Kirishima?

            — Sí— se levantó de la mesa— ya llévenselo.

            Cuando cruzó la puerta sintió el teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo y contestó rápidamente.

            — Aquí Kirishima— dijo.

            — Lo tengo— respondió Yasuda—. Tenías razón… es uno de ellos.

* * *

Misaki Takahashi tenía 14 años cuando disparó un arma por primera vez. Y Akihiko Usami solo 19.

            Cuando Akihiko heredó la corporación como lo habían previsto; Misaki hizo a un lado cualquier culpa o sentimiento de arrepentimiento. Esa era la única forma en la que nadie les haría daño, en la que nadie los tocaría.

            Era la única forma de poder estar juntos por siempre. Y él la aceptó.

— Misaki— le llamó mientras sus manos frías envolvían su cuerpo desde la espalda. Cerró los ojos ante la familiaridad de esa caricia. Aunque para otros pudiese sonar extraño, Misaki amaba la frialdad de las manos de Akihiko; sentía que contrastaban perfectamente con la calidez de su cuerpo.

            Los dos miraban la lluvia caer desde la ventana. Esa noche se cumplían doce años desde entonces.

 _< <Espero puedas perdonarme por mis decisiones, Hermano>>— _pensó Misaki mientras descansaba sus manos sobre las de Usami.

 >> Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces— dijo descansando las manos sobre sus hombros, cómo si hubiese adivinado en qué estaba pensando.

— Siento… siento que todo habrá sido en vano si no hacemos algo— le dijo algo afligido volviéndose hacia él. Akihiko tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios.

— Yo puedo estar en cualquier lugar… siempre que tu estés conmigo— respondió— lo único que necesito eres tú.

— Tonto— dijo con algo de vergüenza— eso yo lo sé… lo que me preocupa es él… ¿Está vivo, verdad?

            Akihiko se sorprendió un poco antes de bajar la mirada y disculparse.

— No quise preocuparte— respondió.

— No, es mi culpa… si en esa ocasión no…

— Misaki— le miró a los ojos—. No podía exigirte algo así… solo tenías doce años.

— Pero él…

— Tranquilo— Volvió a abrazarle— no dejaré que nada malo te pase… lo juro. Pensemos más bien en cómo salir de esta…

            Misaki correspondió a su abrazo y recordó algo muy importante que tenía que decirle.

— Usagi— dijo— Encontré a Hatori.

            Akihiko se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

— No esperaba menos de mi Misaki— dijo con una sonrisa mientras despeinaba sus cabellos.

 


	74. Castillos de naipes

_“Despídete,_

_Mientras bailamos con el demonio esta noche..._

_No te atrevas a mirarlo a los ojos,_

_Mientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche…”_

_Dance with the devil- Breaking Benjamin_

 

Hiroki se tumbó en el respaldo de la silla antes de dejar salir todo el aire.

Se sentía mareado, confundido, como si el piso diese vueltas, como si todo a su alrededor se moviese a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que él no podía seguirle el paso. Cerró los ojos.

Por fin tenía un nombre. Por fin el asesino de su padre tenía un rostro y una identidad: Takahiro Takahashi. Pero con todo y eso él no podía hacer nada. No podía buscar y arrestar a alguien que ya había muerto, no podía abrir una investigación a alguien que ya no se encontraba en este mundo. Entonces de nuevo se hallaba frustrado e impotente. De nada habían servido los riesgos, las noches en vela, el ponerse una diana para que lo mataran, el que raptaran a Shinobu o amenazaran a Miyagi. Nada.

Entonces quiso gritar y lanzar golpes. Ser por primera vez el bruto impulsivo que se había privado de ser por tantos años. Perder la compostura y decir todas las maldiciones y obscenidades que llegaban a su cabeza, pero sólo tomó aire y lo dejó ir en un suspiro sonoro que sirvió como alivio temporal.

Entonces recordó que no muy lejos, en un hospital, estaba alguien esperando que Akihiko Usami fuese encerrado para expiarse y empezar de nuevo. Alguien que había creído en sus ideales, alguien que había arriesgado la vida hasta lo inimaginable por él.

— Nowaki…

Quería verlo ¿para qué negárselo? Quería sentir ese abrazo cálido que siempre se las arreglaba para darle fuerza, para animarlo. Para recordarle que así todo se cayese como un frágil castillo de naipes, estaría allí sosteniéndolo.

— Ven… por favor— suplicó en un susurro y como si sus palabras pudiese materializarlo allí, sintió sus brazos rodearlo, sus manos abrazarlo.

— Aquí estoy, Hiro— susurró en respuesta. Y el piso dejó de girar, el mundo redujo su velocidad hasta detenerse.

            Hiroki se giró en dirección a sus palabras y allí estaba. Su sonrisa paciente, su mirada tranquila. Toda la paz que necesitaba en sus ojos azules.

Por un momento se sintió tan aliviado que el corazón no le cabía dentro del pecho. Se permitió abrazarlo con tanta fuerza, con tanta ansia, con la necesidad de algo a que aferrarse: de la esperanza que él representaba.

Luego, en medio de su perfume y de su respiración recordó que era un peligro enorme que estuviese allí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó en voz baja, pero aun así exaltado— ¡Si te llegan a ver será un problema! Además, Takano está…

— Takano está bien, Kamijō— Respondió Miyagi tras ellos—. Shinoda lo está cubriendo por un rato. Lo traje porque bueno… él dijo que quería verte.

Hiroki miró a sus ojos y lo vio asentir levemente con la cabeza. Quiso volver a abrazarlo, pero sólo se conformó con apretar sus brazos entre sus manos.

— Tonto… te estás exponiendo— masculló entre dientes. Era demasiado para su orgullo admitir cuanto lo estaba necesitando.

— Los dejaré solos un rato— Miyagi dijo— No será mucho porque… bueno, ustedes saben— esta vez miró a Nowaki—. Sé breve.

El aludido asintió de nuevo y Miyagi cerró la puerta al salir.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué siempre te expones sin necesidad?— le reprochó con auténtica preocupación— No sabemos dónde está Akihiko Usami, no sabemos dónde está Haruhiko Usami o quienes trabajan para él… y te atreves a salir por ahí a riesgo de que alguien te mate… ¿Crees que eso es útil? ¿Sabes siquiera el peligro que estás-?

Nowaki le colocó la palma con cuidado en la boca para que callara.

— Sólo sentí que me necesitabas… y tenía que estar aquí— respondió con aquella simpleza. Como si su propia vida no importase más que estar allí para él.

Entonces de nuevo lo envolvió en sus brazos. Con ese calor tenue, con esa familiaridad.

>> Cuando tenga que entregarme— comenzó con voz débil— nadie sabe en cuántos de estos momentos no podré estar junto a ti… por eso, decidí acudir cada vez que me necesites mientras pueda hacerlo.

Hiroki sintió que podía llorar ante aquel recordatorio de que Nowaki se separaría de él en cuanto todo terminase. Entonces, incapaz de llorar, apretó sus manos en torno a la maltrecha franela de algodón. Inhalando con fuerza su olor, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

— Nowaki…— susurró de nuevo— tengo mucho frío.

Y el más alto le abrazó con tanta fuerza que sintió sus huesos crujir.

* * *

 

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?— preguntó de nuevo mientras caminaba a su oficina.

            — ¿Te habría llamado a esta hora si no lo estuviera?— respondió Yasuda— Estoy enviándote las copias de la investigación. Todo este tiempo ha estado informándole todo lo que haces.

            — ¿Entonces sabes que está vivo?

            — Acabo de enterarme…— respondió— Zen, no estés solo en ningún lado, ya debe estar al tanto de que sospechas de él… ¿Dónde está Yokozawa?

            — No lo sé— Respondió algo triste mientras abría la puerta.

            — ¿No lo sabes?— exclamó— ¡Por Dios, Kirishima… esto no es un juego! ¡Estamos hablando de dos traidores que-!

            — Cuelgue el teléfono inmediatamente— le ordenaron. Y miró entre la poca luz como alguien le apuntaba a la cara con una pistola. Obedeció.

            — Supongo que como ya estás descubierto, esta es tu táctica arriesgada… ¿O me equivoco?

            Miró a quien le apuntaba con cierto desdén. Ya no le sorprendía saber que él también era un traidor.

            — Me habría gustado resolver esto de una forma más elegante, Kirishima, pero tú siempre le quitas la diversión a absolutamente todo.

            Girando una pluma entre sus dedos mientras Shizukuishi le apuntaba, estaba Ijuiin.

* * *

— ¿Entonces eso fue lo que pasó?— preguntó en voz baja luego de que Hiroki terminase de hablar. Le contó en resumidas cuentas lo que Hatori les había dicho y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado de contárselo.

           El castaño asintió levemente sin soltar sus manos. Estaban sentados uno frente al otro en el pequeño despacho. Hiroki recorría sus palmas con las yemas de sus dedos y luego los enlazaba entre los suyos otra vez. Sabía que podría estar comiéndoselo a besos, de esos que lo obligaban a dejar de pensar un momento; pero prefirió estar así. Sentía que de esa manera ambos compartían la carga de lo que le había contado.

>> ¿Y cómo te sientes?— bajó su mirada hasta alcanzar la suya, como explorando sus sentimientos a través de sus ojos. Hiroki suspiró.

— No sé cómo sentirme—. Se sinceró—. No sé si compadecerlo u odiarlo. Lo que sí sé… es que ha hecho muchas cosas terribles. Y eso no puede quedarse así, no puedo dejarlo así.

>> Pero— comenzó después de una pausa en la que, de nuevo, apretó sus manos entre las suyas— no puedo evitar preguntarme si todo lo que está viviendo es parte de su castigo o es solamente una táctica para sobrevivir, para aferrarse a lo único que le queda…

— Hiro…

— Lo siento, estoy divagando— negó moviendo una de sus manos, sin soltar la otra antes de mirarlo a los ojos—. Nowaki… siento tanto haber sospechado de ti aquella vez… te debo una disculpa…

— No importa ya— le sonrió y sus manos de nuevo se unieron—. Tienes la respuesta, y eso es todo lo que me importa.

— Sí, la tengo— dijo— ¿Pero que se supone ahora que haga con ella?

* * *

 

— ¿Listo?— le preguntó el oficial cuando lo vio volver. Hatori asintió mientras le extendía las manos para volverse a colocar las esposas y regresar a su celda como había acordado con Miyagi.

Sin embargo, no sintió el frío de las esposas en sus muñecas, sino un golpe seco y duro contra la cabeza. Entonces todo se tornó negro y no escuchó o sintió nada más.

— Hay alguien esperándote… sucio traidor— le susurraron mientras cubrían su cara con una bolsa oscura.

—El auto está listo. Está en la parte de atrás— dijo alguien más señalando con el pulgar hacia su espalda, donde estaba la puerta de salida hacia el sótano de estacionamientos.

— Bien… entonces ayúdeme con esto— ordenó señalando hacia el cuerpo de Hatori inconsciente en el piso con la cara cubierta. El otro se mostró ofendido.

— Creo que eso no era parte del tra-

 

Dejó la palabra a la mitad cuando el cañón apuntó hacia su cara. Con un par de furiosos ojos verdes tras él.

— El trato era que usted me ayudaba… y yo lo sacaba de aquí— susurró— ¿O me equivoco, Joven Sumi?

Lo vio fruncir el ceño y chistar antes de hincarse y tomar el cuerpo de Hatori por los brazos mientras Misaki lo llevaba de los pies hacia la salida. Dejando los cadáveres de tres custodias a su paso.

* * *

 

Miyagi encendió un cigarrillo en la baranda. Necesitaba despejar su mente.

Entonces el rey gris era él. Siempre fue él.

Pensó en muchas cosas, pensó en Shinobu, pensó en Yuu Yanase, en Kou Yukina, en Shouta Kisa, en Yui Fujikawa. Pensó en Eri Aikawa.

Recordó el rostro desesperado de Ryuiichirō Isaka. Y la forma en que las manos de Hatori temblaban al contarle la historia.

 Incluso, por algún azar extraño. Pensó en sí mismo, en aquella ocasión cuando Shinobu le pidió que se alejase para protegerlo de las intrigas de Yui Fujikawa.

Pensó en ese becario que Kirishima le había presentado… ese que a fin de cuentas había matado a Fuyuhiko Usami. No que fuese el mejor padre del mundo, pero… dispararle a alguien a los catorce años…

Sintió que ahora odiaba a los Usami, pero eso entorpecía su trabajo… Debía mantenerse neutral.

— Se ha llevado a tantas personas por delante— susurró— ¿Sólo para vengarse?

Miró hacia la ciudad, luego al reloj. Eran casi las tres de la mañana.

— Bueno, el tiempo se les acabó— dijo antes de tirar el cigarrillo al suelo y pisarlo para darse la vuelta. Shinobu estaba allí… Tenía el celular en la mano y lucía blanco como un papel.

>> ¿Ahora qué pasó?— preguntó al verlo así.

— Yasuda de Asuntos Internos acaba de llamarme— dijo en voz baja— Dice que es muy probable que Kirishima esté secuestrado en su oficina.

— ¿Kirishima?— repitió sorprendido— ¿Quién tendría secuestrado a Kirishima en su oficina si aquí no ha entrado nadie?

— Ijuiin— contestó Shinobu—. Es Ijuiin, Miyagi.

* * *

Cuando Hatori despertó estaba amarrado en una silla de pies y manos. Tenía un fuerte dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza e incluso podía decir que le sangraba, pues sentía un líquido seco alrededor de donde sentía el golpe.

—¿Dónde e-estoy?— preguntó mientras hacía fuerzas para levantar la cabeza, un mal presentimiento lo inundaba cuando miró hacia el frente.

—Bienvenido, Hatori— le saludó Akihiko Usami desde la silla del escritorio mientras la tormenta se desataba afuera otra vez— Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.


	75. ¿Cuales reglas?

_“Los riesgos son bajos,_

_podríamos no necesitarlos…_

_Por supuesto, no tenemos miedo._

_Y si no puedes decir, que la actuación más inteligente_

_fue el mentir por ti, mentir por ti…”_

_Antisaint- Chevelle_

****

Shinobu se quedó en el sitio sin saber que decir. Miraba a Yasuda y luego miraba a Miyagi, como si esperase que en cualquier momento éste le autorizara a actuar, porque él mismo no sabía si podía permitirse siquiera respirar.

 

            Eran sentimientos confusos: cuando comenzó a escuchar la historia quiso darle crédito a Kirishima, no quiso llegar a conclusiones apresuradas; pero cuando terminó simplemente se sentía decepcionado e indignado. Sintió que lo había utilizado, que no había confiado en él… incluso que de alguna forma podía estar relacionado con Haruhiko Usami y su plan de venganza. O incluso peor, que él mismo quería vengarse de los Usami tomando la justicia por sus manos.

 

— Entonces estaba investigando a Ijuiin por su cuenta y por eso lo trajo ¿cierto?— preguntó Miyagi. Yasuda asintió.

—Antes de que comiences a sacar conclusiones equivocadas, Kirishima no quería que ustedes se enterasen hasta que tuviera algo concreto que decir— dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. Tú lo conoces, Miyagi. Sabes que no los traicionaría.

           

            Miyagi no dijo nada, simplemente le dio la espalda. Shinobu vio desde su posición como tomaba aire en la forma en que lo hacía cuando quería hacer algo y sabía que estaba mal.

— ¿Cómo vamos a sacarlo?— preguntó. Más para sí que para los otros dos.

— Miyagi— Yasuda le llamó y le hizo volverse. Su voz tenía un ligero toque de súplica; como alguien que llama a la reflexión—. Sé que ambos deben estar muy enojados ahora, pero Zen los ayudó en lo que pudo en muchas ocasiones. Evitó que lo que pasa entre ustedes llegara a oídos del fiscal de distrito, incluso del Ministro de Justicia.

— ¿Cómo sabe usted eso?— Shinobu le preguntó.

— Porque yo le ayudé a hacerlo— contestó y volteó de nuevo a mirar a Miyagi—. Es un valioso amigo y un juez intachable, Miyagi. Lo sabes… Sólo está… cegado por todo esto, está abrumado. Quiere de una vez acabar con todo porque los Usami han dañado a mucha gente. Por favor, ayúdalo. Fue tu compañero también.

— Ya, no tienes que insistir tanto— Miyagi le contestó—. Sabes que lo ayudaré, no por los favores que le deba… sino porque no quiero ver morir a más gente en mis narices… y estoy harto de los Usami también.

            Tomó su celular y marcó unas teclas.

            >> Shinoda, prepara a tus mejores hombres y déjalos cuidando al paquete… tú debes venir al tribunal— hizo pausa unos segundos— Aquí te doy detalles, ven tan pronto como puedas. Muchas gracias.

            En cuanto colgó miró a Shinobu y luego a Yasuda.

            >> Lo sacaré… y lo sacaré vivo, eso te lo garantizo— le dijo muy seriamente—. Y luego lo golpearé en la cara por haberme hecho soportar a Ijuiin.

* * *

 

Seguía sentado frente a él mientras Shizukuishi seguía apuntándole a la cien con su pistola. Zen odiaba el cinismo en su mirada, en esa cara como si él fuese superior a él en inteligencia y habilidad. Como si todo esto estuviese divirtiéndole.

            — ¿Siempre lo supiste?— Miró a Ryō de soslayo— ¿Él te lo dijo?

            Ijuiin rio un poco por lo bajo antes de levantarse de la silla y encender la cafetera. Sí, esto le resultaba en extremo divertido.

            — La relación entre Ryō y yo es muy diferente a la que tienes con tu guardaespaldas, Kirishima— Le dijo—. Sin embargo, sí. Él me lo dijo. Eres en exceso confiado, a pesar que tienes esa aura de que nadie puede ver a través de ti eres muy frágil… Pero debo admitir que tu actitud ante todo esto me resulta realmente fascinante. Y no sólo la tuya; la de Miyagi, Takatsuki y el mismo Kamijō… todos me entretienen muchísimo. Es como ver una película de espías.

            Se llevó la taza de café a los labios y Zen sintió sus puños cerrarse hasta que las palmas le dolieron.

            — Recuerde que si se mueve disparo, Señor Kirishima—. Le recordó Shizukuishi desde su lateral derecho y tomó aire.

            — ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?— preguntó mirándolo.

            — Si esperas una historia dramática o romántica, saldrás decepcionado— respondió—. Hago esto simplemente por la diversión que me causa. Es todo.

            — ¿Diversión?— le preguntó Kirishima impactado— ¿Sólo eso? ¿Diversión?

            — Vivimos en un país muy seguro, Zen— comenzó— Es casi aburrido. Creí que siendo detective de homicidios podría ver cosas emocionantes como las que veía en la tele… y por un tiempo así fue.

            Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas dejando caer sus brazos entre sus piernas y lo miró.

            >> Lo sabes, ¿verdad? El escalofrío que se siente al ver a los ojos a un asesino. Como observas la oscuridad en sus ojos, como no tiene alma sino para destruir, como ejecuta un asesinato con precisión casi artística. Como en un parpadeo su cordura se va y toma un hacha clavándola en la espalda de su víctima, en su cuello. Como en un segundo una familia feliz de los suburbios es asesinada por un padre celoso o una amante desesperada.

            Zen lo vio casi excitado mientras describía tales sucesos. Y sintió que desconocía al hombre que había recomendado para sustituir al fiscal Kamijō cuando lo asesinaron. Sentía que frente a él había un monstruo. Sí sabía que estaba metido hasta el fondo en asuntos turbios, pero no cuan depravada era su mente.

            >> Pero entonces tú… tú me trajiste a esta ratonera— le señaló— Y por un tiempo creí que sería aún más fascinante. Que siendo fiscal podría estar más cerca del punto más bajo de la humanidad, del infierno mismo… de esa oscuridad humana que tanto me fascina. Pero no fue así… todos los casos se tornaron aburridos, sosos, desabridos… y luego las pesadas tareas de oficina. Políticos corruptos, pero aburridos… sólo cerdos gordos que se orinaban con una orden de arresto, y encima tener que lidiar con los ojos de Miyagi y los tuyos con su rectitud imbécil puestos todo el tiempo sobre mí. Felices por otro trabajo bien hecho, por otro político gordo tras las rejas. Complacidos por “hacer justicia”.

            Por eso me fui. Por eso me retiré y abrí mi bar— Sonrió— ¡Oh y no tienes idea de cuán feliz estuve de haberlo hecho! ¡De nuevo estaba en donde debía estar! De nuevo la oscuridad en los ojos de la gente volvió… y después de unas copas toda la información que quisiese venía a mí.

            — Estás enfermo— susurró Kirishima— Eres un retorcido…

            — Sociópata, Kirishima— le atajó— el término que buscas es sociópata. Lo sé desde hace tiempo y porto mi etiqueta con orgullo ¿crees que me siento mal siendo así? Al contrario… las personas como yo percibimos el mundo de una forma en la que ustedes jamás podrían. Tu mente, como la de Miyagi y tus otros eunucos es estrecha y limitada. Gente como Ryō y como yo vemos el cuadro completo. También hay belleza en la destrucción ¿sabes?

            Kirishima sentía como si estuviese en un sueño espantoso. A pesar de haber lidiado por años con gente igual que Ijuiin, seguía pareciéndole inadmisible que una persona hallara entretenimiento en la crueldad.

            >> Y bueno, volviendo al porqué estoy ayudando a Haruhiko… es simple. Él me está proporcionando un espectáculo asombroso. Y no hay nada mejor que ser parte de algo tan interesante. Claro, luego se añadieron ustedes y todo se volvió aún más divertido: era como ser parte de una novela de policías, de una película de acción— empuñó las manos a la altura de su pecho totalmente entusiasmado—. La adrenalina es constante y simplemente quiero ver como acaba. Quiero ver como se matan entre ellos… como dos hermanos se aniquilan entre sí luego de años de conflicto.

            Se levantó y le señaló.

            — Pero tú y tus esbirros lo quieren arruinar. Quieren arrestarlos a los dos y ya. Volver a la rutina aburrida del papeleo de oficina mientras los dos envejecen en una cárcel y yo muero de aburrimiento. Eso no se hace, Zen.

            Kirishima chasqueó la lengua y se contuvo de hacer más comentarios. No quería alentar sus conversaciones, no quería escucharle. Dentro de sí mismo y para no derrumbarse ante la incertidumbre, sólo pensó en una cosa.

            Quería, con todas sus fuerzas, volver a ver a su hija y disculparse con Takafumi.

* * *

 

Hiroki estaba actuando en piloto automático.

            Cuando Miyagi estaba todavía tratando de explicarle lo que había pasado con Kirishima, dieron la alarma de que las celdas de seguridad habían sido atacadas; habían matado a tres centinelas y se habían llevado a Hatori. Para otros podrían ser demasiadas cosas para una noche, pero para Hiroki, que en menos de un año había visto y vivido casi todo, resultaba algo hasta normal… y la poca sorpresa que le causó el asunto terminó por asustarlo un poco de sí mismo.

            Tomó las manos de Nowaki al despedirlo y le pidió que tuviese cuidado al volver al hospital. Temía que alguien lo viese e intentase hacerles algo, pero al mismo tiempo había en su voz un dejo de renuncia, como el que acepta de una vez por todas que no puede hacer más que esperar que todo salga bien.

            Mientras bajaba por las escaleras hacia las celdas de máxima seguridad pensó en todas las señales que le había dado Ijuiin de que era poco confiable: sabía demasiado y sus intenciones nunca estaban del todo claras. Para Kirishima parecía que quería ayudar, pero a veces, daba señas de querer alargar la pesadilla tanto como pudiese porque él la estaba disfrutando.

            Ahora que sabía que Kirishima lo había planificado todo para poder cercarlo se sentía utilizado, pero una parte de él en el fondo, lo halló inteligente, sagaz. Él quizás era demasiado blando para hacer algo así.

            Quizás por eso no había podido terminar con Usami.

            Uno de los detectives se acercó a él e hizo algunas preguntas; cómo qué hacer con los cadáveres y si avisaban a los familiares, o si prefería notificar al fiscal de distrito antes de tomar alguna acción. Hiroki escuchó sus palabras lejanas, demasiado abstraído en sus pensamientos para tomar alguna decisión con el cuidado y análisis previo al que estaba acostumbrado.

            — Fiscal Kamijō— lo devolvieron de un ligero sacudón de hombros al presente, a donde debía estar.

            — Si, si… avisen a los familiares por favor— respondió antes de volverse— Y comuníquenme con el fiscal de distrito tan pronto como sea posible.

            Asiéndose con fuerza al arma de reglamento a su cintura, se preguntó por primera vez en toda su vida si de verdad era necesario jugar sucio para poder por fin poner a Usami tras las rejas.

            >> _De todas formas, no es como si él estuviese jugando limpio._ — pensó mientras se volvía a donde una vez estuvieron encerrados Hatori, el mismo Usami y el hijo del fiscal de distrito; Keiichi Sumi.

* * *

 

Mientras corría al tribunal, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en la garganta y en las sienes, Takafumi Yokozawa se reprochaba una y otra vez haber dejado solo a Zen a pesar de saber que la situación con Usami cada día se tornaba más peligrosa.

            Esa mañana, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desplomarse mientras Miyagi le explicaba la situación de la forma menos alarmante posible. Hiyo lo miraba lista para ir a la escuela y él tuvo que mentirle. Por primera vez tuvo que mentirle diciéndole que su padre sólo tenía demasiado trabajo y que empacara sus cosas para quedarse donde sus abuelos por unos días. Que él pasaría a recogerla en cuanto hubiese terminado.

            — ¿Está bien todo, Hermano Mayor?— le preguntó por última vez en el umbral de la puerta, inspeccionándolo con sus ojos de niña, pero la suspicacia heredada de su padre.

            —Sí, Hiyo— mintió mientras el peso de mil piedras se alojaba en su estómago—. Todo está bien.

            Cuando llegó al edificio para reunirse con Miyagi y los demás, todo parecía estar en total normalidad. Miyagi le advirtió por teléfono que no hiciera escándalos que pudieran poner en sobre aviso a  Ijuiin o a Shizukuishi mientras pudiesen idear un plan para sacarlo sin que ninguno saliese herido. Yokozawa halló eso como una ofensa; de haber sido por él entraba disparándole a cualquiera que hubiese osado ponerle una mano encima a Kirishima, sobre todo por traicionarlo y acorralarlo de una manera tan baja.

            Pero entonces recordó que en el fondo era su culpa, si él no hubiese dejado a Zen solo, quizás no estaría en esa situación. A fin de cuentas, había perdido la costumbre de estar alerta, pues siempre lo tenía orbitando a su alrededor.

            Cuando Shinoda llegó con cinco de sus mejores hombres, Miyagi tomó de un armario algunos chalecos antibalas y le dio uno a cada uno de ellos.

            — Irrumpiremos en su oficina en quince minutos— le dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras le extendía uno de los chalecos— quisiera prometerle que no va a pasar nada, pero…

            — Lo sé— contestó Yokozawa tratando de mantener la compostura—. Lo sé.

 

* * *

 

Apretó las manos para que el temblor entre ellas no fuese tan evidente. Trató de mantener la mirada puesta en sus ojos y no moverla de allí. Sabía que debía transmitirle seguridad.

            El hombre frente a él parecía firme, y al mismo tiempo aturdido. No entendía aún que pudo haber hecho mal, que error pudo haber cometido para que su hijo tomase esa decisión, en qué pudo haberse equivocado como padre, qué más pudo haber hecho.

            — Hable de una vez, Kamijō— dijo por fin— Ambos sabemos que la telequinesis no es mi fuerte.

            Hiroki tomó aire. En su buen juicio (cuando presumía de tener uno), jamás habría cometido tal desfachatez, pero dadas las circunstancias, extremas por demás, entendió que, al igual que Kirishima, iba a tener que saltarse las reglas aún más.

            Además no sabía si Usami mataría a Hatori, o ese cobarde le diría todo primero. Necesitaba actuar rápido.

            — No sé si está al tanto de que su hijo escapó esta mañana— dijo con un tono casi apático, mientras le acercaba un folio amarillo con su expediente—. Él y Misaki Takahashi mataron a tres guardias y se llevaron a Yoshiyuki Hatori con ellos. Aún no sabemos si como rehén o él también escapó. Pero a juzgar por lo que dicen los forenses, fue un secues-

            — Al grano, Kamijō.

            Hiroki volvió a mirarlo fijamente antes de hablar.

            — Estoy al tanto de todas los “favores” que le debe a Kirishima— comenzó—. Y no lo juzgo. Solamente quiero que sepa que ese sobre contiene un escándalo y sepultaría su carrera política.

            — ¿Y usted puede salvarla?— preguntó indignado el fiscal, en parte asombrado de que alguien como Hiroki, que jamás había considerado siquiera romper las reglas, estuviese ahora pidiendo algo al margen de la ley.

            — No, pero puedo reducir el impacto— continuó— Este caso con Usami ha sido… turbulento. Y pues, hemos tenido que saltarnos las reglas un poco.

            — ¿Te refieres a los dos asesinos que los están cuidando?

            Hiroki se sorprendió.

            >> No pongas esa cara. Lo sé todo— dijo— Bueno, casi todo. Hay cosas que prefiero ignorar adrede.

            >> Sé en qué situación está mi hijo, Hiroki— bajó la mirada y Hiroki se sintió algo incómodo, pues nunca el fiscal de distrito lo había llamado por su nombre, a pesar de ser buen amigo de su padre—. Y créeme que soy el primer interesado en que pague por lo que hizo, pero… en el fondo soy su padre, y más que mi carrera o mi prestigio, me duele mi hijo…

            — Espero que entienda que mi propuesta no es que evada la ley…

            — Claro que no. Este caso se ha extendido por muchos años. Usami ha podrido a más de la mitad del sistema judicial de este país. Creo que ya ha sido suficiente, pero igual me entristece y me avergüenza. Cuando tengas hijos me entenderás.

            Hiroki sentía que lo comprendía porque pensó en Nowaki.

            >> Muy bien, no quiero hacerte perder más el tiempo ¿qué deseas de mí?

            — Haruhiko Usami está vivo— dijo sin aspavientos— Las cosas están a punto de empeorar y no sé si podamos…

            — Tu padre fue un hombre recto, un hombre justo— le interrumpió— tenía honor y jugaba bajo las reglas a cabalidad.

            Hiroki sentía que poco a poco perdía el valor para continuar con esa conversación.

            — Pero Fuyuhiko Usami lo mató— dijo con firmeza— Han acabado con todo. No merecen honor ni reglas… esto nunca fue limpio o justo.

            — ¿Quiere decir qué…?

            — Quiero a ambos Usami tras las rejas. No importa cómo.

* * *

 

Yokozawa fumaba un cigarrillo en la ventana antes de salir. Llevaba el chaleco antibalas puesto y una pistola cargada a la cintura. Se sentía ansioso, nervioso, con ganas de salir corriendo, tumbar la puerta y sacar a Zen de esa oficina. Luego se disculparían, se arreglarían, harían las paces y hasta soportaría sus estúpidas bromas. Incluso… se dejaría hacer el amor por él otra vez, viéndolo a la cara; por mucho que lo avergonzase.

            << Lo único que pido es que pueda sacarlo vivo>>, pensó.

            — Yo también quiero eso— dijo Shinobu a su lado y fue cuando se percató que había pensado en voz alta—.Tiene un par de cosas que explicarme.

            — Joven Takatsuki, yo…

            — No me dé explicaciones, Señor Yokozawa— pidió en tono cortante—. Usted no es quien me las debe, es él.

            — Comprendo que puede estar un poco enojado, pero, la intención de Zen… del Señor Kirishima nunca fue…

            Shinobu se volvió hacia él, tenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada era distante y fría.

            — ¿Un poco enojado? ¿Le parece que sólo estoy un poco enojado?

            — La verdad es que yo…

            — Kirishima nos utilizó. A todos. No solamente al poner a Ijuiin aquí sino al hacer cosas a nuestras espaldas, al conspirar puso en peligro toda la operación; puso en peligro nuestras vidas, varias veces con ese hombre aquí ¿Sabía que era un informante? ¿Qué todo lo que hacíamos se lo decía a Haruhiko Usami? ¡Pudo habernos matado!

            Yokozawa sólo bajó la mirada. No tenía como responder a eso. Sabía que las intenciones de Zen era que nadie más muriese en vano, sin embargo sus métodos dejaban tanto que decir de él.

            — Suficiente, Shinobu— Miyagi le reprendió poniendo la mano en su hombro—. Esas son cuentas que debes arreglar con Kirishima. Deja de acosarlo.

            Shinobu sólo volvió el rostro hacia un lado y se adentró de nuevo en la oficina.

            — De verdad, lamento todo lo que-

            Miyagi levantó la palma de la mano, interrumpiéndole.

            — Usted no debe disculpas por absolutamente nada. A veces hacemos cosas muy tontas por aquellos que estimamos y… bueno…, tampoco es como si yo fuese la persona más indicada para lanzar la primera piedra.

            Yokozawa suspiró en respuesta. Sentía y sabía que pudo haberlo detenido. Pudo haber hallado la manera.

            >> De todas formas vine a decirle que estamos listos. Abordaremos la oficina en tres escuadras. Usted estará en una de las que entrarán por la ventana. Los superamos en número. Conociendo a Ijuiin es más probable que se deje capturar. Es retorcido, pero le guarda distancia a la muerte.

            Yokozawa asintió.

            >> Bien, entonces en marcha.

* * *

 

— Kyō— murmuró mirando hacia él e Ijuiin entró en alerta. Era la primera vez que Zen notaba que se ponía serio en horas.

            — Bien— se levantó y se sacudió los pantalones—. Es hora de divertirnos, Ryō.

            — No se mueva—. Ordenó a Zen mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo. Zen miró de reojo como removía una especie de seguro con los dientes para luego colocar un dispositivo en el espaldar de su escritorio.

            >> Es una bomba con sensor de peso—. Le dijo—. Si se levanta, explotará.

            Zen sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y aunque vio a Shizukuishi bajar su arma de su cabeza, no pudo moverse de su posición.

            — ¿Por qué haces esto?— le preguntó.

            — Porque me hace sentir útil—. Respondió.

            — Estamos listos— dijo Ijuiin mientras esperaba el abordaje—. Dame tu mejor golpe, Miyagi.

* * *

En cuanto se enteró lanzó la bandeja con la botella y el resto del juego de cristal al suelo. Sentía rabia, mucha rabia… pero, sobre todo, en el fondo de sí mismo se sentía abandonado, dolido… solo.

            — Otra vez me cambiaron por otro— masculló resentido mientras miraba de reojo la pantalla del celular. Diez veces lo había llamado. Diez. Y ninguna le había contestado.

            Entonces supo que alguien había sacado a Chiaki Yoshino del hospital, que Hatori había desaparecido… y que el Doctor Tsumori había renunciado a su trabajo en el hospital en misteriosas circunstancias.

            Haruhiko nunca se había sentido tan acorralado como esa vez, sin embargo, conocía de nuevo esa sensación de abandono, de desilusión, de no ser suficiente… aun con todo el poder del mundo en sus manos.

            Era carnal… sí, y también era dañino. Pero Tsumori le pertenecía, era uno de sus juguetes, era su pertenencia. Una que pensó que le sería fiel.

            Pero nada nunca le perteneció. Ni siquiera quien se le acercó exclusivamente para vengarse y morir.

 

            — _¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_— Mi madre fue amante de tu padre… y mató al mío para complacerle._

_— ¿Quieres vengarte entonces?_

_— No. Sólo quiero que me permitas vengarme_

_— ¿Vengarte? ¿Vengarte de quién?_

_— Nowaki Kusama. Él mató a mi madre._

— ¿Llamaste?— Haitani se mostró apático en la puerta. Llevaba una espada nueva y cicatrices en todas partes.

— Consigue a Tsumori— ordenó mirando hacia la ventana mientras bebía otro sorbo—. Después que lo traigas eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca.

— De acuerdo— dijo antes de desaparecer. Entonces lo supo: estuvo solo, todo el tiempo.

* * *

Miyagi se paró en silencio frente a la puerta de Kirishima y suspiró.

— Kyō Ijuiin. Estás bajo arresto por secuestro y obstrucción de la justicia. Si te entregas pacíficamente no habrá necesidad de un escándalo.

            Lo escuchó reír desde adentro de la oficina.

— Eso es precisamente lo que quiero, Miyagi— respondió.

— Bien, tú lo pediste.

            Con una señal permitió el avance de uno de los policías que tumbó la puerta de una patada para abrirle paso mientras Yokozawa, Shinoda y dos hombres más entraban por la ventana. En menos de un minuto estaban rodeados por todas partes.

— Pensé que darías más pelea, Ijuiin— dijo Miyagi sarcástico mientras le apuntaba a la cara con su arma de reglamento. El otro solo sonrió.

— Armar un tiroteo aquí adentro acabará con todo muy rápido— respondió— ustedes nos superan en número. El resultado es obvio.

— Y aun así lo hiciste. El juego terminó, Ijuiin.

— Yo no diría eso.

— Miyagi…— Shinobu murmuró tras de él y cuando se volvió a mirarlo el pánico en su cara lo contagió en un instante.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto?— preguntó mientras miraba al suelo lleno de pequeños círculos negros con luces que parpadeaban sin cesar.

— Bombas— respondió Shizukuishi con el detonador en la mano— Si el Señor Kirishima se levanta de esa silla o alguno de ustedes se mueve… volaremos el edificio.


	76. Redención

_“Y sus ojos tienen la apariencia de los de un demonio soñando_

_Y la luz de la lámpara que sobre él se derrama tiende en el suelo su sombra._

_Y mi alma que flota en el fondo de esa sombra,_

_No podrá liberarse… nunca más”_

_El cuervo- Edgar Alan Poe_

Sintió como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas mientras la boca se le llenaba de un líquido espeso con un sabor metálico; sangre, supuso.

            — Basta, Misaki— le pidió en una voz tan dulce que casi le causó escalofríos—. Si lo matas, no sabremos quienes lo tienen.

            — Lo siento, Usagi— se disculpó con una voz apenada, avergonzada. Totalmente contraria al contundente golpe que acababa de recibir. Sentía ganas de vomitar, las muñecas le escocían entre las cuerdas y juraría que le sangraba el oído. Claro, el golpe dio de lleno en el lado izquierdo de su cara, por supuesto le sangraría el oído.

            —Volveré a preguntar, Hatori— lo escuchó cerca de él, aunque no lo veía muy bien. Tenía la visión borrosa y escuchaba con dificultad— ¿Dónde están esos documentos que Asahina te dejó?

            — No sé de qué me está hablando— respondió fatigado, sentía el ojo izquierdo inflamado, la sangre bajando por su cuello. Escuchó como Usami suspiraba fastidiado.

            — Tengo motivos de sobra para matarte ¿Sabes?— sintió como tiraban de su cabello para levantarle la cabeza— No solo eres un cobarde y huiste, no. Te aliaste con mi hermano, para luego vendernos a ambos con Kamijō y su club de policías justicieros… No sé si eso es inteligente o rastrero.

            — Hice lo que tenía que hacer para mantenerme vivo— respondió luego de escupir un poco de sangre que sabía que lo haría vomitar si se lo tragaba.

            — No— negó el otro con la cabeza mientras chistaba— Tu vida nunca te ha importado, la verdad… en cambio la de él…

            Hatori pensó en Chiaki. Bueno, en realidad nunca paró de pensar en él, en medio de todo el dolor en su cuerpo, y batallando el inminente miedo de morir, agradeció que Shinobu lo pusiese en un lugar seguro… que ni él mismo sabía.

            — Bueno, entonces ahórrese las cortesías, Señor—. Respondió en un último atisbo de  insolencia.

            — ¡Responde!— En medio de las figuras borrosas, vio como Misaki volvió a levantar el bate para golpearlo.

            Cerró los ojos y se despidió del mundo. Conociendo el carácter inestable del muchacho, sabía que se ensañaría golpeándolo hasta matarlo; sin embargo no sintió el golpe, solo escuchó un resoplido frustrado.

            — Déjalo— pidió de nuevo con voz dulce— aún no me sirve muerto.

            — Pero, Usagi…

            — Creo que lo más conveniente es dejarlo vivo— intervino alguien más que Hatori no reconocía—, no sabemos que le dijo a la policía y no sabemos que sabe de Asahina o su hermano… Puede decirle que trama o quienes trabajan con él.

            — Pero no quiere hablar— dijo Misaki.

            — Eventualmente lo hará— dijo Sumi— he visto hombres más fuertes caer. Y Hatori por lo que sé… es un negociante ¿o me equivoco?

            — Déjenme a solas con él— pidió Usami. Ambos se retiraron sin chistar, pero Hatori percibió como los pasos de Misaki fueron lentos para irse.

            Escuchó que removía algo en su chaqueta y luego un encendedor.

            — Supongo te lo contó todo ¿verdad?— dijo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse. A Hatori le extrañó en demasía su gesto. Pero luego de verlo unos segundos a la cara entendió de qué hablaba.

            — Todos ustedes están locos— respondió antes de toser. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba respirar muy bien.

            — No creo que alguien en tu posición tenga moral para decir algo así—. Respondió antes de darle una calada al cigarrillo— Estás enamorado, Hatori. Sabes hasta donde podemos llegar por lo que nos importa.

            — Algunos más lejos que otros, supongo.

            Escuchó una risa escueta y luego miró la neblina escaparse de sus labios.

            — Bueno, debo admitir que la culpa de esto no es enteramente mía— Se levantó del escritorio y caminó hacia él. Hatori de nuevo sintió la ola de miedo subir por su espalda—. Esta fue una decisión de todos ustedes. De Kaoru, Nowaki, Masamune… e incluso tuya.

            Con una zancadilla tiró la silla de nuevo al piso y escuchó el sonido de algo metálico romper el viento. Luego un dolor inconmensurable en el costado que lo hizo gritar.

            >> No puedes culparme de tus malas decisiones, Hatori—. Sentía que todos sus órganos se contraían dentro de su estómago mientras más sangre subía a su garganta—. Querías la oportunidad de salvar a Chiaki y te la di a cambio de un servicio. No soy una organización de caridad.

            Levantó de nuevo el bate y esta vez sintió el impacto en una de sus piernas, a la altura del muslo.

            >> Pero sabes que soy un hombre comprensivo— lo hizo girarse con el pie para que le diera la cara—. Tengo un trabajo final para ti.

            Colocó el extremo del bate en su mentón para obligarle a mirarlo.

            >> Vas a servirme de carnada. Ese es tu último servicio para mí.

* * *

dolió la cabeza. Con la pistola reglamentaria entre las manos sudorosas trató de no sucumbir ante la orden de sus nervios que le gritaban que le pegara un tiro y acabase con toda aquella payasada de una vez.

            Shizukuishi por su parte, se paró en medio de Kirishima e Ijuiin en una posición relajada, como quien espera un autobús pasar o su turno para abordar un tren. Con los brazos caídos a cada lado de su torso y la mirada puesta en Kirishima parecía que muy poco le importaba en que terminaría todo aquello. Sentía que ya había cumplido con su parte… que ya el resto era azar por lo que no se generaba demasiadas expectativas.

            Aún recordaba el día que conoció a Kyō. Había escapado de la terapia otra vez. Sus padres no entendían porque era tan apático, tan huraño, tan indolente en ocasiones. Para él era muy simple; era de las personas que no podían interesarse por otras. Todos sus problemas, todas sus conversaciones, todos sus intereses los hallaba aburridos y superficiales. Los médicos decían que había algo en su cerebro que le impedía entender esas trivialidades, el agradeció que su cerebro tuviese esa habilidad de alejarlo de sus tonterías.

            Entró al bar sin saber qué era siquiera, los otros adultos lo miraron con menosprecio; prejuzgándole. Susurraban entre ellos mientras caminaba hacia la barra con aires de grandeza, como si él fuese el dueño del lugar. Kyo lo miró y sonrió de lado. Esa sonrisa cautivante, fascinante… que iba más allá de las nimiedades de este mundo.

            — ¿Qué le sirvo, joven?— preguntó en cuanto se sentó en la barra, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

            — ¿Por qué no cuchicheas?— Devolvió la pregunta. Kyo ladeó un poco la cabeza.

            — ¿Perdón?

            — Todos. Susurran desde que llegué. Me miran como si no perteneciera a este lugar. Como a un loco.

            — Bueno, ciertamente este no es un lugar para un muchacho de tu edad— señaló su uniforme de preparatoria— Sin embargo… el que estés aquí es fascinante.

            — ¿Fascinante?

            — Claro— respondió sirviéndole un vaso de jugo de naranja—. Tu llegada abre un universo de posibilidades. La policía puede venir y multarme, o alguien puede incomodarse y venir a insultarte, entonces otra persona se sentirá molesta ante la actitud grosera del primero y puede acabar en una pelea… las posibilidades son infinitas. Eso me sacará de la rutina por hoy.

            Ryō halló interesante el que ese hombre viera a las personas a su alrededor como fuentes de entretenimiento.

            >> Puedes cerrar la boca— dijo riendo un poco—. Tu expresión apática es mucho más interesante…

            — Ryō— le atajó—Ryō Shizukuishi.

            — Shizukuishi— hizo un gesto como si su nombre estaba bien mientras le acercaba el vaso—. Veamos cómo puedes entretenerme hoy.

           

            Mucha gente podría decirle que su relación era enfermiza, pero Kyō tenía una visión muy distinta del mundo a la suya, hallaba cierto entretenimiento en las nimiedades humanas que él consideraba aburridas. Y a medida que lo conoció más, que se adentró en su personalidad y que comenzó a enseñarle más de su perspectiva del mundo; quiso que esas sombras lo envolvieran, quiso ver más de ese entretenimiento y quiso ayudarle a conseguirlo.

            Sobre todo porque había cierta majestuosidad en su mirar, en su sonrisa… él no era un humano común y aburrido. Kyō era el guía que él necesitaba para comprender las emociones humanas, era algo así como un sabio, como un maestro.

            Y lo más importante era que le hacía sentir útil, le hacía sentir que pertenecía a su mundo, a su oscuridad… y eso para él estaba bien.

           

            Entonces allí estaban, en una oficina llena de bombas porque Kyō quería saber cómo reaccionarían… Y él no iba a decepcionarlo.

 

            Zen Kirishima sentía que en cualquier momento sus nervios acabarían por reventar como cuerdas de violín. Sucumbirían ante la presión de no poder moverse, de no poder hacer nada. Se desplomarían ante la impotencia de tener a Takafumi a su espalda y no poder siquiera voltear a mirarlo a los ojos, de no moverse a tocar su rostro. Una parte de su mismo hallaba felicidad en que estuviese allí, pero otra quería gritarle que se fuera, que lo abandonara. No podría perdonarse que ambos muriesen.

            — Vete— susurró con los ojos cerrados y las manos enlazadas en el escritorio.

            — ¿Qué?— preguntó Takafumi que había escuchado lo que Zen había dicho, pero lo hallaba inadmisible ¿Estaba pidiendo que lo abandonase?

            — Lo que acaba de escuchar, Yokozawa— apretó las manos— Váyase.

            — ¿Te has vuelto loco?— replicó con los dientes apretados— ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?

            Zen quedó en silencio unos segundos, que se hicieron eternos para Takafumi antes de decir en voz muy baja y temblorosa.

            — No quiero que Hiyo se quede sola…

            Eso fue como un golpe en el estómago para Takafumi. Sintió que los ojos le escocían ante la imagen horrible que se formó en su mente.

            — No, Zen— trató de mantener oculto el temblor de su voz—. Te sacaré de aquí… lo juro.

            Miró hacia el frente, hacia Shinobu y Miyagi que estudiaban cada rincón de la oficina como si buscaran una forma de escapar de la telaraña.

            Tenía que sacarlo, eso era seguro… pero ¿Cómo?

* * *

Cuando Hiroki se enteró de la apretada situación en la que estaban Miyagi y Shinobu sintió que lo único que podía hacer era armarse de todo el ingenio necesario para poder sacarlos de allí. Convirtiendo su oficina en una especie de comando, estaba junto al fiscal de distrito y varios expertos en bombas de las fuerzas de Autodefensa.

            — ¿Nada aún, Kamijō?— preguntó el fiscal. Hiroki solo negó con la cabeza.

            — Tengo la cabeza hecha un desastre— confesó en un suspiro. Necesitaba enfocarse en algo. Entre la desaparición de Hatori, lo que él había confesado y ahora esto, no podía poner toda su atención en una sola cosa.

            Entonces, como si de una casualidad o un milagro se tratase, apareció uno de los oficiales que custodiaba el tribunal.

            — ¿Usted es el fiscal Kamijō?— le preguntó en medio de jadeos, se notaba que había corrido puesto que el acceso a las celdas de máxima seguridad (las únicas que habían en el tribunal) estaba limitado a las escaleras después de la explosión… y eran alrededor de unos ocho pisos desde allí hasta la oficina de Hiroki.

            — Sí ¿Qué pasa?— se levantó para mirarlo. Dado su estado solo podría significar malas noticias que no quería seguir escuchando.

            — Hay un recluso… quiere hablar… con usted.

            — ¿Quién?

            — Yanase… Yuu Yanase— respondió—. Dice que puede ayudarlo con Ijuiin.

* * *

hondo suspiro.

            — Pero… solo dime dónde está, Tsumori— rogó—. Desde que llegué aquí solo he visto a Shinobu y el me prometió que pronto vería a Tori… y aún no lo he visto ¿Dónde está? ¿O Yuu? ¿Saben algo de él?

            — Chiaki— trató de calmarlo— Sabes cuan delicado es todo esto. Tienes que permanecer escondido aquí un tiempo y Hatori no puede venir a verte por ahora, es peligroso que incluso él sepa dónde estás. Trata de entender; tus preguntas deben permanecer al mínimo por ahora. Es lo mejor.

            Chiaki bajó la mirada para luego mirar por la ventana. La basta ciudad a sus pies desde aquel escondite seguro donde Hatori lo había puesto confiando en quizás la única persona que podría ayudarlos.

            — Esta bien— terminó por ceder—. Es solo que… siento que todos saben algo y yo soy el único que no lo sabe… o aún peor… soy el único que no puede hacer nada.

            — Tranquilo— Tsumori sonrío un poco— Hatori está bien, Yuu está bien. Pronto todos se reunirán de nuevo y todo esto terminará.

            — Gracias, Tsumori— le sonrió de vuelta Chiaki. Eso era todo lo que quería saber.

 

Pero Tsumori mentía de nuevo, como siempre. Él no podía garantizar que las cosas estuvieran bien, el mismo no podía garantizar que todo terminaría bien. Solo podía concentrarse en mantener a Chiaki seguro en aquella burbuja, donde no pudiesen afectarle ni la desaparición de Hatori, ni el encarcelamiento de Yuu.

            Mientras él mismo pudiese huir de sus propias mentiras en ese apartamento en Shibuya… tendría que mentir tanto como hiciese falta.

* * *

Cuando Hiroki miró a Yuu no pudo compadecerse más de su estado. Estaba demacrado, pálido, tenía marcadas ojeras que casi hundían sus ojos y el cabello enmarañado cubriendo la mirada felina que un día estuvo  llena de perspicacia y habilidad.

            Casi sintió lástima por él. Había perdido mucho peso y cualquier ruido lo asustaba y sobresaltaba. Hiroki lo comparó con un gatito que mira la luz por primera vez después de meses de oscuridad. Estaba muerto de miedo.

 

            — ¿Quieres que grabe tu declaración?— preguntó. Como estaban solos pudo permitirse esa clase de consideraciones. Además, desde aquel infame interrogatorio a Akihiko Usami tomaba algunas precauciones.

            Yuu levantó la mirada hacia él y allí pudo ver sus ojos apagados. Era como si llevara un enorme peso encima.

            — ¿Sabe si Chiaki está bien?— preguntó con voz baja.

            — Shinobu está cuidado de él— Respondió. No sabía que Yanase también insistía en proteger a Chiaki Yoshino, pero decidió que ese tipo de cosas no eran prioritarias de momento. Necesitaba saber cómo detener a Ijuiin.

            — Que bueno— respondió— está en buenas manos.

            — Yanase— llamó su atención—. Dinos que sabes de Ijuiin.

            — Es demasiado tarde— le dijo— las bombas ya están puestas… si hubiese hablado antes… yo… lo siento tanto.

            — No es tarde aún. Si me dices lo que sabes puedo… podemos hallar una forma de evitar que más gente muera, Yanase ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿Evitar más muertes? ¿No fue por eso que me llamaste?

            Asintió débilmente.

            — Ijuuin es sarcástico, pero Shizukuishi es ingenioso.  Si él fue quien colocó las bombas es porque conoce el edificio como la palma de su mano— respondió— Las bombas deben tener un núcleo. Una especie de cerebro que sirve como fuente.

            — ¿A qué te refieres?

            — Shizukuishi es muy metódico. Su mente funciona de manera distinta a la nuestra. Si soportó trabajar aquí por tanto tiempo sin que lo descubriesen fue por una razón muy específica. Si fue poner la bomba, debe conocer como la palma de su mano la fuente de donde se alimenta. Posiblemente electricidad.

            — ¿Cómo sabes eso?— Preguntó Hiroki.

            — Fui policía, Señor Kamijō— respondió con un dejo de nostalgia— Y conozco muy bien mi oficio. Si revisan el sistema eléctrico del edifico posiblemente encuentren algo. Si es el núcleo de la bomba, pueden apagarlas todas, como una red.

            — ¿Por qué he de creerte?— preguntó con un dejo de suspicacia. Sí, su solución podría ser lo que esperaban, pero que la dijese él en ese preciso momento le generaba cierta aprehensión.

            — Porque ya no tengo nada que perder, Señor Kamijō— respondió con tristeza—. Nunca más podré ser policía, perdí para siempre la confianza del Sr. Shinoda y posiblemente cuando Chiaki se entere de esto me odie también. Esto es lo único bueno que puedo hacer ahora. Antes de pudrirme en una celda por el resto de mis días pagando por lo que hice.

            Hiroki se compadeció un poco de él. Antes de que se descubriese todo él era uno de los agentes más fiables de Shinoda y casi como una mano derecha. No obstante, Shizukuishi representó casi lo mismo para Kirishima y aun así estaba a punto de matarlo como si todo el tiempo que trabajaron juntos no importase.

            Era como nadar en una piscina rodeado de tiburones.

            — De acuerdo— suspiró—. Voy a darte el beneficio de la duda, enviaremos a varios oficiales a revisar el sistema eléctrico del edificio y así desmantelar la bomba ¿Algo más que quieras decirme?

            — Déjeme ir con ellos— pidió.

            — ¿Cómo sé que no vas a escapar como Takahashi?

            — No puedo— Negó con la cabeza— Haruhiko Usami me busca para matarme y no tengo a donde ir. Si busco a Chiaki lo pondré en peligro… es lo último que quiero hacer.

            Hiroki lo miró dubitativo.

            >> Puede ponerme un grillete o algo así. Algo que explote si intento escapar. Déjenme ayudarlos… esto es crucial…. Por favor.

            Enlazó los dedos y escondió la cabeza entre los codos en un gesto de súplica y Hiroki no pudo resistirse.

            — Quiero que sepas que si intentas escapar…

            — No lo haré, no tengo a donde ir… y ya no quiero huir.

            — De acuerdo. Tendrás 6 hombres a tu cargo y no irás armado. Solo tienes 3 horas; si no encuentras el núcleo… no tengo más remedio que volver a encerrarte.

            Yuu asintió resignado. Sabía que no podía ofrecerle nada más.

            — Gracias, Señor Kamijō— Sonrío un poco; quizás por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Su sonrisa era lastimera, triste; pero sincera. Hiroki se sintió conmovido.

            — No desperdicies esto, Yanase. Es tu única oportunidad de redención—. Acomodó las carpetas con sus expedientes y se levantó llevándose su declaración. Ordenó a uno de los custodios en la puerta que le quitaran las esposas y lo llevaran a asearse. Solo tenían unas cuantas horas para salvar a Kirishima.

* * *

Después de darse un baño y afeitarse un poco (consideró que eran demasiadas atenciones para alguien como él, pero las agradeció igualmente); Yuu se colocó su viejo uniforme antimotines — que ya le venía un poco grande— y con algo de nostalgia se miró al espejo. Parecía una especie de fantasma de sí mismo mucho más delgado y triste en ese uniforme que una vez le llenó de esperanzas de poder salvar a su Chiaki de su terrible enfermedad.

            — ¿Listo?— le preguntó Yamazaki. Un ex compañero suyo que algunas veces consideraba un rival. Veía como lo miraba con desdén, como si siguiera enfadado o decepcionado de sus terribles acciones. Yuu asintió.

            — Yamazaki, yo…

            — No digas nada; sigues siendo un convicto. Esto no cambia las cosas— le entregó un rollo de papel con fuerza—. Estos son los planos del edificio. No lo eches a perder otra vez, Yanase.

            — Yamazaki— le llamó en cuanto se dio la vuelta para marcharse—. Me alegra que seas tú quien ahora respalde al Detective Shinoda.

            — Yo no quería tu lugar— le respondió— No así.

            Yuu suspiró.

            — Lo sé. No me alcanzará la vida para decir cuanto lo siento.

            — Entonces no lo digas— lo miró a los ojos. Eran firmes y determinados, todo lo contrario a los suyos—. Salva a Shinoda y demuéstralo.

            — Todo está listo, Yanase— Hiroki entró— recuerda que solo tienes 3 horas para hallar el núcleo de la bomba.

            Yuu asintió y tomó aire.

            — Bien, hagamos esto— dijo mientras tomaba el casco para salir de la oficina.


	77. Básicamente; destrucción.

_“Así que recuéstate,_

_la amenaza es real…_

_cuando su vista, se torne roja de nuevo…”_

_The Red- Chevelle_

            Y allí estaba, con seis policías — que lo despreciaban— a su cargo, buscando el núcleo de la bomba.

            Yuu por un lado, sentía que por primera vez en meses estaba haciendo algo útil. Sentía el espíritu renovado en cierta manera, como si salvando la vida de Kirishima y los demás pudiese resarcirse un poco de sus malas decisiones.

            — Esto no cambia en nada el hecho que eres un asesino ¿Lo sabes, no?— le espetó uno de los chicos, como si pudiese escupirlo a su cara, recordándole su lugar.

            — Lo sé— respondió Yuu sin mover la linterna de su lugar— de eso estoy consiente todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida, pero supongo que no voy a engrosar la lista haciendo nada.

            Yamazaki hizo un gesto para que todos reprimieran sus repentinas muestras de sinceridad, al menos hasta que Kirishima y los demás estuviesen a salvo. Yuu se lo agradeció en el fondo de sí mismo, suficiente esfuerzo hacía callando sus reproches internos por un rato.

            >> Vamos entonces por esa bomba— se afirmó mientras apuntaba la luz de la linterna hacia el frente y seguían caminando por el cuarto eléctrico del edificio.

* * *

Miyagi comenzaba a perder la noción del tiempo dentro de esa oficina. No tenía idea si habían pasado horas, minutos o el día entero. Miraba a Shinobu con el rabillo del ojo esperando un milagro o tratando de grabarse en la memoria cada uno de los detalles de su rostro; por si acaso no podía volver a verlo.

            — ¿No es irónico, Miyagi?— Preguntó Ijuiin mientras se lanzaba en el sofá junto a Kirishima, ese donde solía sentarse a jugar ajedrez con Yasuda— Cómo ahora estamos de lados opuestos del tablero y aun así, con menos piezas… voy ganando ¿No es divertido?

            — Creo que nuestros conceptos de diversión difieren mucho, Ijuiin— respondió tratando de mantener la calma.

            — ¿Me vas a decir que nunca te ha dado siquiera… curiosidad? — Preguntó con sorna— ¿Ni con todo lo que Usami ha hecho has querido ni siquiera… lastimarlo?

            — No me vas a enredar con tus preguntas, Ijuiin— respondió de nuevo— son solo provocaciones.

            — Eres un aburrido— chasqueó la lengua antes de encogerse de hombros—, bueno… entonces me toca animar un poco esta fiesta porque estoy como aburriéndome de verlos allí parados estáticos.

            Si miramientos apuntó a una de las piernas del oficial junto a Miyagi que con un grito que le desgarró la garganta se echó al suelo mientras comenzaba a sangrar.

            >> Cada hora le dispararé a alguien diferente hasta que se muevan y esto estalle o logren liberarse— dijo mirando firmemente a Miyagi—. Así será más divertido.

            Shinobu sentía que las manos le dolían de tanto apretar la pistola entre ellas. El sentía que era del tipo de personas que podía hallar soluciones a casi todo, pero ahora, hallarse así; tan impotente, sin siquiera poder moverse… era una posición abrumadora y angustiante; y mucho más ahora que Ijuiin dispararía cada hora… ¿Y si el próximo tiro era para Miyagi?

            Se sintió desorientado, intranquilo… al punto de casi desfallecer.

            — Shinobu, mantén la calma— dijo Miyagi— No te pongas donde él te quiere.

            Shinobu tomó aire y miró hacia el frente, hacia Kirishima.

            — ¿Para quién será el próximo disparo?— preguntó Ijuiin mientras los apuntaba uno por uno.

* * *

Hiroki caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala de interrogatorios con el radio junto a la oreja; esperando. Era desesperante estar allí, sin poder hacer más. Sin poder controlar absolutamente nada.

            — Fiscal— Entró un oficial a la sala—. Traigo un reporte desde la oficina del señor Kirishima.

            El pobre hombre estaba temblando; y no podía sostenerle la mirada. Eran malas noticias.

            — Hable— Le ordenó con voz firme. Esperando que algo de esa firmeza también pudiese arraigarse en sí mismo.

            — Ijuiin le disparó un oficial— comenzó— y disparará a alguien a cada hora hasta que desarmen la bomba o estallen.

            Hiroki encendió el comunicador.

            — Yanase. Debes encontrar esa bomba— dijo con más firmeza de la que esperaba encontrar—. Es de vida o muerte.

            Del otro lado, Yuu cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Antes de seguir caminando.

* * *

Abrió la puerta con las manos trémulas. No sabía que lo esperaba del otro lado.

Una vez pasó el peligro; los separaron. Shinobu le dijo con esa autoridad que se había dado el mismo que debía ir al hospital y él asintió.

            Si cerraba los ojos por demasiado tiempo pasaban frescos los recuerdos en su memoria como si hubiesen ocurrido hacía un momento, pero al mismo tiempo eran confusos, borrosos. Como una pesadilla.

            Terminó de empujar la puerta y allí lo vio. La luz del sol daba de lleno en el piso de la habitación y dormía plácidamente. No pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio al ver su pecho subir y bajar al compás de su respiración. Era como si una parte de su alma volvía a su cuerpo.

            Se acercó despacio y miró cada detalle de su rostro. Desde el cabello hacía los ojos, los pómulos y la nariz… luego se enfocó en los labios y bajó al mentón. Siguió hacia su cuello y miró sus brazos extendidos a cada lado de su torso.

            Su torso. Ahí había recibido la hoja de su espada de lleno. En el pecho, cerca del corazón. El recuerdo lo sacudió como un flash.

            Dio un respingo hacia atrás. Las manos le temblaban como hojas al viento. Ahora que lo recordaba; él mismo estuvo a punto de matarlo.

            Miró sus palmas. Las observó llenas de sangre. De su sangre.

            Se sintió asqueado de sí, nauseabundo. Se halló peligroso, pero frágil. Se despreció.

Sintió como le faltaba el aire, como tenía ganas de vomitar, como sus piernas se debilitaban y se nublaba su vista.

            Cayó al suelo de rodillas, cediendo ante su peso, ante el peso de lo que había hecho.

— Masamune— Escuchó su voz— ¿Masamune qué te pasa?

Unas manos cálidas se cerraron sobre sus mejillas.

> Masamune respira, estas teniendo un ataque de pánico. Estoy aquí… respira.

Sus labios no dejaban de temblar, sentía el sudor frío bajar por su frente y su pecho. Lo sentía en sus heridas.

— Rit…su— susurró. Dios, que papel tan patético estaba haciendo. Él que debía protegerlo.

— Sí— susurró dulcemente; acercando su frente a la suya— Soy yo. Estoy aquí. Estoy contigo… respira.

            Como pudo levantó las manos y las colocó sobre las suyas. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sonido de su voz.

>> No me voy a ir, Masamune— Ritsu sabía lo tranquilizador que le resultaba escuchar que lo llamaba por su nombre—. Aquí estaré siempre que me necesites…

— pe-pe-pero yo…— su voz se quebraba— yo…. Estuve… a punto de…

            No pudo completar la frase. Le resultaba horrible hacerlo. Él quiso dejar de ser un asesino por él, renunció a esa vida por él, volvió a enfrentarse a Akihiko por él… por ser alguien diferente, porque quería cambiar para él.

— Tranquilo— susurró acercándolo a su pecho con cuidado. Masamune escuchó los latidos de su corazón— Estoy bien… ya pasó… no fue tu culpa.

— Ritsu…— susurró cerrando sus brazos en torno a su torso— Lo siento, Ritsu… Lo siento...

            Y rompió a llorar en sus brazos como nunca lo había hecho.

* * *

— ¿Cuánto falta?— preguntó Hiroki al oficial frente a él.

— veinte minutos, señor.

— ¿Qué pasa, Yanase?— preguntó al radio— Tu tiempo se agota.

— Lo sé, Kamijō— respondió Yuu—. Lo sé.

Apuntó con la linterna al último cajetín del pasillo. Era su última esperanza.

— Por favor— suplicó— dime que estás aquí. Por favor.

Hizo una seña a uno de los oficiales que abrió la pequeña puerta de metal con una palanca. Apuntó con la linterna.

De nuevo, nada. Yuu sintió que el peso del mundo caía sobre él. Había fallado.

— Yanase, ahí— le dijo Yamazaki— Ahí, arriba ¿Qué es eso?

            Yuu apuntó la linterna hacia el tubo de aislante que salía del cajetín para ramificarse en el techo. Una de las ramas brillaba con una luz roja titilante. Yuu sintió un nudo en la garganta y sonrío de alivio.

— La encontramos— dijo en voz muy baja— Encontramos el núcleo de la bomba.

— Encontramos el núcleo— dijo Yamazaki al radio y Hiroki sintió como el alma volvió a su cuerpo.

Con ayuda de una escalera, Yuu alcanzó el tramo de tubería donde se encontraba el núcleo. Tenía muchos cables de colores a su alrededor y uno que continuaba subiendo entre el sistema eléctrico.

>> Este debe ser el que los comunica— susurró. Y tomó unas tenazas eléctricas de su bolsillo.

Sentía el corazón acelerarse dentro de su pecho. Había encontrado el corazón, sí; pero si no desarmaba la bomba, todo habría sido en vano.

Podía ser una trampa, y el corte de los cables podría volarlos a todos en el edificio y sus alrededores.

Tomó un trago seco y de nuevo cerró los ojos.

— Chiaki…— pensó— Ojalá estés bien en donde estés.

Y cortó el cable de alimentación del núcleo.

* * *

Ijuiin giraba una bala dorada sobre la mesa.

— Faltan cinco minutos— dijo mirando hacia Kirishima— ¿No te quieres disculpar?

Kirishima le miró con los ojos inyectados de furia.

>> Digo, porque no debe ser fácil poner a toda esta gente en esta horrible situación. Por ejemplo, ese hombre puede morir desangrado si no recibe atención médica pronto.

            Señaló al oficial al que había disparado, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

>> Eres demasiado soberbio, Kirishima— le reprochó—. ¿Sabes? No solo te llevarás a toda esta gente al infierno, sino que dejarás sola a tu hijita… la pobre, ha pasado por tanto. Perder a su madre, ser secuestrada… ahora perderá a su padre.

Kirishima apretó las manos hasta que le dolieron.

>> Te llevas al prominente fiscal Miyagi. Que es nada más y nada menos que el sucesor de tu mentor… ¡Ah! Eso sin mencionar que te llevas a su hijo también. Un joven muy talentoso, sin duda…

Kirishima miró a Shinobu. Su mirada era casi avergonzada, triste. Como si quisiera llorar.

>> Bueno, suficiente monólogo— tomó la bala y la puso en su arma— ¿Quién es el próximo? Ya sé… ¿Qué tal, usted?  ¿Yokozawa es que es su nombre?

Kirishima entró en tensión. Takafumi se colocó frente a Shinoda para que no le disparasen a él.

>> Aunque, con un tiro como este puedo matarlo— murmuró.

— No eres tan bueno— susurró Shinobu.

— ¿Qué dijo?— preguntó Ijuiin.

— No eres tan bueno como para darle a alguien que cuelga del techo— repitió sin subir el arma. Miyagi y Kirishima lo miraron.

— ¿Estás retándome?

— No, estoy siendo realista— Estuviste al mando de un bar por mucho tiempo… digamos ¿Unos 5- 6 años? Además, bueno… ya no es tan joven.

— Kyō no te dejes llev— Ijuiin levanto la mano para que se callara.

— Joven Takatsuki puedo inferir dos cosas ¿O esto es una trampa? ¿O usted quiere vengarse de Kirishima?

— Vamos a morir de todas formas por su culpa ¿Por qué no darle una lección primero?

            Su rostro era tan firme y hablaba con tanta seguridad que nadie podría decir si en verdad estaba mintiendo.

>> Además ¿Cómo podríamos tenderle una trampa? Todos los policías están aquí.

— ¿Cómo sé que no hay más policías?

— Sabes dónde están, Ijuiin— respondió Shinobu— Buscando a Hatori.

Ijuiin sonrió un poco.

— Supongo que en el umbral de la muerte, todos perdemos algo de humanidad. Alzó una de las cejas con el rostro lleno de satisfacción.

>> Bien, vamos a complacer al joven Takatsuki y así pues, vemos al Honorable Juez Kirishima aprender una lección de justicia y trabajo en equipo.

            Apuntó el arma hacia Takafumi, quien no se movió, ni vaciló.

>> Ha servido bien; Señor Yokozawa— dijo a manera de despedida— puede usted retirarse…

— ¡Takatsuki, AHORA!

En una partícula de segundo Miyagi vio como Shinobu se lanzaba sobre Ijuiin haciéndole perder el tiro. Ambos cayeron de bruces frente al escritorio de Kirishima; descubriendo que ya todos podían moverse.

— ¡Levanta las manos, Shizukuishi!— Ordenó Miyagi— Esto ya se terminó.

Shizukuishi miró confundido a su alrededor mientras los policías se movían de sus puestos para ayudar a Shinobu a someter a Ijuiin. Era cierto, el juego había acabado.

            Levantó las manos lentamente y Miyagi lo esposó en el acto.

Kirishima y Yokozawa vivieron aquella maniobra en cámara lenta. Como ajenos a lo que en realidad estaba pasando. Yasuda entró por la ventana y acompañado de otros cuatro policías sacaron a Kirishima de la oficina, mientras un cuerpo de paramédicos se llevaba al oficial herido en una camilla.

— Se terminó— susurró con voz débil— finalmente terminó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, chic@s!
> 
>  
> 
> Lamento haberme desaparecido así, es que han pasado muchas cosas y por varios meses me costó escribir debido al trabajo, la situación del país e incluso no me inspiraba para nada en escribir. Pero tengo unos capítulos adelantados los cuales iré subiendo a medida que voy escribiendo. Gracias por su paciencia ¡Los adoro un montón!
> 
> Besos rojos por cantidades, Kuro!


	78. Equipo Fracturado

_Como solo una palabra,_

_Puede abrir un corazón_

_Puedo tener solo una mecha_

_Pero puedo hacer una enorme explosión…_

_Fight Song- Rachel Platten_

— ¿Un canal dedicado?— preguntó Shinoda.

— Aislé el resto de los radios para que Ijuiin no escuchara que la bomba estaba ya desarmada. Pensé que Shinobu era la persona más indicada para seguir mis indicaciones, ya que siempre está bastante calmado, pero…

            Hiroki miró a Shinobu con el ceño fruncido en un rincón de la oficina.

>> Creo que esta vez me equivoqué— completó.

— Entonces Yanase **...** — comenzó de nuevo Miyagi.

— Está otra vez bajo custodia. Pero hay que trasladarlos, Miyagi, es arriesgado dejarlos aquí.

— Tienes razón.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

>> Gracias, Kamijō. — Dijo con sinceridad—. No sé qué habríamos hecho sin tu ayuda.

— Es mi trabajo, Miyagi. Además no puedo darme el lujo de quedarme sin equipo.

Miyagi levantó las comisuras de sus labios solo un poco y Kirishima entró a la oficina.

— Yo también quiero darle las gracias, Kamijō— hizo una leve reverencia— Estaríamos todos muertos de no ser por usted.

Hiroki se sentía contrariado; por un lado seguía enojado con Kirishima por involucrar a Ijuiin y ocasionar este desastre, pero… por el otro, sentía que los sucesos recientes eran suficiente castigo para el pobre hombre.

>> Y al mismo tiempo quiero disculparme— continuó al entender el silencio de Hiroki y compañía. —Lo que hice estuvo muy mal y… entiendo que en parte pudo ser cierto lo que dijiste hace un rato en la oficina, Shinobu… aunque fuese para distraer a Ijuiin.

Shinobu se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia donde Kirishima se encontraba; mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos se enrojecieron de furia, apretó las manos en un puño hasta que le dolieron y antes de darse cuenta le asestó un puñetazo que aterrizó de lleno en la mandíbula, rompiéndole la comisura de sus labios.

— Si nunca hubiese involucrado a Ijuiin en esto… yo nunca hubiese tenido que decir lo que dije, ni estaría sintiéndome como me siento.

Salió de la oficina dando un portazo, dejando a Kirishima con el sentimiento de culpa mucho más grande, además del sabor de la sangre en sus labios.

— Hablaré con él, pero igual tienes muchas cosas que explicar— dijo Miyagi antes de seguirle.

* * *

Shinobu estaba en uno de los balcones que usualmente usaba Miyagi para fumar. Estaba un piso antes de la terraza. Comenzaba a caer la tarde y el muchacho se miraba los nudillos de la mano derecha.

Miyagi se acercó por su espalda sin saber por dónde comenzar. Su tiempo junto a Takatsuki le enseñó que siempre vivía tratando de madurar más rápido que el resto de la gente para poder seguirles el paso, algunas veces al precio de reprimir sus sentimientos o auto flagelarse por sentirlos.

Sintió un poco de pena por él, Shinobu había pasado por mucho en los últimos meses: perder a su padre, ser raptado y enfrentarse cara a cara con el asesino de su padre no habían sido cosas sencillas de vivir, y sin embargo estas experiencias no lo derrumbaron, al contrario, aumentaron su madurez, su sabiduría, su tolerancia.

Miyagi sentía que Shinobu perdía el alma de niño… y eso le causaba algo de culpa.

Se colocó a su lado sin decir nada. Solo se paró allí y miró los colores de la tarde, lanzando un largo suspiro. Anhelaba mucho un cigarrillo en ese momento.

— ¿Cómo estás?— preguntó finalmente el más joven, luego de varios minutos en silencio.

— Estoy bien— Contestó Miyagi con franqueza—. Es más el daño moral que el físico ¿Tú cómo estás?

Shinobu no respondió, simplemente miró hacia abajo, hacia las calles tras el edificio de tribunales mientras apretaba la mano izquierda. La única que podía apretar.

>> ¿Sabes algo?— comenzó Miyagi— Creo que te debo una disculpa.

Shinobu se volvió hacia él.

>> Sí, porque… creo que la incomodidad que me genera que entre nosotros haya tanta diferencia en edad… te la he traspasado y no he respetado ciertas cosas.

— No entiendo— dijo Shinobu.

— Verás… Desde que comenzamos a estar juntos, te has esforzado mucho en llevarme el paso, Shinobu… Vamos a museos que me gustan, vamos a ver películas que me gustan, me acompañas a comprar libros de segunda mano, incluso escuchamos discos que me gustan y nunca he puesto interés en hacer algo que te guste… a ti.

— ¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?

— Bueno, que incluso desde que comenzó todo esto te seguí tratando como un niño porque eras muy joven e ingenuo… o eso creía yo. Cuando has demostrado tener mejor control sobre las cosas… incluso en los peores momentos.

— Miyagi, no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto.

— Que no tienes que contenerte tanto ¿Sabes?— Dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. No tienes que reprimirte de sentir ciertas cosas o martirizarte por sentirlas… es normal. Todos sentimos molestia y frustración. A todos… se nos escapan ciertas cosas que no queremos decir a veces.

            Shinobu al fin entendió que se refería a lo que había dicho delante de Ijuiin.

— Es que…— bajó la mirada— en el fondo… yo… lo sentí. Me enojó tanto que la única persona que sentí que nos podía ayudar nos usara así… Sentí que nos estaba mintiendo… que la persona en la que mi padre había puesto su confianza nos engañó.

— Está bien sentirse enojado a veces— dijo—. No tienes que demostrar aplomo todo el tiempo, Shinobu. No eres un robot.

— Pero… el Señor Yokozawa…

— Estoy seguro de que entenderá.

Shinobu volvió a guardar silencio y miró de nuevo hacia la calle.

>> ¿Recuerdas el día que me gritaste todas esas cosas en la playa?— Preguntó Miyagi.

— ¡Claro que las recuerdo!— exclamó rojo hasta las orejas— ¿Pero a qué viene eso ahora?

— Ese día me percaté que una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti son esos momentos volátiles— Dijo con una sonrisa—. No temes decir la verdad, no temes decir lo que sientes. Así las cosas no resulten como esperas no te guardas lo que piensas y esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti. Es como volver a ser joven.

Shinobu se volvió a mirarlo con la cara encendida debido a la vergüenza, pero el corazón enternecido con semejante declaración.

>> Por eso no creo que lo que hayas dicho sea imperdonable… te sentiste traicionado y a pesar de eso nos salvaste a todos. Dijiste algunas cosas duras, sí ¿Pero quién no lo ha hecho?

Sintió como todos los sentimientos lo rebosaban hasta salir por sus ojos, mientras el pecho se le contraía.

>> Además, lloras como todo un hombrecito— bromeó al escuchar los primeros sollozos para luego abrazarlo.

Shinobu se aferró a su espalda, arrugando los pliegues de la camisa, como le era costumbre. Y dejó salir todo, incluso algunas frustraciones pasadas… que él creía caducadas, pero en su alma de niño seguían doliendo como el primer día.

>> Esta bien, déjalo salir todo— dijo Miyagi acariciando su espalda de arriba hacia abajo— Luego iremos a ponerte algo de hielo en esa mano… se está inflamando.

            Sintió a Shinobu asentir sobre su pecho.

>> Ese es mi Shinobu— sonrió.

* * *

— Entonces eso es todo lo que ha pasado— comentó después de escucharle atentamente.

— Sí— respondió Masamune. Ritsu permaneció en silencio unos minutos— Nosotros estamos en el medio de lo que sea que quieran Akihiko Usami o su hermano, y tienen a Hatori como rehén.

— ¿A cambio de qué?

— No lo sé— Caminó hacia la ventana— Hatori sabe demasiadas cosas. De todos, sabía de Asahina, de su plan para acabar con Akihiko Usami, sabía que Haruhiko estaba vivo… sabía que… nosotros estábamos vivos…

— Pueden aprovecharse de la buena voluntad de Nowaki y tenderle una trampa.

— Ese idiota— dejó escapar entre dientes— Tiene la necesidad de salvarnos a todos… no entiende que simplemente no pue-

— ¿Tú lo dejarías morir?— le interrumpió Ritsu— ¿Tú dejarías morir a Hatori?

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

— ¡No! ¿Está bien?— Exclamó ofuscado— No voy a dejarlo morir. No voy a quedarme sin hacer nada… ¿Estás contento?

— Yo no he dicho nada—  replicó encogiéndose de hombros antes de sonreír un poco.

— Pero— se acercó a él con el dedo índice levantado; a Ritsu le pareció una madre regañona— Tú, te quedas aquí… no soportaría tener que traerte de nuevo a este lugar.

— De acuerdo— asintió— no seré de mucha utilidad tampoco con estas heridas.

            A Masamune le resultó un poco sorprendente que dejara la obstinación a un lado.

— Además…

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero hablar con Chiaki Yoshino — respondió Ritsu con seguridad.

* * *

Desde que llegaron a casa, tomó asiento en el sofá de siempre; en silencio.

Yokozawa le alcanzó una lata fría de cerveza y la abrió de inmediato. El frío le refrescó la garganta, pero no deshizo el nudo que le apretaba desde hacía un rato. Sostuvo la lata con ambas manos y escuchó a Yokozawa tomar asiento frente a él; en silencio también. Ambos rodeados de la oscuridad de aquella casa en donde no había nadie más.

— ¿Q-Quieres que llame a Hiyo?— preguntó Yokozawa en voz baja— Seguramente quieres hablar con ella.

            Zen miró la hora en su muñeca y negó con la cabeza.

— Es tarde. Ya debe estar dormida— respondió— la buscaré mañana a primera hora.

Yokozawa asintió y entre los dos se hizo de nuevo el silencio.

Ninguno de los dos sabía por dónde comenzar a hablar o qué debían decir. Había tanto por lo cual disculparse, tanto que reconocer, tanto que perdonar y tanto que agradecer por estar allí, frente a frente. Después de todo.

            Zen encendió la lámpara junto al sofá, y lo observó detenidamente antes de tomar las manos del otro lado, por encima de la mesa.

Iba a preguntar si pasaba algo, pero le pidió que callara.

— Lo siento— dijo en voz baja. En un hilo de voz— No tienes idea de cuánto yo…

            Bajó la cabeza y Yokozawa miró las gotitas cristalinas caer al suelo. Zen estrechaba sus manos como si en cualquier momento lo fueran a arrancar de allí, privándolo de ese calor familiar.

            Takafumi soltó sus manos y lo abrazó. Descansó su cabeza en su hombro y lo estrechó tan fuerte como pudo. Él también tuvo mucho miedo de perderlo, de morir allí sin decirle que lo sentía, que no debió dejarlo solo…

— Sin decirte que te amo— pensó en voz alta. Zen se hundió más en su hombro y se aferró a su chaqueta.

— Idiota… — dejó escapar— justo cuando no puedo fotografiarte, lo dices.

Yokozawa solo peinó sus cabellos sin decir más nada. Sintió que ya no hacía ninguna falta.

* * *

Hiroki sintió que podía llorar de emoción cuando se halló frente a la cena. Con una toalla sobre los hombros; sentía que no solo el baño le había quitado toda la suciedad acumulada durante días, sino también le había aliviado algo el espíritu.

— Buen provecho, Hiro— escuchó la voz familiar de Nowaki junto a él, y aunque no lo expresara, ese momento en particular le daba tanto valor a su regreso. En medio de todo el desastre que le esperaba al día siguiente en la oficina, agradecía que Miyagi reconociera la necesidad de un descanso antes de proseguir.

_“Vayan a sus casas a comer con sus familias, dense un baño y duerman un par de horas… sino nos volveremos locos aquí”_

            Miyagi era un buen hombre, sin duda. Solo que él no iba a admitirlo en voz alta; no era apropiado.

— Gracias, Nowaki— contestó con más ternura de la usual. Últimamente sentía que sus ideas divagaban y que se perdía a sí mismo en medio del estrés de la calamidad, pero la presencia de Nowaki le resultaba, más que tranquilizadora, motivante. Como un recordatorio de que debía terminar lo que empezó… pero debía terminarlo de la manera correcta.

— Onodera despertó hoy— comentó Hiroki a manera de iniciar conversación con una buena noticia. De esas que eran necesarias.

— Gracias al cielo— dijo con sinceridad— ¿Está bien?

— Sí. En medio de todo lo está— contestó— Dijo que quería hablar con el Joven Takatsuki… quiere hablar con Chiaki Yoshino.

            Hiroki recordó la situación con Hatori.

— Es algo entendible… pero debe tener cuidado con su salud— respondió antes de tomar un sorbo de té— y no es mucho lo que puede decirnos de Hatori. El hombre es un misterio.

— Hiro… yo quiero salvarlo— dijo Nowaki mirando la taza— No quiero ver morir a nadie más.

— Lo sé, lo sé— Suspiró— Debemos terminar esto tratando de salvar todas las vidas que podamos… eso incluye a Hatori. No es de mi agrado, pero su información sin duda fue valiosa.

Nowaki bajó un poco la cabeza.

>> No te sientas mal por lo que ha pasado— dijo Hiroki rápidamente al notar su actitud— Por nada. Sentirte mal te impide actuar, y no puedes darte ese lujo ahora, Nowaki… te necesito.

            Esa última frase la dijo casi sin pensarla, pero la sentía. Los necesitaba a todos y a cada uno de ellos en sus cinco sentidos. Porque si alguno se derrumbaba… sabía que el resto caería como dominós… hasta él.

Nowaki le sonrió de vuelta con esa sonrisa cálida que le era conocida y le tomó la mano sobre la mesa.

— Aquí me tienes, Hiro— dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. Siempre.

            Escucharon que llamaban a la puerta y Nowaki fue el primero en levantarse para abrirla, haciendo una seña a Hiroki para que se quedara en un lugar seguro.

            Tomó un bate dentro de la cesta de los paraguas (medidas de precaución que tomó mientras Hiroki no dormía en casa. Que hubiese prometido no matar, no implicaba dejarse matar fácilmente); y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta con el bate a su espalda.

            Un hombre alto, delgado y de cabellos castaños muy claros estaba frente a él.

— Te encontré, Nowaki— dijo con una sonrisa mínima, pero no menos escalofriante—. He venido a que me mates.

 


	79. Ellos eran hermosos

**_LXXVIII. Ellos eran perfectos_ **

_La aguja va perforando…_

_El pinchazo que ya es familiar…_

_Intento acabar con todo,_

_Pero termino recordándolo…_

_Hurt-  Jhonny Cash_

El Doctor Tsumori solía ser un prominente médico. Uno de los mejores en su área si se podía decir: era dedicado, preocupado por sus pacientes, comprometido a mantenerse actualizado con todo lo que concerniese a su profesión y responsable con sus colegas. Era brillante; cuando no entendía qué podía estar pasando investigaba hasta el último libro de su biblioteca y no descansaba hasta encontrarlo.

Todos lo respetaban y admiraban. Sus pacientes lo amaban y sus colegas lo tenían en alta estima. Decían que era un profesional perfecto.

Pero, a puerta cerrada, la vida del Doctor era diferente. Su esposa; una sobresaliente y talentosa fiscal, vivía trabajando todo el tiempo al igual que él. Juntos tenían un hijo…. Más que por amor, por cumplir con el rol social del matrimonio, el  siguiente paso y por intentar remediar soledades individuales con un humano en común.

A diferencia del Doctor, la esposa de éste era mezquina, no sonreía ante los temblorosos condenados, no se preocupaba por sus casos y ni siquiera leía los expedientes. Su interés era otro: necesitaba escalar, necesitaba llegar a donde ninguna otra había llegado antes, quería mandar y ser obedecida, quería ser respetada y temida. Quería poder para intimidar.

La esposa del doctor era corrupta. La única forma de que sonriera o se mostrara satisfecha era escuchar un maletín lleno de billetes abrirse frente a ella. Lo que hubiesen hecho no importaba mientras pudiesen pagar. Para ella la inocencia era costosa y la libertad era cara.

Odió estar embarazada. Esos meses fuera del tribunal representaron la pérdida de grandes sumas de dinero. Odiaba a ese niño, odiaba atenderlo, odiaba oírlo llorar a cada momento. Pero si quería mantener su estatus social perfecto, con su esposo perfecto… era un sacrificio que debía hacer.

Apenas el niño pudo valerse por sí mismo comenzó a trabajar como antes. Pero cuando volvió había algo distinto. Había una nueva autoridad a cargo, y cuando puso un pie en su oficina para ella fue como ver a un dios, a un genio que la volvería poderosa como jamás se imaginó llegar a ser.

— Buenos días, fiscal— le dijo en una voz segura. Ni muy alta ni muy baja. Era una voz autoritaria, firme y sin vacilaciones. La voz del poder.

— Buenos días— respondió ella disimulando su turbación— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Señor….?

— Usami— contestó— Fuyuhiko Usami. Haría bien en recordarlo porque le seré de mucha ayuda, mientras usted pueda apoyarme.

Fuyuhiko Usami era su nombre. Apenas comenzaba sus negocios, pero su seguridad en sí mismo y su porte eran arrolladores. Sintió como un calor subía de la planta de sus pies a su vientre y se alojaba allí solo con verle o respirar su perfume. Ella podía jurar que ni su esposo el doctor en sus mejores momentos transmitía tanta seguridad como él cuando le vio la primera vez.

            Fue como una avalancha, y para cuando se dio cuenta no podía volver. Fuyuhiko era como una serpiente que iba envolviendo a sus víctimas hasta que no pudiesen respirar. Y lo peor de todo es que a ella le gustaba esa sensación de poder, de seguridad que transmitía. Él era el dueño del mundo y ella le creía. Y le daría todo lo que hiciese falta para mantenerlo en la cima, porque al hacerlo ella también se mantendría allí.

            A medida que comenzó a ayudarlo, sintió que podía darse la vida que siempre había merecido tener. Fuyuhiko Usami se convirtió en más que un aliado estratégico, se convirtió en un benefactor, en un trampolín político, en un apoyo importante.

            En cuanto más se adentraba en su mundo, mayor era su fascinación por él. No importaba cuán difícil fuese, siempre encontraba una forma de salirse con la suya. Su poder era innegable, incontrovertible.

            A veces se asustaba de sí misma, las cosas que sabía, las que ocultaba podrían ponerla en grave peligro, pero al verlo sus miedos se desvanecían. Un hombre tan inteligente como Fuyuhiko Usami no podría ser atrapado nunca. Estaba más allá de la ley.

            Incluso le ayudaba a escalar posiciones. En un año pasó de ser una simple fiscal de casos menores, a casos de corrupción (a Fuyuhiko le convenía que estuviese allí) y luego, después de un año, era la segunda al mando en la fiscalía de distrito. Nada llegaba a las manos del fiscal de distrito sin pasar por las suyas primero.

            Las denuncias por drogas, lavado de dinero o tráfico de armas desaparecían en sus manos como arte de magia. Si se veían demasiado acorralados recurrían a un chivo expiatorio y ella se las arreglaba para hundirlo hasta el cuello. Durante un par de años fue su pieza más importante en la fiscalía.

            Su esposo el doctor la miraba con sospecha. Su esposa se transformó ante sus ojos en un ente misterioso. Llamadas en la madrugada, viajes repentinos sin decir a donde iba, autos, joyas… lujos que con sus salarios era muy difícil que pudiesen tener.

            — Estoy preocupado por ti— dijo un día en medio de la cena. Su hijo estaba sentado entre los dos.

            — Eso sería una sorpresa— contestó— ¿Por qué motivo?

            — ¿Todo está bien en el trabajo?

            — Si, nada fuera de lo normal ¿Por qué preguntas?

            — He escuchado rumores…

            — ¿Puedes ir al grano?— dejó de comer y lo miró a la cara con el ceño fruncido— Odio tus rodeos.

            — ¿Estás relacionada con los Usami, Misato?— preguntó sin titubear mientras colocaba un ejemplar del diario Esmeralda con su rostro en la portada, debajo del titular “ _Misato Tsumori…. La defensora de los asesinos”_

            — ¿Quieres dejar de leer esos diarios amarillistas?— exclamó indignada mientras tomaba el periódico—  Los Usami son empresarios, como cualquier otro de este país. Han llegado muchas denuncias en su contra, pero nada comprobable o que al menos merezca un arresto preventivo. Si quieres cosas confiables ve directo a la fuente. Y no dudes de mí. Me irrita.

            — Últimamente actúas muy extraño. Y todas estas cosas que no podríamos llegar a tener… de repente…

            — ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?— preguntó— ¿Qué no sea una mediocre doctora de barrio como tú? ¿Qué yo pueda darnos la vida que merecemos?

            — Me preocupa que un día te arresten— dijo sin subir la voz— o termines muerta.

            — ¡Ah por favor!— se levantó de la mesa— Tú no te preocupas por mí, te preocupa que lo que haga pueda mancharte… Cuando, si me lo pides, podrías ser el director de ese hospital en el que trabajas… o mejor, secretario de salud ¿No te gustaría? ¿Tener poder? ¿Dinero? ¿Una posición social?

            — Si tengo que volverme un esbirro de Fuyuhiko Usami para conseguir todo eso… prefiero no hacerlo.

            — Es porque te gusta vivir en la mediocridad.

            — Es porque prefiero vivir con la conciencia tranquila, Misato ¿Acaso te estás escuchando? ¿Has visto las noticias al menos? ¿Sabes en lo que toda esa gente está involucrada? Es peligroso ¡Piensa en tu hijo!

            Misato miró a su hijo cabizbajo en la mesa, ocultando su rostro para que no viera sus lágrimas. Recordó cuando lloraba a cada momento de bebé y sintió la hiel agolparse en su garganta.

            — Olvídalo. No voy a tener esta discusión contigo, no cuando no tienes otra prueba que un periodicucho de tercera.

            Y tomó su abrigo y salió de la casa. A ver a Fuyuhiko.

            A ese titular le siguieron muchos más, acusándola, investigándola. El fiscal de distrito incluso comenzó a sospechar de sus buenos oficios. Comenzó a llenarse de miedos, se sentía rodeada de enemigos, de personas que en cualquier momento podrían abrir la boca; pero ella sabía que si lo hacían _él_ los quitaría del camino. Y todos tenían precio, todos estaban comprados. Si ella caía, caerían todos. De eso estaba segura….

Hasta que llegó _él_. Era demasiado perspicaz y honesto. Cualidades que le enfermaban porque le recordaban a su esposo y la realidad inevitable de que en cualquier momento sería descubierta.

            Un día llegó a su oficina un expediente diferente al resto. Era una investigación en torno a ella y su gestión. En cuanto lo vio entró en pánico; sintió que todo lo que había logrado se desmoronaba con un escándalo en la que nadie la defendería porque todos estaban por su cuenta.

            Al pie de su nombre estaba su firma; Takao Kamijō. El fiscal que ella tenía que hacer desaparecer.

— Sabe demasiado, Fuyuhiko— decía al teléfono mientras aplastaba el cigarrillo contra el cenicero— Debiste ver el expediente…. ¡Maldita sea, lo sabe todo! ¡Tienes que respaldarme, no puedes dejarme sola en esto!

— Cálmate, Misato— le dijo con su voz parsimoniosa e inmutable— Yo me encargaré de ello. Tú  solamente cálmate y no cometas ninguna tontería.

            Misato respiró y confió en su omnipotente señor Usami. Y fiel a su palabra el problema fue resuelto un par de días después. Antes de que la investigación fuese entregada a alguien más.

            Misato pensó que con Kamijō fuera de su camino no habría más problemas, pero su esposo comenzó a convertirse en una molestia cada vez más pesada. Sus sospechas aumentaron después de la misteriosa muerte de ese fiscal que investigaba a su esposa, sabía que estaba envuelta en cosas muy raras, cosas que hicieron que le perdiera el respeto, la confianza… el amor.

            — Quiero el divorcio— le dijo tranquilamente mientras la veía servirse una copa. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

            >> Voy a pelear por la custodia de nuestro hijo— completó la frase y sus alarmas se dispararon. Si llegaban a tribunales por la custodia del niño se abriría una investigación para comprobar si era una madre adecuada. La paranoia de nuevo se apoderó de ella.

            — Quédate con él— se volvió hacia su esposo— no es necesario que lleguemos a tribunales por esto, puedes conservarlo.

            — Sabes que eso no es así de sencillo— Negó con la cabeza— ¿Tan asustada estás de que te descubran, Misato?           ¿Tan podrida está tu conciencia?

            — ¡Cállate!— exclamó asaltada por la paranoia— No puedes probar nada ¡Nadie puede probar nada!

            — Porque quien iba a demostrarlo está muerto— Respondió él antes de mirarla incrédulo— Tú…. Tienes algo que ver, Misato….

            — No, no…. ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no tuve que ver! ¡Fue un accidente! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

            — Porque él llamó hace unos días, hizo algunas preguntas… incluso fue a buscarme al hospital…

            — ¿Qué le dijiste?— preguntó tomándolo de la solapa— No hablaste de más ¿Verdad? ¡Dime qué rayos le dijiste!

            El doctor Tsumori la miró sin conocer realmente a quien tenía al frente. Pasó de ser una mujer preparada e inteligente a convertirse en un manojo de nervios constante por la ambición. Cualquiera era un enemigo, un posible soplón, un obstáculo.

            — Te desconozco— Dijo— Te creía capaz de lo que fuese, pero…. ¿Matar, Misato?

            — ¡Yo no lo hice!— Gritó— ¡soy tu esposa! ¡Tienes que creerme!

            — Hace tiempo dejaste de serlo, mírate— extendió los brazos hacia ella— Mira lo que te han hecho, Misato…

            Indignado se volvió hacia el teléfono y lo tomó.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó ella.

— Llamo a la policía— dijo valientemente— Misato, por favor… hazlo por tu hijo ¿No te duele ni un poco verlo? ¿Qué clase de madre eres para él? Voy a acabar con esto de una vez.

            Misato se halló de nuevo abrumada ante un escenario desastroso. Ese donde era descubierta y se pudría  sola en una cárcel.

No iba a permitirlo, no iba a permitirlo jamás.

            Tomó una lámpara de la mesa y la rompió en su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente sobre el suelo. Eso solucionaría el problema  de momento.

            Pero pasaban los minutos y el doctor no volvía en sí, su cabeza sangraba sin parar y sus manos se tornaban pálidas y frías. Misato se encontró frente a su sentencia en la forma más cruda: había matado a su marido.

            Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras lloraba desesperada, no porque lo amase, sino porque ahora sí estaba perdida. Iría a la cárcel, sería investigada y todo lo que había hecho para Fuyuhiko saldría a la luz acabando para siempre con ella.

            Fuyuhiko, esa era la respuesta. Él la salvaría, a él tendría que acudir para salvarla.

Tomó el teléfono con las manos aún temblorosas y esperó que atendiese.

— Fuyuhiko… debes ayudarme— suplicó desesperada.

— ¿Qué pasa, Misato?— preguntó sin alarmarse demasiado.

— Yo lo maté…. Maté a mi esposo…

* * *

 

Diez años después de la muerte de su padre, el Doctor Tsumori se hacía cargo de un paciente en su primer día como médico de emergencias.

            Al igual que su padre, el Doctor Tsumori era educado y gentil con sus pacientes, era dedicado y comprometido, responsable y entregado a su oficio. Un poco coqueto con las mujeres, pero de buen corazón. Era, para muchos de sus compañeros, el doctor perfecto.

            Pero a puertas cerradas, el Doctor Tsumori tenía una obsesión. Y es que había visto como su madre mató a su padre. Y años después miró como ésta era asesinada por mercenarios, mercenarios del hombre que la había contratado.

            Días después de la muerte de su padre, su madre finalmente reparó en su existencia, pero no de la mejor manera. El Doctor Tsumori no podía tener amigos en la escuela, no podía hablar con nadie, no podía salir de su casa.

            Su madre temía que dijera a todos la verdad: Que la mano derecha del fiscal de distrito trabajaba para Fuyuhiko Usami y había matado a su padre.

            El Doctor Tsumori sabía que había nacido para morir en el momento que le estorbara demasiado a su madre o interfiriera con sus planes. Ella misma se lo recordaba a cada momento, con cada interrogatorio, incluso el día que lo sacó de la escuela para que “no hablara demás”, para que con sus amigos no confesara los horrores que había vivido u oído de su madre; quien cada vez dependía más de Fuyuhiko Usami y su benevolencia.

            El Doctor Tsumori recordaba, al cerrar los ojos, el relámpago azul que lo salvó de la muerte. Recuerda sus manos fuertes, su voz autoritaria, pero al mismo tiempo, la calidez de su pecho. Recuerda el momento de los disparos, el cadáver de su madre tendido en el suelo, la huida en medio del desconcierto.

            — No te muevas— le dijo la voz. Los ojos azules mirándolo fijamente para que no gritara, con las manos sobre su boca, conteniendo sus lágrimas de espanto e incertidumbre. Esos ojos se marcaron en su alma, pues fueron la primera muestra de humanidad que el doctor había recibido en mucho tiempo ¿Enfermizo? Sí, pero desde entonces solamente vivía para encontrarlos de nuevo, para preguntarles porqué lo salvaron ese día que estaba destinado a morir.

            Años después, el Doctor Tsumori conoció a alguien llamado Kyō Ijuiin en un bar. Él le dijo que podía encontrar a los ojos azules que tanto buscaba. Pero los ojos que encontró eran fríos, distantes, idénticos en color, pero opuestos. Los ojos de Haruhiko Usami no tenían vida, no tenían calor como aquellos que lo arrastraron a la vida como un tifón.

            Nowaki, ese era su nombre. Él día que lo supo su obsesión tomó nombre. Y el Doctor Tsumori se sintió rebasado por sentimientos conflictivos. Pero era muy tarde para huir, de nuevo, un Usami lo había arrastrado a sus dominios… y el sentía miedo de morir sin ver de nuevo los ojos de Nowaki, sin preguntarle por qué lo había salvado ese día.

            Cuando lo vio en el hospital y supo que era él, el Doctor Tsumori se sintió rebasado por un frenesí extraño. Pero debía mantener la compostura; era respetuoso de su trabajo, de las vidas que atendía en el hospital. Por ende, no era el momento adecuado para que su reencuentro se diese a plenitud y Nowaki cumpliese su propósito.

            El Doctor Tsumori era de los que se dejaba llevar por los demás; pues sentía que eso era, alguien sin propósito claro destinado a vivir a merced de otros. Haruhiko le pidió volverse el médico de Chiaki para vigilar a Hatori… luego incluyó a un Yuu desesperado por salvar a su amigo. Haruhiko le pidió guiar a Eri a la trampa, pues podía traicionarlo… y cuando Haruhiko le pidió su cuerpo simplemente cerró los ojos e imaginaba al relámpago azul acabar con su desdicha de un plumazo, como debió haber sido ese día.

            Y ahora, en medio de una noche oscura… El Doctor Tsumori se hallaba frente al tifón, esperando que por fin cumpliera con su propósito… acabando con su desdicha como debió hacerlo ese día.

            — Te encontré, Nowaki. He venido a que me mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola chicos! Espero que todos estèn bien, he estado muy, muy, MUY ausente por varias razones, la mas importante de ellas es que me mudè (de venezuela a Chile) y el proceso de adaptación ha sido complicado y muy extenuante a nivel emocional y pues eso ha tenido un impacto en mi forma y ganas de escribir. Es por ello -y porque no quiero faltarles el respeto ausentándome sin que sepan nada- que he decidido colocar la historia en hiatus indefinido. Obviamente seguiré escribiendo (cuando esté de animo), pero publicar periodicamente ya será cuando tenga un volumen importante de capítulos avanzados e inclusive puede tomarse hasta que haya terminado todo el fic.
> 
> Les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo con cada lectura, con cada review y con cada mensaje, pero de momento esto esta tomando toda mi energía y quiero mantenerme cuerda y fuerte, para poder continuar.
> 
> Los quiero un montón. Besos!
> 
> Kuro!


End file.
